Harry Potter et le Talisman du Destin
by louknaille
Summary: 6è et 7è années de Harry. Fic désormais terminée. Merci à tout le monde! Nouvelle fic : La Vie n'est qu'une grande histoire.
1. introduction : sombre nuit d'automne

**Chapitre 1 : sombre nuit d'octobre.**

**Penché au dessus d'une bassin de pierre aux bords gravés de nombreux symboles, Dumbledore remua un instant les traînées nuageuses blanches avec la pointe de sa baguette magique. La lumière que ce mélange dégageait faisait ressortir les nombreuses rides de son visage fatigué. Pendant un instant il resta là, courbé, puis il jeta un coup d'œil à Fumseck, son phénix. Enfin il plongea dans le liquide mystérieux de la pensine et disparut de son bureau pour arriver dehors, dans un village qu'il reconnut sans peine. Il se trouvait désormais à Godric Hollow…**

**C'était loin d'être un grand village urbanisé. Certes, les maisons étaient faites de matériaux modernes, mais une forêt faisait face à la rue dans laquelle le directeur de Poudlard se trouvait. En cette nuit d'automne qui tombait, elle paraissait d'ailleurs encore plus imposante qu'en temps normal…**

**Dumbledore regarda aux alentours dans l'espoir de retrouver celui qui lui avait livré ses souvenirs. Il devait être là, quelque part. En effet, à sa gauche, derrière un arbre, se tenait un homme. Il avait plutôt l'air d'un vieux lion. Sa crinière fauve et ses sourcils touffus étaient parsemés de raies grises. Il avait des yeux jaunes et pénétrants derrière la monture en fer de ses lunettes et une certaine prestance, une démarche gracieuse, bien qu'il marcha en boitant légèrement lorsqu'il s'avança plus près du sentier, et par conséquent plus près des habitations.**

**Dumbledore aurait été incapable de dire combien de temps exactement ils restèrent là, à observer. Puis un silhouette apparut dans le clair de lune. D'après ses contours, on pouvait deviner qu'elle était enveloppée dans un long manteau à capuche. L'homme devait être grand et mince.**

**Tom… murmura Dumbledore**

**L'homme à la capuche s'avança encore plus, et finit par arriver devant une maison un peu isolée des autres, de taille moyenne à l'apparence chaleureuse, pour le peu qu'on pouvait distinguer dans l'obscurité. A vrai dire, le directeur savait qu'elle était chaleureuse. Il savait que l'intérieur l'était encore plus. Il y était déjà entré.**

**Dumbledore à ses talons, l'homme à la crinière le suivit depuis la forêt. Tous deux purent donc entendre le ricanement glacial de Lord Voldemort. Un rire aigu, sans joie, un rire cruel. Apparemment, le mage noir n'était pas pressé car il s'amusa à actionner à la cloche à la porte d'entrée. Il dut attendre quelques secondes avant d'obtenir une réponse. Dans l'encadrement éclairé de la porte, le directeur vit apparaître non sans émotion James Potter, qui sursauta à la vue de son visiteur.**

**Lily ! hurla-t-il**

**On put entendre quelqu'un qui descendait un escalier précipitamment. L'homme à côté de Dumbledore jura.**

**Un cri aigu de femme résonna dans la maison.**

**Lily ! Prends Harry et va-t'en ! C'est lui ! Va-t'en ! Cours ! Je vais le retenir !**

**Quelqu'un trébucha. Une porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Voldemort ricana de nouveau…**

**L'homme qui ressemblait à un lion s'enfuit en courant. Dumbledore fut contraint de le suivre. Mais la suite n'avait plus aucune importance. Il se retira de la pensine et revint à son bureau, l'esprit un peu secoué. Il venait de voir les dernières minutes de vie des Potter, et pourtant il n'avait pas tout vu. Leur mort, par exemple. Il soupira et se rassit sur son fauteuil, puis joignit ses longs doigts fins. Il finit par prendre une plume et un peu d'encre, et s'empressa d'écrire d'une écriture bien régulière ces quelques lignes :**

**_ Cher Mr. McClaggan,_**

**_J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que votre candidature a été retenue. Vous prendrez poste le 1er septembre. Veuillez m'envoyer un courrier si cela pause une éventuelle gène._**

_** Je vous prie d'agréer l'expression de mes sentiments distingués.**_

_**Albus Dumbledore.**_


	2. pétunia délie sa langue

**Chapitre 2: Pétunia délie sa langue**

C'était une chaude nuit d'été qui touchait à sa fin. La rue était calme, la ville dormait. Tous les rideaux de Privet Drive étaient fermés, hormis ceux d'une fenêtre du n°4. Un jeune homme se tenait accoudé sur le rebord, les yeux perdus dans l'obscurité. Du nom de Harry Potter, ce garçon n'avait pas encore seize ans, et pourtant, il avait déjà des responsabilités d'adulte. Dumbledore, le directeur de son école de Sorcellerie, Poudlard, venait de lui révéler la prophétie le désignant comme le seul à pouvoir tuer Voldemort, le mage noir assassin de ses parents. Ainsi, il savait à présent qu'un moment ou l'autre, il deviendrait tueur, ou tué... Maintenant qu'il se retrouvait seul dans la maison de son oncle et sa tante, il se rendait compte à quel point il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui le comprendrait... Ce qu'il ne trouverait sûrement pas à Privet Drive. Il pensa à Ron et Hermione, ses amis de toujours à Poudlard, mais il imagina le visage horrifié qu'aurait Ron, et il oublia cette possibilité. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas à eux qu'il voulait en parler, quelle que soit leur réaction. Il aurait voulu en parler à son parrain, Sirius Black, mais il savait que cela était à présent impensable. Sirius était mort. A cette pensée, le coeur de Harry se resserra. Tout était de sa faute. Il aurait dû écouter Hermione et rester à Poudlard au lieu de s'énerver et de se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Il aurait dû deviner que ce n'était qu'un piège, que Sirius allait très bien et qu'il n'était pas torturé au Département des Mystères. Mais il s'était précipité au Ministère de la Magie sans réfléchir. Il avait voulu bien faire, il le savait, mais il s'en voulait énormément. Un grand vide avait pris la place de son parrain dans son coeur, et il était persuadé que rien ne le comblerait jamais.

Il regarda au dehors. Là-bas, à Magnolia Crescent, Sirius et lui s'étaient vus pour la première fois. Il sentit des picotements dans ses yeux, mais il se força à ne pas pleurer, non seulement parce que ses larmes ne feraient pas revenir son parrain qu'il avait tant aimé, mais aussi parce que Bellatrix Lestrange, celle qui l'avait tué, aurait été trop heureuse de le voir si malheureux...

Cela faisait seulement quelques heures qu'il était descendu du Poudlard Express, et il voulait déjà partir. A présent il savait pourquoi il devait rester à Privet Drive. C'était à cause de la protection que sa mère avait laissé sur lui en mourant, ainsi du moment qu'Harry se trouvait chez sa tante, rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Cela n'était cependant pas réjouissant pour Harry. Il soupçonnait Dumbledore de vouloir le laisser ici le plus possible, malgré l'antipathie que lui inspiraient les Dursley. En même temps, il n'était pas sûr de vraiment vouloir retourner dans la vieille maison de la famille Black, qui servait de quartier général à l'Ordre du Phénix, car là-bas, les remords y seraient plus que présents. Sans parler des membres de l'organisation, qui, il en était persuadé, feraient tout pour éviter de parler de Sirius devant lui, de peur de lui faire mal au coeur.

Pendant un instant, il fixa à travers un arbre le soleil qui se levait doucement. Puis un tintement attira son attention. Il tourna la tête si rapidement qu'il se fit mal au cou, et lâcha un juron en voyant Mme Figg, une voisine, qui se rendait au marché. Elle lui adressa un grand sourire, qu'il rendit à contrecoeur.

Tu devrais dormir, mon garçon ! lança-t-elle de la rue

Je préfère pas... marmonna Harry.

En effet, il s'était réveillé en sursaut en plein milieu de la nuit après avoir rêvé du long voile derrière lequel Sirius était tombé. Il n'avait pas tenté de se rendormir, de toute façon trop bouleversé pour y parvenir.

Tu devrais essayer ! insista Mme Figg

C'est ça ! grogna Harry avant de fermer la fenêtre pour ne plus avoir à parler à la vieille folle.

Il s'assit sur son lit et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Hedwige, sa chouette, hulula et vint se poser sur son épaule. Elle était sa seule amie à Privet Drive. Il entreprit de la caresser lentement, sans cesser de remuer ses sombres pensées. Que faisait Voldemort à cet instant ? Avait-il déjà tué quelqu'un ? Que préparait-il ? Etait-il au courant pour la prophétie ? Et si oui, établissait-il un plan avec ses mangemorts pour le tuer ? Trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il se leva brusquement, manquant de faire tomber sa chouette, se cogna dans l'armoire et s'assit à son bureau. Il prit un parchemin et écrivit à l'encre noire :

Cher Ron,

J'ignore où tu es, et avec qui, mais si jamais tu as une quelconque information, transmet-la, je ne tiendrais pas un nouvel été comme le dernier... J'espère de te revoir bientôt, tu me manques déjà...

Embrasse ta famille de ma part

Harry

Il roula le morceau de parchemin et l'attacha à la patte d'Hedwige.

Reviens vite, lui chuchota-t-il, je ne tiens pas à rester seul ici...

Il la regarda virevolter dans sa chambre, puis il ouvrit la fenêtre et la laissa partir. Quelques secondes après, il s'en voulut déjà. Il était désormais seul...

Un courant d'air fit claquer sa fenêtre, et Harry entendit l'oncle Vernon se lever en maugréant. Il soupira et se prépara à une nouvelle dispute.

C'est pas bientôt fini ce boucan ? gronda Mrs Dursley en déboulant dans sa chambre. Et tu vas me faire le plaisir de ranger ta valise !

Il claqua la porte puis la rouvrit aussitôt.

Au fait, Marge va venir passer deux semaines ici.

Cette fois, il referma la porte pour de bon, mais ce fut au tour d'Harry de la rouvrir et de poursuivre son oncle dans le couloir.

Quand ça ? demanda-t-il

Ce soir !

Tu parles sérieusement ? s'inquiéta Harry

Bien sûr ! A propos, ne t'avise pas de recommencer comme la dernière fois !

Il y avait trois ans, lorsque la tante Marge était venue, Harry l'avait fait gonfler comme un ballon sans même le vouloir.

Je ne resterai pas ici avec elle ! déclara-t-il sèchement

Tu feras comme on te le dira, un point c'est tout ! rétorqua Vernon. Et cesse de me suivre !

Harry obéit et regagna sa chambre, complètement dépité. Il ne fallait pas que Marge vienne. S'il perdait à nouveau le contrôle de lui-même et qu'il usait de la magie, il aurait de sérieux ennuis avec le Ministère de la Magie et risquait de se faire renvoyer de Poudlard. Il avait déjà un casier judiciaire pour usage abusif de la magie, depuis qu'il avait repoussé deux détraqueurs l'été dernier. Mais il laissait trop souvent aller ses émotions. Il ne fallait pas que cela recommence...

Les heures défilèrent trop vite au goût de Harry. Il avait à peine rangé ses affaires qu'on sonna à la porte d'entrée.

J'arrive ! lança joyeusement la tante Pétunia de sa voix désagréable.

Il entendit une porte qu'on ouvre, puis les cris surexcités de sa tante. Dudley descendit l'escalier en trombe, et le remonta presque aussitôt. Harry perçut le son du scratche du porte-feuille de son cousin sans aucun étonnement. Marge adorait offrir beaucoup d'argent à Dudley, simplement pour le dégoûter. Etant enfant, Harry attachait de l'importance à cela, mais la tante Marge ne semblait pas avoir remarqué qu'il s'en fichait complètement à présent.

Harry ! Monte ma valise ! rugit Marge du bas de l'escalier.

Le sorcier se décida enfin à sortir et la regarda par dessus la rampe.

Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il calmement

Sa tante lui jeta un regard noir.

Monte la valise de Marge, ordonna-t-elle.

Bien sûr... marmonna Harry.

Il fit demi tour.

HARRY ! hurla Vernon

Je ne suis plus un enfant, expliqua Harry. Si elle veut monter sa valise, elle le fait elle-même !

Il regagna sa chambre, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire.

Un peu de cognac, Marge ? proposa Mr Dursley à sa soeur

Volontiers !

La tante Marge avala d'une traite le fond de son verre de rosé, puis tendit son gros bras vers la bouteille de cognac.

Alors comme ça Dudley est champion inter-région ? questionna-t-elle, un sourire niais aux lèvres.

Oui ! confirma Pétunia en ne cachant pas sa fierté. Il s'est beaucoup entraîné pour y arriver, n'est-ce pas Duddy ?

Oui maman ! répondit Dudley d'une voix faussement douce

Harry préféra se taire et ne fit aucune remarqua, bien qu'il mourrait d'envie de répliquer que Dudley s'entraînait plus souvent sur les enfants du quartier que dans un gymnase.

Et toi, ajouta Marge en le désignant avec un des ses mentons, tu reçois toujours autant de coups de canne à St-Brutus ?

Harry jeta un bref coup d'oeil à son oncle qui lui fit signe d'approuver

Oh... euh, oui ! Oui, on me frappe souvent ! assura-t-il. Regarde, j'ai un bleu là ! ajouta-t-il en montrant son épaule là où il s'était cogné dans l'armoire de sa chambre.

La tante Marge le regarda et lui adressa un sourire mauvais.

Et ça fait mal ? demanda-t-elle en découvrant encore plus ses dents jaunes.

Oui, bien sûr ! affirma Harry. Certains soirs, je n'arrive pas à m'endormir tellement on me cogne...

Marge parut satisfaite de cette réponse.

Tu as choisi le bon établissement pour lui, Vernon ! déclara-t-elle

Il était évident que St-Brutus était fait pour lui ! affirma Mr Dursley. Le directeur n'a pas hésité à me contacter un jour pour me le dire. Harry est tout ce qu'il y a de plus agressif, insolent, arrogant... enfin tu le connais bien ! Il n'a pas changé !

Vernon observa Harry du coin de l'oeil, comme pour voir s'il allait s'énerver et faire gonfler Marge. Mais Harry préférait jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout. Cela commençait à l'amuser. Jusqu'à ce que la tante Marge dirige la conversation vers ses parents.

Il tient ça de son père, j'imagine ! railla-t-elle. Il était tout ce qu'il y a de plus mal élevé... Tel père tel fils, hein ?

Vous ne connaissiez pas mon père ! fit remarquer Harry sèchement.

Ah, parce que tu le connaissais, toi, peut-être ? cassa Marge

Non, il ne le connaissait pas. Il conservait bien sûr des photos de lui, mais il ne l'avait jamais vu autrement. Sauf dans la pensine de Rogue, son professeur de potions à Poudlard. Et le souvenir dans lequel il avait pénétré n'allait pas dans l'avantage de James Potter. Mais Harry refusa de l'avouer à la tante Marge.

Plus que toi en tout cas... finit-il par rétorquer

Ce que je sais, c'est que tes parents n'étaient que des bons à rien qui...commença Marge, mais elle fut interrompue par Pétunia, empêchant Harry de répliquer.

Marge ! Encore du rôti ?

Vas-y, ma chère Pétunia !

Harry jeta un regard noir à sa tante. Il aurait voulu répondre à Marge.

De toute façon, dit cette dernière la bouche pleine, tu es comme eux, tu ne peux donc pas te rendre compte de la tare dont tu as hérité de ta mère...

Ma mère n'avait aucune tare, répliqua Harry entre ses dents

Tu vois ! Tu es tellement arrogant que tu refuses de voir la vérité en face ! Ils étaient ivres morts avant de mourir, ça ne te suffit pas pour savoir qui ils étaient ? demanda-t-elle méchamment

La vérité, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas morts en voiture ! hurla Harry, fou de rage

Bien sûr que si ! gronda Marge

Vernon et Pétunia échangèrent un regard inquiet, puis se décidèrent à intervenir.

Harry, je crois qu'il est temps que tu ailles te coucher ! déclara Vernon d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique, pourtant son neveu ne bougea pas.

Harry ! Vas te coucher ! ordonna Pétunia. Marge, tu reprends un morceau de fromage ?

Non, merci ! répondit-elle. J'aimerais mieux écouter ce qu'il a à raconter ! se moqua-t-elle. Vas-y, Harry ! Comment sont-ils morts?

HARRY ! rugit l'oncle Vernon. DANS TA CHAMBRE!

Ils sont morts assassinés ! rapporta Harry en se levant.

Il avait oublié ce qu'il risquait s'il provoquait un événement magique.

Assassinés ?

Marge éclata de rire.

Et par qui ? Le patron du bar ? Parce qu'ils n'avaient pas payé ?

Dudley fixait Harry comme s'il s'agissait d'un revenant.

HARRY ! rugirent en même temps Vernon et Pétunia.

Il sentit un bras qui s'emparait du sien. Il esquissa un mouvement pour se dégager mais n'y parvint pas.

Lâche-moi, ordonna-t-il.

DANS TA CHAMBRE !

LACHE-MOI ! cria Harry. TOUT DE SUITE !

Un des carreaux de la fenêtre se brisa.

Les cinq Dursley se turent. Harry sentit les visages se tourner vers lui, y compris celui de Marge, bien que sa grosse tête soit moins agressive que celle de Vernon. Il prit sa sur par le bras et la fit sortir de la cuisine, en direction de Magnolia Crescent, sûrement pour la calmer un peu, mais aussi pour l'emmener à distance de Harry.

Tu es content de toi ? demanda calmement Pétunia quand son mari eût fermé la porte derrière lui

Elle n'eut aucune réponse. Le sorcier était revenu à la réalité. Il avait usé de la magie. Il ne tarderait pas recevoir une lettre du Ministère annonçant son renvoi. Cette fois, Dumbledore ne pourrait rien faire pour sa défense.

Tu es content ? répéta sa tante un peu impatiemment

Elle n'avait qu'à se servir du peu de cerveau qu'elle a pour essayer de m'écouter...maugréa Harry. Vous savez...

La tante Pétunia le gifla, l'empêchant de finir sa phrase.

Monte dans ta chambre.

Harry s'exécuta. Il passa devant Marge et son oncle, mais ne leur adressa aucun regard. Lentement il monta l'escalier, si lentement qu'on frappa à la porte avant qu'il n'atteigne le palier. Quelqu';un ouvrit la porte, sans doute son oncle, il n'en était pas sûr, mais le cri de surprise qu'il poussa le laissait croire. L'adolescent jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus la rampe et comprit aussitôt la raison pour laquelle Vernon avait reculé d'un pas. Dehors se tenaient trois personnes, dont seule la silhouette apparaissaient dans l'obscurité de la nuit tombante. L'une d'elle, mince et pas très grande, était sans aucun doute une silhouette de femme. Harry reconnut Tonks, une jeune sorcière de l'Ordre du Phénix.. La deuxième silhouette, plutôt grande, à l'allure un peu bancale, laissait supposer qu'il s'agissait de Maugrey Fol OEil, un autre sorcier de l'Ordre, vieux et totalement paranoïaque. La troisième personne, Harry ne la reconnut qu'au moment où elle entra dans la maison. L'air fatigué, ses cheveux de plus en plus blancs, avec des cernes bien visibles sous les yeux, Remus Lupin salua les Dursley en souriant. Pétunia, qui les avait rejoint, déglutit avec peine et interrogea son mari du regard.

Nous venons chercher Harry, déclara Maugrey sans même saluer.

Son oeil magique roula dans son orbite, ce qui provoqua la fuite de Dudley.

Oui, nous pensons qu'il est préférable de le garder avec nous plutôt que de le laisser avec elle ! renchérit Tonks en désignant la tante Marge du doigt.

Ses cheveux roses lui tombaient sur les épaules, et elle portait toujours son tee-shirt des Bizarr'Sisters.

Premier jour, et déjà une gifle ! ajouta Maugrey. Il y a de l'abus, Dursley.

Vernon semblait incapable de parler.

Enfin, Vernon, qui sont ces visiteurs ? demanda la tante Marge

La ferme, grosse truie ! rétorqua Fol Oeil. Allez plutôt chercher Harry !

Pas la peine ! assura Harry. Je suis là !

Les trois sorciers se tournèrent vers lui tandis qu'il descendait l'escalier.

Harry ! lança joyeusement Lupin quand il le vit.

Tu les connais ? interrogea Marge. Qui est-ce ?

Vous posez trop de questions, madame, informa Tonks.

Harry lui fit signe de se taire.

C'est moi qui me suis laissé aller, je n'aurai pas dû m'énerver ainsi, déclara-t-il.

Oh, ça, je n'en suis pas sûr ! dit Maugrey. Allez, vas chercher ta valise, on s'en va !

Je viens avec toi ! décida Tonks.

Ensemble ils montèrent l'escalier et entrèrent dans la chambre de Harry. C'était un peu mieux rangé que la dernière fois qu'elle était venue, mais il regrettait d'avoir vidé sa valise dans l'après-midi. Tonks passa devant le miroir et fit pousser les cheveux de vingt bons centimètres. Elle était une métamorphage, et avait donc le pouvoir de changer à volonté son apparence.

Je suis pas sûr que ça leur plaira, avertit Harry. Ils n'ont pas l'habitude de voir des cheveux pousser autant en quelques minutes...

Tu crois ? demanda Tonks

Déçue, elle raccourci ses cheveux roses à leur taille initiale.

Bon, allez, la valise ! dit-elle. Empile tes affaires, et je les rangerai.

Harry dû alors ressortir tout ce qu'il avait rangé. La chambre se vida petit à petit, en partant des vêtements, jusqu'aux manuels scolaires et au matériel nécessaire pour son année à Poudlard. Quelques minutes plus tard, quand il tira sa valise de sous son lit, il trouva dans le fond, sous un morceau de tissu totalement inutile, une feuille de papier journal, dans lequel des parties d'un miroir brisés s'empilaient.

Il n'est pas en très bon état, ton miroir ! remarqua Tonks. Reparo !

Le miroir, petit et carré se répara aussitôt.

Oh...

Tonks regarda le miroir et Harry à tour de rôle.

Ce miroir... commença-t-elle prudemment. Ce ne serait pas...

Celui de Sirius... acheva Harry sans enthousiasme

Son parrain lui avait offert ce miroir à double sens l'hiver dernier. Grâce à lui, il aurait pu lui parler lorsqu'il était vivant... et peut-être même éviter sa mort.

Il te l'a donné ?

Harry acquiesça.

Le deuxième doit être resté Square Grimmaurd... J'imagine qu'il ne l'avait pas sur lui quand... quand il est tombé...

Elle baissa les yeux.

Je n'arrive toujours à croire qu'il ait pu... qu'il soit si bêtement... enfin bref, ta valise, Harry ! Failamalle !

Les affaires du jeune sorcier s'empilèrent toutes seules dans sa valise.

Allez viens ! Ils nous attendent ! Locomotor Barda !

La valise flottant dans les airs, ils redescendirent dans le salon, où tous attendaient dans un silence pesant.

La tante Marge hurla de terreur en voyant Tonks qui dirigeait la valise avec sa baguette magique. Dudley se leva d'un bond de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis et prit ses grosses fesses entre ses mains pour les protéger. Pétunia poussa un petit cri aigu, et Vernon devint si rouge qu'il semblait prêt à exploser.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Marge d'une vois tremblante. Au secours !

La ferme ! rugit Maugrey.

Nous allons y allez ! déclara Lupin en prenant Harry par le bras

Comment on y va ? Et où on va ? questionna l'adolescent

On y va par la poudre de cheminette, pardi ! annonça Maugrey. Et nous allons tu sais où !

Au quartier général ? demanda Harry. Squa...

Pas ici! grogna Maugrey. N'importe qui peut nous entendre !

Enfin, Alastor, reprocha Lupin, qui voudrais-tu qui nous entende ? Il n'y a que des moldus ici.

La tante Marge ne comprenait rien à la conversation. Elle se contentait de fixer les sorciers avec horreur, comme Dudley.

Excusez-moi, intervint Harry, mais la cheminée est condamnée, ici ! En voulant l'utiliser il y a deux ans, Mr Weasley a dû dévaster la moitié du salon !

Pas grave ! ricana Maugrey. S'il l'a déjà fait une fois, on peut se permettre de le refaire une deuxième ! Et puis, nous venons par ordre de Dumbledore !

Sur ces mots, il sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche et la pointa sur la cheminée. Quelques secondes plus tard, le salon était en ruine, mais la cheminée dégagée.

L'oncle Vernon se mit à crier, Dudley partit en courant se réfugier dans sa chambre, Marge se cacha le visage. Seule Pétunia resta à peu près calme. Elle regarda Lupin sortir et ouvrir une boîte noire de sa poche en le dévisageant. Remus dû se sentir fixé car il tourna la tête vers lui.

Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-il poliment.

Puis, après avoir vu l'état du salon, il ajouta :

Hormis le fait que votre salon est détruit ?

Je vous connais... répondit Pétunia

Lupin fronça les sourcils.

Nous nous sommes vus hier, à la gare, assura-t-il.

Non, je ne parle pas de la gare... Je vous ai déjà vu...sur une des photos de ma soeur...

Harry la fixa des yeux. Sa tante parlait rarement de sa soeur. Elle affirmait même qu'elle n'en avait jamais eu. L'été dernier, elle avait surpris tout le monde en se souvenant d'un morceau de conversation entre Lily, sa soeur, et James Potter. Et aujourd'hui elle déclarait avoir vu Lupin sur une de ses photos.

Pétunia ? murmura Vernon. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Je vous ai déjà vu, Remus Lupin... C'est bien comme ça que vous vous appelez, non ?

Lupin acquiesça et échangea un rapide coup d'oeil avec Harry.

Je me souviens qu'elle lui parlait de vous... vous étiez jeune sur la photo. Dix-sept ans, pas plus. Elle disait... Elle disait qu'elle avait peur pour vous ! déclara-t-elle. Peur de vous voir rejoindre le mauvais côté...

Comment te souviens-tu de tout ça ? interrogea Harry avec soupçon

Je me souviens de beaucoup de chose ! répondit Pétunia. Lui, il pensait qu'elle s'inquiétait pour rien, il avait une confiance absolue en vous...

Qui ça ? James ? questionna Lupin

La tante Pétunia acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Il disait aussi que le Choixpeau Magique vous avait envoyé à Gryffondor, pas à Serpentard, et que le Choixpeau ne se trompait jamais.

Elle éclata en sanglots. Vernon la regardait tel un spectre. Harry, lui, voyait bien que sa tante cachait un secret au fond d'elle. Un secret qu'elle était sur le point de dévoiler. Tonks semblait triste pour Pétunia, et Maugrey s'impatientait à en juger par le soupir qu'il poussa. Lupin, plongé dans ses pensées, releva la tête un peu après.

Bien sûr que si, le Choixpeau peut se tromper... murmura-t-il, d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

Harry était persuadé qu'il pensait à Peter Pettigrow, un des amis de son père et de Lupin, qui avait été envoyé à Gryffondor et qui pourtant avait fini par trahir les parents de Harry.

Pétunia cessa brusquement de pleurer.

Vous êtes au courant ? bredouilla-t-elle

Au courant de quoi ?

De...De...balbutia Pétunia. De mon renvoi !

Comme un coup de poing aux oreilles de tout le monde, cette phrase provoqua le silence absolu dans la pièce.

Ton renvoi ? demanda timidement Harry. Ton renvoi de Poudlard ?

La tante Pétunia prit une profonde inspiration, puis avoua tout.

J'avais onze ans quand j'ai reçu ma lettre d'admission à Poudlard.

Vernon fit un bruit bizarre, puis sortit en courant du salon. Mrs Dursley ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

J'étais tellement heureuse ! Moi, sorcière ! J'ai pris le train, comme tout le monde, et je suis arrivée à l'école. J'ai traversé le lac, et je suis entrée dans le château. C'était merveilleux... Mais la merveille ne dura pas longtemps. Je fus envoyé à Poufsouffle, mais dans la semaine qui suivit la rentrée, je ne manifestait aucun don pour la magie. Je ne parvenais même pas à faire sortir des étincelles de ma baguette. On en vint alors à conclure qu'on s'était trompé, que je n'étais pas une sorcière. Je fus renvoyé chez moi, et on me fit promettre de ne rien dire à propos de la magie. Mais ma soeur, elle, devint une vraie sorcière. Je ne cessais de me répéter que les sorciers étaient juste des monstres, mais j'enviais tout de même Lily, pour qui tout réussissait. J'étais tellement jalouse que je lui rendait la vie très dure, l'été... Et quand elle parlait à ses amis en ma présence, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de tout écouter, pour en savoir un peu plus sur ce monde merveilleux dont je ne faisais pas partie. Jusqu'au jour où je compris que ce monde n'était pas si merveilleux que ça, et qu'un fou s'était fait assassin, semant la terreur chez les sorciers. Alors, je n'eus aucun mal à me dire que tout cela n'était que de la folie, que Lily n'avait qu'à faire ce qu'elle voulait. Ce n'était plus ma soeur, c'était une sorcière... Nous vivions dans deux mondes différents désormais...

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Pétunia était allée à Poudlard... Après toutes ses années de mensonges, elle se révélait enfin... Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que la haine que lui avait inspirée sa soeur était à présent justifiée. Sa tante avait dû se sentir si humiliée...

Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ? demanda-t-il, la gorge serrée.

Je ne fais plus partie de ton monde... répliqua-t-elle

Viens Harry, dit Lupin, il est temps de partir...

Oui, il est plus que temps ! grogna Maugrey. Nous devrions déjà y être !

Lupin tendit la boîte noire qui contenait de la poudre de cheminette et lui dit d'en prendre une poignée.

Tu sais où on va, alors vas-y, nous te rejoignons, renseigna Tonks. Remus va aller avec toi, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver.

Lupin prit à son tour une poignée et tous les deux entrèrent dans la cheminée.

12, Square Grimmaurd ! annoncèrent-ils ensemble.

Des flammes vertes apparurent avant que Harry ne se sente tourner de plus en plus vite. Autour de lui, il distinguait Lupin, parmi tant d'autres formes indistinctes qui se confondaient les unes avec les autres. Il atterrit enfin sur le sol dur après un temps qui lui parut interminable. Il se trouvait à présent dans une cuisine qu'il reconnut sans peine : il y avait passé des heures à attendre des nouvelles de Mr Weasley l'hiver dernier. Très sinistre, elle avait environ la taille d'une caverne et ses murs étaient faits de pierre brute. La principale source de lumière provenait de la cheminée d'où il venait de sortir, rendant la pièce si sombre qu'on ne pouvait que distinguer les contours du mobilier qui se résumait à une longue table de bois entourée de nombreuses chaises. Apparemment, Harry était attendu. Mrs Weasley, la mère de Ron, se précipita sur lui et l'étreignit si fort qu'il eut du mal à respirer pendant quelques secondes. Son mari, qui lui adressa un sourire chaleureux, lui serra la main, et fut imité par ses fils, Fred et Georges, les jumeaux, et Bill, l'aîné au cheveux longs. Kingsley Shaklebolt, un auror (chasseur de mages noirs) lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos.

Salut Harry ! dit-il joyeusement. Ca va depuis hier?

Ca va, répondit Harry sans enthousiasme. Enfin...

Il s'apprêtait à ajouter qu'il pourrait aller mieux, mais il se ravisa. Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui pose trop de questions.

Voilà... acheva-t-il un peu maladroitement

Tu as mangé ? s'inquiéta Mrs Weasley

Oui, c'est bon, ils n'avaient pas fini, mais je pense que tu n'as plus faim, Harry, si ? dit Lupin

Non, ça va... Euh... Où sont Ron, Hermione et Ginny ?

Au lit, répondit Molly.

Pas vraiment, non ! répliqua Ron en entrant dans la cuisine en pyjama, suivi des deux filles. Salut Harry !

Salut ! salua-t-il gaiement.

AU LIT ! gronda Mrs Weasley.

Molly... reprocha Arthur. Laisse les un peu ! Harry vient d'arriver !

Ils l'ont déjà vu hier !

Allez, maman ! supplia Ginny

Bien ! s'exclama Kingsley pour empêcher Molly de protester. Tu resteras là jusqu'à la rentrée, Harry...

Et ne sors jamais d'ici sans la permission de quelqu'un de responsable, demanda Mr Weasley en insistant bien sur la fin de la phrase avec un regard amusé envers les jumeaux, et d'ailleurs ne sors jamais tout seul...

En fait, il serait préférable que tu ne sortes que quand on te le demande ! rectifia Maugrey qui venait d'arriver avec Tonks.

Harry se souvint. Il avait utilisé de la magie. Il devait être renvoyé, pourtant il n'avait reçu aucun courrier.

Euh, excusez-moi, hasarda-t-il, mais j'ai usé de la magie, chez mon oncle et ma tante. Pourquoi je n'ai pas reçu de lettre de renvoi ?

De la magie ? répéta Molly Weasley

Encore ! explosa Lupin

Harry fut déconcerté par leur réaction.

Et bien oui... assura-t-il. C'est bien pour ça que vous êtes venus me chercher, non ?

Non, pas vraiment... répondit Arthur, gêné. Mais j'imagine que si tu n'as pas reçu de lettre, c'est que le Ministère de la Magie à autre chose à faire que de s'occuper de petits incidents comme celui-là...

Harry les regarda tous à tour de rôle.

Et pourquoi vous êtes venus me chercher, alors ?

Et bien en fait, commença Lupin lentement, nous avons de bonnes raisons de penser que d'ici quelques jours, ton oncle et ta tante vont avoir de la visite...

De la visite ? répéta Harry sans vraiment comprendre. De la visite de qui ?

De personnes qui ne te veulent pas que du bien...annonça Kingsley avec assurance. Huit personnes, pour être exact.

Bien sûr, nous avons prévenu ton oncle et ta tante, et ils iront chez Marjorie Dursley en attendant... expliqua Maugrey. Histoire de ne pas prendre de risques inutiles... On ne veut pas de lutte, trop de moldus sont déjà morts...

Les mangemorts encore en liberté s'en donnent à coeur joie... ajouta Molly

Ca les amuse, renchérit Fred

Tu te souviens de la Coupe du Monde de toute façon ...assura Bill

Ils s'étaient défoulés sur le gardien du camping sans en ressentir aucune honte... rappela inutilement Georges

Harry se souvenait parfaitement de cette épisode. C'était à ce moment qu'il avait vu pour la première fois la Marque des Ténèbres, le symbole de Voldemort.

Et bien là, c'est pareil ! dit Lupin. Ils commencent sur les moldus, pour bien montrer leur présence et terrifier tout le monde, puis ils passeront aux choses sérieuses, et attaqueront les sorciers...

Et alors huit mangemorts veulent tuer mon oncle et ma tante ? Pour quoi faire ? demanda Harry

Ce ne sont pas ton oncle et ta tante qu'ils veulent, informa Tonks. C'est ce que nous supposons en tout cas...

Voldemort est vexé que tu t'en sois encore sorti, dit Lupin d'un air amusé. Et il n'a pas apprécié que tu poursuives Bellatrix Lestrange après ce qu'elle a fait à Sirius...

Son visage se ferma, et toute trace d'amusement disparu. Harry aurait donné sa main à couper que Lupin souffrait autant que lui de la mort de son parrain.

Comment est-ce que vous savez qu'ils veulent me tuer ? demanda-t-il pour ne pas penser à Sirius

Nous avons des espions, Harry ! répondit Arthur. Et nous avons aussi des cerveaux... Accio carte !

Un grand rouleau qui était posé par terre arriva directement dans sa main. Il l'ouvrit et posa la carte qu'il contenait sur la table. Harry reconnut l'Angleterre. De nombreux points rouges avaient été placés, et des traits bleus les reliaient entre eux. Ils se croisaient tous au même endroit.

Regarde, Harry, les points rouges représentent les lieux où des moldus ont été tués. Les plus à l'extérieur sont les plus anciens. Ils sont au nombres de huit, et les meurtres ont tous été commis à la même heure. Ils datent d'avant-hier. Ensuite, regarde les plus récents, qui sont les plus à l'intérieur. Ils datent de ce matin. Et les meurtres de chaque série se sont déroulés simultanément. Tu remarqueras, comme en témoignent les traits bleus, que si nous relions les lignes de points qui se sont formées au fur et à mesure, elles se croisent en un seul et même point. Et ce point se situe à Little Whinging, où, comme tu le sais, vivent ton oncle et ta tante...

Ca alors... murmura Ron, impressionné. Comment vous avez fait pour trouver ça ?

Ils réfléchissent, Ron, cassa Hermione. Ils ouvrent les yeux... Pas toi...

Tu comprends donc pourquoi nous sommes venus te chercher, dit Lupin. Peut-être que nous avons fait une erreur, que rien n'a été organisé, mais Dumbledore refuse de prendre le risque de te laisser là-bas...

Et les moldus, s'inquiéta Harry, ont-ils remarqué quelque chose ?

Oh, oui ! s'exclama Hermione. Ils en ont parlé à la télévision. Bien sûr ils ne savent pas que ces crimes sont commis par des sorciers, mais mes parents l'ont deviné.

La guerre a commencé, soupira Lupin. Et elle a déjà tué pas mal de gens...

Au lit, maintenant, Ron, Ginny, Hermione ! ordonna Molly. Harry chéri, toi aussi il faudrait que tu ailles te coucher, il est tard...

J'y vais, bonne nuit tout le monde.

Bonne nuit ! répondirent-ils tous en coeur.

Fred, Georges, je n'ai plus d'autorité sur vous à présent, mais vous savez ce que je pense ! avança Mrs Weasley d'un ton sec

Tu penses que nous devrions faire de même... assura Georges

Et c'est ce que nous allons faire, pas vrai, Georges ? demanda Fred

Exactement, Fred, allez viens...

Ils rejoignirent les quatre autres dans l'escalier. Quelques minutes plus tard, Mrs Weasley poussa un petit cri aigu.

On ferait mieux de se dépêcher, Georges ! fit Fred

Je ne te le fais pas dire !

Ils se mirent à courir, tandis que leur mère rugissait dans la cuisine.

J'EN AI ASSEZ DE VOS IMBECILITES ! JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS VOIR DE CREMES CANARI DANS LA CUISINE !


	3. BUSES

Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix n'étaient pas moins occupés que l'été dernier. S'enchaînaient rapports, tours de garde et réunions à une allure folle. Harry se demandait comment Fred et Georges se débrouillait et parfois il se surprenait entrain de les envier. Les soirées sans réunions demeuraient souvent calmes, où seuls la famille Weasley, Hermione, Tonks, Lupin et lui occupaient la grande maison pour la plupart du temps. Malgré cela, l'ambiance restait chaleureuse et il n'était pas rare de voir quelqu'un manquer de s'étouffer tellement ils riaient. Harry leur en était très reconnaissant. Il n'osait pas imaginer l'état dans lequel il aurait été sans ses éclats de rire momentanés, alors que déjà il lui arrivait de s'isoler un peu de temps en temps.

La vie Square Grimmaurd n'était si différente de celle de l'été dernier, hormis le fait que Sirius n'y vivait plus. Harry remarqua que finalement, rester dans la maison des Black sans son parrain n'était pas une épreuve si difficile que cela. La plupart du temps, il nettoyait la maison avec Ron, Hermione et Ginny, et souvent ils partaient dans des fous rires que seuls les hurlements de Mrs Weasley parvenaient à calmer. Il se rendit également compte que Ginny n'était pas si immature qu'il l'avait imaginé. Au contraire, il parlait avec elle comme il parlait à Hermione, et bien souvent, c'était elle qui les faisait rire. Il en venait presque à regretter de l'avoir envoyée balader au début de l'été alors qu'elle voulait l'accompagner au Ministère de la Magie. Il lui arrivait aussi parfois de plonger dans la solitude à la pensée de la prophétie, mais à chaque fois il se disait que quoi qu'il fasse, il ne pourrait pas échapper à son destin.

Il avait en tout cas l'esprit trop occupé pour penser en permanence que son parrain ne mettrait plus jamais les pieds dans cette maison. Bien sûr, il ressentait une profonde envie d'étrangler Kreattur, l'elfe de maison des Black, chaque fois qu'il le voyait, et son coeur se serrait lorsqu'il entendait Mrs Black dans son tableau hurler des injures à son défunt fils, mais rien de cela ne durait bien longtemps.

Il n'avait toujours pas le droit d'assister au réunion de l'Ordre, mais Fred et Georges venaient certains les soirs le voir une fois que ceux qui devaient partir s'en étaient allés et révélaient malencontreusement des informations sur ce qui se préparait. Il répétait ensuite tout à Ron, Hermione et Ginny, et ils passaient des après-midis à en discuter, ne se taisant qu'à l'arrivée d'un adulte venant vérifier qu'ils nettoyaient toujours la maison. Le salon n'avait pas vraiment évolué depuis la dernière fois que Harry était venu. Les doxys envahissaient encore rideaux, tapis et coussins, et la tapisserie représentant l'arbre généalogiques des Black n'avait pas bougé.

Malgré le tri qu'avait fait Sirius l'été dernier, il restait trop d'objets inutiles, voir même dangereux, dans les armoires. Harry entreprit de continuer à faire le vide lorsque le salon fut à peu près propre. Il voulait ainsi éviter de penser à son parrain, car le chagrin revenait quand il n'avait aucune occupation. Il lui arrivait fréquemment de passer des nuits blanches à se souvenir des instants merveilleux qu'il avait pu passer avec lui.

Un peu plus tard, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny apprirent que les membres de l'Ordre ne s'étaient pas trompés : les mangemorts avaient réellement voulu s'en pendre aux habitants du 4, Privet Drive, quels qu'ils soient, comme en témoignait l'état de la maison après l'attaque. Mondigus Fletcher s'était rendu sur les lieux et prétendaient qu'aucun objet n'avait été épargné. Harry était persuadé que si les Dursley avaient disposé de pouvoirs magiques, il aurait reçu une beuglante.

A sa grande satisfaction, la Gazette du Sorcier n'écrivait plus de mensonges à son sujet. Au contraire, elle semblait se rattraper en bombardant Cornelius Fudge, l'actuel ministre de la magie, de remarques désobligeantes. Un matin, Hermione fut même choquée en lisant que le journal le traitait d'horrible crétin au cerveau ramolli.

Il n'y a rien d'étonnant là-dedans, avait assuré Mr Weasley. C'est ce que pense la plupart des employés du ministère. Mr Perkins, qui travaille dans mon département, parle déjà de le remplacer... Il souhaite voir Amelia Bones prendre sa place...

Amelia Bones avait jugé Harry en août dernier, lors de son audience disciplinaire. C'était une femme juste et elle aurait fait un excellent ministre, le jeune sorcier en était persuadé.

La pleine lune approchait, et Lupin fut contraint de prendre des précautions. Un silence de compassion envahit la cuisine, au moment du repas quand le loup-garou but la potion destinée à le faire se transformer en un simple loup, et non en une bête violente et dangereuse. C'était le professeur Rogue qui préparait cette potion, et Harry se souvenait très bien qu'il avait d'abord cru que c'était du poison, avant que Lupin ne lui explique ce que c'était réellement.

Et bien, quoi ? demanda Remus d'un ton qui se voulait naturel, mais qui laissait paraître une certaine gêne. Je ne voulez tout de même pas que je me transforme en monstre demain soir, si ?

Un monstre, c'est peut-être un peu exagéré, vous ne croyez pas ? laissa échapper Harry

Il n'avait pas voulu dire ça, même si ses paroles était tout ce qu'il y a de plus sincère.

Lupin reposa doucement son verre sur la table et lui sourit.

Merci, Harry... dit-il, reconnaissant

Ah, comme c'est beau l'amitié ! lança Fred joyeusement.

Tellement beau qu'il faudrait marquer le coup ! ajouta Georges malicieusement

Bisou collant ! annonça son frère jumeaux en sortant de sa poche une bouche rouge sang à l'allure gluante avec deux petits bras, qui se mit à sauter de pull en pull, embrassant ses supports dans des bruits de sucions assez dégoûtants.

Notre toute dernière invention ! annonça Fred

Mrs Weasley devint presque aussi rouge que la bouche à bisous collants qui se baladaient maintenant sur la table.

CA SUFFIT CETTE HISTOIRE ! VOUS GARDEZ VOS ANERIES POUR VOUS ET LES IMBECILES QUI VOUS SERVENT DE CLIENTS !

Elle tenta d'écraser la bouche avec sa louche, mais elle manqua sa cible et visa violemment les doigts de Ron qui poussa un hurlement de douleur et de colère.

Ah non, pas de ça maman, s'il te plait ! protesta Georges. C'est la seule que nous possédons !

JUSTEMENT ! CA VOUS FERA UNE BETISE EN MOINS !

Tu ne te rends pas compte du travail que ça nous a demandé ! répliqua Fred en haussant la voix pour couvrir les gémissements de Ron qui se tenait les doigts.

Son majeur était devenu presque bleu.

Quelle idée tu as eu, Harry ! Leur donner ta récompense du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ! reprocha Mrs Weasley d'une voix beaucoup plus calme. ET VOUS, VOUS AVEZ ACCEPTE EN PLUS ! rugit-elle à l'adresse des jumeaux

Mais il nous avait menacé ! jura Georges. Dis-le lui, Harry !

Harry soupira. Il aurait préféré que Molly ne le sache pas, mais il admit quand même que les jumeaux disaient la vérité.

J'en suis désolé, ajouta-t-il précipitamment devant l'air dépité de Molly, mais je n'en voulais pas... Je n'aurai dû pas gagner cet argent...

Molly... dit Lupin pour l'empêcher de répondre. Comprend-le...

Harry ressentit un élan de gratitude envers Lupin. La dernière tâche du Tournoi, qui aurait dû désigner le vainqueur, avait été truquée pour que Harry arrive en premier à la coupe. Mais, transformée en portoloin, elle l'avait emmené dans un cimetière lugubre où Lord Voldemort avait repris un nouveau corps bien solide. Cette nuit fut celle de son retour, il y avait de cela un peu plus d'un an, et restait dans la mémoire de Harry comme un de ses pires souvenirs. Le deuxième champion de Poudlard, Cédric Diggory, s'y était fait tué.

Un silence gêné s'installa, seulement rompu par Ron qui hurla quand Kreattur apparut et lui prit la main, comme pour lui demander quelque chose. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui, que ce soit Tonks, les Weasley, Hermione ou Lupin. Harry, lui, ressentit une bouffée de violence à la vue de l'elfe qui avait joué un rôle important dans la mort de son parrain.

IL LE FAIT EXPRES CELUI-LA OU QUOI ? explosa Ron

Kreattur est désolé, il voulait seulement demander au jeune homme s'il avait fini de dîner, pour que Kreattur puisse débarrasser la table...

Puis il ajouta d'une voix beaucoup moins sympathique, un ton plus bas:

Le jeune sorcier n'a que ce qu'il méritait... Il souille la maison de la maîtresse avec sa famille de rouquins traîtres à leur sang ...oh la pauvre maîtresse, si elle voyait ça, qu'est-ce qu'elle dirait... Déjà trahie par son propre fils...

Ca ira, Kreattur, tu peux sortir ! lança sèchement Tonks.

L'elfe de maison lui adressa un grand sourire.

Bien sûr, Kreattur ne voudrais pas vous importuner...

Il s'éloigna en maugréant.

Pour qui se prend-elle celle-là ? Donner des ordres à Kreattur, alors que sa mère nous a trahie... Mais Kreattur ne va pas se laisser faire, ça non...

J'ai dit : ça ira ! répéta Tonks impatiemment

L'elfe accéléra l'allure.

Kreattur n'a pas d'ordre à recevoir de cette traîtresse... Elle finira par subir le même sort que le maître si elle continue comme ça...

Harry se leva brusquement à l'allusion à Sirius. Cette fois s'en était trop.

Je vais l'étrangler ! cria-t-il

Harry ! appela Arthur. Reste là !

C'est de sa faute si Sirius est mort ! C'est lui qui m'a dit qu'il était au département des mystères ! hurla Harry. Ce sale petit...

Harry, calme-toi ! supplia Hermione

Comment voulez-vous que je me calme ! Tout est de sa faute !

Il soulevait à présent Kreattur au dessus du sol en le tenant par le cou. Le vieil elfe battait des jambes dans le vide, complètement affolé par la réaction si brusque de Harry. Il fallut que Bill et Arthur aille empêcher Harry de l'étrangler. Bill fut même obligé de maintenir l'adolescent par la nuque pour qu'il se calme. Se forçant à se rasseoir, Harry s'enfouit le visage entre les mains. Combien de fois il avait fait ce geste ces derniers jours, il n'aurait su le dire, mais cela commençait à devenir une habitude.

Harry sentit une main se poser doucement sur son épaule. Il sut immédiatement par le calme du mouvement qu'il s'agissait de la main de Lupin. Du coin de l'oeil, il distingua les autres qui sortaient de la cuisine, les laissant seuls tous les deux. Il vit Lupin s'asseoir sur la chaise devant lui, avec le calme qui lui était habituel, et remarqua que la fatigue se lisait sur tout son visage, bien que ses cernes en soient les éléments le plus visible. Une ride était apparue au coin de chacun de ses yeux au regard légèrement moins vif qu'auparavant, mais il restait toujours le même, au visage serein et bienveillant.

Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas aggraver les choses, demanda posément Lupin.

Voyant que Harry, la tête baisée, ne répondait pas, il continua tout aussi lentement ses reproches.

Tu ne trouves pas que c'est déjà suffisamment dur ? Tu préfères en rajouter et tenter de régler son compte à Kreattur ?

Il m'a menti, répondit Harry d'une voix grave. C'est à cause de lui que je suis parti au Département des Mystères, il m'a dit que Sirius y était et qu'il n'en reviendrait pas...

Je le sais bien, assura Lupin. Mais est-ce vraiment une raison pour t'en prendre à lui ?

Alors vous pensez comme Dumbledore ? demanda Harry plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, en levant les yeux.

Que pense Dumbledore ?

Harry lui expliqua ce qu'il lui avait raconté dans son bureau, c'est à dire que Sirius était en parti responsable de ce qu'il était arrivé, notamment à cause de l'indifférence qu'il avait porté à son elfe.

Il a dit ça ? questionna Lupin, les sourcils froncés.

Il soupira profondément et enfouit son visage dans ses mains, comme l'avait fait Harry quelques minutes auparavant.

Il est vrai qu'il n'a pas traité Kreattur comme il le fallait, avoua-t-il enfin, mais il était tellement malheureux d'être contraint de rester enfermé dans cette maison... Ses vieux démons l'envahissaient. James, ses parents, ...

Lupin semblait devoir faire un effort considérable pour parler de son ami défunt.

Ecoute, Harry, c'est déjà assez difficile à supporter comme ça, n'en rajoute pas en faisant une bêtise... Promets-moi que tu ne tenteras pas de retrouver Bellatrix Lestrange...

Son regard était si suppliant que Harry ne put refuser. De toute façon, il n'avait pas l'intention de poursuivre Bellatrix Lestrange. Il promit et reçut un sourire en échange.

Tu ressembles tellement à ton père, Harry... Il n'aurait pas voulu que son fils devienne assassin.

La prophétie m'y obligera un jour ou l'autre, dit le jeune sorcier d'une voix changée par l'émotion. Soit je tue, soit je suis tué...

Je le sais bien, avoua Lupin avec la même tristesse. Il va falloir être fort, Harry... Je t'aiderai tant que je le pourrai...

Harry lui en fut très reconnaissant. Il s'imaginait mal combattant seul, dans une lutte qui s'annonçait désespérée. Son père avait peut-être fait le mauvais choix en désignant Pettigrow comme gardien du secret, mais au moins il avait eu deux autres merveilleux amis.

Comme Sirius l'aurait fait, et comme tes parents l'auraient fait...

Harry ne trouva rien d'autre à répondre qu'un simple merci...

Allons, tu peux faire mieux que ça ! ricana Sirius alors qu'il évitait le sort que sa cousine venait de lui lancer.

Stupéfix ! hurla Bellatrix Lestrange.

Le sortilège projeta une lumière rouge vif et alla se plonger en plein dans la poitrine de Sirius Black. Le corps de celui-ci se courba gracieusement vers le voile remuant légèrement derrière lui. Le sourire toujours aux lèvres, il passa à travers et une ombre de peur traversa ses yeux.

Harry hurla.

Sirius !

Il se réveilla en sursaut, de la sueur coulant sur son front. Ron était déjà levé. Il se releva alors et traversa la pièce trop sombre qui lui servait de chambre. Dans son tableau, Phineas Nigellus le regardait tristement.

Apparemment je suis pas le seul que la mort de mon arrière-arrière-petit-fils attriste... soupira-t-il. C'est la fin des Black...

Harry préféra retourner la toile.

La cuisine était déjà bien peuplée. A vrai dire, Harry était le dernier à descendre. Mrs Weasley l'embrassa et s'empressa de lui chercher un bol. Fred et Georges lui proposèrent un ramequin plein qu'il refusa en sachant parfaitement ce qu'il contenait. Ron dormait sur la table et Ginny s'amusait à lui tirer les oreilles pour voir jusqu'à quand il tiendrait. Mr Weasley devait être au travail, tout comme Tonks et Bill. Lupin lui réserva un sourire chaleureux qui le rassura après son mauvais rêve. Il le lui rendit aussi bien qu'il put, mais manquait de conviction. Enfin, Hermione semblait absorbée par la lecture de La Gazette du Sorcier et ses sourcils se fronçaient de temps en temps.

Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir, Harry ? demanda Mrs Weasley. Des toasts ? du bacon ? Je crois qu'il reste un peu du gâteau d'hier, si tu veux ! Ou alors j'ai du porridge! Et du hareng...

Seulement des toasts si ça ne vous dérange pas... Que disent-il, dans le journal, Hermione ?

Hermione leva la tête et regarda autour d'elle, l'air perdue.

Quoi ? Ah oui, dans la Gazette ! Et bien ils parlent de Fudge, de Voldemort (un frisson parcourut la salle), enfin bon, tu sais maintenant on ne parle plus que de ça. Il y a aussi quelques mesure de sécurité. Ah oui et aussi ils donnent la liste des victimes que Vol...Voldemort a déjà faîtes... Il y a une bonne liste, uniquement des moldus pour l'instant.

A ce moment, cinq hiboux entrèrent par la fenêtre entrouverte sous les yeux étonnés de tout le monde.

Que de courrier ! dit Lupin

Vous attendiez des lettres ? questionna Molly

Les autres répondirent par la négative.

Il y en a une pour toi Ron, pour toi aussi Hermione ! dit-elle en s'emparant des deux premières. Et celle-là est pour toi, Harry. Je pense que ce sont les résultats de vos BUSES.

Quoi ?

Ron pâlit encore plus qu'avant les matchs de Quidditch, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Il jeta un regard apeuré à sa mère.

Ouvre vite, Ron ! s'impatienta celle-ci. L'autre lettre est pour vous, ajouta-elle à l'adresse des jumeaux.

Pour nous ?

Fred prit la lettre dans ses mains.

Et pour finir, pour toi Harry...

Harry haussa les sourcils.

Encore ?

Il préféra ouvrir tout d'abord la lettre des BUSES, en même temps que Ron et Hermione qui déjà en étaient à leur lecture. Hermione arborait un sourire grandissant au fur et à mesure. Harry ne doutait pas qu'elle ait réussi tous ses examens avec succès. En revanche, le visage de Ron se décomposait un peu. Les mains tremblantes, il se décida à lire son propre parchemin.

Cher M.Potter,

J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que vos résultats suite aux Brevets Universels de Sorcellerie Elémentaire sont très prometteurs. Nous vous encourageons donc à poursuivre vos études dans cette voie. Vous trouverez ci-joint vos résultats détaillés dans chaque matière. Le double de ce parchemin a été envoyé à l'école Poudlard, où il sera placé dans votre dossier scolaire.

Veillez nous excuser pour l'éventuelle gène commise lors de votre examen d'astronomie et accepter nos félicitations pour vos brillants résultats.

Je vous prie d'agréer nos sentiments distingués,

Griselda Marchebank,

Présidente de l'Académie des examinateurs magiques

Harry se sentit quelque peu soulagé. Il s'empara donc du parchemin qui accompagnait la lettre. Au premier coup d'oeil, il avait réussi la plupart de ses propres examens, mais il se plongea dans une lecture plus détaillée, le coeur battant trop vite à son goût. Ses mains tremblaient toujours un peu, et il se força à se calmer un peu.

**__**

**_Résultats des examens de Mr.Potter_**

Nombre de BUSES passées : 9

Nombre de BUSES acquises : 7

Nombre de BUSES recalées : 2

****

**Sortilèges :**

Théorie : 87 de bonnes réponses ; 13 d'erreurs

Pratique : 89 de bonnes réponses ; 11 d'erreurs

Moyenne : 88 de bonnes réponses ; 12 d'erreurs

**Effort Exceptionnel**

**Métamorphose :**

Théorie : 86 de bonnes réponses ; 14 d'erreurs

Pratique : 85 de bonnes réponses ;15 d'erreurs

Moyenne : 85.5 de bonnes réponses ; 14.5 d'erreurs

**Effort Exceptionnel**

**Botanique :**

72 de bonnes réponses ; 28 d'erreurs

**Effort Exceptionnel**

**Défense contre les forces du mal :**

Théorie :100 de bonnes réponses ; 0 d'erreurs

Pratique : 100 de bonnes réponses ; 0 d'erreurs

Moyenne : 100 de bonnes réponses ; 0 d'erreurs

**Optimal**

****

**Potions :**

Théorie : 53 de bonnes réponses ; 47 d'erreurs

Pratique : 87 de bonnes réponses ; 13 d'erreurs

Moyenne : 70 de bonnes réponses ; 30 d'erreurs

**Effort Exceptionnel**

**Soins aux créatures magiques :**

90 de bonnes réponses ; 10 d'erreurs

**Optimal**

**Astronomie :**

Théorie : 71 de bonnes réponses ; 29 d'erreurs

Pratique : 61 de bonnes réponses ; 49 d'erreurs

Moyenne :66 de bonnes réponses ; 44 d'erreurs

**Acceptable**

****

**Divination :**

11 de bonnes réponses

**Désolant**

**Histoire de la Magie :**

37 de bonnes réponses ; 63 d'erreurs

**Piètre**

Harry leva lentement les yeux vers Ron, qui était toujours plongé dans la lecture de sa lettre. Il remarqua que Lupin l'interrogeait du regard, ainsi que Tonks. Il leur sourit en guise de réponse. Il avait réussi toutes les BUSES qu'il lui fallait. L'histoire de la magie et la divination lui importaient peu. Il avait eu tout le reste. Même les potions. Il pourrait, pour le moment, devenir Auror. Il pensa à la réaction que ferait Dolorès Ombrage lorsqu'elle apprendrait qu'il avait eu Optimal en défense contre les forces du mal. Et à celle de Rogue quand il verrait qu'il avait eu sa BUSE de potions ! Plusieurs fois il ouvrit la bouche pour dire « c'est génial » ou « j'en connais deux qui vont être déçus », mais il la refermait toujours et trouva préférable de leur donner son parchemin.

Sept BUSES ? s'exclama l'Auror lorsqu'elle eût fini sa lecture. Avec un Optimal en défense ?

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui.

Optimal ? s'écria Hermione en jetant un coup d'oeil.

Tu es bon pour être Auror mon vieux ! assura Tonks.

Ron lui, avait réussi à avoir 5 BUSES.

Je m'en suis pas mal sorti ! déclara-t-il. J'ai raté celle d'histoire de la magie, mais ça ne sert à rien, divination, mais c'était prévu d'avance, astronomie, et potion. Rogue ne me manquera pas !

Ah oui, tiens, Harry, ta BUSE de potion, ça a donné quoi ? questionna Lupin

Harry sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. Il se mit à rire, puis annonça sa note.

C'est pas vrai ? s'étranglèrent Ron et Hermione d'une même voix.

Si ! répondit Tonks à sa place. J'ai hâte de voir la tête de Rogue quand il l'apprendra ! Il n'a pas l'air de t'aimer beaucoup !

Tu crois ça ? rétorqua Harry ironiquement

Lupin se chargea d'expliquer la situation à la jeune femme.

Je suis fière de toi, Harry ! déclara Hermione au bout d'un moment. Et de toi aussi, Ron, bien sûr, ajouta-elle, mais sa voix avait un ton peu convaincant. Moi j'ai tout réussi !

Ca t'étonne ? marmonna Ron tout bas

C'est merveilleux, Harry ! Et toi aussi, Hermione! s'exclama Mrs Weasley. Quant à toi Ron, c'est un peu moins bien, mais bon tu as fait mieux que tes frères...

Elle se retourna pour jeter un regard noir à Fred et Georges mais remarqua qu'ils n'étaient plus là.

Où sont-ils encore partis ? soupira-t-elle

Harry, tu as une autre lettre, rappela Lupin.

Harry l'avait totalement oubliée. Il la prit dans ses mains et remarqua qu'elle semblait tout aussi officielle que celle des BUSES. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ce qu'il y trouva.

Quoi ? s'écria-t-il

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandèrent les autres

Il tendit la lettre à Remus qui la lut à voix haute.

_Cher Mr Potter, je vous félicite pour vos excellents résultats et voudrais m'excuser pour avoir douté de vous au long de cette année mouvementée._ C'est ça ! commenta-t-il. _Sur une note plus personnelle, j'ai quelques informations à vous communiquer, ce que je ne ferai pas dans cette lettre. Je vous attends dans mon bureau le 30 juillet. Veuillez me retourner ce message avec votre réponse au dos, amicalement, Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Ministre de la Magie._ Et bien, il ne manque pas de toupet !

Mrs Weasley semblait indignée.

Comment ose-t-il? ragea-t-elle. Après tous les mensonges qu'il a raconté sur toi !

Tu ne vas pas y allez tout de même, Harry ? s'enquit Ron. Tiens, tu n'as qu'à lui répondre que tu seras présent, et en fait, tu n'y vas pas !

Ron ! soupira Hermione. Si c'est pour dire cela, autant que tu la fermes !

Bah quoi, ça serait drôle, non ?

Hilarant... dit Hermione avec mauvaise humeur. Mais grandis un peu, enfin !

Alors, tu comptes y aller ? demanda Tonks à Harry pour couvrir la dispute naissante de Ron et Hermione. Je peux t'accompagner ! Attends, c'est dans...

Trois jours, acheva Lupin.

J'irai écouter ce qu'il a à me dire, répondit Harry.

Comme tu veux ! dit Ron, un peu déçu

Il y a réunion ce soir, déclara Molly, peut-être pourriez-vous dire au professeur McGonagall les matières que vous choisissez pour cette année. Et nous demanderons à Dumbledore si cela lui pose un problème que tu ailles voir Fudge.

Les trois adolescents acquiescèrent et montèrent dans leur chambre.

Harry avait pu décider des matières scolaires qu'il étudierait cette année avec le professeur McGonagall lorsqu'elle revint Square Grimmaurd le soir même . Il étudierait la Défense contre les forces du mal, la métamorphose, les sortilèges, la botanique, les soins aux créatures magiques et l'astronomie.

Comme prévu, Rogue avait été singulièrement déçu d'apprendre que Harry avait eu sa BUSE de potions mais il fut quand même ravi de constater qu'il n'aurait plus à l'avoir pour ces deux dernières années.

Détrompez-vous, Severus ! rétorqua le professeur McGonagall. Vous allez devoir prendre quelques élèves ayant eu E à leur BUSE.

Et pourquoi ? demanda brusquement le professeur de potions

Parce que seule Miss Granger a réussi à obtenir O. Donc Potter, je crois que vous pouvez rajouter cela à votre liste !

Harry accepta à contrecoeur, seulement parce que les potions étaient une matière essentielle pour devenir Auror.

Rogue montra alors une haine pour Harry telle que lorsqu'il avait réussi à sauver Sirius quand il était en troisième année. Déjà qu-avant il ne lui prêtait aucune attention, là il serrait les poings les rares fois qu'ils se croisaient.

Ainsi, alors qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls dans le hall d'entrée, Harry ne s'attendit pas à le voir lui parler. Pourtant, il s'approcha, prit une profonde inspiration et s'avança vers lui.

Vous savez, Potter, commença-t-il avec le plus grand mal, ne vous... comment dire...ne vous attendez pas à recevoir un bon accueil pendant mes cours. Vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu.

Je le sais bien, répondit Harry calmement

Vous n'irez donc pas vous plaindre à quelqu'un si je vous fais passer des mauvais moments, continua Rogue

A qui voulez-vous que je me plaigne ?

Il reprit son chemin sans se retourner mais entendit son professeur ricaner derrière lui.

C'est vrai qu'il ne reste plus grand monde !

L'allusion à la mort de Sirius passa mal. Harry stoppa net ressentit une bouffée de rage telle qu'il n'en avait pas eu depuis le retour de la tante Marge. Il s'apprêtait à se retourner mais il vit au bout du couloir que Lupin arrivait à grands pas.

Il y a un problème ? demanda celui-ci innocemment.

On voyait à ses yeux qu'il savait quel était le problème en question. Rogue fit alors demi-tour, furieux.

Harry n'avait pas sommeil. Les souvenirs se bousculaient dans sa tête et l'empêchaient de dormir. De plus, les ronflements de Ron ne l'aidaient pas à faire le vide. Tant de choses s'étaient déjà passées qu'il avait du mal à y croire. Et dans quatre jours, ce serait son anniversaire. Il se demanda un instant si les membres de l'Ordre penseraient à lui, et il se vit entrain de faire la fête. Puis il repensa à Sirius. Même si une soirée était organisée, son parrain n'y serait pas, ce qui suffit à faire retomber son enthousiasme.

Il fixait le plafond quand il entendit deux craquements qui commençaient à devenir familiers. Deux personnes transplanèrent dans la chambre.

Harry ? chuchota Georges

Tu dors ? s'enquit Frec

Non, je ne dors pas, répondit Harry. Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ? On ne vous a pas vus depuis ce matin !

Nous réfléchissions, expliqua Fred

A la signification de ceci ! ajouta Georges. Lumos !

Un rayon de lumière sortit de sa baguette magique, les éblouissant un peu tous les trois. Il la dirigea alors vers Ron, qui dormait profondément sur le ventre, la bouche grand ouverte. Un filet de salive coulait sur son oreiller.

Tu es pire que ce que je pensais ! marmonna Fred avec une pointe de répugnance dans la voix en voyant l'état de son frère.

Alors, nous disions donc, reprit Georges, que nous réfléchissions à la signification de ceci...

Il montra à Harry un morceau de parchemin et redirigea la lumière dessus. Harry dut prendre ses lunettes pour pouvoir lire. Ce qu'il vit le fit sursauter. En lettres découpées dans du papier journal, il était écrit :

_ Je me vengerai_.

Qui vous a envoyé ça ? demanda-t-il, stupéfait

Georges reprit le message.

Si nous le savions, nous n'aurions pas passé l'après-midi à réfléchir ! répliqua-t-il.

Mais on voulait t'en parler...

Harry les interrogea du regard.

Oui, parce qu'en fait, on ne voit pas du tout qui ça peut être... expliqua Fred. Alors on s'est dit que toi, tu le saurais peut-être...

Pourquoi est-ce que je le saurais ? s'enquit Harry. Ecrit avec ces lettres, on ne peux même pas reconnaître l'écriture!

En même temps, c'est le but ! rappela Georges. Mais on s'est dit que justement si celui qui a envoyé ça ne veut pas qu'on reconnaisse son écriture, c'est que c'est quelqu'un de malhonnête, non ? Qui a des mauvaises intentions?

Harry acquiesça.

Et des personnes malhonnêtes, tu en connais plus que nous ! acheva Fred un peu maladroitement.

Ah oui je vois, marmonna Harry. Vous pensez que c'est l'oeuvre d'un mangemort ?

On n'en sait rien, voilà le problème ! dit Fred

La seule personne qu'on ait soupçonnée, c'est Ombrage... Or...

Il se tut quand Ron bougea un peu dans son lit. A présent, il avait ses cheveux là où sa salive avait coulé.

Dégoûtant ! s'exclama Fred. Donc, on a d'abord soupçonné Ombrage, après tout elle n'a pas dû garder un très bon souvenir de nous !

Tous les trois sourirent à la pensée du départ des deux jumeaux. Cela leur avait coûté cher ( ils s'étaient servis de tout leur stock en matière de farces et attrapes ), mais cet épisode était resté gravé dans les mémoires.

C'est vrai, mais on s'est aussi dit qu'elle n'allait pas faire une chose pareille alors qu'elle sait pertinemment qu'après avoir ignoré le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui, les gens ne sont pas très contents d'elle et de Fudge...

Je ne vois pas le rapport ! déclara Harry. On n'est pas censé savoir que c'est elle ! C'est pour cela qu'elle n'a pas utilisé sa propre écriture... Quelqu'un aurait fini par la reconnaître.

Oui mais imagine qu'on la reconnaisse, justement! Ca pourrait arriver... Elle perdrait sa place au Ministère de la Magie !

Harry dut admettre qu'en effet, Dolorès Ombrage ne prendrait pas de tel risque.

Alors du coup, on sèche ! dit Georges.

Attendez, écoutez ! chuchota Fred

Des bruits de pas précipités se faisaient entendre dans l'escalier.

C'est maman ! Vous croyez qu'elle nous a entendus ?

Quelle heure est-il ? demanda Harry

Deux heures et quart, répondit Fred après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Ce n'est pas normal ! D'habitude elle dort à cette heure-ci.

Les pas se dirigèrent vers le bout du couloir.

C'est la chambre de Tonks !

Quelques minutes plus tard, le vacarme fut si grand dans la maison que même Ron se réveilla.

Keskispasse ? demanda-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée

Il était difficile de savoir combien de personnes couraient dans les escaliers, mais on en devinait au moins trois. Les lumières s'allumèrent.

Vous croyez qu'on devrait aller voir ? questionna Georges, légèrement inquiet

Venez ! dit Harry en se levant de son lit

Eh ! s'exclama Ron alors que tous les trois sortaient dans le couloir. Attendez-moi !

Hermione et Ginny s'étaient elles aussi levées. Elles descendaient l'escalier à la recherche d'informations sur cette agitation et interrogèrent en vain les quatre garçons.

En bas, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, puis claqua, ce qui réveilla la mère de Sirius dans son portrait.

_Bâtards ! Traîtres à votre sang ! Vous souillez ma maison, bande de vermines ! Cafards !_

Taisez-vous ! ordonna Mrs Weasley Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là, vous ? demanda-t-elle en voyant débarquer ses enfants, Harry et Hermione. Remontez dans vos chambres !

Maman, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? interrogea Ginny

Allez dormir !

Mais maman ! grogna Ron, plus du tout endormi. Allez !

Où sont-ils tous partis ? Il ne reste que nous, ici ? s'enquit Harry

Mrs Weasley poussa un profond soupir.

Ils sont tous partis au Ministère de la Magie !

Pour quoi faire ? demanda Fred, incrédule

Sa mère sanglota.

Vous-Savez-Qui attaque...


	4. confusion au Ministère

**Chapitre 4 : confusion au Ministère**

**La nouvelle ne pénétra dans les esprits que quelques secondes plus tard**

**-Il attaque ? Mais avec qui ? Avec quoi ? demanda Harry, horrifié  
-Je l'ignore, répondit Mrs Weasley. Arthur avait beaucoup de travail hier, alors il est resté un peu plus longtemps au bureau. Et il y a quelques minutes, il est arrivé par la cheminée, tout affolé, il m'a demandé de réveiller les autres car Vous-Savez-Qui attaquait. Et voilà. C'est tout ce que je sais.**

**Tous se regardèrent, abasourdis. **

**-Mais comment est-ce possible ? bredouilla Hermione. Il n'a pas pu rassembler assez de mangemorts pour attaquer le Ministère de la Magie !**

**-En un an, si ! bougonna Harry. La faute à qui !**

**-Bon écoutez-moi tous, tous les six, je crois que la meilleure chose à faire c'est d'attendre des nouvelles, dit Mrs Weasley. Il est encore très tôt, remontez vous coucher. Je vous réveillerai si jamais j'ai du nouveau. D'accord ?**

**-Mais maman ! protesta Georges. Nous voulons attendre avec toi ! Papa et les autres sont en danger !**

**-Pas question !**

**-Bon très bien ! râla Fred. De toute façon on ne dormira pas, Georges et moi.**

**-Nous non-plus ! renchérit Ron entre deux bâillements.**

**-AU LIT ! **

**Ils avaient beau être montés dans leur chambre, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et les jumeaux ne dormirent pas. Tous se réunirent dans la chambre des garçons, légèrement plus grande que celle des filles, mais tout aussi sinistre. Mrs Weasley avait dû renoncer à l'idée de venir les surveiller, et ils la remerciaient intérieurement car ils pouvaient parler leur guise de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Fred et Georges assurèrent que cette attaque n'avait pas été détectée par l'Ordre du Phénix.**

**-C'est le vieux Rogue qui ne doit pas être content ! avait ajouté Georges. C'est son rôle, normalement. Enfin, vous n'êtes pas censés le savoir !**

**Harry ne cessait de bougonner intérieurement et de penser que si Fudge n'avait pas ignoré le retour de Voldemort, on n'en serait peut-être pas là. Il lui avait permis pendant une année d'agir à sa guise, ou presque, du moins. Et voilà le résultat.**

**-Mais vous pensez vraiment que Vous-Savez-Qui a réussi à regrouper assez de mangemorts pour attaquer le Ministère ? s'inquiéta Ginny. Sans que l'Ordre ne se rende compte de l'ampleur des choses ?**

**-L'ordre ne peut pas tout savoir, expliqua Fred. On savait qu'il en avait recrutés, mais pas autant.**

**-Ca me fait peur de penser que déjà, ils attaquent… avoua Hermione. Son retour n'est officiel que depuis un mois !**

**-Mais son véritable retour date d'un an, rappela Harry. Mais évidemment, tout le monde l'a ignoré !**

**-Sirius nous avait pourtant dit que cette dernière année, il avait passé son temps à rechercher une arme… rappela Ron**

**-Et alors ? Ca ne l'a pas empêcher de recruter des nouveaux partisans entre temps ! dit Harry. Il ne manquerait plus que le Ministère perde le contrôle des détraqueurs, et c'est fichu pour nous !**

**-Fudge est dépassé ! déclara simplement Hermione. Il n'est pas assez compétent pour une telle affaire !**

**Les jumeaux se jetèrent un regard en biais avant que Fred ne reprenne la parole.**

**-En fait, Fudge risque d'être renversé dans peu de temps… On ne devrait pas vous le dire, alors faîtes comme si vous ne le saviez pas…**

**-A vrai dire, c'est la vraie pagaille au Ministère de la Magie, d'après papa et les autres, témoigna Georges. Tout le monde ne parle plus que du moment où Fudge passera la main. Certains font déjà leurs suppositions sur le futur ministre.**

**-Je ne comprends pas… Si Fudge perd le pouvoir, c'est bien, non ? interrogea Ginny. Enfin je veux dire, si quelqu'un de bien le remplace, ça ne peut pas faire de mal…**

**-Mais justement ! On ne sait pas ce qui va se passer, c'est bien ça le problème ! Et si jamais c'était quelqu'un de mauvais prenait sa place ? Lucius Malefoy est en prison, fort heureusement, mais il reste encore des mangemorts au ministère ! Sans parler du fait que si personne ne se bouge plus que ça, les détraqueurs vont changer de côté, et les autres vont s'échapper d'Azkaban !**

**-Et là, ça serait vraiment mal ! continua Fred. Vous savez aussi bien que moi l'influence que Malefoy a sur les gens, même si maintenant tout le monde sait ce qu'il est ! Il manipule, il menace, il fait peur ! **

**-Alors l'Ordre essaie tant bien que mal de ramener le calme au sein du ministère, ou même ailleurs, ça dépend des personnes. Par exemple, les aurors tels que Tonks ou Kingsley au ministère, Bill à Gringott's…**

**-Donc si je comprends bien, hasarda Hermione, l'Ordre tente de garder Fudge au pouvoir ? Mais c'est ridicule !**

**-Non, l'Ordre tente de ramener le calme pour éviter une révolte, rectifia Georges. Dumbledore pense que si on se rebelle, ça ne fera qu'aggraver la situation. Alors il tente d'apaiser les choses, lui-aussi. D'ailleurs, c'est lui qu'on veut voir à la tête du pays maintenant. Enfin, c'est ce que veulent les gens honnêtes en tout cas.**

**-Mais Dumbledore ne veut pas, il prétend qu'il a assez de choses à faire avec l'administration de Poudlard et l'accomplissement de la proph…**

**Harry lui jeta un regard noir pour le faire taire. Il ne voulait pas que Ron, Hermione et Ginny sachent pour la prophétie. Déjà, s'il avait eu son mot à dire, il aurait refusé que Fred et Georges soient mis au courant.**

**-L'accomplissement de la quoi ? demanda Ron qui semblait ne rien avoir remarqué.**

**Ce n'était pas le cas de Ginny qui regardait Harry d'un air suspicieux.**

**-Bref, je crois que nous en avons assez dit, déclara Georges. Nous n'aurions pas dû vous raconter tout ça, déjà. C'était juste pour vous montrer un peu l'état du Ministère. La Gazette du Sorcier ne dit pas tout…**

**Pendant un instant tout le monde se tut. Chacun pensait à ce qui se passait en ce moment même et au fond d'eux ils se demandaient quelles en seraient les conséquences, les Weasley s'inquiétant un peu plus pour leur père, et Harry pour Lupin.**

**Au bout d'un moment, Ron finit par s'endormir, et les jumeaux remontèrent dans leur chambre. Hermione et Ginny restèrent là encore un moment, mais aucun ne parla. Le regard de Harry s'était perdu dans l'arrière de la toile de Phineas Nigellus. Il eut soudain une idée et se redressa si brusquement qu'il fit sursauter Ginny.**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**-Rien, il faut juste que je regarde quelque chose.**

**Il se leva et fouilla sa valise. Il devait être là, quelque part. Il trouva un peu plus tard.**

**-Voilà… murmura-t-il en empoignant son miroir à double sens.**

**-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Hermione.**

**-C'est un miroir à double sens, expliqua Harry. Sirius me l'a donné l'hiver dernier, mais je l'avais complètement oublié jusqu'à ce que je le retrouve dans ma valise au début de l'été. Il en avait un autre, et ça m'aurait permis de lui parler un peu plus facilement que dans la cheminée d'Ombrage…**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes en faire ? Sirius est… mort ! Tu ne peux pas lui parler ! émit Hermione d'une petite voix, comme si elle espérait que Harry ne l'entendrait pas.**

**-Je le sais très bien ! marmonna Harry. Mais ce n'est pas à Sirius que je veux parler…**

**-C'est à qui alors ? interrogea Ginny. Ho, je ne comprends rien !**

**-Attendez…**

**Il plaça le miroir bien en face de lui et dit d'une voix forte et claire :**

**_-Remus Lupin !_**

**Il voulait juste savoir si Remus l'avait emporté avec lui. Mais il ne se passa rien, et on ne distingua dans la glace que le visage de Harry et une partie de celui de Ginny. Harry pesta et balança son miroir qui atterrit sur le bras de Ron.**

**-Quoi ? bafouilla celui-ci en se réveillant. Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?**

**Il s'empara du miroir d'un geste mou.**

**-C'est quoi ça ? Pourquoi c'est tout noir ?**

**Les trois autres se penchèrent pour regarder. Ron avait raison, l'objet ne montrait plus de reflet, mais un carré noir qui occupait tout l'espace. En revanche, on pouvait à présent entendre comme un bruit de fond, encore inaudible quelques secondes auparavant. Par moment se détachaient du reste du vacarme des cris de douleur, de joie ou de surprise qui augmentèrent l'attention des quatre adolescents, dont les cœurs battaient légèrement plus vite.**

**-Il faut appeler maman ! chuchota Ginny**

**-Chut ! Non, pas encore ! répondit Hermione**

**-Ecoutez ! ordonna Harry**

**Un instant il avait cru entendre le rire glacial de Bellatrix Lestrange.**

**-Vous avez entendu ? s'enquit-il**

**Ses amis firent non de la tête. Mais dans le bruit provenant du miroir se dégagèrent d'autres sons qu'ils ne purent saisir qu'en cessant momentanément de respirer.**

_**-Stupefix !**_

**Le cœur de Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il s'agissait bel et bien de Bellatrix Lestrange. **

**-_Expelliarmus !_**

**Apparemment le sortilège lancé par Lupin fonctionna, si l'on en croyait le cri de surprise poussé par Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny se jetèrent un bref coup d'oeil avant de reporter leur attention sur ce qu'ils pouvaient entendre d'autre, pensant que Lupin avait mis son adversaire hors d'état de nuire. Mais il en fut tout autre. Contre toute attente, Remus poussa un gémissement de douleur sembla rester immobile un instant. La mangemort ricana.**

**_-Avada Kedavra !_**

**Harry retint son souffle, le cœur battant la chamade. Lupin sembla trébucher… C'était impossible !**

**-Non ! s'écria Harry**

**Remus dut l'entendre car il sursauta et se releva, probablement idem.**

_**-Incarcerem ! Stupefix !**_

**C'était sûr, Bellatrix Lestrange paraît les coups avec agilité. Harry en éprouva même un certain agacement, jusqu'à ce que Tonks arrive au secours de Lupin.**

**_-Stupefix !_**

**-Oh Nymphadora ! Ma petite cousine !s'exclama la mangemort avec la même voix de bébé qu'elle avait utilisé avec Harry au département des mystères.**

**-Ne fais pas la fière, Bellatrix, tu es une des dernières !**

**-Vous n'arriverez jamais à m'avoir ! assura Bellatrix Lestrange.**

**_-Stupefix !_**

**Le bruit de fond s'intensifia, couvrant un peu plus les voix des combattants. Harry les encourageait intérieurement à parler plus fort.**

**-D'autres personnes arrivent, on dirait ! dit Ginny. Beaucoup d'autres personnes ! Ecoutez !**

**Crac !Quelqu'un transplana et d'après le cri de déception de Tonks, Bellatrix avait dû disparaître.**

**-Elle s'en est allée ! La lâche !**

**Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement sans pour autant être satisfait.**

**-Ils l'ont encore laissée filer…marmonna-t-il**

**-Tonks et Lupin sont vivants, c'est l'essentiel ! rappela Hermione**

**-Tout le monde est vivant ! corrigea Lupin à travers le miroir.**

**Voir son visage soulagea Harry plus que ses paroles. Il semblait intact, hormis le fait qu'une longue griffure lui traversait le visage. Mais elle ne saignait que très peu.**

**-Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée que tu as eue, Harry ! félicita Remus. J'ai bien fait d'emporter le miroir. **

**-C'était plus un hasard qu'autre chose ! avoua le jeune sorcier**

**-Bon écoute, je n'ai pas trop le temps, dis aux autres que tout va bien, on les a maîtrisés, c'est bon. Bill a pris un mauvais coup à l'épaule, mais ce n'est pas trop grave. Nous serons sûrement de retour dans l'après-midi. Soyez sages !**

**-Attends ! s'écria Harry. Remus!**

**Mais la connexion entre les deux miroirs se coupa.**

**-Ra ! maugréa-t-il en laissant tomber la glace.**

**Il aurait voulu que Lupin lui explique plus en détails ce qui s'était passé, qui avait attaqué, qui avait défendu le Ministère, et bien d'autres choses encore. Mais il obéit tout de même et descendit seul voir Mrs Weasley qui se reposait dans la cuisine. Vu la tasse de thé froid qu'elle tenait dans sa main, son somme n'était pas prévu.**

**Harry la secoua doucement et elle sembla émerger d'un sommeil profond, mais elle reprit ses esprits quelques secondes après et se leva brusquement.**

**-Oh mon Dieu, Harry que se passe-t-il ? J'ai tellement peur ! avoua-t-elle**

**-Calmez-vous, j'ai des…**

**-Me calmer ? Mais je ne peux pas me calmer ! Ils sont au Ministère, tous ! Arthur, Bill, peut-être même Percy ! Oh, Harry ! Que va-t-il se passer ? Percy, à qui je n'ai pas adressé la parole depuis un an !**

**-J'ai des nouvelles, Mrs Weasley ! informa calmement Harry. Tout va bien. Les mangemorts ont été maîtrisés. Lupin, Bill, Tonks et votre mari seront de retour dans l'après-midi.**

**Dans son état de panique, Mrs Weasley avait laissé ses larmes couler sur ses joues rondes, alors elle les essuya d'un revers de manche.**

**-C'est vrai ce que tu dis, Harry chéri ?**

**Ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur d'espoir qui n'échappa pas à l'adolescent. Le temps d'une seconde, il imagina sa propre mère avec ce même éclat dans le regard, puis l'image se dissipa aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue et il reporta son attention sur Molly.**

**-Je vous le promets !**

**Mrs Weasey le serra alors si fort dans ses bras qu'il en eut le souffle coupé. Il ne s'écarta pas pour autant.**

**-Je suis heureuse de t'avoir parmi nous, Harry, admit-t-elle en reniflant.**

**

* * *

**

**Miraculeusement, hormis le fait que Bill soit légèrement blessé à l'épaule, aucun membre de l'Ordre n'avait été touché pendant le combat Mrs Weasley en avait été tellement soulagée que d'après Fred et Georges, elle avait partagé un éclat de rire avec Mondigus Fletcher, un escroc qu'elle ne supportait toujours pas la veille, avant la réunion improvisée qui avait eu lieu le soir même. Harry avait demandé s'il pouvait y assister, rien que pour savoir ce qui s'était passé, mais encore une fois on lui refusa sa requête. Il monta alors dans sa chambre en compagnie de Ron, Hermione et Ginny, sachant qu'au pire des cas, les jumeaux leur révèleraient encore l'essentiel.**

**Ainsi, ils apprirent que pour cette fois, le seul dessein de Voldemort était de faire peur aux gens. Il y était parvenu sans peine : le lendemain, l'affaire faisait les gros titres de la Gazette du Sorcier. La moitié du Ministère de la Magie avait été endommagée. Malgré tout, Fudge ne cessait de déclarer à la presse que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre dans de brefs délais, ce qui mettait en rogne à peu près tous les employés du Ministère qui s'acharnaient à tout reconstruire et à tout ranger. Dumbledore semblait plus vieux et las que jamais, et quand il vint voir Harry le temps de quelques minutes, celui-ci se demanda même s'il lui arrivait de dormir.**

**Jamais il n'aurait pu se douter que le retour de Voldemort provoquerait une telle agitation dans le pays, alors que deux mois plus tôt, Fudge et la Gazette du Sorcier passait leur temps à raconter qu'il n'était qu'un adolescent avide de popularité, prêt à dire n'importe quoi pour faire parler de lui. En une nuit, la réalité s'était imposée dans les esprits : la guerre avait commencé.**

**Hermione se désolait à l'idée qu'il avait fallu que ce soit aux sorciers qu'on s'en prenne pour que le message rentre dans les têtes, et que les meurtres de moldus ne les avait pas fait réagir plus que ça. Harry et beaucoup d'autres partageaient son avis, mais la plupart trouvaient cela presque normal, ce qui la faisait s'enrager encore plus.**

**L'ambiance Square Grimmaurd était devenu tellement tendue que Harry fut presque content de devoir aller voir Fudge en tête à tête. Et au moins, il verrait l'état du Ministère. Il se leva tôt et s'habilla en deux minutes, puis descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner. Mr Weasley buvait son café en lisant la Gazette, et comme Hermione, il laissait apparaître de temps à autre un signe trahissant ses pensées. Tonks, elle baillait à se décrocher la mâchoire pendant qu'elle se beurrait un toast, et Bill se débattait avec la couenne son bacon. Il le salua chaleureusement.**

**-Bonjour Harry ! dit Tonks joyeusement après avoir refermé sa bouche. Tu es matinal aujourd'hui !**

**Arthur leva les yeux de son journal.**

**-Bonjour ! Je t'emmène ce matin ? Tu y va pour quelle heure ?**

**-Il n'a pas précisé, répondit Harry.**

**-Ah oui c'est vrai ! se rappela Tonks. Tu vas voir Fudge ! Je t'accompagnerais bien, mais j'ai du travail…**

**Elle poussa un soupir si profond qu'il parut presque exagéré.**

**-Tu as fini avec le journal, Arthur ?**

**-Non pas encore… Il y a beaucoup de petites choses intéressantes à lire, aujourd'hui.**

**-Ah ouais ? demanda Bill avec intérêt. Quoi par exemple ? Sers-toi, Harry !**

**S'exécutant, le jeune sorcier écouta tout de même la réponse de Mrs Weasley. De toute façon, le bacon était trop chaud pour qu'il puisse le mettre dans sa bouche.**

**-Par exemple, Ombrage raconte qu'elle-même donne toute son énergie à essayer d'arranger les choses, alors qu'elle passe sa journée avec Fudge à discuter de ce qu'ils feront pour rester au pouvoir.**

**Il était inutile de préciser de quelles choses il s'agissait. Partout on ne lisait plus d'articles que sur l'attaque du Ministère.**

**-Quelques lignes plus loin, le journaliste n'hésite pas à la traiter de vilain crapaud menteur.**

**Harry pouffa de rire. Après tout, celui qui avait écrit cela n'avait pas tout à fait tort.**

**-C'est un peu poussé, quand même ! trouva Tonks. Enfin non, c'est la réalité, mais je veux dire, pour un journal, ça va un peu trop loin !**

**Pour un journal comme la Gazette du Sorcier, Harry savait que cela pouvait aller encore plus loin. Lui-même ayant été l'objet de railleries pendant deux ans, et par la faute de Fudge et Ombrage, il n'éprouva aucune pitié. Au contraire, rien ne lui faisait plus de plaisir que de savoir que ces deux-là étaient à leur tour humiliés ouvertement. Il se sentait un peu vengé, en quelque sorte. Il n'osait pas imaginer la réaction qu'il aurait quand il se retrouverait devant le ministre, alors que ce dernier l'avait ignoré tout au long de l'année précédente. Il faudrait qu'il se contrôle en tout cas.**

**Pendant tout le chemin menant au Ministère de la Magie, il se demanda tellement ce que Fudge pouvait bien lui vouloir qu'il ne remarqua même pas que Mr Weasley attirait le regard de nombreux passants, moldus apparemment. Il ne fit pas attention aux stations de métro qu'ils passaient tous les deux. Il ne s'aperçut qu'ils arrivaient dans la rue aux immeubles miteux et aux poubelles débordantes où s'était installé le Ministère qu'au moment où ils entrèrent dans la vieille cabine téléphonique rouge hors d'usage. Par le cadran de travers, Mr Weasley tapa le code, et une voix féminine résonna :**

**_-Bienvenue au Ministère de la Magie. Veuillez indiquer votre nom et l'objet de votre visite._**

**Mr Weasley présenta Harry et annonça le but de sa venue.**

**_-Merci. Le visiteur est prié de prendre le badge et de l'attacher bien en évidence sur sa robe._**

**Dans le réceptacle, un badge carré fait d'argent tomba dans un grincement sonore, puis la voix reprit :**

**_-Le visiteur est prié de se soumettre à une fouille et de présenter sa baguette magique pour enregistrement au comptoir de la sécurité, situé au fond de l'atrium._**

**Et à nouveau, la cabine descendit dans les profondeurs de la terre. S'il n'était pas déjà venu une fois, Harry aurait sursauté. Mais il se contenta de fixer son regard sur ses pieds pour éviter le mal de tête qui naissait dès qu'il tentait d'observer la terre.**

**Puis l'ascenseur s'arrêta, et accompagné de Mr Weasley, il sortit alors que la voix leur souhaitait une bonne journée. La dernière fois qu'il était venu ici, il était resté bouche-bée à la vue du hall gigantesque et somptueux. La parquet était alors parfaitement ciré, et le plafond d'un bleu de paon, incrusté de symboles dorées qui brillaient et ne cessaient de bouger et de se transformer. Les cheminées étaient recouvertes d'un manteau doré et des files bien droites se formaient à gauche pour les arrivées, à droite pour les départs. Mais ce jour-là, il resta bouche-bée à la vue du champ de ruines devant lui. La fontaine de la fraternité avait disparu ( et il se sentit légèrement coupable ), rendant encore plus triste le hall déjà en piteux état. Les lattes de parquet, irrégulières et rayées, formaient de petites bosses qui produisirent à Harry une sensation désagréable lorsqu'il marcha dessus. Le plafond n'était plus bleu, mais gris, et par endroits des taches noires laissaient penser que certains sortilèges n'avaient pas atteint leur cible. Les cheminées, à moitié en ruines, dégageaient une sorte de fumée verdâtre si malodorante que les sorciers qui faisaient la queue remontaient leurs cols sur leurs nez, et il n'était pas rare de voir certains préférer transplaner après avoir senti l'air qui emplissait cette partie de la pièce. Le comptoir de la sécurité avait lui aussi prit un sacré coup : son pied cassé lui donnait un air bancal, et des morceaux de bois ressortaient dangereusement d'on ne savait où.**

**Le même sorcier que l'an précédant passa sa longue tige dorée, un peu tordue cette fois-ci, sur le corps de Harry, avant de lui demander sa baguette magique pour vérification. Il la posa sur une sorte de balance et cuivre d'où sortit d'une fente une bande de parchemin.**

**-Plume de phénix, vingt-sept centimètres et demi, en utilisation depuis cinq ans, lut le vigil. Tenez, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant sa baguette. **

**Ses yeux trouvèrent à nouveau la cicatrice de Harry, qui se contenta de l'observer droit dans les yeux en essayant d'adopter un regard neutre.**

**-Vous voilà de retour, M.Potter… murmura le sorcier derrière le comptoir.**

**-Eric… reprocha Mr Weasley. **

**-Bien, bien! râla le dénommé Eric. Bonne journée ! Vous connaissez le chemin !**

**Il désigna d'une main bandée une porte dorée qui sortait légèrement de ses gonds et ils entrèrent dans un hall un peu plus petit mais qui avait été aussi abîmé que le premier. Au fond de la salle s'alignaient une vingtaine d'ascenseurs, dont deux hors d'usage. Lorsqu'il s'avancèrent vers l'un d'eux, Harry remarqua que la peinture dorée des grilles s'était écaillée par endroits. Pour éviter que la sorcière qui attendait devant eux ne l'entende, il baissa la voix de façon à ce que seul Mr Weasley puisse l'entendre.**

**-Ca a sacrément changé, depuis la dernière fois ! chuchota-t-il. L'homme du comptoir a été blessé au combat ?**

**-Eric ? Oui, il s'est battu contre un mangemort qui lui a lancé un sortilège d'_incendio,_ répondit Mr Weasley sur le même ton. Commeles autres, il s'est ensuite enfuit à la fin de la matinée, quand il s'est senti dominé. Eric, n'a pas apprécié, mais il fait avec. De toute façon, aucun mangemort n'a été attrapé. La Gazette du Sorcier n'a pas hésité à le dire, d'ailleurs.**

**-Et il ne s'est pas plaint de sa blessure ?**

**-Tu sais Harry, il était content d'être encore en vie. Une bonne dizaine d'employés du Ministère ont laissé leur vie, avant-hier.**

**Un bruit de ferraille empêcha Harry de répondre, et un ascenseur s'arrêta devant eux. Les grilles s'ouvrirent avec un grincement inhabituel et il entra avec Mr Weasley et plusieurs autres sorciers dans la cabine. Il fut contraint de se placer contre une vieille femme qui sentait trop fort le parfum, et il toussota, faisant voler ses cheveux mi-longs attachés à l'aide d'un cardigan vert kaki.**

**-Excusez-moi, dit-il à la sorcière, de très petite taille, en essayant de ne pas manger sa chevelure.**

**La vieille femme se retourna très lentement en raison du manque de place. Harry eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir une face de crapaud avant de comprendre à qui il avait affaire. Il voulut tout d'un coup disparaître, ou qu'elle disparaisse. En tout cas, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas être devant Dolorès Ombrage.**

**Le silence le rendait mal à l'aise. Il aurait aimé que les gens parlent entre eux, au lieu d'écouter ce qui allait se passer. Ombrage attirait des regards noirs, tandis qu'on le regardait de façon plus curieuse. Mais tous se taisaient.**

**-Bonjour, Mr Potter ! s'exclama joyeusement Ombrage.**

**Harry, qui avait oublié que sa voix ressemblait tellement à celle d'une petite fille, ne lui rendit pas son salut. Il lui jeta un regard plein de mépris pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas amis.**

**-Ce n'est pas une façon de regarder son ancien professeur, Mr Potter, reprocha Ombrage. Ne vous ai-je donc rien appris ? J'ai dit : bonjour Mr Potter ! Vous devez me répondre : bonjour professeur Ombrage !**

**-Dolorès, veuillez laisser ce garçon tranquille, ordonna un homme mal rasé à l'autre bout de la cabine. Vous n'êtes pas la mieux placée pour donner des ordres.**

**-Vous n'êtes plus mon professeur, Mrs Ombrage, lança sèchement Harry. Si ça ne vous ennuie pas j'aimerais que vous vous retourniez. Il n'y a pas assez de place pour que vous restiez dans cette position.**

**Mr Weasley lui jeta un regard désapprobateur. Sans doute pensait-il qu'il n'était pas très fin de provoquer une sous-secrétaire d'état.**

**_-Niveau sept, Département des jeux et sports magiques, siège des ligues britannique et irlandaise de Quidditch, club officiel de Bavboules, bureau des brevets saugrenus, _annonça la voix qui avait parlé dans la cabine téléphonique.**

**Un sorcier sortit en bousculant Harry, puis les portes se refermèrent à nouveau et l'ascenseur continua à monter.**

**-Mr Fudge sera prévenu de votre insolence, Mr Potter, menaça Ombrage.**

**-C'est justement chez lui que je me rends, rétorqua Harry.**

**_-Niveau six, département des transports magiques, régie autonome des transports par cheminée, service de régulation des balais, office des portoloins, centre d'essai de transplanage. _**

**La femme qui avait fait la queue devant Harry et Mr Weasley sortit, accompagné d'un homme à l'allure droite et fière.**

**Les autres qui restèrent dans la cabine purent s'éloigner un peu plus les uns des autres. Harry et Ombrage se toisaient toujours, prêts à mordre.**

**-Harry, _s'il te plait_… réprimanda Mr Weasley. Arrête un peu.**

**_-Niveau cinq, département de la coopération magique internationale, organisation internationale du commerce magique, bureau internationale des lois magiques, confédération internationale des sorciers, section britannique._**

**Les portes s'ouvrirent inutilement car personne ne descendit à cet étage. **

**-Il n'empêche que Cornelius sera mis au courant, assura Ombrage. Si j'avais encore de l'autorité sur vous…**

**-Vous n'en avez plus, coupa Harry.**

**_-Niveau quatre, département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, section des animaux, êtres et esprits, bureau de liaison des gobelins, agence de conseil contre les nuisibles._**

**Deux nouveaux sorciers s'en allèrent, apparemment déçu de ne pas savoir comment se terminerait la dispute entre Harry et Ombrage. Pendant un moment, alors qu'il ne restait dans l'ascenseur que cinq personnes, le silence fut total. Mr Weasley se mordait la lèvre par inquiétude, et les deux autres sorcières ne lâchaient ni Harry ni Ombrage des yeux.**

**_-Niveau trois, département des accidents et catastrophes magiques, brigade de réparation des accidents de sorcellerie, quartier général des Oubliators, comité des inventions d'excuses à l'usage des moldus._**

**Les deux sorcières sortirent à contrecoeur et disparurent dans le long couloir un peu sale du niveau trois.**

**-Harry, je dois te laisser monter tout seul au dernier niveau, dit Mr Weasley, non seulement pour le prévenir mais aussi pour empêcher Ombrage de reprendre la parole. Ce n'est pas dur, le bureau de Fudge est tout au bout du long couloir. Quand tu auras fini, tu redescendras me chercher, et ne te trompes pas, mon bureau à moi est au fond, ne va pas dans le quartier général des aurors. Je te ramènerai.**

_**-Niveau deux, département de la justice magique, services des usages abusifs de la magie, quartier général des aurors, service administratif du Magenmagot.**_

**-C'est là que je te laisse, Harry. Ne traîne pas dans les couloirs. A tout à l'heure !**

**Les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau et il s'engouffra dans le couloir. Harry eut juste le temps de le voir tourner au coin d'un autre couloir avant qu'il ne retrouve seul dans la cabine avec Ombrage. Il se contenta de regarder ses pieds pour éviter la tentation de provoquer une nouvelle fois son ancien professeur. Il sentait le regard de celle-ci posé sur lui, ce qui l'énerva profondément. Mais il se tut et pria pour que l'ascenseur atteigne rapidement le niveau un. Il espéra aussi qu'Ombrage n'était pas elle-aussi convoquée dans le bureau de Fudge.**

_**-Niveau un, bureau et appartements privés du Ministre de la Magie, bureau du sous-secrétaire d'état et bureaux des hauts fonctionnaires de l'état.**_

**Le grincement métallique, puis l'ouverture des portes, et Harry sortit rapidement sans regarder où allait Ombrage. Il fut tenté de remarquer qu'autant le hall, les ascenseurs et certains étages étaient endommagés, autant ce niveau-là était parfait. Les murs d'une blancheur éclatante ne conservaient aucune trace qui témoignerait d'une lutte quelconque. Deux aurors surveillaient les alentours, leurs baguettes levées. D'un pas hésitant, Harry passa devant eux, ne sachant s'il devait se présenter, ou bien donner quelque information. Finalement il leur jeta un regard en biais et s'éloigna sans demander son reste. Ombrage ne le suivait pas, apparemment, ce qui le soulagea énormément. Les lumières dorées l'éblouissaient un peu et il se pressa de traverser ce couloir qui lui paraissait interminable. Il aperçut en déambulant que des panneaux indiquaient le nom des propriétaires des nombreux bureaux qui se trouvaient de chaque côté. Il distingua en autres le nom de Malefoy et ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter pour jeter un coup d'œil. Il tendit l'oreille, mais n'entendit rien. Il frappa et ne reçut aucune réponse. Alors, sa curiosité l'emporta et il poussa la porte, doucement d'abord, pour vérifier que la pièce était vide, puis sans retenue. Il resta bouche bée devant le luxe du bureau du mangemort. Les sièges étaient en cuir ciré à la perfection, le plancher en bois totalement lisse, les murs blancs présentaient des motifs d'or… Sur l'un d'eux, Malefoy s'était fait installé un miroir de plusieurs mètres de hauteur et d'une longueur impressionnante, aux bords de marbre rose, qui s'alliait bien avec le marbre vert du bureau. D'ailleurs, le bureau en lui-même représentait à lui seul un luxe incroyable. Du plafond décoré pendait un lustre minutieusement sculpté d'où étincelaient des éclats de cristal. Pour finir, le tapis de style ancien qui recouvrait une partie du sol créait un foisonnement de couleur et d'or qui mettait un peu de gaieté dans la pièce. Rien dans ce bureau ne laissait deviner que Malefoy était un mangemort.  
****Harry s'avança silencieusement après avoir jeté un coup d'œil dans le couloir. Sur le marbre vert avait été posé tout un tas de papiers administratifs. Il farfouilla un instant à l'extérieur, puis attaqua l'intérieur du bureau. Il tourna une clé dorée dans se serrure finement gravée et ouvrit le premier tiroir. Là-aussi, la paperasse s'empilait dans tout l'espace qu'elle trouvait. Harry souleva quelques feuilles, mais rien n'était caché en dessous. Il inséra alors la clé dans la deuxième serrure et entrouvrit le tiroir. On pouvait presque dire que cette cavité du bureau était vide, si on la comparait à celle du dessus. Au fond, bien rangées en ligne, une bonne vingtaine de flacons qui devaient sans doute contenir des potions douteuses. Harry remarqua sur l'étiquette de l'une d'elles qu'il s'agissait de potions d'_asservissement_. Il comprit alors un peu mieux comment Malefoy faisaitexécuter ses désirs même chezles plus coriaces. Son jean avait l'avantage de posséder de nombreuses poches, aussi garda-t-il une fiole avec lui.  
Le seul autre élément rangé dans ce tiroir était une clé, une simple clé dorée qu'on avait placée au bout d'une chaîne aux maillons épais. Mais quand Harry tenta de la saisir, il sentit une douleur aiguë qui remonta jusqu'à son poignet. Il fut contraint de la lâcher, mais sa curiosité n'en fut que grandissante. Que pouvait bien ouvrir cette clé, que Lucius Malefoy avait pris soin de protéger par un sortilège quelconque ? Etait-ce si important ? Il imagina Malefoy se faisant sévèrement punir par Voldemort pour avoir perdu la mystérieuse clé. Il fut un instant tenté de se servir de sa baguette, qu'il gardait toujours avec lui par précaution, mais il se souvint de la fenêtre de la cuisine de Privet Drive. Cet incident était resté ignoré, mais user de la magie en plein cœur du Ministère, dans un endroit où il n'avait rien à faire, se révèlerait être de la pure folie. Il ouvrit alors le troisième tiroir pour y jeter un coup d'œil. Mais il perçut des pas en provenance du couloir. Il retint son souffle et attendit, inconfortablement caché entre le tiroir ouvert et la chaise de bureau qui pourrait rouler s'il s'appuyait dessus. Son cœur battait si vite qu'il craignait qu'il le trahisse, surtout quand il entendit que quelqu'un entrait.**

**-Va voir s'il y a quelqu'un, dit un homme. Si ça se trouve c'est juste un courant d'air qui a ouvert la porte.**

**Sous le bureau, Harry voyait deux pieds s'approcher dangereusement de sa cachette. Il supplia mentalement la personne de faire demi-tour. Mais l'individu avançait toujours dans sa direction. Bientôt, il aperçut même une touffe de cheveux roses par dessus le bureau et faillit hurler. Puis, le surplombant, il reconnut avec stupéfaction Tonks. Celle-ci semblait aussi surprise que lui, et un instant elle garda la bouche ouverte, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Puis elle la referma et dit d'une voix claire et forte à l'adresse de son collègue :**

**-Non, il n'y a personne ici. On ferait mieux de reprendre notre place à l'entrée, on est déjà en retard. Tant pis pour l'inspection.**

**Elle repartit vers la direction opposée sans un regard pour Harry qui put enfin respirer de soulagement. Il attendit quelques secondes après qu'elle eût refermé la porte derrière elle, puis s'empara de la première feuille qu'il trouva, la rangea dans une de ses poches et sortit discrètement du bureau. Par chance, le couloir était à nouveau désert. Tremblant légèrement, il continua sa route vers le bureau de Fudge, qu'il trouva un peu plus loin cinq minutes plus tard. Il respira profondément pour se calmer avant d'entrer, puis frappa à la lourde porte de chêne. Son cœur battit à nouveau d'un rythme rapide, mais cette fois parce que d'un instant à l'autre, il affronterait le regard du Ministre en personne.**

**-Entrez ! rugit Fudge dans la pièce d'en face.**

**Harry s'exécuta et entra avec incertitude dans le bureau. S'il ne venait pas de visiter celui de Malefoy, il aurait certainement poussé un sifflement d'admiration par la beauté de la pièce qui devait être encore plus belle. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à la réaction qu'aurait eu Ron s'il était venu. Sans doute serait-il resté muet devant telle merveille. Aussi vrai que Harry survola la pièce, tout le mobilier, toutes les cloisons, tous les objets semblaient créés dans une matière de luxe. Du marbre à l'or, de l'argent à l'ivoire, du nacre au cuir, du cristal au diamant, tout émerveillait, resplendissait de beauté. Malgré lui, Harry pensa que Fudge ne méritait pas tel luxe. Là, assis derrière son bureau majestueux, il le toisait d'une façon désagréable qui déplut fortement à Harry.**

**-Quand vous aurez fini d'admirer la beauté de mon bureau, vous vous essayerez, railla-t-il.**

**Il désigna un fauteuil de cuir où Harry s'assit contre son grés après un accueil comme celui-là.**

**-Bonjour, Harry, salua Fudge d'une voix qu'il voulait un peu plus chaleureuse, sans doute car il avait perçu le froid dans le regard de Harry.**

**-Bonjour.**

**Le Ministre sembla quelque peu déconcerté par la froideur du ton qu'il avait adopté. Harry se félicita intérieurement. Il ne voulait pas que Fudge croit que tout était rentré dans l'ordre entre eux deux.**

**-Euh… Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir si tôt, mon garçon, hésita le ministre.**

**Le voir reprendre ses vieilles habitudes dans sa façon de lui parler énerva Harry au plus haut point. Il préférait qu'il le vouvoie. Il préférait qu'il ne lui parle pas comme quand il était plus jeune. En fait, il préférait que Fudge se dépêche de lui dire ce qu'il avait à dire et de faire ce qu'il avait à faire, pour qu'il puisse s'en aller.**

**-Sans doute vous attendiez-vous à me voir rester au lit jusqu'à midi, bougonna-t-il.**

**-Non, bien sûr que non ! assura Fudge. Seulement, j'ai fait exprès de ne pas fixer d'heure pour que tu viennes quand cela t'arrangerait le plus. Je ne pensais pas que tu te lèverais de si bonne heure pour me voir, voilà tout. A ton âge, quand on peut rester au lit tard dans la matinée, on n'hésite pas à le faire, n'est-ce pas ?**

**Harry planta son regard dans celui du ministre. Il bouillonnait, pourtant il s'était juré de rester calme.**

**-Etes-vous entrain de me dire que les jeunes de mon âge sont paresseux ? rétorqua-t-il**

**-Non Harry, non ! Je veux juste te dire qu'il est peu fréquent de se lever de si bonne heure quand rien n'y oblige ! C'est tout !**

**Voyant que Harry s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose, il reprit rapidement la parole.**

**-Soit, soit ! Nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler de l'heure à laquelle les jeunes se lèvent ! J'imagine que tu te demandes l'objet de ta convocation, non ? Et bien à vrai dire, j'ai une petite faveur à te demander…**

**Le sang de Harry ne fit qu'un tour.**

**-Une faveur, vous dîtes ? bredouilla-t-il. Une faveur ? VOUS VOUS PAYEZ MA TETE ? PENDANT UN AN VOUS ME FAITES PASSER POUR UN FOU ASSOIFFE DE GLOIRE, ET VOUS OSEZ ME DEMANDEZ UNE FAVEUR ?**

**-Calme-toi, Harry, supplia Fudge. Bien sûr, j'ai été incorrect avec toi, totalement fautif, mais tu peux me pardonner, non ? Je te présente mes excuses les plus sincères, si tu savais à quel point je regrette…**

**-Quel genre de faveur voulez-vous que je vous accorde ? demanda sèchement Harry.**

**-Et bien…**

**Fudge semblait hésiter à lui révéler ce qu'il attendait de lui. Son visage se décomposa un peu, avant de tout avouer**

**-J'aimerais que tu dises à la Gazette du Sorcier de cesser leurs critiques à mon égard, dit-il très rapidement.**

**-Pardon ?**

**Harry était stupéfait. Il aurait bien secoué Fudge pour voir s'il ouvrirait les yeux, ou pour lui faire mal, ou pour se calmer… Il avait envie de taper dans quelque chose, en tout cas. Sa respiration se fit saccadée et il ne parvint pas à contrôler le tremblement de ses mains. Le ministre se tassa dans sa chaise. Il devait sans doute penser la même choseque Harry.**

**-Je sais, j'ai beaucoup de toupetpour tedemander ça, s'excusa-t-il, mais tu comprends, ma carrière est en jeu. Alors que toi, ce n'était pas si grave, au fond…**

**-Pas si grave ? PAS SI GRAVE ? J'AI ETE HUMILIE PENDANT UN AN, MAIS CE N'EST PAS SI GRAVE ?**

**Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était levé de sa chaise et s'était appuyé sur le bureau de Fudge qui se décolorait petit à petit.**

**-Ecoutez-moi bien, Mr le Ministre, reprit-il d'une voix basse mais pleine de menace, si votre carrière a de l'importance à vos yeux, c'est votre affaire, mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour écrire à la Gazette du Sorcier dans le but de vous sauver la mise. Aujourd'hui, c'est à votre tour d'être la cible de toutes ses humiliations. Peut-être comprendrez-vous dans quelques temps la raison de ma rancune. Pour l'heure, je suis d'avis avec tout ce qu'elle raconte. Je crois qu'il est temps pour vous de passer la main, Mr le ministre. Vous n'avez plus la compétence nécessaire pour une telle situation.**

**Fudge ouvrit et ferma la bouche sans rien pouvoir dire.**

**-De toute façon, ce n'est parce que la Gazette du Sorcier cessera de vous rabaisser que les sorciers auront meilleure opinion de vous, avertit Harry en se rasseyant. Si vous voulez un conseil, il est temps de vous bouger.**

**-De me bouger ? Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? finit finalement par dire Fudge**

**-Voldemort a attaqué et vous restez dans votre bureau en attendant que ça se passe ! Qu'avez-vous fait pour les familles des victimes ? Rien ! Allez-vous restez assis dans ce fauteuil jusqu'à ce qu'on vous arrache le pouvoir des mains ? Voulez-vous vraiment demeurer dans les esprits comme le ministre le plus minable qu'on ait jamais vu ?**

**Fudge encaissa l'insulte sans broncher. Mais il semblait à bout de patience.**

**-Harry, si tu ne te contrôles pas je vais te demander de sortir.**

**-C'est quand vous voulez ! explosa Harry. Si vous ne m'écoutez pas, c'est votre problème ! De toute manière vous n'écoutez jamais ce qu'on vous dit. Et c'est ça qui causera votre perte.**

**-Ma perte n'est pas encore arrivée, Harry.**

**-Rassurez-vous, ça ne saurait tarder. Ouvrez les yeux et vous comprendrez.**

**-Harry, sors ! ordonna Fudge.**

**-Très bien… marmonna Harry. Au revoir Mr le ministre. **

**Il se leva et claqua la porte derrière lui, espérant que Fudge le supplie de revenir. Mais le ministre se tut. Il repartit alors vers les ascenseurs. **

**Il repassa devant le bureau de Malefoy et eut un instant envie de retourner chercher la clé, ou du moins essayer, mais il vit au bout du corridor que Tonks et un autre auror montaient la garde. Il passa devant eux et fit comme s'il ne connaissait pas Tonks, tandis que celle-ci faisait de même pour lui. Enfin, il entra dans la cabine d'ascenseur descendit au niveau deux.**

**Mr Weasley ne le vit pas arriver dans son bureau. Penché sur une pile documents, il étudiait un dossier à l'air particulièrement ennuyeux, d'après l'expression de son visage. Il poussa un profond soupir et s'étira avant de replonger dans sa lecture. Harry, qui toussota pour annoncer sa présence, le fit sursauter.**

**-Te voilà ! Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?**

**Harry fit une grimace qui amusa Mr Weasley.**

**-C'est si nul ce que ça ? demanda-t-il en souriant.**

**-Et bien, Fudge voulait que je lui rende un tout petit service… rapporta l'adolescent.**

**-Ah… fit seulement Arthur. J'imagine que venant de lui, ce service n'était pas si petit que ça, je me trompe ?**

**-Il voulait que j'écrive à la Gazette pour qu'ils cessent de l'insulter, fit Harry en soupirant. Pas la peine de me convoquer pour cela, il suffisait qu'il aille directement voir la rédaction. Je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi il a voulu que ce soit moiqui le fasse.**

**-Sans doute voulait-il racheter ta confiance, supposa Mr Weasley. Fudge a toujours eu des idées farfelues. Par exemple, croire que Dumbledore voulait le détrôner… Mais là, c'était un peu gros… Qu'as-tu répondu ?**

**Harry se sentit un peu honteux de s'être laissé emporté comme il l'avait fait.**

**-Je lui ai fait comprendre plus ou moins gentiment que je refusais sa proposition.**

**-Autrement dit tu t'es encore énervé… reprocha Mr Weasley.**

**Harry afficha une mine désolée.**

**-Peut-être qu'au moins il comprendra qu'il n'a pas d'autorité et qu'il se remettra en cause, hasarda Arthur. On peut toujours espérer.**

**-Euh… J'en doute, répondit Harry. Il est persuadé que sa fin est encore loin. C'est ce qu'il a sous entendu quand je lui ai dit de se bouger s'il ne voulait pas perdre sa place.**

**-Harry ! rouspéta Mr Weasley avant de mettre à rire. Tu n'as tout de même pas dit _ça_ ? **

**-Euh… Si.**

**-Allez viens, on rentre ! Enfin, tu rentres ! Tu me raconteras plus tard. J'ai beaucoup de travail, comme tu peux le voir, déclara Mr Weasley en montrant le tas de feuilles. Certains sorciers ensorcèlent les lampadaires pour se protéger de Tu-Sais-Qui, d'autres ont mis des créatures toutes plus bizarres les unes que les autres pour garder leurs maisons, enfin je te laisse imaginer la chose…**

**

* * *

**** -Tu rigoles ? s'exclamèrent d'une même voix les jumeaux. Ombrage avec une nouvelle coupe ?**

**Ils éclatèrent de rire.**

**-Les cheveux au carré, tu dis ? répéta Ron. Oh la vache…**

**-Oh la _grosse_ vache, petit frère ! rectifia Fred.**

**-Comment a-t-elle fait pour que ses cheveux poussent si vite ? s'inquiéta Ron entre deux éclats de rire.**

**-La magie, tu connais ? railla Hermione. Cessez de rire, tous les deux ! grogna-t-elle à l'adresse des jumeaux. Il n'y a absolument rien de drôle !**

**-Rien de drôle ? s'indigna Georges. Tu rigoles ? Essaie ne serait-ce qu'une seconde d'imaginer Ombrage avec les cheveux au carré ! **

**Hermione ferma les yeux et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.**

**-Tu vois bien !**

**-Bon écoutez, chuchota Harry, n'y tenant plus. Avant d'aller voir Fudge, je suis passé faire un tour dans celui de Malefoy. Dans un des tiroirs, il y avait une clé. J'ai voulu la prendre, mais ça m'a brûlé. Puis, avant de partir, j'ai ramassé un des papiers qui traînaient, comme ça, au hasard… C'est un article de journal qui n'est pas encore paru.**

**Il mit une main dans sa poche et sortit la feuille en question. Il la déplia lentement, et la tendit à Hermione, la respiration retenue. Il savait ce qu'il y avait d'écrit à l'intérieur. Son amie parcourut la première ligne avant de comprendre ce qui le rendait si anxieux.**

**_-Sirius Black serait innocent…_lut –elle. Ca veut dire quoi, ça ? L'article date d'il y a deux semaines…**

**Ca veut dire que des journalistes savent que Sirius était innocent, mais que quelqu'un ne veut pas que la vérité éclate… répondit Harry d'une voix rauque. Quelqu'un proche de Malefoy… Et je compte bien savoir qui.**

* * *

**_Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Désolée pour la présentation des chapitres précédents, je sais que c'était pas très clair pour la lecture, si j'ai le temps je la referai..._**

**_Et sinon je voulais remercier ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser un petit message, ça m'a fait très plaisir!_**

**_Voilou!_**

**_prochain chapitre : le retour de Percy._**


	5. le retour de Percy

**Chapitre 5 : le retour de percy**

** Tous restèrent abasourdis à l'entente de ce que Harry venait de dire.**

**-Quoi ? Quelqu'un de proche de Malefoy ne voudrait pas que la vérité éclate ? répéta Ginny.**

**-Je suppose, soupira Harry.**

**-Mais… Pourquoi ? demanda Ron.**

**-Je ne sais pas moi ! Peut-être pour faire peur, peut-être pour élaborer un autre plan, je n'en sais rien ! Je dis ce que je pense, c'est tout !**

**-Harry, tu devrais nous donner ce morceau de papier. On va le remettre à Dumbledore, on verra ce que lui, ilen pense ! dit Georges.**

**Harry répondit par la négative.**

**-Je n'étais pas censé aller dans le bureau le Malefoy.**

**-Comment Malefoy ou quelqu'un d'autre aurait fait pour éviter que cet article ne soit publié ? demanda Hermione.**

**-Certains feraient n'importe quoi pour de l'argent, rappela Ron. Et la famille Malefoy n'en manque pas.**

**-Quelqu'un aurait payé ces journalistes pour ne pas qu'ils publient ? dit Fred, presque choqué. C'est du n'importe quoi, ça !**

**-C'est du mangemort, surtout ! répliqua Harry avec une voix faussement joyeuse.**

**-Et tu parlais d'une clé, tout à l'heure, se souvint Ginny. Elle était protégée ?**

**-Oui, quand je l'ai prise dans mes mains, j'ai ressenti une douleur, une brûlure, dans toute la main jusque dans le poignet.**

**-Imagine que ce soit un truc super important, rêva Ron, et que tu aurais réussi à le prendre…**

**-Ce n'est pas le cas, Ron, dit froidement Hermione. Et même si c'est sûrement quelque chose d'important, Harry n'a pas réussi à le prendre. A tous les coups, c'est une cl…**

**Elle se tut en voyant arriver Mrs Weasley. Celle-ci arborait un sourire radieux dont Harry ne connaissait pas la cause, et c'est avec une voix joviale qu'elle leur demanda ce qu'ils fabriquaient.**

**-Nous discutions, répondit Ginny innocemment. **

**-Et de quoi donc ? s'intéressa sa mère.**

**-De ce que Fudge m'a dit tout à l'heure dans son bureau,mentit Harry.**

**-Oui, et de la nouvelle coupe d'Ombrage, ricana Fred.**

**Sa mère se fronça même pas les sourcils en entendant cette moquerie.**

**-D'accord, dit-elle. Demain nous irons au Chemin de Traverse, le professeur McGonagall nous a donné les listes de fournitures quand elle est passée cet après-midi.**

**-Mais maman, demain ce n'est pas l'ann…**

**-Tais-toi, Ginny ! ordonna Mrs Weasley. Nous les avons eu en avance, alors nous irons le plus tôt possible, pour ne pas qu'il y ait la foule. Ce ne serait pas bon toi, Harry chéri.**

**-On pourra les accompagner, maman, s'exclama Georges. On doit aller travailler tôt demain matin.**

**-Je préfèrerais qu'il y ait un adulte avec eux, Georges, répondit Wealsey.**

**-Mais maman ! protesta Fred. Nous sommes des adultes !**

**-Je parlais d'adultes responsables, Fred. Comme Tonks, ou Kinglsey.**

**Vexés, les jumeaux montèrent dans leur chambre sans un mot. Ginny, Harry et Ron se regardèrent, Hermione, elle, fixa Mrs Weasley des yeux.**

**-Nous allons passer à table, maintenant, informa Mrs Weasley. Venez…**

**

* * *

Pour la deuxième fois consécutive, Harry dut se lever de très bonne heure. Ron poussa un grognement rauque quand sa mère ouvrit les volets pour le réveiller, puis hurla quand elle retira sa couette. Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que sur un point, Fudge avait raison: à seize ans, on n'a pas toujours envie de se lever tôt quand on peut rester au lit.**

** Le portrait de Phineas Nigellus ricana, toujours vers le mur, et Ron lui envoya un tel coup de pied que l'ancien directeur de Poudlard hurla si fort qu'il fut imité par Mrs Black.**

**-Mais ce n'est pas possible ça ! beugla Mrs Weasley pour couvrir les insultes interminables de la mère de Sirius.**

**Ron et Harry entreprirent de descendre l'escalier mais ils croisèrent Tonks dans le couloir,tous lescheveux en bataille, roux clair ce matin-là. Elle jeta un regard en coin à Ron, puis montra le journal à Harry.**

**-Voici les dernières nouvelles, informa-t-elle**

**-Et ? demanda Harry, totalement incrédule.**

**Il ne voyait aucun titre annonçant un meurtre en masse, ou un événement grave.**

**-Regarde à l'intérieur !**

**Ron bailla longuement.**

**-_Cambriolage au Ministère_, commença Harry. _Hier dans la matinée, le bureau de Lucius Malefoy a été cambriolé et sauvagement endommagé. Mr Malefoy, qui rappelons-le figure sur la liste des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres, n'y avait pas posé le pied depuis plus d'un mois. La cause du vol reste douteuse en raison de l'identité de son propriétaire. Aucun objet n'a été dérobé, comme le fait remarquer Mrs Malefoy. Affaire à suivre…_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?**

**Il savait bien sûr ce qu'était un cambriolage. En revanche, il était stupéfait de constater que le cambriolage avait eu lieu peu de temps après sa propre intrusion dans le bureau. Tonks et lui n'en avaient d'ailleurs pas reparlé.**

**-Eh eh, c'est ça la question, mon garçon ! Quand c'est toi qui y était, le bureau était intact. Et c'est moi montait la garde. Je n'ai vu personne entrer.**

**-Alors vous pensez que ce serait Fudge ou Ombrage qui aurait fait le coup ? demanda Ron, suspicieux.**

**Tonks émit un petit rire aigu.**

**-Bien sûr que non ! Fudge était dans son bureau, et je n'ai pas vu Ombrage sortir.**

**-Bah alors, qui a fait le coup ?**

**-Quelqu'un qui serait entré pendant que vous preniez votre poste et que vous inspectiez ? proposa Harry .**

**-Bingo ! s'exclama Tonks. Qui à ton avis, Harry ?**

**-Je l'ignore… avoua l'adolescent.**

**-Moi aussi, dit Ron sérieusement.**

**-Tout le monde l'ignore, c'est ça qui est embêtant. Mais bref, on trouvera bien. Mais je voulais te demander, Harry, le voleur cherchait quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Sinon pourquoi être venu pour repartir sans rien ? Et surtout au beau milieu de ce tas de matières précieuses ?**

**-Oui bien sûr, d'ailleurs maintenant que vous me le dîtes, je me rends compte que le voleur était riche, non ? Sans quoi il aurait dérobé quelque chose...**

**-Oui bien entendu… Mais ce que je voulais dire, c'est que tu n'as rien pris dans le bureau de Malefoy, n'est-ce pas ?**

**Elle insista bien sur la fin de la phrase et appuya sur ses mots avec un regard lourd de menace. Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Ron qui cachait mal un sourire du coin des lèvres.**

**-N'est-ce pas Harry ! répéta Tonks, légèrement amusée par la situation.**

**-Et bien à vrai dire…**

**-A vrai dire tu as pris la première feuille qui t'es tombée sous la main et il s'agissait comme par hasard d'un article de journal… Pas vrai ? se moqua Ron**

**-Je te jure que je ne savais pas ce qu'il y avait dedans ! promit Harry. Ce n'est que plus tard que j'ai vu de quoi ça parlait.**

**-Et de quoi donc ? demanda Tonks**

**Harry regarda ses chaussures, soudain prit d'une envie de s'en aller.**

**-De l'innocence de Sirius…**

**

* * *

Mrs Weasley devait être satisfaite : au lieu de laisser Harry partir avec ses amis et Tonks, il s'en allait au Chemin de Traverse avec toute sa garde-rapprochée.**

**-C'est pour ta sécurité, lui avait-on dit, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'à la place d'une sortie plaisante, il allait passer une matinée pire que toutes celles au Square Grimmaurd.**

**Maugrey vérifia quatre fois que la rue était déserte avant de partir, Tonks se transforma en quelqu'un de si hideux que personne n'oserait s'approcher d'eux, et Harry se retrouva loin de ses amis, entourés de sorciers qui cachait leurs baguettes dans leurs manches. Mrs Weasley avait tenu à les accompagner, alors elle fermait la marche en jetant parfois aux alentours des regards attentifs, peut-être dans l'espoir d'apercevoir une quelconque menace à qui elle pourrait ainsi nuire.**

**-Mr Maugrey, demanda Ginny, pourquoi ne pas avoir utilisé la cheminée ?**

**De son œil magique, Fol Œil la fixa un instant avant de répliquer :**

**-Tu ne dois pas tenir beaucoup à tes amis, toi !**

**Ce qui suffit à persuader Ginny de ne plus poser de questions.**

** Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Chaudron Baveur, ce fut toute la clientèle qui se tourna vers eux tellement il était étrange de voir un groupe ainsi composé. Maugrey poussa un grognement comme lui seul savait le faire, et une bonne partie reporta son attention sur son verre. Tom, le patron, vint les accueillir et leur indiqua inutilement par où on allait au Chemin de Traverse.**

** Harry connaissait presque par cœur cette immense rue qui regroupait tous les grands magasins de sorcellerie : quelques étés auparavant, il avait passé une bonne partie de ses vacances ici. Chez Fleury et Bott, ils achetèrent leurs livres scolaires sous la surveillance des autres, et Harry se retrouva le bras chargés de manuels tels que _Livre des sorts et enchantements niveau 6, Manuel de métamorphose avancée, Etude approfondie des créatures magiques, _ou encore_ Conséquences des potions à effets sur le mental._ Il ne fut d'ailleurs pas très rassuré en voyant le titre de son livre de potions, et il regretta soudain d'avoir choisi cette matière.**

** Ginny s'arrêta chez Derviche et Bang, le magasin spécialisé dans le Quiddich. Elle comptait apparemment continuer ce sport, mais dans le poste de poursuiveuse. L'année dernière, alors que Harry avait été injustement renvoyé de l'équipe de Gryffondor, elle avait fait ses débuts à sa place, comme attrapeuse. Mais Ombrage ayant démissionné, il y avait de grandes chances pour que Harry retourne à son poste. **

**Comme toujours, il s'émerveillait bans cette boutique. Sur la droite, dans la vitrine, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'Eclair de Feu, le balai volant le plus rapide du monde, et il ressentit un pincement au cœur en pensant que le sien lui avait été offert par Sirius. **

**-Tu crois qu'un Nimbus 2000 suffirait, Harry ? demanda Ginny**

**-Un Nimbus 2000 ? Tu comptes acheter un balai ?**

**Ginny sourit.**

**-Oui, Fred et Georges me font une petite avance pour mon anniversaire !**

**-Je trouve ça injuste que tu aies eu une telle somme ! s'indigna Ron. Regarde le balai que tu vas acheter ! Moi je n'ai eu qu'un Brossdur !**

**-Il ne fallait pas être préfet, petit-frère ! dit Georges derrière eux, faisant sursauter tout le monde.**

**-On va travailler, nous au moins ! expliqua Fred. Un mois de vacances, pas plus ! Le temps c'est des Galions ! Allez Ginny, nous sommes pressés !**

**-Un Nimbus 2000, ça va ? demanda-t-elle, pleine d'espoir.**

**Georges fit la grimace en devant l'étiquette du prix. Puis il vit la mine déconfite de Ron et ricana.**

**-Va pour un Nimbus !**

** Si le manuel de potions n'avait rien de très rassurant, les ingrédients nécessaires pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard ne l'étaient pas plus. Harry dut se procurer des éléments dont il ne connaissait même pas l'existence. Hormis les cervelles de crapauds, les crochets de serpents, les orties séchées et autres composants dégoûtants mais fréquents, il se vit contraint d'acheter de la cervelle de nourrisson en petite dose, plusieurs fœtus de dragons dont le prix dépassait largement tous les autres, une fiole de sang de gobelin, un demi œil de hibou et une bonne dizaine de nerfs de chats. Hermione repartit avec les mêmes ingrédients que lui, mais elle semblait les supporter un peu moins bien dans son sac. Elle avait tout d'un coup pâlit et était parfois prise de nausées.**

**-Rends-toi compte, Harry ! De la cervelle de nourrisson ! gémit-elle. J'ignore ce qu'on va préparer cette année, mais je crains le pire, crois-moi !**

** Au grand désarrois de Ron, il fallait cette année une tenue de soirée. Il était au moins sûr que cette fois, il ne serait pas vêtue de robe d'occasion à dentelle, mais l'idée de devoir à nouveau trouver une partenaire, la faire danser toute une soirée et bien s'occuper d'elle semblait être la cause d'un stress que Harry comprenait très bien. Lui même, alors qu'il achetait une longue robe de soirée noire aux motifs brodés de fils vert émeraude, se demanda qui il accompagnerait, au moment venu. Il lui paraissait impensable d'y aller avec Cho Chang, bien que quelques mois auparavant, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir sortir avec elle. Il se vit entrain de songer à Ginny, puis effaça rapidement cette possibilité de son esprit.**

** Hermione et Ginny semblaient s'amuser énormément à leur achat de fournitures scolaires. Harry, lui, bouillonnait. Il mourrait d'envie de partir d'ici, sans doute à cause des regards qui se tournaient tous vers lui, ou tout simplement à cause du groupe envahissant qui lui tournait autour dans le but de le protéger. Tonks attirait l'attention de nombreux passants, car il était rare de voir une vieille femme horriblement repoussante entrer dans une boutique de farces et attrapes tenue par deux jeunes sorciers et ayant pour seuls clients des adolescents farceurs aux idées plus ou moins douteuses.**

** Mais lorsque Harry aperçu Drago Malefoy, son pire ennemi à Poudlard, s'avancer dans l'Allée des Embrumes, la partie du Chemin de Traverse qui regroupaient tous les magasins de magie noire, il eut soudain envie de rester et de le suivre. Il savait parfaitement qu'il était le seul responsable de l'emprisonnement de son père, et d'une certaine manière, en était fier. Mais il sentit un élan de crainte à la pensée que Drago puisse se venger. Alors, c'est avec confusion qu'il suivit le petit groupe jusqu'à la sortie. L'après-midi venait de commencer.****

* * *

Sans qu'ils sachent pourquoi, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny furent envoyés dans le salon pour nettoyer les rideaux, qui, il était inutile de le nier, étaient tellement propres depuis le temps qu'ils commençaient à dégager une odeur de produit désinfectant. Ils tentèrent de redescendre, mais Mrs Weasley piqua une crise en les voyant débarquer dans la cuisine.**

**-Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle prenne des calmants ! avait grogné Ron. Non mais franchement ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à nettoyer, ici !**

**Hormis la tapisserie représentant la généalogie de la famille Black, le salon devait être la pièce la plus correcte de la sombre bâtisse. Ils optèrent alors pour un compromis, et Ron alla chercher son jeu d'échec version sorcier. Ils jouèrent ainsi dans le séjour sans se mettre Mrs weasley à dos. La conversation se tourna tout d'abord vers la soirée qui devait avoir lieu, un moment ou l'autre à Poudlard. Ginny se réjouissait de pouvoir y assister sans être forcément invitée par quelqu'un de plus grand qu'elle. A coup sûr, sa première expérience avec Neville ne laissait pas de merveilleux souvenirs… Mais de toute façon, aucun des quatre, sauf peut-être Hermione, n'avait passé un bon moment lors du bal de noël, il y avait deux ans.**

**-Moi je n'irai pas avec Padma Patil ! bougonna Ron. Cette garce raconte partout que je ne lui ai pas assez prêté attention ! Elle se dit insatisfaite !**

**-Je la comprends… soupira Hermione. Tu ne l'a pas traité très…**

**-Oh ça va ! coupa Ron avec mauvaise humeur. Si tu m'avais laissé aller avec toi, peut-être que je me serais mieux comporté !**

**Hermione rougit et Ginny ricana silencieusement. **

**-J'y allais déjà avec… commença-t-elle**

**-Vicky, je sais ! acheva Ron.**

**La situation devenait comique. Harry jeta un bref coup d'œil à Ginny et toussota.**

**-Quoi ! s'emporta Ron. Ca vous fait rire, tous les deux ?**

**-Ron, calme-toi ! soupira Hermione.**

**-Mais ils m'énervent, ces deux-là !**

**-Oh, ça va ! s'écria Harry, peu désireux de se disputer avec ses meilleurs amis. On ne voulait pas te vexer !**

**-Ouais c'est ça ! bougonna Ron en s'en alla et en claquant la porte derrière lui.**

** Harry n'avait jamais remarqué que Ron attachait une telle importance au fait qu'Hermione soit allé au bal avec Victor Krum. Bien sûr, il était évident qu'il n'avait pas apprécié, mais jamais il ne l'avais laissé supposer aussi clairement. Cela cachait-il quelque chose ? Il n'avait jamais songé à voir Ron et Hermione ensemble, et maintenant qu'il se posait la question, il n'était pas certain que cela lui plairait. Il ne tenait pasà être mis à part. Bien sûr, il savait que lui-même les maintenait parfois à l'écart, et l'année dernière, quand il était avec Cho, ils ne lui avaient rien dit. Il espéra alors que jamais ses deux amis ne sortiraient ensemble, même s'il savait que cette pensée était égoïste.**

** Mais Hermione s'absenta et avec Ginny, il la soupçonna d'aller voir Ron pour lui parler en privé. Se forçant à sourire, il commença une partie d'échec avec Ginny, mais lorsque qu'il gagna la partie, elle lui envoya les pions dans la figure et déclencha sans le vouloir vraiment une bataille de tout ce qui leur tombait sous la main. Ils riaient tellement qu'ils s'étonnèrent de ne pas voir Mrs Weasley débarquer en tempêtant après eux. Quand ils n'eurent plus rien à s'envoyer, ils optèrent pour une bataille d'eau froide qui les amusa encore plus jusqu'à ce que Wrs Weasley monte réellement voir la cause de ce chahut. En voyant l'état du salon, son visage devint pourpre et elle serra les dents pour s'empêcher de hurler contre sa fille. Le désordre qui s'était installé ne la laissait pas indifférente, pas moins que les rideaux trempés qui dégoulinaient sur une moquette ayant tendance à déteindre.**

**-Dans vos chambres, dit-elle seulement, la rage bouillonnant visiblement dans ses veines.**

** Harry profita de cette pause pour finir ses devoirs de vacances. Comme cet été devait pour lui être une période de transition, à cause des BUSES, il n'en avait que dans les matières essentielles comme la métamorphose, les sortilèges et la défense contre les forces du mal. Il les termina alors juste à temps pour le dîner, quand Mr Weasley les appela du bas de l'escalier. Certains membres de l'Ordre qui ne restaient pas d'habitude prirent place à table avant que Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny ne descendent. Harry reconnut entre autres la voix grave de Kingsley Shacklebolt et celle de Mondigus Flectcher. La porte de la cuisine était fermée, et Harry hésita un instant.**

**-Vas-y ! lui indiqua Hermione, tout sourire pour une raison qu'il ignorait.**

**Il entra alors prudemment et s'arrêta net. Son cœur cessa momentanément de battre alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait sous la surprise. L'été dernier, une banderole avait été accrochée pour fêter les nouveaux préfets de Gryffondor, Ron et Hermione. Cette année, sur une nouvelle bannière rouge et or qui traversait toute la cuisine était inscrit en lettres majuscules : JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HARRY. Il s'était tellement amusé, ou au contraire, il avait tellement pensé au chaos du monde sorcier qu'il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Aujourd'hui était le jour de son anniversaire… Plusieurs bouteilles de champagne débouchées attendaient sur la table qu'on vienne les vider, et il se demanda s'il méritait vraiment tout cela, lui qui n'avait jamais fêté son anniversaire de sa vie. Sur une nappe colorée, on n'avait pas mis les habituels couverts de porcelaine et d'argent marqués du blason des Black, mais de nouvelles assiettes rouge vif et des fourchettes et couteaux en cuivre. Mais surtout, à la place où Harry s'asseyait à chaque repas, on ne distinguait plus la chaise tellement la pile de cadeaux avait de l'ampleur.**

**-Waouh ! s'exclama-t-il, bouche bée.**

**-Joyeux anniversaire, Harry ! souhaita Lupin, bientôt imité par tous les autres.**

**Tout autour de la table, des visages lui souriaient. Il aurait aimé qu'ils sachent à quel point cette attention envers lui le touchait, mais il ne parvint pas à dire le moindre mot, trop abasourdi qu'il était.**

**-Eh bien dis quelque chose ! dit Bill, les yeux pétillants.**

**-Je ne sais pas quoi dire… murmura Harry, toujours émerveillé.**

**-Allez, ouvre tes cadeaux ! s'exclama Ron, apparemment très avide de savoir ce que contenaient tous les paquets au bout de la table.**

** Sous tous les regards, Harry se dirigea vers sa place et parcourut la pile de cadeaux qui lui étaient destinés. En réalité, ils n'étaient nombreux au point de cacher sa chaise, mais l'un d'eux était si grand qu'il occupait un bon espace, et donc la masquait. Ce fut le premier qu'il saisit pour ouvrir. En fait, il faisait la même taille que lui. Un peu déconcerté, il arracha le papier cadeau et sursauta. En face de lui se tenait…_lui_. Lui, même visage, même taille, même regard, à la différence près que lui était en cire et non en chair, et qu'il portait une robe de sorcier rouge et jaune or à la place de l'uniforme de Poudlard qu'il devrait porter dans un mois.**

**-Qu'est-ce que… bredouilla-t-il**

**-Ca vient du professeur McGonagall, informa Tonks.**

**-Et le mannequin vient de moi ! ajouta Hermione.**

**Harry mit du temps avant de comprendre de ce que cela signifiait. Il dut même faire le tour de « lui-même » pour saisir le sens de tout cela. A l'arrière de la robe, de Quidditch, était inscrit en lettres couleur or : capitaine.**

**-Capitaine ? bafouilla-t-il. McGonagall veut que je sois capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor ?**

**A la vue de tous les sourires qui lui servirent de réponse, il remarqua avec un certain étonnement que quasiment tout le monde était au courant. Seul Ron semblait encore plus stupéfait que lui.**

**-Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il. Eh ! Comment ça se fait que je sois le seul à ne pas avoir été prévenu ? s'indigna-t-il**

**-Tu ne sais pas garder un secret ! rétorqua sa sœur.**

**Ron lui fit une grimace avant de féliciter Harry.**

**-C'est génial ! Mais, euh…Dis-moi Hermione, c'est pour quoi le prototype de cire ?**

**Alors qu'elle prenait son souffle pour donner sans doute de longues explications d'un ennui à mourir, Hermione fut devancée par Kingsley qui fit bref.**

**-C'est en fait un mannequin d'argile, dit-il. Tu prononces une formule, je ne sais plus laquelle, et il prend vie. Tu mets alors un parchemin dans son centre et il exécute tes ordres jusqu'à ce que le parchemin soit retiré, par toi ou quelqu'un d'autre. Mais à partir de ce moment-là, il commence à fondre lentement, à se désintégrer, et il cherche à rejoindre son maître, c'est-à-dire celui qui l'a créé.**

**-Dès que la formule est prononcée, le golem prend vie, alors même si je la connaissais, je la dirais pas, ajouta Hermione. Mais à Poudlard, il y aura sûrement un livre en parlant, et communiquant la formule.**

**Ron ricana.**

**-Tu offres un truc et tu ne sais pas comment ça marche ! C'est prometteur !**

**-Ron ! rouspéta Mrs Weasley. Au lieu de critiquer, montre-nous ce que _toi_, tu as offert!**

**Le teint de Ron vira au rouge et il désigna à Harry son cadeau. Celui-ci le déballa précautionneusement et découvrit une plume à papotte d'un noir de jais seulement traversé par une ligne blanche auprès d'un point de la même couleur. Un instant Harry se demanda ce qu'il allait en faire, ainsi que du golem, mais il pensa à tous les devoirs qui l'attendraient dès son retour à Poudlard et trouva que le coup de la plume était une bonne idée. En revanche, il avait du mal à trouver l'utilité d'une statue d'argile, même si elle avait la capacité de se mouvoir si on prononçait une formule magique, qui, de toute façon, demeurait encore inconnue. Mais il garda sa pensée pour lui et, après avoir remercié Ron et Hermione, s'empara du présent que Tonks, Lupin et Kingsley lui offraient ensemble. Il ne s'agissait pas vraiment d'un gros cadeau, car il tenait dans une petite enveloppe carré, mais il imagina le prix que cela avait dû coûter quand il s'empara de deux places pour aller voir le concert des Bizarr'Sisters en première loge.**

**-Waouh ! s'exclama-t-il encore une fois.**

**Ginny regardait les places avec envie.**

**-Il y en a qui ont de la chance ! soupira-t-elle. **

**Le dernier paquet contenait tout un lot de farces et attrapes faîtes par Fred et Georges, et tous les trois s'amusèrent un moment à imaginer sous le regard noir de Mrs Weasley toutes les bêtises que Harry provoquerait s'il utilisait tout à l'école.**

** Pensant que tout avait été ouvert, Harry et les autres s'assirent autour de la table et Lupin alla chercher le plat de crudités posé sur l'évier, mais Mr Weasley ramena l'attention et appela Harry pour qu'il le suive. Il l'entraîna dans la cave et alluma la lumière, ce qui pour effet le réveil de Kreattur, qui dormait quelques secondes avant dans son petit abri près de la chaudière. Au milieu de la pièce, un grand voile recouvrait quelque chose de plutôt grand et dont l'odeur rappelait à Harry celle de l'essence, ou du gaz, il n'aurait su le dire. Un coup d'œil en arrière lui fit comprendre que tout le monde était aussi avide que lui de savoir ce que le tissu cachait, alors il le souleva d'un geste sec, bien décidé. Il avait eu plusieurs surprises au cours de la soirée mais celle-là risquait d'être la plus grande. Le voile cachait une moto à faire pâlir d'envie les plus passionnés. Harry ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était un expert en matière de véhicules, mais il lui semblait que celui-là devait être classé parmi les plus chers et les plus luxueux. Le siège de cuir noir, la brillance de toutes les pièces métalliques le laissaient perplexe. Mr et Mrs Weasley lui avaient-ils réellement acheté un objet d'une telle somme ? Ils n'étaient pas réputés pour leur richesse, bien au contraire. Il semblait impossible qu'ils aient pu acheter par leurs propres moyens une moto comme celle-là.**

**-Une moto ? s'exclama-t-il.**

**-Volante, précisa Mr Weasley. Ne fais pas cette tête-là, elle traîne dans le garage du Terrier depuis.. euh… seize ans je crois.**

**-C'est la moto de Sirius ! s'écria Lupin. Arthur !**

**-Je le sais, répondit Mr Weasley. En fait, c'est Hagrid qui me l'a remise le soir où… enfin quand il a vu que… il devait la rendre à Sirius et tu comprends…**

**-C'est bon, ça va, j'ai compris… marmonna Lupin.**

**Il était évident qu'il n'avait pas envie de reparler de la nuit où les Potter avaient été assassinés.**

**-Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de ça ? dit Harry**

**-Ce que tu veux ! Comme la Ford Anglia, elle est munie d'un système d'invisibilité. Ton parrain voulait te la remettre quand le temps serait venu…**

**-Eh beh ! dit Ron, émerveillé une fois de plus. Tu me la prêteras, hein Harry ?**

**En vérité, Harry ignorait ce qu'il ferait de la moto de Sirius. Il imagina le temps d'une seconde ce que dirait les Dursley s'ils le voyaient arriver à Privet Drive sur cet engin, puis se souvint que leur maison avait été détruite au début de l'été.**

**-On verra, finit-il par répondre.**

* * *

** Fred et Georges avaient réussi à tromper leur mère en remplissant les bouteilles de jus de fruits d'alcool très fort. Mr Weasley semblait avoir remarqué qu'ils s'égayaient un peu trop rapidement pour que ce soit naturel, mais voyant que Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny demeuraient raisonnables, il ne dit rien et laissa sa femme se débrouiller. Tonks et Kingsley y allaient de bon cœur eux-aussi et par moment Harry sentait que la fin de la soirée serait bien arrosée. Mais hormis les jumeaux, tout le monde semblait dans un état à peu près normal, ce qui le rassura un peu quand il se servit discrètement un nouveau verre de « jus d'orange », qui en fait n'était rien d'autre que du whisky pur feu. Il sentit sa tête tourner et jeta un coup d'œil à Ron qui devait lui aussi avoir bu un verre de trop sans le montrer. Mondigus Fletcher ricanait bêtement et c'était en partie grâce à cela que les jumeaux avaient pu mener à bien leur plan. Harry se demanda même s'il ne faisait pas exprès de rire pour que Mrs Weasley pose toute son attention sur lui. Mais, demeurant raisonnable, Harry se servit un verre d'eau pour étancher sa soif. Ginny s'amusait bien elle-aussi, et il était drôle de remarquer la tournure que prenaient les choses. Seule Hermione s'ennuyait à mourir, et lançait des regards noirs à ses amis chaque fois qu'ils se servaient un verre. Elle soupira de soulagement en voyant Harry empoigner la carafe d'eau encore bien pleine.**

** A ce stade de la fête, alors que tout le monde avait bien mangé et bien bu, la cloche d'entrée retentit, déclenchant les hurlements de Mrs Black qui, pour la énième fois, insulta dans le vide tous ceux qui, selon elle, souillaient sa maison. Harry se sentait mieux que tout à l'heure mais sa tête tournait toujours un peu et le tintement de la cloche résonna, trouble causé par les effets de l'alcool qu'il avait bu par les bons moyens de Fred et Georges. Il regretta de s'être laissé emporter ainsi.**

**Lupin, le seul à avoir l'esprit parfaitement clair, se leva et alla ouvrir la porte sans prendre le temps de fermer le rideau sur le tableau de Mrs Black.**

**-Je me demande qui c'est ! lança un peu trop joyeusement Fred.**

**Les autres le regardèrent, prenant conscience de la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait dû ingurgiter. Mrs Weasley devient rouge de fureur et vérifia que les jumeaux étaient les seuls ivres dans la pièce.**

**Enfin, Lupin revint, poussa la porte de la cuisine et passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte.**

**-Molly, Arthur, quelqu'un veut vous voir…**

**Surpris, les deux concernés se regardèrent et Mr Weasley lui dit de le faire venir. Mais s'il avait su que c'était lui, il aurait sûrement refusé de faire entrer son troisième fils, Percy, qui adressa un signe de la main à toute la tablée. Ce fut au tour d'Arthur de s'empourprer.**

**-Percy ! gronda-t-il. Que fais-tu ici ?**

**Son ton d'habitude bienveillant avait perdu toute sympathie. Percy les avaient quittés l'été précédent en pensant qu'ils trahissaient le Ministère. Il n'avait pas hésité à déclarer que Mr Weasley n'était pas son père.**

**-Je viens m'excuser, répondit simplement Percy en bombant le torse.**

**-Ouais bah vas t'excuser ailleurs ! railla Georges.**

**D'un coup de coude, Kingsley le fit taire. Mais son frère lui jeta un regard quelque peu dégoûté.**

**-Je vois que finalement, je n'avais pas tout à fait tort quand j'ai dit que rester dans le camp de Dumbledore n'était pas la meilleure des choses à faire, dit Percy d'une voix dominante. Mais j'ose imaginer qu'ici, tout le monde ne boit pas au point de devenir ivre…**

**-Personne n'est ivre, ici ! gronda Fred**

**-Tais-toi ! hurla sa mère**

**-Je constate aussi avec soulagement que tu n'as pas changé, maman ! continua Percy en s'avançant vers elle comme pour la prendre dans ses bras.**

**-Reviens-là ! hurla Mr Weasley.**

**Percy s'exécuta et vint se placer devant son père, tête baissée.**

**-Je suis navré, papa… soupira-t-il. J'ai été incorrect avec toi, je te prie de me pardonner. Je sais que tu ne refuseras pas mes excuses.**

**-Détrompe-toi, Percy, cassa Mr Weasley.**

**Harry fit rapidement le tour de la table du regard et il remarqua que toute la famille Weasley faisait la moue.**

**-Tu as trahi ta famille, il faudra plus que de simples excuses qui ne valent rien pour te faire pardonner, crois-moi.**

**-Et… que faudra-t-il que je fasse pour regagner votre confiance ? bredouilla Percy**

**-Quitte le bureau de Fudge, et quitte Ombrage, et ensuite nous verrons, répondit Mrs Weasley.**

**-Quitter Fudge et Ombrage ?**

**Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se referma sans qu'il ne puisse rien dire, mais son regard le trahissait en montrant bien un profond ennui à devoir dire adieu à ses rêves d'ascension au sein du Ministère.**

**-Et présente tes excuses à Harry, ajouta Ron en lui décochant un coup d'œil meurtrier.**

**Tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui.**

**-De quoi parles-tu ? demanda Percy.**

**-Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler !**

**-Bien, dit Percy. Je vois que je ne suis plus le bienvenu ici…**

**-Je me demande bien pourquoi ! lança méchamment Bill.**

**-Je reviendrai quand vous serez prêts à me pardonner…**

**-C'est ça, vas t'en ! maugréa Mr Weasley.**

**Sa femme, les larmes aux yeux, acquiesça. Alors Percy s'en alla, laissant Square Grimmaurd une ambiance pesante et presque insupportable pour Harry qui préféra monter se coucher avant que les autres ne se remettent à parler de Percy.**

** Il monta l'escalier et entra dans sa chambre où il claqua la porte avant de se jeter sur son lit avec rage. Alors c'était ainsi que se finissait la première fête qui lui était dédié et à laquelle il assistait ? Dans la mauvaise humeur ? Il pressentit que cette soirée lui laisserait un goût amer dans la bouche. De toute façon, même si Percy n'avait pas débarqué à l'improviste, tout aurait dégénéré de la même façon. Fred et Georges avaient bu, et lui-même avait avalé un peu d'alcool… Seule Hermione avait été raisonnable, ce soir. Les adultes aussi, en quelque sorte. Il voulut hurler de rage à la vue de ce gâchis. La fête, _sa_ fête avait mal tourné… Et cela à cause de Percy et de Fred et Georges… Finalement, il n'en voulait pas tant que ça aux jumeaux. Le fait de voir Percy débouler passait mal…**

** Quand Ron entra dans la chambre, se plaignant de légers maux de tête, il fit semblant de s'être endormi sur son lit, en dehors des draps, et attendit que son ami s'endorme réellement pour se glisser dans les couvertures. Mais il ne voulait pas dormir. Il était trop déçu pour ça. Finalement, il ouvrit la fenêtre et respira l'air frais de la nuit. Quelque part, au loin, devait se tenir le Ministère de la Magie. A quelques mètres sous terre, le Département des Mystères, et la salle de la mort, où était tombé Sirius… Là, devant la fenêtre, il imagina son visage et repensa à tous les cadeaux qu'on lui avait offert ce soir. Il aurait préféré recevoir ne serait-ce qu'un seul message de son parrain à la place de toutes ces choses qui, finalement, n'étaient qu'accessoires…****

* * *

Tout le monde devait dormir, si l'on en croyait le silence reposant qui s'était installé dans la maison. Pourtant, il crut entendre comme un gémissement, qui parut lointain. Il ne parvint pas à reconnaître la voix de quelqu'un, alors il enfila un pull et descendit, la baguette magique levée, pour voir ce qui se passait et avoir le cœur net. Un nouveau petit cri aigu retentit, provenant d'en bas, dans la cuisine. Le battement de son cœur s'accéléra et il se mit à haleter sous l'effet de l'appréhension. Enfin, quand il poussa la porte de la cuisine, ses mains étaient devenues si moites qu'elles laissèrent une trace de buée sur le verre froid. Il parcourut du regard la pièce et ne trouva tout d'abord rien, puis il alluma la lumière et hurla. Dans une mare de sang baignaient le corps et la tête de Kreattur, bien séparés les uns des autres.**

** La décapitation de l'elfe de maison avait provoqué une sorte de gêne entre chacun des membres de l'Ordre. Harry eut du mal à oublier l'image de la tête de Kreattur détachée de son corps au milieu du sang. Il s'était retenu de vomir et se sentait mal quand on lui demandait de décrire la scène. Il était certain que Kreattur avait voulu recevoir le même sort que ses ancêtres, et Ron avoua à Harry que si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave, il aurait répliqué à Hermione que depuis le début, il avait raison : l'elfe avait perdu la tête. Ce qui ne fit pas rire du tout Tonks, qui se trouvait derrière eux à se moment là. **

**Et, une nouvelle fois, Harry fut soulagé de savoir qu'il allait quitter le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix, cette fois pour regagner Poudlard…**

* * *

* * *

_ça sera tout pour ce chapitre! j'espère que ça vous a plu! laissez moi un commentaire pour me donner votre avis!_

_**prochain chapitre: le scandale du Choixpeau** (ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là). Allez, bonne lecture!_


	6. le scandale du Choixpeau Magique

**Chapitre 6: Le scandale du Choixpeau**

Dumbledore passa voir Harry Square Grimmaurd une semaine avant la rentrée. Il lui demanda entre autres de raconter ce qu'il avait vu le soir où Kreattur s'était décapité. Alors, une fois de plus, Harry s'exécuta, et une fois de plus, il repensa avec amertume à la fin de sa soirée d'anniversaire, totalement gâchée.

Il en avait parlé à ses amis, mais Ron et Hermione n'avait rien trouvé d'autre pour le consoler que de lui rappeler que dans une semaine, ils seraient de retour à Poudlard et que tout serait oublié.

Percy n'était pas réapparu, et les Weasley se demandèrent même s'il n'avait pas eu une pulsion bizarre qui l'aurait motivé à venir les voir, mais Dumbledore leur confirma que si leur fils n'avait pas réellement voulu se réconcilier avec eux, il ne lui aurait certainement pas communiqué où se trouvait le quartier général. Alors, s'attendant à un éventuel retour, ils réfléchissaient secrètement à ce qui se passerait cette fois-là, et s'ils se sentaient prêts à le pardonner. Ce qui pour le moment n'était pas le cas.

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, Fudge demeurait toujours à la tête de la communauté magique. Les employés du Ministère s'étaient quelque peu calmé, et les sorciers venaient travailler l'esprit un peu plus pacifique. Ce qui étonna Harry, c'est que Fudge avait réellement commencé à se bouger. Il avait formé une troupe d'espions (et il était simple de remarquer que les membres de cette troupe faisaient presque tous partie de l'Ordre), et avait contacté les gobelins pour tenter un rapprochement, qui, malheureusement, avait échoué.

Les actions du gouvernement ne suffisaient cependant pas à stopper celles des mangemorts, qui semblaient au contraire redoubler de cruauté. La liste des victimes s'allongeaient de jour en jour, et Harry se surprenait parfois à penser que si _lui _se bougeait, s'il tentait quelque chose pour l'accomplissement de la prophétie, les gens resteraient en vie un peu plus longtemps. Il n'avait toujours pas parlé à ses amis du lien qui le liait à Voldemort, et n'était pas décidé à le faire. Il n'était déjà pas sûr d'avoir lui-même accepté cette nouvelle responsabilité. Et ça, même Dumbledore n'était en mesure de l'aider.

Comme s'ils voulaient se faire pardonner, les rédacteurs de la Gazette du Sorcier prenaient soin de laisser parfois des remarques positives à son égard, quand ils ne discréditaient pas Fudge et Ombrage. Percy recevait aussi de temps en temps des critiques assez désobligeantes, mais Harry n'avait pas le cœur à le plaindre. Il fallait choisir son camp avant, et quelle que serait la décision des Weasley, lui il ne le pardonnerait pas.

Finalement, le premier septembre fut le bienvenue, et après un réveil prématuré, Harry se leva, s'habilla et rassembla ses affaires dans le hall d'entrée où s'entassaient déjà celles de Ginny. Il retrouva Ron et Hermione dans la cuisine où il prit un bon petit-déjeuner, sous la pluie de questions inutiles de Mrs Weasley.

Tu as bien pris ton balai ? demanda-t-elle à Ron. Et toi, Harry, tu as bien tout ce qu'il te faut ? Vos baguettes magiques ?

Cette année, une voiture du Ministère viendrait les chercher, et Tonks se réjouissait à l'idée de conduire le vieux véhicule rouillé qu'on avait garé sur la route, dans la rue d'en face. A l'aide d'un de magie, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny parvinrent à caser tous leurs bagages, et Ron s'énerva quand il se rendit compte qu'il était plaqué contre la vitre, mais sa mère lui jeta un regard si noir qu'il se tut aussi rapidement qu'il avait ouvert la bouche.

Les autres transplaneront jusqu'à la gare, annonça-t-elle plus aimablement. Tenez-vous bien, Tonks va nous conduire.

Le ton qu'elle avait adopté laissait supposer que si elle avait eu son mot à dire, elle aurait choisi un autre chauffeur qu'elle, qui était réputée pour être très maladroite. Mais après quelques virages en épingle à cheveux, plusieurs coups de klaxon et deux ou trois freinages un peu trop secs, ils parvinrent tous à King's Cross et, slalomant entre les moldus qui s'activaient pour prendre leurs trains, rejoignirent le quai numéro neuf. C'était ici, entre les plate-forme 9 et 10 que se trouvait le passage menant au Poudlard Express. Comme chaque année, il fallut attendre le bon moment pour traverser la barrière qui menait au quai 9¾ sans attirer l'attention des passants. Ce qui ne fut pas chose aisée. La gare grouillait de partout, et ils craignirent un instant qu'ils se parviendraient pas à passer avant le départ du train à onze heures précises.

Simulant une chute contre la barrière, Harry et Ron parvinrent à passer et attendirent les autres, gardant un œil sur la pendule accrochée au mur. Il restait dix minutes. Fred, Georges, Mr Weasley, Lupin et Kingsley accoururent vers eux, un peu inquiets de leur arrivée si tardive, et quand Maugrey Fol Œil transplana près d'eux, il comprit tout de suite la situation, non sans irritation.

Il va falloir les désillusionner ! grogna-t-il. Vous deux, dit-il à l'adresse de Harry et Ron, allez chercher un compartiment et revenez après. Moi je passe de l'autre côté.

Il se jeta lui-même un sortilège de désillusion et traversa la barrière, pendant que les deux adolescents montaient dans le train, soucieux de cette situation gênante.

J'espère qu'ils arriveront à l'heure, s'inquiéta Ron.

La plupart des compartiments étaient déjà pleins, et Harry aperçut dans l'un d'eux Cho Chang qui détourna rapidement les yeux de lui.

Pauvre fille ! minauda Ron, ce qui fit rire son ami.

Ils trouvèrent une place vers la moitié du train et déposèrent leurs valises, puis redescendirent et aperçurent avec soulagement que tous les autres les attendaient. Hermione reprit son apparence normale au moment où ils les rejoignirent.

Fred et Georges le prirent à part un instant à sa grande surprise.

Bon, écoute Harry, nous voulons pas faire de propagande, mais maintenant qu'on est partis, moi et Fred, dit Georges, il manque un chahuteur en chef à Poudlard.

On sait à présent que tu es toi-aussi capable de faire des grosses bêtises, alors si jamais tu as besoin de t'amuser un peu et mettre Poudlard en pagaille, tu nous demandes, hein ?

Harry, qui ne se serait pas attendu à un tel discours, sourit largement.

Un chahuteur en chef ? On verra bien ! Mais j'y penserai !

Tous les trois rirent de bon cœur. Harry dut pourtant s'éloigner d'eux pour dire au revoir aux autres.

Promets-moi que tu ne feras rien de dangereux cette année ! s'exclama Molly Weasley en le transperçant du regard.

Je ne peux rien vous promettre, vous savez, affirma Harry, mais je vous jure que j'essayerai de rester en place.

Elle le serra dans ses bras.

En fait, Harry passa de bras en bras et lorsqu'il arriva à Lupin, il se sentait plus secoué qu'après un match de Quidditch dans le vent.

Alors, on se revoit quand la prochaine fois ? demanda Harry avec un sourire.

Tu verras, Harry ! lui répondit Lupin. Prends bien soin de toi, en tout cas.

Toi aussi !

Harry repensa le temps d'une seconde à sa troisième année, lorsque Lupin s'était transformé en loup-garou. Il sourit à l'idée de ce qui serait arrivé si Rogue avait été mordu. Remus lui rendit son sourire.

Pourquoi tu ris ? demanda l'adolescent

Et toi, pourquoi tu ris?

Harry pouffa de rire.

En voilà un beau sourire ! s'exclama Lupin

Il tourna la tête et s'aperçut que tout le monde les regardaient, Hermione, Ginny et Ron tout près du train. Son regard revint vers Harry.

Allez vas-y, murmura-t-il, le train pars dans deux minutes, regarde ! dit-il en montrant l'horloge.

Fais attention à toi, supplia Harry.

Bien sûr ! Allez, file ! Ecris-moi si tu as besoin.

On se revoit bientôt ?

Monte dans le train ! ordonna Lupin.

Monte, Harry ! approuva Mrs Weasley.

Alors, à contrecoeur, il rejoignit ses amis dans le train et se dirigea avec eux dans le compartiment qu'ils avaient réservés. A peine quelques secondes après qu'ils se soient assis, la locomotive siffla et le quai commença à s'en aller. Lentement d'abord, de plus en plus vite, puis à toute vitesse, la gare défila, suivie par des paysages variés.

* * *

Harry ne pensait pas qu'il serait un jour aussi proche de Lupin. Là, sur le quai, il s'était senti profondément triste de devoir le quitter. Un peu comme Sirius l'année dernière, en quelque sorte. Sa mort les avait unis…

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et un garçon au visage lunaire fit son apparition.

Bonjour tout le monde ! salua Neville Longdubat.

Il était dans la même maison que Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny et allait entrer en sixième année.

Je peux venir ? demanda-t-il

Bien sûr ! répondirent les quatre autres.

Seamus et Dean ont dit qu'ils passeraient vous voir, annonça Neville. Je les ai croisés, ils cherchaient des places, eux-aussi. Le train semble plus plein que d'ordinaire.

C'est normal ! bougonna Ron. Tu sais combien il y a de nouveaux, cette année ? C'est ahurissant !

Ron… soupira Hermione. Je te rappelle que toi-aussi tu as été nouveau, il y a un certain temps !

Je le sais bien ! se fâcha Ron. Seulement, moi je ne mesurais pas un mètre vingt et surtout, je n'était pas si immature à leur âge !

Ca c'est toi qui le dit… rétorqua Hermione

_S'il vous plait_, coupa Harry pesamment. Est-ce que ça vous gênerait de vous taire un peu ? Parce que là ça commence à être pénible, vos disputes…

Oui, c'est vrai ! agréa Neville.

Bonjour !

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à nouveau et cette fois, Seamus Finngan et Dean Thomas entrèrent.

Vous avez passé un bon été ? s'enquit Dean.

Harry préféra laisser les autres répondre à sa place.

Moi je suis allée en expédition avec mon père, pour le journal ! annonça Luna Lovegood en s'introduisant dans le compartiment par la porte encore ouverte. C'était génial !

Un silence gêné s'installa après son arrivée. Harry remarqua que Ron fixait Dean d'un regard mauvais, et il se souvenait que Ginny sortait avec lui, ce qui expliquait tout.

Au fait Harry, dit Seamus pour casser l'atmosphère devenue un peu trop pesante, Malefoy et ses acolytes te cherchent.

Youpi… marmonna Harry. Qu'ils viennent alors!

De quoi est-ce qu'on parlait, déjà ? demanda Hermione

Des nouveaux ! rappela volontairement Ron.

Ouais bah il y a deux nouvelles, dit Seamus.

Deux ? Tu plaisantes ? ricana Ron. Il doit bien en y avoir plus d'une centaine !

Non, il n'y en a que deux ! dit Luna d'un ton boudeur.

Excuse-moi, mais il se trouve que moi je suis _préfet_, indiqua Ron, alors j'estime que je sais mieux que toi le nombre de nouveaux dans cette école !

Non, elle ne voulait pas parler des premières années, dit Dean. En plus d'eux, il y a deux nouvelles, qui viennent d'une école en Amérique, à ce qu'il paraît.

Quel âge ont-elle ? demanda Harry avec intérêt.

Seize ou dix-sept ans, enfin quelque chose dans ces eaux-là, déclara Dean.

Apparemment elles se sont faites renvoyer de leur école, mais ce n'est qu'une rumeur, dit Seamus. Je crois qu'elles sont sœurs.

Vous leur avez parlé ? questionna Hermione

Non, admit Seamus

Alors comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? s'interrogea Ginny

C'est ce que tout le monde raconte… expliqua simplement Luna.

Ca te dit d'aller voir ? demanda Ron à Harry

Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre. La porte s'ouvrit, et Drago Malefoy, accompagné de Crabbe et Goyle, ses deux gorilles qui lui servaient de gardes du corps, apparurent dans le couloir.

A quoi ça te servirai Weasley ? Tu es plus laid qu'un pou ! Quant à toi, Potter, il ne vaut mieux pas que tu ailles la voir, imagine, si tu éprouvais des sentiments pour elle, tu ne lui rendrais pas service, si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

Harry fut un des seuls à comprendre à quoi Malefoy faisait allusion. Sans hésiter, il se leva brusquement, se fraya un chemin entre les autres et le saisit par le col de sa chemise. Crabbe et Goyle retroussèrent leurs manches, mais furent arrêtés par la menace que représentaient les baguettes qui se pointèrent toutes vers eux. Ils se souvenaient de leur dernier voyage à bord du Poudlard Express : ils en étaient ressortis avec l'apparence de limaces gluantes.

Harry plaqua Malefoy contre le mur du couloir, l'étouffant à moitié. Les autres regardaient la scène sans dire un mot, mais sur leurs visages naissait une inquiétude bien lisible.

Attention, Potter, je suis préfet, avertit Malefoy dans un souffle

Harry s'en fichait complètement.

Ecoute-moi, murmura-t-il, tu fais ton fier, mais ton père est enprison par mes soins , alors pour l'instant c'est moi qui aie le dessus, c'est compris ?

Mon père sortira bientôt d'Azkaban, les détraqueurs sont aux ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres !

Pas encore… marmonna Harry

Tu paries pour combien de temps ? ricana Malefoy

Tu parles comme un Mangemort, la Fouine, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Ron, Hermione et Ginny savaient que Harry allait perdre de nouveau tout contrôle de lui même dans quelques temps. Ils s'échangèrent des regards inquiets, mais ne bougèrent pas.

Elle est où, ta marque à toi, hein ? Sur le bras droit, comme les autres ?

Calme-toi, Potter, je ne suis pas un Mangemort ! se défendit Malefoy, qui commençait à devenir vraiment rouge. Je n'ai pas la Marque des Ténèbres.

Tu paries pour combien de temps ?

Potter, lâche-moi, espèce de…

De quoi ?

De fils de sang-de-bourbe ! hurla Malefoy

Hermione fut la plus rapide. Elle attrapa le bras de Harry avant qu'il n'atteigne Malefoy, tandis que Ron le tirait à l'intérieur de leur compartiment par l'autre. Ginny, elle, claqua la porte derrière eux.

Mais enfin, Harry, qu'est-ce qui te prends ? s'époumona Hermione. Calme-toi !

Tais-toi, Hermione ! rugit Harry, hors de lui

Non, tu vas te calmer ! ordonna Ron. Ca suffit !

Dean, Seamus et Neville semblaient vraiment surpris de le voir perdre ainsi tout contrôle de lui-même. Ils le regardaient comme s'ils le voyaient pour la première fois. Luna, pourtant, regardait le paysage comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Harry pour reprendre ses esprits. La réalité le frappa soudainement. Si ses amis n'avaient pas été là, il aurait pu être renvoyé de Poudlard avant même d'y être arrivé.

Il faut que tu apprennes à te contrôler, Harry ! avertit Hermione.

Je sais ! grogna Harry. Mais viens à ma place et essaie ! On verra ce que tu diras après !

* * *

La pluie commença à tomber, de plus en plus drue, à mesure que le train s'approchait de Pré-au-Lard. Les deux nouvelles passèrent dans le couloir et Harry s'aperçut que l'une d'elle était particulièrement jolie. Ron semblait penser la même chose, mais un regard noir de la part de Hermione lui retira son sourire bêta de la bouche. On vint deux fois leur proposer de la nourriture durant le trajet, et Harry acheta un bon paquet de Chocogrenouilles qu'il partagea avec tout le monde, puis, sans explication possible, un bon nombre d'élèves passèrent pour se diriger vers les toilettes. Il aperçut parmi d'autres Cho Chang, qui lui adressa un grand sourire qu'il trouva déplacé. Son regard croisa également celui de Parvati Patil, dont les cheveux avaient encore poussé de presque dix centimètres. Accompagnée de son amie Lavande Brown, elle lui fit un signe de la main auquel il répondit de bon cœur. Puis, la nuit tombant, le train s'arrêta et tout le monde sortit de son compartiment, les bras chargés de bagages de toutes sortes.

Viens Ron, nous devons aider les nouveaux ! rappela Hermione.

Ah oui, c'est vrai ! maugréa Ron. Bon, à plus tard Harry !

Descendant du Poudlard Express, Harry, les bras occupés par le transport des valises et des animaux, eut un haut le cœur en revoyant les sombrals. Ces grands chevaux ailés, si jamais on pouvait appeler ça des chevaux, lui inspiraient toujours un sentiment bizarre. L'année passée, c'était plutôt de la stupéfaction. Ce soir-là, ils lui rappelèrent une fois de plus que Sirius et Cédric étaient morts…

N'y pense pas ! lui chuchota Luna à son oreille.

Quelqu'un bouscula Harry qui se retourna vivement, pensant que Ron ou Hermione était revenu. Mais il en fut tout autre. Derrière lui, une des deux nouvelles (la plus belle, pensa-t-il avec satisfaction), une main plaquée devant sa bouche, montrait du doigt un des sombrals tirant les diligences menant au château. Sa sœur, un peu plus loin, semblait ne rien voir.

C'est normal, lui dit Harry, ce qui la rassura visiblement, mais pourtant elle lui adressa un regard très froid.

Je peux savoir vos noms ? demanda gentiment Ginny qui se tenait derrière et qui devait avoir tout vu de la scène.

Tu n'as pas besoin de les savoir ! répliqua la nouvelle sans aucune sympathie.

Grande, châtain très clair, mince, les yeux verts, Harry la compara avec sa sœur, brune, le visage fin, et vraiment maigre. Elle devait être la plus âgée, mais apparemment pas la plus aimable. Elle dégageait aussi, malgré son visage charmant, une impression de mal-être qu'Harry ne parvint pas à expliquer.

Viens, Ash ! appela-t-elle tout en s'éloignant.

Désolée, s'excusa la deuxième, Ginger est un peu distante… A un de ces jours !

_Les premières années, par ici ! _

La voix de Hagrid résonna comme une douce mélodie dans la tête de Harry.

_-Et les deux nouvelles élèves aussi, s'il vous plait !_

A quelques pas, il aperçut la haute silhouette du demi-géant et lui adressa un signe du bras.

Bonsoir, Harry ! salua Hagrid de là où il se trouvait.

Pas très sympathiques, les nouvelles, pas vrai Harry ? dit Neville.

Je sais déjà laquelle je préfère ! répondit Ginny avec amertume. Non mais vous avez vu comment elle m'a parlé ?

On ferait meiux de monter dans une diligence, sinon il n'en restera plus, avertit Harry. Tiens, voilà Ron et Hermione.

Traînant les pieds, il n'y avait pas besoin de demander pour savoir l'humeur de Ron.

Pire que l'année dernière ! Plus ça va, plus ils sont immatures ! Si jamais je suis préfet en chef l'année prochaine, je démissionne !

Ce qui exaspéra Hermione.

* * *

Harry sentit comme une bouffée d'air dans ses poumons lorsqu'il franchit les portes de Poudlard. Après un été plutôt fort en émotions, il rentrait enfin chez lui… La Grande Salle n'avait pas bougé. En son centre s'alignaient toujours les quatre tables, une pour chaque maison, et au fond, les professeurs s'asseyaient comme auparavant. Rien ne perturbait cette rentrée-là, pour le moment. Pour être sûr que tout serait rentré dans l'ordre, il attendait impatiemment de connaître le nom du nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Mais avant cela, Hagrid se replaça à la place qui lui était réservé, annonçant que la traversée du lac était terminée. Ensuite, le professeur McGonagall fit son apparition, tenant entre ses mains un tabouret sur lequel était posé un vieux chapeau déchiré qui ne devait sa survie qu'à la magie. Derrière elle défila la troupe de nouveaux, pour la plupart terrifiés, intimidés ou appréhensifs. Il était amusant de remarquer que les deux sœurs dépassaient les autres d'au moins deux têtes.

Le silence ne se fit pas attendre, et dans un bruit de déchirure, le Choixpeau Magique ouvrit ce qui lui servait de bouche et commença sa traditionnelle chanson. Harry se souvenait de celle de l'année précédente et prêta attentivement oreille, bien décidé à ne rien perdre de celle-ci.

_Il est écrit dans ma mémoire,_

_Qu'au temps des rois et des chevaliers,_

_Ce fut l'alliance de quatre sorciers_

_Qui donna naissance à not' Poudlard._

_Il donnèrent nom à quatre maison,_

_Dont vous défendez les blasons_

_En pensant que le courage est d'or,_

_vous rejoindrez les Gryffondor._

_En travaillant selon les règles,_

_Vous appartiendrez à Serdaigle._

_Je suis sûr qu'iront à Poufsouffle,_

_Les travailleurs jusqu'à bout de souffle._

_Mais si vous êtes un cas à part,_

_Serez bienvenus à Serpentard._

_Unis désormais jusqu'à la fin_

_Qui aurait pensé que pourtant le destin_

_Un jour en enleva un_

_A cause de mauvais dessein_

_Changeant pour toujours notre école en son sein._

_Le grand Serpentard acceptait seulement_

_Ceux des grandes lignées, ou bien les descendants_

_De sorciers purs de sang, honnêtes ou malfaisants_

_Et finit par partir au bout de quelque temps._

_Avant de vous répartir_

_Je dois vous avertir _

_Des sombres temps à venir_

_Au refus de vous unir…_

_Associerles âmes, associer les corps_

_Pour retrouver la faille, en liant nos efforts_

_Pour que le mal s'en aille, il faudra être forts_

_Sur le champ de bataille s'empileront les morts._

_Je ne suis pas dans vos têtes :_

_Je ne suis qu'un chapeau_

_Mais si ne m'écoutez pas,_

_Vous tomberez de haut._

_Et si la chute vous frôle_

_Avant que tout s'arrête,_

_Vous avez tous un rôle_

_Que le destin vous prête._

_Alors que puis-je vous dire, si les dés sont lancés ?_

_Sans pouvoir repartir, il vous faut avancer._

_Si la haine est trop grande,_

_Si trop dure est l'union,_

_Laissez-moi vous apprendre quelle sera votre maison…_

Il fallut quelque secondes pour que les élèves réagissent. Timidement d'abord, puis de façon normale, ils commencèrent à applaudir, commentant la chanson qui, il était impossible de le nier, contenait un message très fort et très clair.

Il y est allé directement, cette fois-ci, dit Harry.

Ca risque de mieux pénétrer dans les têtes, ce qui entre nous ne peut pas faire de mal, approuva Ron. Regarde Malefoy !

A la table des Serpentard, Malefoy et une bande d'amis riaient comme s'ils venaient d'entendre une plaisanterie particulièrement drôle.

Non mais vraiment ! bougonna Hermione. Quelle bande d'imbéciles !

Mais sur toutes les autres tables, aucun visage ne semblait joyeux. Le message était bien passé. A la table des Serdaigle, Harry vit Cho plongée dans ses pensées.

Quand le silence revint, suite aux regards sévères du professeur McGonagall, la cérémonie de répartition commença. L'estomac de Harry rivalisait avec celui de Ron, et Ginny se retenait d'éclater de rire sous les grognements qu'ils provoquaient.

Abert, Eliot !

Un garçon au visage maigre s'avança timidement et s'assit sur le tabouret. Il plaça le Choixpeau sur sa tête et posa les mains sur ses genoux pour ne pas montrer leur tremblement.

Serdaigle ! cria le chapeau

Un tumulte s'éleva de la table où le garçon alla s'asseoir.

Aracch, Diana ! appela McGonagall

Une jeune fille blonde se coiffa du Choixpeau qui l'emmena à Serdaigle elle aussi.

Almond Gerald !

Le garçon qui s'avança releva la tête en signe de courage et fut envoyé à Gryffondor. Harry applaudit bruyamment en même temps que ses camarades.

Bard Mark !

Il fut envoyé à Poufsouffle.

Les noms défilèrent rapidement aux yeux de Harry, bien que Ron commençait à s'endormir. Frank Brekord fut envoyé à Serpentard, Julia Cormed à Poufsouffle, Mary Drycen à Gryffondor,… Il était vrai que cette fois, les première année étaient vraiment nombreux. Un bon groupe fut envoyé à Gryffondor, qui se montra comme la table la plus joviale de la soirée. Finalement vint le tour de Dylan Ycoman qui alla à Serpentard et à Gryffondor, Joshua Zouaillet clôtura la répartition des premières années.

Dumbledore se leva et le brouhaha cessa.

Bonsoir les anciens, bonsoir les nouveaux ! Vos estomacs crient famine tellement fort que je les entends d'ici ! Vivement le festin !

Un murmure d'approbation parcourut la salle, mais Dumbledore reprit :

Il n'est cependant pas encore le moment de manger, car cette année nous accueillons deux charmantes jeunes filles, plus âgées. Elles seront réparties comme tout le monde dans cette salle l'a été ! Mesdemoiselles Fitgeralds, c'est à vous !

Fitgeralds Ashley ! appela le professeur McGonagall

La brune se dirigea vers le tabouret et se para du Choixpeau. L'attente fut longue, très longue, et Harry se demanda si le chapeau finirait par se décider. Ashley jetait des regards autour d'elle, comme pour regarder si quelqu'un savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Mais après un temps fou, elle fut envoyée à Serpentard, tout comme sa sœur, pour qui cela pris moins de temps.

Quel gâchis ! marmonna Ron.

Ca t'étonne ? demanda Ginny. Tu as vu comment elles nous ont parlé ?

Mais le directeur se leva à nouveau et reprit la parole :

Non, je suis désolé, ce n'est pas encore le moment ! dit-il joyeusement devant les visages plein d'espoir tournés vers lui. Je dois d'abord vous présenter le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal cette année, étant donné que _malheureusement_ (il insista un peu trop sur le dernier mot pour que cela soit sincère), notre chère Dolorès Ombrage a refusé de reprendre son poste !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit dans toute la salle. Même chez les Serpentard, bien que ce soit à un niveau beaucoup moins élevé, Ombrage avait laissé un souvenir cuisant.

Veuillez accueillir comme il se doit son successeur, le professeur McClaggan !

Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, Harry trouva ce nom familier à ses oreilles. Pourtant, quand un homme aux cheveux longs (ressemblant d'ailleurs plus à une crinière qu'autre chose), aux sourcils touffus parsemés de raies grises et légèrement boitant entra dans la Grande Salle, il était persuadé de n'avoir jamais ne l'avoir vu. De toute manière, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir quelqu'un aux yeux jaunes. Sous les applaudissements, McClaggan vint se placer auprès de Dumbledore et jeta un regard sur toutes les tables.

Merci, dit Dumbledore. Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'une chose à vous dire : bon appétit !

Sur les tables, les plats auparavant vides se remplirent de mets plus délicieux les uns que les autres. Ron et Harry se jetèrent sur les friands au fromage et ils eurent raison car un peu plus tard, il n'en restait plus.

Ca serait bien que tu manges un peu plus proprement, railla Hermione à l'adresse de Ron.

Mais celui-ci lui fit remarquer qu'elle-même venait de laisser tomber une goutte de sauce sur sa robe, et elle se tut, rouge comme une pivoine.

Au bout de la table, Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, le fantôme de Gryffondor, bavardait calmement avec les frères Crivey, très enthousiastes à l'idée d'être revenus à Poudlard. Harry se servit une deuxième cuisse de poulet tandis que Ron avalait goulûment son bœuf bourgignon. Hermione, mâchant ses pâtes bolognaises avec difficulté, observait le nouveau professeur.

Il est assez étrange, dit-elle sans frénésie. J'espère que Dumbledore n'a pas engagé encore un fou…

Bof, on s'en fiche du moment qu'il nous laisse en paix, rétorqua Ron.

Ron ! s'indigna son amie. Comment oses-tu dire une chose pareille ? L'année prochaine, tu passes tes aspics !

Ca c'est vrai ! confirma Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête. Dumbledore a fait très attention au choix de son professeur, cette année. Une jeune femme à l'air sympathique s'est présentée au poste, mais il a préféré prendre cet homme. Il sait ce qu'il dit, croyez-moi !

Oui, mais en même temps c'est ce qu'on disait pour Fol Œil, et finalement il s'est avéré être un mangemort… rappela Harry

On tire toujours des leçons de ses erreurs ! dit sagement le fantôme. Mais soit ! Avez-vous entendu la chanson du Choixpeau cette année ?

Bien sûr ! répondit Ron. Il a fait fort !

Je crois que ça n'a pas plu à tout le monde, gémit Nick. Les Serpentard avaient l'air de trouver cela amusant.

Ce sont des imbéciles ! lança Harry.

C'est regrettable que les deux nouvelles y aient été envoyées, s'attrista Hermione. N'est-ce pas ?

Mais le fantôme s'était déjà éloigné vers les première année.

* * *

Les estomacs se remplissaient à mesure que les plats se vidaient. Une somnolence pénétra dans l'esprit de Harry et perdura jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore se lève et reprenne la parole une nouvelle fois.

Maintenant que vos ventre sont pleins et vos têtes vides après ces deux mois de vacances bien méritées, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard ! Vous rejoindrez vos dortoirs respectifs dans quelques secondes, mais avant cela Mr Rusard m'a très aimablement demandé quatre-vingt-dix-sept fois aujourd'hui de vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de pénétrer dans la forêt interdite, quelles que soient vos intentions, et même s'il s'agit de mission de sauvetage…

Il appuya son regard vers Harry qui baissa les yeux à la mention de son erreur qui fut fatale à son parrain.

Seront également punis les élèves pratiquant la magie dans les couloirs et en dehors des cours. Les dates des sélections de Quidditch vous seront communiquées dans quelques temps. Les personnes renvoyées des équipes au cours de l'année passée sont bien entendues réintégrées à leur poste.

Là encore, Harry se sentit visé, mais étant capitaine de la nouvelle équipe, il savait qu'il reprenait son poste.

Et avant de vous laisser une bonne fois pour toutes, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que pour oublier un peu les tristes évènements pouvant apparaître au milieu de l'année, un bal sera organisé chaque soir de fête. Messieurs, vous avez jusqu'à Halloween pour vous trouver une partenaire !

Un murmure d'excitation parcourut la salle. Ron et Harry, en revanche, n'étaient pas du même avis.

Chaque soir de fête ? répéta Ron, horrifié. Oh non !

Avec Hermione, il dut guider les nouveaux vers la salle commune de Gryffondor. La Grosse Dame servait toujours d'entrée, et elle demanda le mot de passe.

Orchidée, annonça Hermione, et le passage se dévoila.

Chacun monta dans son dortoir, racontant aux autres son été, ses vacances, et tout un tas de choses sans importance. Seamus déclara avec fierté qu'il avait cloué le bec de sa mère, qui refusait de penser qu'Ombrage n'était qu'une incapable. Dean raconta ce que Ginny lui avait raconté dans ses lettres d'amour, et quand Ron s'enferma dans les toilettes, fou de rage, il avoua aux autres qu'ils ne sortaient pas ensemble, mais que tout cela n'était qu'une invention de Ginny.

Plus tard dans la soirée, les deux sœur revint le sujet de conversation idéal. Les cinq sorciers s'amusèrent à imaginer des théories toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres sur ce qu'elles avaient fait pour être renvoyées, et Harry eut mal au ventre à force de rire.

Mais bientôt la perspective de devoir reprendre les cours le lendemain matin prit le dessus, et ils se couchèrent, l'esprit en paix. Seul Harry resta un moment éveillé à se demander s'il avait vraiment fait le bon choix en continuant les potions. Pendant le festin, Rogue n'avait pas paru plus accueillant que d'habitude. Il lui avait même grimacé discrètement. S'attendant au pire pour le jour suivant, Harry finit par s'endormir et fit un rêve très bizarre. Rogue se penchait sur lui, un horrible sourire aux lèvres, et lui avoua qu'une telle somme valait la peine d'être payée, quand on voyait le résultat qui ne tarderait à pas venir. Mais Harry ignorait de quelle somme il parlait. Ensuite, il vit Ludo Verpey lui adresser un sourire très différent de celui de Rogue, et lui déclarer qu'il avait tout gagné par choix. Ce qui parut aussi incompréhensible à Harry que les dires de son professeur. Vint ensuite un rire hystérique qui sortit de la bouche de Ginger Fitgeralds, et un serpent s'engouffra dans une pièce très sombre. Puis, comme souvent, un voile se balançait au vent, dans une salle de jugement, et Sirius Black tombait à travers.

Quand il se réveilla, Harry se sentit presque plus fatigué qu'avant de s'être couché. Le premier debout, il s'habilla attendit dans la salle commune que Ron et Hermione se réveillent, puis ensemble, il descendirent prendre leur petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Des dizaines des hiboux surgirent de nulle part et apportèrent le courrier à leurs destinataires. Hermione reçut la Gazette du Sorcier et paya la chouette effraie qui attendait patiemment sa pièce.

Il n'y a rien de très alarmant… Deux moldus décédés, et…Si, tenez ! Regardez !

_Verpey fait son grand retour au Ministère de la Magie… _lut Harry. Ouvre à la page !

Sur un quart de page s'étendait l'article en question. Les trois amis remarquèrent qu'il avait été écrit par Rita Skeeter, journaliste spécialiste pour les scandales dans la presse.

_Qui aurait pu le croire ? _

_Voilà maintenant presque deux ans que LudoVerpey, ancien directeur du département des jeux magiques, croulant sous une montagne de dettes infranchissables, fuyait pour éviter les persécutions (nous rappelons qu'il devait d'énormes sommes d'argent à des gobelins peu sympathiques). Retiré de la vie politique, Verpey s'était vraisemblablement isolé quelque part dans un endroit caché pour finir sa vie en solitaire. Mais un coup du sort décida que ce n'en était pas terminé pour cet amoureux des paris, qui pourtant lui veulent du mal à en croire les résultats. Hier après-midi, alors que les employés du Ministère de la Magie se mobilisaient dans les locaux du gouvernement pour manifester leur mécontentement auprès des hauts fonctionnaires de l'Etat, et plus particulièrement de Cornelius Fugde et de Dolorès Ombrage, sa secrétaire, le frelon a fait son apparition, contre toute attente, et cela au beau moment où la violence de la foule atteignait son apogée. Selon les témoignages, il se serait interposé entre les employés et le ministre, aurait réclamé le calme dans la pièce et l'aurait obtenu. Quelques instants plus tard, la foule se serait dissipée, sereine, et Verpey aurait discuté secrètement avec le Mr le ministre. « Je ne pouvais pas laisser mon pays dans un tel état de nervosité », nous a confié Verpey après les évènements. « La tension était tellement palpable que j'en ai été soufflé. Il est temps d'agir et de ramener le calme au sein de la communauté magique… » _

_Toujours est-il qu'en fin de soirée, l'ancien joueur de Quidditch a été intégré au poste d'assistant du ministre, occupé jusqu'à hier par le jeune Percy Weasley, qui s'est vu licencié sans raison valable. « Fudge est trop confiant » a affirmé le jeune homme avec une certaine amertume. « Il se pourrait que tout lui retombe dessus dans quelques temps. Je regrette sincèrement de m'être allié à quelqu'un pareil. C'était pathétique » _

_Le ministre, lui est très optimiste quant aux conséquences du retour de Verpey. « J'ai trouvé la personne qu'il me fallait » a-t-il déclaré non sans fierté. « Ludo est vraiment parfait pour rester à mes côtés. Je l'ai tout de suite senti quand il a calmé la foule en un temps moindre. Ma décision a beau être précipitée, je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix en m'associant à lui. »_

Quel abruti ! s'exclama Ron. Il a engagé Verpey sur un coup de tête ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prouve qu'il n'est pas toujours couvert de dettes ?

La réponse se trouvait plus bas dans l'article.

_Reste à savoir comment Verpey s'est procuré l'argent nécessaire au payement de ses dettes. « Je l'ai acquit de manière tout à fait légale » se défend-il, mais cela n'empêche pas de penser que cet argent est d'origine douteuse. L'affaire reste donc à suivre tant qu'elle ne sera pas éclaircie._

Verpey a réussi à couvrir toutes ses dettes ? dit Harry, stupéfait. Mais comment a-t-il fait ?

L'affaire reste à suivre tant qu'elle ne sera pas éclaircie… soupira Hermione. Mais si Fudge engage n'importe qui, n'importe quand, on n'est pas sortis de l'auberge…

C'est étonnant que Verpey resurgisse comme ça, d'un coup, remarqua Harry.

Il a peut-être une idée en tête, proposa Ron.

Tout d'un coup, Harry se souvint de son rêve et resta abasourdi. Cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Verpey apparaissait dans son sommeil, et le lendemain, son retour était annoncé dans les journaux. Couvert de dettes, il avait pourtant réussi à les payer, et Rogue lui avait parlé d'une grosse somme d'argent. Mais quand il voulut en parler à Ron et Hermione, il se tut car déjà, le professeur McGonagall passait dans les rangs pour distribuer les emplois du temps.

* * *

* * *

_voilou pour ce chapitre... alors pour répondre à une review, j'ai bel et bien lu l'artcicle du site Lapensine pour la moto de Sirius dans le chapitre précédent, mais en fait je comptais l'intégrer quand même. Disons que la moto aurait été un dernier cadeau de la part de Sirius si je ne l'avais pas lu..._

_Ensuite, comme vous vous souvenez, il y aura un peu plus loin dans l'histoire le concert des Bizarr'Sisters, et là j'aurai besoin de chansons. Alors si vous avez des textes qui trainent chez vous, n'hésitez pas à me les envoyer! Sinon, je ferai sans, tant pis..._

_Donc voila, si vous avez un commentaire à laisser, vous savez comment ça marche... le prochian chapitre sera: Le professeur McClaggan._

_A!_


	7. le professeur McClaggan

**Chapitre 7: le professeur McClaggan**

Pour un début d'année, Harry, Ron et Hermione furent servis en matière de déception. Harry parce qu'il avait double cours de potions, Ron parce qu'il ne suivrait pas tous les cours de Harry et Hermione et celle-ci parce qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de passer à la bibliothèque.

Mais Hermione, c'est seulement le premier jour ! s'exclama Ron.

Pour commencer leur année, ils se retrouveraient en métamorphose.

McGonagall va encore nous faire un discours sur l'importance de nos études pour l'avenir, soupira Harry.

Moi je trouve ça bien, au contraire ! répondit Hermione.

On a double cours de défense contre les forces du mal, fit remarquer Ron.

On verra bien à quoi il ressemble, ce McClaggan…

En effet le professeur McGonagall passa une bonne partie du cours à exposer les différents débouchés qui aboutiraient d'une bonne étude en métamorphose. Elle fit en rapidement le tour mais constata que cela ne captivait pas ses élèves, alors elle continua en expliquant le programme de cette année. Harry découvrit avec horreur que Malefoy et une bande de ses amis de Serpentard suivraient ces cours avec lui.

Il est prévu au programme des essais d'animagie, informa le professeur. Cette pratique demandera un maximum de concentration, aussi j'ai le regret de vous annoncer qu'aucune perturbation ne sera admise dans mon cours.

Harry savait que de toute façon, besoin de concentration ou pas, McGonagall n'acceptait jamais de trouble à ses cours. En revanche, les sœur Fitgeralds, présentes à ses leçons, ne semblaient pas en avoir conscience. Ginger était limite allongée sur la table et Ashley, très décoiffée, fixait sa sœur d'un regard vide.

Miss Fitgeralds, j'aimerais que vous vous teniez correctement, dit sèchement le professeur McGonagall. Si vous voulez dormir, restez dans vos dortoirs. Toutes les deux.

On a vraiment le droit ? demanda Ginger avec insolence.

McGonagall prit une expression choquée.

Si vous continuez comme cela, je crois en effet que vous en aurez le droit. Définitivement, répliqua-t-elle froidement.

Ginger sourit sans joie.

C'est une autre façon de pour nous menacer de renvoie ? dit-elle

Ginger… supplia Ashley

Dix points en moins pour Serpentard.

Les Gryffondor présents dans la pièce se réjouirent, mais les Serpentard ne bronchèrent pas. Apparemment, ils étaient fiers d'avoir une élève comme Ginger dans leur maison.

Que cela ne se reproduise pas, sinon je serai en effet contrainte de vous renvoyer de mon cours, menaça le professeur. Toutes les deux si ça vous chante. Que vous soyez de brillantes élèves ou pas, et même si l'une d'entre vous a sauté une classe.

Harry ne s'était pas demandé pourquoi les deux sœurs partageaient la même classe, alors que l'une d'elles était plus âgée. Alors comme ça, Ashley avait sauté une classe ? Il échangea un regard avec Hermione qui elle lança un regard noir à la fille Fitgeralds, ce qui le fit sourire. Elle aurait de la concurrence.

Puis, après le cours de métamorphose vinrent les deux de potions. Ron n'avait pas d'autre chose à faire que de rentrer à la salle commune de Gryffondor, et aussi ce fut seulement accompagné par Hermione que Harry, une énorme boule au ventre, entra dans les cachots pour assister à la leçon. Bien entendu, Malefoy avait été accepté par Rogue, mais pour la deuxième fois consécutive, ses deux gardes du corps ne le suivaient pas. C'était une consolation (faible consolation, mais consolation tout de même) de savoir Malefoy seul. Pourtant, de nombreux Serpentard étaient présents, et Harry se demanda même s'il devrait passer tous ses cours en classe mélangée avec eux. Pansy Parkinson, sûrement pour d'autres raisons que Hermione, semblait ne pas aimer les Fitgeralds, dans les cachots elles-aussi. Et d'après sa mine boudeuse quand Malefoy parla à Ginger, Harry put se faire sa petite idée au sujetde cette jalousie. Cette fois-ci, les Gryffondors étaient aussi mélangés avec quelques Serdaigle et des Poufsouffle. Rogue ne devait pas avoir beaucoup d'élèves en sixième année.

Les portes se fermèrent dans un claquement sonore etlr professeurdemanda le silence, qui pourtant se rétablissait toujours dès qu'il entrait en classe.

Bien. Je retrouve certaines têtes que je n'aurai jamais dû revoir, de toute évidence, pesta-il en appuyant son regard sur Harry. Que tout soit clair entre nous : certains ici n'ont pas leur place à mes cours. J'ai l'honneur de leur annoncer qu'ils ne recevront aucun cadeau de ma part.

Et encore une fois Harry se sentit visé.

Cette année, la plupart des potions que les élèves – les élèves dignes de ce nom, je m'entends – réaliseront auront pour thème général : l'esprit. Chaque breuvage aura ses effets sur le cerveau –si jamais certains en ont un. Je propose que nous commencions tout de suite la première, qui se nomme la potion d'asservissement.

Quelque chose remua dans la tête de Harry. N'était-ce pas une potion d'asservissement qu'il avait retrouvé dans le bureau de Mr Malefoy ?

Cette potion a la particularité de plonger celui qui la boit dans un état de soumission à quiconque lui donne un ordre. Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, certains ici mériteraient d'en boire une permanente, mais ces effets étant irréversibles, elle est classé dans les breuvages interdits au public. Nous nous contenterons donc d'en créer une aux effets momentanés.

Rogue jeta un regard mauvais à Harry et agita sa baguette pour afficher les consignes au tableau.

Si vous savez lire, la préparation de cette potion ne devrait guère vous paraître difficile. Je suis bien conscient qu'au moins l'un d'entre vous ne maîtrise pas encore parfaitement la lecture, mais je ne compte pas retarder toute une classe pour lui. Surtout pour lui.

Les Serpentard ricanèrent et Harry sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Il serra les dents et les poings et s'efforça de ne pas lever les yeux vers son professeur.

Prenez les ingrédients qu'il vous faut dans l'armoire du fond (un coup de baguette et l'armoire en question s'ouvrit à la volée). Vous avez… disons… cinquante minutes. Nous feront ensuite des tests…

Sa bouche s'élargit en un rictus et Harry redoutait de l'identité du testeur.

Au moins, Neville ne fait plus partie du cours, pensa-t-il.

L'année précédente, Rogue avait fait fort pour leur premier cours. Et Harry était loin d'imaginer qu'il pouvait faire pire que ça. Pourtant, la potion d'asservissement était la plus difficilequ'il n'avait jamais réalisé. Il lut trois fois les consignes avant de commencer et se força à relire plusieurs fois chaque ligne qu'il entamait pour ainsi éviter la même erreur que celle qui lui avait valu les moqueries de Rogue : il ne tenait pas à sauter un élément. Avec incertitude, il voyait son mélange passer du rouge au vert, du bleu au gris, sous l'œil attentif du professeur : Harry était certain qu'il sauterait sur la première occasion pour lui faire tout recommencer.

Potter, votre potion devrait être orange, maintenant ! gronda Rogue. N'avez-vous donc pas appris à lire durant l'été ? Qu'y a-t-il écrit à la fin de la dix-huitième ligne ?

Remuer quatre fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, puis cinq fois dans le sens inverse, avant de recommencer dans l'autre sens sept fois, dit Harry. Elever ensuite la température pour la faire atteindre les quatre cent cinquante degrés.

Et avez-vous fait tout cela ? murmura Rogue d'une voix douceureuse

Non.

Le visage de Rogue afficha une expression triomphante. Ses yeux brillèrent de joie et il sortit sa baguette magique, prêt à vider son chaudron.

Et pourquoi donc n'avez-vous pas tout fait ? chuchota-il, menaçant.

L'esprit de Harry, qui s'était quelque peu embrumé après l'arrivée de son professeur, se remit en marche. Pourquoi donc n'avait-il pas tout fait ?

Simplement parce que vous ne m'avez pas laissé le temps de monter la température, répondit-il calmement.

La bouche de Rogue s'ouvrit et se referma à plusieurs reprises, puis, quand elle eut fini de faire de la balançoire, il respira profondément et s'en alla, visiblement vexé. Harry, lui, jubilait. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas refermé le clapet de son professeur. Hermione leva le pouce en signe de félicitations, et il y répondit avec un clin d'œil.

Il prit ensuite de la poudre de bicorne et s'apprêta à en ajouter une pincée à sa potion.

POTTER ! rugit Rogue. La température !

Le sang de Harry ne fit qu'un tour. Dans la joie d'avoir vexé Rogue, il avait totalement oublié de finir la ligne ! Il s'empressa de s'exécuter, priant pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

Vous êtes encore plus bête que ce que je pensais ! gronda le professeur. Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor !

Pourtant, la potion passa bel et bien au orange.

Devant une telle injustice, Harry faillit oublier de rabaisser la température au moment voulu. Il remercia discrètement Hermione et tenta de se calmer. S'il voulait obtenir une bonne note, il devait rester concentré.

Finalement, après trois bons quarts d'heure, son breuvage sembla prêt. Du moins, il avait la même couleur que celui de Hermione.

Il est temps de passer au test de vos potions, railla Rogue. J'ose imaginer que certaines provoqueront des dégâts considérables, aussi je rejette toute responsabilité de l'état dans lequel les testeurs se retrouveront quand ils iront à l'infirmerie. Avant de rire, vous placerez un flacon de votre concoction sur mon bureau pour que je puisse vous mettre la note que vous méritez, et nous passerons à la partie amusante du cours.

Il émit un petit rire glacial et Harry évita de croiser son regard. De toute manière, il devinait ce qu'il verrait.

Quand il posa sa fiole sur le bureau, le sourire que Rogue affichait était tellement méchant qu'il en eut presque peur. Il retourna se placer auprès de Hermione et des autres autour du tableau et du professeur, et remarqua que son amie était quasiment aussi effrayée que lui.

Bien, reprit Rogue. Quelqu'un est-il volontaire pour tester les potions de ses camarades ? Personne ? demanda-t-il avant même de vérifier ses dires. Je vais être obligé de désigner l'un d'entre vous, dans ce cas. Au meilleur des cas, vous serez soumis jusqu'à ce que les effets de la potion se dissipent, c'est-à-dire dans deux ou trois jours… Au pire, vous serez à moitié empoisonné, c'est tout ! Alors… Voyons un peu qui fera l'affaire… Potter, par exemple ?

Les Serpentard ricanèrent, et les deux Fitgeralds observèrent la scène, sans vraiment comprendre cette hilarité. Elles ne devaient pas savoir que Rogue et Harry se détestaient depuis le premier cours ensemble.

Venez ici, Potter, au milieu du cercle…

Harry ne bougea pas, mais Malefoy, derrière lui, le poussa en avant et Rogue lui attrapa le bras. Il se tourna vers son bureau et examina le contenu des flacons. On trouvait un peu de toutes les couleurs, et Harry était persuadé que Rogue les observait dans le but de déterminer laquelle serait le plus nocif.

Je pense que celle-ci doit être testée, dit-il en saisissant un liquide bleu-vert. Buvez cela !

Non, répondit Harry.

Buvez ! ordonna Rogue

Les mains tremblantes, Harry empoigna la fiole et la déboucha avec précaution. Il redoutait de lâcher le récipient tellement il paniquait. C'était impossible, Rogue ne comptait pas réellement lui faire goûter à toutes les potions ratées !

Monsieur, s'il vous plait… supplia-t-il

Dépêchez-vous, Potter !

Hermione avait plaqué ses mains devant ses yeux. Même Malefoy avait cessé de rire. Les Serdaigle regardaient la scène avec ahurissement. Rogue perdait la raison, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication.

Professeur, tenta Ernie Macmillan, le préfet de Poufsouffle, je crois qu'il est un peu… dangereux de faire boire à Harry ces potions. Nous ne savons pas quels effets elles produiront, il vaudrait mieux…

Que vous vous taisiez, coupa Rogue, si vous ne tenez pas à vous retrouver en retenue.

En attendant, vous, vous vous retrouverez en prison s'il est empoisonné, rétorqua Ginger Fitgeralds.

Dans un bruit de verre, Harry lâcha par mégarde le flacon, signe de la perte du contrôle de ses tremblements.

POTTER ! rugit Rogue.

Je propose que vous remplaciez cette fiole par la mienne ! dit Ashley précipitemment. J'aimerais beaucoup voir les effets qu'elle produirait !

Harry la regarda avec dégoût. Comme osait-elle proposer une nouvelle potion ?

Laquelle est-ce ? interrogea prudemment le professeur.

Ashley désigna son flacon sur le bureau, un breuvage de couleur jaune très clair.

Celle-là ? s'écria Rogue. Elle me semble très bien préparée, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions la tester…

Vous avez dit que nous testerions des potions, dit Ginger. Si elles sont bien préparées, tant mieux, non ?

Rogue respira profondément. Sa lèvre supérieure se retroussa.

Très bien. Potter, buvez ceci.

Il lui tendit le flacon, que Harry déboucha un peu plus calmement que le précédent. Sa propre potion avait une couleur jaune foncée, il était presque certain de l'avoir correctement préparée. Il avala alors d'un coup sec le liquide au goût amer et attendit les effets. Il ne se sentit pas très différent, mais seulement son esprit lui parut plus lointain de la réalité. Les voix apparaissaient moins proches et mettaient plus de temps à arriver jusqu'à son cerveau.

Asseyez-vous, Potter, entendit-il.

Il s'exécuta et entendit comme des murmures autour de lui sans comprendre leur signification.

Retournez tous à vos places, et je veux que vous me fassiez pour la prochaine fois deux rouleaux de parchemin sur les conséquences que pourrait avoir la consommation régulière de potions d'asservissement, en vous appuyant sur les ingrédients et certaines de leurs propriétés. Il est inutile de discuter ! ordonna Rogue.

Harry fut le premier assis et commença à écrire sur un morceau de parchemin. Rogue avait dit de faire deux rouleaux, alors il en ferait deux…

* * *

Un mal de crâne envahit Harry dans l'heure du déjeuner. Visiblement, les effets de la potion d'asservissement se dissipaient. Devant l'expression de Ron, il devina que Hermione avait dû tout lui raconter, et il évita d'en reparler, mais ses amis en firent autrement. A peine avait-il repris ses esprits qu'ils l'assaillirent de questions inutiles. 

Ca va mieux ?

Comment a-t-il osé ?

Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça, Harry ! C'était dangereux !

Il faut prévenir Dumbledore ! Ce type est un malade !

Harry, j'ai eu si peur !

Stop ! s'écria-t-il. J'ai mal au crâne, alors s'il vous plait, taisez-vous.

Tu crois que les sœurs Fitgeralds ont fait exprès ? demanda tout de même Ron.

Je n'en sais rien… Ecoutez, je suis pas en mesure de réfléchir, alors on verra ça plus tard, d'accord ?

Les deux autres acquiescèrent, et il se servit un grand verre d'eau qu'il but d'une traite. Les effets de la potion s'étaient dissipés assez rapidement : selon Rogue, ils duraient en temps normal deux ou trois jours.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de songer aux deux nouvelles, qui en quelque sorte lui avaient sauvé la mise. Il se jura d'aller leur parler après le double cours de défense contre les forces de mal. Mais avant cela, il devait assister à son cours de soins aux créatures magiques. L'air frais du parc lui fit beaucoup de bien. Il sentit son cerveau se remettre en route et agir de sa propre initiative. Pendant le repas du midi, Ron lui avait dit de prendre une tranche de roast beef. Il le lui avait juste conseillé, mais Harry avait pris cela comme un ordre, et il s'était servi une tranche.

Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Rogue ait voulu me faire boire les potions ratées ! pesta-il.

Content que tu repris tes esprits, Harry… s'exclama Hermione. Mais au moins, ça aura eu son utilité. Tu as presque fini tes deux rouleaux de parchemin.

Seulement, je n'ai pas la moindre idées des conséquences que l'absorption de cette potion pourrait avoir à force d'en boire. Je crois que je suis bon pour tout refaire… soupira-t-il

Bonjour tout le monde ! salua Hagrid. Approchez, approchez !

Je me demande bien ce qu'il nous aura déniché, cette fois… dit Hermione d'un ton las.

J'espère seulement qu'il ne nous emmènera pas dans la forêt ! murmura Harry. Je ne tiens pas à me retrouver prisonnier des centaures !

Harry ! s'écria Hermione. Graup!

Graup? Répéta Ron. C'est quoi ça?

Graup, le frère de Hagrid ! chuchota Harry

Qu'est-ce que vous racontez, tous les trois ? leur lança Hagrid.

Ils remarquèrent que le silence s'était installé et se demandèrent si quelqu'un les avait entendu.

Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier les papichons…

Les quoi ? railla Pansy Parkinson.

Harry se fit un plaisir de remarquer que Malefoy n'assistait pas à ce cours. En revanche, Crabbe et Goyle l'avait remplacé, et encore une fois, Ginger et Ashley répondaient présentes.

Les papichons ! répéta Hagrid. Je suppose que peu d'entre vous savent à quoi ils ressemblent et quelles sont leurs particularités.

Les papichons sont des sortes de papillons à tête de cochon, répondit Hermione. Ou des cochons avec des ailes colorées, on peut dire les deux.

Très bien, Hermione ! Cinq points pour Gryffondor ! dit Hagrid, ravi. Et qui peut me dire quelle est la particularité des papichons ?

Hermione leva la main.

Sur leurs ailes est posée une poudre colorée. Cette poudre, en tombant, créé un nouveau papichon.

Excellent ! Et pourquoi est-ce important d'avoir des papichons en vie ? demanda Hagrid, en s'adressent directement à Hermione.

Ils rejettent des boules de leurs estomacs, et ces déchets sont utilisés pour la préparation de nombreuses potions…

Encore cinq points pour Gryffondor ! s'écria Hagrid, le visage rayonnant. Quelqu'un peut-il me citer une potion fabriquée à base de rejets de papichons ?

Hermione fut la seule à lever la main, et elle fut interrogée une nouvelle fois.

La potion de Felix Felicis nécessite cent trente grammes de cette… boule.

C'est exact ! Alors je vous propose de venir en voir un de plus près. Ce sont des créatures de nuit, très réservées et timides.

Il ouvrit une caisse derrière lui et une petite créature en sortit. Elle vit tout le monde présent devant elle, et elle replongea dans sa boîte. Des exclamations de surprise s'élevèrent de la troupe d'élèves, et Parkinson elle-même ne put cacher sa stupéfaction.

Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de très intéressant là-dedans, bougonna Ginger Fitgeralds. En Amérique, on en avait dans tous les jardins…

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers elle et sa sœur.

Quoi ? railla Ashley. C'est vrai ! Chez nous, on en avait un qu'on avait disséqué.

Lavande Brown laissa s'échapper une exclamation de dégoût.

Ouais, renchérit Ginger, on lui avait arraché les tripes !

Elle éclata de rire.

Dix points en moins pour Serpentard ! déclara Hagrid. Et puisque que vous connaissez si bien les papichons, vous me ferez toutes les deux un dessin de chaque vue de ces créatures, et un vu de l'intérieur. Les autres, vous vous contenterez d'en dessiner un de face. Vous pouvez commencer maintenant, ça ne va pas tarder à sonner.

Les élèves obéirent et par petits groupes, s'installèrent sur l'herbe fraîche mais sèche du parc. Harry remarqua que Ron ne cessait de jeter des regards en travers à Ginger Fitgeralds. Lui-même avait été très surpris de l'entendre dire une telle chose. Il avait pris conscience que ces deux jeunes filles étaient étranges, mais pas au point de disséquer n'importe quelles créatures justepour le plaisir. Mais après tout, Ginger semblait prête à faire à peu près tout.

Finalement, la cloche sonna et les Gryffondors, suivis par un petit groupe de Serpentard, se rendirent à leur cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Malefoy, quelques amis et plusieurs Gryffondor avaient déjà pris place, et les autres s'installèrent là où il restait des chaises vides. Harry s'assit à côté de Ron au milieu de la classe, et Hermione se disposa tout au fond avec Neville, juste derrière les Fitgeralds, l'une à côté de l'autre. Le professeur McClaggan entra quelque temps après que tout le monde fut assis, et par dessus les verres de ses lunettes survola la classe d'un rapide coup d'œil. Puis il scruta chaque élève, comme pour essayer de graver dans sa tête chaque visage qu'il voyait. Harry se demanda un moment s'il prendrait la parole avant la fin du cours et tenta d'imaginer la voix qu'il pouvait avoir. Mais de tous les timbres qu'il trouva, il était assez loin de la réalité. Car il n'aurait jamais pu penser que McClaggan aurait une voix si féminine.

Bonjour, je suis le professeur McClaggan.

En revanche, il parlait avec beaucoup de puissance et de dynamisme.

Comme je ne vous connais pas, nous allons faire les présentations.

De table en table, il demanda à chacun ses nom et prénom, ajoutant parfois un commentaire, faisant la grimace ou réfléchissant un instant avant de passer au suivant. Ron se trouva pris au dépourvu quand il sourit largement à l'entente de son nom. Malefoy lança un regard noir au professeur après que celui-ci lui ait jeté un coup d'œil dégoûté. Harry fut soulagé de voir qu'il ne recevait aucun commentaire.

Bien. J'imagine que si vous êtes ici, c'est que la défense contre les forces du mal est une matière qui vous intéresse. J'estime que votre présence à ce cours est comme un privilège, aussi je ne tolèrerai pas de chahut. Bien entendu, je ne suis pas un monstre, et moi aussi j'aime rire. Mais n'en abusez pas. Oui, Miss Granger ?

Hermione, qui avait levé la main, la rabaissa et prit la parole.

Utiliserons-nous de la magie durant vos heures de cours ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

McClaggan la dévisagea derrière ses verres, et haussa les sourcils.

Un cours de défense contre les forces du mal n'en serait pas un sans l'utilisation de la magie, répondit-il simplement. Pourquoi voulez-vous que nous ne nous en servions pas ?

Notre professeur, l'année dernière, nous faisait des cours basés sur la théorie, expliqua Harry.

McClaggan leva encore un peu plus ses sourcils.

Qui était-ce ?

Dolorès Ombrage, dit Seamus, au premier rang.

Elle nous interdisait de nous servir de notre baguette magique, renchérit Parvati Patil.

Ah oui, je me souviens ! s'exclama le professeur. Elle s'était fait Grande Inquisitrice, non ? N'importe quoi !

Un murmure d'approbation parcourut la classe. Seuls les Serpentard n'émirent pas un son.

Mrs Ombrage enseignait dans le but de surveiller l'école, affirma McClaggan. Le ministère de la Magie refusait de croire au retour de Vous-Savez-Qui. J''imagine qu'elle voulait vérifier si certaines idées se transmettaient à Poudlard…

Elle voulait éviter que Dumbledore nemonte une armée… dit Harry d'un ton las.

Ridicule ! s'exclama McClaggan. Toujours est-il qu'avec moi, vous étudierez aussi bien la théorie que la pratique. De temps en temps, je vous ferai vous affronter en duel, pour évaluer un peu votre niveau. Et je vous promets que je ne vous punirai pas si vous dîtes la vérité !

Il fit un clin d'œil à Harry qui se demanda comment il avait pu savoir qu'Ombrage le mettait en retenu dès qu'il parlait de Voldemort.

Dans cette classe, vous apprendrez à vous défendre contre toutes les menaces qui pèseront sur vous à votre sortie de Poudlard. Il est inutile de venir étudier quelque chose qui ne vous apporte rien dans la vie. J'ai entendu dire que le professeur Maugrey vous avait montré les sortilèges impardonnables ?

Oui, répondit Neville, tous !

Le Ministère désapprouve ce genre de démonstration. Dumbledore et moi-même pensons qu'au contraire, ces pratiques sont très utiles. Avec le temps, je trouverai vos faiblesses, et à la fin de chaque trimestre, vous vous battrez tous contre moi.

Devant l'ébahissement qui ensuivit ses paroles, il sourit et ajouta :

Rassurez-vous, je n'utiliserai pas de sortilèges impardonnables ! En fait, les sorts dont je ferai usage auront tous été étudiés en cours, ainsi que leur contre-sort. Vous sortirez indemnes si vous avez suivi les leçons avec attention.

Et si jamais nous oublions l'anti-sort ? s'inquiéta Ashley Fitgeralds

Il n'y aucune raison pour que cela arrive, Miss Fitgeralds. Les sortilèges que vous apprenez ne sont pas faits pour être oubliés. Que se passera-t-il si vous croisez un Mangemort dans la rue ? Je doute qu'il vous laisserait rentrer chez vous pour aller chercher votre manuel de défense contre les forces du mal ! Mon but est de vous préparer au futur. Une amie qui m'était très chère a été tué par Lord Voldemort.

Un frisson parcourut la classe. Rares étaient les gens qui osaient prononcer son nom.

Pourquoi une telle crainte à l'entente de son seul nom ? Comment réagirez-vous quand il sera devant vous, la baguette prête à lancer à un sort mortel ? Vous n'avez pas le droit à l'erreur, car la moindre mégarde peut vous être fatale. Cette amie dont je vous parlais était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus fort. Et elle s'est fait tuée. Votre camarade ici présent (il désigna Harry de la tête) l'a affronté plus d'une fois. Et il a survécu.

Harry sentit tous les regards se tourner vers lui et il se mit à rougir.

Ceci montre bien que face à tel danger, ce ne sont pas vos connaissances qui vous sauvent, mais la manière dont vous les utilisez et votre détermination à vous en sortir. Si le Ministère désapprouve ma conduite, qu'il la désapprouve ! Je ne lâcherai pas mes élèves dans la nature dans l'incapacité de se défendre convenablement. J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que vous avez perdu votre temps pendant une année avec Dolorès Ombrage. Je suis même étonné de constater que vous ayez obtenu d'aussi bons résultats à votre BUSE de défense.

Harry, lui, savait parfaitement pourquoi : il avait remarqué en arrivant que la plupart des élèves de cette classe avaient fait partie de l'AD l'année précédente, le groupe de défense qu'il avait fondé.

Je peux vous assurer que cette année rattrapera ce retard. Vous apprendrez à vous connaître, et ceci est une chose très importante. Vous devez savoir quels sont vos points forts et vos points faibles pour vous en servir en combat. Les Mangemorts ne se soucieront pas de vos petits problèmes personnels. Je veux par conséquent ne jamais entendre vos excuses en cas d'échec. Vos parents auront beau être tués le jour-même, ou vous aurez beau être blessé quelque part, vous assistez à mes cours, et vous vous exercerez comme tout le monde. Dans la vraie vie, la perte d'un proche ne vous suffira pas pour être en sécurité. Au contraire, si j'ose dire ! Plus vous serez en état de faiblesse, plus vous serez en danger. Ne laissez jamais votre esprit se relâcher : je crois que la faiblesse morale est la pire qui puisse arriver. Si l'esprit est fragile, le corps le suivra.

Il était évident de remarquer que certaines personnes, comme McClaggan, étaient munies d'un don pour les discours. Ombrage perdait ses auditeurs au bout de dix minutes, tandis que lui captivait l'attention depuis le début du cours.

Peut-être me trouverez-vous fou, ou bien il est possible que vous pensiez que j'en fais trop. Dans ce cas, je ne peux rien pour vous. Quand viendra votre tour, vous regretterez de ne pas m'avoir écouté.

Excusez-moi, bredouilla Ashley, mais ma sœur et moi ne savons pas très bien de quoi vous parlez. Qui est ce mage noir ?

Il se nomme Lord Voldemort.

Et il est si dangereux que ça ? demanda Ginger d'un ton désagréable.

Vous n'avez pas idée du mal qu'il peut faire…

Et dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas monter une armée contre lui, pour l'envoyer dire bonjour à Satan ? rétorqua Ginger.

Tout n'est pas si simple que cela, Miss Fitgeralds.

Je crois surtout que votre pays est faible ! lança Ginger. En Amérique, les autorités arrêtent au bout de trois jours tous les suspects.

Aucun n'est aussi puissant que Lord Voldemort.

Les élèves tremblèrent à nouveau.

Ginger leva les sourcils en fit la moue.

Vous ne me croyez toujours pas… murmura McClaggan. Faut-il vous faire un dessin ?

Cessez de me prendre pour une gamine, s'il vous plait monsieur le professeur, grogna Ginger.

Ne soyez pas ridicule, j'essaie juste de vous faire prendre conscience de l'ampleur de la chose !

Désolée, mais je crois que vous n'y parviendrez pas, professeur. Ma sœur et moi avons connu des horreurs chez nous, et les mages noirs ne me font pas peur !

Dans ce cas, sortez, dit simplement McClaggan. Rien ne vous retient dans cette classe.

Ginger, dans une attitude de défi, se leva de sa chaise.

Si vous y tenez, dit-elle avec un ton qui se voulait poli, mais qui en réalité ne l'était pas du tout. Viens Ashley !

Elle empoigna son sac et se dirigea vers la porte.

Ash ! appela-t-elle. Je t'ai dit de venir !

Ashley leva les yeux vers le professeur puis rejoignit sa sœur devant la porte.

Vous n'êtes pas siamoises, à ce que je sache, répliqua McClaggan. Ashley, revenez ici !

Au revoir, monsieur ! salua faussement Ginger.

Avec sa sœur, elle sortit de la salle de classe sous les yeux étonnés des autres élèves.

Si quelqu'un veut les accompagner, c'est le moment, assura McClaggan d'une voix calme mais sèche.

Mais comme personne ne bougea, son visage se radoucit.

Je crois que nous avons assez discuté pour aujourd'hui, dit-il. A l'aide de vos livres, vous me ferez la liste des sortilèges que nous étudierons cette année. Vous finirez ça pour demain…

Comme il restait encore un bon moment avant la fin du cours, Harry put bien avancer sa liste, et ce programme lui paraissait très plaisant. Il comptait une approche des patronus, les sortilèges de stupéfixion, de bouclier, de désillusion, de destruction et de nombreux sortilèges de défense et d'attaque. L'année serait bien remplie.

Puis la cloche sonna à nouveau. Harry, accompagné de Ron et Hermione, fut l'un des derniers à sortir de la classe, et il croisa Ashley Fitgeralds qui attendait à la porte.

Attendez, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Ron.

Sous prétexte de vérifier quelque chose dans son sac, il tenta d'entendre la conversation qu'elle avait avec McClaggan. Il ne parvint pas à tout distinguer, mais il crut comprendre qu'elle présentait ses excuses.

Allez-y, je vous rejoins dans la Grande Salle, dit-il à ses amis. Il faut que je lui parle à propos de ce matin.

Okay, à plus tard alors ! lança Ron en s'éloignant avec Hermione.

Il attendit alors seul derrière la porte fermée de la classe. Il n'aurait su dire combien de temps il resta là, mais quand Ashley, auprès de McClaggan, sortirent pour aller dîner, il avait l'impression qu'il avait langui au moins une demie-heure.

Mr Potter ! s'exclama le professeur. Que faîtes-vous ici ?

Son timbre de voix n'avait rien de menaçant, mais il semblait plutôt surpris de le trouver là.

J'attendais Ashley. J'ai besoin de lui parler.

A quel sujet ?

A propos du cours de potion de ce matin.

Avec un large sourire, McClaggan les laissa tous les deux.

Faudrait pas qu'il se fasse des idées, lui ! marmonna Ashley. En plus si on nous voit ensemble, tout le monde va croire de choses qui ne sont pas vraies, et Ginger va me tuer !

Pourquoi croirait-on des choses qui sont fausses ?

En Amérique, tout le monde dit n'importe quoi… Et le pire c'est que les gens croient tout ce qu'on dit.

Euh… Oui je comprends, j'ai moi-même fait une expérience de ce type...

Harry se sentait un peu gêné. Et si jamais on pensait réellement des choses sur lui et Ashley ? Il s'imagina la tête que Ginny ferait de sourit.

Je voulais te demander, à propos de ce matin, tu savais que ta potion était convenablement préparée ?

Oh…

Ashley poussa un soupir d'amusement.

Oui. Je savais qu'elle était bien, mais pas très puissante.

Et pourquoi as-tu demandé à Rogue de me la faire boire ?

Je n'allais pas le laisser t'empoisonner ! Même si tu es à Gryffondor… D'ailleurs je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir bien compris cette histoire de rivalité entre les maisons… Enfin bon. Rogue est vraiment un monstre !

Non, enfin si,mais seulement avec moi.

Et pourquoi ?

Une vieille histoire. Qui remonte à l'époque de mon père…

Et il ne peut pas arranger ça ?

Qui ? Mon père ?

Ashley acquiesça.

Non, aucun risque…

Pourquoi ?

Parce qu'il est mort.

Oh…

Ashley parut très gênée. Harry se rendit compte qu'elle était très sympathique quand elle était seule, sans sa sœur.

Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas.

Oh tu sais ce n'est pas grave, je ne l'ai jamais connu.

Mais Harry ne voulait pas s'attarder sur le sujet.

Ta sœur est un peu spéciale, non ?

Ashley lui jeta un regard noir.

Enfin je veux dire, la façon dont elle est partie tout à l'heure, comment elle répond aux professeurs, c'est étrange…

Notre ancienne école tout craché, dit-elle. Ne t'avises pas de la juger.

Je ne la juge pas…

C'est quelqu'un de génial.

Je n'en doute pas.

Elle est tout pour moi.

Je comprends.

Elle est seulement un peu… enfin non, rien.

Ils étaient à présent arrivés devant les portes de la Grande Salle.

Bon, et bien salut ! A la prochaine ! s'exclama Ashley.

Oui, bonne soirée !

Et ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la salle sous les regards des autres élèves déjà assis à table.

* * *

Harry fut presque surpris de constater à quel point sa première semaine à Poudlard était différente de celle de l'an passé. Ses cours, hormis ceux de potions, bien entendu, l'intéressaient beaucoup et demeuraient pour la plupart très plaisants. Il remarqua facilement qu'il voyait souvent les mêmes têtes durant ses heures de travail, et dû se rendre à l'évidence : Malefoy avait quasiment le même emploi du temps que lui. Malgré l'amertume que lui laissait cette pensée, il pouvait s'estimer heureux d'avoir ses amis à ses côtés. Car en plus de Ron et de Hermione, Neville, Seamus, Dean et d'autres l'accompagnaient également à certaines leçons. 

Il regretta à plusieurs reprises d'avoir choisi de continuer les potions, car Rogue ne se montrait jamais beaucoup plus amical avec lui que lors du premier cours. Bien sûr, il semblait avoir renoncé à l'idée de l'empoisonner en lui faisait goûter toutes sortes de mélanges, mais il ne se privait pas pour lui faire remarquer que son travail, même quand il était convenable, ne valait guère plus qu'un F. D'ailleurs, il se fit un plaisir de mettre un E à sa potion d'asservissement, tandis que Hermione, qui avait exactement le même résultat, obtenait un B. Et le pire était que celle-ci se plaignait d'être injustement notée. Pourtant, Harry sentait bien qu'au fond, l'application qu'il mettait en œuvre pour réussir ses potions ennuyait Rogue, aussi persévérait-il à chaque fois.

En une semaine, Harry, Ron et Hermione se rendirent compte à quel point Ginger Fitgeralds était étrange. Autant sa sœur pouvait être aimable, autant elle était désagréable avec quiconque lui parlait hormis Ashley. Pansy Parkinson fut bientôt rassurée de constater que Malefoy se faisait jeter dès qu'il s'approchait d'elle.

Dès jeudi après-midi, Harry reçut une invitation pour la bal d'Halloween, qu'il refusa rapidement, prétextant qu'il avait déjà sa petite idée sur la personne qu'il voulait accompagner. Ron éclata de rire et Hermione lui jeta un regard noir, mais pour une fois ils en restèrent là et ne se disputèrent pas.

D'autre part, chaque fois que Harry passait devant Neville, il se demandait s'il devait ou non lui parler de la prophétie. Après tout, Neville était l'autre enfant qui aurait pu avoir sa vie à lui. Même s'il savait que c'était égoïste, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser comment tout aurait été différent si Voldemort l'avait choisi à sa place.

La vie à Poudlard reprenait son cours normal, après une longue année de transition, en quelque sorte. Transition entre période de paix et période de guerre, transition entre la vie avant et la vie après la prophétie… Harry se réjouit de bientôt pouvoir remonter sur son Eclair de Feu, et cette fois en temps que capitaine. Dans quelques jours auraient lieu les sélections de l'équipe de Quidditch. Dans quelques jours commenceraient les entraînements, et il serait le dirigeant de toute la troupe. Chaque soir, avant de s'endormir, il y repensait, pour ensuite sombrer dans un sommeil profond et peuplé de joueurs de Quidditch à ses ordres. Tous les soirs, il profitait de nuits tout à fait ordinaires… Voldemort ne ressentait donc plus d'émotions fortes ? Ou bien avait-il trouvé un moyen de les cacher ? Car en fin de compte, cela n'avait pas que des avantages pour lui : Harry avait par exemple assisté à l'attaque de Mr Weasley à travers ses yeux… Alors que penser ? Il avait besoin d'obtenir une explication.

La solution lui vint comme une évidence : s'il ne pouvait pas parler à Sirius, il parlerait à Remus…

* * *

_fin du chapitre 7_

_le chapitre 8 sera : la nouvelle équipe de Quiddich. Harry surprendra une conversation qu'il n'aurait pas dû entendre... enfin bon je ne vous en dit pas plus, pour ne pas retirer tout l'intérêt de la lecture et surtout parce que je n'ai pas encore tout plannifié ce chapitre._

_Pensez à laisser une review, ça prend une minute et ça aide beaucoup pour écrire, ça motive! Je remercie ceux qui m'en ont envoyé, ça m'a fait quand même bien plaisir!_

_maelstrom-fic, pour te répondre (une nouvelle fois! merci!), je n'ai pas mis trop de temps à écrire la chanson du Choixpeau, en fait, le démarage était difficile, mais une fois lancée, je n'avais plus besoin deréfléchir, les idées venaient toutes seules!_

_Par contre, je n'ai reçu aucune réponse pour la note en bas du chapitre dernier, où je vous disais de ne pas hésiter à m'envoyer des chansons que vous avez écrites, car j'en aurai besoin pour le concert des Bizarr'Sisters. Si vous n'avez pas de textes chez vous, vous pouvez toujours me proposer les paroles de chansons que vous aimez, et je les modifierai pour que ça colle avec le contexte... sinon, comme je vous le disais, je me débrouillerai toute seule, mais bon là par contre, pour écrire plusieurs chansons ça risque de mettre un peu de temps. Qui qu'il en soit, je n'en suis pas encore là, donc je vous laisse pour cette fois! bonne lecture à tous!_

_A la prochaine!_

_PS: la présentation est encore pas très claire, mais je n'ai pas pu faire mieux, il ne voulait me garder les tirets des dialogues, comme dans les premiers chapitres en fait... donc je suis désolée, j'essayerai de faire mieux la prochaine fois..._


	8. la nouvelle équipe

  
**Chapitre 8 : La nouvelle équipe.**

Lorsque Harry, à l'aide de son miroir, contacta Remus, il ne s'attendait pas à obtenir une réponse si vague. Lupin ne lui donna que son point de vue, sans donner la moindre explication, prétextant qu'il ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait et qu'il devrait en parler à Dumbledore pour de plus amples informations. Et son point de vue ne l'avança pas beaucoup, car hormis le fait de savoir qu'il trouvait cela étrange, rien ne bougea d'un pouce.

Il se décida alors d'en parler à Ron et Hermione, pour voir si eux sauraient le rassurer. Mais une fois encore, on lui conseilla d'aller voir Dumbledore, et il ne fit rien d'autre que de s'énerver contre ses amis pour leur faire bien comprendre qu'il n'irait pas voir quelqu'un qui s'intéressait uniquement à sa cicatrice et qui l'avait ignoré pendant un an. Il était conscient au fond de lui que sa réaction était stupide. Seulement, il refusait de l'accepter. Au long de l'année dernière, Dumbledore s'était superbement trompé à son sujet, et encore une fois, il lui en voulait pour la prophétie. Ses cinq ans de mensonges avaient beaucoup de mal à passer.

De toute manière, Harry se plaisait à assurer à ses amis que le directeur était trop occupé par le décès de Emmeline Vance, membre de l'Ordre, alors qu'elle était en mission. Mission qui leur était inconnue, comme toujours, et cela suffit à le rendre de plus mauvaise humeur encore.

Le week-end arriva rapidement, annonçant la sélection pour les équipes de Quidditch, et il put heureusement se changer les idées en planifiant une sorte de mini-entraînement au cours duquel il choisirait ses nouveaux joueurs. Bien sûr, cela ne durait que quelques instants par-ci par-là, mais il pouvait au moins éviter de penser, si peu longtemps soit-il, qu'il avait une tâche importante à accomplir. Ginny semblait respecter son silence, et contrairement à son frère et à Hermione, elle ne posait pas de questions, ne s'impatientait pas quand Harry perdait son calme ou ne tentait pas de le raisonner. Il lui en était d'ailleurs très reconnaissant, et appréciait les moments qu'ils passaient ensemble de temps en temps dans la salle commune, à parler de Quidditch. Il en regrettait presque que le sport soit leur seul sujet de conversation.

Harry croisa Cho Chang le samedi matin, quand il se rendait un peu plus tôt que les autres dans les vestiaires du stade. Peu désireux d'avoir à la supporter, il lui fit bien comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle à ce moment précis, et sans rechigner, elle accepta de remettre la discussion qu'elle comptait avoir avec lui à la fin de la journée, après les sélections. Cependant, elle partit s'asseoir dans les gradins pour assister au « tri », comme Harry l'entendit dire.

McGonagall lui avait confié la clé du bureau des capitaines. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'y rentrer, et le battement de son cœur s'accéléra un peu quand il déverrouilla la porte qui s'ouvrit sur une petite pièce rectangulaire, décorée de posters représentants des joueurs. Au fond était posée la malle qui contenaient les balles nécessaires : le souaffle, les cognards et le vif d'or. Sur le mur, une liste attira son attention et il découvrit en s'approchant les noms de tous les capitaines des équipes de Gryffondor depuis la fondation de l'école. Il poussa une exclamation de surprise en y trouvant le nom de son père. L'écriture de James Potter ressemblait étrangement à celle que Sirius utilisait encore quelques mois plus tôt. Une plume posée sur le bureau au centre de la salle lui permit d'inscrire son propre nom sous celui d'Angelina Johnson, qui lui-même suivait celui d'Olivier Dubois. A gauche, une douche d'un blanc éclatant semblait l'appeler, et avec un sourire du coin des lèvres il repensa aux vieilles douches usées des vestiaires. Un fauteuil à l'air particulièrement confortable, de couleur rouge, complétait le mobilier et Harry s'assit dedans un moment, tentant de prendre ses marques et de réaliser un peu la chance qu'on lui avait donné : il était capitaine.

Alors qu'il songeait inutilement à tous les exercices préparés pour la sélection, il entendit les portes des vestiaires s'ouvrir, et Ron l'appela.

Eh Harry, on aura besoin de deux nouveaux batteurs, ne l'oublie pas !

Il était vrai que les deux précédents n'avaient pas beaucoup de talents, et il réussissaient mieux à se frapper eux-même avec leurs battes qu'à frapper les cognards, leur cible principale.

Il y a foule cette année, annonça Ron. Tu auras du boulot pour choisir. Mais on va t'aider, hein ! Ne t'inquiète pas !

Harry enfila rapidement sa nouvelle robe et sortit de son bureau pour rejoindre les vestiaires. Si seul Ron parlait, Ginny et Katie Bell attendaient à ses côtés son arrivée.

Salut ! lança joyeusement Harry.

A l'idée de pouvoir voler dans quelques minutes, toute trace de mauvaise humeur avait disparue.

Bien, tout le monde est là-bas à nous attendre ? Quelle heure est-il ?

Quatorze heures cinq, répondit Ginny.

On était venus te chercher ajouta Katie. Ils attendent tous dehors, sur le stade.

Alors, tous les quatre entrèrent à leur tour sur le terrain, sous le regard de dizaines de candidats, et sous ceux de Cho et des sœurs Fitgeralds.

Bon sang, on ne peut pas s'en séparer de ces deux-là ! pesta Ginny. Qu'est-ce qu'elles viennent faire ici ? Et l'autre là, Cho ! Pour qui elle se prend ?

Ginny, calme-toi ! Je te rappelle que toi-aussi tu dois passer les tests ! sourit Ron. Tu n'est pas encore officiellement attrapeuse !

Sous l'œil indigné de sa sœur, il se mit à rire.

Je plaisante ! Enfin, c'est le capitaine qui décide !

Bien sûr que tu es attrapeuse ! s'exclama Harry en s'efforçant de rester décontracté.

Mais en réalité, il était tellement stressé qu'il oublia ce qu'il avait prévu de faire pour commencer.

Euh… Bonjour tout le monde… Vous… Vous vous apprêtez à passer les tests, donc euh… j'imagine que le Quidditch vous plait, dit-il maladroitement en reprenant les mots de McClaggan.

Un tintement étrange résonnait dans sa tête, l'empêchant de se concentrer pour retrouver l'exercice prévu.

Euh… Vous allez monter sur vos balais et faire quelques tours de terrain pour vous échauffer, ensuite je reviendrez vous poser et on commencera les sélections…

Tandis que se dégageait un peu la foule, il entraperçu les frères Crivey, qui lui souriaient jusqu'aux oreilles.

Vous aussi ! leur dit-il.

Rien qu'à cette étape du choix de l'équipe, Harry put déterminer qui n'en ferait certainement pas partie. Certains, il était inutile de le nier, ne savaient pas voler. Ron éclata même de rire quand un deuxième année faillit tomber de son balai au décollage.

Respirant profondément, il tenta de se clamer, et jeta un regard à Harry, qui s'amusait lui-aussi.

Il est temps de les rappeler, avertit Ginny. Tout à l'heure, si tu les fait trop voler, ils seront trop fatigués pour recommencer… Regarde, Colin Crivey est déjà essoufflé !

Harry leva la tête vers lui et constata qu'en effet, il était à bout de souffle.

Ca va ? cria-t-il

Oui oui ! Très bien ! répondit joyeusement Colin. Dis Harry, je suis comment ?

Pour éviter d'avoir à répondre, il simula une réflexion prolongée. Peu à peu, il reprenait confiance. De toute manière, quoique qu'ils puissent dire, les candidats aux différents postes seraient toujours moins forts que lui en matière de Quidditch.

Revenez par là ! hurla-t-il pour que tout le monde l'entende.

Dans un désordre monstre, les postulants atterrirent, et l'un d'entre eux, en troisième année, d'après les souvenirs de Harry, heurta le sol et s'écrasa.

Et bien ! lança Harry entre deux éclats d'un rire partagé avec Ron, Ginny, Katie et beaucoup d'autres candidats. Vous allez maintenant vous répartir en deux groupes : à droite ceux qui veulent être poursuiveurs, à gauche ceux qui aimeraient plutôt devenir batteurs. Je vous rappelle que seulement trois places sont disponibles, alors ne gâchez pas votre chance.

Avec soulagement, il vit que les deux groupes étaient à peu près de taille égale.

Nous allons commencer avec… les batteurs, tiens ! Mettez-vous en rang, s'il vous plait ! Voilà, merci. Alors, je vous explique. C'est simple : je vais lâcher un cognard, et vous devrez le renvoyer, à tour de rôle. Quand vous l'aurez frappé, vous vous placerez à l'arrière de la file et attendrez à nouveau votre tour, pendant que les autres le cognent après vous. C'est compris ?

Il soupira d'aise en entendant que tout le monde avait saisi.

Les autres, vous pouvez vous asseoir en attendant, dit-il à ceux qui préféraient être poursuiveurs. Enfourchez vous balais !

Le groupe de batteurs décolla du sol et il alla ouvrir la caisse contenant les balles, que Ron et Katie étaient allés chercher, puis libéra un cognard qui s'envola.

C'est à vous ! lança-t-il à leur adresse.

On devrait peut-être monter nous-aussi, non ? proposa Ron.

Si tu tiens à te recevoir un cognard en pleine figure, vas-y ! ricana Harry entre ses dents. Moi je reste là.

Le premier de la file était un quatrième année qui frappa dans la balle mais sans beaucoup de force. Il jeta un regard à Harry qui lui fit signe de continuer. La suivante parvint également à viser, mais ce ne fut pas le cas du troisième, qui manqua sa cible d'une bonne distante, faisant éclater Ron de rire.

L'ensemble était en effet assez comique, car sur la vingtaine de postulants, Harry n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir en garder la moitié pour l'étape suivante. Il dut cependant en qualifier un petit nombre, n'ayant pas vraiment le choix. Mais aucun de ceux qui furent retenus d'étaient dignes de faire partie de l'équipe.

Il pinça les lèvres et se tourna vers ses amis, qui haussèrent les épaules en signe d'impuissance.

Euh… Et bien, nous allons observer les futurs poursuiveurs avant de prendre une décision, décida-t-il, pour faire retarder le moment où il devrait faire son choix.

Mais de toute évidence, même s'il désignait deux batteurs dans deux heures, le résultat serait le même : même leurs batteurs de l'année précédente seraient meilleurs. Mais ne s'étant pas représentés, il devait faire sans eux.

En rang vous-aussi ! ordonna-t-il aux nouveaux joueurs. Le principe sera très simple également : vous partirez du bout du terrain, Katie, Ginny et moi-même vous feront des passes et vous devrez tenter de marquer un but. Ron est là pour vous en empêcher. Tous à l'autre bout, s'il vous plait ! Ah, et faîtes attention : un cognard se promène en liberté…

Le résultat de cette épreuve fut moins désespérant que le précédent. Hormis les frères Crivey, tout le monde rattrapa toutes les passes. Ou du moins, c'est ce que Harry crut voir, car le bonheur que lui procurait le fait de voler lui embrouillait un peu l'esprit.

Ron bloqua beaucoup de tirs, mais en laissa passer quelques uns. Une élève de troisième année parvint à marquer deux buts, et avant même la fin des tests Harry sut qu'elle serait celle qui remplacerait Angelina. Elle se nommait Brigitte Baker et était déjà pleine de talent. Il en choisit tout de même six autres et les fit s'affronter, par équipes de trois. Mais là encore, Brigitte sortit du lot et aucun doute ne subsista quant à l'identité du nouveau poursuiveur, de la nouvelle poursuiveuse par conséquent.

Merci tout le monde ! dit Harry pour les faire s'arrêter. Je crois que nous en avons vu assez. Vous avez tous donné le meilleur de vous et c'est cela l'important.

Ron toussota de façon à ce que seuls les personnes très proches ne l'entendent. Il était vrai que d'après les performances de certains, on pouvait croire qu'ils l'avaient fait exprès.

Si on prend la petite de troisième année, ça vous va ? chuchota Harry à l'adresse de ses coéquipiers.

C'est de loin la meilleure, dit Katie. Elle a l'air plutôt douée.

Les autres acquiescèrent.

Alors c'est elle qu'on choisit ?

A nouveau ses amis agréèrent.

Le nouveau poursuiveur sera une nouvelle, déclara-t-il au groupe de candidats. Elle se nomme Brigitte Baker, et est en troisième année. Bienvenue dans l'équipe, Brigitte !

La jeune fille, le visage rayonnant, resta bouche bée. Pourtant la concurrence était de très faible envergure. Machinalement elle remit ses cheveux longs et noirs derrière ses oreilles d'où pendaient des anneaux d'argent et regarda autour d'elle. Les perdants l'applaudissaient de bonne foi.

Restait à désigner les meilleurs batteurs, ou plus exactement les moins mauvais. Harry jeta un regard désespéré à ses camarades, dans l'espoir que l'un d'eux lui donne son avis, mais aucun ne semblait plus disposé à choisir que lui. Alors il ouvrit la bouche et s'apprêta à en nommer deux au hasard, mais il fut interrompu par des éclats de rire dans les gradins. Profitant de ce court instant de réflexion en plus, il tourna vivement la tête et aperçut Dean et Seamus qui dansaient dans les tribunes.

On peut venir passer les tests si tu veux, Harry ! cria Dean. Tu as l'air encore indécis !

Harry ne savait pas exactement s'ils plaisantaient ou s'ils envisageaient sérieusement de passer l'épreuve. Mais quelles que soient leur intentions, ils ne pouvaient pas être pires que tous ceux qui, devant lui, attendaient son verdict.

Venez tenter votre chance ! leur lança-t-il, espérant vivement qu'ils accepteraient.

Okay, on arrive ! s'écria Seamus.

Harry savait fort bien que parfois, des miracles surviennent en plein milieu d'un moment horrible : il en avait fait plusieurs fois l'expérience. Cet instant-là n'était pas horrible, mais tout de même désagréable, et alors que tout espoir semblait perdu, la solution arriva contre toute attente. Non seulement Dean et Seamus étaient plus habiles que tous les autres postulants, mais en plus ils se débrouillaient plutôt bien. A l'unanimité ils furent désignés nouveaux batteurs sous les regards très déçus de tous les autres. Il était évident que certains pensaient que cette décision était injuste, étant donné le fait que Seamus et Dean n'avaient pas au début pour but d'intégrer l'équipe, mais Harry (et d'ailleurs il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas) ne se souciait pas de leur avis. Il avait trouvé ses batteurs, et c'était l'essentiel.

Et bien merci tout le monde, dit-il très rassuré. Je vous félicite tous pour vos brillantes performances ! Je sais que certains d'entre vous repartiront déçus de ce stade, mais il faut que vous sachiez que l'essentiel est d'avoir tenté votre chance et donné le meilleur de vous-même.

Il faillit éclater de rire en entendant la toux de Ron, à côté de lui. Il était vrai qu'il n'était pas très sincère…

Pour finir je vous souhaite à tous une excellente journée, et ce soir aura lieu une petite fête pour féliciter les nouveaux joueurs ! Vous y êtes bien sûr tous conviés !

Par petits groupes, les ex-candidats se tournèrent vers la sortie et commencèrent à s'avancer vers elle, commentant la journée et les sélections et donnant leur point de vue sur Seamus et Dean, pas très discrètement d'ailleurs. Les deux nouveaux batteurs en entendirent beaucoup à leur sujet.

Laissez-les, dit Katie d'un ton las. Ils sont jaloux ! En tout cas, bravo !

Les Crivey adressèrent à Harry un grand signe de la main qu'il rendit.

Pas trop déçus ? leur cria-t-il, sachant parfaitement la réponse.

Si !

Mais je vais demander au professeur McGonagall si elle me donne la permission de commenter les matchs ! dit Colin avec jovialité.

Et en revanche, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça…

* * *

Tu t'en es plutôt bien sorti, Harry ! s'exclama Ginny. 

Harry était en effet assez fier de lui. Malgré son stress du début, il avait réussi à diriger tout le monde et avait fini par trouver toute son équipe.

Oui, c'est sûr ! renchérit Ron. Et tu vois, mon vieux, maintenant tu sais contrôler tes émotions ! Parce que pour tous les féliciter de leurs _brillantes_ performances sans éclater de rire, il faut une bonne maîtrise de soi !

Toute l'équipe éclata de rire, même Brigitte qui ne connaissait personne.

Et au fait, Harry, se souvint Katie, quand tu as dit qu'il y aurait une fête, tu plaisantais, n'est-ce pas ?

Mince !

Harry avait totalement oublié qu'il avait prévu une fête.

Je m'occuperai de ça plus tard. Quelqu'un peut-il ranger ça dans mon bureau ? demanda-t-il en désignant la caisse contenant les balles.

Moi ! se proposa Ron. Donne la clé !

Harry voulu l'accompagner mais Cho s'avançait vers lui, l'ai bien décidé à ne pas le laisser filer.

Allez tous vous changer ! Ron, il faudrait aller chercher un peu de nourriture, pour ce soir, alors attends-moi, on ira ensemble !

Pas de problème ! A tout de suite !

Tandis que l'équipe retournait vers les vestiaires, avec Brigitte, Cho et lui s'éloignèrent un peu. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle lui voulait, et maintenant qu'il se tenait devant elle, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir le savoir. Il repensa à la réaction qu'il aurait eu l'année précédente si Cho l'avait ainsi emmené loin des regards indiscrets. Mais à cet instant précis, il ne ressentait rien d'autre qu'un intense désir de partir.

Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? demanda-t-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Cho sursauta un peu devant la dureté de son ton. Mais elle ne détourna pas le regard et respira profondément.

Je veux te présenter mes excuses, répondit-elle avec sincérité. Pour l'année dernière. Tu sais, je n'ai pas été très correcte.

Et ?

Cho baissa les yeux et rougit légèrement.

Tu crois que ça serait possible qu'on reprenne tout depuis le début, toi et moi ?

Alors c'était donc ça. Cho voulait renouer les liens. Pas question.

Tu ne sors plus avec Michel Corner ? questionna-t-il en observant ses ongles pour éviter de la regarder elle. Tu t'étais mis avec lui, après notre toute dernière dispute, non ?

Cho parut encore plus gênée.

C'est en sortant avec lui que je me suis rendue compte que je voulais être avec toi, avoua-t-elle. J'ai l'impression d'avoir manqué une étape, et j'ai rompu cet été.

Harry sourit sans joie.

Alors ça serait possible, rien ne nous en empêcherait… dit-il tout bas.

Cho releva la tête, les yeux pleins d'espoir. Un sourire, un véritable sourire cette fois, naquit sur ses lèvres.

Vraiment ?

Je n'avais pas terminé ma phrase, expliqua Harry calmement mais pas spécialement amicalement. Il est vrai que rien ne nous en empêcherait, reprit-il, seulement je n'en ai pas envie.

Et pourquoi ?

J'ai été très amoureux de toi pendant un bon moment, Cho, expliqua-t-il, mais ce temps est révolu. Je n'ai plus les mêmes sentiments envers toi qu'avant.

Ah bon ? Et quels sentiments ressens-tu pour moi, maintenant ? s'enquit-elle.

Je ne sais pas…

Tu ne sais pas ?

Harry fit non de la tête.

Tout ce dont je suis sûre, c'est qu'il n'y aura plus jamais rien entre nous. Il fallait réfléchir avant, désolé.

Les yeux de Cho se remplir de larmes.

Tu veux encore me voir pleurer ? sanglota-t-elle. Ca te fait plaisir ?

Pas spécialement. Disons qu'à présent, ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. Ca m'est égal. Tu perds ton temps avec moi, Cho. C'est mon dernier mot.

Il voulut s'éloigner d'elle, mais elle fut plus rapide et s'en alla en courant. Sans aucun remord, il continua sa route vers les vestiaires. Cho était vraiment pitoyable. Pensait-elle réellement qu'il accepterait de tout effacer sur sa demande ?

Un coup d'œil dans les gradins lui fit remarquer que les sœurs Fitgeralds étaient également sorties du stade. Il était désormais seul, et les vestiaires aussi, quand il y entra, avaient été désertés. Dans son bureau, le coffre avait bien été remis en place, mais le fauteuil avait été décalé. Il sourit en pensant à l'expression que Ron avait dû avoir en entrant ici. Apparemment, il avait touché à tout.

Une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit soudain, et il s'assit pour mieux supporter un mal de tête naissant. Il passa son doigt sur sa cicatrice, qui ne daignait toujours pas à lui faire mal. C'en devenait presque inquiétant. Pendant toute l'année passé, il avait senti des picotements en tout son long. Même quand Voldemort ne ressentait pas d'émotions très fortes, sa cicatrice l'avertissait. Et là, plus rien. Il l'avait caché à Ron et à Hermione, mais ce changement soudain le perturbait beaucoup. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il fallait qu'il aille voir Dumbledore pour lui en parler. Si seulement Sirius était encore là…

NON, ASHLEY ! cria quelqu'un dehors. ARRETE !

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Un coup d'œil à la pendule accrochée au mur lui indiqua qu'il était presque dix-huit heures. Il commençait déjà à faire nuit, et Harry se demanda un instant ce qu'il faisait là, et où il se trouvait. Puis tout lui revint.

Bon sang, la fête ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il sortit en trombe du bureau et des vestiaires, puis stoppa net en distinguant non loin deux silhouettes qu'il connaissait de mieux en mieux : celles de Ginger et d'Ashley Fitgeralds.

Tais-toi, Ash, par pitié ! grogna Ginger. Tu ne le connais que depuis une semaine !

Harry, dont le but était au départ de regagner la salle commune de Gryffondor, se plaqua contre le mur de manière à pouvoir voir sans être vu. Dans le silence de la nuit tombante, les éclats de voix étaient parfaitement audibles, et il n'eut donc aucun effort à faire de ce côté-là, ce qui lui facilita la tâche. Il se demandait ce que pouvait bien être le sujet de dispute des Fitgeralds, qui pour le moment étaient inséparables.

Oui, je ne le connais que depuis une semaine, et alors ? Ca m'a suffit pour tomber amoureuse de lui ! s'exclama Ashley.

Tu ne lui as jamais parlé !

Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, toi ?

Tu me l'aurais dit, sinon ! cria Ginger

Elle et sa sœur se chamaillaient pour un garçon ? Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Harry tendit encore un peu l'oreille, même s'il entendait distinctement toute la conversation.

Et bien je ne te l'ai pas dit, mais il est venu me remercier après le cours de potions de lundi ! répliqua Ashley.

Harry sursauta. Il était persuadé qu'elles parlaient de lui.

Tu ne me l'as pas dit ? répéta Ginger. Ash, je prends ça comme une trahison de ta part ! Je te jure que si tu me laisses tomber pour ce garçon, ce Gryffondor en plus, je le tue !

Le cœur de Harry cessa subitement de battre le temps de quelques secondes, puis il s'accéléra.

Je te jure que je le tue, recommença Ginger. C'est ce que tu veux ?

Si tu le tues, tu me feras du mal, Ginger. Je ne pense pas que ce soit ce que tu veilles…

Ginger se tut momentanément.

De toute façon, il est avec la fille de Serdaigle, dit-elle sèchement. Elle est beaucoup plus jolie que toi, et justement, elle est à Serdaigle. _Serdaigle_, pas Serpentard !

Il n'est pas avec elle ! démentit Ashley.

Tu l'as entendu comme moi ! _Rien ne nous en empêcherait _!

Ashley soupira.

Ca ne veut rien dire…

Bien sûr que si ça veut dire quelque chose ! Ils vont ressortir ensemble ! Et Potter va… Eh ! s'exclama-t-elle avant d'achever sa phrase. J'ai une autre idée ! Et si c'était elle que je tuais ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Tu ne tueras personne, Ginger, dit sèchement Ashley.

Mais ouvre les yeux ! Si je la tue, il n'y aura plus d'obstacle entre toi et lui ! Et tu seras heureuse !

Harry préféra ne pas entendre la suite. Il fit semblant de sortir des vestiaires et s'approcha lentement du château sous les regards des deux Serpentard qui crurent qu'il n'avait rien entendu. Puis, quand il fut hors de vue, il courut et ne s'arrêta pas avant d'atteindre le portrait de la grosse dame.

Orchidée ! haleta-t-il

Le passage s'ouvrit et il monta directement dans son dortoir.

* * *

Hermione décida de ne pas aller dans les cuisines avec Harry et Ron. Elle prétexta une trop grosse quantité de devoirs, mais les deux adolescents pensaient plutôt qu'elle ne voulait pas voir les elfes de maisons à la tâche. Alors tous les deux s'enfouirent sous la cape d'invisibilité de Harry et, à l'aide de la carte du maraudeur, se dirigèrent vers les sous-sols de Poudlard. 

Ils furent accueillis dignement par les elfes, comme chaque personne passant dans les cuisines, mais Dobby accourut dans les bras de Harry.

Harry Potter, monsieur !

Dans un coin, Winky dormait d'un sommeil agité, une bouteille de Bièraubeurre à la main.

Viens, Harry, dit Ron un moment plus tard, la bouche pleine et les bras remplis de sacs eux-même bourrés de nourriture et de friandises. Prends les bouteilles de jus de citrouilles en passant !

* * *

La fête fut joyeuse. Malgré la déception de nombreux Gryffondor, les nouveaux joueurs de l'équipe furent bien accueillis, et chacun s'amusa beaucoup pendant les quelques heures que la soirée dura. Mais Harry ne parvint pas à chasser les paroles de Ginger de son esprit. _Je te jure que si tu me laisses tomber pour ce garçon, je le tue ! _Inlassablement, sa voix résonnait dans sa tête, lui gâchant tout le plaisir des festivités. Ginger Fitgeralds était-elle réellement capable de tuer ? Et pour un si petit motif, de plus ? 

N'ayant pas le cœur à la fête, il monta directement dans son dortoir au bout d'une heure. Ron, Ginny, Seamus, Dean et d'autres tentèrent de le rappeler, mais il fit celui qui n'entendait pas et s'enferma. Allongé sur son lit à baldaquin, il apprécia le silence de la pièce et faillit s'endormir, bercé par la voix de Ginger, même si elle n'était pas très rassurante. _Je te jure que si tu me laisses tomber pour ce garçon, je le tue ! Je te jure que… _Mais une lumière vive attira son attention, au fond de sa valise. Il se pencha et saisit son miroir à double sens, où étaient apparus les visages de Freg et Georges Weasley. Harry avait pris l'habitude de les voir sourire malicieusement, où de les voir se jeter des regards complices. Mais leur expression à ce moment-là ne laissait envisager rien de bon : il ne les avait que très rarement vus si graves.

Bonsoir, dit Fred, et sa voix complétait le sérieux de son visage.

Dis-donc, c'est la fête en bas, fit remarquer Georges sans grande joie.

En l'honneur de la nouvelle équipe, expliqua Harry.

Et tu n'y participes pas ?

Je n'en ai pas très envie, avoua Harry.

Un certain silence pesant envahit la pièce.

On a quelque chose à te dire, Harry, finit par dire Georges.

Oui. Deux choses très importantes… renchérit Fred

Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta Harry. Vous devriez vous voir, on dirait qu'il y a mort d'homme !

C'est exactement ça ! soupira Fred

Quoi ? s'exclama Harry

Son cœur se mit à battre à la vitesse supérieure.

De qui s'agit-il ? Quelqu'un de l'Ordre ?

Non, répondit Georges, de presque tous les gens du département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques. Ce n'est pas beaucoup mieux…

Ca veut dire qu'il n'y a plus personne pour surveiller les détraqueurs, expliqua Fred sous le regard interrogateur de Harry.

Harry retint son souffle.

Dans quelques jours, Azkaban sera vide, tu verras… marmonna Fred. Les mangemorts ont fait fort.

Quand cela s'est-il passé ? demanda Harry.

Il y a quelques minutes ! dit Georges. Enfin, moins d'une heure, en tout cas. On vient de l'apprendre.

Harry enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

Et si tu veux savoir, Emmeline Vance est morte alors qu'elle était en mission. Elle devait espionner Fudge. Mais elle s'est fait tuée à la tâche.

Il y a autre chose, murmura Fred. Tu te souviens de la lettre de menace de cet été ?

Harry acquiesça.

On en a reçu une autre, ce matin. Un peu le même style, la même menace : quelqu'un veut se venger.

Mais cette fois, c'est signé, annonça Georges.

Signé ? répéta Harry.

Oui. L'expéditeur n'est autre qu'un certain Prince de Sang-Mêlé…

Harry prit sa décision. Il irait voir Dumbledore dès le lendemain. S'il n'avait rien ressenti au niveau de sa cicatrice alors que Voldemort venait d'avoir la certitude de pouvoir prendre le contrôle des détraqueurs, il y avait un problème. Il aurait dû sentir un picotement, même moindre.

* * *

Il se souvint que le matin même, il s'était réveillé de très bonne humeur avec la perspective de remonter sur son balai. Il était forcé de remarquer que finalement, cette journée n'avait pas été très belle. Il avait failli ne pas avoir de batteurs, il avait eu une discussion totalement inutile avec Cho, il avait entendu Ginger Fitgeralds jurer sa mort si sa sœur la trahissait, puis il avait appris que les mangemorts avaient attaqué une nouvelle fois et qu'un certain prince voulait se venger de Fred et Georges. En fin de compte, tout au long de l'an passé, le retour de Voldemort avait été ignoré, mais au moins celui-ci se tenait tranquille. A présent, tout allait si vite que Harry avait du mal à tout saisir… 

Quand il s'arrêta devant la gargouille d'un couloir vide du deuxième étage, il se retrouva pris au dépourvu encore une fois. Derrière la gargouille se tenait bel et bien le bureau de Dumbledore, seulement, il ne connaissait pas le nouveau mot de passe. Il soupira et assit contre le mur. Quelqu'un allait bien passer par là un moment où l'autre. Et au premier professeur qu'il croiserait, il demanderait comment rentrer.

Mais le temps passa et il finit par se demander s'il ne ferait pas mieux de s'en aller. Ce fut à cet instant précis que la gargouille s'écarta pour laisser sortir Dumbledore et Ludo Verpey. Ce dernier avait l'air très grave, comme les jumeaux Weasley la veille, ainsi il devina sans peine l'objet de sa visite.

Bonsoir, Harry, salua-t-il. Ca fait un moment que je ne t'ai pas vu. Comment vas-tu ?

Ca va, répondit seulement Harry.

C'est bon alors ! Albus, je vous laisse !

Bon voyage, Ludo, souhaita Dumbledore. Revenez quand cela vous chante !

Merci ! A bientôt alors !

Il s'éloigna vers l'escalier et descendit, si bien que Harry ne put bientôt plus l'apercevoir.

Viens, dit le directeur. Je t'attendais.

Tous deux montèrent dans son bureau par l'intermédiaire des marches en spirale qui y menaient. Hormis le fait que tous les objets qu'il avait brisé avant de partir en vacances avaient été réparés, Harry constata que rien n'avait bougé dans la pièce. Sur son perchoir, Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore, le scruta de ses grands yeux et poussa un cri qui rendit le sourire à Harry. Chaque fois qu'il l'entendait chanter, l'adolescent sentait une bouffée de courage mêlée à du bonheur l'envahir.

Assis-toi, mon garçon, dit Dumbledore.

Harry obéit et s'enfonça dans un des fauteuils confortables du directeur. Il n'avait pas envie de s'énerver comme la dernière fois. Il voulait comprendre.

Je savais que tu viendrais, avoua Dumbledore. C'est à propos de ta cicatrice, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry acquiesça.

Je me demande pourquoi elle ne me fait plus mal… Hier, Voldemort aurait dû être heureux, où je ne sais quoi. Mais non, rien.

Voldemort a dû être heureux, en effet, affirma Dumbledore. Les détraqueurs risquent d'être bientôt à ses ordres, étant donné que les mesures prises par Fudge ne sont pas brillantes. Ludo Verpey tente de le raisonner mais il n'y a rien à faire. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter à ce sujet, Harry. Si ta cicatrice ne te fait plus mal, c'est peut-être tout simplement que Voldemort ferme son esprit. Un de vous deux en tout cas, et je pense que ce n'est pas toi qui pratique l'occlumancie chaque soir, n'est-ce pas ?

Comment saviez-vous que je viendrais ? demanda Harry pour détourner la conversation.

Le professeur Lupin m'a averti des tourments qui te tiraillaient ces derniers temps… répondit Dumbledore.

Il vous l'a dit ?

Avec un pincement au cœur, il repensa à Sirius, qui lui ne serait jamais aller en parler au directeur.

Et il a eu raison. Harry, tu as mis du temps avant de venir me voir. Quelque chose te gène-t-il chez moi ?

Le regardant droit dans ses yeux bleus, Harry rétorqua avec une pointe de méchanceté :

Vos mensonges.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte mais Dumbledore le retint par le bras. La colère monta à nouveau.

Lâchez-moi, ordonna-t-il.

Non. Rassis-toi.

Harry se rassit.

Crois-tu réellement que ton comportement vaille mieux que le mien ? dit calmement le directeur. Tu t'es plaint pendant un an que je t'ai ignoré. Et à présent que je suis à ton écoute, tu me rejettes ? Je ne te comprends pas.

C'est vous ne m'avez jamais compris, professeur, répliqua Harry froidement. Vous n'avez jamais compris que depuis le début je suis prêt.

Tu m'en veux toujours de t'avoir menti à propos de la prophétie.

Oui, avoua Harry.

Alors tu peux sortir. Reviens une fois que tu m'auras pardonné. Et seulement quand tu m'auras pardonné.

Harry se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il se leva et claqua la porte derrière lui. Mais il ne parvint pas à détacher sa main de la poignée. D'une certaine manière, il ne voulait pas que Dumbledore lui tourne à nouveau le dos.

Qu'attends-tu, Harry ? entendit-il de l'autre côté de la cloison.

En une fraction de seconde, il se décida et rouvrit la porte.

Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il sincèrement. Je n'aurais pas dû dire cela.

Je comprends. Va, mon garçon, dit amicalement Dumbledore. Reviens dès que tu en sens le besoin.

Harry le regarda dans les yeux un bon moment avant de détourner le regard. Il venait de retrouver son directeur infaillible. Ou presque infaillible…

* * *

La fin de la journée arrivait. Le soleil se couchait tout doucement, et la nuit prenait sa place, laissant apparaître de temps à autre une étoile scintillante. Harry venait de terminer ses devoirs, et, appuyé à la fenêtre de la salle commune, respirait une bouffée d'air frais avant d'aller se coucher quand Ron aurait terminé son propre travail. Hermione tricotait dans un fauteuil, auprès du feu, en chantonnant une mélodie sans paroles. 

Tu devrais cesser de fabriquer ces bonnets, Hermione, dit Harry d'un ton las.

Non ! Ils partent comme des petits pains ! Si tu savais à quel point je suis heureuse de savoir qu'à présent, de nombreux elfes sont libres !

Les elfes ne sont pas libres, Hermione ! C'est Dobby qui ramasse tout !

Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? bougonna Ron.

La vérité ! Tu n'as libéré personne, Hermione, alors cesse de t'ennuyer avec ces chapeaux…

Ron éclata de rire.

Dobby ? Il prend tout ? Et bah ça alors !

Hermione resta bouche bée.

Tu mens, bredouilla-t-elle. J'en suis sûre.

Tu ne devrais pas, pourtant, dit Harry avec ce même ton las.

Il reporta son attention sur l'obscurité tombante. Au loin, la cabane de Hagrid était allumée.

Tu dit vraiment la vérité ? s'enquit Hermione d'une petite voix.

Bien sûr ! s'impatienta Harry. Bon, je monte me coucher.

Mais à peine eut-il franchit les premières marches qu'un cri résonna dans le parc. Un cri déchirant, qui resta en mémoire.

Tous les trois se regardèrent. Tout le monde, dans la salle commune, cessa son activité.

Qu'est-ce que c'était ? s'inquiéta Lavande Brown, qui quelques minutes auparavant bavardait joyeusement avec Parvati.

Un second cri résonna dans la nuit, encore plus perturbant que le précédent.

NON !

Harry… On dirait… On dirait… bafouilla Ron.

Michael Corner…sanglota Ginny.

La nouvelle passa rapidement de bouche en bouche. En cette nuit de septembre qui s'annonçait paisible, Michael Corner s'était fait assassiner. Toutes les hypothèses demeuraient probables tant qu'il n'y aurait pas de preuves, mais Dumbledore était persuadé qu'un _avada kedavra_ l'avait tué. L'identité de l'assassin, inconnue, resterait sans doute ignorée, car le directeur refusait de croire qu'un élève aurait pu faire ça. Harry, en revanche, soupçonnait très fortement Ginger Fitgeralds. Il savait qu'elle était capable de tuer, à présent. Et puis, qui cela pouvait-il bien être, si ce n'était pas elle ?

Malgré les efforts pour le cacher, chacun tremblait à l'idée que cela se reproduise. Les Serdaigle ne traînaient plus dans les couloirs. On ne croisait jamais personne seul.

Une ambiance spéciale s'installa à Poudlard, telle que Harry n'en avait jamais vu. En dehors des heures de cours, on ne retrouvait du monde que dans les salles communes et parfois dans la bibliothèque ou au terrain de Quidditch. Et à chaque entraînement, Mme Bibine montait la garde.

Harry évita Ashley tant qu'il le put. Ces derniers temps, elle avait une fâcheuse manie de vouloir lui parler après chaque cours. Mais les regards noirs de Ginger suffisaient à le dissuader de lui adresser la parole.

Ginny, même si elle refusait de l'avouer, avait été très touchée par l'assassinat de Michael. Et malgré tous ses efforts, Harry ne put la consoler, ce qui le rendit triste. Il aurait aimé pouvoir l'aider comme elle l'avait fait.

Bientôt, pour rajouter une couche de tristesse sur le château déjà anéanti par les évènements, octobre arriva, avec sa pluie et son vent. Les nuits tombaient vite, et les couloirs n'abritaient toujours que les fantômes et les professeurs. McClaggan redoublait le niveau de ses cours, déjà particulièrement élevé. Mais Harry était satisfait des résultats grandissants après chaque heure.

Les sorciers de sixième année à Gryffondor commencèrent à envisager réellement la recherche d'une cavalière pour la bal d'Halloween, qui approchait jour après jour. Mais de toute évidence, aucun n'avait envie de faire la fête, et Harry moins que les autres, même si l'ambiance commençait à redevenir à peu près normale, et surtout après le premier jeudi du mois. Il ne le dit pas à ses amis, mais à son tour, ce matin-là, il reçut une lettre de menace, signée par ce fameux prince de sang-mêlé. Cela l'inquiétait, mais au fond, Fred et Georges en avaient reçu deux et ils étaient toujours vivants.

Alors, plus désespéré que jamais, sa vie reprit son cours normal, comme celle des autres, à la seule différence qu'à partir de maintenant, lui et les autres élèves de Poudlard devaient se faire à l'idée qu'un tueur se promenait dans l'école.

* * *

* * *

_raaa j'ai encore pas réussi à mettre les tirets devant les dialogues! ça marche pas! si quelqu'un sait comment faire, est-ce qu'il peut me le dire, parce que ça doit être dur à lire, non?_

_bon bref, voila ce chapitre, j'ai été assez rapide, mais je ne pense pas que ça se reproduira, désolée! lol. Enfin je vais essayer, là j'avais de l'inspiration._

_alors, qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes, de ce chapitre 8 ? (sauf la présentation, oui je sais...) surpris, pas surpris? _

_bon je vous laisse, à la prochaine! le chapitre 9 sera peut-être: verpey sauve la mise mais je ne suis pas sûre du tout ce coup-là, il se peut que ça soit tout simplement: le bal d'Halloween, ou même autre chose, je verrai..._

_d'ici là, bonne lecture, bye!_


	9. le souvenir perdu

  
**Chapitre 9 : souvenir perdu**

Les entraînements de Quidditch se multiplièrent en raison de l'approche du premier match de la saison, qui opposerait Gryffondor à Serdaigle. Même si cette pensée effleura plusieurs fois l'esprit de Harry, il n'osa pas dire à Ron que les Serdaigle ne s'étaient pas entraînés, leur assurant la défaite. Il trouva cela trop incorrect pour qu'il le laisse franchir ses lèvres.

A la mi-octobre, des articles parus dans la Gazette du Sorcier en surprirent plus d'un. Les mangemorts s'étaient rendus à Azkaban pour tenter de rallier les détraqueurs à leur cause. Tout d'abord, ce fut la panique pour tout ceux qui lurent les premiers reportages. Puis, en prolongeant la lecture, on apprenait que les gardiens de la prisons avaient refusé leur offre. Soulagement pour tout le monde.

"Ils ont au moins un soupçon d'intelligence", avait déclaré Ron.

Seulement, les mangemorts ne s'étaient pas arrêtés là, et étaient revenus à la charge trois jours plus tard, sans succès une fois de plus. Fudge avait alors décidé de placer une bande d'Aurors à la surveillance de l'établissement, rendant ainsi un peu plus vulnérable le Ministère de la Magie, qui cette fois fut la cible de tous les mauvais actes de Voldemort. Heureusement, le souvenir de sa première attaque avait servi de leçon, et ses serviteurs découvrirent que finalement, les Sorciers avaient pris plus de mesures qu'ils ne le pensaient : dès que la lumière du premier sortilège mortel jaillit d'une baguette, tous les employés furent directement envoyés dans l'atrium, foyer de l'invasion. Une barrière magique bloqua l'ascenseur et protégea tous les autres niveaux, et ainsi, pris au dépourvus, les mangemorts n'avaient eu d'autre choix que partir.

Mais la tension au sein de la communauté monta encore d'un cran. Harry, comme d'ailleurs beaucoup d'autres, redoutait une guerre civile, et son désespoir augmenta avec la colère des sorciers. La plupart du temps, il se défoulait aux cours de défense contre les forces du mal, et le professeur McClaggan appréciait ses performances. Dans cette matière au moins, il faisait gagner de nombreux à points à Gryffondor. Points qu'il reperdait généralement quand venaient les leçons avec Rogue, même s'il n'avait rien à se reprocher : ses résultats devraient être excellents avec un professeur normal.

Toujours était-il qu'en fin de compte, cette sixième année à Poudlard n'était pas, comme il l'avait pensé au tout début, plus agréable que la cinquième. Bien sûr, il ne passait pas ses soirées à écrire sur un parchemin avec pour seule encre son propre sang, et il pouvait parler de Voldemort à volonté sans qu'on le regarde comme un revenant, mais l'atmosphère au sein de l'école n'était pas bien différente.

* * *

Ce fut à ce moment-là que le professeur McClaggan décida de se faire s'affronter toute la classe. L'idée ne fut pas forcément bien accueillie par les élèves, mais il rejeta toute opposition et sortit de son sac une feuille de papier où étaient déjà dessinées plusieurs colonnes et des noms inscrits dans celles de droite. 

"Ceci me servira à établir un classement de vous tous afin de déterminer les différents niveaux que vous représentez. La durée de chaque duel n'est pas déterminée : la fin du combat sera marquée par l'incapacité d'un des deux adversaires à se défendre, et donc à attaquer. En bref, quand l'un de vous sera stupéfixé, ligoté ou désarmé."

Harry, Ron et Hermione se jetèrent un regard en biais mais ne dirent rien.

D'un coup de baguette magique, McClaggan écarta toutes les tables qui vinrent s'appuyer contre les murs de la salle de classe.

"Asseyez-vous tous sur les tables, demanda le professeur. Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous vous avancerez au centre de la pièce et attendrez que je donne le signal de départ. Je donne dix points à chaque vainqueur."

Il parcourut sa liste des yeux et réfléchit un instant aux deux premiers élèves qui se battraient en duel. Après mûr réflexion, Malefoy et Hermione furent appelés au combat.

Harry et Ron retinrent leur souffle tandis que leur meilleure amie et leur pire ennemi se saluaient contre leur gré. Les yeux de Malefoy lançaient des éclairs, mais Hermione soutenait son regard sans broncher. Elle-même affichait une expression agressive.

"Bien, dit McClaggan. Voyons cela… Allez-y !"

Malefoy fut le plus rapide.

"Stupefix !"

Hermione eut le réflexe de s'écarter à temps et sourit malicieusement quand elle entendit Malefoy pousser un grognement de déception. Elle profita de ce répit pour lui jeter le même sortilège qui atteignit la même cible, c'est-à-dire le mur. Elle enchaîna avec plusieurs formules que Harry connaissait bien, comme le maléfice du saucisson, et à chaque fois, Malefoy se retirait au dernier moment. Il attaquait avec férocité et s'appliquait particulièrement au choix de ses sorts. Harry et Ron savaient qu'il refusait de perdre la face devant une sang-de-bourbe.

McClaggan hochait la tête en signe de satisfaction, ou parfois émettait un petit sifflement de désapprobation. Il observait attentivement la scène tout en prenant note de son déroulement, et Harry parvint à lire sur son bloc-note les noms de nombreux sortilèges lancés.

Finalement, Malefoy commença à prendre le dessus, enchaînant sortilèges sur sortilèges sans jamais s'arrêter. Hermione ne put bientôt plus attaquer et fut contrainte de se défendre sans arrêt. Mais cela ne put durer éternellement, et Malefoy finit par la stupéfixer. Tous les Gryffondor, Harry et Ron les premiers, huèrent le vainqueur et une foule d'amis se retrouva autour d'Hermione, qui gisait inanimée sur le sol. McClaggan écrit quelque chose dans son carnet et félicita Malefoy.

"Poussez-vous, s'il vous plait, dit-il en écartant les élèves près de Hermione, je vais la réanimer…"

Si Ron avait eu la faculté de tuer d'un seul regard, Malefoy et ses amis Serpentard seraient morts dans la seconde qui suivit.

Un peu étourdie, Hermione vint se rasseoir pendant que Neville et Pansy Parkinson s'avançaient au milieu de la salle. Le Gryffondor tentait un peu inutilement de cacher ses tremblements, et Harry l'encouragea intérieurement en le priant de ne pas tenir compte des ricanements des Serpentard.

Il se débattit bien, mais le manque de confiance en lui lui joua des tours. N'osant attaquer, il se limitait à se défendre, et fut donc désarmé assez rapidement. Le professeur le dévisagea longuement et se plongea dans l'écriture de nombreuses lignes à son sujet.

Hermione se désespéra à la vue de l'allure dominante que Parkinson avait pris après sa victoire.

"Vieille bouse…" marmonna-t-elle.

Les Serpentard semblaient assez fiers d'eux : sur deux combats, ils avaient remporté le tout.

"Mr Thomas et Miss Ashley Fitgeralds, si vous voulez bien vous affronter… dit McClaggan," et Dean sortit sa baguette, prêt à affronter la nouvelle.

Ce combat fut plutôt intéressant. Les actions s'enchaînèrent successivement dans un tumulte de formules magiques et un foisonnement de couleurs produites par les sortilèges. Dean, sous les regards de ses camarades, ne se laissait pas faire, et à plusieurs reprises les mouvements qu'il fit pour éviter d'être touché méritèrent des applaudissements. Mais malgré toute son agilité, il apparut qu'Ashley était elle-aussi une excellente combattante, si bien qu'elle remporta le duel et que Harry se demanda comment elle avait fait pour atteindre un niveau si haut.

"J'appelle maintenant Miss Fitgeralds, la deuxième cette fois, et… Voyons un peu…"

Il scruta la classe à le recherche de la personne adéquate.

"Quelqu'un d'un bon niveau, si j'en crois mon flair, dit McClaggan. Mr Potter, c'est à vous !"

Le sang de Harry ne fit qu'un tour. Lui, se battre contre Ginger ? Il déglutit difficilement mais se leva et rejoignit son adversaire au centre de la pièce. La baguette levée, elle attendait déjà le signal pour commencer.

"Je vous rappelle Mr Potter que votre maison n'a pour l'instant remporté aucun duel. Les Serpentard seraient-ils supérieurs aux Gryffondor ? demanda McClaggan avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix. C'est ce qu'on serait tenté de croire… A vous de nous prouver le contraire en achevant Miss Fitgeralds, que j'ai placée en tête de liste et qui par conséquent, est favorite."

Ginger afficha une expression de triomphe et toisa Harry du regard. Le soutenant, il sortit lui-même sa baguette magique et salua, puis se tint prêt. Rapidement, il fit le tour de tous les sortilèges d'attaque qu'il connaissait. En ce début d'année, ils avaient surtout revu les maléfices du programme de cinquième année. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire de même pour la défense : le professeur marqua le début du combat.

Harry attaqua le premier, d'un sortilège de désarmement qui fut évité avec habileté par Ginger. Celle-ci répondit alors par un sortilège de feu qui impressionna McClaggan. Harry, qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle formule dès le début, mis du temps à réagir, si bien qu'il sentit une grosse chaleur passer prêt de sa joue droite, sans pour autant se faire brûler. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant pour la table qui elle reçut le sort de plein fouet. Dans un très grand feu bien jaune, elle s'enflamma sous les regards encore stupéfaits de ceux qui y étaient assis quelques secondes avant. Mais Ginger se s'arrêta pas là.

"Incarcerem ! "cria-t-elle, et comme Harry roula au sol pour se protéger, Pansy Parkinson se retrouva ficelée sur la table comme un saucisson.

McClaggan approuva encore l'efficacité du sortilège, mais sembla rapidement déçu de voir que Ginger avait porté son attention sur elle, laissant à Harry le temps de se relever et d'attaquer.

"Expelliarmus !"

Avec un soulagement indescriptible, Harry vit la baguette de Ginger s'envoler vers lui, mais ce sentiment ne dura que quelques secondes, car Ginger la rattrapa au vol

"Joli coup ! commenta le professeur"

Fulminant de rage, la Serpentard reprit bien en main sa baguette et bombarda Harry de sortilèges de stupéfixion. Seulement, sa colère l'empêcha de se concentrer et elle visa Lavande Brown à la place de Harry. Celle-ci s'effondra de la table et tomba au sol, le corps inerte.

Mais le duel n'avançait pas. Bien sûr, les deux adversaires s'accablaient mutuellement de sortilèges plus puissants les uns que les autres, mais leur agilité les empêchait de se faire toucher. McClaggan appréciait beaucoup cette longévité à se battre, mais dut interdire l'utilisation de tous les sorts déjà utilisés au cours de ce combat pour faire bouger les choses.

"Vous n'utiliserez un des ces sorts qu'en fin de combat, pour mettre hors d'état de nuire votre partenaire, ordonna-t-il."

Légèrement déconcerté, Harry et Ginger cessèrent un moment leurs attaques, chacun réfléchissant au moyen de toucher l'autre. Ils tournèrent en rond en se jetant des regards mauvais, et le silence qui s'installa devint pesant. Sur les tables, chacun retenait son souffle, songeant aux formules utiles restantes en cas de combats.

"Silencio ! hurla Ginger, mais elle manqua de rapidité et laissa à Harry le temps de voir arriver le sortilège. Rictusempra !"

Même résultat qu'auparavant : Ron éclata de rire et ne put s'arrêter, augmentant encore d'un cran le poids de l'atmosphère.

Harry n'attaquait pas. A vrai dire, il établissait un plan dans sa tête, qui lui permettrait d'en finir une bonne fois pour toutes. Mais trop concentré, il ne parvint pas à éviter le sortilèges d'expulsion que Ginger lui lança. Il fit un vol plané de plusieurs mètres avant d'atterrir contre le mur du fond de la pièce. Complètement étourdi, il la vit s'approcher de lui, la baguette pointée. Alors, pour éviter de se faire battre, il jeta le premier sortilège qui lui passa par la tête.

"Lumos !"

Il ne réfléchit qu'après à l'effet de ce sort et se trouva ridicule : la lumière ne lui servirait à rien dans ce genre de situation. Mais finalement, il constata que, totalement aveuglée par la lueur vive qui émanait de sa baguette, Ginger ne parvint pas à le stupéfixer. Alors, profitant de cette occasion, Harry inversa les rôles, et ce fut au tour de Ginger d'affronter une situation critique. Il se releva et la désarma.

"Magnifique ! s'exclama McClaggan. Vraiment, bravo ! Vingt points pour Gryffondor !"

Harry rendit sa baguette à Ginger, qui la lui arracha des mains, furieuse d'avoir si stupidement perdu la rencontre.

"Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille."

"Voyez un peu comment, avec des sortilèges tout simples, voire même idiots dans de telles situations, vous pouvez faire tourner le tout à votre avantage ! C'était très ingénieux, Mr Potter ! Félicitations à vous deux !"

Mais Harry était trop préoccupé par l'attitude de Ginger pour se soucier de l'avis du professeur. Tous deux continuaient de s'observer malgré leur distance, et le brouhaha (constitué principalement de commentaires sur le match) qui s'était installé après le désarmement de Ginger s'éteint soudainement.

La Serpentard serrait très fort sa baguette magique dans sa main, prête à la brandir et à attaquer. Harry voyait Ashley, assises à côté d'elle, qui tentait de la calmer, en vain.

Devant un tel silence, McClaggan releva les yeux de sa liste. Il parcourut rapidement la salle dans l'espoir de trouver quel était le problème, puis soupira.

"Y aurait-il un souci, Miss Fitgeralds ? demanda-t-il"

Mais la concernée continua de tuer Harry du regard.

"Miss Fitgeralds ? Ginger ? S'il vous plait, faîtes taire Mr Weasley !"

Hermione annula les effets du sortilège. Ron soupira d'aise et lui en fut reconnaissant.

"Ginger, vous êtes ici pour apprendre à vous défendre, déclara le professeur. Au diable les résultats et au diable les classements ! Vous avez perdu votre duel, soit ! Mr Potter était plus fort que vous, tout simplement !"

Ginger poussa une grognement d'indignation et daigna enfin à détourner les yeux de Harry, pour les planter en plein dans ceux de McClaggan.

"Potter n'est pas plus fort que moi, monsieur, c'est juste que vous ne m'avez pas permis d'utiliser les sortilèges qui m'auraient assuré la victoire."

"Je n'ai interdit aucun sortilège au début du duel, hormis les sortilèges impardonnables, et encore, je ne l'ai pas dit clairement. De toute manière j'imagine que ce ne sont pas ceux que dont vous comptiez vous servir, si ?"

"Peut-être, répliqua Ginger d'un ton plein de sous-entendus."

"Alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ? interrogea McClaggan. Vous qui aimez n'en faire qu'à votre tête !"

"Je vous rappelle que dans votre pays, les sortilèges impardonnables sont interdis… rétorqua Ginger avec insolence."

"Savez-vous les produire ? questionna le professeur."

"Bien sûr ! Demandez à Ashley si vous voulez ! N'est-ce pas, Ash ?"

"C'est vrai, approuva sa sœur."

"Alors dîtes-moi, reprit McClaggan. Si vous êtes la meilleure au combat, si vous savez faire les sortilèges impardonnables, si vous connaissez ce pays par cœur et si vous contredîtes chaque mot que je prononce, pourquoi assistez-vous à mon cours ?"

Harry sourit de satisfaction.

"Ca t'amuse ? gronda Ginger à son adresse. Fais attention à toi, Potter. Je te jure que je ne te compte pas parmi mes amis. Si j'étais à ta place, je me tiendrais à carreau."

"Vous n'êtes pas à sa place, Miss Fitgeralds, aussi je vous demanderai de vous calmer, sinon je serai dans l'obligation de vous renvoyer de ce cours, dit McClaggan en haussant le ton. Je retire vingt points à Serpentard."

"Aujourd'hui ce ne sera pas vous qui me reverrez, professeur, mais moi qui partirai de mon plein gré, répliqua Ginger. A demain !"

Elle se leva et prit sa sœur par le bras. Au passage, elle envoya valser une chaise, dont le pied arriva directement dans la joue de Harry.

"Oups, excuse-moi ! railla-t-elle."

"Ginger ! soupira Ashley. Lâche-moi !"

Mais une fois de plus, elle fut entraînée dehors par le biais de sa sœur.

* * *

Harry se sentait endoloris de partout. Une entaille s'était formée sur sa joue et un mince filet de sang ruisselait sur son visage mince. Tout le long de son dos lui faisait mal, douleur sûrement due au choc violent de son expulsion sur le mur, et à l'arrière de la tête naissait une belle bosse bien ronde. 

"Quelle bouse de dragon, celle-là ! marmonna Ron. Non mais vous avez vu comment elle a réagi ?"

"J'ai bien peur que oui, soupira Hermione."

"Je suis bien content que tu l'aies battue, Harry ! s'exclama Ron."

"Pas moi, marmonna celui-ci. J'aurai préféré ne pas m'attirer ses foudres, surtout si elle maîtrise les sortilèges impardonnables."

"Dîtes-moi, c'est étrange non ? fit remarquer Ron. Quelqu'un a tué Michael Corner, et là, elle dévoile au grand jour qu'elle sait les utiliser…"

"Ca ne veut rien dire, contredit Hermione. Justement, si j'ose dire. Quelqu'un a tué Michael Corner, donc si c'était elle, elle n'aurait pas pris le risque de dévoiler cela…"

"En même temps, le résultat reste le même, riposta Harry en se massant le crâne. Elle maîtrise les sortilèges impardonnables, et quelqu'un a tué Michael Corner, donc elle devient le suspect numéro un."

"Il faudrait qu'on trouve un moyen de lui faire avouer si elle est coupable ou non, dit Ron."

"Bien sûr, en se servant du Polynectar… railla Hermione en levant les yeux au plafond. Tu es totalement à côté de la plaque…"

"Non, il a raison ! s'écria Harry. Ecoutez, j'ai de bonnes raisons de penser que cette fille est prête à tout, et par conséquent à n'importe quoi. Si nous parvenions à lui faire cracher le morceau…"

"Et comment voulez-vous qu'on lui fasse cracher le morceau ? demanda Hermione d'un ton las. Elle n'est pas stupide ! Et si comme tu le dis, elle est vraiment prête à tout, ça serait un peu trop dangereux, je crois…"

"Non, poursuivit Harry, elle est très, très proche de sa sœur. On pourrait se servir d'elle pour retirer des informations…"

"Mais elles sont toujours ensemble ! s'époumona Hermione."

Harry soupira et entreprit de leur raconter la conversation qu'il avait surprise après les sélections de l'équipe de Quidditch.

"Quoi ? Elle est tombée amoureuse de toi ? répéta Ron."

"Tais-toi ! supplia Harry, jetant un regard aux alentours dans la salle commune pour voir si quelqu'un les avait entendus. Je peux essayer, par l'intermédiaire d'Ashley, d'acquérir des informations sur Ginger."

"Comme tu veux, mais tu sais que c'est dangereux, rappela Hermione. Surtout si, comme tu l'as dit, elle ne veut pas que sa sœur soit avec toi."

"Qui ne veut pas que sa sœur soit avec Harry ? demanda Ginny en s'approchant d'eux."

"Ca ne te regarde pas, répliqua Ron."

"Bien sûr que si ! se défendit Ginny. Je venais demander à Harry s'il avait une partenaire pour le bal, et là, qu'est-ce que j'entends ? Que quelqu'un veut être avec lui mais que sa sœur refuse, ou je ne sais quoi… Eh ! s'exclama-t-elle, comme si elle venait de comprendre. Vous ne seriez pas entrain de parler des Fitgeralds, par hasard ?"

"Ginny, vas-t'en ! gronda Ron."

"Très bien! grogna-t-elle. Harry, tu viendras me voir pour me donner la réponse, puisque je ne peux pas m'approcher de vous !"

Elle s'en alla en bougonnant contre son frère.

"Quelle fouineuse !"

Mais le cerveau de Harry s'était remis en marche. Non justement, il n'avait personne pour le bal !

"Ginny ! appela-t-il. Je n'ai personne, donc si ça t'intéresse de m'accompagner, je suis libre !"

La jeune fille sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et s'en alla beaucoup plus gaiement.

"C'est d'accord !"

Harry se dit que finalement, il aurait fait au moins une bonne chose de cette journée qu'il croyait perdue…

* * *

Le lendemain, ce fut avec l'esprit plus léger qu'il se rendit à son cours de potions en compagnie de Hermione. Ginny était une excellente cavalière. Et elle était jolie en plus… Mais pas discrète. A présent, tout le monde à Poudlard savait qu'ils se rendraient au bal d'Halloween ensemble. Cela avait à la fois ses inconvénients et ses avantages, bien entendu… Harry apprécia énormément le visage déconfit de Cho quand il la croisa dans un couloir, et Ginger lui adressa un regard qui pouvait signifier quelque chose autour de « tu avais intérêt à ne pas y aller avec ma sœur ». 

Mais sa bonne humeur retomba comme à chaque fois dès qu'il aperçut les cheveux gras de Rogue, dans les cachots.

"La potion d'aujourd'hui sera un peu plus difficile que les précédentes, minauda-t-il directement, alors je tiens à avertir les imbéciles qui ne parviennent jamais à obtenir plus qu'un E qu'il est temps de se réveiller. Un E normal, pas un E d'examen, évidemment. Je le précise pour ces mêmes imbéciles. Vous avez cinquante minutes pour me préparer une potion de nouvelle mémoire. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas pris la peine de lire dans leur manuel les effets produits, et d'ailleurs tous ceux-là sont des ânes, je vous dit que cette potion ne sert non pas à refaire toute la mémoire. Je sais que ça en arrangerait plus d'un, mais ce n'est pas cela. Ce breuvage sert à vous remémorer un élément important de votre vie et que vous avez oublié. En fin d'heure, vous remplirez deux fioles de votre produit. Vous m'en remettrez une et garderez l'autre pour vous. Vous vous en servirez pour me faire deux rouleaux de parchemin sur ce que vous avez vu et pourquoi est-ce important dans votre vie. Il est inutile de préciser que ces deux travaux seront notés. Maintenant que tout est clair, les instructions figurent au tableau, les ingrédients nécessaires se trouvent dans votre réserve personnelle et dans l'armoire du fond. Au travail bande de fainéants !"

Difficile, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour qualifier la préparation de cette potion. Harry crut ne jamais en finir, surtout avec Rogue aux alentours, qui guettait ses moindres gestes. Mais bizarrement, il voulait réussir ce breuvage plus que n'importe quel autre jamais réalisé auparavant. Peut-être était-ce la perspective de revoir ce fameux moment important qui le rendait si perfectionniste. Au fond de lui, il était persuadé que ce moment viendrait de sa toute petite enfance, alors qu'il vivait toujours avec ses parents. Et cette pensée renforçait son désir de réussir. Il voulait à tout prix revoir ses parents.

Il rangea avec précaution une première fiole dans sa poche, et apporta l'autre sur le bureau de Rogue. Cette fois encore, il devrait obtenir une excellente note, mais décrocherait au maximum un D. Mais peut lui importait la note qu'il recevrait. Distrait, il suivit Hermione hors des cachots jusqu'à la Grande Salle, où Ron les attendait pour déjeuner.

"Alors, comment ça c'est passé ? questionna-t-il."

"Pas plus mal que d'habitude, lui dit Hermione. Rogue nous a fait préparé une potion aux effets… curieux, acheva-t-elle."

"Pour changer ! dit Ron avec ironie. Eh, Harry, pourquoi fais-tu cette tête-là ?"

Harry sortit de ses pensées.

"Oh, ce n'est rien, je suis intrigué par cette potion dont vous parliez."

Ils ne dirent rien, mais Ron et Hermione s'échangèrent un coup d'œil assez significatif.

* * *

Harry ne put attendre le week-end pour tester sa potion, comme Hermione avait prévu de faire. Il tremblait presque d'appréhension quand il déboucha le flacon, qui contenait le précieux liquide. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il voulait savoir, sans vraiment le vouloir. Il redoutait la vue de quelque chose qui le perturberait. Mais il ne pouvait reculer. Prétextant un mal de tête naissant, il s'isola dans son dortoir et but d'une traite tout le contenu de la fiole. La potion avait un étrange goût amer qui lui resta dans la gorge. Sa vue se mit alors à trembler violemment et il lâcha le flacon qui se brisa au contact avec le sol. Il tomba sur son lit et se sentit prit de nausées tandis que tout ses membres chancelaient, et il serra l'oreiller très fort dans ses mains pour éviter d'enfoncer ses ongles dans ses paumes. Un horrible mal de crâne lui prit toute la tête et il sentit ses yeux s'humidifier alors que tout devenait noir autour de lui. Un instant il pensa qu'il avait raté sa potion, et qu'il avait besoin de soins de toute urgence. Mais les couleurs réapparurent. Pas les mêmes couleurs d'ailleurs… Le ton rouge du dortoir avait laissé place à du bleu pâle. Ses maux de têtes s'estompèrent ainsi que ses tremblements et il put se concentrer sur ce qu'il distinguait. Il se sentait bercé par quelque chose, et il avait chaud. Il nota également qu'il se sentait bien. Il se déplaça lentement et entra dans une nouvelle pièce, la cuisine sûrement. Un potiron posé sur la table lui souriait méchamment il se mit à pleurer. Ses pleurs étaient ceux d'un enfant. D'un très petit enfant. 

"Harry chéri…"

Il retint son souffle en sentant deux mains l'empoigner et en même temps fut rassuré. Mais dans les deux cas, il aperçut le visage de sa mère qui lui souriait tendrement.

"Il ne faut pas avoir peur, mon cœur, ce n'est qu'une citrouille !"

Elle l'embrassa affectueusement et ébouriffa ses cheveux naissants.

"On dirait ton père, comme ça ! murmura-t-elle à son oreille."

Harry se mit à rire comme un enfant de an.

"Et bien le gros chagrin est passé, on dirait ! dit sa mère."

Harry tenta d'attraper une mèche de ses longs cheveux roux et tira dessus une fois qu'il en tint une en main.

"Ah non ! ria Lily. James aide-moi ! Ton fils m'agresse !"

James Potter fit irruption dans la cuisine et sourit à son tour quand il comprit la situation.

"Un vrai Potter celui-là ! ricana-t-il. Allez viens-là petit homme ! Maman doit cuisiner pour Halloween !"

Il saisit Harry dans ses bras et le serra très fort.

"Je vais t'apprendre comment t'y prendre avec les filles, Harry ! plaisanta-t-il."

"Je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit une bonne chose pour lui ! répliqua Lily, tout sourire."

"Tais-toi et cuisine ! dit James d'un ton léger"

Lily voulut paraître outragée.

"Comment oses-tu ! Tu compte… tu comptes appren… appren…"

Mais elle ne put terminer sa phrase tellement elle riait.

"Sirius doit-il venir ? demanda-t-elle une fois le fou rire passé."

"Non, répondit James, il passe chez Peter. Le pauvre, il est resté tout seul caché pendant tout ce temps…"

"Si cela l'avait gêné d'être notre gardien du secret, il nous l'aurais dit, notifia Lily. Tu ne crois pas ?"

"Si si, bien sûr, seulement… C'est assez triste de penser que nous en sommes rendus là… Et Harry qui ne sait rien de ce qui l'attend… Pas vrai, Harry ? dit-il en s'adressant à lui. Tu ignores tout ce que tu devras endurer, mon pauvre garçon…"

Lily soupira de lassitude.

"Nous serons là pour le soutenir, c'est déjà ça… Vas le recoucher, s'il te plait, il a déjà eu son biberon…"

Alors Harry traversa la maison dans les bras de son père qui l'enserrait, monta l'escalier et arriva dans une chambre assez vaste, où était installé un berceau qui se balançait tout seul. James le remit dedans et Harry sentit ses paupières se fermer tout doucement. Son père l'embrassa sur le front, puis s'en alla en refermant la porte derrière lui.

La cloche d'entrée retentit et le réveilla. Il se mit à pleurer bruyamment et il entendit des pas dans l'escalier. Sa mère devait venir le voir, de toute évidence. Puis il crut distinguer un rire comme il n'en avait jamais entendu, en bas. Aucun de ses parents ne riait comme cela. Sirius ne riait pas comme cela. Remus ne riait pas comme cela. Et Peter ne riait pas comme cela. Pas d'un rire si glacial, si cruel.

"Lily ! cria son père, et sa mère descendit en courant les marches qu'elle venait de monter."

Harry ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il entendit Lily crier de surprise ou de peur, puis son père hurler :

"Lily ! Prends Harry et va-t'en ! C'est lui ! Va-t'en ! Cours ! Je vais le retenir !"

Parlait-on de lui ? Que se passait-il ? Ses pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité.

Quelqu'un trébucha, une porte s'ouvrit à la volée et à nouveau le rire résonna dans la maison. Harry n'aimait pas ce rire. Il lui faisait peur.

Un vase se brisa, en bas. Sans doute celui de l'entrée, qui contenait les roses rouges que sa mère aimait tant, et qui lui avaient été offertes par James. D'ailleurs, ce dernier poussa un hurlement de douleur, alors qu'on remontait l'escalier en courant. Lily entra dans la chambre à une allure folle et l'empoigna sans précaution, et qui lui fit augmenter encore le volume de ses cris car elle lui enfonça légèrement les ongles dans la peau.

"Chut, Harry ! supplia sa mère."

Il y eut comme une explosion au rez-de-chaussée, et une nouvelle fois James gémit.

"Oh mon Dieu… sanglota Lily."

Serré contre elle, Harry pouvait sentir son cœur battre à vive allure et son tout corps trembler. Puis, une lumière verte venant d'en bas parvint jusqu'à eux. Quelqu'un s'effondra mollement à terre, et une autre personne commença à monter les marches presque trop lentement. Lily Potter éclata en sanglots.

Les pas se rapprochèrent avec la même lenteur de la chambre où ils se tenaient. La porte s'ouvrit tout doucement, faisant grincer les gonds. Sa mère poussa un petit cri aigu.

"Pousse-toi ! dit l'homme à la face de serpent. Espèce de sang-de-bourbe"

Lily fit non de la tête et le serra un peu plus fort.

"Je t'ai dit de te pousser, idiote !"

"Non ! Pas Harry !"

"Rah…"

Le nouvel individu empoigna une touffe de cheveux roux et lui fit lever la tête.

"Pour la dernière fois, siffla-t-il, _pousse-toi !"_

Non, pas Harry ! Prenez-moi à sa place, mais ne tuez pas Harry !

"Vous êtes charmante, Mrs Potter, mais cela ne vous sauvera pas. J'ai besoin de vous pour mettre à exécution un plan qui est très important à mes yeux, alors _Lily_, _POUSSE-TOI_ !"

Lily poussa un gémissement mais ne céda pas. L'homme sortit alors sa baguette magique et Harry le vit la pointer vers sa mère qui se tourna pour le mettre hors d'atteinte.

_"Avada Kedavra !"_

Une vive lumière verte, semblable à celle qu'il avait vue quelques minutes plus tôt, éblouit Harry. Sa mère hurla, puis le lâcha dans en tombant elle-même. La chute ne fut pas trop longue, ni douloureuse. Seulement intrigante. Que se passait-il ?

Le grand homme ricana et pointa sa baguette sur lui. Harry cligna des yeux sans s'arrêter de pleurer.

_"Avada Kedavra !"_

Tout devint vert et Harry sentit quelque chose d'horriblement chaud rebondir contre son front. Il entendit ensuite un cri déchirant, inhumain, et le sol trembla. Les murs vibrèrent, se fissurèrent…

* * *

Harry bondit hors de son lit en se tenant le front à deux mains. Sa cicatrice le brûlait comme cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait. Il avait l'impression qu'un fer chauffé à blanc avait été plaqué contre sa tête, et ses yeux s'humidifièrent. Il avait envie de crier, pour évacuer la douleur et la rage que lui inspiraient ces souvenirs qu'il venait de revivre. Une nouvelle fois, il se mit à trembler, mais cette fois les effets de la potion n'y étaient pour rien. Il décida de se rasseoir sur son lit pour se calmer, mais finalement il s'étala de tout son long sur son matelas bien moelleux. S'il avait pu rester ainsi allongé pendant une éternité, il l'aurait fait. S'il avait pu s'endormir pour ne jamais se réveiller, il l'aurait fait. Mais ce fut à ce moment que Ron décida de monter se coucher. Le voyant ainsi positionné, la tête entre les mains, il ne put cacher sa surprise. 

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"Laisse-moi, Ron, s'il te plait…"

"Mais Harry…"

_"Laisse-moi_ !"

"Bon. Comme tu veux…"

Harry attendit que son ami se couche pour bouger. Il s'allongea sur le dos et fixa le plafond sans cligner des yeux. Il ne voulait pas dormir. Il ne lui vint pas à l'idée de se mettre dans ses draps pour passer la nuit au chaud. Il ignora Neville quand il entra dans le dortoir. Il ne fit guère attention à Seamus et Dean qui se déshabillaient silencieusement pour ne pas les réveiller. Seulement, quand il entendit les ronflements de Ron, la respiration régulière de Neville et les bafouillages de Seamus, il laissa aller son chagrin et sanglota en silence. Il venait de revivre la mort de ses parents. Il n'aurait pas dû boire cette potion. En revanche il aurait dû écouter Hermione et attendre un peu. Il n'était pas prêt pour ce genre de révélation… Au pire des cas, il aurait rendu copie-blanche à Rogue. De toute façon, il lui rendrait copie-blanche, quoique qu'il en soit. Il lui était impossible de raconter à Rogue ce qu'il venait de voir. Surtout à Rogue.

Les souvenirs emplirent sa tête de trop d'horreurs pour qu'il puisse le supporter. Le cimetière, et Cédric, mort. Le département des mystères, et Sirius, mort. La maison des Potter, et ses parents, morts… Il eut soudainement envie de frapper quelque chose, ou quelqu'un un, mais s'en empêcha et eut le plus grand mal à contrôler ses membres. Si à cet instant, Voldemort était apparu, il l'aurait tué. Ou du moins, il l'aurait combattu jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux ne meure. En d'autres termes, il en aurait terminé de cette prophétie qui lui valu cette vie malheur.

Sur son chevet, il trouva une carafe d'eau. D'un geste sec, il la renversa et la brisa violemment au sol. Dans son lit, Ron poussa un grognement rauque, Dean bougea dans ses couvertures et Seamus sursauta, mais aucun d'eux ne se réveilla. En revanche, Neville sortit brusquement de son sommeil ; Harry le vit scruter les environs à la recherche de la cause de tout ce bruit. Son regard s'arrêta sur son ami et il soupira de soulagement.

"C'est toi Harry ! Si tu savais la peur que tu m'as fait ! Fais attention avec ta carafe la prochaine fois…"

Il se rallongea et se blottit dans ses couvertures.

"Tu ne dors pas ? s'enquit-il en voyant Harry rester debout et silencieux. Harry ?"

Il se redressa de manière à être assis sur son lit et observa son ami suspicieusement.

"Que se passe-t-il ?"

Il ne reçut aucune réponse.

"Ca ne va pas, Harry ? demanda-t-il timidement."

Ce dernier s'était remis à trembler de tous ses membres. Sa respiration se fit irrégulière, semblable à un râle, et emplit la pièce d'une ambiance effrayante.

"Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

Neville avait jailli de son lit et déjà lui prit la main. Il posa la sienne sur son front pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre, puis le fit s'asseoir sur son lit. Sans que Harry ne s'en rende compte, des larmes avait coulé sur ses joues et il s'était mis à sangloter doucement.

"Harry… murmura Neville. Dis-moi ce qui se passe…"

"Il a tué mes parents, Neville…"

Ce dernier le regarda sans vraiment comprendre.

"Je le sais bien, chuchota-t-il, tout le monde le sait…"

"Je viens de les revoir, de revoir leur mort !"

"Quoi ?"

Neville lui remit sa main sur le front.

"Arrête-ça ! s'énerva Harry en la repoussant. Tu ne comprends pas ? J'ai bu une potion, et j'ai revu l'assassinat de mes parents ! Et il s'est penché sur moi pour me tuer aussi, mais il n'y est pas parvenu et…"

Neville respira profondément.

"Et ?"

"Et maintenant je suis là, à savoir que tout ce qui m'attend plus tard, c'est cette fichue prophétie…"

"Quoi ? dit Neville, interloqué. La prophétie ? De quoi parles-tu ?"

Harry tenta vainement de se calmer, puis reprit d'une voix tremblotante :

"Celui qui a le pouvoir de tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... récita Harry."

Il savait qu'elle n'était pas complète, mais c'était tout ce dont il se souvenait

"Attends un peu… Je ne comprends pas tout… Alors ça veut dire que…"

Neville resta bouche bée.

"Cette prophétie parle de toi et de… de… de Voldemort ? Et vous devrez combattre à la fin ?"

Il couina à l'entente de ce qu'il venait de dire.

"C'est ça, répondit sombrement Harry. Et tu sais quoi ?"

Neville fit non de la tête, content que Harry reprenne un peu ses esprits.

"Je n'étais pas le seul à qui elle correspondait… Et sais-tu qui aurait pu prendre ma place ?"

A nouveau Neville répondit par la négative.

"Toi, dit simplement Harry en essuyant une larme d'un revers de manche. Tu aurais pu être là, à ma place. Tu aurais pu avoir à porter toutes mes responsabilités, Neville. Mais c'est moi que Voldemort a choisi."

Neville eut un hoquet de surprise.

"C'est impossible… murmura-t-il. Moi ?"

"Ouais…"

Neville retint son souffle.

"Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, _l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre…"_

"Car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit, poursuivit Harry. Et bien ça veut dire ce que cela veut dire. Que je dois le tuer pour survivre…"

Il acheva sa phrase d'une voix rauque, mais Neville plaqua sa main contre sa bouche. Sans un mot, il le leva et se précipita sur son lit, où il tira les rideaux.

Harry se sentit un peu coupable de cette réaction. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû parler de la prophétie à Neville… Mais il sentait que son cœur était désormais plus léger. Neville finirait bien par s'habituer à l'idée qu'il avait failli avoir un destin comme le sien, et s'habituer au fait de devoir vivre avec un futur assassin. Il ne pouvait en être autrement, de toute manière.

Lui étant impossible de s'endormir après un tel choc, Harry préféra descendre dans la salle commune finir ses devoirs. La journée du lendemain serait difficile. Mais il trouva une place près de Ginny, qui avec un bon nombre d'autres cinquième année, travaillait toujours aussi dur même à heure si tardive, et avec le sentiment d'avoir finalement fait ce qu'il fallait, il sortit un rouleau de parchemin et pour se calmer se mit à écrire, non pas un devoir, mais une lettre à Remus.

* * *

_alors alors... je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi cet ordi de... ne me garde pas les tirets... enfin là, il me les a gardé, mais seulement à la fin... bizarre ça... enfin bon, j'ai les dialogues entre guillemets. je crois que c'est ce que je ferai à chaque fois maintenant, quand les tirets disparaitront. bon ba sinon, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre?_

_le suivant sera : le bal d'Halloween, mais il se peut que je le fasse en deux parties, ça va dépendre de mon inspiration._

_bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre! bye!_


	10. le bal d'Halloween

  
**Chapitre 10 : le bal d'Halloween (1)**

_Cher Remus,_

_Je crois me souvenir que tu m'as demandé de t'écrire si j'avais besoin d'aide. Et bien voilà, ce moment est arrivé. Ce matin, Rogue nous a demandé de préparer une potion de nouvelle mémoire. J'en ai bu, et ce que j'ai vu m'a un peu…perturbé. A vrai dire, je ne sais plus que penser. J'ai revu la nuit où mes parents sont morts. Je ne vais pas te donner plus de détails, déjà parce que je pense que tu imagines très bien l'horreur de la scène sans eux, et surtout parce que je n'en serais pas capable. Toujours est-il que je me sens un peu bizarre en ce moment._

_J'ai lu le journal ces derniers temps, et si j'ai bien compris Verpey compte reprendre en mains les détraqueurs ? C'est assez intriguant un tel changement de sa part, je sais qu'avant sa fuite, ce n'était le genre d'homme à risquer sa peau. Peut-être a-t-il pris conscience de l'enjeu : il se pourrait bien qu'il remplace Fudge, n'est-ce pas ? C'est en tout cas ce que pensent beaucoup d'élèves ici. Parfois je les écoute dans les couloirs, juste pour savoir leurs opinions._

_Tu dois sûrement le savoir, mais le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal cette année est le professeur McClaggan. Il a l'air bien décidé à nous faire rattraper le retard que nous avons pris avec Ombrage. Sirius m'avait dit que tu la connais bien, en raison des décrets contre les loups-garous qu'elle a instaurés. Mais soit ! L'autre jour, McClaggan nous a fait nous battre en duel contre les autres de la classe. Je crois qu'il était plutôt content de me voir gagner contre Ginger Fitgeralds, une nouvelle élève, qui est arrivée avec sa sœur au début de l'année. Je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, car les professeurs se doivent d'être neutres. Enfin, je ne vais pas me plaindre de savoir que celui-là a confiance en moi. Ca me rassure quelque peu._

_Il faut aussi que je te parle de cette Ginger, que je viens de mentionner. Elle me semble dangereuse. Tu dois sûrement avoir eu vent du meurtre de Michael Corner. Dumbledore se refuse à accuser un des élèves de l'école. Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de douter de Ginger. Elle maîtrise les sortilèges impardonnables et comme je l'ai dit à Ron et à Hermione, j'ai de bonnes raisons de croire en sa folie. J'attends donc de voir si ça se confirme…_

_Un bal est organisé pour Halloween, j'y accompagnerai Ginny. Molly est peut-être déjà au courant, mais j'imagine que ça doit lui faire plaisir, non ?_

_Puisses-tu me répondre et trouver les mots pour me rassurer…_

_Amicalement_

_Harry_

Harry relut une dernière fois sa lettre avant de l'attacher à la patte d'Hedwige. Celle-ci hulula d'impatience et, par la fenêtre de la volière, s'envola au loin dans la nuit étoilée. Harry la regarda s'en aller et resta respirer l'air frais encore longtemps après qu'elle fut hors de vue. Il avait besoin de s'isoler un peu. La salle commune avait été désertée, mais au moins, ici, il ne risquait pas d'être dérangé. Muni de sa cape d'invisibilité et de la carte du maraudeur, il était venu envoyer sa lettre en passant par les couloirs déserts à cette heure tardive, qui représentèrent bien son esprit à ce moment. Vide. Ou du moins, c'était ce qu'il aurait aimé, car à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il entendait soit un rire démoniaque, soit un de ses parents qui hurlait. La meilleure des solutions lui semblait être une visite à Dumbledore, mais il devrait attendre le lendemain. Alors il remit sa cape d'invisibilité et, à l'aide de sa carte, se promena dans le château aussi longtemps que ses jambes le portèrent. Mais la nuit étant déjà bien avancée, il ne put bientôt plus tenir debout, et il s'assit contre un mur, recroquevillé pour échapper un peu au froid et au vent glacial qui s'engouffraient dans l'école. Il laissa sa tête aller contre la pierre gelée et ferma les yeux.

_-Non, pas Harry !_

Il frissonna de peur et de froid. De rage, il cogna violemment du poing le sol pierreux du château, et pour ne pas ressentir la douleur, serra très fort sa main. Il maudissait Rogue qui avait eu l'idée de leur faire préparer une potion comme celle-là. Il maudissait le gouvernement de laisser les choses passer sans rien faire. Il maudissait les professeurs de ne pas chauffer les couloirs. Mais il maudissait plus que tout Voldemort, qui avait tué ses parents sans aucune pitié.

Le temps passa, mais Harry aurait été incapable de dire combien d'heures exactement il resta assis là, à grelotter dans le noir. Par à-coup, il se laissait aller à une somnolence qui le reposait bien, mais chaque fois il se réveillait en sursaut, la cicatrice brûlante.

_-_Mr Potter ?

Harry sursauta. Au bout du couloir se tenait le professeur McGonagall, en robe de chambre écossaise, un châle en laine sur ses épaules. De son chignon de travers pendaient quelques mèches décolorées qui lui tombaient devant les yeux d'une manière assez particulière, étant donné qu'à l'ordinaire, ses cheveux étaient tirés à la perfection.

_-_Que faîtes-vous là ?

Harry regarda autour de lui. La cape d'invisibilité avait glissé de son corps pendant qu'il sommeillait.

_-_Professeur, je… Vous savez… Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez…

_-_Venez avec moi, au lieu de dire n'importe quoi ! Regardez-vous ! Si je ne vous connaissais pas, je vous prendrais pour un revenant !

McGonagall l'emmena dans son bureau où brûlait un feu qui fut bien accueillit par Harry qui éternua.

_-_Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de passer la nuit dans les couloirs, Mr Potter ? demanda sèchement le professeur.

_-_Je n'ai pas passé toute la nuit dehors, professeur, mentit Harry. Je…

_-_Cessez vos mensonges, Mr Potter !

Elle transperça Harry du regard.

_-_On vous a vu.

_-_Qui m'a vu ? interrogea Harry durement. Si c'est un élève, je crois que…

_-_Le professeur McClaggan vous a vu, Mr Potter, dit McGonagall d'un ton cassant. C'est lui qui est venu me prévenir.Vous n'allez pas me dire qu'il a menti, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry soupira.

_-_Non, avoua-t-il.

_-_Ce qui nous ramène au point de départ : pourquoi avez-vous passé toute la nuit hors de votre dortoir, dans les couloirs glacés de l'école ? J'imagine que ce n'est pas par pur plaisir, sinon j'aurais tendance à croire que vous êtes fou !

_-_Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, répondit simplement Harry en baissant les yeux. Je n'ai rien d'autre à dire.

Le regard du professeur McGonagall se radoucit.

_-_Y aurait-il un problème, Mr Potter ? s'enquit-elle plus posément.

_-_Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, répéta Harry.

Il avait seulement envie de s'en aller. D'être seul.

_-_Est-ce grave ? demanda encore McGonagall.

Harry fit non de la tête, bien qu'il sentait qu'au fond, oui c'était grave. Assister à l'assassinat de ses parents était quelque chose d'important.

_-_Très bien… Vous pouvez regagner votre dortoir, dans ce cas, dit le professeur McGonagall.

_-_Merci, professeur.

Harry sortit sans demander son reste.

L'émotion passa au bout d'une semaine au cours de laquelle ses amis lui posèrent tout un tas de questions qui demeurèrent sans réponse. Visiblement, son visage trahissait ses sentiments.

_-_Mais tu peux au moins nous le dire, Harry ! s'était énervée Hermione. A quoi servent les amis, à ton avis ?

Seul Neville connaissait la cause de ce changement d'attitude. Harry lui était reconnaissant de ne rien dire à personne, et à ce moment plus que jamais il constata que Neville était quelqu'un en qui on pouvait faire confiance sans aucune crainte. Il ne savait pas ce qui gênait le plus son ami : le fait de savoir à quoi il avait échappé, ou bien le fait d'apprendre la destinée de Harry. Toujours était-il qu'il mit trois jours avant d'entreprendre à lui reparler. A aucun moment ils ne discutèrent de cette nuit qui avait confondu leur vie à tous les deux. Mais à présent, il était indéniable qu'ils s'étaient largement rapprochés et se ils soutenaient dans tous les aspects de leur vie, que se soit en cours ou ailleurs.

En revanche, Rogue n'avait pas fait preuve d'autant de compréhension quand il lui apprit qu'il n'avait pas pu écrire ses deux rouleaux de parchemin. Le professeur retira vingt points à Gryffondor et lui donna une retenue, qui consistait tout simplement à raconter ce qu'il avait visionné en _cinq _rouleaux. Harry se doutait qu'il savait ce qu'il avait vu, sinon il lui aurait demandé d'effectuer quelque tâche ménagère désagréable, comme le nettoyage des chaudrons, bien qu'il aurait préféré rester toute la nuit dans les produits nettoyants que ne serait-ce qu'une heure dans les cachots à relater à Rogue ce que les effets de la potion lui avait permis de se remémorer.

Sur un tout autre plan, Harry pouvait être content de lui : il avait une très bonne cavalière pour le bal, et au moins, lui ne l'avait pas choisie au dernier moment, comme Ron avait choisi Hermione la veille de la soirée, alors que les élèves de troisième, quatrième, cinquième, sixième et septième années profitaient d'une bonne journée ensoleillée au village de Pré-au-Lard. Il avait éclaté de rire tellement son ami s'y était pris maladroitement, et il était persuadé que si Hermione avait accepté d'y aller avec lui, c'était uniquement parce qu'elle n'avait trouvé personne d'autre.

La nouvelle avait rapidement fait le tour de l'école : Ginger Fitgeralds danserait avec Malefoy toute la soirée. Nombreux furent les garçons déçus d'un tel choix, mais Harry, qui commençait à la connaître, se dit que finalement, personne ne s'entendrait mieux avec elle que Malefoy. Mais celui-ci afficha pendant toute la semaine précédant le bal une expression d'intense satisfaction et de supériorité qui énerva Harry à un tel point qu'il dut se retenir de le remettre à sa place. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir supporter pareil duo.

Finalement, ce fameux bal arriva plus rapidement que Harry ne l'aurait voulu. L'excitation fut à son comble dès la fin de la matinée. Dans la tour de Gryffondor, Ginny, Lavande et Parvati, comme la plupart des filles, sautillaient partout. Mais lui préféra s'asseoir près du feu à jouer aux échecs version sorciers avec Ron. Ce dernier perdit la partie, ce qui le surprit beaucoup. En général, Ron gagnait de beaucoup à chaque fois. Mais à ce moment, il semblait plutôt préoccupé, comme les autres après tout, par le bal.

_-_On devrait peut-être aller s'habiller, proposa-t-il en jetant un regard à l'escalier menant au dortoir. Pour être prêt à l'heure, enfin tu sais…

_-_Ron, le bal n'a lieu que ce soir !

_-_Ah oui, c'est vrai, mais je me disais que pour être parfait ce soir, il faudra se préparer tôt…

Harry dévisagea son ami.

_-_Ron ? Tu es sûr que ça va ? Je doute qu'Hermione te jugera par la façon dont tu seras habillé ou peigné…

_-_Ah, tu crois ?

Harry éclata de rire.

_-_Hermione ? C'est elle qui te préoccupe ainsi ?

Ron rougit fortement. Il marmonna quelque chose où seuls les mots « pas ma faute, veux ressouder les liens » furent compréhensibles, puis il se leva de son fauteuil et monta dans son dortoir sans un regard en arrière, et on ne le revit pas avant l'heure du déjeuner.

Pour passer le temps, Harry s'en alla rendre visite à Hagrid, qui lui offrit un bon thé bien chaud. La température extérieure était descendue si bas qu'on pouvait déjà commencer à s'inquiéter de l'hiver qui s'annonçait glacial.

_-_On en a vu d'autres, dit simplement Hagrid alors que Harry regardait par la fenêtre de sa cabane la grêle qui tombait bruyamment. Et puis, en ce moment on a d'autres préoccupation que la météo, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry reporta son attention sur le demi-géant.

_-_C'est vrai, approuva-t-il.

_-_Je me demande bien ce que le Ministère serait aujourd'hui si Verpey ne lui avait pas sauvé la mise. C'est lui qui a calmé la population, même si ça n'a pas duré bien longtemps, c'est lui qui a repris en mains les détraqueurs à lui tout seul…

_-_C'est sûr qu'il fait du bon travail, accorda Harry. Vous pensez qu'il prendra la place de Fudge si celui-ci en venait à être détrôné ?

Hagrid émit un soupir de réflexion.

_-_Oui je pense. Il est beaucoup monté dans l'estime de la communauté, ces derniers temps.

_-_J'imagine que ce sera une bonne chose s'il prend le pouvoir, n'est-ce pas ?

Là encore, Hagrid soupira.

_-_On ne sait pas ce qu'il fera une fois ministre, dit-il sereinement. Peut-être reprendra-t-il ses mauvaises habitudes. Nos espions de l'Ordre ne parviennent pas à décrocher d'informations à son sujet. Il se cache bien, on peut dire.

_-_Et pourquoi cela ?

_-_Peut-être parce qu'au fond de lui, il désire prendre le pouvoir, mais qu'il ne veut pas que ça se sache, on n'en sait rien.

_-_De toute évidence, il ne peut pas être pire qu'un mangemort au pouvoir, n'est-ce pas ?

_-_Bien sûr, agréa Hagrid. Mais un incapable au pouvoir ne résiste pas longtemps à la menace que Tu-Sais-Qui porte au Ministère. Regarde Fudge, par exemple : seul, il n'aurait pas tenu à l'attaque. C'est Dumbledore qui lui a indiqué que faire, qui lui a imposé les mesures de sécurité… Sans Dumbledore, Fudge aurait déjà été remplacé par Tu-Sais-Qui… Alors maintenant, si Verpey prend le pouvoir et qu'il reste solide, c'est bien, mais s'il se relâche…

Le regard de Harry se perdit dans le vide.

_-_J'aimerais que rien de tout ceci ne soit arrivé, avoua-t-il.

Hagrid poussa un nouveau soupir, ce compassion cette fois.

_-_Je te prendrais pour un fou si tu appréciais cette situation, Harry.

_-_Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça tombe sur moi ?

_-_Et pourquoi sur un autre ? Ecoute, Harry, il ne faut pas que tu penses à tout cela pour l'instant. Tu as encore le temps avant de devoir affronter Tu-Sais-Qui pour la dernière fois.

_-_Et comment le savez-vous ?

_-_Je le sais, c'est tout. Mais, en attendant, il va falloir être prudent, et prêt surtout.

_-_Hum…

Hagrid ramassa les tasses de thé vides.

_-_Ca te dirait de venir voir la prochaine créature que nous allons étudier ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet. J'ai trouvé sur le marché un eruprif.

_-_Euh… je crois que je vais rentrer au château, dit Harry. Il est tard et je dois me préparer pour le bal…

_-_Bon, très bien, répondit Hagrid, un peu déçu.

_-_J'aurais vraiment voulu, dit pas très sincèrement Harry. Les eru… enfin les créatures que vous nous faîtes étudier sont toujours intéressantes, mais là il vaut mieux que j'y aille.

_-_A ce soir alors !

Harry sortit de la petite cabane en bois qui servait d'habitation à son ami et prit la direction de l'école. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que pouvait être un eruprif, mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir le savoir. En général, les cours de Hagrid étaient intéressants, mais les créatures étudiées plutôt dangereuses. Et il avait très envie d'aller au bal avec Ginny. Au moins, avec elle, il se sentirait plus à l'aise qu'avec Parvati, comme il en avait fait l'expérience deux ans plus tôt.

Il retrouva Ron dans le dortoir, déjà habillé et coiffé. Harry fit un bond en arrière en le voyant. Sa robe couleur écorce s'alliait joliment avec ses cheveux roux vifs, eux-même peignés soigneusement de chaque côté de son visage.

_-_Ca ne te plait pas ? s'enquit –il.

Harry assura le contraire, encore stupéfait d'un tel changement de la part de son ami.

_-_Parce que je peux faire différemment, enfin c'est juste que je trouvais que ça faisait plus… comment dire…

_-_Sérieux ? proposa Harry.

_-_C'est ça ! Parce tu sais, Hermione aime les gens comme ça… Et puis, comme je l'accompagne, ce serait mieux que…

_-_J'ai compris, Ron ! sourit Harry

Le comportement de son ami l'amusait beaucoup. Pourquoi s'intéressait-il tout d'un coup à ce que penserait Hermione ? Eprouvait-il quelque chose de plus fort que ce qu'il laissait paraître ?

Il voulut le lui demander, mais Dean et Seamus firent irruption dans la pièce, apparemment bien décidés à se refaire une beauté avant le bal.

_-_Waouh, Ron ! s'exclama Dean.

_-_Chapeau ! renchérit Seamus. Qui est ta belle, ce soir ?

Ron rougit et ne répondit pas.

_-_Hermione, annonça Harry d'un air amusé.

_-_Et bien figurez-vous que nous, nous y allons les deux plus belles jeunes femmes de l'école, concéda Dean.

_-_Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown, précisa Seamus. Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire ! Qui accompagnes-tu, Harry ?

_-_Ginny.

_-_Pas mal non-plus ! s'exclama Seamus.

_-_Mon ancienne petite-amie, murmura Dean.

Ron lui jeta un regard noir.

_-_Je plaisantais ! grogna Dean. Ta sœur et moi ne sommes jamais sortis ensemble !

_-_Je le savais, bougonna Ron, mais à partir de ce moment, il fut beaucoup plus sympathique avec lui qu'il ne l'avait été de toute l'année.

Chacun se prépara minutieusement en demandant l'avis des autres pour savoir quelle coiffure adopter, comment mettre le col de sa robe ou bien comment danser avec sa partenaire de façon à ne pas se faire passer pour un guignol. Harry enfila rapidement sa longue robe noire brodées de motifs vert émeraude qui plut beaucoup à ses amis.

_-_Assortie à tes yeux, commenta Dean.

_-_C'est frustrant de voir que certains n'ont besoin que de quelques motifs sur leurs robes pour être parfaits ! avait ajouté Ron. Harry, tu m'énerves !

Il était vrai que Harry se trouva assez bien quand il regarda son reflet dans la vitre. Si l'on oubliait ses cheveux qui partaient dans tous les sens, il était plutôt satisfait du résultat. Mais il eut beau tenter toutes les brosses qu'on lui proposa, il ne parvint pas à les aplatir.

_-_Au pire, dit Seamus, ça te crée un genre bien à toi…

Ce qui eut pour effet de faire pouffer de rire les autres.

Neville déboula dans le dortoir vingt minutes avant le festin. Essoufflé, il se précipita vers sa valise et sortit une robe toute froissée.

_-_Oh non, marmonna-t-il.

Il revêtit son habit et observa son allure dans la même fenêtre que celle où Harry s'était inspecté.

_-_Je dois avoir l'air d'un manche à balai, avec ça… soupira-t-il.

Il était vrai que la robe qu'il portait, rouge bordeaux, ne l'avantageait pas : elle semblait au contraire faire ressortir la rondeur de son visage.

_-_C'est ma grand-mère qui m'a donné une ancienne tenue de mon père, expliqua-t-il. Elle n'a pas accepté de m'en offrir une autre.

Ron partit farfouiller dans sa propre valise et, après avoir jeté à Neville plusieurs regards scrutateurs, en ressorti une autre robe de soirée, noire et blanche, qui passerait beaucoup plus inaperçue.

_-_Essaie ça, dit-il. Si ça ne va pas, j'en ai d'autres. Mes frères m'en ont offert tout un tas, ajouta-il devant les regards surpris de Dean et Seamus.

Neville, ainsi paré, n'étincelait pas de beauté, mais au moins semblait normal. Le pan de la robe était peut-être un peu grand, mais cela ne choquait pas, aussi décida-t-il de la garder pour la soirée et il remercia Ron très sincèrement.

_-_Il est temps d'y aller, maintenant, avertit Dean, sinon nous allons être en retard. Je me demande ce qui t'a pris de t'y prendre si tard, Neville.

Ce dernier rougit et baissa la tête.

_-_Je cherchais une partenaire, bredouilla-t-il.

Les autres, assez surpris par une telle déclaration, ne posèrent plus de questions jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'arrivent devant la Grande Salle. Une troupe d'élèves attendait déjà l'ouverture des portes, et Harry, Ron à ses côtés, put parcourir des yeux le groupe à la recherche de Ginny. Sa longue chevelure rousse flamboyante lui permis de rapidement la repérer. Elle semblait aussi perdue que lui quelques secondes auparavant, et ne cessait de regarder autour d'elle dans le but de l'apercevoir.

_-_Ginny ! appela-t-il.

Son amie leva la tête vers lui et lui adressa un grand sourire en s'avançant. Alors qu'elle sortait de l'attroupement d'élèves, Harry put enfin distinguer sa robe. Il se souvint qu'il avait été impressionné, il y avait de cela deux ans, quand il avait vu pour la première fois Lavande en tenue de bal. Mais là, il se rendit compte que Ginny avait dû passer un temps fou à se préparer pour obtenir ce résultat. Sa coiffure était particulièrement bien faîte, bien que Harry ne put lui donner de nom précis. Sans doute s'agissait-il d'une sorte de chignon, mais de nombreuses mèches partant volontairement de leur attache pour venir pendre devant ses yeux, on pouvait aussi penser à une queue de cheval. Toujours était-il que le résultat était là, et Harry en fut très impressionné. Et devant ses yeux légèrement maquillés, il ne put rien dire d'autre qu'un vague « waouh ». Avec un certain soulagement, il constata que leurs robes s'harmonisaient parfaitement. D'ailleurs, en regardant de plus près, il nota même qu'il s'agissait du même model, mais que les motifs chez Ginny étaient orange clair.

_-_Ca te plait ? demanda Ginny malicieusement.

Elle semblait avoir perçu l'admiration de Harry.

_-_Beaucoup, répondit-il, et il reçut un grand sourire en échange.

_-_Ce n'est pas au goût de Cho Chang, dit-elle narquoisement. Je l'ai vu en compagnie de Roger Davies. Mais ils ne sont plus là, je crois…

Ron les regarda et sourit du coin de la bouche.

_-_Bon, je vous laisse !

Harry et Ginny le suivirent des yeux et reprirent leur conversation.

_-_Et as-tu vu Malefoy et Ginger Fitgeralds ? demanda Harry.

_-_Oui, mais ils sont partis il y a une dizaine de minutes. Tu devrais voir la robe de Malefoy ! Noire et décorée d'éclats de diamants et de fils d'or. Ca me fait mal au cœur de la dire, mais c'est magnifique. En revanche, Malefoy l'est beaucoup moins. Il a testé une nouvelle coiffure, c'est assez… spécial. Il a ramené tous ses cheveux en arrière. Par contre, Ginger a totalement changé de style. Tu verras par toi-même. C'est frappant. Tiens, la voilà !

En effet, Ginger et Malefoy descendaient l'escalier majestueusement.

_-_Combien tu paries qu'ils ont fait exprès de débarquer devant tout le monde ? marmonna Harry. Malefoy est très fier de sa cavalière. Et Ginger… Oh !

Il resta bouche bée devant la Serpentard.

_-_Tu as vu ça ? s'exclama-t-il

Les cheveux blonds de Ginger s'étaient à présent transformés en une longue chevelure rouge tomate, extrêmement lisse, qui s'alliait parfaitement avec sa tenue toute noire, seulement traversée d'une flamme de la même couleur que ses cheveux. Ses yeux verts à l'ordinaire étaient bleus pâles et semblaient creusés, aussi quand son regard se posa sur lui, Harry se sentit très mal à l'aise.

_-_Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? murmura-t-il

Ses lèvres rouges sang lui inspiraient également une sorte de crainte qu'il ne parvint pas à expliquer, et ses dents paraissaient plus longues que d'habitude.

_-_Je t'avais dit que c'était spécial, chuchota Ginny. Elle a sans doute voulu marquer le coup…

Un silence avait envahi le hall. Malefoy toisa la foule d'un regard supérieur, comme lui seul en avait le secret.

_-_Joyeux Halloween ! minauda Ginger.

A ce moment, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent. Chacun reporta son attention sur la personne qu'il accompagnait, et un par un, les duos entrèrent dans la salle du bal.

_-_Viens, dit Ginny.

Mais Harry ne pouvait détacher son regard de Ginger. Derrière elle, il entrevit sa sœur, Ashley, seule. Elle semblait à peu près normale, hormis le fait qu'elle était d'une pâleur effrayante.

_-_Harry ! insista Ginny.

Elle lui tira sur le bras pour le faire venir.

_-_Excuse-moi, murmura-t-il en lui emboîtant le pas.

La Grande Salle avait été décorée aux couleurs de la fête. Les tables n'occupaient pas toute la place, comme habituellement, mais elles avaient été poussées contre le mur et portaient des dizaines de plats composant un buffet très appétissant. La lumière créait une ambiance chaleureuse qui rassura quelque peu Harry, et les bougies diffusaient des lueurs sympathiques qui chauffaient la salle, au milieu de laquelle se rassemblèrent tous les élèves ainsi que les professeurs. Dans le fond, Harry aperçut Ron et Hermione, qui pour l'occasion avait tiré ses cheveux en arrière dans un chignon bien serré. Pas très loin d'eux se tenaient Cho et Roger Davies, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle.

Là où aurait du se tenir la table des professeurs avait été placée une estrade de bois, haute d'une cinquantaine de centimètres. Elle attira le regard de beaucoup d'élèves, qui tous se posaient la même question : qui ferait la musique accompagnant le bal ?

Par la porte au fond de la salle, Dumbledore fit irruption sous les applaudissements. Vêtu d'une longue robe de soirée mauve foncée parsemée de petites étoiles dorées et coiffé d'un haut chapeau de la même couleur, il représentait l'élégance à lui tout seul, et il salua la foule en écartant les bras en signe de bienvenue.

_-_Mes chers amis de Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard, je vous souhaite à tous une excellente soirée, ainsi qu'à tous les professeurs de cette école !

Ses paroles furent ponctuées d'une vague d'acclamations de la part de la plupart des personnes réunies dans la pièce.

_-_Je sais bien que vous êtes tous impatients de vous déchaîner sur un rythme endiablé dans les bras de vos partenaires respectifs, alors j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que ce soir, le groupe MagicPower a été convié à notre bal !

Sous le tonnerre d'ovations des élèves, quatre sorciers et deux sorcières entrèrent par la même porte que Dumbledore et allèrent se placer directement sur l'estrade montée pour leur visite.

_-_Eh ! C'est génial ! s'égaya Ginny. Les MagicPower ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire !

Aussi rapidement que Harry parcourut la salle des yeux, toutes les filles sautillaient sur place et les garçons cachaient mal leur enthousiasme.

_-_Bonsoir tout le monde ! salua la chanteuse du groupe, une jeune femme à l'allure ressemblant beaucoup à celle de Bill Weasley. Est-ce que vous êtes prêts ?

Harry comme les autres se prêta au jeu et cria que oui, ils étaient prêts.

Je ne vous entends pas, est-ce que vous êtes prêts ?

La foule cria un peu plus fort.

Alors c'est parti !

Les premiers accords résonnèrent. Harry se tourna vers Ginny qui lui tendit la main. Tout autour de lui, les couples se formaient.

Je te fais confiance, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Ginny émit un petit rire et tous deux commencèrent à tournoyer au rythme de l'air joué par les MagicPower. La mélodie était exaltante, et au début il bougea un peu maladroitement, bientôt il pris de l'assurance. Ginny dut le remarquer car elle relâcha un peu sa main et lui sourit. Dans un foisonnement de couleurs et d'ombres, ils dansèrent tout le premier morceau sans s'arrêter et Harry, à la fin du titre, se surprit à être déçu qu'il se soit si vite terminé. Il applaudit avec les autres et jeta un regard autour de lui. Neville, à quelques pas, tenait Luna Lovegood par la main. Cette vision le fit pouffer de rire. Alors Luna était la fameuse cavalière que Neville avait passé tout l'après-midi à rechercher ? Après mince réflexion, il se dit qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement, de toute façon.

Vous en voulez encore ? interrogea la chanteuse et elle tendit l'oreille pour mieux entendre les demandes de la foule. On enchaîne avec _Laisse la musique t'emporter _!

Quelques notes d'introduction jouées par la guitare, et à nouveau le son monta d'un cran. Le tempo s'accéléra et Harry repartit avec Ginny dans une danse dynamique entre les nombreux couples se partageant la piste. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas autant amusé. La mélodie l'emportait et lui faisait oublier tout le reste autour de lui. Les yeux dans les yeux avec sa cavalière, il se laissait entraîner sans contrainte. Il regretta même de ne pas connaître les paroles de la chanson quand Ginny et beaucoup d'autres en reprirent le refrain.

_-Et si tu veux bouger, danse, danse, danse ! La musique est là pour ça, pas de danger danse, danse, danse ! Laisse-toi aller, bouge et laisse la musique t'emporter ! C'est le moment viens danse ! Laisse tomber les contraintes, tu dois te lâcher, t'amuser, et laisse la musique t'emporter !_

La cadence s'accéléra encore un peu et les pas de danse s'enchaînèrent à une allure que Harry n'aurait jamais soupçonnée. S'il avait su, quelques heures auparavant, qu'il s'amuserait autant !

La chanteuse des MagicPower continua son morceau d'une voix plus aiguë et seul le violoniste l'accompagna. La vitesse redescendit d'un coup, le temps que les danseurs soufflent un moment.

_-_Ca va repartir… murmura Ginny à son oreille.

En effet, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient repartis frénétiquement dans l'espace de danse. Puis, brusquement la musique s'arrêta et les acclamations s'élevèrent de la foule. La chanteuse du groupe sembla apprécier cet enthousiasme et en réclama encore plus.

_-_Sydney ! Sydney ! scandèrent les élèves à son adresse.

Harry fit comme les autres et leva le poing en criant le nom de la jeune sorcière.

_-_Ah, ça fait plaisir à entendre ! ricana celle-ci. Je vois que vous êtes fatigués après avoir dansé tout au long de _Laisse la musique t'emporter, _alors on va continuer tout en douceur avec la _Chanson d'amour d'un cœur brisé _!

La nouvelle fut extrêmement bien accueillie, aussi bien chez les filles que chez les garçons. Apparemment, MagicPower était un groupe à tendance mixte.

_-_C'est un slow… chuchota Ginny alors que Harry lui reprenait la main.

L'adolescent sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Ginny passa ses mains autour de son cou et se colla presque à lui, puis lui plaça les siennes sur ses propres hanches. Elle guetta une réaction, mais il n'en fut rien. Au fond de lui, Harry se sentait à la fois très gêné et très bien. Un coup d'œil à sa droite suffit à lui faire comprendre que Ginger et Malefoy aussi appréciaient ce moment. Malefoy avait vraiment l'air de quelque chose avec ses cheveux ainsi coiffés. En revanche, sa robe était réellement splendide. Mais Ginny, d'un mouvement du bras, regagna son attention.

_-_Excuse-moi, murmura-t-il.

Le piano commença à jouer des notes doucereuses. Le pianiste déplaçait ses doigts avec beaucoup d'agilité sur les touches. Ensuite, le violon vint s'associer à lui et tous deux produirent une mélodie que Harry trouva presque aussi agréable que la présence de Ginny. Vraiment, il se sentait bien. Il voulut même se rapprocher mais ne put s'y résoudre, trop profondément plongé dans le regard de sa cavalière.

_-Tu me disais que tu m'aimais…_

La voix de la chanteuse n'imprégnait pas son esprit. Il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir répéter les paroles, car son esprit semblait s'être arrêté.

_-Mais c'est mon cœur que tu brisais…_

Il s'en voulut d'avoir brisé le cœur de Ginny quand il était moins âgé. Elle ne le méritait vraiment pas.

_-Si tu pouvais t'approcher et m'écouter…_

Ce fut Ginny que se rapprocha, mais il ne fit rien pour se retirer. Il appréciait beaucoup de ce moment.

_-Tu m'enlaçais sans même y penser…_

Lui, il aurait bien voulu l'enlacer aussi, mais la foule le gênait. Pourtant, Malefoy et Ginger se s'en privaient pas.

_-Je vais te chanter cette chanson d'amour d'un cœur brisé…_

Le piano repartit dans une ballade lente et triste, puis laissa sa place au violon qui s'en donna à cœur joie. Il conclut la chanson mélodieusement et quand Harry leva la tête vers Sydney, il constata qu'elle avait gardé les yeux fermés, comme pour mieux apprécier les dernières notes de la chanson. Lui aussi aurait bien aimé qu'elle dure plus longtemps. Il s'était senti très bien avec Ginny.

_-_La ferme ! hurla quelqu'un, gâchant la magie de l'instant, et Harry reconnut immédiatement de qui il s'agissait.

Ginger Fitgeralds tempêtait contre la sœur, plantée là, près d'elle, le visage fermé.

_-_Crétine de sœur ! Laisse-moi !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, et Malefoy passait de l'une à l'autre comme lors d'un match de tennis.

_-_Tu m'avais dit que…

_-_Mais tais-toi ! coupa Ginger, les yeux exorbités. Pas ici ! Viens, Drago.

Elle prit Malefoy par la main et l'entraîna entre les duos jusqu'à la sortie de la Grande Salle. Sous les regards attentifs des autres, ils quittèrent le bal sans demander leur reste. Ashley les suivit en courant, mais d'après l'expression de son visage, Harry redouta qu'il se passait quelque d'anormal chez l'une d'elles. Et son instinct lui intimait que le mal venait sûrement de Ginger…

* * *

_Et donc voilà un nouveau chapitre! Comme prévu je ferais le bal en deux parties, celle-ci était la partie joyeuse, si on peut dire, et l'autre sera la partie plus... révélatrice, enfin vous verrez bien. Le prochain chapitre d'ailleurs devrait mettre un peu plus de temps à venir, non pas par manque d'inspiration, mais plutôt par manque de temps. Je peux me tromper bien sûr, si ça se trouve ça ira aussi vite que celui-ci. Mais bon ça m'étonnerait. Il sera tout simplement appelé: le bal d'Halloween (2)._

_Merci à tous mes reviewers, ça me fait toujours plaisir, mais surtout, je remercie en particulier Maelstrom : grâce à toi j'arrive à avoir des tirets! donc merci beaucoup!_

_et... voilà pour ce soir! bonne lecture à tous, pensez à laisser un petit commentaire, pour que je sache votre avis sur ce nouveau chapitre! (en tout cas j'ai bien aimé l'écrire)._

_allez bisous tout le monde! bye!_


	11. le bal d'Halloween 2

  
**Chapitre 11 : le bal d'Halloween (2)**

_-_Bon, ce n'est pas grave, on continue ! s'écria Sydney, la chanteuse de MagicPower.

Harry regarda s'éloigner Ashley d'un œil suspicieux.

_-_Ecoute Ginny, je vais m'asseoir un peu, je suis fatigué… dit-il dans l'espoir de pouvoir s'éloigner.

_-_Ca tombe bien, moi aussi ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu viens avec moi manger quelque chose ?

Harry accepta à contrecoeur. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas Ginny en elle-même qui le gênait : il venait de danser sur trois morceaux et à présent se sentait très bien, très attaché à elle, mais il comptait être seul pour pouvoir suivre les sœurs Fitgeralds et Malefoy.

Il ne put cependant pas nier que le buffet préparé pour l'occasion était délicieux, et il aurait regretté d'être parti sans y avoir touché. Des cocktails de fruits à la Bierraubeurre, du plateau de crudités aux pommes de terre sautés en passant par les friands garnis de plusieurs mélanges, tout dégageait une si bonne odeur qu'il ne put résister à la tentation que goûter à un morceau de chaque plat.

_-_Gourmand ! marmonna Ginny le sourire aux lèvres.

Harry profita de ce répit pour observer un peu ce qui se passait dans la salle. Ron et Hermione, au fond à gauche, semblaient en parfaite entente, ce qui en soit consistait en un moment plutôt rare. Mais, justement, il les trouva un peu trop proches à son goût. Tous deux dansaient les yeux dans les yeux, tout sourire, et il se surprit à vouloir les voir se disputer.

_-_Nous étions exactement comme eux, dit Ginny, comme si elle savait à quoi il pensait.

Elle avait adopté un ton de reproche qui n'échappa pas à Harry.

_-_Ca ne t'a pas plu ?

_-_Oh si, si ! s'empressa-t-elle de répondre. C'était très bien. Un moment magique que je ne suis pas prête d'oublier. Seulement…

_-_Seulement quoi ?

Aussi étrange que cela puisse lui paraître, Harry refusait d'entendre Ginny critiquer leur dernière danse. Sans doute avait-il été trop proche d'elle à cet instant, et maintenant il voulait qu'elle le soit encore. Il n'en savait rien…

_-_Seulement tu les regardes comme si le fait qu'ils soient bien ensemble était quelque chose d'insupportable ! rétorqua Ginny. Ils sont juste entrain de danser, comme nous dansions il y a quelques minutes ! Rien de plus !

_-_Peut-être que justement, ça ira plus loin, dit Harry d'un ton convaincu.

_-_Pour nous ?

_-_Non. Pour eux.

Mais à présent qu'elle en parlait, Harry se surprit à penser que oui après tout, pour eux aussi.

_-_Ah.

Ginny baissa les yeux.

_-_Tiens regarde, dit Harry, qui avait perçu sa déception, Cho et Roger Davies, là-bas. Elle n'a pas l'air de s'amuser…

_-_Tout à l'heure, elle nous jetait des regards en coin, avoua Ginny.

_-_Il faut dire que tu représentes à toi toute seule une sérieuse concurrence, murmura Harry.

_-_Pardon ?

Ginny se tourna vers lui.

_-_Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir bien compris…

Mais Harry put lire dans ses yeux qu'elle avait parfaitement entendu ce qu'il venait de dire.

Neville vint se poser près d'eux quelques à la fin du nouvel air. Il semblait à la fois réjouit et déçu, et se servit en canapés sans se soucier d'eux.

_-_Je vais le voir, murmura Ginny et elle se leva pour le rejoindre, laissant Harry seul.

Ce qui ne lui déplut pas, car depuis un petit moment, il désirait s'en aller, sans quoi il perdrait toute trace des trois Serpentard.

Il se remit debout et jeta un regard à Ginny, qui plaisantait avec Neville. Elle paraissait ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Il passa tout doucement près d'elle, alors qu'un bon groupe d'élèves venaient eux-aussi se reposer, mais elle ne le rappela pas.

_-_Ginny ? apostropha-t-il

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers lui, apparemment surprise de le voir ici.

_-_Oh, désolée, mais ça te dérange si je danse avec Neville ? Tu comprends, Luna n'est pas une très bonne danseuse, et il a préféré s'asseoir plutôt que de continuer avec elle, alors…

Harry ouvrit la bouche d'indignation, puis la referma. Si Ginny dansait avec Neville, il pourrait sortir sans la gêner.

_-_D'accord, vas-y. Moi je sors un peu, j'ai…

_-_Tu reviendras après ? demanda Ginny

_-_Euh…Oui, oui !

_-_Je t'attendrai ici, alors ! A tout à l'heure !

Harry prit la direction de la sortie et regarda une dernière fois sa cavalière. Il aurait bien voulu rester avec elle, pourtant… Mais il devait connaître la cause du départ précipité de Malefoy, Ashley et Ginger, et surtout savoir pourquoi ces deux dernières s'étaient disputées.

Quand il ferma la porte de la Grande Salle, il constata avec un certain soulagement que le volume sonore diminua instantanément. Ses oreille commençaient à lui faire mal. Mais il nota aussi que les trois Serpentard n'avaient laissé aucune trace derrière eux et avaient quitté les lieux depuis un moment déjà. Il pesta contre Ginny et s'en voulu immédiatement. Elle n'avait rien à voir dans cette histoire, même si elle l'avait retenu.

Il emprunta le couloir de gauche et s'y engouffra peu profondément. Là, il tendit l'oreille, mais ne perçut aucun éclat de voix. Il fit alors demi-tour et renouvela l'opération de l'autre côté, ce qui une fois encore s'avéra inutile.

_-_Bon sang ! ronchonna-t-il.

N'ayant pas le choix, il opta pour une autre solution : il regagna la tour de Gryffondor aussi vite qu'il le put, déboula dans le dortoir à bout de souffle, et sortit du tiroir de son chevet l'objet qu'il était venu chercher. Rapidement, il parcourut des yeux la carte du maraudeur, et n'eut aucun mal à repérer les sœurs Fitgeralds : elles se trouvaient dans les cachots, pas très loin de la salle où Rogue faisait classe. Il roula la carte et la mit dans sa poche, puis repartit dans la direction opposée à celle qu'il venait de prendre.

_-_Et bien ! gronda la Grasse Dame dans son portrait. Il faudrait savoir ce que vous voulez !

Mais Harry ne s'en soucia pas le moins du monde et il continua ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant les portes de la Grande Salle. Il n'avait pas pour but de s'arrêter, mais il n'en eut pas le choix. Ginny l'attendait, les bras croisés, et sourit quand elle le vit.

_-_Ah te voilà ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je commençais à me demander ! J'ai eu le temps de danser pendant trois chansons avec Neville. Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas, mais je préfère tout de même quand c'est avec _toi_ que je danse.

L'accent sur le _toi _avait un petit air de reproche qui déplut à Harry et qui en même temps lui fit plaisir. Il venait à peine de retrouver la trace des deux sœurs et de Malefoy !

_-_Euh, écoute Ginny… commença-t-il prudemment.

Il n'avait aucune envie de lui mentir, tout comme il n'avait aucune envie de la vexer.

_-_Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu attendes encore un petit peu, dit-il. Ce n'est pas du tout à cause de toi, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en voyant la décomposition du visage de Ginny. Au contraire, ça m'aurait fait très plaisir de t'accompagner dans une nouvelle danse, j'ai passé des moments très agréables avec toi, mais…

_-_Mais tu préfères danser avec quelqu'un d'autre, c'est ça ? acheva suspicieusement Ginny.

Harry fut presque touché par cette marque d'attention.

_-_Bien sûr que non, Ginny ! s'écria-t-il. Mais il faut vraiment que je vérifie quelque chose, ça ne prendra pas longtemps, crois-moi !

_-_Ah, vraiment ?

Ginny parut rassurée.

_-_Dans ce cas, je peux t'accompagner, on dansera plus tard !

Harry n'avait pas envisagé cette réponse.

_-_Euh… Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que j'y aille seul, déclara-t-il.

Ginny ouvrit la bouche en signe de colère.

_-_Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ?

Son ton n'avait plus rien de sympathique.

_-_Pour la simple raison que ça peut être dangereux…

_-_Très bien, dit Ginny d'un air décidé. Dis-moi ce que tu veux savoir, et je te laisse.

_-_Laisse-moi tout court, Ginny, s'il te plaît.

_-_Dis-moi !

Il opta pour un regard suppliant qui eut son effet. Ginny se radoucit quelque peu, et soupira de déception.

_-_Bon…J'imagine que si tu veux y aller seul, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison… Promets-moi que tu reviendras vite, et je te laisse.

_-_Je te le promets, chuchota Harry à son oreille.

Pour dissiper les derniers doutes de son amie, il l'embrassa sur la joue, mais comme pour fuir sa réaction, il s'en alla précipitamment en direction des cachots avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui venait de se passer.

Sa gorge commençait à le brûler trop fortement pour qu'il puisse maintenir le rythme. Il ralentit un peu sa course, car de toute façon, il se rapprochait des trois Serpentard et le martèlement de ses pas sur le sol l'aurait trahi. Déjà, il entendait des éclats de voix provenant de quelque part, un peu plus loin. Un coup d'œil à sa carte et il constata que les trois coursés se tenaient à l'embranchement du prochain couloir, tandis que Rogue demeurait immobile dans son bureau, au bout de celui où il avançait. Il s'arrêta, tendit un peu l'oreille, et concentra toute son attention sur les paroles d'une des filles, Ginger, si l'on en croyait les propos énoncés.

_-_Je me fiche de savoir ce que tu ressens, Ashley ! Laisse-moi vivre ma vie !

_-_Tu sais très bien que je veux t'empêcher de faire une bêtise !

_-_Si quelqu'un ici fait des bêtises, c'est toi, idiote ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es différente que tu dois croire que tout t'est permis !

_-_Tais-toi, Ginger !

Harry, sur la pointe des pieds, s'avança jusqu'à l'embranchement du couloir. Ginger et Malefoy étaient très proches, trop peut-être. Ashley, légèrement en retrait, avait les yeux exorbités, et il remarqua qu'elle les avait maquillés comme ceux de sa sœur, sauf que les siens paraissaient encore plus réalistes, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Ils se prolongeaient jusqu'à l'arrête du nez et formaient une sorte de pointe à leur extrémité, lui rappelant ainsi les yeux d'une créature, mais il aurait été incapable de se souvenir de laquelle.

_-_Moi je suis différente ? Oui, et j'en suis fière ! Contrairement à toi, qui te comportes comme la pire des…

Ashley n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car sa sœur la gifla violemment.

_-_Eh, ho ! intervint Malefoy. Du calme ! Si ça te pose un problème que Ginger soit avec moi, tu le dis et on règle ça ensemble, ok ?

Ashley lui jeta un regard si noir que Harry en fut un moment déconcerté. Il ignorait que la plus jeune des Fitgeralds était capable de paraître aussi méchante. Mais, après tout, sa sœur était elle-aussi peu sympathique avec elle et la forçait à faire tout ce qu'elle voulait.

Ginger reporta son attention sur son partenaire de bal et lui sourit affectueusement.

_-_Dis-moi seulement, Ginger, pourquoi _moi_ tu m'interdis d'être avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi mais que _toi_, tu te fiches complètement de me savoir seule !

Ginger ricana doucement.

_-_Ashley… Tu le sais très bien, n'est-ce pas? Tu n'es pas _bête_ !

Sur ce, elle déposa lentement ses lèvres sur celles de Malefoy. Et Harry, qui avait totalement oublié où il se trouvait, sursauta quand il senti une main saisir fermement son épaule. Il pensa tout d'abord à Ashley, qui aurait pu réagir à l'acte de sa sœur et ainsi, en voulant reculer, l'aurait vu. Mais quand il se retourna, il ne vit personne d'autre que le professeur Rogue, les cheveux plus graisseux que jamais, une expression d'intense satisfaction mêlée d'animosité à son visage.

_-_Puis-je savoir ce que vous faîtes dans les cachots pendant une soirée comme celle-ci, Potter ?

Harry ne répondit tout d'abord pas et le scruta d'un air plein de dégoût. Il n'avait pas oublié le coup de la retenue après la potion de nouvelle mémoire.

_-_Vous n'êtes pas le mieux placé pour lancer de tels regards, Potter, dit sèchement Rogue. Répondez à ma question. Que faîtes-vous dans les cachots alors que tous vos amis s'amusent au merveilleux bal préparé pour Halloween ?

_-_J'avais quelque chose à vérifier, déclara Harry, ce qui n'était pas entièrement faux.

_-_Ah bon ?

La bouche de Rogue se transforma en un rictus.

_-_Vérifier quoi ? Ou plutôt, vérifier _qui_ ?

Harry ne répondit rien. Mais même s'il avait voulu répondre, ses dires auraient été masquées par de nouveaux éclats de voix et un hurlement de douleur, qui provenaient du couloir d'à côté, et le cri à coup sûr de Malefoy. Lorsque celui-ci passa devant lui et Rogue, tout soupçon fut écarté, car malgré la vitesse avec laquelle il courait en regardant droit devant lui, deux éléments furent visibles : le premier n'était autre qu'une clé en or que Harry reconnut sans peine. Il s'agissait de la clé qu'il avait tenté de saisir dans le bureau de Lucius Malefoy. Deux points rouges un mince filet de sang qui coulait le long de son cou représentaient le deuxième élément, d'une toute autre nature que le premier.

_-_Mr Malefoy ! appela Rogue, mais il n'obtint rien en retour.

Ginger et Ashley accoururent, l'air plus en colère l'une que l'autre. L'aînée jeta un regard mauvais à Harry, tandis que sa sœur suivait Malefoy des yeux.

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu peux être stupide ! maugréa Ginger en reportant son attention sur Ashley.

_-_Eh ! Ce n'est pas ma faute !

Elle parlait d'une voix dure que Harry ne lui connaissait pas.

_-_Je te rappelle que c'est _toi_ qui l'a embrassé !

Ginger jura et ronchonna.

_-_Viens, on rentre.

_-_Et pourquoi ?

Rogue observait la scène comme si elle représentait quelque chose de banal. A aucun moment, il n'ouvrit la bouche.

_-_VIENS ! hurla Ginger.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Harry se rendait dans le bureau de Rogue, et une fois encore, quand son professeur referma la porte, il eut l'horrible sentiment d'être enfermé. Les murs étaient toujours surchargés d'étagères contenant toutes sortes de choses bizarres et complètement répugnantes.

_-_Bien, maintenant que vous n'avez plus de risque d'être entendu par aucune d'entre eux, vous allez peut-être me dire pourquoi vous espionniez Mr Malefoy et les sœurs Fitgeralds !

_-_Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde, rétorqua Harry. Et vous vous allez peut-être me dire pourquoi vous vous acharnez sur moi, professeur. Car au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, Malefoy, Ashley et Ginger non-plus n'assistaient pas au bal.

_-_Eux n'espionnaient personne, Potter, ce qui suffit à les dispenser de tout soupçon.

_-_Moi non-plus, figurez-vous, mentit Harry, sachant de Rogue ne le croirait pas. Je passais par-là et je les ai entendus se disputer, alors je me suis arrêté.

_-_Pour mieux les entendre, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry sentait sa colère monter. Il ne fallait pas que Rogue se sente supérieur.

_-_Ecoutez, _professeur_, comme vous le dîtes, le bal qui a lieu dans la Grande Salle est merveilleux, alors j'aimerai y retourner, si ça ne vous ennuie pas.

_-_Et alors ? Il fallait y penser avant, Potter. De toute façon, la fête est presque terminée.

_-_Donc vous pouvez me laisser !

Rogue lui lança un dernier regard plein de haine et, ne trouvant rien à redire, le laissa s'en aller.

Harry se pressa de regagner la Grande Salle, mais comme Rogue l'avait prédit, le bal était déjà presque terminé quand il atteint son but. Au fond de la pièce, il repéra Ginny, assise sur un banc, dévorant un gâteau à la crème sans grande conviction. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et il sourit, mais elle reporta son attention sur sa part de dessert. Ne comprenant pas vraiment cette réaction, il s'avança vers elle et se posa à ses côtés, mais là encore elle se décala sans le regarder. Harry se sentit mal, tout d'un coup. Il lui avait promis de revenir rapidement, et il était revenu à la fin du bal. Il s'en voulut énormément, et apparemment Ginny lui en voulait encore plus.

_-_Excuse-moi, Ginny, murmura-t-il, soudainement très honteux de son comportement. Je suis désolé.

_-_Et moi donc…

Sa façon de ne pas lever les yeux vers lui attrista Harry plus que tout. Et dire que quelques heures auparavant, ils dansaient tous les deux sur des mélodies entraînantes, sans jamais avoir besoin de se parler tellement ils se comprenaient par le regard…

_-_Tu m'en veux, n'est-ce pas ? hasarda-t-il, connaissant parfaitement la réponse.

_-_A ton avis…

Harry soupira.

_-_Rogue m'a retenu dans son bureau, expliqua-t-il.

_-_Bien sûr, oui ! rétorqua Ginny. Mais il est arrivé avant toi…

_-_Quoi ?

Harry regarda partout autour de lui. En effet, Rogue avait rejoint la foule de danseurs avec le professeur Sinistra, qui enseignait l'astronomie.

_-_Mais ? Comment… il est parti après moi… Je ne comprends plus rien !

_-_Moi je comprends, dit Ginny d'un voix triste. Tu es resté dans les couloirs avec quelqu'un. Ou quelqu'une.

_-_Quoi ? Ginny, ça ne va pas ?

_-_Tu es allé voir Ginger, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton de reproche.

_-_Non ! Enfin si, mais ce n'était pas pour…

_-_Tu vois, coupa Ginny. Si tu voulais la rejoindre, il fallait le faire, mais en revanche, il ne fallait pas me faire espérer que tu…

_-_Mais écoute-moi ! s'emporta Harry. Je suis allé voir Ginger, c'est vrai, mais c'était pour l'espionner et…

_-_Tais-toi Harry, interrompit Ginny. Je pensais vraiment que tu avais changé d'avis à mon égard. Que finalement, c'était possible entre nous. Mais je me suis trompé. Même Neville a fait mieux que toi.

Ses paroles arrivèrent à ses oreilles comme un coup de poing. Elles résonnèrent dans sa tête et Harry, ne pouvant pas affronter le regard plein de déception de Ginny, regagna la sortie sans rien dire. Mais quand il se retrouva seul sur le chemin de la salle commune des Gryffondor, un sentiment insupportable de culpabilité, d'incompréhension et de rage l'envahit. Il serra les dents pour s'empêcher de crier. Tout cela était la faute de Rogue, encore une fois ! A présent il se rendait compte à quel point il tenait à Ginny. Mais il songea avec amertume qu'il était trop tard.

_-_Le mot de passe ?

Il était arrivé devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

_-_Stupefix, répondit-il.

Le passage se dégagea et il s'engouffra dans le trou menant à la salle commune. Là, il s'attendait à être seul et tranquille, pouvant ainsi s'installer quelque part et réfléchir à tout ce qui s'était passé cette nuit, mais Ron et Hermione l'avaient devancé. Tous deux se tenaient assis dans le fauteuil près du feu et sursautèrent en l'entendant arriver. Néanmoins aucun ne bougea.

_-_Salut, Harry ! dit Ron.

_-_'lut…

Il s'efforça de ne pas croiser leur regard, car il savait que la tristesse pourrait se lire dans le sien.

_-_Tu as passé une bonne soirée avec Ginny ? s'enquit Hermione, et sa voix révélait une embarras qui ne lui était pas ordinaire.

Harry ne répondit rien. Silencieusement, il vint s'asseoir près d'eux, devant le feu, et plongea ses yeux dans les flammes dansantes de la cheminée.

_-_Ca dépend de ce que tu appelles une bonne soirée, déclara-t-il prudemment.

Il se força à ne pas lever les yeux.

_-_J'aurais pu passer une excellente soirée avec Ginny si je n'avais pas été aussi bête…

Ron et Hermione ne répondirent rien. Quand Harry risqua un regard, il vit que tous les deux semblaient très gênés.

_-_Et bien, quoi ?

_-_Euh… commença Ron mais Hermione le fit taire d'un geste de la main.

_-_En fait, expliqua-t-elle avec une lenteur sûrement volontaire, comme tu le sais nous sommes allés au bal ensemble, et… Et puis comme nous nous sommes très bien entendus, et bien nous avons décidé de rester de… de rester ensemble.

Elle termina sa phrase très vite. Malgré tout, l'information mit du temps à parvenir au cerveau de Harry.

_-_Pardon ? Vous allez rester ensemble ?

Il bougonna mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Finalement, il s'en doutait un peu, du côté de Ron du moins.

_-_Si vous y tenez…

Mais son sentiment de désolation augmenta, et l'apparition de Ginny dans la salle commune n'arrangea pas les choses. Il n'osa même pas croiser son regard, de peur d'y trouver quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas supporté. Toutefois, Ron et Hermione durent le faire car Ron demanda :

_-_Que se passe-t-il ?

Hermione, d'après son expression pincée, laissait croire qu'elle avait compris la situation, aussi passa-t-elle alternativement de Harry à Ginny. Ron, lui, ne chercha pas à comprendre : tout ce qu'il voyait était que sa sœur avait pleuré et qu'il fallait que le coupable de ce chagrin paye pour ses actes, ce qui ne fit qu'aggraver le mal-être de Harry.

_-_Qui t'a fait pleuré, Ginny ? s'exclama-t-il. Dis-moi !

_-_Laisse-moi, Ron.

_-_Ginny, dis-moi !

_-_Va-t-en !

_-_Mais dis-moi et ce fils de chacal va le regretter !

_-_Laisse-moi, Ron, bon sang !

_-_Ron, laisse-la, intervint Hermione. De toute façon, quand tu sauras le nom de celui qui a fait pleuré ta sœur, tu ne penseras plus la même chose de lui.

_-_Et pourquoi ?

_-_Parce que c'est moi, répondit Harry, la voix rauque.

_-_Toi ?

Ron fut tellement surpris qu'il rejeta cette possibilité.

_-_Sérieusement, qui a fait ça ? s'obstina-t-il en se tournant vers sa sœur.

_-_Moi ! répéta Harry de cette même voix.

Ginny monta dans sa chambre sans que personne ne la retienne.

_-_Comment ça, _toi_ ? dit Ron, incrédule. Tu ne vas pas me dire que…

_-_Je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse, je l'ai laissée tomber, un point c'est tout ! s'énerva Harry. Je n'ai pas voulu la faire pleurer, j'ai simplement…

_-_Tu l'as simplement laissée tomber ! rétorqua Ron d'une voix forte. C'est comme ça que tu traites ma sœur ?

_-_Je te dis que je n'ai pas voulu ! s'époumona Harry.

_-_Oh, stop ! intervint Hermione. Ron, arrête ta comédie.

_-_Ma comédie ? Il laisse tomber ma sœur comme un déchet et je joue de la comédie ? Merci de ton soutien, Hermione, ragea Ron, entre petits-amis, on se soutient, je vois ça !

_-_Je ne l'ai pas laissée tomber comme un déchet ! se défendit Harry. Je lui avais promis de revenir, mais Rogue m'a retenu dans son bureau, et quand il m'a laissé sortir…

_-_Tu n'avais pas à t'en aller ! s'obstina Ron.

_-_Il a raison, approuva Hermione. Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

Harry respira profondément pour se calmer.

_-_Je suis parti, parce que les sœurs Fitgeralds et Malefoy ne m'inspiraient pas confiance ! Et j'ai eu raison ! Ginger est une vraie folle ! Elle a mordu Malefoy dans le cou, du sang coulait de sa gorge !

_-_Et pourquoi tu ne nous en as pas parlé plus tôt ? rétorqua Ron.

Harry baissa les yeux.

_-_Parce que Ginny venait de me faire comprendre qu'elle ne voulait plus de moi, avoua-t-il simplement.

_-_Quel est le rapport ? tempêta Ron.

_-_Tout bêtement que Harry était _triste_, et qu'il n'avait pas envie de parler de quoi que ce soit, répondit Hermione. C'est bien cela, Harry ?

Celui-ci acquiesça.

_-_Harry était triste, mais c'est quand même ma sœur qui s'est retrouvée en larmes, objecta Ron avec mauvaise humeur. Et je peux vous dire que ça fait un bon moment qu'elle n'a pas pleuré pour quelqu'un.

_-_Ron, si tu veux faire la morale à quelqu'un, ça sera sans moi, compris ? gronda Harry. Pour moi aussi, c'est dur. Tu crois que je me fiche de tout ça ? Je tiens beaucoup à elle, figure-toi.

La dernière phrase dut avoir de l'effet car Ron soupira.

_-_Excuse-moi, mon vieux, dit-il. Bon, on oublie cette dispute...

_-_On oublie, approuva Harry.

Et Hermione sourit à chacun d'eux.

_-_Toujours est-il que Ginger a mordu Malefoy, fit remarquer Ron.

_-_Violemment, en plus, du sang coulait de son cou. Et tiens, j'ai aussi revu la clé que j'avais déjà repérée dans le bureau de son père, annonça Harry.

_-_Ah oui ? C'est curieux, ça… marmonna Hermione. Et es-tu vraiment sûr que Ginger a mordu Malefoy ?

_-_Presque certain ! s'écria Harry. Je ne l'ai pas vue, mais je l'ai vue l'embrasser, et quelques secondes après, Malefoy s'en allait en courant.

_-_Si tu ne l'as pas vue, comment en être certain ? s'enquit Hermione. Je veux dire, c'était peut-être autre chose, ou même quelqu'un d'autre !

_-_Il n'y avait qu'Ashley avec eux, et Malefoy avait l'air de la répugner. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait des chances que ce soit elle. En plus, elle était tout de même assez loin de lui, il aurait fallu qu'elle soit vraiment rapide.

_-_Sale histoire, tout ça… grommela Ron. Une folle furieuse à Poudlard ! Attention, elle mord ! De toute façon Hermione, tu sais bien qu'elle avait les dents pointues ce soir ! Et pas Ashley !

_-_Ca paraît tellement absurde ! dit Hermione d'une petite voix.

_-_Pourtant c'est vrai, conclut Harry. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais dormir, je suis mort de fatigue…

_-_Eh, attends un peu ! rappela Ron alors qu'il arrivait déjà au pied de l'escalier. Ca ne te gène pas pour… moi et Hermione ?

Harry soupira et se rassit dans le fauteuil.

_-_Ce n'est pas moi qui dois décider de ce que vous faîtes, répondit-il, bien qu'il mourrait d'envie de répliquer que les voir ensemble l'énervait, juste pour se venger de Ron.

Il ferma les yeux et décida de rester ici un moment. De toute façon, il n'avait pas la force nécessaire pour se lever. Ce fauteuil était très confortable, et le feu diffusait une chaleur agréable qui l'endormait doucement. Il laissa le crépitement des flammes envahir son esprit, pour ne plus penser à cette soirée riche en émotions. De tous les souvenirs qui lui revenaient dès qu'il y songeait, il se força à n'en garder que les meilleurs _–_ le seul bon, d'ailleurs _-_ , rangeant ainsi sa dispute avec Ginny, celle entre Malefoy et les sœurs Fitgeralds et son affrontement avec Rogue dans un coin de sa tête, avec une étiquette indiquant de ne pas déranger. Il conserva précieusement les quelques moments merveilleux que Ginny lui avait offerts, même s'ils étaient révolus. Et il conserva l'image de cette clé en or que Malefoy tenait autour de son cou. Alors comme ça, c'était lui qui la possédait ? Pourquoi sa mère avait-elle annoncé que rien n'avait été dérobé dans le bureau de son mari ? Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Mrs Malefoy aurait volontairement dissimulé la disparition de cette clé ? Ou en ignorait-elle l'existence ? Toujours était-il que Drago la gardait précieusement sur lui, certifiant son utilité.

Harry était entrain de se réfléchir au moyen de s'emparer de cette clé quand se il sentit glisser. Mais bizarrement, il occupait encore la même place dans le fauteuil. La clarté de son esprit se dissipa, laissant un nuage confus l'envahir chaque fragment de son cerveau. Un crépitement sonna à ses oreilles et couvrait tous les autres bruits de la pièce. Il tenta de réfléchir à ce qui se passait, mais son cerveau semblait fermé.

_-_Apportez-moi un papier et une plume, ordonna-t-il d'une voix sans expression apparente.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça. Pourtant, quand Ron lui tendit ce qu'il venait de demander, il saisit la plume et le papier et sut ce qu'il avait à faire. Les yeux perdus dans le vide, il posa la pointe de la plume sur le parchemin et commença à écrire. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il écrivait. Il ne ressentait pas la moindre émotion, hormis un étrange sentiment de soumission qui se mêlait au néant enclavé dans son esprit. Sa main de déplaçait très lentement et par à-coups, et parfois son visage se crispait sous l'effort que ses mouvements lui imposaient.

_-_Harry ? entendit-il, mais ce son lui parut tellement loin qu'il ne parvint même pas à déterminer qui lui parlait.

Sa main se mettait peu à peu à trembler à mesure que des mots s'inscrivaient sur la feuille de parchemin.

_-_Harry ? entendit-il encore une fois

Mais il ne parvenait pas à aller contre cette force qui le poussait à écrire il ne savait quoi. Il ne pouvait que se laisser guider sans volonté en attendant que tout s'arrête.

Il reprit ses esprits si brutalement qu'il ne sut même plus où il se trouvait et ce qu'il faisait. Le volume sonore redevint normal et il se sentit contrôler son corps comme avant.

_-_Que s'est-il passé ?

Ron et Hermione le fixaient tel un revenant. Tous deux avaient extrêmement palis durant les quelques minutes qu'avait duré cette perte de contrôle.

_-_C'est à toi de nous le dire ! sanglota Hermione. Si tu savais la peur que tu nous as fait !

_-_Oui, approuva Ron, angoissé. Ton regard est devenu tout bizarre… Et tu t'es mis à écrire quelque chose d'illisible…

Harry baissa les yeux vers son morceau de parchemin. Ce qu'il avait tracé ressemblait plus à un gribouillage qu'à son écriture habituelle. D'ailleurs, au premier coup d'œil, il ne sut même pas ce qu'il avait inscrit.

_-_Je me demande ce qu'on m'a fait écrire, marmonna-t-il. Il va falloir tout déchiffrer.

_-_Ce qu'_on_ t'a fait écrire ? dit Ron, les yeux écarquillés.

_-_Alors tu penses que quelqu'un serait entré dans ton esprit ? s'enquit Hermione. Vol… Voldemort ?

_-_Ce ne serait pas la première fois, après tout, répondit Harry d'un ton las. Mais ma cicatrice est tout à fait normale et non douloureuse, donc je doute que ce soit Voldemort qui ait pris le contrôle de mon corps.

_-_Mais alors, qui ? interrogea Ron, peu rassuré.

Harry ne put répondre. Il se concentra sur la ligne qu'il avait écrite et porta toute l'énergie qui lui restait à déchiffrer les inscriptions. Par endroits il distinguait des mots qui étaient plus lisibles que d'autres, mais le tout restait tout de même incompréhensible.

_-_Au début, il me semble qu'il y a marqué quelque chose puis : _apparences_… dit Ron.

_-Il ne faut_… et c'est tout ce que je peux voir, déclara Harry.

Il tenta de rapprocher les deux morceaux de phrase et parvint à quelque chose autour de _: il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences… _Vu comme ça, on pouvait en effet distinguer que les différentes lettres correspondaient.

_-Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences_, annonça-t-il.

_-_N'y a-t-il pas écrit _les amis, _juste après? questionna Hermione. _Les amis ne sont… _quelque chose.

_-Les amis ne… toujours_… compléta Harry.

_-_A la fin, je crois qu'on a le verbe _être_, proposa Ron.

_-Les amis ne…toujours…être_, assembla Harry. Il faut boucher les trous, maintenant.

_-Les amis ne sont pas toujours_ quelque chose _être_, ajouta Hermione. Et c'est signé à la fin.

_-Comme ils devraient l'être_ ! conclut Ron.

Mais Harry trouva que cela ne collait pas avec la forme des mots.

_-_Non… murmura-t-il. _Les amis ne sont pas toujours ceux que l'on croit être…_

Ron et Hermione jetèrent un coup d'œil au morceau de papier.

_-_C'est ça ! s'exclama Hermione. Et s'est signé par ?

Harry reporta son attention sur le dernier mot de la ligne et faillit tomber à la renverse.

_-_C'est impossible… chuchota-t-il.

_-_Quoi ?

Harry se rassit lentement, la main sur le cœur. Il vérifia sa découverte et arriva à la même conclusion.

_-_Quoi ? répétèrent Ron et Hermione.

_-Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences…Les amis ne sont pas toujours ceux que l'on croit être,_ dit Harry d'une voix tremblante. Et c'est signé : _Sirius_…

_-_Alors tu crois que Sirius t'aurait averti ? demanda Hermione d'une voix forte pour couvrir le vacarme tout autour.

_-_Que veux-tu que se soit d'autre ?

Comme souvent, le cours de sortilèges était tellement agité ce jour-là que tous les trois pouvaient parler à leur guise de cette soirée d'Halloween si riche en évènements.

_-_Sincèrement, ce bal aura véritablement été révélateur, avoua Ron. On apprend que Ginger est amatrice de chair humaine, Sirius envoie un avertissement…

_-_Ne dis pas de bêtises ! râla Hermione. Ginger Fitgeralds n'est _pas_ amatrice de chair humaine ! Harry n'est même pas sûr que ce soit elle !

_-_En attendant, c'est bien _Ginger_ qui embrassait Malefoy le moment d'avant ! rétorqua Ron.

_-_C'est tout de même étrange, dit Hermione pour changer de sujet, que Sirius ait pu nous avertir en entrant dans ton cerveau… Lui même devait être sous forme d'esprit…Il est mort, après tout !

_-_Merci de me le rappeler, grommela Harry en tenant à deux mains son rat, qu'il devait ensorceler.

Il ne l'avait pas dit à ses amis, mais cet épisode de la soirée d'Halloween l'avait beaucoup fait réfléchir. Plusieurs fois on lui avait dit que mêmes mortes, les personnes aimées demeuraient dans notre cœur, prêtes à nous venir en aide. Mais désormais, il comprenait vraiment ce que tout cela voulait dire. Sirius, même mort, lui était venu en aide. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire par_ les amis ne sont pas toujours ceux que l'on croit être, _mais il savait que cela avait un sens qui apparaîtrait avec le temps.

A présent, chaque soir, il songeait inlassablement à ce message venu de son défunt parrain, et inlassablement sa reconnaissance prenait de l'ampleur. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à découvrir le sens de l'avertissement pour que Sirius ait rempli sa mission. Et constamment, ses pensées cogitaient à ce propos : si un mort avait réussi à entrer en contact avec un vivant, peut-être qu'un vivant parviendrait à le faire avec un mort…

* * *

_voilà pour aujourd'hui! finalement ça va, je n'ai pas été trop longue, en fait je pensais que je n'aurais pas eu le temps vu que mercredi je n'étais pas chez moi et en général le mercredi et le dimanche j'avance beaucoup dans mes chapitres... sauf ce dimanche-là, où je ne suis pas chez moi non-plus!_

_alors, ça vous a plu cette fin de bal? j'attends vos impressions!_

_Rebecca Black, tu trouves vraiment que Ginger a l'air sympathique ou c'était ironique? tu m'inquètes là! lol. C'est vrai qu'Ashley suit beaucoup sa soeur mais elle a de bonnes raisons, que vous découvrirez plus tard dans l'histoire._

_Bon je vous laisse réfléchir un peu à tout ça en espérant que ça vous plaise encore..._

_kiss!_


	12. Gryffondor VS Serdaigle

  
**Chapitre 12 : Gryffondor VS Serdaigle.**

Jamais Harry aurait pensé craindre ainsi une élève de Poudlard. Avec Ron, Hermione et Ashley, il était le seul à savoir ce qui était vraiment arrivé à Drago Malefoy et toutes lesthéories les plus farfelues ne s'approchaient pas le moins du monde de la vérité. La plaie de Malefoy avait paru assez mauvaise, le soir d'Halloween, mais ce qui était étrange, c'était que là où aurait dû se trouver la marque de cette blessure, il n'y avait plus rien. Ou du moins, plus rien qui laissait supposer qu'il s'était faut mordre. Car une chose indiquait l'endroit où il avait été blessé : une touffe de poils, qui sortait de chaque particule de peau ayant été ouverte.

Harry, ne pouvant se décider à garder tout cela pour lui, décida de demander des explications à Dumbledore. Celui resta assez vague sur ses interprétations de ces signes, et se plongea un moment dans ses pensées.

_-_Tu sais, Harry, dit-il finalement, il est des pulsions que l'on ne peut contrôler… J'ai déjà eu affaire à une histoire de ce type, et j'ai eu tort de m'inquiéter.

Harry préféra ne pas lui parler de la discussion qu'il avait surprise entre Ginger et sa sœur.

_-_Alors vous pensez que je me fais du souci pour rien ? Je veux dire, une simple morsure qui provoque un tel phénomène, je trouve cela anormal… confia-t-il.

_-_Je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien à craindre pour le moment, répéta Dumbledore. En revanche, si un autre fait de ce genre viendrait à se reproduire, viens m'en parler, d'accord ?

Harry acquiesça.

_-_Euh, professeur… dit-il incertain. L'autre soir, et bien, le soir d'Halloween, comme pour la morsure… Euh… J'ai… Comment dire… J'ai reçu un avertissement.

Dumbledore plongea ses yeux bleus dans les siens.

_-_Un avertissement, dis-tu ? interrogea-t-il. De la part de ?

_-_De Sirius…

A le dire comme ça, devant le directeur, Harry trouva cela totalement absurde. Son parrain était mort, il n'avait pas pu le prévenir de quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, Dumbledore ne broncha pas.

_-_J'imagine qu'il avait de bonnes raisons de le faire, fit-il d'un ton las. Ne t'avais-je pas déjà dit que les personnes aimées, même mortes, demeurent dans nos cœurs pour nous aider quand on a le plus besoin d'elles ?

_-_Mais professeur, c'est différent cette fois-ci, non ? D'accord, Sirius m'a sauvé au Département des Mystères l'été dernier, mais là, l'autre soir, ce n'était pas son souvenir qui m'a averti, mais lui-même, en chair et en os… Enfin, en esprit disons…

_-_Il a dû parvenir à sortir de là où il se trouvait, conclut Dumbledore. Vois-tu, c'est au cours de la nuit d'Halloween que les barrières entre le monde des vivants et celui des morts sont les plus faibles… Si Sirius a voulu les franchir, je pense que la chose dont il a voulu t'avertir est très importante. Que t'a-t-il dit ?

_-Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses… _commença Harry.

_-_Il a raison.

_-Les amis ne sont pas toujours ceux que l'on croit être…_

Dumbledore enfouit son visage derrière ses longs doigts fins.

_-_Il sait quelque chose que nous ignorons, finit-il par dire. Sinon il n'aurait pas dit cela.

_-_Mais je ne comprends pas ! s'exclama Harry. Veut-il me dire de ne plus fréquenter Ron ou Hermione ?

_-_J'en doute, répondit Dumbledore. Mais un de tes amis n'est pas digne de confiance, c'est tout.

_-_Mais qui ? s'impatienta Harry. Neville, Ginny ? Seamus, Dean, Lavande, Parvati ?

_-_Je n'en sais rien, Harry, je n'en sais rien… Quelle heure est-il ?

_-_Dix-huit heures trente, professeur, mais…

_-_Déjà ?

Dumbledore se leva de son fauteuil et invita Harry à en faire autant.

_-_Je dois recevoir le jeune Percy Weasley dans mon bureau dans une demi-heure. Si tu as le courage de nous attendre tout ce temps, je te prie de te rasseoir, sinon tu peux regagner ton dortoir. Nous reparlerons de tout cela plus tard…

Le directeur lui serra la main et sortit de son bureau, laissant derrière lui un Harry qui se rassit, à la fois indigné et coléreux, mais qui pourtant attendit un peu. Cependant une chose était sûre, il ne voulait pas croiser Percy, même si les Weasley lui avaient pardonné.

Il était pour regagner la tour de Gryffondor, comme Dumbledore le lui avait suggéré, quand son attention fut attirée par un dossier qui traînait sur le bureau.

_-_Prince de sang-mêlé, lut-il à haute voix.

Le souvenir de sa lettre de menace ressurgit. Il saisit le tas de feuille, prêt à découvrir ce que cachait l'expéditeur de ces courriers et sursauta quand il vit, tout en haut du premier parchemin, une représentation de la Marque des Ténèbres.

_-_Alors c'est un mangemort… songea-t-il avec amertume.

Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne s'en était pas douté, après tout. La plupart des assassins qui lui en voulaient étaient des mangemorts, dont un bon nombre reposait désormais derrière les grilles de la forteresse d'Azkaban.

Il eut tout juste le temps de survoler le premier papier quand Dumbledore, accompagné de Percy Weasley, fit irruption dans la pièce.

Tu es toujours là, Harry… constata-t-il. Avec le rapport de Tonks sur ce fameux prince de sang-mêlé…

Un rapport ? répéta Harry sans daigner regarder Percy.

Dumbledore acquiesça.

La Gazette du Sorcier n'en a pas encore parlé, il me semble, informa Dumbledore, mais ça ne devrait tarder. Cet homme est un fou furieux. Il a déjà tué une demie-douzaine de personnes. A chaque fois, il signe les cadavres.

Le cœur de Harry fit un bond.

Quoi ? Une demie-douzaine ?

Un sentiment d'inquiétude l'envahit rapidement.

Dumbledore l'observa suspicieusement.

Saurais-tu quelque chose au sujet de son identité, Harry ?

Euh… Non ! mentit Harry. Non, pas du tout.

Dumbledore, après un dernier regard plein de soupçons, reporta son attention sur Percy. Celui-ci se tenait un peu trop droit au goût de Harry, et semblait un peu trop fier. Il ne dit cependant rien et salua le directeur, peu désireux de devoir supporter Percy toute la soirée.

* * *

Harry garda cela pour lui, mais le fait de savoir qu'un mangemort voulait sa peau le rendait plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des jours. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois que quelqu'un lui voulait du mal. Peut-être était-ce dû à l'ajout de ce souci sur tous les autres déjà survenus depuis le début de l'année.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Ashley Fitgeralds nota son changement d'attitude plus vite que Ron et Hermione, ce qui ne lui remonta pas le moral. A vrai dire, depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils semblaient se soucier beaucoup moins de ce qu'il faisait, ce qui l'énervait profondément. Sans parler de Ginny, qui ne le regardait même plus. Cette manie de l'ignorer, en plus de le faire enrager, lui faisait mal au cœur. Jamais ils ne s'étaient disputés auparavant. Harry l'avait même sauvée du basilic, dans la Chambre des Secrets, alors qu'il était en deuxième année.

Heureusement, la réponse de Remus arriva et remit Harry dans un état normal, même si son contenu n'avait rien de très réjouissant. Les yeux rivés sur sa lettre, il marchait dans les couloirs, sans trop savoir où il allait. Il avait besoin de réponses, qui lui seraient peut-être apportées dans ce courrier.

_Cher Harry,_

_J'espère que ça va mieux, depuis le temps que tu as bu cette potion dont tu m'as parlé. J'imagine en effet très bien la scène, et je comprends à quel point cela a dû être éprouvant pour toi. Mais tu sais, le programme de potions de sixième année est très chargé en breuvages de ce type. Je me souviens que quand moi-même, j'étais à Poudlard, j'avais revu deux fois la scène de ma morsure (celle qui m'a fait devenir ce que je suis aujourd'hui). Ce sont des épreuves très difficiles à passer, mais nécessaires. Tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines, Harry. Accroche-toi. Je suis certain qu'au fond, aussi horrible que soit ton passé, tu as besoin d'en savoir plus. N'ai-je pas raison ?_

_Verpey a bel et bien repris en main les détraqueurs, et c'est un fait d'autant plus marquant car il s'en sort très bien ! Les détraqueurs sont toujours à ses ordres, et cela risque de durer encore un petit moment. Cette montée de pouvoir de sa part est très intrigante, c'est vrai, et Dumbledore se méfie. Il craint que cette force ne soit que passagère, ce qui serait très embêtant s'il parvenait à prendre le pouvoir. Car Fudge risque de se faire détrôner, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Il survit grâce aux indications de Dumbledore, et ça, personne ne le sait à part l'Ordre. Si la vérité éclate, ce ne serait pas bon pour lui._

_McClaggan a ses raisons de croire en toi. Je les connais, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te les dévoiler. Il le fera par lui-même… C'est quelqu'un qui s'investit beaucoup dans ce qu'il fait. Je pense que ce sera un excellent professeur en cette période instable. Tu te demanderas peut-être comment je le connais si bien… Là-encore, si tu veux une réponse, c'est lui et uniquement lui qui te la donnera._

_Cette élève dont tu me parles n'a peut-être rien à voir avec le meurtre de Michael Corner. Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses. As-tu des preuves de sa folie ? Non. Le fait de maîtriser les sortilèges impardonnables ne veut pas forcément dire que la personne a un fond mauvais. Tonks les maîtrise, et elle n'a jamais tué personne. Idem pour Sirius. Ce que je veux te faire comprendre, c'est que, en ce moment surtout, on se peut se fier à rien. Même les amis d'enfance peuvent s'avérer être des traîtres, et nous sommes bien placés pour le savoir. Si cette Ginger montre des signes de folie, alors garde-la à l'œil. Mais si ce ne sont que des paroles, n'en tiens pas compte. Ou du moins, n'en tiens pas compte au début. Si en revanche cela venait à se répéter, parles-en à Dumbledore, compris ? Essaie tout de même de ne pas rester seul avec elle, on ne sait jamais._

_Ecris-moi encore si quelque chose ne va pas._

_En espérant te voir bientôt,_

_Remus_

_PS : Molly tient à me faire te rappeler que ton golem est toujours à Londres._

_-_Harry ?

Harry se retourna vivement, se demandant qui l'appelait. Il s'agissait d'une des personnes qu'il voulait ne surtout pas voir : Ashley Fitgeralds.

_-_Ca à l'air d'aller un peu mieux ! déclara-t-elle. De bonnes nouvelles ?

_-_Pas vraiment, marmonna Harry en accélérant le rythme de ses pas.

Il ne tenait pas à rester en compagnie d'Ashley. Pas depuis Halloween.

_-_Tu me fuis ? questionna-t-elle.

_-_Un peu, oui, avoua Harry sans aucune sympathie.

Ashley revint à sa niveau en courant légèrement.

_-_Pourquoi ? C'est à cause d'Halloween, c'est ça ?

Harry détourna le regard d'elle.

_-_Si tu connais la réponse, pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?

Ashley soupira.

_-_C'est ce qu'a fait Ginger qui te fait être comme ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry leva les yeux au plafond.

_-_Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude d'assister à une telle scène, rétorqua-t-il.

_-_Dans ce cas, pourquoi _me_ fuir si ce sont les actes de _Ginger_ qui te dérangent ?

_-_Parce que tu es sa sœur, et que vous êtes toutes les deux folles ! Deux folles furieuses prêtes à tuer, et mordant les gens jusqu'au sang par pur plaisir…

_-_Qu'est-ce qui te gène là-dedans ?

_-_Ce qui me gène ?

Harry trouvait complètement ahurissant qu'elle puisse poser une telle question.

_-_Ta sœur a mordu Malefoy, Ashley ! Et maintenant des touffes de poils sortent de sa plaie ! Que veux-tu que je dise ? s'époumona-t-il. Et toi tu me demandes ce qui me gène ? Mais ouvre les yeux, bon sang ! A quel genre de créatures appartient ta sœur ? Aux vampires ? explosa-t-il.

_-_Comment oses-tu dire une chose pareille ? Tu perds la tête, Harry ! Nous ne sommes pas des tueuses démoniaques ! Nous ne sommes pas des spécialistes de la morsure sur chair humaine ! Et Ginger n'est _pas_ un vampire !

_-_Alors comment expliques-tu le fait qu'elle ait mordu Malefoy !

_-_Pourquoi t'es-tu mis en tête qu'elle l'avait mordu ?

Harry se força à se calmer.

_-_Pourquoi protèges-tu ta sœur, Ashley ? demanda-t-il posément.

_-_On ne réponds pas à une question par une autre…

Harry, malgré tous ses efforts, sentit revenir sa colère. Ashley semblait elle-aussi bien énervée, et un moment il crut qu'elle allait se jeter sur lui. Mais cette impression se dissipa dès qu'il regarda de plus près.

_-_Je l'ai vue mordre Malefoy, Ashley ! s'impatienta-t-il.

_-_J'en doute, répondit-elle. Car si tu l'avais vraiment vue, tu saurais qu'elle ne l'a pas mordu.

_-_Bien sûr, elle l'a simplement délicatement embrassé ! répliqua Harry avec froideur. Tu me prends vraiment pour un imbécile !

_-_Et toi tu prends vraiment ma sœur pour une cinglée ! gronda Ashley.

_-_Comment dois-je considérer quelqu'un qui mort son petit-ami, à ton avis ? interrogea Harry avec énervement.

_-_Bon…

Ashley soupira profondément.

_-_Ginger est quelqu'un de spécial, c'est vrai, admit-elle.. D'accord, elle a un tempérament explosif. Mais Harry, crois-moi, elle ne ferais pas de mal à une mouche… Pas de son plein gré, en tout cas !

_-_Et le soir d'Halloween c'était quoi ? Un accident ?

_-_Une pulsion !

Harry pouffa de rire en entendant Ashley parler.

_-_Une pulsion ? répéta-t-il, abasourdi.

_-_Oui, une pulsion !

Harry éclata carrément de rire.

Parce que ça t'arrive souvent, à toi, de mordre ainsi les gens, par _pulsion_ ?

Il insista bien sur le dernier pour faire comprendre à Ashley qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot. Pourtant, il se souvenait que Dumbledore avait employé le même mot.

_-_Ginger a des pulsions différentes des nôtres, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire…

_-_Des pulsions de vampire, par exemple… marmonna Harry.

_-_Non ! s'écria Ashley d'un ton presque suppliant. Harry, écoute-moi ! Je sais que c'est effrayant de voir ce genre de scène, mais je te jure que Ginger n'a pas mordu Drago de son plein gré !

_-_Alors elle l'a bien mordu ! s'exclama Harry d'un ton triomphal.

Ashley baissa les yeux et acquiesça.

_-_Bon écoute, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Seulement ce n'est ni le moment, ni l'endroit. Dimanche prochain, minuit, devant la salle où Rogue fait cours, ça te va ?

Harry accepta.

_-_J'aurais préféré que ce soit ailleurs que là où Rogue fait classe, dit-il quand même. Il aime beaucoup me donner des retenues. Ca ne lui ferait qu'un motif de plus pour me punir…

_-_Ne t'inquiète pas, s'il te pose des problèmes, on s'occupera de son cas…

Et rien que par sa dernière phrase, tous les soupçons de Harry réapparurent d'un seul coup…

* * *

Harry ne parla pas de sa discussion avec Ashley à Ron et Hermione. Sans même qu'il n'ait eu à réfléchir, il commençait déjà à mettre en place le plan que tous les trois avaient réalisé dans le but de découvrir le secret de Ginger. Il le faisait seul, mais il le faisait. Cependant, avant d'en savoir plus au sujet de l'aînée des Fitgeralds, Harry devait passer la plupart de son temps libre à s'entraîner au Quidditch, car le premier match de la saison, opposant Gryffondor et Serdaigle, devait avoir lieu le week-end à venir. Etre capitaine de l'équipe lui semblait beaucoup moins merveilleux, maintenant que Ginny lui faisait la tête et que Ron laissait paraître qu'il ne l'avait pas encore tout à fait pardonné lui non-plus même s'il lui adressait la parole. Les séances d'entraînements s'effectuaient donc dans une atmosphère plutôt froide, malgré les tentatives de Katie, Brigitte, Dean et Seamus pour mettre une ambiance plus joyeuse. Harry ne savait plus que penser. Gagner le match lui importait peu si ses meilleurs amis n'étaient pas là pour partager le bonheur de la victoire avec lui. Les performances de l'équipe avaient légèrement baissé, à cause de cet éloignement des joueurs. Les Gryffondor n'en demeuraient pas moins optimistes sur leurs chances de réussite.

Mais Ron, le matin du match, réalisa qu'il était beaucoup plus difficile de supporter les sarcasmes des Serpentard sans un grand ami à ses côtés. Harry voyait bien qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire et trouva son comportement ridicule. D'accord, il avait fait pleuré Ginny, mais cette histoire s'arrêtait là pour lui. Ron, même s'il avait demandé l'oubli de cet épisode, lui en voulait encore un peu au fond de lui et cela se voyait.

_-_Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est que passager, avait murmuré Hermione. Il ne t'en veut pas vraiment. Il est juste un peu secoué…

Mais en attendant, Harry se sentait plus loin de ses amis qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. En quatrième année, quand Ron lui avait fait la tête, Hermione était restée à ses côtés pour le soutenir. Mais à présent, Hermione semblait beaucoup plus partagée entre eux deux.

Neville fut celui qui lui remonta le mieux le moral avant le match.

_-_Moi je suis avec toi, dit-il.

Il n'aurait pas pu faire plus simple, mais sa déclaration toucha Harry du fond du cœur et lui redonna quelques forces pour la rencontre entre Gryffondor et Serdaigle.

Il fut le premier à gagner les vestiaires et se changea rapidement, puis se fixa dans le fauteuil rouge de son bureau. En temps normal, avant chaque match, le capitaine se devait de faire un petit discours, pour encourager les joueurs et faire les dernières mises au point. Mais Harry ne chercha même pas ce qu'il allait dire. Quand les joueurs arrivèrent dans les vestiaires, il se contenta d'un signe de tête pour leur faire comprendre qu'il était temps d'y aller.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et les acclamations des supporters retentirent avec plus d'intensité que lorsqu'on les entendait des vestiaires. Harry survola rapidement des yeux le stade et constata que la couleur dominante était le bleu, sans doute pour la simple raison que tous les Serpentard l'arboraient dans le but de déstabiliser les Gryffondor.

_-_Bonjour et bienvenue au stade pour le premier match de la saison de Quidditch ! commença Pansy Parkinson dans le micro.

Spontanément, Harry et Ron se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, avec la même expression d'horreur sur le visage.

_-_Pansy Parkinson ? s'étonna Harry.

Il avait pensé que Colin Crivey obtiendrait le poste. Ron se mordit la lèvre.

_-_Elle va s'acharner sur moi, maugréa-t-il.

_-_Bon écoute… commença Harry avec l'intention de s'excuser une dernière fois, mais il fut interrompu par Pansy Parkinson qui reprit ses commentaires avec peu d'enthousiasme :

_-_Ce match opposera Gryffondor…

Elle fit une pause pour laisser à tout le monde l'occasion d'entendre les railleries des Serpentard.

_-_Et Serdaigle !

Si elle avait terminé sa phrase avec un peu plus d'exaltation, elle restait tout de même dédaigneuse. Harry perçut même une pointe de moquerie dans sa voix.

_-_Les capitaines se serrent la main… Bouh ! Potter, capitaine !

Parkinson ! gronda McGonagall.

Les Serpentard huèrent Harry autant qu'ils le purent. Cependant, sans prêter attention à ces moqueries, il serra la main au capitaine de Serdaigle, Roger Davies.

_-_Bande d'imbéciles ! grogna-t-il en parlant des spectateurs de Serpentard.

Harry haussa les épaules.

_-_Enfourchez vos balais ! cria Mrs Bibine, chargée d'arbitrer le match.

Les joueurs s'exécutèrent.

_-_Harry ! appela Ron. Ensemble contre les Serpentard?

Un peu surpris par une telle demande, Harry sourit et sentit une bouffé de bien-être l'envahir.

_-_Alors tu me pardonnes ? Pour de bon ?

_-_Pour de bon ! s'exclama Ron avec honnêteté.

Les quatorze joueurs décolèrent du sol et Harry se sentit encore plus léger que d'ordinaire sur un balai. Ron ne lui en voulait plus, et cela suffisait à le ravir. Il monta en flèche et se plaça très haut dans le ciel gris, de manière à pouvoir distinguer toute la surface du stade et ainsi optimiser ses chances d'apercevoir le vif d'or, que Mrs Bibine libéra en même temps que le souaffle et les deux cognards.

_-_Les balles sont lancées ! Le match commence !

Mrs Bibine donna un coup de sifflet et le public hurla de joie.

_-_Bell s'empare du souaffle et file directement vers les buts, annonça Pansy Parkinson. Elle fait une passe à Weasley fille qui plonge vers les buts… Oulala ! Elle va marquer… Non, Roger Davies, de Serdaigle, reprend le souaffle ! Argh… Il est frappé par un cognard de Finnigan et le souaffle est récupéré par… C'est qui cette crevette ? Brigitte Baker? Ah bon… Elle fonce vers les buts ! Attention ! Elle tire et… bon sang, elle marque !

Les supporters de Gryffondor explosèrent de joie.

_-_Dix à zéro en faveur des Gryffondor, marmonna Parkinson. Le souaffle en possession de Chambers…

Harry, tout en jetant des regards partout autour de lui, écoutait attentivement les commentaires, même, si cette année, ils lui plaisaient beaucoup moins qu'auparavant. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Pansy Parkinson ait été acceptée par McGonagall. Il était persuadé que Colin Crivey aurait fait mieux. Cho, en face de lui, semblait tout aussi déçue. De là où il était, Harry, la voyait faire la grimace à chacune des critiques au micro. Parkinson devait beaucoup s'amuser.

_-_Bradley s'avance tout droit vers les buts de Gryffondor ! Il va marquer !

_Weasley est un grand maladroit_

_Il rate son coup à chaque fois…_

_-_Weasley bloque miraculeusement le souaffle ! dit Parkinson sans cacher sa déception. Baker crevette repart dans l'autre sens…

_-_Parkinson ! Cessez ces moqueries ! gronda McGonagall.

Le vif d'or demeurait toujours introuvable, mais les points défilaient en faveur de Gryffondor, et rapidement, on arriva à quatre-vingts à zéro. Ron bloquait tous les tirs de Serdaigle avec beaucoup d'agilité, et une nouvelle fois les Gryffondor chantèrent en sa faveur.

_-_Weasley est un grand maladroit ! Il rate son coup à chaque fois ! cria Pansy Parkinson dans le micro pour couvrir leur chant. Il laisse le souaffle entrer tout droit !

Les Serpentard se mirent à leur tour à hurler, les applaudissements se transformèrent en en une véritable cacophonie.

_-_PARKINSON ! hurla McGonagall.

Pendant ce temps, Gryffondor marqua deux autres buts, et Serdaigle profita de la déconcentration générale pour en mettre un à leur tour.

_-_WEASLEY EST UN GRAND MALADROIT ! IL RATE SON COUP A CHAQUE FOIS !

Harry, dès qu'il aperçut un éclat d'or, fonça piqua vers le sol, prêt à mettre fin à ce match qui tournait droit au massacre. Les supporters de Gryffondor s'étaient levés et brandissaient le poing aux Serpentard. Jamais il n'avait eu l'occasion d'assister à une telle perte de contrôle. Si les tribunes n'avaient pas été séparées, les spectateurs se serraient battus les uns contre les autres.

Le vif d'or se rapprochait. Harry n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres. Si tout se passait normalement, le match allait se terminer dans quelques secondes.

Mais Mrs Bibine siffla et comme tous les autres joueurs, dut redescendre.

_-_Le match ne reprendra pas avant que vous vous soyez tous calmés ! gronda McGonagall par le micro.

Il fallut cependant un bon quart d'heure pour obtenir le silence dans le stade.

_-_C'est reparti ! s'exclama joyeusement Pansy Parkinson, et les joueurs s'envolèrent à nouveau. Weasley en possession du souaffle. Elle se dirige vers les buts… et marque.

Son but ne produit que de très faibles applaudissements. Les supporters ne savaient plus s'ils devaient se taire ou reprendre comme avant leurs acclamations enthousiastes.

Harry, lui, bouillonnait de rage à la pensée que tout serait à refaire. Le vif d'or avait disparu, et le match devait donc continuer dans une ambiance presque aussi désagréable que celle d'avant. Le silence était tel qu'on entendait à présent le claquement que produisait le choc des battes sur les cognards.

_-_Goldstein frappe Bell de plein fouet, lui faisant perdre le souaffle qui est maintenant en possession de Davies. Davies qui passe à Bradley, qui repasse à Davies, qui évite Baker, Chambers en possession du souaffle… Weasley se prépare, et laisse entrer le souaffle tout droit!

Des acclamations s'élevèrent des tribunes de Serdaigle et de Serpentard.

_-_Cent dix à vingt pour Gryffondor…

Soudain, Harry aperçut ce qu'il cherchait : le vif d'or voletait non-loin des tribunes de Poufsouffle et se dirigeait vers les buts de Gryffondor. Sans perdre de temps, il fonça droit vers lui, évita Roger Davies, contourna Mrs Bibine, slaloma entre Katie, Ginny et Brigitte et effectua une roulade du paresseux pour échapper au cognard qui venait vers lui.

_-_Oula ! Potter se rapproche dangereusement du vif d'or ! s'exclama Pansy Parkinson. Belle roulade du paresseux… Il sait faire ça, lui ?

Cho le suivait de près, mais elle n'aurait pas le temps de le rattraper. Il atteignait déjà les tribunes des Poufsouffle.

_-_Allez Harry ! entendit-il.

Il manqua de percuter Ron, et celui-ci dut laisser passer un but pour empêcher la collision.

_-_Désolé ! cria Harry alors qu'il s'éloignait déjà des buts pour suivre le vif d'or, à quelques mètres de lui.

Il tendit le bras et étira chacun de ses muscles pour l'allonger au maximum, étendit les doigts autant qu'il le put et referma la main. Il remonta en pointe, brandissant le poing, dans lequel il tenait un vif d'or qui se débattait encore.

_-_Argh… Gryffondor l'emporte ! grommela Parkinson. Deux cents soixante à trente…

Mrs Bibine siffla la fin du match et tous les joueurs se reposèrent au sol. Harry, un grand sourire aux lèvres, vit Ron se précipiter dans ses bras.

_-_On a gagné ! cria-t-il, rempli de joie. Tu es le meilleur, Harry ! Et moi je suis le plus bête, je n'aurais jamais dû t'en vouloir pour Ginny !

Celle-ci sautillait de satisfaction un peu plus loin, parmi la foule de Gryffondor qui avait déferlé sur le terrain. Les Serpentard, dans leur tribune, recommencèrent à huer les joueurs et s'en donnèrent à cœur joie : maintenant que le match était terminé, ils ne risquaient plus rien.

Harry fut entouré de masses rouges qui lui donnaient des tapes dans le dos pour le féliciter.

_Potter est le plus adroit_

_Avec lui le vif ne part pas._

_C'est pour ça que les Gryffondor chantent avec joie_

_Potter est notre roi !_

Ron éclata de rire.

_-_Bravo Harry ! s'exclama Cho, en dehors de la masse qui l'entourait. C'était bien joué !

_-_Il est content, le pote Potter ? rétorqua Malefoy, qui était descendu, une expression d'extrême colère sur le visage. Fais attention, la prochaine fois c'est contre Serpentard que tu joues !

Ce fut autour de Harry de rire.

Raison de plus pour faire la fête ! répliqua-t-il. Contre Serpentard, ce sera la victoire assurée !

Malefoy s'en alla en pestant, tandis que Ron et Harry éclataient d'un même rire.

* * *

L'euphorie ayant gagné les Gryffondor ne se dissipa pas quand ils sortirent du terrain de Quidditch. La nuit commençait à tomber, pourtant McGonagall ne les força pas à rentrer. Elle-même affichait un grand sourire et félicita les joueurs. McClaggan appréciait également cette victoire et il suivit le troupeau vêtu de rouge jusqu'au parc, avant de rentrer d'un pas rapide.

_Weasley est notre roi_

_Weasley est notre roi_

_Avec lui le souaffle ne passe pas_

_Weasley est notre roi…_

Les Gryffondor semblaient avoir préparé tout une panoplie de chansons en l'honneur de leurs joueurs. Chacun eut le droit à son couplet, que tout le monde reprenait en cœur. Mais la joie ne dura pas plus longtemps. Quelqu'un hurla à s'en briser la voix et cassa l'ambiance définitivement.

_-_La Marque des Ténèbres !

Il ne fallut pas attendre beaucoup pour comprendre. Le ciel fut illuminé de vert, et une image scintillante de tête mort, de laquelle sortait un serpent, apparut dans l'obscurité nocturne. Après l'euphorie, ce fut la panique la plus totale. Des cris d'horreurs retentirent à chaque seconde et les élèves, complètement déboussolés, partirent en tous sens, parfois même dans la direction opposée au château. Ron et Hermione commencèrent également à courir, mais Harry les rappela. Il ne pouvait pas laisser les autres là, dehors, en plein danger.

_-_Calmez-vous ! hurla-t-il, et il eut l'impression de parler dans le vide.

Il regretta que les professeurs soient rentrés si vite.

_-_Viens, Harry ! supplia Hermione.

_-_Non! Il faut ramener les autres! s'époumona Harry. _Lumos_ !

De sa baguette jaillit une lumière éclatante qu'il agita dans l'espoir que tous ceux qui s'en étaient allés dans la mauvaise direction reviennent vers lui.

Ce système fonctionna bien, car une bonne dizaine d'élèves revint et prit la direction du château.

_-_On ne peut plus rien pour les autres, Harry ! hurla Ron. Je t'en prie, reviens !

Harry dut admettre qu'il avait raison. Il courut les rejoindre et regagna l'enceinte de l'école, qui plus que jamais, lui parut protectrice. En chemin, il croisa Dumbledore, Rogue, McGonagall, McClaggan et le professeur Chourave, qui se précipitaient à l'extérieur, baguettes en main.

_-_Les préfets, emmenez les autres dans les dortoirs ! ordonna Dumbledore.

Les couloirs grouillaient de monde affolé par la situation. Harry trouva même une première année en pleurs et la ramena jusqu'aux sous-sols, où se situait la salle commune des Poufsouffle.

_-_Partez sans moi ! dit-il à Ron et Hermione. Je vous rejoint dans la tour de Gryffondor !

Ses amis acquiescèrent et partirent dans la direction opposée à celle qu'il prit. Une fois débarrassé de la jeune Poufsouffle, il ne put s'empêcher de monter en courant dans la tour d'astronomie pour observer la scène au dehors. Juste au-dessous de lui, la Marque des Ténèbres semblait le regarder, de ses yeux vides. Il frissonna. Au loin dans le parc, il distinguait des lumières semblables à celle qu'il avait produite et en déduit que les professeurs cherchaient la cause de l'apparition de la Marque des Ténèbres. Il entendait Crockdur, le chien de Hagrid, qui aboyait dans le silence de la nuit, et vit que les professeurs s'engouffraient dans la forêt interdite. La densité des arbres l'empêcha de voir quoi que ce soit d'autre, aussi redescendit-il aussi rapidement qu'il était monté et traversa les couloirs désormais vides du château.

La salle commune de Gryffondor était en revanche bondée de monde. La majorité des élèves devait être là, à attendre des nouvelles de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Hermione sauta au cou de Harry dès qu'il entra et tout le monde se rassembla autour d'eux.

_-_Y a-t-il des nouvelles ?

_-_Que se passe-t-il ?

_-_Tu-Sais-Qui attaque ?

_-_Harry, tu es allé te battre ?

Il fut bombardé de questions inutiles et souvent idiotes, mais n'ouvrit pas la bouche et s'assit dans un fauteuil : Brigitte Baker lui céda sa place.

Peu à peu, les Gryffondor comprirent qu'il ne dirait rien et ils s'écartèrent de lui pour reprendre leur activité précédente, qui consistait la plupart du temps à commenter l'apparition de la Marque des Ténèbres.

Les professeurs sont dans la forêt, chuchota finalement Harry à l'adresse de Ron et Hermione. C'est tout ce que je sais.

_-_Tu es retourné dehors ? demanda Ron d'une toute petite voix.

_-_Non. Je suis monté dans la tour d'astronomie, annonça Harry.

Hermione soupira.

_-_Des mangemorts à Poudlard, sanglota-t-elle. On n'avait jamais vu ça…

_-_Rien ne dit qu'il s'agit de mangemorts, répliqua Harry. On devrait attendre des nouvelles…

Oui, approuva Ron, d'une pâleur étonnante.

Il était plus facile de le dire que de le faire. Le temps passa, passa encore, mais aucune nouvelle n'arriva.

Harry sentit une sorte de bouffée de sommeil l'envahir et laissa ses paupières se fermer. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être. Toujours était-il qu'il avait besoin de dormir.

_-Tu me disais que tu m'aimais…_

La voix mélodieuse de Sydney lui revint en mémoire. Il se laissa bercer tout doucement par le souvenir de la musique et lutta contre le sommeil pour l'entendre encore.

_-Mais c'est mon cœur que tu brisais… Si tu pouvais t'approcher et m'écouter… Tu m'enlaçais sans même y penser… Je vais te chanter cette chanson d'amour d'un cœur brisé…_

Le visage souriant de Ginny apparut dans son esprit. Il avait tellement aimé danser avec elle…

* * *

Le feu crépitait dans la cheminée de pierre. Le fauteuil était vraiment confortable, mais Harry avait envie de bouger. Il fallait qu'il bouge. Ses longs doigts fins comme des pattes d'araignées se resserrèrent sur chaque accoudoir. Il devait attendre que cet incapable lui ramène son article. Lui, le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, se voyait contraint d'attendre ! Il punirait cet insouciant.

On frappa trois fois à la porte, et Harry trouva les coups trop timides. Mais après tout, Queudver avait raison d'avoir peur. Il lui ferait payer son retard.

_-_Entre ! ordonna-t-il.

La poignée tourna très lentement et la porte s'entrouvrit pour laisser entrer un petit homme à l'allure de rat.

_-_B… Bonsoir, maître, salua Peter Pettigrow.

_-_Bonsoir, Queudver… dit Harry d'une voix mielleuse et aiguë. Tu es en retard…

_-_Pardonnez-moi, maître.

_-_Lord Voldemort ne pardonne pas… Tu le sais, Queudver… _Endoloris_ !

Un éclair rouge jaillit de la baguette de Harry et le petit homme hurla de douleur en s'effondrant au sol.

_-_Maintenant, Queudver, dis-moi… reprit Harry de sa voix doucereuse. As-tu trouvé que je t'avais demandé ?

Pettigrow se releva maladroitement et baissa la tête. De sa gorge sortit un son étrange.

_-_Pardon ? se moqua Harry. Je n'ai pas compris…

La lèvre inférieure de Queudver se mit à trembler.

_-_Non, bredouilla-t-il.

_-_Comment ça, non ?

Harry se leva et surplomba son serviteur de toute sa hauteur.

_-_Tu n'as pas trouvé mon article, Queudver ?

Pettigrow sanglota.

_-_Non, répéta-il.

_-Endoloris_ !

A nouveau, Pettigrow s'effondra sur le sol pierreux et gémit de douleur.

_-_Ce que tu peux être incapable ! maugréa Harry.

_-_L'article que vous cherchez a disparu, maître, pleurnicha Queuver. Peut-être réapparaîtra-t-il plus tard…

_-_Ce que tu peux être naïf, Peter… reprit Harry d'une voix calme. _Endoloris _! Si l'article a disparu, c'est que quelqu'un est allé le chercher avant toi ! Quelqu'un du camp de _Dumbledore_, par exemple ! Black était des leurs, après tout !

_-_Nous pouvons peut-être attendre et en refaire un, proposa Queudver.

_-_Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Tu es tellement bête, Peter… dit Harry d'un ton las. C'EST MAINTENANT QUE J'EN AI BESOIN ! PAS DANS TROIS SEMAINES ! C'EST DEMAIN QUE CA SE SERAIT JOUE SI TU N'AVAIS PAS ECHOUE ! PLUS VITE JE PRENDRAIS LE POUVOIR, MIEUX CE SERA ! _Endoloris _! Tu as gravement offensé Lord Voldemort, Queudver… continua Harry en se calmant. C'est maintenant que nous devons abattre Fudge… Quand tu l'auras compris, tu reviendras. En attendant que cela rentre dans ton crâne de rat, va-t'en ! Et emmène-moi un moldu, que je me défoule un peu…

Queudver ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il déguerpit en sanglotant et referma la porte derrière lui, puis revint avec une jeune femme ligotée et bâillonnée. Les yeux exorbités, celle-ci se débattait mais d'un sortilège d'_endoloris_, Harry la calma d'un coup.

_-_A nous deux… murmura-t-il avec une sorte de plaisir fou dans la voix.

Il leva sa baguette vers la jeune moldue qui tenta en vain de crier et, d'une lueur mauve, lui déchiqueta tout le corps avec allégresse.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, la cicatrice en feu. De la sueur avait coulé sur son front et quand il ouvrit les yeux, il remarqua que tout le monde était penché sur lui avec la même expression de terreur sur le visage. Il se leva sans attendre et regagna les toilettes de son dortoir où il vomit à peine entré. Ses jambes tremblaient tellement qu'il avait du mal à se tenir debout sans prendre appui sur quelque chose. Ce fut Ron, en l'occurrence, qui lui servit de support.

_-_Ca va, Harry ? bredouilla-t-il. J'ai bien fait de te suivre, je crois…

Harry rendit encore une fois.

_-_Sers-moi un verre d'eau, parvint-il à dire d'une voix faible.

Hermione arriva en courant dans le dortoir.

_-_Harry ! s'écria-t-elle. Harry, ça va ? Que s'est-il passé ? Tu as vu quelque chose ? Assis-toi sur le lit !

Harry s'exécuta et saisit le verre d'eau que Ron lui tendait.

_-_Merci, murmura-t-il.

Il but le tout avec lenteur et ses deux amis attendirent le temps qu'il fallut.

_-_J'étais Voldemort, annonça-t-il d'une voix un peu plus assurée. J'attendais Queudver, qui est arrivé un peu plus tard. Je lui ai demandé s'il avait trouvé l'article, et il m'a répondu que non… Alors je me suis mis à le torturer, puis je l'ai renvoyé en lui demandant une moldue. Il me l'a amené et je l'ai déchiquetée avec plaisir…

Il eut un nouveau spasme et se sentit prit de nausée.

_-_De quel article parlait-il ? questionna Ron d'une voix grave.

_-_Celui que j'ai pris dans le bureau Malefoy, répondit Harry. Il en a besoin pour prendre le pouvoir. Sans doute veut-il achever Fudge en révélant que Sirius était innocent, et qu'encore une fois il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne !

_-_Tu vas rester ici dormir encore un peu, Harry, annonça Ron. On viendra te prévenir s'il y a du nouveau.

_-_Non, je vais…

_-_Reste-là, Harry, ordonna Hermione. En bas, tout le monde se jetterait sur toi. Ce ne serait pas prudent…

Harry soupira mais dut admettre qu'ils avaient raison. Il s'allongea alors sur son lit et les regarda redescendre, mais songea avec amertume qu'il avait fallu qu'il fasse ce genre de rêve pour qu'ils s'occupent réellement de lui.

* * *

_fin du chapitre 12. _

_Alors, ça vous plu? personnellement je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite de celui-là, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir faire beaucoup mieux alors je le poste quand même. D'ailleurs j'ai eu un peu peur hier, je voulais le poster maisje ne pouvais plus accéder au site de toute la journée... bref! il est là, prêt à être lu!_

_Et non, Rebecca-Black, les soeurs Fitgeralds ne sont pas des vampires! mais il y a de l'idée, tu es sur la bonne voie! de toute façon, dans le prochain chapitre, tu sauras la vérité (enfin une partie de la vérité, pas tout, sinon ça sert à rien)! merci pour tes reviews en tout cas!  
merci aussi à maelstrom et lily snape, c'est sympa de m'écrire! ça me toujours plaisir de recevoir des commentaires les vôtres! et lily, j'ai peut-être beaucoup d'intrigues, mais le problême c'est que j'ai un peu peur d'en oublier une! lol. Enfin bon pour l'instant je m'en sors!_

_voilà pour l'instant, le prochain chapitre, rendez-vous de minuit, devrait arriver bientôt, vu que je l'ai déjà commencé et qu'il comportera en majorité la discussion entre Harry et Ashley au sujet de Ginger. Disons que demain il sera peut-être terminé. Et oui, c'est ça les vacances!_

_bizou tout le monde et à bientôt!_


	13. rendez vous de minuit

  
**Chapitre 13 : Rendez-vous de minuit.**

Harry eut beau attendre toute la nuit, aucune nouvelle n'arriva. Aussi resta-t-il éveillé pour rien et se laissa gagner par une léthargie digne de celle de l'été ayant suivi sa quatrième année. Il ne se leva pas pour déjeuner, ne bougea même pas quand Ron lui annonça que tous les professeurs étaient vivants. Il se contenta de cligner des yeux deux fois pour montrer qu'il avait bien compris.

_-_J'irai voir Dumbledore tout à l'heure, chuchota-t-il.

_-_Et… J'ai croisé Ashley Fitgeralds, ce matin. Elle m'a demandé de te rappeler pour je ne sais quoi ce soir.

_-_Je n'avais pas oublié.

_-_Et Hermione dit que ce n'est pas la peine de te mettre dans cet état ! répliqua Ron. Elle a d'ailleurs raison.

Harry lui fit signe de partir.

_-_Ne viens pas te plaindre que nous ne sommes pas assez avec toi, rétorqua Ron.

Harry hocha la tête.

_-_Je t'ai quand même ramené ça, dit Ron en sortant de sa poche trois toasts.

_-_Merci.

Harry se releva et les engloutit sous le regard amusé de son ami.

_-_Et bien !

_-_Dumbledore est dans son bureau ? demanda finalement Harry.

Ron haussa les épaules.

_-_Sûrement.

_-_Je m'habille et j'y vais, tu viens avec moi ?

_-_Ah tiens, monsieur a décidé de se bouger ! ricana Ron. Vas-y je t'attends !

Peu d'élèves osaient se promener dans les couloirs, ce dimanche matin. Le château, comme après le meurtre de Michael Corner, était victime d'une désertion due à une peur qu'on ne parvenait pas à vaincre.

Ron fut stupéfait de découvrir la gargouille et l'escalier de pierre qui menait au bureau de Dumbledore, mais Harry pesta après avoir frappé à la porte sans réponse. Dumbledore ne devait pas être là. Tous deux décidèrent alors de se rendre dans le bureau de McGonagall, qui accepterait sûrement de leur donner des explications.

Rusard, quand Harry et Ron le croisèrent dans un couloir du deuxième étage, affichait une expression de satisfaction déplacée pour une journée comme celle-ci. Mais si lui ne cachait pas sa joie de voir l'école déserte, le professeur McGonagall était d'une telle pâleur que Harry sursauta en la voyant la première fois quand elle ouvrit la porte de son bureau.

_-_Je vous attendais, avoua-t-elle. Miss Granger m'a parlé de votre vision, Mr Potter. Asseyez-vous, tous les deux.

Harry et Ron prirent chacun une chaise et attendirent.

_-_Alors ? dit finalement McGonagall.

Les deux adolescents se jetèrent un regard furtif.

_-_Alors quoi ? demanda Harry.

_-_Votre rêve ! répondit le professeur avec impatience.

Harry entreprit de lui raconter tout ce qu'il avait vu en détail (il ne dit cependant pas que c'était lui qui avait l'article sur Sirius en sa possession) et parfois, Ron laissait s'échapper une exclamation de surprise. McGonagall écoutait sans broncher en prenant note.

_-_Excusez-moi, professeur, osa Harry, mais le professeur Dumbledore n'est pas dans son bureau. Pourriez-vous nous donner quelques explications sur ce qui s'est passé hier ?

_-_Il n'y a rien à dire à ce sujet, Potter, répliqua McGonagall. Vous en savez autant que moi. Aucun mage noir n'a été retrouvé, et Dieu sait à quel point nous avons fouillé le parc. Vous pourrez toujours demander au directeur quand il reviendra d'Azkaban.

Le cœur de Harry fit un bond.

_-_Azkaban ? répéta Ron, le visage choqué.

_-_Ne me regardez pas comme cela, tous les deux ! Le professeur Dumbledore ira en inspection à Azkaban. Mais il doit d'abord passer apaiser les choses au Ministère de la Magie.

_-_Pourquoi cela ? questionna Harry.

McGonagall, l'air exaspéré, leur tendit la Gazette du Sorcier du jour. En gros titre : Evasion à Azkaban.

_-_Oh non… murmura Harry.

Il n'eut pas besoin de lire la suite pour comprendre ce dont il s'agissait. Les mangemortss'étaient échappés de la prison et avaient rejoint leur maître. Un coup dur pour Fudge, comme le faisait remarquer l'article. Lucius Malefoy, en autres, s'en était sorti encore une fois. Harry tapa du poing sur la table. Une vague de désespoir le submergea et il enfouit son visage derrière ses mains. Alors tout cela n'avait servi à rien. Voldemort avait retrouvé tous ses partisans…

_-_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas encore mis la main sur les détraqueurs ? lut Ron.

_-_C'est ce que Verpey a affirmé à Dumbledore ce matin même, quand il est allé le voir, expliqua le professeur McGonagall.

Harry imaginait déjà la scène sanguinolente qui ne devrait pas tarder à arriver au Ministère de la Magie. Fudge allait bientôt perdre sa place de ministre, c'était certain.

_-_Euh…professeur ? murmura Harry. Je vous ai parlé de l'article à propos de Sirius, qui aurait permis à Voldemort de reprendre le pouvoir…

McGonagall acquiesça.

_-_C'est moi qui l'ai.

Le professeur ouvrit la bouche de surprise. A ce moment, les flammes de la cheminée s'élevèrent et un message se posa directement sur son bureau. D'un geste sec elle s'en saisit et le déplia sans délicatesse, puis lut à haute voix :

_-Verpey n'est pas dans son bureau… Etrange_… Ca vient de Dumbledore, annonça-t-elle.

Le bouche à oreille faisait parfois des miracles. A Poudlard, la nouvelle de l'évasion des mangemorts se répandit si vite qu'à peine Harry et Ron étaient-ils rentrés dans la salle commune de Gryffondor que déjà, on ne parlait plus que de cela. Dean et Neville étaient très affectés par ce retournement de situation, et beaucoup pensaient comme Harry que les derniers jours de Fudge en temps que ministre arrivaient. On ne comptait désormais plus que sur Dumbledore pour redresser la situation politique de la communauté magique. Mais comme le fit remarquer Hermione, si Dumbledore devait s'éloigner de Poudlard, il laissait l'école plus vulnérable et donc en danger. En réalité, Voldemort avait fait fort. D'une pierre deux coups, en quelque sorte. Il augmentait encore un peu la pression au sein de la communauté magique et affaiblissait l'école. Harry sentait bien qu'il aurait un grand rôle à jouer d'ici peu. Car en regardant la vérité en face, il savait bien que Fudge ne tiendrait pas plus longtemps à la tête du gouvernement et que quelqu'un d'autre viendrait prendre sa place. Verpey, par exemple. Ce que lui avait dit Remus à son sujet l'angoissait beaucoup. Il ne fallait pas qu'un faible prenne le pouvoir. Mais c'était bien parti pour. Et cela rapprocherait l'accomplissement de la prophétie, ce qui n'était pas forcément une bonne chose.

Harry aurait pu rester des heures à songer à la confusion du gouvernement, mais il préféra se changer les idées et se rendit à la bibliothèque avec Ron et Hermione. Au moins, il avancerait dans ses devoirs et pourrait rédiger les trois rouleaux de parchemin sur les propriétés des yeux de hiboux et les deux autres sur celles du fœtus de dragon.

_-_Je n'arrive pas à croire que Rogue vous donne tant de devoir ! s'indigna Ron. Il est fou ce professeur !

_-_C'est maintenant que tu le remarques ? bougonna Harry.

Il commençait vraiment à regretter d'avoir choisi les potions comme matière cette année. Qu'en avait-il à faire, de savoir que les yeux de hiboux ralentissaient l'évolution de certaines maladies si on les mélangeait avec de la sève d'aconit ?

_-_Hermione, qu'as-tu trouvé sur les fœtus de dragon ? demanda-t-il tout en continuant d'écrire.

Il n'eut pas de réponse.

_-_Hermione ? dit-il en levant la tête.

Son amie était occupée par l'observation de Luna Lovegood, une table plus loin. Celle-ci donnait l'impression de parler toute seule car une étagère pleine de livres cachait ses interlocuteurs.

_-_De quoi parle-elle ? murmura Hermione plus pour elle-même que pour les autres. Ron ! Nous devons faire quelque chose !

_-_Quoi encore ? dit Ron d'un ton las. Et pourquoi ?

_-_Parce que nous sommes préfets ! Regarde ! Elle se fait manipuler !

Ron leva les yeux au plafond et soupira.

_-_Qui ? demanda-t-il pesamment.

_-_Luna ! s'exclama Hermione comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Ginger lui fait du chantage ! Elle veut qu'elle aille lui chercher de l'aconit dans le bureau de Rogue en échange d'un tranchesac ongubulaire ! C'est inadmissible ! Cette créature n'existe même pas ! Viens avec moi ! Nous devons arrêter ça !

Ron refusa.

_-_Je ne tiens pas à m'attirer les foudres de Ginger Fitgeralds ! répliqua-t-il. Non, ne me regarde pas comme ça, je n'irai pas !

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et s'enfonça dans sa chaise.

_-_Merci de ton soutien, _Ronald_ ! pesta Hermione.

Elle se leva brusquement en reversant sa chaise et se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers Luna et Ginger. De là où ils étaient, Ron et Harry ne pouvaient que l'entendre tempêter et ignoraient ce que les deux autres disaient.

_-_Elle est folle, bredouilla Ron. Se frotter ainsi à Ginger Fitgeralds ! Toute seule en plus !

Harry préféra ne pas l'informer de son rendez-vous avec Ashley le soir même. D'ailleurs, il n'avait plus très envie d'y aller seul à une heure pareille. Mais il fallait qu'il sache ce qui animait réellement Ginger.

Il n'eut pourtant pas d'autre solution que de prévenir Ron et Hermione le soir, quand il fut l'heure de partir. Comme il l'avait prévu, tous les deux furent terrifiés à l'idée de le laisser seul avec Ashley, mais le laissèrent s'en aller en l'aidant à ne pas se faire repérer.

_-_Si je ne suis pas rentré dans deux heures, venez me chercher, compris ? dit-il. On n'est pas à l'abri d'un mauvais coup, avec elles. Je prends ma baguette, on se sait jamais.

Enfoui sous sa cape d'invisibilité, il sortit de la salle commune, Hermione à ses côtés, puis continua sa route seul. Le château avait quelque chose d'effrayant en une heure si tardive, surtout après les récents évènements survenus en son enceinte. Le meurtre de Michael Corner, l'apparition de la Marque des Ténèbres… Jamais Poudlard n'avait reçu de tels coups en si peu de temps. Cela se voyait bien : les tableaux dans leurs cadres ne se parlaient plus, les fantômes étaient devenus les seuls occupants des couloirs, et même Peeves, quand Harry passa près de lui à pas de loup, ne ricanait pas bêtement comme à son habitude. Les professeurs pouvaient être certains de ne pas avoir de problème avec les élèves peu soucieux des règlements qui se seraient amusés à se promener hors de leur salle commune durant la nuit, à quelques exceptions près, bien entendu. Harry aussi pouvait être sûr de ne pas se faire prendre : il doutait que quelqu'un d'autre que lui et Ashley n'ose se balader seul dans le château vers minuit.

Lentement, il se rapprocha des cachots et là, il ralentit encore un peu sa vitesse de progression. Il n'était jamais très prudent pour un Gryffondor de s'aventurer seul dans le domaine des Serpentard, encore moins pour lui et pendant la nuit. Quand il arriva devant la salle de classe de Rogue, il s'arrêta complètement et hésita, la main sur la poignée. Son instinct lui disait que c'était imprudent. Mais il fallait qu'il sache une bonne fois pour toutes. Alors il poussa sur la porte.

_-_Ah, te voilà ! s'exclama Ashley. J'étais entrain de me demander si tu allais venir…

Harry referma délicatement la porte derrière lui. C'était un sentiment étrange que de savoir qu'il s'isolait avec une fille qu'il considérait comme folle, dans une pièce où il se faisait généralement insulté par Rogue et à une heure plus que douteuse. Cependant, il saisit une chaise et s'installa en face d'Ashley pour écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire. Comme elle ne prit pas la parole, trop occupée à l'observer sous tous ses angles, il rompit le silence lui-même.

_-_Alors ? Tu as quelque chose à me dire, je crois.

Ashley ne s'empressa pas de répondre. Elle jeta un regard tout autour d'elle et afficha un air assez étrange qui déstabilisa fortement Harry.

_-_Oui, mais ça peut attendre, finit-elle par répondre d'une voix mielleuse.

_-_Non, Ashley, ça ne peut pas attendre ! s'impatienta Harry. Dépêche-toi.

_-_D'accord.

Elle ne se pressa pourtant pas pour reprendre la parole.

_-_C'est assez simple, en fait, dit-elle. Ginger n'est pas ma sœur.

Harry pouffa de rire tellement ses paroles étaient absurdes.

_-_Ginger n'est pas ta sœur ? répéta Harry. Tu te paies ma tête, c'est ça ?

Ashley fit non de la sienne.

_-_Si tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire, s'énerva Harry, je vais rentrer. Je ne suis pas venu dans le but d'entendre de telles plaisanteries.

Ashley sourit niaisement. A cet instant, Harry la compara à Luna Lovegood.

_-_Ginger est ma demi-sœur, Harry. Pas ma vraie sœur.

_-_Ta demi-sœur ? dit Harry, incrédule.

_-_Rien de plus qu'une demi-sœur, certifia Ashley. Sa mère n'est pas la mienne. Mas nous vivons au même domicile, chez notre père, redevenu célibataire.

Harry comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi les deux Fitgeralds étaient si différentes physiquement. Mais cela n'expliquait en rien le comportement de Ginger et il le fit remarquer. Ashley émit alors un rire glacial qui le pétrifia et plaqua aussitôt sa main contre sa bouche.

_-_Désolée, dit-elle. Je ne devrais pas rire de ce qui est arrivé à cette pauvre Ginger. Elle en souffre tellement…

Elle marqua une pause, le temps pour elle d'examiner ses longs ongles pointus.

_-_Sa mère était un loup-garou, répliqua-t-elle soudainement. Et vois-tu, ce genre de maladie se transmet au cours de n'importe quel rapport. Ginger a hérité du gène mutant de sa mère. Il n'est pas encore très développé, rassure-toi ! ajouta-t-elle devant l'expression horrifiée de Harry. Et il ne le sera pas avant un bon moment.

_-_Alors Ginger a du sang de loup-garou dans les veines ?

Harry n'en revenait pas. L'autre jour, il l'avait traitée de vampire car il était encore sous le choc, mais il n'avait jamais sérieusement envisagé qu'elle pouvait vraiment être une créature de ce genre. En fin de compte, cela expliquait beaucoup de choses, notamment ses _pulsions_, comme Ashley l'avait dit.

_-_Alors je la suis un peu partout, pour vérifier qu'elle ne fait pas de bêtises, expliqua celle-ci d'une voix un peu tragique. A Halloween, elle en a fait une par exemple.

Le cœur de Harry fit un bond. Ginger avait mordu Malefoy !

_-_Ashley ! s'écria-t-il. Et Malefoy !

Ashley sourit.

_-_Pas de chance pour lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry fut presque choqué par sa réponse. Même lui, qui détestait Malefoy depuis leur premier regard, n'avait pas réagi comme cela. C'était inadmissible de dire une telle chose.

_-_Alors tu t'en fiches ? demanda-t-il d'une vois rauque.

_-_Malefoy n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait ! Il ne fallait pas qu'il nous sépare ainsi. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui arrivera à quiconque nous éloignera, moi et ma sœur, dit Ashley comme s'il agissait de quelque chose de normal. Quand nous étions petites, nous nous sommes jurées de rester ensemble toute notre vie, et que quand nous nous disputerions, ce serait de la faute des autres. Alors nous avons promis de punir tous les gens qui oseraient se mettre entre nous deux. C'est tout.

_-_Comment peux-tu dire un chose pareille ? s'indigna Harry. Malefoy va se transformer en une bête féroce une fois par mois par votre faute et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à dire, c'est qu'il le mérite ?

_-_Ne sois pas si rabat-joie ! grogna Ashley. Toi non-plus tu ne l'aimes pas de toute façon, alors qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire qu'il ait été mordu par un loup-garou ?

Harry avait l'impression de tenir conversation avec une folle. Il se demandait même comment elle pouvait se regarder dans le miroir le matin.

_-_Et puis, reprit Ashley, je te l'ai déjà dit, Ginger n'est pas encore complètement transformée ! Par conséquent, Malefoy ne se transformera pas totalement non-plus. Les effets de la morsure se limiteront à quelques touffes de poils par-ci par-là et quelques sautes d'humeur, rien de plus !

_-_Rien de plus ? Mais il changera quand même ! Ashley, tu comprends, ça ? Et Ginger ! Dans combien de temps le processus sera achevé pour elle, hein ? Et que ferez-vous quand le moment de sa métamorphose sera arrivé ? Tu comptes la laisser dans le dortoir, bien sagement allongée sur son lit jusqu'à ce que la lune diminue ?

Ashley leva les yeux et plafond et soupira.

_-_Quand le processus sera achevé, déclara-t-elle tout bonnement, je la tuerai. Et je me tuerai ensuite !

_-_Pardon ?

Harry eut soudain envie de fuir cette folle qui lui souriait le plus naturellement du monde.

_-_Tu vas la tuer et te tuer ensuite ?

_-_Oui. Bien sûr elle ne le sait pas. J'imagine qu'elle refuserait de mourir si je le lui proposais. Je le ferai sans lui demander son avis.

Harry recula, horrifié par ce qu'Ashley venait de dire. Elle et sa sœur étaient vraiment folles. Il fallait qu'il s'en aille pour ne jamais leur reparler, mais Ashley se leva elle aussi de sa chaise et s'approcha lentement de lui en plongea son regard dans le sien.

_-_Et toi ? Si je te proposais de mourir avec moi, tu le ferais ?

Une lueur démente brillait dans ses yeux. Tout doucement, elle avançait pendant que Harry reculait. Mais bientôt, Harry sentit quelque chose de dur cogner son dos : il avait atteint le mur. Ashley sourit.

_-_Tu n'iras pas plus loin, comme ça, murmura-t-elle.

Elle ferma les yeux tandis qu'elle se rapprochait encore. Bientôt, Harry put sentir son souffle contre sa peau. Elle posa délicatement ses mains contre son torse et il ressentit des frissons dans tout le corps. Cependant, il la repoussa violemment, dégoûté par son comportement. Il regretta rapidement d'être venu. Pour échapper son emprise, il se précipita vers la porte mais au moment où il voulut saisir la poignée, elle tourna toute seule, le faisant sursauter.

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? gronda-t-il en se tournant vers Ashley.

_-_Elle ne fait rien du tout, dit quelqu'un derrière lui, qu'il reconnut sans peine. C'est moi qui viens vous tenir compagnie.

_-_Ginger…

Un silence pesant s'ensuivit.

_-_Et bien allez-y, continuez ! dit joyeusement Ginger. Vous parliez bien de quelque chose avant que je n'arrive, n'est-ce pas ?

Ashley et Harry se jetèrent un regard en biais.

_-_Vous parliez de moi ? demanda Ginger.

Elle ricana. Contrairement à sa sœur, elle souriait normalement, comme elle aurait souri à Malefoy ou à un ami.

_-_Alors ?

N'obtenant pas de réponse, elle sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche. Harry crut qu'elle allait lui jeter un sort, mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle se contenta de verrouiller la porte derrière elle. Harry se sentit piégé. Seul contre les deux Fitgeralds, il n'avait aucune chance. Il songea avec amertume que son seul espoir demeurait en Ron et Hermione, qui viendraient le chercher quand le temps serait écoulé. Si jamais ils n'étaient pas déjà couchés.

_-_As-tu conscience du danger que tu encoures, Potter, seul avec ma sœur et loin de moi ?

Harry lui jeta un regard noir.

_-_Tu comptes me mordre pour me punir ? rétorqua-t-il.

Il s'attendait à voir Ginger s'énerver et lui lancer un sort, mais celle éclata de rire.

_-_Alors c'est ça que tu lui as raconté, Ash? Tu ferais mieux de te taire au lieu de dire de telles choses.

Elle rit encore un peu.

_-_Et tu lui as raconté la fois où on a déchiqueté le chien de la voisine parce qu'elle refusait de nous prêter sa balançoire ?

Ashley fit non de la tête mais sourit.

_-_Ou la fois où on a forcé Markinton à manger les boyaux de son papichon ?

_-_Ah oui !

Toutes deux éclatèrent d'un même rire.

_-_Ce n'est pas ici qu'on ferait ça, soupira Ashley.

_-_De toute façon, tu as passé l'âge de t'amuser de cette façon, répliqua sèchement Ginger.

Pendant un moment, toutes les deux se remémorèrent leurs bons souvenirs de quand elles habitaient encore aux Etats-Unis.

_-_Alors Potter, dit finalement Ginger. Tu veux en savoir plus sur moi, si j'ai bien compris ?

_-_J'en sais assez à présent pour savoir à qui j'ai affaire.

Ginger sourit.

_-_Tu sais maintenant à qui tu as affaire, répéta-t-elle avec approbation, mais Ash t'a-t-elle seulement dit la vérité ?

_-_Il y a des chances, lança Harry.

_-_Et tu n'as pas peur ? demanda Ginger en ouvrant grands les yeux. Courageux le petit Potter. On va faire un pacte, maintenant que tu sais tout sur moi.

Elle sortit un canif de sa poche et examina la lame avec beaucoup d'attention. Elle se trancha ensuite la paume et saisit la main de Harry. Ashley observait la scène avec curiosité.

_-_On va mélanger nos sangs. Comme ça, mon secret sera aussi le tien, et tu ne seras pas tenté de le crier sous tous les toits !

Avant même que Harry ait pu réagir, elle lui entailla le creux de la main. Il poussa une exclamation de douleur et Ginger lui sourit.

_-_Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas !

Un filet de sang commença à couler sur son avant bras. D'un geste sec, elle plaqua sa main contre celle de Harry et appuya très fort. Leurs visages se crispèrent par la douleur, mais aucun d'eux n'ouvrit la bouche, chacun étant trop fier pour avouer sa souffrance. Ginger ferma les yeux et respira profondément, puis relâcha la prise.

_-_Ton sang et le mien ne font qu'un, désormais, annonça-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Mais Harry était celui qui tremblait le plus. Sa respiration s'était faite haletante et son cœur battait plus vite que la normale. Sa main entaillée se crispait toute seule et Harry ne pouvait en détacher son regard. Ginger lui avait transmis son gène.

_-_Comment… Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? balbutia-t-il. Tu es vraiment…

Harry ne put terminer sa phrase tellement elle le répugnait.

_-_Un loup-garou, acheva Ginger avec un grand sourire.

Harry lui jeta un regard plein de dégoût. Comment avait-elle pu faire une chose pareille ? Sa main le lançait douloureusement tandis qu'il voyait son sang s'écouler de sa paume. Mais quel sang ! Celui d'un loup-garou ! Il imagina ce qu'avait pu ressentir Remus au moment où il s'était fait mordre. Sans doute cela avait-il été horrible pour lui…Le simple fait de savoir à quoi il était condamné avait dû suffire à le répugner pour un bon bout de temps. Harry, lui, se sentait impropre à la seule pensée de ce qui lui était arrivé, et pourtant, s'il en croyait Ashley, tout s'arrêterait pour lui à quelques sautes d'humeur et des touffes de poils. Mais il n'était plus vraiment certain de vouloir lui faire confiance. Après tout, n'était-ce pas Ashley qui lui avait affirmé que Ginger était quelqu'un de merveilleux ? Or, Ginger l'avait mordu sans aucun scrupule.

Plus personne ne parla pendant un instant. Sans doute Ashley pensait-elle à ce qui allait arriver à la personne qu'elle aimait - si jamais elle l'aimait réellement, car après une telle nuit, Harry n'était plus vraiment sûr de ses sentiments. Ou bien alors elle les cachait très bien…

Ginger observait sa plaie avec un sourire triomphal aux lèvres.

_-_Qu'est-ce que c'était ? dit-elle soudain.

Les deux autres levèrent la tête vers elle.

_-_De quoi ?

_-_Ecoutez !

Harry tendit l'oreille et perçut très faiblement comme une sorte de cri strident qui venait que quelque part plus haut. Ce ne fut qu'au deuxième hurlement qu'il crut reconnaître de qui il s'agissait.

Il bondit et rouvrit la porte d'un coup de baguette magique, les deux Serpentard à ses talons. Il ne prit même pas la peine de ramasser sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte du maraudeur, qu'il laissa sur une table avant de regagner le couloir, trop pressé de rejoindre Ginny, qui devait être en danger.

_-_Par là ! s'exclama Ashley en désignant le couloir menant au hall d'entrée.

Un troisième cri fut étouffé et Harry sentit son cœur battre encore plus vite. Pourvu qu'ils arrivent à temps…

A côté de lui, Ginger fonça dans un mur et avec mauvaise humeur, créa un faisceau de lumière avec sa baguette, ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Ils grimpèrent l'escalier à vive allure et atteignirent le hall, qui pourtant était vide.

_-_Mince, chuchota Ashley. Où sont-ils ?

Le silence était trop parfait pour être naturel. Harry sentait que quelque chose dans la vaste salle ne tournait pas rond. Il s'avança un peu, le son de ses pas résonnant dans tout le hall, mais ne trouva rien. Il se retourna pour revenir à la hauteur des sœurs Fitgeralds et poussa une exclamation de surprise. Il eut juste le temps de se baisser pour éviter une masse sombre qui venait droit vers lui.

_-_Harry ! s'écria Ashley.

_-_Potter ! s'exclama Ginger.

Elles se précipitèrent vers lui et jetèrent toutes sortes de sortilèges aux alentours.

_-Lumos_ !

La lumière émanant de la baguette de Harry révéla la nature de la masse noire. Il s'agissait d'un homme encapuchonné dans un long manteau noir qui rappela vaguement à Harry quelque chose.

_-_Un mangemort… marmonna-t-il. Fuyez et prévenez un professeur ! cria-t-il.

_-_J'y vais ! lança Ashley. Rogue ne doit pas être loin…

Harry évita un sortilège d'un lueur verte pour le moins inquiétante. Le sort s'écrasa contre la rampe de l'escalier qui explosa en un vacarme assourdissant. Ginger, qui s'y était réfugiée, poussa un cri de rage et accourut. Harry fut très impressionné de voir avec quelle agilité et quelle puissance elle maniait les sortilèges impardonnables. Trois fois il la vit lancer des _doloris _sur son agresseur et trois fois le mangemort gémit de douleur. Mais elle manquait de rigueur et Harry dut venir à sa rescousse pour éviter qu'elle ne se fasse dominer. A eux deux, ils firent du bon travail. L'homme en noir ne put bientôt plus attaquer, trop occuper à se défendre de tous les sorts lancés par les deux adolescents. Harry se força à oublier sa rancœur contre Ginger pour la défendre. A plusieurs reprises, il lui évita de se faire toucher par des lueurs vertes, dont il ne connaissait que trop bien les effets. Elle-même empêcha ensuite le mangemort de l'atteindre.

Il s'avéra que ce partisan-là de Voldemort était assez lâche, car il battit en retraite, prêt à fuir. Il tenta vainement de transplaner, puis comprit qu'il faudrait faire autrement. Sur le mur, il envoya un éclair de lumière jaune et dans un tourbillon de sa cape, il disparut dans un bourdonnement menaçant.

Harry et Ginger se reposèrent un moment et Ashley, accompagnée du professeur Rogue, débarqua dans le hall, essoufflée par une telle course. Rogue fit rapidement le tour de la salle du regard et porta son attention sur Ginger et Harry, qui tenaient toujours leurs baguettes magiques à la main.

_-_Qui était-ce ? demanda-t-il à Harry et pour la première fois, ce dernier perçut une tonalité normale dans sa voix.

_-_Je l'ignore.

_-_Comment est-il parti ? On ne peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de l'école ! Poussez-vous ! ordonna-t-il en reprenant son ton habituel.

Il s'avança vers le mur du fond et constata que quelque chose de jaune brillait faiblement sur la pierre. Il éclaira cette partie de la salle et poussa une exclamation de surprise. Harry, lui, en eut le souffle coupé.

_-_Et bien voilà qui résout l'énigme, grogna Rogue. Vous n'avez eu affaire à personne d'autre qu'à notre prince de sang-mêlé…

Dans la semaine qui suivit l'agression de Ginny, Harry et Ginger ne reparlèrent pas de ce qui s'était passé dans les cachots. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé : plusieurs fois Ginger tenta de lui parler, mais Harry faisait en sorte de ne pas la croiser dans les couloirs. Il estimait qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à se raconter, et encore moins à ce sujet. Il ne la regardait même plus, et pourtant ils partageaient le même emploi du temps toute la semaine. De toute manière, une fois qu'elle comprit qu'il n'écouterait pas ce qu'elle avait à dire, elle n'en parut pas plus gênée. Harry savait bien qu'elle et sa sœur se portaient très bien toutes les deux, ce qui n'était pas son cas. Il avait la nausée à la simple pensée de ce mélange de sang. Ron et Hermione l'avaient beaucoup questionné au sujet de Ginger. Il leur avait seulement parlé de sa nature, ne tenant pas à la mettre au courant du reste. Que pouvait-il dire, d'ailleurs ? Qu'il avait un soupçon de loup-garou dans les veines ? Sûrement pas.

_-_Ginger est un loup-garou, leur annonça-t-il, et nous nous sommes battus ensemble contre le prince de sang-mêlé, point final.

Sans doute avaient-ils perçu sa colère car ils ne posèrent plus de question. Mais Harry les voyait parfois lui jeter des regards du coin de l'œil en parlant ensemble à voix basse. Il faisait comme s'il n'avait rien vu, mais il aurait aimé qu'ils cessent de discuter de lui derrière son dos.

A peine quelques jours plus tard, toute l'école semblait déjà au courant de sa victoire avec Ginger. On les considérait comme des héros, mais il n'était pas rare qu'on chuchote sur leur passage ou qu'on vienne directement leur poser des questions sur ce qui s'était passé. Ils ne répondaient jamais et ne se privaient pas pour envoyer balader les plus têtus. Bientôt, une rumeur comme quoi une romance entre eux deux était née se fit entendre dans les couloirs, et Harry s'indigna d'une telle naïveté de la part de tous ceux qui y croyaient. Il savait pertinemment qu'ils étaient nombreux. Même Ginny après sa sortie de l'infirmerie, vint le voir pour lui demander confirmation et le remercier par la même occasion. Elle cacha d'ailleurs mal son soulagement quand il lui eut démenti toute idylle entre lui et Ginger. Sa présence et sa joie lui allèrent droit au cœur.

_-_Ecoute Ginny, je suis désolé pour le bal, dit-il sincèrement. Je me suis mal comporté…

Ginny lui sourit gentiment.

_-_Personne n'est parfait, déclara-t-elle avec sagesse. Et puis tu t'es bien racheté l'autre nuit…

Elle l'embrassa sur la joie et après un dernier sourire s'en alla rejoindre ses amis à l'autre bout de la salle commune.

Novembre passa peu rapidement au goût de Harry. Le vent glacial accompagnant les premiers flocons de neige ne fit qu'accentuer sa nostalgie. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait si Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas été là pour l'aider à supporter cette mauvaise période. Ils respectaient ses silences mieux que quiconque et faisaient comme si de rien n'était quand il retrouvait une humeur normale, et il leur en était très reconnaissant.

Ces moments où il agissait normalement se multiplièrent avec l'épaisseur de neige sur les toits et dans le parc, jusqu'à l'arrivée imminente du mois de décembre. Harry eut l'occasion de se réjouir : avec Ron et Hermione, ils passèrent de nombreuses soirées à discuter de ce qu'ils feraient pour leurs vacances dans quelques semaines. Un sentiment d'allégresse l'envahissait également dès qu'il pensait au concert des Bizarr'Sisters qui approchait. Il n'en dit rien, mais il était persuadé qu'il inviterait Ginny à y aller avec lui, car elle lui avait pardonné et tout était rentré dans l'ordre entre eux deux.

En attendant, il devait encore patienter deux semaines et constata que finalement, il n'était pas plus poilu ni plus agressif qu'auparavant. Voilà pourquoi il attaqua décembre avec plus d'entrain que les mois précédents, en pensant très fort aux vacances merveilleuses qu'il passerait avec ses amis.

* * *

* * *

_Comme promis, voilà le chapitre 13! j'ai bien cru ne jamais le finir celui-là! j'ai refait quatre fois la partie avec Ginger et deux fois la partie finale... mais il est là et c'est l'essentiel..._

_Alors, finalement ça vous surprendpour Ginger ou vous vous en doutiez? Et vous croyez Ashley? En d'autres termes, pensez-vous que Harry va devenir une bête féroce ou bien simplement unpeu pluspoilu comme Malefoy? _

_bon ba je n'ai plus rien à dire à part merci maelstrom... le prochain chapitre: Felix Felicis . Il viendra dans quelques jours. En attendant je vous mets le chapitre 13 donc bonne lecture!_

_à bientôt!_


	14. felix felicis

  
**Chapitre 14 : Felix Felicis**

Le soleil levant se reflétait sur la neige d'une blancheur éclatante qui s'était appropriée toute la superficie du parc. S'il avait dû définir d'un seul adjectif l'extérieur de l'école, Harry aurait sûrement choisi le mot _calme_. Tout était calme et serein autour de lui. Seuls les ronflements de Seamus venaient troubler le silence de cette heure si matinale. Ron dormait la bouche ouverte et bavait sur son oreiller comme cet été Square Grimmaurd, Neville affichait une expression de bien-être tandis que Dean avait les poings serrés sur ses couvertures.

Harry s'était encore réveillé en sursaut après un cauchemar au cours duquel il s'était retrouvé dans un vieux cimetière moldu pour assister à la renaissance de Lord Voldemort. Il aurait bien aimé que ces mauvais rêves cessent une bonne fois pour toutes.

Avec une lenteur flegmatique, il quitta le rebord de la fenêtre sur lequel il était appuyé et s'habilla de bonne heure. Il ne comptait pas se rendormir, de toute manière. Il empoigna son sac et descendit dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner tout en survolant le chapitre cinq de son manuel de potions, _conséquences des potions à effets sur le mental_. Il faillit recracher son jus de citrouille en lisant que la potion de Felix Felicis pouvait faire voir au gens des choses heureuses en permanence jusqu'à trois ans après l'avoir bu si l'on en prenait en trop grande dose. Il jeta un regard à Rogue, qui lui-même le fixait déjà de ses yeux perçants, puis ferma son livre en espérant ne jamais avoir à réaliser cette potion, persuadé que si Rogue leur donnait cela à lire, c'était uniquement pour effrayer ses élèves avant le cours et ainsi les faire rater leurs potions.

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et Harry tourna la tête pour vérifier que ce n'était pas Ron ou Hermione qui arrivait. Mais aucun d'eux ne fit irruption. En revanche, il fut stupéfait de voir apparaître à Poudlard une Tonks aux cheveux noirs très longs et ramassés en une longue natte qui lui rappela beaucoup celle de Cho.

_-_Salut, Harry ! salua-t-elle en faisant un geste de la main. Je suis ravie de te voir !

Harry lui rendit salut et la regarda s'éloigner vers la table des professeurs, où étaient assis près de Rogue Dumbledore, McGonagall et Flitwick. Au passage, elle renversa un pichet de lait qui se fracassa au sol.

_-_Oups, dit-elle_. Recurvite_ !

Le liquide disparut immédiatement.

_-_Albus, reprit-elle en serrant la main de Dumbledore. Fudge m'envoie pour enquêter !

Elle cachait mal sa fierté. Harry sourit en la voyant se tenir très droite devant le directeur.

_-_Il estime que tout cela a assez duré et veut que je mette fin à toutes ces agressions survenues ces derniers temps à Poudlard. Et il aimerait bien que je découvre quelque chose sur le prince.

Dumbledore sourit aimablement et se leva.

_-_C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de mettre un auror à l'école, avoua-t-il malicieusement. Il ne serait jamais venu à l'idée de Fudge d'instaurer une telle mesure de sécurité. Je suis content que ce soit vous qui ayez été choisie, Nymphadora.

Dumbledore l'emmena hors de la pièce et Harry supposa que tous deux montèrent dans son bureau.

Quand Ron et Hermione arrivèrent pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner, Harry leur raconta ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ginny, assis à côté de lui, ne se priva pas pour écouter. Elle soupira et se tassa sur son banc.

_-_Ca ne te rassure pas de savoir que Tonks est là pour éviter d'autres agressions ? grogna Ron. Tu préfèrerais te faire attaquer encore une fois ?

_-_Si Harry vient me sauver, pourquoi pas ! répliqua Ginny. Mais je n'ai pas envie qu'elle m'interroge, c'est tout.

Elle reporta son attention sur son bacon qui devenait froid.

_-_N'empêche, vivement les vacances ! déclara Ron avec paresse.

A ce moment, des dizaines de hiboux surgirent de l'extérieur, des colis attachés à leurs pattes. Harry, qui n'attendait pas de courrier, sursauta quand une chouette effraie toute noire lâcha une lettre dans son bol de porridge.

_-_Tu as du courrier, constata Hermione. Ah tiens, voilà mon journal.

Elle paya son grand hibou et rapidement, elle survola la première page et sembla rassurée.

_-_Rien d'alarmant à la une, dit-elle, soulagée. Je lirai le reste plus tard.

_-_Ouvre la lettre, Harry ! proposa Ron. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Plus perplexe qu'autre chose, Harry décacheta le parchemin trempé de lait et le déroula précautionneusement pour ne pas le déchirer. Il n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir beaucoup pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Le message, inscrit en lettres de papier journal, n'était on ne peut plus clair :

_Je te jure que je me vengerai. _

_On ne se moque pas du prince de sang-mêlé comme tu l'as fait._

_Tu auras peur pour ton avenir avant la fin de la semaine, crois-moi._

_-_Alors, ché qui ? demanda Ron, la bouche pleine de bacon.

Harry ne put répondre. Il cherchait du regard quelqu'un de bien précis, qui ne se trouvait pas dans la Grande Salle à cette heure-ci.

_-_Où est Ginger ? interrogea-t-il brusquement.

_-_Je n'en sais rien, répondit Hermione. Mais dis-nous plutôt qui t'a écrit !

Harry préféra leur tendre son morceau de parchemin plutôt que de le leur lire. Il se tourna à nouveau vers la table des Serpentard mais ne vit aucune des deux Fitgeralds.

_-_Jamais là quand on a besoin d'elles ! vociféra-t-il mais ses amis ne dirent rien.

Tous deux fixaient la lettre de menace, les yeux exorbités.

_-_Quoi ? vociféra-t-il. Le Prince m'en veut, et alors ? Il a raison, avec Ginger je l'ai vaincu ! Mais où-t-elle, bon sang !

_-_Tu crois qu'elle en a reçu une elle-aussi ? s'enquit Ron.

_-_A ton avis, pourquoi je la cherche ? explosa Harry.

_-_Mais… Mais si ça se trouve, elle est déjà morte !

_-_Ne dis pas de bêtises, Ron ! rouspéta Hermione. Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'elle soit morte ?

_-_Peut-être que le Prince de Sang-Mêlé l'aurait déjà tuée ! Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, toi ?

_-_Ginger est en vie, quelque part dans le château, dit Harry d'un ton las. Elle est plus forte que lui, de toute façon.

_-_C'est pour ça que tu as eu besoin de l'aider ! répliqua Ron. Vous ne me prenez jamais au sérieux quand je parle ! J'en ai assez !

_-_Ron… supplia Harry entre ses dents et en fermant les yeux comme pour espérer qu'on lui prête une patience infinie. Tes frères en ont reçu déjà deux, lettres de menaces, et de la part de ce même prince de sang-mêlé. Et aux dernières nouvelles, ils sont toujours en vie !

_-_Quoi ? s'exclamèrent Ron et Hermione d'une même voix.

_-_Oui ! s'impatienta Harry. Et ça fait un bon moment, d'ailleurs ! Alors pas de quoi s'inquiéter ! On verra bien à la fin de la semaine si _j'aurai peur pour mon avenir_…

_-_Harry, cet homme est un assassin ! Ne prends pas cette menace à la rigolade ! supplia Hermione.

_-_De toute façon, je suis menacé par tous les mangemorts, je vous rappelle ! Alors un de plus, un de moins…

_-_Mais aucun ne t'en veut personnellement, Harry !

Harry lâcha un juron.

_-_Si vous n'avez rien d'autre à me dire, moi j'y vais !

Il se leva et regagna la sortie après avoir arraché sa lettre des mains de Ron.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il n'avait pas peur de ce qui allait lui arriver. Il se fichait bien de savoir ce que le prince pensait de lui. Il voulait juste savoir si Ginger avait elle-aussi reçu une lettre de menace. Mais il parcourut rapidement quelques couloirs et ne la croisa nulle part. Elle n'était pas dans la bibliothèque, elle n'était pas dans le hall d'entrée et n'était pas non-plus dans le parc. Au fond de la forêt, il aperçut un sombral voletant au-dessus des arbres. Il secoua la tête comme pour chasser cette image de son esprit.

Rageant contre Ginger, il se dirigea vers les cachots en attendant pour y attendre le début du cours de potions.

_-_Eh, Harry ! cria-t-on derrière lui.

Quand il reconnut la voix de Cho, il fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu et continua sa route en espérant qu'elle ferait demi-tour. Mais elle ne le lâcha pas d'une semelle et, ne pouvant pas jouer le sourd pendant trop longtemps, il s'arrêta contre son gré et l'attendit.

_-_Ouf ! haleta-t-elle. Ca fait dix bonnes minutes que je te suis ! Ca va, toi ?

_-_Ca va, ça va, répondit-il d'une voix neutre. Mais sans vouloir t'offenser, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps…

_-_Oh, mais ce ne sera pas long. Je veux juste te féliciter pour ton duel avec le Prince. Tu lui as donné une bonne leçon, n'est-ce pas ?

_-_Je n'étais pas seul, rétorqua sèchement Harry.

_-_Oh, oui bien sûr, il y avait cette vipère de Fitgeralds, bougonna Cho. Vieille harpie celle-là. L'autre jour, elle m'a provoquée ouvertement et tu sais pourquoi ?

Harry fit non de la tête.

_-_Parce qu'elle croyait que je sortais avec toi !

Cho leva les yeux au plafond.

_-_Je dois vraiment y aller, dit Harry pour éviter d'avoir à lui parler trop longtemps. A bientôt !

_-_Oui, à bientôt ! On pourrait se voir à Pré-au-Lard ! Disons… Pour la Saint-Valentin ?

Harry recommença à faire semblant de ne pas avoir entendu.

_-_Ashley, arrête de bouger ! Laisse-moi faire !

_-_Non ! Je ne veux que tu m'administres ce machin !

Harry ralentit le pas alors qu'il arrivait au niveau de la salle de classe de Rogue.

_-_Là où tout s'est passé, songea-t-il avec amertume.

Il ne pensait se retrouver de nouveau seul avec les Fitgeralds à cet endroit. D'ailleurs, il lui était désormais impensable de rester seul n'importe où avec elles. Aussi voulut-il fuir en entendant leur voix, mais la curiosité l'emporta encore sur la prudence et il resta là. Cependant, il dut être trop bruyant car Ginger surgit de la classe. Quand elle aperçut à qui elle avait affaire, son visage s'empourpra.

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Potter ! gronda-t-elle.

Harry ricana.

_-_Et toi, qu'est-ce que _tu_ fais là ?

Elle lui lança un regard perçant mais ne dit rien.

_-_Ha ! s'exclama Harry triomphalement. Tu ne dis plus rien ?

_-_Ca ne t'a pas suffit, notre petit pacte ? minauda-t-elle avec agressivité.

Harry claqua la langue de dénégation.

_-_De toute façon, tu ne pourras pas me faire pire, répliqua-t-il, et Ginger ne put le contredire.

_-_C'est sûr que toi, Ginger, tu ne pourras lui pas faire pire ! s'exclama Ashley, au fond de la salle.

_-_Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne nous fuis pas comme tu l'as fait depuis notre petite soirée ensemble ? questionna Ginger.

_-_Ca ! répondit Harry et il sortit sa lettre de sa poche.

Ginger la lut et ses sourcils se froncèrent au fur et à mesure que ses yeux glissaient sur le parchemin.

_-_J'en ai reçu une ce matin, déclara-t-elle.

_-_C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir, assura Harry. Rassurez-vous, je ne voulais pas vous espionner. Ce que j'ai découvert sur toi, Ginger, me suffit amplement.

Ginger rentra dans la salle de classe et laissa la porte ouverte. Harry, lui, s'appuya contre le mur en attendant une réponse.

_-_Tu ne fais pas preuve de beaucoup de tolérance envers les autres, rétorqua Ashley d'une voix rauque. Ca te gène qu'elle soit loup-garou ?

_-_Ce n'est pas ça, dit-il. Un de mes amis est un vrai loup-garou, lui.

_-_Et c'est quoi, alors ? questionna Ginger.

_-_Le fait que tu transmettes tes cochonneries aux autres sans aucun scrupule… rétorqua Harry. Vous devriez revenir par ici, les autres arrivent.

En effet, Drago Malefoy et sa bande de Serpentard venaient d'apparaître au bout du couloir. Les deux Fitgeralds s'exécutèrent, et Harry aurait parié qu'en remettant sa seringue dans sa poche, Ginger l'avait regardé avec admiration.

Rogue passait et repassait sans rien trouver à redire. Harry n'était pas peu fier de ses progrès en potions. Depuis le début de l'année, il n'avait rien raté. Et ce n'était pas ce jour-là que cela allait commencer. En lisant bien chaque ligne, il arrivait à des résultats surprenants. Il remarqua qu'il s'était trompé ce matin : Rogue avait bel et bien eu l'intention de les faire préparer une potion nommée Felix Felicis et la classe resta bouche bée devant ses effets. La plupart d'entre eux n'aurait jamais soupçonné qu'un simple breuvage puisse faire revivre à n'importe qui son meilleur souvenir.

_-_Je vous avais dit en début de trimestre que les potions réussies cette année affecterait votre esprit déjà bien affecté ! rétorqua Rogue avec son éternelle mauvaise humeur.

Quand ce fut au tour du fœtus de dragon d'être intégré dans la potion, Harry repensa à son prix exorbitant et songea qu'au moins, il aurait payé une telle somme pour revoir son meilleur souvenir. Il en n'en avait pas besoin ces temps-ci, mais une fiole de ce breuvage pouvait s'avérer utile pour des jours de déprime et décida d'en garder une fiole pour lui une fois qu'il serait terminé.

_-_Ajouter le demi-œil de hibou et remuer légèrement, puis ajouter le double du nombre de degrés retirés à la ligne douze.

Les yeux de hiboux, si on les mélangeait avec de l'aconit, ralentissait les maladies… La seringue de Ginger lui revint en mémoire. Sans doute avait-elle voulu préparer un remède contre son mal. Mais pourquoi avait-elle demandé à sa sœur de tester pour elle ?

Rogue passa dans les rangs, le tirant des ses pensés. Réduire la température…

Harry remua une dernière sa potion et en remplit deux flacons quand la sonnerie retentit : un pour que Rogue le note encore injustement et un autre pour lui. Rogue ne leur avait pas demandé d'en boire cette fois-ci, mais il comptait le faire quand même s'il en avait le temps. De toute façon, il avait lu le matin même que ce qu'il verrait surgirait pendant son sommeil, comme une sorte de rêve.

_-_Pas plus de trois gouttes dans un grand verre d'eau, grommela Rogue quand il sortit.

Harry sut qu'il s'adressait directement à lui, car quand il se retourna, il constata son regard posé sur lui. Il hocha la tête et s'en alla à son cours de sortilèges, Hermione à ses côtés.

_-_Trois gouttes, Harry, rappela Hermione tandis qu'elle déjeunait avec Harry et Ron. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu restes dans tes souvenirs pendant trois ans, ou je ne sais quoi.

Elle avala une bouchée de poisson et grimaça en voyant Harry avaler son verre d'eau.

_-_Dis-moi, Hermione, dit-il soudainement. Sais-tu où peut-on trouver des branches d'aconit ?

_-_De l'aconit ?

Elle observa Harry avec stupéfaction.

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ça ? C'est du poison !

Son regard était tellement suspicieux qu'Harry eut l'impression de se tenir devant le professeur McGonagall.

_-_Je le sais bien ! s'exclama-t-il. Seulement, vous savez aussi bien que moi que…

Il baissa un peu la voix et reprit :

_-_Que Ginger est en pleine métamorphose…

Ses amis se penchèrent pour écouter plus attentivement.

_-_Or, je l'ai vu tout à l'heure avec sa sœur, dans la classe de Rogue. Ginger tenait une seringue, et elle voulait lui injecter une solution. Je me demandais : pourquoi ne serait-ce pas un mélange à base d'œil de hibou et d'aconit, qui comme nous l'avons vu ralentit les maladies ? Elle aurait pu trouver de l'aconit dans le bureau de Rogue, mais il m'aurait tout de suite accusé ! Pourtant il ne m'a même pas parlé du cours !

Hermione réfléchit un instant.

_-_Ce n'est pas bête ce que tu dis là… admit-elle. Mais tout de même. Il suffirait d'une erreur de dosage pour que le remède se transforme en un véritable poison !

_-_Pourquoi a-t-elle voulu l'injecter dans sa sœur plutôt que dans son propre sang ? questionna Ron, incrédule.

Harry referma le poing pour cacher sa coupure.

_-_Elle se fiche pas mal de la santé des autres, je crois, répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

_-_Mais de là à l'empoisonner ! s'exclama Hermione. De toute façon, on ne trouve de l'aconit que dans les hautes montagnes et dans les lieux humides et ombragés… Elle n'aurait pas pu en trouver ici, sauf peut-être dans les serres. C'est du moins ce que je pense. Il faudrait demander au professeur Chourave cet après-midi…

Hermione n'y alla pas avec délicatesse. Avant même le début du cours, elle proposa à Chourave de leur faire une leçon sur toutes les sortes d'aconit, ce qui parut au professeur une si bonne idée qu'elle ajouta cinq points à Gryffondor. Harry jeta un regard du coin de l'œil à Ginger et vit avec soulagement qu'elle ne réagit pas. Sa sœur, en revanche, était d'une pâleur impressionnante et s'amusait à mordre sa langue.

_-_Ce que nous allons voir aujourd'hui sur l'aconit est au programme de septième année, annonça le professeur Chourave. Mais vous êtes tous de bons et intelligents élèves, aussi j'ai décidé d'avancer un peu cette leçon. Ce sont des choses compliquées que je vais vous relater, alors j'aimerais que tout le monde écoute. Même vous, Mr Malefoy.

Malefoy, qui arborait un écharpe surdimensionnée à la fois pour se protéger du froid et pour masquer ses deux touffes de poils, cessa de discuter avec Pansy Parkinson.

_-_L'aconit, appelée aussi aconitum et akoniton, est plante vénéneuse, de toxicité élevée. Parmi les nombreuses espèces d'aconit, l'aconit napel, dont il existe plusieurs variétés, est la plus connue. Elle pousse généralement sur les pentes des hautes montagnes, dans les pâturages et dans les lieux ombragés et de forte humidité. C'est une plante vivace, à forte racine munie de tubercules ressemblant à des navets. Vous en avez un exemple ici (elle montra du doigt un pot d'où sortait une plante assez spéciale). Son principe actif est un mélange d'alcaloïdes toxiques, dont le principal est l'aconitine. Quelqu'un peut-il me rappeler la définition d'alcaloïde ?

Hermione leva aussitôt la main.

_-_Les alcaloïdes sont les substances azotées d'origine végétale, et dont la molécule renferme au moins un atome d'azote salifiable.

Harry ne dit rien, mais il n'avait strictement rien compris à ce que venait de dire Hermione. Et d'après les regards sceptiques des élèves autour de lui, il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas.

_-_C'est exactement ça ! s'exclama le professeur Chourave. Félicitations, Miss Granger. Quinze points pour Gryffondor ! Je disais donc que malgré sa toxicité, l'aconit est aussi une plante thérapeutique. Si on l'utilise avec des yeux de hiboux, elle peut ralentir le développement de certaines bactéries et peut également, dans le cas de certaines mutations, ralentir le processus tout en anesthésiant les parties du corps qui sont concernées. Mais son emploi est difficile, en raison du faible écart entre les doses thérapeutiques actives et les doses toxiques. Son premier signe d'intoxication est une sensation de fourmillement ou d'empâtement de langue.

A ce moment, Ashley trébucha, renversant au passage un sac de terre.

_-_Je croyais vous avoir demandé de rester concentrés ! gronda le professeur Chourave. Debout, Miss Fitgeralds.

Mais Ashley ne se releva pas.

_-_Ginger, aidez-la à se relever, enfin ! tempêta le professeur.

Mais Ginger eut beau secouer sa sœur autant qu'elle le put, celle-ci ne se releva pas. Harry se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose, et tout ce qu'il parvint à voir fut le visage d'Ashley, encore plus pâle, les yeux fermés, la bouche ouverte, la langue légèrement pendante.

Le professeur Chourave les renvoya dans leur salle commune tandis qu'à l'aide d'un brancard magique, elle amena Ashley à l'infirmerie. Ginger avait la lèvre inférieure tremblante et ses yeux rouges se remplissaient de larmes. Elle regarda sa sœur, inconsciente, pâle comme la mort, s'éloigner d'elle en pensant qu'elle ne la reverrait peut-être plus jamais vivante. Mais cela, seuls Harry, Hermione, Ron et elle le savaient, car il ne serait venu à l'esprit des autres qu'Ashley ait pu être intoxiquée par de l'aconit, cette même plante qui, ils venaient de le voir, était d'une toxicité redoutable. Ginger affichait une telle tristesse qu'Harry aurait presque pu avoir pitié d'elle si elle ne l'avait pas contaminé. Mais il se demandait bien où elle avait pu trouver de l'aconit si ce n'était ni dans la serre ni dans le bureau de Rogue.

La journée passa sans autre événement notable, aussi Harry monta rapidement se coucher une fois qu'il eut fini tous ses devoirs pour le lendemain. Il n'était pas particulièrement fatigué, mais il était pressé de voir ce merveilleux souvenir que sa potion lui ferait revivre. Au moins, il était sûr de ne pas ressortir complètement déprimé de son sommeil, même s'il revoyait ses parents encore une fois, comme il s'en doutait.

Avec un mélange d'appréhension et d'excitation, il se glissa dans ses draps et ferma les yeux en attendant de s'endormir.

_-Je vous souhaite un joyeux noël, je vous souhaite un joyeux noël…_

Harry rouvrit les yeux. Autour de lui, tout était flou, mais au fur et à mesure, l'image devint claire et il constata comme prévu qu'il était de retour chez lui. Si la dernière fois, la maison avait plutôt été décorée en l'honneur d'Halloween, il en était tout autre cette fois-ci. Un grand sapin de Noël avait été posé au coin du salon et sept paires de pantoufles attendaient patiemment à son pied l'arrivée de cadeaux. Harry contempla son reflet dans une des boules de l'arbre et fut rassuré d'y voir son vrai visage, celui qu'il avait à seize ans, et non son visage de bébé. De toute manière, il lui suffit de tourner un peu la tête autour de lui pour comprendre un peu mieux la situation : comme dans un souvenir de pensine, les personnes présentes dans la salle ne semblaient pas s'apercevoir qu'un nouvel arrivant augmentait leur nombre. Harry, lui, voyait pourtant bien qui avait été convié au premier Noël de sa vie. Sirius avait été le premier a être vu, en raison de sa voix pleine de jovialité qui emplissait la pièce de chants de saison.

_-Je vous souhaite un joyeux noël et une bonne année !_

Le cœur de Harry fit un bond quand il l'entendit éclater de son rire semblable à un aboiement. Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir l'écouter une dernière fois ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois hors d'un souvenir… Mais son émotion vira en un tout autre sentiment quand il aperçut de nez humide de Peter Pettigrow, qui souriait niaisement à toutes les bêtises que son père, assis devant la cheminée, pouvait sortir pour mettre l'ambiance, ce qu'il réussissait bien à faire.

Sur le canapé, Remus discutait calmement avec sa mère, en jouant avec un bébé que Harry reconnut sans peine. Il remarqua avec un pincement au cœur qu'à cette époque, il ne portait pas encore cette vilaine cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui décorait son front depuis maintenant de nombreuses années.

_-_Bon, à moi de le petit bout, maintenant ! déclara Sirius.

_-_Non ! rétorqua Remus. Attends un peu. Je joue avec lui.

_-_Oh mais non ! Tu l'as déjà eu longtemps ! C'est mon tour !

Sirius fit la moue comme un enfant et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

_-_Bon alors ne m'en voulez pas si c'est un peu… cuit ! dit quelqu'un en quittant la cuisine.

Harry se retourna si vivement qu'il se fit mal à la nuque. Il n'avait pas rêvé. McClaggan venait bien les rejoindre dans le salon, un plateau de petits-fours brûlés dans les mains. Autant Remus avait gagné en cheveux blancs et en rides, autant McClaggan n'avait pas changé de tête depuis toutes ces années. Harry aurait très bien pu se croire en face de son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal si trois des personnes de cette pièce n'étaient pas désormais défuntes.

_-_Un peu cuit ? railla James, le sourire aux lèvres, en voyant arriver le plat de canapés.

_-_Oui, bon… bougonna McClaggan en devenant rouge. Ils sont mangeables, non ? Enfin, ils ont l'air meilleurs que la dinde… Elle a brûlée elle aussi.

Il se mordit la lèvre.

_-_Même Peter aurait fait mieux, pas vrai Queudver ? lança Sirius.

Pettigrow sourit timidement.

_-_Bon, on n'a qu'à passer directement au dessert, je crois… proposa Lily.

Les autres approuvèrent.

_-_Je vais le chercher, dit James, et il revint quelques secondes plus tard les bras chargés d'un grand plateau sur lequel était posé un immense gâteau au chocolat et à la crème.

Sirius laissa échapper un sifflement d'admiration, Peter ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction et Remus ferma les yeux, respirant profondément pour sentir la bonne odeur du chocolat.

Lily fit la grimace et massa son ventre.

_-_Je n'arriverai jamais à reperdre mes kilos avec ça, bouda-t-elle. Et ça c'est de ta faute ! ajouta-t-elle en caressant le crane du Harry sur les genoux de Remus.

L'autre Harry observait toujours la scène avec intérêt. Alors comme ça, McClaggan était un proche de ses parents ? Voilà donc pourquoi il prenait ses intérêts à cœur.

_-_Eh, non ! grogna Sirius. Après Remus, c'était mon tour !

Harry pouffa de rire. Le grand Harry, car le petit poussa un cri de joie en arrivant dans les bras de Sirius.

_-_Ah, vous voyez ! s'écria celui-ci. Il n'attendait que ça ! Pauvre petit bout, on ne l'a même pas laissé venir dans les bras de son parrain adoré !

_-_Complètement fou de mon fils ! rétorqua James. Je te rappelle que ce n'est pas le tien, Patmol !

_-_Monsieur est jaloux de l'amour que me porte son fils ? se moqua Sirius.

_-_Monsieur devrait peut-être penser à se trouver une fille avant de critiquer les relations père-fils des autres ! dit James sur le même ton joyeux.

_-_Mais figurez-vous, monsieur Cornedrue, que je n'ai peut-être pas de femme, mais que contrairement à vous, je n'ai pas une furie à mes côtés !

_-_Oh ! s'indigna Lily avant d'éclater de rire.

_-_Quand vous aurez fini, on pourra peut-être commencer ! dit Remus en distribuant les assiettes.

_-_Je vais chercher des petites cuillères ! s'exclama joyeusement Sirius et il repassa son filleul à Remus.

Il se leva du fauteuil et décoiffa son meilleur ami au passage, puis disparut dans la cuisine pendant quelques minutes. Quand il réapparut, les assiettes étaient déjà garnies de grosses parts de dessert. Il ne se gêna cependant pas pour cogner la tête de James avec sa cuillère.

_-_Qu'est-ce que j'aime Noël ! s'égaya-t-il.

Harry se rendait compte du changement survenu pendant toutes les années que son parrain avait passées en prison. En ce moment même, il prenait tout à l'amusement et semblait animé d'une joie de vivre qu'il ne lui avait jamais connu.

_-_Père-Noël, j'ai été sage cette année ! s'écria-t-il. Remus, redonne-moi Harry ! Je vais lui donner un peu de mon gâteau.

_-_Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il aimera ça, dit McClaggan, sceptique.

Sirius haussa les épaules et saisit sa petite cuillère. Il creusa un peu dans la crème de son dessert et sous les regards curieux des autres, mis le tout sous le nez du bébé. Harry lui-même attendait impatiemment de voir comment il avait réagi, quinze ans auparavant. Il se vit regarder son parrain avec des yeux ronds, puis mettre sa main dans la crème.

_-_C'est le moment de vérité… murmura Lily.

Le pauvre Sirius ne vit rien arriver. Son filleul, au lieu de manger la crème, l'étala sur son beau visage de jeune homme.

_-_Ah non ! cria-t-il tandis que tous les autres éclataient de rire.

_-_Il n'aime pas ça ! minauda James.

Sirius, visiblement vexé, saisit lui-même un peu de crème et en barbouilla le nez de Harry. L'autre Harry pouffa de rire.

_-_Oh ! s'indigna James.

N'y allant pas en douceur, il empoigna sa part de gâteau, qu'il n'avait pas touchée, et l'écrasa sur la tête de Sirius. Aveuglé par le chocolat qui lui tombait devant les yeux, celui-ci chercha à tâtons la sienne et la lança là où il croyait trouver James. Manque de chance, il rata sa cible et faillit viser Remus, mais ce dernier s'écarta à temps. Au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, McClaggan ne vit pas arriver le projectile et le reçut en plein dans la figure.

Ce fut le signal de départ d'une bataille de gâteau. Tout le monde y eut le droit, Sirius plus que les autres. Le pauvre dégoulinait de crème. Le petit Harry riait comme un fou, laissant parfois s'échapper un cri de joie, de déception ou d'encouragement. Le grand Harry, lui, observait la scène sans parvenir à croire que son professeur ait pu participer à une bataille de dessert avec ses parents. Il se promit de lui en parler.

Quand Lily hurla à tout le monde de s'arrêter, le salon n'aurait pas pu être plus en désordre, même si on l'avait voulu. Le gâteau, qui avait été d'une grande envergure, s'étalait à présent un peu partout sur les canapés, les murs, les meubles et les visages, et Harry put compter deux assiettes cassées. Mais malgré les cadres renversés, les coussins volants et les cuillères tordues, personne ne parvint à s'arrêter de rire.

_-_Non mais arrêtez ! s'exclama Lily entre deux éclats. Ca va encore être à moi de tout nettoyer !

_-_Raison de plus pour continuer ! rétorqua Sirius.

Mais il aurait dû se taire car quelques secondes plus tard, il était attaqué par six coussins volants.

_-_Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'aller manger au restaurant, proposa finalement Pettigrow.

Mais Harry ne sut pas si ses parents et leurs amis parvinrent à avaler quelque chose au cours de la soirée, car sa cicatrice se mit à le brûler atrocement. Il se alors réveilla en sursaut au son d'un rire glacial et aigu qui ne présageait rien de bon. Serrant les dents pour ne pas prêter attention à l'insupportable douleur qui lui prenait tout le crane, il attendit que le soleil se lève pour pouvoir peut-être savoir ce qui rendait Lord Voldemort si heureux.

La journée du lendemain en elle-même n'apporta rien de très satisfaisant. Car entre une dispute avec Ginger au sujet d'Ashley et un entraînement sous une pluie torrentielle, Harry et bientôt tous les élèves de Poudlard apprirent la triste nouvelle : Cornelius Fudge s'était fait assassiné. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

_-_Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! répéta désespérément Hermione pour la troisième fois. C'est impossible ! Pas dans son bureau ! Pas en ce moment !

Mais c'était écrit noir sur blanc dans la Gazette du Sorcier du matin. Harry lut et relut l'article sans comprendre. Fudge avait été assassiné dans son bureau pendant la nuit, mais personne n'avait rien vu ni entendu. Tué par le Prince de sang-mêlé… Il ne fut donc pas surpris de relever l'absence de Dumbledore ce matin-là.

_-_Je n'arrive pas à y croire…marmonna Hermione.

_-_S'il te plait, Hermione, tais-toi… conjura Harry.

_-_J'ai peur, maintenant que Dumbledore est parti, avoua Ron. La dernière fois, Ginny s'est fait agressée ! Et si tu n'avais pas été là, Harry, je n'ose pas imaginer ce à quoi elle ressemblerait en ce moment !

_-_Bien sûr, que tu as peur ! s'exclama Harry. Et après tout, c'est ce qu'il veut, non ? Terrifier les gens pour mieux agir.

_-_Mais il a tué Fudge dans son bureau !

_-_Je le sais ! s'énerva Harry. Il avait bien préparé son coup ! On pouvait s'y attendre, non ? C'est un mangemort, il n'allait pas agir comme ça, sans réfléchir !

_-_Dis, Harry, tu crois que ça aurait un rapport avec ton rêve ? demanda timidement Hermione.

_-_Mon rêve ?

Harry prit quelques secondes pour se remémorer ce qu'il avait vu.

_-_Je n'ai jamais entendu parler du meurtre de Fudge, rétorqua-t-il. Voldemort voulait juste lui porter un coup fatal pour le virer, pas pour le tuer.

_-_Mais justement ! s'exclama Ron. Regarde : il avait besoin de ton article pour porter le coup fatal qui aurait coulé Fudge. Or, il ne l'a pas trouvé, cet article. Donc pour l'achever quand même, il fallait qu'il trouve autre chose.

_-_Un meurtre, par exemple, continua Hermione. C'est simple et efficace. Et ça fait peur aux autres.

Harry devait avouer que ce n'était pas complètement idiot. Mais ça ne changeait rien : Fudge était toujours mort, Dumbledore au Ministère et Harry en danger. Le prince n'avait pas menti. Harry avait bel et bien peur pour le futur. Le futur proche, même. Il redoutait qu'on s'attaque à l'école pendant l'absence du directeur.

_-_Ca fait peur, tu m'étonnes ! Et qu'est-ce que je dois penser, moi ? questionna-t-il. Ce ne sont pas les employés du ministère qui ont reçu une lettre de menace de la part d'un mangemort en pleine action ! Il a attaqué l'école, il a tué Fudge…

_-_Il a tué quelques gobelins, aussi, dit quelqu'un derrière eux.

Tous les trois se retournèrent vivement en entendant Fred leur parler.

_-_Eh ! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là, tous les deux ? demanda Ron d'une voix déconcertée.

_-_Vois-tu, petit frère, l'école a besoin de renfort en cette sombre période, dit Georges. Dumbledore s'en va, et nous on arrive à sa place.

_-_Vous prenez la place de Dumbledore pour défendre l'école ? _Vous_ ? s'exclama Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

_-_Pas seulement ! répliqua Fred. Réfléchis un peu !

_-_L'Ordre ! chuchota Georges en jetant des regards autour de lui.

_-_Un de perdu, dix de retrouvés, c'est ça ? railla Harry.

_-_Exactement ! affirma Georges. Enfin non, pas dix, plus que ça.

_-_En fait, je vous explique, commença Fred. Tonks, Kingsley et tous les aurors de l'Ordre resteront ici en permanence, pour mener un peu l'enquête et surtout parce qu'il faut bien que quelqu'un puisse défendre l'école en cas d'attaque…

_-_Et les autres, nous par exemple, on sera là au cas où. McGonagall ne veut pas rester seule à la tête de Poudlard, même momentanément. Donc au cas où il se passerait quelque chose de mal, tout lOrdre arrivera en renfort.

_-_Bien sûr, nous serons pas tous à Poudlard au même moment, sinon bonjour la discrétion…

_-_Et en même temps, Fred et moi allons en profiter pour passer un petit sondage.

_-_Un sondage ? demanda Hermione. Quel genre de sondage ?

_-_Quelle maladie pour les nouvelles boîtes à flemme… annonça solennellement Fred.

_-_On en a vendu des milliers, expliqua Georges. Alors on va intégrer un peu de nouveauté. Il faudra choisir entre crampes d'estomac, diarrhées incontrôlables…

Harry et Ron éclatèrent de rire tandis que Hermione ouvrit la bouche d'indignation.

_-_Démangeaisons insupportables, continua Fred, et notre petit dernier, bave incessante. Qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes ?

_-_C'est n'importe quoi ! grogna Hermione.

_-_C'est génial ! s'exclamèrent Harry et Ron avec enthousiasme.

Hermione replia la Gazette du Sorcier et s'en alla en bougonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. Fred et Georges haussèrent les sourcils en la désignant de la tête, mais Harry aurait été incapable de dire s'ils parlaient d'elle ou de ce que le prince de sang-mêlé avait fait, qui s'étendait sur toute la première page du journal.

* * *

_et encore un chapitre! alors il vous a plu? j'ai commencé le prochain, soleil couchant. Vous comprendrez mieux ce titre quand vous l'aurez lu. Et oui, on y arrive, ce sera le concert des Bizarr'Sisters!_

_merci pour ces reviews ! lily snape, tu as raison, Ashley ne dit pas toute la vérité! et rassurez-vous, Harry ne deviendra pas une bête féroce, je suis pas sadique! lol_

_allez je vous laisse, je retourne à mon concert!_

_bizous et bye!_


	15. soleil couchant

  
**Chapitre 15 : soleil couchant**

Harry refit une dernière fois le tour de ses affaires : ses livres, sa baguette, ses vêtements… Tout avait été placé dans sa grosse valise, prête à être apportée dans le Poudlard Express pour le début des vacances. Il vida ses tiroirs une dernière fois et se félicita d'avoir eu cette idée car il retrouva son miroir à double sens et ses billets pour le concert des Bizarr'Sisters.

_-_Tu as trouvé quelqu'un pour t'accompagner ? demanda Ron en rangeant lui-même son balai dans sa malle

_-_Oui, je suppose, répondit Harry.

Sa question le mettait dans le doute. Et si Ginny refusait son invitation ?

_-_Ah… Dommage, soupira Ron. J'aurai bien voulu y aller. C'est… c'est Ginny, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry acquiesça et tous deux se replongèrent dans leurs préparatifs avant le voyage.

Harry avait vraiment hâte de quitter Poudlard pour quelques temps. Après les agressions, les meurtres, l'apparition de la Marque des Ténèbres et le départ de Dumbledore, il ne se sentait plus aussi protégé qu'auparavant, et pourtant il avait de plus en plus besoin de sécurité, il le savait. De plus, il fallait qu'il parle de sa lettre de menace à quelqu'un d'autre que Ron et Hermione. Non pas parce qu'ils étaient immatures et irresponsables, mais il devait savoir ce que penserait un adulte réfléchi : Remus, par exemple.

_-_Tu sais, dit Ron je ne suis pas déçu de manquer le bal de Noël ! Pas toi ?

_-_Hein ? Oh non, pas particulièrement.

L'allusion à Noël raviva son esprit. Il n'avait finalement pas parlé à McClaggan de ce qu'il avait vu. D'ailleurs, il n'en avait parlé à personne. Encore une fois, il attendrait ce soir de voir Remus. Il verrait bien ce qu'il lui raconterait à ce sujet…

C'était la première fois que Harry prenait le Poudlard Express en milieu d'année. Il lui était bizarre de voir le grand train rouge couvert de neige blanche. La locomotive siffla dangereusement et Harry, Ron et Hermione se pressèrent de regagner un wagon pour chercher un compartiment. En cette période de l'année, il leur était beaucoup plus facile d'en trouver un vide. Avec l'organisation d'un bal pour Noël, la majorité des élèves avait préféré faire la fête à l'école plutôt que chez eux.

_-_On va dans celui-là ? proposa Hermione en tenant Pattenrond dans les bras, sa valise voletant derrière elle à l'aide d'un sort.

Ginny, qui avait les bras libres, poussa la porte.

_-_C'est celui qu'on a pris pour venir l'année dernière, remarqua-t-elle. Il y a du pus de la plante de Neville, tu te souviens Harry ?

_-_Que trop bien ! assura-t-il vivement. J'avais eu la honte de ma vie devant Cho.

_-_Tu ne t'intéresses plus à elle, je crois, si ? dit Hermione. Enfin, plus autant qu'avait en tout cas…

_-_Plus du tout, confirma Harry. Tiens, d'ailleurs Ginny, j'ai deux places pour le concert des Bizarr'Sisters. Ca te dirait de m'accompagner ?

Ginny écarquilla les yeux.

_-_Moi ? Oui !

Elle sauta au cou de Harry pour le remercier. Celui-ci constata quelle ne se pressa pas de relâcher la prise mais ne dit rien. C'était agréable de savoir qu'elle tenait de nouveau à lui après des jours d'ignorance. Ils reprenaient du début, en quelque sorte. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose : Harry avait fait une bêtise le soir d'Halloween, bêtise utile mais bêtise quand même. Si Ginny avait décidé d'oublier tout cela, c'était plutôt bon signe.

La gare grandissait à mesure que le train s'en rapprochait. Le locomotive ralentit l'allure pour finalement s'arrêter devant le quai et Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny sortirent de leur compartiment.

Toute la famille Weasley, y compris Percy, Fred et Georges (bien qu'ils étaient loin des autres), attendait sur le débarcadère bondé de monde. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Maugrey Fol Œil, une vieille casquette marron cachant son œil magique, était appuyé sur un mur du fond.

_-_Bonjour les enfants ! s'exclama joyeusement Mrs Weasley. Je suis tellement contente de voir revoir !

_-_Ca on avait remarqué ! bougonna Ginny en se dégageant de l'étreinte de sa mère.

_-_Bonjour ! crièrent Fred et Georges pour se faire entendre malgré la distance.

_-_Fred, Georges, revenez ici, vous êtes ridicules ! maugréa Molly.

_-_Non non, je t'assure maman, c'est vous qui êtes ridicules à côté de ce haut représentant du Ministère !

Harry n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir pour savoir de qui ils parlaient. Percy était un peu à l'écart de chacun des membres de sa famille. Même Ginny et Ron se contentèrent d'un signe de tête pour le saluer.

Harry n'avait pas souvent vu Charlie Weasley. Le second enfant des Weasley travaillait en Roumanie comme éleveur de dragons. Il fut ravi de lui serrer la main.

_-_J'ai eu tellement peur quand j'ai appris l'assassinat du petit Corner ! sanglota Mrs Weasley. Et quand tu t'es fait attaquée, Ginny chérie ! Oh, si vous saviez à quel point je suis heureuse de vous avoir à mes côtés en bonne santé ! Harry, merci d'avoir sauvé Ginny !

Harry se força à sourire même s'il n'avait pas du tout envie de rire d'un tel sujet. Mais il pensait que Mrs Weasley serait rassurée de le voir radieux.

_-_Ce n'était rien, et puis on m'a aidé, dit-il pour la énième fois depuis l'agression.

Il jeta un regard autour de lui et constata qu'ils étaient les derniers sur le quai, avec un grand homme à l'allure sévère qui lui rappela vaguement quelqu'un. Grand, châtain très clair, le visage fin, les yeux bleus et un certain charme… Le portrait craché de…

_-_Eh ! Ron ! C'est le père de Ginger! Et d'Ashley !

_-_Quoi ?

Ron, content d'avoir un prétexte pour détourner son attention de sa mère, tourna la tête vers l'homme que son ami désignait. Il resta un moment là à l'examiner, puis reprit la parole.

_-_C'est bien lui, confirma-t-il.

_-_Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir vu Ginger et Ashley dans le train… marmonna Ginny suspicieusement.

_-_Normal, elles n'y étaient pas, rétorqua Hermione. Je ne les ai pas vues, et pourtant j'ai fait trois fois le tour du train pour vérifier que tout allait bien.

_-_Vous parlez des deux nouvelles de Poudlard ? questionna Mr Weasley. Dumbledore les trouve bizarres.

_-_Pas seulement Dumbledore ! bougonna Ginny. Ces filles sont de vrais mystères à elles deux.

_-_Oui mais la rousse est très jolie ! cria Fred de son coin.

_-_Elle n'est pas rousse, normalement, dit Harry, mais elle a coloré ses cheveux pour Halloween et elle les a gardés comme ça.

_-_On devrait peut-être aller prévenir ce pauvre homme que ses filles sont toujours à Poudlard, vous ne croyez pas ? s'inquiéta Mrs Weasley.

_-_J'y vais, déclara Harry et il s'éloigna déjà d'eux pour aller vers Mr Fitgeralds.

Celui-ci, en le voyant arriver, cligna les yeux de surprise et jeta des regards partout autour de lui.

_-_Bonsoir, bredouilla-t-il. Je… J'attends mes filles.

Harry choisit bien ses mots pour lui expliquer la situation. Il ne tenait pas à lui révéler que Ginger avait à moitié empoisonné Ashley, et que maintenant celle-ci dormait toujours à l'infirmerie de l'école.

_-_Ashley est malade, répondit-il, et Ginger a préféré rester avec elle.

_-_Malade ? Oh non ! C'est à cause de…

_-_On ne sait pas à cause de quoi, mentit Harry.

_-_Ah bon…

Mr Fitgeralds parut rassuré.

_-_Alors ce n'est pas dû à un certain changement de sa part, ou bien…

_-_Non non, répliqua Harry, peu surpris que le père de Ginger puisse la rendre coupable en supposant une morsure qui aurait fait changer Ashley.

_-_Ah bon… Alors je… Je rentre chez moi ?

_-_Je crois que ce serait la meilleur des choses à faire, approuva Harry.

_-_Ah bon… Et bien, merci jeune homme. Votre nom ? Pour que je puisse les informer de qui m'a prévenu…

_-_Euh…

Harry jeta un regard aux Weasley, ne sachant pas trop s'il devait révéler son nom à n'importe qui où s'il était préférable qu'il se taise à ce sujet.

_-_Vous leur direz Harry, elles comprendront, dit-il finalement.

_-_Très bien, Harry. Je vous remercie, au revoir.

Mr Fitgeralds s'en alla en regardant à nouveau partout autour de lui.

_-_A nous, maintenant ! s'exclama Fol Œil. Il est tard, et il est peu recommandé de sortir durant la nuit ces temps-ci.

Alors, les uns après les autres, les Weasley, Harry, Hermione et lui passèrent la barrière magique menant au hall de la gare King's Cross et tous regagnèrent la petite voiture, qui, agrandie par la magie, les mènerait tous Square Grimmaurd.

Une main se posa doucement sur son épaule et Harry se sentit légèrement secoué. Il quitta son sommeil et entrouvrit les yeux pour voir qui s'était amusé à le réveiller. Si c'était Percy…

_-_Remus ? bafouilla-t-il, la bouche un peu pâteuse.

_-_Allez, debout ! Tu n'as pas oublié quand même ?

Harry se leva doucement et s'assit sur son lit.

_-_Oublié quoi ?

_-_Le concert !

_-_Le conce… Oh !

Comme animé par un ressort, il bondit hors de ses couvertures et chercha à tâtons ses vêtements.

_-_Tenue de moldu, rappela Remus et il quitta la pièce en fermant calmement la porte pour ne pas réveiller Ron.

Harry s'habilla en deux temps trois mouvements et jeta un coup d'œil à la montre de Ron, posée sur son chevet. Il fut rassuré de noter qu'il n'était que dix heures trente…

Il descendit dans la cuisine sans faire de bruit. Ginny lui sourit et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

_-_Je croyais que tu avais oublié ! affirma-t-elle.

Harry préféra ne pas lui avouer que justement, il avait oublié, de peur de la vexer. Il ne tenait surtout pas à se disputer encore avec elle.

_-_Des nouvelles importantes ? demanda-t-il à l'adresse de Remus, qui lisait le journal. Dumbledore s'en sort ?

Remus hocha la tête.

_-_Ca peut aller. Avec les hauts représentants du ministère, il enchaîne réunion sur réunion, entretien sur entretien. On peut dire que Fudge aura fait parler de lui. Même mort il pose des problèmes…

Harry saisit un toast et étala de la marmelade sur un de ses côtés. Il mordit dans le tout avec appétit et soupira.

_-_Je ne sais pas ce qui se passer par la suite, avoua-t-il. Le ministère devrait faire attention : je vois bien venir une attaque, dans quelques temps.

_-_Oh, non ! assura Mrs Weasley en entrant dans la cuisine en chemise de nuit à fleur. Pas maintenant que Dumbledore est entrain de tout régler. Quand il sera parti, peut-être, mais pas avant.

_-_En attendant, c'est Poudlard qui va se faire attaquer, rétorqua Ginny, alors je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit mieux.

_-_Mais ça va s'arranger ! optimisa Remus. Dans quelques jours, tout sera rentré dans l'ordre, croyez-moi ! Ce soir, vous avez un concert, alors pensez à autre chose, d'accord ? Je vous amènerais au site dans quelques heures, donc soyez prêts. Il vaut mieux être tôt pour avoir de bonnes places.

_-_Et pour s'assurer de la sécurité, surtout, renchérit Ginny. Ca ne sert à rien de le cacher. Tout le monde a remarqué que vous protégiez Harry !

Remus et Molly s'échangèrent un regard gêné et ne dirent rien. Harry, lui, se força à ne pas s'énerver. Il fallait vraiment qu'on le surveille partout ? Lui qui pensait être tranquille avec Ginny, c'était raté…

_-_Ouah ! C'est là ?

Ginny s'émerveilla à la vue d'une telle salle. A elle seule, elle devait bien faire la taille d'un très grand stade de Quidditch, comme par exemple celui de la coupe du monde.

_-_C'est là ! confirma Remus avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Harry lui-même n'avait jamais vu d'aussi grande salle de concert, pas même quand Dudley en regardait à la télévision avec sa bande d'amis. L'Amazone, un immense bâtiment à la forme arrondie, semblait l'appeler et son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite.

Remus les mena dans le hall d'entrée et un vigil les arrêta.

_-_Remus ! s'écria-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène par ici ? Ce sont tes enfants ?

Les deux hommes se serrèrent chaleureusement la main.

_-_Oh non, ce ne sont pas mes enfants, dit Remus en pouffant de rire. La demoiselle est la fille d'Arthur Weasley, qui travaille au Ministère de la Magie, au service des usages abusifs de la magie.

_-_Ah oui, j'en ai entendu parler ! Et le jeune homme ? Il me rappelle quelqu'un, mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir qui…

Relus sourit tristement.

_-_Il te rappelle James, j'imagine !

_-_C'est ça ! s'exclama le vigil. Raaa… Pauvre James…

Harry n'appréciait pas trop qu'on parle de son père ainsi. Il tira sur le bras de Remus pour lui faire signe d'avancer.

_-_Bon, je vous laisse passer, dit le vigil, mais vous êtes les premiers, alors bon… Peut-être que vous verrez les filles entrain de répéter une dernière fois, on verra.

_-_Merci Brad ! C'est gentil ! A plus tard peut-être !

Remus les fit traverser un long couloir décoré de posters de nombreux artistes moldus et sorciers et soudain les mena jusqu'à une porte.

_-_C'était qui, ce vigil ? demanda Harry sans se soucier de savoir s'il était indiscret.

_-_Bradley Melson, répondit Remus. Un ancien ami à moi. En fait, je travaillais ici quand j'étais jeune. Jusqu'à ce qu'Ombrage fasse passer ses décrets.

Il accentua le nom d'Ombrage de manière à ce que chacun puisse percevoir sa rancœur envers elle.

_-_Et pourquoi connaissait-il mon père, dans ce cas ?

Remus chercha une clé dans sa poche et ne répondit qu'une fois qu'il avait trouvé celle qu'il cherchait.

_-_Pour la simple raison que comme toi, nous allions à des concerts ! dit-il tout bonnement. Et je lui ai présenté mes amis, c'est tout.

Harry hocha la tête et Remus ouvrit la porte. A peine était-elle béante que les décibels montèrent d'un coup.

_-_Ca, c'est la répétition, cria Remus pour se faire entendre. Avec un peu de chance, vous pourrez leur parler !

_-_Wouaoh ! s'exclama Ginny, les yeux pétillants. C'est génial !

Tous les trois descendirent l'allée qui menait jusqu'au bord de la scène, mais s'arrêtèrent à mi-chemin pour observer les cinq joueuses en pleine action. Harry ressentit un élan d'excitation à l'écoute de leur musique. Lors du bal de Noël auquel il avait assisté, il avait été trop stressé pour apprécier les morceaux, mais maintenant qu'il n'avait plus l'obligation de danser devant toute l'école réunie, il avait du mal à cacher sa joie.

_-_Ca va être d'enfer ! s'égaya Ginny en se mettant à danser au rythme de la musique. Je ne sais pas comment te remercier, Harry !

_-_C'est Remus qu'il faut remercier ! rétorqua-t-il.

Remus s'inclina légèrement.

La Bizarr'Sisters s'arrêtèrent de jouer sous les indications de leur manager. La chanteuse rejeta en arrière ses longs cheveux rouges, semblables à ceux de Ginger, et se racla la gorge. Elle disparut de la scène par les coulisses en laissant les musiciennes sur place.

_-_Je vous connais, non ? dit le manager en s'approchant de Remus. Mr… Rupin ?

_-_Lupin, rectifia Remus. Remus Lupin. Je travaillais ici il y a quelques années.

_-_Ah oui, je me souviens maintenant ! Et vous veniez souvent assister au concert avec vos amis, n'est-ce pas ?

_-_C'est ça ! assura Remus.

_-_Black le criminel et James Potter… Pauvre de lui.

Harry préféra ne pas en entendre plus et s'avança un peu vers la scène. La guitariste accordait son instrument pour passer le temps.

_-_Salut, toi ! dit-elle joyeusement.

_-_C'est bon, on peut reprendre ! assura la chanteuse en revenant. Ca va mieux. Tiens, Harry Potter !

Les autres joueuses portèrent soudain beaucoup plus d'attention à Harry. Celui-ci sourit .

_-_Tu seras là ce soir, j'espère ! dit la chanteuse.

Harry acquiesça.

_-_C'est bien ça ! Tu vas voir ça va être fort ! déclara la bassiste.

_-_Moi je me souviens que tu avais dansé devant tout Poudlard il y a deux ans, lança la guitariste.

_-_Ah oui ! se souvint la batteuse. Tu étais un des champions de Poudlard !

Harry émit un faible sourire. Cédric Diggory, l'autre champion, avait été assassiné par Voldemort.

_-_C'est honteux ce qu'ils ont dit sur toi après ça, s'indigna la violoniste. Et le pire c'est qu'ils s'en fichent, maintenant qu'ils ont trouvé une autre cible… Enfin, plus maintenant, étant donné qu'on l'a…

Elle passa un doigt sur sa gorge.

_-_Moi, sincèrement, je t'ai cru dès le début, dit la bassiste.

_-_Moi aussi, annonça la chanteuse. Nous cinq, en fait, on te croyait. Mais on pouvait pas le dire sur scène, imagine un peu les embrouilles qu'on aurait eu après ça avec Fudge… Déjà que certains de nos textes ne lui plaisaient pas, alors…

_-_Il fallait m'envoyer une lettre ! s'exclama Harry, très à l'aise.

_-_Oh, impossible ! émit la guitariste. On ne répond déjà pas à tous nos fans, je ne suis pas sûre que ça l'aurait fait si on t'avait écrit comme ça… Les nouvelles vont vite, à Poudlard. Dix minutes après la lecture de ta lettre, tout le château aurait été au courant.

_-_C'est vrai, admit Harry. Mais au moins j'aurai su que quelqu'un ici ne me prenait pas pour un dingue…

_-_On a sérieusement envisagé de dire qu'on te soutenait, durant nos concerts, assura la violoniste.

_-_Notre manager a refusé, avoua la guitariste. Il est bien comme ça, mais bon des fois on a un peu envie de le gifler…

_-_Pas du tout le style de gars qui va aller risquer sa peau, même pour une bonne cause, soupira la bassiste. On s'y fait, mais bon. Nous, on aime bien dire ce qu'on a dire quand même !

Harry jeta un regard au manager qui discutait toujours avec Remus. Ginny semblait mourir d'envie de le rejoindre. Il lui fit signe de venir.

_-_C'est assez frustrant de devoir se taire quand on a quelque chose d'important à dire, affirma la chanteuse.

_-_C'est certain… dit Harry en faisant une telle grimace que les cinq artistes éclatèrent de rire.

_-_Bon, on va peut-être reprendre, nous, non ? proposa la bassiste. On n'a pas encore répété _Soleil couchant_, ni l'_Hymne à la sorcellerie_…

_-_Ouais, ça serait bien, approuva la batteuse. Mike ! appela-t-elle au moment où Ginny se décidait enfin à venir les rejoindre. Harry, on va te laisser, c'était sympathique cette petite discussion avec toi. On peut peut-être se revoir après le concert, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

_-_Ah ouais ! s'enthousiasmèrent les quatre autres.

_-_Pourquoi pas, répondit Harry. Tu viendras avec moi, Ginny ?

Celle-ci acquiesça, un peu émue d'être à côté de son groupe préféré.

_-_Ok, à tout à l'heure alors ! s'égaya la basiste.

_-_Je te ferai une petite dédicace quand on sera sur scène ! annonça joyeusement la chanteuse.

_-_Je vous demanderai de sortir, grogna le manager à l'adresse de Harry et Ginny. Melissa, ça va mieux ta gorge ?

_-_Tout est OK, assura la chanteuse. On peut y aller.

Harry et Ginger sortirent de la salle de concert sous le son de la guitare électrique et retournèrent dehors avec Remus. Le silence de l'extérieur leur parut presque irréel après leur avant-goût de ce soir.

_-_Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies pu discuter comme ça, si naturellement, avec les Bizarr'Sisters ! s'exclama Ginny. Te rends-tu compte de la chance que tu as ? Combien de fans désespèrent de recevoir ne serait-ce qu'une seule lettre d'elles !

Harry sourit.

_-_La célébrité peut-être utile, de temps en temps, dit-il malicieusement.

Ginny fit la moue sous la neige qui commençait à tomber.

_-_Je t'ai quand même permis de les rencontrer toi-aussi, rappela-t-il.

_-_Quand ? s'intéressa Remus.

_-_Ce soir, après le concert, déclara Harry. Enfin, je ne t'ai pas demandé la permission, j'espère que ça ne te gène pas ?

Remus fit non de la tête et s'assit dans la neige. Il incita les autres à faire de même jusqu'à que d'autres personnes toutes aussi impatientes arrivent, puis les vigils ouvrirent la salle de concert, quelques heures plus tard. Quand Harry entra de nouveau dans la vaste pièce où la scène vide attendait patiemment qu'on la piétine, on coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il était dix-huit heures.

La salle se réchauffait à mesure qu'elle se remplissait et Harry tira bientôt sa veste. Il remarqua en regardant autour de lui qu'à présent, la plupart des places était utilisée. Remus était resté en retrait, sans doute pour les laisser seuls tous les deux. Malgré l'obscurité, Harry distinguait sa silhouette tout au fond, appuyé contre la porte d'entée.

_-_Ca ne devrait plus tarder, maintenant, chuchota Ginny.

A peine eut-elle fini sa phrase qu'en tendant l'oreille, il perçut des bruits de pas sur la scène. Le silence revint instantanément dans la salle, chacun retenant son souffle pour faire le moins de bruit possible.

_-_Salut tout le monde ! entendit-on dans tout l'espace.

Harry reconnut la voix de Melissa, la chanteuse des Bizarr'Sisters. La foule poussa des cris de jubilation.

_-_Est-ce que vous êtes prêts, ce soir ?

Tout le monde cria, cette fois pour faire le plus de bruit possible.

_-_OK alors c'est parti !

Les lumières se rallumèrent et les cinq artistes, déjà sur scène, commencèrent à jouer après les trois accords de la guitariste. Harry sentit son cœur faire un bond.

Les Bizarr'Sisters, qui durant la répétition étaient vêtues tout à fait normalement, arboraient à présent des tenues pour le moins rock'n'roll. La chanteuse portait un pantalon de cuir semblable à ceux de Bill Weasley et avait pour haut un tee-shirt noir très court et très punk. Avec ses longs cheveux rouges et lâchés, elle saisit le miro et commença à chanter.

Harry n'aurait pas pensé que les concerts chez les sorciers se déroulaient exactement comme ceux des moldus. Il aurait plutôt cru par exemple qu'au lieu d'utiliser des micros et de grandes enceintes, les sorciers sur scène auraient privilégié un sortilège d'amplification de la voix.

Le premier morceau était très rythmé. Partout autour de lui, Harry voyait des fans qui sautaient frénétiquement sur la cadence, et même Ginny ne tenait pas en place. Elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna à sautiller sur place.

_-_Wouaou c'est dément ! cria-t-elle.

Melissa elle-même se mouvait avec un dynamisme impressionnant la scène. Harry ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vue comme ça lors du bal de Noël, deux ans auparavant. Elle se courbait, sautait sur les haut-parleurs, se déhanchait… Jusqu'à ce que le morceau se finisse, et que légèrement essoufflée, elle remercie la foule pour ses acclamations enthousiastes.

_-_Merci ! s'écria-t-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres. La chanson suivante, je la dédie à Harry, notre héros à tous, ici présent, c'est _l'Hymne à la sorcellerie _!

La violoniste commença à jouer avant même qu'elle n'eut fini de parler et émit quelques notes graves avant que Melissa ne reprenne, d'une voix cristalline.

La nouvelle chanson n'était pas aussi rythmée que la précédente, mais Harry la trouva tout de même très intéressante. La voix de Melissa se baladait entre la guitare, le violon et le piano, près duquel elle s'était assise pour pouvoir jouer. Elle racontait un peu l'histoire de la magie, ses faiblesses, les grands évènements magiques et finissait par la mention de Voldemort, bien que celle allusion fut indirecte. Harry crut se reconnaître lorsqu'elle parla un moment d'un « jeune survivant inattendu ». Puis le violon se retrouva à nouveau seul, et la balade se termina sur une longue note grave.

_-_C'était pour toi, Harry ! répéta Melissa. On enchaîne avec _Pressée_, une chanson que j'avais écrite en pensant à Kate.

D'un coup de tête, elle désigna sa batteuse, une jeune femme brune aux cheveux décoiffés, vêtue d'une jupe rouge savamment déchirée jusqu'à haut de la cuisse et d'un débardeur blanc cassé à l'effigie de son groupe.

Melissa saisit une cornemuse posée contre le mur du fond de la scène et en dégagea quelques notes avant d'être rejointe par un violoncelle et la guitare électrique. L'introduction fut agitée. Harry, se laissant porter par la foule, se mit à sauter en tous sens selon le mouvement. Rapidement il n'eut même plus besoin de suivre les autres pour se défouler. La musique semblait l'appeler. C'était comme si elle lui criait de bouger. Quand Melissa incita ses fans à lever le poing après chaque phrase de son refrain, il le fit sans même se soucier de savoir si ceux d'à côté le suivait. Les projecteurs se portèrent souvent sur lui et il voyait bien que parfois, les Bizarr'Sisters lui lançaient des sourires qui le motivaient un peu plus à chaque fois.

_-_C'est génial ! s'écria Ginny, légèrement essoufflée à force de bouger dans tous les sens.

Harry lui prit la main et se remit à sautiller. Elle éclata de rire.

_-_Yeah ! cria Melissa dans son micro.

Puis elle le tourna vers la foule qui en fit autant.

_-_Yeah ! s'exclamèrent Harry et Ginny parmi tant d'autres.

La guitare électrique partit dans un solo qui remua toute la salle, déjà bien remuée. Harry, suivant le rythme, tapa des mains au-dessus de lui et peu à peu, il vit des dizaines, puis des centaines de bras en faire autant.

_-_Yeah ! recommença Melissa.

_-_Yeah ! reprit la foule déchaînée.

Les cinq joueuses semblèrent enchantées. La chanteuse se remit à trottiner sur scène, la guitariste sauta sur place, la batteuse fit tourner ses baguettes entre temps… Puis tout s'arrêta à nouveau et les applaudissements emplirent la salle.

_-_Merci ! cria Melissa en s'inclinant.

Elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière et parcourut la foule du regard.

_-_Et bien ! marmonna-t-elle. Je n'entends que les hommes ! Y a-t-il des filles dans cette salle ?

Elle mit sa main derrière son oreille pour mieux entendre et parut satisfaite quand elle perçut les cris frénétiques de toutes le filles du concert. Ginny cria à s'en casser la voix.

_-_Finalement, il y a peut-être plus de filles de garçons, ici, dit la chanteuse. Allez-y les gars pour voir !

Harry et tous les autres hommes de la salle se firent entendre.

_-_Eh ! Pas mal ! s'exclama Melissa avec satisfaction. Bon, maintenant que je suis sûre du public, on va reprendre avec _Soleil couchant_…

Harry ne connaissait pas cette chanson, mais il devina son succès quand il entendit les cris de joie de tous les fans présents dans le public. Melissa reprit place devant le piano tandis que la guitariste reprenait une cornemuse. La batteuse empoigna un luth posé à côté d'elle et elle quitta sa batterie pour se placer plus près du bord de la scène. Elle commença à jouer un air mélancolique et très lent. Son solo dura quelques secondes, puis, à la manière d'une fugue, le violon se joignit à lui et tous deux jouèrent encore un moment ensemble. Vint ensuite le piano qui reprit le thème d'un ton plus aigu, et enfin la cornemuse s'ajouta au tout mélodieusement. Les cinq Bizarr'Sisters jouèrent ainsi pendant environ une minute, portant la foule dans une vague de mélancolie. Puis Melissa prit son souffle, et d'une voix calme et posée démarra l'air.

_-Le jour se lève, j'expose mon visage au vent…_

_Tout est calme, mon regard posé droit devant_

_Me permet de songer à cet instant_

_Où tu es tombé sous ce grand soleil couchant…_

Harry perçut tout de suite de quoi parlait cette chanson : la guerre, la souffrance…

_-C'était une journée banale_

_Rien de laissait prévoir cela_

_Mais le grand seigneur du mal a triomphé encore une fois…_

_Nous avions promis de nous battre et d'y croire quel qu'en soit le prix_

_Mais nous nous sommes laissés abattre et maintenant tout est fini…_

_Encore perplexe, je cherche à comprendre pourquoi_

_Mais mes pensées, chaque fois me ramènent à toi._

_Je me demande ce qui a été fait pour qu'on en arrive là_

_Et je sais que cet homme en noir ne s'arrêtera pas…_

Harry se sentit soudain comme projeté dans ses souvenirs. Il revit Sirius, tombant lentement derrière l'arcade de la Chambre de la Mort. Puis il se souvint de Voldemort, entrant en lui dans une atroce souffrance. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées et reporta son attention sur la chanson.

_-Ce matin, je me questionne : allons-nous laisser faire ça ?_

_Au désespoir je m'abandonne car vous ne réfléchissez pas…_

_Nous avions promis de nous battre et d'y croire quel qu'en soit le prix_

_Mais nous nous sommes laissés abattre et maintenant tout est fini…_

_Aujourd'hui un espoir demeure et réside encore en notre union_

_L'étau se resserre d'heure en heure, il est temps de passer à l'action…_

C'était vrai, ce qu'elle disait. Harry ne put s'empêcher de le remarquer.

_-Le jour se lève, j'expose mon visage au vent_

_Mais seul le soleil comprend ce que je ressens._

_Sa couleur rouge : reflet de mes sentiments,_

_Et personne ne bouge car ici le monde est mourrant…_

_Allez-vous attendre la fin, ou la mort des personnes qui vous aiment ?_

_Pour ouvrir les yeux et voir enfin qu'il faut se battre en oubliant la haine ! _

_Nous avions promis de nous battre et d'y croire quel qu'en soit le prix_

_Mais nous nous sommes laissés abattre et maintenant tout est fini…_

_Aujourd'hui un espoir demeure et réside encore en notre union_

_L'étau se resserre d'heure en heure, il est temps de passer à l'action…_

La voix de Melissa devint un peu plus aiguë :

_-Le soleil est rouge : la couleur du sang !_

_Ce pays malade s'enfonce complètement._

_On rejette la faute sur le gouvernement,_

_Mais nous sommes les coupables, les véritables enfants…_

Un cliquetis retentit et Harry, comme les autres, leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'avait pas remarqué en arrivant que le plafond était rétractable. Alors que Melissa élevait les bras en l'air dans une position de imploration, il s'ouvrait lentement et laissait passer un ou deux rayons de lumière orangée. Harry comprit tout de suite que le soleil se couchait, disparaissant derrière les arbres qui entouraient la salle de concert.

Avant même que le ciel soit complètement dégagé, Melissa se remit à chanter.

_-L'ennemi est en place, calmement il attend_

_Qu'on lui mâche le travail sous un soleil couchant,_

_Qui se lèvera rouge mais sera innocent_

_Et le seul à savoir qui restera vivant…_

Le plafond continuait de s'ouvrir lentement.

_-Encore perplexe, je cherche à comprendre pourquoi, _murmura presque Melissa.

_Le soleil couchant, peut-être me le dir… Ah !_

Harry sursauta en l'entendant cirer ainsi. Il ignorait si cette hausse de voix était prévue, mais en tout cas elle gâchait la chanson. Puis, voyant qu'elle plaquait une main contre sa bouche, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce fut en levant les yeux au plafond qu'il trouva quoi. La lumière orangée s'était transformée en une lumière verte, provoquée par une Marque des Ténèbres bien visible dans le ciel dégagé…

* * *

* * *

_et voilà enfin ce concert! ça faisait un petit moment qu'il mijotait dans ma tête celui-là, j'espère qu'il ne va pas vous décevoir... en fait je devais pas le faire en deux parties mais bon... finalement j'ai écrit plus que ce que je pensais. Pas grave, ça peut pas faire de mal un chapitre en plus dans l'histoire!_

_merci à lily snape, maelstrom et rebecca pour leurs reviews! (je le dis à chaque fois mais bon!)_

_donc voilà, le prochain chapitre sera sûrement tristes vacances, mais il se peut que je change le titre, vu qu'une partie n'était toutd'abord pas prévue dans ce chapitre. Il racontera comment Harry et Ginny parviennent à fuir et le reste des vacances de Noël je pense._

allez bisous! a bientôt!


	16. tristes vacances

  
**Chapitre 16 : tristes vacances.**

_-_Oh non… murmura Ginny. Harry !

Elle lui saisit fermement le bras et tira dessus sèchement.

_-_Harry ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Sa voix trahissait une certaine panique alors qu'elle continuait de fixer des yeux la Marque des Ténèbres voletant dans le ciel. Harry sentait les gens s'agiter autour de lui dans une vague de terreur. En quelques secondes à peine, ce fut le chaos le plus total.

_-_Calmez-vous ! s'écria Melissa dans son micro. S'il vous plaît !

Les fans se précipitaient vers les trois issues de secours mais comme chacun voulait passer en premier, les portes furent entourées d'un bouchon infranchissable. Des cris résonnèrent, des personnes trébuchèrent…

_-_On ne peut pas aller par là ! dit Harry. On ne passera pas. Il faut trouver une autre sortie.

_-_Mais où ça ? paniqua Ginny. HARRY !

Elle cria de terreur en pointant du doigt la partie du ciel dégagée par le plafond rétractable. Harry lui-même sursauta. Très, très lentement, un tapis volant immense descendit par le trou, contrastant avec les mouvements précipités de toutes les personnes de la pièce. Découvrir la nature des voyageurs ne demandait pas une très grande perspicacité. Harry compta une bonne vingtaine de mangemorts qui attendaient patiemment que le tapis se pose. L'un d'eux adressait de grands signes de la main à la foule hystérique.

_-_Oh non… murmura Harry.

Avec encore plus d'entrain il tourna vivement la tête tout autour de lui dans l'espoir de trouver une sortie qui ne serait pas bouchée par la foule en délire.

_-_Là-bas ! s'exclama-t-il soudain. Par les coulisses !

Il venait d'apercevoir des gens de sécurité arriver par une ouverture derrière la scène. Les Bizarr'Sisters avaient sorti leurs baguettes, prêtes à se battre. Empoignant Ginny par le bras, il fonça dans la foule en jouant des coudes.

_-_Pas par là ! s'exclama Ginny. Où tu vas ?

Elle manqua de trébucher quand quelqu'un tomba sur elle. L'homme à terre, peut-être un peu plus âgé qu'eux, se protégea le visage des bras et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Harry constata avec horreur que portés par le mouvement de panique, les gens le piétinèrent sans daigner lui venir en aide.

_-_C'est horrible, sanglota Ginny en jetant un dernier regard au jeune homme à terre.

_-_On ne peut plus rien pour lui, dit Harry d'une voix rauque.

Il leur était déjà difficile d'avancer sans qu'ils aient besoin de s'arrêter, même pour aider une personne en mauvaise posture.

Un regard en arrière et Harry constata que les mangemorts posaient pied à terre.

_-_Vite ! s'écria-t-il et il raffermit sa poigne sans même chercher à savoir s'il faisait mal à Ginny. Ils arrivent !

Ginny suffoqua mais continua à avancer.

_-_Pourquoi va-t-on par là ? s'enquit-elle. On va être bloqués, tu l'as dit toi-même !

Harry slaloma péniblement entre quelques personnes avant de répondre.

_-_Ici au moins, on n'est pas à découvert. On va faire le tour, regarde : la foule occupe toutes les cloisons.

En effet, il n'existait plus une parcelle de mur qui ne soit occupée par des sorciers complètement fous, prêts à tout pour s'en sortir.

_-_Comme ça, on ne sera pas vus par les mangemorts…

Il accéléra un peu l'allure en n'hésitant pas à foncer dans les gens pour les faire s'écarter. Il tentait de ne pas prêter attention à tous les coups qu'il pouvait recevoir de la part des autres, ni à la douleur naissant dans ses coudes à force de les cogner. Mais Ginny ne suivait le rythme, choquée par tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir autour d'elle.

_-_Allez ! encouragea-t-il.

Quand il tourna la tête vers elle pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, il fut légèrement ébloui par un éclair de lumière verte qui ne fit qu'augmenter sa détermination.

_-_Allez Ginny ! Un effort !

Mais lui-même perdait en force. Avec horreur, il sentit des doigts se desserrer de la manche de Ginny puis bientôt la lâcher.

_-_HARRY ! cria-t-elle.

Contraint de retourner la chercher, Harry dut faire demi-tour. Il était presque plus dur de retourner en arrière que d'avancer. Harry reçut des coups dans tout le visage et avançait un peu à l'aveuglette, seulement guidé par les appels de Ginny. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour prendre une grande inspiration, du sang coula jusqu'à sa gorge. Il cracha mais ne put en retirer le goût infecte.

_-_Ginny ! appela-t-il

Il vit une main s'extraire de la masse de gens et, priant pour que ce soit la bonne, la saisit et tira de toutes les forces qu'il lui restait. Pourquoi s'était-il déchaîné sur la musique pour s'épuiser ainsi ? Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant le visage de Ginny se rapprocher à mesure qu'il tirait. Ils repartirent ensemble quand elle fut revenue à son niveau. Ils avancèrent désespérément, avec une lenteur à les rendre fous, Harry s'efforçant de garder la bouche fermer pour ne pas avaler son sang. Puis, après un effort insupportable, il sentit quelque chose de dur cogner sa main gauche, tendue droit devant pour écarter les obstacles : un mur.

_-_On y est presque Ginny ! cria-t-il pour couvrir les hurlements de terreur provenant de quelque part derrière eux. Encore un petit effort ! Il ne nous reste plus qu'à longer le mur pour arriver aux coulisses !

Mais avancer dans ce sens devait être la chose la plus dure à faire. Tout à l'heure, le mouvement les portaient vers l'avant, tandis qu'ils devaient à présent couper la route à des centaines, peut-être même des milliers, de sorciers fuyant pour sauver leur vie. Pour éviter que Ginny et lui ne se lâchent encore une fois, Harry la força à se tenir fortement à lui, même si elle devait le prendre à la taille ou à d'autres endroits délicats. Mais Ginny se contenta de l'accrocher fermement à l'épaule. Elle lui enfonçait ses ongles dans la peau, cependant il ne dit rien et contracta tous ses muscles pour pouvoir parcourir les quelques mètres à peine qui les séparaient de la scène, elle-même frôlée par la foule. De toute manière, les portes restaient trop loin pour qu'on puisse les atteindre.

Finalement, le pied de Harry buta dans une marche alors qu'ils s'extrayaient de la foule.

_-_On y est, chuchota Harry.

De là où ils se tenaient, ils pouvaient bien distinguer tout ce qui se passait dans la salle. Les mangemorts s'amusaient à tuer un par un les moins rapides, qui fermaient la masse de gens. Les plus proches d'eux, en quelque sorte. Harry en entendait un compter jusqu'à dix avant de lancer des éclairs d'une vive lumière verte. Un autre se battait avec Melissa, qui se défendait bien. Mais aucun ne semblait s'intéresser à ce qui se passait sur les côtés, aussi Harry et Ginny avancèrent tout doucement vers l'estrade et montèrent les marches une par une, sans bruit, jusqu'à arriver sur scène. Ici, quiconque aurait levé la tête vers le fond de la salle les aurait vus, complètement à découvert. Pourtant, personne ne les vit.

_-_Harry ! s'exclama Ginny à voix basse. Remus !

Le sentiment de soulagement qui avait envahi l'adolescent retomba d'un coup. Il avait totalement oublié !

Il jeta un regard à la foule et ne le vit nulle part. Puis il se souvint de l'avoir vu près des portes au début du concert et fut quelque peu rassuré. Remus n'avait pas dû avoir beaucoup de mal à sortir de la salle pour fuir.

_-_Il s'en est sûrement sorti, dit-il. Il doit déjà être à l'extérieur, ou peut-être même a-t-il déjà transplané jusqu'à Londres.

_-_On ne peut pas transplaner ici, assura Ginny. J'en ai vu beaucoup qui ont essayé en vain quand on se débattait pour sortir, tout à l'heure.

_-_Il n'aura pas de mal à sortir du périmètre de l'Amazone, répliqua Harry, autant pour rassurer Ginny que se rassurer lui-même.

Ils avaient à présent atteint les coulisses et seuls, ils devaient à présent trouver une sortie pour eux parmi un dédale de couloirs et des portes. Mais ils eurent beau tenter de toutes les ouvrir, elles demeurèrent fermées.

_-_Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? paniqua Ginny.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre près de laquelle ils s'étaient arrêtés, totalement désespérés. Une idée vint soudain à l'esprit de Harry. Il saisit sa baguette magique et ouvrit la fenêtre.

_-_C'est trop haut ! dit Ginny dans un soupir. On est fichus !

Néanmoins, Harry n'avait pas l'intention de sauter, surtout si, comme il le remarqua en regardant lui-aussi, d'autres mangemorts attendaient dehors. Avec un pincement au cœur en songeant à Remus, il respira profondément en priant pour que son plan fonctionne.

_-Accio moto de Sirius_ ! s'exclama-t-il.

Ginny le regarda avec de grands yeux ronds.

_-_Tu crois vraiment que… Tu penses qu'elle va arriver, comme ton balai lors de… du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

_-_On verra bien dans quelques instants…

Il resta sur ses gardes en attendant un éventuel signe de l'arrivée de sa moto, qui lui permettrait de sortir de ce bâtiment maudit. Et il faillit sauter de joie en entendant comme le son d'un moteur venant de l'extérieur.

_-_C'est elle ! s'écria Ginny en sautant sur place.

La moto cassa un morceau de l'encadrement de la fenêtre pour la franchir et vint se poser juste devant Harry, qui saisit les clés et s'assit. Ginny l'imita et se posa derrière lui.

_-_Tu vas savoir la piloter ? s'enquit-elle en passant ses mains à son bassin.

Harry tourna la clé et fit la grimace. Rien n'était moins sûr… Il n'était jamais monté sur ce genre d'engin.

_-_Ca ne doit pas être beaucoup plus dur que de voler sur un balai, dit-il quand même mais sans grande conviction.

_-_Alors je te fais confiance !

Ginny resserra son étreinte et Harry appuya sur la pédale. Il pressa d'ailleurs un peu tous les boutons qu'il trouva avant de dénicher le réacteur d'invisibilité, puis, en appuyant il ne savait où, il décolla et parvint à diriger la moto vers l'ouverture de la fenêtre, en fermant les yeux sous l'appréhension d'un éventuel choc qui ne vint pas. Quand il les rouvrit, il volait dehors, dans la nuit tombante, et s'éloignait du champ de bataille, un sentiment de culpabilité naissant à l'idée que Remus puisse être quelque part en-dessous.

Un tout autre sentiment envahi soudain Harry alors qu'ils survolaient le centre de Londres. Le voyant d'essence clignotait dangereusement. Prétextant chercher la bonne direction pour se rendre Square Grimmaurd, il descendit plus près du sol, pour que la chute soit moins douloureuse au cas où le véhicule s'arrêterait.

_-_C'est à droite ! s'exclama Ginny.

Harry vira et évita tout juste un immeuble. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était très doué dans le pilotage de motos volantes. Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé si les moldus n'éclairaient pas les rues durant la nuit. Malgré cela, il se sentait très fier de lui. Il avait réussi à se sauver et surtout à sauver Ginny au péril de sa propre vie. Elle ne l'avait pas lâché depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à voler au-dessus de la ville endormi et il s'habituait à sentir ses bras l'entourer. C'était d'ailleurs un sentiment agréable qui contrastait avec celui que provoquait l'altitude. L'altitude en étant sur une moto volante du moins, car Harry n'avait jamais eu de réel problème avec la hauteur. Heureusement d'ailleurs, car Ginny lui avoua qu'elle préférait garder les yeux fermés pour ne pas voir ce qui se passait.

Puis Harry trouva ses repères. Il avait déjà survolé cette partie de la ville, deux étés auparavant. Avec un peu plus d'assurance, il progressa vers le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix et arriva bientôt dans la bonne rue. Ce fut à ce moment que le moteur lâcha, privé de son carburant. Harry eut beau appuyer sur toutes les pédales, tourner et retourner la clé, il ne put éviter la chute. La moto commença à tomber et le sol à rapprocher dangereusement, puis l'engin chavira sur le côté.

_-_Oh non ! s'écria Ginny. Harry !

Tous deux glissèrent de leur siège et basculèrent dans le vide. Le vent sifflait aux oreilles de Harry, qui attendait le choc, Ginny lui tenant toujours la main. La moto semblait lutter avec l'air pour tomber plus lentement. Harry la voyait au-dessus de lui et espérait qu'elle n'arriverait pas sur lui au moment de son arrivée au sol.

Il sentit enfin le choc et ne sut tout d'abord pas sur quoi il tombait car Ginny atterrit sur lui, lui enfonçant le coude dans l'estomac. Il eut le souffle complètement coupé. Pendant quelques secondes, il resta là, à terre, à tenter en vain de reprendre sa respiration, tandis que Ginny s'appuyait sur une des poubelles sur lesquelles ils étaient arrivés pour se relever.

_-_Harry ! s'enquit-elle. Harry, ça va? Dis quelque chose !

Mais Harry était incapable d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler. Le son ne sortait pas. Ses poumons étaient comme bloqués. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer dangereusement.

_-_Harry !

Ginny l'aida à se relever. A vrai dire, elle le porta complètement car il était incapable de bouger. Puis, elle lui donna une grande tape dans le dos et tout se débloqua. Harry inspira profondément dans un grand râle et resta debout un instant pour reprendre un rythme respiratoire normal.

_-_Ca va ? redemanda Ginny.

Harry fit oui de la tête.

_-_Viens, on rentre, lui dit-elle. Je vais t'aider à marcher.

A chaque pas, Harry grimaçait de douleur. Son dos le lançait fortement.

_-_Maman va te donner quelque chose, le rassura Ginny.

Elle frappa à la porte du numéro douze de la rue et attendit. Quelques minutes après, ils purent entendre des martèlements de pas puis Mrs Weasley leur ouvrit. Elle poussa un cri de joie en les voyant sains et saufs. De toute évidence, elle avait eu vent de l'attaque des mangemorts.

_-_Mes chéris ! sanglota-t-elle. J'ai eu tellement peur ! Venez par ici !

Elle les entraîna dans le sombre hall où débarquèrent en courant le reste de la famille Weasley, Hermione, Tonks, Kingsley et Maugrey Fol Œil, tous l'air inquiet. Kingsley, au lieu de se jeter sur eux comme tous les autres, les emmena dans la cuisine et les fit s'asseoir.

Après l'obscurité extérieure, Harry fut ébloui par la vive lumière de la pièce. On n'avait pas encore débarrassé la table, aussi dut-il écarter un peu une assiette et des couverts pour poser les coudes sur le rebord du meuble, ne supportant pas de se tenir droit à cause de son dos endoloris.

Chacun prit une chaise et s'installa autour d'eux deux, pour écouter tout ce qu'ils avaient à dire, bien qu'ils ne sachent pas que raconter. Ils furent alors assaillis de questions auxquelles ils ne répondirent pas.

_-_D'accord, on va tout vous raconter ! soupira Harry. Mais s'il vous plaît, ne nous interrompez pas…

Il prit une profonde inspiration, encore douloureuse après un tel choc, et jeta un regard à Ginny qui ne semblait pas décidée à parler.

_-_Avant que la Marque des Ténèbres n'apparaisse, commença-t-il, nous étions près de la scène, à l'avant de la salle, vers le centre. Mais le ciel s'est ouvert, et elle est apparue. En quelques, tout le monde s'est mis à courir partout, c'était véritablement la cohue.

_-_Remus a dû vous le dire, non ? demanda Ginny.

Tonks jeta un regard à Kingsley et Fol Œil mais ne dit rien. Elle fit seulement signe de continuer. Harry, un peu désemparé par une telle réaction, continua son récit.

_-_Les mangemorts sont arrivés, mais les portes étaient bouchées tellement la foule s'était amassée devant, alors on a décidé de faire autrement. On est passé par les coulisses. Pour cela, il a fallu qu'on longe le mur, et nous y sommes parvenus. Donc, comme on ne trouvait pas non-plus de sortie par les couloirs, on est partis en moto, c'est tout !

_-_C'est tout ? répéta Tonks avec une dureté qui ne lui était pas familière. Oui, bien sûr, c'est tout pour vous !

Elle tapa du poing sur la table pour manifester sa mauvaise humeur, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

_-_Et bien je vais vous raconter ce qui s'est passé pour les autres, rétorqua-t-elle avec un calme non naturel.

_-_Tonks, s'il te plaît… soupira Kinsgley.

_-_Tais-toi, toi ! gronda Tonks. Alors donc, la gaieté fait place à la panique. Tout le monde se précipite vers les issues pour sauver sa peau. Remus, lui, sort de la salle de concert, mais ne fuit pas. Pourquoi ? parce qu'il attendait Ginny et le fils de son meilleur ami. Qu'il l'aimait, ce garçon !

Harry fut déconcerté par sa tonalité. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu parler avec une telle fureur.

_-_Seulement, reprit-elle avec rage, qu'ont-ils fait, ces deux-là ? Ils ont pris un autre chemin, comme ça, sans prévenir !

_-Tonks_… dit Arthur Weasley avec lassitude. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir que…

_-_Chut ! cria Tonks. Je n'ai pas fini. Je disais donc que Remus, lui, ne savait pas que les deux adolescents qu'il gardait étaient partis. Alors il est resté là. Nous sommes arrivés en renfort, par ordre du ministère, et nous lui avons demandé : « où sont Harry et Ginny ? » mais il n'a pas su nous répondre. Nous lui avons proposé de s'en aller, mais il a refusé. « Je ne partirai pas avant d'avoir retrouvé Harry », a-t-il dit. Alors il s'est battu. Et vous savez quoi ?

_-_Tonks, calme-toi ! ordonna Maugrey. Maintenant tu te tais, on va continuer !

_-_Pardon ?

Tonks était vraiment en colère. Harry commençait à comprendre où elle voulait en venir, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Ginny, qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds. Il avait dû arriver quelque chose à Remus.

_-Je_ finis mon histoire ! gronda Tonks. Il s'est donc avéré que Remus s'est battu avec nous, mais manque de chance, IL S'EST FAIT CAPTURER ! hurla-t-elle.

_-_Tonks ! cria Mrs Weasley. Calmez-vous, pour l'amour du ciel !

_-_C'EST SUR, C'ETAIT UNE EXCELLENTE IDEE, CETTE PETITE ESCAPADE IMPROVISEE !

Le sang de Harry ne fit qu'un tour. Lupin, captif de Voldemort ? C'était impossible !

_-_Quoi ? Remus s'est fait capturer par Voldemort ? s'enquit-il.

_-_Et ouais ! s'exclama Tonks sans joie. Sympathique, n'est-ce pas ?

Ginny avait plaqué ses mains contre sa bouche.

_-_Mais… Pourquoi ?dit Harry d'une voix tremblante. Remus !

Tonks, devant son trouble, se força à se calmer. Elle-même tremblait un peu.

_-_Voldemort voudrait que tu viennes le récupérer, sûrement…

_-_Il a aussi emporté avec lui la chanteuse de Bizarr'Sisters, annonça Kingsley. Il a dit qu'il ne la libérerait que si on lui amenait Harry Potter…

_-_Oh non…

Harry enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Tout ça était arrivé à cause de lui ! Prisonnier de Voldemort, c'était la mort assurée au bout.

_-_Dumbledore a dit qu'il passerait ce soir, dit Bill. Il voulait t'expliquer tout ça tout seul, mais bon… Tonks l'a déjà fait.

Harry, qui avait été si fier de s'être échappé avec Ginny, se sentit soudainement complètement abattu. Quel idiot il avait été !

Quelque chose tapa au carreau. Dans la nuit noire, il était impossible de distinguer quoi. Hermione se leva pour ouvrir la fenêtre.

_-_Du courrier, annonça-t-elle. Pour toi, Harry.

Harry, sans même s'en rendre compte, se leva et saisit la lettre que son amie lui tendait. Il la décacheta, les yeux perdus dans le vide, et la déroula machinalement.

_Le vieil ami Lunard est prisonnier du mal._

_La pauvre Melissa est enfermée dans la même pièce que lui._

_Demain, la lune sera ronde._

_La nuit prochaine, il sera trop tard._

Harry poussa un cri de stupeur et lâcha la lettre. Toujours debout malgré sa douleur, il se tira les cheveux et tomba à genoux. Il était coincé. Soit il se rendait, et dans ce cas l'avenir de la communauté magique serait gravement menacé, soit il restait là et la chanteuse des Bizarr'Sister se ferait déchiquetée par un loup-garou. C'en était trop. Il poussa un cri de rage et tapa violemment des poings sur le sol.

_-_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda timidement Ginny.

Harry lança un juron et reprit sa lettre pour la lui tendre. Il n'attendit pas que de voir sa réaction et préféra monter directement se coucher pour que cette journée maudite se termine le plus vite possible. Melissa allait peut-être mourir, mais au moins Remus resterait en vie. Et lui aussi, ce qui était le plus important étant donné ses responsabilités. Néanmoins, il ne put vaincre son mal-être lorsqu'il repensa à la répétition du concert. Melissa avait été vraiment gentille avec lui. Elle ne méritait pas ce qui allait lui arriver…

Harry ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit. C'était difficile quand on savait que par sa faute, une innocente allait mourir le lendemain. Surtout, la lune était beaucoup trop grosse à son goût. Si seulement il avait pu faire quelque chose… Et Remus, prisonnier de Voldemort… Et dire que quelques jours auparavant, il attendait impatiemment cette journée !

Lorsqu'il se leva, il se sentait tellement mal qu'il ne remarqua même pas que tout le monde, Square Grimmaurd, parlait derrière son dos. Tonks paraissait vraiment affectée par la capture de Remus. Ce n'était pas la seule, d'ailleurs. Mais plus personne ne fit allusion à cette nuit devant Harry. Pourtant il n'était pas prêt d'oublier. Sa rage bouillonnait au fond de lui, prête à sortir si on lui en donnait l'occasion.

Bien évidemment, la presse se mêla de cette histoire et raconta un peu n'importe quoi. Un matin, Harry lut qu'on avait retrouvé l'œil de Melissa dans la Tamise, ce qui était pure invention. Mais s'il s'en voulait atrocement, il n'osait même pas imaginer l'état de Remus, qui devait désormais être seul sans une pièce close avec un cadavre savamment déchiqueté par lui-même. Il y avait de quoi perdre la raison. Harry se promit de le sauver et espéra qu'il ne serait pas trop tard quand ce moment arriverait.

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, le Prince de Sang-Mêlé fit encore des siennes. Alors que tous les membres de l'Ordre prenaient un calme petit-déjeuner, il apporta de tristes messages à Harry, Fred et Georges. Les jumeaux confièrent discrètement à Harry qu'il s'agissait pour eux d'une lettre de menace. La troisième qu'ils recevaient. Mais Harry, lui, ne fut pas assez rapide. Quand il déplia sa lettre, Tonks la lui arracha des mains et la lut à haute voix.

_-_Voyons cela… _Le prince a bien ri à la vue de son corps en morceaux_…

Elle adressa un signe de tête à Hermione et Harry comprit que c'était elle qui avait dû la prévenir.

_-_Et bien, c'est intéressant tout ça, dit Tonks. Je vais la garder, ça pourrait m'être utile pour mon enquête qui, je dois le dire, n'avance pas beaucoup.

Pour finir de saper le moral de Harry, les premières estimations du nombre de morts durant le concert furent publiées dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Deux cent quatre-vingt-huit personnes décédées. Il savait bien que les mangemorts seraient fiers d'un tel nombre. Mais lui se sentait encore pus déprimé qu'avant.

_-_C'est maintenant qu'il aurait fallu boire ta potion, songea-t-il, mais sa fiole était restée à Poudlard.

Il pensa à ceux qui étaient restés au château et qui devaient peut-être chercher en ce moment même leurs partenaires pour le bal… S'il avait eu à choisir, il aurait sûrement porté une nouvelle fois son choix sur Ginny. Il se sentait très proche d'elle depuis le concert, sans doute parce qu'ils partageaient à présent un même poids qui leur pesait sur le cœur.

Noël s'annonça avec la perspective de ramener un peu de joie Square Grimmaurd. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny s'occupèrent de la décoration de la maison tandis que Fred et Georges cachaient un peu partout des exemplaires de leur collection de farces et attrapes. Au moins, Harry rit beaucoup quand un « pétard à bouse façon Weasley » explosa à la figure de Percy. Fixée à l'aide d'un sort, le pauvre Percy ne put se débarrasser de la bouse avant que Mrs Weasley, folle de rage, ne se décide à le plonger dans une marmite remplie de produit nettoyant. Ce qui fit encore plus rire Harry et les autres, car voir Percy faire des bulles par le nez chaque fois qu'il expirait était un spectacle assez comique.

Cependant, l'ambiance ne fut pas des plus joviales quand Noël arriva. Chacun faisait des efforts pour paraître joyeux et cela se voyait. Tonks se forçait à sourire, Mrs Weasley rirait d'un rire qui sonnait faux aux plaisanteries de Mondigus Flectcher et Bill faisait semblant de s'intéresser au long et ennuyeux discours de Percy au sujet de Ludo Verpey qui semblait prêt à prendre le pouvoir dès que Dumbledore retournerait à l'école.

_-_Il n'ira pas loin en temps que ministre, disait Percy d'une voix cérémonieuse. Cet homme est un incapable. Mr Croupton ne cessait de le répéter. Seulement, le peuple l'apprécie beaucoup.

Harry, Ron et Ginny discutaient ensemble du prochain match de Quidditch, qui aurait lieu début mars.

_-_Les Serpentard vont perdre, c'est certain, assura Ron. On est plus forts, plus intelligents, plus rapides, plus entraînés, plus…

_-_Pacifiques ? proposa Harry. Sereins ? Placides ?

_-_En fait, ce qu'il cherche à te dire, dit Ginny à son frère, c'est que s'ils perdent, ils vont encore nous provoquer et ça va mal finir.

Ron émit une exclamation de compréhension.

_-_Je me souviens trop bien de ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière admit Harry.

_-_De toute façon, on s'en fout, du moment qu'on a gagné ! rétorqua Ron.

Harry haussa les épaules et se replongea dans la dégustation de son cari de gambas, un plat exotique préparé par Mrs Weasley. Il se remit à penser à Remus, qui passait Noël seul avec les mangemorts, puis à l'autre Noël, son tout premier. A cette heure-ci, McClaggan ne devait pas faire de bataille de gâteau mais devait plutôt danser avec un des professeurs de Poudlard. Il jeta un regard à Ginny qui elle-même le regardait et lui sourit. Elle rougit et Ron ricana bêtement, mais Harry et elle le frappèrent gentiment.

_-_Ron, tu es désespérant, soupira Hermione. Fais-moi un peu de place !

Elle vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux et s'empourpra devant le regard outré de Mrs Weasley. Tonks pouffa de rire, et Molly l'imita quelques secondes après.

_-_Mais maman ! grogna Ron.

_-_Je n'ai rien dit ! s'exclama joyeusement Mrs Weasley, contente de pouvoir se désintéresser de Mondigus.

Mais elle continua de les regarder du coin de l'œil, attendrit par cette marque d'affection. Harry et Ginny éclatèrent de rire. Quand tout le monde alla se coucher le ventre bien plein, tous les quatre se rejoignirent dans la chambre des garçons et ils passèrent leur nuit à discuter de tout et de rien, Ron et Hermione s'embrassant furtivement quand l'envie les prenait. Pendant un instant, Harry s'imagina ainsi avec Ginny, puis reporta son attention sur la discussion. A force de songer secrètement et promptement à elle, il commençait à se poser des questions à son sujet. Il ne parvenait pas bien à cerner ce qu'il désirait avec elle, surtout quand vers la fin de la nuit, Ron et Hermione les laissèrent seuls éveillés…

Il ressentit tout de même un élan de fatigue quand le soleil se leva. Pourtant, il avait sommeillé un moment. Ginny avait même posé sa tête contre son épaule. Il s'en souviendrait longtemps car il avait alors ressenti la même chose que lors du bal : un sentiment de bien-être inexplicable. Enfin si, il savait d'où il provenait. Il était juste un peu surpris de son propre changement d'opinion au sujet de Ginny.

Les cadeaux de chacun avaient été déposés au pied du sapin de Noël, dans le salon. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny furent les derniers à descendre si l'on oubliait les jumeaux qui dormaient encore comme des loirs. Harry constata avec un certain soulagement que le volume de cadeaux lui étant adressés était moins important que cet été, lors de son anniversaire. Tonks et Kingsley lui avaient offerts la discographie des Bizarr'Sisters, un cadeau qui lui fit beaucoup plaisir mais qu'il trouva tout de même un peu déplacé en raison des évènements.

_-_Tu n'as pas pu profiter du concert, alors on s'est dit que ça te plairait… expliqua Kingsley.

_-_Tu peux les écouter dans la chambre de Sirius, il y a un lecteur, dit Tonks.

Hermione avait choisi pour lui un livre entièrement consacré aux golems, avec les différentes formules pour leur donner la vie, ce qu'on pouvait inscrire sur le parchemin à placer en leur centre et quelques histoires au sujet des golems.

_-_Comme ça tu sauras t'en servir ! dit-elle, rayonnante.

Fred et Georges, encore une fois, lui avaient offert des farces et attrapes fabriquées par eux-même. Cette fois-ci, il s'agissait de leurs toutes dernières boîtes à flegme, dont ils leur avaient parlé à Poudlard.

Ron, lui, avait opté pour un livre de Quidditch qui expliquait en détail toutes les figures de haute voltige, comme la roulade du paresseux et la feinte Wronski.

_-_Wouah ! s'exclama Harry. On va s'entraîner à tout ça à la rentrée!

Et pour ne pas casser la tradition, Mrs Weasley lui avait tricoté un gros pull en laine bien chaud, qui pour une fois n'était pas d'une couleur criarde. Il se vit même entrain de penser que ce pull noir sera très pratique pour sortir dans les couloirs de l'école pendant la nuit. Mais il ne dit rien et remercia tout le monde, puis ramena tous ses cadeaux dans sa valise. Il en profita pour y mettre aussi la plume à papote que Ron lui avait offert pour son anniversaire et qu'il avait laissée là avec son golem.

Il se décida ensuite à monter dans la chambre de Sirius pour écouter ses CDs, comme Tonks le lui avait suggéré. Ginny et Ron l'accompagnèrent, Hermione préférant rester en bas lire le livre qu'il lui avait offert sur les elfes de maison.

_-_C'est malin de lui avoir donné ça, bougonna Ron. Alors qu'elle venait tout juste d'arrêter de nous casser les pieds avec la SALE !

Harry et Ginny pouffèrent de rire.

_-_Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai bien regardé avant d'acheter, assura Harry. Le livre ne comporte que des témoignages d'elfes parlant de leur plaisir à travailler. De quoi lui faire comprendre qu'ils aiment ça !

_-_Ah bon…

Ils arrivaient à présent au troisième étage. Harry n'était pas monté souvent ici. Il se sentait un peu perdu parmi les tableaux qui décoraient les murs, lui adressant tous d'horribles grimaces.

_-_Ils sont toujours comme ça, affirma Ginny. Tiens, c'est là.

Elle poussa une lourde porte de bois massif et entra dans une pièce assez vaste dans les tons violets foncés. Harry, même si on ne l'avait pas prévenu, aurait tout de suite deviné à qui appartenait cette chambre. Elle ne dégageait pas la même impression de malfaisance que le reste dans la maison. Elle était plus normale, en quelque sorte. De plus, les photos accrochées sur le mur ne laissaient aucun doute subsister. Harry distingua une photo de mariage, et en s'approchant un peu il constata qu'il s'agissait de celui de ses parents. A côté était posée une autre photo, qu'il possédait déjà. Sur celle-ci, Sirius souriait en témoignant de l'union de James et Lily. Sur une autre partie du mur, Harry se vit étant tout petit enfant, dormant sur le ventre de son parrain attendri. Il se frotta les paupières et passa au cliché suivant, représentant Sirius avec ses trois amis alors qu'ils devaient encore être à Poudlard. Il eut mal au cœur en les voyant ainsi, tous les quatre. Queudver allait finir par trahir Cornedrue qui lui-même allait mourir par sa faute, Sirius irait ensuite à Azkaban avant de tomber derrière une arcade tueuse et Remus… Il soupira. Remus se ferait enfermé par Lord Voldemort en personne.

_-_Sombre destin pour les maraudeurs, n'est-ce pas ? murmura Ron d'une voix rauque.

Harry hocha la tête et déballa le premier disque. C'était celui qui contenait _Soleil couchant_. Il passa directement à cette chanson.

_-Le jour se lève, j'expose mon visage au vent_…

Il aurait tellement voulu que ce morceau se termine normalement, l'autre soir… Les mangemorts avaient dû faire exprès d'arriver à ce moment précis. C'était la chanson idéale, en quelque sorte. Parlant de la guerre, de Voldemort, incitant à se battre… Le moment parfait pour montrer que quelles que soient les paroles de n'importe quelle chanson, ce serait toujours trop tard, qu'il aurait fallu réagir avant. Désormais, à chaque fois qu'il entendrait cette mélodie, Harry savait qu'il repenserait à cette soirée de décembre où un des derniers points fiables de son passé s'était évanoui dans les bras de Voldemort…

* * *

_voilà pour la folle escapade de Harry! tiens, ça aurait pu être un bon titre... enfin bon!_

_bouh... j'ai reçu qu'une review pour le chapitre précédent, j'avoue que j'avais espéré en recevoir deux ou trois, surtout pour ce chapitre là, étant donné que c'était le concert... mais bon tant pis, merci beaucoup lily snape: )_

_Au passage, j'ai planifié une petite trentaine de chapitres... voilà, c'était juste pour vous prévenir._

_le prochain chapitre se passera un peu square grimmaurd mais principalement à poudlard normalement. et ça va encore mal se passer! mais je ne vous en dis pas plus, à part que le titre sera: les conseils de McClaggan._

_allez à la prochaine tout le monde! donnez-moi votre avis! _

_bisous et_ _bye!_


	17. les bons conseils de McClaggan

  
**Chapitre 17 : les bons conseils de McClaggan.**

Harry s'ennuya un peu pendant tout le reste des vacances. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir prendre son Eclair de Feu pour tester certaines des figures qu'il avait découvertes en lisant le livre que Ron lui avait offert. Seulement, il était peu fréquent de voir des balais voler en plein cœur de Londres. Il eut alors un peu de ménage à faire, bien que la maison soit très propre.

_-_Quelle perte de temps ! bougonna Ron en nettoyant le même tapis pour la troisième fois de la semaine. Vivement la fin des vacances !

Mais Harry ne se réjouissait pas beaucoup plus à l'idée de bientôt devoir retourner à Poudlard si Dumbledore n'était pas rentré.

_-_Ca ne devrait tarder ! ne cessait de répéter Kingsley. Tout rentre dans l'ordre. Un nouveau ministre est sur le point d'être désigné.

Cependant, comme Harry avait de très bonnes raisons de penser que Verpey serait ce nouveau ministre, il ne s'enchantait pas non-plus du retour de Dumbledore. C'était un vrai casse_-_tête.

_-_Ne t'en fais pas ! lui répéta Hermione. Si Dumbledore n'est pas à l'école, ce sont les membres de l'Ordre qui y seront. Donc dans tous les cas, la sécurité est assurée.

Ce fut donc avec une motivation modérée que Harry remonta dans le Poudlard Express. En fin de compte, il aurait aimé que le voyage dure une éternité, ainsi il serait resté entre l'école et Londres. Mais après une journée de transport ponctuée d'allés et venues, le train siffla et s'arrêta à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, où accompagné de ses amis, il prit une diligence tirée par un sombral et regagna l'enceinte de l'école.

Malgré se réticence à renter à Poudlard, il ne put s'empêcher de constater un certain soulagement chez lui quand il franchit les portes du château. L'ambiance de l'école était redevenue à peu près normale, comme elle l'avait toujours été avant les sombres évènements de cette année.

_-_Le bal de Noël aura au moins servi à quelque chose, déclara Hermione. Les liens se seront resserrés…

Si les élèves semblaient plus proches les uns des autres, plus unis, deux Serpentard restaient encore et toujours isolées. Les sœurs Fitgeralds, même si elles avaient passé leurs vacances à l'école, n'étaient jamais vues en compagnie de quelqu'un d'autre. Ashley avait retrouvé un teint normal après les oins de Mrs Pomfresh.

_-_Deux pauvres filles, soupira Ron. Viens Harry, il faut qu'on range nos affaires…

Ils se rendirent dans leur dortoir et vidèrent leur valise. Neville, Dean et Seamus étaient restés ici pour fêter Noël et racontèrent que le bal avait été une véritable réussite.

_-_Les liens entre les maisons, sauf Serpentard, bien sûr, se sont bien resserrés, affirma Dean. C'est très agréable après ces derniers mois…

Le changement d'atmosphère fut bien visible dès les premiers cours. Il n'était pas rare de voir des Serdaigle passer leur récréation avec des Gryffondor ou des Poufsouffle et inversement. C'en était presque étrange. Mais Harry fut trop fatigué dans les premiers jours pour chercher à comprendre ce rapprochement entre élèves. Il eut beaucoup de mal à reprendre le rythme effréné de ses cours et manquait de s'endormir sur son chaudron quand il commençait sa journée par les potions. Les leçons de McClaggan l'épuisaient encore plus, car elles devenaient plus physiques et plus intenses. Le professeur les faisait aller jusqu'au bout de leurs dernières forces pour qu'ils réussissent des sortilèges pour le moins complexes mais utiles, et jamais Harry n'eut le courage d'aller lui parler de cet étrange Noël avec ses parents après les cours. La semaine de la rentrée fut à peine terminée qu'il annonça que le vendredi suivant, il affronterait chaque élève pour évaluer leur niveau. L'annonce des examens de fin d'année n'aurait pas été source de plus de stress que la perspective de se battre avec un professeur comme McClaggan qui, il était inutile de le cacher, était vraiment un excellent enseignant.

_-_C'est bien, on va pouvoir voir où nous en sommes ! s'égaya Hermione, la seule que ces duels n'effrayaient pas.

Harry et Ron préférèrent se concentrer sur leur métamorphose plutôt que de tenter de la convaincre que c'était angoissant de devoir affronter un adulte ayant observé pendant un trimestre toutes vos méthodes de combat.

_-_Et bien quoi, c'est vrai, non ? déclara-t-elle. Il vaut mieux savoir notre niveau maintenant que devant un mangemort, n'est-ce pas ? Ne faîtes pas cette tête !

Mais elle eut beau dire tout ce qu'elle voulut, Harry et Ron restèrent tout aussi angoissés.

McClaggan vint les chercher par ordre alphabétique à leurs différents cours. Ainsi, personne ne fut contraint d'attendre son tour. Les autres professeurs les laissaient s'en aller sans broncher, certains leur souhaitant bonne chance, d'autres leur disant simplement de rattraper le cours pour la prochaine fois. La longueur des duels était très variée selon les élèves. Hermione et Ginger mirent un temps fou à revenir en classe de sortilèges, tandis que Neville ne resta pas plus longtemps qu'une vingtaine de minutes. Harry se demanda même si lui et Ron aurait le temps de passer car la journée avançait rapidement.

_-_Comment ça s'est passé ? demandèrent-ils à tous ceux pour qui s'était fini.

Mais personne ne leur répondit.

_-_McClaggan veut que nous gardions le secret, sinon ça ne sert à rien de l'affronter, rétorqua Hermione. Et il a tout à fait raison. Quand nous serons devant des mangemorts, nous serons face à l'inconnu et personne ne sera là pour dire quel sortilège va être lancé en premier…

Harry reconnut qu'elle avait raison mais il fut encore plus angoissé. Parvati venait de rentrer en cours de potions et affichait une expression peu rassurante.

_-_Bonjour Severus. Mr Potter, s'il vous plaît, appela McClaggan en passant la tête par l'ouverture de la porte.

Rogue grimaça et fixa Harry d'un regard perçant. D'un signe de tête, il lui fit signe de partir.

_-_Je suis ravi que vous me le preniez, McClaggan, répliqua-t-il méchamment. Sa présence commençait à… m'étouffer.

Il sourit férocement à Harry.

_-_J'espère que vous ne le ferez pas revenir pendant mon heure de cours…

_-_Cela m'étonnerait, dit McClaggan.

_-_Ou que vous ne le ferez pas revenir du tout, lança Rogue entre ses dents.

_-_Cela m'étonnerait aussi, Severus, répliqua sèchement McClaggan. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

Il était évident que ces deux professeurs ne s'appréciaient pas. Harry entendit McClaggan bougonner contre Rogue pendant tout le chemin menant à sa salle de classe.

_-_Je vous en prie, entrez, dit-il plus calmement.

Harry entra et constata que le mobilier avait encore changé de place. A vrai dire, il n'y avait plus de meubles du tout, ni plus aucune chaise. Rien qu'une grande pièce vide avec un tableau noir. Harry y vit inscrit les noms de tous les élèves passés avant lui et leurs résultats. Aucun n'avait réussi à battre le professeur, pas même Hermione. Seule Ginger aurait obtenu un O si cette épreuve avait été officiellement un examen.

_-_Ah, je vois que vous avez déjà remarqué les excellents résultats de votre rivale, Harry, dit McClaggan avec un certain amusement. C'est bien. L'observation est quelque chose de très important au cours d'un duel. Cependant, je crois que vous pouvez faire mieux qu'elle. A vous de me prouver que j'avais raison…

Sans même prévenir, il lança un sortilèges de stupéfixion que Harry parvint à éviter de justesse grâce à ses réflexes dus au Quidditch.

_-_Très bien, félicita McClaggan. Nombre de vos camarades se sont faits avoir dès le début. Je leur ai fait part de mon mécontentement, bien entendu, en particulier à tous ceux qui ont des capacités qu'ils n'exploitent pas. Votre ami Neville, par exemple, pourrait faire de grandes choses… Mais à tous ceux-là, je ne leur ai pas laissé de seconde chance. Dans la vraie vie, cela n'existe pas. Vous êtes bien placés pour savoir qu'un mangemort ne perd pas de temps quand il s'agit de tuer, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry acquiesça.

_-_Bien. Je vous ai observé pendant ces derniers mois, Harry, reprit McClaggan. Je connais vos faiblesses. Et je m'en servirai, soyez-en sûr…

Harry déglutit péniblement. Il sentait venir le danger. Et il eut raison car le professeur pointa à nouveau sa baguette vers lui. Il s'écarta vers la droite au moment où McClaggan ouvrait la bouche, pensant ainsi pouvoir éviter le sort, mais au contraire, il le reçut de plein fouet et se mit à danser sans qu'il puisse s'arrêter.

_-_Ha ha ! s'exclama fièrement McClaggan. Qui est pris qui croyait prendre… _Finite Incantatem_ !

Harry s'arrêta de danser avec soulagement.

_-_Comment ça ?

_-_J'imagine que si vous vous êtes décalé, c'était pour éviter mon sortilège, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry fit oui de la tête.

_-_Mais finalement, c'est moi qui vous ai eu ! dit McClaggan. Vous savez Harry, dans un duel, il faut toujours anticiper ce que fera l'autre. J'ai vu dans votre regard ce que vous alliez faire. Ne laissez jamais rien paraître. La preuve, c'est que si j'avais voulu vous tuer, j'y serais parvenu…

_-_Pourquoi me dîtes-vous tout cela ? demanda Harry. Je veux dire, nous sommes censés nous battre en duel ! Pourquoi me dire tout cela avant le combat ?

_-_Nous allons peut-être nous battre en duel, mais mon principal but est de vous préparer à ce qui vous attendra à l'extérieur, et particulièrement ce qui _vous_ attendra, Harry, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Harry hocha la tête.

_-_Peu m'importe si grâce à mes conseils vous l'emportez sur moi tout à l'heure ! Au contraire, si j'ose dire ! Ce serait là la preuve que vous êtes prêt à vous battre, et c'est ça l'essentiel, vous comprenez, Harry ? Au diable les notes et au diable les examens ! Ce qui compte vraiment dans la vie, ce n'est pas d'avoir un ASPIC de défense contre les forces du mal dans son tiroir, c'est d'avoir suffisamment d'audace pour se battre jusqu'à la victoire !

McClaggan serra les poings pour accentuer ses dires.

_-Endoloris_ !

Harry ne savait plus trop bien ce qu'il devait faire. Devait-il finalement se décaler ou non ? Alors il resta là et s'écroula de douleur. Une douleur horrible, insupportable.

_-_Et bien ! rétorqua McClaggan. Ne jamais laisser place au doute. Dans un duel, il faut être sûr de soi.

Harry se releva péniblement.

_-_Vous venez de me dire qu'il ne fallait pas que je me décale ! s'énerva-t-il. Et là, vous me dîtes qu'il fallait que je bouge ? Je ne comprends plus rien !

McClaggan émit un soupir de patience.

_-_Voyez-vous, tout à l'heure vous avez fait l'erreur de laisser paraître votre intention de vous décaler. Il ne fallait donc pas le faire, puisque le résultat était le même : je vous ai touché. En revanche, cette fois-ci, vous avez fait l'erreur de douter de vous. Fallait-il vous décalez ? Afficher ses décisions et douter de soi sont deux choses complètement différentes, Harry. Bien sûr qu'il faut vous décaler et éviter les sorts si vous ne tenez pas à rejoindre les morts de ce monde ! Seulement, faîtes en sorte que la personne devant vous ne le voie pas, compris ? Et ne doutez jamais de vous ainsi. Un mangemort peu vous mettre dans la confusion, et pourtant vous devrez prendre vos décisions tout seul. Nous verrons cela tout à l'heure, pendant le duel. En attendant, que comptiez-vous faire, une fois à terre, si jamais j'avais eu l'intention de vous achever ?

Harry mit du clair dans ses idées avant de répondre.

_-_J'imagine qu'en voyant arriver le sortilège, j'aurai roulé au sol…

Il interrogea son professeur du regard, s'attendant à des reproches. Mais McClaggan parut satisfait.

_-_Je craignais que vous disiez que vous me jetteriez un sort après une telle douleur… Faîtes attention à cela, Harry. Dans un position de faiblesse, il vaut mieux se défendre qu'attaquer, surtout que votre attaque risquerait d'être de faible envergure.

Harry acquiesça.

_-_Donc si je me retrouve au sol, je privilégie les tentatives pour me relever plutôt que les tentatives d'attaque ?

_-_C'est cela.

_-_Très bien…

Harry haussa les sourcils mais ne dit rien.

_-_Je crois qu'après ces quelques petites mises au point, nous pouvons commencer, dit McClaggan.

Il alla se placer au fond de la salle et demanda à Harry de se mettre dans l'autre coin. Tous deux levèrent leurs baguettes, Harry attendant le signal de départ, McClaggan souriant mystérieusement.

_-_Vous avez peur ? questionna-t-il avec un certain amusement dans la voix.

_-_Un peu, avoua Harry. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me battre en duel avec mes professeurs…

_-_C'est parfait ! s'exclama McClaggan. Les mangemorts aussi vous inspireront de la peur…

Harry se demanda pourquoi McClaggan tenait tant à lui parler des mangemorts. Il supposa que comme lui, il redoutait une attaque d'ici peu.

_-_A trois… annonça le professeur. Un…

Harry se força à se détendre.

_-_Deux…

McClaggan le mettait mal à l'aise, à le regarder comme ça !

_-_Trois !

Harry attaqua le premier mais ne parvint pas à stupéfixer son professeur. Heureusement d'ailleurs, comme il s'imaginait mal entrain de le ranimer. Il se concentra à nouveau sur le duel juste à temps pour éviter un des sortilèges qu'il redoutait le plus :

_-_Imperium !

Il poussa un cri de surprise et se jeta sur le côté mais se retrouva à terre.

_-_Stop ! cria McClaggan.

Harry se releva fébrilement.

_-_A quoi pensiez-vous ? demanda sèchement le professeur.

_-_Euh…

Harry se sentit rougir.

_-_C'est bien ce qui me semblait, bougonna McClaggan. A rien ayant rapport à ce combat. Vous savez, Harry, si vous vous déconcentrez comme cela, vous n'irez pas bien loin ! Allez, reprenons ! Prêt ? _Stupéfix_ !

Harry s'écarta vivement et attaqua à son tour.

_-Rictusempra _!_ Expelliarmus _!

A chaque fois, McClaggan se déplaça agilement pour ne pas se faire toucher. Harry se revit devant Ginger. Leur duel avait été un peu du même style. Comment avait-il gagné, déjà ?

_-_Harry !

McClaggan abaissa sa baguette.

_-_Concentrez-vous, bon sang ! J'aurai eu le temps de vous tuer trois fois ! gronda-t-il. On ne peut pas sortir victorieux d'un combat de ce genre si on n'a pas une entière concentration sur ce qu'on fait ! Je sais que vous avez des capacités, Harry ! Servez-vous-en !

Harry ne savait pas si ce qu'il allait faire serait apprécié, cependant, il lança un _expelliarmus_ et désarma son professeur avec stupéfaction. Celui-ci le regarda avec de grands yeux ronds.

_-_Voilà qui est audacieux. C'est bien. Mais votre adversaire s'arrête rarement en plein combat. Rendez-moi ma baguette, s'il vous plaît. Merci. C'est reparti…

Harry et lui combattirent inlassablement en espérant toucher l'autre. Harry s'en sortait bien, et cela réjouissait le professeur qui commentait chaque action avec entrain.

_-_C'est bien ! s'exclama-t-il quand Harry le désarma une deuxième fois. Excellent !

Mais avec une rapidité surprenante, il fut sur son élève et lui arracha la baguette des mains. Harry tomba à terre sous le choc et McClaggan lui lança à nouveau un sortilège impardonnable.

_-Doloris_ !

Il n'était pas sûr que McClaggan était autorisé à utiliser de tels sorts sur ses élèves. Il sentait son corps secoué de spasmes douloureux et voulut crier. Puis il se fit lui-même désarmer.

_-_Vous voyez Harry, la situation peut toujours se retourner. Maintenant vous êtes désarmé et au sol. Que faîtes-vous ?

Harry prit le temps de récupérer ses esprits avant de réfléchir sérieusement à la question.

_-_Analyser bien la situation, conseilla McClaggan.

Harry observa tout autour de lui.

_-_Rapidement, tout de même, s'impatienta le professeur. C'est un privilège que je vous laisse…

Il tenait une baguette fermement dans sa main gauche tandis que l'autre pendait le long de son corps du côté droit. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse… Pas le droit à l'erreur…

_-_Ne me laissez pas percer votre intention, rappela McClaggan. Voilà, comme ça ! félicita-t-il en voyant le regard méchant de Harry.

L'adolescent tentait de ne pas trop observer pour ne pas que McClaggan puisse découvrir ce qu'il préparait. Puis, tout se passa en une poignée de secondes. Il plongea du côté droit et comme il l'avait prévu, la baguette de gauche se pointa vers lui. Il s'accroupit alors et pivota de l'autre côté où il abaissa le bras de son professeur d'un coup de coude dans le poignet. McClaggan lâcha alors la baguette de sa main droite pour la porter sur la partie endolorie de son bras gauche et Harry récupéra une arme. Avant qu'il ne réagisse à l'erreur qu'il venait de commettre, McClaggan était déjà touché par le maléfice d'entrave que son élève lui avait jeté.

_-_Excellent Harry ! s'exclama-t-il, rayonnant de joie. Vraiment ! C'était très bien ! Libérez-moi s'il vous plaît !

Harry s'exécuta, tout sourire. Il avait réussi à vaincre McClaggan !

_-_Alors là, bravo ! Je pensais que comme Ginger, vous auriez tout misé sur votre rapidité et seriez tombé dans le magnifique piège que je vous tendais. Mais vous avez bien analysé la situation, c'est extrêmement plaisant ! Sachez que c'est très important, l'analyse ! Retenez-le bien : dans un duel, il faut de la rapidité, de l'audace, de la réflexion, de l'analyse, de la confiance en soi, de l'anticipation et de la concentration ! Vous avez eu un peu de mal au début, mais la fin était vraiment parfaite ! Je suis fier de vous, Harry ! Et votre feinte était très bien fondée. La feinte, élément très important, soyez-en sûr ! Si vous feintez convenablement, votre adversaire ne verra rien venir, et ça c'est la clé de la victoire ! Trente points pour Gryffondor !

Harry poussa une exclamation de joie.

_-_C'est bien compris ? Anticipation, audace, feinte, rapidité, concentration, confiance en soi et analyse sont les maîtres mots des duels. Si vous les connaissez, vous n'aurez aucun problème quand le moment de vous battre sera venu ! Bravo ! Je vais vous ramener à votre cours… C'est de la botanique que vous aurez là, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry acquiesça.

_-_Allons-y alors !

Harry n'avait jamais vu son professeur aussi joyeux. Pendant tout le chemin menant à la serre, il ne cessa de relater ses actes durant leur duel et félicita encore au moins trois fois Harry pour sa brillante performance. Puis ils rejoignirent le reste de la classe et McClaggan appela l'élève suivant, un Serpentard de la bande d'amis de Malefoy. Ron se jeta sur Harry et l'assaillit de questions mais ne reçut pas de réponse.

_-_Je l'ai battu, dit juste Harry.

_-_Quoi ?

Hermione se tourna vivement vers lui.

_-_Tu l'as… tu l'as battu ?

_-_Oui !

Harry explosa d'un rire de joie. Il se sentait tellement soulagé maintenant que l'épreuve était passée !

_-_Un peu de calme, s'il vous plaît ! s'écria le professeur Chourave. Parvati, taisez-vous et fermez la fenêtre. Montez sur quelque chose s'il le faut. Il fait froid.

Harry leva les yeux et constata qu'au plafond, une des vitres avait été si largement ouverte qu'on pouvait sûrement y faire passer un homme.

_-_Elle est coincée ! suffoqua Parvati, debout sur une chaise.

Crabbe la poussa violemment, la faisant tomber à terre dans un cri de douleur mêlée de surprise et tenta de fermer la fenêtre, mais même lui n'y parvint pas.

_-_Elle est bloquée, dit-il d'une voix grondante comme à son habitude.

_-_Bon, tant pis, soupira Chourave. Laissez comme ça…

Un courant d'air froid fit frissonner Harry tandis qu'il rempotait des boutures de filets du diable. La plante étant très jeune, elle ne pouvait s'enrouler qu'autour de son doigt en raison de sa petite taille. Ron fut appelé une dizaine de minutes avant la fin du cours et plus pâle que jamais, il suivit McClaggan d'un pas traînant.

_-_Mr Potter, vous lui transmettrez les devoirs pour la prochaine fois, dit le professeur Chourave… Raaa ! Qui est-ce qui s'amuse à faire tant de bruit, encore ?

Elle passa la tête par la porte de la serre et poussa un cri aigu.

_-_Ne bougez pas ! ordonna-t-elle à ses élèves. Miss Granger, vous êtes préfète, veillez à ce que personne ne sorte de cet édifice. Mr Potter, venez avec moi prévenir le directeur ! Dépêchez-vous !

Harry ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait mais il entendit Hermione verrouiller la porte de la serre à l'aide d'un sort. Le professeur Chourave lui tenait le bras pour l'emmener avec elle. Comme elle vit qu'il courait plus vite que lui, elle lui demanda de se précipiter dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour le prévenir. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de s'interroger sur le prévenir de quoi, il aperçut ce qu'il fallait apercevoir sur l'autre rive du lac. Une masse noire. Ou plutôt, de nombreux petits ponts noirs qui formaient une grande masse. Et au-dessus d'eux devait se tenir quelque chose de pire que cela. Harry reconnut, voletant au-dessus des mangemorts, ce qui devait être des détraqueurs… Le tout émettait un boucan qui s'entendait sûrement à l'autre bout du parc. Harry accéléra un peu l'allure, forçant dans tous ses muscles pour avancer plus vite. Dumbledore ne se trouvait pas au ministère de la magie, réglant le problème que posait la mort de Fudge ? Chourave avait l'air convaincu qu'il était rentré. Cela voulait dire qu'un nouveau ministre avait été trouvé. Verpey, sans aucun doute…

Harry courut dans la porte du château et l'enfonça d'un coup d'épaule. Il se força à ne pas faire attention au lancement qui la traversa ensuite et continua sa course effrénée jusqu'à la gargouille menant au bureau de Dumbledore. Mais à peine s'était-il arrêté pou réfléchir au mot de passe que, de toute manière, il ignorait, que le directeur sortit en trombe du passage secret.

_-_J'ai vu, dit-il simplement.

A ce moment, la voix du professeur McGonagall résonna dans tous les couloirs de l'école.

_-_Tous les élèves sont priés de regagner leurs salles communes immédiatement. Les professeurs sont attendus dans le parc de toute urgence ! Je répète : tous les élèves sont priés de regagner leurs salles communes tandis que les professeurs sont attendus de toute urgence à l'extérieur !

Harry ne sut pas trop bien que faire. Il n'avait pas envie de rester bien sagement dans son dortoir alors qu'un combat entre les professeurs et les mangemorts, accompagnés des détraqueurs, allait éclater. En réfléchissant bien, si les professeurs de Poudlard n'obtenaient pas de renfort, leur cause était perdue d'avance.

_-_Rentre dans la tour de Gryffondor, ordonna Dumbledore.

_-_Non, je vais me battre, déclara Harry avec détermination.

_-_Rentre, Harry ! répéta Dumbledore plus sèchement.

_-_Mais vous avez besoin de secours ! Vous ne tiendrez pas le coup !

_-_Les membres de l'Ordre sont au courrant, ils arrivent !

Il avait à peine terminé sa phrase qu'au bout du couloir apparurent Tonks, Kingsley et Maugrey Fol Œil.

_-_Les aurors vont arriver ! annonça Kingsley de sa voix grave. Arthur, Bill, Charlie et Percy ne devraient pas tarder non-plus. Harry, va-t-en !

Harry s'arrêta contre son gré. Il les laissa s'éloigner et les regarda jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient hors de vue. Puis, sans hésiter, il se remit à courir. Il ne se dirigea pas vers la porte de sortie mais vers la tour des Gryffondor. Sans s'arrêter, il courut à perdre haleine dans le château, bousculant de temps à autre un groupe d'élèves stupéfaits qui regagnaient leur salle commune. Il croisa Ron dans un couloir mais fit semblant de ne pas l'apercevoir. Quand il arriva devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, il était tellement essoufflé qu'il ne parvint même pas à articuler convenablement le mot de passe. La Grosse Dame, prise de pitié, le laissa entrer. Il fila directement vers son dortoir, monta les marches de l'escalier quatre par quatre et entra à la volée dans sa chambre. La carte du Maraudeur devait être là, quelque part… Il la trouva dans sa valise pas encore complètement défaite et l'empoigna d'un geste sec. Il respira profondément pour atténuer la douleur de son point de côté et repartit à vive allure. La salle commune commençait à se remplir de Gryffondor à l'air perplexe.

_-_Harry ! entendit-il, mais il ne se retourna pas et regagna les couloirs.

_-_Et bien , il faudrait savoir ! grogna la Grosse Dame.

Harry déplia la carte en pleine course et y jeta un regard furtif pour ne pas perdre de vous où il allait. Il fallait qu'il trouve un passage menant à l'extérieur. Il y en avait un au rez-de-chaussée. Près de la porte des cachots… Il se précipita et entendit des cris au-dehors quand il passa devant de la porte d'entrée. Quelqu'un devait être tout près. Il regarda à nouveau la carte et s'y vit entrain de tapoter une pierre du mur où devait se trouver le passage. Une bulle apparut à côté de son nom et de minuscules lettres noires s'y inscrivirent. _Taper trois fois la quatrième pierre à gauche au niveau de la poignée la plus proche_. Ce devait être celle de la porte menant aux cachots. Harry fit alors ce qui était écrit et la quatrième rangée de pierre en partant de la gauche s'abaissa pour révéler un passage très étroit. Harry s'y engouffra en se mettant de côté et avançant en crabe jusqu'à ce qu'il sente quelque chose de dur contre son épaule.

_-Lumos_, murmura-t-il.

Il constata qu'il avait atteint un deuxième mur. Il abaissa sa baguette vers la carte du Maraudeur qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main gauche et poussa comme il était dit de le faire. Les pierres basculèrent alors et il retrouva dehors. Il sentit le mur reprendre sa place derrière lui.

Les éclairs de lumière jaillissaient de partout quand il s'avança silencieusement vers le champ de bataille. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Il resserra sa poigne sur sa baguette magique et voulut viser un mangemort qui combattait Tonks mais il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il sursauta et se retourna vivement. C'était bien un mangemort qui le tenait fermement. Il voulut crier mais à travers la fente de la cagoule, servant pour les yeux, il croisa le regard de son attaquant. Un regard apeuré, lâche.

_-_Tu ne devrais pas y aller, murmura Queudver. Rentre au château et je ferai comme si je ne t'avais pas vu…

Harry ne savait pas trop ce qu'il convenait de faire. Pettigrow n'était très fort, après tout…

Sa visibilité fut nettement réduite, mais Harry garda la cagoule sur sa tête. Il poussa sur le mur du passage secret et jeta le corps inanimé de Pettigrow dans le mince espace. Il dut même forcer un peu pour le faire rentrer, mais le résultat était là. Il avait stupéfixé Queudver et s'était affublé de son déguisement. Ainsi vêtu, il ne risquait pas de se faire attaquer par un mangemort. En revanche, il craignait que quelqu'un du camp de Dumbledore ne s'en prenne à lui. Cependant, il prit le risque de rejoindre la bataille. Il sentit immédiatement une vague de froid due à la présence des détraqueurs mais se força à ne pas y prêter attention. Rester concentré sur le combat… Comme prévu, Kingsley tenta de le stupéfixer mais il manqua sa cible et de peu et Harry lui avoua son identité.

_-_Harry ! murmura Kingsley. Mais…

_-_Chut ! murmura Harry. Je suis un mangemort, d'accord ?

Il fit comme s'il se battait mais manqua volontairement sa cible et toucha un mangemort un peu plus loin. Maugrey, son adversaire, poussa un grognement de compréhension en le voyant avec son œil magique mais passa à quelqu'un d'autre.

_-_Et tu comptes tenir comme ça combien de temps ? chuchota Kingsley en lui lançant un sortilège de _doloris_ sans le viser. Ils s'en rendront compte ! Et tu ne tiendras pas à la pression des détraqueurs ! Regarde !

Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui et nota que les mangemorts, nettement supérieurs en nombre, avaient déjà tué ou blessé pas mal de gens. Il lança un maléfice du saucisson sur le mage noir qui passa devant lui.

_-_Je vais réduire leur nombre, murmura Harry. Quand ils s'apercevront de qui je suis, vous serez assez pour les maîtriser ! _Stupefix _!

Un autre mangemort s'écroula au sol.

_-_Tu prends des risques, Harry, chuchota Kingsley. On dirait ton père.

Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux puis s'écroula de douleur. Arthur Weasley l'avait touché d'un _doloris_. Il vit Kingsley faire la grimace et dut reconnaître les yeux verts de Harry car il plaqua sa main contre sa bouche.

_-_Désolé, Harry !

Il partit alors s'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre. Harry, en se relevant, tenta de viser un mangemort mais manqua sa cible.

Sa feinte marchait très bien. Rapidement, ses alliés comprirent qu'il n'était pas un mangemort et il put réduire un peu le nombre de mages noirs en les immobilisant. Quand un détraqueur venait près de lui, il le repoussait d'un patronus et c'était souvent cela qui faisait réagir les gens de l'Ordre. Restaient les autres aurors, mais Tonks, Kingsley et Maugrey s'assuraient de sa sécurité en transmettant le message.

Dans un combat impressionnant, Dumbledore et Voldemort s'affrontaient sans s'arrêter, aussi aucun des deux ne s'occupa de Harry, et Harry ne s'occupa pas d'eux non-plus. Rester concentré, feinter, être rapide. Il se répétait les conseils de McClaggan et cela avait de l'effet. Quand soudain, contre toute attente, il aperçut quelqu'un sortir de la serre par la fenêtre au plafond. Ginger poussa un cri de guerre et sauta au sol. Harry ressentait une bouffée de colère. A quoi jouait-elle ? Tout le monde la regarda, hormis Dumbledore et Voldemort qui continuaient de se battre.

_-_Bon sang… marmonna Harry et il se précipita vers elle.

Personne ne le retint, étant donné que les mangemorts croyaient qu'il était l'un des leurs et que les membres de l'Ordre et les autres aurors savaient son identité. Il voulut la stupéfixer pour ainsi l'empêcher de se battre, mais elle évita agilement son sort et saisit sa baguette. Ils commencèrent à s'affronter tandis que les combats aux alentours reprenaient avec encore plus d'intensité. Mais tous deux étant de même niveau, aucun ne prit le dessus, même si Ginger maîtrisait les sortilèges impardonnables. Ils vinrent alors aux mains, se battant comme des moldus en plein milieu d'une école de sorcellerie. Ils attirèrent quelques regards surpris.

_-_Ginger, arrête ! murmura Harry. Ginger !

_-_Pourquoi ? Tu as peur ? minauda-t-elle. Un mangemort peureux ?

Elle ricana.

_-_Je ne suis pas un mangemort ! rétorqua Harry à voix basse. S'il te plaît, Ginger !

_-_Tu n'es pas un mangemort ? répéta Ginger. Oh oh ! Vraiment ? Pourquoi portes-tu te caches-tu, alors?

_-_Ginger ! grommela Harry. C'est moi ! Potter!

_-_Potter ? Je ne te crois pas ! Montre-toi alors ! Je veux voir ton visage !

_-_Ginger…

Elle cligna des yeux et cessa de frapper Harry.

_-_Dans ce cas retire ta cagoule, _Harry_…

Harry fit non de la tête.

_-_Tu ne comprends donc pas ? murmura-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

_-_ENLEVE TA CAGOULE ! hurla Ginger et sa voix raisonna dans tout le parc.

Sans attendre, elle donna un coup de pied dans le ventre de Harry et arracha sa cagoule en même temps que quelques cheveux. Harry se plia de douleur. Les combats s'arrêtèrent. Sous les regards stupéfaits des mangemorts, Harry se retrouva le visage à découvert. Ils le regardaient tous avec une même expression de rage qui ne présageait rien de bon. Avec horreur, il entendit Voldemort ricaner quelque part à sa droite…

_-_Oh non… murmura Ginger.

Mais il était déjà trop tard…

* * *

* * *

_et voilà pour le chapitre 17! alors, vous en pensez quoi?_

_bon ce soir j'ai pas trop le temps alors je vous dis juste que le prochain sera: l'exécution. et merci à rebecca black pour sa review aussi._

_allez à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre! bye!_


	18. l'exécution

  
**Chapitre 18 : l'exécution.**

_-_Ah c'est malin, ça ! bougonna Harry avant de rouler au sol pour éviter une rafale de sortilèges déferlant vers lui.

Il voyait tous les regards tournés vers lui et eut soudain envie de disparaître. Ginger se mordait la lèvre de culpabilité.

_-_Et ouais ! gronda Harry.

Au moins une chose le rassurait : pendant leurs quelques secondes d'ébahissement, certains mangemorts s'étaient fait stupéfixer. Conscient qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire, il se redressa et repartit se battre.

_-_Non ! hurla Dumbledore sans cesser de combattre.

Harry stoppa net.

_-_Tous sur lui ! cria Voldemort. Ramenez-le moi vivant !

Avec horreur, il vit tous les mangemorts inoccupés se précipiter vers lui. Il n'avait pas menti : leur nombre avait diminué, mais ils restaient encore supérieurs. Et tous ceux en trop avançaient, baguette pointée. Il était piégé. Harry retint son souffle et recula, sachant bien que de toute manière, s'il continuait ainsi, il se retrouverait soit coincé par la serre soit par la forêt interdite. Il n'avait pas tort : bientôt, il senti un gros tronc contre son dos, lui bloquant le passage. Un des ses attaquants ricana ; il reconnut Lucius Malefoy. Ginger vint le rejoindre à la lisière de la forêt.

_-_Je vais réparer mon erreur, s'exclama-t-elle avec détermination.

Mais Harry ne croyait pas que son aide puisse lui apporter quelque chose contre la dizaine de mangemorts qui ne demandait qu'à les tuer. C'était trop tard, elle avait gâché son plan. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Dumbledore ne pouvait pas lui venir en aide. Les membres de l'Ordre et les aurors du ministère étaient déjà débordés. Il avait besoin qu'un miracle surgisse, là, maintenant. Il entendit un sifflement inquiétant au-dessus de lui et Nagini, le serpent de Voldemort, glissa le long des branches. Harry sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre. Il était perdu, coincé entre un reptile tueur et dix mages noirs.

_-_Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, Ginger ? murmura-t-il. Toi qui as de si brillantes idées…

Elle répondit en jetant un sort à Nagini, mais la peau écailleuse du serpent fit ricocher l'attaque et le rendit plus agressif. Il montra les crocs en sifflant. Harry eut un haut-le-cœur quand il repensa à son rêve, au cours duquel ces dents lui appartenaient tandis qu'il mordait assidûment Mr Weasley.

_-_C'est à toi de trouver quelque chose, marmonna Ginger. Je suis à cours d'inspiration.

Harry réfléchissait à toute allure. Analyser la situation… De la sueur se mit à couler sur son front. Il y avait forcément quelque chose à faire !

_-_Si seulement j'avais mon golem ! pensa-t-il, mais il constata que ça n'aurait pas changé grand chose car il ne savait pas comment le faire fonctionner.

_-_J'implore le pardon de toutes les créatures pour le mal que je leur ai fait ! sanglota Ginger, complètement désespérée.

Harry vit le professeur McClaggan se battre agilement contre trois mangemorts. Il fallait qu'il s'en sorte, pour lui montrer que lui aussi savait se défendre. Seulement, à peine eut-il levé la baguette que les dix hommes en face de lui en firent de même. S'il jetait un sort, il serait attaqué… Mais s'il se baissait ? Et Nagini qui sifflait derrière eux !

_-_A trois, tu te baisses, murmura-t-il à Ginger en bougeant à peine les lèvres car les mangemorts l'observaient sans relâche. Un… Deux…Trois !

Il stupéfixa un mangemort et s'abaissa au sol pour éviter tous les sorts qu'on lui lançait. L'arbre émit un bruit de craquement menaçant. Lentement, il glissa de sa cime et s'écrasa au sol. Les mangemorts s'écartèrent rapidement mais Harry et Ginger eurent le temps de fuir en direction de la forêt. Pour se protéger, ils formèrent une barrière magique qui, ils le savaient, ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Elle leur laisserait au moins quelques secondes. C'était peu, mais toujours bon à prendre. Harry tenta de ne pas s'engouffrer trop profondément dans l'épaisseur des arbres, ne sachant que trop bien sur quoi, ou plutôt sur qui il pourrait tomber. Un troupeau de centaures devait se trouver quelque part près de là.

_-_Si on s'enfonçait dans la forêt, ce serait plus prudent, dit Ginger en jetant des regards affolés autour d'elle.

Harry ne répondit rien.

_-_Tu crois qu'on peut s'arrêter un moment ? proposa-t-elle.

Harry hocha la tête.

_-_De toute façon, ils ne nous suivent plus, je crois…

Ils s'assirent contre le même arbre et apprécièrent ce moment de répit. Harry restait cependant sur ses gardes. Plus d'un danger pouvait venir les surprendre ici.

Ginger soupira.

_-_Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, je ne pensais pas que tu te serais déguisé, enfin je veux dire, je pensais que c'était une ruse d'un mangemort.

_-_Tu pensais mal, répliqua sèchement Harry. Tu vois bien où on en est, maintenant ! Je te jure que si jamais il nous arrive quelque chose, je te tiens pour entière responsable !

_-_Ah bah bien sûr ! s'énerva Ginger. Quelle idée de m'attaquer aussi ! Je te rappelle que tu n'étais pas censé te battre !

_-_Toi non-plus !

Ginger lui lança un regard noir.

_-_De toute façon, on aura beau se disputer comme ça pendant des heures, ça ne résoudra pas notre problème ! Nous sommes toujours ici, à attendre de voir si les mangemorts nous cherchent encore !

_-_A qui la faute ! bougonna Harry.

_-_Oh mais tais-toi ! cria Ginger et sa voix se répercuta parmi les arbres.

Harry ferma les yeux et pria pour que personne n'entende ça.

_-_C'est malin, ça aussi ! grogna-t-il. C'est fou comme tu as toujours de bonnes idées ! Lève-toi !

Il percevait déjà des bruits de pas venant dans leur direction. Il se remit à courir vers les profondeurs de la forêt en espérant ne croiser aucune créature sur son chemin. Il se souvenait d'une fosse à araignées géantes…

_-_Potter…

_-_Quoi encore ?

_-_Ecoute…

Harry tendit l'oreille. Les mangemorts avaient dû s'arrêter car il ne les entendait plus. En revanche, il entendait autre chose, de presque aussi inquiétant que les araignées géantes. Le troupeau de centaures devait galoper près de là où ils étaient.

_-_C'est pas vrai ! marmonna Harry.

Lors de sa dernière rencontre avec les centaures, il avait failli se faire tuer. Il valait presque mieux retourner dans le parc.

_-_On va prendre l'autre chemin ramenant au château, dit Harry, déterminé. Tu me suis et tu te tais !

Il prit Ginny par la manche et la mena au sentier le plus proche. Le bruit des sabots des centaures s'éloigna lentement. Quand il vit la lumière percer entre les arbres, il ralentit l'allure pour écouter. Le parc semblait calme. On n'entendait plus les cris de la bataille.

_-_Tu crois que c'est terminé ? chuchota Ginger.

_-_Je t'ai dis de te taire ! gronda Harry.

Il avança prudemment vers le tronc le plus proche et se plaça derrière lui. Là, il osa jeter un coup d'œil. Ce qu'il vit le rassura plus que tout autre chose. Certes, le parc était inondé de sang et de cadavres, mais le combat avait cessé. Le survivants s'étaient rassemblés autour d'un centaure qui s'appelait Bane, si ses souvenirs étaient exacts. Dumbledore, droit et majestueux, s'entretenait avec lui.

_-_Alors ? s'impatienta Ginger, restée en retrait derrière.

Harry lui fit signe de venir. Tous deux sortirent de la forêt et s'avancèrent timidement vers le lieu de discussion.

_-_Le voilà, dit simplement Bane en le voyant. Nous avons défendu notre territoire, ainsi notre tâche est terminée.

_-_Vous serez toujours bienvenus à Poudlard, vous et votre peuple, Bane, assura Dumbledore. Merci pour tout.

_-_Ce n'est pas pour les hommes que nos avons fait ça, mais pour la liberté du peuple centaure. Les étoiles nous ont révélé que nous étions en danger, c'est tout. Au revoir, Dumbledore.

Bane traversa au galop le cercle qui s'était formé autour d'eux et, d'un signe de tête, demanda à tous les autres centaures de le suivre. Tout le monde se tourna alors vers Harry et Ginger. Dumbledore abaissa brièvement la tête pour leur faire comprendre qu'il avait vu et survola le parc du regard. Il soupira et Harry put voir, avec l'aide d'un rayon de soleil, qu'il avait encore pris quelques rides. Il constata avec désolation que peu de corps encagoulés reposaient à terre. Il se demanda même où étaient passés tous ceux qu'il avait stupéfixé avant que Ginger ne lui retire sa cagoule. D'ailleurs, il fallait qu'il retire ce stupide déguisement qui ne lui servait plus à rien, désormais. Il l'enleva et se sentit beaucoup mieux habillé comme un élève que comme un mangemort.

McClaggan le fixait des yeux depuis tout à l'heure. C'était le seul professeur qui ne regardait pas Dumbledore pour savoir son verdict. McGonagall avait le chignon légèrement de travers, Rogue se mordait la lèvre de stress, le professeur Chourave suffoquait, Flitwick se tordait les mains… Dumbledore passa la sienne dans sa barbe et soupira à nouveau.

_-_Ramenez les élèves dans leur salle commune, dit-il en désignant la serre. Il est temps de faire le point.

_-_Vous avez entendu ? Dîtes aux autres de rentrer ! rouspéta McGonagall.

Harry et Ginger se jetèrent un regard en biais et se dirigèrent vers la serre. Harry crut déceler une lueur de déception quand il croisa les yeux de Kingsley. Il n'osa pas demander pourquoi, ayant peur de connaître déjà la réponse. Il aurait dû rester au château, c'était certain. Il avait causé plus d'ennuis qu'autre chose…

_-_Non mais vraiment ! s'indigna Ginger. Même pas un mot de remerciement, rien !

Elle pesta contre Dumbledore sous le regard las de Hermione.

_-_Pourquoi t'aurait-on remercié ? soupira Harry. Tu n'avais pas à sortir de la serre.

_-_Et toi tu n'avais pas à te battre non-plus ! Pourtant, tu as entendu le centaure aussi bien que moi ! _Le_ voilà… Il me semble que j'étais à côté de toi à ce moment là, non ?

Ginger poussa un grognement.

_-_Regarde ! On est quand même venus les aider, non ? On a risqué nos vies pour nous battre à leurs côtés, bon sang ! s'énerva-t-elle. Et même pas un regard, rien ! Pas même un tout petit point pour notre maison !

_-_Tu l'as déjà dit, dit Hermione d'un ton las. De toute façon, à partir du moment où tu désobéis, il n'y a plus aucune raison d'acquérir des points !

_-_En attendant, tous les mangemorts stupéfixés s'en sont allés… marmonna Harry. Les autres ont dû les réanimer quand les centaures sont arrivés.

_-_Et peu ont été tués, ajouta Hermione.

_-_Mulciber, Dolohov et Travers… déclara Harry. Je les ai reconnus.

_-_Tu les connais ? demanda Ginger avec de grands yeux ronds. Ashley !

Sa sœur, qui traînait les pieds derrière eux, se remit à leur niveau.

_-_Non, il invente leurs noms ! rétorqua Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

_-_Tu étais dans leur camp ? s'enquit Ginger avec emportement.

_-_Oui, et il est revenu pour tous nous tuer ! répliqua Hermione sur sa lancée.

_-_Au moins je n'empoisonne pas ma sœur ! marmonna Harry.

_-_Pardon ?

C'était Ashley qui venait de parler.

_-_Tu sais Harry, je t'aime beaucoup. Mais ne parles pas comme ça de Ginger. Elle ne m'a pas empoisonné ! J'ai eu une… indigestion !

Hermione pouffa de rire.

_-_Ca t'amuse ? agressa Ashley. Et bien ris, mon ange ! Que veux-tu que je te dise !

Hermione soupira.

_-_Une simple indigestion ne fait pas rester quelqu'un au lit pendant toutes ses vacances !

_-_Une simple indigestion, dis-tu ?

Ashley fit une grimace.

_-_Une _simple_ indigestion, ça n'existe pas !

Hermione eut un petit rire.

_-_Une indigestion d'aconit, oui ! Harry nous a tout raconté, vous savez !

Ginger et Ashley sourirent méchamment.

_-Tout_ raconté ? répéta Ginger.

Harry sut où elle voulait en venir. Il mit sa main dans sa poche pour cacher sa cicatrice.

_-_Même que lui aussi est loup-garou, maintenant ? railla Ashley. Ca m'étonnerait !

Hermione regarda Harry sans comprendre.

_-_Harry n'est pas un loup-garou, la pleine lune est passée et il ne s'est pas transformé, les filles ! répliqua-t-elle.

Ginger et Ashley ricanèrent.

_-_Tu leur montreras ta main, _Harry_ ! s'exclama Ginger. Nous on a de l'aconit à prendre ! C'est vrai, on adore s'empoisonner !

Toutes les deux s'en allèrent en riant de plus belle.

_-_C'est quoi, cette histoire, Harry ? s'enquit Hermione.

_-_Rien, rien, je vous expliquerai plus tard. Viens, il faut qu'on rentre…

Il détourna la conversation jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient atteint la salle commune de Gryffondor.

En se posant la question, Harry constata qu'une incohérence existait. Pourquoi les aurors n'avaient pas tué les mangemorts sur le champ de bataille ? Et pourquoi Voldemort avait-il attaqué alors que Dumbledore était rentré ?

_-_Tout ça c'est de la faute de Verpey ! gronda Ron, qui n'avait pas cessé de lui poser des questions sur ce qui s'était passé dehors.

Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul à être venu le voir. Une foule d'élèves s'était précipitée sur lui et Hermione.

_-_Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir là-dedans ? dit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

_-_Mon père est venu me voir tout à l'heure. Il a dit que Verpey avait passé un décret interdisant aux aurors de tuer les mangemorts.

_-_Quoi ? s'exclamèrent Harry et Hermione d'une même voix.

_-_Oui, pour « avoir le plaisir de les voir se faire embrasser une dernière fois par un détraqueur », cita-t-il. C'est bête. Maintenant les gens vont penser que lui aussi est un incapable ! Il n'a même plus le contrôle des détraqueurs, alors son décret, il peut se le mettre là où je pense !

_-_Et ils auront raison, ceux qui penseront que c'est incapable ! bougonna Harry. Mais enfin ! On ne fait pas passer un tel décret ! Pour sa première action, il aura fait fort ! Combien de temps il va tenir sous la pression, à votre avis ?

Hermione soupira.

_-_Comment Dumbledore a-t-il pu laisser faire ça ?

_-_Papa m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Les hauts représentants ont tous voté, et puis voilà le résultat ! En tout cas, à part ceux qui sont morts, on n'a _aucun_ mangemort à juger à cause de notre cher nouveau ministre ! Tous partis !

Harry se rappela soudain de quelque chose qu'il avait oublié depuis le combat.

_-_Pettigrow ! Bon sang !

Il se leva brusquement et courut jusqu'au passage menant au couloir.

_-_Où tu vas ? s'exclama Ron. Harry !

Ses jambes ne le portaient presque plus, mais Harry se força à courir jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Puis il resta là, haletant, à contempler avec impuissance la gargouille qui en marquait l'entrée.

_-_Mot de passe, mot de passe… soupira-t-il.

Il claqua ses bras sur ses cuisses en signe d'impuissance. Et il sentit quelque chose dans sa poche. La carte du maraudeur… Il la saisit et chercha le bureau de Dumbledore.

_-_J'ai faim ? lut-il dans la bulle.

La gargouille s'écarta pour laisser le passage.

_-_J'ai faim ? répéta-t-il, complètement abasourdi. Bon…

Il monta l'escalier en colimaçon et le mur derrière lui se referma avec un bruit sourd. Une fois arrivé jusqu'à la porte de chêne aux reflets étincelants, il frappa avec le heurtoir de cuivre en forme de griffon et attendit. Le murmure des voix cessa subitement.

_-_C'est Potter, dit Maugrey de sa voix telle un grognement.

_-_Entre, Harry, demanda Dumbledore d'une voix calme.

Harry s'exécuta et poussa la lourde porte. On pouvait dire que tout l'Ordre du Phénix avait été convoqué. Il s'avança mais ne put pas aller bien loin en raison des chaises qui lui bloquaient le passage. Il vit Mrs Weasley, qui lui adressa un grand sourire, Tonks, qui lui fit un signe de la main, Fred et Georges, qui l'accueillirent chaleureusement… Verpey était aussi présent, juste en face du directeur.

_-_Y aurait-il un souci, Harry ? interrogea doucement Dumbledore.

_-_Euh, non professeur… Je voulais seulement vous dire…

Il trouva que déranger une réunion de l'Ordre simplement pour lui annoncer que Pettigrow reposait toujours inconsciemment dans un couloir était déplacé, aussi chercha-il un autre prétexte.

_-_Déjà, je voulais m'excuser de vous avoir désobéi… Je n'aurais pas dû me battre.

_-_C'est bien que tu t'en rendes compte, Harry, dit Dumbledore tout aussi posément.

_-_Cependant, si je puis me permettre, tenta McClaggan, Harry nous aura tout de même été utile durant cette bataille. Il a stupéfixé nombre de mangemorts cet après-midi, et c'était très rusé de sa part…

_-_En effet, en effet, avoua Dumbledore. Mais je n'ose même pas imaginer à quel point les choses auraient été horribles s'il s'était fait tué…

Rogue, au fond de la pièce, poussa un grognement.

_-_Je voulais aussi vous dire, professeur… reprit Harry, pensant que c'était le bon moment.

Mais il s'arrêta car avouer à tous les membres de l'Ordre qu'il avait, en plus d'avoir désobéi, utilisé un passage secret s'avérait ne pas être très fin. Cependant, lancé comme il était, il décida d'assumer ses actes et de tout révéler.

_-_Pour pouvoir sortir du château, j'ai dû emprunter un passage disons… peu commun, continua-t-il prudemment. Et là, j'y ai croisé quelqu'un.

_-_Qui ? demanda sèchement le professeur McGonagall.

_-_Peter Pettigrow, annonça Harry.

Il entendit autour de lui des murmures de stupéfaction.

_-_Peter Pettigrow ? répéta Rogue d'une voix doucereuse. Vraiment ?

_-_Oui, certifia Harry. Peter Pettigrow.

_-_Que faisait-il là ? s'étonna Tonks. Remus m'avait dit qu'il était resté inactif depuis le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui !

_-_Il semblerait qu'il a repris ses fonctions, supposa Dumbledore.

_-_Pettigrow ? s'étonna Verpey. Peter Pettigrow ? Mais il est mort, enfin !

_-_Détrompez-vous, marmonna Rogue. Il est bien en vie.

Verpey ouvrit de grands yeux ronds.

_-_Ah bon ? Il devait sûrement garder le passage secret, alors, dit-il et il attira l'attention de tous. Et bien quoi ? C'est vrai, non ? En admettant qu'il connaisse ce passage, bien sûr…

Harry remarqua que le nouveau ministre paraissait angoissé à l'idée de parler devant tant de monde. Cette impression ne fit qu'accentuer son mécontentement envers lui.

_-_Pettigrow n'a jamais été très courageux, n'est-ce pas ? rappela Verpey. Il était mieux devant son passage, là pour tuer quiconque tentait de sortir, plutôt que sur le champ de bataille, où il n'avait aucune chance de survie ! Enfin si, à cause de mon stupide décret, que je vais d'ailleurs retirer sur le champ !

_-_C'est un peu tard, rétorqua Fol Œil. Le mal est fait, les mangemorts se sont enfuis…

_-_Oui, bon…

Verpey sourit timidement.

_-_On peut faire des erreurs, n'est-ce pas ?

_-_Vous êtes ministre, Ludo, dit sèchement Arthur Weasley.

_-_Je crois que Harry a encore quelque chose à dire, déclara McClaggan. Allez-y, Harry.

Harry reprit ses esprits.

_-_Oui, donc, je disais… euh…

_-_Dépêchez-vous, Potter, grogna Rogue.

_-_Alors, j'ai croisé Peter Pettigrow, et il m'a dit… Enfin il me m'a pas dit grand-chose, mais j'ai eu l'idée de prendre sa tenue pour berner les autres. Il n'est pas très fort, vous l'avez dit vous-même, monsieur le ministre, alors j'ai… je l'ai stupéfixé. Et il est toujours là-bas.

_-_Ah…

Dumbleodre se plongea quelques instants dans ses pensées.

_-_Qu'attendons-vous pour aller le chercher, dans ce cas ? s'emporta Verpey. Allons-y !

_-_Lupo, s'il vous plaît… soupira Kingsley. Laissez Albus réfléchir !

_-_Veux-tu qu'on l'exécute ? demanda carrément Dumbledore à Harry. Ou préfères-tu qu'on l'enferme ?

Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux après une question si bête. Bien sûr qu'il fallait l'exécuter ! De toute manière, il s'évaderait si on l'enfermait ! Il avait la capacité de se transformer en rat, tout de même !

_-_Pourquoi le laisser en vie ? interrogea Harry. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que l'enfermer ne servirait strictement à rien !

_-_Alors il sera exécuté, annonça Dumbledore. Verpey, Nymphadora, Alastor et Kingsley, allez le chercher dans le passage qui se révélera quand vous aurez tapé trois fois sur la quatrième brique à gauche au niveau de la poignée la plus proche, sur le pan de mur juste à côté des cachots. Faîtes-en sorte qu'il ne s'échappe pas. Ce serait bête que tout ça finisse en queue de _rat_, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… Nous nous occuperons de lui demain soir.

Kingsley lui adressa un bref signe de tête et sortit à la suite de Verpey, Tonks et Maugrey.

Harry attendit qu'on lui dise quelque chose, mais personne n'ouvrit la bouche pendant les minutes qui suivirent. Dumbledore s'était encore perdu dans ses pensées.

_-_Euh… Bonsoir, salua Harry et tout doucement, comme pour voir si on le rappelait, il se dirigea vers la porte.

Puis, comme personne ne le retint, il descendit l'escalier en courant en regagna la salle commune de Gryffondor. L'ambiance y était si déprimante qu'il préféra aller se coucher plutôt que d'écouter Ginny se lamenter ou Hermione donner son point de vue sur Verpey. Mais quand il se glissa dans ses draps, il n'avait aucune envie de dormir. Certes, il était mort de fatigue, après une journée passée à se battre contre McClaggan puis contre l'armée de Voldemort, et pourtant il sentait que le sommeil ne ferait qu'aggraver son sentiment de lassitude. Alors ça y était : Verpey avait pris le pouvoir. Il fallait désormais rester sur ses gardes. A tout moment il pouvait le reperdre. Et Voldemort, qui avait encore attaqué. Deux fois en moins d'un mois… C'en devenait inquiétant. Avait-il pris tant de puissance ? Il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que Dumbledore soit là pour défendre Poudlard. C'était au moins une bonne chose. Mais les détraqueurs étaient perdus. Verpey avait échoué. En voyant la vérité en face, Harry remarqua que cela ne l'étonnait guère. Seulement, c'était fait. Un allié en moins. Comment Verpey avait-il pu passer un décret interdisant de tuer des mangemorts si les détraqueurs n'étaient plus sous son contrôle ? Il devait bien le savoir, non ? Ou alors tout avait été si vite qu'il ne s'en était pas rendu-compte… C'était une possibilité à envisager. Et le lendemain, Queudver serait exécuté. Et avec quoi serait-il exécuté ?

Ses yeux se fermèrent lentement et sa respiration se fit plus régulière. Inconsciemment, il sombra dans un sommeil profond et ne se réveilla que le lendemain, tard dans la première matinée du week-end.

Harry ne tenait pas sur sa chaise. Il l'avançait, la reculait, tournait sa feuille d'un côté puis de l'autre, écrivait un mot et le raturait… La salle commune, bien que bondée de monde car personne n'osait sortir dans le parc enneigé, demeurait silencieuse. Et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son devoir de métamorphose.

_-_Rah ! grogna-t-il en chiffonnant son troisième morceau de parchemin.

_-_Concentre-toi, Harry ! conseilla Hermione, accoudée au rebord de la fenêtre.

Elle avait terminé ses devoirs pour le lundi et profitait d'une petite pause pour contempler l'immensité du parc.

_-_Ce n'est pas de la concentration qui me manque ! bougonna Harry. Je n'arrive pas à rédiger son machin sur la métamorphose des animagis !

_-_Si Sirius avait été là, ça aurait été plus facile ! certifia Ron, bloqué au même point que Harry. Comment veut-elle qu'on sache quelles sont les différentes étapes de la transformation ? Et les décrire en plus ! Comment est-ce qu'on fait ça, tu peux me le dire ?

Hermione soupira de lassitude.

_-_En cherchant à la bibliothèque au lieu de passer votre temps sur un terrain de Quidditch mouillé ! vociféra-t-elle. Quant à toi, Harry, si c'est la rédaction qui te gène, écoute-ça !

Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

_-_Le parc était désert. Personne n'avait osé retourner là où tant de sang avait coulé, et pourtant la neige blanche masquait les derniers signes visibles de la bataille survenue la veille.

_-_Je n'ai pas besoin de t'entendre me décrire l'extérieur, Hermione ! grogna Harry.

Mais Hermione continua comme s'il ne l'avait pas interrompue.

_-_Aucun des arbres ne bougeait, pas même celui qui était tombé au sol, victime du combat. Le lac était si lisse qu'il était difficile d'imaginer que quelques heures auparavant, un des professeurs de l'école avait dû y retirer un cadavre solitaire.

_-S'il te plait, Hermione…_

_-_Ce professeur devait être le plus grand être de Poudlard, mais pas le plus sévère. Il acceptait même que trois de ses élèves viennent lui rendre visite.

_-_Où veux-tu en venir, Hermione ? demanda pesamment Harry.

_-_Il faut que nous allions voir Hagrid dans sa cabane ! s'exclama Hermione comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent et pensèrent à la même chose, c'est-à-dire qu'il leur restait encore tout leur dimanche pour travailler.

_-_Ok, on y va !

Harry était presque soulagé de bouger un peu. Il ne tiendrait pas immobile jusqu'au soir. McGonagall l'avait prévenu : il était convié à l'exécution de Pettigrow, à dix-neuf heures dans les cachots.

Un étrange sentiment envahit Harry, Ron et Hermione quand ils traversèrent le parc recouvert de neige. Harry avait l'impression de marcher sur des morts, même si aucun cadavre n'avait été laissé en place. Une chance qu'aucun des membres de l'Ordre ne se soit fait tué… Les aurors du ministère avaient pris un sacré coup, bien sûr, mais il trouvait tout de même cela moins grave.

Ils n'eurent même pas à frapper à la porte car Hagrid leur avait déjà ouvert.

_-_Je vous ai vu arriver, expliqua-t-il. Entrez !

Après le froid de l'extérieur, les volutes de chaleur provenant du feu dans la cheminée ne fut pas en trop. Ron poussa un soupir de réconfort et s'assit devant la table sous le regard outré de Hermione.

_-_Triste journée, n'est-ce pas ? se désola Hagrid. Des mangemorts à Poudlard. Qui aurait pu le deviner…

_-_Nous, répondit Harry. Pour tout vous dire, nous nous sommes même demandés pourquoi ça n'est pas arrivé plus tôt.

_-_Vous-Savez-Qui devait sûrement attendre que Dumbledore laisse le pouvoir à Verpey, supposa Hagrid. Un nouveau ministre, c'est toujours un peu plus faible. Je me souviens des débuts de Fudge, ah ça !

_-_Seulement Voldemort n'avait pas repris ses pouvoirs, soupira Hermione et elle fit frissonner Ron et Hagrid.

_-_Non, c'est sûr…certifia Hagrid. Hier, Vous-Savez-Qui a dû penser que Dumbledore resterait un peu au ministère, pour voir comment ça se passerait. Mais Dumbledore a bien deviné. Un grand homme, Dumbledore. Il a dit qu'il ne t'en voulait pas pour ce que tu as fait, Harry, même si tu lui as désobéi délibérément. De toute façon, j'ai bien vu que ce n'était pas de ta faute si tu t'es fait repéré. C'est Ginger Fitgeralds qui est en tort, il ne fallait pas qu'elle retire ta cagoule.

_-_J'ai tout de même été idiot de penser que je pourrais en stupéfixer la moitié à moi tout seul, admit Harry. D'accord, ça a bien marché, j'en ai mis plus d'un hors d'état de nuire, mais ils ne sont pas totalement stupides. Quelqu'un aurait bien fini par s'apercevoir que j'étais un traître, et ils m'auraient tué.

_-_Attends un peu… murmura Ron. Tu t'es déguisé en mangemort pour te battre ?

Harry avait tout raconté à Hermione mais avait complètement oublié que Ron ne savait rien, alors il acquiesça.

_-_Wouah, c'est dément !

_-_Non, Ron, ce n'est pas dément ! tempêta Hermione. C'était très dangereux. Il aurait pu se faire tuer !

_-_Parlons d'autre chose, s'il vous plait, soupira Harry. J'ai fait une bêtise, c'est vrai, mais on ne va pas rester là-dessus indéfiniment !

_-_Le professeur Rogue aussi a fait une bêtise, je crois, dit Hagrid sombrement. J'ai vu comment Vous-Savez-Qui l'a regardé durant le combat. Un regard à glacer le sang, je vous dis. Pauvre professeur Rogue. Il est dans un beau pétrin, maintenant…

_-_Pourquoi ça ?

Hagrid se plaqua une main contre sa bouche

_-_Euh… Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien fait de vous en parler, ce n'est pas une chose qu'il faut crier sous tous les toits… Encore que maintenant, ça ne sert plus à grand-chose…

_-_Et bien allez-y, alors ! encouragea Harry.

Hagrid soupira.

_-_Vous garderez ça pour vous, d'accord ? Et bien en fait, Rogue était chargé de fournir des mauvaises informations à Voldemort, notamment par le biais de Lucius Malefoy, un de ses prétendus amis.

_-_Et où le problème ?

_-_Le problème, c'est que Vous-Savez-Qui pensait qu'il était revenu de son côté. Enfin, supposait, disons, car il ne lui a jamais complètement refait confiance après sa fuite. Or, Rogue s'est battu _avec _Dumbledore, et non pas _contre_ lui.

_-_Donc Voldemort a vu clair dans son jeu ? déduisit Harry

Hagrid acquiesça.

_-_Ca va être dur de rattraper le coup, maintenant. A vrai dire, c'est impossible. Rogue a intérêt de se tenir à carreaux devant lui…

_-_Mais ça fait une source en moins pour l'Ordre, n'est-ce pas ? questionna Hermione.

_-_Exactement.

_-_Pourquoi est-il allé se battre, dans ce cas ? demanda Ron. C'était idiot !

_-_Bah… Nous étions en sous-nombre ! Il nous fallait du monde pour défendre le château ! Alors il a pris des risques… Un type bien, ce Rogue, même s'il ne le laisse pas paraître.

Harry émit un grognement mais ne dit rien.

_-_Pour toi, ce n'est pas pareil, Harry ! dit Hagrid avec compassion. Certains facteurs du passé font que…

_-_Qu'il me traite comme un véritable abruti ! acheva Harry avec mauvaise humeur. Quelqu'un qui reste sur le même opinion, comme ça, sans chercher à comprendre, moi j'appelle ça un…

_-_Et Sirius ? coupa Hagrid. Comment traitait-il Rogue ?

_-_Mais ce n'est pas pareil ! s'énerva Harry. Sirius et Rogue se détestaient depuis leurs études ici. Ca peut se comprendre ! Mais moi, je ne lui ai strictement rien fait, à Rogue !

_-_Pourtant Sirius n'a pas cherché à faire la paix avec lui, dit Hagrid.

_-_Parce que Rogue a cherché à faire la paix avec Sirius, peut-être ? rétorqua Harry.

_-_Là n'est pas la question, soupira Hagrid.

_-_Si justement, toute la question est là !

Harry s'était levé tellement la fureur commençait à l'envahir.

_-_Peut-être que si Rogue avait vraiment cherché à sauver Sirius, on n'en serait pas là !

_-_Mais Harry ! dit Hagrid d'un ton las. Que crois-tu ? Que si Sirius est mort, c'est parce que Rogue n'a pas cherché à le sauver ? C'est ridicule !

_-_C'est exactement ce que je crois ! s'emporta Harry.

De rage, il jeta la tasse de thé vide posée sur la table. Elle se brisa dans un bruit sec qui calma tout le monde sauf lui.

_-_Tu ne penses pas ce que tu viens de dire, n'est-ce pas ? murmura Hagrid.

Harry hocha la tête.

_-_Je n'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Sirius aurait dû survivre.

_-_C'est la guerre, Harry, dit Hermione d'une toute petite voix, comme à chaque fois qu'elle parlait de Sirius. Il y aura forcément des morts !

_-_Et pourquoi Sirius ?

_-_On ne choisit pas, mon vieux, déclara Ron.

_-_Ce qui ne tue pas rend plus fort, hein ? renchérit Hagrid.

Harry soupira. En fin de compte, il aurait aimé que son parrain soit là pour lui dire que faire. Ce soir, il allait assister à l'exécution de Pettigrow. S'il l'avait dénoncé, c'était en partie pour lui. Pour que la vérité éclate enfin. Ensuite, il suffirait qu'il donne à Verpey l'article qu'il avait trouvé dans le bureau de Malefoy, et le nom de Sirius Black serait à nouveau honoré. C'était tout ce qu'il demandait. Qu'on considère son parrain comme un héros, et non comme un assassin, ce qui avait toujours été le cas depuis de trop nombreuses années. C'était la dernière chose qu'il pourrait faire pour lui. Un dernier hommage, en quelque sorte…

Le soleil avait déjà commencé sa longue descente quand Harry se dirigea vers les cachots, une horrible boule dans le ventre. Il avait déjà vu les professeurs, lors du repas, discutant sombrement de l'exécution à venir. Tous avaient revêtus des longues robes très sobres. Alors lui aussi s'était habillé d'une simple robe noire. Sa robe de cours, en fait. A quelques pas devant lui, McClaggan arborait une tenue toute noire, avec seulement une bande blanche au bout de chaque manche. Il discutait tranquillement avec Ludo Verpey, habillé entièrement de noir. Ils ne semblaient pas l'avoir aperçu. Harry ne voulait pas être indiscret, mais quand il entendit son nom dans la conversation, il ne put s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille.

_-_C'est en effet extraordinaire la manière dont Potter se bat, assura McClaggan. Ce garçon fait preuve d'une ingéniosité assez rare pour quelqu'un de son âge. Je ne suis même pas certain qu'à sa place, j'aurai pensé à faire ce qu'il a fait. Entre nous, c'était très utile. Il a mis hors d'état de nuire un bon nombre de mangemorts avant que Miss Fitgeralds, une autre élève très douée en défense contre les forces du mal, ne lui retire sa cagoule.

_-_Mais, on se serait tout de même rendu compte de son identité, non ? s'enquit Verpey.

McClaggan toussota.

_-_Pas s'il en avait décidé autrement, répondit-il. J'ignore si vous avez connu son père, James Potter.

_-_Pas personnellement, mais j'en ai entendu parler. On dit que c'était un excellent joueur de Quidditch qui aurait presque pu faire carrière s'il ne s'était pas fait Langue-de-plomb.

Harry sursauta. Alors son père avait travaillé au département des mystères ?  
_-_Et bien, Harry est comme lui. Je le connaissais bien, James, et quand il avait quelque chose en tête, c'était difficile de le lui retirer. Et il était lui-aussi très ingénieux. Il allait généralement jusqu'au bout de ses projets. Et il prenait de gros risques, ça oui. Je crois même que ça l'amusait. Mais bref, je m'étale. Tout ça pour dire que comme son père, Harry est plus déterminé que personne.

_-_Mais il a bien des faiblesses, non ?

McClaggan le regarda suspicieusement.

_-_Pourquoi me poser une telle question ?

_-_Oh, je voulais juste savoir s'il y aurait eu un moyen de l'arrêter, lui qui est si déterminé. Souvent, il suffit de toucher le point faible pour que tout s'écroule.

_-_J'ai interrogé ses deux amis, car en l'observant se battre pendant mes cours, je n'ai pas trouvé de grosse faiblesse. Ils m'ont dit que Harry s'emporte facilement quand il s'agit de ses proches.

_-_Donc en résumé, le seul moyen pour l'arrêter si on ne lui avait pas retiré sa cagoule, c'était de menacer quelqu'un qu'il aime ?

McClaggan acquiesça et Harry pesta contre Ron et Hermione qui parlait de lui impunément à son professeur. En revanche, il venait d'avoir la certitude que McClaggan avait bel et bien des liens avec ses parents, et jusqu'à leur âge adulte. Il se promit de lui poser des questions cette fois, même si ses cours étaient épuisants.

Ils durent s'arrêter car ils étaient arrivés devant la salle où aurait lieu l'exécution. Harry eut du mal à continuer sa route. Il serait probablement le seul élève convoqué et on allait sûrement lui demander de confirmer les dires de Queudver. Il prit une profonde inspiration et entra à la suite du ministre et de son professeur.

La salle d'exécution portait bien son nom. Harry supposa que c'en était réellement une des années auparavant. Des chaînes pendaient du plafond en produisant un grincement inquiétant. Des sièges faisaient le tour de la salle, formant comme une barrière autour d'une chaise métallique à l'allure menaçante. Peter Pettigrow y était assis et tremblait de tous ses membres en jetant des regards tout autour de lui. Ses poignets étaient fixés à la structure métallique de façon à ne pas qu'il puisse bouger.

Les portes se refermèrent brusquement derrière Harry et le silence se fit immédiatement. Sous les regards attentifs de tous les enseignants, de Dumbledore, des membres de l'Ordre et de Verpey, il s'assit près d'Arthur Weasley et attendit. Percy, placé un peu plus loin devant lui, en face de Queudver, tenait une plume prête et un rouleau de parchemin sur une planche de bois. Harry se souvint de la fois où c'était en face de lui qu'il avait été placé pour prendre note, quand il avait été convoqué à un conseil de discipline. A cette époque, Percy était l'assistant de Fudge.

Verpey ne fit pas dans les détails. Il présenta Pettigrow rapidement et se présenta aussi. A partir de ce moment, Percy se mit à écrire.

_-_Peter Pettigrow, vous êtes accusé de crime contre la communauté magique.

Queudver couina et jeta un regard suppliant à Harry qui fit comme s'il n'avait pas vu. Il mourrait d'envie de poser les questions, de jouer un véritable rôle dans ce procès improvisé qui rendrait son innocence à Sirius, même s'il était mort.

_-_Pourquoi avez-vous fait croire à votre mort, Pettigrow ?

Peter regarda à nouveau tout autour de lui.

_-_Ma… Ma mort ? bredouilla-t-il. Je… Je ne vois pas… Ce que vous voulez dire, monsieur.

Verpey leva les yeux au plafond.

_-_Pourquoi ? insista-t-il.

_-_Mais je ne…

_-_Pour ne pas qu'on le retrouve, déclara Harry, toujours assis sur son siège.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Dumbledore soupira.

_-_Pour ne pas que qui le retrouve ? questionna Verpey.

_-_Ses amis. Enfin, ses _anciens_ amis, pour être plus exact, répondit Harry.

Il ne savait pas si c'était un comportement correct qu'il adoptait là, mais il fallait que la vérité éclate.

_-_Sirius Black ? demanda le ministre.

_-_Entre autres…

_-_Non ! couina Queudver. Enfin si, il voulait me tuer ! Black voulait me tuer ! Il avait trahi James et Lily et…

_-_Taisez-vous ! grogna Harry. _Vous_ avez trahi mes parents, et _vous_ avez fait croire votre mort pour éviter que Sirius ne vous retrouve. Il voulait les venger !

_-_Ne l'écoutez pas ! supplia Queudver. Il ment !

_-Vous_ mentez ! cria Harry.

_-_Harry, calme-toi, dit Dumbledore. Mr Pettigrow, nous savons tous ici la véritable histoire. Vous étiez le Gardien du Secret des Potter.

_-_Ce n'est pas vrai ! sanglota Queudver. Professeur, ne vous laissez pas abuser par ce garçon ! Il ment !

_-_Pourquoi avez-vous trahi mes parents ? s'énerva Harry. Pourquoi les avez-vous vendus ? Vos propres amis, bon sang !

Il s'était levé de rage.

_-_Harry, rassis-toi, s'il te plait, soupira Dumbledore.

Il n'avait jamais paru aussi las aux yeux de Harry.

_-_Vous avez trahi les Potter, Peter, et vous avez aidé Voldemort à reprendre ses pouvoirs.

Un frisson parcourut la salle.

_-_Cependant, je sais que vous ne l'avez pas fait par plaisir. Rejoignez-nous sur le bon chemin !

_-_Dumbledore, vous ne pensez pas ce que vous dîtes ! s'indigna Verpey. Cet homme a été surpris en plein…

Il ne trouva pas les mots pour finir sa phrase.

_-_C'est un mangemort, ouvrez les yeux ! Il faut l'exécuter !

Dumbledore, au contraire, ferma les yeux et se rassit. Il joignit ses longs doigts et soupira.

_-_Laissons Harry choisir. Il s'agit de ses parents.

_-_La dernière fois, reprit Harry, beaucoup plus calme, à l'adresse de Queudver, vous ne m'avez pas laissé d'explication satisfaisante. _Pourquoi avez-vous trahi mes parents _?

_-_Je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'avais pas le choix ! sanglota Pettigrow. Il m'aurait tué si je ne l'avais pas fait ! Je ne suis pas fort comme James et Sirius l'étaient ! J'ai craqué ! Harry, _j'ai craqué_, tu m'entends ?

Sa voix était partie dans les tons aigus et paraissait presque hystérique.

_-_Cela faisait des années qu'on me harcelait pour que je rejoigne Vous-Savez-Qui ! Parfois, j'entendais sa voix dans ma tête ! C'était horrible ! Alors, quand on m'a nommé Gardien du Secret, j'avais déjà cédé à toutes les pressions qu'on me faisait subir.

_-_Et vous n'avez pas songé que c'était de la vie de vos amis de toujours dont il était question ? questionna Harry, la voix légèrement tremblante. Vous les avez livrés à la mort !

_-_Mais je ne voulais pas ! Qu'auraient-ils fait à ma place ?

_-_Sirius vous l'a dit, ils seraient morts plutôt que de trahir leurs amis…

_-_Attendez, coupa Verpey. Je ne comprends pas : Black n'a pas trahi les Potter, du coup ? Et il n'a pas non-plus tué Pettigrow… Il n'était pas mangemort… Et maintenant il est mort… Cela veut dire que… Oh mon dieu…

Il resta là, bouché bée.

_-_Black était innocent ? Et vous avez profité de cela, n'est-ce pas, Pettigrow ? Vous avez commis assez d'horreurs pour être mis à mort !

_-_NON ! hurla Pettigrow.

_-_Vous avez trahi les Potter, fait croire à votre assassinat, fait accuser un innocent qui a été envoyé à Azkaban pour le reste de sa vie… Quelqu'un s'oppose-t-il à la sentence, qui sera la mort ?

_-_Ludo, je vous l'ai dit, c'est à Harry de décider de la sentence ! rappela Dumbledore.

Harry se sentit désemparé. D'accord, Pettigrow avait trahi ses parents. Il avait aussi fait accuser Sirius, c'était vrai, et il avait aidé Voldemort à reprendre ses pouvoirs. Mais il lui avait laissé la vie sauve. Il aurait largement pu le tuer, la veille. Et il ne l'avait pas fait. Il fallait qu'il se décide. La mort ou l'emprisonnement ?

_-_Harry ? interrogea Verpey.

Tous les regards étaient dirigés vers lui.

_-_Il est temps de prendre une décision, Harry.

Queudver sanglotait. Harry avait presque pitié de lui, surtout depuis que son sort était entre ses mains. Le visage souriant de Sirius lui revint brièvement en mémoire. Aurait-il voulu qu'on l'exécute ? Et Remus ? Après tout, la vérité serait rétablie même si on ne le tuait pas…

_-_Laissez-le partir, murmura-t-il.

_-_Quoi ?

_-_Laissez-le partir, répéta Harry un peu plus fort.

Queudver laissa aller un soupir de soulagement.

_-_Merci, Harry, merci, je te jure que je te revaudrai ça, je te le promet !

_-_Taisez-vous, répliqua sèchement Harry. Je ne le fais pas pour vous. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je le fais…

Il préféra s'éloigner car il était persuadé qu'on l'assaillerait de questions. Sans un regard en arrière, il sortit des cachots en espérant avoir fait le bon choix, ce qui n'était pas sûr. Il ignorait si Verpey allait s'y conformer. Après tout, il venait de lui demander de relâcher un mangemort… Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il était déjà tard. Quand il arriva dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, il monta directement se coucher. Ron, Neville, Dean et Seamus dormaient déjà. Il se jeta alors sur son lit et se mit directement dans les couvertures, sans même se déshabiller.

Il rêva d'un peu tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers temps. Il vit Remus qui mordait violemment Queudver en marmonnant des paroles dans le sens quelque chose comme « ça servira à rattraper l'erreur de Harry », puis un détraqueur s'approcha de lui pour dire qu'il ne fallait pas tuer les mangemorts. Pour finir, il se réveilla, la cicatrice brûlante, avec l'intime conviction que Voldemort, même s'il avait perdu une bataille, était vraiment heureux.

* * *

* * *

_et oui rebecca, Ginger a tout fait raté! mais ça va, ils ont réussi à rattraper le coup! merci pour ta review en tout cas, pareil pour toi malestrom, c'est sympa de m'écrire souvent comme ça!_

_le prochain chapitre se passera à Pré-au-Lard principalement, ça sera la saint-valentin! j'imagine que vous savez ce qui va se passer alors je vous dis juste qu'il s'appellera sous l'oeil de l'ange. ( non non, rien à voir avec une chanson de K-Maro, je trouvais juste que ça sonnait bien pour ce chapitre là!)_

_allez je vous laisse, à la prochaine! bye!_


	19. sous l'oeil de l'ange

  
**Chapitre 19 : Sous l'œil de l'ange.**

Les professeurs ne firent aucun commentaire, mais Harry voyait bien dans leur comportement qu'ils ne comprenaient pas sa décision. C'était vrai, après tout : pourquoi avait-il laissé Pettigrow s'enfuir ? Il avait été bête encore une fois… Au moins, la vérité sur Sirius avait été rétablie au grand jour. Ca avait fait la une de la Gazette du Sorcier le lendemain du procès et avait apporté comme une bouffée d'oxygène à Harry. Il avait réussi à refaire le nom de son parrain, c'était l'essentiel. Tout avait été raconté, depuis le début. On pouvait dire que cela avait été un choc pour la communauté magique. En titre d'article : _Sirius Black, encore une erreur de Fudge_. Luna avait lu le journal avec un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres. Même Neville avait fait part de sa satisfaction à Harry.

_-_Je suis content que la vérité ait été révélée, dit-il joyeusement. Il le méritait, après toutes ses années de mensonges !

L'article citait également l'épisode survenu alors qu'il était en troisième année. Nombre d'élèves vinrent le voir pour le féliciter d'avoir fait confiance à Sirius. En revanche, Rogue n'en fut que plus désagréable. C'était lui qui avait raconté à quiconque voulait l'entendre que cette-là, Black les avaient ensorcelés pour qu'ils croient à ses prétendus mensonges.

Harry se demandait si Remus avait vu ça, dans sa prison. Il avait envie de lui parler de tout ce qui s'était passé. Dumbledore était persuadé qu'il avait fait le bon choix, mais un doute perdurait dans son cœur. Et seul quelqu'un comme Lupin, qui avait bien connu Pettigrow et ses parents, pourrait le lui retirer. Il restait toujours McClaggan, mais il ne se sentait pas assez proche de lui pour pouvoir aborder ce sujet. Et de toute manière, il ne connaissait pas tant que ça son professeur. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait assisté à un Noël avec ses parents, et cela ne voulait rien dire. A tous les coups, il n'avait même pas grandi avec eux.

Ron et Hermione paraissaient enchantés de voir qu'enfin l'innocence de Sirius était reconnue. Malgré cea, Harry ne se réjouissait pas plus que ça.

_-_Ca ne te fait pas plaisir de lire ça ? s'enquit Hermione.

_-_Si si, bien sûr que ça me fait plaisir, répondit Harry. C'est juste que j'aurais aimé que Sirius soit là pour en profiter…

La suite de janvier fut très calme. Peut-être même trop calme. Verpey s'en sortait assez bien, finalement. Enfin, il ne faisait pas pire que Fudge pour le moment, c'était rassurant. Le Prince se fit discret pendant le reste du mois. Tonks se désola de la lenteur de son enquête. A vrai dire, elle se refusait d'avouer qu'elle n'avançait pas du tout. Le fameux prince devait être un expert pour ne pas laisser de trace. Ou alors le hasard faisait vraiment très bien les choses pour lui.

Jusqu'à l'arrivée de février, Harry eut l'occasion de souffler un peu après tout ce qui s'était passé. Il ne trouvait toujours pas le temps pour aller parler à McClaggan, mais au moins celui-ci l'avait placé dans ses espoirs de défense et le complimentait autant qu'il le pouvait, ce qui ne plaisait pas à tout le monde. Ginger et Malefoy semblaient bouillonner à l'entente de toutes les louanges qu'il pouvait lui faire. Harry lui-même n'était sûr d'apprécier, mais il laissait passer, notamment parce que, de la part d'un professeur, de telles paroles restaient assez rares. Rogue, par exemple, ne cessait de le provoquer librement, sachant très bien que s'il répondait, c'était une retenue pour lui. Harry se demandait même si son professeur de potions n'évacuait pas sur lui sa rage d'avoir échoué devant Voldemort ou bien sa fureur à l'idée que Pettigrow ait été libéré par sa faute. Harry lui-même se mettait en colère en y pensant. Pour se rassurer, il se disait que Queudver n'était pas très dangereux… Souvent cela suffisait, mais pas toujours.

Les entraînements de Quiddich se multiplièrent car malgré les grandes chances de victoire de Gryffondor, l'équipe des Serpentard devait être la plus dangereuse pour la coupe. Brigitte progressait de jour en jour et c'était très motivant pour toute l'équipe qui attendait le match avec impatience. S'ils gagnaient, la coupe serait à coup sûr à eux, sauf si les Poufsouffle avaient réussi à réunir sept excellents joueurs cette année, ce qui ne serait un exploit. Harry appréciait beaucoup son équipe et il était fier d'en être le capitaine. L'ambiance en son sein était excellente. Parfois, chacun s'essayait à un poste différent de celui qui lui était habituel et ces moments étaient très agréables. Ginny et Harry restaient de temps en temps faire la course, et même si elle perdait à chaque fois, Ginny gardait le sourire et rentrait avec Harry en passant faire un tour par son bureau de capitaine. La première fois, elle s'était indignée devant un tel luxe pour lui, puis ils avaient éclatés de rire et avaient regagnés la salle commune sous l'œil amusé d'Hermione et sous le regard suspicieux de Ron.

Harry, pour que tout quiproquo soit évité, alla voir Cho au début de la deuxième semaine de février. Il lui annonça qu'il ne voulait pas l'accompagner à Pré-au-Lard le week-end de la Saint-Valentin, et elle l'avait bien pris. Il en fut rassuré, car il n'aimait pas spécialement la voir repartir en pleurs à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Ce fut un peu comme s'ils avaient franchi une barrière, car à partir de ce moment, ils s'entendirent beaucoup mieux et parfois sacrifiaient une ou deux minutes de leur temps pour discuter dans les couloirs. Harry prenait même un malin plaisir à lui parler quand il savait qu'Ashley se trouvait dans les parages. Elle et sa sœur partaient alors dans des crises de colère presque comiques. Harry doutait qu'elles étaient si violentes que ça, finalement. Juste un peu dérangées, comme il se plaisait à raconter à quiconque lui demandait son point de vue à leur sujet. Cependant, il changea d'avis quand, le jeudi suivant, il se réveilla avec une très mauvaise surprise. Alors qu'il retirait son haut de pyjama pour prendre sa douche, il sentit qu'une épaisse couche de poils lui recouvrait le torse.

_-_Oh non, murmura-t-il, ayant une idée sur la cause de cette apparition soudaine.

Et, comme s'il s'agissait d'une coïncidence, Malefoy garda même ses gants pendant cette journée. Ginger arbora alors un sourire satisfait qui fut plus que significatif aux yeux de Harry. Mais ayant conscience qu'il ne pouvait rester comme ça, il fut plus intelligent que Malefoy et se prépara une potion anti-pilosité. Tout redevint normal en quelques heures de picotements incessants. Cependant, ses doutes étaient revenus quant à l'innocence de Ginger. Se développait-elle ? Car si elle progressait dans sa métamorphose de loup-garou, elle _pourrait_ devenir vraiment dangereuse… Et lui pourrait vraiment se développer…

Il ne parla à personne de ce petit incident, et surtout pas à Ginny. Il avait l'intention de se rendre avec elle à Pré-au-Lard et il doutait qu'elle accepte s'il lui avouait que pendant une journée, il avait ressemblé à une bête sauvage toute poilue et que cela pourrait se reproduire. Il ne lui avait pas encore demandé son avis, mais il se doutait qu'elle accepterait de l'accompagner. Depuis que Ron et Hermione avaient annoncé qu'ils iraient ensemble, elle ne cessait de lui jeter des regards du coin de l'œil. Cependant, il ne parvenait pas à aller lui parler : à tout moment il sentait qu'il avait pu se tromper et qu'elle pourrait refuser, aussi appréhendait-il beaucoup sa réponse quand le vendredi précédent le week-end à Pré-au-Lard, il ne put faire autrement qu'aller lui parler. Une boule grandit dans son ventre quand il la vit entourée de ses amies qui gloussèrent lorsqu'il l'appela. Il eut l'impression de se retrouver devant Cho deux ans auparavant quand il avait voulu l'inviter au bal. Mais Ginny, elle, ne riait pas. Harry ignorait si elle s'attendait à cette discussion : si jamais elle ne s'y attendait pas, elle feignait très bien la surprise.

_-_Tu veux me parler ? demanda-t-elle curieusement. A propos de demain ?

Harry sourit. Bien sûr qu'elle savait. Elle n'attendait que ça et cela se voyait dans son regard.

_-_Ouais. Tu veux m'accompagner ?

_-_Oh non, je suis désolée… répondit Ginny en faisant la grimace.

Le moral de Harry retomba au moins jusqu'à ses chaussettes tout d'un coup.

_-_J'y vais déjà avec Neville…

_-_Avec Neville ? s'étrangla Harry. Tu plaisantes !

Ginny éclata de rire.

_-_Bien sûr que je plaisante ! dit-elle. Ca me fait très plaisir que tu me demandes ça. J'irai avec toi !

Harry eut une envie soudaine de la gifler. Elle lui avait vraiment fait peur !

_-_Tu devrais voir ta tête ! pouffa Ginny.

_-_J'ai eu… comment dire… un peu peur, avoua-t-il.

_-_Un peu, seulement ? interrogea Ginny, l'air un peu déçu.

Harry soupira.

_-_Beaucoup !

Ginny gloussa.

_-_C'est gentil ça !

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue sous son plus grand étonnement.

_-_A demain alors !

Elle s'éloigna gaiement et rejoignit sa bande d'amies qui lui sautèrent dessus pour obtenir des détails. Harry, tout sourire, pesta gentiment. Vivement le lendemain…

En plus de calme, février avait amené un peu de soleil. Quand Harry se leva le lendemain matin, les premiers rayons perçant à travers son rideau lui mirent encore plus de joie au cœur. Il remarqua que Ron était déjà debout. Baillant longuement, il se redressa lui-aussi et passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille. Bataille… Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à ce mot aujourd'hui. Une seule chose devait occuper son esprit : Ginny. Il sourit en surprenant ses pensées. La petite Ginny qui le mettait dans cet état là ! S'il avait pu imaginer une telle chose quelques mois auparavant…

Il s'étira et se leva. Il fallait qu'il se coiffe, cette fois-ci, s'il y arrivait.

_-_'lut Harry, dit Ron en sortant de la salle de bains.

Mais déjà Dean y entrait précipitamment.

_-_Il est petit peu nerveux, ricana Seamus, encore enroulé dans ses couvertures. Il se rend à Pré-au-Lard avec Parvati…

Il soupira de lassitude.

_-_Et moi je reste là en célibataire…

Harry sourit.

_-_Tu sais, j'y vais avec Ginny mais je suis aussi célibataire, assura-t-il avec amusement.

_-_Pour combien de temps ? marmonna Ron.

Harry sentit son cœur faire un bond.

_-_Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? s'enquit-il.

S'était-il tant affiché avec Ginny ?

_-_Oui oui, on a remarqué ! ricana Seamus.

Harry se sentit rougir. Pour ne pas que les autres le remarquent, il se tourna vers Neville, qui apparemment dormait encore, pour chercher dans sa valise la tenue idéale pour cet après-midi. Devait-il mettre une robe de soirée ou rester simple ? Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ron qui était vêtu d'une robe de sorcier de couleur marron foncé. D'une robe de soirée, donc…

_-_Tu devrais rester naturel, conseilla Neville en changeant de côté, la voix encore endormie. Les filles n'aiment pas quand on en fait trop…

_-_Qui t'a dit ça ? s'inquiéta Ron.

_-_Ginny elle-même…bredouilla Neville.

Il bailla et enfouit ses oreilles sous ses couvertures.

Cela faisait bien dix minutes que Harry attendait dans le hall d'entrée. Il voyait Rusard, au bout du couloir, qui cochait les noms des élèves qui passaient devant lui et avait un bon aperçu de tous les couples ou futurs couples de Poudlard. C'était un spectacle assez comique : il apercevait des duos pour le moins amusants. Le bal de Noël avait en effet bien servi. Il constata en se forçant de ne pas rire que Mariette Edgcombe, l'amie de Cho Chang, se rendait au village au bras de Drago Malefoy, qui lui adressa un sourire narquois auquel il répondit par un raclement de gorge moqueur, ou bien encore que Brigitte Baker, la poursuiveuse de son équipe, y allait avec Colin Crivey, un sourire bêta aux lèvres. Il ne put cependant pas s'empêcher de rire en observant Ron et Hermione se donner la main tout en restant très distants l'un de l'autre. Hermione ne cessait de jeter des regards aux alentours pour vérifier que personne ne les regardait. Harry tourna alors vivement la tête vers l'autre bout du hall pour ne pas qu'elle voie qu'il se moquait et remarqua que Ginny arrivait. Il lui fit un signe de la main et reporta furtivement son attention sur ses deux amis. Ils atteignaient déjà la porte.

_-_Qu'est-ce que te fait rire comme ça ? questionna Ginny, elle-même amusé de le voir hilare.

Harry fit un signe de tête vers Ron et Hermione et elle pouffa de rire à son tour.

_-_Ils devraient s'écarter encore un peu…plaisanta-t-elle.

_-_Viens avec moi, on va les rattraper ! dit Harry et il lui prit le bras pour la faire avancer.

Il avait envie de s'approcher d'eux pour les mettre un peu plus mal à l'aise.

Rusard nota leurs noms sur sa liste et ils sortirent sous l'air frais de cette matinée ensoleillée. Ron et Hermione étaient à quelques mètres d'eux.

_-_On ne peut pas leur en vouloir, ce n'est que leur première sortie en amoureux, s'exclama Ginny assez fort pour qu'ils puissent l'entendre.

Comme elle le voulait, ils se retournèrent vivement. Ron était devenu écarlate et Hermione souriait timidement.

_-_Vous nous suivez ? grogna Ron.

_-_Non, assura Ginny. Par contre tu t'y prends comme un pied.

Les oreilles de Ron rougirent encore un peu.

_-_Laisse-moi, Ginny, rétorqua-t-il, visiblement vexé. Regarde ! Vous, vous ne vous tenez même pas la main !

_-_Mais c'est normal, Ron, répliqua Ginny. Nous, nous ne sortons pas en amoureux !

Ron ricana.

_-_Ah bon ? Et vous sortez en quoi, alors ?

Ce fut au tour de Ginny de rougir.

_-_Et bien nous…nous sortons…

_-_En très bons amis, répondit Harry à sa place. Allez viens, Ginny !

A nouveau, il la saisit par la manche et la tira jusqu'au chemin menant à Pré-au-Lard, doublant Ron et Hermione.

_-_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'écria Ginny. J'étais entrain de lui mettre la honte grosse honte de sa vie ! Enfin non, pas la plus grosse vu que l'année dernière, il a fait trop fort au Quidditch…

Harry ne se souvenait que trop bien des débuts déplorables de Ron en temps que gardien. L'humiliation qu'il avait subie ne pourrait jamais être égalée.

_-_Laisse-les, dit Harry en souriant. Je crois qu'ils sont déjà assez gênés comme ça, sans que tu viennes en rajouter une couche !

Ginny pouffa de rire.

_-_Bon, en attendant on va où, nous, pour cette journée en _très bons amis_ ?

Elle lui adressa un sourire malicieux qui lui laissa penser qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait d'accord quant à l'exactitude de ses termes…

Le village se dessina devant eux à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Une brise matinale vint rougir leurs joues et fit frissonner Harry.

_-_Alors, on va où ? répéta Ginny en redressant son col de robe. Il est un peu tôt pour aller aux Trois Balais…

_-_On va faire les boutiques, si tu veux ! proposa Harry.

Tous deux entrèrent chez Derviche et Bang et apprécièrent la douce chaleur qui émanait à la fois de la cheminée au fond du magasin et de la foule d'élèves qui admiraient tous les objets magiques en vitrine.

_-_Regarde, Harry ! s'exclama Ginny. Une plume à réponses intégrées ! Ca doit être génial, pour les examens ! Moi qui passe mes BUSES, à la fin de l'année…

Harry sourit.

_-_Ne t'avise pas d'en utiliser une, alors, conseilla-t-il. McGonagall piquerait une de ces crises si elle apprenait qu'un Gryffondor avait triché !

Il imita si bien son professeur que Ginny éclata de rire.

_-_Au moins, avec McClaggan, on est sûrs de ne pas être recalés en défense ! assura-t-elle. Il nous a fait nous battre contre lui, l'autre jour ! Tu te rends compte ?

_-_Oui, nous aussi, dit Harry. Il m'aurait monté sur un piédestal s'il avait pu, tellement il était content que je lui jette un maléfice d'entrave !

_-_Tu lui as fait ça ? s'émerveilla Ginny. Wouaouh !

D'un coup, Harry se sentit très fier d'avoir entravé son professeur. Ginny était vraiment impressionnée.

_-_Je l'ai désarmé aussi, mais il m'a dit que ça ne comptait pas parce qu'il était entrain de me parler, ajouta-t-il.

_-_Non ?

Ginny siffla d'admiration et le cœur de Harry fit un bond.

_-_Après tout, ça ne m'étonne pas ! répliqua-t-elle. Je me souviens des réunions de l'AD, tu étais vraiment un bon prof !

Harry sourit.

_-_Ca me manque un peu, nos petites séances, avoua-t-il. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel il était plaisant de faire sous le nez d'Ombrage ce que le ministère redoutait le plus !

Ils sortirent du magasin et regagnèrent Zonko, celui de farces et attrapes, en se remémorant leurs meilleurs moments au cours des réunions de l'AD, le club de défense que Harry avait monté avec Ron et Hermione. Là-bas, ils croisèrent Cho et Roger Davies qui faisaient le tour de la boutique. Cho avait beau dire qu'elle avait rompu, il était évident que la présence de Davies ne la gênait pas tant que ça. Harry ne fut même pas surpris de les voir s'embrasser furtivement.

_-_Pas la bonne fille pour toi, rétorqua Ginny et elle l'attira vers un endroit où les deux Serdaigle étaient hors de vue.

Harry pouffa de rire. C'était agréable de voir que Ginny se souciait des filles qu'il fréquentait. C'était un peu comme une marque de fidélité…

Les nuages masquèrent le soleil tandis qu'ils se promenaient dans Pré-au-Lard en attendant que les cafés se vident un peu de tout le monde qui les avait envahis. Harry savait que s'ils tentaient de trouver une place aux Trois Balais, ils ressortiraient bredouilles, et il n'avait aucune envie de retourner chez Madame Pieddodu, le pub où Cho l'avait emmené l'année passée. Et comme il était hors de question qu'ils retournent à la Tête du Sanglier, ils restèrent dehors dans le froid.

_-_On n'a qu'à retourner chez Honeydukes, proposa Harry quand une pluie fine mais froide se mit à tomber.

_-_Non, viens, on va tenter de trouver une place aux Trois Balais, dit Ginny en se levant de la souche d'arbre sur laquelle elle s'était assise. Au pire des cas, on n'aura qu'à attendre un peu.

_-_Comme tu veux.

Harry l'accompagna jusqu'au pub et suffoqua devant tant de monde. Aussi attentivement qu'il put regarder, il ne trouva qu'une seule table libre, au fond de la salle, près de là où étaient assis Ron et Hermione. Ginny sourit et lui jeta un coup d'œil en biais.

_-_Ginny… soupira Harry.

_-_Je vais réserver la table, dit-elle, réjouie. Je te promets que je ne leur dirai rien ! ajouta-t-elle devant le regard méfiant de Harry.

_-_Bon, d'accord. Moi je vais chercher à boire. Qu'est-ce que je te prends ? demanda Harry.

_-_Une bierraubeurre, s'il te plait.

Harry vérifia sa monnaie dans sa poche et se fraya un chemin jusqu'au comptoir. Mrs Rosmerta, la serveuse, était plus que débordée.

_-_Deux minutes, dit-elle, et elle partit avec un plateau servir quelques tables.

Pendant qu'il patientait, Harry vit Ginny fixer Ron et Hermione des yeux. Elle n'arrêterait donc pas d'embêter son frère !

_-_Qu'est-ce que ça sera pour toi, Harry ? interrogea Mrs Rosmerta.

Harry passa commande et repartit très lentement entre les clients pour ne pas renverser de liquide. Il rejoignit ensuite Ginny à sa table et posa les deux chopes avec soulagement : elles commençaient à lui peser lourd et à le brûler.

Ron le vit arriver et poussa un grognement.

_-_Pas moyen d'être tranquilles, avec vous deux ! s'énerva-t-il.

Hermione leva les yeux au plafond et lâcha sa main.

_-_Il a raison, approuva-t-elle. Vous ne pouviez pas vous mettre ailleurs ?

_-_Regarde autour de toi ! s'exclama joyeusement Ginny.

Hermione dut admettre qu'il n'y avait nulle part d'autre où aller. Elle vida d'une traite sa tasse de café et se leva.

_-_Viens Ron.

Tous deux remirent leurs chaises en place et s'en allèrent. Harry les regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'ils eurent fermés la porte.

_-_Et voilà comment être tranquilles pour un petit moment ! s'exclama gaiement Ginny.

Elle avala une gorgée de bierraubeurre.

_-_Je n'avais pas envie qu'ils écoutent ce que j'ai à te dire, expliqua-t-elle sous le regard plein de reproches de Harry. Et puis c'est à cause de gens comme eux, qui traînent dans les bars, que des gens comme nous doivent attendre sous la pluie que ça se libère !

Vu comme ça, elle n'avait pas tort.

Un petit ange voleta au-dessus de leur tête pendant quelques secondes, leur chanta une petite chanson puis repartit vers une autre table. Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel chacun se réchauffa en buvant lentement sa chope, puis Harry rompit le silence.

_-_Alors, c'est que cette chose que tu devais me dire ?

_-_Ah oui…

Ginny ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle posa son regard sur Ginger et Ashley qui entrèrent sans faire dans la discrétion : Ginger grondait encore sa sœur.

_-_Elle crie tout le temps, celle-là ! bougonna Ginny. Si jamais elles viennent se mettre à côté de nous, je te jure que…

Harry passa une main devant ses yeux pour lui rappeler sa présence.

_-_Quoi ?

_-_Tu as quelque chose à me dire, dit-t-il. Alors ça serait bien que tu me le dises avant que justement, elles n'arrivent !

_-_Oui, c'est vrai, approuva Ginny. Et bien en fait…

La contemplation de ses ongles devait lui paraître intéressante car elle ne leva pas les yeux vers lui.

_-_Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses, ces derniers temps, relata-t-elle. La mort de Michael, la première attaque des mangemorts, l'enlèvement de Remus, la deuxième attaque… Même, le prince qui m'a attaqué, ta lettre venant de lui… Tout ça m'a beaucoup fait réfléchir…

_-_Réfléchir à quoi ?

_-_Trop de choses, soupira-t-elle. Je me suis rendue compte que la vie est trop courte pour qu'on la gaspille en ayant ensuite des regrets.

Harry haussa les sourcils mais ne dit rien.

_-_Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer demain, reprit Ginny. Peut-être même qu'il n'y aura pas de demain. Si ça se trouve, un mangemort va nous assassiner à la sortie de ce pub…

Harry trouva qu'elle y allait un peu fort mais pour l'idée générale, elle n'avait pas tort.

_-_Tout est devenu tellement instable, en quelques mois…soupira-t-elle. Alors je me suis dit qu'il ne fallait plus que j'hésite à faire les choses qui me tenaient à cœur. Pour ne pas avoir de regrets, justement.

Quand son cœur s'emballa, Harry crut savoir où elle voulait en venir. Il nota que l'ange était revenu. Avec un grand sourire, il leur lança des petits confettis en forme de cœur.

_-_Et par exemple, il y a longtemps que j'ai envie de faire…quelque chose, annonça maladroitement Ginny en relevant les yeux. Au début je croyais que c'était impossible, mais en fait…

Elle respira profondément.

_-_En fait je crois que tu sais de quoi je parle, dit-elle dans un murmure. N'est-ce pas ?

Harry baissa à son tour les yeux.

_-_Tu parles de nous deux ?

Ginny fit oui de la tête.

_-_Je pense ne pas me tromper en affirmant que tu ne suis pas ma logique. Sinon ça on serait déjà ensemble, confia-t-elle, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai bien vu que tu avais changé de comportement vis-à-vis de moi. Mais maintenant que je t'ai exposé mon point de vue, il faut vraiment que je sache si je dois rayer cette chose de la liste. Alors dis-moi franchement : est-ce que toi et moi, c'est une chose que tu aimerais voir ?

Harry sentit son cœur faire un bond. Il savait depuis un moment ce qu'elle pensait de lui, car certains signes ne l'avaient pas trompés, mais dit comme ça, aussi sincèrement, il constata que c'était beaucoup plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait imaginé de lui avouer ses propres sentiments. Bien sûr qu'il aimerait que ça se fasse. Mais comment lui dire ?

_-_Je ne trouve pas vraiment les mots pour répondre à une telle question, avoua-t-il avec honnêteté.

_-_Alors on va faire autrement, murmura Ginny.

Elle s'avança très lentement vers lui tandis que ses pensées s'embrouillèrent. Il la vit fermer doucement les yeux et il fit de même. A son tour il s'avança en tentant de ne songer à rien d'autre, car trop de pensées l'envahiraient s'il les laissaient venir. Le temps sembla s'arrêter pour lui. Il n'entendait plus rien ; toute son attention était portée sur Ginny, qui devait se tenir à quelques centimètres de lui. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il craignait qu'on l'entende. Puis, ce qu'il attendait se produisit : ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de Ginny et longtemps ils restèrent là à s'embrasser sans jamais penser à rien d'autre qu'à ce moment magique pour eux deux. Mais, comme un retour brutal à la réalité, Harry entendit un cri de rage et le contact avec Ginny se brisa. Il rouvrit les yeux brusquement et se qu'il vit fit monter sa colère. Ashley s'était jetée sur Ginny et tentait de l'étrangler.

_-_Ashley ! cria Ginger.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Sans hésiter, Harry se leva et se précipita aux côtés de Ginger pour tenter de maîtriser Ashley, qui, folle de rage, essayait de mordre Ginny.

_-_Arrête, Ashley ! gronda Ginger en la retenant par les épaules. Aide-moi, Harry, bon sang !

_-_Qu'est-ce que je fais à ton avis ! s'énerva l'adolescent.

Il retenait Ashley en la poussant par l'avant. Mais la plus jeune des Fitgeralds était dans une telle rage qu'elle était carrément incontrôlable. Conscient qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire, Harry sortit comme il put sa baguette magique de sa poche et la pointa sur elle.

_-_Je t'interdis de faire ça ! hurla Ginger. Ashley, calme-toi !

Mrs Rosmerta courut aussi vite que lui permettaient ses talons aiguilles et vint voir ce qui se passait. Elle poussa un cri aigu et appela les professeurs McClaggan, Chourave et McGonagall qui avaient interrompu leurs discussions pour regarder d'où venait ce vacarme. McClaggan fut le plus rapide et il bondit de sa chaise pour accourir.

_-_Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? vociféra-t-il.

Ashley comprit qu'il valait mieux qu'elle se calme pour éviter la retenue, si ce n'était pas trop tard.

_-_Miss Fitgeralds, qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

Elle se releva en jetant un regard assassin à Ginny qui se massa le cou, là où Ashley avait serré ses doigts.

_-_Petite pulsion, dit-elle en tentant un sourire mais ce qu'elle fit ressembla plutôt à une grimace. Désolée, je n'ai pas pu me contrôler…

_-_Je vous apprendrai à contenir vos émotions vendredi soir dans mon bureau, dit sèchement McGonagall en les rejoignant. C'est honteux de voir ça ! Vingt points en moins pour Serpentard !

Ginger retint à grand mal sa colère.

_-_Je n'ai jamais vu un tel comportement ! gronda McGonagall. Rentrez immédiatement à l'école !

Ashley se tourna une dernière fois vers Ginny pour lui faire comprendre que tout ne s'arrêterait pas là et sortit du pub à la suite de sa sœur. Harry imaginait déjà Ginger entrain de lui cirer dessus. A moins qu'au contraire, elle serait fière d'elle…

Ginny se releva avec l'aide de McClaggan.

_-_Ca va, Miss Weasley ? s'enquit le professeur. Vous avez de grosses traces rouges sur la gorge…

Ginny jetait des regards noirs à tous les spectateurs inutiles venus assister à la scène.

_-_Très bien, répliqua-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur.

Il était évident qu'elle n'allait pas si bien que ça. Sa voix avait pris une tonalité qui lui était étrangère et elle avait le cou tout griffé.

_-_Tu viens, Harry ? demanda-t-elle sèchement. Je rentre au château.

_-_J'arrive, dit Harry, le cœur encore trop rapide.

Il avait eu vraiment peur pour elle. Contre les deux sœurs Fitgeralds, elle n'aurait eu aucune chance si les professeurs n'étaient pas intervenus.

La pluie tombait de plus en plus drue alors qu'ils avançaient rapidement vers le château. Ginny ne lui avait plus parlé depuis leur départ. Elle se contentait de bougonner des phrases sans grand sens sur Ginger et Ashley.

_-_Fais attention à elle, recommanda tout de même Harry. Elles sont plus dangereuses que tu ne le crois.

_-_Je suis incapable de me défendre toute seule, c'est ça ? grommela-t-elle.

Harry soupira.

_-_Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! C'est juste que contre l'une d'entre elles au moins, tu ne peux rien. Ginger a du sang de loup-garou dans les veines, je te rappelle !

Ginny marmonna encore quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

_-_Pourquoi est-ce quelle m'a sauté dessus, l'autre ? grogna-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait, hein ? Tu peux me le dire ?

Harry haussa les épaules. Sans doute Ashley les avait-elle surpris entrain de s'embrasser. Ce serait là la preuve qu'elle n'avait pas renoncé à ses sentiments… Pourquoi fallait-il qu'une folle furieuse tombe amoureuse de lui ?

_-_J'imagine qu'elle avait ses raisons, dit-il seulement.

_-_Ca m'aide beaucoup, ça ! pesta Ginny. Pourquoi l'a-t-elle fait juste au moment où…

Elle lâcha un juron.

_-_Juste au moment où on s'embrassait, c'est vrai, admit Harry en souriant. Mais regarde !

Il eut un élan de courage et s'approcha très près d'elle. Il la sentit frissonner tandis qu'ils s'entrelaçaient encore une fois. Puis, il ferma les yeux et reposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. La pluie continuait de tomber sans même qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Quand Harry passa sa main dans les cheveux de Ginny, ils dégoulinaient mais il n'arrêta pas son geste. Son cœur cognait très fort dans sa poitrine. S'il continuait comme ça, il allait exploser. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il resterait là, à l'embrasser tendrement, mais il ne voulait surtout plus se retirer de cette merveilleuse étreinte. Puis, comme si c'était irréel, il s'écarta tout doucement, ayant à la fois envie de recommencer et de garder ce plaisir pour une prochaine fois..

_-_Cette fois, personne ne t'a sauté dessus, murmura-t-il.

Ginny lui sourit en le regardant comme jamais Harry n'avait été regardé…

* * *

* * *

_bouh! Harry poilu pendant toute une journée! je préfère même pas imaginer ce queça donne! je préfère penser à cette saint-valentin où lui et Ginny se sont (enfin) dit ce qu'ils pensaient. Vous avez trouvé comment?_

_Ah ah! aurais-je de nouveaux lecteurs? de nouveaux reviewers au moins! merci pour tout ce que vous m'avez dit Body21, B.B et Ecko1664! Quant à toi Rebecca, c'est vrai, tu as raison en disant que Harry n'était pas rancunier en laissant Queudver partir, mais lui-même ne sait pas trop pourquoi il l'a fait, et puis moi je sais que ça sera important pour la fin, alors rancunier ou pas, il fallait qu'il soit libéré... désolée si ce passage t'a déçue! j'espère que ce chapitre-là te plaira._

_avant de vous laisser, je dois vous dire que j'ai beaucoup écrit pendant les vacances parce que j'avais le temps, mais les cours reprennent lundi pour moi alos je risque d'allermoins vite désormais... j'essayerai de garder un bon rythme quand même, mais avec tout le boulot que les profs vont s'amuser à me mettre... enfin bon, voilà, c'est dit!_

_chapitre 20: de retour dans la forêt interdite. je ne sais pas quand il viendra. Lundi soir sûrement. On verra bien._

_bisous tout le monde! bonne fin de vancances ou bon courage pour ceux qui auraient déjà repris les cours!_


	20. de retour dans la forêt interdite

  
**Chapitre 20 : De retour dans la forêt interdite.**

Harry n'aurait jamais songé qu'être avec Ginny serait d'une telle simplicité. Autant Cho l'avait rendu très mal à l'aise, autant Ginny lui permettait d'être lui-même sans aucune contrainte. Elle semblait au contraire le préférer au naturel que lorsqu'il montait sur ses grands chevaux. Ron et Hermione, bien heureusement, ne lui en voulaient pas, même s'ils lui avaient bien fait remarquer que _eux_ n'étaient pas venus les déranger. Harry avait appréhendé la réaction de Ron quand il apprendrait la vérité, mais il l'avait très bien pris et semblait justement penser que sa petite sœur avait bien choisi son nouveau petit-ami. Au moins avec Harry, il était en bonne compagnie, comme il ne cessait de le répéter à Dean qui jetait alors à Harry des regards amusés.

_-_Tu comprends, avec toi je sais qu'elle ne va pas faire n'importe quoi avec n'importe qui, expliqua-t-il inutilement à Harry. Je suis content qu'elle t'ait choisi !

_-_J'ai compris, Ron… soupira Harry.

Apparemment, il faisait subir le même clavaire à Ginny dès qu'il la croisait dans les couloirs. Et Harry constata qu'il ne devait pas être discret car Malefoy et sa bande d'amis plus idiots les uns que les autres vinrent demander confirmation.

_-_C'est que tu sors avec Weasley, Potter ? railla Malefoy de son habituelle voix traînante. On reste entre amis, c'est ça ? Je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais tomber encore plus bas, mais apparemment tu y es parvenu sans grosse difficulté !

Pansy Parkinson éclata d'un rire idiot et imita très mal Ginny. A vrai dire, Harry ne l'aurait pas reconnue si elle n'avait pas annoncé de qui il s'agissait. Quand Rogue entra dans sa salle de classe, elle cria si fort que Rogue ne put s'empêcher de faire un commentaire.

_-_Allons, Miss Parkinson, laissez la vie sentimentale de Potter là où elle est d'ordinaire, c'est-à-dire dans un désert où seuls des idiots osent s'aventurer, et entrez…

Harry s'efforça de rester concentré sur sa potion, un véritaserum, mais souvent il jetait des regards noirs à Rogue qui lui souriait méchamment chaque fois que leurs yeux se rencontraient. S'il avait pu lui faire boire ne serait-ce qu'une seule goutte de poison…

Mais Rogue et la bande de Malefoy était loin d'être les seuls à avoir vent de cette nouvelle idylle. A Gryffondor, Harry et Ginny ne pouvaient avoir une seconde à eux car tout le monde les observait dès qu'ils étaient ensemble. Harry se demanda pourquoi ils attiraient ainsi l'attention alors que d'autres couples parvenaient à vivre sans ce genre d'oppressions.

_-_Tu sais Harry, un joueur de Quidditch comme toi, ça en fait rêver plus d'une ! dit Parvati en riant. Alors forcément, quand l'homme est pris…

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait prendre cette explication au sérieux. Toujours était-il qu'il avait de plus en plus l'impression d'être un objet qu'on épiait à tout moment.

Cependant, le pire n'était pas de se faire guetter à tout moment. Ashley lui montrait bien qu'elle ne laisserait pas Ginny s'imposer à lui comme une évidence. Il voyait bien les regards mauvais qu'elle lui lançait chaque fois qu'elles se croisaient dans un couloir et redoutait qu'elle ne s'en prenne à elle quand elles se retrouveraient seules quelque part. Et si Ginger se mêlait à l'histoire, la pauvre Ginny pourrait en voir de toutes les couleurs. C'est pourquoi il préférait garder un œil sur elle autant qu'il le pouvait et cela augmentait les regards indiscrets car beaucoup pensait à cause de ça qu'entre eux deux, c'était vraiment du sérieux.

_-_Bien sûr que c'est sérieux, soupira Harry à un groupe d'élèves de Gryffondor pour la troisième fois de la journée, seulement arrêtez de me scruter à longueur de journée !

Pour Ginny comme pour lui, cela commençait à devenir vraiment très désagréable. Il n'y avait même pas une semaine qu'ils étaient ensemble et déjà tout le monde autour d'eux ne cessait de parier sur la durée de leur relation, sur la date de leur rupture ou bien sur celle de leur première dispute.

_-_C'est désespérant… marmonna Ginny alors que pour une fois, ils s'étaient retrouvés presque seuls dans la salle commune.

Seuls Ron, Hermione et deux filles de cinquième année étaient toujours là pour parler d'eux, mais Ron et Hermione avaient d'autres choses à faire que de lancer des rumeurs sur leur couple et les deux filles étaient tellement absorbées dans leur travail qu'elles ne devaient même pas avoir remarqué leur présence.

_-_Je ne vois pas ce que ça leur apporte de savoir ce que nous faisons, bougonna Ginny.

_-_Moi j'aimerais surtout savoir pourquoi ils le font pour nous et pas pour les autres, soupira Harry. C'est vrai, quoi ! C'est pénible de ne pas pouvoir être tranquilles ne serait-ce qu'une minute ou deux ! Non, il faut qu'à chaque fois quelqu'un soit là pour nous épier sans discrétion !

Ginny haussa les épaules et posa sa tête sur celle de Harry.

_-_Je crois qu'il y a des jalouses, en fait, dit-elle sans grande joie. Le grand Harry Potter, après tout ! Celui qui a combattu Tu-Sais-Qui et qui s'en est sorti plus d'une fois… Qui ne rêverait pas d'être avec lui, même le temps d'une journée !

Harry hocha la tête.

_-_Peut-être, murmura-t-il. Tu dois avoir raison… Cédric attirait bien toutes les filles sur lui simplement parce qu'il était champion de Poudlard…

_-_Tu étais aussi champion, rappela Hermione dans son fauteuil.

_-_Mais je n'étais pas le vrai champion de l'école, dit Harry et ses amis ne purent le contredire. Normalement, je n'aurais pas dû être désigné. C'était Cédric qui aurait mérité de gagner. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui se serait passé s'il n'y avait pas eu ce…

_-_Ne parles pas de ça, Harry, coupa Ron. Tu sais très bien que ça te fait du mal chaque fois que tu y penses ! Et puis si les élèves de cette école sont trop stupides pour qu'il leur vienne à l'idée de vous laisser, on ne peut rien pour eux ! Moi je vais meeee…

Il bailla longuement.

_-_Me coucher, acheva-t-il. Tu viens avec moi, Harry ?

Harry aurait bien voulu dormir un peu lui aussi, mais il préféra rester avec Ginny un moment encore. Ces occasions étaient trop rares pour qu'il n'en profite pas.

_-_Moi j'y vais aussi, dit Hermione. Bonsoir les amoureux !

Les amoureux en questions lui jetèrent un regard plein de reproches et elle monta l'escalier menant à son dortoir.

Cela faisait un moment que la salle commune avait été désertée. Ginny était finalement allée se coucher elle-aussi, car même avec Harry auprès d'elle, elle ne pouvait garder les yeux ouverts. Sans doute la chaleur de ses bras l'avait-elle doucement endormie, il n'en savait rien. Lui n'avait plus sommeil. Il aurait bien voulu prendre un peu l'air au-dehors, mais il savait que depuis l'attaque, ce serait imprudent de sa part. Seul dans l'immensité la nuit, il ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose si jamais quelqu'un l'agressait. Et lui qui ne demandait qu'un peu d'air… Il se leva et ouvrit en grand la fenêtre pour respirer le vent frais de l'hiver. Bientôt les beaux jours arriveraient et le soleil resterait éveillé plus longtemps, lui permettant de peut-être sortir dans le parc le soir, quand l'obscurité nocturne ne serait pas si envahissante.

De la fumée sortait par la cheminée de la cabane de Hagrid. Il n'était le seul à rester éveillé, apparemment. La curiosité l'emporta : il monta tout doucement l'escalier et entra sans un bruit dans son dortoir. Ron ronflait tellement fort qu'il l'entendit avant même d'avoir ouvert la porte. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil et vit que les autres dormaient également. Il se mit à chercher frénétiquement dans sa valise la carte du Maraudeur. Il verrait bien qui d'autre avait des insomnies, dans le château.

Dumbledore faisait les cent pas dans son bureau, en compagnie de Tonks et McGonagall. Ils devaient réfléchir à un quelconque problème auquel il préféra ne pas songer. Le prince de sang-mêlé, peut-être… McClaggan, lui-aussi dans son bureau, était immobile et se ne déplaçait que seulement de temps en temps pour aller chercher quelque chose dans un coin de la pièce. Rogue devait préparer une potion car comme McClaggan, il se levait parfois pour aller vers un mur, là où Harry était certain qu'il y avait une armoire à ingrédients. Rien de très intéressant du niveau des professeurs, par conséquent.

Harry tenta sa chance du côté des élèves. Apparemment, personne ne s'amusait à traîner dans les couloirs. Personne sauf…

_-_Encore elles ! s'exclama-t-il tout bas en voyant deux étiquettes portant le nom de _Fitgeralds_.

Il ne réfléchit pas et s'empara de sa cape d'invisibilité. Un dernier regard autour de lui pour vérifier que tout le monde dormait toujours et il sursauta. Neville s'était redressé dans son lit. Etait-il pris d'une crise de somnambulisme ?

_-_Où est-ce que tu vas ? marmonna-t-il d'une voix endormie.

Non, il ne devait pas être somnambule…

_-_Nulle part. Rendors-toi, Neville ! chuchota-t-il.

Mais Neville n'était pas de cet avis.

_-_Tu sors dans le parc ? persista-t-il

_-_Rendors-toi, je te dis ! répéta Harry avec impatience.

_-_C'est dangereux ce que tu fais, là, prévint Neville.

_-_Mais tais-toi un peu ! s'irrita Harry. J'ai des choses à faire, c'est clair ?

Neville croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

_-_Alors tu t'en fiches de savoir que c'est dangereux ? bougonna-t-il. Tu préfères aller t'amuser à tout danger ?

Harry tenta de garder son calme.

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? grogna-t-il. Que je reste ici ? Là tu rêves ! Je t'ai dit qu'il faut que je fasse quelque chose, c'est important !

_-_Plus important que ta vie, sûrement ? rétorqua Neville.

_-_Peut-être ! riposta Harry.

_-_Je ne te crois pas !

Harry sourit sans joie, bien qu'il fut impossible à Neville de le voir.

_-_Je suis content pour toi ! minauda-t-il. Maintenant tu vas t'allonger et fermer les yeux. Et surtout, tu vas me laisser partir. Compris ?

_-_Si tu sors, je le dirais ! menaça Neville.

Harry pouffa de rire.

_-_A qui ? A McGonagall ? A Ron et Hermione ?

_-_Non, dit calmement Neville. Je le dirais à Ginny.

_-_Pardon ?

Cette fois encore, Harry leva les sourcils mais Neville ne put s'en apercevoir.

_-_Et qu'est-ce que ça va lui apporter, à Ginny, de savoir que je suis sorti pendant la nuit ?

Neville respira profondément.

_-_J'ai entendu dire que les sœurs Fitgeralds sortent souvent dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu. Je pourrais dire à Ginny que tu vas les rejoindre et que…

_-_Je t'interdis de dire une chose pareille ! coupa Harry avec colère.

_-_Ah !Tout de suite, ça a plus d'effet, pas vrai ? se moqua Neville. Alors tu restes ici.

Harry grogna. Il ne voulait pas laisser Ginger et Ashley s'en tirer comme ça ! Mais plus que tout, il ne voulait pas perdre Ginny.

_-_Neville… supplia-t-il. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça !

_-_Sors et je te montre !

Harry réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution, et vite. Les deux Fitgeralds se dirigeaient déjà vers le hall d'entrée. Elles avaient sûrement l'intention de sortir…

_-_Ecoute Neville, tenta-t-il. Il ne s'agit pas de ma vie mais de celle de deux autres élèves. Il faut que tu me laisses aller les prévenir.

_-_Tu parles des Fitgeralds ? demanda Neville bien qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse. Les préfets sont là pour ça. Et si les préfets dorment, elles n'avaient qu'à respecter le règlement. Tu sais, c'est très incorrect de rejoindre deux autres filles pendant la nuit, surtout quand une des deux est aussi jolie que Ginger. Je ne sais pas si Ginny apprécierait…

_-_Et bien on va faire un accord. Je sors, et tu le dis à Ginny. Seulement, tu lui dis aussi que je l'aime beaucoup. Ce sera à elle de savoir ce qu'il convient de penser. Ca te va ?

Neville soupira.

_-_D'accord, mais ça ne résout toujours pas le problème de ta sécurité !

Harry tendit sa cape d'invisibilité.

_-_Que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive avec ça ?

Ce fut l'argument qui fit céder Neville. Il soupira et se replongea dans ses couvertures.

_-_A demain, marmonna-t-il.

Quelle perte de temps ! Harry pesta sur Neville autant que son souffle le lui permettait. Il était maintenant contraint de courir dans les couloirs, au bout milieu de la nuit ! Rien de pire pour la discrétion ! Si jamais il se faisait prendre… Mais sur sa carte, personne n'arrivait vers lui. Rusard poursuivait Peeves dans la tour d'astronomie et Miss Teigne arpentait le cinquième étage de long en large.

Il descendit l'escalier du hall à vive allure et manqua de trébucher. Il se rattrapa à la rambarde mais se tordit un peu la cheville. Pourtant, il fallait qu'il continue. Ginger et Ashley atteignaient déjà la lisière de la forêt interdite. Il accéléra en grimaçant, priant pour que sa cheville ne l'abandonne pas en pleine course. Sa cape le gênait. Si seulement il pouvait la retirer ! Mais cette idée s'avéra impossible quand il arriva dans le parc. Loin devant lui, il distinguait déjà les deux Fitgeralds. Il ne fallait pas qu'elles le remarquent, et s'il retirait sa cape, un seul coup d'œil derrière elles leur suffirait pour apercevoir une ombre qui les suivait. Mais que faisaient-elles, bon sang ? Etaient-elles folles, pour s'aventurer seules dans la forêt interdite en pleine nuit ?

Heureusement, elles n'avançaient pas très vite, et Harry n'eut pas trop de mal à les rattraper. Quand il fut à une dizaine de mètres d'elles, il s'arrêta de courir et se mit à leur rythme. Il tenta de calmer sa respiration pour ne pas qu'elle le trahisse. Les deux Fitgeralds ne prenaient même pas la peine de chuchoter. A tous les coups, si Hagrid avait ouvert sa fenêtre, il les avait entendues. Mais quand il saisit le sujet de conversation, il ne regretta pas d'être venu et les félicita pour avoir eu l'idée de parler si fort.

_-_Mais rien de ce que je lui ai dit est vrai, Ginger !

_-_Quand même ! tempêta Ginger. Maintenant il nous garde à l'œil, et il pourrait découvrir la vérité s'il ouvrait les yeux !

Ashley soupira d'aise.

_-_Comment veux-tu qu'il découvre la vérité ? Il est persuadé que…

_-_Il s'est tout de même battu avec moi, contre moi, et on a pas mal discuté ensemble. Il aurait aussi pu se rendre compte que quelque chose ne collait pas dans ton histoire, si ce que tu m'as dit est vrai.

_-_Mais il a la trouille ! Pour lui, tu as du sang de loup-garou dans les veines et tu ne te transformeras pas avant des années, point barre. Il n'ira pas chercher plus loin, crois-moi !

Harry retint son souffle. Alors Ashley lui avait menti au sujet de sa sœur ? C'était impossible ! Ou alors elle lui cachait encore quelque chose, sans forcément lui avoir menti sur toute la ligne…

Il dut faire attention de ne pas faire de bruit quand il les suivit dans la forêt. Les branches l'empêchaient de passer comme il l'aurait voulu entre les arbres pour poursuivre les deux Fitgeralds.

_-_Je n'aime pas trop cet endroit, murmura Ginger. Avec Harry, on s'est réfugiés par ici et il m'a dit que c'était dangereux, et pourtant on était en plein jour…

_-_Il a voulu te faire peur, sûrement ! ricana Ashley. Et il a réussi son coup ! Mais ça ne marche pas avec moi !

Harry mourrait d'envie de la gifler pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas menti. Mais non-seulement il était trop loin d'elle pour le faire, et en plus il n'était pas censé être là, à les suivre.

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, toi ? riposta Ginger. Tu n'es jamais venue dans cette forêt ! La dernière fois, j'étais toute seule ! A tous les coups, c'était vrai ce qu'il a dit. Je suis certaine qu'il y a des centaures, quelque part par là…

_-_Des centaures ? Et alors ? Ce n'est pas agressif, les centaures. Et je te rappelle que c'est ton idée. Si tu n'aimes pas tes idées, tu n'as qu'à ne plus en avoir ! Je te signale que la dernière fois que tu as eu une brillante idée comme celle-ci, je me suis retrouvée empoisonnée pendant toutes mes vacances !

_-_Oui, et c'est _Harry_ qui est allé parler à papa ! rétorqua Ginger. Si ça se trouve, il lui a dit des choses sur nous…

_-_Papa ? Mais tu rigoles ! Il a honte de nous ! Tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'il serait allé raconter la vérité au premier venu !

Ginger émit un sifflement d'ignorance.

_-_Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'en ce moment même, on est entrain de prendre de gros risques pour une poignée d'aconit !

Harry sourit de triomphe. Alors il avait vu clair dans leur jeu. Elles avaient bel et bien consommé de l'aconit… Et elles retournaient en chercher. Ginger était vraiment dingue : elle venait de manquer d'empoisonner sa sœur, et elle était prête à recommencer sur elle. Si jamais c'était sur elle qu'elle comptait s'en servir…

_-_Oui bah quand il faut, il faut ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ça va venir vite maintenant, ça fait des années que ça bouillonne !

_-_Je le sais bien ! rouspéta Ginger. Seulement il va falloir faire attention cette fois. Pas plus de trois milligrammes dans le sang, sinon…

_-_Ca va, j'ai compris !

Elles s'éloignèrent du sentier et Harry hésita à les suivre. C'était par là qu'on arrivait au nid d'araignées géantes, ou bien par là qu'arrivait jusqu'à Graup, le frère de Hagrid, qui devait mesurer au moins cinq mètres. C'était maintenant qu'il fallait se dévoiler. Maintenant qu'il devait les sortir de là… Ca devenait extrêmement dangereux !

_-_Bon, c'est où qu'on trouve de l'aconit ? demanda Ashley.

_-_Un peu plus loin, au pied d'une colline.

_-_Dis, tu crois qu'il m'en veut, Harry, pour l'autre jour, à Pré-au-Lard ? s'enquit Ashley. Quand je me suis précipitée sur la rouquine, là, tu sais !

_-_Weasley, qu'elle s'appelle.

_-_Non, Ginny, rectifia Harry en retirant enfin sa cape d'invisibilité.

Les deux Fitgeralds sursautèrent.

_-_Potter ! cria Ginger. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_-_Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? interrogea Harry bien qu'il connaissait très bien la réponse, désormais.

_-_Ca ne te regarde pas ! bougonna Ashley.

_-_Je crois que si, au contraire, minauda Harry. Alors comme ça tu ne m'as pas dit la vérité ?

_-_Bien sûr que si, elle t'a dit la vérité ! répliqua Ginger avec mauvaise humeur.

Harry eut un rire qui sonna faux.

_-_Je ne te crois pas, Ginger. Figure-toi que j'ai tout entendu.

_-_Ah bon ? s'écria Ashley en continuant d'avancer. Tu t'amuses à nous suivre, maintenant ?

_-_Quand je vois quelqu'un se diriger vers le parc en pleine nuit, je ne peux que me dire qu'il y a quelque chose de louche là-dedans, expliqua Harry. Alors comme j'avais une très bonne idée de l'endroit où vous alliez aller, je me suis dit que je ferais mieux d'aller vous prévenir !

_-_Et nous prévenir de quoi ? railla Ginger. Qu'il y a des gros insectes sous les arbres ? Tu crois qu'on a peur d'être là ?

Harry pouffa de rire.

_-_Si j'en crois ce que j'ai entendu il y a quelques minutes, oui, dit joyeusement Harry.

Mais il devait faire des efforts pour paraître décontracté car lui-même n'était pas rassuré d'être ici. Les araignées pouvait surgir à tout moment, et Graup ne devait pas être bien loin.

_-_Laisse-nous, dit sèchement Ginger.

_-_Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles tant que ça que je parte, assura Harry.

_-_Alors tu penses mal ! rétorqua Ginger. Viens, Ash. La colline est là, on la voit d'ici !

Harry continua à les suivre.

_-_Tu ne comprends pas ? cria Ashley. Vas-t'en ! Laisse-nous !

Harry fit non de la tête, mais il n'était pas sûr que les deux Serpentard pourraient le voir.

_-_DEGAGE ! hurla Ginger. C'EST CLAIR ?

Elle constata qu'elle aurait dû se taire quand la colline qu'elle voulait atteindre se mit à bouger. Harry sut immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait. Il avait pensé la même chose que Ginger, l'année précédente. Ce qu'elle avait pris pour une colline n'était autre qu'un géant appelé Graup. Avec une certaine décontenance, il nota que le frère de Hagrid avait pris encore quelques dizaines de centimètres, mais il n'avait pas changé d'allure. Sa tête était toujours aussi ronde et disproportionnée avec son corps recouvert d'une espèce de couche brunâtre composée de peaux d'animaux grossièrement attachées ensemble pour lui servir d'habit.

Ashley cria de terreur.

_-_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

Harry aurait voulu pouvoir lui dire que ce n'était rien mais au contraire, Graup n'était pas rien.

Il vit Ginger sortir sa baguette magique précipitamment et s'avancer vers le géant en face d'elle.

_-_NON ! hurla Harry.

Mais Ginger ne l'écouta pas. Elle continua de progresser vers Graup, la baguette pointée droit devant elle.

_-_Ginger, ne fais pas ça ! cria encore Harry, presque désespérément cette fois.

Graup rugit et déracina l'arbre le plus proche de lui. Harry, Ginger et Ashley poussèrent un cri. L'arbre tomba à quelques mètres de Harry qui sentit le sol trembler quand il atteignit le sol. Il eut du mal à rester debout sur ses jambes.

_-Stupefix_ !

_-_Ginger !

Le sortilège rebondit sur la peau de Graup et fut renvoyé vers eux. Il vint s'écraser sur un tronc d'arbre en provoquant un horrible bruit de craquement. L'arbre resta en place mais Harry préféra s'en écarter. Le géant n'eut pas l'air d'apprécier qu'on l'attaque. Il rugit et se tourna vers eux. Les géants détestaient qu'on se serve de la magie contre eux.

_-_Et on fait quoi, maintenant ? cria Ginger

_-_Toi tu ne fais plus rien ! ordonna Harry d'une voix forte. Laisse-moi faire !

_-_Tu t'imagines que tu vas réussir à le maîtriser tout seul ? vociféra Ginger. Tu te prends pour un dieu ou quoi ?

Mais quand Graup commença à venir vers eux trois, elle recula, le laissant seul devant lui.

_-_Vas-y, on te regarde !

Harry pesta contre elle et sa sœur et s'avança prudemment.

_-_Et en plus il y va ! dit Ashley, stupéfaite.

Quand Graup cassa une énorme branche pour s'en servir comme une massue, Harry recula précautionneusement et Ginger ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque.

_-_Allez Harry, tu es à Gryffondor après tout, montre-nous que tu y as ta place !

L'adolescent regretta bien vite que Hagrid n'ait pas laissé les cordes et les arbres pour maintenir Graup dans une sorte d'enclos. Ainsi autonome, le géant pouvait se déplacer librement et c'en n'était que plus inquiétant.

_-_Graupy… murmura-t-il en tentant de paraître joyeux, mais il échoua superbement. Graupy, c'est moi…

Le géant le regarda de ses petits yeux marron-vert et pencha la tête sur le côté comme pour mieux de voir. Il baissa la tête et Harry s'efforça de ne pas bouger, bien que ses jambes tremblaient. Graup sembla réfléchir un instant et son visage se crispa, le rendant encore plus difforme qu'il ne l'était déjà. Puis, il ouvrit la bouche et rugit à nouveau, mais cette fois, Harry crut comprendre où il voulait en venir.

_-_Hager ! Hager ! Hermy !

_-_Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? s'étrangla Ginger.

_-_Je ne sais pas… répondit Ashley d'une voix tremblante et très aiguë.

_-_Non, Graupy, je ne suis pas Hagrid ni Hermy, dit Harry très lentement pour que le géant comprenne bien.

Graup se pencha et cligna à nouveau de ses petits yeux.

_-_Graup veut Hagger ou Hermy !

_-_Moi c'est Harry, Graupy ! s'exclama Harry. Tu te souviens de moi ?

Graup tendit le bras vers lui et renversant un nouvel arbre.

_-_Pas Hagger ! Graup veut Hager !

Harry recula en voyant l'immense main s'approcher de lui.

_-_Viens, on s'en va ! cria Ginger. Harry !

_-_Non ! Il faut le calmer sinon il va tout démolir ! Graup ! Graup, non ! NON !

D'un geste sec, Graup avait refermé ses doigts sur son corps et le serra trop fort. Harry en eut le souffle complètement coupé.

_-_Graup ! Graupy, lâche Harry ! hurla-t-il.

Mais le géant le souleva du sol.

_-_NON ! NON, GRAUP !

_-_Tête de bouse, lâche-le ! ordonna Ginger.

_-_Vieille fiente, hurla Ashley, lâche-le sinon je te jure que je vais te découper en morceaux !

_-_Ashley, calme-toi ! cria Ginger. Tu sais très bien que tu ne dois pas t'énerver ainsi !

_-_Je m'en fiche !

Ashley saisit une grosse pierre et la lança sur Graup, mais le géant ne sentit rien d'autre qu'un léger picotement dans la jambe. Il resserra sa main et approcha Harry de son visage.

_-_Il va le dévorer ! cria Ginger d'une voix hystérique. Mon Dieu, il faut faire quelque chose !

_-_Où est Hagger ! rugit Graup.

Harry n'aurait pas été plus secoué s'il était sorti pendant une grosse tempête. L'haleine fétide du géant l'étourdit un moment.

_-_Graup veut Hagger !

Il se mit à secouer sa main et Harry se sentit défaillir. Il cria à l'aide mais aucune des deux Fitgeralds n'eut le courage de le secourir. Il eut l'impression que son crâne allait exploser s'il était secoué pendant plus longtemps. Sa nuque allait se briser, c'était impossible ! Puis, voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, Graup lui mit la tête à l'envers. Ses lunettes tombèrent au sol avec sa carte du Maraudeur, et Ashley eut le bon sens de venir les récupérer, mais Harry fut encore plus étourdi par les ombres floues qui défilaient devant ses yeux.

_-_Personne n'aura l'idée de venir m'aider ? hurla-t-il à l'adresse des deux Fitgeralds. Graupy, s'il te plait, je vais dire à Hager de venir si tu me laisses !

Ses paroles durent avoir de l'effet car il sentit que Graup desserrait son emprise. Cependant, ce ne fut pas un motif de réjouissance car il avait toujours la tête en bas.

_-_Non, non ! NOON !

Graup le lâcha complètement et il sentit qu'il tombait. Il battit des bras dans les airs comme pour ralentir sa chute mais il savait que ce serait inutile. Le vent sifflait à ses oreilles. C'était comme si on avait arrêté le temps…

Puis le choc arriva. Harry voulut se rattraper avec son poignet mais il se tordit quand il arriva au sol, laissant ainsi son épaule s'écraser lourdement. Le contact avec la terre fut brutal et douloureux. Puis, ce fut une des parties les plus délicates qui se brisa avec la chute. Sa nuque se tordit dans un horrible craquement de ses vertèbres. Il poussa un cri de douleur qui déchira l'immensité de la nuit. Graup se rallongea sans plus rien dire et Harry resta là, étendu au sol, incapable de bouger. Sa vue commença lentement à se brouiller tandis qu'il grimaçait de souffrance. Il sentit quatre mains se poser sur lui pour le relever mais à peine eut-il bougé qu'il hurla à nouveau tellement le mal était fort. Son cou le lançait beaucoup trop fortement.

_-_Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie, entendit-il très loin de lui.

Il ne reconnut pas la voix qui lui parlait, pourtant il distinguait encore la silhouette de Ginger penchée au-dessus de lui.

_-_Je vous avais dit de faire attention, murmura-t-il dans un dernier effort.

Puis ses yeux se fermèrent et il perdit connaissance.

_-_Il a été retrouvé au terrain de Quidditch, tu dis ?

_-_Oui, tout seul, étendu au sol. Ce sont les sœurs Fitgerlads qui l'ont retrouvé. Il a dû faire une mauvaise chute !

Harry reprit ses esprits la matinée du lendemain. Un courant d'air frais parvenait jusqu'à son visage et un chant d'oiseau jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il ne devait pas être dans son lit. A l'infirmerie, sûrement… Qui l'avait déposé là ? Ginger et Ashley ?

_-_Tu penses ce que tu veux, mais moi je doute que Harry ait pu faire une chute comme ça. Ca fait six ans qu'il pratique le Quidditch, quand même !

_-_Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que ce soit ?

Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux et les frotta fortement. Son poignet ne lui faisait plus mal du tout. Il tenta de bouger la tête et ne ressentit qu'une légère courbature dans le bas du cou. Ron, Hermione et Ginny étaient venus lui rendre visite. Rien n'aurait pu lui faire plus plaisir.

_-_Harry ! s'écrièrent Ron et Hermione, ravis de le voir réveillé. Comment tu te sens ?

Ginny lui adressa juste un sourire et parut distante. Neville avait dû lui raconter la vérité.

_-_Alors, une_ mauvaise chute_ ? demanda-t-elle en essayant de sourire à nouveau.

Harry soupira.

_-_Pas vraiment.

_-_Vous voyez, je vous l'avais dit ! dit Ginny. C'est plutôt une petite soirée dans le parc avec les _Fitgeralds_, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry perçut bien l'amertume de sa voix.

_-_Oui et j'ai d'ailleurs appris au moins deux choses.

La curiosité l'emporta sur la rancœur de Ginny.

_-_C'est-à-dire ?

_-_Ashley ne m'a pas tout dit, apparemment. Et comme on l'avait deviné, elles cherchent bien de l'aconit.

_-_Je le savais ! s'écria Hermione. Ce ne pouvait pas être autre chose !

_-_Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on t'a retrouvé à l'infirmerie, alors ? demanda Ron, intéressé.

_-_Graup.

_-_Graup ? s'exclamèrent Ron et Hermione d'une même voix horrifiée.

_-_Graup ? répéta Ginny sans comprendre.

Ron entreprit de lui expliquer qui était Graup. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux ronds et afficha une expression outrée sur son visage.

Ginger a été raconter qu'elle t'avait retrouvé au terrain de Quidditch alors qu'elle-même voulait se rafraîchir, annonça Hermione.

_-_Et qu'est-ce que McGonagall a dit ?

_-_Retenue pour elle, bougonna Ron. Mais elle t'a quand même défendu, tout n'est pas pourri chez elle !

Ginny eut un petit rire.

_-_En tout cas, ces deux idiotes voulaient cueillir de l'aconit près d'une montagne appelée Graup, dit Harry avec une certaine irritation dans la voix. Si je n'avais pas été là, je n'ose même pas imaginer à quoi elles ressembleraient en ce moment !

Ginny sourit à l'insulte des sœurs Fitgeralds et lui prit la main.

_-_Vivement que tu puisses remonter sur un balai, dit-elle. N'oublie pas que dans une semaine, les Serpentard doivent se prendre une grosse claque !

Harry pouffa de rire.

_-_Et sans moi vous n'y arriverez pas, c'est ça ?

_-_C'est ça ! rétorqua Ron. En attendant, fais attention ! Tu poignet était enflé, et ça serait bête qu'à présent ce soit ta tête, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry grimaça et voulut se lever, mais Mrs Pomfresh, qui déboula à ce moment-là, l'en empêcha.

_-_Pas avant demain !

Alors ses amis le laissèrent et Ginny l'embrassa furtivement.

_-_Neville va être déçu, je crois ! dit-elle joyeusement.

Et plus que sa prochaine sortie d'infirmerie, ce fut le fait de savoir qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas qui rassura le plus Harry.

* * *

* * *

_bon ba finalement je l'ai posté plus tôt que j'avais prévu, ce chapitre-là... je sais pas si ça vous plaira, donnez-moi votre avis  
__  
Rebecca, je suis contente que le chapitre 19 t'ait plu, moi aussi je l'aimais bien celui-là, c'était sympa à écrire!  
et maelstrom, ralala... tu n'aimes pas le couple Harry/Ginny? tu préfères Harry/Hermione peut-être? moi perso je n'aime pas du tout Harry/Hermione, enfin bon c'est chacun son point de vue, après... donc désolée si ça ne t'a pas plu ! de toute façon si ça peut te rassurer dans le chapitre 27 ça ira mal entre eux deux ( et oui j'ai déjà tout prévu! )! tu vas tenir jusque là j'espère! lol_

_bon ba voilà pour ce 20è chapitre, la prochaine fois ce sera le retour du Quidditch avec le match Gryffondor contre Serpentard  
chapitre 21 : intrusion Square Grimmaurd._

_allez à bientôt et puis bonne rentrée! bisous tout le monde! si je bosse bien le chapitre sera là mercredi soir, mais bon après ça déprendra de moi... et de mes profs!_


	21. intrusion Square Grimmaurd

  
**Chapitre 21 : intrusion square Grimmaurd.**

_-_Allez, Ron ! Bouge-toi ! cria Harry après que son ami eut laissé entrer trois buts consécutifs. Si tu joues comme ça demain, c'est nous qui allons prendre une grosse claque !

Ron bougonna et bloqua un tir de Brigitte.

_-_Il aurait fallu que tu attaques plus vite, Brigitte ! avertit Harry. Et toi Dean, tu aurais dû lui lancer le cognard ! Pourquoi as-tu voulu l'envoyer sur Ginny

_-_Pour voir comment tu réagirais ! ricana Dean.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire.

_-_J'espère que demain, tu n'auras pas envie de voir ma réaction, sinon je peux t'assurer qu'elle te fera peur ! menaça-t-il.

Il lui prit sa batte et le frappa non-violemment à l'arrière du crane. Il observa ses trois poursuiveuses effectuer une attaque groupée qui s'avéra très efficace et laissa échapper un sifflement de contentement. Elles étaient vraiment fortes, ainsi réunies.

_-_Bon, je crois que pour demain, c'est bon, dit-il avec satisfaction. N'oubliez pas de vous couchez tôt, je ne tiens pas à avoir devant moi des zombies tenant à peine sur un balai, OK ?

Les autres acquiescèrent et redescendirent à terre. Ils étaient prêts à se battre pour la victoire et s'était très encourageant. Harry avait impatience de voir la tête que ferait Malefoy, le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard, quand son équipe à lui aurait explosé le score.

Un grand soleil éclairait toute l'étendu du stade. On ne pouvait demander mieux pour un match de Quidditch. Le seul inconvénient serait peut-être l'éblouissement des joueurs, et encore, les rayons n'étaient pas si forts que ça. Tout devrait bien se passer.

_-_Tu devrais manger quelque chose, Ron, conseilla Harry. Ca risque d'être un match épuisant.

_-_M'en fiche. Ca me stresse de savoir qu'on va jouer contre Ginger Fitgeralds.

Il y avait eu un changement de dernière minute dans l'équipe de Serpentard. Au lieu d'un quatrième année, ce serait Ginger qui occuperait le poste de poursuiveuse.

_-_Et puis il y aura Parkinson au micro, alors tu vois un peu ! bougonna Ron.

La perspective de retrouver des commentaires comme la fois précédente n'était pas un facteur motivant, c'était vrai.

_-_Mais on aura tous les autres supporters avec nous ! dit joyeusement Harry, autant pour se rassurer lui-même que pour rassurer Ron. Si ça se trouve, Luna aura encore mis son chapeau !

Ron pouffa de rire à l'évocation du ridicule couvre-chef que Luna Lovegood avait porté l'année dernière lord d'un match de Gryffondor. Si un loin rugissait dans les tribunes, il ne fallait pas aller chercher bien loin la solution…

_-_Tiens, quand on parle du loup ! dit Hermione d'un ton las. Regardez qui voilà !

Luna s'approchait d'eux, le fameux chapeau sur la tête. Elle leur adressa un grand signe de bras et Harry aurait voulu descendre sous terre.

_-_Quelqu'un peut-il me dire comment est-ce qu'elle fait pour supporter toute cette honte ? marmonna Hermione entre ses dents.

Harry pouffa de rire.

_-_Le ridicule ne tue pas, c'est bien connu ! chuchota-t-il. Bonjour Luna !

Luna fit rugir son lion en guise de réponse. Harry et Ron se jetèrent un regard et manquèrent d'éclater de rire.

_-_Je vois que tu es pour Gryffondor, aujourd'hui ! s'exclama Harry en essayant de paraître agréablement surpris.

Ron éclata de rire devant l'ironie de son ton.

_-_Oui, dit fièrement Luna. Je suis pour Gryffondor.

Son lion rugit à nouveau quand elle le tapota avec sa baguette magique. Tous les regards de la Grande Salle s'étaient tournées vers eux. Ron s'efforçait de ne pas rire mais il devenait si rouge que Harry préféra ne pas le regarder plus longtemps. Quand il pouffa de rire, il se rattrapa en faisait comme s'il toussait.

_-_Tu devrais recommencer, dit Harry en souriant. J'aime beaucoup !

_-_C'est vrai ? s'étonna Luna.

Elle fit rugir son lion avec gaieté. Ron éclata complètement de rire et Hermione toussota pour cacher ses spasmes. Luna semblait ne pas avoir remarqué que tout le monde, dans la salle, se moquait d'elle. Mais Harry, pris de pitié, lui avoua qu'il fallait mieux qu'elle garde son chapeau pour le match.

_-_Ah bon ! dit Luna. Bon bah, bonne chance en tout cas !

Elle retira son couvre-chef et le mit sous son bras pour le transporter, puis elle regagna la table des Serdaigle sous les regards de tous les autres.

_-_Quoi ? rétorqua-t-elle à tous ceux qui faisaient des commentaires.

_-_Sacré Luna ! s'exclama Ginny quand elle fut assez loin pour ne pas l'entendre.

_-_Sacré honte pour nous, tu veux dire ! bougonna Ron. Vous avez vu comment tout le monde nous regardait ? En tout cas, j'ai trouvé comment me décontracter avant les matchs, maintenant !

Harry pouffa de rire et avala une gorgée et jus de citrouille puis eut juste le temps de s'écarter avant qu'une chouette noir et marron ne dépose une lettre à côté de son bol. Hermione saisit le journal qu'un hibou grand duc lui apporta. Rapidement, elle parcourut la page de couverture et parut satisfaite.

_-_On entend moins parler du prince depuis que Verpey est au pouvoir. Vous pensez qu'il redoute le nouveau gouvernement ? Après tout, Verpey s'en sort bien pour le moment, non ? Il a déjà calmé toutes les tensions au sein du Ministère, c'est bien !

Harry déplia sa lettre et sursauta.

_-_Je ne crois pas Verpey le gêne beaucoup, dit-il sombrement. Je viens de recevoir une nouvelle lettre venant de lui.

_-_Quoi ? s'étranglèrent Ron et Hermione.

_-Ce qui se passera ce soir sera beaucoup plus grave que ce que tu imagineras… pour toi comme pour les autres_… lut Harry. Lettres découpées dans du journal, signé par le prince. Si tu veux mon avis, Hermione, il préparait un gros coup, c'est pourquoi qu'on n'entendait plus parler de lui ces derniers temps…

_-_Ce qui se passera ce soir ? demanda Ron. Il faudrait peut-être prévenir Dumbledore. Si ça se trouve, il va savoir que faire pour éviter ça !

_-_Ron a raison, tu devrais aller voir Dumbledore, approuva Hermione. Tiens, d'ailleurs il te regarde. Je suis sûre qu'il sait déjà quel genre de message tu as reçu !

_-_Ah oui ? Et Comment ? bougonna Harry. Avec la boule de cristal de Trelawney ?

Il leva les yeux au plafond.

_-_Il n'en sait rien du tout ! rétorqua-t-il.

Mais quand McGonagall s'avança entre les tables de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle en le fixant des yeux, il ne fut pas certain que ce qu'il venait de dire était exact.

_-_Potter, donnez-moi cette lettre, ordonna-t-elle. Le professeur Dumbledore aimerait bien y jeter un coup d'œil.

Alors qu'Hermione lui jetait un regard qui devait signifier « qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit », Harry lui tendit sa lettre en soupirant.

_-_Pas la peine de soupirer comme cela, rétorqua sèchement le professeur McGonagall. C'est pour vous qu'il le fait !

Avec un étrange sentiment de colère, Harry préféra regagner les vestiaires plutôt que d'écouter Hermione et ses théories sur ce qui allait se passer le soir-même, toutes plus désespérantes les unes que les autres.

_-_Quand tu auras fini de voir la mort partout, tu me feras signe, Hermione, tempêta Harry, parce que pour le moment j'ai en vraiment jusqu'à là !

La plaça sa main au-dessus de sa tête et s'en alla en bougonnant.

Malefoy et Harry se faisaient face. Autour d'eux, ce serait à qui crierait le plus fort. Avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, Harry nota que la foule était plus rouge que verte. « Allez Gryffondor ! Allez Gryffondor ! » devait être la formule la plus employée dans les tribunes.

_-_Allez Serpentard ! bougonna Malefoy entre ses dents.

Cela devait bien faire cinq minutes qu'ils étaient là, à attendre qu'on leur dise de faire quelque chose. Ils ne s'étaient pas serrés la main et Harry savait qu'ils ne le feraient qu'en cas d'extrême obligation, quand Mrs Bibine le leur demanderait. Mais elle était trop occupée pour l'instant pour songer à ces détails de politesse.

_-_Vous ne pouvez pas changer les joueurs comme ça, sans prévenir ! C'est contraire aux règles ! hurla-t-elle à un Rogue qui n'en avait strictement rien à faire du moment que Ginger pouvait jouer. Vous deviez l'annoncer officiellement dans l'équipe !

_-_Cela fait presque trois jours que toute l'école est courant, rétorqua Rogue d'une voix mielleuse. Même si elle avait été officielle, la nouvelle ne se serait pas répandue si vite. Les joueurs de Gryffondor savent déjà que Miss Fitgeralds doit jouer. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tant de bavardages pour une petite accroche comme celle-ci ! Après tout, Potter n'aurait pas dû jouer quand il était en première année, et pourtant on lui a bien accordé ce privilège. J'exige que l'équipe de Serpentard ait elle-aussi le droit à ce genre de favoritisme, aujourd'hui ! En attendant, il y a un match à lancer, chère madame !

Mrs Bibine fit la grimace mais ne broncha pas.

_-_Les capitaines, on se sert la main ! ordonna-t-elle. Dépêchez-vous !

Harry et Malefoy se jetèrent un regard plein de haine. Plus qu'une victoire, c'était leur fierté qu'ils mettaient jeu. Il y avait une telle rivalité entre eux deux qu'aucun ne pouvait se permettre de perdre. Depuis toujours c'était pareil : les Gryffondor et les Serpentard s'étaient toujours faits concurrence. Et là, les deux capitaines se haïssaient depuis toujours. Le match risquerait d'être fort en tension et en émotions…

Le sifflet annonçant le départ du match retentit et les cris surexcités des supporters se firent plus intenses encore. Quelque part parmi la marée d'élèves en rouges, Harry perçut comme un rugissement de loin…

_-_Et c'est parti pour ce deuxième match de la saison, qui oppose l'équipe de Gryffondor aux merveilleux Serpentard ! s'écria vivement Pansy Parkinson derrière son micro.

Harry monta très haut dans les airs de manière à avoir une vue dégagée de toute l'étendue du terrain. Il ne fallait pas laisser s'échapper le vif d'or. Si Malefoy l'emportait contre lui, il ne le supporterait pas…

_-_Weasley s'empare du souaffle, file en direction des buts… Pas de chance pour elle, Goyle a enfin appris à viser et la frappe violemment ! Je plaisante, Greg ! ricana Parkinson à Goyle. Attention, Potter va se précipiter sur lui pour se venger !

Elle éclata d'un rire idiot.

_-_Les Serpentard ont beaucoup de nouveau monde dans leur équipe ! Ginger Fitgeralds prend possession du souaffle ! Elle évite un cognard lancé par Finnigan et approche des buts où elle va marquer… Ah, non ! Weasley numéro deux bloque son tir… Notre crevette Brigitte Baker, de Gryffondor, reprend la balle. Elle slalome entre Fitgeralds et Merkan, le plus jeune de l'équipe de Serpentard… Elle fonce, il faut l'arrêter ! Arrêtez-la ! Arrêtez-la, bon sang ! Argh ! Elle marque ! Bouge-toi, Jordins, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques dans ton but si tu les laisses passer, les balles ! C'est pas possible, ça !

Pansy Parkinson jura et se fit reprendre par le professeur Mgonagall. La commentatrice l'ignora superbement.

Harry tenta de ne pas trop suivre le déroulement du match, de façon à porter toute l'attention qu'il pouvait sur la recherche du vif d'or. Il était forcément là, quelque part, à voleter autour des joueurs…

_-_Et Thomas fait perdre le souaffle à Pucet, bon sang ! Weasley en attaque, Potter c'est le moment de regarder ta petite-amie, elle fonce ! Quelle prétentieuse, celle-là ! Mais elle a dû suivre le chemin de sa mère et ainsi prendre quelques kilos car Pucet la rattrape et lui barre la route !

A nouveau, McGonagall s'indigna, mais Ron brandit le poing de rage. Harry lui-même n'apprécia pas l'allusion à Mrs Weasley. Si c'était ça, la tactique des Serpentard, la déconcentration baisserait rapidement. Il ne fallait pas se laisser prendre dans leur jeu… Ils en seraient trop heureux.

_-_Vingt à zéro pour Gryffondor, soupira Pansy Parkinson. Et Ginger Fitgeralds en possession du souaffle… Non, maintenant c'est cette…(elle grogna pour étouffer une insulte) de Katie Bell… Elle passe à Weasley, qui tire…

Une exclamation de joie de la part des supporters de Gryffondor masqua la fin de sa phrase. Harry ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard victorieux à Malefoy et entreprit à faire des tours autour de terrain. Il commençait à avoir froid, et un joueur qui entamait une course en ayant la chair de poule repartait souvent bredouille, il en avait fait l'expérience pendant les entraînements de cet hiver, quand la neige le prenait de tous les côtés et que la glace lui fouettait le visage. Malefoy sursauta tout d'abord puis comprit qu'il n'y avait pas de réel danger.

Les supporters de Gryffondor eurent l'occasion de se réjouir quand le score arriva à cent points pour l'équipe soutenues. Les nouveaux joueurs de Serpentard manquaient d'entraînements et cela se voyait bien. Ils étaient dominés tandis que les Gryffondor, comme ils l'avaient prévu et espéré, creusaient l'écart entre les scores. Avec vingt malheureux petits points pour les Serpentard contre cent trente pour eux, leur motivation monta comme une flèche, et pourtant elle était déjà bien élevée. Harry se réjouissait d'un tel spectacle. L'équipe adverse étaient entrain de se prendre une véritable raclée. Ginny, Katie et Brigitte jouaient en collectivité et menaient à bout leurs attaques sans jamais dévier leur trajectoire. Ginger, de loin la meilleure poursuiveuse de Serpentard, s'enrageait dès qu'un but était marqué. Et Pansy Parkinson, au micro, ne songeait même plus à faire de commentaires désagréables car après maintes et maintes tentatives de déconcentration, elle dut admettre qu'elle n'arriverait à rien. Les Gryffondor étaient trop forts pour eux.

Le seul espoir des Serpentard résidait en leur attrapeur, et Malefoy en avait bien conscience. Il ne cessait de jeter des regards à Harry pour vérifier qu'il ne l'avait pas devancé. Mais aucun des deux n'avait la moindre idée de l'endroit où pouvait bien ce cacher le vif d'or. Harry, tant que son équipe marquait des buts, n'était pas gêné par cette absence. Il voulait écraser celle de Malefoy et plus il y aurait de points d'écart, plus il serait satisfait.

Un nuage vint cacher le soleil pendant quelques instants et un courant d'air frais fit frissonner Harry. Quelle heure pouvait-il bien être ? Le vif d'or n'avait fait aucune apparition, c'en devenait presque étrange… Et la visibilité qui se réduisait avec le soleil…

A sa grande satisfaction, la clarté revint un peu plus tard et à nouveau le stade fut illuminé d'une lumière vive. Et là, Harry vit enfin ce qu'il cherchait : un éclat d'or qui brillait sous les rayons du soleil. Sans attendre, il se précipita dans la bonne direction en faisant sursauter Ginger, qui passait juste à côté de lui à ce moment-là.

_-_Potter semble avoir aperçu le vif d'or ! bougonna Pansy Parkinson. Et… Oh ! Vas-y Drago ! Allez, fonce ! C'est toi le plus près !

Malefoy avait lui aussi repéré la petite balle dorée, et Harry mit toute la puissance de son balai quand il vit qu'il était plus près du vif que lui. Malefoy avait déjà un gros avantage…

_-_Allez accélère ! murmura Harry à son balai.

Malefoy se rapprochait dangereusement, mais lui aussi avançait très vite et réduisait l'écart petit à petit. Il s'était déjà retrouvé dans une situation semblable lors d'un match contre Serpentard et il avait quand même gagné la coupe. Malefoy risqua un regard derrière lui et ricana en voyant Harry donner tout ce qu'il avait pour le rattraper.

_-_Tu ne m'auras pas cette fois, Potter ! La coupe est à moi !

Mais il aurait dû rester concentré sur le match plutôt que de narguer Harry car il ne vit pas le cognard lancé par Seamus. Il se retourna et le choc fut brutal et vraisemblablement douloureux. Il poussa un petit cri de surprise et Harry, de plus en plus près, put le voir lâcher son balai. Avec un temps qui lui parut interminable, Malefoy glissa et commença à tomber.

Des cris de stupeur résonnèrent dans les tribunes.

_-_Drago ! hurla Pansy Parkinson dans son micro. Professeur, il faut faire quelque chose !

Harry se décida en moins d'une seconde. Abandonnant son but principal, qui consistait à attraper le vif d'or, il descendit en flèche aussi vite qu'il le put, pour tenter de lutter contre la vitesse de chute de Malefoy. Il devait être à moitié assommé car il ne bougeait pas et ne criait pas non-plus. Le cognard l'avait frappé trop fortement dans la tempe pour qu'il puisse toujours être conscient, de toute manière. Mais si personne ne faisait rien, il se briserait la nuque et ce n'était guère mieux. Mrs Bibine arrivait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait mais restait trop lente pour pouvoir l'aider. Harry était le seul qui semblait disposé à faire changer les choses. Malefoy avait beau être son pire ennemi à l'école, il ne pouvait pas le laisser se tuer dans une vulgaire chute de balai due à une minute d'inattention.

Tous les regards s'étaient désormais tournés vers lui, le seul qui tentait quelque chose et pourtant celui qui détestait le plus Malefoy. Jamais il n'arriverait à temps, il tombait trop vite. Le sol se rapprochait trop dangereusement. Mais pourtant, l'écart se réduisait.

_-_Allez ! chuchota Harry pour encourager son balai.

Il tendit le bras, comme il le faisait quand il était à proximité du vif d'or. Il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres… Sa main se referma sur quelque chose de très fin et qui se détacha du corps inerte de Malefoy. Une chaîne ou un médaillon, quelque chose du genre. C'était insuffisant pour ralentir la chute, surtout quand, brusquement, ce qu'il tenait céda et se détacha.

Un jet de lumière atteignit Malefoy et il tomba moins rapidement. Harry se souvint que Dumbledore avait fait la même chose pour lui trois ans auparavant. Désormais, il allait pouvoir le retenir. Sa main se referma sur son bras et il tira de toute ses forces, mais il fut trop emporté par le poids du Serpentard pour pouvoir le soutenir. En paniquant légèrement, il se redressa pour éviter de s'écraser. Cependant, quand ils touchèrent brusquement le sol à peine quelques secondes après, ils avaient assez ralenti pour que Harry sache qu'il n'y avait plus de danger pour la vie Malefoy, étendu mollement à terre.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les autres joueurs avaient regagné le sol eux-aussi et les spectateurs applaudissaient, sûrement pour féliciter le bon travail de Harry. Celui-ci s'allongea sur l'herbe, une main sur le ventre, pour se reposer et reprendre son souffle. La course contre Malefoy puis celle contre sa chute l'avaient totalement épuisé. Ron se précipita sur lui et prit de ses nouvelles tandis qu'un cercle se formait autour des deux attrapeurs. Ginger sembla partagée entre l'envie d'aller le voir et celle de soutenir Malefoy. Enfin, Mrs Bibine accourut pour s'assurer l'état de Malefoy et fut manifestement rassurée. Elle plaqua une main contre son cœur et respira un bon coup, un petit sourire de soulagement se formant au coin de ses lèvres.

_-_Merci beaucoup, Mr Potter, dit-elle, à bout de souffle. Cinquante points pour Gryffondor !

Mais Harry était si fatigué qu'il mit du temps avant de comprendre ce qu'elle venait de lui dire et les Serpentard demeuraient trop rassurés pour pouvoir protester. Après tout, il venait de sauver la mise de leur attrapeur. Personne ne parla et on amena Malefoy à l'infirmerie par l'intermédiaire d'un brancard magique. Mrs Bibine siffla la fin du match bien que tout le monde avait compris qu'il ne continuerait pas après un tel frisson.

_-_La rencontre est reportée, annonça Mrs Bibine. Rentrez tous dans vos vestiaires.

Les joueurs s'exécutèrent et Harry, ayant repris un peu de force, pesta contre il ne savait quoi. Tout avait si bien commencé ! Et le match qui serait à refaire… Il regagna son bureau de capitaine sans un mot et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil de velours rouge. Il voulait attendre que les autres rentrent au château pour éviter toutes les questions et les éventuelles remarques désobligeantes qu'on pourrait les faire malgré ce qu'il venait d'accomplir. Qu'est-ce que cela lui avait apporté, au juste ? Certes, il avait peut-être permis d'éviter que quelqu'un ne se blesse grièvement en tombant, si ce n'était pire, mais ce quelqu'un était son pire ennemi… Malefoy l'aurait-il fait si c'était lui qui était tombé ? Bien sûr, il n'était pas comme Malefoy et ne tenait absolument pas à lui ressembler, mais tout de même… Il aurait très bien pu mettre fin au match en poursuivant sa course contre le vif d'or. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui, après tout, et en quelques secondes tout se serait terminé…

_-_Et aurais-tu pu te regarder en face, une fois que Malefoy se serait brisé la nuque ? demanda une petite voix au fond de lui, celle qui ressemblait beaucoup à la voix de Hermione.

Il était vrai que même s'il avait fait semblant de ne pas s'apercevoir de ce qui se passait, il aurait eu des remords : il n'aurait rien fait pour éviter ça, même s'il l'avait pu. Ce n'était pas très agréable de se savoir lâche, ingrat et égoïste. Finalement, il avait fait ce qu'il fallait, pour lui comme pour Malefoy.

Il respira profondément et entreprit de se changer pour regagner lui-aussi la tour de Gryffondor. Ron et Hermione devaient déjà l'attendre impatiemment dans la salle commune pour lui parler de ce qu'il avait fait où de ce qui s'était passé ensuite. Il retira sa robe de Quidditch et la jeta à terre tandis qu'il se précipitait dans la douche. Mais un tintement métallique attira son attention. Il n'avait rien dans ses poches, en temps normal… La longue chaîne de Malefoy lui revint en mémoire et il la sortit de sa robe en songeant curieusement à la chose qui comptait à un tel point pour Malefoy qu'il la gardait même pour les matchs. Il sortit tout d'abord, comme prévu, une chaîne épaisse mais écourtée lorsqu'il l'avait saisie, puis, pensant qu'il devait forcément y avoir autre chose, replongea sa main dans sa poche. Il dut tâtonner un peu partout avant de dénicher_ la_ chose qu'il fallait qu'il trouve : une grosse clé dorée qu'il reconnut sans peine. C'était celle qu'il avait découverte dans le bureau de Lucius Malefoy. Et elle n'était plus protégée. Harry sourit du coin de la bouche ; alors il détenait désormais cette clé si importante ? Les membres de l'Ordre le féliciteraient pour une telle trouvaille… Il faudrait qu'il rende visite à Dumbledore.

La salle commune devait être aussi bondée qu'après le match contre Serdaigle, quand la Marque des Ténèbres était apparue au dans le ciel. Sauf qu'au moment où Harry entra, l'ambiance était toute de même différente. Partout on voyait des visages tristes et déçus. Ron avait replié ses genoux jusqu'à sa poitrine, en n'hésitant pas à mettre ses chaussures salles sur le fauteuil, et fixait les flammes dansantes du feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée. A côté de lui, Ginny avait reposé sa tête contre sa main, le coude bien calé sur l'accoudoir. Il était inutile de poser la question pour savoir ce qui les rendaient si déprimés. Même Brigitte, qui généralement ne se laissait pas abattre pour des petites choses comme ça, refusait de parler.

Harry attira les regards pendant un moment puis dû perdre en intéressance car on reporta son attention ailleurs. Ginny se força à lui sourire, même si elle n'était pas particulièrement joyeuse, et Seamus se mordit la lèvre.

_-_Je suis désolé, Harry, murmura-t-il comme s'il avait peur de briser le silence qui régnait dans la salle. J'aurai dû y aller moins fort…

Harry fit non de la tête.

_-_Tu as fait ton travail, c'est bien. C'est de sa faute à lui.

Il était presque étrange de voir à quel point la chute de Malefoy avait marqué les esprits des Gryffondor alors qu'il venait de leur maison rivale. Hermione, assise un peu plus loin, lui jeta un regard satisfait et insista bien. Harry comprit qu'elle voulait lui montrer qu'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait faire, même s'ils devaient recommencer le match. Il ignorait en revanche pourquoi elle tenait tant à le lui montrer.

Il voulut s'asseoir entre Ron et Ginny mais Ron, au lieu de s'écarter juste un peu pour lui laisser de la place, se leva complètement et monta dans le dortoir. Tout aurait pu s'arrêter là si les autres joueurs de l'équipe ne l'avaient pas regardé tristement.

_-_Quoi ? demanda-t-il, surpris d'une telle réaction.

Voyant qu'il ne comprenaient pas, Brigitte prit les choses en main et lui expliqua tout ce qu'il fallait qu'il sache :

_-_Ron t'en veut d'avoir abandonné le vif d'or pour sauver Malefoy. Il a dit qu'il ne t'adresserait plus la paroles avant qu'on ait gagné le match.

La nouvelle, brève et très claire, arriva au cerveau de Harry comme un coup de poignard. Ron ? Il lui faisait la tête parce que le match était reporté ?

_-_Tu plaisantes ? questionna-t-il, déconcerté. Ron ? Il m'en veut ?

Les personnes qui hochèrent la tête furent trop nombreuses pour qu'il puisse encore croire à une plaisanterie. Il observa Hermione et sut désormais pourquoi elle avait tant voulu lui faire part de son avis. Ron refusait de lui parler encore une fois. Ca allait recommencer comme en quatrième année… Quel idiot il était ! Sans doute aurait-il préféré qu'il laisse Malefoy s'écraser la tête la première au sol pour le voir agoniser ou même mourir… L'imbécile…

Mais malgré ses pensées peu sympathiques envers Ron, ses jambes s'étaient mises à trembler et sa bouche à s'ouvrir de béatitude. Contre tout ce qu'il pourrait dire, ce que son cœur lui exprimerait serait toujours le plus fort. Et là, son cœur lui disait qu'il avait mal. Ron avait renoncé à leur amitié pour un simple match de Quidditch qui serait reporté ! Sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, il avait déjà fait demi-tour et atteignait le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Il sortit de la salle commune sans un mot et se retrouva dans le couloir, ignorant où il allait. Il avançait, c'était tout. Derrière lui, Hermione se mit à courir pour le rattraper. Mais Harry n'était pas certain de vouloir lui parler. Il sentait qu'il avait besoin d'être seul.

_-_Harry ! appela Hermione. Harry, arrête-toi !

Au contraire Harry accéléra.

_-_Harry, s'il te plait ! Ron ne sait pas ce qu'il fait, demain il aura tout oublié ! assura Hermione. Va lui parler, Harry, je t'en prie !

Harry eut un petit rire sans joie.

_-_Ah ouais ? Je croyais qu'il refusait de m'adresser la parole avant le prochain match ? rétorqua-t-il.

Hermione arriva à son niveau et soupira.

_-_Mais il est bête, c'est tout ! Tu sais très bien qu'il ne va pas gâcher une amitié comme la vôtre à cause d'un match de Quidditch !

_-_Il vient de le faire ! gronda Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ! S'il voulait que je privilégie le vif d'or à la vie d'un élève, même s'il s'agit de, Malefoy, il fallait qu'il le dise !

_-_Il ne voulait _pas_ que tu privilégies le vif d'or à la vie de Malefoy ! Il est juste un peu déçu par la tournure qu'a pris le match, c'est tout !

_-_Oui, il est juste un peu déçu, et donc il ne me parle plus, c'est tout à fait logique ! railla Harry.

Hermione ne trouva rien à répondre à ça, mais continua de défendre Ron.

_-_Je lui ai un peu parlé, tout à l'heure. Malefoy l'a énervé, et Pansy Parkinson qui faisait des commentaires sur sa mère, il n'a pas supporté ! Ca a pour lui un goût amer de savoir que son meilleur ami a préféré sauver son pire ennemi d'une chute plutôt que de remporter la victoire pour tous ses amis !

_-_En attendant, je ne suis _plus_ son meilleur ami, alors Hermione, s'il te plait, laisse-moi maintenant, répliqua Harry.

Et il repartit un peu plus vite encore pour la semer dans les couloirs. Mais il n'eut pas à se presser bien longtemps car elle ne le suivit pas et resta plantée là où elle était, ce qui l'arrangea bien. Il pourrait déambuler à sa guise, désormais.

Les couloirs n'étaient pas très peuplés pour un samedi après-midi. Comme chez les Gryffondor, la vilaine chute de Malefoy avait laissé une trace bien profonde dans les têtes. Harry dut avouer qu'elle avait été impressionnante.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas qu'on arrivait devant lui, aussi percuta-t-il quelqu'un de plein fouet. Il se frotta la tête et n'eut même pas besoin de baisser les yeux pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

_-_Bon sang de crétin de Gryffondor ! gronda Ginger. Tu ne peux faire attention à où tu mets les pieds, une fois de temps en temps ?

C'était avec Ashley qu'il avait dû se cogner car elle était tombée au sol et se relevait péniblement en se cachant les yeux.

_-_Et où est-ce que tu vas, comme ça, hein ? cria Ginger.

_-_Ca va, calme-toi ! se défendit Harry, peu désireux de se mettre encore quelqu'un à dos. Je ne vous ai pas vues arriver, c'est tout !

_-_C'est ça, ouais ! bougonna Ginger. Viens, Ash ! Il faut qu'on aille à l'infirmerie.

_-_Vous allez voir Malefoy ? demanda Harry.

_-_Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? tempêta Ginger. Tu t'occupes de tes affaires et tu ne nous fais pas…

_-_Ginger ! coupa Ashley. Il n'y est pour rien!

Ginger jeta un regard plein de dégoût à sa sœur.

_-_Je vois que tu me soutiens, c'est bien. Ne viens pas te plaindre quand il saura tout à ton sujet ! Si tu le défends, il va croire que tu es son amie, et il va te coller, et il découvrira tout ce que tu veux lui cacher !

Ginger eut un petit rire peu sympathique.

_-_Je vais à l'infirmerie, si tu veux me rejoindre, je t'attendrai là-bas !

Elle bouscula volontairement Harry et poursuivit sa route vers le bout du couloir. Quand Harry cessa de la regarder s'éloigner, Ashley baissa précipitamment la tête mais pas assez vite pour l'empêcher de voir ce qu'elle voulait cacher. Ses yeux étaient terriblement ridés et plissés. Harry ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction et montra les rides du doigt.

_-_Une allergie, marmonna Ashley. C'est pour ça qu'on allait à l'infirmerie, on voulait voir si Mrs Pomfresh avait quelque chose à me donner… J'ai déjà eu ça et j'avais les yeux vraiment… Enfin presque comme à Halloween, alors tu vois un peu ! Bon… Vaut mieux que j'y aille, Ginger est sur les nerfs, en ce moment. Ce doit être la pleine lune qui approche. Elle change beaucoup, quand la lune est pleine. Mais ça va, elle n'est pas encore complètement transformée… J'imagine qu'après elle sera comme un vrai loup-garou… Allez j'y vais !

_-_Euh, Ashley ! A quoi es-tu allergique, pour que ça te fasse ce genre de…

Il montra ses yeux pour se faire mieux comprendre.

_-_Oh, et bien…

Ashley sembla hésiter et afficha une expression gênée, puis elle se décida à répondre :

_-_Au sang… Je me suis mordue violemment la lèvre, et…

Elle adressa à Harry un signe de tête et partit en courant rejoindre sa sœur, laissant Harry remuer ses paroles dans un coin de sa tête. Si Ginger changeait pendant la pleine lune, cela voulait dire que le processus avançait… Bon sang, il fallait faire quelque chose pour éviter tout ça !

_-_Mr Potter ? appela le professeur McGonagall en le faisant sursauter.

Elle était apparue à l'endroit même ou Ashley venait de disparaître.

_-_J'ai quelque chose à vous dire…

_-_Je vous écoute, dit Harry, un peu surpris que McGonangall se soit embêtée à le chercher jusque dans les couloirs de l'école.

Le professeur observa les alentours et dut juger qu'ils n'étaient pas à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes car elle l'emmena dans son bureau.

_-_Vous vous souvenez ce qu'annonçait votre lettre, ce matin ? Celle que je vous ai emprunté pour que le directeur puisse en tirer des conclusions ?

Harry se souvenait très bien. D'ailleurs, vue l'heure qu'il devait être, si le prince avait dit vrai, il s'était passé quelque chose. Et si McGonagall avait tant tenu à le voir, ce n'était pas un hasard. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite tandis qu'il écoutait son professeur lui annoncer ce qu'il redoutait.

_-_Il s'est en effet passé quelque chose de grave, avertit-t-elle. De très grave, même, puisque quelqu'un s'est introduit Square Grimmaurd. Vous devinez qui ?

_-_Le prince de sang-mêlé ? proposa Harry, quasiment certain d'avoir vu juste.

_-_En effet. Il a dérobé plusieurs petites choses, dont votre golem. Mais ce n'est pas le pire, au fond…

Harry crut comprendre où elle voulait en venir, et elle ne tarda pas à lui donner la réponse.

_-_Ce qui veut dire que le Prince est quelqu'un de l'Ordre du Phénix. Que l'un de vos proches est un mangemort. Et qu'il y a un traître dans notre système d'espionnage…

_-_Je ne comprends pas… murmura Harry. Le quartier général était-il désert quand ça s'est passé ?

_-_Oui. Enfin, il n'aurait pas dû l'être. Le prince est un homme malin. En nous avertissant, il a voulu que nous prenions des mesures de sécurité, et c'est ce que nous avons fait. Seulement, nous l'avons fait au mauvais endroit.

_-_C'est à dire ?

McGonagall soupira.

_-_Vous n'avez pas vu que tous les membres de l'Ordre étaient assis dans les tribunes, cet après-midi ?

Harry fit non de la tête.

_-_Nous avons tout misé sur la protection de l'école. Après une attaque comme celle de janvier, il y avait de quoi, après tout… Mais nous aurions dû laisser quelqu'un à Londres. Percy Weasley était de garde, en fin de soirée. Il a affirmé avoir voulu se dégourdir les jambes un moment, et c'est précisément en rentrant qu'il s'est rendu compte de l'intrusion…

_-_Quoi ? s'exclama Harry. Il est parti et c'est à ce moment que quelqu'un est entré ? Mais c'est… Il l'avait prévu ou quoi ?

_-_On ne peut rien dire… Peut-être a-t-il fait exprès de sortir à ce moment précis… Mais Dumbledore en doute. Et si jamais il l'avait fait volontairement, cela voudrait dire qu'il n'y a pas un mais deux traîtres, car personne ne peut trouver le quartier général hormis les membres de l'Ordre…

Harry ne répondit rien.

_-_Toujours est-il que j'estime qu'il est de mon devoir de vous avertir. Faîtes attention, Mr Potter…

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux avec une sincérité presque déséquilibrante. Harry vit bien que personne ne l'avait forcée à le prévenir. Mais à présent, en plus de devoir s'éloigner de Ron, il était contraint de se méfier de tous les membres de l'Ordre. La soirée d'Halloween lui revint un instant en mémoire : _Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses… Les amis ne sont pas toujours ceux que l'on croit être…_ L'avertissement de Sirius, à cet instant, prenait tout son sens. Il fallait qu'il fasse attention, et même à ceux qu'il croyait être innocents. Et surtout, il fallait qu'il réfléchisse bien à qui pouvait être le prince de sang-mêlé désormais, car s'il faisait partie de l'Ordre, il n'était plus du tout en sécurité.

* * *

_ouf, j'en suis venue à bout... je croyais que j'allais jamais le finir... pauvre malefoy... rassurez-vous c'est pas bien grave! lol_

_bon je vais faire vite parce que je suis crevée ce soir (d'ailleurs désolée si j'ai mal relu mon chapitre mais bon j'avais envie de le poster rapidement). le prochain chapitre: des nouvelles de Melissa. on se rapproche de la vérité sur Ginger et Ashley, c'est pour bientôt!_

_alors sinon, il fallait que je fasse une petite mise au point vu que le couple Harry/Ginny ne plait pas à tout le monde (et je vous en veux pas, rassurez-vous! ):  
j'ai mis ce couple parce que je pense que ce sera celui-là dans les livres et qu'il faut bien qu'il y ait un peu de romance dans l'histoire,( sinon c'est tristounet! lol), mais ce n'est pas du tout le thème principal de l'intrigue, comme vous l'avez remarqué. là j'en parle parce que c'est nouveau mais dans les chapitres à venir, leur relation se limitera à quelques allusions par-ci par-là et une ou deux disputes, c'est tout... donc voilà, pas d'inquiétude! et si au contraire, vous aimez ce couple, dîtes-vous que justement, il y aura des allusions et des disputes! ; )_

_bon voilà je crois que c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire, je vais aller me coucher parce que là je dros sur place! j'attends vos commentaires!_

_bisous à tous! bye!_


	22. des nouvelles de Melissa

  
**Chapitre 22 : des nouvelles de Melissa.**

Harry avait rarement assisté à un cours de métamorphose comme celui-ci. Malefoy venait de se réveiller après trois jours passés dans un état comateux et le regardait comme un revenant tandis que Ron, lui, faisait comme s'il n'était pas là. Harry avait essayé de lui parler mais il lui avait répondu d'aller jouer avec son nouvel ami. Hermione, comme toujours, était partagée entre lui et son petit-ami mais il était évident que si ses principes ne l'avaient pas rattachée à Ron, elle aurait pris la défense de Harry. En raison de cette tension entre eux trois, ce dernier avait gardé pour lui tout ce que McGonagall lui avait dit sur l'intrusion Square Grimmaurd. De toute façon, il ne voyait pas en quoi eux deux étaient menacés s'il y avait un traître dans l'Ordre du Phénix.

Apparemment, Ashley et Ginger n'avaient pas trouvé de remède à l'allergie d'Ashley, ce qui était étrange car Mrs Pomfresh guérissait la plupart du temps toutes les blessures les plus graves. Ashley avait tenté de porter des lunettes de soleil pendant les cours mais McGonagall ne l'avait pas toléré. Alors depuis trois jours, elle exposait ses yeux malades à quiconque la regardait et Ginger en semblait plus qu'irritée. Si quelqu'un avait le malheur de s'attarder sur le visage de sa sœur, elle se mettait à vociférer jusqu'à ce que le pauvre élève menacé parte en courant pour mettre fin à toutes les injures qu'elle pouvait sortir. Harry se demandait si c'était vraiment la pleine lune qui l'énervait ainsi. Il aurait la réponse dans quelques jours… Toujours était-il que parfois, elle lui jetait des regards à la limite de la supplication auxquels il ne trouvait aucune cause valable. Voulait-elle lui demander de l'aide ? Si c'était le cas, il ne le ferait pas. Souvent il lui arrivait de songer à cette nuit où ils avaient mélangé leurs sangs. Il avait toujours cette longue cicatrice dans la main…

_-_Potter, votre paume est-elle vraiment si intéressante ? demanda sèchement McGonagall. Prenez des notes, comme tout le monde.

Harry referma juste à temps sa main pour éviter que son professeur ne voit la longue trace. Il jeta un bref regard à Ginger qui souriait du coin des lèvres et saisit sa plume pour noter tout ce qu'il y avait écrit au tableau sur la métamorphose des vertébrés. Ron buta dans son coude mais ne dit rien. Il ne le regarda même pas. Harry soupira et ratura le mot que son ancien meilleur ami venait de lui faire rater. Il ne prêta pas grande attention à ce qu'il inscrivait sur son parchemin. Si on lui avait demandé de tout résumer en quelques phrases, il aurait été incapable de dire sur quoi portait la leçon. Tout ce qu'il serait parvenu à répondre aurait été que le cours parlait de la métamorphose des animaux, et c'était très vague. Mais il n'était pas le seul à ne pas être très concentré. Ashley effleurait ses yeux du bout des doigts en grimaçant de temps à autre. Si elle était allergique au sang, elle avait dû en avaler une bonne quantité car en plus de grosses cernes et de rides, chaque œil se terminait en un creux impressionnant. Quand son regard croisa celui de Harry, il remarqua il était vitreux et déstabilisant. Il se sentit immédiatement mal à l'aise. Machinalement, il passa son doigt sous ses propres yeux. Ce devait être difficile de se montrer avec ça…

_-_Potter, concentrez-vous sur ce que vous faîtes ! gronda encore McGonagall, assise devant son bureau.

Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers lui, dont Malefoy, qui afficha une expression assez neutre.

_-_Retourne-toi ! marmonna Ron à son adresse, les dents serrées. Allez, bouge-toi ! Ah, enfin !

Malefoy avait reporté son attention sur le tableau et s'était remis à écrire. Harry vit du coin de l'œil qu'il avait beaucoup de retard sur Ron, aussi s'empressa-t-il de copier le cours. On n'entendit plus que le grattement des plumes sur les morceaux de parchemin. De temps en temps, quelqu'un toussait et rompait provisoirement le silence, puis à nouveau tous les bruits disparaissaient. Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. C'était comme si tous les autres se mouvaient au ralenti autour de lui qui avait envie de bouger, et comme si une force l'attirait, il ne pouvait centraliser son attention sur sa feuille. Il fallait qu'il regarde ailleurs… Ashley se tenait désormais le ventre et semblait secouée de convulsions douloureuses. Mais McGonagall s'était plongée dans la correction de quelques copies et ne vit rien. L'air étouffait, il faisait trop chaud. De la sueur commença à couler son sur front quand Harry tenta une nouvelle fois d'écrire. Pourquoi se laissait-il distraire ainsi ? Il bailla longuement… Ses yeux se refermèrent. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'endorme.

Ce qu'il vit ne dura pas même une seconde. Comme un flash, il se retrouva dans une vaste pièce. Au fond, il crut distinguer un corps couvert de sang, mais sa vue redevint normale et, légèrement tremblant, il jeta un regard au professeur McGonagall, toujours penchée sur son bureau. Ron l'observa un moment, puis secoua la tête. A ce moment, la cloche annonçant la fin du cours sonna et Harry se leva, priant pour que Hermione accepte de lui prêter sa leçon. Il avait dû rêver. La chaleur l'avait assoupi. Ce qu'il avait vu n'était pas réel, c'était impossible et insensé.

Pourtant, un peu plus tard alors que Rogue passait dans les rangs pour vérifier que chacun préparait convenablement sa potion, la même chose se reproduisit. Sa vue changea et il se retrouva une nouvelle fois dans la grande pièce. Les murs étaient bien décorés, un tapis ornait le sol…

_-_Potter ! Comptez-vous à rester comme ça à ne rien faire pendant tout le reste du cours ? gronda Rogue. Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor !

Harry fut brusquement ramené à la réalité. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient tandis que Hermione le dévisageait suspicieusement. Un léger picotement apparut le long de la cicatrice sur son front. Il la frotta un peu et tout disparut. Cependant, il se demandait ce qui lui arrivait.

_-_Ajouter la poudre de griffe de chat… murmura-t-il en essayant de se reconcentrer sur sa préparation.

Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Et si c'était Rogue, ce fameux traître au sein de l'Ordre ?

_-_Remuer pendant seize secondes en changeant de sens à chaque tour…

Non, impossible, il avait vu Rogue pendant le match, il se disputait avec Mrs Bibine…

_-_Monter la température de dix degrés avant d'ajouter au mélange vingt grammes de charbon.

Et si jamais Rogue avait disparu après le début du match ? C'était possible, non ? Quoique, ce match était très important pour Rogue comme pour McGonagall. Aucun des deux ne l'aurait manqué, même pour s'introduire Square Grimmaurd. Et puis Rogue ayant un sang-mêlé… Il l'avait toujours vu comme un sang pur, et ce devait certainement être son cas. De toute façon, quand Ginny avait été attaquée, ce n'était pas contre Rogue qu'il s'était battu. Donc cette possibilité était à exclure.

La grande pièce bien décorée revint d'un seul coup. Comme une télévision qui captait mal les images, ce qu'il voyait était brouillé et le grésillement de ses oreilles recommença. Son champ de vison changea légèrement et se dirigea vers un lit défait, aux nombreuses couvertures, sur lequel se tenait allongé un homme. Il paraissait plutôt mal en point, physiquement et moralement. Son visage, quand il fut assez près pour l'apercevoir, était ridé et triste, et surtout était tout griffé. Les murs aussi, d'ailleurs, étaient parcourus de longues traces de griffes déchirant la tapisserie luxueuse. Harry avait l'impression d'être déjà venu ici…

_-_Remus ! s'exclama-t-il et il vit qu'il était rentré dans les cachots de Poudlard.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui et il frotta encore sa cicatrice. Le picotement, cette fois, était plus intense et Rogue le scruta d'un œil soupçonneux. Hermione, elle, le regarda avec un véritable effroi.

_-_Qu'est-ce quoi se passe, Harry ? chuchota-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Harry aurait bien voulu pouvoir lui dire ce qui se passait, mais lui-même l'ignorait. Voldemort était-il entrain de lui montrer quelque chose ? Voulait-il lui montrer à quel point Remus allait mal, tout seul dans sa pièce ? Deux pleines lunes avaient dû passer depuis son enfermement et Melissa devait sûrement être morte, à l'heure qu'il était. Ce qui signifiait que Remus était seul pour affronter ses horribles nuits dans la peau d'un loup-garou. Instinctivement, Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Ginger qui agressait verbalement Pansy Parkinson. Malefoy défendait cette dernière et il n'était pas difficile pour Harry de savoir pourquoi. Malgré la chaleur de cette journée de mars, le Serpentard portait encore et toujours son écharpe autour du cou et Harry nota que ses cheveux semblaient plus touffus. Il se demandait pourquoi lui ne se transformait pas. Hormis cette grosse poussée de poils le mois précédent, rien n'avait changé chez lui. C'était peut-être une réponse parmi toutes celles qu'Ashley lui cachait encore…

Remus réapparut, assis contre le mur dans une position fœtale, le regard posé sur une masse inerte à l'autre bout de la pièce. C'était ce que Harry avait vu en métamorphose. Un cadavre tâché de sang coagulé. Un cadavre totalement déchiqueté. Remus eut un petit sanglot pendant qu'il observait ce qu'il avait fait. Ou plutôt ce que le loup-garou avait fait. Ce devait être particulièrement atroce de d'être contraint de vivre avec une personne que l'on avait déchiquetée au cours d'une seul nuit. Remus allait devenir fou si on le laissait dans de telles conditions !

_-_POTTER ! rugit Rogue.

La classe réapparut. Mais Harry ne se sentait pas bien. Sa cicatrice lui faisait vraiment mal et il était écœuré à un tel point qu'il manqua de vomir. Melissa avait été complètement broyée ! Le sang avait sali toute la pièce, les morceaux de chair s'étaient répandus sur le tapis… Sa tête tournait, il tomba en arrière sur sa chaise. Ses mains tremblaient…

_-_Je crois qu'il faudrait emmener Harry à l'infirmerie, professeur, dit Hermione d'une voix inquiète.

_-_Potter, vous vous sentez bien ? grogna Rogue.

Harry respira profondément.

_-_Enfin, moins bien que d'habitude, je veux dire ? ricana le professeur.

_-_Il faut que j'aille voir Dumbledore ! dit brusquement Harry.

_-_Je ne crois pas, murmura Rogue. Vous allez restez ici jusqu'à la fin du cours…

Harry émit un bruit de gorge pour manifester son mécontentement.

_-_Remettez-vous au travail, bande de paresseux ! gronda Rogue à tous les autres.

Alors que les élèves se replongeaient dans la préparation de leurs potions, il s'avança entre les rangs jusqu'à atteindre la table de Harry.

_-_Qu'avez-vous vu ? chuchota-t-il presque normalement.

Harry fut surpris de l'entendre poser une telle question.

_-_J'ai vu Remus. Et Melissa, la chanteuse des Bizarr'Sisters. Elle était totalement désintégrée, répondit-il précipitamment, déchiquetée, il y avait du sang partout ! Remus l'a attaquée durant une nuit de pleine lune et maintenant il est…

_-_Calmez-vous, Potter ! ordonna Rogue. Je sais qu'il a dû la tuer pendant une de ses métamorphoses… Où étaient-ils ?

Harry fit signe de la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il l'ignorait.

_-_C'était une pièce assez vaste, bien décorée. Ce n'était une prison normale. Au fond il y avait un lit couvert de sang, Remus a dû se mordre lui-même et…

_-_Calmez-vous, je vous ai dit ! coupa Rogue. Mr Malefoy, retournez-vous s'il vous plait, vous parlerez à Miss Parkinson plus tard. Y avait-il un grand tableau sur le mur de gauche en arrivant ? questionna-t-il tout bas.

_-_Je ne crois pas…

Rogue pesta et serra les poings.

_-_Il y avait aussi un tapis au sol, précisa Harry.

_-_Un tapis ?

Rogue réfléchit un instant.

_-_Quel en était le motif ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

_-_Je n'ai pas vu de quoi il s'agissait, professeur, tout est allé trop vite…

_-_Naturellement ! bougonna Rogue. Ajoutez votre patte de pigeon, bon sang !

Harry sursauta et s'exécuta. Il était vrai qu'il fallait que Rogue le critique pour que leur discussion puisse sembler réaliste aux yeux des autres élèves, car il était rare de les voir tous les deux se parler normalement. A vrai dire, ce n'était jamais arrivé.

_-_J'avertirai Dumbledore, chuchota Rogue avant de s'éloigner vers son bureau sans un regard.

D'après l'expression du visage d'Hermione, elle avait tout entendu de ce qu'ils s'étaient dis. Harry ne lui prêta pas attention et continua sa potion, mais malgré tous les efforts qu'il fit pour paraître parfaitement normal, il sentait au fond de lui qu'un mal-être était venu s'ajouter aux autres. Cependant, une lueur de consolation était apparue dans ce désert de malheurs. Hagrid avait eu raison : Rogue, même s'il ne le laissait pas toujours paraître, devait être quelqu'un de bien…

_-_Harry ! Harry !

Harry ne s'attendait pas à être interpellé dans ce couloir. A vrai dire, ces temps-ci, il ne s'attendait jamais à être interpellé. Depuis la fin des cours il errait dans le château pour essayer vainement de changer les idées. Pour se vider la tête de toute pensée à propos de Ron, Remus ou même du prince de sang-mêlé. Il voulait ne se soucier de rien pendant toute une soirée. Mais il sut que si Ginger venait lui parler, son désir serait pour une _autre_ soirée.

_-_Te voilà, Harry, haleta-t-elle se mettant à son niveau.

Harry ne s'arrêta pas et ne daigna même pas à la regarder. La pleine lune, c'était le lendemain, n'est-ce pas ?

_-_Harry il faut que je te parle ! dit Ginger d'un ton suppliant.

_-_Et moi il faut que j'arrête de me prendre la tête, et pourtant je n'y parviens pas car il y a toujours quelqu'un pour venir m'em…

Il bougonna le reste de sa phrase.

_-_Je ne veux pas te voir, Ginger, dit-il sèchement. Dégage.

_-_J'ai vraiment besoin que tu m'aides ! continua Ginger. Je t'en prie, écoute-moi !

Harry s'arrêta et la regarda droit des les yeux.

_-_Non ! rétorqua-t-il sèchement. Je t'ai dis de dégager !

Il reprit sa route à plus vive allure sans la regarder.

_-_J'ai besoin d'aconit, Harry ! annonça Ginger.

_-_Et tu t'imagines que par bonté de cœur, je vais t'aider à aller en chercher dans la forêt ? dit Harry d'une voix peu sympathique.

_-_Tu connais le géant, déclara Ginger en lui prenant le bras pour le forcer à s'arrêter. Tu pourrais faire diversion pendant que moi et Ashley, on va en cueillir quelques pieds…

_-_Et pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ? demanda Harry d'un ton las.

Ginger soupira.

_-_Si tu nous suis comme tu l'as fait, si tu nous espionnes en permanence, c'est qu'au fond de toi, tu as envie de nous aider, non ? interrogea-t-elle d'une petite voix que Harry ne lui connaissait pas.

_-_Euh… Non, dit d'une voix tranchante.

Ginger pesta.

_-_Alors tu nous as sauvées pour te distraire, peut-être ?

_-_Je crois qu'il est temps que nous fassions une petite mise au point, Ginger ! rétorqua Harry d'une voix sèche. Je n'ai jamais vu des filles aussi étranges que toi et ta sœur. Un loup-garou animé par je ne sais quoi, soutenu par sa sœur à moitié folle elle-aussi, c'est assez peu courant par ici. Il est temps que tu comprennes que si je vous ai suivies l'autre soir, c'était uniquement pour tenter d'en apprendre plus sur vous. Et d'ailleurs ça a bien marché : je sais qu'Ashley ne m'a pas tout dit ! Et si je vous ai sauvées, c'est uniquement parce qu'il fallait que je sauve _ma_ peau avant tout !

_-_Et alors, tu sais quand même une bonne partie de la vérité, non ? A nous deux, nous n'arriverons jamais à me sauver ! Harry, réfléchis !

Ginger semblait être au bord des larmes. Harry ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi et cette impuissance soudaine, si rare chez elle, était très plaisante. Il avait l'impression qu'après avoir été mené à la baguette une demie-année, c'était lui qui prenait les rênes.

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je t'aide ? demanda-t-il posément. C'est toi qui devais réfléchir, Ginger.

Il tendit le bras et ouvrit la main juste devant ses yeux pour lui montrer ce qu'elle avait fait des mois auparavant.

Ginger respira difficilement.

_-_Tu m'en veux, pour ce que j'ai fait ? questionna-t-elle.

_-_Tu n'as pas eu de pitié, le soir où tu m'as fait ça, Ginger, dit pesamment Harry, alors ce soir, c'est moi qui n'aurais pas de pitié. Tu as besoin d'aconit ? C'est ton problème, pas le mien. Tu as beau avoir mélangé nos sangs, ton petit stratagème n'a pas très bien marché, on dirait. Je suis normal, tu vois ? Normal ! Alors tu iras chercher de l'aconit, mais sans moi. C'est assez clair ?

Ginger pesta à nouveau.

_-_Alors tu vas me laisser me transformer comme si je ne comptais pour rien ?

_-_Mais Ginger, pour moi tu ne comptes pour rien, rétorqua Harry sans aucun scrupule.

_-_Et tu n'as pas l'impression qui si tu m'aidais, tu en saurais plus sur moi ?

Harry haussa les sourcils.

_-_J'en connais déjà beaucoup, dit-il, sur la défensive.

_-_Mais tu l'as dit toi-même, tu ne connais pas toute la vérité…

Ginger sourit du coin des lèvres.

_-_Alors ? Qu'as-tu à perdre, en m'aidant, hein ?

Elle savait qu'elle avait trouvé l'argument qu'il fallait. Cela se voyait dans son regard.

_-_Tu as quand même du culot pour me demander une telle chose, bougonna Harry.

_-_Je savais que tu accepterais ! rayonna Ginger.

_-_Je n'ai pas encore accepté ! protesta Harry. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas allée demander de l'aide aux autres Serpentard ? Vous avez bien des amis là-bas, non ?

_-_Des amis ?

Ginger ricana. Il était presque effrayant de voir à quelle vitesse elle pouvait changer de sentiment : quelques secondes auparavant, elle était prête à tomber en larmes.

_-_Des amis ? répéta-t-elle. Les Serpentard ne sont pas comme les Gryffondor, Harry, assura-t-elle. Ils ont peur de nous, peur de moi !

Harry pouffa d'un rire sans joie.

_-_Je ne crois pas que tu fasses beaucoup d'efforts pour les mettre en confiance, rétorqua-t-il.

_-_C'est vrai, admit Ginger, mais je n'ai aucune envie de me lier d'amitié avec les autres. Il y a Ashley et moi, un point c'est tout. Et ça depuis que nous sommes toutes petites…

_-_Ashley m'a raconté que vous aviez fait un pacte, se souvint Harry.

Ginger sourit.

_-_Ouais, quiconque nous sépare paiera pour son crime, dit-elle. Malefoy a eu son compte, et je peux te dire qu'il ne nous approche plus !

_-_Vous êtes deux malades ! marmonna Harry. C'était ton petit-ami !

_-_Oui, et alors ? Il nous a séparée ! gronda Ginger. Mais de toute façon, rares sont les personnes qui osent nous fréquenter.

_-_Moi, par exemple, répliqua Harry.

_-_Ouais ! dit Ginger en riant. Tu pourrais correspondre… Mais toi ce n'est pas pareil, tu es là pour nous aider !

_-_Ca je n'en suis pas sûr !

_-_Qui d'autre que toi peux nous aider, alors ? dit Ginger d'une voix agressive. Tu es le seul à savoir notre histoire !

_-_Ron et Hermione savent, annonça Harry d'une voix forte.

_-_Ron et Hermione ? répéta Ginger en haussant les sourcils.

Elle émit un petit rire hautain qui irrita Harry.

_-_Pour ta gouverne, dit-elle, ton ami Ron m'a l'air d'être un bel abruti puisqu'il a peur de moi, et je me vois très mal faire équipe avec quelqu'un comme Hermione, toujours à faire la moral et à se référer au règlement de l'école. Et en plus, ils sont préfets !

_-_Je t'interdis de les critiquer ainsi ! les défendit Harry.

_-_Ah ouais ? minauda Ginger. Parce qu'ils ne te critiquent pas, eux, peut-être ? Quand tu as le dos tourné, ils s'en donnent à cœur-joie , Harry. Eux ne savent _pas_ qui je suis réellement, et toi non-plus d'ailleurs, mais tu sais pourquoi est-ce qu'il me faut de l'aconit, alors tu vas m'aider.

_-_Comment ça, quand j'ai le dos tourné ils s'en donnent à cœur-joie ? demanda Harry, soudain pris d'un gros doute.

_-_Les amis ne sont pas toujours comme on l'imagine, Harry, je suis désolée… J'ai entendu Granger et Weasley parler de toi entre eux, hier. Bien sûr, je ne veux pas te mettre dans le doute, mais…

_-_Mais tu l'as réussi ! bougonna Harry. Ecoute, Ginger, je veux bien t'aider mais à une seule condition.

Ginger sourit chaleureusement.

_-_Tout ce que tu voudras, promis !

_-_Laisse-les en dehors de tout ça et surtout, surtout, ne t'en prends jamais a eu, ni à Ginny. Et je veux savoir la vérité sur toi et ta sœur. C'est compris ?

_-_Ashley aura du mal à se retenir, tu sais. Elle est très jalouse de Weasley.

_-_C'est son problème. Si elle ne se contrôle pas, vous irez chercher de l'aconit sans moi, c'est clair ? gronda Harry.

_-_D'accord, c'est toi qui décide ! Alors, quand est-ce qu'on y retourne ?

Le cœur de Harry fit un bond, comme s'il avait raté une marche d'escalier.

_-_Où ça ? Dans la forêt ?

_-_Bien sûr, dans la forêt ! C'est là qu'on trouvera l'aconit qui ralentira ma métamorphose ! expliqua Ginger.

_-_Oui, au pied de la grande colline ! rétorqua Harry. _Mais est-ce que tu es folle_ ? On vient de frôler la catastrophe et tu veux qu'on y retourne ?

_-_Drago vient de faire une chute qui aurait pu lui coûter la vie, et pourtant il remontera sur son balai.

Harry pesta contre Ginger et ses idées farfelues. Et dire qu'il venait de lui promettre de l'aider… Déjà il commençait à regretter son choix.

_-_Il suffit de ne pas faire la même erreur que la dernière fois… murmura-t-elle mystérieusement.

_-_Et c'était quoi, notre erreur, la dernière fois ? bougonna Harry.

_-_On ne savait pas qu'il y aurait ce géant…

_-_Et alors, qu'on le sache ou non, il sera là quand même !

Ginger fit non de la tête.

_-_Tu le connais, ce Graup. La première des choses que tu peux faire si tu veux nous aider, c'est de faire en sorte qu'il ne soit plus là en même temps que nous.

Harry pouffa de rire.

_-_Et comment je fais ça ? s'énerva-t-il. Je fais diversion et lui disant : « Viens m'attraper ! » ?

Ginger sourit.

_-_Non, bien sûr que non ! J'ai parfois l'impression que tu me prends pour une idiote, Harry. Ce géant n'est pas arrivé là tout seul. Il y a forcément quelqu'un ici qui sait qu'il est là. Or, qui d'autre qu'un géant peut fréquenter un géant ?

Harry s'efforça de paraître surpris mais en réalité il comprit qu'elle savait le rôle que jouait Hagrid dans toute cette histoire.

_-_Ne fais pas l'innocent, tu vois très bien de qui je veux parler ! s'énerva Ginger. Hagrid a l'habitude que tu ailles le voir, le soir. Alors le plus tôt possible, tu iras lui rendre une petite visite et tu lui demanderas de virer Graup de là.

_-_Tu es folle, Ginger ! dit Harry avec lassitude. Graup _doit_ rester dans la forêt ! S'il sort, Hagrid aura de gros ennuis !

_-_Et si nous ne trouvons pas d'aconit, ce sont tous les élèves de cette école qui en auront ! Je n'ai l'intention de révéler ma condition à Dumbledore, Harry. Si je me transforme, rien ne pourra m'arrêter. J'imagine que tu n'as jamais vu un loup-garou déchaîné ?

_-_Si, répondit Harry et le souvenir du professeur Lupin lui revint un instant en mémoire. J'en ai déjà vu un.

_-_Alors tu sais à quel point c'est dangereux ! s'exclama Ginger. Je t'en supplie, Harry. Il me faut de l'aconit…

_-_Maudite Fitgeralds ! pesta Harry, dissimulé sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

Il ne trouvait pas les mots pour décrire la fureur qu'il éprouvait envers Ginger. Persuader Hagrid de faire sortir Graup de la forêt, non mais où avait-elle été chercher une telle idée ?

Avec le recul, il avait l'impression d'avoir fait la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie en acceptant d'aider les deux Fitgeralds. S'ils se faisaient prendre, ils auraient de très gros ennuis, et ils risquaient jusqu'à leur renvoi de Poudlard. Ginger avait beau s'en moquer complètement, Harry ne tenait pas à retourner vivre dans la nouvelle maison des Dursley. Et c'était tellement dangereux, ce qu'ils allaient faire… Si jamais Ginger absorbait la mauvaise dose d'aconit, que se passerait-il une fois qu'elle serait morte, empoisonnée ? Tout retomberait sur lui et Ashley…

Plusieurs fois, en chemin, il avait voulu faire demi-tour, retrouver Ginger et lui dire qu'il renonçait. Mais une petite voix au fond de lui ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il allait enfin savoir la vérité. Ginger lui avait promis de tout lui révéler une fois qu'ils auraient de l'aconit, alors, si tout se passait comme prévu, qu'avait-il à perdre ?

_-_Tu aurais dû en parler à Ron et Hermione, avant de t'embarquer dans une telle situation, pensa-t-il, mais une phrase de Ginger lui revint en mémoire.

_Les amis ne sont pas toujours comme on l'imagine, Harry_… Il n'aurait su décrire l'effet que ces paroles lui avaient fait. Finalement, c'était peut-être ça qui l'avait motivé plus que tout le reste pour aider Ginger. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien faire, s'il se faisait renvoyer, puisque Ron et Hermione s'en fichaient ? Bien sûr, il restait Ginny, mais il avait le sentiment qu'il la protégeait en acceptant la requête de Ginger. Elle avait promis de ne jamais s'en prendre à elle, désormais. C'était toujours cela.

Pendant qu'il traversa le parc du château, il réfléchit à comment persuader Hagrid de laisser sortir Graup de la forêt le temps d'une nuit sans paraître trop insistant. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se doute de quoi que ce soit, donc sa tâche n'était pas gagnée d'avance. Pourquoi le sortirait-il, après tout ?

_-_Tiens, te voilà Harry ! dit Hagrid un peu plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

Harry ne l'avais pas vu arroser son potager.

_-_Je m'attendais à une visite, tu sais, soupira le professeur. J'ai bien vu que tout ne va pas comme tu l'aurais voulu, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry hocha la tête et acquiesça. Hagrid l'invita à entrer dans sa cabane et lui prépara un bon thé bien chaud qu'il apprécia beaucoup. Il faisait très frais, ce soir-là.

_-_On est quand même dans les normales, pour un mois de mars, dit Hagrid. Et puis après un hiver froid comme celui qui vient de passer, on ne peut pas se plaindre, même s'il ne fait pas très chaud…

_-_Ce n'est pas le froid qui m'a le plus gêné, cet hiver, soupira Harry, se souvenant trop bien des deux grosses attaques de Voldemort.

_-_Oui, bien sûr, dut avouer Hagrid. C'était très éprouvant, surtout pour toi… Devoir te tirer d'affaire deux fois contre Tu-Sais-Qui, te faire à l'idée que Remus est captif, affronter le jugement de Pettigrow…

_-_J'ai pris la mauvaise décision en le laissant partir, je crois, affirma Harry. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

Hagrid poussa comme un soupir de compassion.

_-_Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne peut pas donner d'explication à nos choix qu'ils sont forcément mauvais, Harry. Pettigrow se souviendra de ce que tu as fait pour lui...

_-_Mais c'est un mangemort, qu'est-ce qu'il en a à faire de savoir que je l'ai sauvé deux fois dans ma vie ? s'agaça Harry.

_-_Tu sais, j'ai bien connu Peter quand il était jeune. C'est peut-être un mangemort, mais c'était un ami de ton père. Souviens-toi-en, Harry, c'est très important !

_-_Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, qu'il ait été l'ami de mon père ? Il l'a trahi, c'est tout ce dont je me souviendrais !

_-_Tu t'obstines trop sur tes idées, Harry, reprocha Hagrid. Crois-tu que ton père aurait été choisir ses amis parmi les mauvais sorciers ? Crois-tu réellement qu'il aurait confié son secret à quelqu'un qu'il savait malveillant ?

Harry ne répondit rien.

_-_Pettigrow a du bon en lui, Harry, et peut-être qu'un jour il s'en souviendra. Et quand ce jour viendra, tu te féliciteras de l'avoir sauvé…

_-_Dumbledore m'a déjà dit quelque chose dans le genre, rétorqua Harry, et pourtant Queudver est toujours du côté de Voldemort !

Hagrid frissonna.

_-_Laisse le temps agir à sa guise, et tu verras, promit-il. En attendant, j'ai remarqué que Ron et Hermione étaient un peu distants de toi, hier…

Harry haussa les épaules et soupira.

_-_Ron m'en veut d'avoir privilégié la vie de Malefoy à la victoire du match, l'autre jour, expliqua-t-il. Depuis il ne me parle plus.

Hagrid laissa s'échapper un sifflement de surprise mêlée d'indignation.

_-_Il n'a pas fait ça ?

Harry aurait aimé lui dire non, en effet, il plaisantait, mais comme ce n'était pas le cas, il se contenta de soupirer en hochant la tête.

_-_Je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait été capable de me faire un tel coup, avoua-t-il avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix. Du moins, pas pour un match de Quidditch…

_-_Ce qu'il faut que tu saches, Harry, dit Hagrid, c'est que la famille Malefoy et les Weasley se font la guerre depuis toujours… Entre Ron et Drago, c'est assez compliqué, comme histoire. Si tu veux, chacun a ce que l'autre rêverait d'avoir. Ron, même s'il ne le dit pas, rêve d'avoir beaucoup d'argent, car il a toujours vécu dans la misère. Et Malefoy a cette richesse. Seulement, je sais que Drago désire plus que tout des parents qui l'aiment. Lucius n'est pas toujours gentil avec son fils, tu sais, Harry… Mrs Malefoy semble plus clémente, mais elle reste une Black –une vraie Black, bien sûr, pas une Black à la façon de Sirius… Alors la jalousie les ronge, tous les deux, et je crois que Ron a considéré comme une trahison le fait que tu sauves la mise de son pire ennemi…

_-_Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! s'exclama Harry. Une trahison ? Il croit peut-être que désormais, je vais passer mon temps avec Malefoy, pendant qu'il y est ?

_-_Je sais que c'est idiot, Harry, je le sais ! soupira Hagrid. Je fais des suppositions, c'est tout…

_-_N'empêche qu'en attendant, c'est moi qui me retrouve seul… Hermione passe de l'un à l'autre, mais je ne suis pas sûr que…

Il ne trouva pas les mots pour finir sa phrase.

_-_Enfin, disons qu'elle reste plus souvent avec Ron qu'avec moi…

_-_Tout va s'arranger, ne t'inquiète pas, assura Hagrid. Ils se rendront compte qu'ils font une bêtise. Hermione verra où est la bonne chose à faire.

Harry espéra de toutes ses forces qu'il disait vrai. C'était très ennuyeux de passer le plus clair de son temps seul dans les couloirs. Bien sûr, il y avait Ginger et Ashley, avec qui il parlait souvent, maintenant, mais pour lui elles restaient deux folles furieuses même si sa conviction décroissait de jour en jour. Ginger était sympathique, quand elle était calme. C'était Ashley la plus bizarre, en fin de compte. Mais aucune des deux n'égalerait Ron et Hermione.

_-_Euh… Dîtes-moi, Hagrid… Que devient Graup ? hasarda-t-il, se souvenant soudain du but de sa visite.

_-_Et bien, il progresse ! s'exclama joyeusement Hagrid, ravi de parler de quelque chose de positif. Il parle beaucoup mieux l'anglais, maintenant, mais il reste tout de même un peu… brutal, quand il s'y met.

_-_Et quelle est…

Harry pesa bien ses mots pour ne rien laisser paraître. Les conseils de McClaggan n'étaient utiles qu'au combat, finalement !

_-_Quelle est la prochaine étape de son éducation ?

_-_Et bien, je compte lui apprendre les règles de civilité, répondit Hagrid avec une certaine fierté. Mais je crois que je vais attendre encore un peu car il s'énerve encore facilement…

Ce fut comme si l'esprit de Harry s'était brusquement remis en marche. Les règles de civilité ? Et pourquoi pas les bonnes manières chez les gens, par exemple ?

_-_Pensez-vous qu'il serait capable d'apprendre à se tenir correctement à table, et de manger proprement ? s'enquit-il. Ce serait peut-être la base de la civilité, vous ne croyez pas ?

Hagrid réfléchit quelques instants et sourit.

_-_Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée que tu as eue, Harry ! dit-il. Je devrais peut-être commencer par cela… Dès qu'il sera prêt, je l'emmènerai ici et nous dînerons ensemble.

_-_C'est merveilleux ! s'exclama Harry qui cachait mal sa joie.

Hagrid sourit en le voyant si enthousiaste à l'idée des progrès de Graup. Cependant, il ignorait qu'Harry était plutôt ravi d'avoir enfin trouvé un moyen d'éloigner le géant de la forêt pour une soirée. Ginger serait satisfaite.

_-_Vous me préviendrez quand ce sera le moment, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il en profitant de la naïveté passagère de Hagrid.

_-_Bien sûr ! s'exclama le professeur.

_-_Et bien j'aurai assisté à au moins une bonne chose aujourd'hui ! se réjouit Harry.

Et quand il prit le chemin de retour au château, Hagrid était persuadé qu'il était heureux d'être mis au courant des progrès de Graup pour les mêmes raisons que lui. Cependant, Harry ne put pas contenir sa joie bien longtemps et quand il entra à l'école, il se mit à courir pour évacuer silencieusement son allégresse. Au diable les idées idiotes de Ron ! Quand Graup serait prêt à être invité à dîner, la vérité sur les deux Fitgeralds éclaterait enfin et il serait le premier au courant… Et ses amis le féliciteraient, car de toute manière, si Ron tenait sa promesse, tout serait rentré dans l'ordre au début du mois d'avril…

* * *

* * *

_bon voilà pour aujourd'hui, je vous mets ça en espérant que ça va vous plaire! c'est dans le prochain chapitre que toute la vérité sur les Fitgeralds éclatera. Vous verrez qu'en effet, Ashley était loin d'avoir tout dit! chapitre 23: Le gros mensonge d'Ashley._

_vite fait les réponses au reviews: _

_R__ebecca Black, désolée mais Harry et Malefoy ne deviendront pas amis, mais bon ils se boufferont moins le nez, si je peux me permettre l'expression! lol! en tout cas je comprends mieux pourquoi tu trouvais ginger sympa, au début de l'histoire! lol  
Maelstrom, je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant malgré le fameux Harry/ Ginny qui comme je l'ai dit n'est pas très présent de toute façon...  
LilyBlack15, c'est sympa tout ce que tu m'as dit! si ça te plait, tant mieux, c'est fait pour! en tout cas ça m' fait bien plaisir de savoir que j'ai convaincu une nouvelle lectrice!_

_allez je vous laisse patienter pour la suite! je sais pas du tout quand elle viendra, avec les cours et tout ça, je suis assez irrégulière en fait!_

_bisou et à la prochaine!_


	23. le gros mensonge d'Ashley

  
**Chapitre 23 : le gros mensonge d'Ashley.**

_**-**_Et Gryffondor mène à présent Serpentard de soixante-dix points, avec un score de quatre-vingt-dix à vingt ! Pucey en possession du souaffle, il passe à Fitgeralds, qui évite un cognard… mais se prend le deuxième en pleine figure. Weasley récupère la balle et fonce vers le côté opposé, passe à Baker, qui passe à Bell, qui repasse à Weasley, qui tire… et qui marque ! Cent points pour Gryffondor !

Harry survola le terrain à la recherche d'un éclat doré qui aurait pu trahir la présence du vif d'or quelque part. Malefoy tentait d'en faire autant mais il surveillait de près les deux cognards.

Si l'on en croyait les prouesses des poursuiveuses de Gryffondor, Ron ne serait pas déçu quant à la fin du match. Il bloquait de nombreux tirs et repassait le souaffle à son équipe qui souvent filait droit vers les buts et marquait. Plusieurs fois Harry constata qu'il lui jetait des regard en biais, comme pour lui dire que c'était bon et que tout était pardonné, mais _lui_ faisait semblant à ce moment-là de chercher le vif d'or.

_-_Et Gryffondor marque encore ! Bon sang, cent dix à vingt pour les lions !

Les supporters en rouge firent entendre leur joie. Que se soit sur le terrain ou dans les tribunes, les Gryffondor dominaient.

Pansy Parkinson pesta et encouragea son équipe. Mais Harry n'entendit pas la suite car un point doré rasant le sol attira son attention et il descendit en flèche, bientôt imité par Malefoy. Il se fit sa petite bulle et se força à ne plus se soucier du match qui se déroulait autour de lui. Il voyait des masses rouges ou vertes l'éviter et le vent sifflait à se oreilles tandis qu'il accélérait. Le sol se rapprochait très dangereusement vu sa vitesse, mais il n'avait pas peur et ne renonça pas. Malefoy, derrière lui, semblait beaucoup moins assuré. Sa chute avait dû laisser un mauvais souvenir, et Harry dut avouer que cela ne le gênait pas, bien au contraire. Si Malefoy redoutait le crash, il avait la voie libre.

_-_Potter fonce droit vers le sol ! annonça Pansy Parkinson. Mon Dieu ! Il va s'écraser ! Qu'est-ce qu'il… Oh ! Il vole à quelques mètres sur vif d'or, qui rase l'herbe !

Il fallait tout de même penser à se redresser à présent. Harry commençait à craindre le choc s'il ne le faisait pas. Mais il était si près du but ! Ses doigts n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres…

Il revint à une trajectoire horizontale pour éviter de s'écraser mais resta au ras du sol. Il suffisait qu'il se baisse pour pouvoir mettre fin au match. Le vif d'or était là… Il tendit le bras aussi loin qu'il put en se penchant. Un sifflement familier parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles et il effectua une roulade du paresseux pour éviter un cognard lancé à toute vitesse. A aucun moment il détourna ses yeux du vif. Et il s'en félicita, car quelques secondes après, sa main se referma dessus et un tonnerre d'applaudissements s'éleva des supporters. Cette fois, c'était inutile de le nier : ils avaient gagné.

Harry n'eut pas beaucoup de chemin à faire pour poser pied à terre, un sentiment d'allégresse l'envahissant un peu plus à chaque seconde. Cette victoire rapprochait de lui la coupe de Quidditch : elle n'était plus qu'à un tout petit pas, à présent. Qu'à un tout petit match contre Poufsouffle.

_-_Harry ! Harry, c'est merveilleux ! On a gagné quand même !

Harry sut tout de suite qui lui parlait et son cœur fit un bond, mais il se força à ne pas se tourner vers Ron, même si celui-ci désirait enterrer la hache de guerre qu'il avait sortie tout seul. Il n'eut pas beaucoup d'effort à faire car Ginny lui avait sauté dans les bras, le visage rayonnant.

_-_C'était bien joué ! s'exclama joyeusement Brigitte.

_-_Et très impressionnant, renchérit Katie. Bravo !

_-_Gryffondor remporte le match ! bougonna Pansy Parkinson dans le micro. Deux cent soixante-dix à trente…

Les supporters de l'équipe de Gryffondor envahirent le terrain et vinrent former une masse autour des joueurs. Plus loin, Harry vit avec satisfaction que Malefoy s'en allait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Ce début d'avril commençait très bien…

On frappa trois fois à la porte et Harry ouvrit, invitant par la même occasion Ron à entrer. Celui-ci avait les joues rougies mais Harry ne sut dire si c'était par le froid ou par la gêne de se retrouver seul à seul avec lui.

_-_Salut, marmonna-t-il en lui laissant bien comprendre qu'ils n'étaient toujours pas réconciliés.

_-_Salut, répondit Ron d'un ton beaucoup plus amical. Brrr, il fait frais dehors, une fois qu'on s'est arrêté !

Harry émit un bruit de gorge en guise de réplique. Il se remit à chercher dans un tiroir de son bureau la fiche d'inscription au prochain match.

_-_Tu as vraiment bien joué, tout à l'heure, dit Ron après un long silence pensant. On a tous cru que tu allais t'écraser !

_-_Tu pensais peut-être que je n'étais pas assez doué pour me redresser à temps, bougonna Harry sans lever les yeux. Ou alors tu croyais que j'allais m'arrêter soudainement pour laisser à Malefoy le temps de me rattraper…

_-_Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! se défendit Ron. Et si tu veux savoir, je suis justement venu te voir pour t'annoncer que je ne t'en veux plus, pour l'autre fois.

_-_C'est génial, ça ! rétorqua Harry sans aucune joie. Mais dis-moi : crois-tu réellement que _moi_, je vais te pardonner de m'avoir laissé tomber pour un simple match de Quidditch qui en plus avait été reporté ?

Ron ouvrit la bouche de surprise et baissa les yeux. C'était exactement la réaction que Harry attendait. Il voulait lui faire honte de son comportement, lui faire comprendre qu'il s'était conduit comme le pire des imbéciles.

_-_J'ai vraiment été idiot, réalisa Ron.

_-_Ravi que tu t'en rendes compte, marmonna Harry.

_-_Tu m'en veux ?

Ron avait adopté une toute petite voix qui ne lui était pas familière.

_-_Entre-nous, il y a de quoi, n'est-ce pas ? répliqua Harry sèchement.

Ron fit oui de la tête, obstiné à ne regarder que ses pieds.

_-_Seulement, je n'ai pas envie qu'on reparte encore comme ça, Ron, avoua Harry avec difficulté.

Les mots avaient eu du mal à franchir ses lèvres, sa fierté tenant de les retenir. Mais comme il venait de le dire, il _voulait_ se réconcilier, même si Ron lui avait fait du mal en le laissant tomber. Celui-ci releva timidement la tête et sourit en voyant que son ami avait oublié sa rancœur.

_-_Je suis désolé d'avoir agi comme ça, je te le jure, Harry, dit-il avec une sincérité bien visible.

_-_C'est pas grave, chuchota Harry.

_-_J'ai été encore plus stupide que Crabbe et Goyle réunis !

_-_C'est pas grave, je te dis ! répéta Harry un peu plus fort.

Ron se jeta dans ses bras et l'étreignit presque aussi fort que l'aurait fait sa mère, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

_-_Je te promets que je ne recommencerai plus jamais !

Harry se laissa aller contre lui et le serra dans ses bras lui-aussi.

_-_On n'en parle plus, ordonna-t-il. Sinon on y sera encore demain !

Tous deux rentrèrent ensemble au château, discutant aussi joyeusement que leur récente réconciliation le permettait. Décidément, avril débutait vraiment bien…

Harry ignorait si Graup serait bientôt prêt à apprendre les bonnes manières, mais Hagrid semblait plus heureux que jamais. A chaque cours, on le voyait rajouter des points à Gryffondor sans grand motif valable, et ces points étaient surtout attribués à Harry qui bien souvent attirait les jalousies.

_-_On voit bien où sont les chouchous, ici, marmonna Pansy Parkinson alors qu'il faisait gagner dix nouveaux points à sa maison pour la quatrième fois depuis le début du cours.

Malefoy ne dit rien, mais il adressa à Harry un regard assez expressif : s'il ne l'avait pas empêché de tomber, il lui en aurait fait voir de toutes les couleurs.

_-_Finalement, ça a ses avantages de lui avoir sauvé la vie, murmura Ron quand Hagrid reprit ses explications au sujet des centaures. Maintenant il ferme sa grande bouche !

Hermione et Harry pouffèrent de rire. C'était très agréable d'être à nouveau réunis. Les dires de Ginger s'étaient envolées, en quelques sortes. Même si Ron et Hermione avaient réellement parlé de lui derrière son dos, il ne se sentait pas de force à se retrouver de nouveau seul sans eux. Et puis, c'était Ginger qui avait dit ça, donc la source n'était pas très fiable…

_-_Tu penses vraiment qu'il te privilégie comme ça, sans aucune raison ? demanda malicieusement Ginger en venant se placer juste à côté de lui, faisant fuir Ron un peu plus loin.

_-_Laisse-le tranquille, ordonna sèchement Hermione.

Ginger eut un petit rire.

_-_Harry est mon nouvel ami, n'est-ce pas Harry ?

Hermione passa de Ginger à Harry sans comprendre. Fronçant les sourcils, elle jeta un regard à Ron, qui avait rejoint Neville.

_-_Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? marmonna-t-elle. Harry, explique-moi !

Ginger se fit un plaisir de répondre à sa place.

_-_Vois-tu, ma belle, pendant que tu roucoulais avec ton pigeon, on s'est retrouvés sur le même perchoir, Harry et moi…

Comme Hermione ne comprenait toujours pas, elle s'empressa d'être plus claire :

_-_C'est une façon poétique de t'annoncer que pendant que tu te bécotais avec Weasley comme une traînée, en laissant Harry tout seul, on a fait une sorte de pacte...

Hermione encaissa l'insulte sans broncher et s'adressa directement à Harry.

_-_Quel genre de pacte ?

_-_Réveiller le Diable, chuchota Ginger alors que Harry s'apprêtait à répondre. C'est très amusant, tu sais !

Hermione afficha une expression d'agacement et leva les yeux au plafond.

_-_Bravo, Harry, dit-elle avec irritation, je vois que tu choisis bien tes _nouveaux_ amis, en notre absence… Je vais rejoindre Ron, donc si tu as besoin de moi, tu sais où me trouver !

Elle pesta contre Ginger et passa entre Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown pour s'en éloigner le plus possible. Harry soupira et se mit lui-aussi à tempêter contre la plus âgée des Fitgeralds, qui avait laissé sa sœur, les yeux horriblement gonflés un peu plus loin pour pouvoir lui parler à sa guise.

_-_Si tu pouvais éviter de parler comme ça à mes _vrais_ amis, ça serait vraiment bien, bougonna-t-il, car je te rappelle qu'on avait fixé des conditions !

Ginger fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu.

_-_Tu m'écoutes ? gronda-t-il et il attira l'attention de Hagrid.

_-_Moins fort Harry, s'il te plait, demanda le professeur.

L'adolescent jeta un regard noir aux Fitgeralds, y compris à Ashley, et partit en direction de Ron et Hermione. Quelle fouineuse, cette Ginger ! Une véritable faiseuse d'ennuis ! Et dire qu'il avait promis de l'aider… C'était prometteur, ça alors !

_-_Et pour la prochaine fois, j'aimerais que vous me rédigiez quarante lignes sur les centaures, annonça Hagrid pendant que la sonnerie retentissait. Chacun lira son texte aux autres. Au revoir ! Non, Harry, reste ici deux minutes !

Harry ne put s'empêcher de se réjouir d'avance, mais il feignit d'être étonné : Graup devait être prêt, pour qu'il l'appelle comme ça après le cours…

_-_Tu as le temps ? demanda Hagrid. Je ne voudrais pas que tu arrives en retard à la prochaine leçon, et…

_-_Ca va, j'ai le temps, assura Harry, même s'il avait cours de potions juste après.

_-_De toute façon, ce ne sera pas long, dit Hagrid. En fait, je voulais te dire qu'il est prêt.

Harry l'aurait parié. Cependant, il fronça les sourcils et s'efforça d'adopter un air étonné.

_-_Qui ça, Graup ?

Hagrid fit oui avec sa tête, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Apparemment, il était très fier des progrès de son frère.

_-_Quand Olympe va savoir ça ! se réjouit-il. Elle pensait que mes efforts étaient voués à l'échec ! C'est une belle revanche que je prends là !

_-_C'est merveilleux, Hagrid ! s'exclama Harry. Quand allez-vous dîner avec lui, du coup ?

Il pria le Ciel pour que ce soit dans peu de temps. Il valait mieux que Ginger se soigne le plus vite possible. Ces temps-ci, elle était assez calme, mais la pleine lune ne tarderait pas à venir.

_-_Ce soir !

_-_Ce soir ? répéta Harry avec ébahissement.

Son enthousiasme retomba d'un coup. Ce soir… C'était tout de même un peu _trop_ tôt… Jamais il n'aurait le temps de prévenir les Fitgeralds et de mettre au point un plan de sortie !

_-_Oui, ce soir ! s'exclama Hagrid, tout sourire. Si tu savais à quel point je suis heureux ! Et tout ça c'est grâce à toi ! Je n'aurai jamais eu l'idée de l'inviter à prendre un repas chez moi !

Harry sourit et hocha la tête, à présent de désireux de s'en aller le plus vite possible. Le temps était compté, désormais. L'occasion ne se reproduirait pas de si tôt…

_-_Bon, je dois y aller, Hagrid, dit-il précipitamment. Bonne chance, pour ce soir ! A bientôt !

Et sans attendre de réponse, il se mit à courir pour traverser le parc et ne rejoignit ses amis Ron et Hermione qu'une fois arrivé devant la porte des cachots. Mais ce n'était pas ces amis-là qu'il désirait trouver en premier. Il fallait absolument qu'il prévienne Ginger…

Le silence était tel dans le dortoir des garçons de sixième année à Gryffondor qu'on aurait entendu le moindre petit bruit provenant de la salle commune en bas de l'escalier. En outre, Harry attendit que tout le monde soit monté se coucher pour se lever discrètement du lit dans lequel il s'était glissé jusqu'au moment propice. Sa montre lui indiqua qu'il lui restait une demi-heure pour rejoindre Ginger et Ashley à l'entrée du château, aussi ne perdit-il pas une seconde. Cette fois, il fit bien attention à ne pas réveiller Neville. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être retardé. Il saisit la carte du maraudeur qu'il avait bien avait bien pris le soin de poser sur son chevet et sans même allumer ne serait-ce qu'un filet de lumière, traversa le dortoir à pas feutrés. L'escalier grinça trop fort à son goût mais il ne ralentit pas. Un coup d'œil à sa carte lui permit de constater que Ginger atteignait déjà le hall d'entrée. Elle était seule et Harry resta un instant là, à se demander pourquoi, puis il sortit précipitamment de la salle commune, s'enfouit sous sa cape d'invisibilité et s'enfonça dans les couloirs sombres et déserts de l'école. En prenant bien soin de ne croiser personne, ni professeur ni fantôme, il progressait rapidement vers son lieu de rendez-vous. Pourvu que Ginger l'attende…

Sa course commençait à peine à l'essouffler quand un obstacle ayant échappé à sa prudence surgit en face de lui. C'était peut-être celui qu'il aurait le moins voulu croiser car Miss Teigne, la chatte de Rusard, semblait tout voir et tout sentir. Quand elle effleura la jambe de Harry, elle feula comme un fauve et partit précipitamment chercher son maître. Harry sut qu'il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre. Oubliant toute discrétion, il courut aussi vite qu'il le put vers la sortie, deux étages plus bas, priant pour que Rusard n'emprunte pas le même chemin que lui. Il aurait dû stupéfixer Miss Teigne, au moins tout danger aurait été écarté…

Quand il poussa la lourde porte menant au parc, Harry lâcha un soufflement de fatigue et haleta, légèrement courbé les mains, reposées sur ses genoux. Ginger devait être là, à quelques mètres de lui.

Il sursauta quand quelqu'un lui tapa dans le dos.

_-_Chut, c'est moi ! dit Ginger d'une voix rassurante. Ca fait un moment que je t'attends ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Harry prit le temps de reprendre son souffle avant de lui expliquer qu'il avait dû attendre que la salle commune de Gryffondor se vide.

_-_Vacherie ! pesta Ginger. Viens, il est déjà tard!

Elle lui prit le bras et le tira dans les profondeurs du parc. Là, devant, la forêt imposante semblait les appeler, mais Harry frissonna à l'idée d'y aller seul avec Ginger. Il n'était pas sûr de lui faire totalement confiance.

_-_Et pourquoi Ashley n'est pas là ? demanda-t-il pour rompre le silence trop angoissant. Elle devait venir, non ?

Ginger renifla.

_-_Elle a fait une grosse allergie, ce soir. C'aurait été imprudent de la laisser sortir dans un tel état. Tu aurais vu ses yeux, bon sang, j'en ai la chair de poule ! C'est vraiment dégoûtant !

Harry n'avait pas besoin des détails pour imaginer le visage d'Ashley. Mais son estomac se resserra : si elle était allergique au sang, elle devait en avoir absorbé une bonne quantité pour être dans cet état… Il jeta un regard inquiet à Ginger mais ne put discerner qu'une silhouette sombre dans l'obscurité. Par précaution, ils n'avaient pas allumé de lumière. Ils attendraient d'être entrés dans la forêt.

_-_C'est moi qui ai la chair de poule, marmonna Harry. Me promener tout seul dehors avec toi !

_-_Ne t'inquiète pas ! ricana Ginger. La lune n'est pas ronde, tu n'as rien à craindre !

Quand ils passèrent devant la cabane de Hagrid, ils entendirent comme un bruit de verre cassé qui laissait croire que le pauvre professeur avait du mal avec son frère.

_-_Non, Graupy, il faut boire dans le verre, pas le jeter !

Ils s'empressèrent d'atteindre la lisière de la forêt. Harry se sentit encore plus angoissé quand il eut dépassé le premier tronc d'arbre. Le bois regorgeait de créatures dangereuses, et la présence de Ginger était loin de le rassurer. Mais il prit sur lui et, se disant qu'il était toujours parvenu à en sortir vivant, s'enfonça dans les profondeurs de la forêt à la suite de Ginger. Le silence paraissait presque irréel. On n'entendait plus que le son de leurs pas martelant le sol, brisant des brindilles. Parfois, ils s'arrêtaient pour se détacher des ronces qui les avaient accrochés sur leur passage mais la plupart du temps, ils avançaient sans un mot sur le sentier de terre.

_-_Merci d'avoir éloigné le géant, chuchota Ginger en retirant une ronce de la robe de sorcier de Harry.

_-_Pas de quoi.

Ils repartirent silencieusement entre les arbres, chacun priant intérieurement pour que tout se passe bien. Harry redoutait qu'après le départ de Graup, d'autres créatures se soient aventurées dans cette partie de la forêt, mais il ne dit rien et se contenta d'espérer qu'ils seraient seuls.

Quand ils s'écartèrent du sentier, ils ralentirent un peu pour faire attention à tout ce qui bougeait et il n'était pas rare que l'un d'eux sursaute en percevant un bruit inattendu.

_-_Elle fout les jetons, cette forêt, marmonna Ginger.

_-_C'est bien que tu t'en rendes compte, répliqua Harry, reprenant l'expression qu'il avait utilisée pour parler à Ron.

_-_C'est vrai qu'il y a plein de créatures nocturnes, ici ?

Harry s'arrêta brusquement et tendit l'oreille. Il resta aux aguets quelques secondes, puis se détendit. Fausse alerte, si on pouvait dire…

_-_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit Ginger.

_-_Rien, rien, murmura Harry, autant pour se persuader lui-même qu'il disait vrai.

Il n'y avait pas _rien_, au contraire. Il avait crut entendre comme une sorte de cliquetis qui lui rappelaient un très mauvais souvenir. Furtivement il repensa à la Ford Anglia de Ron, qui était venue les sauver un soir de leur deuxième année, alors qu'ils étaient tombés dans une fosse à araignées géantes et affamées…

_-_J'ai dû rêver, chuchota-il.

Ginger respira difficilement et se rapprocha de lui.

_-_On devrait éclairer un peu plus pas terre, maintenant, dit-elle dans un murmure. On doit y être…

Harry abaissa sa baguette vers le sol et se mit à chercher si quelques pieds d'aconit poussaient par là. Mais à part des ronces et de grosses racines sortant de terre, il ne trouva rien.

_-_Ca doit être un peu plus loin, assura-t-il. Il n'y a pas d'aconit par ici… Viens…

D'un signe de tête il lui dit de le suivre et tourna un peu à gauche. Quand il se pencha légèrement pour éviter une branche basse, il vit que quelque chose bougeait près de son pied.

_-_Ah ! dit Ginger avec dégoût. Je vais d'écraser une araignée énorme ! Et il y en a d'autres !

Les pires soupçons de Harry furent justifiés dans la seconde qui suivit. Tout autour d'eux, que ce soit sur les arbres ou sur le sentier, des araignées de la taille d'une main ouvraient et refermaient leurs pinces, produisant les cliquetis qu'il avait perçus. Mais ce n'était pas ces araignées là qui le gênaient le plus : si elles étaient si nombreuses, le nid ne devait pas être bien loin.

_-_Ginger, dit-il en retenant son souffle, on s'en va !

Ginger, toujours entrain d'examiner les grosses araignées, leva la tête d'incompréhension.

_-_Pourquoi ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as peur de ça, tout de même ?

_-_Pas de celles-là, rétorqua Harry, mais les autres sont beaucoup moins attrayantes…

_-_Les autres ? répéta Ginger. Quelles autres ?

Harry, soudain pris d'une peur qui l'empêcha de respirer normalement, désigna d'un doigt tremblant deux masses noires venant droit vers eux. Pour mieux lui faire comprendre qu'il y avait urgence, il leva sa baguette et orienta la lumière vers les deux nouvelles araignées, cette fois de la taille d'un monstre.

_-_Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? bafouilla Ginger.

_-_Des araignées, murmura Harry en retenant son souffle. Pas très sympathiques, d'ailleurs ! Cours !

Il saisit son bras et la tira vers l'arrière aussi rapidement qu'il le put. Tous deux se mirent à courir vers la direction opposée mais d'autres monstres surgirent d'entre les arbres. Harry les guida vers un autre côté mais à nouveau ils furent bloqués. Bientôt, ils constatèrent avec désespoir qu'ils étaient encerclés.

_-_Bon sang ! Dis-moi que je rêve ! s'écria Ginger d'une voix suppliante. Qu'est-ce qu'elles font là ?

_-_Je crois qu'elles ont faim, si tu veux mon avis, répondit Harry d'une voix rauque. Elles ont déjà failli me dévorer, il y a quatre ans…

Les araignées resserrent leurs rangs et se rapprochèrent d'un pas menaçant. Harry les entendait jouer avec leurs pinces aussi bien qu'il sentait Ginger trembler légèrement à côté de lui.

_-_Et comment tu t'en es sorti, ce soir-là ? interrogea-t-elle d'une voix incertaine qui trahissait sa peur.

_-_Une voiture est venue me chercher.

_-_Pas très utile pour nous…

Harry réfléchissait à toute vitesse au moyen de s'échapper. Mais il eut beau chercher, rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Le cliquetis des pinces l'angoissait trop pour qu'il puisse penser convenablement.

Deux araignées sortirent soudain du cercle et s'avancèrent vers eux d'un pas assuré. Harry fut répugné à la vue des huit pattes poilues de chacune et de tous ces yeux qui le fixaient sans relâche.

_-_Oh non, c'est impossible ! désespéra Ginger. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Mais il n'eurent rien le temps : chacun se sentit quitter le sol, coincé entre deux pinces d'une araignée qui les tenait fermement. Harry tenta de se débattre, il ne fit qu'aggraver la situation. La bête lui enfonça légèrement ses pinces dans la peau pour le dissuader de toute tentative d'escapade. Ginger appela à l'aide, mais dans cette partie de la forêt, personne ne viendrait à son secours. Harry n'était même pas sûr que les arbres laisseraient passer son cri.

Pendant un long moment, ils se firent transporter ainsi dans les profondeurs du bois, puis Harry reconnut un endroit où il était déjà venu avec Ron. Un endroit qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais revoir. Le sol couvert de feuilles, des araignées partout, une pente escarpée, un dôme en toile apparemment visqueuse… A nouveau il se trouvait dans la fosse à araignées géantes, le repère d'Aragog… La vieille araignée sortit très lentement de son trou et à l'aveuglette agita ses pinces dans tous les sens.

_-_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle en tournant la tête un peu trop vers la droite.

_-_Des visiteurs, expliqua l'araignée qui tenait Ginger. On les a trouvés dans la forêt, perdus.

_-_Nous n'étions pas perdus ! hurla Ginger en se débattant furieusement. Lâchez-nous !

Aragog eut un petit rire grave et lent.

_-_Oh non, bien sûr que non, nous n'allons pas lâcher, chère demoiselle… Nous avons faim !

Ginger émit une exclamation de dégoût mêlé d'horreur.

_-_Hagrid vous en voudra tout le reste de votre vie ! prévint Harry bien qu'il savait que cela n'aboutirait à rien.

_-_Alors Hagrid nous en voudra, dit calmement Aragog en refermant ses pinces. Nous l'avions prévenu de n'envoyer aucun humain ici… Dévorez-le !

Harry poussa un cri quand il vit le groupe d'araignées se précipiter vers lui. Ginger hurla, les créatures firent cliqueter leurs pinces. Harry avait l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar. Comme si le temps était soudain devenu moins rapide, il voyait au ralenti les crochets qui s'ouvraient et se fermaient, le venin qui coulait avant même qu'il ait été piqué… Il se débattit violemment mais ne parvint à rien. L'araignée le tenait trop fort.

_-_Ginger ! appela-t-il. Je t'en prie aide-moi !

Mais il était conscient qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire, étant elle-même prisonnière. Elle se mit à hurler au secours aussi fort qu'elle le put et entra dans un sanglot de désespoir.

_-_Ashley, cria-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, comme si elle espérait que sa sœur l'entende. Soit forte !

Harry battait des jambes pour tenir à distance les monstres affamés qui ne désiraient qu'une seule chose : faire de lui leur repas, mais il ne put les éloigner bien longtemps. Bientôt, il sentit deux crochets lui entailler la jambe droite et, poussant un cri de douleur, il encaissa un deuxième coup, beaucoup plus douloureux. Avec effroi, il sentit le venin se propager dans ses veines. Tout était perdu. Il n'aurait pas dû suivre Ginger dans la forêt… Aucun miracle ne viendrait cette fois. Il étaient seuls, terriblement seuls…

A peine avait-il fini de songer à cette pensée qu'il perçut, entre les cris d'excitation des araignées, le son de sabots qui se rapprochaient à vive allure. Si les centaures s'y mettaient, il n'y avait plus rien d'autre à faire. Avec découragement, Harry abandonna toute résistance et cessa de se battre. Il ferait au moins une heureuse en se faisant dévorer, ce soir : l'araignée qui l'avait mordu s'en donnerait à cœur joie… Avec la triste pensée qu'il n'y avait plus que cela à faire, il inclina sa tête sur son épaule et offrit son cou, se livrant à la mort. Il ferma les yeux le plus fort possible pour ne pas voir ce qui se passait. Il fallait qu'il attende le coup, désormais. Ce serait la dernière chose qu'il ferait de sa courte vie… Dans quelques secondes, il serait mort.

Les centaures se rapprochaient, apparemment. Il entendit des flèches siffler. Mais aucun coup ne venait. Il risqua un regard pour se rendre compte de la situation et regretta immédiatement son geste. A quelques centimètre de sa gorge se tenaient deux horribles crochets qui s'ouvraient et se refermaient, dégoulinant déjà de venin visqueux et de salive. C'étaient les derniers instants d'une attente douloureuse… Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de ceux de l'araignée et temps sembla s'arrêter tandis qu'ils se fixaient du regard. Puis, une flèche siffla aux oreilles de Harry et vint se planter directement dans le corps de la créature. Harry eut du mal à réagir à ce qui venait de se passer. C'était comme irréel. Avec une lenteur qui fut illusoire, l'araignée relâcha sa prise, bascula vers le côté et tomba au sol, morte.

Harry respira difficilement quand il retrouva étendu à terre, incapable de se relever. Partout autour de lui, des centaures se battaient avec des araignées mais l'une d'elles s'était déjà mise à courir vers lui.

_-_Oh non ! murmura Harry.

Il tenta une nouvelle fois de se lever mais la douleur dans sa jambe l'en empêcha. Il se mit alors à ramper au sol comme un ver et n'avança pas assez vite. L'araignée gagnait du terrain…

Contre toute attente, il sentit deux mains le saisir par le col et le soulever, puis il se retrouva assis sur le dos d'un centaure. Quand celui-ci tourna la tête vers lui pour vérifier qu'il était bien installé, Harry reconnut Ronan, un autre centaure qu'il avait connu.

_-_Accroche-toi bien, Harry Potter. Ce ne sera pas long.

Il rua et Harry dut se tenir à ses poils, puis se mit à courir à vive allure, évitant les projectiles et tirant des flèches sur les araignées qui s'opposaient à lui. Pas très loin, Ginger avait elle-aussi trouvé un moyen de transport.

Harry aurait été incapable de dire combien de temps ils voyagèrent ainsi entre les arbres, se prenant des branches dans le visage ou manquant de tomber dans les virages un peu trop étroits, mais Ronan finit par le reposer à terre à la lisière de la forêt et il ne put tenir debout. Trébuchant en arrière, se tint la jambe pour atténuer en vain la douleur.

_-_Tu vas rentrer au château, Harry Potter, dit Ronan, et tu vas te soigner comme il faut. Vous êtes imprudents, jeunes humains. Remerciez les étoiles de nous avoir légué ce soir un destin favorable. Ce ne sera pas toujours le cas, et dans ces moments là, vous devrez vous débrouiller seuls. La lune est déjà haute dans le ciel, il est temps de s'en aller.

Sans un regard en arrière, Ronan et le centaure ayant ramené Ginger se replongèrent dans la forêt et le silence redevint total. Seul Harry venait parfois le rompre avec un gémissement de douleur.

Ginger s'accroupit auprès de lui, se mordant la lèvre, et le fit s'allonger. Harry refusa et resta assis, les dents serrées.

_-_Je suis désolée, s'excusa Ginger. Ca fait mal ?

_-_Non non, bougonna Harry. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je ne peux pas me lever. Où est ma baguette ?

Ginger la lui tendit.

_-_Je l'ai récupérée avant qu'on parte.

_-_Merci, grogna Harry en la lui arrachant des mains. Maintenant dis-moi : c'était bien, cette petite soirée nocturne, pas vrai ? A quoi ça a servi, tu peux me le dire ?

_-_A rien, avoua Ginger. On s'est fait attaquer et pire, on n'a même pas trouvé d'aconit…

_-_Pire, tu dis ? _Pire_ ? s'abasourdit Harry. Nous n'avons pas les même priorités, je crois…

_-_Ca va, on n'est pas morts ! Et puis c'est sûr, toi tu penses à ta propre petite vie tandis que moi je pense à celle de ma sœur avant tout ! rétorqua Ginger avec colère.

_-_A celle de ta sœur, répéta Harry en pouffant de rire. _Celle de ta… _Eh !

C'était comme si son esprit venait brusquement de se remettre en marche après s'être déconnecté quand il était sur Ronan.

_-_Ta _sœur_ ?

Ginger plaqua une main contre sa bouche, laissant penser qu'elle venait de dire une grosse bêtise.

_-_Euh… Oui, répondit-elle. Elle a besoin de moi et comme je me transforme, et bien…

_-_Dis-moi la vérité, Ginger, ordonna Harry en lui coupant la parole.

Son ton n'admettait aucune réplique.

_-_Tu m'as promis !

Ginger soupira et baissa les yeux.

_-_Plus tard, murmura-t-elle. On ferait mieux de rentrer et…

_-_Non, pas plus tard, tout de suite ! rugit Harry. Tu m'as imposé ton virus, tu as mordu Malefoy, Ashley a failli étrangler Ginny, vous utilisez de l'aconit et tu viens de me dire que c'est Ashley qui en a besoin… Je _veux_ savoir la vérité ! IMMEDIATEMENT !

Ginger, qui sursauta quand il haussa la voix, qui prit une profonde inspiration, comme si elle se résignait au pire.

_-_Très bien, dit-elle sèchement. Je vais tout te raconter. Je n'ai pas le choix, de toute façon… Sinon tu ne m'aideras plus, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry lui adressa un sourire méchant. Elle avait raison, si elle lui mentait encore, il abandonnerait tout projet avec elle, même s'il avait promis.

_-_Tout d'abord, commença Ginger, elle a dû te le dire, nous ne sommes pas sœurs. Seulement demi-sœurs. Nous avons le même père en commun.

_-_Je le sais, bougonna Harry tout en examinant sa jambe qui virait au violet. Et la mère était un loup-garou, je le sais auss…

_-_Non justement, coupa Ginger. Ma mère n'était _pas_ un loup-garou…

_-_Quoi ?

_-_Non, ma mère était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal… Enfin, sur l'aspect physique, tout du moins. Mais elle était très… impulsive. D'où mon caractère parfois un peu agressif… Alors mes parents ont divorcé. A cette époque, mon père était tout à fait normal. Logique, après tout, puisqu'il n'avait pas eu de rapport avec un loup-garou ! Seulement voilà : il est tombé fou amoureux de la mère d'Ashley. Ils se sont fréquentés, puis ils sont devenus très proches et ont fini par faire un enfant ensemble –Ashley.

_-_Et ton père s'est laissé contaminer ? interrogea Harry, stupéfait.

_-_Et bien figure-toi que cette traînée qu'est la mère d'Ashley ne l'avait pas prévenu de sa… maladie, si on peut dire. N'y tenant plus, elle l'a contaminé sans aucun scrupule, un soir, en le mordant.

Harry retint son souffle. Etait-ce possible de contaminer ainsi une personne aimée ?

_-_Et oui ! Sympathique, la mère, pas vrai ? Du coup, quand mon père a découvert comment il avait été berné, il est devenu fou de rage. Mais tu penses, c'était trop tard ! Après avoir mis Ashley au monde, elle était partie, cette vieille bouse… Sauf que le virus se transmettant à chaque rapport, Ash est née avec une particularité…

_-_Un gène mutant… murmura Harry.

_-_Ouais ! s'exclama Ginger d'une voix rauque. Et mon père, alors là, c'est une horreur ! Quand tu l'as croisé à la gare, la lune n'était pas ronde… Mais tu le verrais, une fois par mois il se transforme en monstre parfois même devant nous… Moi et Ash, nous nous enfermons dans notre chambre, ces nuits-là, mais ça fait vraiment peur, un loup-garou totalement transformé… Alors, avec Ashley, on a juré de rester unies à vie contre cette maladie. Voilà pourquoi il nous faut de l'aconit, pour lutter contre le mal ! Ashley a la chance de ne pas être comme notre père, au bout du processus, alors nous allons en profiter ! Seulement, la métamorphose est lancée chez elle après des années d'inactivité. Tu croyais vraiment qu'elle est allergique au sang ? C'est le développement de son corps qui la rend comme ça ! Papa m'a dit que pour lui, c'était pareil : au début, son corps changeait jusqu'à ce qu'un soir, il se soit complètement transformé. Et à partir de ce soir-là, il est devenu un loup-garou comme tous les autres. C'est juste que sa métamorphose se sera exécutée différemment car il n'a pas été mordu un soir de pleine lune !

Harry resta sans voix. Alors Ashley lui avait caché bien des choses ! Elle avait même été jusqu'à accuser sa sœur !

_-_Mais du coup, tu as accepté de te faire passer pour un loup-garou à sa place ? s'étonna-t-il.

_-_Ouais.

_-_Et pourquoi ?

_-_Unies à jamais contre tout ce qui nous séparera, expliqua Ginger. C'est notre pacte. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, qu'on me prenne pour ce que je ne suis pas ? Je suis peut-être à Serpentard, mais j'ai tout de même un cœur. Cette maudite métamorphose nous sépare, Harry. Ashley change beaucoup, et vite. Autant physiquement que psychologiquement. Tu as vu comme moi ses yeux, mais tu n'as pas vu ses ongles de pieds. De vraies griffes ! Mais ce n'est pas tout ! Ashley, qui ne s'est jamais intéressée à personne d'autre qu'à moi, tombe amoureuse d'un garçon. Et tu sais de qui il s'agit ?

_-_De moi, avoua Harry. Je vous ai entendue en parler…

_-_Oui, tu nous as espionnées, surtout ! bougonna Ginger. Toujours est-il qu'elle ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'elle ressent réellement. Moi je le sais, car moi je parle à papa. Elle, elle le hait pour l'avoir laissé vivre cette vie. Alors elle n'a pas compris que son attirance n'a rien avec de l'amour… Enfin si, quand même un peu, mais principalement, ce qu'elle croit être de l'amour est un désir bien plus grave que tout ce que l'amour peut porter à faire.

_-_C'est-à-dire ? demanda Harry, soudain inquiet.

_-_Papa m'a parlé de ce genre de pulsion, si on peut dire. Après le départ de ma belle-mère, il a fréquenté d'autres femmes. Et à chaque fois, il croyait qu'il avait le béguin pour elles. Mais en fait, il les tuait, il les dévorait…

Harry bondit de côté sous la surprise.

_-_Rassure-toi, aujourd'hui il a appris à se contrôler pendant ses périodes d'homme, reprit Ginger. Et puis il ne fréquente plus aucune femme. Il ne tient pas à leur faire subir ce que _lui_ a subi. Mais Ashley ne sait pas se contrôler, elle. Une fois, aux Etats-Unis, elle a dévoré un papichon… Depuis, rien de semblable ne s'est produit, mais je crains que cette attirance pour toi même à un acte de ce genre… Fais attention à toi, quand tu es seul avec elle. C'est pour ça que je t'avais demandé si tu connaissais les risques que tu encourais, quand tu avais rendez-vous avec elle. Toi tu as cru que je serai jalouse, ou quelque chose comme ça et donc que je me vengerai. Et apparemment, ça t'a suffi à comprendre qu'il fallait mieux se tenir à carreaux de nous deux…

_-_Ce soir-là, tu as mélangé nos sangs, se souvint Harry. Si tu es normale, pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?

_-_Encore et toujours à cause de notre pacte, Harry, avoua Ginger. J'ai tout de suite su que si quelqu'un venait nous fréquenter, ce serait toi. Mais notre accord m'interdisait de te laisser seul avec elle, car tant qu'elle était avec toi, nous étions séparées. Tu comprends ?

Harry hocha la tête.

_-_Alors, pour te faire peur, j'ai profité de ce qu'avait dit Ash –que j'étais un loup-garou et tout ça. J'ai mélangé nos sangs en te faisant croire qu'à présent, tu serais comme moi. Mais il n'en était rien. D'ailleurs, si j'avais vraiment été un loup-garou, je ne l'aurais pas fait. Imagine un peu ! Transmettre ce genre de choses ! Je ne suis pas un monstre ! Ca ne se fait pas. Moi, je voulais juste te faire peur pour que tu ne reviennes pas. Au début ça a bien marché, mais avec le temps tu as fini par changer d'avis !

Elle eut un petit sourire malicieux à peine visible dans l'obscurité.

_-_Et aujourd'hui je me rends compte combien j'ai fait une erreur, en voulant t'éloigner. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Harry, vraiment. Si j'avais été à ta place, j'aurais refusé de nous aider. Après ce que tu pensais que j'avais fait !

Harry ne se laissa pas enivrer par le compliment de Ginger.

_-_Et pour Malefoy, alors ? demanda-t-il. Il a des touffes de poils ! Ginger, et moi aussi j'ai eu des touffes de poils !

_-_Alors là, c'est différent, annonça Ginger. Pour toi, c'est assez simple : j'ai poursuivit mon idée de te faire peur pour que tu arrêtes de nous coller et j'ai glissé quelques gouttes de potion de pilosité dans ton verre, un soir, quand personne ne me regardait. C'est tout !

_-_C'est tout ? _C'est tout_ ?

Harry bouillonnait de rage.

_-_C'est amusant, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne peux pas réfléchir trois secondes dans ta tête et chercher à savoir ce que j'ai pu ressentir à ce moment-là ? Pour me faire peur, il y avait d'autres moyens, bon sang !

_-_Ah oui, et quoi par exemple ? dit Ginger d'une voix désolée. Tu es un vrai Gryffondor, Harry, c'est dur de trouver quelque chose qui t'effraie vraiment, surtout que si j'en crois ce qu'on dit sur toi, tu as fait des choses incroyables !

_-_Ca n'empêche que c'était de très mauvais goût ! bougonna Harry.

Mais au fond de lui, il était si rassuré qu'il avait envie de rire.

_-_Et pour Malefoy ? finit-il par demander. Une potion, aussi ?

Ginger prit une mine déconfite.

_-_Non, pour Drago c'est du réel.

_-_Comment ça ? Tu viens de me dire que tu n'es pas loup-garou ! s'exclama Harry, ne comprenant plus rien. Tu n'as donc pas pu le contaminer !

_-_Moi non, c'est normal étant donné que je ne l'ai pas mordu… En revanche, Ashley s'est jetée sur lui… Tu t'es mis dans la tête que c'était moi, mais tu n'as pas réellement vu la scène, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry tenta de se souvenir et dut avouer qu'en effet, Rogue était apparut exactement à ce moment-là, l'empêchant de voir ce qui s'était réellement passé.

_-_Alors il va devenir comme elle ? s'enquit-il avec un pincement au cœur, même si Malefoy était un de ses pires ennemis.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un pointe de compassion à la pensée qu'il avait ce que_ lui_ était certain de ne plus avoir…

_-_Peut-être pas comme elle, dit Ginger. Si on optimise son cas, on peut penser que quand il a été mordu, Ashley n'était pas loup-garou et pourtant c'était la pleine lune quand même. Alors il n'a peut-être pas eu l'ensemble du gène mutant. Je crois que pour lui, tout s'arrêtera à des touffes de poils comme il a déjà… C'est en tout cas ce qui me semble le plus probable…

_-_Mais si ce n'est pas toi qui l'a mordu, pourquoi est-ce que vous vous êtes séparés ? questionna Harry. Il n'avait aucune raison de t'en vouloir !

_-_Non mais il en voulait à Ash et je n'ai pas apprécié. Il me demandait de choisir entre lui et elle. Et puis, à chaque rapport, il y a contamination. Alors au cas où il se transformerait vraiment, même si j'en doute, il valait mieux qu'on arrête tout de suite. Il faut aussi dire que je ne m'intéressait pas trop à lui. C'était un petit-ami transitoire… Dès que j'aurais trouvé quelqu'un de réellement à mon goût, je l'aurais quitté… D'ailleurs, il serait seul à l'heure qu'il est…

_-_Alors voilà le fin mot de l'histoire, murmura Harry.

Ginger fit oui de la tête.

_-_Maintenant que tu sais tout, on devrait vraiment rentrer…

Harry essaya de se maintenir debout mais dut se rattraper à elle pour éviter de retomber une nouvelle fois. Sa jambe le lançait toujours aussi douloureusement.

_-_Appuie-toi sur moi, Harry, dit Ginger. Je vais t'aider à marcher… C'est bien ce que tu as fait pour m'aider, tu sais…

Tous deux retournèrent doucement au château en imaginant quelle excuse ils pourraient user pour justifier l'état de Harry quand ils seraient devant Mrs Pomfresh. Ils finirent par décider de raconter que Harry s'était fait attaquer par une araignée géante pendant la journée, alors qu'il était près de la forêt, et que ce soir-là il avait voulu se faire soigner. Ayant perdu connaissance, c'était Ginger qui l'avait retrouvé durant une crise de somnambulisme. Mais Mrs Pomfresh, devant la situation de la jambe de Harry, ne posa même pas de question et le guérit immédiatement, le contraignant à passer le reste de la nuit à l'infirmerie. Quand Ginger lui adressa un grand sourire en guise de salut, Harry garda son image un instant en tête. Finalement, la jolie Ginger était totalement différente de ce qu'il avait pensé. Au lieu d'être un loup-garou violent et égoïste, elle était une jeune sorcière impulsive et complètement dévouée à sauver sa sœur quel qu'en soit le prix. _Les amis ne sont pas toujours ceux que l'on croit être_… Encore une fois Sirius avait vu juste : à présent il considérait Ginger comme une amie et pourtant il n'aurait jamais pu le songer la veille…

* * *

* * *

_ah ! ça y est ! voilà enfin toute l'explication sur nos deux fitgeralds... alors? déçus, étonnés? j'attends vos impressions!_

_comme tu dis Rebecca, l'allergie au sang c'est bidon, Ginger le dit dans ce chapitre. et puis bah cédric, voilà la sauce, comme tu dis! lol! et Melissa qui est déchiquetée, ça ne pouvait pas être autrement, maelstrom..._

_bon allez je vous laisse! prochain chapitre: deuxième tentative. C'est parce que la première n'a pas très bien marché! lol. Mais ce ne sera pas dans la forêt, cette fois!_

_bon, sur ce je vous dis à bientôt, encore une fois je ne sais pas du tout quand, minimum ce week-end mais bon sûrement un peu plus tard, on verra... gros bisous!_


	24. deuxième tentative

  
**Chapitre 24 : deuxième tentative.**

Ron et Hermione se mirent à le regarder avec de grands yeux ronds.

_-_Tu es vraiment sûr de ce que tu avances ? s'enquit Hermione. Ashley, loup-garou, et Ginger, sœur dévouée ?

_-_Tu plaisantes ? dit Ron, abasourdi. Ginger est un monstre, elle t'a menti !

_-_Elle ne m'a pas menti ! répéta Harry pour la troisième fois. Tout coïncide !

Apparemment, ses amis ne semblaient pas décidés à le croire. Pourtant, il venait de leur relater toute la nuit dans la forêt.

_-_Et Ashley, elle est courant que tu sais la vérité ? demanda Hermione en jetant un regard au professeur Flitwick qui observait Ginger. Enfin je veux dire, tu lui en as parlé depuis ?

_-_Non, répondit Harry, je ne sais pas si Ginger l'a prévenue. Et puis je n'ose pas trop aller les voir. J'ai peur de les faire se disputer et d'après de que j'ai entendu, ce ne serait pas une très bonne chose…

Ashley, les yeux ne ressemblant même plus à des yeux humains, se tenait difficilement sur sa chaise, comme si quelque chose la gênait. Elle portait une écharpe pour cacher ses lèvres et Harry préféra ne pas songer à l'état de sa mâchoire.

_-_J'en parlerai à Ginger quand on sera seul, dit-il. Peut-être qu'elle pourra m'aider…

_-_Entre nous, rétorqua Ron, je pense qu'elle ne va pas t'aider du tout, mais bon…

_-_Si, j'irai la voir ! confirma Harry en empoignant son sac car la sonnerie venait de retentir. Ce soir, après l'entraînement… D'ailleurs, l'équipe de Poufsouffle est composée de joueurs plutôt moyens.

Ron eut un sourire du coin des lèvres et hocha la tête avec satisfaction. Il leur restait presque un mois pour mettre en place une nouvelle tactique de jeu. Il était évident que les Gryffondor tenaient à faire parler d'eux. Or, un bon match bien impressionnant devrait suffire à combler leur désir…

Le soleil avait déjà commencé sa longue descente vers l'ouest quand Harry autorisa tout le monde à regagner les vestiaires. Il aurait bien voulu rester encore un peu, mais la visibilité diminuait trop vite et un vent frais était apparu, accompagné de quelques gouttes d'une pluie froide.

_-_Quelqu'un m'aide à rentrer ça ? demanda-t-il en désignant la grosse malle contenant le vif d'or, le souaffle et les deux cognards.

Ginny se porta volontaire. Saisissant chacun une poignée, ils levèrent le coffre et le ramenèrent doucement jusqu'à l'entrée des vestiaires, puis Ginny le lâcha et se laissa tomber sur l'herbe humide, haletant comme si elle venait de parcourir deux kilomètres en courant.

_-_Je suis épuisée ! soupira-t-elle. Pas toi ?

Harry haussa les épaules. Si, bien sûr qu'il était fatigué : il n'avait presque pas dormi la nuit dernière !

_-_C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ? demanda Ginny innocemment.

Cette fois, ce fut ses sourcils que Harry haussa.

_-_Qu'est-ce qu'on raconte ? questionna-t-il.

_-_Tu ne le sais pas ? dit Ginny sans le regarder

_-_Non ! s'exclama Harry comme si c'était une évidence. _Qu'est-ce qu'on raconte_ ?

_-_Et bien, commença Ginny, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais passé la nuit avec Ginger Fitgeralds.

Harry sentit son cœur s'emballer. Elle savait, sinon elle n'aurait pas dit ça…

_-_C'est ridicule ! mentit-il. Pourquoi aurais-je passé la nuit avec Ginger ?

_-_Pourquoi, c'est à toi de me le dire ! rétorqua Ginny.

_-_Je n'ai pas passé la nuit avec Ginger, Ginny ! s'énerva Harry. Tu t'imagines quoi ?

_-_Je ne sais pas, répondit Ginny, mais tu sais comme moi que Ginger est vraiment très jolie, beaucoup plus jolie qu'Ashley et même plus jolie que moi, alors…

_-_Alors c'est seulement ça qui te fait croire que j'ai passé la nuit avec elle ? Tu délires !

_-_Oh non, il y a autre chose ! répliqua Ginny avec mauvaise humeur. La Grosse Dame t'a vu descendre…

_-_Et alors ?

_-_Elle m'a dit que je devrais faire attention…

_-_Il n'y a pas de quoi.

_-_Qu'à ma place, elle se méfierait.

_-_Elle n'est pas à ta place.

_-_Que Ginger Fitgeralds attire de nombreux garçons mais elle fait trop peur qu'ils aillent lui parler.

_-_C'est leur problème.

_-_C'est la deuxième fois que tu me fais le coup, Harry, répliqua vivement Ginny.

_-_Mais je ne sors pas avec Ginger derrière ton dos ! s'énerva Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Pour qui tu me prends ?

_-_Je veux juste être sûre de ta fidélité !

_-_Parce que tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

_-_J'avoue que quand je te sais avec Ginger, j'ai du mal à te faire confiance, en effet ! avoua Ginny d'une voix forte.

_-_Et bien tu ne devrais pas ! gronda Harry. Moi je ne te surveille pas en permanence !

_-_C'est peut-être la preuve que tu te fiches de moi ! bougonna Ginny. Si tu n'as pas envie de savoir si je te trompe, c'est que je ne t'intéresse pas plus que ça !

Harry sentait son sang bouillonner dans ses veines. Voilà qu'elle lui faisait une crise de jalousie, maintenant !

_-_Ecoute Ginny, dit posément. Je sors avec toi, et je t'aime. Point. J'ai des choses à faire avec Ginger, qui est juste une amie. Point. Et maintenant tu vas cesser de douter de moi parce que ça m'énerve. Point.

_-_Ah ouais ? Et bien cette caisse tu vas la porter tout seul, point ! s'exclama Ginny. Et tu as intérêt à me donner une réelle explication si tu veux me revoir, point.

Elle se releva brusquement et rentra rapidement aux vestiaires. Harry mit du temps à réagir à ce qu'elle venait de faire et se mit à pester contre les filles. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elles cherchent toujours à se compliquer la vie en allant imaginer des choses plus stupides les unes que les autres ? Cho qui pensait que sortir avec lui aurait été une insulte à la mémoire de Cédric, Ginny qui croyait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre lui et Ginger… Vraiment, c'était n'importe quoi ! Et Ron qui avait cru qu'il avait sauvé Malefoy pour resserrer les liens! Ses proches faisaient-ils exprès de le prendre pour un imbécile ?

En réfléchissant à comment il pourrait s'y prendre cette fois pour ne plus qu'on lui en veuille, il se courba et empoigna la grosse malle. Son dos craqua quand il se releva, mais il ne broncha pas et se dépêcha de tout ranger. Que Ginny soit contente ou non, il avait rendez-vous avec Ginger dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde dans moins d'une heure.

Même si Harry n'était jamais entré dans ces toilettes, il aurait su que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Tout d'abord, on entendait du bout du couloir les pleurnicheries de Mimi qui se lamentait sur son triste sort et qui se désolait de ne recevoir aucune visite digne de ce nom, puis des flasques d'eau étaient répandues partout par terre, Mimi ayant eut un coup de déprime et donc ayant ouvert sur un coup de tête tous les robinets. Et pour finir, si elle montrait bien sa présence par des éclats de voix lancés bien fort, Ginger, déjà présente, devait crier plus fort qu'elle encore pour lui ordonner de se taire.

_-_Argh ! Crétine de fantôme ! Tais-toi ! Tais-toi, je te dis ! perçut Harry et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_-_Je vois que vous avez commencé sans moi ! dit-il en pouffant de rire quand il entra dans les toilettes. Bonsoir Mimi.

_-_Oh, Harry ! s'exclama Mimi Geignarde et sa voix à ce moment lui parut si enfantine qu'il en fut presque étonné. Tu as tenu ta promesse ! Tu es revenu me voir !

_-_Ahem… grogna Ginger. Te voir ? Ca m'étonnerait…

Harry ne dit pas qu'en effet, ce n'était pas Mimi qu'il était venu voir mais Ginger.

_-_J'ai entendu dire que tu étais avec Ginny Weasley, dit Mimi Geingarde d'une voix niaise et jouant avec ses tresses. C'est vrai ?

_-_Je ne suis pas là pour parler de ma vie privée, Mimi, désolé… Ginger, tu voulais me voir ?

_-_Ouais, un peu ! s'exclama Ginger. Pas très réussie, notre escapade nocturne, hier…

_-_Tout le monde semble être au courant, à Poudlard, marmonna Harry.

_-_On s'en fiche. Il faut absolument que nous trouvions de l'aconit… Ashley ne ressemble plus à rien, il faut qu'on arrête le processus !

_-_De l'aconit ? s'abasourdit Mimi Geignarde. C'est un poison mortel !

_-_On sait ! gronda Ginger. Si tu pouvais fermer ta grande bouche, ça m'arrangerait, parce que tu commences vraiment à m'énerver !

_-_Vous n'avez pas le droit d'empoisonner quelqu'un ! dit quand même Mimi en faisant la moue. Ne fais pas ça, Harry ! Tu risquerais d'avoir de gros ennuis !

_-_Ne t'occupes pas de ça, s'il te plait Mimi… demanda ce dernier. Je sais ce que je fais.

_-_Vous allez tuer quelqu'un !

_-_Mais tais-toi, vieille vache ! bougonna Ginger. Je disais donc qu'il nous faut absolument de l'aconit, il y a urgence… Ce matin, Ashley s'est réveillée et…

Elle fit une grimace plus que significative.

_-_Un morceau de queue avait poussé durant la nuit.

Harry poussa un cri de surprise.

_-_Quoi ? Une queue lui pousse dans le dos ?

Ginger fit oui de la tête et Mimi éclata d'un rire aigu.

_-_Une queue ? Waouoh ! Quand je vais raconter ça aux autres !

_-_Je t'interdis de répéter la moindre chose que tu entendras ce soir, sinon je te jure que je deviendrai ta pire ennemie ! menaça Ginger. C'est clair ?

Mais Mimi continua de ricaner bêtement au grand agacement de Harry. Si seulement elle avait pu les laisser seuls juste le temps de discuter… Pour la calmer, il lui lança son balai à la figure.

_-_Oh, ça va, c'était juste pour rire ! bouda Mimi. Ne t'énerve pas comme ça, Harry !

_-_Il faut que nous retournions dans la forêt, dit finalement Ginger.

Harry bailla longuement. La fatigue de la nuit dernière commençait vraiment à se faire sentir.

_-_Tu iras dans la forêt si tu veux, Ginger, mais sans moi. Je n'y retournerai pas.

_-_Allez, Harry ! supplia Ginger. Je ne peux rien faire toute seule!

_-_Je n'irai pas dans la forêt ! répéta Harry. C'est tout !

_-_Après tout ce qu'on a fait ensemble ?

_-_Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ensemble ? s'intéressa Mimi Geignarde.

_-_Je suis désolé, s'excusa Harry sans prêter attention à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Mais je ne prendrai pas un nouveau risque. Du moins pas un aussi gros…

_-_Je pensais vraiment que je pourrais compter sur toi, Harry, avoua Ginger. Mais apparemment moi et ma sœur ne représentons pas encore assez pour toi…

_-_Ce n'est pas ça du tout, expliqua Harry. Tu es quelqu'un de bien et maintenant que je le sais je t'apprécie beaucoup, seulement j'estime qu'il est trop imprudent de retourner dans la forêt.

_-_Mais il n'y nul autre endroit où nous pourrions trouver de l'aconit ! persista Ginger.

_-_Pas même dans la serre ? questionna Mimi.

_-_La serre ?

Une brève image revint dans l'esprit de Harry. Une fenêtre ouverte qu'on n'avait pu refermer… Avec le temps elle s'était débloquée, mais au moins tout le monde savait que la porte n'était pas la seule entrée de la serre… Et le professeur Chourave avait bien dit qu'elle gardait une bouture d'aconit !

_-_Ginger ! s'exclama-t-il. La serre ! Chourave garde une pousse dans un pot !

_-_Les serres sont fermées après les cours, soupira Ginger. On ne peut pas y entrer !

_-_La fenêtre par laquelle tu es passée lors de l'attaque de Voldemort ! rappela Harry. On peut l'ouvrir à l'aide d'un sort !

_-_Mais on ne peut pas l'atteindre ! dit Ginger d'une voix lasse et Harry avoua qu'elle n'avait pas tort.

La serre était tout de même assez haute… Mais il devait bien y avoir un moyen d'y parvenir, tout de même !

Plongé dans une réflexion, il regarda Ginger puis Mimi Geignarde, qui se frottait le front, là où son balai l'avait transpercée. Le balai… Son Eclair de Feu ferait l'affaire ! Il exposa son idée à Ginger qui ne put s'empêcher de lui sauter dans les bras pour le féliciter.

_-_Je savais que je pouvais te faire confiance ! s'exclama-t-elle. Merci beaucoup, Harry ! Merci !

_-_Ne faîtes pas de bêtises, tout de même ! bougonna Mimi. Harry, tu sais que je désapprouve totalement ta…

Mais Harry et Ginger sortirent des toilettes sans un mot et disparurent dans les couloirs. Comme ce n'était pas encore l'heure du couvre-feu pour les sixième année, ils croisèrent quelques élèves qui les regardèrent bizarrement. Harry sut que Ginny allait piquer une crise quand elle apprendrait qu'ils avaient encore été vus ensemble.

_-_A croire qu'ils n'ont jamais vu un Gryffondor et une Serpentard ensemble ! bougonna Giner quand Dean, Seamus, Parvati et Lavande, qui regagnaient la salle commune de Gryffondor les observèrent bouche bée.

_-_C'est exactement ça, assura Harry. Ca n'arrive pas tous les jours, tu sais…

_-_Tu peux partir devant, si tu veux, dit Ginger. Je te suivrai… De toute façon je connais le chemin de la serre…

_-_De la serre ? On y va directement ?

Ginger leva les yeux au plafond.

_-_Tu comptes attendre combien de temps, sinon ? Je te rappelle qu'Ash est en danger. Elle se transforme, elle devient agressive !

Harry soupira.

_-_OK, mais attends, il faut que soyons prudents. Si on se fait prendre, nous serons renvoyés, et ta sœur restera toute seule ici. Ecoute : au troisième étage, il y a une statue représentant une sorcière borgne. Derrière elle, il y a un passage secret. Tu vas te cacher là avec mon balai. Pendant ce temps, moi j'irai chercher ma carte. Elle est très utile, tu sais.

_-_Et comment je fais pour me cacher derrière la statue ? questionna Ginger.

_-_Tu tapes dessus trois fois et tu dis _dissendium_. Le passage va s'écarter. Je reviendrai te chercher quand je serai prêt. Ca te va ?

Ginger acquiesça et lui dit de se dépêcher. Tous deux se séparèrent, Harry prenant la direction de la salle commune et Ginger faisant demi-tour pour rejoindre le troisième étage. Pourvu que Ginny n'attende pas à la tour de Gryffondor… C'était ce qui allait se passer si Dean, Seamus, Parvati et Lavande lui avaient raconté ce qu'ils avaient vu.

Mais apparemment, il n'y avait pas que Ginny qui voulait avoir des explications. Dès son arrivée, Ron, Hermione et elle se précipitèrent sur lui et l'assaillirent de questions auxquelles il ne répondit d'abord pas. Il n'avait pas envie de subir un interrogatoire. Mais comme ses amis l'empêchèrent de passer, il fut contraint de s'arrêter pour les écouter. Il était évident que Ginny était furieuse, tandis que Ron et Hermione semblaient juste curieux.

_-_Tu es bien toi, avec tes grandes paroles ! gronda Ginny. _Fais-moi confiance, il n'y a rien entre moi et Ginger_…

_-_Quoi ! C'est vrai ! s'exclama Harry. C'est juste une amie et je l'aide à…

_-_On vous a vus sortir des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde ! vociféra Ginny. Tous les deux ! Rien que tous les deux !

_-_Non ? questionna Ron, abasourdi. Harry, tu es vraiment allé tout seul dans les toilettes avec Ginger Fitgeralds ?

Il éclata de rire.

_-_Ce n'est pas drôle, Ron ! bougonna Hermione. Harry, loup-garou ou pas, cette fille est dangereuse !

_-_Elle n'est pas plus dangereuse que toi et moi ! se défendit Harry. Arrêtez de me sermonner, à la fin ! Je fais ce que je veux !

_-_Tu fais ce que tu veux mais tu ne me mens pas ! ordonna Ginny.

_-_Mais pourquoi est-ce que je te mentirais ? dit Harry avec lassitude.

_-_On ne s'enferme pas dans les toilettes avec une simple amie !

_-_Ginny, tu y vas peut-être un peu fort ! répliqua Hermione. Tous les trois, nous nous sommes servis des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, nous aussi, parce qu'au moins là-bas, on peut être tranquille !

_-_Justement ! On peut être tranquille ! bougonna Ginny.

_-_Tu es complètement paranoïaque ! grogna Harry.

_-_C'est vrai que tout de même, penser qu'il sort avec Ginger Fitgeralds derrière ton dos, c'est un peu exagéré ! admit Ron.

_-_OK, tout le monde est contre moi ! pesta Ginny. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais comme ça, Harry !

Sans même qu'il puisse faire quelque chose, Harry la vit lui tourner le dos et regagner son dortoir sans un regard. Avec un pincement au cœur, il vit la porte se refermer sur la fille qu'il aimait le plus avec Hermione.

_-_T'inquiète pas, ça va lui passer ! assura Ron avec optimisme. Elle ne peut se passer de toi !

Harry ne répondit rien, trop déçu pour pouvoir parler. Si seulement Ron pouvait avoir raison… Néanmoins, Ginny avait un sacré caractère et il était persuadé qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait pas avant un bon moment, même s'il n'avait rien à se reprocher.

_-_Je reviens, bougonna-t-il.

D'un pas lourd, il monta l'escalier jusqu'à son dortoir et fouilla dans le tiroir de son chevet. Il ne redescendit qu'une fois la carte du maraudeur en main.

_-_Où tu vas ? interrogea Hermione.

_-_Je sors.

_-_Ca ne répond pas à la question, dit Ron. Où est-ce que tu sors ?

_-_Dehors ! gronda Harry avec mauvaise humeur.

Hermione et Ron se jetèrent un regard du coin de l'œil et semblèrent penser à la même chose.

_-_Dehors ? répéta Hermione. Dehors, tout seul ?

_-_NON ! cria Harry. Ca vous va ?

Il pesta et rentra dans Ron pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas d'humeur.

_-_Dehors avec Ginger, par exemple ? lança Hermione.

Harry serra les dents et s'arrêta. Lentement il se retourna vers elle et lui l'observa avec des yeux noirs, mais Hermione ne broncha pas et soutint son regard.

_-_Peut-être, cracha-t-il. De toute façon maintenant que Ginny me tourne le dos, je n'ai plus rien à perde en me promenant la nuit avec elle !

Une bonne fois pour toutes, il sortit de la salle commune et fit un long chemin pour retrouver Ginger qui l'attendait comme prévu au troisième étage.

_-_Tu en as mis, du temps ! bougonna-t-elle.

_-_Eté retenu, marmonna Harry. 'Scuse-moi.

Ginger perçut sa rancœur et n'ajouta rien d'autre, gagnant la reconnaissance de Harry. Il n'aurait pas supporté qu'elle le sermonne alors qu'il venait de se disputer avec Ginny à cause d'elle.

Cette fois, aucun n'élève ne se trouvait dans les couloirs quand ils traversèrent le château à la tombée de la nuit. De toute façon, il régnait une atmosphère étrange à Pourdlard, ce soir-là. Harry sentait comme un danger, une menace. Il jeta un regard par dessus son épaule pour vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis, même si la carte lui donnait déjà la réponse.

_-_Tiens, Ludo Verpey discute avec Dumbledore dans son bureau… songea-t-il.

_-_Tu sais où est Ashley ? demanda finalement Ginger.

Harry fit non de la tête.

_-_Moi non-plus. Elle a disparu après les cours.

Un coup d'œil à la carte du maraudeur et Harry la repéra. Elle marchait quelque part dans le quatrième étage. Mais il ne prévint pas Ginger. Ca entraînerait trop de complications. Elle voudrait aller la récupérer, l'emmener avec eux… Ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

La lune était pleine, ce soir-là, et éclairait le parc d'une vive lumière blanche. Aucun d'eux n'avoua ses craintes, mais chacun songeait silencieusement à Ashley, quelque part dans le château. Harry ignorait si pour le moment, la lune avait de l'effet sur elle. Sans doute la rendait-elle un peu plus agressive, comme elle l'avait dit pour Ginger. De toute façon, les élèves étaient presque tous rentrés. Il vit juste Marietta, l'amie de Cho, se promener du côté de la bibliothèque, et un autre élève qu'il ne connaissait pas, du nom de Tony Green qui se tenait immobile près de la tour d'astronomie.

_-_Marietta est sûrement dehors à cause de Drago, dit Ginger. Elle s'est fait jetée ce matin. Porte ton balai, il commence à me peser lourd…

Harry saisit son Eclair de Feu en se taisant. Marietta, triste ou non, ferait mieux de faire attention à Ashley.

Dans quelques minutes, quand il aurait récupéré des tiges d'aconit dans la serre, son cœur s'allègerait et toutes ses craintes à son sujet disparaîtraient. Mais avec une telle clarté venant de la lune, n'importe qui ayant vue sur les serres pourrait les remarquer et faire tomber leur plan à l'eau. Il se mit à regretter de ne pas avoir emporté sa cape d'invisibilité.

_-_C'est dommage que Ginny n'accepte pas le fait qu'on s'entende bien, dit soudain Ginger. J'imagine que c'est elle qui t'a retenu, tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry ne répondit tout d'abord rien, premièrement parce qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en parler et secondement à cause du visage de Ginny qui lui revint un instant en mémoire. Le visage, à ce moment, était souriant et vif comme il l'était généralement, et non rouge, agressif et furieux comme il l'avait été ce soir.

_-_C'est elle qui t'a retenu ? répéta Ginger.

_-_Oui, avoua finalement Harry. Pour tout te dire, elle m'a fait une crise de jalousie…

_-_Ah mince…

Ginger parut vraiment désolée.

_-_Mais… Tu l'aimes tant que ça ? demanda-t-elle. Enfin je veux dire, moi si un garçon me prend la tête, je le quitte tout de suite…

Harry ut un petit rire.

_-_Tu resteras longtemps seule, alors !

_-_Bof… Il suffit de trouver le bon… déclara Ginger avec une certaine assurance.

_-_Je me demande bien ce que c'est pour toi, l'homme idéal ! répliqua Harry. Quelqu'un de soumis, peut-être…

_-_Non ! dit Ginger, outragée. Quelqu'un d'attentionné, qui écouterait ce que j'ai à dire, et quelqu'un de libre, évidemment… Je ne suis pas une briseuse de cœur. Je respecte les relations des autres même si je suis contre…

_-_Ah ouais ?

Aussi étrange que cela puisse lui paraître, Harry la crut sans peine. Peut-être que Ginger était un être humain tout à fait normal, finalement. Que seule l'ardeur qu'elle mettait à sauver sa sœur d'un mal incurable la rendait différente des autres. Que ses nerfs lâchaient seulement un peu plus souvent tellement la pression qu'ils recevaient était élevée…

_-_Tu crois que tu vas réussir à passer par la fenêtre avec ton balai ? s'enquit Ginger quand ils arrivèrent devant la serre.

Harry fit quelques mouvements de tête et quelques cercles de bras pour échauffer ses muscles, puis enfourcha son Eclair de Feu. Bien sûr, qu'il allait y arriver.

_-_N'oublie pas de bien orienter ta lumière pour que je puisse y voir clair, rappela-t-il.

Il tapa du pied au sol et décolla. Le vent dans ses cheveux lui redonna une bouffée de courage. Ce qu'il avait à faire n'était pas bien difficile, alors autant le faire bien et jusqu'au bout. Pour Ashley, pour Ginger, pour les élèves de Poudlard et pour Remus. Il aurait aimé que son père et Sirius en fasse autant pour lui. Qu'ils tentent de faire quelque chose, même si leurs tentatives étaient vouées à l'échec. Rien que pour pouvoir dire qu'ils avaient essayé… Pour pouvoir être considérés comme de vrais amis…

_-_Ils n'auraient rien pu faire, songea-t-il. Remus et Ashley n'ont pas subit la même transformation. Remus était _déjà_ un loup-garou à cette époque… Et ils en ont fait beaucoup en se faisant animagus pour lui…

Ginger dirigea un faisceau de lumière vers le toit de la serre. La fenêtre, depuis le temps, avait été refermée. Harry saisit sa baguette et l'ouvrit sans hésiter. Autant se dépêcher, tout serait terminé plus vite. Il aurait à la limite été plus facile de sauter du balai directement dans le trou, mais maintenant qu'il était dans les airs, il fallait qu'il fasse tout le trajet avec. Quoique…

_-_Quand je saute, tu le récupère, ordonna-t-il à Ginger.

Il prit bien le soin de se positionner au-dessus de l'ouverture et passa les deux jambes du même côté de l'Eclair de Feu. Très lentement, il se laissa glisser, puis il tomba à l'endroit prévu. Ses pieds se reposèrent sur le sol et il se réceptionna à la perfection à côté de la table où généralement le professeur Chourave posait tous ses pots. Il entendit Ginger appeler son balai et quand il leva le nez, son Eclair de Feu avait disparu de son champ de vision.

_-_Bien, voilà une bonne chose de faite… pensa-t-il furtivement.

Au moins, son balai était en sécurité. Désormais, il fallait qu'il se hâte de retrouver le pot d'aconit. Le professeur Chourave l'avait montré, pendant un cours, mais il y en avait tellement… Lequel était-ce ? Fortes racines, tuberculoses comme des navets… Aucune plante ne sortait du lot…

_-_Ginger ? appela-t-il. Ginger, j'ai besoin d'aide !

_-_Quoi ? entendit-il peu fort.

La voix de Ginger passait très mal.

_-_L'aconit, ça ressemble à quoi ?

Il dut attendre un instant la réponse et en profita pour jeter un coup plus attentif à certains pots de fleurs.

_-_C'est violet, dit Ginger. De grandes tiges à fleurs violettes.

Harry put d'ors et déjà éliminer un bon nombre de plantations. Pour mieux se repérer, il plaça sur la grande table de cours toutes les plantes à fleurs mauves. Il fut donc en possession d'une bonne quinzaine de variétés différentes.

_-_C'est assez haut, comme plante. Ca peut atteindre un mètre vingt…

Harry repéra la plus grande pousse et la compara à d'autres. La différence n'était pas flagrante, surtout qu'à tous les coups, l'aconit que le professeur Chourave conservait n'avait pas encore atteint sa maturité.

_-_Il me semble que la terre doit être bien humide pour qu'elle pousse, déclara Ginger. Regarde si un des pots contient de la terre mouillée. Et pas de la vieille terre complètement desséchée…

Harry pesta en se mit à mettre la main dans la terre de chacun des pots. C'était très désagréable à faire. Par moment, des plantes aux racines mordeuses le surprirent fâcheusement mais il se força à vérifier tous les pots. Et ce fut efficace car si Ginger disait vrai, seules deux pousses répondaient encore à l'appel.

_-_Ensuite, toutes les parties sont toxiques, à toi de déterminer lequel des pots qu'il te reste garde la plante plus dangereuse ! rétorqua Ginger puis elle éclata de rire. Je plaisante ! Hein, Harry ! Je plaisante ! Ne mets pas tes mains dans ta bouche, surtout !

Harry, bien que la situation ne le permettait pas et il le savait, resta silencieux pour accroître les doutes de Ginger.

_-_Harry ? appela celle-ci.

Pas de réponse.

_-_Harry ? Harry, réponds-moi ! HARRY!

S'efforçant de ne pas éclater de rire, Harry demeura silencieux. Il avait l'impression de se venger de tout ce qu'elle avait pu lui faire croire.

_-_Bon sang c'est pas vrai ! sanglota Ginger. Harry, tu es là ?

Harry ne se décida à réagir que quand elle apparut au-dessus de la fenêtre, l'air complètement déboussolée. Il éclata de rire, provoquant sa fureur.

_-_Non mais ça ne va pas ? hurla-t-elle. Tu ne t'imagines pas la trouille que tu m'as foutu ! Arrête de rire ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! C'est de très mauvais goût !

_-_Tu n'es pas la mieux placée pour dire ça, dit Harry en riant.

Ginger descendit et pesta contre lui.

_-_Bon, où tu en es ?

_-_Tu aurais dû rester dehors, dit Harry. Il n'y a plus personne pour surveiller…

_-_A qui la faute ! bougonna-t-elle. _Oh_ ! C'est celle-là ! C'est de l'aconit !

Elle pointa le doigt vers le pot que Harry avait repéré un peu plus tôt, le plus grand de tous les autres. Comme émerveillée, elle s'approcha et caressa doucement les fleurs violettes.

_-_On a réussi, Harry… murmura-t-elle. On a réussi !

Elle se mit à sautiller sur place de frénésie et arracha une bonne partie du plant.

_-_Viens, il faut préparer la potion, maintenant !

_-_Commence déjà par sortir de là, dit Harry. Allez, monte !

Ginger se replaça sur l'Eclair de Feu et voleta autour de la pièce.

_-_Il est bien, ton balai ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. Facile à manier et tout !

Aisément elle sortit de la serre par l'ouverture de la fenêtre. Harry, lui, saisit une chaise et la plaça juste en dessous. Mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à sauter pour attraper le bord, la fenêtre se referma sur lui et il se retrouva coincé dans la serre…

_-_Ginger ? appela-t-il.

Il n'eut pas de réponse.

_-_Ginger, s'il te plait !

La fermeture de la fenêtre avait coupé tous les liens avec l'extérieur. Il n'entendait plus rien qui se passait en dehors de la serre.

_-_Ginger, ouvre-moi ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! Ginger ! Ginger !

Toujours rien.

_-_Vacherie ! pesta-t-il en reprenant l'expression de Ginger.

Il se sentait misérable de s'être laissé embobiné de cette manière. Si Ginger l'avait fait exprès, elle le lui paierait… Enfin quoi ! Il venait de l'aider à trouver de l'aconit pour sa sœur et elle l'enfermait là, où il ne pourrait sortir qu'au moment où elle lui rouvrirai la fenêtre ou quand le professeur Chourave entrerait dans la serre ? Et dire qu'il l'avait considérée comme une nouvelle amie…

_-_Ginger ! tenta-il en vain encore une fois. Ouvre-moi !

Mais à tous les coups, elle était déjà rentrée au château.

Puis, après un temps d'attente qui lui parut interminable, la fenêtre fut rouverte et la tête de Ginger apparut dans son encadrement. Harry sentit la bouffée de colère qui avait grandi pendant tout le temps où il avait été enfermé monter en lui mais Ginger posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour lui dire de se taire. Elle lui adressa un signe de tête pour lui demander se venir rapidement et il sauta, attrapa le bord et se hissa jusqu'au toit avec son aide.

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? grogna-t-il une fois en haut. Pourquoi m'as-tu enfermé ?

_-_Chut… Viens.

Harry sauta de la serre jusqu'au sol et elle descendit de son balai, le prenant par la main pour l'emmener plus loin. Elle jetait des regards anxieux autour d'elle, comme si elle redoutait qu'on les espionne ou que quelqu'un les attaque à tout moment. Harry, lui, ne comprenait rien.

_-_Ginger, où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?

_-_Par pitié, tais-toi ! supplia-t-elle.

Le cœur de Harry se mit à battre plus fort. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi Ginger, d'habitude si intrépide, était-elle totalement terrifiée tout d'un coup ? A son tour il jeta un rapide regard derrière lui. Rien ne bougeait, pourtant.

_-_Ginger, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? répéta Harry. Il y a un problème ?

_-_Mais tais-toi ! dit-elle, au bord des larmes.

Ils atteignaient désormais les portes du château, que Ginger poussa d'un geste ferme.

_-_Il faut que je te montre quelque chose !

Harry accepta, un peu déconcerté, mais se décida à lui poser la question qu'il gardait aux lèvres depuis qu'elle l'avait sorti de la serre.

_-_Ginger, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as enfermé ?

_-_Par pitié, Harry, tu peux attendre ?

Ils coururent dans l'escalier menant aux cachots. Harry n'était pas très rassuré de se promener là en pleine nuit. C'était le domaine de Rogue…

Quand il s'arrêta devant un mur nu et humide qu'il reconnut sans peine, Harry eut un hoquet de surprise.

_-_Tu ne comptes tout de même pas me faire entrer dans la salle commune de Serpentard, tout de même ? murmura-t-il.

Ginger eut un sifflement d'impatience.

_-_Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien !

Mais Harry n'était pas de cet avis.

_-_Tout se passera bien, bien sûr… railla-t-il. Je risque l'expulsion, Ginger !

_-Doloris_…

_-_Pardon ? dit Harry, ne comprenant pas très bien.

_-_C'est le mot de passe, expliqua Ginger.

A peine eut-elle fini de parler que le mur s'écarta pour dévoiler une porte encore dissimulée quelques secondes auparavant. Ginger l'ouvrit prudemment et entra, tenant Harry par la manche pour l'entraîner avec lui.

Harry était déjà venu dans la salle commune de Serpentard alors qu'il en deuxième année, mais à ce moment-là, il avait bu une potion lui donnant l'apparence de Goyle. Aussi avait-il été plus en sécurité que ce soir-là, où il demeurait sous son apparence de bon Gryffondor n'ayant rien à faire dans cette partie du château.

Mais à son grand soulagement, il constata que la longue pièce aux murs de pierre brute était vide et que les grandes lampes vertes pendant au plafond par des chaînes n'éclairaient personne.

_-_Viens, chuchota Ginger. Et ne fais pas de bruit, surtout…

Harry et elle montèrent un escalier en spirale qui devait certainement mener aux dortoirs et Ginger poussa la troisième porte à gauche. Elle passa la tête par la mince ouverture et jeta un regard dans la chambre.

_-_C'est bon, viens…

Elle entra carrément à pas de loup et invita Harry à en faire de même. Celui-ci découvrit que les dortoirs des Serpentard étaient les mêmes que ceux des Gryffondor, à la seule différence qu'ils étaient plutôt dans les tons verts.

A droite de la pièce, Pansy Parkinson, qui n'avait pas fermé les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin, dormait profondément sur le dos, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Harry eut envie de rire en découvrant son pyjama rose bonbon parsemé de fleurs bleues. Elle ronflait un peu mais ce n'était rien comparé à Ashley, dans le lit d'à côté. Ginger écarta les rideaux et lui fit signe de regarder. Quand il orienta la lumière vers le visage d'Ashley, il fit un bond en arrière. L'écharpe qu'elle portait durant la journée servait en fait à cacher deux longues dents pointues qui se rabattaient sur sa lèvre inférieure. Mais s'il n'y avait eu que ça, Harry aurait été largement soulagé. Car partout sur sa mâchoire s'étendait une substance rouge qui n'était pas très difficile à identifier.

_-_Voilà la bête, dit tristement Ginger. Tu te demandes peut-être d'où vient le sang qu'elle a sur le visage…

Elle emmena Harry jusqu'à une petite pièce mitoyenne qui servait de salle de bains et de toilettes. Mais il était inutile de renter pour comprendre ce dont elle voulait parler. Marietta Edgecombe, qu'il avait vue traîner dans les couloirs quelques heures auparavant, était couverte de sang et sanglotait difficilement dans le coin de la pièce. Elle semblait incapable de bouger. Harry se précipita à sa rencontre et s'accroupit pour pouvoir se mettre à sa hauteur.

_-_Marietta ! Mon Dieu ! Relève-toi !

L'amie de Cho respirait péniblement et semblait regarder à travers lui. Deux fortes entailles, comme des morsures, traversaient son cou. Harry se mit lui-même à trembler devant un spectacle si effroyable. C'était impossible, Ashley n'avait pas fait ça ! Il la secoua doucement mais rien ne se produisit.

_-_Tu comprends mieux pourquoi il nous fallait absolument de l'aconit, dit Ginger tout bas. Surtout les soirs de pleines lunes, comme aujourd'hui.

Harry fut répugnée que l'état de la jeune Serdaigle ne lui fasse pas plus d'effet. Mais comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, elle expliqua que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle assistait à ce genre de scène à cause de son père et que donc cela ne l'atteignait plus. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, un filet du sang de Marietta coula jusqu'à ses pieds.

_-_Tu ne peux rien faire pour elle, assura Ginger. Soit tu la laisses mourir, soit elle reste en vie avec la maladie. Et crois-moi, il vaut mieux mourir qu'affronter la bête qui naît en elle…

_-_Quoi qu'il en soit, on ne peut pas la laisser là, dit Harry. Aide-moi, on va l'amener quelque part où personne ne la trouvera…

_-_Balance-la par la fenêtre ! proposa Ginger.

_-_Tu es folle ! gronda Harry. Elle est vivante !

_-_Justement, le choc la tuera et tu mettras fin à ses souffrances !

_-_Non !

Ginger pesta et donna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre de Marietta. Celle-ci suffoqua puis toute respiration cessa. Les yeux encore ouverts, elle ne bougea plus. Harry sut immédiatement qu'elle était morte.

_-_Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? s'écria-t-il, horrifié. Je suis devant une vraie folle !

Il se mit à reculer, les yeux exorbités, pour fuir Ginger. Elle était folle, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Il plaqua ses mains devant sa bouche, à la fois parce qu'il était choqué et parce qu'il ne pouvait les laisser pendre. Il fallait qu'il bouge de là, qu'il s'en aille. Mais en même temps, il ne parvenait pas à se détacher de Marietta et de Ginger.

_-_C'est mieux comme ça, déclara Ginger. Elle ne souffrira pas…

_-_Tu l'as tuée, Ginger, sanglota Harry. Tu es complètement cinglée…

_-_C'est toi qui es cinglé d'avoir voulu la laisser comme ça ! Sa vie aurait été un enfer !

_-_Je ne veux plus te voir, Ginger ! explosa Harry.

_-_Tu ne cherches même pas à comprendre…

_-_Tout ce que je comprends c'est que tu viens de tuer une fille qui aurait pu être sauvée !

_-_On ne pouvait pas la sauver ! rétorqua Ginger. Ce genre de maladie ne meure qu'avec toi. Même s'il existe des potions pour tenter de rendre ta vie moins dangereuse, au fond de toi tu es ce que tu es : un loup-garou ! Ton sang est comme sale, ta tête comme prisonnière des pensées de la bête. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne le dessus. Ce n'était pas un service à lui rendre, que de la laisser vivre…

Harry tenta de se calmer et accroupissant contre un mur propre.

_-_Je n'aurais jamais dû m'embarquer dans cette histoire, soupira-t-il. Je crois que je suis trop normal pour supporter ce genre de scène. Je ne suis pas toi, Ginger. Je ne vis pas avec deux loup-garous… Je suis complètement dépassé.

_-_Alors tu regrettes tout ce qui s'est passé ? murmura Ginger en s'accroupissant à côté de lui.

_-_Je ne sais pas si je regrette. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je n'ai pas envie de continuer comme ça…

_-_Mais ça ne sera plus comme ça, justement ! assura Ginger. On a l'aconit, il ne nous reste plus qu'à préparer la potion et Ashley sera guérie ! C'est pour ça que je t'avais enfermé, tout à l'heure, pour que tu restes dans la serre pendant que j'allais chercher une seringue !

_-_La potion ne la guérira pas, Ginger ! Elle arrêtera juste le processus ! Tout ce qui aura déjà été fait restera !

_-_Alors tu abandonnes ?

_-_Je n'en sais rien ! se découragea Harry. Tout ça me dépasse, je ne sais plus trop pourquoi on se bat, puisque tout est perdu d'avance… Tu prépares ta potion et tu l'administres à ta sœur, moi je ne m'occupe plus de ça… J'estime que j'ai tenu ma promesse…

_-_Et tu l'as tenue, certifia Ginger d'une voix calme. Je comprends ta réaction et je ne peux pas te forcer à continuer. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est te remercier de m'avoir aidée. Je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissante, tu sais. Reconnaissante pour m'avoir accompagnée dans ces épreuves, et reconnaissante d'avoir su m'écouter comme un ami. Je ne pensais pas que moi-aussi, comme les gens normaux, j'éprouverai des sentiments comme l'amitié. Mais grâce à toi, je sais à présent que même avec mes responsabilités envers ma sœur, c'est possible. Merci du fond du cœur Harry…

C'était étrange de voir Ginger parler avec tant de franchise. Elle lui sourit vraiment, et son sourire était bien différent des sourires narquois qui lui étaient habituels. Elle parut presque différente… C'était incroyable comment Harry avait pu changer de point de vue à son sujet, simplement depuis qu'il avait commencé à l'aider. Et c'était tout autant incroyable qu'elle accepte sa décision de ne _plus_ l'aider sans même protester. Elle avait le choix, pourtant. On avait toujours le choix… Harry, peut-être avec un peu d'optimisme, considéra cela comme une marque d'amitié. Il aurait été incapable de dire si cette théorie était celle qu'il trouvait la plus probable ou celle qu'il désirait le plus être vraie. Toujours était-il que quand il rentra dans la salle commune de Gryffondor quelques instants plus tard, il sut ce qu'il aurait dû lui répondre. Non, il ne regrettait rien. Pas même sa dispute avec Ginny, ni la découverte de Marietta. Car toutes leurs aventures lui avaient permis de découvrir qui était vraiment Ginger, et pour rien au monde il n'aurait manqué cela…

* * *

_salut tout le monde! voilà le chapitre 24, en espérant que ça va vous plaire! pauvre marietta, elle est tombée sur la route d'Ashley un soir de pleine lune, et voilà le résultat..._

_merci pour toutes les reviews du dernier chapitre! 6 d'un coup, c'est un record pour moi! lol! à vous d'essayer de le battre, maintenant!  
Audrey, c'est sûr que tout le monde avait remarqué que Ginger était un peu louche sur les bords mais finalement, je crois qu'Ashley l'est encore plus... et je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic!  
Cédric, ça m'a fait rire ta review! Ca me fait toujours rire cette expression, je sais pas pourquoi... En tout cas voilà un nouveau chapitre qui, j'espère, te plaira...  
Meredith, je comprends que tu trouves que Harry a trop vite pardonné à Ron, c'est vrai que c'était pas très sympa ce qu'il lui a fait, mais comme il a conscience qu'il a été con (y a pas d'autre mot, désolée), il lui a pardonné quand même... et puis c'est pas très marant de se disputer avec son meilleur ami, alors il a voulu mettre fin à la dispute. pour savoir qui est le prince de sang-mêlé, il faudra attendre la fin, sauf si vous devinez avant... Je laisse un indice par-ci par-là en essayant de pas me trahir, et d'ailleurs parfois j'ai l'impression que c'est très gros ce que je mets, mais apparemment personne n'a deviné... Dans le prochain chapitre, on reparlera encore un peu de lui. Et pour finir, je ne peux pas te dire précisément tout les combien de temps je poste, étant donné que ça dépend des chapitres et de mon temps libre. La plupart du temps, je dis à la fin de chaque chapitre quand viendra le suivant. C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour vous renseigner...  
Maelstrom, c'est cool que ce soit ton chapitre préféré! ça m'a fait plaisir de lire ça, tiens! il faut dire que c'était la grande révélation sur les deux Fitgeralds, aussi... enfin bon, c'est sympa de m'écrire à chaque fois! Merci!  
Zabou, je viens juste de lire ta review, c'est gentil ce que t'as écrit! T'inquiète pas, dans normalement 3 chapitres Harry et McClaggan vont avoir une sérieuse discussion. Il sera temps, si on peut dire! et puis t'as raison, c'était très con la réaction de Ron, mais il s'en est rendu compte, c'est déjà ça!  
Et pour finir avec les reviews, je remercie Rebecca Black pour m'écrire à chaque chapitre elle-aussi. Ca fait toujours plaisir de voir que ça te plait autant de chapitre en chapitre!_

_bon, voilà une bonne chose de faite, donc il ne me reste plus qu'à vous dire que le chapitre 25 sera: la grosse fureur de Rogue. Il sera là mercredi dernier délai je pense, sauf si justement tout ne se passe pas comme prévu... mais j'ai toute la journée de demain pour l'écrire alors ça devrait aller vite quand même..._

_allez, je vous dis à la prochaine!_


	25. la grosse fureur de Rogue

  
**Chapitre 25 : la grosse fureur de Rogue**

On n'avait pas retrouvé le corps de Marietta Edgecombe. Et pourtant le château avait été fouillé de fond en comble. Harry se demandait vraiment ce que Ginger en avait fait… Par conséquent, personne d'autre qu'eux deux n'était certain de ce qui lui était arrivé. On ne pouvait que faire des hypothèses telles que l'enlèvement. On savait pourtant que le petit Tony Green, un garçon de deuxième année à Poufsouffle, s'était fait tué la même nuit. Mais non pas par Ashley ; le Prince de Sang-Mêlé avait passé la nuit à Poudlard, s'il n'y était pas encore, et avait laissé une jolie trace rouge sur le mur d'entrée, là où le cadavre avait été retrouvé… Dumbledore était fou de rage de s'être laissé fait avoir de la sorte. Cela faisait longtemps que Harry ne l'avait pas vu ainsi. Mais il y avait de quoi : trop d'élèves s'étaient fait tués, cette année. Le même système de sécurité qui avait été instauré lors de l'évasion de Sirius fut remis en place. Mais Harry n'était sûr que cela soit suffisant. Si le Prince de Sang-Mêlé était un expert, ce n'était pas une porte verrouillée qui l'arrêterait, surtout si les détraqueurs étaient partis de son côté.

Comme si elle avait deviné qu'il savait quelque chose, Ginny s'était forcée à oublier sa jalousie et passa une bonne partie de son temps libre à l'interroger sur la disparition de Marietta. Et c'était très désagréable d'entendre supposer que Ginger et Ashley étaient forcément dans l'histoire, même si c'était exactement cela.

Hermione, dans le genre parasite, était très bien classée elle-aussi.

_-_Tu es sorti la nuit où ça s'est passé ! radota-t-elle. Tu sais forcément ne serait-ce qu'une partie de l'affaire ! Réfléchis, le prince est de retour à Poudlard, c'est dangereux, tout ça !

Au moins, Ron le soutenait et respectait son silence, même si parfois il semblait penser comme Hermione. Si le prince entrait et sortait du château à sa guise, il valait mieux parler, c'était plus sûr…

Mais bientôt lui et Ginny furent trop occupés avec le Quiddich pour pouvoir tenter de lui tirer les vers du nez. Harry n'avait vraiment pas vu le temps passer. Sans même qu'il le voit venir, mai était déjà bien arrivé avec la perspective d'une finale de Quidditch exaltante et de révisions qui allaient commencer. En regardant en arrière, il constata qu'énormément de choses s'étaient passées depuis le début de l'année, même si sur le coup tout avait semblé long et confus. Son passé qui refaisait surface avec les potions de Rogue, dévoilant McClaggan comme un ami de ses parents, les lettres de menaces du Prince et ses meurtres, les attaques de Voldemort… Finalement, tout s'était enchaîné plutôt vite.

Le dernier match de la saison, contre Poufsouffle, déterminerait quelle équipe serait vainqueur de la coupe cette année. Même si personne n'osait l'avouer, chacun savait que Gryffondor gagnerait. L'équipe était très forte, cette année. Les Poufsouffle seraient complètement dépassés, c'était évident, et c'était justement ce que Harry voulait. Plus que la victoire, il désirait prouver à toute l'école réunie que son équipe était la meilleure et qu'elle n'avait pas fini de faire parler d'elle. Il souhaitait voir les visages que feraient Malefoy, Rogue et n'importe qui d'autre, lui qui était le capitaine de cette équipe qui leur en mettrait plein les yeux.

McGonagall, dans l'approche du match, fut presque aussi excitée que les joueurs. Elle allait même jusqu'à rire avec ses élèves de Gryffondor, parlant de temps en temps de Quidditch avec eux. Hermione se désolait d'un tel comportement, mais comme les cours restaient efficaces, elle ne fit part de sa désapprobation à personne. McClaggan réduisit la liste des devoirs dans la semaine précédente, pour permettre à tout le monde de s'entraîner convenablement. Il avoua même à Harry que son père aurait été fier de le voir aussi combatif. Le professeur Chourave fit comme si aucun match n'était prévu mais elle réprimanda fortement le comportement des certains élèves qui étaient venus arracher son plant d'aconit durant une nuit. Harry et Ginger firent bien attention de ne pas se regarder et optèrent pour un air surpris. Et Rogue accabla les élèves d'une telle quantité de devoirs qu'Harry, Ron et même Hermione passaient des heures à venir à bout des potions qu'ils leurs faisaient préparer et des recherches qu'il désirait les voir effectuer.

Finalement, la veille du match, l'atmosphère de la salle commune de Gryffondor était si détendue qu'on aurait eu du mal à croire qu'un match de cette importance aurait lieu le lendemain. Fred et Georges, probablement prévenus par Ron, s'étaient chargés de toutes les festivités nécessaires à glorifier leur future victoire. Quand Harry se coucha, il était envahi d'un tel sentiment d'allégresse que rien n'aurait pu le rendre anxieux.

Les cris surexcités des supporters de Gryffondor remplissaient le stade d'une ambiance joyeuse plus que motivante. Harry n'était même pas sûr que les Serpentard et les Poufsouffle réunis parviendraient à les égaler. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle euphorie dans les tribunes de Poudlard.

_-_Et Gryffondor marque ! s'exclama Colin Crivey dans le micro.

Autre point réjouissant pour Harry : Pansy Parkinson avait été contrainte de laisser la main à cause de ses sarcasmes incontrôlés. Cependant, il soupçonnait le professeur McGonagall d'y être pour quelque chose. Comme tous les élèves de sa maison, elle voulait que sa victoire soit parfaite.

_-_Voilà le premier but du match ! Dix à zéro pour Gryffondor ! Et Brigitte Baker est toujours en possession du souaffle ! Zacharrias Smith, le nouveau batteur et capitaine de Poufsouffle, lui envoie un cognard qu'elle évite magnifiquement… Oh, c'est merveilleux elle marque encore ! Vingt à zéro !

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire à Brigitte quand elle passa près de lui et lui tapa dans la main. Ron lâcha un cri de joie. L'équipe de Poufsouffle était loin de faire le poids contre eux. Rien qu'en sachant que leur attrapeur n'était autre qu'Hannah Abbot, on pouvait facilement se mettre à rire du ridicule qu'ils représentaient face aux lions, extrêmement bien entraînés et soudés par un esprit d'équipe incorruptible ce jour-là.

Harry ne prenait pas vraiment la peine de chercher le vif d'or. De toute façon, si Hannah Abbot le trouvait avant lui, il pourrait facilement la rattraper, elle qui volait sur un Comète 260, et puis comme elle semblait plus passionnée par le déroulement du match que par la recherche de la petite balle dorée, elle ne risquait pas d'être dangereuse.

_-_Nouveau but de Ginny Weasley, qui fait augmenter le score ! Soixante à zéro pour Gryffondor !

Harry applaudit avec les autres membres de sa maison, même s'ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui pour faire du bruit. Un coup d'œil à la tribune des professeurs et il constata que McGonagall et McClaggan s'étaient levés pour acclamer les joueurs. Si tout se passait comme ils l'avaient prévu lors de l'entraînement, les trois poursuiveuses allaient à présent établir une attaque groupée, dite du faucon.

_-_Oh ! Excellent ! Quelle attaque de la part des trois poursuiveuses de Gryffondor ! s'exclama Colin Crivey quelques secondes plus tard. Et un but de plus pur les lions !

Sans grande raison valable, Hannah Abbot se mit à lui tourner autour, lui cachant la vue. Il monta, elle le suivit, il fila à gauche, elle partit dans la même direction.

_-_Très bien ! songea-t-il. Elle veut me suivre, elle va me suivre !

Il descendit en flèche vers le sol.

_-_Oh ! Harry Potter a repéré le vif d'or ! Il fonde droit vers le sol ! Vas-y Harry !

Harry entendit les spectateurs retenir leur souffle. Il allait vraiment vite. Mais il accéléra encore un peu, histoire de mettre du piquant à sa descente.

_-_Oulala ! Il va s'écraser ! Et Hannah Abbot, de Poufsouffle, tente de le suivre !

C'était maintenant que tout allait se jouer. Soit il s'écrasait, soit il réaliserait une feinte Wronski parfaite. Quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sol, il remonta à la verticale et repartit vers le haut tandis que les supporters applaudissaient vivement, comprenant que tout n'était qu'une ruse. En revanche, Hannah Abbot n'eut pas le temps de se redresser : elle s'écrasa au sol mais sans grande vitesse, heureusement pour elle.

Mrs Bibine siffla un temps mort et tout le monde se posa, Harry écroulé de rire. Certes, Hannah avait le nez en sang et l'arcade sourcilière bien ouverte, mais il trouvait cela trop drôle. Ou bien c'était l'issue du match qui rendait tout beaucoup plus amusant que ça ne l'était…

_-_Et le match reprend là où il en était ! s'écria Colin Crivey, et tout le monde se renvola pour reprendre sa place. Le score est toujours de quatre-vingt-dix à zéro en faveur des Gryffondor ! Et Susan Bones en possession du souaffle… Evite Brigitte, évite Katie, contourne Ginny… C'est le premier tir de Poufsouffle. Ron Weasley en position de blocage… Et le souaffle ne passe pas ! C'est reparti, Katie Bell, qui passe à Brigitte, qui passe à Ginny, qui passe à Katie, qui repasse à Ginny, qui va tirer… Non, elle ne tire pas, elle passe à Brigitte, qui tire et marque ! Wouaouh !

Harry ne se lassait pas de tous les buts que son équipe marquait. Mais il aurait aimé pouvoir bouger lui-aussi. Conscient que refaire le coup de la feinte Wronski aurait été trop cruel, il se mit à zigzaguer partout sur le terrain, passant derrière Ginny, derrière les tribunes de Gryffondor pour entendre encore mieux les cris et revenant aux côtés de Hannah Abbot, qui tenait de le suivre, juste pour avoir le plaisir de la narguer. Puis, il n'eut plus besoin de faire semblant : quand il l'aperçut, le vif d'or voletait juste à côté de Zacharrias Smith, non loin des buts de Gryffondor. Sans perdre plus de temps, il fila dans sa direction sous les encouragements des tribunes. Hannah Abbot sembla hésiter, puis, se disant que c'était peut-être pour du vrai cette fois-ci, se lança à sa poursuite bien trop tard. Quand elle atteint sa vitesse maximale, Harry et le vif d'or n'étaient plus qu'à environ un mètre l'un de l'autre. Cependant, Harry pesta : la minuscule balle dorée allait drôlement vite, ce jour-là…

Il aurait été totalement incapable de dire combien de temps et il resta là, à poursuivre le vif inlassablement, slalomant entre les buts, les joueurs et les tribunes, évitant tous les cognards qu'on lui lançait, mais quand ses doigts ne furent qu'à quelques centimètre de la victoire, son souffle s'était tellement accéléré qu'il commençait à avoir mal aux poumons. Si seulement il pouvait encore allonger le bras d'un ou deux millimètres… Encore un effort, ce serait le dernier…

_-_Allez ! pensa-t-il très fort pour encourager son balai.

C'était comme si le son s'était coupé. Il n'entendait rien d'autre que le vent sifflant à ses oreilles, que les battements des ailes du vif d'or. Il ignorait si le reste du match se déroulait comme ils avaient prévu. Il ignorait si Gryffondor en mettait plein la vue à tous les spectacteurs. Et il ignorait que justement, les buts successifs des lions n'intéressaient plus personne. Tout le monde s'était levé pour mieux le regarder. Chacun retenait son souffle dans l'attente de le voir mettre fin au match. Mais c'était comme si tout s'était effacé, comme s'il n'y avait plus que lui et la petite balle dorée qui lui résistait scrupuleusement. Ses yeux ne voyaient plus qu'elle. Il ne pensait plus à rien d'autre qu'à l'attraper. Son bras s'étira jusque dans le bout de ses doigts et ce ne fut pas encore assez. Il se pencha en avant et sentit les petites ailes venir chatouiller ses ongles. Puis, après un temps d'étirement qui lui parut interminable, son poing se referma et serra très fort la petite boule qui tentait de s'échapper. En signe de victoire, il remonta en flèche, le bras en l'air. A présent, le son s'était remis en marche dans sa tête et il entendait bien clairement le tonnerre d'acclamations des supporters de Gryffondor. Ils criaient, tapaient du pied sur les gradins et s'étaient tous levés, prêt à déferler sur le terrain.

_-_Et Gryffondor l'emporte sur Poufsouffle avec trois cent dix à dix !

Mrs Bibine siffla la fin du match et Harry se reposa immédiatement, s'allongeant sur l'herbe, une main sur le ventre, l'autre tenant toujours fermement le vif d'or. Il toussa longuement, puis revint à la réalité. Il avait gagné. _Ils_ avaient gagnés. Une vague de supporters rouges envahit le stade, et Harry fut porté par la marée folle de ses camarades. Toute l'équipe fut portée en triomphe jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore apporte une gigantesque coupe dorée. Harry ne put contenir son sourire quand le directeur la lui tendit. Il la brandit au-dessus de sa tête pour la mettre bien en évidence et les supporters se mirent à applaudir de plus belle. Les professeurs eux-même participaient aux acclamations. Seul Rogue était resté assis, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Harry n'oublierait jamais l'expression de profonde déception de son visage. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait voulu voir. Et les Serpentard avaient pour la plupart quitté le stade…

On les reposa et Harry tendit la coupe à tous les joueurs de son équipe. Ginny lui sauta dans les bras, Ron l'étreignit fortement, Brigitte l'embrassa sur la joue, Seamus et Dean lui donnèrent une tape dans le dos… Rien n'aurait pu le rendre plus heureux.

_Potter est le plus adroit_

_Avec lui le vif ne part pas._

_C'est pour ça que les Gryffondor chantent avec joie_

_Potter est notre roi !_

_Weasley est notre roi_

_Weasley est notre roi_

_Avec lui le souaffle ne passe pas_

_Weasley est notre roi…_

_Baker vole comme une reine_

_Dans les airs jamais elle ne freine_

_Voilà pourquoi en chœur les Gryffondor reprennent_

_Baker est notre reine !_

Il semblait que les Gryffondors ne s'arrêteraient pas de chanter et de manifester leur joie. Dès que la coupe eut fait le tour de toutes les mains, un élan de joie les parcourut et Harry se retrouva de nouveau porté. Jusqu'aux portes du château les supporters promenèrent les joueurs, puis ils durent les reposer, à la fois parce qu'ils étaient fatigués et parce que la porte était trop basse pour pouvoir continuer.

Et la fête reprit de plus belle dans la salle commune, où quelqu'un avait déjà dressé tables et décorations, et les bouteilles de Bieurraubeurre étaient déjà débouchées. Harry, incapable de tenir en place ou de contenir sa joie, ne dormit pas de la nuit, dansant avec quiconque le voulait sur sa discographie des Bizarr'Sisters, qu'il se félicitait d'avoir emmené à Poudlard. Avec son éternel pincement au cœur, il laissa passer _Soleil Couchant_, cette chanson qui lui rappelait tant de mauvais souvenirs… Et dire qu'on ne savait toujours pas où était enfermé Remus… Le pauvre devait se sentir bien seul, avec le cadavre de Melissa… Harry aurait tellement voulu faire quelque chose pour lui… Mais dans l'ignorance du lieu où il se trouvait, il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire. Juste attendre, attendre encore jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, le bon moment arrive. Il viendrait bien un jour où l'autre, de toute façon…

_-_Je crois que c'est une mauvaise chose, ce que tu as fait là, dit Cho en tournant une page de son manuel de potions. Enfin, pour Ginny je veux dire. La laisser dans le doute, comme ça, ça te jouera des tours, Harry.

_-_Elle est persuadé qu'un moment ou l'autre, je la tromperai avec Ginger Fitgeralds, bougonna Harry en replaçant son propre livre sur la bonne étagère. Pas vrai ? demanda-t-il à Ron et Hermione, assis à la même table de la bibliothèque.

_-_Le problème c'est que tu ne veux pas lui en parler, répliqua Hermione. C'est normal qu'elle doute un peu, non ?

_-_Moi je ne trouve pas, répondit Ron. Si Harry lui dit de lui faire confiance, alors elle n'a qu'à lui faire confiance, c'est tout.

_-_En même temps, cette Ginger est très jolie, avoua Cho. Roger ne cesse de la regarder du coin de l'œil.

_-_Tiens, quand on parle du loup… murmura Hermione. La voilà. Et sans sa sœur, en plus…

Harry se leva de sa chaise et sous les yeux désapprobateurs de son amie et de Cho, il alla la rejoindre à l'entrée de la bibliothèque.

_-_Eh, Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle en le voyant. Ca va ?

Harry jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours avant de répondre.

_-_Moi oui, mais ta sœur ?

_-_Oh ! dit Ginger. Ca va. Je crois que l'aconit la calme. Elle m'a parlé comme avant, tu sais. Bien sûr, tu avais raison, elle garde son aspect physique un peu… particulier…

_-_Au moins elle ne risque plus de dévorer des élèves, soupira Harry. Fais tout de même attention à la dose, ce serait bête de la ramener à l'infirmerie à moitié intoxiquée…

_-_T'inquiète pas ! dit Ginger dans un petit rire.

_-_Ok, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir !

Harry lui sourit et lui fit au revoir de la main, mais elle le rappela.

_-_J'ai dû aller chercher d'autre aconit dans le bureau de Rogue, vu que Chourave a retiré son pot depuis l'autre soir, murmura-t-elle. Evite de me trahir… Et au fait, bien joué pour le match !

Harry sourit à nouveau, pas peu fier de ses exploits. On était souvent venu le féliciter, ces derniers jours. Mais avec le début du mois de mai, les devoirs avaient doublé de volume avec l'approche des examens de fin d'année et toutes ces interruptions dans son travail ne l'avaient pas toujours rendu joyeux. Cependant, dit par Ginger, les compliments étaient beaucoup plus agréables que par Colin Crivey, par exemple…

Les potions devaient être la matière qui demandait le plus de travail en dehors des cours. Rogue semblait bien décidé à accabler ses élèves de devoirs longs et nécessitant des recherches à la bibliothèque et Harry restait parfois très tard le soir à finir de recopier les propriétés de différents composants de mixtures. La victoire écrasante de Gryffondor avait dû accentuer la rancune de Rogue envers lui car il n'était pas rare qu'il se retrouve avec deux rouleaux de parchemin à rédiger de plus que les autres. Il ne se passait pas un cours sans que le professeur ne vienne le critiquer et l'humilier ouvertement. Malefoy semblait avoir oublié toute dette, d'ailleurs, car il était à chaque fois le premier à rire de tous les sarcasmes qu'il pouvait subir.

_-_Potter, dépêchez-vous un peu ! gronda Rogue alors que l'adolescent relisait les consignes une dernière fois. Qu'est-ce que vous êtes lent à la détente ! Les autres auront bientôt fini que vous n'aurez même pas songé à allumer un feu sous votre chaudron !

Harry pesta et fit naître une flamme assez vive. Il mit aussitôt une patte de lapin dans sa potion. Apparemment, Rogue avait décidé de le mettre à bout de nerfs, cette fois. Et il était bien parti…

_-_Mr Malefoy, faites attention où même l'escargot Potter finira sa potion avant vous… Dommage que la limace Abbot ne soit pas présente à ce cours, nous aurions pu comparer leur vitesse sur la terre ferme… Je suis persuadé que Potter est plus rapide quand il est sur son balai pour la simple raison que sa tête est remplie d'air… Le vent le porte donc plus facilement !

Harry lui jeta un regard noir qui le fit sourire méchamment.

_-_Y aurait-il un problème, Mr Potter ?

Harry pesta entre ses dents serrées et remua sa potion. Il ne laisserait pas Rogue se satisfaire ainsi. Pas aujourd'hui.

_-_Je me demande bien comment Weasley fille fait pour vous supporter ! railla le professeur. Quand je vous vois tous les deux, ça me fait peur…

Malefoy eut un petit rire méchant, tout comme Pansy Parkinson qui ricana comme une folle, une main devant la bouche.

_-_D'ailleurs, la première fois que j'ai entendu vos petits bruits de sucions, j'ai cru que je marchais dans quelque chose de particulièrement gluant, mais en fait je me suis retourné et j'ai vous ai vus, collés l'un contre l'autre.

Harry fut ébahi par le mensonge de Rogue. Jamais il ne les avait vus ensemble, pour la simple raison qu'il n'était pas assez fou pour se promener avec Ginny devant son professeur –ou derrière lui. Son comportement était pathétique…

_-_C'est chose étrange que de voir à quel point vous pouviez êtes attachés l'un à l'autre par les lèvres…

Harry se sentait vraiment bouillonner. Son poing serré tremblait tellement qu'il renversa une partie du sang de rat qu'il devait ajouter à sa potion. Rogue affichait une telle expression d'animosité que c'en était presque déroutant. Ses yeux brillaient une lueur de cruauté tandis que sa bouche se transforma en un horrible rictus.

_-_Vous pouvez penser ce que vous voulez, Potter, vous ne me retirerez pas la tête que la pauvre Weasley est complètement désespérée pour être tombée dans vos bras tous maigres…

Si Harry avait eu la faculté de pouvoir tuer d'un regard, Rogue serait déjà tombé, mort. Mais le professeur paraissait animé par une malfaisance perverse incapable à expliquer.

Harry ne put que soupirer de soulagement quand la cloche sonna à cet instant. S'il était resté ne serait-ce qu'une minute de plus, il se serait sans doute levé pour aller gifler Rogue. La rage bouillonnait toujours dans ses veines palpitantes. Sa respiration était toujours saccadée. Mais elle le fut encore plus quand son professeur lui intima de rester dans la salle.

_-_Je te retrouve dans la salle commune, dit Hermione, car c'était le dernier cours de la journée qui venait de se terminer.

Harry fut incapable de répondre. Il lui semblait que s'il ouvrait la bouche, il mordrait quelqu'un. Il crierait, tout du moins, car quand il distingua l'horrible visage d'Ashley, qui se dirigeait vers la sortie, le mot « mordre » lui parut soudain beaucoup moins approprié.

Rogue attendit que la porte des cachots se soit refermée sur le dernier des élèves pour consentir à lever les yeux vers Harry, qui serrait les dents très fort et fermait tellement les poings que ses ongles s'enfonçaient douloureusement dans sa peau. Il n'était pas sûr que rester seul avec Rogue était une bonne idée et avait plutôt l'impression qu'il aurait mieux fait de fuir.

_-_Ah… Les nerfs sont à vif, on dirait ! minauda Rogue. Mon avis personnel sur votre relation amoureuse n'a pas dû vous plaire beaucoup…

Harry eut un sourire forcé qu'il accentua volontairement. Le visage ainsi étiré, son expression ressemblait plutôt à une grimace qu'à autre chose.

_-_Ca vous amuse de me ridiculiser comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? dit Harry pas plus fort qu'un murmure.

Rogue eut un petit rire mielleux qui lui glaça le sang.

_-_Pas toujours les mêmes qui s'amusent, Potter…

Harry ne trouvait pas la réponse très appropriée. A vrai dire, à aucun cours de potion il n'avait le plaisir de s'amuser, ni même où que se soit du moment que son professeur était là pour l'agacer.

_-_Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par là ?

Le rictus de Rogue s'accentua, rendant son visage presque dément. En général, quand il avait cette expression, Harry savait que ce n'était pas bon signe pour celui d'en face. Autrement dit, il allait en prendre plein la figure.

_-_Votre père m'a humilié pendant sept années de ma vie, Potter, et j'estime qu'il est temps que je lui rende la pareille. Cependant, sa vie n'a pas été très remarquablement longue et étant donné que je ne peux plus l'atteindre directement, il ne me reste plus que la voix indirecte. Vous, par conséquent…

_-_Je reconnais bien là votre côté Serpentard, minauda Harry. La même rancune des années et des années après… C'est dur d'oublier n'est-ce pas ? La jalousie est toujours aussi forte ?

Le rictus de Rogue s'élargit encore un peu plus.

_-_Vous serez en retenue, Potter… murmura-t-il. Et sachez que vous n'êtes pas dans une bonne position pour me lancer ce genre de préjudices moraux. Vingt points en moi pour Gryffondor.

Harry encaissa la sanction sans rien dire. Cependant, il était évident que le terme de préjudice moral lui paraissait un peu fort. Il s'était juste défendu comme il l'avait pu.

_-_De toute façon dès qu'on parle de mon père vous montez sur vos grands chevaux, rétorqua-t-il. Qu'il vous ait humilié ou non, vous n'avez jamais pu accepter le fait qu'il soit plus aimé que vous…

_-_J'avoue que j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi quelqu'un de si arrogant attirait les foules… admit Rogue. Tout comme j'ai de la pitié pour vous en constatant que vous avez hérité du crétinisme de votre père…

_-_Vous ne m'avez jamais pardonné d'avoir plongé dans vos souvenirs, n'est-ce pas ? dit Harry d'une voix rauque. Vous m'en voulez énormément… C'est pour ça que vous vous acharnez sur moi, en ce moment. En plus de votre haine envers mon père…

_-_Je dois bien être aussi rancunier qu'il était… se contenta de répondre Rogue.

_-_Je crois au contraire que l'êtes plus encore, murmura Harry. Mon père n'aurait pas traité votre fils comme vous me traitez. Même si vous étiez pires ennemis lorsque vous étiez ensemble à Poudlard.

_-_Vous n'avez connu aucun de vos parents, Potter, dit sèchement Rogue. Je pense que vous êtes mal placé pour me dire ce qu'ils auraient fait à ma place !

Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser au fond de lui-même qu'il disait vrai, même si la vérité était douloureuse. Et de toute manière, le peu qu'il connaissait de son père n'allait pas toujours dans sa faveur. Il se rendit compte qu'il aurait dû aller rendre visite à McClaggan, pour avoir un autre témoignage digne de confiance. Celui de Rogue l'était sûrement… Mais il se refusa à l'avouer.

_-_Si vous m'avez retenu dans le simple but de me donner votre point de vue au sujet de mes parents, ce n'est pas la peine que je reste, bougonna-t-il, vexé.

Il esquissa un pas vers la sortie pas Rogue le retint par le bras en lui enfonçant plus ou moins volontairement les doigts dans la peau.

_-_Je garde dans mon bureau une armoire conservant toutes sortes d'ingrédients, dit-il.

_-_Je suis content pour vous, lança Harry et essayant de se dégager.

Cette fois, Rogue le laissa faire mais trouva les bons mots pour l'arrêter.

_-_J'y conserve par exemple des fleurs d'aconit…

Ginger ne devait pas y être allée en douceur pour que Rogue s'aperçoive qu'il lui manquait de l'aconit. En administrait-elle tant que ça à sa sœur ? Il fallait qu'elle fasse attention, ce pouvait dangereux pour elle…

_-_Je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concerne, professeur…

_-_Je crois au contraire que vous savez parfaitement ce dont je veux parler, dit sèchement Rogue. L'aconit est un poison très puissant, Potter…

_-_Et alors ?

Harry voyait très bien où il voulait en venir : il était persuadé que c'était _lui_ qui avait volé toute cette aconit… Mais une phrase de Ginger lui revint en mémoire. _J'ai dû aller chercher d'autre aconit dans le bureau de Rogue. Evite de me trahir. _Bien sûr, qu'il n'allait pas la trahir. Au moins, si Rogue l'accusait, il bénéficierait du soutien de Dumbledore et risquerait moins gros qu'elle. Et puis, elle n'était pas ingrate : si jamais cette histoire tournait vraiment mal, elle interviendrait…

_-_Et alors je voulais savoir, juste par curiosité, qui aviez-vous l'intention d'empoisonner ? chuchota Rogue d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus.

_-_Vous faites erreur, professeur ! se défendit Harry, soudain moins décontracté. Je n'ai l'intention de tuer personne. D'ailleurs je n'ai pas volé cette aconit…

_-_Bien sûr, bien sûr, répondit Rogue mais le ton employé laissait comprendre qu'il n'y croyait pas un mot. Dans ce cas, qui est-ce ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

_-_Aucune idée…

_-_Evidemment…

Rogue entreprit de jeter un coup d'œil à certaines des fioles posées sur son bureau, puis il reprit son souffle et sourit d'un air menaçant.

_-_Voyons, Potter… Je ne sors de mon bureau que sur les heures de cours et celles des repas. Il est très rare que je n'y sois pas à d'autres moments. Et en général, quand je suis en cours les élèves le sont aussi, et je mange aux même heures qu'eux…

_-_Je suis un élève comme les autres, assura Harry. Moi aussi je vais en cours, et moi aussi il m'arrive de me nourrir, vous savez…

_-_Ne faites pas l'impertinent avec moi, Potter ! s'impatienta Rogue. Je sais bien tout ça ! Seulement, vous avez en votre disposition un objet que les _autres_ élèves n'ont pas, eux, et qui pourrait vous permettre de savoir les moments où je sors…

Harry haussa les sourcils.

_-_Un objet qui _par exemple_ aurait pu vous indiquer que lundi dernier, je suis sorti de mon bureau durant la nuit…

_-_La nuit, j'ai d'autres choses à faire que de me soucier de vos déplacements, bougonna Harry. Je dors, _par exemple_…

Il accentua bien la fin de sa phrase de manière presque insolente. Mais si Rogue l'accusait sans raison valable, il estimait qu'il était en droit de se défendre, même s'il devait parfois utiliser des tons peu corrects.

_-_Vous dormez ? répéta Rogue et il fut secoué d'un rire silencieux. C'est en effet un bon exemple, mais ce n'est pas le seul que l'on pourrait citer… Qui d'autre que vous pourrait se déplacer la nuit de manière _invisible_, tout en sachant où se trouvent toutes les personnes susceptibles de vous causer des ennuis si jamais vous les croisiez sur votre route, hein ?

Il était évident que Rogue ne parlait pas d'autre chose que de sa cape d'invisibilité et le carte du maraudeur.

_-_Muni de votre carte magique, vous avez guetté ma sortie, enfoui sous votre cape d'invisibilité, accusa Rogue. Puis vous avez volé la moitié de ma réserve d'aconit dans le but d'empoisonner quelqu'un.

_-_C'est ridicule, bougonna Harry. Vous n'avez aucune preuve de ce que vous avancez…

Rogue siffla d'impatience, se plaça bien en face de lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Harry eut soudain l'impression qu'il assistait à une nouvelle leçon d'occlumencie.

_-_Savez-vous ce que c'est, Potter, que d'avoir une mort sur la conscience ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre quand les visages de Cédric et de Sirius réapparurent furtivement à son esprit. Si seulement Rogue savait…

_-_Une véritable mort, je veux dire, dont vous êtes le vrai et l'unique tueur… Je ne parle pas de votre _atroce _sentiment de culpabilité quant à l'_horrible_ décès de votre parrain…

Harry n'apprécia pas le ton employé pour parler de Sirius et sa colère remonta d'un coup. Si Rogue se mettait à rire de sa mort, cela risquait de ne pas être une bonne chose pour lui.

_-_Ce que c'est qu'avoir des remords, l'impression de n'être qu'un monstre, le sentiment d'avoir raté sa vie… continua le professeur. J'aimerais vraiment entendre cela de votre bouche !

_-_Entre nous, professeur, rétorqua Harry avec une véritable insolence cette fois, c'est vous l'ancien mangemort. le partisan d'un assassin ; un assassin vous-même ! Vous êtes donc mieux placé que moi pour parler de tout ça…

Ce fut la phrase à ne pas dire. Le visage de Rogue s'empourpra jusqu'à en devenir écarlate et ses poings se resserrèrent de colère. Sa mâchoire se crispa comme s'il rêvait de se mettre à hurler autant qu'il le pouvait. Harry, par précaution, recula d'un pas. Rogue releva sa manche et laissa apparaître une marque des ténèbres bien nette sur son bras qu'il caressa du doigt.

_-_C'est sûr, beugla-t-il. Le professeur Rogue, parfait mangemort ! J'imagine que comme pour tout le reste, vous vous êtes arrêté au fait sans chercher à comprendre l'origine de la chose. Digne d'un Potter !

Harry encaissa la remarque et ne plia pas. C'était vrai, il n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle Rogue s'était fait mangemort, mais le simple fait de savoir qu'il avait servi Voldemort le répugnait à vie.

_-_Il y a tellement de choses que vous ignorez, Potter ! Le monde peut bien mourir sous ses yeux, le petit Potter ne verra que ce dont il a envie de voir ! Encore une fois je vais vous apprendre quelque chose d'utile, car ce serait trop navrant de passer à côté d'une occasion pareille ! Asseyez-vous !

Harry soutint son regard noir et obéit.

_-_Le petit Potter est sans doute persuadé que le mauvais professeur Rogue est passé de son plein gré dans le camp ennemi ! Mais le pauvre petit ne sait pas que son propre père, cet homme si remarquable, est la seule et unique cause de cette décision !

Harry eut un hoquet de surprise. Comment son père pouvait-il être à l'origine du mauvais choix de Rogue ? Tout cela n'avait strictement aucun sens, puisque qu'il avait lui-même combattu Voldemort…

_-_Si l'on vous écoutait, mon père serait aussi mauvais Voldemort en personne, lança-t-il avec indifférence.

_-_Et si personne ne remettait les pendules à l'heure, vous penseriez toute votre vie qu'il était un véritable héros vierge de tout crime ! Votre père était odieux et arrogant, Potter, il va falloir que vous vous y fassiez !

_-_Il y a beaucoup de personnes odieuses et arrogantes, et pourtant elles ne sont pas toutes la cause d'un choix comme le vôtre, professeur ! s'énerva Harry. Vous cherchez seulement un prétexte pour remettre toute la faute sur lui ! Comme d'habitude !

_-_Ah vraiment ? Quelle belle pensée pour lui ! Je suis sûr que s'il vous entendait, il serait fier de vous ! Seulement la vérité n'est pas toujours comme on voudrait qu'elle soit, Potter ! Votre béni père, par ses sarcasmes, ses railleries et ses insultes m'a mis à bout de nerfs. Et les nerfs sont des choses difficiles à contrôler, Potter. Vous ignorez ce que c'est de subir sans arrêt des plaisanteries qui font mal ! Vous ignorez ce que c'est que d'être humilié ouvertement devant un vaste public ! Vous ignorez ce que c'est que de n'avoir aucun ami, et ce durant toute une enfance !

_-_Ne croyez pas ça, professeur, rétorqua Harry. Je le sais beaucoup mieux que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer… Et moi, mes nerfs n'ont pas encore lâché. Alors il est temps de trouver une autre explication, monsieur.

_-_Peut-être n'avez pas subi toutes ces humiliations au même degré que moi, alors, murmura Rogue. Car il est des choses que même un cœur de pierre ne pourrait supporter bien longtemps.

_-_Vous voulez que je vous dise quel est le réel problème ? questionna Harry au bout d'un moment de silence. C'est dans votre tête, qu'on le trouve. Car en fin de compte mon père a toujours eu ce que vous avez toujours rêvé d'avoir : une famille soudée, unie et aimante, des amis dévoués et fidèles pour la plupart, et l'amour de la femme qu'il a toujours aimée. Tout ce que vous vous n'avez jamais réussi à avoir. A cette époque, vous vous êtes rendu compte que votre vie était complètement ratée, voilà pourquoi vous avez rejoint Voldemort !

Harry ne vit rien venir. Sans même qu'il ait eu le temps de s'écarter, Rogue l'avait giflé violemment, fulminant de rage. Sa peau ressentit le claquement pour s'échauffa rapidement et une réelle douleur naquit dans sa joue.

_-_Je vous interdis de me parler comme cela ! hurla Rogue. C'est clair ?

_-_Tout ce dont vous voulez m'interdire, c'est de vous crier la vérité ! lança Harry. La vérité, rien que la vérité ! Vous ne voulez pas avouer que votre vie est ratée !

Plus qu'une gifle, Rogue sortit sa baguette avec une rapidité surprenante et la pointa vers lui. Harry pouvait sentir le bois s'enfoncer dans sa poitrine.

_-_Encore un mot, un seul mot, menaça-t-il, et je vous jure que je le fais…

Harry lui jeta un regard plein de haine mais se tut, totalement impuissant devant une telle situation. De toute manière, il avait conscience qu'il était allé beaucoup trop loin. Il avait dit à Rogue des choses qu'un élève ne devrait jamais dire à un professeur. Des choses qui ne se disaient pas tout court, même sans la colère. Il se rendait compte de la douleur qu'il avait pu faire ressurgir avec ses propos. Rogue avait sûrement beaucoup souffert, pendant son enfance, et ce n'était pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie…

_-_Excusez moi, professeur, murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux.

_-_Je vous ai dit de vous taire ! gronda Rogue.

Il enfonça encore un peu plus la pointe de sa baguette magique.

_-_Je ne voulais pas dire ça ! dit tout de même Harry d'une voix presque suppliante. Je suis désolé des souvenirs douloureux que j'ai pu remuer, et…

_-_TAISEZ-VOUS ! IL N'Y A PAS DE MAL, JE VAIS TRES BIEN ET VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER! hurla Rogue.

Mais quand il lui jeta un sortilège de _doloris_, Harry comprit qu'au contraire, il n'allait _pas_ bien.

_-_Je ne veux plus jamais vous voir, Potter, plus jamais ! Allez prévenir le directeur. Immédiatement !

Et malgré la douleur causée par le sortilège, Harry se leva et sortit péniblement de la salle, où il laissa derrière lui un Rogue comme il n'en avait jamais vu auparavant. Un Rogue agressif, certes, mais un Rogue rempli de tristesse et de souffrance devant le souvenir de son douloureux passé. Un Rogue qui comme lui avait passé toute son enfance à pleurer et à demander pourquoi. Un Rogue beaucoup plus humain qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, en quelque sorte…

* * *

_ça y est, j'en suis finalement venue à bout, de ce chapitre... j'ai cru que je le terminerai jamais à l'heure!_

_alors là je vous dit un grand merci pour m'avoir envoyé8 reviews d'un coup! reccord battu! lol! Bon alors, c'est parti:  
Maelstrom: Et beh, je pensais pas que le dernier chapitre te plairait autant! mieux que le chapitre avec les révélations... ça me motive quand je lis tes reviews, tu sais! merci beaucoup!  
Miss Black, toi tu m'en as envoyé 2, dont une qui m'a fait sourire. Tu voudrais un Harry/Ginger à la place d'un Harry/Ginny? lol! Peut-être, peut-être... tu verras ça plus tard, si j'en ai envie! et sinon pour le changement de résumé, je fais allusion par exemple à la potion felix felicis ou celle qui a fait revivre à Harry la nuit où Voldemort a tué ses parents... c'est tout!  
Sylviegroslouis, si ça te plait c'est bien! c'est encourageant de recevoir des reviews de nouveaux lecteurs! Idem pour toi, lilyblack 15! Et pour Geobabault, même remarque... je remercie tous les 3 de me donner votre avis, c'est sympa! On aura bientôt des nouvelles de Remus, lily(enfin pas bientôt bientôt mais t'inquiète pas je vais pas le laisser tout seul toute sa vie le pauvre! on le reverra vers la fin...)  
Rebecca, tu me fais rire! non non je m'inquiète pas, je sais que tu as un côté serpentard qui ressort de temps en temps! lol  
Zabou, c'est vrai qu'il y a plein de problème pour Harry dans cette histoire, mais bon, la vie n'a jamais été très rose pour lui de toute façon..._

_voila! bon je suis un peu à la bourre là ce soir, mais bon pas moyen d'arriver avant sur l'ordi alors bon... donc voilà, peitite crise de Rogue, il y avait de quoi, Harry y a pas été tout en douceur quant à son passé... bon ba j'espère que ça vous plaira autant!_

_chapitre 26 : la métamorphose d'Ashley. La suite directe de ce chapitre. Peut-être dimanche, ou lundi soir... En attendant bonne lecture!_

_bizz_


	26. la métamorphose d'Ashley

  
**Chapitre 26 : la métamorphose d'Ashley**

Harry, plongé dans ses pensées, ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il atteignit la gargouille servant d'entrée au bureau de Dumbledore. Il y avait bien longtemps que sa joue ne le brûlait plus, mais trop de choses lui venaient en tête pour qu'il songe à cesser de la toucher machinalement. Alors comme ça Rogue avait été mis à bout de nerfs… Et selon lui, c'était son père qui en était la cause… Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu voir son lui, dans la pensine ou ailleurs, il s'imaginait mal son père en une personne si cruelle. Il n'aurait jamais pu ridiculiser Rogue ainsi, c'était impossible. Et en même temps, ne l'avait-il pas bien humilié lors de la fin de leur cinquième année ? Il fallait que Dumbledore lui apporte des réponses. Des réponses claires et précises. Il ne supporterait pas l'idée de vivre à la pensée que peut-être, son père avait été tellement horrible avec quelqu'un qu'il l'avait poussé à se faire mangemort…

Quand il arriva devant l'entrée du bureau, la gargouille immobile posa toujours le même problème : comment entrer ? Le mot de passe avait dû changer et de toute manière, il ne se souvenait pas du précédent.

_-_Harry ?

Ginger s'approchait et sembla surprise de le voir ici. Harry devait l'être encore plus ; pourquoi tenait-elle à aller voir Dubledore ?

_-_Je suis convoquée, expliqua-t-elle comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. Je crois que Dumbledore a des soupçons au sujet de Marietta Edgecombe.

_-_Ah… dit seulement Harry. Et… Tu vas avouer ce que tu sais ?

_-_Ca ne va pas ! Ca reviendrait à trahir Ashley ! Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_-_Oh, j'ai eu une petite accroche avec Rogue, il y a quelques minutes…

_-_Ah ouais… Tu vas te plaindre ?

_-_Non, répondit Harry, la gorge sèche. Je veux juste des réponses à quelques questions que je me pose…

_-_Ah, d'accord. Bon bah à plus tard alors ! Moi je file parce que je suis déjà en retard ! Ca ne te gène pas d'attendre, au moins ?

Elle n'attendit même pas la réponse et annonça le mot de passe. La gargouille s'écarta et laissa apparaître un passage qu'elle emprunta, puis elle disparut et Harry se retrouva à nouveau seul avec ses pensées désagréables…

Harry s'était assis bien avant que Ginger ne réapparaisse, l'air complètement dépitée. Il n'eut pas besoin de lui demander pour savoir pourquoi elle faisait une telle tête. Dumbledore avait dû accuser Ashley… Il avait raison, après tout. Une chose de cette importance ne pouvait rester bien longtemps inconnue du directeur. Et il ne le faisait pas sans raisons…

Cependant, il fut contraint de la quitter pour lui-même s'entretenir avec le directeur. Il avait lui-aussi des choses importantes à lui dire.

Quand il entra dans son bureau, Dumbledore était assis dans son siège et lui tournait le dos, cherchant quelque chose quelque part. Quand il lui fit face, Harry put constater qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une bassine de pierre aux bords gravés de runes, appelée pensine.

_-_Bonsoir, Harry, salua-t-il d'une voix fatiguée.

_-_Bonsoir, professeur.

Dumbledore posa sa pensine sur un côté de son bureau et l'interrogea du regard.

_-_Euh, je viens de parler avec le professeur Rogue, commença Harry sans trop savoir comment lui exposer la situation, et euh… Premièrement, il ne veut plus que j'assiste à ses cours.

Dumbledore poussa un long soupir et lui fit signe de continuer. Mais comme Harry se tut, il fut contraint de prendre lui-même la parole.

_-_Je m'arrangerai avec lui. Mais je veux d'abord que tu m'expliques exactement ce qui s'est passé…

_-_C'est vrai, admit Harry. Mais voyez-vous, je ne sais pas trop par où commencer…

_-_Essaie par le début ! encouragea Dumbledore.

Harry n'avait aucune idée de s'il plaisantait ou non, mais toujours était-il que cela ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Devait-il avouer qu'il s'était mal comporté et avait provoqué son professeur en lui lançant à la figure des choses qu'on ne devrait jamais dire, même à quelqu'un qu'on détestait particulièrement ?

_-_Je ne suis pas là pour te juger, Harry, murmura doucement Dumbledore. On peut tous faire des erreurs…

Harry préféra parler plutôt qu'affronter le regard perçant qu'il lui lança, comme s'il cherchait à lire tout au fond de lui.

_-_Et bien voilà, commença-t-il, le professeur Rogue m'a retenu après le cours de tout à l'heure. Il a commencé à me parler de mon père plus ou moins calmement, jusqu'à ce que le ton monte…

Marquant une courte pause, il fut encouragé à continuer par le directeur.

_-_Je vous épargnerai les détails, mais toujours est-il qu'un moment, Rogue m'a annoncé que… que c'était de la faute de mon père qu'il s'était fait mangemort…

Dumbledore soupira à nouveau et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil. Il leva les sourcils et se plongea dans ses réflexions, comme s'il cherchait à se souvenir de quelque chose qu'il avait oublié, et Harry attendit, les yeux posés sur Fumseck, le phénix du directeur.

_-_Et euh…

Harry ne savait plus trop s'il devait continuer.

_-_Vas-y, Harry ! dit Dumbledore en se redressant. Poursuit ton récit.

_-_Et notre discussion a mal tourné, puis je lui ai dit des choses peu sympathiques…

_-_Comme quoi ?

Harry était vraiment embarrassé de devoir lui révéler cette information. Il n'avait pas été très correct…

_-_Je lui ai dit qu'il avait raté sa vie, et que c'est pour ça qu'il s'était fait mangemort, et donc qu'il cherchait à remettre la faute sur mon père…

_-_Ce qu'il faut bien que tu comprennes, Harry, soupira Dumbledore, c'est que ce genre de décisions ne n'est jamais pris au hasard. De nombreux facteurs agissent plus ou moins directement…

_-_Donc vous pensez qu'il a raison ? dit Harry plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

_-_Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, Harry, répondit posément Dumbeldore. A cette époque, la plupart de ceux qui se faisaient mangemorts n'étaient pas des gens foncièrement mauvais, mais plutôt des personnes déçues et au bout du rouleau, si je puis dire. Il y avait bien sûr quelques exceptions : il existe des sorciers qui aiment faire le mal, ou qui viennent de familles de mages noirs. Lucius Malefoy, par exemple, a été élevé avec des principes qui ont fait que pour lui, le choix n'a pas été très difficile à réaliser. C'était une sombre époque, Harry… Et comme dans toutes les sombres époques, certains choix s'avèrent être les mauvais. Le professeur Rogue s'est aperçu que sa place n'était pas du côté du mal, et il a eu le courage de revenir sur sa décision…

Harry se fichait de savoir tout cela et il ne manqua pas de le faire remarquer. Ce qu'il voulait savoir, c'était si oui ou non, son père avait été la cause du choix de Rogue. Si oui ou non, il avait agi comme le pire des crétins. Si oui ou non, il s'était comporté peut-être plus mal encore que son ennemi d'enfance…

Dumbledore ne répondit tout d'abord pas. Sans doute réfléchissait-il à la réponse la plus appropriée… Mais Harry bouillonnait de savoir la vérité.

_-_Pour tout te dire j'ignore si c'est James qui l'a poussé à bout, avoua soudain Dumbledore. Je sais seulement qu'ils se haïssaient plus que tout au monde. Peut-être que ton père a joué un rôle ! Peut-être que mises bout à bout, toutes ses insultes lui ont fait plus d'effet qu'il ne le laissait paraître, et qu'au fond de lui elles l'atteignaient fortement. Peut-être que c'est tout ce que ton père a pu lui dire qui l'a fait lâcher… Mais si telle est la réponse à la question, je sais qu'il ne l'aurait jamais fait volontairement. Le professeur Rogue a eu une enfance difficile, tu sais, Harry, et avec le temps il se forme une carapace autour de l'esprit. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'il a voulu qu'on pense. Mais même des années après, certaines pensées sont douloureuses. Et s'il ne montrait pas sa douleur, comment savoir s'il souffrait ? Il cachait ses sentiments… Je pense que c'est le problème qui s'est posé, avec ton père. Il ignorait que Rogue souffrait de tout ce qu'il pouvait lui dire. Sinon il aurait cessé de toucher ses points faibles. James n'aimait pas faire souffrir les gens, Harry…

_-_En attendant il a quand même fait passer quelqu'un du mauvais côté, bougonna Harry, la voix déformée par la rancœur.

_-_Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, Harry ? Personne ! Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était ce qui s'était passé ! Je t'ai seulement avoué qu'en effet, ton père et ton professeur se détestaient et qu'ils n'y allaient pas toujours tout en douceur quand ils se parlaient ! Mais c'était valable des deux côtés, et ton père est resté sur le bon chemin !

_-_Excusez-moi, professeur, mais je ne comprends plus rien, avoua Harry.

_-_Ce que je veux dire, expliqua Dumbledore, c'est que même si ton père et lui se haïssaient, cela ne constitue pas une raison pour changer de camp. Et donc j'en viens à penser qu'il y a autre chose et que tout mis bout à bout a fait lâcher ses nerfs…

_-_Dans ce cas pourquoi s'acharne-t-il sur mon père, et remettant toute la faute sur lui ? répliqua Harry avec mauvaise humeur. Ce n'est plus de son âge d'accuser à tort quelqu'un que l'on n'aime pas !

_-_Maintenant que tu me le dit, murmura Dumbledore d'une voix songeuse, il y a peut-être autre chose qui touche à ton père et qui aurait pu le décider…

Il plissa les yeux de réflexion tout en entortillant sa longue barbe argentée, en semblant peser pour le pour et le contre. Puis il prit une profonde inspiration et comme s'il avait décidé de tout dire, il reprit la parole :

_-_Ta mère…

Dans le silence de la nuit naissante, ces paroles eurent un effet absurde qui fit rire Harry. Pourtant, Dumbledore était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux.

_-_Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie, Harry… reprocha-t-il. Je crois qu'elle a joué un rôle dans cette histoire…

_-_Ma mère ? répéta Harry avec béatitude. C'est de mon père que l'on parlait. C'est mon père que Rogue accusait il n'y a même pas deux heures !

_-_Ton père qui a finalement réussi à séduire ta mère, Harry… Le pire ennemi du professeur Rogue qui a en définitive réussi à conquérir l'amour de la seule personne ne lui ayant pas tourné le dos…

_-_Rogue n'aimait pas ma mère, lança Harry sèchement. Pour lui, ce n'était qu'une sang-de-bourbe ! Il l'a dit lui-même !

_-_Tu me sembles bien au courrant, Harry, dit Dumbledore d'un air suspicieux.

_-_Et vous, vous n'êtes pas au courant de tout, peut-être ? railla Harry. Vous savez tout mieux que tout le monde ! Rogue n'aimait _pas_ ma mère !

Aussi étrange et stupide que cela puisse lui paraître, il refusait d'admettre que Rogue, le professeur qu'il aimait le moins, avait aimé sa mère, même par simple amitié. C'était impossible, sinon il ne le traiterait pas comme il le faisait depuis maintenant six ans ! Question de pure logique !

_-_Je suis directeur, Harry ! s'impatienta Dumbledore. J'ai beaucoup de temps pour observer, tu sais !

_-_Pour observer ? répéta Harry d'une voix moqueuse. Ils sont quand même devenus des animagis sous votre nez !

Dumbledore eut un signe de tête montrant son approbation.

_-_C'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas cela que j'observais, Harry.

_-_Ah bon, et c'est quoi alors ? Leur vie privée ? Comment ils s'entendaient tous ensemble ? Ce qui ne vous regardait absolument pas, en gros !

_-_Entre autres… avoua Dumbledore. Mais j'avais de bonnes raisons de le faire.

_-_C'est pathétique ! cracha Harry.

_-_Tu parles sans avoir la moindre idée des raisons qui me poussaient à le faire, Harry, soupira Dumbledore.

_-_Je commence à le savoir ! râla l'adolescent.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on le lui disait et il commençait vraiment a en avoir assez. D'accord, il parlait sans savoir, et alors ? L'important était qu'on lui expliquait après, non ?

_-_Alors allez-y ! Quelles sont les _magnifiques_ raisons qui vous ont poussé à espionner mes parents ?

_-_Je ne les espionnais pas, grogna Dumbledore. Je surveillais ton père, c'est tout.

_-_Je ne vois pas grande différence, marmonna Harry entre ses dents.

Dumbledore fit comme s'il n'entendait pas et continua ses explications.

_-_Et je le surveillais parce que j'avais de bonnes raisons de penser qu'il pouvait perdre le contrôle de lui-même quand il était avec Severus Rogue.

_-_Vous avez toujours des bonnes raisons pour tout, vous, de toute façon, bougonna Harry.

_-_Bon, tu veux écouter ce que j'ai à dire ou pas ? questionna Dumbledore en le regardant par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Si tu est venu pour me contredire, tu peux repartir, tu sais !

_-_Je vous écoute, bougonna Harry.

_-_Bien. Je disais donc qu'entre ton père et le professeur Rogue, la haine était prévue d'avance… Donc je surveillais tout ça de loin.

_-_Pourquoi était-ce prévu ? interrogea Harry. Ils se connaissaient déjà ?

_-_Non, répondit le directeur, enfin pas directement. Vois-tu, le père de Severus n'était pas un très bon père. Malhonnête, indigne de confiance, violent… Et mage noir. Tandis que celui de ton père –ton grand-père, par conséquent, était un admirable auror. Un beau contraste entre eux deux, en outre.

_-_Mon grand-père a arrêté le père de Rogue ? demanda Harry, plein d'espoir.

_-_Je crois que cela aurait été mieux, soupira Dumbledore. Mais tout ne s'est pas passé ainsi. A vrai dire, c'est un peu le contraire qui est arrivé… Ton grand-père a été tué par le père du professeur Rogue.

_-_Pardon ?

C'était comme si on avait tout d'un coup baissé le volume sonore tout en ajoutant un bourdonnement à ses oreilles. Comme si soudainement, une réalité s'était imposée dans sa tête : son grand-père tué par le père de Rogue… Cela expliquait bien des choses, après tout, et justifiait le mauvais traitement que son père lui avait infligé. En quelque sorte, il se sentait soulagé de savoir qu'il n'avait pas humilié son pire ennemi comme il l'avait fait sans raison valable, comme ça, juste pour s'amuser. Au moins, il était excusé…

_-_Ton père et ton grand-père étaient vraiment très proches, se désola Dumbledore. Tu t'imagines le choc émotionnel pour James. Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir jamais vu un père aimant ainsi son fils. Derrick Potter était le père parfait, si on peut dire… Bridget, sa femme, était un peu du même genre. Deux parents formidables… Trop, peut-être, car je craignais que James, en grandissant, tente de se venger. Mais j'ai eu tort, il ne s'est jamais rien passé de tel. Cependant, ils n'ont jamais cessé de se haïr, et ce jusqu'à la mort de tes parents…

_-_Donc de toute évidence, Rogue remet la faute sur mon père mais c'est en fait son propre père qui est à l'origine de tout ?

Dumbledore acquiesça.

_-_Sauf que ton père s'est acharné sur lui, mais il n'avait rien fait ! C'était son père le tueur ! Mais pour revenir à notre histoire de mauvais choix, tu comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi ton père a été si dur avec ton professeur… Néanmoins je ne pense pas qu'il y ait que ça. Comme je te l'ai dit, je crois que ta mère y est pour quelque chose. Quand on est rejeté toute sa vie, qu'on a eu une famille horrible et qu'on subit des moqueries et des sarcasmes comme le professeur Rogue en a subi, on attache beaucoup d'importance aux rares personnes qui osent ne pas nous tourner le dos. Ce jeune Serpentard avait beau se cacher derrière une apparence d'homme solide et indifférent à tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, il n'en demeurait pas moins seul et avait besoin d'affection, rien de plus. Je crois que ta mère aurait été capable de couvrir ce besoin, mais les sentiments sont une chose compliquée, Harry… Même si elle laissait paraître le contraire, elle n'était pas indifférente au charisme de ton père, je l'ai toujours su. Il y avait juste son caractère qui ne passait pas très bien. Seulement, comme toute personne aimante, elle a préféré ne pas trop se rapprocher du professeur Rogue, pour rester crédible aux yeux de James. Et ça, Severus a dû le sentir… Et quand tes parents se sont enfin mis ensemble, cela a dû être difficile à supporter pour lui… Il a vu la seule personne qui le considérait comme un élève normal lui tourner le dos et partir dans les bras de son pire ennemi… Plus j'y pense et plus je suis certain que c'est principalement la déception que lui a causé ta mère qui l'a fait prendre cette mauvaise décision. Après tout, il n'avait plus personne à qui se raccrocher… Mais aujourd'hui encore, il ne peut remettre la faute sur elle, car il a compris que c'est à elle qu'il doit tout ; il me l'a dit quand il est revenu dans le bon côté… Alors il s'acharne sur ton père, qui lui a arraché Lily… Tu comprends, Harry ?

Comprendre, c'était un bien grand mot. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir saisit le sens de tout cela. Et en même temps, tout paraissait tellement crédible… Son père et Rogue se détestait pour une histoire de meurtre, puis sa mère s'en va avec son père sous les yeux de Rogue, qui voit disparaître la seule personne ne le rejetant pas… Et d'un autre côté, pourquoi le traitait-il ainsi, puisqu'il était le fils de cette personne-là ?

_-_Je ne suis pas vraiment certain de tout comprendre, s'excusa Harry. Enfin si, je comprends, mais je me pose encore quelques questions dans ce cas. S'il aimait tant que ça ma mère, malgré les insultes qu'il lui portait, pourquoi s'énerve-t-il sur moi chaque fois que nous nous voyons ?

_-_Parfois la haine envers une personne peut-être plus forte que l'amour et la reconnaissance éprouvés pour une autre, murmura Dumbledore. Il détestait trop ton père pour pouvoir oublier tout ce qu'il lui avait f…

A ce moment, d'immenses flammes vertes surgirent de la cheminée du bureau et la tête du professeur McGonagall apparut dans l'âtre.

_-_Venez immédiatement à la bibliothèque ! s'écria-t-elle, complètement paniquée. Miss Fitgeralds saccage tout, nous avons besoin de renfort !

Son visage paraissait terrifié et le cœur de Harry se mit à battre très vite. Etait-ce d'Ashley qu'elle parlait ?

Dumbledore se leva précipitamment de sa chaise et contourna son bureau en courant. Il saisit Harry par le bras pour qu'il le suive. Pour une personne de cet âge et qui paraissait si lasse, le directeur courait plutôt vite. Harry fut même surpris de la voir avancer ainsi. Rapidement ils atteignirent le couloir menant à la bibliothèque et son cœur fit un bond. Des rugissements déchirants se répercutaient dans tout l'étage, effrayant même les tableaux. Furtivement il pensa à Ginger et ce qu'elle aurait fait si elle avait été là. Mais elle était sûrement profondément endormie dans sa dortoir, quelque part dans les cachots.

Jamais Harry n'avait vu la bibliothèque dans un tel état. La plupart des étagères était renversée, les livres répandus partout par terre, perdant parfois des pages. Mrs Pince, la bibliothécaire, était grimpée sur son bureau et tremblait de tous ses membres. Les tables étaient retournées, les chaises détériorées. Mais plus que ce spectacle désolant, ce fut la vision de son origine qui le stupéfia le plus. Ashley, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, se débattait furieusement contre les sortilèges que ses professeurs lui lançaient. Sa peau devenue rigide et semblable à du cuir les repoussait, tandis que de ses mains griffues elle menaçait quiconque s'approchait d'elle. Son dos s'était voûté, laissant ressortir ses vertèbres volumineuses, et ses jambes s'étaient arquées. Harry discerna une grosse griffe noire dans sa cheville. Et pourtant, tout cela n'était rien comparé à la transformation qu'avait subi son visage. Ses yeux, comme à leur habitude ridés et plissés, devaient être la seule partie de sa figure à ne pas avoir changé. Et encore, il y luisait une lueur violente qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Cependant, il en fut moins choqué que quand il aperçut son nez, écrasé et de travers, ressemblant étrangement à un museau le loup déformé, ou lorsqu'il posa son regard sur sa mâchoire. A vrai dire, il eut soudain envie de hurler. Deux longues dents pointues s'avançaient sur ses lèvres plus fines qu'à l'ordinaire mais plus sombres, tandis que le reste de sa dentition, devenue plus jaune et plus désordonnée, s'échappait vers l'avant. Jamais il n'avait vu Ashley dans un tel état. Elle n'avait plus rien d'humain…

_-Stupefix_ ! lança à nouveau McClaggan, caché derrière la seule étagère encore debout.

Mais il ne fit qu'accroître la colère d'Ashley, qui se mit à rugir plus fort encore et envoya valser une chaise. Celle-ci vint s'écraser à quelques centimètres du professeur Rogue qui se décala juste à temps pour l'éviter.

_-_Ashley… murmura Harry, affligé par la métamorphose de la jeune Serpentard.

A nouveau il repensa à Ginger et à l'état dans lequel elle serait si elle savait ce que faisait sa sœur, en ce moment même. Tous leurs efforts avaient été vains. L'aconit n'avait pas empêché le germe de se développer. En deux mois, elle avait changé plus que durant toutes les autres années de sa vie… Si seulement il avait en sa possession une seringue, rien que pour la calmer un peu…

_-_Attention ! cria Rogue et Harry eut juste le temps de rouler à terre pour éviter une table lancée par le monstre qu'était devenue Ashley.

_-_Rentre dans mon bureau ! ordonna Dumbledore. Harry, monte !

_-_Non ! s'exclama Harry.

_-_Obéit !

Mais Harry, au lieu de se réfugier dans le bureau du directeur, s'avança prudemment vers l'étrange créature. Intriguée, elle cessa momentanément de se débattre et l'observa avec curiosité. Comme pour la mettre en confiance, il tendit le bras et se laissa renifler un instant. Il lui parut qu'Ashley se calmait un peu, mais son impression se dissipa prématurément, quand elle tenta de refermer sa gueule sur sa main. Avec une rapidité de réflexe remarquable, il se dégagea de sa portée et recula vivement. Cependant la bête ne semblait pas de cet avis, aussi se mit-elle à avancer dangereusement vers lui. Harry la vit, toutes dents sorties, s'approcher d'un pas menaçant. Elle fit claquer sa mâchoire et d'un geste vif arracha sa veste à l'aide des griffes qui terminaient chacun de ses doigts.

_-_Ashley… murmura Harry d'une voix suppliante. C'est moi !

Mais Ashley poussa un nouveau rugissement et se mit à courir vers lui, la bouche grande ouverte.

_-_Harry ! cria Dumbledore.

Mais ce ne fut pas lui qui réagit le premier. McClaggan s'était déjà précipité à sa rencontre, s'interposant entre lui et la bête. Tout se passa ensuite en une seconde : Ashley lui bondit dessus en enfonçant bien profondément ses griffes et il poussa un cri de douleur. Le sang de Harry se glaça d'effroi.

_-_Ashley ! hurla-t-il. Laisse-le !

McClaggan se débattit comme il put et redoubla de coups de pieds pour éviter que son élève ne referme sa mâchoire sur lui et le morde, le contaminant par la même occasion.

_-_C'est moi que tu veux ! gronda Harry. Prends-moi mais laisse-le !

Dumbledore, McGonagall et Rogue s'avancèrent tous les trois baguettes tendues et tentèrent de stupéfixer Ashley, mais elle résista et s'énerva encore un peu plus. McClaggan commençait à s'épuiser et la douleur ne devait pas l'arranger beaucoup. Harry l'entendait gémir et se sentait vraiment mal de le voir ainsi.

_-_Arrête, Ashley ! supplia-t-il. Pense à Ginger, à ce qu'elle dirait si elle te voyait dans cette situation !

Ce dut être les paroles qui la firent flancher car elle sursauta et laissa s'échapper McClaggan en se remettant debout péniblement. Un spectacle assez étrange s'ensuivit : comme si elle luttait contre ses propres pensées, elle plaqua ses mains contre ses tempes et secoua très fort la tête, gémissant entre ses dents. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler, de plus en plus violemment, puis elle tomba à genoux et grimaça, tournant vivement la tête à droite et à gauche.

_-_Ginger… supplia-t-elle.

Elle rugit sous le regard intrigué des professeurs et de Harry. Celui-ci comprit qu'elle luttait contre le loup qui naissait en elle. Ginger lui avait parlé de ce genre de situation, quand son père se transformait.

_-_Pense à Ginger… murmura-t-il. A tout ce qu'elle a fait pour ta sauver… A ce qu'elle ferait si tu t'en allais…

Ashley se mit à sangloter et se donna des claques.

_-_Va t'en ! supplia-t-elle pour elle-même. Allez, laisse-moi !

_-_Harry, remonte dans mon bureau, murmura Dumbledore.

_-_Non… chuchota Harry. Je reste.

_-_Remonte ! répéta Dumbledore. Nous nous en sortirons…

_-_Mets-toi en sécurité, Harry, dit doucement McClaggan.

A ce moment, Ashley se redressa lentement en respirant difficilement et se mit à regarder tout autour d'elle. La lueur de ses yeux avait disparu. Elle fronça les sourcils à la vue du désordre de la bibliothèque et jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Mrs Pince, tremblant toujours, debout sur son bureau. Puis elle vit le sang qui coulait du torse de McClaggan et poussa un petit cri aigu avant de plaquer ses mains contre sa bouche. Comme si elle venait juste de s'apercevoir de sa métamorphose, elle les retira en hurlant et les plaça devant elle pour qu'elle puisse bien les voir et vérifier qu'elles étaient bien réelles. Harry les vit commencer à trembler et constata que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

_-_Non… sanglota-t-elle, tournant et retournant ses mains pour les observer sous tous leurs angles.

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues bossues et elle voulut les essuyer mais à nouveau elle poussa un cri. Elle se mit à tripoter son visage et il se déforma de répulsion. Elle tâta son sourcil droit, creux, puis le gauche, formant une petite bosse sur son front, et elle eut un sanglot qu'elle tenta de retenir. Elle passa ensuite à son nez qu'elle toucha pendant un bon moment et finit par sa bouche, ce qui acheva de la démoraliser. Elle tomba en pleurs et tenta de s'arracher les cheveux de désespoir.

_-_Remonte, Harry, c'est la dernière fois que je te le dis… avertit Dumbledore.

Après un dernier regard, Harry vit qu'Ashley l'observait mais elle se cacha le visage dans ses mains. Alors, il rebroussa chemin et à contrecœur prit la direction du bureau de Dumbledore. S'il avait dû décrire ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment, il aurait sûrement parlé d'une confusion de tristesse, de compassion et de déception. Il aurait voulu voir Ginger, là, tout de suite, mais il savait que c'était impossible. Dumbledore rejoindrait sans doute son bureau peu de temps après lui, il n'aurait pas le temps de faire l'aller retour jusqu'aux cachots…

Dans l'obscurité des couloirs, il se mit à pester contre le sort qui avait rattrapé Ashley et immédiatement ses pensées se tournèrent vers sa sœur. Il n'était pas certain qu'elle supporte de tels changements… Et dire qu'elle ne vivait que pour elle… Son cœur se serra tandis qu'il atteignait la gargouille marquant l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore. Ginger ne vivait que pour sa sœur, et désormais pour une bête. Car c'était ce qu'Ashley était devenue : un monstre se tenant debout, animé par une envie de mordre qui ne tarderait pas à se faire sentir encore plus que ce soir-là. McClaggan avait failli y passer, tout de même…

Le bureau était vide hormis Fumseck qui s'agitait sur son perchoir et représentait exactement la vision qu'avait Harry quant à l'issue de toute cette histoire. Il avait toujours considéré le phénix comme une lueur d'espoir, et dans l'infortune d'Ashley, telle le vide du bureau, l'idée que Ginger ne sombrerait pas représentait cette lueur. Mais plus il y réfléchissait et plus il pensait que même si elle supportait l'idée que sa sœur se transforme en une bête féroce, elle n'en sortirait pas indemne.

Le silence était trop pesant pour qu'il reste immobile. Il avait envie de bouger pour chasser ses pensées désagréables. Et elles étaient nombreuses… Il avait enduré beaucoup de choses dans la journée : sa dispute avec Rogue, la déclaration de Dumbledore au sujet de ses parents et cet épisode dans la bibliothèque… Si seulement il pouvait penser un peu à autre chose…

Dumbledore avait laissé traîner sa pensine sur un coin de son bureau. La bassine dégageait une lumière bleutée très attractive qui ne laissa pas Harry indifférent. Comme s'il était attiré par cette lueur, il s'avança prudemment et se plaça au-dessus des volutes nuageuses que représentaient les pensées de Dumbledore. Mais il ne parvenait pas à distinguer quoi que ce soit hormis un mélange flou. Emporté par sa curiosité, il se pencha au-dessus de la bassine et à l'aide de sa baguette se mit à remuer les pensées. Il eut alors l'impression de tomber lentement dans une chute infinie jusqu'à ce qu'enfin ses pieds touchent quelque chose de dur. Sa vision redevint claire et il put voir où il se trouvait. Tout autour de lui, la nuit envoleppait d'une atmosphère étrange le petit village tranquille qui dormait profondément. La grande forêt qui faisait face à la rue dans lequel il se trouvait désormais dégageait en lui un sentiment de mal-être augmentant à chaque seconde. Il avait l'impression de connaître ce lieu. Et pourtant il ne se souvenait pas d'y être déjà venu… Sa respiration se fit plus difficile, comme s'il sentait le danger. Il jeta un regard de tous les côtés et ne vit qu'une ombre cachée derrière un arbre. Mais ce n'était pas Dumbledore : l'ombre était plus petite que le directeur. Il ressemblait plutôt à un lion à la crinière fauve. Ses sourcils touffus étaient parsemés de raies grises. Ses yeux jaunes étaient pénétrants malgré la monture en fer de ses lunettes et il s'avança plus près des habitations en boitillant légèrement mais en gardant une allure fière. Harry sursauta en le reconnaissant. Ce souvenir était celui de McClaggan… Qu'attendait-il dans cette rue ?

La réponse lui vint quelques longues minutes plus tard, quand il aperçut une haute silhouette noire s'avancer dans le clair de lune. Harry eut un hoquet d'effroi en discernant que la personne qui marchait, sûrement un homme, était enveloppée dans un long manteau à capuche. L'homme devait être grand et mince… Sa respiration se fit irrégulière et il sentit son cœur battre plus fortement dans sa poitrine.

Le nouvel arrivant, scrupuleusement observé par Harry et McClaggan, se dirigea vers une maison un peu plus isolée que les autres, au bout de la rue. De taille moyenne, elle semblait accueillante, mais l'obscurité empêcha Harry de discerner autre chose.

McClaggan le suivit tout en restant tapi dans la forêt et Harry fit de même à découvert. De toute manière, personne ne pouvait le voir. Il avait tellement envie d'apercevoir le visage de l'homme en noir… Juste pour être rassuré… Mais quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte d'entrée, Harry se figea d'horreur et toutes ses craintes furent confirmées : l'homme se mit à ricaner d'un rire aigu et glacial. Le rire de Lord Voldemort… Harry se sentit trembler de fureur et de chagrin. Il vit l'assassin de ses parents s'amuser à actionner la cloche de la porte et trouva cela encore plus cruel.

Quelques secondes à peine passèrent mais Harry, extrêmement tendu, eut l'impression que l'attente dura une éternité avant qu'il ne vît son père ouvrir la porte, sursautant à la vue de son visiteur.

_-_Lily ! cria-t-il.

McClaggan jura en entendant quelqu'un descendre précipitamment l'escalier. Puis le cœur de Harry se serra quand il perçut le cri d'effroi de sa mère. Il avait de fuir ce spectacle, et en même temps il _voulait_ voir.

_-_Lily ! Prends Harry et va-t'en ! C'est lui ! Va-t'en ! Cours ! Je vais le retenir !

Harry se cacha les yeux mais comprit que quelqu'un trébuchait. Un porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Voldemort se remit à ricaner…

_-_James ! cria Lily avec désespoir.

Mais jamais Harry ne connut la suite car McClaggan avait fuit et son souvenir s'arrêta là. Il se remit à tourbillonner et se retrouva à nouveau dans le bureau de Dumbledore qui l'éblouit un instant après l'obscurité de cette sombre nuit. Sa respiration s'était fait haletante et il ne parvint pas à la calmer. McClaggan savait. Il avait tout vu et il ne lui avait jamais rien dit. Il serra les poings et pesta. Il fallait qu'il lui parle. Cette fois il le ferait, même s'il devait le faire pendant la nuit ou un cours. Il voulait une explication…

Sans hésiter, il sortit du bureau et dévala l'escalier en courant. Les couloirs étaient déserts. Il ignorait si Ashley s'était calmée et si les professeurs avaient trouvé quelque chose pour la soigner, ou même si Ginger avait été mise au courant. Tout ce dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il attendrait le retour de son professeur devant son bureau. Il ne le laisserait pas se défiler d'une telle chose. C'était trop important pour lui pour qu'il reste dans l'ignorance. McClaggan avait connu ses parents et avait même assisté à une partie de leur mort, et cela valait bien une explication…

* * *

_bon, voilà... j'ai pas trop le temps ce soir alors je vous remercie pour vos reviews! cédric j'ai pas trop compris ce que t'entendais par un un harry plus puissant enfin bon tu m'expliqueras plus tard._

_le prochain chapitre: le véritable McClaggan. je l'ai déjà bien avancé donc il devrait être là mercredi soir. en attendant bisous tout le monde, en espérant que ça va vous satisfaire!_


	27. le véritable McClaggan

  
**Chapitre 27 : le véritable McClaggan**

Le souffle de Harry commençait à être court quand il atteignit la porte du bureau de McClaggan. Il resta un instant là, à reprendre sa respiration, puis tendit l'oreille et écouta attentivement chaque son. Mais il n'y avait rien à entendre. Le bureau était silencieux.

Tentant sa chance, il frappa fortement à la porte et attendit. Rien ne se produisit et il pesta contre son professeur. Où était-il, bon sang ? Ashley demandait-elle tant d'attention ? A nouveau il frappa, un peu plus énergiquement cette fois. Après quelques secondes d'attente, il entendit le martèlement des pas de son professeur qui entrouvrit la porte avec mauvaise humeur et passa juste la tête par le créneau.

_-_Professeur, il faut absolument que je vous parle ! dit aussitôt Harry sans même saluer.

_-_J'étais occupé, Harry, répondit McClaggan. Je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon moment, de toute façon. Il est très tard. Pouvons-nous remettre cela à demain ?

_-_Non, assura Harry. C'est très important pour moi…

McClaggan afficha une expression d'étonnement et soupira.

_-_Très bien, si vous y tenez…

Il s'écarta et ouvrit en grand la porte pour laisser passer Harry. Celui-ci s'empressa d'entrer et ne vit tout d'abord pas pourquoi McClaggan avait refusé de s'entretenir avec lui, mais quand il se tourna vers lui pour l'interroger sur la décoration du bureau, il eut un hoquet de surprise et sursauta.

_-_Je vous en prie, ce n'est rien… s'agaça le professeur en retirant de son torse qu'il avait dénudé une serviette imbibée de sang.

Ce devait être la première fois que Harry voyait un professeur à moitié déshabillé et il ne manqua pas de remarquer que McClaggan semblait se moquer complètement de se montrer torse nu à son élève. De toute manière, ses plaies saignaient trop abondamment pour qu'il puisse rester habillé sans rien faire.

_-_Excusez-moi de cette tenue légère, dit-il d'un désolé.

_-_Elle vous a bien amoché, fit remarquer Harry et il n'eut pas besoin de citer de nom pour que son professeur comprenne qu'il parlait d'Ashley.

_-_Ca ira, assura McClaggan. Ce n'est pas la première fois… Je me dis que vous auriez pu être à ma place, alors… C'était très irresponsable ce que vous avez fait, Harry ! Vous avancer tout près d'elle, en plein métamorphose ! Elle aurait pu vous tuer !

Harry baissa la tête. C'était vrai, il avait été totalement inconscient du danger qu'Ashley représentait. Même si elle restait la sœur de Ginger, elle se transformait en bête, après tout…

_-_J'ai cru qu'elle me reconnaîtrait et qu'elle se calmerait, avoua Harry. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle ne se contrôlait plus et comme je la connais un peu, elle aurait pu se radoucir, enfin je ne sais pas…

_-Vous ne savez pas_, c'est exactement ce qu'il fallait dire ! répliqua McClaggan. J'ai eu tellement peur quand elle a refermé sa mâchoire dans le vide ! Vous imaginez le risque que vous avez pris ? Et si vous aviez été mordu, nous serons retrouvés avec deux loups-garous sur les bras, dans cette école ? Vous saviez qu'elle était contaminée, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry hocha la tête.

_-_Et vous n'avez rien dit, évidemment ! bougonna McClaggan. Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

_-_Sa sœur ne voulait pas que ça se sache, alors par respect pour elle je n'ai rien dit…

_-_Ah, Ginger… murmura le professeur avec une pointe de rancœur.

Il était évident qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé la plus âgée des Fitgeralds. Ginger ne faisait pas grand-chose non-plus pour assurer le contraire : il ne se passait pas un cours sans qu'elle sorte quelque remarque déplaisante même si elle n'avait aucun sens, seulement pour mettre McClaggan dans l'embarras ou le rendre en colère.

_-_Si je peux vous donner mon avis, vous avez mieux à faire que de traîner avec cette fille, fit remarquer McClaggan. La preuve, sa sœur a failli vous tuer parce que vous avez eu du respect pour elle ! Et quelle insouciance ! Pire que vous !

_-_Elle aime sa sœur, c'est tout ! la défendit Harry. Mettez-vous à sa place, un peu ! Auriez-vous aimé que tout le monde sache que votre sœur était un loup-garou ?

_-_Il ne s'agissait pas de prévenir tout le monde, s'énerva McClaggan, mais seulement Dumbledore, pour qu'il puisse mettre en place les mesures de sécurité qui s'imposent ! Vous connaissez bien Remus Lupin, non ? Vous savez ce qui a été fait pour lui, quand il faisait ses propres études dans cette école !

_-_De toute façon ce n'est pas à moi de régler cette affaire, dit Harry d'une voix boudeuse. C'est sa sœur à elle, pas la mienne.

_-_Oui mais quand même ! râla le professeur.

Il maugréa contre lui et Ginger et tapota sa poitrine avec sa serviette pour éponger le sang qui coulait toujours abondamment.

_-_J'étais entrain de me soigner avant que vous n'arriviez. Ca ne vous dérange pas si je finis ma tâche avant de vous écouter ?

Harry fit non de la tête et le regarda sortir de son bureau une longue bande de tissu blanc. En s'accroupissant, il grimaça de douleur et lui jeta un regard rapide mais ne dit rien.

_-_Pourquoi ne laissez-vous pas Mrs Pomfresh vous soigner ? questionna Harry. Ce serait plus rapide et efficace…

_-_Pas besoin… marmonna McClaggan. Dans la vie, il faut savoir se débrouiller tout seul, surtout en ce moment !

Il saisit un pot posé sur son bureau et y vida le contenu d'une bouteille de verre. Il roula ensuite en boule son morceau de tissu et le laissa tremper un instant. Entre temps, une goutte de sang coula de son torse jusqu'à sa ceinture.

_-_Saleté ! pesta-t-il.

Il entreprit d'envelopper son torse dans son bandage mais ne parvint qu'à accentuer sa douleur et il gémit entre ses dents.

_-_Je peux vous aider, si vous voulez, proposa Harry.

_-_Je veux bien, merci.

Harry s'approcha de lui et passa la longue bande de tissu tout autour de sa poitrine. Le produit dans lequel elle avait trempé devait être particulièrement piquant car il grimaça à nouveau.

_-_Vous êtes vraiment sûr que ça ira ? s'enquit Harry quand il eut terminé son travail.

McClaggan s'était mis à tousser péniblement et il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Une main posée sur sa plaie pansée, il respira profondément pendant une longue minute et Harry observa le tissu se colorer petit à petit de rouge vif.

_-_De toute façon, que ça aille ou non, je dois faire avec, alors… bougonna McClaggan.

_-_C'est vrai, admit Harry. Mais vous avez l'air musclé et solide, ça devrait aller, n'est-ce pas ?

_-_Le fruit du Quidditch, dit seulement McClaggan comme explication. Dans l'équipe de votre père, d'ailleurs. Un excellent joueur, comme vous vous en doutez…

_-_Mais… vous n'avez pas été contaminé, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry timidement.

_-_Non, bien heureusement. Chez les loups-garous, seuls une morsure ou un contact avec le sang transmettent le virus. Et Dieu merci, je n'ai pas été mordu et Miss Fitgeralds n'était pas blessée à ce moment. J'ai juste été bien amoché avec ses griffes….

Harry hocha la tête, rassuré, et s'intéressa à la décoration du bureau. L'année précédente, Ombrage avait failli le transformer en un gros bonbon tellement elle avait privilégié le rose vif mais McClaggan semblait être un passionné d'une plante que Harry reconnut sans peine. En plus des pots qui s'étendaient partout sur les étagères, dans les coins de murs et même sur le bureau, une petite bibliothèque reposant contre un mur ne contenait que des livres sur l'aconit.

_-_Vous vous êtes un passionné d'aconit ? s'ébahit-il.

_-_Disons que cette plante peut-être utile… avoua McClaggan. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai jamais tué personne ! s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter devant le regard suspicieux de Harry.

Mais l'adolescent songeait plutôt à tout le temps qu'ils avaient perdu, lui et Ginger en allant en chercher jusque dans la forêt interdite. Si seulement il avait voulu venir lui parler plus tôt, il aurait su que McClaggan en faisait pousser de nombreux pots !

_-_Asseyez-vous ! dit le professeur calmement. Vous serez mieux installé pour me parler.

Quand il obéit, Harry le vit allumer une pipe bourrée de fleurs violettes et aspirer une bouffée de fumée.

_-_Cela ne vous gène pas ? demanda le professeur en désignant sa pipe.

Harry fit non de la tête, surpris de voir un professeur fumer une plante toxique et peut-être hallucinogène.

_-_Dans ce cas, je vous écoute ! s'exclama McClaggan, les yeux soudain plus exorbités par la première aspiration.. Vous parliez d'une chose importante…

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et tenta de trouver les bons mots pour lui expliquer la situation, mais il remarqua qu'il était beaucoup plus difficile d'exposer sa perplexité à son professeur qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

_-_Si vous pouviez vous dépêchez, reprocha McClaggan. Je suis vraiment fatigué, ce soir, d'autant plus que vous ne devriez pas être là. Dumbledore vous a dit de rester dans son bureau…

_-_Très bien, dans ce cas je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot bien longtemps, répliqua Harry.

Il dut laisser paraître quelque dureté dans sa voix car McClaggan fronça les sourcils.

_-_Il y a un problème, Harry ?

Celui-ci fit oui de la tête.

_-_Et… c'est grave ? C'est à propos de moi ? demanda McClaggan en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Les siens exprimaient une inquiétude soudaine.

_-_Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit ? questionna brusquement Harry.

Le professeur sembla ne pas comprendre. En haussant les sourcils, il se gratta l'arrière de la tête et ouvrit la bouche d'incompréhension.

_-_Rien dit à propos de quoi ?

_-_Vous savez très bien ce dont je veux parler, dit sèchement Harry.

_-_Désolé, mais non.

Harry pesta et entreprit de lui rafraîchir la mémoire.

_-_Une sombre nuit d'automne… Devant une sinistre forêt…

McClaggan ouvrit grand la bouche de surprise puis la referma brusquement.

_-_Et alors ? demanda-t-il.

_-_Alors depuis des mois vous me faîtes cours tous les jours, répliqua Harry d'une voix rauque, tout en sachant des choses que…

_-_Que vous auriez aimé entendre ? coupa McClaggan.

Harry ne répondit rien.

_-_C'est bien ce que je pensais, marmonna le professeur. Si je vous les avais dites, vous l'auriez mal pris, et comme je ne vous les ai pas dites, vous le prenez mal aussi…

_-_Il y a autre chose, riposta Harry, sur la défensive. Vous avez connu mes parents…

McClaggan répondit si précipitamment qu'il se trahit tout seul.

_-_Non. Enfin si, avoua-t-il.

_-_Ca, vous auriez pu m'en parler, reprocha Harry.

_-_Ce n'est pas toujours facile d'évoquer un passé si douloureux, Harry, murmura McClaggan. Qu'est-ce que ça vous aurait apporté, en plus ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

_-_J'en aurais peut-être appris un peu plus sur mes parents, c'est tout. J'en connais déjà si peu à leur sujet… Remus n'a pas hésité à m'en parler, lui. Et j'aurais préféré l'apprendre par vous plutôt que par moi-même…

_-_Je comprends cela… Mais que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? J'étais à l'école en même temps qu'eux, dans la même classe, rien de plus.

_-_Vous étiez leur ami.

_-_Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama McClaggan.

_-_Vous avez fêté Noël chez eux, assura Harry.

Une expression étrange passa sur le visage de McClaggan. Harry savait qu'il se remémorait ce souvenir, qui devait l'un de ses meilleurs.

_-_Je le sais, murmura Harry.

_-_Si vous savez tant de choses, pourquoi voulez-vous tant que je vous parle d'eux ! s'exclama le professeur.

_-_J'ai besoin de savoir ! s'écria Harry. Je n'en sais déjà que tellement peu ! Vous avez fêté Noël avec eux, vous avez assisté à leur mort, et vous venez même d'affirmer que vous connaissez Remus, j'estime que c'est assez pour me donner une explication !

McClaggan ne dit rien.

_-_Professeur ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous défiler ainsi ! Vous me devez des explications ! Au nom de votre amitié avec mes parents !

_-_Le jour où ils sont morts, répliqua sèchement McClaggan, je n'étais plus leur ami, ça vous va ?

_-_Quoi ?

Harry grimaça devant l'absurdité des paroles de son professeur. Il refusait vraiment d'avouer la vérité et c'en devenait limite pénible !

_-_Vous avez parfaitement entendu ! marmonna McClaggan. A cette époque-là, la soirée de Noël dont vous parliez tout à l'heure n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir…

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux ronds.

_-_Et pourquoi cela ? rétorqua-t-il presque avec agressivité.

_-_Ton père et moi avons eu… comment dire… une petite accroche.

_-_Petite ? répéta Harry avec suspicion.

_-_Grosse. D'ailleurs je ne l'ai plus jamais revu. Hormis le soir où… où c'est arrivé.

Harry mit du temps avant de reprendre la parole.

_-_Et ma mère n'a rien dit ?

_-_Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle avait grand choix, bougonna McClaggan.

_-_On a toujours le choix ! Vous étiez leur ami, oui ou non ?

_-_Jusqu'à notre dispute, oui ! s'énerva le professeur. Vous l'avez dit vous-même, j'ai passé Noël avec eux !

_-_C'était au sujet de quoi, cette accroche, comme vous dîtes ? dit Harry d'une voix plus calme.

_-_Savez-vous pourquoi j'élève toutes ces plantes, Harry ? Plantes toxiques, en plus ?

Harry fit non de la tête et dut admettre que c'était étrange de voir une telle culture.

_-_Comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je n'ai nullement l'intention de tuer quelqu'un en tenant de l'empoisonner.

_-_Ah, et euh… Quel est le rapport avec mon père ? demanda Harry les sourcils froncés.

_-_J'y viens, j'y viens… L'aconit, chez certaines personnes, peut devenir, en plus d'une plante toxique, une plante hallucinogène. Enfin, « hallucinogène » n'est pas vraiment le mot approprié. Disons qu'elle peut permettre à certaines personnes d'avoir des visions. Je ne suis pas un toxicomane, Harry. Je ne tiens pas à m'empoisonner en consumant n'importe quoi. Mais l'aconit, quand je la fume à petite dose, me fait voir le futur proche.

Harry, qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre un professeur avouer qu'il se droguait à moitié avec une plante toxique, ouvrit de grands yeux ronds.

_-_Je vous en prie, ne me regardez pas comme ça ! s'exclama McClaggan. Je l'ai fait plus d'une fois et je suis toujours en vie, non ? Ca ne marche pas à tous les coups, mais peut-être qu'en dormant tout à l'heure je verrai ce qui va se passer cet été, qui sait ? Néanmoins fumer de l'aconit pour voir le futur n'a pas que des avantages. A ce moment là, j'ai seulement vu quelque chose qui n'a pas plus à votre père… Et pourtant, s'il m'avait écouté, bien des choses auraient été évitées…

Il parut si las à ce moment qu'Harry en fut presque déconcerté.

_-_Et… qu'avez-vous vu ? demanda le jeune sorcier.

_-_Votre père, marmonna McClaggan. Mort. Votre mère. Morte. Et Pettigrow, auprès de Voldemort…

_-_Quoi ? s'exclama Harry, horrifié.

_-_Oui, et James a refusé de me croire.

Harry jeta un regard aux pousses d'aconit et secoua la tête d'un air à la fois désolé et accablé.

_-_C'est déjà arrivé plusieurs fois. Il n'a jamais vraiment apprécié ce que je faisais. En fait, quand je fumais, je crois que je l'effrayais. Pas dans le sens d'avoir peur, dans le sens de s'inquiéter pour moi. Quand j'ai eu cette vision qui a causé notre dispute, James et Lily réfléchissaient à qui serait le gardien de leur secret entre Sirius et Queudver. Je leur ai dit que Peter n'était pas un bon choix car c'était ce que j'avais vu, et votre père s'est énervé. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de quoi, mais je comprends qu'après des mois dans la crainte qu'un tueur fou furieux s'en prenne à sa petite famille, ses nerfs lâchent. Son fils était recherché par un assassin, ce qui n'était pas rien… Il tenait tellement à vous… Mais il tenait énormément à ses amis, et il m'a alors dit que c'était une insulte pour Peter, une insulte à leur amitié, enfin vous voyez le genre. Il lui a confié son secret, peut-être même pour bien me faire comprendre qu'il se fichait de mon avis et qu'il ne croyait pas à mes visions, et je ne l'ai plus jamais revu, acheva Mclaggan d'une voix extrêmement rauque.

_-_Quel idiot… murmura Harry. Et ma mère l'a laissé faire…

_-_Oui, et c'est peut-être ce qui me désole le plus. J'étais vraiment très proche d'elle, quand j'étais étudiant à Poudlard. Un peu comme James et Sirius étaient proches, en quelque sorte. Nous n'étions jamais l'un sans l'autre. J'étais son meilleur ami, je crois. Et elle savait parfaitement qu'il ne fallait pas prendre mes visions à la légère. Il m'est arrivé, à l'époque où nous étions étudiants à Poudlard, de prédire l'attaque de Voldemort. Et deux plus tard, l'école était envahie de mangemorts… C'est aussi Lily qui m'a présenté aux maraudeurs, comme on les appelait à l'époque. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow… Quatre noms sacrés pour les filles de Poudlard…

McClaggan s'accorda un temps de répit pour laisser ses souvenirs l'envahir.

_-_Puis votre mère est sorti avec votre père. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle m'en parlait… Le beau mais stupide James… Il a finalement fini par la séduire complètement… A mon grand désespoir, je l'avoue. Lily était une très belle femme. Avec un sacré caractère, ah ça oui ! Quand je pense à ce qui est arrivé ensuite… Elle ne m'a même pas fait confiance. Vous auriez dû exiger une sentence pour Peter Pettigrow, lors de son audience, en janvier, dit-il après une courte pause. Vos parents ne méritaient vraiment pas leur triste sort… Et quand je pense à Remus et Sirius…

_-_A croire que les fameux maraudeurs étaient prédestinés à une vie de malheurs, malgré les années qu'ils ont pu passer ensemble dans le plus grand bonheur… murmura Harry. Bientôt ce sera la fin des maraudeurs, si ça continue comme ça…

_-_Oh non… Les maraudeurs, il y a bien longtemps que c'est fini… Quinze ans, exactement…

Harry ne répondit rien. C'était vrai. La trahison de Pettigrow avait marqué la fin de l'amitié légendaire des maraudeurs…

_-_Mais je suis vraiment content de savoir que tu es là, Harry, avoua McClaggan. Que tu as survécu à tout ce mal.. Peter doit être dans un bien mauvais état, maintenant. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'avec une dette envers toi, il fait un bon mangemort !

Ce n'était que des mots, et pourtant ils représentèrent tant pour Harry… Lui aussi il aurait bien voulu lui dire que sa présence comptait beaucoup pour lui. Mais c'était son professeur… Et c'était tellement dur à dire… Au moins à présent il savait enfin la vérité à son sujet. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait sans jamais daigner venir le voir… Et depuis la capture de Remus, il avait tellement besoin de la présence d'un ami de ses parents…

McClaggan bailla longuement et passa doucement sa main sur son torse pansé.

_-_Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller se coucher, Harry, si tu ne m'en veux pas… Je sens que la journée de demain sera difficile…

Le professeur se leva en gémissant et soupira. Il serra la main de Harry qui se leva à son tour et se frotta les yeux, puis ouvrit la porte et pria Harry de sortir. Ce dernier, ne voulant pas paraître trop imposant, exécuta ses ordres, mais quand il passa l'encadrement de la porte, une question franchit ses lèvres presque à travers lui.

_-_Euh, professeur… Pensez-vous réellement qu'un de mes parents ait pu pousser Rogue à devenir un mangemort ?

McClaggan le regarda avec surprise et bailla une nouvelle fois.

_-_Certainement un peu tous les deux, dit-il, sans vraiment qu'ils en soient conscients…

Harry fit signe de la tête pour montrer qu'il avait entendu et s'apprêta à refermer la porte, mais le professeur le retint par le bras.

_-_Faîtes attention aux Fitgeralds, et surtout à Ashley, désormais. Vous avez fait une grave erreur qui je l'avoue m'a beaucoup déçue, ce soir. Ne recommencez pas…

_-_Je m'en sortirai, assura Harry. Bonsoir, professeur.

_-_Bonne nuit, Harry.

McClaggan avait eu raison : le réveil du lendemain fut difficile. Ron dut même lui renverser une carafe d'eau sur le visage pour qu'il daigne à se lever. Il avait eu le temps de lui expliquer sa journée de la veille et Ron avait été impressionné de savoir qu'il pouvait être si agressif avec ses professeurs, mais cela n'avait pas été du tout au goût de Hermione.

_-_N'importe quoi ! marmonna-t-elle quand Rogue, lors du déjeuner, lui adressa un regard si noir qu'il lançait presque des éclairs. Se faire renvoyer du cours de potions… Jamais vu un tel crétinisme…

_-_Je te rappelle que c'est Rogue qui m'a provoqué en premier au sujet de Ginny, se défendit Harry, et que de toute façon, Dumbledore a dit qu'il s'arrangerait avec lui.

_-_Au sujet de Ginny ? s'étouffa Ron. Quel chien galeux !

_-_Tu vois ! s'exclama Harry. Il n'avait pas à dire de telles choses !

_-_Mais ce n'est pas une raison !

_-_Hermione si tu pouvais arrêter trente secondes de le sermonner, ça m'arrangerait, dit Ron d'une voix lasse, et je pourrais me concentrer sur la recherche des sœurs Fitgeralds…

Harry releva si brusquement la tête qu'il se fit mal au cou. Il dirigea son regard vers la table des Serpentard mais ni Ashley ni Ginger ne s'y trouvait.

_-_Tu crois qu'Ashley reviendra en cours ? s'enquit Ron. Enfin je veux dire, si elle était si hideuse que tu l'as dit, tu crois qu'elle aura le courage de se montrer ?

_-_Surtout que tout le collège ne va pas tarder à être au courrant de ce qui s'est passé, bougonna Hermione.

_-_De toute manière, qu'elle revienne en cours ou pas, on finira bien par s'apercevoir que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond pour elle, marmonna Harry. Je vous dit, les seuls points communs avec une personne humaine étaient qu'elle se tenait plus ou moins debout et qu'elle portait des vêtements. Mais en même temps, elle n'était pas si transformée que Remus quand on a eu affaire à lui lors de notre troisième année ! C'était assez étrange à voir, en fait… Pas vraiment humaine mais pas complètement loup-garou non-plus…

_-_Ginger va piquer une crise, soupira Ron.

_-_Je vais la raisonner si je peux, assura Harry, mais je ne garantie rien…

_-_Tout ce que tu vas gagner, c'est une gifle dans ta figure ! grogna Hermione. Ginny a raison, tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de la fréquenter…

Harry leva les yeux au plafond et se servit un verre de jus d'orange.

_-_L'année dernière, tu étais la première à sermonner tout le monde à propos de l'union des maisons et tout ça… fit-il remarquer.

_-_L'année dernière, ces deux folles furieuses n'étaient pas encore arrivées, rétorqua Hermione.

_-_Je crois qu'elle dit vrai, vieux, murmura Ron. Ginger Fitgeralds a beau être vraiment jolie, ce n'est une raison pour lui tourner autour…

_-_Mais je ne lui tourne pas autour ! s'énerva Harry. C'est une amie et sa sœur traverse une mauvaise période alors je l'aide, c'est tout !

_-_Fais comme tu veux, soupira Hermione, mais tu ne m'enlèveras pas de la tête que…

_-_Oh et puis vous m'énervez ! coupa Harry avec mauvaise humeur.

Il se leva brusquement de sa chaise qui produisit un raclement bien sonore et jeta sa serviette sur la table.

_-_On se rejoint en métamorphose, moi je vais essayer de trouver _ma folle_…

Et sans un mot, il quitta la grande salle sous les regards de la plupart des élèves et des professeurs.

Cependant, quand il eut fait trois fois le tour du hall sans rien trouver, il tapa de rage contre un mur. Mais il ne fit qu'aggraver sa colère car une douleur aiguë traversa son poing. Fallait-il vraiment que ses amis critiquent ainsi Ginger ? Ils la connaissaient à peine ! A vrai dire, ils ne la connaissaient même pas ! Comment pouvaient-ils la juger sur des préjugés ? Cela suffisait à l'énerver pour la journée… Il ne supportait pas d'entendre de tels paroles sur elle. C'était vrai, quoi ! Elle avait de nombreuses qualités qu'eux-mêmes n'avaient pas ! Ron aurait-il été prêt à se faire passer pour un loup-garou pour sauver l'honneur de sa sœur ? Hermione aurait-elle pu passer une nuit dans la forêt interdite pour trouver le remède à une maladie qu'elle savait incurable, rien que par amour pour un de ses proches ? McClaggan aurait-il été capable de renoncer à l'amitié durant de longues années de sa vie pour rester avec une seule personne aimée ? Il n'en était pas sûr…

_-_A quoi tu penses ?

Harry se retourna vivement en reconnaissant la voix de Ginger. Elle semblait fatiguée mais sereine malgré l'état de sa sœur.

_-_Je te cherchais, justement ! dit Harry. Comment tu te sens ?

Ginger haussa les épaules.

_-_Moi ça va à peu près bien, mais c'est Ashley qui a besoin de réconfort… Tu as vu à quel point elle ressemble à une bête, maintenant ?

_-_Ca ne m'a pas empêché de la reconnaître, hier, assura Harry.

_-_C'est parce que tu savais que ça ne pouvait être personne d'autre… Le processus est presque terminé, dit Ginger d'une voix triste. La prochaine fois, elle se voûtera complètement et deviendra un loup-garou… A la prochaine pleine lune… Un vrai, cette fois. Quand je pense à tout ce qu'on a fait pour tenter de la sauver… Tout ça n'a servi à rien, finalement…

_-_Alors tu renonces ? murmura Harry.

_-_Que veux-tu que je fasse ! s'exclama Ginger d'une voix où perçait le désespoir. Les profs sont au courant ! Elle a même attaqué McClaggan ! D'ailleurs, comment va-t-il ?

Harry ne put qu'hausser les épaules.

_-_Il s'en sortira… Apparemment il ne s'est pas fait mordre, c'est l'essentiel.

Ginger soupira de soulagement et remercia le ciel de lui avoir accordé une telle chance.

_-_Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à lui ? demanda Harry, un peu surpris.

_-_Ce n'est pas à lui que je m'intéresse ! bougonna Ginger d'une voix agacée. C'est juste que s'il avait été mordu, j'aurai eu de sérieux ennuis… Je sais depuis des années ce qu'est Ashley et je n'ai jamais rien dit, alors si elle avait mordu quelqu'un, j'aurais été renvoyée directement !

Harry haussa les sourcils.

_-_Elle a tué Mariette Edgecombe, rappela-t-il avec raison.

_-_Ah, je l'avais oubliée celle-là ! pesta Ginger. Je suis dans un vrai pétrin… Ma sœur a tué une fille… J'aurais dû me douter dès le début que ça finirait comme ça !

_-_Ca va aller, chuchota Harry. Tu vas t'en sortir…

_-_Mais non, je te dis que je vais avoir d'énormes ennuis ! Tu crois qu'on peut m'emmener en prison pour ça ?

_-_J'ignore si Azkaban accueille des prisonniers pour ce genre d'histoires, mais je te jure que tu ne seras pas envoyée en prison !

_-_J'ai peur, Harry !

Elle fut soudain prise d'une crise de panique qui la fit trembler. Tous ses membres se raidirent effroyablement et elle jeta des regards tout autour d'elle, même si le couloir dans lequel ils se trouvaient était vide.

_-_Calme-toi, Ginger ! supplia Harry. Tu vas aller tout expliquer à Dumbledore et il comprendra très bien ton choix !

_-_Non ! commença-t-elle à sangloter. Ils vont m'enlever Ashley !

Des larmes se mirent à parler sur ses joues tandis qu'elle parlait de sa sœur.

_-_Ils vont nous séparer…

_-_Non, Ginger, ça va aller… tenta de la consoler Harry. Sèche tes larmes…

_-_Je ne tiendrai pas sans elle, pleura Ginger. Harry, il faut que tu m'aides…

_-_Bien sûr que je t'aiderai ! assura Harry en la prenant dans ses bras.

Elle se laissa aller contre son épaule et tenta en vain de se calmer. Harry la sentait toute tendue contre lui. Doucement il lui donna des petites tapes dans le dos puis se souvint qu'il avait fait la même chose pour Cho. Mais Ginger n'était _pas_ Cho. Elle n'était pas la fille dont il avait rêvé pendant des années. Elle était juste une amie qui avait besoin de réconfort. Et même s'il ne pourrait pas vraiment l'aider car son destin n'était pas entre ses mains, il pourrait la réconforter. Et il le ferait, même si pour ça il devait perdre la confiance de Ron, Hermione, Ginny ou McClaggan. Après tout, Ginger était une amie comme les autres, et elle avait autant de le droit à son soutien qu'eux…

_-_Ca va aller, murmura-t-il à nouveau.

Le soleil était encore bien haut dans le ciel quand Harry partit à la recherche de Ginny. Pourtant la journée touchait à sa fin et il se sentait épuisé de ces derniers jours qui avaient pour lui été si fatigants. Cela faisait longtemps que lui et Ginny n'avaient pas passé de temps ensemble, rien que tous les deux. Les crises de jalousies et les récents évènements avaient élevé entre eux une sorte de barrière qu'il voulait franchir, car même si Ginny tenait de laisser paraître le contraire, elle n'avait pas abandonné l'entièreté de ses soupçons et Harry savait qu'elle lui en voulait toujours de passer du temps avec Ginger sans s'en justifier convenablement. Certes, Ginger était très jolie, ils s'entendaient très bien ensemble et elle semblait ne pas le traiter avec indifférence comme elle le faisait avec les autres, mais elle était juste une amie. Du moins c'était ce qu'il essayait de se persuader car une petite voix au fond de lui lui disait qu'il y avait peut-être plus que ça. De son côté du moins… S'il n'y avait pas eu Ginny, qui sait ce qu'il aurait fait ? Mais voilà : elle était là et il n'avait pas envie de la perdre. Il avait déjà fait assez de bêtises ces derniers temps pour qu'il en refasse une autre. Ginny attendait une explication ? Soit ! Il tenterait de tout lui exposer en lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas de sous-entendu entre eux deux. Qu'il y avait juste un petit problème dans la famille Fitgeralds, en quelque sorte…

La carte du Maraudeur lui avait indiqué qu'elle se trouvait quelque part près du terrain de Quidditch en compagnie de Roger Davies et de son équipe de Serdaigle et ce fut là qu'il la trouva, assise toute seule dans une tribune à regarder se dérouler un entraînement où régnait paix et bonne humeur. Cho, en le voyant, lui adressa un grand signe de la main accompagné d'un sourire radieux mais elle dut être la seule à remarquer sa présence. Même Ginny, qui avait une vue dégagée, semblait ne pas se soucier des nouveaux arrivants. Ne voulant pas la gêner, Harry s'assit contre le mur des vestiaires et attendit la fin de l'entraînement pour pouvoir lui parler. Il pourrait en même temps s'inspirer des tactiques et Davies pour lui-même créer une nouvelle attaque, encore plus performante encore que celle qui lui avait assuré la victoire de la coupe de Quidditch.

Mais finalement, l'entraînement de Davies, hormis le fait que ses joueurs éclataient souvent de rire, était d'un ennui à mourir et ses pensées se décrochèrent bientôt des Serdaigle pour diverger vers Ginger. Il ignorait si elle était vraiment en danger. Il en connaissait si peu sur le système judiciaire des sorciers ! Cependant sa sœur était un loup-garou et c'était normal qu'elle agisse de la sorte. Bien sûr, Ginger aurait pu prévenir Dumbledore et ainsi éviter la mort de Marietta Edgecombe, mais dans certaines circonstances, son silence était compréhensible, non ? Pourtant, plus il y réfléchissait, plus il pensait le contraire. Ginger avait mis en danger la vie de tous les élèves de l'école et en était bien consciente, et les représentants du Ministère seraient moins indulgents que Dumbledore. McClaggan avait l'air d'aller mieux et ne montrait aucun signe étrange pouvant trahir une contamination de la part d'Ashley. C'était rassurant : au moins Ginger avait évité une catastrophe… Elle devait aller parler à Dumbledore, suivant ses conseils. De toute manière, elle serait convoquée quand même, si elle ne le faisait pas, mais en y allant de son plein gré elle laisserait au moins une bonne impression. Et il savait à quel point cela était important : elle avait accumulé tellement d'erreurs pour sa sœur que tous les points positifs de son cas étaient les bienvenus. Pour le moment, elle avait seulement été sanctionnée par un mois de retenues basées sur des travaux dans l'école, comme le ménage, mais son dossier avait été envoyé au Ministère de la Magie pour qu'on étudie son cas.

Son cœur se serra quand il imagina Ginger derrière les barreaux de la prison d'Azkaban. Et instinctivement, il songea à Sirius. Sirius qui avait passé douze ans de sa vie enfermé et qui en était ressorti bouleversé et amaigri. Malgré tous ses efforts, il ne parvint pas à adopter le profil de Ginger à celui d'une prisonnière car à chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle, c'était son visage souriant qu'il visionnait. Celui qu'elle lui avait réservé le soir où sa sœur, sans même le savoir, avait mis son destin en danger. Ce n'était pas Ashley qui risquait un emprisonnent. Que risquait-elle ? Une vie difficile, tout au plus. Harry aurait tellement voulu pouvoir dire s'il y avait bel et bien des raisons de s'inquiéter… Mais son ignorance l'en rendait incapable.

Finalement, peut-être qu'ils avaient tous raison. Peut-être que Ron, Hermione, Ginny et McClaggan avaient raison et qu'il aurait mieux fait de les écouter. Peut-être que si justement il les avait écoutés, il ne serait pas là, assis par terre, à s'inquiéter pour Ginger. Que justement il serait avec Ginny entrain de passer un très agréable moment en amoureux…

Mais ses doutes se dissipèrent bien vite quand Davies siffla la fin de l'entraînement et que Ginny, rayonnante, descendit des tribunes en courant. Il pensa au début qu'elle allait juste toucher deux ou trois mots avec le capitaine des Serdaigle, pour commenter l'entraînement ou polémiquer sur un domaine plus personnel, mais quand il découvrit l'horrible vérité, il eut envie de s'enfuir en courant. Ginny faisait beaucoup plus que lui parler. Elle avait pris Roger Davies dans ses bras et avec une lenteur presque irréelle, Harry la vit poser ses lèvres sur les siennes comme elle l'aurait fait avec lui. Son cœur serra si fort qu'il eut envie de crier. Il se pinça pour vérifier que tout était bien réel, mais rien n'y fit : Ginny était bel et bien entrain de le tromper. Il n'aurait su dire combien de temps ils restèrent là, lui à les observer s'enlacer amoureusement tout en ignorant qu'ils étaient espionnés, mais il se força à ne pas bouger, pour seulement avoir l'occasion de voir le visage de Ginny quand elle s'apercevrait qu'elle était découverte. Et ni l'expression d'horreur qu'elle afficha, ni les explications qu'elle tenta de donner ne suffirent à apaiser Harry. Après un dernier regard plein de dégoût, il retourna vers le château, les dents serrés, avec l'horrible impression que rien n'allait désormais plus…

* * *

* * *

_Bon, déjà désolée d'avoir un peu de retard mais bon j'étais malade donc interdiction de faire de l'ordi... sympa pour avancer un chapitre! bref, le voilà le numéro 27! bon alors là j'ai besoin de votre avis parce que j'ai refait deux fois la discussion avec McClaggan et je ne suis pas sûre d'en être entièrement satisfaite... et vous?_

_bon, l'autre jour j'avais pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews donc aujourd'hui je vais le faire:  
Lulune, je peux te dire que tu as l'oeil, toi! tu as été la premièreà me faire une théorie et d'ailleurs je ne vais pas te dire si tu as raison ou pas, car de toute façon ça te décevrait dans les deux cas, non? si je te disais:_ oui c'est ça_, il n'y aurait plus d'intrigue et si je te disais_ non tu t'es trompée_, ta théorie tomberait à l'eau et je sais que moi ça m'énerve quand les miennes tombent à l'eau... lol. donc il va falloir attendre la fin de l'histoire pour avoir la réponse!  
Miss Black,on ne change pas les bonnes habitudes! Harry a un don pour faire des choses dangereuses, c'est pas de sa faute! lol. Comme il le dit à McClaggan dans ce chapitre, il pensait qu'Ashley le reconnaîtrait vu qu'elle n'est pas encore tout à fait transformée, mais il s'est trompé, elle a quand même voulu le mordre ! Quant à la pensine, il l'a déjà fait deux autres fois et il n'en est pas mort, et en plus à chaque fois ça lui apprend quelque chose d'important alors une fois de plus une fois de moins, il n'est plus à ça près,tu sais... Je sais pas si ça t'est déjà arrivé d'avoir envie de recommencer une bêtise quand tu l'as déjà faite une fois sans aucun problème? moi ça m'arrive souvent en fait! lol! alors je me dis que Harry est pareil que moi!  
Tu vois Zabou, on a pas mal de points communs finalement! tu fais de la gym, tu fais des fanfics, tu penses les mêmes choses que moi (comme au sujet de Rogue par exemple)... en tout cas voilà le chapitre que tu attendais tant, j'espère qu'il te décevra pas... C'est surtout à toi que j'ai pensé en l'écrivant en fait! alors c'est ton avis que j'attends le plus cette fois, compris? Tu vas pas à l'entraînement si nécessaire mais je veux ton avis! lol.  
Maelstromfic_, _toi aussi tu m'as proposé une théorie et comme je l'ai dit à Lulune, je ne répondrai pas... Peut-être que tu as raison, peut-être que tu te trompes, mais je ne dirai rien (hahaha! ça doit vous énerver, non? lol)...Mais je peux toujours te dire que comme il leconfirme à Harry, McClaggan ne s'est pas fait mordre. et oui, si je me rappelle bien de ce que j'ai écrit dans le dernier chapitre,il s'est défendu en donnant des coups de pieds, enfin je sais pas si je l'avais précisé mais il ne se fait pas mordre, Ashley enfonce juste ses griffes sur son torse en le faisant tomber au sol. C'est tout! Elle ne mord pas, rien! Ca aurait été dur la vie à Poudlard avec 2 loups-garous, tu trouves pas? donc voilà, ilira très bien dès que ses blessures auront guéri!  
Rebecca Black, toujours un mot pour me rassurer à chaque chapitre!à chaque fois que j'en poste un nouveau je me demande si ça va vous plaire et tout ça, et toi à chaque fois tu me laisses une review avec un compliment, tout comme maelstrom et maintenant zabou, et vous pouvez pas savoir comment ça me soulage de lire des trucs comme ça! en tout cas c'est vrai qu'Ashley a bien changé, dans le dernier chapitre, et ce n'est pas fini... lors de la prochaine pleine lune, elle sera encore différente._

_bon ba voilà... chapitre 28: Ashley se dévoile. Je suis désolée mais je ne serai pas là ce week-end alors je pourrai pas avancer très vite... et oui, pas d'ordi chez la grand-mère! et en plus j'ai une semaine pleine de contrôles qui arrive et je dois aller à l'entraînement pour ma compet qui va arriver et tout ça... donc je pense que je vais l'écrireà la main sur une feuille quand je serais chez ma grand-mèreet le taper à l'ordi quand j'aurai le temps. Donc je peux pas vraiment vous dire de date. Je pense que je le posterai le week-end prochain...  
Je peux par contre vous dire que Malestrom et Miss Black vont être contentes... Vous devinez pourquoi? si non, se référer à la fin de ce chapitre et en conclure que...à la prochaine! lol_

_kiss à tout le monde_


	28. les confidences d'Ashley

  
**Chapitre 28 : Les confidences d'Ashley.**

_-_Ecoute moi, je t'en prie !

_-_Je n'ai pas envie de te parler, Ginny, c'est tout ! rétorqua Harry avec mauvaise humeur.

_-_Mais essaie au moins de m'écouter ne serait-ce qu'une minute ! soupira Ginny.

_-_Je n'en ai pas envie…

_-_Ecoute-la… dit Hermione d'une voix lasse.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir.

_-_Je te rappelle que c'est _moi_ qui ai surpris ma petite amie dans les bras d'un autre, et que tu n'es pas censée te mêler de mes affaires ! Et toi non-plus, d'ailleurs ! ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Ron.

_-_Et évidemment tu ne dis rien à Ginger, bougonna Ginny en prenant bien soin de ne pas regarder la plus âgée des Fitgeralds, qui assistait à la scène depuis le début.

_-_Ginger n'a pas dit un mot depuis le début ! rétorqua Harry.

_-_C'est sûr, elle doit se sentir tellement coupable, dans cette histoire ! riposta Ginny.

_-_Ginger n'a rien à voir là-dedans, gronda Harry.

_-_Bien sûr que si !

_-_Mais Ginny, ouvre les yeux, bon sang ! s'énerva Ron. Tu as trompé Harry et tu auras beau trouver toutes les excuses du monde, ce que tu as fait est dégoûtant !

_-_De toute façon, Ginger n'a rien à se reprocher, assura Hermione.

_-_Bien sûr, que je n'ai rien à me reprocher ! grogna Ginger. Vous croyiez quoi ? Que je sortais avec Harry en cachette ? Pour tout te dire, Ginny, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé, et je crois que c'est même ce que j'aurai voulu, mais ça ne s'est pas fait, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que Harry était fidèle ! Il tenait à toi, il te faisait confiance et toi tu as tout fichu en l'air !

_-_Garde tes mensonges pour toi, réfuta Ginny. Tu as tenté de le séduire, avoue-le ! Tu voulais que je sois jalouse !

_-_Ginger n'a pas eu besoin de me draguer pour que tu sois jalouse, Ginny ! objecta Harry.

_-_De toute façon c'est de ta faute ! cria-t-elle. Si tu m'avais expliqué ce qui se passait réellement, je n'aurais pas…

_-_Mais tais-toi, pour l'amour du Ciel ! coupa Ron. Tu t'enfonces complètement ! Tu es la seule responsable de ce qui s'est passé ! C'est toi qui t'es mis dans la tête que Harry était intéressé par Ginger !

_-_Et j'avais tort, peut-être ? se défendit Ginny. Si elle ne représente rien pour lui, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est là ?

_-_C'est vrai, ça, Ginger ! assura Hermione. Cette histoire ne te regarde absolument pas, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_-_J'estime que si l'on m'accuse, c'est que je suis dans l'affaire, répliqua Ginger, et de toute façon tu peux te rassurer, Ginny, moi au moins je ne suis pas venue briser les cœurs en allant l'embrasser profondément devant toi !

Ginny lui adressa une grimace montrant que cela ne la faisait pas rire et lui jeta un regard plein de haine.

_-_Seulement, comme Harry et moi sommes accusés dans une autre histoire qui apparemment te dépasse, ma belle, reprit Ginger, je suis venue l'informer que je serai interrogée lundi soir par un membre du Ministère et qu'il a gentiment été convié. Maintenant, je crois que je vous gène, ici, alors je vais vous laisser régler vos comptes tous seuls…

Elle fit quelques pas vers le château mais Harry la rappela.

_-_Tu peux rester, je n'ai rien à te cacher… Après tout, tu es mon _amie_, n'est-ce pas ?

Ginny poussa un juron et regarda ailleurs, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

_-_Et je peux savoir comment tu comptes t'expliquer avec moi si on a quelqu'un de pareil à nous écouter ? rétorqua-t-elle. Parce qu'entre nous, la présence d'une fille comme ça, ça a du mal à passer !

_-_Premièrement, c'est à toi de t'expliquer, pas à moi, bougonna Harry. Après tout, je n'ai rien à me reprocher, c'est toi qui m'as lamentablement trompé ! Et deuxièmement, je ne vois pas en quoi Ginger te gène plus que Ron et Hermione ! Je te l'ai dit des dizaines de fois : c'est juste une _amie_ ! Et elle au moins, elle ne trahi personne, pas vrai ?

Ginger adressa à Ginny un regard victorieux qui ne fit qu'accentuer sa colère.

_-_OK, s'exclama-t-elle. Tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis sortie avec Roger Davies ? Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

_-_De toute façon, que tu aies une bonne raison ou pas, je t'en voudrais toujours, tu m'entends ? gronda Harry. Ce que tu as fait est _dé-gueu-lasse_ ! Quand je pense que tu me sermonnais sur la fidélité pendant que toi, tu sortais en cachette avec Davies !

_-_Je ne sortais pas en cachette avec lui ! se défendit Ginny.

_-_Non, bien sûr, tu avais faim, il avait un morceau de nourriture entre les dents, et tu n'as pas hésité à aller le chercher, c'est ça ? railla Ginger.

Elle éclata d'un rire qu'elle ne tenta pas de cacher et Ginny s'empourpra de rage. Harry, un peu écœuré par l'explication qu'elle venait donner, n'était pas sûr de l'avoir déjà vue si furieuse.

_-_D'accord, je suis sortie avec Davies, mais quand tu m'as surprise, c'était la première fois ! s'écria Ginny.

_-_Et bah heureusement ! lança Ron. Déjà que là ça passe pas alors si en plus c'était de longue durée ! Je n'ose même pas imaginer la tête que tu aurais fait si c'était Harry que tu avais surpris !

_-_Alors vous pensez que je l'ai fait par plaisir ? s'époumona Ginny.

_-_En général, lorsqu'on sort avec quelqu'un, on n'est jamais forcé de le faire ! rétorqua Ginger.

Elle s'avança et s'assit sur les genoux de Harry pour la provoquer. Ginny serra les poings et jeta une pierre dans le mac à côté duquel il se tenait tous pour normalement profiter un peu du soleil. Ginger guetta sa réaction mais elle se contenta de pousser un juron.

_-_Ginger, s'il te plait, reprocha Harry contre son gré.

Il aurait bien voulu qu'il reste. Sa présence était agréable et ainsi, il avait l'impression de se venger, mais s'il voulait obtenir une explication de la part de Ginny, il fallait qu'il se tienne correctement. Néanmoins, il n'était pas certain de voulait comprendre le pourquoi de cette tromperie. Le simple fait de savoir ce qu'elle avait fait le répugnait entièrement.

_-_Dépêche-toi, Ginny, dit-il sèchement.

_-_C'est clair, on n'a pas toute l'heure ! renchérit Ginger.

_-_Bon sang, mais faite-la _taire_ ! s'impatienta Ginny en s'arrachant presque les cheveux. Elle va me rendre folle !

Hermione soupira de lassitude.

_-_Ginger, si tu pouvais arrêter de parler à tout bout de champ et nous épargner tes remarques… Tu n'es pas chez McClaggan !

Ginger lâcha une insulte adressée à quelqu'un d'indéterminé et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle regarda Harry puis et adopta une attitude boudeuse.

_-_Et bien allez-y, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ! gronda-t-elle. Explique-toi, Ginny !

Celle-ci ferma les yeux comme pour prier les dieux de lui accorder la patience nécessaire et soupira profondément.

_-_Ce qu'il faut que tu saches, Harry, commença-t-elle, c'est que je ne l'ai pas fait par pur plaisir, même si _on n'est jamais forcé de sortir avec quelqu'un_…

Elle jeta un sourire narquois à Ginger puis reprit :

_-_Si je l'ai fait, c'est uniquement parce que je pensais que tu sortais avec l'autre, là !

Elle désigna la plus grande des Fitgeralds d'un signe de la tête.

_-_Je ne crois pas que ce soit une raison, dit Harry sans comprendre.

_-_Je voulais te rendre jaloux ! s'exclama Ginny. Et puis comme ça on aurait été quittes ! Seulement tu ne sortais_ pas_ avec Ginger…

_-_Et tu vas me dire que si tu l'avais su, tu n'aurais rien fait de tel, c'est ça ? minauda Harry.

Ginny hocha la tête.

_-_C'est pitoyable, comme explication ! explosa Harry. Je suis censé croire ça ?

_-_C'est la stricte vérité ! se défendit la sœur de Ron.

_-_Ahem…

Ginny retint son souffle et sembla prête à exploser et déverser toute sa rage sur Ginger, mais elle n'en fit rien et reprit à peu près son calme dans la minute qui suivit.

_-_Ginger, s'il te plait, est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de te comporter comme UNE VERITABLE GAMINE ? Harry et moi avons à parler sérieusement, tu sais, comme deux personnes qui agissent en adultes, tu vois un peu ce que c'est ?

Ginger eut un petit rire moqueur.

_-_Tu ne t'es pas comportée comme une adulte, l'autre soir ! railla-t-elle.

_-_Ginger, tais-toi ! supplia Harry, au bord de la crise de nerfs. Ca peut t'arriver de la boucler juste deux minutes ?

Ce fut Ginny qui eut un petit rire peu sympathique.

_-_Et toi arrête de rire comme ça, on dirait une idiote ! bougonna-t-il.

Ginger pouffa de rire et adressa à Ginny un sourire victorieux.

_-_Vous êtes ridicules, toutes les deux ! répliqua Ron. Non mais vraiment ! Ginny, arrête ton cinéma, tu me fais pitié ! Et toi Ginger si tu pouvais stopper ton petit manège ça serait pas mal non-plus parce que tu commences à me sortir par les trous de nez !

_-_Ron ! reprocha Hermione. Tu peux parler autrement, non ?

_-_Non ! Je parle comme je veux, et si ça ne te plait pas tu n'as qu'à ne pas m'écouter.

_-_Ah vraiment ? Et bien d'accord, je n'écouterais plus ce que tu me diras, désormais ! bouda Hermione. Et ne viens pas pleurnicher pour obtenir des réponses de ma part, je ne dirai rien !

_-_Je me débrouillerai très bien sans toi, Hermy ! gronda Ron. Tu crois quoi ? Que je vis par tes petits soins ? Tu rêves, là ! Tu n'es pas le centre du monde, tu sais !

Harry croyait être en plein cauchemar. Un mal de crane commençait à l'envahir et ses amis se chamaillaient pour des bêtises, sans parler de Ginny qui le trompait…

_-_De toute façon je n'ai rien à te dire, rétorqua Ron, alors que tu sois là ou pas, ça ne change pas grand chose !

Hermione ouvrit la bouche d'indignation et afficha un air résigné.

_-_D'accord, je m'en vais.

Elle saisit sa veste qu'elle avait posée et se leva brusquement, puis partit d'un pas décidé dans la direction du château. Ron ne chercha même pas à la retenir.

_-_Sympathique, le petit départ précipité ! commenta Ginger. Tu es doué pour te faire passer pour un imbécile, toi ! dit-elle à l'adresse de Ron.

_-_Oh toi, ferme-la ! gronda ce dernier. Je te rappelle que c'est toi qu'on prend pour une folle dans cette école !

_-_Non ! Ce sont les gens comme toi qui le pensent, pas les autres ! rétorqua Ginger.

_-_Alors il y a beaucoup de gens comme moi, ici ! assura Ron.

_-_Ca ne veut pas dire pour autant que ce sont des personnes intelligentes ! lança Ginger et Ron ne put répondre.

_-_Mais ça veut peut-être dire que la folie que tu dégages est trop forte, dit sèchement Ginny.

_-_Il faut aussi être folle pour ce mettre dans un tel pétrin avec son petit-ami, minauda Ginger en guise de réponse.

_-_Je t'interdis de parler comme ça à ma sœur ! gronda Ron.

_-_Je lui interdis de faire du mal à Harry ! dut Ginger sur le même ton.

_-_Tu n'es qu'une fiente de hibou ! insulta Ron. Une vraie traînée, une…

_-_La traînée, ici, c'est elle ! rétorqua Ginger en montrant Ginny du doigt.

Harry se décida d'intervenir à ce moment pour éviter que la dispute tourne au désastre. Déjà, Ron et Ginger avaient sorti leurs baguettes et se faisaient face, se jetant mutuellement des regards pleins de haine en ayant oublié tout ce qui se passait autour et la raison initiale pour laquelle ils étaient là.

_-_Calmez-vous ! cria Harry.

_-_Vas-y, Ron ! encouragea Ginny.

Harry savait que Ron n'avait strictement aucune chance contre une Ginger furieuse comme elle l'était à ce moment. Il allait se faire massacrer s'il ne s'interposait pas.

_-_Ron, Ginger, arrêtez ça !

Mais les deux adversaires s'étaient mis à tourner lentement sans détacher leurs regards. Ron paraissait agité tandis que Ginger se mouvait avec la souplesse qui lui était habituelle. Elle semblait très sûre d'elle et il était facile de deviner pourquoi. Ron n'était pas à la hauteur pour elle.

_-_Ginger, abaisse ta baguette ! Ron, s'il te plait, écoute-moi !

Mais son ami se contenta de siffler de dénégation pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne reculerait pas.

_-_Allez Ron ! Mets-lui une bonne raclée ! s'écria Ginny.

Harry pesta et se mit à lui crier dessus. Elle n'était pas la mieux placée pour prendre parti du duel. Ginger souriait à présent d'une façon qui déplut à Harry. Il savait qu'elle allait bientôt attaquer.

_-_Calmez-vous, enfin ! J'ai l'impression d'être en face de deux gamins complètement débiles ! Ron ! Ginger ! JE VOUS PARLE, BON SANG ! s'époumona-t-il.

_-Endoloris_ !

Le sortilège jeté par Ginger fila à une vitesse incroyable. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de régir, Harry aperçut Ron se tordre de douleur au sol en gémissant effroyablement. Ce dernier attira les quelques regards qui ne s'étaient pas déjà tournés vers eux, captés par le duel.

Harry eut soudain envie de taper sur tout ce qui bougeait. Ils étaient vraiment trop bêtes ! Bande de crétins immatures, totalement aveuglés par leurs petits problèmes de fierté !

_-_Ginger ! gronda-t-il. Arrête ça !

La jeune fille ricanait sans pouvoir s'arrêter et ne cessait de jeter des regards victorieux à Ron, qui resta au sol longtemps après que les effets du sortilège se soient estompés.

_-_Sale pourriture ! s'exclama Ginny. Ca va, Ron ?

Celui-ci ne répondit tout d'abord pas, puis se releva brusquement et pointa sa baguette sur le front de Ginger qui ne cessa pas autant ses ricanements.

_-_Ron, ne fais pas ça ! s'efforça de le raisonner Harry, mais il n'était plus certain que ses amis l'écouteraient, désormais.

_-_Ron, je te jure que si tu fais ça, je…

_-_Tais-toi, Harry ! ricana Ginger. On va voir ce qu'il va me faire!

Ron afficha une expression de détermination et prit une profonde inspiration. Harry sentit son cœur se mettre à battre plus vite et de la sueur se mit à perler sur son front tandis qu'il réfléchissait au moyen de les arrêter.

_-Stupefix_ ! lança Ron.

Mais quelqu'un vint dévier son bras pour l'empêcher de faire une telle chose. Harry tourna vivement la tête pour apercevoir Cho, le visage dur, tenant toujours le poignet de Ron.

_-_Pas très sympathique, ça ! s'exclama-t-elle. Les Weasley se dévergondent ! Ta sœur a déjà fait assez de bêtises, tu ne crois ?

Ginny l'insulta et leva les yeux au plafond.

_-_Dégagez. Tous ! ordonna Harry.

Personne ne bougea et chacun se mit à le regarder comme s'il venait d'un autre monde.

_-_Vous m'avez compris ? Dégagez ! Je ne veux plus vous voir !

_-_Harry, je crois que… commença Cho mais elle fut rapidement interrompue.

_-_Je ne veux rien entendre ! Dégagez tous, c'est clair ? DEGAGEZ !

Ginger, Cho et Ron commencèrent à s'éloigner en le regardant de travers mais Ginny resta là à l'observer.

_-_C'est valable pour toi aussi, Ginny.

_-_Je n'ai pas voulu que tout finisse comme ça… assura-t-elle tout de même.

_-_Il va pourtant falloir que tu t'y fasses.

_-_J'aimerais que tu écoutes toute l'histoire !

_-_Tu as eu largement le temps de parler tout à l'heure, Ginny, répliqua sèchement Harry.

_-_ J'étais jalouse et je voulais te tester ! Tu ne vas pas tout laisser tomber comme ça ! sanglota la jeune Gryffondor. Pas après tout ce temps et pour une raison si bête !

_-_Peut-être que tout cela te semble très bête, Ginny, mais pour moi c'en est tout autre. Je t'étais fidèle, je pensais que tu l'étais aussi, mais j'ai dû me tromper. Peu importe ce que tu me diras. Tu m'as trompé et le temps n'est pas prêt d'effacer ça…

Des larmes commencèrent à perler sur les joues de Ginny et ses yeux rougirent. Harry resta un instant devant elle, sans bouger, pour voir le plaisir de la voir pleurer. Il éprouva lui-aussi un profond chagrin à l'idée d'en être arrivé là mais sa douleur était trop grande pour qu'il songe à tenter d'améliorer les choses. Et puis c'était mieux ainsi. Pendant des mois ils s'étaient aimés, disputés et réconciliés inlassablement et à chaque fois le temps effaçait les restes de rancune. Mais cette fois, c'était différent : elle l'avait trompé. Ce n'était plus des paroles qui étaient la cause de leur dispute. Il y avait forcément quelque chose qui ne collait plus entre eux deux. Et même s'ils se réconciliaient, il savait que plus rien ne serait comme avant avec elle. Alors à quoi bon ? Autant en rester là avant de créer d'autres souffrances encore plus profondes… Il n'était pas certain d'avoir jamais connu ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment-même. Ce n'était pas un petit pincement au cœur qui le perturbait ; il avait plutôt l'impression qu'un véritable étau le compressait autant qu'il le pouvait. Si sa fierté ne l'avait retenu, il aurait sans doute versé quelques larmes pour atténuer le picotement survenu au coin de ses yeux. Si seulement il était allé s'expliquer plus tôt… Si seulement il n'avait pas voulu aller la chercher ce jour-là au terrain de Quidditch… Il aurait voulu ne rien savoir et continuer comme avant. Comme au début, quand ils se cherchaient mutuellement sans oser l'avouer. Une image furtive lui rappela le bal d'Halloween. Ce moment l'avait tellement marqué… Jamais il ne pourrait oublier l'explosion de son cœur quand ils s'étaient mis à danser au son d'une chanson parlant d'un chagrin d'amour. En fin de compte, leur histoire avait commencé dans la tristesse et après de merveilleuses étapes avait fini dans la tristesse. Et tout ça à cause d'un malentendu complètement dérisoire… Même Cho ne lui avait pas fait ressentir un tel sentiment d'amertume. C'était finalement la fille avec qui il pensait ne jamais pouvoir sortir qui avait réussi à le charmer. Il regretta immédiatement toutes les pensées qu'il avait eu pour Ginger alors qu'ils étaient encore ensemble, lui et Ginny. Il avait été totalement idiot. En définitive, c'était quand l'amour s'en était allé qu'il se rendait compte à quel point il y tenait…

Ginny ne parvenait plus à sécher ses larmes. Ses sanglots étouffés le rendirent encore plus mélancolique. Il n'osait même pas imaginer à quel point elle devait se sentir coupable… Toute trace de colère avait disparu, désormais. Il voulut essuyer une larme mais elle recula brusquement. Il renifla en même temps qu'elle mais elle ne leva pas les yeux vers lui. Harry savait de toute façon qu'il n'y verrait rien d'autre que le chagrin et les remords qui la faisaient pleurer. Sur un coup de tête, il se décida et la prit dans ses bras une dernière fois. Cette fois, elle ne bougea pas et se laissa étreindre sans cesser de sangloter. Il pouvait sentir son corps se convulser de spasmes. Il ne pouvait pas s'avouer que c'était en partie lui qui était à l'origine de toute sa douleur, pour la simple raison que ce serait réaliser qu'il lui en voulait pour rien. Or, elle l'avait trompé et ce n'était _pas _rien…

_-_Je crois qu'on devrait s'arrêter là, murmura-t-il à son oreille en caressant doucement ses cheveux. Le temps arrangera les choses…

Ginny renifla un bon coup et hocha la tête.

_-_J'espère qu'on jour tu me pardonneras pour ce que je t'ai fait sans vraiment réfléchir à la réalité, dit-elle entre deux sanglots. Je n'ai pas réalisé sur le coup ce que ça me ferais de te perdre. Je n'avais pas calculé les conséquences de mes actes… Et pourtant j'aimerais tant revenir en arrière, aujourd'hui… Comme quand on s'aimait tous les deux en cachette sans trouver le courage pour se l'avouer… Ou comme le jour de la Saint-Valentin, où on se comprenait à demi-mots…

Harry ferma les yeux très fort pour calmer le picotement naissant qui réapparaissait. Ses paupières s'humidifièrent mais il ne bougea pas.

_-_J'ai vraiment été idiote pour tout foutre en l'air comme ça… Si jamais tu me pardonnes, sache que je ne referai pas la même erreur.

Harry se retira de l'étreinte et acquiesça. Lentement d'abord, puis de plus en plus vite, il s'éloigna dans le parc avec l'impression de quitter une partie de lui-même. Il avait été tellement bien, avec elle… Et tout s'était arrêté soudainement. Trop soudainement, peut-être. Il tombait de plus haut qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

_-_Harry ?

Il se retourna une dernière fois vers Ginny pour écouter l'ultime chose qu'elle voulait lui dire.

_-_Présente mes excuses à Ginger, déclara-t-elle. Elle n'y est pour rien.

Harry lui sourit tristement et reprit son chemin.

Rarement le parc de Poudlard lui avait parut si monotone. Le soleil qui se reflétait sur le lac en créant mille couleurs ne lui inspirait que du chagrin. Les oiseaux voletant au-dessus de lui ne faisaient que lui rappeler qu'il se trouvait tout en bas, dans le fond d'une vie que le malheur ornementait. Les nombreux groupes d'élèves profitant de ce mercredi après-midi de repos ne cessaient de lui faire songer avec rancœur qu'il venait de rompre avec sa petite-amie, de perdre son parrain, de n'avoir plus de nouvelles d'une personne captive à qui il tenait énormément et qu'il était le seul à devoir combattre un mage noir. Tout autour de lui il entendait des rires, des chants et des cris surexcités qui lui furent bientôt insupportables. Si seulement ils pouvaient se taire et le laisser méditer tranquillement… Un seul endroit lui parut approprié pour la situation : la cabane hurlante. Au moins, personne ne viendrait l'y déranger et il pourrait réfléchir calmement à tout ce qui mijotait dans sa tête.

Le Saule Cogneur assurait toujours aussi bien son rôle de gardien de la Cabane Hurlante. Harry constata que les élèves les plus proches devaient se trouver à au moins vingt mètres de lui et ne lui prêtaient aucune attention. Pas très loin, il dénicha une longue branche qu'il saisit sans se soucier de sa provenance et vérifiant que personne le regardait, il appuya sur un nœud de racine. L'arbre cessa immédiatement de bouger et il se glissa dans le passage qui se découvrit.

La Cabane Hurlante était toujours telle qu'il l'avait gardée en mémoire. Au bout de la pente inclinée de prolongeait un couloir de plafond bas qu'il emprunta sans hésiter pendant un long moment, puis une petite ouverture lui apparut au moment ou le tunnel remontait doucement. Là, il s'arrêta net et tendit l'oreille. Une sorte de râle provenait de l'étage supérieur, qu'il savait poussiéreuse et dans un désordre inimaginable. Les fenêtres étaient brisées et couvertes par des planches, le sol couvert de taches, les meubles cassés… Prenant une profonde inspiration, il reprit sa marche et traversa la pièce pour arriver dans un couloir sombre. Le bruit s'intensifia quand il monta un escalier complètement délabré qui le menant dans une pièce au sol recouvert de poussière à l'exception de quelques marques sur le sol qui semblaient moins sales que les autres endroits. Il n'eut aucun mal à imaginer pourquoi ces traces étaient là : elles avaient été crées quand il avait rencontré Sirius pour la première fois. Son cœur se serra mais quelque chose d'autre le fit réagir. La porte menant à la salle suivante n'était que légèrement mais elle lui permit de distinguer la source du râle qu'il avait entendu en bas. Sur le lit à baldaquin du fond de la pièce, il se souvenait d'avoir vu Pattenrond pelotonné parmi la poussière, mais une tout autre créature y était assise, cette fois. Même si elle ne ressemblait à rien, il sut à quoi il avait affaire. Ou plutôt à qui, car c'était ce qui restait d'Ashley qui sanglotait étrangement derrière les rideaux du baldaquin.

Prudemment il s'avança vers elle en s'efforçant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Le souvenir de la bibliothèque ravagée n'était pas loin. Mais elle semblait consciente de ses actes, puisqu'elle pleurait… Lui qui pensait être tranquille pour réfléchir…

_-_Harry ?

La pauvre Ashley leva son visage hideux vers lui et le cacha aussitôt derrière ses mains.

_-_Laisse, murmura Harry. Ca ne fait rien…

Ashley se leva du lit et essuya une larme avec ce qu'il prit tout d'abord pour un coin de manche mais qui en fait n'était autre qu'une touffe de poils qui pendait de quelques centimètres. Il la fixa un moment avec une expression de dégoût puis remarqua que la jeune Fitgeralds s'avançait vers lui en souriant. Mais son sourire, derrière ce visage poilu et difforme, lui fit plutôt penser à une horrible grimace.

_-_Alors tu t'en fiches que je ne ressemble à… à rien d'humain ?

Harry se força à sourire pour cacher son embarras. Bien sûr que non, il ne s'en fichait pas. Au contraire. Elle se transformait en bête et lui restait stupidement devant elle, à lui parler comme si de rien n'était !

_-_Pas très convaincu, on dirait ! murmura-t-elle. Mais après tout je ne peux pas t'en vouloir… Je me suis transformée en monstre, et sûrement qu'à la prochaine pleine lune, c'est à dire ce soir, le processus sera terminé… A ce moment je redeviendrai à peu près normale… En attendant tu as raison de te méfier de moi. Je ne contrôle pas toujours la bête, tu sais… Surtout que la nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber…

Harry ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de faire comme si elle n'était pas dangereuse.

_-_Et… Depuis quand es-tu là ? Ginger est au courant ?

_-_Depuis l'épisode la bibliothèque, je me cache dans cette maison. Ginger le sait, bien entendu. Elle a d'ailleurs piqué une de ces crises… C'est Dumbledore qui m'a informée de l'existence de cette cachette. Je pensais que je serais la seule à la connaître, mais apparemment je me suis trompée…

Harry haussa les épaules.

_-_Je ne connaissais pas moi-même cette maison avant d'y venir, il y a de cela trois ans.

_-_Seulement à cette époque, il n'y avait pas le loup-garou à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ?

_-_Justement si, avoua Harry dans un soupir.

_-_Quelqu'un de bien ?

Harry se remémora le visage de Remus le temps de quelques secondes. Ses yeux ridés malgré son jeune page, ses cheveux décolorés… Si seulement il pouvait être à ses côtés, ce soir-là…Il lui manquait tellement !

_-_Quelqu'un de merveilleux… Remus Lupin.

_-_C'était un élève ? Il n'est plus ici, il me semble…

_-_Il était professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, quand j'étais en troisième année, expliqua Harry non sans émotion. Je crois qu'à ce jour, je n'ai jamais eu de meilleur prof que lui.

Ashley eut une sorte de bruit de gorge avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole.

_-_Excuse-moi, dit-elle, ça m'arrive parfois. Ce Lupin, tu le préférais à McClaggan ? Enfin je veux dire, McClaggan te soutient énormément et croit beaucoup en toi…

_-_Mais nos liens s'arrêtent à peu près là… déclara Harry avec une pointe de tristesse. Tandis qu'avec Remus, ça a tout de suite été différent.

_-_Différent comment ? questionna Ashley en plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Harry, ce qui le rendit mal à l'aise.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de regarder une bête de cette façon. Même si la bête en question pouvait parler et se tenait droite, et même si elle avait été humaine quelques mois auparavant.

_-_Nous ne sommes pas aussi proches que je l'étais avec Lupin. Remus m'a toujours porté beaucoup d'affection, expliqua Harry. Dès le début, et je ne savais même pas pourquoi. A vrai dire, je ne sais même pas si je m'en étais rendu compte. Il était tellement gentil avec moi… C'était un des meilleurs amis de mon père.

_-_Un professeur a le droit de se comporter comme ça avec son élève ? dit Ashley, surprise. D'accord, ton père et lui étaient amis, mais quand même !

_-_Il ne montrait pas son affection en public, tu sais ! Avec le temps je me suis rendu compte que quand ça allait mal, c'est lui que j'allais trouver. Je ne compte plus les fois où je suis allé dans son bureau pour parler pendant de longs moments des choses qui me tourmentaient…

Son cœur se serra à l'évocation de tous ces bons souvenirs aux côtés de Remus. La tristesse le submergea soudain et il cessa toute parole à son sujet pour ne pas rouvrir la plaie.

_-_Ce type a l'air d'être vraiment bien, assura Ashley. Un de ces jours, il faudra que tu me le présentes. J'ai un peu de mal à me faire à ma nouvelle condition, et lui parler m'aiderait beaucoup, je pense. Tu as gardé les liens avec lui, au moins ?

Harry acquiesça.

_-_Que penses-tu de l'inviter lors du prochain week-end à Pré-au-Lard ?

L'adolescent sentit son visage se refermer avec le chagrin.

_-_Ce ne sera pas possible, murmura-t-il tristement. Il est prisonnier de Voldemort…

_-_Quoi ?

_-_Voldemort l'a fait prisonnier, répéta Harry. Depuis un peu avant Noël.

_-_C'est horrible !

Ashley lui lança un regard plein de compassion qui lui ramena un peu d'humanité. Harry, lui, ne parvint à ne rien dire. Bien sûr, que c'était horrible. Et le pire était que personne n'avait rien fait pour le sortir de là. Ou du moins, rien qui n'avait abouti à quelque chose d'utile. Pourtant, on ne trouvait pas des masses de logements luxueux comme celui où il était enfermé ! Il en avait parlé à Rogue, n'est-ce pas ? Donc l'Ordre était au courant !

_-_Il te manque ? questionna Ashley en retournant s'asseoir sur le lit.

_-_Enormément…

Il lui avait semblé que ce serait le mot adéquat, mais quand il franchit ses lèvres, il regretta de ne pas avoir employé un terme plus fort. Depuis des mois il ne cessait de penser à lui en se demandant où il était, ce qu'il faisait, et même parfois s'il était toujours en vie. Qui sait ? Entre les griffes de Voldemort, tout pouvait arriver.

_-_Si je pouvais faire quelque chose pour l'aider, ne serait-ce qu'un pas vers sa liberté…

_-_Ce n'est pas toi qui décide de ces choses là, fit remarquer Ashely.

Harry se tut mais il songea très fort que si justement c'était lui qui avait en sa possession le pouvoir d'aider Remus, il y aurait bien longtemps qu'il serait libre…

Un courant d'air parvint jusqu'à eux et les fit frissonner.

_-_Ferme la porte, s'il te plait, Harry, dit Ashley.

S'exécutant, Harry se vit contraint de s'enfermer lui-même dans une pièce qu'il partageait avec un loup-garou. Ce fut d'ailleurs un sentiment étrange qui s'ensuivit car il avait l'impression d'être pris au piège si jamais la situation tournait mal.

_-_Tu as raison de te méfier, assura Ashley. Je peux à tout moment partir en vrille, tu sais. Ginger me le reproche souvent. Mais elle ignore que tout va se terminer bientôt, pour elle et pour moi.

Le cœur de Harry fit un bond. Après des mois d'oubli, une parole revint dans sa mémoire à la vitesse de la lumière : Ashley avait dit qu'elle tuerait sa sœur quand tout serait terminé. Il la regarda soudain avec beaucoup moins de compassion. Son ressentiment envers elle passa plutôt à une sorte de colère mêlée de dégoût.

_-_Tu comptes toujours la tuer une fois que tu te seras complètement transformée ? demanda-t-il avec agressivité.

Après sa rupture trop prématurée avec Ginny, Ginger semblait avoir pris beaucoup plus d'importance à ses yeux, même si elle était en partie la cause de cette séparation. C'était comme si à présent c'était en elle qu'il pouvait faire confiance…

_-_Assis-toi, Harry, dit simplement Ashley.

_-_Réponds-moi d'abord !

Le jeune sorcier sentait naître en lui une envie de la secouer très fort pour qu'elle parle. Mais sa répulsion envers elle l'empêchait même de la toucher. Il refusait de poser ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur ce visage hideux qui ne lui inspirait désormais plus rien d'autre que de la colère.

Ashley le prit par le bras et avec une force spectaculaire le força à se poser lui-aussi sur le lit. Elle ne dut pas se rendre compte qu'elle enfonçait ses griffes dans sa peau. Harry commença à craindre une crise de folie comme celle qui l'avait prise quand elle avait dévasté la bibliothèque entière.

_-_Ashley, as-tu oui ou non l'intention de la tuer et de te suicider, comme tu l'avais promis ? demanda-t-il d'une voix déformée par l'effroi. Il faut que je sache !

_-_Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle ! dit Ashley d'un ton léger. Quand nous serons parties, l'endroit où nous vivrons sera encore mieux qu'ici. Nous serons ensemble pour l'éternité et rien ne pourra plus jamais nous séparer car là-bas, je serai redevenue sa petite Ash !

Dans ses yeux commença à briller une lueur de démence qui ne fit qu'accroître les inquiétudes de Harry. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers la porte et voulut se lever mais elle posa sa main sur son épaule et la pressa si fortement qu'il poussa un cri de douleur et ne put que se rasseoir.

_-_Elle va te manquer, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-toi qu'elle sera plus heureuse là où nous irons !

_-_Tu es folle… murmura Harry d'une voix pleine de dégoût.

_-_Non, c'est toi qui es fou de ne pas croire en nous…

Harry tenta une nouvelle fois de se dégager mais elle le retint encore, cette fois en le prenant par la nuque. Elle serra tellement fort qu'il pouvait sentir ses griffes rentrer dans sa peau et il fut incapable de bouger plus.

_-_Ginger ne voudrait pas que tu la tues, grinça-t-il entre ses dents serrées par la douleur.

_-_De toute façon, si je ne la tue pas, elle se suicidera en apprenant ma mort ! rétorqua Ashley d'une voix vive. Elle n'a personne d'autre pour qui vivre, sur cette Terre !

_-_Si, elle a quelqu'un d'autre ! s'écria Harry

Ashley émit un petit rire qui ressembla plutôt à un grognement et elle desserra sa prise. Harry, soulagé, se massa la nuque et constata qu'un mince filet de sang coulait de l'endroit où elle avait planté ses griffes.

_-_Tu t'imagines peut-être que tu comptes pour elle ? ricana-t-elle en le dévisageant d'un regard méchant. Ginger n'a personne d'autre que moi et il en sera toujours ainsi. Tu ne représentes rien pour elle.

Comme si ses paroles avaient causé un choc à ses oreilles, Harry fit un bond en arrière, le cœur battant. Ginger jouait-elle avec lui ? Non, c'était impossible, elle avait clairement dit qu'il avait été son premier ami après sa sœur…

_-_Elle ment très bien, renchérit Ashley, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

_-_C'est toi qui mens ! objecta Harry.

A nouveau, la jeune fille éclata d'un rire abject et elle se rapprocha un peu de lui.

_-_Tu l'aimes bien, ma sœur, pas vrai ? minauda-t-elle.

Harry ne répondit rien et ne fit pas un geste, peu désireux de recevoir encore ses griffes quelque part. Cependant, il réfléchissait à toute vitesse à un moyen de s'enfuir. Sa baguette était dans sa poche, mais s'il bougeait ne serait-ce que de quelques centimètres, elle risquerait de le retenir une nouvelle fois. Il faudrait donc qu'il joue sur la rapidité pour la tromper.

_-_A vrai dire, tu ne l'aimes pas _que_ bien, ajouta Ashley avec une pointe de moquerie. Tu l'aimes énormément, n'est-ce pas ?

_-_C'est en effet une excellente amie à laquelle je tiens beaucoup, avoua Harry.

_-_Dans ce cas, j'ai une proposition à te faire…

Harry sentit le mauvais coup mais écouta tout de même ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

_-_Puisque tu tiens tant que ça à elle, je te tuerai aussi, ça te va ?

S'il n'avait pas su qu'elle était tout de ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux, l'adolescent aurait sûrement éclaté de rire, mais il avait conscience que malgré son état de folie, elle comptait le tuer en même temps qu'elle et sa sœur.

_-_Tu nous accompagneras dans ce monde plus beau, ça sera bien !

Elle s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur sa cuisse. Il voulut se dégager mais elle joua avec ses griffes pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas forcément la meilleure idée. Mais Harry comprit également qu'elle n'était plus maîtresse de ses actes. Ses yeux semblaient couverts d'un voile sombre qui les rendait méchants et agressifs. Néanmoins elle restait calme et non violente, ce qui le rassura quelque peu. Au moins, elle ne le mordrait pas jusqu'au sang… Pour le moment.

_-_Retire ta main, s'il te plait Ashley, murmura-t-il la gorge serrée.

_-_Et pourquoi ?

Par provocation ou simplement parce qu'elle en avait envie, elle alla jusqu'à poser ses mains sur son torse pour l'allonger et voir sa réaction. Harry sentit son corps se poser la vieille couverture du lit tandis qu'elle le forçait à s'étendre et chercha avec désespoir une façon de s'en sortir. Ashley devenait vraiment folle, il devrait tenter le tout pour le tout…

Vue du dessous, elle paraissait encore plus hideuse que vue de face. Ses cheveux graisseux effleurait sa gorge, son souffle fétide venait jusqu'à ses narines, mais il la vit se pencher vers lui, une expression indéfinissable sur le visage.

_-_Tu sais ce que j'ai envie ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse, avec une pointe de sensualité.

Harry se doutait trop bien de son désir, surtout quand elle se mit à califourchon sur lui sans cesser de tripoter doucement sa cuisse.

_-_Ashley, s'il te plait, laisse-moi ! répliqua-t-il, le cœur battant trop vite à son goût.

_-_Ca sera bien, crois-moi ! Nous serons tous les trois, rien que tous les trois… Et là nous ne sommes que tous les deux… Nous pouvons faire tout ce que nous voulons !

Elle passa sa main sous sa robe de sorcier et Harry eut une convulsion de répugnance.

_-_Arrête, Ashley ! ordonna-t-il fortement.

Oubliant toute menace, il la gifla si violemment qu'elle bascula et se retrouva allongée à côté de lui, une expression de rage dur le visage.

_-_Saleté ! pesta-t-elle. Tu ne veux pas de moi, c'est ça ? Tu préfères ma sœur, c'est sûr ! Elle au moins elle a un beau corps, c'est mieux pour faire ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle était prise d'une telle folie qu'Harry en fut presque choqué. Alors comme ça, elle pensait qu'il restait avec Ginger simplement pour… pour des choses auxquelles il n'avait jamais songé ?

_-_Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis, Ashley, tu deviens complètement conglée !

_-_Mais je suis folle, Harry ! Folle, tu m'entends ? Tu ne l'as pas compris, encore ? Elle m'a rendu folle ! Cette saleté de bestiole m'a rendue FOLLE ! Et tout ça c'est à cause de ma PROPRE MERE !

Elle poussa un rugissement et lui montra ses crocs. Harry se releva vivement et voulut s'enfuir mais elle lui barra la route en plaçant devant la porte.

_-_C'est trop tard, dit-elle d'une voix changée. Tu vas partir devant nous, et nous te rejoindrons !

Si la situation n'avait pas été si critique pour lui, Harry aurait sans doute éprouvé de la pitié envers elle mais elle semblait avoir bel et bien l'intention de le tuer avant de se tuer avec Ginger. Il eut soudain l'impression de la retrouver telle qu'elle était l'autre soir, dans la bibliothèque. Sans plus attendre, elle s'élança sur lui et avec une rapidité de réflexes hors du commun, il roula au sol et passa derrière elle pour atteindre la porte. Quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était fait bernée, Ashley rugit à nouveau et se lança à sa poursuite dans l'escalier. L'avance qu'il avait prise fut promptement rattrapée et il commença à paniquer. Elle allait beaucoup plus vite que lui, c'était incontestable. S'il continuait ainsi, il serait entre ses dents dans quelques secondes…

_-_Harry !

Ce fut en sursautant légèrement que l'adolescent aperçut Ginger au bout du long couloir sombre. D'ailleurs, ce couloir se terminait là, devant lui. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, il sentit dix griffes s'enfoncer dans son dos et il trébucha en avant, sa tête cognant contre le sol. Le choc l'étourdit un instant et il mit quelques secondes à réaliser ce qui lui arrivait. Incapable de bouger, il attendit qu'Ashley referme sa mâchoire tranchante sur lui, lui transmettant le mal ou allant même jusqu'à le tuer. Il avait envie de crier alors que peu à peu ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes dues à la douleur. A croire qu'elle voulait le faire souffrir avant de l'achever…

_-_Ashley, je t'en supplie, ne fais pas ça ! cria Ginger en accourrant, la voix pleine de chagrin et de peur.

La respiration de Harry commençait à se faire courte. Avec désespoir, il vit la bête se mettre à s'amuser avec lui. Elle le tourna, le retourna en prenant bien soin de planter ses griffes dans chaque partie du corps qu'elle serrait, puis il se retrouva face à elle, à quelques centimètres de ses crocs menaçants.

_-_Ashley, je sais que c'est la pleine lune ce soir, désespéra Ginger, mais laisse-le partir avant que la nuit ne tombe complètement !

Mais la lune trahit ses paroles. A peine eut-elle terminé sa phrase qu'une lumière vive provenant de la sortie du couloir parvint jusqu'à eux. Les nuages s'étaient écartés.

Harry eut l'impression de revenir trois ans auparavant. Comme Remus l'avait fait sous ses yeux, Ashley se releva, le libérant de ses griffes, et ses jambes se mirent à trembler, puis tout son corps s'allongea.

_-_Harry ! appela Ginger.

Avec un effort surhumain, Harry parvint à se relever à son tour, profitant de la métamorphose d'Ashley pour fuir. Il eut du mal à se tenir debout car son dos le lançait douloureusement, mais il se mit à courir vers la sortie en s'efforçant de ne pas s'en soucier. Quand il risqua un rapide coup d'œil en arrière, les épaules de la pauvre sœur de Ginger se voûtaient et des poils plus longs que ceux qui l'avaient déjà envahie apparurent.

_-_Ashley… dit Ginger d'une toute petite voix déformée par la tristesse.

Harry le prit par le bras et la guida jusqu'à l'ouverture. Un cri à lui déchirer le cœur résonna dans le couloir et il comprit que cette fois, le processus de métamorphose était bel et bien terminé…

* * *

* * *

_Et me voilà de retour! Je vous ai manqué j'espère? lol. Moi en tout cas j'ai l'impression que ça fait super longtemps que j'ai pas posté de chapitre... mais j'étais trop occupée pour écrire aussi vite que d'habitude, désolée si je vous ai fait attendre._

_Lord Sinuae, comme plus mal d'entre vous tu préfères qu'il y ait rupture avec Ginny? Ba tu ne seras pas déçu de ce chapitre... Heureusement que tu es là, Zabou, pour soutenir le couple Harry/Ginny! lol! mais bon il y a rupture quand même... Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement après ce que Ginny a fait... Au fait, je connais pas trop la maladie de la page blanche mais j'espère que tu es guerrie! lol! j'ai toujours pas trouvé de temps pour lire ta longue fic, désolée... Un jour je le ferai, quand j'aurais de l'avance sur mes propres chapitres...  
Ah tiens, tu reviens sur ta théorie, Maelstrom ? Pour tout te dire, ce n'est pasMcClaggan le prince mais il joue quand même un rôle plutôt important... Je ne t'en dis pas plus!  
Rebecca, toujours égale à toi même : tu adores que Ginny ait trompé Harry! lol! Ca me fait rire quand tu laisses des messages comme ça ! côtéserpentard qui sort de temps en temps, pas vrai?  
Miss Black, c'est sur qu'on peut carrément dire que Ginny a du culot, enfin elle pense avoir une bonne raison de sortir avec Davies... Sauf qu'elle ne sait pas qu'en fait c'est elle qui est complètement débile et qu'elle a fait une grosse connerie, mais bon... La prochaine fois elle s'informera avant de vouloir rendre quelqu'un jaloux!  
Fizban, là je suis d'accord avec toi, mes premiers chapitres ne sont pas supers, mais bon j'ai un peu la flegme de les refaire... C'est le début de l'histoire donc forcément c'est moins bien et en plus plus j'écris pour ça me parait facile! En fait au début, quand je venais de commencer ma fic c'était dur dur de trouver quelque chose à dire et ça doit sûrement se voir, non?  
Lily Black, normalement ça va s'arranger avec Rogue, je mettrai sans doute un petit passage sur ça dans le chapitre suivant... Et McClaggan va bel et bien avoir une vision, mais je ne te dis pas de qui ni de quoi. Par contre je peux te dire que ça va un peu le casser... enfin disons qu'il va se rendre compte de quelque chose qui ne va pas lui faire plaisir, mais qu'il va éviter d'autres dégats... tu sauras tout ça plus tard!  
Et pour finir, Ostrum, je n'ai rien d'autre à dire que c'est sympa de m'avoir écrit une review pour me donner ton avis! j'aime bien savoir ce que pensent mes lecteurs!_

_bon ba voilà j'ai fait le tour... alors je vais essayer d'écrire vite le chapitre suivant, mais je ne suis pas encore sûre du titre... Peut-être: la sentence du Ministère, mais ça peut changer. Ca risque tout de même d'être quelque chose comme ça. Vous vous doutez que Ginger va être jugée devant les membres du Ministère... Et aussi, je préviens Miss Black et Malestrom que la proposition qu'ils m'avaient fait il y a quelque temps risque de voir le jour... depuis le temps que j'ai envie de faire ça! lol! mais bon je me tais sinon je vais tout vous dire et ça sera pas marant à lire, alors je vous dit à bientôt (sûrement mercredi si je trouve le temps) et puis je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

_bizz à tout le monde_


	29. la sentence tombe

  
**Chapitre 29 : La sentence tombe.**

Harry jeta un regard du coin de l'œil à Ginny mais son visage fermé ne parvint pas à l'attendrir. La salle commune était bondée mais silencieuse et il savait que de nombreux élèves l'observaient discrètement. Il referma son livre de métamorphose d'un coup sec et soupira en s'enfonçant dans sa chaise. Hermione, assise à côté de lui, ne dit rien et continua sa rédaction sur les propriétés d'un ingrédient de potion auquel il ne voulait même pas songer. Le silence était trop lourd pour le supporter.

_-_Vous voulez des détails ? demanda-t-il tout haut et un mouvement parcourut la salle.

Il savait que la plupart des Gryffondor sauraient qu'il parlait de sa rupture avec Ginny. De toute façon, tout le monde en discutait derrière leurs dos, il en avait bien conscience.

_-_Harry… reprocha Hermione.

Ginny se leva brusquement en renversant sa chaise et monta l'escalier sans un mot.

_-_Et voilà ! bougonna Hermione.

Ron haussa les épaules.

_-_Ca va lui passer, murmura-t-il. Il ne peut pas en être autrement, de toute manière.

_-_Vous êtes sûrs que vous ne voulez pas qu'on vous raconte ? grogna Harry en visant spécialement Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown qui ne cessaient de chuchoter à son sujet depuis le début de la soirée. Parce qu'au lieu d'essayer de récolter des informations en pensant être discrets, je peux vous expliquer ce qui s'est passé, hein ! Ca va plus vite, pas vrai ?

Il poussa un juron et monta à son tour dans son dortoir. Ron se leva précipitamment et suivit ses pas. Harry préféra jouer l'indifférence et lui claqua la porte au nez avant de s'allonger sur son lit, la tête dans l'oreiller pour ne plus rien voir d'autre.

_-_Harry, il faut que je te parle, dit Ron. Ouvre-moi !

N'obtenant pas de réponse, Ron entra quand même dans la chambre et vint s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de son ami. Pendant un instant il resta là à ne rien dire, respectant son silence, mais n'y pouvant plus, il reprit timidement la parole.

_-_Euh… Il ne faut pas que tu penses que Ginny a voulu faire ce qu'elle a fait, Harry.

Celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

_-_Parce qu'en fait, elle voulait te rendre jalouse pour voir si tu tenais à elle et…

Il tapota l'épaule de son ami pour vérifier qu'il ne dormait pas.

_-_Eh ho ? Tu m'écoutes ?

_-_Pourquoi est-ce que tu te mets à défendre ta sœur alors qu'hier encore tu affirmais que ce qu'elle avait fait était nul ? demanda Harry d'une voix étouffée.

_-_Parce qu'en vérité, c'est moi qui lui ai dit d'essayer de te rendre jaloux. Enfin je veux dire, tu flirtais un peu avec Ginger alors je me suis dit que si elle flirtait avec quelqu'un d'autre, vous seriez quittes…

Harry se releva très lentement et lui jeta un regard noir.

_-_Alors c'est toi qui es à l'origine de tout ça ?

Ron baissa les yeux et tout son visage s'empourpra.

_-_Oui. Mais je ne lui ai jamais dit d'aller jusqu'à sortir avec Davies !

_-_Ok. Alors si je comprends bien tu lui dit de passer du bon temps avec un garçon parce que je faisais pareil avec Ginger, c'est ça ? Sauf que je ne passais pas du bon temps avec Ginger. C'est bête, hein ?

_-_Allez, avoue qu'elle ne te laisse pas indifférent ! s'exclama Ron. Tout le monde a remarqué votre petit manège ! Même Malefoy est venu voir Ginny, l'autre jour, pour le lui faire remarquer. Il était écroulé de rire !

_-_Et bien tant mieux pour lui ! s'énerva Harry. Moi je n'ai rien à me reprocher ! Toi et ta sœur vous n'aviez qu'à réfléchir avant à ce que vous alliez faire ! Comment as-tu pu lui proposer une chose pareille !

_-_Mais elle n'en pouvait plus ! Tu comprends, ça ? Elle revenait un soir sur deux les larmes aux yeux, et il n'y a pas très longtemps elle t'a vu enlacer Ginger ! Tu n'imagines même pas ce qu'elle a pu ressentir à ce moment !

_-_Bien sûr que si, je l'imagine, étant donné qu'elle m'a fait exactement le même coup ! Seulement, moi j'enlaçais Ginger pour la réconforter ! Lundi, elle se fera juger par des membres du Ministère ! Ouvre les yeux ! Elle est dans le pétrin ! Elle aussi elle pleurait, et elle aussi elle a le droit d'être réconfortée !

Ron haussa les sourcils.

_-_Quoi ? D'accord, elle est dans le pétrin ; mais apparemment tu la réconfortes plus facilement que Ginny !

Hermione fit soudain irruption dans la pièce, l'air furieux.

_-_Si vous pouviez parler moins fort, ça serait bien, car tout le monde vous écoute, en bas ! Harry, calme-toi un peu !

_-_Me calmer ? répéta Harry, hors de lui. Tu veux que je me calme ? COMMENT JE FAIS POUR ME CALMER QUAND MON MEILLEUR AMI VIENT M'ANNONCER QUE C'EST LUI QUI A PROPOSE A GINNY DE SORTIR AVEC DAVIES ?

_-_Je ne lui ai pas proposé de sortir avec lui ! Juste de te rendre jaloux en faisant semblant !

_-_Je n'y vois pas grande différence ! marmonna Harry.

_-_Bien sûr que si, ça fait une grande différence ! bougonna Hermione. Tu rends Ginny jalouse, c'est normal que Ginny te rende jalouse, non ?

_-_Moi je ne crois pas, dit Neville en entrant à son tour dans la pièce. Si Harry dit qu'il n'y a rien entre lui et Ginger Fitgeralds, c'est Ginny qui doit lui faire confiance…

_-_Sur ce point là il a raison, Ron, assura Hermione. Toi et ta sœur vous avez un don pour être jaloux !

_-_Si tu fais allusion à _Vicky_, avoue qu'il y a largement de quoi douter !

_-_Victor est mon correspondant ! grogna Hermione.

_-_On en a déjà discuté, et tu sais très bien qu'il veut être plus qu'un simple correspondant ! rétorqua Ron avec mauvaise humeur.

_-_Mais qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire que Victor Krum soit amoureux d'Hermione ! C'est de Ginny qu'on parlait ! cria Harry.

_-_Le sujet est clos, à propos de ma sœur, dit Ron. Tu fréquentes Ginger elle fréquente Davies. Elle l'a embrassé, pas toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise de plus ? Tu n'as qu'à aller voir Fitgeralds et te venger, c'est tout !

_-_Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne solution, déclara Parvati Patil en rentrant, accompagnée de Lavande Brown.

Harry crut qu' il deviendrait fou. A la fois parce qu'il était choqué par les paroles de son meilleur ami et parce qu'il en avait assez qu'on circule dans son dortoir comme sur une autoroute, il bouscula le tas et descendit l'escalier à vive allure.

Ron voulait qu'il aille voir Ginger ? Et bien il irait voir Ginger. Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, de toute façon. Et puis il avait des choses urgentes à lui dire. Des choses importantes qui ne pouvaient attendre, sinon il serait trop tard…

Seulement, Ashley avait retrouvé son apparence normal et avait repris les cours, si bien qu'il eut du mal à la trouver seule. Elle passait désormais la plupart de son temps libre avec sa sœur et semblait l'avoir complètement oublié, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer son mécontentement. Il avait l'impression de voir tous ses amis lui tourner plus ou moins le dos en même temps. Ron se mettait à défendre sa sœur, Hermione se fichait de savoir ce qu'il ressentait…

Il dut sacrifier son cours de défense contre les forces du mal pour trouver Ginger seule dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Par chance, celle-ci s'était absentée un moment pour il ne savait quelle raison et il put donc attendre calmement que Ginger daigne à sortir pour aller ou non en cours. Estimant que la rejoindre directement dans les toilettes aurait été incorrect, surtout après ce qu'on lui reprochait, il s'adossa contre le mur et réfléchit à comment il lui exposerait les choses mais avant même qu'il n'ait eut le temps de vraiment y songer, elle apparut et sursauta en le voyant.

_-_Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne vas pas en cours ?

Harry sourit et lui posa la même question.

_-_Oh, moi c'est différent, McClaggan s'en fiche que je sois là ou pas, répondit-elle.

_-_Et bien pour une fois il va devoir faire son cours sans moi ! dit Harry. J'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire.

Ginger afficha une expression de surprise qui se transforma rapidement en de la crainte.

_-_Ce n'est pas au sujet d'Ashley, j'espère ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

_-_Si.

_-_Ce sont tes blessures ? Elles te font encore mal ? Montre !

Harry siffla de dénégation et lui intima de se calmer.

_-_Je n'ai plus rien, tout va bien pour moi. C'est pour toi que je m'inquiète.

_-_Tout ne va pas bien pour toi, fit remarquer Ginger. Tu as rompu avec Ginny et tes amis te font la tête, n'est-ce pas ?

_-_Je m'en fiche. Ce qui te menace est beaucoup plus important que ce genre de choses.

_-_Je ne crois pas que tu t'en fiches, Harry, murmura Ginger.

Non, bien sûr qu'il ne s'en fichait pas. Au contraire, il aurait aimé que tout redevienne comme avant. Que Ron et Hermione ne se comportent pas comme deux étrangers, que Ginny ne se soit pas conduite comme une idiote… Mais c'était comme ça et il devait faire avec.

_-_Ecoute Ginger, dit-il, fait attention à ta sœur. Elle est dangereuse.

Ginger lui adressa un regard surpris.

_-_Ash ? Dangereuse ? Tu plaisantes ! Elle _était_ dangereuse, mais plus maintenant !

_-_Je t'en supplie, fais très attention !

_-_Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire, Harry ! s'exclama Ginger. Ashley est redevenue normale ! Elle n'a plus le moindre soupçon de violence !

_-_Elle veut te tuer, assura Harry.

Le silence qui s'ensuivit furent presque irréel. Ginger cligna des yeux béatement et pouffa de rire.

_-_Attends, tu délires, là !

_-_Je m'étais attendu à cette réaction, mais il faut que tu me croies.

_-_Tu veux que je te croie alors que tu me dit qu'Ashley, ma sœur avec qui j'ai fait le pacte de ne jamais me séparer, veut me tuer ?

Harry soupira et évita son regard. Evidemment elle ne le croirait pas. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, après tout. C'était de sa sœur chérie qu'il s'agissait. Et pourtant, elle était bel et bien en danger. Il fallait qu'il trouve les bons arguments pour la convaincre. Mais Ginger était tellement imprévisible…

_-_Je sais que ça peut paraître fou, mais c'est la vérité, affirma-t-il avec une pointe de désespoir. Mais pour le moment tu m'as toujours fait confiance, alors je t'en prie, crois-moi une dernière fois…

Ginger fit non de la tête.

_-_Je ne peux pas le croire, un point c'est tout. Ashley n'est pas une tueuse. C'est ma sœur.

_-_Elle a dévoré Marietta Edgecombe, rappela Harry.

_-_Mais cette époque est terminée ! Le processus est achevé, elle est désormais aussi saine d'esprit que toi ou moi, sauf une fois par mois où elle se transforme en bête ! Ce n'est pas un motif de folie, ça !

_-_Tu ne me croiras pas, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry d'une voix rauque.

_-_Non. Pas sur une telle chose. Tu as une preuve de ce que tu avances ?

_-_Pas la moindre, avoua Harry. Je n'en ai pas cherché. Elle me l'a dit l'autre soir, quand nous étions seuls dans la Cabane Hurlante, et je pensais que je n'en aurais pas eu besoin, que tu m'aurais fait confiance sans ça. J'avais tort, apparemment.

_-_Oui tu avais tort, Harry. Sans preuve je ne te ferai pas confiance.

_-_Ginny ne m'a pas fait confiance, tu sais… murmura Harry. Regarde où ça nous a menés…

Ginger réfléchit un instant et Harry crut qu'elle cèderait enfin, mais rapidement son impression se dissipa car elle baissa les yeux et se mit à rougir.

_-_Sauf que tu aimais Ginny… dit-elle d'une petite voix.

_-_Parce que je ne t'aime pas, peut-être ?

Ces mots avaient franchi ses lèvres sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte mais il ne chercha pas à se rattraper. C'était vrai, de toute façon, il aimait beaucoup Ginger. Et puis il n'avait plus rien à perdre, désormais. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était la convaincre qu'Ashley avait l'intention de la tuer. Après ça, si le seul moyen consistait à jouer avec ses sentiments, il le ferait sans hésiter…

_-_Tu ne m'aimes pas comme tu aimes Ginny, en tout cas, chuchota Ginger.

_-_Je n'aime plus Ginny…

_-_Ne me mens pas, s'il te plait… Je sais que malgré les apparences, tu es tout retourné par ta rupture. Il y a des fois où la carapace qu'on croit s'être créée n'est pas suffisante…

_-_Et il y a des fois où les jolies filles devraient faire confiance à leur ami, même si ce qu'il leur dit n'est pas forcément ce qu'on a envie d'entendre…

Ginger sourit.

_-_Ca ne résout pas la question. Tu tentes d'oublier Ginny mais tu n'y parviens pas.

_-_Je peux te promettre qu'après le coup qu'elle m'a fait, je vais vite me remettre… Mais toi, une fois que ta sœur t'aura tuée, tu ne t'en remettras jamais car il sera trop tard… On ne meure qu'une fois, tu sais !

Ginger soupira.

_-_J'aimerais te faire confiance, mais cette fois je ne peux pas. Jamais Ashley ne me tuera. Elle serait incapable de vivre seule sans moi. C'est d'ailleurs notre pacte.

_-_Si elle se suicide après, votre pacte sera respecté. Et c'est ce qu'elle a l'intention de faire, crois-moi.

_-_Tu devrais aller en cours, dit brusquement Ginger pour se défiler.

Harry savait que tout remuait dans sa tête mais qu'elle ne voulait pas l'avouer.

_-_Pas avant que tu m'aies promis de faire très attention, assura-t-il.

_-_Tu ne lâcheras donc pas le morceau ?

Harry fit non de la tête et sourit tandis Ginger pesta et réfléchit un instant.

_-_J'avoue que j'ai du mal à te voir en temps que semeur de trouble, dit-elle finalement.

_-_C'est normal car ce n'est pas du tout mon intention. Tu m'imagines capable de faire ça ?

_-_Non.

_-_Alors pourquoi ne me crois-tu pas ? Regarde Ginny : elle ne m'a pas cru et elle le regrette ! Ne fais pas la même erreur qu'elle…

_-_Ne recommence pas avec Ginny ! Ce n'est pas un bon exemple ! Je t'ai déjà dit que tes sentiments sont très différents pour elle et pour moi !

_-_Tu le penses vraiment ? demanda Harry en sachant très bien qu'il allait enchaîner avec un gros mensonge. Pas moi…

_-_Ne sois pas ridicule ! Tiens, la voilà, d'ailleurs !

Harry tourna brusquement la tête et s'aperçut qu'en effet, Ginny venait vers eux, le son de ses pas se répercutant dans tout le couloir. Un désir de vengeance s'empara de lui tandis qu'il songea au baiser échangé avec Davies. En une fraction de seconde à peine, il se décida. Le cœur battant très vite, il plaqua Ginger contre le mur le plus proche et posa ses mains sur ses hanches fines. Là, il se laissa aller lentement vers elle et ferma les yeux quand leurs lèvres ne furent plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Ses pensées s'embrouillèrent et il ne sut plus trop où il se trouvait. Il eut juste le temps d'entendre le petit cri étouffé de Ginny avant que sa bouche ne se pose sur celle de Ginger et que ses oreilles ne perçoivent plus rien. Avec la satisfaction d'avoir atteint son but, il l'embrassa sans gêne et se vit même entrain de penser que c'était un agréable moment. Il oublia Ginny et resta longtemps dans les bras de Ginger qui ne semblait pas plus envieuse que lui de mettre un terme à cet instant. Mais trop vite à son goût, il la sentit s'éloigner et il rouvrit les yeux soudainement, retrouvant le son tout autour de lui. Ginny s'était jetée sur Ginger et était extrêmement rouge, mais il n'aurait su dire si c'était de colère ou de chagrin car des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

_-_Tu es trop lâche ! sanglota-t-elle à son adresse. Tu es bien, toi, avec tes grands discours ! En fait tu sortais avec elle depuis le début, c'est ça ?

Avec une force qu'Harry ne lui connaissait pas, elle envoya Ginger au sol et l'immobilisa pour la frapper violemment.

_-_Arrête, Ginny ! cria Harry.

Mais elle n'en fit rien, même si Ginger se débattit furieusement.

_-_Tu n'es qu'un chien galeux, un fils de chacal, un…

_-_Je t'interdis de dire ça ! gronda Harry en l'empoignant par les épaules pour la tenir tranquille.

Ginny le gifla farouchement pour se dégager de son emprise et il se mit à saigner du nez.

_-_Tu t'es bien foutu de moi, pas vrai ? Vas-y, je t'en mets plein la face mais en cachette moi je fais pareil et je m'éclate avec n'importe qui ! Elle est bien, ton _amie _!

_-_Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! se défendit Harry. Arrête !

Ginny tentait désormais d'étrangler Ginger qui avait cessé de se débattre et se contentait de la regarder droit dans les yeux, sachant bien qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire de plus devant cette énergie causée par le désespoir.

_-_Non, bien sûr, tu ne sortais pas avec elle ! Et dire que je me sentais coupable de t'avoir fait du mal !

Le teint de Ginger commençait à virer au rouge et Harry se mit à paniquer. Ginny était tellement en colère qu'elle semblait avoir perdu toute notion de prudence. Sans se soucier du goût amer provenant du sang qui lui coulait sur les lèvres, il tenta vainement de la calmer mais elle était devenue complètement incontrôlable. Elle frappa encore et encore Ginger qui supportait les coups sans broncher et qui concentrait désormais tous ses efforts sur sa respiration, mais elle vira rapidement au violacé.

_-_Ginny, arrête ! cria Harry en essayant de la retenir. Arrête, bon sang!

_-_Je vais la tuer cette vieille bouse de dragon !

_-_Miss Weasley !

Comme une lueur d'espoir dans cette situation, le professeur McClaggan accourut, légèrement essoufflé, et par sa simple voix autoritaire parvint à faire lâcher prise Ginny. Le teint si rouge qu'elle aurait pu faire de concurrence à Ginger, elle jeta un regard envenimé à sa rivale et se releva. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés et Harry constata que Ginger, qui se remettait elle-aussi debout, lui en avait arraché quelques poignées.

_-_Suivez-moi, tous les trois ! ordonna McClaggan. Dans mon bureau !

Harry obéit sans un mot mais nota que Ginny et Ginger semblaient aussi peu désireuses l'une que l'autre de rester dans la même pièce. Il n'aurait su dire qui il défendrait, si jamais il devait prendre partie. Sûrement Ginger, mais il avait quand même passé cinq années en très bons termes avec Ginny…

Une feuille d'aconit brûlait déjà comme de l'encens quand il poussa la porte du bureau de McClaggan. Celui-ci s'était absenté quelques instants pour libérer le reste de la classe mais aucun d'eux trois ne songea à fuir. Leur punition serait déjà assez pénible sans qu'ils en rajoutent une couche.

Harry fit apparaître deux autres fauteuils dans lesquels les filles s'assirent tout en évitant de se regarder. La décoration dut leur paraître un bon prétexte à cela car elles posèrent leurs yeux sur un plant d'aconit chacune et ne les bougèrent plus jusqu'à l'arrivée du professeur. Cependant, les bouffées de fumée qui se dégageaient de la feuille qui se consumait étaient tellement asphyxiantes qu'Harry se demanda comment elles faisaient pour rester immobiles de la sorte alors que lui-même devait faire de grands efforts pour respirer. Sa vue se brouillait momentanément mais il se força à rester concentré sur les gestes de McClaggan qui lui non-plus ne semblait pas indisposé par les volutes de sa plante ni pressé d'ouvrir une fenêtre..

_-_Bien, dit-il en s'asseyant derrière son bureau. Une dispute, voyez-vous ça !

Il sourit sans joie et écarta une volute du fumée qui se dirigeait tout droit vers ses narines.

_-_Je veux une explication claire, nette et précise, déclara-t-il. Vous ne sortirez pas d'ici avant de m'avoir tout raconté. Et je le saurais, si vous me mentez.

Harry se tourna vers Ginny et Ginger mais elles ne se regardèrent même pas. Il savait qu'elles ne diraient rien, s'estimant toutes les deux innocentes. Lui-même trouvait qu'il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire ici : c'était elles qui s'étaient battues, pas lui ! Il avait juste embrassé Ginger, ce n'était pas interdit, si ?

_-_Alors ? questionna McClaggan en levant ses sourcils broussailleux.

Pour éviter de croiser son regard, Harry dénicha un insecte sur la vitre et le suivit des yeux en feignant de ne pas l'entendre. Elles finiraient bien par s'expliquer, de toute manière… Et si ça tournait mal, il interviendrait.

_-_J'attends, lança le professeur. J'ai tout mon temps.

Il saisit sa pipe et y fourra deux feuilles d'aconit qu'il enflamma puis respira une profonde bouffée de sa préparation. Ses yeux rougirent visiblement et il toussa un peu mais il recommença. Harry, qui avait finalement trouvé que le frelon n'était pas assez passionnant pour qu'il le fixe pendant des heures, le vit faire la grimace à chaque aspiration et eut un haut-le-cœur à la vue des vaisseaux sanguins qui apparaissaient de plus en plus visiblement dans ses yeux. Plus il fumait, plus ils étaient exorbités.

_-_Vous êtes un prof qui se drogue ? demanda Ginger avec mauvaise humeur.

_-_Ca vous gêne tant que ça ? dit sèchement McClaggan. Parlez et vous serez relâchée, dans ce cas !

_-_C'est de l'aconit ! répliqua vivement Ginger. Une plante _toxique_. Vous êtes un toxicomane ?

_-_Chacun ses défauts, répondit simplement le professeur. Vous êtes convoquée par le Ministère de la Magie, moi je fume de l'herbe. Personne n'est parfait.

_-_Par le Ministère ? répéta Ginny en pouffant de rire.

_-_Toi, tu te la fermes ! gronda Ginger. J'aime ma sœur, tu aimes tromper Harry. _Personne n'est parfait_, après tout !

Elle adressa à McClaggan un sourire hypocrite mais le professeur ne broncha pas. Il se contenta de rajouter une feuille d'aconit dans sa pipe.

_-_Je vous rappelle que j'attends toujours, dit-il en se frottant les yeux. Harry, avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter à ça ? Apparemment, vous avez été trompé, serait-ce une éventuelle raison de cette dispute ?

_-_Je ne crois pas que ma vie privée vous concerne, rétorqua Harry.

_-_Pourtant vous êtes allé chercher loin dans la mienne, l'autre jour, lança McClaggan.

Harry ne put répondre et profita de cette occasion pour se taire.

_-_Alors… murmura McClaggan d'une voix songeuse. Nous allons faire des hypothèses… J'ai toujours été doué pour les énigmes.

_-_Sauf que là vous êtes complètement défoncé, rétorqua Ginger avec insolence.

_-_Pas encore assez pour tolérer de telles paroles, Miss Fitgeralds. Dix points en moins pour Serpentard.

La jeune fille pesta et donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule de Ginny qui s'était mise à siffler de satisfaction.

_-_Ah ah ! s'exclama McClaggan. Vous n'allez pas recommencer tout de même ?

_-_Si vous me laissez trop longtemps à côté d'une telle bouse, il y a des risques, professeur, rétorqua Ginny.

_-_Ce qui revient à ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure : plus vite pour parlerez, plus vite vous serez relâchées ! s'exclama McClaggan Je n'attends que ça, moi !

_-_Et bien vous pouvez attendre longtemps, alors ! bougonna Ginger et pour une fois Ginny fut d'accord avec elle.

_-_Très bien. Dans ce cas je vais faire une petite sieste si ça ne vous dérange pas. Le sommeil est une chose qui peut parfois nous permettre d'en découvrir d'autres, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, Harry.

Harry acquiesça et le vit s'enfoncer dans son siège en fermant les yeux. Sa respiration devint bientôt régulière…

_-_Tu crois qu'il dort, Harry ? demanda Ginger à voix basse.

Harry, qui s'était mis à observer attentivement au sol une fiole brisée en de nombreux morceaux de verre, haussa les épaules. Un liquide blanchâtre s'était répandu tout autour et il constata que certaines feuilles d'aconit, dont celle qui servait d'encens, en étaient recouvertes.

_-_Qu'il dorme ou pas, ça ne change pas grand-chose, de toute façon, répondit-il. On est quand même enfermé ici jusqu'à ce que vous décidiez de parler, parce que moi je ne dirai rien.

_-_Bien sûr que si, ça change beaucoup de choses ! s'exclama Ginger. S'il dort, je peux retourner dans ma salle commune !

_-_Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, soupira Ginny. Tu as déjà assez d'ennuis comme ça.

Ginger et Harry se tournèrent vers elle et la regardèrent avec stupéfaction.

_-_Depuis quand est-ce que tu t'intéresses à mes ennuis ?

_-_Je veux juste te dire que ça rajoutera de l'huile sur le feu, c'est tout ! bougonna Ginny.

_-_Non, ça ne rajoutera _pas_ d'huile sur le feu, Ginny, car c'est de ta faute ! Moi je n'ai rien fait, j'étais juste entrain de passer un très bon moment avec Harry ! Et il va falloir que tu t'y fasses, ma belle !

_-_Et bien justement, je m'en fiche que vous vous soyez ensemble, dit Ginny.

_-_Tu t'en fiches ?

Ginger éclata d'un rire qui manqua de réveiller McClaggan. Celui-ci bougea sur son siège et se mit à ronfler, confirmant par la même occasion qu'il dormait bel et bien. Mais il fut désormais pris d'un sommeil assez agité.

_-_Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu as voulu m'étrangler, tout à l'heure ? demanda-t-elle avec agressivité.

_-_C'est le choc, c'est tout ! répondit Ginny, agacée. Je n'ai pas supporté de vous voir ensemble, mais qu'est-ce que je peux y faire ? J'espère seulement que tu ne regretteras pas ton choix, Harry.

_-_Pourquoi le regretterai-je ? questionna Harry d'une voix moins sèche qu'il l'aurait voulue.

_-_J'ai bien réfléchit et je viens de comprendre qu'en fait ce n'est pas si gênant que ça que vous soyez ensemble.

_-_Tiens donc ! s'exclama Ginger. Ca sent le coup tordu, moi je te dis !

_-_Et pourquoi est-ce que tout d'un coup ce n'est plus gênant ? demanda Harry.

_-_Parce que je me suis rendue compte que les décisions entraînées par un mauvais sentiment, comme la rancune par exemple, s'avèrent souvent être de mauvaises décisions.

Harry eut un hoquet de surprise.

_-_Alors tu es entrain de me dire que je suis avec Ginger uniquement pour me venger de toi ? questionna-t-il en haussa les sourcils.

Ginny hocha la tête.

_-_Tu délires complètement, ma pauvre ! s'écria Harry. Si je suis avec elle, c'est parce que j'en ai envie ! Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi, tu sais !

Il savait que ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, mais il refusait d'avouer une telle chose. D'accord, il l'avait embrassée après avoir vu Ginny, cédant par la même occasion à son désir de vengeance, mais que penserait Ginger si elle apprenait qu'il l'avait embrassé sous le simple effet d'une pulsion rancunière ? Et puis, ce baiser était loin de lui avoir déplu ! Alors pourquoi tout compliquer quand il pouvait faire simple ? Il se mettait avec Ginger, passait d'agréables moments avec elle et se vengeait de Ginny. De cette manière, il faisait d'une pierre non pas deux mais trois coups et en ramassaient tous les bénéfices.

Ginny haussa les épaules, peu convaincue par sa réponse.

_-_Prouve-le, dans ce cas.

Harry lui jeta un regard de défi et n'hésita pas une seule seconde. S'efforçant d'oublier qu'il était dans le bureau d'un professeur qui haïssait Ginger, il s'approcha tout doucement d'elle et vit bien qu'elle avait la même intention que lui. Alors, sans autre préambule, tous deux s'enlacèrent puis s'embrassèrent devant Ginny, s'exhibant pour lui montrer que rien n'était prémédité.

_-_Satisfaite ? demanda Harry à la fois amusé par l'expression boudeuse de Ginny et relaxé après un tel baiser.

_-_Faites ce que vous voulez, bougonna-t-elle, visiblement déçue. Moi je m'en vais.

Sans plus attendre, elle se leva brusquement de sa chaise et, adoptant l'idée de Ginger, profita du sommeil de McClaggan pour quitter la pièce discrètement. La Serpentard la regarda partir avec envie et s'enfonça dans son siège.

_-_Vas-y, lui intima Harry. Tu en meures d'envie… Je lui expliquerai.

Ginger sourit en se redressant et observa McClaggan du coin de l'œil.

_-_Tu es vraiment un amour ! s'exclama-t-elle vivement.

Elle se leva presque aussi rapidement que Ginny et, après lui avoir posé un baiser furtif sur les lèvres, s'en alla gaiement. Harry, lui, resta là et se cala bien confortablement dans son siège pour attendre que le professeur se réveille. Il se sentait un peu secoué par la tournure des évènements. Ginny avait quand même failli tuer Ginger par amour pour lui ; il en était flatté, c'était indéniable. Mais voilà : il y avait Ginger, maintenant, et il sentait qu'il irait loin avec elle. C'était une sorte d'intuition, une prédiction qu'il ne parvenait pas ignorer. Et dire qu'au début de l'année, il la prenait pour une véritable folle…

Un sourire aux lèvres, il ferma les yeux et s'accorda un repos que seul le réveil de McClaggan parviendrait à déranger.

La soirée arrivait déjà quand Harry perçut très, très loin de lui une sorte de cri qui le tira de sa sieste. Avec un temps infini pour parvenir jusqu'à ses oreilles, la voix de McClaggan retentit encore et il ouvrit doucement les yeux, la bouche pâteuse. Il se trouvait toujours dans le même bureau, dans le même siège et avec la même personne, mais McClaggan semblait avoir renoncé à reprendre sa pipe car ses yeux avaient fini par dégonfler et son visage était de nouveau redevenu normal, à la seule différence près qu'il paraissait très inquiet et agité.

D'un geste mou, Harry essuya en rougissant de honte le filet de salive qui avait dû couler de sa bouche ouverte pendant qu'il dormait et se redressa sur sa chaise, faisant face à son professeur.

_-_Et bien, on peut dire que vous avez le sommeil lourd ! gronda McClaggan. Ca fait dix minutes que je tente de vous réveiller en vous appelant ! Encore quelques secondes et je vous aurai renversé un seau d'eau froide sur la tête !

Harry afficha une expression désolée et l'interrogea du regard.

_-_Où sont les deux autres ? demanda McClaggan.

_-_Euh… Parties, répondit Harry après un temps d'hésitation. Ginny ne se sentait pas très bien alors Ginger a décidé de l'accompagner jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

_-_Alors qu'elles se sont tapées dessus ? s'exclama McClaggan. Voilà qui est étrange…

Harry fit la grimace et réfléchit à toute allure à quelle excuse il pourrait inventer pour leur sauver la mise.

_-_Elles voulaient s'expliquer, dit-il en priant pour que le professeur se laisserait abuser par ses paroles.

_-_Il y a d'autres moments pour s'expliquer que quand on est malade, bougonna McClaggan, mais si elles y tiennent… Je ne peux pas leur en vouloir, après tout ! Je m'endors, elles fuient, c'est une réaction tout à fait normale… J'imagine que c'est ce qu'elles ont fait, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry acquiesça, soulagé qu'il le prenne bien.

_-_C'était au sujet de quoi, cette dispute, tout à l'heure ? Une jalousie ? Elles vous convoitent toutes les deux, c'est ça ?

Harry se sentit rougir tandis qu'il hochait la tête. McClaggan sourit.

_-_Au point de s'entretuer pour vous, c'est que vous leur plaisez vraiment ! dit-il joyeusement. Laissez-moi deviner : Miss Fitgeralds est jalouse que vous sortiez avec Miss Weasley, pas vrai ?

Harry se sentait gêné de parler de ses relations amoureuses avec son propre professeur mais ramena la vérité et McClaggan fit la grimace en entendant toute l'histoire.

_-_Ah oui, c'est vrai !C'est un choix assez spéciale qu'a fait Miss Weasley, commenta-t-il.

_-_Ils sont tous un peu spéciaux, en ce moment, bougonna Harry. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi…

_-_Qui ça, _ils_ ? demanda McClaggan en fronçant les sourcils. Miss Granger, Mr Weasley et sa sœur ?

Harry acquiesça et fronça les sourcils devant l'expression perplexe du professeur, qui avait retenu son souffle. Son visage s'était nettement assombri.

_-_Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-il timidement.

McClaggan saisit sa pipe et la ralluma mais ne la porta pas jusqu'à sa bouche. Il la tourna dans tous les sens entre ses mains comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait et examina attentivement la fumée qu'elle dégageait.

_-_C'est simplement votre pipe ! dit Harry, de plus en plus intrigué par ce comportement.

McClaggan claqua la langue contre ses dents en signe d'impatience et lui jeta un regard noir, puis jeta un coup d'œil aux morceaux de verre répandus partout sur le sol.

_-_C'est à vous ? demanda-t-il.

Harry fit non de la tête et vit son professeur se lever et s'accroupir pour contempler de plus près le liquide qui avait coulé à terre. Il posa les doigts dedans et en sonda la texture apparemment visqueuse sans cesser de réfléchir. Il marmonna entre ses dents et huma l'odeur du liquide mais ne dit rien.

_-_Ce n'est pas non-plus à une des deux filles ? questionna le professeur.

Harry répondit par la négative.

_-_Personne n'est venu pendant mon sommeil ? demanda encore McClaggan. Vous n'avez pas entendu de bruit bizarre pendant le vôtre ?

_-_Non ! s'exclama Harry, irrité. Pourquoi ces questions ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

L'insecte qu'il avait déjà repéré précédemment se posa dans la flaque.

_-_La potion doit être sucrée, pour qu'une guêpe soit attirée par elle, déclara McClaggan en se redressant.

_-_Je crois plutôt que c'est un frelon, dit Harry.

_-_C'est pareil ! bougonna McClaggan. La potion est sucrée quand même…

Il se rassit derrière son bureau et enfouit son visage dans ses mains pour réfléchir.

_-_Vous êtes vraiment certain qu'il s'agit d'une potion ? demanda Harry. Enfin je veux dire, à tous les coups ce n'était qu'une fiole contenant une boisson ou quelque chose dans ce genre qui est tombée d'une poche et…

_-_Ou contenant une potion à effets peu recommandables, coupa McClaggan, qu'on a voulu verser je ne sais où mais dont le possesseur a été dérangé dans sa tâche et n'a eu d'autre choix que de toute laisser tomber par terre pour s'enfuir au plus vite…

McClaggan se leva et alla enfin ouvrir la fenêtre pour respirer une grande bouffée d'air. Le frelon s'envola et la pièce resta un instant silencieuse.

_-_Vos amis, ils sont bizarres comment ? questionna le professeur.

Harry haussa les épaules.

_-_Ils font des choses qui ne leur ressemblent pas, expliqua-t-il. Même Hermione semble avoir perdu son esprit critique et sa lucidité...

McClaggan soupira.

_-_Alors c'est vrai… murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même en revenant vers son bureau. Première fois que je doute d'une vision…

Il empoigna sa pipe et retira les cendres d'aconit qui continuaient de fumer légèrement. Il en prit une pincée et la laissa tomber en hochant la tête.

_-_Expliquez-moi, professeur ! s'exclama Harry. Que se passe-t-il ?

McClaggan se dirigea vers un des pots dans lesquels poussaient des plants d'aconit et passa le doigt sur certaines feuilles qui avaient été couvertes du liquide blanchâtre, le même qui était répandu au sol. Mais Harry constata que la couche était beaucoup moins épaisse, comme si la plante en avait absorbé une partie.

_-_Je crois que vos amis redeviendront normaux dans peu de temps, assura McClaggan. Ils ne se feront plus avoir de la même manière, désormais. J'y veillerai, croyez-moi !

_-_Je ne comprends toujours pas ! s'écria Harry.

_-_Je vous avais dit que fumer de l'aconit pouvait s'avérer utile, Harry. J'ai fait un rêve plus qu'intéressant, tout à l'heure… Mais si ça ne vous ennuie pas, j'aimerais que vous me laissiez seul. J'ai beaucoup de travail et il faut encore que je réfléchisse à tout cela…

Harry essaya encore de lui tirer quelques renseignements mais ne parvint à rien. Déçu, il sortit du bureau et regagna directement la Grande Salle où le dîner était donné. Il s'assit à côté de Ron et Hermione qui ne dirent rien, trop occupés à se tenir la tête comme s'ils étaient pris un horrible mal de crâne. Hermione lui sourit timidement de la même manière qu'elle l'aurait fait si elle avait oublié tout ce qui s'était passé le matin, et d'ailleurs Harry constata tout au long du repas que ses deux amis semblaient avoir oublié tout ce qui était arrivé depuis la veille. Songeant que c'était vraiment très étrange et que McClaggan savait sûrement quelque chose, il leva les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec le professeur Rogue qui se tenait debout entre les tables de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle.

_-_Bonsoir, Potter ! salua-t-il d'une voix mielleuse qui lui fit tout de suite comprendre que quelque chose de peu réjouissant pour lui allait arriver. Je viens de la part du directeur, ce soir ! Voyez comme il s'investie beaucoup pour vous !

Il eut un rictus plutôt désagréable avant de continuer d'une voix plus sèche :

_-_Il m'a contraint de vous garder à mes cours. Je veux voir mardi matin dans les cachots avec tout le travail nécessaire. J'entends par là tout le travail donné à vos camarades depuis que nous nous sommes quittés sur une note bien amicale.

Harry afficha une expression choquée et voulut protester, mais Rogue l'en empêcha.

_-_Ne me décevez pas, Potter. C'est là votre dernière chance.

Sans un mot de plus, il retourna s'asseoir à la table des professeurs sans un regard et Harry resta un long moment tourné vers lui à lui lancer des éclairs avec ses yeux, imaginant mille et une façons de le torturer pour se venger. Et en plus, il devait s'entretenir avec Verpey et les autres le lendemain !

_-_Je t'aurais bien donné mes copies, dit Hermione d'une voix désolée, mais il les a gardées… Je me souviens un peu des propriétés des feuilles de hêtre, d'acacias et de bonzaï, mais j'ai dû oublier une partie de celles des griffes de lion, de poils de lama et de poussière de mort… Je suis vraiment désolée ! Et rien que d'y réfléchir, j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser ! J'ignore ce qui nous arrive, à Ron et moi !

_-_Moi aussi, je l'ignore… soupira Harry et il préféra monter directement dans la tour de Gryffondor pour aller chercher de quoi écrire.

La bibliothèque serait vide, à l'heure qu'il était… Mais avant d'entamer ses recherches sur les nombreuses propriétés de tous les ingrédients cités par Hermione, il commença la lecture d'un gros volume rassemblant la composition et les effets de nombreuses potions. Texture blanchâtre, visqueuse, mélange sucré… Peu lui importait, si Rogue lui interdisait définitivement d'assister à ses cours : ses amis étaient peut-être en danger si quelqu'un les manipulait à sa guise, et il ne laisserait jamais faire ça. Tant pis s'il devait passer la nuit à rechercher en vain un symptôme qui pourrait correspondre au leur. Il voulait leur venir en aide. Et il le ferait. Verpey n'aurait pas besoin de son témoignage, après tout, et Ginger se débrouillerait toute seule. Au pire des cas, il demanderait un autre entretien pour porter son témoignage. Là, McClaggan avait suscité en lui un doute qu'il ne parviendrait à apaiser qu'une fois qu'on lui aurait donné une explication satisfaisante… Après tout, Sirius l'avait dit clairement le soir d'Halloween : il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences…Les amis n'étaient pas toujours ceux que l'on croyait être… Et si Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas les vrais ? A cette pensée qui le fit frissonner, il tourna la page et se plongea dans une lecture qui lui prit une bonne partie de la nuit.

Rogue avait donné tant de travail à ses élèves durant ces derniers jours qu'Harry n'eut d'autre choix que de rester dans la salle commune à travailler plutôt que d'assister à l'interrogatoire de Ginger. Contrairement à la veille, il s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir aller la défendre, mais il n'était pas certain d'avoir vraiment envie de participer à une autre audience. Celle de Queudver lui était restée trop longtemps en mémoire.

A son grand soulagement, Ron et Hermione étaient redevenus normaux hormis le fait qu'à la place des souvenirs de la veille, un grand trou noir subsistait dans leur tête. En revanche, il n'avait rien trouvé à la bibliothèque qui puisse l'aider. Le sommeil avait dû l'emporter trop vite, sans doute… Mais il travaillait sa potion à un tel rythme effréné qu'il s'était juré de trouver le temps ce soir-là pour continuer ses recherches. Il y avait bien quelque chose quelque part !

Néanmoins, une anxiété tenace l'envahit en même temps que le soleil descendait vers l'Ouest, quand il songea à Ginger, qui se défendait seule contre trois membres du Ministère dont un Ministre. Bientôt, sa tension fut telle qu'il ne put plus écrire droit et il décida de monter dans sa chambre pour se détendre un peu. Mais ses pensées désagréables lui revinrent en tête et achevèrent de lui saper le moral. Finalement, renonçant à toute étude dans n'importe quel sujet, il saisit son balai et sortit par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Comme souvent, la sensation éprouvée quand il voletait sur son Eclair deFeu lui ramena un peu d'énergie et l'air frais de la soirée lui rafraîchit à la fois le visage et les idées tandis qu'il descendit jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch, mais les Serpentard l'occupaient déjà, aussi décida-t-il de survoler le lac dans toute sa longueur. Le soleil orangée se reflétait joliment sur les douces vaguelettes produites par le vent léger qui soufflait à ses oreilles. Il descendit légèrement et trempa sa main dans l'eau claire et fraîche. Il faudrait qu'il emmène Ginger par ici, un de ces jours… Ce serait romantique… Tous les deux devant l'immense étendue d'eau qui scintillait des couleurs du ciel… De toute façon, elle connaissait déjà bien la Forêt Interdite… Mais que se passerait-il si jamais elle était condamnée à plus qu'un simple exil ? Si par exemple on la condamnait à une ou deux années de prison ? C'était possible, non ? Il était peut-être encore temps d'accourir dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour la défendre… Cela ferait peut-être déplacé. A vrai dire, il valait mieux qu'il reste là et qu'il n'y aille pas du tout… Il espérait que Ginger ne lui voudrait pas…

Les minutes passèrent après les minutes, les heures après les heures, et bientôt le soleil ne fut plus qu'une lueur rouge à l'horizon. Il désespéra d'obtenir des nouvelles de sa petite-amie. Elle n'était encore dans le bureau, si ?

Comme une réponse à sa question, il passa devant une chouette effraie qui le suivit pendant un bon moment avant qu'il ne comprenne que le message qu'elle tenait à la patte lui était adressé. Les doigts tremblants, il la déplia en prenant soin de ne pas la laisser tomber dans l'eau puis soupira d'aise.

_Ca y est, ils m'ont enfin lâchée. Imagine un peu le stress pour moi ! Verpey est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Les deux autres andouilles du Ministère voulaient m'interdire le séjour en terre anglaise, mais il a réussi à négocier un peu. Du coup, j'ai deux possibilités : soit je ne remets plus jamais les pieds au Royaume-Uni, soit je paye une amende de vingt mille galions avant cent quarante jours. D'accord, ce sont deux possibilités assez dures et la somme est énorme, mais je me débrouillerai. Ca me laisse pas mal de temps pour la dénicher, de toute façon ! Ashley est d'accord de m'aider à trouver tout cet argent. Nous avons déjà notre petite idée de comment nous allons nous y prendre. Finalement, ce n'est pas si grave que ça, dans le fond. Tu imagines : j'ai failli être exilée ! J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais y rester ! Surtout que personne n'est venu me défendre… Pas même Ash… Tu comprends, la pleine lune approche, et elle n'a pas voulu prendre de risque. Elle a raison, après tout ! Je ne t'en veux pas si tu n'es pas venu. Je sais que tu as énormément de travail : Malefoy crie à qui veut l'entendre que c'est scandaleux que Rogue t'ait repris à ses cours !_

_Bon, bah je crois que c'est tout ce que je voulais te dire… Ah si, j'oubliais ! Rendez-vous ce soir à minuit au terrain de Quidditch, ça te va ? C'est juste que j'ai envie de profiter un peu du garçon qui a su me faire craquer !_

_Je t'embrasse en espérant que tu pourras venir ce soir. _

_Ginger_

Harry fut tellement soulagé qu'il lâcha la lettre dans le vent, un sentiment euphorique l'envahissant à chaque seconde. Il regarda le message tourbillonner dans les airs et se laissa tomber de son balai tellement la joie était grande. Il se rattrapa d'une main au moment où ses pieds pénétraient dans l'eau un peu trop froide. Avec une lenteur qu'il ne nota même pas, tout son corps finit par être plongé dans le lac. Peu lui importait : Ginger était libre ! Elle avait échappé à l'exil et à la prison ! Certes, elle avait une forte amende à payer, mais il pourrait l'aider lui-aussi ! Son coffre de Gringott's conservait une belle quantité d'or, après tout !

Il parvint à se redresser et remonta sur son balai, trempé jusqu'aux os, puis fila en direction de la tour de Gryffondor. Ron avait fermé la fenêtre mais vint lui ouvrir dès qu'il l'aperçut dans cet état.

_-_Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu es tombé dans le lac ?

Harry répondit par un grand sourire. Il sentait que la nuit serait bien agitée…

* * *

_salut tout le monde! alors, ça vous a plu? alors, les reviews:  
Miss Black, ça y est, dans ce chapitre Harry prévient Ginger mais elle ne le croit pas... c'est sa ptite Ash après tout! tant pis pour elle! moi je sais ce qui va malheureusement se passer par la suite... pas vous!  
Oulala! J'imagine bien la rencontre entre Ginger, Ashley et toi, Rebbecca Black! il doit y avoir des étincelles dans l'air, si on vous met toutes les trois! entre ginger qui est plutôt grande gueule (comment elle parle à McClaggan!), ashley qui est à moitié folle et toi avec ton petit côté serpentard qui ressort, ça doit remuer! lol!  
Tu sais, Lord Sinuae, moi aussi j'ai bien aimé la dispute du chapitre précédent. Ca me faisait marrer de faire que tout le monde s'engueule, et tout ça! D'ailleurs au départ je l'avait faite dans un registre très familier et c'était marant à écrire mais finalement je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que je reste dans le style du reste de l'histoire et donc utiliser des mots un peu moins familiers. Le résultat, vous l'avez lu!  
Lily-Black, c'est sûr qu'il y avait du pétage de plomb dans l'air, dans le dernier chapitre! tout le monde s'engueule, Ginger et Ronse battent, Ashley perd la boule! mais dans ce chapitre il y en a encore un peu: après Ginger, voici Ginny! Pas mal non-plus dans le genre "je m'énerve et ça se voit"! Et pourtant quand Harry embrasse Ginger pour la première fois, il ne le fait pas vraiment par amour. Il aura beau dire tout ce qu'il voudra, s'il l'a fait c'était uniquement pour montrer à Ginny que lui aussi pouvait se passer d'elle et sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Bon, après c'est sûr qu'il a trouvé ça pas mal alors on remet ça, et puis finalement il sort complètement avec elle! enfin dans ce chapitre ça se voit pas trop, mais dans le prochain un peu plus quand même...  
Et puis finalement elle s'en sort bien, de son audience... ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle pense! parce que moi je sais qu'en fin de compte, tout ne va pas si bien que ça... affaire à suivre, donc!  
Cédric et Maelstrom, voilà le début du Harry/Ginger que vous attendiez tant. J'avais pas envie de faire quelque chose de romantique alors je l'ai fait plutôt différemment, comme je l'explique plus haut...  
Et pour finir, Zabou qui lit mes chapitres avant d'aller à la gym... C'est ça, non? et bah j'ai commencé à lire ton premier chapitre, mais j'ai pas encore fini. Je laisserai une review quand ça sera fait! (en même temps je te fais un peu de pub, même si t'en as pas vraiment besoin vu que tu as déjà plus de 200 reviews. c'est bien ça? ralala si je pouvais en avoir un tel nombre! lol)_

_bon ba voilà je vais vous laissez à votre lecture... je vous avertis que le prochain chapitre, **le dernier avertissement du Prince**, marquera le tout début de l'action finale... Donc pas encore les révélations et tout ça, mais ça approche...  
allez sur ce je vous laisse! je pense que je poseterai dimanche soir, comme d'habitude... enfin on verra bien!_

_bizz_


	30. le dernier avertissement du Prince

  
**Chapitre 30 : Le dernier avertissement du Prince.**

L'air de la nuit était vivifiant, c'était le moins qu'on pouvait dire ! Harry sentait ses joues brûlées par le froid de cette soirée de mi-mai le picoter légèrement tandis que les cheveux de Ginger volaient en tous sens, lui caressant parfois le visage. Il n'aurait su dire qui entre lui et elle avait les mains les plus froides. Toujours était-il que le fait qu'elles soient l'une dans l'autre dégageait au fond de lui comme une chaleur irréelle qui l'aidait à supporter la basse température, sans parler du rire de Ginger qui emplissait l'espace d'un sentiment de gaieté inaltérable. Il avait du mal à croire que quelques heures auparavant, il angoissait pour la sentence qui tomberait sur elle.

_-_Tu as les cheveux humides ! s'exclama-t-elle alors qu'ils s'enlaçaient sur l'herbe sèche du terrain de Quidditch.

_-_C'est parce que je me suis jeté dans le lac en lisant la lettre ! expliqua Harry en souriant.

Le clair de lune, qui était presque pleine, lui permit de voir aussi bien que d'entendre Ginger éclater de rire. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour les décoiffer et Harry songea un instant à son père, qui faisait le même geste quand il avait son âge.

_-_Tu crois que Ginny va me tuer si elle nous voit ? demanda-t-elle en ricanant.

_-_On s'en fiche ! s'exclama gaiement Harry.

_-_Excuse-moi mais je ne m'en fiche absolument pas ! démentit Ginger en riant.

Tout paraissait beaucoup plus drôle, dans des situations comme celle-là.

Tous deux se regardèrent droit dans les yeux et ne dirent plus un mot. Ginger se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa tendrement après avoir passé sa main sur son torse.

_-_Tu m'aimes vraiment ou tu m'embrasses juste pour oublier plus facilement Ginny ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment d'une voix toute timide.

Harry lui sourit joua un instant avec ses longs cheveux fins pour se laisser le temps de trouver la meilleure réponse qui soit pour cette question. Mais il échoua rapidement avec les grands mots, aussi tira-t-il la carte de l'honnêteté.

_-_Un peu des deux…

Ginger se rallongea sur l'herbe et contempla la lune d'un air songeur.

_-_Un peu des deux, répéta-t-elle. Ce n'est pas la réponse que j'avais le plus envie d'entendre…

_-_Mais c'est la réponse la plus honnête que je puisse te donner pour le moment, avoua Harry.

_-_Pour le moment ? dit Ginger. Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

_-_Et bien… commença Harry.

Il s'appuya sur son coude pour lui faire face.

_-_Mes sentiments pour toi ont tellement évolué en une journée que je me demande bien ce que je ressentirai dans une semaine.

Ginger sourit.

_-_Dans ce cas je reviendrai dans une semaine te demander qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire hier soir, quand tu m'as annoncé qu'Ashley voulait me tuer…

Harry soupira et se rallongea sur le dos pour arriver à la même position qu'elle. Il constata seulement à ce moment que la nuit était silencieuse hormis le clapotis que créaient les vagues du lac qui venaient s'échouer sur le bord. La lune était très belle, ce soir-là… Dommage qu'Ashley se transformerait dans peu de temps… Au même moment que Remus, quelque part dans sa prison luxueuse mais pas pour autant agréable…

_-_Harry ? rappela Ginger. Tu ne dis rien?

Harry fit non de la tête mais se décida quand même à prendre la parole.

_-_Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que dans une semaine, il ne sera pas trop tard ?

Ginger sourit et se pencha vers lui.

_-_Si jamais ce que tu dis est vrai, il n'y a aucun risque : j'ai maintenant un prince charmant pour me protéger !

Harry lui caressa la joue et la prit dans ses bras.

_-_J'espère que je remplirai bien mon rôle, dans ce cas… murmura-t-il.

Il préférait ne pas songer à ce qui arriverait s'il n'en avait pas l'occasion…

Le mois de juin arriva en même temps que les examens de fin d'année. Malgré le soleil resplendissant qui chauffait à longueur de journée, il n'était pas rare que de nombreux élèves préfèrent rester dans la bibliothèque à réviser les cours de toute l'année plutôt que de se baigner dans le lac qui s'était bien réchauffé. Hermione prouva que son état était redevenu tout à fait normal quand elle se mit à s'angoisser pour ses révisions et Ron s'affirma lui-aussi en l'envoyant balader autant qu'il le pouvait. Il ne leur avait rien dit au sujet de leur trouble récent mais Harry était vraiment heureux de les voir dans un état qui était le leur. Et comme le trouble n'avait pas l'air de se reproduire, il avait abandonné toute recherche et passait le plus clair de son temps libre à répéter inlassablement diverses formules magiques qu'ils avaient appris au cours de l'année ou à sortir dans le parc avec Ginger. Celle-ci était toujours en vie, c'était l'essentiel, mais ses doutes ne s'amoindrissaient pas pour autant. Au contraire, il redoutait qu'Ashley ne s'en prenne à elle durant l'été, quand elles seraient seules dans leur chambre, enfermées pour échapper à l'emprise de leur père lorsqu'il serait en crise. Ginger semblait se moquer de ses soupçons. Plus le temps passait et plus elle prenait ses avertissement à la légère. Conscient qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre, il se contentait de la surveiller de plus ou moins près en espérant que la folie de sa sœur s'amenuise, ce qui n'était pas une pensée très rassurante car il savait que justement, il y avait peu de chances qu'elle se calme.

Le professeur Rogue avait beau dire, il n'avait pas renvoyé Harry de son cours et pourtant, ce dernier n'avait pas rendu la moitié du travail demandé. Les leçons de potions étaient donc devenues de véritables duels verbaux entre eux deux et pour conséquence, Harry faisait perdre énormément de points à sa maison. Les Gryffondor ne lui en voulaient cependant pas car il leur offrait chaque jour un divertissement hors du commun durant un cours. Et généralement, McClaggan apportait une aide et ajoutait quelques points à chaque action qu'il faisait. Ainsi, Gryffondor restait en tête du classement et il en était bien satisfait.

Il y avait pas mal de temps que les premiers rayons du soleil étaient apparus à l'horizon. L'air frais d'une journée naissante vint caresser le visage de Harry qui ouvrit les yeux et bailla longuement Ginger dormait toujours profondément. Sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration régulière. Il se décida à la tirer du sommeil et la secoua un peu, ce qui suffit amplement. Elle se frotta les yeux et bailla à son tour. Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il n'aurait pas pensé que tous deux s'endormiraient là, allongés au bord du lac. Au départ, ils devaient juste y rester jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Mais la fatigue accumulée par leur travail incessant des derniers jours avait dû prendre le dessus. La nuit avait quand même été courte et la journée serait dure. Il fallait cependant qu'ils songent à rentrer au château s'ils ne tenaient pas à être découverts par Hagrid ou quelqu'un d'autre. Ce fut au moment où il se disait qu'il y avait longtemps qu'il n'était pas allé chez son ami que Ginger lui indiqua après un bref coup d'œil à son montre qu'il n'était que cinq heures et quart.

_-_On devrait tout de même rentrer, non ? demanda Harry. Histoire de faire dans la discrétion…

Ginger haussa les épaules et referma les yeux.

_-_Rentrer pour faire quoi ? dit-elle d'une voix ensommeillée. Des révisons avec Hermione ? Dormir avec Ron ?

Harry dut avouer que l'idée n'était pas très enthousiasmante. Il préférait mille fois rester avec Ginger. Mais pas ici, sinon quelqu'un finirait bien par les remarquer.

_-_On se rendort ? proposa Ginger. Au pire des cas, on filera chercher nos affaires pour aller en cours. Si on fait attention, on devrait avoir le temps et arriver à l'heure, non ?

_-_Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, répondit Harry. Nous n'étions déjà pas censés passer la nuit ici…

Ginger sourit en étirant ses bras, comme si elle avait trouvé une excellente idée qu'elle hésitait à révéler.

_-_On devrait aller fumer de l'aconit dans le bureau de McClaggan, révéla-elle joyeusement et Harry aurait été incapable de dire si elle plaisantait ou non.

Il pouffa de rire mais ne cacha pas sa surprise. Ginger avait de ces idées, parfois ! Mais plus il la regardait, plus il avait l'impression qu'elle était sérieuse.

_-_Ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu au départ ! s'exclama-t-il.

_-_Pourtant c'est ce que j'aimerais faire ! rétorqua Ginger. Tu m'accompagnes ?

Elle se releva avec une rapidité surprenant pour quelqu'un qui venait de se réveiller et qui voulait encore dormir quelques minutes auparavant puis croisa les bras sur la poitrine en une attitude de défi. Harry bailla longuement et la regarda d'un air perplexe.

_-_Tu ne comptes pas faire ça, quand même ? questionna-t-il. Enfin je veux dire, si ça se trouve McClaggan est actuellement dans son bureau ! Tu ne vas pas tenter d'y entrer, tout de même ?

Ginger posa ses mains sur ses hanches et le regarda de haut.

_-_Tu paries ? dit-elle en souriant.

Un peu à contrecœur, Harry accepta le défi et se leva à son tour en s'aidant de la main tendue de Ginger. En courrant presque, ils traversèrent la moitié des couloirs de l'école, déserts à une heure si matinale. La porte du bureau semblait verrouillée mais aucun d'eux ne tenta de l'ouvrir avant de s'être assuré que la pièce était vide. Estimant que le silence était une bonne preuve de son inoccupation, Ginger tourna la poignée sans résultat.

_-_Vacherie ! pesta-t-elle. C'est fermé…

Elle tenta d'enfoncer la porte mais ne parvint qu'à se faire mal à l'épaule et à s'énerver encore plus contre McClaggan.

_-_Laisse ! dit Harry en se moquant. Ce n'est pas un travail pour les filles fragiles !

Souriant sous l'expression outrée de Ginger, il sortit sa baguette magique et à l'aide d'un simple _alohomora_ déverrouilla la porte qui s'ouvrit avec un cliquetis des plus satisfaisants.

_-_Efficace ! commenta joyeusement Ginger. Je m'incline !

Elle poussa la porte doucement et fit un pas vers l'intérieur du bureau. Là, elle sursauta et s'arrêta net. Harry dut jeter un coup d'œil à la pièce pour comprendre la raison de son hésitation. McClaggan dormit dans son siège, la bouche grande ouverte, en laissant échapper un ronflement sonore qui le fit sourire. On distinguait facilement à l'expression de son visage que quelques feuilles d'aconit avaient dû être consommées.

_-_Un vrai cinglé, ce type ! chuchota Ginger pour ne pas le réveiller. Je m'étonne qu'il n'ait pas encore fait une overdose… Tu crois que la toxicité de la plante disparaît en brûlant ?

_-_Je l'ignore, avoua Harry. Sûrement, sinon il y longtemps qu'il serait mort empoisonné…

Ginger passa tout près du professeur et d'un coup de doigt lui ferma la bouche qui se rouvrit aussitôt.

_-_Pitoyable… murmura-t-elle.

Elle examina attentivement un plant d'aconit mais ne parut pas satisfaite et passa à un autre.

_-_Je préfère ne pas toucher à celles qui ont du blanc sur les feuilles, bougonna-t-elle. C'est tout visqueux ! Ca me fait un peu penser à … Enfin non, bref !

Harry sourit et s'assit sur une chaise en attendant qu'elle fasse son choix. Il n'était pas certain d'apprécier ce qu'elle allait faire mais il ne dit rien et se contenta de la regarder. Elle avait l'air de vouloir une feuille qui la satisferait entièrement.

_-_Tu crois que je peux prendre sa pipe ? demanda-t-elle quand elle eût trouvé un petit plant dans un coin de la pièce.

Harry fit la grimace.

_-_Oui, tu as raison, ça serait pas très propre… Surtout sa pipe à lui ! Comment je fais, alors ?

_-_Soit tu abandonnes, soit tu fais comme mon cousin… répondit Harry en espérant qu'elle choisirait la première solution.

Ce fut avec une grande déception pour lui qu'elle lui demanda comment s'y prenait Dudley. Sans trop insister dans les détails, il lui expliqua en gros comment rouler une feuille de papier pour ensuite pouvoir fumer normalement.

_-_Et tu penses que ça va marcher ? s'enquit-elle. Enfin je ne sais pas, ça me paraît bizarre, comme pratique…

Harry haussa les épaules.

_-_Essaie et on verra bien…

Ils passèrent de bonnes minutes à chercher partout dans le bureau un papier qui n'ait pas d'importance. Pendant un moment ils ne trouvèrent rien d'autre que des copies corrigées ou non, des contrats, du courrier personnel ou des formulaires divers, jusqu'à ce que Ginger se décide à ramasser une vieille feuille de papier froissée qu'on avait jetée dans une poubelle bien remplie.

_-_Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry avec curiosité.

_-_Un dossier, je crois… Rien de très intéress… Eh ! Attends une minute !

Elle parcourut le parchemin de haut en bas en fronçant les sourcils à mesure qu'elle avançait dans sa lecture.

_-_C'est un dossier sur toi, Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que ça fait là ?

_-_Sur moi ?

Harry jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et constata que toute la longueur du dossier parlait de lui et de tous ses traits de caractère. Il se demanda pourquoi McClaggan avait rédigé tant de lignes sur lui et la raison pour laquelle il les avait jetées.

_-_Je crois qu'il est interdit que constituer des dossiers sur les gens, murmura Ginger. Pas vrai ?

_-_Il me semble que si, répondit Harry, mais dans ce cas pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?

Ginger gaussa les épaules et réfléchit un instant.

_-_C'est peut-être un espion, dit-elle finalement. Peut-être qu'après tout, il n'est pas du côté de Dumbledore…

_-_Tu plaisantes ? McClaggan, du côté de Voldemort ?

_-_Pourquoi pas ?

Harry soupira. C'était impossible. McClaggan ne pouvait pas être un espoir de Voldemort. Il avait prévenu ses parents que Peter était un traître !

_-_Ca ne résout rien, songea-t-il. Il aurait très bien pu le rejoindre beaucoup plus tard…

Mais quand même ! Les mais de ses parents n'étaient pas tous des mangemorts ! Il y avait déjà Queudver, cela suffisait amplement !

_-_Il avait mis tous tes défauts au combat, rapporta Ginger. Si tu veux mon avis, il n'est pas net, ce type. Je l'ai toujours dit, de toute façon !

Elle déchira une bande de papier et la roula avec sa feuille d'aconit.

_-_C'est peut-être autre chose qu'un mangemort ! s'exclama Harry en jetant un coup d'œil à son professeur endormi.

Cet homme, avec qui il avait passé une année de cours, ne pouvait être un mage noir. Cela n'avait tout simplement pas de sens !

_-_Et en même temps, Fol Œil a passé une année à Poudlard avant qu'on découvre l'imposture, pensa-t-il. Il se peut très bien que Voldemort ait refait le même coup une deuxième fois…

_-_Tiens-moi ma baguette le temps que je l'allume, demanda Ginger en lui tendant une baguette magique au bout de laquelle brûlait une petite flamme. Merci.

Elle enflamma une extrémité de sa cigarette improvisée et la porta à ses lèvres. Harry oublia momentanément le dossier et l'observa changer d'expression en même temps qu'elle aspirait sa première bouffée. Elle se mit à tousser tellement fort qu'il redouta que McClaggan ne se réveille, mais il ne bougea même pas.

_-_C'est infecte ! répliqua-t-elle, en colère. Comment est-ce qu'il fait pour en consommer tant que ça par jour ?

Elle aspira pourtant une nouvelle bouffée et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

_-_Tu devrais arrêter, dans ce cas, conseilla Harry. Si tu voyais ta tête !

_-_C'est vrai ? s'exclama Ginger avec un sourire du coin de la bouche.

Elle jeta un regard à ce qu'elle fumait et fit une moue dubitative puis recommença. Sa peau devint très pâle et les vaisseaux sanguins de ses yeux apparurent plus visiblement. Harry en aurait presque eu peur.

_-_Essaie, toi ! proposa Ginger. Pour que je vois ce que ça fait !

_-_Ca ne va pas !

_-_Oh, allez ! insista Ginger. Je te jure que ça ne fait strictement rien !

_-_Non ! Je te rappelle que c'est un dossier illégal sur moi que tu es entrain de fumer !

_-_Mais c'est pas grave ! Ca ne t'empêche pas d'essayer, si ?

A contrecœur et après un grand soupir, Harry saisit la feuille d'aconit qu'elle lui tendit et la porta jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il hésita un instant mais elle l'encouragea et il aspira profondément. Ce qu'il sentit à ce moment précis le fit cracher et tousser autant que Ginger l'avait fait. L'aconit lui brûla horriblement la gorge. Sa langue lui sembla enfler. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Mais le pire de tous ces effets désagréables devait bien être la sensation étrange qui s'engouffra dans ses veines. Il eut soudain l'impression que son sang s'était épaissi et qu'il avait du mal à circuler dans son corps.

Ginger éclata de rire en le regardant.

_-_Je suis vraiment comme ça ? s'exclama-t-elle. Wouaoh ! C'est dément !

_-_C'est quoi, ce machin ! bougonna Harry en toussant. C'est horrible !

_-_Mais non, ce n'est pas horrible ! C'est juste que tu n'as pas l'habitude !

_-_Je te rappelle que tu as toi-même dit que c'était infecte !

Il aspira une deuxième bouffée d'aconit mais ne trouva pas que le résultat était bien différent. Au contraire, sa gorge se mit à le gratter encore plus intensément et sa tête lui parut plus lourde.

_-_Comment peut-il faire pour en fumer des dizaines par jour ? s'exclama-t-il en toussant de plus en plus fort.

Ginger le supplia d'arrêter mais il en fut incapable. Le seul moyen d'atténuer sa toux aurait été de boire un grand verre d'eau, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas en leur possession à ce moment.

Finalement, ce qui devait arriver arriva et McClaggan re mua sur sa chaise un instant avant de se réveiller brusquement. Ginger n'avait pas eu le temps de franchir la porte avant qu'il ne les surprenne dans son bureau. Le professeur ne cacha pas son étonnement et jeta un coup d'œil déçu à Harry qui se sentit affreusement honteux et rougit, toujours incapable de calmer sa toux.

_-_Et bien, et bien ! s'exclama McClaggan d'un ton léger. On en découvre tous les jours, dans cette école !

Harry et Ginger se regardèrent mais ne dirent rien. Harry regretta de l'avoir suivie dans son délire. A présent, il se trouvait face à un professeur qui savait parfaitement qu'ils avaient fumé. Il eut subitement envie de descendre sous terre. Il n'aurait jamais dû faire ça !

_-_Eteignez ça ! ordonna McClaggan d'une voix beaucoup plus sèche.

Harry se Ginger soufflèrent sur l'extrémité de leurs cigarettes qui dégagèrent une petite fumée mais qui cessèrent de brûler. Harry évita soigneusement de croiser le regard de McClaggan quand il passa à côté de lui pour mettre le tout à la poubelle.

_-_Vous serez en retenu, dit calmement le professeur. Demain soir.

Ginger voulut protester mais Harry lui adressa un signe de la main pour la faire taire. Ce n'était pas la peine d'aggraver leur cas.

_-_Vous avez raison d'avoir honte, Harry, ajouta McClaggan. Pas très brillant, comme sortie nocturne. Fumer _mon_ aconit dans _mon_ bureau… C'était très audacieux, c'est vrai, et en d'autres circonstances j'aurais sans doute apprécié une telle audace. Mais là, franchement…C'est nul ! J'imagine que la demoiselle est à l'origine de tout cela, n'est-ce pas ?

Ginger sourit méchamment.

_-_Et alors ?

_-_Sortez, Miss Fitgeralds, ordonna McClaggan.

Ginger refusa.

_-_Je ne vous laisserai pas seul avec Harry. Pas après ce qu'on a découvert sur vous.

McClaggan leva un sourcil et se gratta l'autre. Du bout du doigt il remit en place ses lunettes et vint se placer en face d'elle.

_-_Et qu'avez-vous donc découvert à mon sujet ? demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Ginger défroissa la feuille de parchemin qu'elle avait trouvée dans la poubelle et la mit bien dans le champ de vision du professeur. Celui-ci le parcourut rapidement et comprit où elle voulait en venir. Harry, dont la toux s'était atténuée, ne dit rien mais écouta très attentivement ce que McClaggan allait trouver à dire pour s'expliquer.

_-_Ah, je vois ! murmura-t-il. Un dossier sur Harry… Tout ce qu'il y a de plus illégal, c'est vrai ! Il est interdit de constituer un fichier sur qui que ce soit… Vous vous êtes donc demandé qu'est-ce que je faisais avec ça en ma possession et êtes parvenus à une mauvaise conclusion, je crois !

_-_Qu'est-ce qui prouve que c'était une mauvaise conclusion ? dit Harry avec agressivité.

_-_Harry… Réfléchissez ! répondit McClaggan d'une voix lasse. Vous m'avez vu torse nu, quand Ashley Fitgeralds m'a attaqué, n'est-ce pas ? Avez-vous vu ne serait-ce qu'un morceau de marque des Ténèbres sur mon bras ?

Harry dut avouer qu'en effet, son professeur ne portait pas le symbole de Voldemort quand à ce moment-là, il était allé dans son bureau.

_-_Vous allez sûrement me dire que j'aurais eu le temps de me faire tatouer depuis ce jour-là, ce qui sera tout à fait exact, continua McClaggan, mais le fait est que…

Il releva ses deux manches jusqu'à ses épaules et montra ses bras à chacun.

_-_Que je n'ai pas plus de Marque des Ténèbres aujourd'hui que la dernière fois. Cela vous va ? Maintenant, Miss Fitgerads, j'aimerais que vous sortiez de mon bureau et que vous me laissiez parlez à Harry en face à face.

Ginger bougonna et jeta le dossier au fond de la pièce mais sortit tout de même du bureau sans dire au revoir ni adresser de regard à Harry ou à qui que ce soit d'autre. Elle claqua la porte derrière elle si violemment qu'un des pots d'aconit posés sur l'étagère la plus proche bascula et se brisa dans un bruit sec.

_-_Bon sang ! marmonna McClaggan. _Reparo_ !

Le pot se répara immédiatement mais la plante resta au sol, étendue au milieu de la terre renversée.

_-_Nous verrons cela plus tard, bougonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Il alla chercher le dossier jeté par Ginger et le remit à sa place, c'est-à-dire à la poubelle.

_-_Ca n'explique toujours pas pourquoi vous avez écrit ça sur moi, fit remarquer Harry.

McClaggan soupira et tapa du plat de la main sur le bureau pour montrer son impatience.

_-_Si j'étais vraiment un mage noir, ce dossier ne serait dans une poubelle mais entre les mains de Voldemort ! Je ne représente aucune source d'inquiétude, croyez-moi ! En revanche, _vous_ m'inquiétez, Harry !

_-_Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi ! dit sèchement Harry en détournant le regard.

_-_Pas de quoi ? _Pas de quoi_ ? répéta McClaggan. Je vous avais dit de vous éloigner des Fitgeralds, Harry !

_-_Vous n'avez pas d'ordre de ce genre à me donner, professeur. Je fréquente qui je veux.

_-_Dans ce cas, choisissez mieux vos amis !

_-_Qu'est-ce que vous avez contre Ginger, à la fin ! rétorqua Harry en cirant presque.

_-_Mais ouvrez les yeux, bon sang ! Ce n'est pas avec Ronald Weasley ou Hermione Granger que je vous aurais retrouvé ici à fumer ! Ginger Fitgeralds a une mauvaise influence sur vous, Harry !

_-_Désolé professeur, mais elle n'a aucune influence sur moi ! Elle ne m'a pas forcé à fumer votre aconit, vous savez ! Je l'ai fait moi-même, de mon plein gré !

_-_Je n'en crois pas un mot, dit McClaggan en baissant le ton pour ramener la conversation à un volume sonore normal. Je connaissais trop bien votre père pour cela… Ginger voulait que vous fumiez, et pour ne pas la décevoir vous l'avez fait… James était pareil quand Lily voulait qu'il fasse quelque chose…

_-_Je ne suis _pas_ mon père ! rétorqua Harry. Quand est-ce que vous allez vous le mettre dans la tête ?

McClaggan laissa s'échapper un soupir de lassitude et jeta un regard d'envie à sa pipe mais jugeant sans doute que la situation ne le permettait pas, il renonça à y fourrer une feuille d'aconit.

_-_Que vous le soyez ou non, vous n'avez pas fumé cette aconit de votre plein gré, de toute manière, dit-il comme si cela concluait tout.

_-_Bien sûr que si ! mentit Harry.

_-_Et même si vous disiez la vérité, vous ne l'auriez pas fait avec Ronald ou Hermione, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit tout à l'heure, point barre. Vous me décevez beaucoup, Harry. Je vous laisse une dernière chance. Mais si jamais je vous revoie faire une bêtise en compagnie de Ginger Fitgeralds, je vous jure que Dumbledore sera mis au courrant.

_-_Je ne suis pas sûr que Dumbledore ait quelque chose à faire de savoir avec qui je suis, rétorqua Harry. La seule chose qui l'intéresse chez moi, c'est ma cicatrice. Et je vous assure qu'elle est parfaitement en sécurité avec Ginger.

_-_C'est ce que nous verrons, dans ce cas ! dit simplement McClaggan. En attendant vous devriez remonter dans la tour de Gryffondor. Vous avez une tête à faire peur…

Harry leva les yeux au plafond et s'exécuta.

_-_Demain, sept heures ici, rappela McClaggan.

Harry claqua la porte derrière lui en entendit un autre pot tomber avant de s'en aller d'un pas pressé…

Il ne savait pas si c'était sa courte nuit ou les effets de l'aconit qu'il avait fumée, mais Harry fut pris d'une telle envie de sommeil qu'il ne parvint pas à garder les yeux fermés bien longtemps. Ron dormait toujours profondément dans son lit et était à deux doigts d'en tomber mais il ronflait paisiblement sans s'en soucier. Seamus murmurait des phrases incompréhensibles d'où seuls les noms de Parvati et Lavande furent audibles.

Baillant bruyamment, Harry se jeta sur son lit sans même se déshabiller et s'étendit de tout son long sur sa couverture qui lui paraissait superflue sous la chaleur que le soleil levant fournissait déjà. Ron finirait par le réveiller, si jamais il s'endormait… Dans un peu moins d'un mois, tout serait fini et il rentrerait chez lui… Enfin, disons qu'il quitterait Poudlard pour les vacances. Peut-être n'irait-il pas chez les Dursley, pour une fois. Leur maison n'avait peut-être pas été reconstruite… Ou alors, elle avait été rebâtie ailleurs, où les voisins n'étaient pas des imbéciles de vieillards qui passaient leur temps à commenter sa façon de s'habiller ou à raconter n'importe quoi à son sujet… Ce serait tellement bien ! Et peut-être même que cette nouvelle maison serait à Londres ou pas très loin du Terrier, la maison des Weasley…

Ron cessa de ronfler et Seamus se tut. Ou du moins il ne les entendit plus… Ses paupières devenues lourdes se fermèrent et il sombra dans un sommeil profond.

Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall ne lui avaient jamais parus aussi inquiets. Tous deux courraient dans les couloirs à en perdre haleine en jetant autour d'eux des regards anxieux. Dumbledore éclairait les alentours à l'aide de sa baguette magique.

_-_Mais où sont-ils, bon sang ? s'exclama McGonagall d'une voix légèrement tremblante. Ils ne sont pas partis, tout de même ? Pas comme l'été dernier ?

Dumbledore s'arrêta pour souffler un peu et la regarda d'un air grave derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

_-_J'ai bien peur que si, Minerva, soupira-t-il. J'en ai bien peur…

_-_Mais où sont-ils, dans ce cas ? dit McGonagall d'un air désespéré. Ils ne tirent donc jamais de leçons de leurs erreurs ? Qu'est-ce que qu'on fera, nous, si Potter se fait tuer en route ?

Dumbledore se remit en route, le professeur de métamorphose sur ses pas.

_-_Si jamais il s'en sort vivant, je fais le serment de ne plus lui retirer de points de ma vie ! jura-t-elle.

_-_S'il est seul, il a peu de chance de s'en sortir vivant, Minerva, murmura Dumbledore, le souffle court. Surtout s'il est en route pour le Ministère… Vous savez aussi bien que moi ce qu'a prévu Voldemort cette semaine… Il suffit qu'ils tombent au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment pour qu'une catastrophe arrive !

_-_Une catastrophe, c'est bien le mot !

Les deux professeurs tournèrent à un angle et s'arrêtèrent net, bouche bée. Devant se tenait Harry, ou du moins quelqu'un qui en avait l'apparence.

_-_Bonsoir ! lança-t-il gaiement.

McGonagall rougit de colère.

_-_Potter ! rugit-elle. Où étiez-vous, par tous les saints !

_-_Je l'ignore, dit simplement Harry.

_-_Comment cela ?

McGonagall fronça tellement les sourcils qu'ils se rejoignirent pour ne former qu'une seule et même ligne fine.

_-_Que faisiez-vous ? demanda-t-elle.

_-_Je l'ignore, répéta Harry de cette même voix. Je promenais, c'est tout…

_-_Harry, tu es sûr que ça va ? s'enquit Dumbledore.

_-_Oui.

Le directeur le regarda droit dans les yeux. Harry se sentit comme traversé par quelque chose qui remuait tout dans son esprit. Cependant il ne bougea pas et soutint le regard de Dumbledore. Celui-ci fronça de plus en plus les sourcils à mesure que les secondes passaient. McGonagall, quant à elle, observait la scène d'un œil intrigué.

Finalement, Dumbledore en vint aux conclusions et son anxiété ressurgit immédiatement, peut-être encore plus intensément que précédemment. A vrai dire, sa respiration se fit saccadée et irrégulière tandis qu'il prononça ces mots :

_-_Ce n'est pas Harry Potter.

_-_Pardon ?

McGonagall retrouva elle-aussi son inquiétude, mais cette fois-ci ce fut presque l'état de Dumbledore qui lui fit le plus peur.

_-_Albus, que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi êtes-vous si soucieux ?

_-_Harry est en grave danger, Minerva, déclara Dumbledore d'une voix rauque. Ce que vous avez devant vous n'est autre que le golem le représentant, celui-là même qui avait été volé Square Grimmaurd… Programmé pour nous berner et ainsi nous faire perdre du temps dans la recherche du vrai Harry.

McGonagall plaqua une main contre sa bouche pour cacher son effarement. Elle jeta un regard au directeur puis au golem et comme pour vérifier ses dires se mit à tapoter sur le bras de Harry qui ne réagit pas le moins du monde. Elle poussa un petit cri d'horreur : le bras semblait être fait de bois. En réalité, elle comprit qu'il s'agissait de cire…

_-_C'est un golem, répéta plus calmement Dumbledore. Ils sont en danger…

Au même moment, le véritable Harry se réveilla en sursaut, une horrible sueur froide coulant sur son front. Ses camarades dormaient toujours. Il ne devait pas encore être l'heure de se lever… Pourtant, il bondit hors de son lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bains où il se rafraîchit le visage avec de l'eau. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Etait-ce une de ces visions dont parlait McClaggan ? Il avait complètement oublié l'existence de son golem. Tant de choses avaient succédé ce vol, après tout… Il n'y avait plus pensé jusqu'à maintenant. Mais le voir ressurgir de cette façon, en rêve, avait quelque chose d'inquiétant. C'était bien le Prince, qui l'avait dérobé, non ? Quelqu'un de l'Ordre, puisqu'il avait réussi à pénétrer au quartier général…

_-_McClaggan, songea-t-il immédiatement.

Mais il lui semblait que c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Tous les amis de son père n'avaient pas été des mangemorts, quand même !

Sans plus attendre, il descendit jusqu'à la Grande Salle où il prit place à la table des Gryffondors. Plusieurs élèves étaient déjà entrain de prendre leur petit-déjeuner, comme Cho, qui lui adressa un sourire radieux qu'il ne parvint pas à rendre malgré de nombreux efforts. McClaggan était également là, à discuter avec McGonagall. Celle-ci avait l'air tout à fait normal et n'avait pas cette expression de peur sur le visage, comme dans son rêve. Avait-il vu le futur ? Allait-il être en réel danger avant la fin de l'année scolaire ?

La Grande Salle se remplit petit à petit et Harry vit de nombreux élèves de sa maison s'asseoir près de lui pour casser le jeûne de leur bonne nuit de sommeil. Lui bailla et saisit une carafe de lait d'un geste mou. Ron et Hermione allaient bientôt arriver, sûrement…

Ginger avait réussi à se réveiller, apparemment ! Il la voyait bavarder discrètement avec Ashley qui ne cessait de jeter des regards furtifs tout aux alentours pour vérifier que personne n'écoutait leur conversation. Mais Ron et Hermione ne vinrent pas.

Bientôt, le courrier arriva en même temps que toute une multitude de hiboux. Harry jeta un regard aux portes pour vérifier que ses amis n'arrivaient pas, comme s'il espérait qu'elle s'ouvre pour qu'il puisse leur raconter son rêve. Il ne vit donc pas qu'un hiboux noir avait déposé une lettre dans la confiture de ses toasts. Finalement, ayant perdu tout espoir, il la découvrit et la retira avec précaution de sa marmelade, puis la décacheta soigneusement. Cette écriture, il aurait voulu ne plus jamais la revoir. Ses mains se mirent à trembler un peu quand il reconnut le style du Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Il aurait préféré chiffonner ce morceau de parchemin pour ne jamais en lire le contenu mais ses yeux furent instinctivement attirés par les lettres rondes qui vinrent une fois de plus l'effrayer.

_Il n'est jamais bon de laisser ses amis à l'écart._

_Ce soir la lune sera ronde ; pour eux il sera trop tard._

Un bourdonnement résonna à ses oreilles. Son cœur se mit à battre très vite. Ron et Hermione… Il était vrai que ces derniers jours il n'avait pas été très présent pour eux…

Il se leva si brusquement de sa chaise qu'il attira de nombreux regards mais ne s'en soucia pas le moins du monde. Il courut entre les tables de Gryffondr et de Serdaigle et franchit la porte de la Grande Salle, puis fonça dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui le laissa passer quand il eût donné le mot de passe. Il monta l'escalier menant au dortoir et ouvrit la porte à la volée. La nouvelle mit une fraction de seconde pour arriver jusqu'à son cerveau : Ron n'était plus dans son lit. Il n'était nulle part ailleurs dans le dortoir, de toute manière.

Harry se précipita vers sa table de nuit et farfouilla dans son tiroir. Là, il y trouva la clé qu'il arrachée du cou de Malefoy. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il la fourra dans sa poche et saisit la carte du Maraudeur. Il passa son doigt sur chaque nom d'élèves et la réalité lui apparut comme une horrible évidence : Ron n'était nulle part dans le château. Pire encore : Hermione et Ginny n'y étaient plus non-plus…

_-_Oh non… murmura Harry.

Le Prince avait frappé une nouvelle fois…

* * *

* * *

_et beh voilà une bonne chose de faite: le tout début de l'action finale. L'élément déclencheur, si on peut dire... j'espère que ça vous plaira!_

_Miss Black, patience, tu sauras bientôt pourquoi Ron et Hermione se sont comportés comme ça. Et pour le Ministère, moi je trouve que 20 000 galions, ça fait quand même une belle amende! une amende qu'elle aura du mal à payer d'ailleurs...  
Zabou, je te souhaite bon courage pour ton bac! pour Ginger, c'est tout à fait ça: au début Harry la prend comme bouche-trou, mais après c'est plus ça du tout: il se rend compte qu'il l'aime beaucoup, en fin de compte... et puis comme je sais que tu es une fan du Harry/Ginny, forcément c'est moins bien, pas vrai? lol! au passage j'ai lu le 2è chapitre de ta fic, je lirai le 3è quand j'aurai fini mon prochain et ainsi de suite... de toute façon voilà l'été, j'aurai tout le temps qu'il me faudra!  
Grimevalt, on saura très bientôt qui est le Prince. A vrai dire, dès le prochain chapitre on commence à avoir un doute sur son identité, jusqu'à ce qu'il se montre en public très prochainement. certains risquent d'être surpris, d'autres beaucoup moins... c'est tout ce que je peux dire...  
Ah tiens, tu ajoutes Draco au trio d'enfer, Rebecca? oulala, sauve qui peut! moi je préfère pas vous voir ensemble! lol! merci de m'avoir dit que "c'est vraiment trop génial", ça me motive pour écrire la suite de l'histoire!  
Maelstrom, c'est sûr que 20 000 galions ça fait pas mal d'argent! Ginger Ashley pensent avoir trouvé un bon moyen de le trouver (pas très légal d'ailleurs), en quatre mois ça leur laisse le temps, mais seulement quelque chose va venir mettre leur plan à l'eau... pauvre Ginger..._

_bon bin voilà pour aujourd'hui... j'espère pouvoir terminer le prochain chapitre pour mercredi, de toute façon c'est bientôt la fin des cours alors y a plus trop de travail, ça me laisse beaucoup plus de temps libre... donc normalement ça devrait être bon pour mercredi!  
chapitre 31: une cousine digne de Sirius. c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire sinon je me trahirais sûrement! alors bisous tout le monde et bon courage à tous ceux qui doivent passer des exams en fin d'année!_


	31. une cousine digne de Sirius

  
**Chapitre 31 : Une cousine digne de Sirius.**

Harry ne savait plus que faire. Il se sentait complètement perdu. Jamais il ne s'était retrouvé dans une telle situation sans ses amis. Quand il s'était retrouvé sous la trappe du couloir interdit, ils étaient là avec lui. Dans la Chambre des Secrets, il savait que Ron était présent et le soutenait moralement derrière un mur de pierre. Quand il avait utilisé le retourneur de temps, Hermione était à ses côtés. Quand il s'était battu au cimetière après le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, ce n'était pas ses amis mais ses parents qui l'avaient aidé. Et l'été dernier, au Département des Mystères, Neville l'avait accompagné jusqu'au bout. Là, il se sentait seul et désespéré. Il n'avait d'autre choix que de partir à leur recherche tout en ignorant parfaitement l'identité du Prince. En d'autres termes, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose pour eux. Il eut envie de crier à cette pensée. Ron, Hermione et Gnny avait toujours été là pour lui quand il avait eu besoin de leur aide. Et à présent que c'était à lui de leur rendre la pareille, il en était incapable… Il donna un violent coup de pied dans son chevet mais cela ne lui apporta rien d'autre qu'une douleur lançante dans ses orteils.

Qui donc était ce Prince de Sang-Mêlé qui s'amusait ainsi avec lui ? Qui était ce bâtard qui avait osé s'en prendre à ses proches ? D'abord Remus, puis ses amis, c'en était trop ! Peu importe quelles en seraient les conséquences, il parviendrait à les sauver et ferait tomber ce mangemort…

_-_Harry ? appela Ginger.

Se retournant vivement, le jeune homme aperçut les deux Fitgeralds dans l'encadrement de la porte de son dortoir.

_-_On t'a vu partir précipitamment, alors on t'a suivi, expliqua Ashley pour répondre à son regard interrogateur.

Elle était d'une pâleur extrême qui signifiait que la lune, comme le Prince l'avait dit, serait ronde le soir même. Mais au moins, elle avait une apparence tout à fait humaine…

_-_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'enquit Ginger. Pourquoi as-tu l'air si inquiet ?

_-_Ron, Hermione et Ginny se sont fait enlevés, dit Harry d'une voix rauque.

_-_Enlevés ? répéta Ashley. Enlevés par qui ?

_-_Le Prince de Sang-Mêlé… Sale bouse, celui-là !

_-_Tu en es sûr ? demanda Ginger. Ils ne sont pas quelque part dans le château ou dans le parc ?

_-_NON ! s'énerva Harry. Ils ont été enlevés ! _En-le-vés_ !

Un silence pesant s'ensuivit, chacun regardant ses pieds. Harry bouillonnait de rage contre le Prince et réfléchissait à toute allure de qui cela pouvait-il bien être. McClaggan ne convenait plus, désormais. Harry avait vérifié que Ron dormait avant de descendre prendre son petit-déjeuner et le professeur était déjà dans la Grande Salle avant qu'il n'y arrive lui-même. Il n'aurait pas eu le temps aller l'enlever, le mettre à l'abri et revenir pendant qu'il marchait dans les couloirs. Et puis, il l'aurait vu, s'il avait utilisé la route menant à la tour de Gryffondor ! Il fallait qu'il cherche une autre possibilité, c'était évident...

_-_Tu comptes aller les libérer ? questionna Ginger.

_-_Tant que j'ignore l'identité de leur kidnappeur, je ne peux rien faire, soupira-t-il. Et je n'ai aucune idée de qui cela peut-être…

_-_Tu as pensé à… commença Ginger mais elle fut coupé par son petit-ami.

_-_Bien sûr que j'ai pensé à McClaggan, mais ça ne peut pas être lui. Ca ne colle pas, c'est tout.

Ashley voulut dire quelque chose et prit une profonde inspiration mais se retint au dernier moment. Harry put voir dans son regard qu'elle brûlait d'envie de prendre la parole mais qu'elle n'osait pas le faire, de peur de dire une bêtise, aussi l'invita-t-il à parler.

_-_Au point où l'on en est, tu peux y aller, dit-il sèchement.

Ashley acquiesça.

_-_Et bien je ne sais pas si ce que je vais dire va t'aider, mais j'ai vu les deux Weasley et Granger, ce matin. Juste avant d'entrer dans la Grande Salle… Et ils étaient en compagnie de…

Harry l'encouragea à continuer.

_-_Je dis peut-être une bêtise étant donné qu'ils étaient libres de tout mouvement et qu'ils ne paraissaient pas trop apeurés, mais ils allaient vers le parc en compagnie d'un homme… Je ne sais plus son nom… Celui qui a réussi à négocier la peine de Ginger… Le Ministre…

_-_Verpey ? s'exclamèrent en même temps Harry et Ginger.

_-_Oui, voilà ! Ludo Verpey les emmenait dans le parc, mais il n'avait pas l'air de les forcer à venir avec lui…

_-_Evidemment, qu'il ne les a pas forcés ! s'écria Harry, songeant soudain que ce qu'elle disait n'était pas si bête que ça. Il n'en a pas eu besoin, puisqu'ils ne savaient pas qui il était ! Et qui l'aurait su, d'ailleurs ? Qui aurait pensé que le Ministre de la Magie en personne était un mangemort ?

_-_Rien n'est sûr ! réfuta Ginger.

_-_Bien sûr que si, c'est sûr ! gronda Harry. Tout le monde lui fait confiance et c'est bien normal, non ? Alors il en profite pour faire ses petites magouilles en paix ! J'aurais dû me méfier de lui dès le début !

_-_Pourquoi s'en douter dès le début ? demanda Ginger. Rien ne laissait paraître que Verpey était un mangemort ! Et aujourd'hui encore rien ne le prouve ! C'est lui qui m'a accordé une seconde chance, l'autre jour !

_-_Il avait bien trop de dettes pour pouvoir les payer seul sans l'aide de quelqu'un, dit Harry avec impatience. Il était ruiné ! Et jamais le Ministère n'aurait pris la peine de couvrir un tel incapable !

_-_Cet incapable a tout de même réussi à devenir Ministre, fit remarquer Ashley. Il n'est donc pas si _incapable_ que ça !

_-_Dans une période comme celle-ci, il suffit d'inspirer confiance aux gens pour les séduire, déclara Harry d'une voix rauque. Et il a très bien réussi à le faire.

_-_Je pensais plutôt qu'au contraire, quand la situation est aussi critique que durant une guerre comme celle-là, on ne fait plus confiance à personne !

_-_Mais là c'est différent ! bougonna Harry. Fudge était nul et il fallait quelqu'un pour le remplacer au plus vite. Et là, bam ! Verpey arrive en héros, comme par hasard ! Que demander de plus ?

Les deux sœurs Fitgeralds se regardèrent mais ne dirent rien et le silence vint à nouveau. Harry sentait au fond de lui qu'il avait raison. Ce ne pouvait être personne d'autre que Verpey. Il se souvint d'un rêve qu'il avait fait au tout début de l'année, où le futur Ministre parlait d'une grosse somme qui valait la peine d'être payée… Mais un dernier détail l'agaçait car il allait à l'encontre ses conclusions : Ludo Verpey ne faisait pas partie de l'Ordre. Il n'avait donc pas pu rentrer Square Grimmaurd…

Ginger soupira.

_-_Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ? demanda-t-elle. On ne va pas rester là, les bras croisés !

Harry fit non de la tête.

_-_Moi je file au Ministère, dit-il. Après, c'est vous qui choisissez… Je ne vais pas vous forcer à m'accompagner.

_-_Je pars avec toi ! s'exclama aussitôt Ginger.

Tous deux se tournèrent aussitôt vers Ashley qui ne répondit rien.

_-_Et toi ? questionna Harry, agacé par son silence.

_-_C'est la pleine lune, dit-elle simplement.

C'était exact. Harry l'avait complètement oublié. Et pourtant cela ne fit qu'accroître sa détermination. Quand la nuit serait tombée, ce serait trop tard, Ron et Hermione seraient déchiquetés par un Remus en pleine métamorphose. C'était du moins les conclusions qu'il avait tirées.

_-_Nous serons de retour avant la nuit, assura Harry. Je te le promets.

Ashley hésita encore un peu puis soupira et accepta de les accompagner. Harry n'était pas sûr qu'il tiendrait sa promesse. Il avait beau être très tôt, une journée passait souvent très vite, surtout quand le temps était compté. Il savait que le temps prenait un malin plaisir à le rattraper... Mais il n'en dit rien et se contenta de serrer la main de chacune des deux Fitgeralds, comme pour officialiser leur union. Peu importe si Ashley avait l'intention de tuer sa sœur. Pour le moment, la seule chose qui importait était de sauver Ron, Hermione, Ginny et peut-être Remus si jamais ils étaient emprisonnées au même endroit.

_-_Comment y va-t-on ? demanda Ginger.

_-_Il y une cheminée dans la Salle Commune. Y avait-il quelqu'un quand vous êtes passées ?

_-_Oui, quelques élèves de première année, répondit Ashley. Mais on leur a fait peur et ils sont partis en courrant…

_-_Dans ce cas nous serons tranquilles…

Ils descendirent l'escalier précipitamment et se placèrent devant la cheminée. Un pot de poudre de cheminette qui n'était pas là d'habitude était posé sur le socle de pierre et Harry sut immédiatement qu'il avait été placé là spécialement pour qu'il puisse s'en servir. Il hésita avant d'en prendre une poignée : la petite voix qui ressemblait à celle d'Hermione lui disait que c'était dangereux et irresponsable. Il prenait un gros risque en y allant : si jamais il se trompait, si jamais ses amis n'étaient pas enfermés quelque part au Ministère de la Magie, tout serait perdu. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Pendant un instant, Sirius tomba gracieusement derrière un voile déchiré et occupa tout son esprit. Ce fut ce qui le décida : son parrain n'était pas resté les bras croisés à attendre qu'il se fasse tuer. Il avait pris un risque et était venu le chercher…

Il prit une profonde inspiration et plongea sa main dans le pot. Après tout, il savait son père aurait fait la même chose que lui… Il jeta la poudre dans l'âtre de la cheminée et entra dans les flammes vertes.

_-_Ministère de la Magie, annonça-t-il clairement et aussitôt il se sentit tourbillonner.

Tout devint flou autour de lui. Il ne voyait plus qu'un mélange de couleurs indistinctes. Puis ses pieds se posèrent et il s'écrasa au sol sous le choc. Par chance, il parvint à éviter que son visage ne cogne le plancher ciré du Ministère et garda ses lunettes intactes. Il put donc prendre conscience de se qui se passait dans le hall.

La pièce était bondée de monde. Non pas de salariés qui se rendaient sur leur lieu de travail comme au quotidien, mais de sorciers vêtus de capes noires et au visages cachés derrière des cagoules, qui se battaient avec des centaines d'autres sorciers. Harry reconnut entre autres Tonks et Kingsley qui tous deux s'acharnaient sur un mangemort chacun. Voldemort attaquait à nouveau…

Au moment où il évitait un sortilège qui avait dû être dévié de sa trajectoire principale, Harry aperçut la cheminée s'éclairer et Ginger tomba à genoux. Légèrement étourdie, elle dut jeter un regard tout autour d'elle avant de discerner Harry et de percevoir le véritable chaos qui régnait dans le hall. Un des murs, qui avaient tous été refaits depuis la dernière attaque, explosa en projetant des milliers de morceaux de pierre partout dans la pièce. Harry et Ginger durent se jeter au sol pour éviter de se faire écraser par l'un d'eux, particulièrement massif.

_-_On va se faire repérer ! dut crier Ginger pour que Harry l'entende dans tout ce vacarme.

_-_Que fait Ashley ? s'impatienta Harry.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la deuxième Fitgeralds arriva et le rejoignit.

_-_Et maintenant ? cria Ginger. Par où on va ?

_-_Par là-bas ! dit Harry en désignant du doigt la porte qui menait aux ascenseurs. Le bureau de Verpey se trouve au dernier étage.

Ils sortirent leurs baguettes magiques et s'apprêtèrent à traverser la masse de sorciers combatifs qui avait envahi le hall d'entrée.

_-_Mets-toi entre nous deux, Harry, dit Ginger. Tu as beau être un excellent duelliste en classe, ici les sortilèges impardonnables ne sont pas interdits, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! On va te couvrir !

_-_D'accord !

Tous trois se placèrent en ligne, Harry au milieu, et formèrent ainsi un petit mur qui se révéla bien efficace. Ginger et Ashley repoussaient les mangemorts d'une façon surprenante, les prenant de surprise en les attaquants par leurs propres moyens, enchaînant ainsi sortilège impardonnable sur sortilège impardonnable. Harry, lui, se chargeait de stupéfixer quiconque s'interposait entre eux et la sortie.

Bientôt, ils atteignirent la porte qu'ils ouvrirent précipitamment et purent souffler quelques secondes dans la pièce aux ascenseurs avant de découvrir qu'elle était elle-aussi occupée. Elle devait même être une source de danger pire que celle du hall car ce n'était plus des hommes qu'elle renfermait mais des dizaines de géants et quelques détraqueurs entre eux et les cages dorées qu'ils devaient atteindre. Une sensation de froid apparut… Aussitôt, le visage souriant de Sirius occupa tout l'esprit de Harry qui perdit toute notion de réalité et cessa tout mouvement. Le rire de Bellatrix Lestrange résonna un moment à ses oreilles. Un de ces jours, il vengerait son parrain. Même s'il avait très froid. Même s'il avait l'impression qu'il ne serait plus jamais heureux. Et même si un détraqueur s'avançait vers lui les bras tendus dans l'espoir de les refermer sur lui…

D'un geste sec, il sortit sa baguette magique et retrouva tous ses esprits. Les deux Fitgeralds se tenaient la tête et marmonnaient des paroles incompréhensibles parfois ponctuées de sanglots. Il était évident qu'elles n'avaient pas l'habitude d'affronter leurs pires souvenirs. Cette fois-ci, ce serait à lui de jouer…

_-_Mettez-vous derrière moi ! cria-t-il. Ginger ! Ashley ! Par ici !

Heureusement, les deux Serpentard surent contrôler leurs émotions et lui obéirent. Désormais rassuré, il se concentra très fort sur une pensée heureuse. Il songea tout d'abord à Ron et Hermione car leur souvenir l'avait déjà sauvé une fois, mais dut rapidement abandonner cette idée car il ne parvenait pas à les visionner autrement que couverts de sang au clair de lune. La même chose se produisit quand il pensa à son premier baiser avec Ginny. Cependant cette possibilité en amena une autre qu'il sut tout de suite comme étant la bonne.

Peu à peu, il reconstitua les uns après les autres tous les merveilleux moments qu'il avait passés avec Ginger au bord du lac. Cet endroit, c'était le leur, en quelque sorte. Lieu de tous leurs rendez-vous en amoureux… Il n'oublierait jamais leur première sortie au bord de l'eau.

_-_Spero Patronum ! cria-t-il et un magnifique cerf argenté, d'une taille impressionnante, jaillit de sa baguette et écarta un premier détraqueur.

Il profita de ce temps de répit pour avancer de quelques pas puis interpella son patronus qui revint aussitôt vers lui.

_-_Occupe-toi des autres ! ordonna-t-il.

Au moins, le problème des détraqueurs était réglé. Restaient encore tous les géants qui montraient leurs dents en brandissant des armes en acier à l'allure particulièrement meurtrière. Harry repéra entre autres une épée extrêmement aiguisée. Mieux valait ne pas se prendre un coup sur le crane, ni sur n'importe quelle autre partie du corps, d'ailleurs…

Il se mit à réfléchir à toute allure au moyen de traverser la pièce sans se faire trancher en deux. Déjà son patronus s'affaiblissait. Il fallait qu'il fasse vite. Rapidement, il fit le tour de tous les sortilèges appris cette année en cours de défense contre les forces du mal. McClaggan avait forcément dû parler du moyen d'éviter qu'une grosse épée ne leur tombe dessus, c'était forcé ! Lui qui pensait à tous les risques possibles lors d'un combat, il n'avait pas pu omettre un tel danger, surtout en une telle période !

Dans l'urgence de trouver le sortilège adapté à la situation, Harry ne vit pas s'approcher la hache volumineuse qui le menaçait. Quand il leva les yeux vers elle, elle avait déjà commencé sa rapide descente vers sa tête. Le géant qui la tenait devait mesurer au moins huit mètres : ses cheveux touchaient le plafond. Ce fut d'ailleurs la seule chose qu'il eut le temps de voir. Il roula au sol à la dernière seconde mais la hache s'abattit tout de même dans un bruit de ferraille. Il cria de douleur. Ginger hurla. Ashley poussa un sanglot déchirant. Toutes deux ne purent décrocher leur regard de Harry, étendu au sol, qui ne bougeait plus. Pour elles, le temps sembla s'arrêter dans l'attente d'un quelconque signe de vie de sa part. Harry, lui, gémit et osa jeter un coup d'œil dans son dos. Il ne baignait pas dans son sang. Il n'avait même pas été touché. Seule sa lèvre s'était profondément entaillée dans sa chute, lui arrachant un cri de douleur, et saignait abondamment jusque dans sa bouche. Un vrai miracle. La hache n'avait déchiré qu'une simple partie de sa robe et était plantée dans le sol à quelques millimètres à peine de sa cuisse… Il cracha au sol et constata que sa salive avait pris une inquiétante couleur rouge. Sa lèvre lui sembla avoir triplé de volume.

Le géant le regarda se relever d'un pas chancelant et sembla ne pas comprendre. Ses camarades ne saisissaient pas plus que lui ce qui se passait. Tous clignaient bêtement des yeux en brandissant leurs propres armes.

_-_Harry ! s'exclama Ginger, les larmes aux yeux. Oh, Dieu merci, tu n'as rien !

Le jeune sorcier essuya la goutte de sang qui tombait sur son menton.

_-_Venez ! dit-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante, comme ses jambes.

Juste avant de se rendre compte que s'il ne bougeait pas, il se ferait fendre en deux, le sortilège à utiliser lui était revenu comme une évidence. Il lui suffisait de se jeter un simple sort d'impassibilité ! Ce n'était pas du côté de McClaggan qu'il fallait chercher mais de celui de Flitwick ! Niveau sixième année : ils avaient vu ça au premier trimestre !

_-_Impassus !

Ginger et Ashley ne cherchèrent pas à comprendre pourquoi il faisait ça mais firent comme lui. Aussitôt, une barrière magique et invisible les entoura. Un géant tenta de les atteindre mais son épée se brisa en quatre morceaux de taille égale. Un autre voulut leur tordre le cou mais comme une décharge électrique, la magie composant la barrière protectrice lui passa l'envie de s'en prendre à eux. Harry se félicita intérieurement de sa merveilleuse idée. Ils avançaient désormais beaucoup plus facilement et les ascenseurs se rapprochaient en leur procurant un étrange sentiment de soulagement.

_-_Passez devant moi ! dit Harry en avalant par la même occasion un peu de son sang et il les laissa partir devant lui. Je surveille nos arrières !

A ce moment, les portes de la pièce s'ouvrirent à la volée et Lucius Malefoy, accompagné de Crabbe et Goyle, firent irruption.

_-_Ils sont là ! cria Malefoy.

Aucun d'eux n'avait daigné revêtir sa cagoule, estimant peut-être que leur victoire était trop proche pour prendre le temps de se cacher. Mais Harry n'était pas de cet avis. S'il fallait que la prophétie s'accomplisse ce jour-là, elle s'accomplirait mais il ne se laisserait pas avoir par trois mangemorts dont deux complètement stupides.

_-_Finite Incantatem ! s'écrièrent-t-il et chacun visa un adolescent.

Avec horreur, Harry vit le sort de Malefoy s'écraser contre sa barrière et la faire exploser. Entièrement détruite, il se retrouva à nouveau à découvert.

_-_Harry ! cria Ginger, déjà loin au fond de la pièce, presque devant les grilles de l'ascenseur.

Ce dernier n'eut d'autre choix que de courir en ligne droite avec toute la puissance que lui permettaient ses jambes encore flageolantes et l'élancement survenu dans toute sa lèvre. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut la dernière lueur de son patronus qui disparut et il redoubla d'efforts. Les géants mirent du temps à comprendre ce qu'il faisait mais n'en perdirent pas leur agressivité. Il dut éviter qu'une nouvelle épée ne lui fende le crane tandis que des sortilèges d'une lumière verte plus qu'inquiétante venaient s'écraser à quelques centimètres de ses talons. Les grilles de l'ascenseur étaient toutes proches ! Ginger et Ashley attendaient déjà dans la cage… Cage qu'elles avaient refermée pour se protéger du détraqueur qui les harcelait.

_-_Ouvrez les grilles ! cria-t-il, à bout de souffle.

Il avait pris tellement de vitesse que si elle ne parvenait pas à s'exécuter, il percuterait la structure dorée de plein fouet.

_-_Ouvrez, bon sang ! hurla-t-il à nouveau. Spero Patronum !

Le cerf ressurgit mais avec cette fois beaucoup moins de vitalité. Il parvint tout de même et écarter un instant le détraqueur et Ginger rouvrit la grille.

_-_Attention, Harry ! s'écria Ashley.

Harry dut effectuer une longue glissade sur le sol pour éviter qu'une faux aiguisée ne vienne lui trancher la gorge. Un trace de sang venant de sa lèvre apparut sur le plancher. Derrière lui, les pas de Malefoy se rapprochaient dangereusement. Il se releva aussi vite qu'il put et aperçut l'ascenseur qui commençait déjà à monter lentement.

_-_Dépêche-toi, Harry ! appela Ginger en se baissant pour lui parler à travers l'ouverture qui subsistait.

Alors, dans un dernier bond qui concentra le reste de ses forces, Harry attrapa le sol de la cage qui s'élevait et parvint à se hisser dans la cabine aux côtés des deux Fitgeralds qui l'aidèrent à se relever avant que ses jambes ne se fassent coincer par la montée de l'ascenseur. Une fois debout, il se laissa aller contre le mur et reprit plus calmement son souffle.

_-_On peut dire que tu as eu chaud ! commenta Ginger en le prenant dans ses bras. Ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille !

_-_Tu… risques pourtant… d'avoir… de belles peurs… aujourd'hui ! haleta Harry. Merci de m'avoir aidé !

_-_On s'arrête où ? demanda Ashley.

_-_Dernier… étage.

Ginger lui tapa doucement dans le dos pour l'aider à reprendre son souffle.

_-_Il faudrait prévenir Dumbledore que les mangemorts attaquent ! dit soudain Ashley.

_-_Il doit déjà être au courrant, répondit Harry alors que la voix de la cabine annonçait qu'ils arrivaient au cinquième étage.

Il se demandait cependant pourquoi le directeur n'était pas encore arrivé au Ministère pour se battre.

_-Niveau un, bureau et appartements privés du Ministre de la Magie, bureau du sous-secrétaire d'Etat et des hauts fonctionnaires de l'Etat._

Les grilles s'ouvrirent et les trois adolescents sortirent d'un pas vif dans le couloir aux murs d'un blanc éclatant. Cette fois, personne ne surveillait les alentours et ils se mirent à courir. Ils passèrent devant le bureau de Malefoy et tournèrent à un angle, puis s'arrêtèrent devant une lourde porte de chêne.

_-_C'est là ! chuchota Harry. C'est le bureau de Verpey.

Ashley retint son souffle en attendant les consignes. Ginger lui jeta un regard et reporta son attention sur Harry qui avait collé une oreille contre la porte.

_-_Ca a l'air assez calme, là-dedans, dit-il. Tenez votre baguettes prêtes. A trois…

Les deux sœurs Fitgeralds resserrèrent leur main sur leur baguette et le fixèrent, prêtes à s'exécuter dès qu'il en donnerait le signal.

_-_Un…

Harry prit une profonde inspiration. Et si jamais ça se passait mal ? Si jamais il conduisait Ginger à la mort ? Jamais il ne se le pardonnerait !

_-_Deux…

Il était encore temps de reculer… D'envoyer quelqu'un sauver Ron et Hermione à sa place… C'était tellement dangereux, ce qu'il faisait là ! Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de mourir bêtement ! Pas lui ! Pas avec la prophétie !

_-_Trois !

Ils poussèrent la porte violemment et jetèrent des sorts dans le vide. Puis ils prirent compte de la situation et Harry ouvrit la bouche de béatitude. Ce n'était pas Verpey qui était assis dans son fauteuil de cuir incrusté de diamant. Blonde, le visage fin et bien dessiné, plutôt jolie, Harry crut reconnaître Mrs Malefoy qui avait les mains sereinement posées sur les accoudoirs. Elle jeta un regard dubitatif au lustre de cristal qui se balançait au plafond sous le choc reçu à cause d'un sortilège.

_-_Vous avez failli endommager un objet d'une extrême valeur, dit-elle calmement. Vous avez eu de la chance.

_-_Que faîtes-vous là ? demanda Harry avec agressivité.

_-_Je garde le bureau de Verpey, ça me paraît logique ! répondit Mrs Malefoy.

_-_Vous êtes de mèche avec lui ?

Harry lui jeta un regard méchant qui ne parvint même pas à la faire froncer les sourcils et essuya sa lèvre d'un revers de manche.

_-_Disons que je travaille plus ou moins pour lui, dit-elle. Vous devriez faire attention. Il y a beaucoup de circulation, par ici…

Les trois adolescents se regardèrent avec stupéfaction.

_-_De la circulation ? répéta Ginger. Qu'est-ce que vous racontez là ?

_-_Il n'est pas rare que certains de mes… disons _collègues_ fassent irruption dans la pièce sans prévenir, expliqua Mrs Malefoy. A croire qu'il ne me font pas confiance…

_-_Ils ont peut-être raison ! rétorqua Harry.

_-_Mais bien sûr qu'ils ont raison ! répondit Mrs Malefoy. Et si je peux vous donner un conseil, il serait temps de vous cacher quelque part car cela fait un bon moment que je n'ai pas eu de visite. Cela ne m'étonnerait guère si quelqu'un ouvrait la porte d'ici une dizaine de minutes… Vous pouvez rester là, bien entendu, mais si vous tenez à votre vie, mieux vaut trouver une bonne cachette…

Harry lui jeta un regard suspicieux qu'elle soutint sans broncher. En observant bien, il constata que certains traits de son visage étaient les mêmes que ceux de son parrain. Comme la plupart de la famille Black, elle avait conservé une fierté apparente qui la faisait se tenir bien droite sur sa chaise, la tête haute.

_-_Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez à faire ? demanda-t-il d'une voix pleine de soupçons. Pourquoi nous donner des conseils alors que vous êtes dans le camp ennemi ?

_-_Personne n'a jamais dit que j'étais dans le camp ennemi ! s'exclama Mrs Malefoy. Je travaille pour Verpey. Ca ne veut pas dire que j'approuve ses idées et que je lui obéis… D'où cette suspicion de la part de ceux avec qui je travaille !

Harry trouva cette explication un peu louche et hésita entre la croire ou non. Une partie de lui-même lui disait qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de mentir tandis que son expérience personnel lui indiquait qu'il valait mieux ne pas se fier aux apparences : pour lui, elles s'étaient souvent avérées trompeuses…

_-_Je savais que vous viendriez, continua Mrs Malefoy. Et je m'y suis préparée. J'ai apporté cela spécialement pour vous…

Elle se pencha sous le bureau et attrapa un sac à rayures volumineux qu'elle ouvrit d'un geste sec. Pendant un instant elle en remua le contenu, laissant apparaître divers instruments dont Harry n'osa même pas songer à l'utilité, puis un sourire illumina son visage et elle eut une exclamation de satisfaction en sortant une cape d'invisibilité qui semblait un peu plus grande que la sienne.

_-_J'imagine que vous voulez quelques explications sur certaines choses et je me ferai un plaisir de vous les donner, dit-elle, mais avant cela, vous vous cacherez sous ceci ! Si j'en crois mon fils, tu en as une, Harry !

_-_Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Ashley en saisissant le bout de la cape que sa sœur lui tendait. Une cape ?

_-_D'invisibilité, compléta Mrs Malefoy. On ne sait jamais ! Quelqu'un ne devrait pas tarder à arr…

Elle n'eut pas même le temps de finir sa phrase avant que la porte du bureau ne s'ouvre brusquement. Harry revêtit rapidement la cape en vérifiant qu'aucune partie de son corps ou de celui des Fitgeralds était visible et espéra qu'il n'était pas trop tard. Heureusement, Mr Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle ne s'aperçurent pas de leur présence, certifiant ainsi leur invisibilité, et entrèrent sans savoir que les trois personnes qu'ils recherchaient ne se tenaient qu'à quelques centimètres d'eux. Harry dut retenir son souffle pour ne pas trahir sa présence.

_-_Narcissa, as-tu vu Potter et deux filles passer par là ? demanda Malefoy d'une voix traînante.

_-_Non, répondit sa femme comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Tu sais très bien que sinon je les aurais faits prisonniers et j'aurais appelé quelqu'un comme on me l'a dit, récita-t-elle d'une voix lasse.

Lucius Malefoy la sonda du regard comme s'il ne la croyait pas puis observa chaque recoin de la pièce.

_-_Je n'ai caché personne derrière les rideaux, Lucius, assura Mrs Malefoy.

_-_Je l'espère pour toi…

Lui et ses deux acolytes sortirent du bureau en claquant si violemment la porte que les murs vibrèrent et le lustre chancela. Aussitôt, Ginger amorça un geste pour se dégager de la cape mais Harry la retint par le poignet. Ils étaient peut-être restés derrière la porte.

Narcissa Malefoy se leva silencieusement et colla son oreille à la porte. Elle leur fit signe de se taire puis écouta attentivement.

_-_C'est bon, ils sont partis, assura-t-elle. Ces deux bœufs de Crabbe et Goyle respirent tellement fort qu'on les entendrait même en étant de l'autre côté d'un mur de béton… Quant à mon mari… ah, si vous saviez !

_-_Vous n'avez pas l'air de l'aimer beaucoup, fit remarquer Harry tout en se dégageant de la cape une bonne fois pour toutes.

_-_Le mari en lui-même ne me dérange pas plus que ça, affirma Mrs Malefoy. Tu penses bien que sinon Drago ne serait pas de ce monde ! Ce sont ses principes qui me plaisent moins… Mais j'ai toujours vécu dans cette mentalité avec ma famille, alors je m'y suis habituée… Et puis je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, quand je me suis mariée.

_-_Si les principes de votre famille ne vous plaisaient pas, pourquoi ne pas tout simplement lui avoir tourné le dos ?

Mrs Malefoy eut un sourire triste et soupira. Ginger et Ashley semblaient ne rien comprendre.

_-_Comme Sirius, tu veux dire ? demanda Narcissa.

Harry acquiesça.

_-_Sirius était un garçon très courageux, tu sais Harry… Il l'a toujours été, d'ailleurs… Un vrai Gryffondor ! Mais moi… Moi je n'étais qu'une simple Serpentard incapable de trouver assez de cran pour affronter ses parents… Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne, mais mon rêve le plus fou à cette époque était de ressembler à mon cousin. J'aurais tellement aimé être digne de lui ! Qu'il soit fier de moi ! Mais lâche comme je l'étais, mon rêve ne s'est jamais réalisé et Sirius s'est mis à préférer ma sœur à moi…

_-_Dans ce cas pourquoi restez-vous là à ne rien faire ? s'écria Harry. Rejoignez Dumbledore et battez-vous pour acquérir le mérite dont vous avez toujours rêvé !

_-_Je ne le peux pas…

_-_Pourquoi ça ? questionna Ginger. Quand on veut, on peut !

_-_Tout n'est pas si simple que tu ne le crois, jeune fille ! dit tristement Mrs Malefoy. Tu comprendras un jour, quand tu seras maman, pourquoi je ne peux me résoudre à abandonner mon fils seul face à son père… Je suis la dernière liane qui le raccroche au droit chemin. Si je m'en vais, il se fera mangemort…

_-_Mais pensez à tous les gens qui mourront si personne ne fait rien ! supplia Harry. Toutes ces mères qui verront leurs enfants mourir ! Il faut faire des sacrifices pour faire avancer les choses ! Ne soyez pas égoïste ! Pensez à ce qu'aurait fait Sirius s'il avait été à votre place !

_-_Même si je rejoint Dumbledore, les choses n'avanceront pas, dit Mrs Malefoy d'une voix mélancolique. Ils me tueront. Verpey ou Vous-Savez-Qui me tuera… Ce soir ils feront quelque chose d'horrible, si on ne les arrête pas. Et quand elle sera accomplie, cette chose, je peux vous dire qu'ils n'auront plus aucun mal à faire régner le mal et à se venger de tous ceux qui leur ont mis des bâtons dans les roues… Dont moi, si jamais je change de camp…

Harry et les deux Fitgeralds se jetèrent un coup d'œil en biais.

_-_Et quelle est cette chose dont vous parlez ? demanda Harry.

_-_Je ne peux pas le dire, au risque de déclencher un sortilège qui dévoilerait ma trahison… En revanche, je peux vous aider à empêcher ça… Je peux vous dire où sont enfermés vos amis pour qu'ils vous accompagnent !

Harry, qui s'était laissé emporté par la conversation, avait complètement oublié pourquoi ils étaient là. Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Remus étaient toujours captifs…

_-_Où sont-ils ? questionna Ginger.

_-_Il existe une zone secrète au Ministère, seulement connue par les alliés de Vous-Savez-Qui, et donc par conséquent de Verpey… expliqua Mrs Malefoy. C'est là qu'ils sont enfermés.

_-_Où se trouve cette zone secrète ? demanda précipitamment Harry. Nous pouvons la trouver ?

_-_Pour cela il faut que vous réussissiez à trouver le bureau de mon mari. Il est situé dans ce couloir, ce ne sera pas bien difficile… Ensuite, il faudra passer par le conduit d'aération au fond de son bureau. Une fois dedans, la progression sera très dure, l'espace est vraiment restreint… Cependant, il vous suffira de suivre les indications inscrites sur les parois de métal jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez dans une sorte de grotte sous-marine… En fin de compte, il s'agit d'une cavité située sous la Tamise.

_-_Sous la Tamise ? s'exclama Ashley. Mais combien de temps mettrons-nous à arriver jusque là si nous devons ramper dans une bouche d'aération ?

_-_Beaucoup, répondit simplement Mrs Malefoy. Et vous en mettrez encore un peu pour atteindre ce qu'on appelle les Vieux Bâtiments… Ce sont d'anciens locaux qui servaient aux Sorciers de se réunir pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale.

_-_C'est là qu'ils sont enfermés ? interrogea Harry.

_-_C'est là qu'ils sont enfermés, assura Mrs Malefoy. J'ignore dans quelle salle. Il faudra chercher… Normalement vous arriverez sans problème avant la tombée de la nuit… Après, ce sera à vous de faire en sorte d'éviter les ennuis, justement… Si les ordres sont correctement exécutés, quatre mangemorts arpentent les couloirs des Vieux Bâtiments. Mais, si je peux vous donner un conseil…

Elle se pencha sur son bureau pour se rapprocher d'eux et baissa tellement la voix qu'elle continua sa phrase dans un murmure :

_-_Adressez-vous à Peter Pettigrow. Comme moi, il n'a pas envie de voir se faire ce qui _doit_ se faire… Il pourrait vous être utile. C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire…

_-_Dans ce cas il vaut mieux ne pas perdre de temps et partir tout de suite ! dit Harry d'une voix vive. Venez, nous y allons !

_-_Attendez !

Mrs Malefoy se leva et se plaça derrière la porte où elle tendit l'oreille à nouveau. Puis elle l'ouvrit tout doucement et passa sa tête par la mince ouverture qu'elle avait crée. Elle regarda à droite, puis à gauche, puis sourit.

_-_C'est bon, allez-y !

Les trois adolescents s'exécutèrent sans perte de temps et regagnèrent le couloir vide. Harry jeta un dernier regard plein de reconnaissance à Mrs Malefoy.

_-_Merci… murmura-t-il.

_-_Merci quoi ? répondit-elle en souriant. Je l'ai fais pour Sirius. Comme dernier hommage, si on peut dire. J'espère que vous vous en sortirez vivants. Bonne chance !

Harry et les sœurs Fitgeralds prirent la direction opposée de celle qu'ils avaient prise pour venir et passèrent devant de nombreux bureaux qui ne les intéressaient guère. Toute leur attention était porté sur un seul nom : Malefoy.

Ils n'eurent pas grand mal à le trouver mais Harry nota que le panneau qui indiquait son nom avait été griffonné et tordu, ce qui ne lui déplut pas. Lucius Malefoy avait trop longtemps caché son jeu, c'était une bonne chose qu'on s'en prenne à lui…

Il vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir et poussa la porte d'une main déterminée. Tant qu'à prendre des risques, autant en prendre de gros et ainsi arriver à son but. Il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre, désormais.

Le bureau était idem à celui qui s'était gravé dans son esprit le premier jour où il y était entré à l'exception de quelques grains de poussières qui s'empilaient çà et là. Les sièges étaient toujours en cuir ciré à la perfection, même s'ils avaient perdu un peu de leur brillance. Le plancher sale laissait toujours apparaître un bois lisse et les motifs d'or étaient toujours présents sur les murs d'un blanc éclatant. Le marbre avait conservé sa belle couleur rose ou verte et le lustre paraissaient toujours aussi bien sculpté... Si lui ne fut pas très étonné d'un tel luxe, déjà préparé à une telle vision, Ginger et Ashley ne cachaient pas leur ébahissement et jetaient des regards pleins de stupéfaction tout autour d'elles, ne pouvant s'empêcher de toucher l'immense miroir ou le tapis ancien qui alliaient des centaines de couleurs dans un foisonnement impressionnant.

_-_Et ça, c'est juste un bureau ? s'exclama Ginger. Drago ne m'a jamais dit que son père possédait une telle merveille !

_-_C'est peut-être parce qu'il n'appartient plus à son père, dit froidement Harry. Mrs Malefoy a parlé d'une bouche d'aération… Ah, la voilà !

Il désigna un petit rectangle dans le coin à gauche et se précipita mais son excitation retomba rapidement. Une grille de fer empêchait l'accès au passage qui ne devait pas mesurer plus de quarante centimètres de longueur pour moins d'une trentaine de largeur. A condition qu'ils parviennent à libérer l'entrée du conduit, l'avancée serait lente et laborieuse. Ils n'avaient que très peu de place. Pour une fois, Harry se félicita de ne pas être un grand gabarit. Au moins, il aurait la taille nécessaire… Il n'osait pas imaginer Dudley faire ce qu'il allait faire !

_-_Il faudrait retirer cette plaque qui couvre le passage, dit Ginger. Tu crois que c'est solide, ce machin ?

Harry haussa les épaules et saisit un des sièges qu'il plaça sous la bouche d'aération. Il jaugea la hauteur de la grille et estima qu'il était assez grand, aussi monta-t-il sur la chaise et sauta pour s'agripper au grillage métallique. Il s'y pendit de tout son poids mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

_-_Vacherie ! pesta Ginger. C'est si solide que ça, ce petit morceau de métal ?

_-_La plaque est trop bien fixée sur le mur pour pouvoir se décoller, répondit Harry.

_-_Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ? s'enquit Ashley. Il y a forcément un moyen de passer !

_-_On fait tout sauter, proposa Ginger.

_-_Trop bruyant ! s'exclama Harry comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Je te rappelle que nous avons trois mangemorts à nos trousses et que ce bureau appartenait à l'un d'eux !

_-_Dans ce cas, j'ai une autre idée, dit Ginger d'une voix songeuse. Ne bouge pas de là où tu es. Ashley, aide-moi s'il te plait !

Harry se sentit basculer quand elle souleva le siège sur lequel il se tenait debout en empoignant un des deux accoudoirs. Puis l'équilibre se rétablit quand Ashley porta à son tour de l'autre côté. Avec l'horrible sentiment de se trouver sur quelque de très peu stable, il attendit des indications en tentant de se faire le plus léger possible, même s'il n'y pouvait pas grand chose.

_-_Maintenant tu chauffes le bord autant que tu peux pour faire fondre le métal. Au bout d'un moment, la grille sera dessoudée du mur et on pourra passer… Mais par pitié, dépêche-toi !

Harry s'exécuta et provoqua une puissante flamme qui vint s'écraser contre le bord du grillage. Il recommença l'opération de nombreuses fois en changeant à chaque fois sa trajectoire et finalement, une goutte de fonte tomba au sol.

_-_J'y suis presque ! s'exclama-t-il, mais il n'obtint aucune réponse car les deux Fitgeralds conservaient leur souffle pour pouvoir le supporter encore un peu.

Mais déjà, leur poigne tremblait, entraînant Harry avec elles et provoquant des imperfections dans ses sortilèges. Il dut aider le métal à se décrocher et se mit à tirer très fort sur la grille qui se tordit de plus en plus et finit par céder sous l'action de la chaleur et de sa force. A ce moment, Ginger et Ashley lâchèrent le siège en suffoquant et manquèrent de faire trébucher leur ami qui sauta avant de s'écraser au sol. Il leur accorda un temps de repos puis redressa la chaise en cuir et la remit en place.

_-_On y va, les filles, annonça-t-il et il se hissa dans le conduit.

S'il avait dû décrire l'impression qui l'envahit à cet instant, il aurait sûrement parlé d'un sentiment d'enfermement impressionnant. Mais il devait désormais traverser une bonne partie de Londres dans un espace très étroit et il préférait ne pas songer aux problèmes qu'il pourrait rencontrer en route, comme le manque d'oxygène ou l'épuisement. Se forçant à ne regarder que devant lui, il commença à ramper et s'enfonça peu à peu dans le sombre tuyau…

* * *

_tadam! alors? qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes?_

_J'ai reçu pas mal de reviews m'indiquant diverses théories plus ou moins farfelues, pour le dernier chapitre, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire!  
Merci de m'encourager, Harpiotte! ça fait toujours plaisir d'entendre dire que c'est génial! c'est motivant pour le reste!  
Même remarque pour toi, Mysm! merci de m'écrire! Mais crois-tu réellement après ce chapitre que McClaggan est toujours le Prince?  
O surprise pour Grimevalt! Narcissa était bel et bien cette cousine digne de Sirus! enfin digne peut-être pas mais qui veut l'être en tout cas... et puis tu connais Harry aussi bien que moi! il n'allait prévenir un prof quand même! lol! en tout cas j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre "plein d'action" comme tu dis!  
Harry futur bad boy, ce n'est pas vraiment mon intention, Lily Black, mais bon pourquoi pas... en fait c'est surtout Ginger (qui est pas toujours très sage, comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué) qui l'influence... A ton avis, Ron, Hermione et Ginny vont s'en sortir? Et Remus! Ah, mumus! ça faisait longtemps! ba rassurez-vous il sera de retour dans le prochain chapitre! il commençait vraiment à me manquer...  
Miss Black, tu espères que Remus n'est pas le prince, et bien tu ne seras pas déçue... Remus, du côté obscure de la force (pour reprendre tes termes...je me demande bien où tu les as trouvés dis donc! lol fan de Star Wars?), c'est pas possible pour moi! et puis on a quand même un gros doute de la réelle identité du Prince dans ce chapitre, non? donc je peux aussi te dire que malgré le sang-mêlé de Tonks, ce n'est pas elle. elle se bat contre les mangemorts au début du chapitre et je ne pense pas qu'elle se batte contre ses copains... ça serait pas très logique... mais merci pour tes théories, ça m'a fait sourire!  
Bon, désolée Zabou mais j'ai pas avancé ta fic... mais j'irai voir la réponse à mes reviews, promis! et j'en laisserai d'autres par la même occasion! lol! au passage je te vois pas souvent sur msn! Gym + Bac, c'est ça?  
J'ai pas dit que vous n'iriez pas ensemble, Rebecca, j'ai juste dit que si on te met avec Ginger, Ashley et Drago, tous aux abris parce que bonjour les dégats! c'est clair: un Harry de perdu dix de retrouvés! mais dans ce cas-là on va perdre beaucoup de Harry! lol! enfin bref, pour te répondre, McClaggan aurait pu être le Prince, c'est vrai, mais c'est pas lui!  
Attention je m'attaque à ta réponse, Maelstrom! (au passage je te dis juste que si tu te demandes qui est la "titelena29" d'msn, c'est moi! léna parce que c'est mon surnom et 29 pour une pure bretonne! ) Alors, c'est parti! Déjà j'ai lu toutes tes petites théories farfelues avant d'aller dormir et ça m'a fait rire! C'est sûr, la pleine lune il y a des loups-garous et en lisant ta pemière théories je me suis dit: eh eh pas con! mais bon... jamais je serais allée inventer un truc pareil! lol! déjà comme je l'ai dit, Remus méchant pour moi c'est pas possible... C'est vrai qu'ensuite, pour les Fitgeralds (retiens bien l'orthographe! lol) c'était très bien fondé, vraiment! c'est vrai, ils apparaissent en même temps que le prince et tout ça. En plus, Ashley sait maintenant que Remus est un loup-garou... Ah ah, mystère... Franchement ça m'a fait rire parce que moi je connais la réponse à toute l'histoire mais c'était pas bête du tout ce que t'as dit là... Alors c'est vrai que dans ce chapitre, j'insiste beaucoup sur le fait que Verpey est pas très sympa et qu'il est même du côté de Voldemort, comme le dit Narcissa Malefoy, maisseulement, un détail subsiste: le prince est entré Square Grimmaurd... Alors, Verpey ou pas Verpey, finalement? Et surtout pourquoi?Tu penses bien que je ne répondrai pas (hahaha, moi je sais qui c'est!). Bon je vais pas en dire plus sur le Prince sinon vous allez me démasquer ..._

_bon voilà tu étais le dernier alors je vais vous laisser en vous disant quand même que le prochain chapitre sera: tristes retrouvailles. je ne sais pas quand il viendra mais j'essaierai de faire au plus vite! bizz tout le monde!_


	32. au coeur des Vieux Bâtiments

  
**Chapitre 32 : Au cœur des Vieux Bâtiments.**

Le noir complet commençait à devenir pesant. Harry se sentait de plus en plus oppressé dans ce conduit d'aération qui l'empêchait de se mouvoir convenablement. Une crampe survenue quelques minutes auparavant dans son mollet droit s'intensifia et il dut s'arrêter une ou deux secondes pour se reposer. Juste derrière lui, Ginger cessa elle-aussi de bouger et fut imitée par sa sœur. Il en profita pour passer un doigt sur sa lèvre pleine de sang presque sec. S'il en avait eu la place, il y aurait longtemps qu'il se serait nettoyé avec sa manche devenue un peu plus rêche à chaque fois qu'il avait essuyé une goutte qui le gênait… Mais c'était tout juste s'il pouvait mettre un coude devant l'autre. D'ailleurs, il commençait à sentir les bleus qui se formaient sur ses points d'appuis. Il n'aurait su dire depuis combien de temps il rampait ainsi dans le noir le plus total mais la faim lui tiraillait le ventre. Il devait être au moins midi…

Ginger suffoqua mais ne s'arrêta pas. Harry avait bien conscience que cette épreuve était très dure pour elle. Sa respiration était presque aussi irrégulière que son avancée… Il régnait une telle chaleur dans le conduit que ses longs cheveux devaient lui être extrêmement inconfortables.

_-_Je n'en peux plus, Harry ! gémit-elle. Arrêtons-nous un instant !

_-_Oui, s'il te plait ! supplia Ashley.

Harry aurait voulu continuer. Il aurait voulu que le calvaire se termine le plus tôt possible. Il aurait voulu avancer vite pour ne pas courir le risque de consommer trop d'oxygène. Mais il accepta de faire une pause et s'allongea sur le ventre, les bras étendus en avant, seule position dans laquelle il pouvait se tenir sans cogner dans quelque chose. De toute manière, il ne pouvait pas se retourner et il était lui-même épuisé.

_-_Je suis sûr qu'on est presque arrivé, dit-il en sachant très bien que ses paroles ne valaient rien.

Cela faisait trop de fois qu'il leur promettait une sortie sans pourtant apercevoir le moindre point lumineux devant lui.

_-_J'ai soif, Harry ! se plaignit Ginger.

La soif… si seulement il ne pouvait y avoir que cela ! Lui aussi avait soif. Lui aussi était mal à l'aise et se sentait compressé. Lui non plus n'avait plus aucune force. Cependant, il se remit en route. Bras gauche, bras droit. Pied gauche, pied droit… C'était ainsi qu'il avançait depuis le début et ainsi qu'il avancerait jusqu'à la fin qui sans doute demeurait encore assez loin.

Un instant après, il sentit un mur devant lui et comprit qu'il fallait tourner. Prenant cela comme un encouragement, il respira un bon coup l'air fétide du conduit et maintint ses efforts, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Ginger qui laissa aller sa fatigue et se rallongea pour un moment.

_-_Ginger, je t'en prie ! conjura Harry. Plus vite nous serons avancerons, plus vite ce sera terminé !

_-_Je crois que je suis claustrophobe… haleta la jeune fille. Je me sens mal, ici…

_-_Alors viens et pense à autre chose !

Harry commençait à se demander s'ils ne devraient pas traverser la moitié de Londres dans ce tuyau. Il avait beau avancer, avancer et avancer encore, il n'en voyait pas le bout. Derrière lui, Ginger sanglotait plus ou moins silencieusement tandis que sa sœur n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis un bon moment. Lui-même préférait ne pas trop parler car l'air se faisait rare. Il devait désormais faire de grands efforts pour parvenir à respirer.

Plusieurs fois ils tournèrent d'un côté, puis de l'autre, puis continuaient tout droit… Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, un minuscule point de lumière apparut. Harry n'en crut pas ses yeux. Il mit tout d'abord cela sur le compte de sa faim et de sa fatigue qui lui jouaient sûrement un tour… Mais la lumière se rapprocha et finit même par l'éblouir. Depuis tout ce temps dans l'obscurité, il avait l'impression d'être devenu totalement aveugle.

Quand ils arrivèrent au bout de cet interminable tunnel, tous respirèrent profondément et apprécièrent l'air pur et frais de l'extérieur. Harry se laissa glisser la tête la première dans l'ouverture et se retrouva étendu à terre, bientôt imité par Ginger dans un piteux état.

_-_Plus jamais ça ! murmura-t-elle. Où est-ce qu'on est, maintenant ?

Ashley sortit du conduit et se joignit à eux pour une inspection des lieux. Mrs Malefoy n'avait pas menti : il s'agissait bel et bien d'une cavité située sous la Tamise. Ils se trouvaient sur l'étroit rebord d'un immense lac qui aurait pu rivaliser avec celui de Poudlard. L'eau était calme et assez claire : Harry parvint à discerner plusieurs squelettes dans le fond et frissonna.

_-_Où sommes-nous ? demanda Ashley, répugné à la vue des morts.

Une sensation de malaise fit chanceler Harry qui s'enquit soudain de la raison pour laquelle ils étaient là. Il se ne souvenait pas que Mrs Malefoy avait parlé de cadavres. Sans doute avait-elle volontairement omis ce détail…

_-_Rassurant… dit Ginger que venait à peine de se remettre de sa crise de claustrophobie. Je ne crois pas que ça soit prévu, ça !

_-_Regardez ! s'exclama Ashley avec horreur.

Elle désigna du doigt un pilier gravé qui émergeait de l'eau comme une grande pointe et eut un gémissement de dégoût. Harry sut tout de suite pourquoi : si la coupe aux bords bien sculptés d'où émanait la plupart de la lumière de la grotte était intrigante, le cadavre intact qui s'y accrochait avait quelque chose d'extrêmement effroyable, surtout quand il reconnut que c'était Percy Weasley qui, même mort, se tenait à la coupe apparemment fixée dans la pierre. Il eut un hoquet de surprise et plaqua sa main contre sa bouche.

_-_Oh mon Dieu ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il songea immédiatement à la famille Weasley mais n'osa pas imaginer leur réaction quand ils apprendraient que Percy avait été tué. Car il était évident que sa mort n'avait rien de naturel. Il se demanda même si son corps inerte n'avait pas été placé là volontairement, dans cette position étrange, pour simplement créer une composition macabre destinée à éloigner les inconnus trop peureux et effrayer les plus hardis.

_-_Regarde, Harry ! murmura Ginger, les yeux fixés sur un point à l'horizon.

Mais Harry était incapable de détourner le regard du corps de Percy. C'était Percy, ce même Percy qui l'avait humilié, ce même Percy qui l'avait fait passer pour un fou, mais c'était Percy qui maintenant était mort et ne lui parlerait plus jamais. S'il avait su, quelques mois plus tôt, que son décès le toucherait tant, il aurait certainement fait quelque chose pour renouer les liens entre eux deux. S'il avait su, quelques mois plus tôt, qu'une si grosse boule s'installerait dans sa gorge à la vision d'un tel spectacle, il aurait abandonné toute rancune et aurait fait la paix le jour-même. Mais leur dernière conversation avait été une dispute et il s'en voulut énormément. Il n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle le frère de Ron était là, dans cette zone secrète. Il sauta juste dans l'eau gelée pour atteindre le pilier à la nage sous les regards stupéfaits des sœurs Fitgeralds. Là, il décrocha le cadavre et par respect ne le laissa pas ainsi positionné. Il le fit seulement sombrer au fond du lac où au moins il ne serait pas utilisé comme objet pour faire peur…

Ginger et Ashley parvinrent à le hisser jusqu'au bord et le remirent debout. Il ne s'en était peut-être pas vraiment rendu compte, mais l'eau avait été tellement froide qu'il grelottait et éternua. Il s'ébroua et regretta bien vite de s'être laissé aller : il allait dorénavant devoir rester autant de temps qu'il faudrait dans une tenue trempée…

_-_On doit trouver les Vieux Bâtiments, de toute façon ! dit-il. On va nager…

_-_Dis-moi que c'est une plaisanterie ! bougonna Ginger qui retrouvait peu à peu son dynamisme habituel depuis qu'elle était sortie du conduit. Je ne crois pas avoir encore assez de force pour nager des kilomètres dans une eau glacée ! Je t'ai tout à l'heure de regarder par là-bas !

Elle tendit le bras vers une petite barque à peine visible de là où ils se tenaient. A vrai dire, elle était à moitié cachée par le pilier mais la coupe lui envoyait un faisceau de lumière qui avait permis à Ginger de l'apercevoir.

_-_Avec ça ce serait plus pratique, non ? demanda Ginger en pensant connaître la réponse.

Mais Harry observa plus attentivement la barque et constata avec perplexité que malgré son allure vide, une étrange silhouette se reflétait dans l'eau. Il devint encore plus tendu et eut soudain envie de s'en aller immédiatement de cet endroit.

_-_Alors, on y va ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? s'exclama Ginger qui avait déjà commencé sa route vers le bateau. Ash, viens !

Cependant, Ashley semblait tout aussi absorbée par ce petit détail intriguant.

_-_C'est quoi, à ton avis ? murmura-t-elle.

Harry haussa les épaules, n'ayant aucune idée de ce que cela signifiait. La barque était bien vide, pourtant ! Alors pourquoi y avait-il un reflet dans l'eau ?

Pour en avoir le cœur net, il prit son courage à deux mains malgré les oppositions d'Ashley et s'approcha de la chaloupe à petits pas feutrés. Cela ne faisait plus aucun doute, la barque apparaissait comme vide. Il n'y avait personne de caché ni l'intérieur ni derrière la coque. Cependant, même si près, la silhouette immobile restait présente et de plus en plus inquiétante. Il leva les yeux pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas le reflet de quelqu'un qui se serait dissimulé quelque part en hauteur mais il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux trois parmi les cadavres.

_-_On devrait s'en aller, proposa Ashley, le souffle court. Filons d'ici avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Avant que la nuit ne tombe ! Par pitié !

_-_Et comment on repart, hein ? Tu peux me le dire ? s'exclama Ginger qui avait enfin saisi la cause de leur inquiétude. Il est hors de questions que je remette les pieds dans ce bon sang de tuyau !

Harry fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la proposition d'Ashley et poussa du pied la barque qui s'éloigna doucement du bord en produisant de petites vagues à la surface du lac. Elles vinrent troubler un instant la netteté de la silhouette puis se dissipèrent et la laissèrent réapparaître plus nette que jamais. Cependant, il ne parvint à distinguer clairement de quoi il s'agissait.

_-_Ca me fout les jetons, ce machin ! murmura Ginger. On n'a qu'à y aller à la nage, finalement, non ?

_-_Non, répondit Harry et il se lança.

Après tout, s'il ne tentait rien il n'arriverait à rien, aussi se jeta-il dans l'embarcation pour obtenir une réponse claire. Mais ses pieds se posèrent sur le bois comme prévu et aucun obstacle ne s'imposa. Tout l'espace était libre. Il n'y avait réellement personne dans le bateau.

_-_Tu es complètement fou, Harry ! s'exclama Ashley.

_-_Nous sommes seuls, ici ! assura Harry. Le bateau est vide.

Il s'obligea à garder les yeux grands ouverts sur la rive et à ne pas jeter de regard au reste du lac. Il se tenait dans une position telle que si elle était encore là, la silhouette devait se trouver derrière elle et il n'avait aucune envie de savoir si elle était réelle. Il ne voulait surtout pas savoir la vérité. Son cœur battait trop vite pour lui permettre de se retourner. Il avait trop peur de ce qu'il y découvrirait…

_-_Allez, venez ! s'exclama-t-il en s'efforçant d'user une voix forte et autoritaire. Ashley, tu sais aussi bien que moi que nous n'avons pas tout notre temps !

Les deux Fitgeralds se jetèrent un regard en biais et s'approchèrent d'un pas peu confiant vers la barque. Le silence devint pesant. Harry se sentait épié. Et pourtant Ginger et Ashley faisaient bien attention de ne regarder que leurs pieds… Un sentiment désagréable mais indescriptible s'empara de lui. Un désir de se retourner fit son apparition : il voulait savoir sans vraiment le vouloir, en quelque sorte… Il était certain d'être observé derrière son dos…

_-_Il est encore temps de faire demi-tour ! rappela Ashley. Si nous rentrons à Poudlard, nous pourrons prévenir un prof !

_-_Monte et dépêche-toi ! grogna Harry, qui se sentait de pus en plus tendu à mesure que le temps passait.

Il avait envie de s'en aller d'ici, de quitter cette grotte qui lui inspirait des sentiments si étranges… Et Percy, qui était mort ici…

Ginger posa un pied sur le fond de bois de l'embarcation qui tangua mais finit par retrouver sa stabilité alors qu'elle s'accrochait fermement à Harry sans le quitter des yeux. Sa respiration s'était à nouveau faite irrégulière.

_-_Partons vite d'ici, chuchota-t-elle. Cet endroit me fiche la chair de poule…

_-_Moi aussi, avoua Harry en aidant Ashley à monter à son tour. J'ai l'impression que…

Mais il n'eut jamais le temps de finir sa phrase car Ashley poussa un cri strident et fit un bon en arrière, ce qui manqua de faire chavirer la barque et de la faire tomber dans l'eau. Sa sœur l'en empêcha en la retenant par la manche.

_-_Que se passe-t-il ? interrogea-t-elle précipitamment. Ash, réponds-moi !

Mais la plus jeune Fitgeralds semblait avoir perdu la parole alors qu'elle montrait d'un doigt tremblant quelque chose derrière Harry. Quelque chose dont il avait une très bonne idée de la nature. L'estomac contracté par la crainte, il se retourna et poussa lui-même un cri devant l'effroi de ce qu'il vit.

C'était bien la silhouette qui les avait effrayés, mais jamais il n'aurait songé qu'elle pouvait représenter quelqu'un de vraiment concret. Là, devant lui se tenait le reflet de Percy qui n'était plus qu'un reflet troublé par le mouvement de l'eau après l'instabilité de l'embarcation. En y réfléchissant bien, cette vision aurait peut-être dû le rassurer dans la limite que finalement, Percy n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de dangereux ou de foncièrement méchant. Mais ce Percy-là avait quelque chose de différent du vrai. Ses yeux lui faisaient peur. Son sourire exagéré l'effrayait. Et surtout, il était mort. Ce ne pouvait pas être le vrai Percy qui se reflétait dans l'eau, seulement un esprit solitaire hantant les lieux…

Comme hypnotisé par ce visage identique mais à la fois si transformé de celui qu'il connaissait, il ne pouvait détacher son regard du sourire machiavélique qui semblait l'appeler. Il avait l'impression que par moment, la bouche remuait pour lui dire de venir. Et il avait envie de le rejoindre…

_-_Harry, prends les rames ! ordonna Ginger. Partons, vite !

Elle le secoua pour le faire réagir mais ses efforts furent inutiles. Il était incapable de bouger.

_-_Harry, ce lieu est hanté ! cria Ginger. Bouge-toi !

Harry obéit plus ou moins et s'accroupit au bord de l'eau où il trempa ses doigts à l'endroit où se reflétait toujours Percy. Quand toute sa main fut plongée, il décida d'enfoncer son avant-bras, puis son coude, puis toute son épaule fut introduite dans le lac gelé qui l'attirait tant. Désormais, il fallait plonger et il pourrait retrouver Percy…

Ce fut un coup de rame sur la tête qui le fit réagir. Il retira son bras de l'eau pour se retourner vivement et voir qui venait de le frapper. Ginger tenait la rame et l'observait avec des yeux exorbités exprimant une peur certaine. Légèrement étourdi, Harry se souvint de ce qu'il avait failli faire et soupira.

_-_Partons ! dit-il sèchement. Je ne resterai pas une seconde de plus dans cet endroit maudit !

Ce dut être une réponse satisfaisante car Ginger lui tendit les rames qu'il plongea dans l'eau et il se mit à avancer aussi vite qu'il le pouvait pour s'éloigner. Il constata néanmoins non sans irritation que l'esprit de Percy les suivait… Ce fut non sans regret qu'il le vit finalement disparaître en même temps que la lumière de la coupe…

L'estomac de Ginger rivalisait avec celui de Harry. La faim leur tiraillait les entrailles et ils savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas au bout de leur peine. Ashley, qui avait pris le contrôle de la barque, ramait avec difficulté tandis qu'il passait et repassait son doigt sur sa profonde entaille dans sa lèvre. A l'affût du moindre bâtiment, il ressassait inlassablement l'explication qu'il tenterait de donner à Ron pour lui expliquer ce qui était arrivé à son frère.

_-_Je n'aurai jamais dû venir, marmonna Ashley. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure qu'il peut être. Et je peux vous dire que ce n'est pas une bonne chose. A votre avis, quelle heure est-il ?

Ginger et Harry haussèrent les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

_-_J'aimerais revoir le soleil, murmura Ginger. Je n'aime pas être enfermée ici… Et je n'aime pas les bateaux…

Harry sourit.

_-_Dans ce cas je vois quelque chose qui pourrait te réjouir, s'exclama-t-il en donnant un signe de tête vers un vieux bâtiment qui apparaissait de plus en plus clairement devant eux. On arrive !

Une sorte de petit quai avait été crée spécialement pour accueillir des barques comme la leur et il y accostèrent avec un grand soulagement. Au moins, ils avaient traversé le lac et navigué sur la Tamise souterraine et étaient toujours en vie, ce qui avait quelque chose de rassurant. Ils étaient arrivés à destination, alors rien ne pouvait être bien pire que ce qu'ils avaient enduré jusque là, si ?

Le sol pavé leur parut instable après avoir passé tant de temps sur un bateau qui tanguait au moindre de leur mouvement et ils eurent du mal à retrouver un bon équilibre, puis ils arrivèrent devant une immense porte de pierre gravée de runes qu'aucun d'eux ne parvint à déchiffrer. Malgré sa taille imposante, elle fut plutôt légère et ils n'eurent pas grand mal à la pousser pour la franchire et ainsi faire irruption dans ce que Mrs Malefoy avait appelé les Vieux Bâtiments.

En fin de compte, son nom était assez trompeur car la galerie qui les accueillit ne laissait paraître aucune trace de vieillesse. Au contraire, les murs étaient d'un blanc éclatant qui rappela à Harry ceux du Ministère et les nombreuses portes devant lesquelles ils passèrent semblaient neuves. En revanche, un plan du bâtiment qu'ils trouvèrent dans le premier couloir leur indiqua que même s'ils étaient entrés dans un labyrinthe, ils auraient eu moins de mal à trouver la pièce qu'ils cherchaient. L'édifice avait été construit tel que n'importe quel inconnu aurait pu se perdre dans les innombrables couloirs renfermant eux-même une infinité de portes verrouillées.

_-_Ah ouais… marmonna Ginger. Et ils sont où exactement, tes amis ?

_-_Là est toute la question ! dit quelqu'un derrière eux et ils se retournèrent vivement afin d'apercevoir leur interlocuteur qui n'était autre que Peter Pettigrow. Bienvenue dans les Vieux Bâtiments ! Je crois personnellement que je peux vous aider…

Harry eut un hoquet de surprise mêlée de rage. Et il osait se moquer de lui après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui rendre sa liberté ? Après avoir ordonné son relâchement lors qu'il n'avait aucune raison de le faire ?

_-_Vous allez nous livrer à Voldemort ? demanda-t-il avec agressivité.

_-_Je n'en avais pas l'intention, Harry.

_-_Alors que faîtes-vous là ? cria l'adolescent. Je vous jure que si vous oser nous…

_-_Je veux juste vous aider ! coupa Queudver.

Ses paroles étaient tellement absurdes qu'Harry en aurait presque rit s'il n'était pas si en colère. Pettigrow était et avait toujours été un véritable lâche. Jamais il n'aurait trouvé le courage de désobéir délibérément à son maître.

_-_Je sais où sont enfermés Remus et les autres, expliqua Queudver. Seulement je n'ai pas tout mon temps alors faîtes votre choix.

Les trois adolescents se jetèrent un coup d'œil, chacun évitant soigneusement de répondre. Harry sentait que les deux Fitgeralds attendaient qu'il le fasse à leur place. De toute manière, c'était à lui de décider de ce qu'il allait faire. C'étaient ses parents à lui qui avaient été trahi par ce mangemort qui proposait de leur indiquer le chemin à prendre…

_-_Sais-tu quelle heure est-il, Harry ? demanda calmement Pettigrow. Un peu plus de dix-sept heures trente. Et oui. Dix-sept heures trente. La soirée ne va tarder à arriver, n'est-ce pas ? Alors dépêche-toi. Tu me fais confiance ou non, mais je ne peux pas choisir à ta place…

_-_Pourquoi ferais-je confiance à l'homme qui a livré mes parents à Voldemort ? dit Harry d'une voix rauque. Pourquoi soudain vous accepteriez de m'aider en tournant ainsi le dos à votre maître ?

_-_Mon maître n'est pas censé savoir que je vous ai aidés, assura Queudver. Et puis… Peut-être que je n'ai plus envie de l'aider _lui_… Ce qui va se passer ce soir sera un des grands tournants de notre époque et crois-moi, je n'ai aucune envie qu'il se réalise. Et pour cela j'ai besoin que quelqu'un l'en empêche.

Son récit correspondait avec celui de Mrs Malefoy et Harry en fut rassuré. Alors c'était peut-être vrai, finalement. Peut-être qu'il avait changé…

_-_Et pour cela vous avez besoin de nous, c'est ça ? questionna-t-il.

Queudver haussa les épaules.

_-_Dans ce cas amenez-nous jusqu'à la cellule de Remus et des autres et nous verrons…

_-_Très bien, dit Pettigrow. Suivez-moi.

Il les emmenèrent dans une série de couloirs tous plus longs les uns que les autres, comptant le nombre de fois où ils tournèrent et le nombre de portes rouges. Sur certains murs, Harry aperçut des croix gammées qui lui firent un effet assez bizarre.

_-_Les lieux ont été ravagés, expliqua Queudver comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Les nazis ont envahi toute la zone… Ils ont laissé des traces, comme tu peux le voir… Ils y ont laissé des vies, aussi. Vous l'avez peut-être vu quand vous êtes passés par le lac. D'ailleurs, si les Vieux Bâtiments sont inconnus de tous, c'est uniquement pace qu'on les a oubliés, pensant qu'ils avaient été détruits. C'est vrai, de toute manière : ils ont été détruits, mais Vous-Savez-Qui les a faits reconstruire pour s'en servir de quartier général, et ça personne ne le sait.

_-_Vous êtes seuls, ici ? demanda Ginger.

_-_Oh, non, nous sommes quatre mangemorts à assurer la surveillance, mais vous avez vu vous-même que la zone est assez étendue, alors il y a peu de risques que nous nous croisions. Bien entendu, quand les employés du Ministère seront tous tués ou ligotés, d'autres viendront en renfort, au cas où. Mais à ce moment-là, ils seront tous très inattentifs à ce qui se passera ici. Parce que ce sera au même moment que Verpey mettra son plan final à exécution…

_-_Alors Verpey est bel et bien ce fameux Prince de Sang-Mêlé ? interrogea Harry.

Queudver fit oui de la tête.

_-_C'est ridicule, ce nom qu'il s'est donné, mais il avait besoin d'un pseudonyme. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait pris celui-là… Nous y sommes presque, tenez, regardez ! La porte rouge au bout du couloir ! C'est là qu'ils sont enfermés… Par contre… Et bien… Je n'ai pas la clé…

Harry s'arrêta brusquement.

_-_Pardon ?

La porte rouge sans fenêtre était verrouillée et il eut beau tourner et retourner la poignée, rien ne se produisit.

_-_Alohomora ! s'exclama Ginger, mais son sortilège ne fonctionna pas.

Elle jeta un regard déçu à Harry et soupira.

_-_Ce serait bête d'avoir fait tout ce chemin pour en arriver là… dit-elle tristement.

_-_Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas la clé ? demanda Harry en retrouvant toute son agressivité. C'était fait exprès ?

_-_Lorsque la clé de Lucius Malefoy a été dérobée dans son bureau l'été dernier, ça a été un peu la panique, déclara Queudver. Enfin, disons que l'atmosphère s'est tendue. Car voyez-vous, la clé volée n'était pas une clé normale. Elle avait la capacité de s'adapter à toutes les serrures des Vieux Bâtiments. Seulement, Lucius Malefoy est très apprécié du Maître. Aussi lui a-t-il donné une autre clé. Sauf qu'il n'en a pas fait refaire une. Imaginez qu'elle soit encore dérobée… Alors il a estimé que la meilleure solution était de me retirer la mienne pour la lui donner. Voilà pourquoi je me retrouve sans clé…

Harry se sentit rougir tandis qu'il plongea sa main dans sa poche. Il avait apporté la clé de Malefoy… C'était lui qui l'avait… Elle était toujours là. Malgré tout le chemin qu'ils avaient fait, elle demeurait toujours dans sa poche…

_-_J'ai cette clé… murmura-t-il.

D'un geste très lent, il referma ses doigts sur la chaîne en or et la plaça devant les yeux de Pettigrow qui poussa une exclamation de surprise.

_-_Harry… s'exclama-t-il. C'est toi qui as volé cette clé dans le bureau de Malefoy ?

L'adolescent fit non de la tête.

_-_Je l'ai arrachée du cou de Drago Malefoy, son fils. Il ne s'en est jamais rendu compte, je crois…

Il toucha la grosse clé dorée comme pour vérifier qu'elle était authentique. Puis il se retourna vers la serrure et l'enfonça lentement. Il y eut un cliquetis métallique et il la tourna, déverrouillant ainsi la porte qui s'ouvrit en grinçant un peu.

Son cœur fit un bond en découvrant Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Remus tourner la tête vers lui, une expression de stupéfaction sur le visage. Leur prison était telle qu'il l'avait aperçue quelques mois auparavant lors d'une vision. La salle était vaste, luxueuse et bien décorée mais ne possédait aucune fenêtre. Un tapis de style oriental ornait le sol. Puis, son regard se posa sur ce qu'il rêvait de voir depuis de longs mois : Remus, qui s'approchait de lui à bras ouverts. Malgré la gravité de la situation, il parvint tout de même à sourire chaleureusement quand il l'étreignit fortement. Harry se força à ne pas prêter attention aux nombreuses rides de son visage, ni à toutes ses griffures. Il s'obligea à ne pas se soucier de la tapisserie déchirée ou aux longues traces de griffes sur les murs. Et surtout, il se contraignit à ne pas regarder ce qui reposait au fond de la pièce. Il ne voulait pas apercevoir le cadavre mutilé de la chanteuse des Bizarr'Sisters. Tout ce dont il avait envie à ce moment, c'était de profiter de l'étreinte puissante et sincère que Remus lui offrait après près de six mois passés loin de lui. Cet instant, il avait consacré des heures et des heures à se le représenter dans sa tête, mais de tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer, aucune scène n'avait ressemblé à celle-là. Aucune scène n'avait été si rassurante, si chargée d'émotions. En quelque sorte, aucune scène ne l'aurait fait se sentir si bien.

_-_Je savais que tu viendrais, Harry ! s'exclama Ron avec un soulagement certain.

Un peu à contrecœur, Harry se retira de l'étreinte de Remus pour prendre Ron dans ses bras. Celui-ci tremblait un peu et c'était tout à fait compréhensible : il le voyait bien jeter des regards furtifs vers le corps de Melissa.

Hermione, quand l'étreignit à son tour, devait être presque aussi pâle que Remus et Ashley bien qu'elle le soit pour une autre raison. Elle aussi paraissait extrêmement secoué par le triste sort de la pauvre chanteuse et avait du mal à supporter un tel spectacle. Quant à Ginny, elle lui sauta dans les bras et alla même jusqu'à remercier chaleureusement Ginger et Ashley pour les avoir retrouvés.

Cependant, Harry estima que quelqu'un d'autre méritait des remerciements et il s'écarta de la porte pour laisser apparaître Queudver qui avait assisté aux retrouvailles sans dire le moindre mot. Il rougit en voyant Remus dans un tel état. Il était vrai que Lupin affichait un visage affreusement maigre, presque squelettique, et semblait sur le point de s'écrouler à chaque seconde. Ses yeux étaient devenus vitreux et soulignés de cernes sombres et Harry constata qu'ils avaient perdu la lueur vive qui leur était habituelle.

Un silence pesant s'installa tandis que la tension devint palpable. Les deux anciens amis ne se détachaient plus des yeux. Pourtant Remus ne manifestait aucun désir de réconciliation. Au contraire, son regard était vraiment noir et plein de reproches. Il serra les poings et les dents pour contrôler sa rancune. Le temps sembla s'arrêter.

_-_Bo… Bonsoir Remus, bredouilla Pettigrow.

Lupin le fixa avec des yeux méchants et cracha à ses pieds. Le mangemort sursauta et baissa la tête, rouge de honte.

_-_Je… Je savais que tu réagirais comme ça, marmonna-t-il pour rattraper le coup.

_-_Tu n'en savais rien du tout, dit sèchement Remus. Tu n'as jamais rien su. Rien de ce qu'il fallait savoir, en tout cas.

Queudver ne répondit rien.

_-_Oui, tu as raison d'avoir honte, Peter… Il y a de quoi… Tu en as mis du temps, avant de te décider à me venir me libérer ! Je croyais que j'étais ton ami !

_-_Jenepouvérienfèr… bredouilla Pettigrow.

_-_Depuis que je te connais, tu n'as jamais rien pu faire, Peter. A vrai dire, ce n'est pas que tu ne pouvais pas, c'est que tu ne voulais pas. Tu agis par profit.

_-_Même pas vrai…Dis n'importe quoi… dit Pettigrow dans un murmure à peine audible.

_-_Pardon ? Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison. C'est Harry qui t'a persuadé de nous sortir de là ?

Harry releva la tête à l'entente de son nom.

_-_Je n'avais pas la clé, si tu veux savoir ! s'exclama Queudver.

_-_C'est vrai que Harry devait l'avoir ! rétorqua Remus. Je te jure que si tu te sers de lui, je te…

_-_J'avais la clé, intervint Harry. Et Pettigrow ne nous a pas forcés à venir avec lui. Il nous a dit qu'il savait où vous étiez et nous lui avons fait confiance.

_-_Où est le profit pour toi, dans tout ça ? demanda Remus à son ancien ami.

_-_Je paye mes dettes, c'est tout ! s'exclama Queudver. Harry m'a sauvé la vie plus d'une fois alors je lui rends la monnaie de sa pièce. Et je voulais surtout qu'il empêche ce qui va se passer ce soir.

_-_Ah vraiment ? répliqua une voix grinçante derrière eux.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le nouveau mangemort apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte. Harry sentit son estomac se contracter à la vue de Macnair, le bourreau qui avait agi de nombreuses années au Ministère.

_-_On en apprend tous les jours ! ricana-t-il. Tu iras le dire au Maître, Queudver ! En attendant, _incarcerem_ !

Avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de réagir, tous, hormis Pettigrow, se retrouvèrent enchaînés solidement les uns aux les autres par une longue corde commune.

_-_Il y a quelqu'un qui demande à vous voir, dit Macnair d'une voix grave. Suivez-moi…

_-_C'était bien la peine de nous emmener ici ! bougonna Ginger, quelque part à la droite de Harry. A quoi ça nous aura servi ? On est entrain d'attendre bêtement que tout se passe !

_-_Tais-toi, Ginger ! gronda Harry.

Macnair les avait conduits à travers de nombreux couloirs pour finalement les enfermer dans une pièce sombre et poussiéreuse dont le mobilier consistait en seulement sept chaises positionnées en rond. Chacun avait été soigneusement attaché à l'une d'elle et désormais ils attendaient que quelqu'un vienne les voir. Ils avaient beau être seuls, personne ne prit la parole.

Puis, après de longues minutes qui passèrent aussi lentement que des heures, la porte s'ouvrit, procurant un peu de lumière, et se referma après avoir laissé entrer quelqu'un que Harry reconnut sans peine.

_-_Bonsoir tout le monde ! s'exclama vivement Ludo Verpey. Pas trop fatigués, Harry, Ginger, Ashley ? La route a due être dure, n'est-ce pas ? Le transplanage, mes amis, le transplanage ! Chose très utile, vous savez !

_-_Nous nous sommes pas vos amis, dit sèchement Harry.

_-_Vous avez tort, pourtant, répliqua Verpey. Avec ce qui va se passer ce soir, il serait plus sage de vous joindre à nous… Un volontaire, dans la salle ? Ginger ? Ashely ? M. Loup-Garou ?

Il éclata d'un rire tonitruant qui énerva énormément Harry. S'il en avait eu la possibilité, il se serait levé et aurait frappé le ministre. Mais ses liens le tenaient trop fermement pour qu'il puisse bouger.

_-_Et que va-t-il donc se passer, ce soir ? demanda-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulait moqueur. Vous allez nous tuer ?

_-_Oh, mieux que ça, Harry, mieux que ça ! Si tu savais quelle sera la puissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres quand nous aurons fait ce que nous avons à faire !

_-_Je ne comprends pas ! s'exclama Remus. Vous êtes de son côté ? Vous ?

_-_C'est exactement cela ! répondit joyeusement Verpey qui se mit à faire les cent pas en tournant autour du tas de chaises. Vous parlez actuellement au Prince de Sang-Mêlé en personne !

Ron pouffa de rire mais ne se rendit pas compte que ce fut lui-même qu'il rendit ridicule. Harry sut immédiatement que Verpey disait vrai.

_-_C'est insensé ! rétorqua-t-il quand même pour gagner du temps. Vous, M. le Ministre ? Un mangemort ? C'est tout simplement impensable !

_-_Je le sais bien, je le sais bien ! dit Verpey avec arrogance. J'ai tout fait pour que personne ne me reconnaisse… Pourtant j'avoue que j'ai bien faillit me trahir plus d'une fois… C'est difficile de ne pas laisser paraître ses idées, quand on dirige une communauté en crise comme celle dans laquelle nous vivons ! C'est surtout que j'ai eu du mal à manigancer mon petit plan pour t'avoir, Harry !

_-_Et pourquoi est-ce que vous vouliez m'avoir ? demanda l'adolescent.

_-_Mon Maître voulait que tu sois présent quand ça va se passer ! Et même mieux : il aimerait beaucoup te retrouver en face à face pour un petit duel…

_-_Attendez, pouvez-vous nous expliquer toute l'histoire dans le bon ordre ? demanda Harry. Depuis quand êtes-vous mangemort ?

_-_Depuis un bon moment, Harry, un bon moment… Je vais t'expliquer. Tu sais bien comme tout le monde que mon amour des jeux a fini par me perdre, n'est-ce pas ? Quand les paris m'ont complètement ruiné, j'ai été contraint de fuir. Là, le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a retrouvé. Il a vu en moi une source de potentiel qu'il ne demandait qu'à exploiter. Seulement, j'étais couvert de dettes ! Alors il m'a proposé de rembourser tout l'argent que j'avais perdu. Ainsi, j'ai pu revenir sur le devant de la scène, plus fort que jamais. Mais j'avais changé, tu sais, énormément changé. Tu-Sais-Qui avait apporté en moi des sentiments que je n'avais jamais réellement connus, comme le désir ardent de vengeance ou l'envie de tuer… Il m'a appris beaucoup de choses utiles ! Je crois que même ce qu'on m'enseignait à Poudlard avait moins d'utilité. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'étais fier quand j'ai réussi à pratiquer les sortilèges impardonnables ! Alors pour m'amuser tout d'abord, j'ai commencé à écrire des lettres de menaces à tous ceux qui avaient parié avec moi, causant ainsi ma perte. Voilà pourquoi les jumeaux Weasley en ont reçu une ou deux…

Ron sursauta sur sa chaise.

_-_Comment ça, des lettres de menace ? Harry, de quoi parle-t-il ?

L'adolescent siffla d'impatience.

_-_C'est bien, Harry, ne te laisse pas distraire ! dit Verpey. Je disais donc que mes amis Fred et Geroges ont reçu quelques lettres, eux-aussi… Seulement voilà : leur frère, Percy, s'est mêlé à l'affaire et a fini par découvrir la vérité avant tout le monde. Il a compris qui j'étais vraiment il y a quelques jours et a même découvert le passage menant aux Vieux Bâtiments. Evidemment, il s'est fatigué à passer par le long conduit alors qu'une simple transplanation aurait suffit ! Alors, conscient que je n'avais rien d'autre à faire, je l'ai tué.

_-_Quoi ? s'exclamèrent Ron et Ginny d'une même voix.

_-_Vous avez bien entendus, tous les deux ! Je l'ai tué. Et je l'ai tué selon un principe de magie noire que m'a appris mon Maître et qui consiste à faire perdurer les mauvais côtés de l'âme dans le lieu de la mort. Ainsi, votre frère hantera à jamais la grotte souterraine de la Tamise…

Ginny laissa échapper un sanglot et Ron un hoquet de surprise. Tous deux ne dirent plus un mot, trop secoué par la nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre. Harry s'en voulut énormément de ne pas avoir accordé de seconde chance à Percy. Il était mort en héros et aurait vraiment mérité qu'il lui fasse confiance…

_-_Puis, continua Verpey sur le même ton, envoyer des lettres à tous ceux qui m'avaient pris mon argent a fini par me lasser et je suis passé au niveau supérieur. Je suis enfin passé à l'acte. C'est à ce moment que tu as commencé à recevoir toi-même des menaces, Harry, et que mes premières victimes sont mortes. Vous avez peut-être noté que chaque fois que quelqu'un était tué, je me trouvais dans les parages, soit prétextant un entretien avec Dumbledore, soit tout simplement sous ma forme d'animagus…

_-_Sous forme d'animagus ? répéta Remus. Vous êtes non-déclaré ?

_-_En effet. A vrai dire, c'est encore mon Maître qui m'appris à me transformer et je n'y arrive que depuis peu.

_-_En quoi vous transformez-vous ? questionna Hermione.

_-_En frelon, jeune sang-de-bourbe… Frelon comme les Frelons de Winbourne, l'équipe de Quidditch dans laquelle je jouais autrefois. Tout a été minutieusement choisi, comme vous pouvez le constater ! Prenez par exemple mon pseudonyme : Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Vu comme cela, ça ne veut rien dire ! Mais en étudiant bien la question, on pouvait –peut-être– parvenir aux bonnes conclusions ! Tout d'abord, Prince. Pourquoi Prince ? Et bien tout simplement parce ce que je suis Ministre ! Quel autre terme pourrait mieux qualifier mon pouvoir ? Vous me direz non sans avoir raison que j'aurais très bien pu m'appeler Roi de Sang-Mêlé, mais non, je ne suis que Prince… Savez-vous pourquoi ?

_-_Parce que même étant Ministre, vous obéissez aux ordres de Voldemort ? proposa Remus d'une voix rauque.

_-_Exactement ! Voilà pourquoi mon Maître se retrouve Roi et moi Prince… Tout est logique ! Ensuite, Prince de Sang-Mêlé, pourquoi Sang-Mêlé ? Pour un mangemort, afficher bien clairement que son sang n'est pas pur consiste en une honte, un véritable crime ! Là encore, c'est à mon Maître que je dois ma décision : peu de gens le savent, mais lui-aussi est un sang-mêlé. Alors, je me suis rendu compte que j'étais comme lui sur ce point-là et j'en suis très fier. Peu importe si les autres me considèrent comme indigne du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ils ne savent pas qu'en fin de compte, ce sont eux qui se trompent ! Je suis fier de porter ce nom : Prince de Sang-Mêlé !

_-_C'est ridicule ! s'écria Ginger. A votre place j'aurais honte de m'appeler comme ça ! C'est franchement pathétique, pitoyable !

_-_Ginger, je te rappelle que sans moi tu serais déjà expulsée hors du pays ! dit sèchement Verpey. Alors surveille ce que tu dis !

_-_Si vous êtes un mangemort et donc par conséquent une pourriture de première classe, renchérit la plus âgée des Fitgeralds, pourquoi est-ce que justement, vous ne m'avez pas expédiée en Amérique ou en prison simplement pour m'importuner ?

_-_Je ne dis jamais non à un peu d'argent, tu sais… Dans le cas présent, vingt mille galions font tout de même une excellente somme que j'aurais particulièrement appréciée reverser à mon Maître à qui je dois tant… Et puis, il fallait que tu restes…

_-_J'étais loin de me douter que c'était pour cette raison, soupira Ginger. Je pensais que vous aviez un grand cœur, pour tout vous dire ! Inutile de préciser que je me suis lamentablement trompée à votre sujet ! Quand je pense que je soupçonnais McClaggan !

Verpey eut un petit rire glacial.

_-_C'est vrai qu'il aurait pu faire un excellent coupable, ce bon vieux John ! Dernier membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, professeur qui fume de l'aconit, ce qui entre nous ne fait jamais bonne impression, quoi d'autre encore ?

_-_Il a crée un dossier sur moi, bougonna Harry.

_-_Ah oui ! Ce fameux dossier qu'il devait m'envoyer mais que je n'ai jamais reçu !

_-_Quoi ? s'exclama Ginny. Il est l'un de vos complices ?

_-_Et oui… enfin, non pas vraiment… Comment vous expliquer… J'ai fait sa connaissance lors du procès de mon ami Queudver, cet hiver à Poudlard, et j'ai tout de suite sympathisé avec lui. J'étais certain que je pourrais lui retirer des informations au sujet de Harry. Et quand j'ai appris qu'il fumait de l'aconit, alors là, j'ai sauté de joie ! Car je venais de comprendre qu'il me suffirait d'y mettre quelques gouttes d'une potion d'asservissement pour qu'il exécute mes ordres sans même en avoir conscience. Il est vrai que sinon, je ne lui aurait tiré aucune information, il est trop perspicace pour cela…

_-_Vous le rendiez soumis par l'intermédiaire de l'aconit qu'il fumait ? demanda Harry.

_-_C'est ça ! Il ne savait pas qu'à chaque bouffée qu'il respirait, il devenant de plus en plus docile. J'ai ainsi appris que tu tiens beaucoup à tes proches, Harry ! Voilà pourquoi j'ai ordonné à ton professeur d'ensorceler tes amis ici présents, Ron et Hermione, pour qu'ils agissent bizarrement, ce qui a parfaitement fonctionné.

_-_Et à quoi est-ce que cela vous a servi ? questionna vivement Harry en tentant de couvrir les protestions de Ron et Hermione. Qu'est-ce que ça vous a apporté, de faire ça ?

Verpey ricana.

_-_Ce que ça m'a apporté, c'est un éloignement entre vous trois qui m'a permis de les enlever sans t'avoir dans les pattes, Harry ! Avoue qu'après ça, tu passais moins de temps avec eux, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as préféré passer du bon temps avec ta petite-amie, que j'ai maintenue saine et sauve spécialement dans ce but ! Je savais que tu partirais à leur recherche et que tu arriverais aux bonnes conclusions. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que j'ai laissé Ashley m'apercevoir dans un couloir. J'étais certain que ces deux petites mignonnes t'accompagneraient ! Et je n'ai pas eu tort, comme tout le monde peut le voir ! Le mieux, c'est que tu me les as amenées tout seul, Harry ! Même pas besoin d'établir un plan, rien !

_-_Ah parce que nous aussi vous vouliez nous faire prisonnières ? s'exclama Ashley. C'était nul, comme idée !

_-_Pas spécialement prisonnières, jeune fille, pas spécialement… Je voulais surtout vous tuer pour affaiblir Harry, comme me l'avait conseillé McClaggan –toujours sans le savoir. Je voulais aussi ce dossier qu'il devait m'envoyer, qui parlait de tous tes défauts au combat, Harry, comme ça il aurait été très facile de te vaincre. Vois-tu, mon Maître en a assez que tu lui files sous le nez à chaque fois…

_-_Dans ce cas pourquoi McClaggan ne vous l'a-t-il pas envoyé comme c'était prévu ? demanda Harry.

_-_Et bien parce que vous m'avez dérangé dans une tâche des plus importantes, expliqua Verpey. La potion d'asservissement que je mettais dans l'aconit annulait les autres effets de la plante. McClaggan n'avait donc plus aucune vision qui aurait pu me trahir. La plupart du temps, je me transformais en frelon et entrais dans son bureau pendant les heures de cours pour assurer que tout fonctionnait bien. Si les plans d'aconit étaient à sec en matière de potion, j'en remettais une couche… Seulement voilà : un jour où j'étais justement entrain de verser quelques gouttes, vous êtes entrés, toi, Ginger, Ginny et lui. J'ai dû tout arrêter subitement : je me suis métamorphosé et j'ai laissé ma fiole là où elle l'était. Elle s'est d'ailleurs brisée en tombant. Mais le problème était que l'aconit n'était plus assez chargée en potion d'asservissement pour en assurer les effets. McClaggan s'est endormi et j'imagine qu'il a découvert que je le manipulait à ma guise… Moi qui lui avait demandé me rédiger un dossier sur toi, je me suis vu complètement pris au dépourvu et je dois désormais faire sans…

_-_Si John a découvert que vous le manipuliez pour tenter de kidnapper Harry, il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver à la rescousse, dit Remus. Je le connais très bien, vous savez, et je suis certain qu'il viendra avec du renfort quand il aura constaté la disparition de six élèves dont Harry !

_-_Mais il ne notera jamais la disparition de Harry, cher Lupin ! s'exclama joyeusement Verpey. Je vous ai dit tout à l'heure que tout avait été minutieusement préparé. J'ai pris des précautions et ainsi, un golem que j'ai dérobé Square Grimmaurd se promène en ce moment-même dans les couloirs de ce bon vieux Poudlard ! Astucieux, n'est-ce pas ? Avant qu'un professeur se rende compte de la mutinerie, beaucoup de temps sera passé, croyez-moi !

_-_Mais comment avez-vous donc fait pour vous introduire Square Grimmaurd ? demanda Harry. Vous ne faîtes pas partie de l'Ordre !

_-_Moi non, mais McClaggan si ! C'est le soir où Queuvder a été jugé qu'il est entré dans l'Ordre du Phénix et que j'ai su. Il est des fois où même ceux qui se disent être les plus grand sorciers des temps modernes font des erreurs. Dumbledore a mal calculé son coup, ce soir-là. Quand il a révélé à son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal où se situait le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix, il ne s'est pas rendu compte que j'étais derrière. Bien entendu, il ne pouvait pas savoir, étant donné que j'étais sous ma forme de frelon. C'est ainsi que j'ai pu su avoir une des choses les plus importantes à ses yeux et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas que je sache. Je l'ai immédiatement répétée à mon Maître qui m'a ordonné d'aller jeter un coup d'œil. Pour cela, il fallait que la voix soit libre. Et là, je me félicite aujourd'hui encore de ma ruse ! Il a suffi de vous envoyer une petite lettre pour que tout le monde se précipite à Poudlard pour surveiller l'école ! Quand je suis entré Square Grimmaurd, il n'y avait plus personne ! J'ignore si quelqu'un devait monter la garde mais si jamais c'était cela, il avait disparu ! J'ai volé le golem, pensant que ça pourrait servir un peu plus tard, et voilà le résultat… Mais sachez que finalement, je ne suis pas si cruel que cela car j'aurais très bien pu mettre le feu à _la noble et très ancienne maison des Black_…

_-_Ne croyiez pas que le golem trompera Dumbledore bien longtemps, réfuta Harry. Il découvrira la vérité.

_-_Tu es bien optimiste, Harry ! déclara Verpey. As-tu une preuve de ce que tu avances ?

_-_J'ai eu une vision, l'autre soir, dit Harry d'une voix posée.

_-_Une vision ? Quel genre de vision ?

Harry se força à ricaner pour mettre le Ministre mal à l'aise. C'était à son tour de s'amuser, désormais. Il n'allait pas lui donner la satisfaction de se croire supérieur à Dumbledore.

_-_Une vision due à la consommation d'aconit, annonça-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres. Et oui ! Je n'allais tout de même pas rester le petit enfant sage que vous avez connu lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers…

Verpey balbutia quelque chose d'incompréhensible, ouvrant et refermant la bouche comme s'il était incapable de la contrôler.

_-_Tu mens, Harry, finit-il par dire. Ils ne découvriront jamais la vérité.

A ce moment, on frappa précipitamment à la porte et le Ministre s'empressa d'aller ouvrir, ravi d'avoir un prétexte pour se défiler et ainsi ne pas avoir à trouver à dire quelque chose de plus censé que « tu mens ».

Pendant ce court répit, Harry aperçut Remus, juste à sa droite, se courber et gémir, peut-être à cause d'un mal de ventre soudain. Puis il se souvint que la lune serait ronde et il jeta un regard à Ashley qui était dans la même indisposition que Remus, penchée vers ses genoux.

_-_Quelle heure est-il ? demanda Remus et sa voix ressembla plutôt à un râle.

Là était le problème : il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être. Sa montre avait dû s'arrêter quand il avait sauté dans le lac.

Puis Verpey ouvrit la porte et Avery apparut, légèrement essoufflé.

_-_Il est arrivé ! suffoqua-t-il.

Il y eut un temps de silence d'incompréhension.

_-_Il est là ! Ludo, bouge-toi !

_-_Qui est là ? demanda Verpey.

_-_Dumbledore ! Il nous a trouvés !

Harry laissa s'échapper un soupir de soulagement qu'il regretta bien vite. Verpey se précipita vers lui et le détacha de sa chaise sans pour autant lui rendre sa liberté. Au contraire, il le prit par un des ses bras attachés l'un à l'autre et plaça sa baguette sous sa gorge pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'une tentative d'évasion serait une mauvaise idée.

_-_Harry ! cria Remus. Lâchez-le!

Sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'on lui voulait, Harry fut emporté par une deuxième porte de la pièce et perdit ses amis de vue…

_-_Il est temps de passer à l'action ! s'exclama Verpey. La nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber, désormais. Il est l'heure de conclure le transfert…

Harry ignorait ce qu'il entendait par là mais il n'avait jamais vu les yeux de Ludo Verpey briller d'une telle lueur de démence…

* * *

_et beh j'y suis parvenue, finalement! j'ai pas mis autant de temps que je le pensais... vous avez dû remarqué que j'ai changé le titre, je trouve que celui-là est mieux... enfin bon c'est pas le titre qui est important mais le contenu! alors, ça vous plait j'espère! c'est le chapitre des révélations, en fait! j'espère que j'ai rien oublié... sinon je le mettrai dans le chapitre suivant, c'est pas un gros problème!_

_Alors, les reviews! déjà je voulais tous vous remercier: j'ai dépassé le stade des 100 reviews! ça me fait super plaisir et un grand merci à tous ceux qui me laissent un petit mot à chaque chapitre ou presque et même aux autres! quand j'ai commencé ma fic je me disais: "waouh ça serait trop bien si j'avais 100 reviews! j'aurai jamais ça!" mais finalement grâce à vous ça s'est fait! donc voilà encore merci à tout le monde! bon mainteant c'est quoi le prochain palier... 120? lol! on verra bien, ça va déêndre de vous mais je ne vous force pas à m'écrire, c'est chacun qui fait comme il veut!  
déjà pour commencer, je voulais dire, parce que plusieurs d'entre vous m'ont fait la remarque, que d'accord, Kreattur est allé chez Narcissa Malefoy à la fin du 5 mais ce n'est pas elle qui l'a forcé à faire ce qu'il a fait... enfin je ne crois pas... il y est allé parce que c'était la seule membre de la famille black encore joignable, et du coup il a été confronté à Lucius qui aurait très bien pu lui dire de faire ce qu'il a fait... il n'obéit pas forcément qu'aux Black, si ?je veux dire, si ce qu'une autre personne lui dit de faire lui plait, il a le droit de le faire, non ? enfin c'est comme ça que je vois la chose, après je n'en suis pas sûre du tout... mais bon bref, au pire c'est pas trop grave, les gens peuvent changer et puis on s'en fout c'est pas très important pour l'histoire, c'est juste qu'il fallait que quelqu'un leur dise comment arriver aux Vieux Bâtiments et j'ai pensé qu'elle ferait l'affaire, c'est tout...  
Zabou, j'espère que ça va bien se passer ton bac et qu'on se verra sur msn! c'est vrai que si on est jamais connectées au même moment, c'est embêtant! lol! en tout cas je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant! et c'est sûr que deux loups-garous sur les bras, ça risque de pas être très facile, surtout que la nuit va arriver vite! quand ils arrivent aux Vieux Bâtiments il est déjà 17h30, alors après je vouslaisse imaginer! ça prouve que le voyage dans le conduit a été très très long... les pauvres! j'aurais eu trop faim moi à leur place! lol! (pour ceux qui le savent pas je suis un peu une goêle, mais bon je crois pas que ça vous intéresse! lol) et puis ça devait être bien chiant de passer une demie journée dans un petit tuyau tout noir... mieux vaut ne pas être claustrophobe! pauvre Ginger... elle va en baver, ce soir!  
Harpiotte, c'est sûr que c'est très encourageant de recevoir des reviews, surtout quand elles disent que ce qu'on fait est génial et tout ça! quand j'aurai fini ma propre fic j'irai peut-êtrefaire un tour sur la tienne pour te donner mon avis! en attendant bon courage, parfois il en faut pour arriver au bout!  
Miss Black, et ba si c'est bel et bien Verpey notre petit Prince! certains l'avaient déjà deviné (d'ailleurs je leur dis bravo) mais la plupart ont été m'inventer des trucs super compliqués, bien que parfois bien cherchés (n'est-ce pas maelstrom? lol). J'espère que ça ne va décevoir personne, ça serait un peu con sinon d'en être arrivé là... dans ce chapitre vous avez toute l'explication! d'ailleurs j'ai laissé quelques indices dans certains chapitres (par exemple quand Michael Corner est mort, Verpey sortais du bureau de Dumbledore, quand Verpey devient Ministre et donc bien occupé on entend moins parler de lui, etc). je crois quand même que pour la plupart c'était une surprise, non? (pitié rassuez-moi! lol) en tout cas je pense qu'il cachait quand même bien son jeu... Etre Ministre et mangemort à la fois sans se trahir, ça devait être dur... bref, je me tais à son sujet parce que plus j'en parle plus je doute de moi! lol! je suis vraiment grave moi!  
Rebecca (toujours dans ton délire? lol! moi je préfère plus imaginer un groupe d'enfer comme ça! lol) voici la suite que tu attendais! merci de m'écrire! j'espère que ça va te plaire!  
Maelstrom, si ça remarche c'est cool ça mais on s'est pas vus sur msn! tu m'as même pas dit ta théorie! maintenant que tu sais tout, c'était farfelu ou ça se tenait? à tous les coups tu m'aurais démasquée, moi j'en sais rien! faudra vraiment que tu me la dise! lol! à quand sur internet?  
Lily-Black, pour ce qui est de Mrs Malefoy j'ai déjà donné une explication un peu plus haut et je rajoute qu'après tout, la mère de Tonks était elle-aussi la cousine Sirius et c'était quelqu'un de bien, non? enfin de toute façon comme je l'ai dit ça n'a pas grande importance et si jamais elle est vraiment la responsable de la mort de Sirus, c'est juste une erreur de ma part... vous m'en voudrez pas j'espère? lol! ensuite, pour ce qui est des conduits d'aération, j'avoueje ne me suis jamais posée la question! lol! je pense qu'il y en a au Ministère, et puis JKR n'en a jamais parlé alors on va dire que c'est une invention de ma part... de toute façon faut bien assurer l'aération des pièces, non?lol! ok là c'est carrément un moyen de moldu mais bon, on peut imaginer!_

_Bon ba voilà pour les reviews du dernier chapitre! je vous dis encore une fois merci! j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de déceptions pour Verpey, enfin ceux qui ont trouvé vont sûrement se dire "ah ah j'avais raison!" mais bon, je peux tout changer comme ça sur un coup de tête... surtout que j'avais besoin que ce soit lui pour ce qui va se passer dans le chapitre prochain... comme ils le disent si bien c'est quelque chose de très important et si ça réussit, ce n'est pas une bonne chose pour le camp de Dumbledore, mais alors pas du tout ! bon après on peut toujours espérer que ça va rater, bien sûr!  
alors le prochain chapitre devait s'appeler le choix de Dumbledore mais ça risque de changer parce qu'il se passe quand même des choses très importantes dans la soirée... par exemple, je pourrais vous dire qu'il portera sur pourquoi et comment Ginger va s'en prendre plein la figure, mais bon, il y a aussi cette chose qui doit se faire mais qu'il faut à tout prix empêcher... donc voilà, pas mal de choses à dire dans le chapitre 33... le titre n'est que provisoire!_

_bon ba je crois que c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire... je vous dit à bientôt (mercredi soir, peut-être? enfin pas sûr, on verra) et puis bonne lecture! oubliez pas que maintenant je mise la barre des 120 reviews! lol! enfin bon il me reste encore trois ou quatre chapitres pour ça!_

_bye_


	33. un dangereux cérémonial

  
**Chapitre 33 : Un dangereux cérémonial**. 

Harry regretta bien vite de ne pas encore savoir transplaner. Il fut dégoûté de voir avec quelle rapidité Verpey le ramena dans le hall avec l'aide d'un simple portoloin alors que lui-même avait passé une demi-journée à faire le chemin dans l'autre sens. Cependant, sa rancœur se dissipa bien vite dès que ses pieds se reposèrent sur le plancher désormais usé du hall d'entrée. Lui qui s'attendait à assister à une bataille acharnée entre les forces du bien et celles du mal, il fut extrêmement surpris en constatant que la pièce était maintenant calme et silencieuse. Et pour cause, plus rien ne bougeait à part peut-être le halo de lumière que diffusait une coupe posée sur une table reposant sur une estrade elle-même placée de façon à ce que tout le monde puisse la voir. La coupe n'était autre que celle qu'il avait vue sur le pilier émergeant du lac et il se demanda à quoi elle pouvait bien servir, puis il ramena ses yeux vers le centre de la salle et prit conscience de la gravité de la situation. Il comprit soudain pourquoi plus rien ne bougeait, pourquoi on se battait plus : il n'y avait tout simplement plus aucun adversaire pour les mangemorts. De toutes les personnes qu'il avait vue combattre pour que leur parti arrache la victoire, les mages noirs étaient les seuls à être encore debout. Tous les autres, des centaines d'aurors, d'employés du Ministère ou juste de simples sorciers impliqués, étaient désormais soit mortes, soit ligotées, soit maintenues en place par un des mangemorts. Il nota dans le temps présent qu'il était le seul adolescent des lieux.

_-_Harry ! s'exclama Tonks, à la fois attachée solidement par des cordes d'une bonne épaisseur et menacée par la baguette de Lucius Malefoy.

Malgré la situation critique, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'être fière d'elle. Elle avait dû causé beaucoup de dégâts dans les rangs de Voldemort pour « bénéficier » d'une telle surveillance !

Verpey fit signe à Bellatrix Lestrange de s'approcher et lui confia sa surveillance, puis il disparut derrière la porte menant à la salle aux ascenseurs. Cependant, Harry se sentit si enragé quand elle lui toucha à peine le bras qu'il ne songea même pas à se demander pourquoi il s'en était allé. Le visage de Sirius refit son apparition. Il ne parvenait pas à accepter le fait que son parrain soit mort à cause de cette femme qui osait encore se croire supérieure et le tenait fermement pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Il ne supportait pas de voir cette même beauté de visage lui sourire méchamment alors que Sirius lui avait toujours réservé des sourires chaleureux. Il eut soudain envie de la frapper très fort, pour lui faire la plus grande douleur possible. Il voulait la faire souffrir comme la mort de Sirius l'avait fait souffrir. Il voulait lui faire mal comme lui avait eu mal quand son parrain était tombé à travers cette arcade qui l'avait tué. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais eu aussi envie de tuer quelqu'un. Sauf peut-être l'été dernier au Département des Mystères, mais il s'agissait de la même personne… S'il avait eu les mains libres, il lui aurait jeté un sortilège impardonnable qu'il aurait réussi. Il savait désormais que c'était la volonté qui engendrait le résultat de tels sorts. Et il savait qu'il en aurait eu assez pour réussir, cette fois…

_-_Détends-toi, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille. Tu ne peux rien faire, de toute façon…

Le jeune sorcier serra très fort les poings et les dents. Il ne supportait pas cette voix moqueuse qui le rabaissait à chaque fois…

_-_Ne sois pas si tendu, mon chéri, chuchota-t-elle encore. Calme-toi… Nous avons tout notre temps…

Elle eut un petit rire silencieux et se mit à faire le tour de lui puis entreprit de passer tout doucement son doigt sur la nuque de Harry qui frissonna. Sa respiration se fit irrégulière tandis qu'il tenta de calmer les battements de son cœur. Son désir de vengeance était trop fort. Il s'emparait de lui comme du venin se serait insinué dans ses veines…

_-_Allez, fais un effort, bébé Potter, chantonna Bellatrix Lestrange.

Elle fit descendre son doigt le long de toute sa colonne vertébrale. Harry eut un spasme de rage. Il laissa s'échapper une sorte de grognement qu'il ne put contrôler et voulu se dégager mais elle lui tendait trop fermement le bras. Tout ce qu'il parvint à faire fut de sentir ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa peau.

_-_Pas de ça, mon petit Harry ! déclara-t-elle de sa voix douce qu'il ne supportait pas. Tu ne fais pas le poids contre moi…

_-_Cessez votre petit jeu, ordonna sèchement Harry.

_-_Tu n'es pas en position de donner des ordres, Harry, murmura-t-elle doucement en passant sa tête tout près de la sienne pour atteindre sa deuxième oreille. Plus tard, peut-être… Mais j'en doute…

Elle passa un doigt sur sa lèvre et revint plusieurs fois au niveau de sa plaie encore non cicatrisée.

_-_Ca fait mal ? demanda-t-elle tout bas.

Harry ne répondit rien.

_-_Ca fait mal ? répéta-t-elle en enfonçant son ongle dans la coupure.

Retenant un cri de douleur, Harry prit le contrôle de ses gestes et lui cracha à la figure. Elle riposta immédiatement en le giflant avec violence.

_-_Je parlais de la mort de mon cousin ! rétorqua-t-elle en ricanant. Ca t'a fait mal, n'est-ce pas ? Tu l'aimais vraiment, vraiment beaucoup…

Harry encaissa le choc en la regardant s'essuyer le visage.

_-_Allez au Diable, bougonna-t-il.

_-_Ah vraiment ? fit semblant de s'étonner Bellatrix Lestrange.

Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur une des tempes de Harry qui déglutit avec difficulté.

_-_Je t'emmène avec moi ? proposa-t-elle.

_-_Laisse-le, Bellatrix ! s'écria Tonks, incapable de faire autre chose que de crier.

_-_Tais-toi, traîtresse ! pesta Bellatrix Lestrange. Je te jure que je veillerai à ce que tu subisses le même sort que ton bien-aimé Sirius !

_-_N'y compte pas ! réfuta Tonks. Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre avec Dumbledore dans les parages ?

Sa grande cousine ricana d'un rire glacial et lui fit remarquer que Dumbledore était toujours dans les Vieux Bâtiments.

_-_Et crois-moi, il n'est pas près d'en sortir ! s'exclama-t-elle.

_-_C'est ce que tu penses !

_-_Bien sûr, que c'est ce que je pense ! Et je t'ordonne de fermer ta grande bouche, sale bâtarde ! Qu'est-ce que dirait ma mère si elle voyait ce qu'a conçut sa propre fille ! Ta mère n'était qu'une traînée, Nymphadora ! Une traînée de sœur ! Vous mourrez tous ! TOUS ! Et toi en premier, Harry chéri !

Elle poussa fortement l'adolescent qui trébucha sur le dos, incommodé par ses liens. Il en eut pendant un moment le souffle coupé mais la mangemort lui donna un violent coup de pied dans les côtes et il poussa un gémissement de douleur. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et toussa en silence pour retrouver une respiration normale. Des murmures d'indignation s'élevèrent de la foule de prisonniers qui assistaient à la scène sans un mot.

_-_Harry ! s'écria Kingsley Shaklebolt quelque part à droite de la pièce mais le concerné ne put l'apercevoir.

_-_Encore à pleurer, petit Potter ? ricana quelqu'un derrière la foule.

Chacun se retourna vivement un frisson parcourut la salle. Appuyé à la porte menant aux ascenseurs, un grand homme mince les observait, enveloppé d'un long manteau noir brodé de runes rouges, la capuche lui cachant le visage. Pourtant, Harry n'eut pas besoin de voir de tête pour comprendre à la seule voix aiguë et glaciale qu'il s'agissait de Lord Voldemort. Sa cicatrice se mit à le brûler fortement et il se releva maladroitement, manquant de trébucher.

_-_C'est mieux comme ça, se moqua Voldemort.

Il y eut des cris de terreur parmi les prisonniers et tous les mangemorts s'inclinèrent à la vue de leur maître. Ce dernier fit apparaître avec un grand sourire cruel aux lèvres une marque des Ténèbres plus lumineuse, plus effrayante que jamais.

_-_Je vous souhaite le bonsoir ! s'écria-t-il d'une voix faussement chaleureuse.

Harry voulut plaquer sa main contre son front mais ses mains ligotées l'en empêchèrent. Il se contenta alors de serrer les dents en fermant les yeux le plus fort possible pour atténuer en vain la douleur.

Pour s'amuser, Voldemort tua la première personne qui osa croiser son regard. Un mouvement de panique parcourut les autres qui se débattirent et crièrent à l'aide en sachant très bien de toute manière, quoiqu'ils fassent, personne ne viendrait à leur secours.

_-_Mesdames, Messieurs, commença Voldemort, ce jour restera gravé dans vos mémoires comme celui où votre vie est devenu un véritable cauchemar…

Il marqua une courte pause pour permettre au poids de ses paroles de marquer les esprits ou peut-être pour apprécier sa rime. Harry sentit une sueur froide couler sur son front. Le mage noir s'avança sur l'estrade pour être bien visible de tous et se plaça derrière la coupe qui éclaira le bas son visage, encore majoritairement dissimulé sous sa capuche, et le rendit encore plus terrifiant. Harry ne connaissait que trop bien cette partie de visage à l'allure cruelle. Trop de fois il s'était retrouvé en face d'elle. Ses yeux rouges comme ceux d'un serpent ne lui faisaient plus peur, à présent. Ses longs doigts squelettiques, semblables à des pattes d'araignées ne lui inspiraient plus d'angoisse que lorsqu'ils se resserraient sur une baguette magique qu'il savait identique à la sienne. Cependant, il sursauta légèrement quand Voldemort rabaissa vers l'arrière sa capuche noire, exposant ainsi à la lumière la totalité de son visage pâle. Car pour une fois, il n'était pas si pâle que cela, justement, en raison des nombreuses runes rouges dessinées tout autour de ses yeux. L'effet produit en aurait presque été risible s'il ne s'agissait pas du Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne. Tout le haut de sa figure supportait des symboles savamment tracés dont il ignorait la signification. Sans doute devaient-ils dire quelque chose car en regardant plus attentivement, ils étaient brodées à l'identique sur sa robe et gravés sur la table qui soutenait cette coupe qui l'intriguait tant depuis le début.

_-_Je vois invite tous à assister à l'un des plus grands tournants décisifs de cette nouvelle guerre, reprit Voldemort, qui chamboulera votre destin à tous. Car ce sera ce soir, chers amis, que votre ministre tant aimé, Ludo Verpey, me cèdera l'ensemble de ses pouvoirs et me permettra ainsi de régner sur le pays comme bon me semble.

Le cœur de Harry fit un bon. C'était donc ça ! Verpey avait l'intention de céder sa place de Ministre à Voldemort pour ainsi voir régner le mal sur l'Angleterre ? Si jamais cela se produisait, de sombres temps attendraient la communauté magique et même moldue… Voldemort se proclamerait dictateur et tuerait tout opposant… Il pourrait même ordonner qu'on le tue, puisque tout le monde serait à es ordres… Il comprit soudain pourquoi Mrs Malefoy et Queudver ne voulaient pas que ce projet se réalise. Même pour quelqu'un du côté du mal, ce régime politique serait risqué. Les ordres seraient exercés de façon tyrannique, les morts se succéderaient… En fin de compte, ce que Voldmeort avait toujours rêvé de faire se produirait enfin : il s'emparerait du Ministère et imposerait ses lois… Il fallait à tout prix empêcher cela !

_-_N'y comptez pas ! s'écria Milicent Bagnol, une ancienne ministre reconvertie au service des usages abusifs de la magie. Le transfert du pouvoir magique est soumis à des règles ! Aucun ministre ne peut léguer son pouvoir avant d'avoir atteint la fin du contrat magique signé au début de son mandat ou avant sa propre mort, sauf si le peuple se révolte ! Ludo Verpey s'est engagé pour diriger durant une période de dix ans et je vous assure qu'à moins de restituer le cérémonial prévu à cet effet, seulement connu de certains sorciers travaillant au Département des Mystères, il ne cèdera son pouvoir à personne ! Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une révolution au sein de notre communauté ! Il reste et restera le Ministre ! C'est irrémédiable !

Harry retrouva un peu d'espoir à la fin de ces paroles. S'il y avait besoin d'organiser un rituel, Voldemort n'était pas prêt de prendre le pouvoir !

_-_Vous parlez bien vite, Milicent ! dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une voix doucereuse. Bien trop vite, même… Je sais très bien tout cela, et c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi Mr Funestar, langue de plomb, m'a très aimablement révélé tous les détails de ce cérémonial avant de mourir de ma propre main…

Milicent Bagnold déglutit avec peine et n'osa plus rien dire. Harry, lui, sentit tous ses espoirs retomber dans ses chaussures et disparaître à jamais.

_-_Ceci est la Coupe du Pouvoir, annonça Voldemort en désignant la coupe posée devant lui. Savamment dérobé au sein même du Département des Mystères grâce à l'aide de mon ami Ludo Verpey. Ce soir les rayons de lune la feront briller de la lumière sacrée qui assurera le transfert du pouvoir…

Un silence abasourdi suivit les déclarations du mage noir. Personne n'osait plus bouger. Harry lui-même tentait de respirer le plus silencieusement qu'il le pouvait. A nouveau, ce fut comme si le temps s'arrêta, puis Voldemort salua la foule et repartit dans un tourbillon de sa cape. Le silence demeura pourtant bien présent.

Aussi attentivement que Harry pouvait observer les mangemorts, ils affichaient tous un air supérieur et un mépris dans leur regard les rendait plus abjects qu'à l'ordinaire. Belleatrix Lestrange, qui revint à ses côtés, devait être la plus fière de tous. Elle lui adressa un sourire hautain auquel il ne put rien répondre, trop bouleversé pour cela. Il ignorait comment Voldemort allait s'y prendre pour mettre à exécution son cérémonial mais il était désormais certain qu'il en trouverait le moyen. Que faisait Dumbledore, bon sang ? Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose dans les Vieux Bâtiments ? Et la nuit qui approchait à grands pas… Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Ginger étaient-ils toujours exposés au danger que représentaient Remus et Ashley réunis ? Il regrettait d'avoir emmené cette dernière. Elle causerait plus de problèmes qu'autre chose…

Le temps passa avec une lenteur imprescriptible. Dans le hall, personne ne parlait. On n'entendait pas même une respiration. Parfois, quelqu'un toussait discrètement et jetait ensuite des regards affolés aux mangemorts qui surveillaient la salle, mais Harry eut beau faire des dizaines de tentatives, il n'obtint aucune information sur ce qui se passait à Bellatrix Lestrange qui s'amusait à répondre à toutes ses questions par des sourires narquois le rendant encore plus inquiet. Une grande horloge fut bientôt installée contre un mur et indiqua que les vingt et une heures approchaient petit à petit. Il concentra son attention sur les aiguilles qu'il ne quitta plus des yeux, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire.

_-_Tu peux attendre encore un peu, ricana Lestrange. Rien ne se passera avant minuit. Ca fait parti du rituel. Bien sûr, tu peux t'inquiéter pour tes amis… Le massacre qu'il va y avoir dans les Vieux Bâtiments !

Elle éclata d'un rire aigu qui ne fit qu'accroître le sentiment de frustration de Harry. C'était vrai ce qu'elle disait, après tout. Si personne ne faisait rien, il y allait réellement avoir un bain de sang… Si seulement il pouvait faire quelque chose au lieu d'être là à attendre ! Il se sentait tellement inutile ! Et Dumbledore, où était-il, par tous les Saints ?

Ce fut comme si un étau lui resserrait le cœur quand l'horloge indiqua qu'il était onze heures. Elle sonna vingt-deux fois d'un même carillon angoissant. Le temps d'une seconde, Harry vit tous les mangemorts se jeter un regard en biais. Dans une heure, tout se jouerait… Il entreprit de trouver un moyen de s'échapper mais ne parvint qu'à se décourager. Verpey était peut-être encore dans la salle aux ascenseurs et Voldemort devait être dans les parages. Et surtout, il se ferait tuer avant même d'avoir atteint la sortie : il était entouré de mages noirs et avait les poignets liés ! Seul il ne parviendrait à rien… Mais qu'attendaient-ils tous pour se révolter ? Ils étaient supérieurs en nombre ! Il devait y avoir des centaines d'employés entassés dans le hall ! Tous ensemble, ils pouvaient bien s'en sortir, non ? Mais la raison le reprit : en fin de compte, non, ils ne pouvaient pas s'en sortir. Eux aussi étaient attachés. Mieux valait ne rien tenter…

La trotteuse de l'horloge produisait un tic tac qui résonnait dans le hall silencieux. Tic, tac, tic tac… Inlassablement Harry entendait les secondes passer les unes après les autres. Même à Privet Drive, le temps ne semblait pas si long, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Puis, finalement, alors qu'il devait être environ minuit moins le quart, les portes de la salle aux ascenseurs s'ouvrirent et toutes les lumières de la pièce s'éteignirent, ne laissant briller que la coupe aux flammes dansantes. La simple lueur verdâtre qu'elle dégageait permit à chacun d'apercevoir que Ludo Verpey, encapuchonné, venait de faire irruption dans le hall, les bras grands écartés, accoutré d'un long manteau rouge gravé de runes noires. Il dégagea son visage également maquillé et passa près de Harry. Le mot le plus précis pour le qualifier aurait été ridicule si cette nuit n'avait pas été d'une telle importance. Ainsi, l'adolescent retint son souffle quand il le vit croiser Voldemort, toujours vêtu de sa propre tenue. Il ignorait comment le mage noir était arrivé là : il ne l'avait pas entendu venir.

L'atmosphère devint aussitôt changeante. La peur des prisonniers se mêla à une curiosité presque aussi intense qui entraîna une tension palpable. Plus personne ne bougea. Chacun retint son souffle… Verpey remit en place sa capuche d'un geste sec et vint se placer à une extrémité de l'estrade, à l'opposé de son maître. Tous deux se firent face un instant. Puis, le cérémonial commença enfin. Voldemort claqua des doigts et la flamme de la coupe s'éleva très haut dans les airs dans un crépitement très sonore. Harry sursauta en poussant une exclamation de surprise en même temps que nombre de ses alliés. Aussitôt, la lumière devint rouge sang et s'intensifia pour se répercuter sur les murs… Voldemort fit un pas en avant et fut imité par Verpey, puis ce fut le contraire et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent bloqués par la table. Là, tous deux retirèrent leurs capuches et se penchèrent vers le foyer des flammes, exposant à tous les regards le maquillage de leurs visages, représenté à l'identique. Voldemort passa une de ses mains dans le feu et de là où il se trouvait et Harry put voir qu'il ne grimaça même pas. Ce fut pas le cas de Verpey qui laissa s'échapper un gémissement qu'il tenta vainement de cacher et s'attira le regard noir de son maître. Ensuite, ils s'éloignèrent un peu l'un de l'autre pour effectuer des positions complexes et totalement dérisoires. Cependant, personne ne songea à rire. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'Harry comprit qu'ils reproduisaient l'ensemble des runes peintes sur leurs visages ou brodées sur leurs robes. Il ignorait ce que pouvait bien signifier tous ces gestes étranges et surtout quel était leur rôle dans le rituel destiné à transmettre le pouvoir, mais soudain Voldemort fit jaillir de sa baguette pointée vers le plafond un extraordinaire cerceau de feu qui fonça comme une fusée à travers la pierre. Harry, qui pouvait sentir sa chaleur sur sa peau, n'osa même pas songer à la température auquel il pouvait être, surtout quand il constata avec ébahissement que la pierre qui avait été en contact avec l'anneau avait fondu et s'était transformée en une sorte de lave orangée qui fit s'enflammer en un cercle identique le plancher tout autour de lui. Il voulut crier d'horreur en comprenant qu'il était pris au piège, coincé à l'intérieur du cercle de feu qui les entouraient tous les trois, lui, Verpey et Voldemort. Quelqu'un dans la foule cria son nom, il ne perçut pas qui. Puis, comme pour ajouter encore un peu de poids à son accablement, il leva les yeux au plafond et s'aperçut que le cerceau de feu lancé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait carrément percé la voûte pierreuse et que le ciel étoilé lui apparaissaient très clairement. Avant même qu'il n'ait pu se demander ce qui allait se passer pour Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Ginger, l'horloge sonna douze fois et les rayons de lumière de la lune vinrent se superposer aux flammes qui le cernaient. Celles de la Coupe de Pouvoir posée sur la table changèrent alors de couleur pour devenir blanches et beaucoup plus basses.

Verpey se dirigea vers Harry, rompu ses liens et le saisit par le bras pour le placer juste derrière la table. Lui-même vint se positionner à sa droite et Voldemort à sa gauche, accentuant un peu plus la douleur de sa cicatrice brûlante. Même si plus rien ne le retenait, le jeune sorcier ne songea pas à fuir…

_-_Mesdames, Messieurs, commença l'actuel Ministre d'une voix forte et grave, c'est ici, en cet instant, que le pouvoir qui m'a été accordé sera légué au plus grand sorcier de tous les temps…

Le cœur de Harry se mit à battre la chamade. Mais que faisait Dumbledore, bon sang ? S'il ne venait pas maintenant, tout serait perdu… Voldemort allait devenir Ministre… Le mal allait régner sur l'Angleterre ! Ce n'était pas rien, tout de même ! C'était d'ailleurs une véritable menace pour eux !

_-_Comme le veut le rituel, continua Verpey, un témoin doit assister à la scène et être capable d'en percevoir tous les détails. En cette nuit du mois de juin qui scellera votre destinée à tous, ce sera Harry Potter, le Survivant, celui qui a jusqu'à aujourd'hui toujours réussi à faire échouer les plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui témoignera de l'authenticité de cette alliance ! Quand il l'annoncera clairement et seulement à ce moment-là, le grand mage Voldemort sera le maître de tout le pays !

Les mangemorts poussèrent des cris de joie et d'excitation qui résonnèrent dans le hall.

_-_Aujourd'hui, cher amis sorciers, vous avez tous fait le choix de votre camp, reprit Verpey de la même voix, et seront punis tous les opposants à la grande puissance qui se mettra en place ! Du sang coulera, des larmes seront versées mais sachez que rien, rien dans ce monde, ne saura arrêter cette force qui vous dominera !

Quelques cris retentirent parmi les employés du Ministère. Harry lui-même tremblait de tous ses membres. Voldemort fit signe à Verpey de se taire et prit la parole :

_-_C'est ainsi que par le sang…

Il sortit un long couteau à la lame extrêmement bien aiguisée et se trancha l'intérieur de la main d'un geste sec, imité par le Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Tous deux collèrent ensuite l'une contre l'autre leurs paumes et se serrèrent la main, mélangeant leurs sangs, et ne se lâchèrent pas.

_-_Par la flamme ardente du pouvoir…

Ils plongèrent leurs mains dans le feu de la coupe qui oscilla et monta à nouveau très haut dans les airs. Verpey fit aussitôt ma grimace tandis que Voldemort, pas troublé le moins du monde par la brûlure que pouvait représenter la flamme, reprenait d'une voix forte :

_-_Et par la volonté de la pleine lune, je deviens Ministre de la Magie et vous me devez obéissance ! Que le témoin prenne possession à son tour de la flamme et le clame haut et fort !

Verpey prit alors la main de Harry qui put sentir la chaleur de la sienne et l'approcha de la coupe mais l'adolescent se débattit fortement.

_-_Non ! cria-t-il. Lâchez-moi !

Mais Verpey fut plus fort que lui et il parvint malgré tout à enfoncer sa main dans la Coupe de Pouvoir, dont la longue flamme prit une teinte bleuâtre. Harry poussa un cri quand il sentit sa peau brûler.

_-_Répète après moi ! ordonna Verpey. Je clame haut et fort que l'alliance est authentique et que Voldemort hérite désormais du pouvoir absolu !

Mais rien d'autre qu'une exclamation de douleur ne sortit de la bouche du jeune sorcier.

_-_Dis-le ! gronda Verpey, bien décidé à ne pas le lâcher avant qu'il n'ait obéi.

Des larmes de douleur commencèrent à perler sur les joues de Harry juste avant qu'il ne sente quelque chose le gifler violemment.

_-_Répète ! cria Verpey, auteur de ce geste. Je clame haut et fort que l'alliance est authentique et que Voldemort hérite désormais du pouvoir absolu !

Des cris d'indignation, de rage et de désespoir s'élevèrent de la foule. Harry entendit encore quelqu'un crier son nom..

_-_Ludo, je t'ordonne de lâcher ce garçon ! s'écria une voix autoritaire derrière le cerceau de flammes, ce qui fit sursauter tout le monde sauf Harry qui ne se rendait plus compte de rien, totalement à bout de force.

Verpey, prit de surprise ou peut-être tout simplement par crainte, lâcha le bras de Harry qui retira immédiatement sa main des flammes, la chair complètement brûlée. Il s'écroula au sol et sanglota en silence, sachant que les choses allaient s'arranger puisque Dumbledore était enfin arrivé… Cependant, Voldemort le remit debout contre son gré et replaça sa main dans la coupe.

_-_Impero ! cria-t-il de sa voix redevenue aiguë et glaciale.

Harry se sentit alors tout léger et ne ressentit plus aucune douleur, même si main était à nouveau dans le feu. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait ôté de la tête la signification du mot « oppression » ou « contrainte ».

_-_Répète ce qu'a dit Verpey ! lui ordonna-t-on et il n'eut pas le courage de chercher à se défendre.

Il ne parvenait même plus à penser. Et pourtant, qu'est-ce que cela lui apporterait, s'il répétait cette phrase ?

_-_Répète !

Il sentit une main se serrer sur sa gorge.

_-_Je clame haut et fort que l'alliance… commença-t-il mais il ne voulait plus continuer.

_-_La suite ! entendit-il crier dans sa tête.

_-_…est authentique…

_-_Harry ! cria Dumbledore. Tais-toi!

L'adolescent se balança d'avant en arrière, un peu comme le faisait Dobby, l'elfe de maison, ne sachant plus que faire. A qui devait-il faire confiance, finalement ?

_-Répète la suite_ !

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à achever sa phrase, la douleur revint et il s'arrêta net, retrouvant tous ses esprits. Il vit alors que Voldemort avait rompu le sortilège.

A vrai dire, c'était Dumbledore qui l'avait poussé et tous deux se battaient désormais au sol dans un combat plus qu'acharné. Le directeur se releva et fit face à son adversaire, des menaces plein les yeux. Harry se demanda comment il avait fait pour passer à travers les flammes mais eut rapidement d'autres soucis à prendre en compte. Verpey avait déjà pointé sa baguette sur sa poitrine…

_-_Maintenant tu vas remettre ta main dans la coupe et répéter ce que j'ai dit, ordonna-t-il, ou je t'envoie dire bonjour au feu de l'Enfer…

Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux et ce fut une étrange impression que de lui faire face si calmement alors qu'il le menaçait de mort et que deux des plus grands sorciers du monde se battaient en un duel très impressionnant où tous les coups étaient permis juste à côté de lui.

_-_Vous ne me tuerez pas, dit-il d'une voix qu'il voulut calme mais qui laissa tout de même paraître sa douleur. Car si vous le faîtes, votre témoin ne sera plus là pour témoigner, justement…

Verpey éclata d'un rire sans joie mais tonitruant qui résonna dans la salle où régnait désormais une ambiance agitée.

_-_Mais de toute manière, tu n'as pas l'air décidé à parler, même sous l'effet de l'imperium, rétorqua-t-il, alors que tu sois mort ou vif, ça ne change plus grand chose à l'affaire ! Je te laisse le choix : soit tu m'obéis, soit tu fais ton malin mais dans ce cas je te supprime… Dans les deux cas tu seras perdant, mon garçon…

_-_Vous êtes complètement malade, Verpey ! ricana Harry, ne croyant pas un mot de ce qu'il racontait même s'il savait que c'était peut-être lui qui faisait une bêtise en lui désobéissant.

_-_Malade ? Moi, malade ? répéta Verpey.

Avec une rapidité surprenante qui justement surprit beaucoup Harry, il rangea sa baguette, lui attrapa une poignée de cheveux pour le maintenir en place et sortit le long couteau qui lui avait servi à se couper la paume de la main pour le rituel et le plaça juste sous sa gorge. L'adolescent sentit son arrogance retomber jusqu'à ses chaussures quand la lame vint le menacer. Il retint son souffle et ne bougea plus d'un pouce.

_-_C'est là la dernière chance que je t'offre, Harry, alarma Verpey. Si tu ne te décides pas à faire ce qu'on te dit, je te tranche la gorge, puisque apparemment, ma baguette ne t'effraie pas plus que ça… Pense un peu à ce que diront tes amis quand ils apprendront que tu auras préféré mourir plutôt que de répéter une simple phrase…

_-_Ils seront fiers de moi, répliqua Harry tout en réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

Il n'avait pas le droit de mourir si bêtement. La prophétie le lui interdisait. Si quelqu'un devait le tuer, c'était Voldemort, pas Verpey, et surtout pas avec un simple couteau sans même qu'il se batte…

_-_Ah, ils seront fiers ! s'exclama le Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Et Dumbledore alors, qu'est-ce qu'il pensera ?

Harry ne répondit rien.

_-_Je sais que tu as de lourdes responsabilités, Harry, assura Verpey. Ca serait bête de mourir avant d'avoir accompli ton devoir… Alors vas-y : je clame haut et fort que l'alliance est authentique et que Voldemort hérite désormais du pouvoir absolu ! Avec la main dans les flammes de la coupe !

Harry osa jeter un regard furtif à sa main déjà bien brûlée et respira un grand coup.

_-_Si vous me laissez m'approcher, je le ferai, assura-t-il. Là je suis trop loin du feu…

Verpey le regarda un instant avec méfiance et finalement le laissa s'avancer vers la table sans abandonner la menace de son couteau.

_-_Pas de bêtises, Harry ! dit-il d'un air sombre. Ta vie est en jeu…

L'adolescent tourna la tête une dernière fois vers Dumbledore qui se battait avec Voldemort. Alors comme ça, il ne l'aiderait pas… Il faudrait qu'il se débrouille seul, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça… A sa droite, il distingua à travers les flammes le visages de Tonks qui semblait morte inquiétude : elle s'était enfoncée les ongles dans la peau par anxiété. A sa gauche, Dumbledore et Voldemort avaient ralenti le rythme effréné de leur combat. Alors, lui qui n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la coupe, tenta le tout pour le tout et, avec sa rapidité habituelle, se pencha vers elle. Verpey sourit et afficha ainsi ce même sourire dément que précédemment. Mais Harry ne mit pas sa main dans le feu. Il saisit le pied de la coupe et avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le mangemort reçut un violent coup sur la tête, qui l'assomma à moitié. Il chancela et manqua de tomber, mais lâcha son couteau sous l'effet de surprise et sans doute sous la douleur. Il plaqua ses deux mains sur son crane.

_-_Petit morveux ! cria-t-il tandis que Harry courait déjà vers les flammes, baguette tendue, prêt à essayer n'importe quel sort pour qu'il puisse passer.

Il était d'ailleurs presque certain d'avoir trouvé le sortilège qui convenait quand soudain, contre toute attente, il se passa la pire chose qu'il aurait pu imaginer… Sa cicatrice lui sembla s'ouvrir ou prendre feu, il n'en savait rien. Tout ce dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à supporter l'atroce douleur qui s'était emparée de lui. Puis il perdit de vue le hall et le feu qui brûlait à proximité pour ne plus voir que les yeux rouges de la créature qui s'était fusionnée avec lui. De sa propre bouche sortit un ricanement glacial qui fit hurler de nombreuses personnes dans la salle. Harry ignorait ce que Dumbledore faisait. Il voulait seulement qu'il l'aide à se sortir de là, qu'il l'aide à se libérer des anneaux qui le maintenaient si douloureusement serré. Il souffrait trop pour pouvoir rester une minute de plus dans cette situation.

_-Ah tiens ! Tu ne veux plus te battre, Dumbledore ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _s'entendit-il crier_. Tu abandonnes ?_

Harry crut qu'il allait mourir, à l'agonie comme il l'était.

_-_Allez, Dumbledore ! Tuez-le, moi avec ! supplia-t-il. J'ai trop mal…

_-Tu as entendu ?_ s'exclama la créature. _Il souffre atrocement… Alors laisse-moi faire ce que j'ai à faire !_

Harry se sentit avancer contre son gré ne sut même pas où il allait ainsi. De toute façon, il n'avait plus ni la force ni le courage nécessaire pour résister. Il voulait juste mourir pour échapper à cette douleur insupportable…

_-_Harry ! entendit-il crier et ce fut comme si l'espoir renaissait en lui.

C'était Ginger qui l'appelait. Il fut tellement soulagé de la savoir en vie ! Il avait eu si peur pour elle… Aurait-il supporté sa mort ? Il n'était pas certain… Il aurait tellement aimé que la créature le libère pour qu'il puisse la rejoindre et rester tranquillement dans ses bras…

A ce moment, il sentit les anneaux de la créature se desserrer et la douleur cessa subitement. Il tomba au sol, complètement anéanti, et sanglota en silence en attendant que ça se passe. Il ne voulait plus qu'on s'en prenne à lui. Il voulait qu'on le laisse enfin tranquille ! Il jeta un regard tout autour de lui et aperçut le visage horrifié de Ginger à travers les flammes qui l'entouraient, puis celui de Tonks, juste devant l'estrade, l'air épouvanté. Dumbledore avait repris son combat avec Voldemort mais Verpey revenait à l'attaque… Cette fois c'était sûr, cette tentative serait la bonne. Couteau dans une main, baguette dans l'autre, il ne parviendrait jamais à le repousser encore… Il ferma très fort les yeux et attendit que le choc vienne. Pourtant il ne vint jamais. A la place, il entendit un rugissement strident dont il connaissait l'origine et qui le fit sursauter. Il osa un regard et ses craintes furent confirmées. Un loup-garou –il n'aurait su être plus précis quant à l'identité de la bête– avait bondi par-dessus le feu et se précipitait déjà vers Verpey qui s'arrêta net et se figea d'horreur. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire un geste, le loup-garou, tous crocs dehors, l'avait déjà renversé en enfonçant ses griffes profondément dans la chair de son torse. Malgré lui, Harry ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri d'effroi quand il vit la mâchoire menaçante se refermer sur la gorge de son agresseur. Verpey cria aussi fort qu'il put, se débattant vainement contre la bête, totalement incontrôlable en cette nuit de pleine lune. Plusieurs fois elle planta ses longs crocs dans son cou, appréciant sans doute le goût de tout le sang qui s'était mis à couler, et finalement, le Ministre ne dit plus rien. Son bras, qui quelques secondes auparavant s'agitait furieusement dans l'espoir de se dégager, ne bougea plus et tomba mollement au sol, près du visage de son propriétaire baignant dans son propre sang. Harry se mit à trembler encore plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà, priant pour que tout cela s'arrête vite. Il redoutait déjà que le loup-garou ne s'en prenne à lui.

_-_Harry, par ici ! cria Ginger d'une voix presque aussi tremblante que lui. Dépêche-toi !

Son appel attira l'attention de Voldemort qui tourna vivement la tête vers lui puis vers son défunt associé et enfin vers la bête qui bondissait, et il sembla comprendre. Il poussa un cri de rage et courut vers Harry mais rata son coup : la bête se jeta sur lui. Alors, ne se laissant pas faire, il lança dans la seconde qui suivit un sortilège mortel qui frappa la tempe de l'animal. Celui-ci rugit et tomba lentement de côté, inanimé.

Le sang de Harry se glaça d'effroi. Il voulut crier à la pensée que peut-être, la bête n'était autre que Remus. Ginger dut se poser la même question mais avec sa sœur et elle hurla de rage et de tristesse, jetant des regards interrogateurs à Harry qui ne sut que dire. Néanmoins, une réponse leur fut bientôt apportée tandis que le loup-garou reprit peu à peu son apparence d'origine, le maléfice disparaissant avec la vie du corps. Et si Harry ne put cacher son soulagement, il n'en fut pas de même pour Ginger qui éclata en sanglots à la vue de sa sœur, étendue les bras en croix au sol, morte… Dans sa compassion pour elle, Harry n'eut pas l'occasion de se demander ce qu'il était alors advenu de Remus : Ginger était parvenue avec il ne savait quel moyen à écarter un instant les flammes, juste le temps pour elle de les rejoindre au centre de l'estrade. Tandis qu'il se redressa pour arriver dans une position plus ou moins assise, elle tomba à genoux près de lui et de sa sœur et prit la main de chacun. Parmi l'agitation de la pièce, ce moment de répit fut comme irréel. Puis Ginger vint le rompre et s'approcha très lentement de Verpey. Près de sa main se tenait toujours le long couteau avec lequel il avait menacé Harry. Celui-ci, sentant le mauvais coup arriver, se releva brusquement malgré son état de faiblesse et se précipita vers elle pour l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il redoutait qu'elle fasse, mais arriva trop tard. Ce qu'il avait pressenti se produisit et avant même qu'il n'ait pu l'en empêcher, Ginger s'enfonça la longue lame en plein milieu du ventre…

* * *

_

* * *

et vlan, fin du chapitre 33! et on arrive à la fin, vous savez! je compte m'arrêter à 36 chapitres... pour tout vous dire je ne sais pas du tout si je continuerai cette fic, ça reste une possibilité à envisager mais pour l'instant je me pose pas trop la question... ça vous dirait, une suite? _

alors, les reviews... pas encore 120 mais j'espère que ça ne saurait tarder... en ce moment je suis à 113 donc 7 reviews et c'est bon! lol  
Zabou, comme tu dis pour Kreattur c'est pas très important alors on va pas polémiquer là-dessus... Et au fait, ça s'est bien passé le bac? Ca y est, c'est fini? lol! Et t'inquiètes pas j'ai pas eu besoin de beaucoup de courage pour ce chapitre là, il s'est écrit tout seul! (enfin non quand même pas mais bon j'arrivais plus à m'arrêter d'écrire! lol! ça venait tout seul!)  
Bon bah Maelstrom, je crois que j'ai déjà répondu à une bonne partie de ta review par msn donc pour une fois je vais pas écrire un roman pour te répondre! lol! Don merci pour tout ce que tu m'as dit c'est sympa!  
Cédric, ça dépend ce que tu entends par aller **dans** Harry... disons que Voldemort fait comme l'été dernier au Départelent des Mystères... Et Harry ne deviendra pas mage noir, c'est pas dans mes intentions, ou alors il reviendrait vite sur le droit chemin... Tiens finalement c'est pas bête ça... Un petit tour du côté du mal et il revient si Voldemort le laisse faire... faudrait que j'y pense si j'écris la suite!  
Harpiotte,voilà la suite! lol! C'était fait exprès la fin du dernier chapitre! En fait, je crois que c'est la fin d'un chapitre qui permet aux lecteurs de le juger parce que ce sera la dernière chose qu'ils liront et donc ce qui leur restera en mémoire le plus longtemps... Par exemple si tu finis un chapitre sur une note plutôt bof bof, le lecteur se souviendra plus de cette partie bof bof, justement, même si le début était bien... enfin c'est ce que je pense... en fait c'est ma prof de français qui m'a dit ça! lol! alors bon je vais la croire pour une fois! lol  
Miss Black, t'inquiètes pas voilà Voldemort qui arrive dans ce chapitre! Et il fait pas mal de dégâts comme tu peux le voir... pauvre ptite Ginger! Et pauvre ptite Ashley surtout! Quoique Harry aussi on peut le plaindre... bref, comme je l'ai dit il est pas très sympa ce soir-là (pour changer!)  
Et pour te répondre, Narcissa Malefoy et Queudver ne mènent pas Harry à Verpey. Ils ne savent pas qu'il est dans les Vieux Bâtiments. C'est un mangemort (je sais plus le nom que je lui ai donné) qui les surprend avec Pettigrow et qui prévient son maître comme un bon toutou...  
Et pour finir avec Lily Black, je dirai que je ne suis pas une sadique! lol! si si, je te jure, je suis pas sadique ! c'est juste qu'il faut bien mettre un peu de suspens à la fin des chapitres, non? lol! bon ba comme tu vois Harry s'en sort mais les autres c'est autre chose... surtout pour nos deux ptites Fitgeralds... donc voilà j'espère que tu n'es pas encore morte d'impatience! lol

bon ba pour aujourd'hui ça sera tout! le prochain chapitre ne viendra pas ce week end, vu que je suis pas là du tout... soit je le fais pour vendredi mais ça m'étonnerai vraiment vu que je l'ai pas commencé, soit je le poste lundi ou mardi et ça me paraît mieux comme date... ce sera le chapitre 34: quand les morts s'en mêlent. d'ici là je vous souhaite de bien profiter du soleil et d'apprécier la plage pour ceux qui en ont près de chez eux! (comme moi, eheheh! lol)

allez bisous tout le monde!


	34. quand les morts s'en mêlent

  
**Chapitre 34 : Quand les morts s'en mêlent.**

_-_Ginger, non ! cria Harry, mais il savait que c'était trop tard.

Déjà elle poussait des gémissements de douleur et était secouée de convulsions incontrôlables.

_-_Ensemble… à jamais… parvint-elle à articuler. Nous deux… unies… contre les autres…

_-_Ginger, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda Harry d'une toute petite voix aiguë.

_-_Ensemble à jamais… répéta-t-elle.

Harry avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser tellement son chagrin était grand. Il lui prit la main et la serra très fort, refusant de la laisser mourir.

_-_C'était notre pacte, Harry ! rappela-t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible tellement son souffle était court.

_-_Tu n'avais pas le droit de me faire ça… réfuta Harry, les larmes aux yeux. Pas maintenant que tu comptes tellement pour moi ! Je ne suis pas assez important à tes yeux, c'est ça ?

_-_Je… Je t'aime, Harry… bredouilla Ginger. Mais je vais mourir…

Elle se mit à sangloter silencieusement devant Harry qui se sentait perdu.

_-_Non tu ne vas pas mourir ! s'exclama-t-il.

Comme pour se donner raison, Harry rassembla ses dernières forces pour la soulever et la porter un peu plus loin, même si sa main lui faisait très mal. Sa sœur la hantait trop, il fallait qu'il l'éloigne.

A ce moment, il aperçut Ron, Hermione et Ginny qui sortaient de la salle aux ascenseurs. Il ignorait si les détraqueurs et les géants étaient toujours là où s'ils avaient été ramenés dans les Vieux Bâtiments. Toujours était-il qu'il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder sur le sujet et il les interpella.

_-_Eh ! Par ici !

Aussitôt qu'ils le virent, ses trois amis se précipitèrent pour l'aider mais furent eux-aussi bloqués par les flammes.

_-_Comment on fait ? paniqua Ginny.

Ron et Hermione tentèrent de nombreux sortilèges mais tous échouèrent.

_-_C'est pas vrai ! grogna Ron.

_-_Gèle flammes… murmura Ginger entre deux sanglots.

_-_Mais bien sûr ! s'exclama Hermione, rayonnante. Gelflamidus !

Le feu disparut aussitôt dans le champ de la baguette magique. Harry en profita pour passer, tenant toujours Ginger dans les bras même si elle commençait à se faire lourde. Il ne la lâcherait pas avant d'être en sécurité.

_-_Hep vous là-bas ! cria Bellatrix Lestrange en s'interposant. Où comptiez-vous aller, bande de petits crétins arrogants ? Oh !

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux ronds quand elle aperçut Ginger et éclata d'un rire hautain et glacial.

_-_Alors c'est elle, la donzelle ? se moqua-t-elle. Pas très saine d'esprit, on dirait !

_-_Taisez-vous où je vous jure que je vous le ferai regretter ! menaça Harry.

Cependant, Belatrix Lestrange pouffa encore de rire.

_-_Et comment tu comptes faire, avec un gros tas dans les bras ? rétorqua-t-elle méchamment.

_-_On peut l'aider ! le défendit Ginny, une lueur d'agressivité dans les yeux.

La mangemort s'apprêta à répondre quelque chose mais elle fut interrompue par un bruit sourd qui provint de l'escalier menant au Département des Mystères. Au même moment, un mouvement révolutionnaire parcourut la foule d'employés qui par un incroyable moyen avait réussi à se libérer de ses chaînes. Le combat reprit de plus belle entre partisans de Dumbledore et ceux de Voldemort.

Bellatrix Lestrange poussa un juron et hésita mais se décida à aller aider les autres.

_-_Il y a un autre loup-garou en liberté au Ministère de la Magie, cria-t-elle à leur adresse. Ne l'oubliez pas !

Ses paroles eurent l'effet voulu. Harry, Ron, Hermionne et Ginny s'arrêtèrent net.

_-_Elle a raison, murmura Hermione. C'est trop dangereux.

_-_Ne me laisse pas mourir… supplia Ginger et Harry n'aurait su dire si elle était sérieuse ou si elle perdait la raison à cause de sa douleur. Je ne veux pas mourir, Harry…

Elle s'accrocha à son cou et le poids devint tout de suite moins important. Néanmoins, Harry ne pouvait cacher son anxiété et préféra ne pas lui rappeler que c'était elle qui avait voulu se suicider. Elle n'allait pas rester vivante indéfiniment après la bêtise qu'elle avait fait, même si pour le moment elle subsistait.

_-_Harry, aide-moi ! supplia-t-elle encore. Je ne veux pas mourir ! J'ai mal !

_-_On ne peut pas rester là à ne rien faire, déclara l'adolescent. On va passer par la salle aux ascenseurs, par où vous êtes venus…

Un autre bruit sourd se fit entendre au même endroit et déstabilisa les combattants par son intensité. Harry eut beau jeter des regards partout autour de lui, il ne trouva pas ce qui avait bien pu causer tant de vacarme.

_-_Harry regarde ! cria soudain Ron en pointant du doigt Dumbledore, étendu au sol.

Le directeur semblait en très mauvaise position. Sans doute l'âge lui avait-il joué un tour… Depuis l'été dernier il avait paru beaucoup plus las, à vrai dire…

_-_Oh mon Dieu ! s'exclama Hermione en planquant une main contre sa bouche. Il… Oh !

Dumbledore venait de se relever avec une agilité surprenante pour quelqu'un de cet âge et attaquait déjà son ennemi avec agressivité.

_-_Venez ! dit Harry en se précipitant déjà vers la porte la petite salle mitoyenne. Ne perdons pas de temps…

Mais à nouveau, le bruit venant du Département des Mystères retentit, plus fort et plus inquiétant que jamais.

_-_Oh, bon sang ! s'écria quelqu'un derrière eux et Harry reconnut tout de suite la voix de McClaggan. Harry, vous êtes là, sain et sauf ! Et oh ! Ma parole ! Ginger !

Le professeur se précipita vers elle et l'examina attentivement.

_-_Son état me semble très critique… Il faut lui fournir des soins ! assura-t-il. Donnez-la moi ! Si l'on fait vite, on peut encore la sauver !

Harry fit passer Ginger dans les bras de son professeur en prenant de grandes précautions. Il se sentait déjà mal en la voyant ainsi et il estimait que ce n'était pas la peine de l'amocher encore un peu plus.

_-_Je vais le renvoyer à Poudlard et je reviens immédiatement après ! promit-il. Ne bougez pas de là et si jamais quelqu'un s'en prend à vous, défendez-vous en suivant mes conseils de tout le long de l'année. Pour le moment, ils sont tous trop occupés pour songer à se soucier de quatre adolescents, mais on ne sait jamais…

_-_Harry… sanglota Ginger. Ashley… Je ne veux plus mourir ! Aidez-moi !

_-_Prenez bien soin d'elle ! supplia Harry en voyant McClaggan s'apprêter à transplaner.

Le professeur soupira profondément et lui tapota l'épaule.

_-_Promis…

Quand enfin le professeur revint sur le champ de bataille, il se rendit compte qu'en si peu de temps, beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées. Premièrement, et il ne fut pas le seul à s'en apercevoir, la nouvelle comme quoi le combat avait repris s'était répandue très vite si bien qu'en quelques minutes, la troupe de géants et de détraqueurs était de retour pour aider leurs maîtres qui, il fallait le dire, étaient en difficulté, nettement inférieurs par le nombre. Ensuite, et justement à cause de cette première raison, les morts s'étaient succédés pour ainsi créer une masse de cadavre qui venait souvent gêner les combattants encore debout. Et pour finir, et cela était peut-être ce qui inquiétait le plus Harry, Dumbledore et Voldemort avaient tous deux disparu sans laisser de trace.

Cependant, même après avoir passé quelques minutes loin de l'agitation du Ministère, McClaggan repéra tout de suite Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny qui observaient la scène de leur coin isolé, sans que personne ne ce soucie d'eux. Il nota tout de même que Harry semblait être aussi agité qu'une puce et ne cessait de bouger en commentant le combat. Ron dut même le retenir par sa robe déchirée pour ne pas qu'il s'avance baguette tendue vers un des mangemorts.

En étant aussi discret que possible, il les rejoignit pour apaiser quelque peu leurs inquiétudes.

_-_Vous feriez mieux de rentrer vous aussi à Poudlard, dit-il précipitamment, sans doute pour rejoindre la bataille le plus vite possible. Où est Dumbledore ?

_-_Personne ne le sait, répondit Harry d'une voix tout aussi agitée que le reste de lui-même.

_-_Trouvez une cheminée quelque part et rentrez immédiatement au château ! ordonna McClaggan.

_-_Mais…

_-_Je ne veux pas le savoir ! coupa-t-il. Ce n'est pas une place pour des adolescents !

_-_Je refuse de…

_-_Harry ! cria McClaggan. Tu te tais et tu obéis, pour une fois, c'est clair ?

Il lui jeta un regard si noir, si menaçant, qu'Harry ne trouva pas le courage nécessaire pour répondre. Il se contenta de baisser les yeux et d'accepter sans broncher ce qu'on lui demandait de faire, même s'il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de se tourner les pouces dans la salle commune pendant que Tonks, Kingsley, Remus et tant d'autres étaient contraints de rester dans ce hall endommagé.

_-_Viens, Harry… murmura Ginny en le prenant par le bras pour l'emmener vers la salle aux ascenseurs, qu'ils trouvèrent vide. On va trouver une cheminée à l'étage. Il doit bien y en avoir une dans un bureau quelconque…

Avant de refermer la porte, Harry jeta un dernier coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. McClaggan avait déjà disparu dans la masse de combattants.

_-_Allez-y sans moi, ordonna-t-il. Moi je reste ici me battre !

_-_Non, Harry ! supplia Hermione. Ce n'est pas raisonnable…

_-_Regarde l'état dans lequel tu es ! renchérit Ron et observant plus particulièrement la peau brûlée de sa main droite. Tu ne peux pas te battre maintenant !

_-_Détrompe-toi… répliqua Harry et il revint sur ses pas, baguette tendue, prêt à attaquer. Rentrez à Poudlard, moi je reste ici.

Il claqua la porte derrière lui et attira par ce geste l'attention de Bellatrix Lestrange qui lui sourit méchamment et le provoqua en duel. Ce fut presque avec plaisir qu'il lui jeta son premier sort, même si elle parvint sans mal à l'éviter. Il fallait qu'il venge Sirius…

Bellatrix Lestrange se révéla bien vite être une excellent combattante. Souvent Harry manqua de peu de se faire tuer par les sortilèges mortels très puissants qu'elle lançait avec facilité et plusieurs fois le sortilège de _doloris_ le fit s'écrouler de douleur au sol. Durant ces brefs moments, elle aurait très bien pu l'achever en le tuant une bonne fois pour toutes mais elle préférait s'amuser un peu avec lui et d'une certaine manière, il lui en était reconnaissant. Elle allait elle-même à sa perte…

Il se rendit rapidement compte que la douleur de sa main s'atténuait avec le temps et ne provoquait heureusement aucune grosse gêne. Il eut même l'occasion de songer furtivement qu'il se débrouillait très bien de la main gauche s'il était concentré et qu'il avait ses chances de faire punir à son adversaire la mort de Sirius. Il ignorait cependant ce qu'il était advenu de ses amis et espérait fortement qu'ils soient rentés à Poudlard comme il le leur avait demandé. Il se faisait déjà assez de tracas pour Remus sans en plus avoir à se soucier d'eux…

Au bout de quelques longues minutes, Dumbledore et Voldemort finirent par refaire leur apparition tout en ne cessant pas de se battre. Il ne manqua pas d'admirer leur ténacité quand il les vit passer devant lui et Bellatrix Lestrange. Aussi rapidement qu'il pouvait scruter les environs, il voyait bien de que toute manière, les partisans du mage noir prenaient peu à peu le dessus notamment grâce à leurs alliés plutôt efficaces. A plusieurs reprises il faillit se faire trancher la gorge par la lame affûtée d'une hache dont il connaissait la provenance ou bien se laissait parfois emporter par ses mauvais souvenirs. C'était généralement à ces moments-là que Bellatrix Lestrange parvenait à l'atteindre.

_-_Tu vas finir par perdre ! ricana-t-elle quand il trébucha à moitié, inattentif à leur duel après le passage d'un détraqueur.

_-_Ne parlez pas trop vite ! rétorqua Harry. Je vous jure que je vous aurai…

Il sourit victorieusement quand ce fut elle qui tomba sur le corps inerte de Verpey. Les flammes avaient fini par perdre de leur ampleur et petit à petit s'étaient éteintes. Désormais, le seul obstacle sur l'estrade était seulement représenté par la petite table de bois qui portait toujours la coupe, beaucoup moins luisante et renversée.

_-_Tout comme j'ai eu Verpey et tout comme un jour j'aurai votre maître ! renchérit-il.

Là, elle éclata carrément de rire malgré sa situation critique : Harry, qui s'était accroupi, la menaçait désormais avec sa baguette magique pointée droit vers sa poitrine.

_-_C'est la bête qui a tué Verpey, Harry, pas toi ! réfuta-t-elle. Et le jour où tu tueras mon maître, je ne ferai plus partie de ce monde, crois-moi !

_-_Normal, étant donné que je vous tuerai _ce soir_ !

Bellatrix Lestrange ne put s'empêcher de rire encore.

_-_Et comment comptes-tu me tuer, hein ? Par coups de sortilèges impardonnables ratés ? se moqua-t-elle. Tu n'as pas le niveau nécessaire, Harry ! Tu aurais mieux fait de rester chez toi !

_-_On ne fait pas toujours les bons choix, n'est-ce pas ? rétorqua Harry. Même Voldemort s'est trompé, ce soir ! S'il avait été malin, il aurait pris un autre témoin, qu'il savait prêt à tout pour lui, et non l'adolescent qui l'a réduit à néant il y a de cela quinze ans !

_-_Dumbledore n'était pas censé venir t'aider ! rappela la mangemort, sur la défensive mais bien contente que Harry ne passe pas directement à l'acte. Sans lui tu aurais cédé sous la pression ! Tout comme il n'était censé t'aider l'été dernier ! D'ailleurs, Sirius non-plus, si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

Harry encaissa la remarque sans broncher. Néanmoins, son intérieur prit un coup et sa rage augmenta encore un peu.

_-_Je vous interdis de me parler de lui ! menaça-t-il.

_-_Tu n'as toujours pas digéré son affreuse mort ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle rendit volontairement infantile. C'est vrai que c'est vraiment tristounet ce qui s'est passé…

Elle rit à nouveau et Harry sentit la rage monter et monter sans qu'il puisse la calmer.

_-_Je ne regrette rien ! dit-elle d'une voix à présent sèche. Je suis même fière de l'avoir tué ! Tu m'entends ? Fière ! Je n'ai jamais aimé mon cousin !

_-_Taisez-vous ! ordonna Harry entre ses dents.

Il serra les poings en s'efforçant de calmer le léger tremblement de la main qui tenait sa baguette. Si seulement il savait utiliser les sortilèges impardonnables… Mais il préférait ne rien tenter pour ne pas se ridiculiser encore devant elle. Ce serait quelque chose qu'il ne supporterait pas…

_-_Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne tires pas un trait sur son existence tout simplement ? questionna-t-elle encore. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu l'aimes ainsi, hein ? Il te traitait comme son fils ? Il était prêt à tout pour toi ? Tu l'aimais toi-même comme ton père ?

Harry se décida en un quart de seconde. Il empoigna le long couteau que Ginger avait reposé près de Verpey et la menaça avec avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir. Il mourrait d'envie d'enfoncer la lame dans sa gorge fine et ainsi de laisser ainsi sa vengeance l'emporter complètement. Au pire des cas, il ne risquait pas grand chose : il était le protégé de Dumbledore et elle n'était qu'une mangemort recherchée par les forces de l'ordre… S'il la tuait, rien ne changerait pour lui, en fin de compte… Pas de condamnation, rien !

Le visage de Bellatrix Lestrange redevint immédiatement dur et sérieux tandis qu'elle louchait sur l'arme posée sur son cou.

_-_Ne me parlez plus jamais de Sirius, ordonna Harry, sinon je vous jure que je le ferai…

_-_Ne sois pas stupide, dit-elle d'une voix rauque. Tu ne trouveras jamais assez de courage pour me trancher la gorge…

_-_Détrompez-vous ! assura l'adolescent. Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir !

_-_Ce n'est pas bon pour un sorcier de ton âge d'avoir une mort sur la conscience, répliqua Bellatrix Lestrange. Tu es trop jeune pour devenir assassin !

_-_Je m'en fiche ! Tout ce que je veux c'est venger Sirius !

_-_Tu auras tout le temps nécessaire à cela quand tu seras plus grand, Harry, répéta-t-elle.

Harry eut comme la vague impression qu'elle cherchait à gagner du temps. Il nota aussi qu'elle ne louchait plus sur la longue lame aiguisée du couteau qu'il brandissait mais plutôt sur un point par-dessus son épaule. Il retourna vivement en comprenant pourquoi mais il sut que c'était trop tard. Lucius Malefoy, juste derrière lui, le poussa en arrière en ayant pertinemment constaté qu'il avait retiré sa arme de la gorge de sa complice. Il se retrouva étendu au sol et avec accablement vit celle qui avait tué son parrain se relever et pointer à son tour sa baguette vers lui, Malefoy l'ayant déjà fait bien avant elle.

_-_Tu fais moins le malin, maintenant ! ricana-t-elle. Comment comptes-tu faire pour t'en sortir ? Tu crois vraiment que…

Elle fut coupée dans ses propos par un tremblement qui fit vibrer le sol d'une manière assez spectaculaire. Harry, allongé par terre, sentait les lattes du plancher s'entrechoquer les unes contre les autres. Un bruit assourdissant retentit, provenant du Département des Mystères, et tout le monde hormis Dumbledore et Voldemort cessa de bouger, oubliant provisoirement leur combat pour mieux identifier ces événements pour le moins étranges. Parmi la foule, McClaggan semblait être l'un des moins inquiets et il reprit vite ses esprits, repoussant ainsi un détraqueur qui s'avançait dangereusement vers lui. Ces créatures ne devaient pas sentir ni entendre ce qui se passait car contrairement aux géants, elles ne s'arrêtèrent pas et embrassèrent deux ou trois sorciers durant ce court répit. Puis, le sol redevint stable et après un silence perplexe, la bataille reprit son intensité initiale et les deux mangemorts reportèrent leur attention sur Harry qui regretta de ne pas avoir profité de ces instants pour s'enfuir.

_-_Tu crois vraiment que tu m'aurais tuée ? demanda finalement Bellatrix Lestrange. Tu m'aurais tranché la gorge sans aucun scrupule ? Et moi qui croyait que les jeunes étaient devenus des mollassons ! Mais jamais je ne me serais laissée assassiner, Harry. Jamais !

_-_Assez parlé, Bella ! reprocha Malefoy. Il y aura des choses à dire au Maître. Quand nous lui livrerons ce garçon, nous lui annoncerons par la même occasion que ma femme nous a trahis.

_-_Quoi ? s'exclama la mangemort. Narcissa ?

Elle n'obtint pas de réponse car à nouveau le sol trembla, un peu plus intensément que la fois précédente.

_-_Qu'est-ce que c'est ? cria-t-elle, totalement paniquée.

Harry jeta des regards partout autour de lui dans l'espoir de trouver la cause de ce bouleversement. Mais cette fois, il ne refit pas la même erreur et se releva à la fois discrètement et rapidement. Malefoy et Lestrange ne s'en rendirent compte qu'une fois qu'il s'était remis plus ou moins debout.

_-_Potter ! cria Malefoy mais il était déjà partit en courant, trébuchant parfois sur le sol tremblant.

Les mangemorts, comprenant que ce qui se passait n'était pas normal, se mirent à jeter de plus en plus de sorts mortels pour mettre fin à cette bataille qui devenait interminable. Mais ils se rendirent rapidement compte que leurs efforts ne serviraient à rien. En effet, quelques minutes à peine après leur décision, une sensation de mal-être envahit tout le monde et des centaines silhouettes translucides surgirent de l'escalier menant au Département des Mystères. Harry mit du temps avant de saisir de quoi il s'agissait. A vrai dire, il ne comprit que ces ombres étaient des sortes de fantômes que quand il aperçut parmi l'anarchie le visage de son père qui lui sourit. Il n'aurait su décrire ce qu'il ressentit à ce moment. Tout ce dont il était certain, c'était d'être soudain pris d'un désir intense de se battre et de gagner. Il respira profondément et resserra sa main gauche sur sa baguette. De toute manière, sa droite ne lui apporterait plus grand chose, désormais.

Toutefois, quand il fit un pas vers le mangemort le plus proche, Dumbledore se retira de son combat avec Voldemort pour venir près de lui et l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Il voulut se dégager de sa protection mais le directeur passa au moyen plus efficace. Il fit jaillir de sa baguette un tourbillon de feu qui vint les entourer et ainsi éviter qu'il ne s'en aille.

_-_Tu ne bouges plus, Harry ! ordonna Dumbledore, une lueur de crainte dans les yeux comme s'il ne savait pas réellement ce qui allait se passer. Laisse-les faire ce qu'ils ont à faire… Ici au moins tu es en sécurité !

_-_Mais professeur ! protesta Harry. Ils ne nous ferons pas de mal ! Ce sont aux mangemorts qu'ils en veulent ! Laissez-moi me battre à leurs côtés !

Dumbledore refusa catégoriquement.

_-_Tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont dans la tête, déclara-t-il. Il se peut très bien qu'ils s'en prennent à nous aussi bien qu'à eux…

Alors, prisonnier de nouveaux cercles de feu cette fois provoqués par Dumbledore, Harry soupira et attendit patiemment que tout se passe mais plus le temps défilait plus il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir se battre. Les morts ne touchèrent pas à un cheveu des employés du Ministère. Tous préférèrent tuer d'abord les géants puis les mangemorts qui observaient la scène, les yeux exorbités.

Harry vit sa mère traverser un géant qui rugit et tomba inanimé au sol. Elle aussi, quand elle le vit, lui adressa un grand sourire qui lui donna encore plus de courage. Il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir la possibilité de revoir voler ces longs cheveux roux ou de pouvoir plonger ses yeux dans ceux de sa mère, identiques aux siens. Il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir la possibilité de revoir son père, dont il avait conservé le même physique à quelques détails près. Mais surtout, il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir la possibilité de revoir Sirius qui vint se placer en face de lui. Il eut envie de se jeter dans ses bras, de lui parler de tout ce qu'il avait ressenti à sa mort ou de lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé depuis ce soir au Département des Mystères. Il aurait voulu paraître fort pour être digne de lui, mais tout ce qu'il parvint à faire fut de sentir ses yeux s'humidifier tandis que son parrain le fixait du regard.

_-_Sirius… murmura-t-il et Dumbledore posa une main sur son épaule.

_-_Je vous en prie, Sirius, restez – vous, James et Lily– loin de Harry.

Sirius Black hocha la tête, jeta un dernier regard repli de fierté, d'amour et de compassion à son filleul et repartit se battre. L'adolescent mit pourtant un long moment avant de détourner les yeux de son parrain ou de ses parents pour noter les brillants résultats apportés par les morts. Les géants, qui avaient été les plus redoutables attaquants de cette bataille, étaient désormais en partie terrassés et plusieurs mangemorts avaient déjà été tués, bien que les morts dans leur camp restaient assez rares pour le moment. Il les voyait s'affoler, les entendait hurler… Quelques uns d'entre eux fuyaient vers les ascenseurs pour échapper à cette marée de revenants dont la tâche était de les exterminer. Mais bientôt, la fuite collective sembla être pour tout le monde, même pour Voldemort qui devait être le plus attaqué de tous, la meilleure des solutions et le Seigneur des Ténèbres rappela ses troupes puis transplana, imité sans hésitation par tous ses mangemorts.

Les morts cessèrent toute agitation et restèrent là, dans les airs, à voleter dans l'attente d'un ordre. Dumbledore annula les effets de son sortilège et les flammes orangées disparurent instantanément, puis les membres de l'Ordre se débrouillèrent pour le rejoindre, tous l'air plus agités les uns que les autres. Harry vit donc arriver près de lui Tonks et Kingsley, qu'il avait déjà repérés auparavant, mais aussi Mr Weasley, McClaggan, Rogue, Bill, Charlie et de nombreux autres. A son plus grand plaisir, ses parents et Sirius vinrent s'ajouter à la liste. Un silence gêné s'installa, personne n'osant parler de peur de dire quelque chose de mal.

_-_Qu'est-il advenu de Ginger ? demanda finalement Harry, ne supportant plus ni le silence pesant ni l'idée que Ginger était peut-être morte. Professeur, on peut la guérir ?

McClaggan haussa les épaules.

_-_Mrs Pomfresh a dit qu'elle ferait de son mieux mais qu'elle n'est pas sûre des résultats, avoua-t-il. Elle reste tout de même optimiste car apparemment aucun des organes vitaux n'a été gravement touché et que nous avons agi assez vite… Si vous voulez mon avis, le couteau devait être trafiqué, c'est pour ça qu'elle n'est pas si endommagée que ça.

Harry aurait pu sauter de joie en apprenant que tout n'était pas perdu mais il estima que cela aurait été déplacé si l'on tenait compte de tous les cadavres qui remplissaient la salle d'une sensation de malaise. Quand il observa Dumbledore du coin de l'œil, il comprit que la situation était extrêmement grave.

_-_Au moins le pire a été évité, fit remarquer James Potter, comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées du directeur. Voldemort n'a pas pris le pouvoir…

Harry sentit son cœur s'accélérer quand il entendit la voix de son père. Instinctivement, il se tourna vers sa mère qui ne dit rien.

_-_Comment est-ce possible ? demanda simplement Dumbledore en montrant du doigt tous les morts voletants dans les airs.

_-_Une seconde prophétie, expliqua McClaggan. Concernant le fils Londubat, ajouta-t-il devant le regard interrogateur d'à peu près tout le monde. J'en ai eu une vision, l'autre soir…

James tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, une expression de désolation sur le visage. Harry sut tout de suite pourquoi : son père n'avait pas cru en ses visions quelques années avant cela et était désormais mort. Mais McClaggan ne fit que lui rendre son regard sans rien dire. C'était comme s'ils se parlaient sans utiliser de mots.

_-_Si Verpey est mort, qui prendra le pouvoir ? s'enquit Mr Weasley, n'ayant pas remarqué la gêne de deux anciens amis.

_-_Dumbledore, évidemment ! s'exclama Tonks.

_-_Il y a trop de choses à faire à Poudlard, contredit Rogue d'une voix traînante, comme à son habitude.

Harry nota qu'il évitait soigneusement de croiser le regard de son père, qui lui-même ne semblait pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de devoir converser avec son pire ennemi d'enfance. Sirius jetait des regards à l'un puis à l'autre tout en suivant le fil de la discussion, qui peu à peu devenait brouillon au fur et à mesure que chacun parlait en même temps que son voisin.

_-_Stop ! s'écria Dumbledore au bout d'un moment. L'heure est grave ! Verpey est mort ! Cela veut dire que n'importe qui peut prendre le pouvoir, désormais ! Plus besoin de rituel, rien ! Il suffit de jeter un papier portant son nom dans la Coupe de Pouvoir et le tour est joué !

Il voulut dire autre chose mais les morts commencèrent à s'effacer. Sirius tendit une main devant lui et se regarda disparaître lentement. Harry sentit son cœur se resserrer. Il aurait voulu qu'ils restent plus longtemps. S'il avait bien compris, Neville avait été l'objet de cette nouvelle prophétie qui avait permis à ses parents et à Sirius de reprendre « vie » pendant une courte durée… Et dire qu'il ne pouvait même pas les toucher…

_-_Prends bien soin de toi, Harry… lui murmura son père alors qu'il était presque invisible. Sois fort…

_-_Je crois en toi, dit Lily d'une voix douce. Tu arriveras à tes fin, je le sais…

Harry hocha la tête, ému par la déclaration de ses parents. Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir les serrer dans ses bras au moins une fois dans sa vie…

_-_Je suis désolé de t'avoir abandonné, Harry… dit Sirius d'une toute petite voix qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à la voix d'homme qu'on lui connaissait. J'ignore si tu as compris le sens du message que je suis parvenu à t'envoyer, à Halloween…

Harry haussa les épaules. Pour être honnête, il n'y avait plus trop songé, à ce message d'avertissement. Sans doute Sirius savait-il déjà à cette époque que Verpey n'était pas une personne digne de confiance et qu'il avait voulu le lui faire comprendre… C'était vrai, après tout : Verpey avait beau avoir montré une image de parfait petit ministre à l'écoute de ses sujets, il n'en demeurait pas moins un mangemort qui avait berné toute sa communauté pendant une très longue période… Mais il ne voulait pas y songer maintenant. Il voulait juste parler jusqu'à l'éternité à ceux qu'il avait aimés et qui étaient désormais morts.

_-_Il va falloir que tu sois sur tes gardes, reprit Sirius d'une voix plus contrôlée. Les temps ne sont plus très sûrs pour toi, maintenant. Voldemort est prêt à tout pour avoir ta peau, surtout qu'il a conscience la menace que tu représentes…

_-_Je sais… dit Harry dans un souffle et en baissant les yeux.

Ses chaussures lui parurent soudain très intéressantes. Ou du moins, en les regardant il n'avait plus besoin d'affronter tous ces regards remplis de confiance et d'amour. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir répondre à leurs attentes. La prophétie ne tarderait plus trop à se réaliser et il le savait, mais il en avait peur et cela, jamais il n'aurait pu l'avouer à des gens comme ses parents ou son parrain, qui étaient morts en héros pour le sauver et lui permettre d'accomplir sa tâche.

_-_N'oublie jamais qui tu es, Harry, lui intima son père. Ca peut toujours t'aider dans les moments les plus difficiles.

Harry hocha la tête et les vit tous disparaître sans un bruit. La salle devint soudainement étrangement vide et silencieuse, mais il ne nota aucun de ces détails. Il se répétait inlassablement les dernières paroles de ses parents et de Sirius. Il ne les oublierait jamais, c'était certain.

_-_Harry ! cria quelqu'un derrière lui et chacun put voir arriver en courrant Ron, Hermione et Ginny.

McClaggan poussa un juron en secouant la tête en signe d'agacement mais ne dit rien. Ce fut Dumbleodre qui, après un long regard tout autour de lui, prit la parole d'une voix lasse.

_-_Que quelqu'un aille chercher le jeune Londubat et le conduise jusqu'à Poudlard. Tous les quatre, prenez une de ces cheminées –il montra du doigt les cheminées plus ou moins complètes du hall– et regagnez immédiatement mon bureau. Je vous y rejoindrai dans… disons… une demi-heure. En attendant, tâchez de rester calmes, s'il vous plaît. Les dégâts sont suffisamment lourds comme ça…

Les quatre adolescents acquiescèrent et s'exécutèrent.

_-_Je ne comprends strictement rien à ce que tu me racontes ! s'exclama Hermione. Selon toi, Neville aurait été le sujet d'une prophétie et aurait permis à tes parents, à Sirius et aux autres de venir se battre ? Mais, Harry ! C'est complètement…

_-_Ridicule, acheva Ron. Où est-ce que tu es allé inventer tout ça ?

_-_Je n'ai rien inventé ! répéta Harry une nouvelle fois. C'est McClaggan lui-même qui l'a dit !

_-_Non mais vraiment ! Une prophétie ! répliqua Hermione. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu avances ?

_-_Je vous rappelle que vous n'aviez pas voulu me croire quand je vous ai dit que c'était Ashley le loup-garou ! déclara Harry. Ou quand…

_-_Quand tu nous as clairement dit que Ginger n'était qu'une amie, bougonna Ginny. Et pourtant…

_-_Si c'est pour dire des choses comme ça, autant te la fermer ! gronda Harry. Neville est l'objet d'une prophétie, point !

_-_Ginny a raison ! assura Hermione. Tu disais exactement la même chose pour Ginger et tu es tout de même sorti avec elle ! Et d'ailleurs tu sembles très amoureux d'elle, je me trompe ?

Harry tapa du poing sur le bureau de Dumbledore.

_-_Ginger n'a rien à voir là-dedans, c'est clair ?

Il savait que c'était idiot mais il refusait qu'on parle d'elle alors qu'elle était dans un état grave quelque part à l'infirmerie.

_-_Très bien, soupira Ron. Admettons que ce soit vrai, que McClaggan ait vraiment dit ça. De quel genre de prophétie s'agit-il ?

_-_Une prophétie est une prophétie, Ron, dit sèchement Harry. Je peux te prêter un dictionnaire si tu veux.

_-_Ce qu'il veut demander, dit Hermione dans un soupir de reproche, c'est est-ce que cette prophétie dont tu parles est du même type que celle que convoitait tant Vol.. Voldemort ?

_-_Bien sûr !

Harry était bien placé pour le savoir. Cependant, celle de Neville semblait beaucoup moins contraignante que la sienne. Pouvoir réveiller les morts, ce pouvait même être avantageux. Tandis que lui…

_-_C'est évident, non ? demanda-t-il froidement.

Ses amis ne répondirent rien.

_-_Mais… Tu en connais beaucoup, toi, des personnes qui sont impliquées dans une prophétie ? dit timidement Ginny. Enfin je veux dire, c'est rare ou pas ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

_-_Je n'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'en connais au moins deux.

_-_Qui ça ? s'enquit Hermione.

Harry mit un long moment avant de répondre. Il aurait voulu leur avouer tout ce qu'il leur cachait depuis un an. Ils avaient le droit de savoir, de toute façon. Ils étaient ses amis, donc leur soutien dans sa mission lui serait très précieux. Et puis il était temps de leur révéler la vérité, voilà pourquoi il chercha dans sa tête le moyen de leur expliquer en bref ce qu'il devrait accomplir un jour ou l'autre. Mais il ne trouva pas les mots nécessaires à décrire une telle chose. Peut-être était-ce pour la simple raison qu'il n'y avait pas de terme assez précis pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Ou peut-être était-ce par crainte de les voir lui tourner le dos ou les voir afficher cette expression d'horreur qu'il avait imaginée sur leur visage de nombreuses heures durant l'été. Mais quelle que soit la raison de son silence sur ce sujet, il n'osa pas les regarder dans les yeux quand il leur avoua que le deuxième prophète qu'il connaissait n'était autre que lui-même.

_-_Quoi ?

_-_Et que raconte ta prophétie à toi ?

Ce devait être la question qu'il ne voulait pas entendre. Poussant un profond soupir, il se jeta à l'eau.

_-_Le tueur ou le tué, annonça-t-il.

Un silence d'incompréhension s'ensuivit.

_-_Euh… C'est-à-dire ? demanda Ginny.

_-_Soit je tu tue, soit je suis tué, expliqua Harry, redoutant de plus en plus leur réaction.

Il eut d'ailleurs raison : tous les trois se jetèrent des regards inquiets et ne comprirent toujours pas.

_-_Non mais attends, tu délires, là ! s'exclama Ron. Soit tu tues, soit tu es tué, ça veut dire quoi, ça ? Qui dois-tu tuer ?

_-_Voldemort… Soit je le tue, soit il me tue…

A ce moment, juste quand Ron, Hermione et Ginny ouvraient la bouche d'ébahissement, on frappa à la porte et McClaggan entra. Légèrement essoufflé, il paraissait plutôt joyeux même s'il rentrait d'une nuit de dur combat.

_-_Bonne nouvelle, annonça-t-il. Ginger est sauvée !

* * *

_bon ba voilà finalement il est venu ce chapitre ! en fait il est prêt depuis hier mais j'ai reçu 14 reviews depuis mercredi alors je n'ai pas pu répondre à tout le monde, du coup je poste seulement aujourd'hui... et oui, désolée..._

_alors au sujet d'une éventuelle suite, je suis toujours indécise... pour tout vous dire je commence vraiment à envisager l'écriture d'une septième année pour Harry mais reprendre tout à zéro, trouver toute l'intrigue, ce qui va se passer et tout ça ça me fait bizarre étant donné que pour cette fic là, j'avais déjà quelques bases fondées sur des théorires confirmées ou non... alors si je trouve assez de choses à mettre dans une fic, ça va sûrement se faire, et sinon bah... j'écrirai autre chose! je vous tiendrai au courant de toute façon... je pense quand même que je vais faire la suite... ça me ferait aussi bizarre de tout arrêter comme ça alors que j'ai passé tant de temps pour arriver jusque là..._

_bon ba autant vous remercier tous tout de suite pour ces reviews qui m'ont toutes fait plaisir! et oui, la barre des120 est franchie! lol! il reste plus qu'à la monter à 130... merci!_

_Merci à Davstory, Ratonton et Unefan (sympa comme ptit nom! lol), mes nouveaux revieweurs !_

_Ne parle pas trop vite, Mysm! Les deux soeurs Fitgeralds ne sont pas encore mortes! Ashley est morte, d'accord, mais pas Ginger! J'aurai pas pu la tuer... d'ailleurs j'ai longtemps hésité entre sa mort ou sa survie il y a quelque temps, mais je me suis dit que c'était pas très sympa pour Harry si je la tuais maintenant! et puis je l'aime bien ma ptite Ginger, moi! quant à Harry il n'aime pas _que_ bien Ginger, il est devenuamoureux avec le temps!_

_Mimi Lufkin, toi aussi tu es une nouvelle revieweuse même si tu lis ma fic depuis longtemps (c'est sûr que le 10è chapitre, çadate!) bon alors j'imagine qu'il faut que je réponde quelque chose à tout ce que tu m'as dit alors c'est parti:  
1 ) c'est sûr que je suis assez fidèle aux rumeurs et tout ça, mais en fait j'ai fondé mon histoire sur elles donc ce n'était pas si difficile que ça... enfin bon si ça t'épate, tant mieux! je vais pas me plaindre: )  
2 ) bon d'accord c'est vrai je publie assez vite quand je n'ai pas d'empêchement ( ce week end par exemple j'avais une grosse compétition de gym ) mais pour être honnête je pense que c'est en partie dû au fait que mes chapitres ne sont pas extrêmement longs... ils font en général 9 pages word alors que pour certains, ça dépasse les 12 pages à chaque fois! (n'est-ce pas Maelstrom? c'est un truc de ce style, non? ). Donc forcément je mets moins de temps que certains auteurs...  
Maintenant, si t'es fan, rien ne peut me faire plus plaisir! merci!  
pour tes remarques, alors:  
1) pour la couverture américaine, comme tu l'as dit pour le moment je n'en ai pas encore fait allusion. C'est parce que Dumbledore et Harry seront penchés sur la coupe (comme sur la couverture) dans le prochain chapitre. Ensuite, pour la forêt, j'avoue que ça m'était complêtement sorti de la tête! lol! C'est en lisant ta review que je me suis dit "merde j'avais oublié ça!" alors si je trouve un endroit je mettrai une petite scène dans la forêt avec Dumbledore, mais pas sûr...  
2) t'inquiète pas! Ginger est pas morte! comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, ça aurait été trop méchant de ma part et puis je voulais pas la tuer! pas besoin de résurrection miracle, il suffit de dire qu'elle est pas morte! on en saura un peu plus dans le prochain chapitre...  
et 3) pour Milicent Bagnold, je suis incapable de te dire si elle est encore vivante! j'ai trouvé ce nom sur un site avec marqué que c'était une ancienne ministre alors je me suis "voilà celle qu'il me faut" et j'ai pas cherché à en savoir plus! (par pure flemme! lol ; )  
bon alors là je t'ai fait de la lecture! lol!_

_je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant, Rebecca! peut-être que dans le prochain chapitre je mettrai une scène avec Malefoy (toi qui l'aimes tant! lol) parce qu'il a pas été très présent, ces derniers temps..._

_Miss Black, pour les Fitgeralds, c'est sûr c'est tristounet mais je l'ai dit: Ginger est pas morte, heureusement pour Harry! j'imagine déjà sa grosse dépression, son suicide etc si je l'avais fait! lol! non sérieusement je l'ai laissé en vie justement pour l'éventuelle suite que j'écrirai si je trouve assez d'idées... toi l'as dit toi-même, si je la sens pas je la fais pas!_

_au moins je sais que tu seras là si je continue, Harpiotte! cette fin de chapitre sera sûrement moins énervante que les deux précédentes mais bon... on pas mettre du suspens à chaque fois!_

_Maelstrom! j'arrive sur msn voir ta photo! lol! euh par contre les 200 reviews ça m'étonnerait quand même! du moins pas 200 reviews avant la fin de cette 6è année, pour la 7è peut-être mais là j'en suis même pas à 130 et il reste au max 2 chapitres! je vais pas avoir 70 reviews avant la fin quand même! c'est pas que ça me gênerait, au contraire, mais bon..._

_alors comme ça t'es en vacances pour de bon, Zabou! c'est cool si le bac s'est bien passé! moi j'ai encore toute la semaine à tenir et après, fini! après, c'est devant l'ordi toute la journée pour finir ma fic! et pour peut-être commencer une suite, enfin pas pour maintenant, je profite un peu de mes vacs avant quand même, ça serait con sinon!_

_et beh dis donc, merci pour ta review, Lily Black! tu as vraiment trouvé le dernier chapitre bluffant? franchement, ça m'a trop flattée! je crois pas que ce chapitre soit aussi bien, l'action se tasse un peu, la situation se calme, ça prend fin quoi! en tout cas je m'en souviendrai de ce que tu m'as dit! tu peux pas savoir comment ça fait plaisir à un auteur de recevoir ça! vraiment, merci!  
bon, pour la ptite réplique "mesdames, messieurs, ce jour restera gravé dans vos mémoires ...", c'est inspiré de Pirates des Caraïbes, je l'avoue! lol! parce que j'adore ce film et qu'on l'a regardé en anglais enfin bon, voilà quoi! et puis je trouvais que ça fesait bien dans le contexte de l'histoire et tout ça! lol!  
et pour Remus, j'aurais voulu faire planer le doute au sujet de sa mort pendant plus longtemps mais finalement je l'ai pas fait parce que ça aurait été trop long et que je trouvais pas trop quoi mettre pour passer le temps alors bon, autant aller vite plutôt que de s'ennuyer... pas vrai? surtout dans un chapitre important comme celui-là!_

_et pour finir avec toi, cédric, j'avais pas vraiment compris ce que t'avais voulu me dire l'autre fois mais maintenant je peux te dire que Harry et Voldemort ne feront pas un corps et deux esprits... et pour ta ptite théorie, pas mal, pas mal! ça serait vraiment le comble que Voldemort apprenne à Harry tout plein de trucs, quand même, surtout si Harry compte s'en servir contre lui après! lol! enfin bon, bref..._

_je crois que je vais m'arrêter là parce que sinon j'y suis encore demain! donc le prochain chapitre viendra sûrement ce week end et sera appelé "confidences" ou un truc du genre parce que ce sera principalement des explications, notamment sur ce qui est passé dans la tête de Ginger au moment où elle a voulu se suicider ou encore pourquoi Neville a fait réveiller les morts, etc. donc voilà, presque le chapitre final, en gros! presque! lol_

_allez je vous laisse à votre lecture! bisous tout le monde et à la prochaine! bye_


	35. confidences

  
**Chapitre 35 : Confidences.**

Harry sentit un énorme poids s'envoler tandis que McClaggan lui souriait, ravi d'être le premier à lui annoncer la grande nouvelle. Ginger n'était _pas _morte… Mrs Pomfresh avait réussi à la sauver ! Il se promit que dès que Dumbledore lui aurait dit ce qu'il avait à dire, il filerait directement à l'infirmerie et sauterait dans les bras de Ginger puis remercierait autant qu'il pourrait Mrs Pomfresh pour les bons soins qu'elle lui avait apportés en si peu de temps.

_-_Ginger a besoin de repos, dit McClaggan d'un air amusé, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Donc il va falloir patienter encore un peu avant de pouvoir la reprendre dans vos bras, Harry !

_-_J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra, assura Harry, qui prenait désormais tout à la légère. Merci infiniment, professeur !

Il aurait limite pu lui sauter dans les bras pour le remercier d'avoir été si rapide mais il s'en abstint.

_-_Si j'avais su qu'elle comptait tant pour vous, dit McClaggan, je crois que je ne vous aurais pas fait part de mon avis quant à votre relation… Peu m'importe si elle a mauvaise influence sur vous. Vous l'aimez, c'est tout ce qui compte !

Ginny évita soigneusement de lever les yeux.

_-_Professeur, dit soudain Hermione, rompant cet instant un peu particulier, est-il vrai que Neville ait été l'objet d'une prophétie ?

_-_Ah, je vois que vous avez eu vent de cette histoire, répondit McClaggan. C'est exact. Mais si vous voulez plus de détails, il faudra attendre le retour du professeur Dumbledore. Cela m'ennuierait beaucoup de devoir dire deux fois la même chose…

Il s'agit sur un siège qu'il fit apparaître et soupira. Tous les cinq attendirent, attendirent et attendirent encore, voyant la lune descendre lentement à l'horizon…

Quand Dumbledore arriva enfin par sa cheminée, légèrement essoufflé, les premiers rayons du soleil commençaient déjà à éclairer et chauffer le grand bureau où ils attendaient depuis un bon moment déjà. Le directeur ne s'assit pas directement : il alla tout d'abord toucher quelques mots à l'oreille de Fumseck, son phénix, qui inclina la tête de façon à ce que Harry puisse voir ses beaux yeux puis s'envola et disparut sans laisser de trace. Ensuite, il posa la Coupe de Pouvoir sur son bureau et finalement, il s'assit en se laissant presque tomber dans son fauteuil et enfouit une partie de son visage derrière ses longs doigts fins qu'il avait joints.

_-_Désolé pour ce léger retard, s'excusa-t-il, mais les employés du Ministère étaient en pleine panique…

_-_Ca a été un coup dur pour eux, j'imagine, dit McClaggan, d'apprendre que leur bien-aimé ministre n'était autre qu'un mangemort !

_-_Et pas n'importe lequel, en plus ! osa Harry. Le Prince de Sang-Mêlé ! En personne ! Sous leur nez ! Et sous le vôtre, aussi, professeur ! Comment cela se fait-il que vous n'ayez rien vu venir ?

_-_Harry, calme-toi, s'il te plait, soupira Dumbledore.

_-_Mais regardez un peu ! Tous les morts qu'il a faits ! On aurait pu éviter ça !

_-_Soupçonnais-tu Verpey, Harry ? demanda calmement McClaggan en le tutoya volontairement. Non ? Et bien dans pourquoi Dumbledore l'aurait-il fait plus que toi ? Rien ne laissait croire que c'était lui, ce fameux prince, hormis le fait que, je l'avoue, sa réapparition était peut-être quelque peu intrigante…

_-_Seulement moi j'avais autre chose à faire que de chercher à découvrir l'identité du Prince ! se défendit Harry. Je n'ai jamais cherché à le savoir ! Tandis que vous, Dumbledore, vous…

Il jeta un regard noir à Hermione quand elle toussota intentionnellement. Bon d'accord, il mentait peut-être un peu, mais c'était vrai, non ? Dumbledore aurait dû le découvrir, depuis tout ce temps ! Et Verpey était venu plusieurs fois à Poudlard les jours où il y avait des meurtres, alors tout de même c'était un peu gros, il aurait pu deviner ! Et s'il s'en était rendu compte, Ginger n'aurait pas voulu se suicider !

Mais une petite voix au fond de lui lui disait que finalement, lui non-plus ne s'en était pas rendu compte, et pourtant il avait vu Verpey ces jours-là…

_-_Désolé, professeur, s'excusa-t-il, je n'étais pas à ma place. C'est ce qui est arrivé à Ginger qui me perturbe un peu… Avez-vous trouvé une solution pour tous les problèmes que cela cause ?

Dumbledore sourit quand il s'excusa.

_-_Tu sais Harry, ce qu'il y a de bien avec toi c'est qu'il y a toujours un moment où tu acceptes tes torts ! s'exclama-t-il posément. C'est une qualité que nombres de grands sorciers aimeraient avoir, crois-moi, et tu vas malheureusement en avoir bien besoin, dans les temps qui vont venir…

_-_Vous voulez parler de la prophétie, c'est ça ? demanda Hermione. Harry vient de nous en parler. Je trouve cela complètement scandaleux ! Contraindre un adolescent à accomplir une tâche aussi abominable, non mais vraiment !

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil réprobateur qui la fit taire.

_-_Ne te mêle pas de ça, Hermione. C'est mon destin, un point c'est tout.

_-_Mais quand même ! Etre condamné à être tueur ou tué !

_-_Miss Granger, ce qu'il faut que vous sachiez, intervint Dumbledore, c'est que cette prophétie a été faite_ avant_ la naissance de Harry, et c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que Voldemort a tué ses parents ! Harry représente la seule grande source de danger à ses yeux ! C'est le seul qui a le pouvoir de le détruire à jamais !

_-_Cool… laissa s'échapper Ron et il plaqua immédiatement sa main contre sa bouche. Enfin je veux dire, non, ce n'est pas cool du tout, c'est grave !

Harry lui jeta un regard noir.

_-_Que ce soit grave ou pas, la prophétie dit que je suis celui qui doit le faire et je vous jure que je le ferai !

_-_Bien parlé, Harry ! dit McClaggan en souriant. Ton père aurait dit la même chose…

_-_C'est en partie pour eux que je le ferai, expliqua l'adolescent. Ce serait bête qu'ils soient morts pour rien… Et pour Sirius, aussi. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas voulu que je leur parle plus longtemps, cette nuit, professeur Dumbledore ? Je veux dire, il n'y avait pas vraiment besoin d'eux à la bataille, les autres s'en seraient très bien sortis seuls, alors pourquoi les avoir forcés à se battre ?

_-_J'ignorais l'existence de cette prophétie, Harry, répondit Dumbledore. Je ne pouvais pas savoir ce qu'elle disait réellement… Et puis, ce n'est pas bon de revenir sur la mort des gens, tu sais. Tes parents et Sirius sont morts ; tu auras beau leur parler autant que tu veux sous leur forme de vapeur, comme cette nuit, jamais ils ne reviendront à la vie. C'est pour cela qu'il faut éviter de trop t'attacher à des silhouettes vides, Harry…

_-_Je ne comprends pas, intervint Ginny. Alors Neville a bel et bien fait revivre les morts à cause de sa prophétie ?

_-_Pas fait revivre, Miss Weasley, répondit McClaggan, il les a juste ranimés le temps de la bataille. Rien de plus…

_-_Mais que dit réellement cette prophétie ? interrogea Hermione. Et qui l'a faite ?

_-_Je ne peux pas vous expliquer pourquoi ou comment j'ai eu cette vision car ce serait assez long (McClaggan jeta un regard plein de malice à Harry), mais disons que durant mon sommeil, j'ai vu le professeur Trelawney entrer en transe. Il m'arrive souvent de voir soit le futur, soit le présent pendant que je dors. Cette nuit-là –il devait s'agir de la nuit de lundi, je crois– je ne me suis pas tout de suite rendu compte de ce que j'avais vu, mais je me souviens encore parfaitement de ce que j'ai entendu.

_-_Et qu'est-ce que vous avez entendu ? questionna Ron.

_-Le deuxième enfant aura le pouvoir de réveiller les morts et donnera de sa force pour sauver son égal en réveillant les victimes du Seigneur des Ténèbres…_ Au départ, je pensais que c'était juste un coup de folie de la part de ma collègue, mais j'en ai parlé à Dumbledore et il m'a savamment expliqué ce que tout cela voulait dire…

_-_J'ignore si Harry vous a donné tous les détails de la prophétie qui le condamne, reprit le directeur, mais sachez qu'elle aurait pu correspondre à deux enfants. Harry, et Neville.

_-_Comment ça, elle aurait pu correspondre à deux personnes ? s'exclama Hermione. J'ai lu dans les livres que les prophéties sont à la fois très vagues et très précises. Normalement, elles ne s'appliquent que sur une seule personne !

_-_Mais elle ne s'est appliquée que sur Harry, Miss Granger, dit simplement Dumbledore. Seul Harry est concerné, désormais.

_-_Dans ce cas qu'est-ce que Neville vient faire dans l'histoire ? demanda Ron, qui ne comprenait visiblement rien. Pourquoi aurait-il pu correspondre ?

_-_La prophétie parle d'un enfant né de parents ayant trois fois défiés Voldemort, expliqua McClaggan, et qui serait né quand mourrait le septième mois, c'est-à-dire fin juillet. C'était le cas pour Harry _et_ pour Neville. Seulement voilà : la suite est un peu plus ambiguë : c'est Voldemort qui a fixé le destin de Harry en le marquant comme son égal…

Instinctivement, Harry passa un doigt sur sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Il aurait bien voulu qu'on cesse de parler de sa prophétie. Dumbledore lui avait déjà fourni les détails nécessaires pour comprendre et il ne tenait pas à entendre à nouveau toute une explication sur son devoir.

_-_Harry est le seul marqué, acheva McClaggan, donc le seul concerné par la prophétie…

_-_Alors si je comprends bien, la première partie de la prophétie est valable pour deux personnes et c'est la deuxième partie qui fait la différence, c'est cela ? demanda Hermione.

Elle jeta un regard inquiet à son ami qui regardait ses pieds pour justement éviter ce genre de coups d'œil.

_-_C'est cela, Miss Granger, assura Dumbledore. D'où _le deuxième enfant aura le pouvoir de réveiller les morts_… La prophétie s'est réalisée pour la première fois cette nuit et Neville a fait se réveiller les victimes de Voldemort…

_-Le deuxième enfant aura le pouvoir de réveiller les morts et donnera de sa force pour sauver son égal en réveillant les victimes du Seigneur des Ténèbres…_ répéta Harry. Il y a une chose qui ne va pas, professeur !

_-_Et quoi donc ? demanda McClaggan.

_-_Tu veux parler de Sirius ? questionna Dumbledore. Je me suis posé la question, moi-aussi, je l'avoue, et je suis parvenu à cette conclusion : la prophétie, comme l'a dit ton amie Hermione, est très vague et très précise à la fois. A première vue, en prenant le sens exact du terme, on peut penser que seules les personnes tuées par Voldemort seront ranimées par Neville Londubat, d'où le mot « victimes»…

_-_Et en deuxième lieu, alors ? interrogea Harry. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Une victime reste une victime, je ne connais qu'une seule définition…

_-_C'est une chose assez compliquée, tu sais, Harry… Comment t'expliquer… Sirius a été concrètement tué par Bellatrix Lestrange, tout le monde est d'accord là-dessus, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry et les autres firent oui de la tête, même s'ils n'étaient pas spécialement concernés par l'explication.

_-_Mais on peut être mort et toujours en vie, finalement… Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Ron pouffa d'un rire déplacé qui lui valut quelques regards sombres. Il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et rentra son cou comme s'il voulait que sa tête disparaisse sous ses épaules.

_-_Désolé mais non, je ne comprends pas vraiment, dit Harry. Etre en vie et mort en même temps ? Pouvez-vous être un peu plus clair ?

_-_Je peux ? demanda McClaggan à l'adresse du directeur pour savoir s'il pouvait prendre la parole.

_-_Bien sûr, John, allez-y !

_-_Et bien en fait, reprit le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, tu sais aussi bien que moi à quel point Sirius était proche de ton père… Tu imagines donc le choc émotionnel que ça a dû lui faire, le soir où tes parents sont morts…

Hermione et Ginny buvaient toutes les paroles ce qui se disaient et passaient d'une personne à l'autre comme si elles suivaient un match de tennis.

_-_C'est un peu comme ce que tu as ressenti quand lui-même est mort, l'été dernier… Le même chagrin, la même douleur au fond de soi… Mais en pire.

Harry fit un signe de la tête pour montrer qu'il comprenait où il voulait en venir.

_-_Sirius et James s'aimaient comme deux frères. Sirius aimait beaucoup Lily, également. Quant à toi, n'en parlons pas ! Même à cette époque, il t'aimait déjà comme son propre fils… Et en un seul soir, en une seule nuit, il a tout perdu : son meilleur ami, ta mère et ses deux amis. Car il avait renié Remus en ayant trop douté de sa fidélité et Peter l'avait trahi… Il aurait pu trouver une branche à laquelle se raccrocher, seulement toi-aussi tu t'en es allé. Comme je te l'ai dit, il a tout perdu ce soir-là. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, on l'a emmené à Azkaban.

_-_Je comprends très bien, assura Harry, mais quel est le rapport avec le fait qu'il soit apparu cette nuit au Ministère ?

_-_J'y viens, Harry, j'y viens… Tu sais comme la présence des détraqueurs est éprouvante, quand on a connu des horreurs au cours de sa vie, n'est-ce pas ? Vous étiez un peu dans le même cas, tous les deux… Alors inlassablement, pendant douze ans, il a broyé du noir en revoyant dans sa tête tous ses pires souvenirs. Le temps est passé, il t'a retrouvé mais a dû immédiatement fuir puis se réfugier Square Grimmaurd. Là, alors-là…

Il eut un petit rire non pas de joie mais plutôt de tristesse.

_-_Toute son enfance s'est déroulée dans cette maison, cette maison qu'il avait tant haïe avec sa mère… Remus m'a raconté qu'il allait très mal quand il était seul là-bas, l'année dernière… Apparemment il parlait de se suicider si on ne le laissait pas revoir ses amis ou son filleul… Tu comprends donc à quel point sa vie a été détruite le soir où tes parents sont morts, Harry, et tous les malheurs qui se sont enchaînés pour lui… Et quand une vie est détruite, peut-on encore appeler cela une vie ? C'est là la raison de son apparition cette nuit. En fin de compte, Sirius est resté en vie pendant quatorze années durant lesquelles il était comme mort… Son âme avait été comme emporté petit à petit par tout ce qu'avait fait Voldemort pour le détruire… Le passage derrière le voile ne fut rien d'autre pour lui que la fin des souffrances, si tu veux… Un passage vers une mort concrète, dans laquelle il reverrait James…

Harry ne put rien dire. Il ne chercha pas même à tenter de savoir si McClaggan avait répondu à sa question. C'était le chagrin de Sirius qui lui restait en mémoire, peut-être même plus que son propre chagrin. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que son parrain avait autant souffert au fond de lui. Il lui avait toujours paru si fort… Certes, il savait que sa vie avait été dure, mais pas à ce point-là… S'il avait su, il aurait passé plus de temps avec lui…

_-_Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Harry, murmura Dumbledore comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire de plus pour lui…

_-_Vous n'arriverez pas à me tirer de la tête que si j'avais fait plus d'efforts pour lui, sa vie aurait peut-être été un peu moins difficile à supporter durant ces deux dernières années, dit tristement Harry.

_-_L'année dernière, Ombrage t'a empêché tout contact avec lui ! rappela Hermione d'une voix compatissante. Que veux-tu faire, dans un cas comme celui-là ?

_-_Et l'année d'avant, tu avais déjà suffisamment de problème avec ton tournoi sans en plus avoir à te soucier de lui, vieux ! renchérit Ron.

_-_Ils sont raison, approuva Ginny. Tu n'y es pour rien, là-dedans, Harry. Il a juste été malchanceux, c'est tout.

Mais Harry ne le voyait pas de cet œil-là. Il avait été profondément touché par le récit de McClaggan. Avoir entendu de sa bouche que Sirius avait été si malheureux le rendait mal dans sa peau. Son parrain n'avait pas mérité un tel chagrin… Et dire que plus jamais il ne pourrait le revoir vivant et joyeux…

Sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, ses yeux avaient commencé à le picoter légèrement et il les sentait se remplir de larmes qu'il se força à ravaler avant qu'elles ne coulent le long de ses minces joues. C'était comme si un an après, la plaie s'était rouverte, plus intense, plus profonde et plus douloureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Sirius mort, c'était une chose, mais Sirius mort malheureux, c'en était une autre qu'il supportait encore moins, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Il aurait voulu crier très fort pour évacuer une partie de sa rage. Voldemort n'avait pas le droit de l'avoir fait souffrir ainsi.

_-_Sèche tes larmes, Harry… murmura gentiment McClaggan. Il n'aurait pas voulu de te voir ainsi…

_-_Qu'est-ce que je fais, à votre avis ? gronda l'adolescent en essuyant d'un revers de manche une larme qu'il n'avait pas réussi à retenir. Je vous rappelle que c'est de mon parrain qu'il s'agit !

Il leva les yeux vers Ginny qui abaissa immédiatement les siens.

_-_La seule personne qui ait jamais su me comprendre… ajouta-t-il tout bas de façon à ce que personne n'entende hormis son professeur.

_-_Pourquoi avez-vous ramené la coupe ? demanda ce dernier à l'adresse de Dumbledore pour changer de sujet.

_-_Dans quelques minutes, elle va redevenir verdâtre et le nom de Verpey, inscrit à l'intérieur, disparaîtra à jamais. C'est comme cela que ça se passe à chaque fois qu'il faut changer de Ministre. Seulement là, il n'y a plus personne pour le remplacer alors je la garde dans mon bureau où elle sera à l'abri de tous les éventuels prétendants au titre.

Harry se leva du siège dans lequel il était assis et vint se placer au-dessus de la coupe qui au même moment passa au vert. La lueur colorée se refléta sur son visage, l'éblouissant un instant, mais lui permis de voir qu'en effet, le nom de Verpey s'effaçait lentement.

_-_Qui va devenir ministre, alors ? demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu changée par l'émotion. On ne va pas laisser la communauté magique sans dirigeant !

_-_Non, en effet, soupira Dumbledore en haussant les épaules, mais la personne devra être la bonne, cette fois. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de refaire la même erreur…

_-_Et personne n'a vraiment aucune idée de qui pourra assurer le rôle de ministre ? s'enquit Hermione. Professeur Dumbledore, vous ne pourriez pas assurer votre poste de directeur en même temps que celui de ministre ?

Dumbledore fit non de la tête.

_-_Je le pourrais si je n'ai pas à veiller sur quelqu'un d'encore plus important que le ministre, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Harry, se sentant profondément visé, reporta son attention sur la Coupe de Pouvoir. Mais là, ils sursauta et ouvrit la bouche d'ébahissement.

_-_Il y a un nom d'écrit ! s'exclama-t-il.

Dumbledore se pencha aussitôt sur la coupe pour vérifier ses dires. Il fronça les sourcils et sembla ne pas comprendre mais rapidement dut se rendre à l'évidence.

_-_La coupe affirme que le prochain ministre sera une femme, dit-il lentement. Doit-on le croire ? Je crois que oui… J'ignore comment, mais Narcissa Malefoy prendra le pouvoir…

A son grand désarrois, Harry n'eut pas l'autorisation d'aller rendre visite à Ginger avant sa sortie d'infirmerie. Mrs Pomfresh lui répéta inlassablement qu'elle avait besoin de beaucoup de repos et que les visites, surtout celles du petit-ami, n'arrangeraient en rien les choses car pendant qu'elle discuterait avec ses amis, elle ne dormirait pas. Cependant, Harry savait bien qu'un peu de visite ne lui ferait que du bien après ce qu'elle venait d'endurer. Il connaissait bien le sentiment procuré par la perte d'un proche. Aussi allait-il parfois la voir pendant la nuit, dissimulé sous sa cape d'invisibilité, mais généralement elle dormait et il ne pouvait que la regarder, déposant parfois un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres desséchées, baiser qu'elle ne sentait même pas. Mais cela lui convenait : de toute manière, il ne pouvait pas faire beaucoup mieux et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que peut-être Ginger le voyait l'embrasser au beau milieu de tous ses pires cauchemars hantés par sa sœur. Il pouvait rester des heures devant son lit sans bouger, seulement pour l'observer respirer plus ou moins calmement. Il préférait la voir ainsi plutôt qu'avec un couteau planté dans le cœur, de toute façon…

Il restait néanmoins sérieux dans son travail car les examens de fin d'année étaient tous proches, désormais. Quand il se sentait trop fatigué, il renonçait à sa visite quotidienne et montait se coucher, se répétant inlassablement tout ce qu'il avait revu dans n'importe quelle matière jusqu'à ce que le sommeil l'emporte. Certains cours lui étaient également très utiles car le professeur Flitwick, par exemple, leur permit pendant la semaine précédant les examens de revoir tout ce qu'ils voulaient durant ses cours. Harry passa ainsi de très bons moments en compagnie de Ron et Hermione, s'amusant plus que travaillant, mais même Hermione s'en fichait un peu. Ces derniers temps, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup passé de temps ensemble et ils avaient ainsi l'impression de se rattraper maintenant que tout était fini. Harry leur en était très reconnaissant car lui-même s'en voulait énormément de les avoir laissés de côté jusqu'à ce que Verpey ne lui envoie sa dernière lettre. Hermione, en temps que grande émotionnelle, avait très bien compris que c'était uniquement son amour pour Ginger qui l'avait poussé à les oublier (elle avait du mal à se faire à l'idée que McClaggan ait pu mettre une potion d'asservissement dans son verre, provoquant ainsi un changement de caractère de leur part) tandis que Ron avait préféré faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et ce n'était pas plus mal comme ça. C'était comme un nouveau départ pour eux trois après une année un peu différente des autres en matière d'amitié et une pluie d'excuses de la part de Harry qui faisait tout pour effacer le mal qu'il avait fait entre eux. Beaucoup de disputes étaient survenues, cette fois-ci, et Harry constata avec honte qu'il avait été au cœur de chacune… Et, sachant maintenant ce qui l'attendait, Ron et Hermione se montraient beaucoup plus compréhensifs quant aux quelques tensions qui subsistaient encore entre eux dès que la conversation revenait aux prophéties. Cependant il ne regretta pas une seule seconde de leur avoir tout avoué. Au moins tout était clair entre eux, désormais… Leur relation revint rapidement comme celle qu'il avait toujours eu avec eux : une amitié durable et solide. En bref, Ron et Hermione étaient redevenus ce qu'ils avaient toujours été : ses meilleurs amis. Et avec le temps, il sut que cette fois, même Ginger ne parviendrait pas à troubler son amitié. Il avait bien pris soin de les mettre, elle, Hermione et Ron, dans deux catégories différentes qui ne se mélangeraient que le jour où ses amis accepteraient Ginger, ce qui n'était peut-être pas pour tout de suite.

_-_Je comprends que tu sois partagé entre Ginger et nous, avait affirmé Hermione. Mais je te fais confiance et je sais que tu ne referas pas la même erreur deux fois. Parfois, l'amour prend le dessus sur l'amitié… Il faut savoir s'en rendre compte et ne pas la laisser s'enfuir…

Harry eut comme l'impression qu'Hermione avait mûri pendant la période où il n'avait pas été très présent et il en fut agréablement surpris. Même Ron avait changé. Ou c'était peut-être le fait qu'ils se retrouvaient enfin après cette incompréhension qui lui faisait croire qu'ils avaient changés. Peut-être même que c'était lui qui avait changé depuis qu'il était avec Ginger, il n'en savait rien. Ou peut-être encore qu'ils avaient tous changés… Il dut bien s'avouer qu'il avait fait des choses avec Ginger qu'il n'aurait jamais faîtes avec Ron et Hermione, comme par exemple passer des nuits au bord du lac ou bien fumer de l'aconit dans le bureau de McClaggan, qui finalement avait raison depuis le début. Toutes ces choses n'étaient pas foncièrement mauvaises mais pas non-plus très bonnes et il avait bien conscience qu'il ne devait pas les recommencer, que Ginger le veuille ou non… Au moins, comme Hermione l'avait dit, « il ne referait plus les mêmes erreurs », mais il avait tout de même l'impression quand il faisait le point qu'il avait fait beaucoup d'erreurs cette année à Poudlard…

_-_Ne t'en fais pas, vieux, le rassura Ron, je ne suis pas certain qu'on ait été vraiment parfaits nous non-plus… En regardant bien, on aurait pu venir te parler pour tout remettre au clair mais on ne l'a pas fait alors s'il te plait, ne remets pas toute la faute sur toi…

Cependant, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à ce qui se serait passé si jamais Verpey les avait tués. C'était seulement maintenant qu'il se rendait compte de l'importance de ses amis. Certes, il avait toujours énormément tenu à eux, mais jamais il ne s'en était aperçu à ce point. Et s'il avait été présent pour eux tout au long de l'année, ils n'auraient peut-être pas été capturés…

Les Weasley eurent beaucoup de mal à s'avouer la mort de Percy, même s'il y avait des témoins, dont Harry. Même Ron semblait très touché par le décès de son frère et pourtant il n'avait pas été réellement proche de lui. Les jumeaux s'en voulaient énormément de ne pas l'avoir pris au sérieux au moins une fois dans sa vie : après leur mère, ils devaient être les plus anéantis par la nouvelle. Tout la famille passa à Poudlard la semaine précédent les examens, sous les regards de tous les autres proches des victimes tués au cours de la dernière bataille. Ce jour-là Harry alla jusqu'à frapper Malefoy qui riait à la vue de Mrs Weasley écroulée sous le poids des larmes.

_-_Laisse… Harry… sanglota-t-elle. Il n'en vaut… pas la peine…

Mais ce qui attristait le plus Harry, c'était que la mort de Percy avait toujours été la chose que Molly redoutait le plus. Pendant un instant, il se revit Square Grimmaurd devant l'épouvantard qui avait pris la forme de nombreux cadavres dont le sien. Mrs Weasley devait rester forte pour ne pas craquer… Un peu comme lui, en quelque sorte…

Il voyait bien que Ron lui jetait souvent des regards en biais, comme s'il hésitait à lui poser des questions. En même temps, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir l'aider à surmonter ce décès, n'étant lui-même pas certain d'avoir accepté celui de Sirius. A vrai dire, si, il l'avait accepté durant toute l'année, mais les sentiments et la rage avaient repris le dessus dans le bureau de Dumbledore à l'entente de tous les malheurs de son parrain. Il avait l'impression d'être revenu en arrière et que Sirius n'était mort que quelques jours auparavant. Ainsi, le cœur blessé, plusieurs fois il hésita à appeler Luna Lovegood, se souvenant que c'était elle qui l'avait fait se sentir mieux l'été dernier, mais à chaque fois il se disait qu'il devait apprendre tout seul à surmonter ce genre d'épreuve qui, il le savait, ne tarderait pas à se reproduire.

Il trouvait cependant un peu de réconfort et de gaieté quand il rendait visite à Remus, rentré épuisé mais en bonne santé du Ministère. Il s'était bien remis de cette pleine lune, apparemment… Dumbledore l'avait autorisé à rester quelque temps à l'école et Harry savait bien que c'était pour lui qu'il le faisait, même si cette fois, il n'avait aucune raison de se plaindre de cette décision. Au contraire, il avait passé tellement de temps loin de lui qu'il voulait à tout prix rattraper le temps perdu. Ginger n'était toujours pas sortie de l'infirmerie, de toute manière… Il lui arrivait donc très souvent de renoncer à une demi-heure de révisions pour lui rendre visite et ces moments se révélaient toujours agréables. Remus voyait souvent quand il n'allait pas très bien et c'était généralement lui qui parvenait le mieux à le consoler. Ron et Hermione avaient beau dire tout ce qu'ils voulaient, il ne parvenait pas à se tirer de la tête que tout n'était que de sa faute.

_-_Ce qu'il faut que tu te dises, Harry, c'est que tout le monde fait des mauvais choix dans sa vie, expliqua-t-il. Et ces mauvais choix sont la plupart du temps pardonnés s'il y a une bonne raison derrière. Je connais bien Ron et Hermione, tu sais, et je te jure qu'ils ne t'en voudront jamais pour de telles bêtises… L'amitié n'est pas une chose qui se détruit aussi facilement qu'un mur de briques. Quand j'avais ton âge, il m'arrivait parfois de m'embrouiller avec ton père, Sirius ou Peter, et c'est déjà arrivé que ce soit pour une chose assez grave. Mais en fin de compte, qu'est-ce qui a brisé notre amitié légendaire ? La trahison de Peter, des années après. Crois-tu réellement que votre amitié à vous est assez fragile pour s'écrouler à cause d'une simple histoire d'éloignement passager ? Ron et Hermione sont grands, maintenant, et ils ont bien conscience que tu regrettes de t'être comporté ainsi. J'ignore les détails de l'histoire, mais je suis certain qu'à partir du moment où tu as des remords, c'est comme si tu faisais le pacte de ne jamais recommencer. C'est un peu la preuve que la leçon est comprise, en quelque sorte. Tu en as sûrement assez de l'entendre mais je sais que tu ne referas pas les mêmes erreurs…

Durant ces instants où ils n'étaient que tous les deux, Harry avait souvent senti au fond de lui que l'image de Sirius disparaissait un peu pour laisser place à celle de Remus. Lui aussi aurait fait beaucoup de dégâts dans son cœur… Il le lui avoua et cela ne le fit que sourire tristement, mais venant de Remus, il ne s'entendait pas à beaucoup plus. Lupin n'était _pas _Sirius. Il n'était _pas_ son parrain. Il n'avait _pas_ été le meilleur ami de son père. Il était seulement le loup-garou peu confiant de lui-même et qui avait toujours vécu seul après la mort des Potter. Seulement la roue de secours, comme il s'appelait parfois. Harry sentait à chaque fois ses joues s'empourprer car il savait qu'il avait quand même en partie raison : si Sirius n'était pas mort, jamais ils n'auraient été aussi proches tous les deux.

_-_Il ne faut pas te dire ça, murmura tout de même Harry. J'ai besoin de toi maintenant et tu le sais très bien. Et si tu ne le sais pas, et bien je peux te le montrer !

Ecoutant son cœur qui lui parlait, il le prit dans ses bras et le serra très fort. Remus, un peu pris au dépourvu, lui rendit son étreinte et Harry en fut ému : il se sentait beaucoup plus fort en sachant qu'il avait quelqu'un qui serait pour lui. De toute manière, lui aussi serait pour Remus si l'occasion se présentait… Il était rare qu'il se laisse aller aussi franchement vers quelqu'un. C'était comme un besoin, parfois, et à ce moment-là, c'en était un. Il avait besoin de sentir le poids d'un père, même non-naturel.

_-_Si ton père me voyait comme ça ! murmura Remus.

_-_Mon père est mort… Sirius est mort. Il ne me reste plus que toi, Remus, dit Harry en se dégagent de l'étreinte.

_-_Il te reste Ron, Hermione et Ginger, contredit Lupin. Ils sauront te donner beaucoup plus que moi je ne le pourrai jamais, tu sais…

_-_Seulement ce sont mes amis, chuchota Harry, et il est des moments où ce dont j'ai besoin représente pour moi bien plus que de l'amitié étant donné que c'est quelque chose dont je n'ai jamais pu réellement profiter…

_-_Je ne suis pas ton père, Harry… dit tristement Remus.

_-_Je le sais. Mais dans mon cœur c'est tout comme, désormais…

Harry se leva sans un mot et ferma doucement la porte derrière lui. Il ignorait quelle serait la réaction de Lupin mais tout ce qu'il avait dit était sincère, même s'il avait parfois eu du mal à se l'avouer par pure mauvaise foi et par respect pour son véritable père et pour Sirius. Mais s'il voulait que les choses avancent, il devait être honnête avec lui et les autres, même si la vérité, aussi belle soit-elle, était difficile à admettre…

Il s'était longtemps demandé ce qui s'était passé dans les Vieux Bâtiments en son absence et ce fut Ron et Hermione qui lui apportèrent une réponse qu'il mit en commun avec ses propres connaissances. Quand Dumbledore était arrivé dans le hall du Ministère, un mangemort spécialement prévu à cet effet avait immédiatement donné le signal d'alerte. C'était celui-là qui était venu prévenir Verpey alors qu'il leur donnait à tous des explications et c'était donc à ce moment que Harry avait été emporté ailleurs par la deuxième porte. Ensuite, pendant que Verpey l'emmenait dans le hall, Dumbledore avait été prévenu qu'ils se tenaient prisonniers dans les Vieux Bâtiments et visiblement, il avait tout de suite compris à quoi il avait affaire. Il avait transplané jusqu'à l'entrée des quartiers des mangemorts et avait cherché et cherché pour les retrouver, tout en ne sachant pas que Harry venait de faire le chemin dans le sens inverse. Puis, il avait fini par les trouver et à ce moment, exactement quand il ouvrait la porte de la pièce où ils étaient enfermés, Remus et Ashley commençaient à se métamorphoser en loups-garous. Avait alors débuté une incroyable course contre le temps. Dumbledore ne perdit pas une seconde et détacha tous les autres pour leur permettre de s'enfuir et de se mettre à l'abri dans une cellule. Tous s'étaient donc dispersés dans les innombrables couloirs pour échapper aux deux bêtes féroces qui ne tarderaient pas à arriver. En effet, le directeur avait tout juste eu le temps de lui-même fuir avant que des rugissements ne retentissent. A ce moment-là, Voldemrot et Verpey commençaient leur rituel…

Puis, Dumbledore avait fait demi-tour et avait immédiatement rejoint le hall où déjà, il arrivait presque trop tard. Harry avait la main plongée dans la coupe… Les autres courraient toujours dans les Vieux Bâtiments, se retrouvant parfois, se perdant, se croisant… Notamment, Ron, Hermione et Ginny firent une bonne partie du chemin ensemble tandis que Ginger progressait toute seule dans les couloirs… Jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'arrive dans une pièce contenant une cheminée qu'elle utilisa immédiatement. Tous les mangemorts étaient partis se battre, de toute façon, et elle n'était pas là pour demander la permission de s'enfuir. Elle était donc revenue dans la hall où la bataille faisait rage. Les autres, quant à eux, n'étaient arrivés que plus tard, quand le mal était fait.

Personne ne savait comment Ashley avait fait pour se retrouver dans le hall elle-aussi : elle n'avait pas pu utiliser de cheminée ni même transplaner toute seule… L'hypothèse la plus probable était qu'un mangemort l'avait aidée à sortir pour attaquer, mais en même temps, cette théorie restait peu vraisemblable car lâcher un loup-garou, même pendant une bataille, se révélait être un acte totalement irresponsable étant donné que la bête ne pouvait pas se contrôler et qu'elle aurait fait des dégâts dans les camps. Harry pensait (et il savait que cette idée n'était pas la plus idiote) que c'était Pettigrow qui l'avait laissé partir en la guidant vers les cheminées sous forme de rat. Ainsi, lui qui n'était ni dans le camp de Dumbledore ni réellement dans celui de Voldemort aurait pu y trouver satisfaction… Mais ce n'était que son avis personnel et il n'avait aucune preuve de ce qu'il avançait.

Si ses relations avec Ron et Hermione et Remus lui apportaient le grand bien-être d'avoir retrouvé ses points de repères et que tout semblait pour l'instant aller au beau fixe entre eux, Harry eut bientôt de nouvelles raisons de se faire du souci. En effet, alors que personne ne lui avait rien demandé, Drago Malefoy trouva quelque chose à dire et ne s'en priva pas pendant le cours de soins aux créatures magiques que Hagrid avait préparé avec minutie. Dès qu'il le vit s'approcher de lui, les mains sur les hanches, la tête haute et le regard dédaigneux, Harry sut qu'il allait s'en prendre plein la figure.

_-_Attention, je crois que c'est pour toi, murmura Ron à son oreille.

Harry se redressa, prêt à se défendre et même à attaquer s'il en avait l'occasion. Le souvenir de son père le menaçant de sa baguette magique restait bien présent dans sa mémoire et il n'était pas prêt de laisser son fils faire sa loi et lui marcher sur les pieds.

_-_Salut, Potter ! minauda Malefoy. Belle journée ?

Derrière lui, Crabbe et Goyle retroussèrent leurs manches pour paraître plus menaçants.

_-_Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus, n'est-ce pas ? reprit Malefoy.

_-_Et ça n'était pas plus mal comme ça, répliqua froidement Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu as oublié l'épisode du match de Quidditch ?

Il faisait allusion à la fois où il lui avait à moitié sauvé la vie et l'empêchant de se fracasser le crane au sol après une mauvaise chute sur son balai.

_-_Ca t'amuse, hein ? grogna Malefoy en jetant un regard à Hagrid qui expliquait le cours sur les centaures aux élèves encore attentifs. Je te rappelle que mon père aussi s'est bien amusé l'autre soir mais qu'il est un peu déçu de comment ça s'est terminé…

Harry ne répondit rien et le regarda par dessus ses lunettes comme s'il avait peur d'user ses verres pour lui.

_-_Ne m'observe pas comme ça, Potter, avertit Malefoy. Tu as entendu ce que Tu-Sais-Qui a dit : ceux qui sont contre lui en verront de toutes les couleurs…

_-_Il a dit ça au moment où son petit plan tenait encore debout, rétorqua Harry.

_-_Mais il n'a pas dit son dernier mot, Potter ! Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que ça t'a fait de voir le fantôme de ta mère ?

_-_Lâche-le, Malefoy ! intervint Ron.

_-_En même temps ça a dû t'être utile, fit Malefoy comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, car tu sais maintenant ce qui attend Granger… C'est vrai que tu les as laissés tomber comme deux vieilles bouses, tes deux chiens ?

_-_Ferme-la ! bougonna Hermione.

_-_Tiens, la sang-de-bourde est encore vivante ! s'exclama Malefoy en faisant comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois depuis la bataille du Ministère. Dis-moi, Granger, qu'est-ce que ça t'aurait fait à ton avis de voir la mère de Potter –ton égale, autrement dit– morte ? Ca doit faire un choc, non ? Hein Potter ? Ca choque de voir le fantôme de sa mère impure, pas vrai ?

Harry serra les poings et dut faire un gros effort pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et le frapper de toutes ses forces. Il savait que Malefoy n'attendait que ça : qu'il déclenche une bagarre. Mais il ne céderait pas.

_-_Je te dis seulement une chose, Potter, menaça Malefoy. Si jamais je te revois ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois t'associer avec _ma_ mère, qui elle est toujours bien en vie et de sang pur, je te massacre… Et je ne plaisante pas !

Harry eut un rire qui sonna faux.

_-_Oh oh, des menaces ! Mais dis-moi, j'ai très peur ! se moqua-t-il. Et comment tu vas t'y prendre, alors ? Tu vas me pendre ? Me poignarder ? Ou bien mieux encore, tu vas utiliser un _avada kedavra_ !

_-_Harry… reprocha Hermione qui pensait que ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment pour provoquer Malefoy.

_-_Ne te fous pas de moi, Potter, avertit Malefoy, car je te jure que je le ferai !

_-_L'été dernier, tu m'as menacé de mort pour avoir envoyé ton père en prison, rétorqua Harry, et autant que je sache, je suis encore en vie. Alors tes menaces, tu peux te les garder car aujourd'hui elles ne valent plus rien !

_-_Tu fais le malin, Potter, mais je peux te dire que quand il s'agit de ma mère, je ne rigole pas. Alors tiens-toi à carreaux, OK ?

_-_Malefoy… soupira Harry. Si ta mère décide de m'aider, c'est son problème et tu vois ça avec elle. Tiens regarde, la voilà !

Il mit du temps avant de saisir le sens de ce qu'il venait de dire. Malefoy se retourna brusquement vers l'endroit qu'il montrait du doigt et fit la grimace. Harry lui-même afficha une expression de stupéfaction : Mrs Malefoy et Pettigrow traversaient tranquillement le parc vers le château. D'accord, il venait de le dire, mais il ne s'était pas réellement rendu compte de que ce cela signifiait. Allaient-ils voir Dumbledore ?

_-_Et bah tiens, on dirait qu'elle a encore envie de nous aider, ta mère ! se moqua-t-il. Finalement, la tienne et la mienne ont quelques points communs : certes la tienne est sang-pur, la mienne sang-de-bourbe, mais au moins elles auraient désormais été du même côté…

_-_Tu es un homme mort, Potter ! siffla Malefoy et la cloche sonna à ce moment. Je te conseille de ne pas venir pointer ton nez au bal de fin d'année… Tu vas en voir de toutes les couleurs, tu peux me croire !

Le Serpentard s'en alla d'un pied ferme vers sa mère qui lui fit signe avec un grand sourire. Harry, lui, préféra ne pas s'en soucier et rentrer tranquillement avec Ron et Hermione pour assister à leur cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Il se fichait de ce que pouvait dire Malefoy : avec ou sans son accord, avec ou sans Ginger, il irait au bal, rien que pour passer une agréable soirée avec ses amis.

McClaggan passa la plupart de son heure de cours à revoir tous les sortilèges appris cette année avec lui tout en passant dans les rangs pour annoncer discrètement à ses élèves ce qu'il faudrait améliorer pour être au meilleur niveau lors d'un duel. Harry ne reçut pas nombre de commentaires : le professeur le savait déjà capable de bien se battre, même avec sa main gauche. D'ailleurs, il lui avait suffi d'aller voir Mrs Pomfresh qui lui donna un produit cicatrisant pour aller mieux. Sa main droite était redevenue comme neuve en moins d'une heure d'immersion dans le produit.

_-_Ginny se demande avec tu iras au bal, chuchota Ron quand McClaggan atteignait le fond de la classe. Je crois qu'elle aimerait y aller avec toi…

_-_Ca va dépendre de Ginger, répondit Harry. Si elle sort de l'infirmerie, j'y vais avec elle, sinon, dis à ta sœur que c'est d'accord. Et précise bien que nous irons en amis, compris ?

Ron fit oui de la tête.

_-_Harry, pourriez-vous rester deux minutes après la fin du cours ? demanda McClaggan à son oreille. J'ai quelque chose à vous dire… C'est très important…

Un peu surpris, Harry attendit impatiemment que le cours se termine pour découvrir ce que son professeur avait de si important à lui dire.

_-_Si tu veux mon avis, il veut juste te féliciter pour ta brillante année, assura Ron, un sourire aux lèvres.

_-_Mon année était tout sauf brillante et tu le sais très bien, répliqua Harry en rangeant ses affaires alors que les autres se précipitaient vers la sortie.

_-_Alors tu me raconteras ! s'exclama Ron et il sortit à son tour, bras-dessus bras-dessous avec Hermione.

Mais McClaggan ne voulut pas le féliciter. A vrai dire, il l'emmena dans son bureau où deux personnes les attendaient déjà : Remus et Queudver. A la vue de ce dernier, il ne sut pas trop que penser. Pettigrow restait un mangemort, même s'il l'avait aidé…

Il se mit à réfléchir à toute allure, voyant bien qu'ils voulaient tous qu'il dise quelque chose mais il s'en sentait incapable.

_-_Euh… commença McClaggan mais lui non-plus ne trouva rien à dire et il referma sa bouche, l'air désolé.

_-_J'ai parlé à Dumbledore, dit Pettigrow, apparemment décidé à prendre les choses en main. Un grand homme, ce Dumbledore, qui laisse toujours une seconde chance aux gens. Il… euh… comment dire… Je lui ai demandé quelque chose et il m'a répondu qu'il n'était pas le seul à décider…

_-_A décider de quoi ? rétorqua sèchement Harry, qui ne faisait vraiment aucun effort pour cacher son manque d'envie de converser avec celui qui avait livré ses parents à une mort certaine.

_-_Ce qu'il veut de te dire, expliqua Remus en soupirant, c'est qu'il a demandé à Dumbledore s'il pouvait être pardonné et faire partie de son camp à nouveau…

Harry pouffa de rire.

_-_C'est une plaisanterie ?

Mais en voyant les visages fermés de chacun, il comprit que c'était du sérieux et que Peter Pettigrow, le traître ayant fait assassiner ses parents comptait bel et bien quitter Voldemort pour de bon.

_-_Remus, dis-moi que je rêve ! s'exclama-t-il. Lui, il veut revenir de notre côté ? Et toi tu l'as pardonné ?

_-_Là n'est pas la question, Harry, s'exclama Remus. J'ai beau en vouloir encore énormément à Peter, je préfère le voir ici plutôt que sous les ordres de Voldemort !

_-_C'est vrai, ça, approuva McClaggan, et c'est aussi ce que pense Dumbledore.

_-_Non mais vraiment ! gronda Harry. Pourquoi me demandez-vous mon avis si vous avez déjà fait votre choix, hein ? Ce type a trahi mes parents, vous l'avez oublié ? Alors qu'il soit de notre côté ou non, jamais je ne lui pardonnerait, c'est clair ?

_-_Et bien au moins, c'est parfaitement clair, soupira Remus. Désolé Peter, mais j'ai moi-même du mal à te pardonner. Si tu restes, tu resteras sans nous… John ?

McClaggan, voyant que son ami et son élève s'étaient levés, prêts à mettre fin à cette brève discussion, hésita et soupira puis jeta un dernier regard à Queudver.

_-_Je suis content que aies enfin découvert quel était le bon chemin pour toi, dit-il à son adresse, mais personnellement je pense que c'est un peu tard : tout le monde ici te considèrera toujours comme un mangemort reconverti, quoique que Dumbledore en puisse en dire... Je te souhaite une bonne soirée !

Tous trois partirent en laissant derrière eux un Peter plutôt désappointé. Remus semblait soucieux et quelque peu incertain de sa décision mais il était évident que comme tout le monde, le souvenir de la mort des Potter restait bien gravé dans sa mémoire.

_-_Le temps fera le reste… murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour les autres. Il n'est jamais trop tard pour ce genre de choses…

Harry aurait voulu ajouter quelque chose mais il se ravisa en voyant apparaître devant lui, au bout du couloir, une silhouette qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille malgré sa démarche légèrement bancale. Il oublia toute cette histoire quand il vit le sourire de Ginger emplir tout le couloir d'une chaleur inaltérable. Elle était enfin sortie de l'infirmerie et paraissait rayonnante !

Remus lui donna une petite tape dans le dos pour l'encourager à aller la voir et lui fit un clin d'œil que Harry remarqua à peine. Il s'avança lentement, puis plus vite, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'ils se serrent dans leurs bras, les larmes aux yeux, sous les regards émus de McClaggan et de Lupin. Sans même se soucier de leur présence, les adolescents s'embrassèrent tendrement pendant un long, long moment, rattrapant le temps perdu, puis, au beau milieu de ces instants de retrouvailles, Ginger murmura d'une voix presque inaudible à son oreille quelques mots qu'il ne comprit pas totalement mais qui suffirent cependant à faire cesser son cœur de battre. Comme dans un cauchemar, Harry entendit la phrase qu'il aurait voulue ne jamais entendre :

_-_Il va falloir qu'on se sépare, Harry…

* * *

_

* * *

bon je sais j'entends déjà vos cris d'indignation d'ici : il faut pas qu'ils se séparent! lol! mais vous saurez pourquoi dans le prochain chapitre... en attendant, la barre des 130 reviews est passée! merci tout le monde!_

_Maelstrom, comme tu le vois Remus va très bien ! Et au fait, merci pour la photo! lol! au moins je sais que tu tiens tes promesses! et aussi, je me suis motivée pour tenter HP 6 en anglais... si j'y arrive pas c'est pas grave! j'ai essayé pendant un petit moment vendredi (pendant le cours d'angais on faisait ce qu'on voulait)de lire quelques passages du 3 et ça avait l'air d'aller à peu près donc à la limite pourquoi pas essayer le 6? et puis si ça marche pas tant pis j'attendrai qu'il sorte en français (ou bien tu me raconteras! lol)_

_Zabou, autant j'avoue que j'ai tirée une réplique de Pirates des Caraïbers, autant j'avais pas pensé au Roi Lion mais maintenant que tu me le dis, oui, ça ressemble un peu! et puis pour Ginger, tu l'as dit toi-même, elle aurait pas pu mourir, j'aurai pas fait ça ! bon par contre elle a encore un petit problème, mais bon, ce sera pour le prochain chapitre!_

_Nicopotter, je suis contente que ça te plaise tant que ça! dis-moi t'as dû te coucher à une heure pas possible si tu as tout lu d'un coup! lol! parce que pour l'instant ça me fait quand même plus de 360 pages Word, ça fait pas mal quand même! ça a dû t'occuper! lol! comme tu peux le voir Ginger n'est pas morte, enfin elle aurait pu mourir mais j'avais pas envie alors je l'ai pas fait! lol! et oui c'est pratique d'être auteur!_

_Bon, bah on peut dire que toi, Mimi Lufkin, ça te plait que Ginger soit toujours vivante! T'inquiète pas moi aussi c'était Sirius mon personnage préféré et ça m'énerve qu'il soit mort, mais bon on ne va pas blamer la grande J.K.Rowling! reste plus qu'à se raccrocher à Remus et c'est ce que Harry fait dans mon histoire, j'espère que dans la vraie aussi... j'aime beaucoup Remus... enfin bon bref, moi aussi je passe du cop à l'âne! et pour les 150 reviews, j'aimerais bien tu sais! mais il reste plus que 2 chapitres... enfin celui-là, que je suis entrain de terminer, et un autre..._

_Rebecca Black, tu trouveras un peu de Drago dans ce chapitre mais pas beaucoup, je sais... juste quelques menaces qui tiennent pas vraiment debout... je vais encore le faire revenir dans le prochain chapitre mais faut que je trouve un coup pas sympa qu'il pourrait faire faire à Harry... histoire de mettre une de ses menaces à exécution, quand même!_

_Et bah je crois que je me suis fais une amie! Lily Black, bienvenue au club des supers fans du beau Johnny Depp de Pirates des Caraïbes! lol! On s'entendrait bien, toutes les deux, je crois! lol! c'est vrai que pour l'histoire de Remus, moi je me serais ennuyée à faire durer le suspens et peut-être pas vous, mais bon tant pis! et pour la 7è année, c'est exactement ce que maelstrom m'a dit sur msn: il faut que je fasse aussi bien que cette 6è année. Je reviendrai tout à l'heure sur tout ça (je sais toujours pas si je la fait, cette suite...)_

_Unefan, pour te répondre, oui, Ron et Hermione redeviennent des meilleurs amis. Dans ce chapitre, Harry se rend vraiment compte qu'il a fait une connerie en les mettant à part, cette année. Donc tout s'arrange entre eux et en plus, la prophétie est dévoilée alors ils repartent sur de bonnes bases, sans mensonge... c'est mieux comme ça, non?_

_Alors là, Mysm, il doit y avoir un de nous deux qui a mal compris... parce qu'en fait, Harry est déjà marqué comme l'égal de Voldemort, non? enfin je veux dire, c'est sa cicatrice le lien! donc Harry peut se faire tuer par Voldemort... non?_

_Cédric, si jamais je fais la suite je ne pense pas que je ferai ce qu'on a dit! Voldemort estpas trop con quand même, il va pas accepter de fournir son savoir à Harry tout en sachant qu'il est son pire ennemi, la seule personne à pouvoir le détruire! et puis c'est un legilimens alors même, il verrait tout dans les pensées de Harry, sauf si celui-ci apprend correctement l'occlumencie, mais comme je n'en ai pas parlé dans cette fic, ça me semble difficile..._

_Miss Black, je suis désolée de te dire que Sirius n'a pas tué Bellatrix... Personne ne l'a tuée, les mangemorts ont fuit avant qu'il n'y ait trop de dégâts... Et comme moi tu connais Ron et Hermione, ils n'abandonneront pas Harry, au contraire!  
pour ce qui est de toute la 2è partie de ta review, ça m'a fait très plaisir, merci! tu sais pourquoi je poste assez vite? Parce que dès que j'ai du temps libre je me fous devant l'ordi et je tape. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que ça me ferait bizarre si j'arrêtais soudain d'écrire: je m'ennuierai, après tout ce temps!_

_Et pour finir avec toi, Davstory, et beh je peux pas dire grand chose d'autre que merci pour ta review!_ : )

_bon, maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses... lol! cette fameuse 7è année... donc comme je l'ai déjà dit, je ne sais toujours pas si je vais la faire ou si je ferai autre chose. Tout ce dont je suis sûre, c'est que j'écrirai encore après la fin de ma 6è année, c'est-à-dire bientôt puisqu'il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre à écrire et qu'il est commencé. Soit je continue sur ma lancée et je raconte tout ce qui va se passer pour Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginger et les autres, soit je fait autre chose. Par exemple, ça me plairait bien d'écrire quelque chose sur les maraudeurs. Seulement voilà: que j'écrive sur les maraudeurs ou la 7è année de Harry, c'est un peu la même chose vu qu'il faudra dans les deux cas retrouver toute une intrigue intéressante à faire, imaginer ce qui va se passer tout autour, comment ça va se passer, et tout ça, donc en gros, pas mal de boulot pour tout imaginer. J'ose même pas penser à comment ça doit être dur d'écrire la fin de la prophétie, le grand duel entre Harry Voldemort... En plus, comme on me l'a fait remarquer, si j'écris une suite, il faut qu'elle soit à la hauteur de son début, sinon c'est même pas la peine... alors du coup, c'est un peu le doute dans ma tête. Qu'est-ce que je fais? Je continue? j'écris sur les maraudeurs? Ce que je pourrai faire, c'est attendre qu'on ait des informations sur l'intrigue du tome 7 pour fonder mon histoire à partir de ça, mais j'ai pas envie de laisser tomber tout ce que j'ai déjà fait pour l'instant: abandonner le personnage de Ginger, par exemple, ça m'ennuierait beaucoup... donc je pense que cette possibilité est à écarter... donc il me reste à choisir: entre nous, comme il me faudra tout réinventer dans les deux cas (maraudeurs ou Harry), je penche plutôt pour continuer sur ma lancée quand j'aurai tout trouvé mon intrigue. Peut-être que ça prendra du temps, sûrement, même, mais je pense vraiment que c'est ce que je ferai... Surtout que quand vous allez voir le prochain chapitre, je pense que vous voudrez encore une suite! Je vous dis quand même que rien n'est sûr: à tous les coups, demain je ne penserai plus la même chose... Donc ne vous fiez pas totalement à ce que je dis puisque ça peut changer.  
De toute manière, si j'écris une suite, je la posterai juste après le prochain chapitre (au passage, il sera intitulé un triste bal de fin d'année) dès que le premier chapitre de la 7è année sera prêt, donc vous connaissez le lien. Sinon, si je prends les maraudeurs, mon pseudo restera le même, donc si vous voyiez s'afficher louknaille, vous saurez que c'est moi!_

_donc voilà je crois que c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire... je vous dis à bientôt pour le dernier chapitre (et oui, déjà! j'ai du mal à réaliser que j'ai presque fini...) qui sera sûrement là mercredi, enfin on verra parce que c'est quand même le dernier chapitre et il risque d'être plus long que les autres..._

_allez bisous tout le monde! bye!_


	36. un triste bal de fin d'année

  
**Chapitre 36 : un triste bal de fin d'année.**

_-_Il va falloir qu'on se sépare ? répéta Harry, totalement désemparé.

_-_Il va falloir qu'on se sépare, dit Ginger d'une voix assurée.

_-_Mais… Pourquoi ?

_-_Viens…

Ginger fit un signe de la main à McClaggan pour le saluer et observa un instant Remus. Son visage se referma le temps d'une seconde mais elle prit Harry par le bras et l'emmena à travers les couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans le parc. De nombreux élèves, dont Ron et Hermione, avaient préférés sortir dehors pour leurs révisions plutôt que de rester enfermés dans leurs salles communes et une question franchit ses lèvres presque malgré lui.

_-_Comment tu vas faire pour tes examens ?

_-_Je ne les passe pas. Dumbledore me le permet…

_-_Ah…

Ron et Hermione les appelèrent pour qu'ils viennent s'asseoir avec eux sous un saule mais Ginger refusa et Harry fut contraint de la suivre avec un horrible pincement au cœur. Elle venait à peine de sortir de l'infirmerie et déjà elle l'empêchait de voir ses amis…

_-_Désolée mais je crois que ce que j'ai à te dire dépasse largement tes révisions, dit-elle tristement. Ou du moins je l'espère…

Par un temps pareil, il était presque miraculeux que des places subsistent au bord du lac. Harry fut donc à la fois ravi et étonné de constater que Ginger l'emmena jusqu'à l'endroit où ils avaient passé tant de temps ensemble à profiter du soleil en amoureux. Il ne put s'empêcher de tout de même ressentir du chagrin à l'idée que peut-être ce serait la dernière fois qu'ils se retrouveraient là…

_-_Je préférerais qu'on marche plutôt que de rester assis, dit-il pour se défiler.

En fin de compte, il n'avait aucune envie de rester là si Ginger voulait qu'ils se séparent. Il savait que c'était un peu idiot mais il ne tenait absolument pas à gâcher tous les merveilleux souvenirs qui lui revenaient en tête dès qu'il s'approchait du lac. Pourtant, s'ils rompaient, il avait bien conscience que ces souvenirs seraient quand même gâchés…

_-_Comme tu veux, répondit Ginger et elle qui s'était déjà assise dû se relever difficilement en grimaçant de douleur.

Harry lui tendit la main pour l'aider mais elle refusa son aide et se débrouilla toute seule. Ce fut comme si un étau se refermait sur le cœur de Harry qui baissa les yeux, incapable de la regarder en face.

_-_Et bien vas-y, dit-il avec une pointe d'agressivité due à son chagrin dans la voix. C'est quoi le problème ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit se séparer ?

Ginger se mit en marche et soupira, mais jamais elle n'aurait pu être aussi abattue que Harry, ou du moins c'était ce qu'il pensait. Car après quelques minutes de marche silencieuse, l'ambiance tendue qui s'était installée la fit craquer et elle renifla une fois, deux fois puis laissa carrément aller ses larmes.

Harry voulut la prendre dans ses bras, comme avant quand elle était triste en sa présence, mais se ravisa rapidement en se souvenant que la situation ne le permettait pas. Il se contenta de la regarder plus ou moins avec indifférence sans rien dire, même si cela lui faisait mal au cœur.

_-_Je suis vraiment désolée que ça se soit terminé comme ça, Harry…sanglota-t-elle. Avec Ashley et tout ça…

Harry respira profondément mais ne dit toujours rien. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire, pour être honnête. Il se sentait complètement perdu. A nouveau il eut envie de la serrer dans les bras mais une force invisible le retint. Ils passèrent à côté de Cho Chang qui révisaient ses cours pour ses ASPICs avec toutes ses amies qui les regardèrent passer comme s'ils venaient de l'espace.

_-_Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller entre Potter et Fitgeralds, murmura l'une d'entre elles en ne prenant pas la peine d'être discrète. Regarde, Cho ! Tu as peut-être encore ta chance !

_-_Il était temps que ça aille mal entre eux, renchérit une autre comme s'ils étaient sourds. Je commençais à me demander si Harry n'était pas fou de sortir avec elle ! Sa sœur a tué Marietta, tout de même !

_-_Rien ne prouve que c'est sa sœur, réfuta Cho, et de toute façon Harry a le droit de faire ce qu'il veut.

Le concerné lui fut reconnaissant de prendre sa défense mais il remarqua que Ginger avait serré les poings de rage.

_-_Tu dis ça seulement parce que tu l'aimes encore ! rétorqua une autre des filles. Sinon tu dirais comme nous qu'il s'est casé avec une véritable folle !

_-_EST-CE QUE VOUS POURRIEZ FERMER VOS GRANDES BOUCHES ? cria Ginger, hors d'elle. Sinon je vous jure que ce ne sera pas ma sœur qui vous massacrera !

Elle reprit la bras de Harry et accéléra l'allure pour s'éloigner du groupe de Cho et ainsi éviter d'être encore poussée à bout.

_-_Qu'est-ce que je disais… entendit-on murmurer. Une vraie folle, cette fille !

Harry préféra ne pas se retourner.

_-_Bon, tu m'expliques ? bougonna-t-il à l'adresse de Ginger. Parce que je te rappelle que ça fait un petit bout de temps qu'on avance mais que tu ne m'as toujours rien dit ! Pourquoi il faut qu'on se sépare ? Tu veux plus de moi, c'est ça ?

_-_Non, Harry, non ! dit Ginger d'une voix exaspérée.

Elle avait fini par sécher ses larmes mais paraissait toujours aussi triste.

_-_Pourquoi est-ce que tout d'un coup je ne voudrais plus de toi ?

_-_Et pourquoi est-ce que tout d'un coup on devrait rompre, alors ? s'exclama Harry. C'est la même chose !

_-_Ca serait trop long à t'expliquer, soupira-t-elle.

_-_Trop long ? TROP LONG ? Désolé Ginger, mais tu ne me feras pas ce coup-là. Je veux une explication !

_-_Mais puisque je te dis que ce n'est pas toi le problème ! s'exaspéra Ginger.

_-_Justement ! C'est quoi le problème, dans ce cas ?

_-_Le problème ? Tu veux savoir le véritable problème ? s'énerva Ginger. Et bien le véritable problème est et a toujours été Ashley ! Tu comprends ? ASHLEY !

Elle renifla à nouveau et les larmes se remirent à couler sur ses joues.

_-_Je ne vois pas le rapport entre nous deux et ta sœur ! dit Harry d'une voix qu'il voulut calme mais en fin de compte il se sentait bouillonner.

Bouillonner de quoi, il était incapable de le dire. De colère, peut-être. Ou de chagrin. Ou de jalousie. Oui, ce devait être de jalousie. Il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'Ashley puisse compter plus que lui, même étant morte. Lorsqu'elle était encore en vie, Ginger avait toujours passé beaucoup de temps avec lui, sans jamais faire allusion à sa sœur. Et là, alors qu'elle parlait de rompre à cause d'elle, elle qui était morte, c'était comme si… Comme si quoi, au juste ? Comme si elle lui avait menti durant tout ce temps. Il savait que c'était ridicule et que Ginger avait été honnête avec lui, mais c'était ce qu'il ressentait. Une sorte de trahison, ou quelque chose dans le genre…

_-_Ashley… répéta-t-il avec un peu de dégoût dans la voix. Alors tu veux qu'on se sépare à cause d'une morte ? Tu vas sacrifier ta vie pour quelqu'un que tu ne reverras plus jamais ?

_-_Ne prends pas ce ton pour parler de ma sœur, Harry, dit Ginger d'une voix sèche. Je te l'interdis.

_-_Et moi je t'interdis de te sacrifier par amour pour elle ! cria Harry. Elle est morte, Ginger ! Morte ! Et il va falloir que tu t'y fasses ! En fin de compte, ce n'est pas Ashley, le problème, c'est toi ! C'est dans ta tête !

_-_Oui, dans ma tête ! s'exclama Ginger, rouge de colère. Je suis folle, c'est ce que tu veux dire ? Non, c'est toi qui ne comprends rien à ce que ça peut faire de perdre quelqu'un de proche !

_-_Détrompe-toi, Ginger, je sais très bien ce qu'on peut ressentir ! Seulement, quand elle est morte, Ashley ne voulait pas que tu mettes ta vie en l'air pour elle ! Qu'est-ce que ça va t'apporter, de renoncer à tout ce qui te fait plaisir, hein ? Tu auras beau mettre une croix sur une famille, sur un bon travail, sur tes amis, sur tout ce que tu veux, elle ne reviendra pas !

_-_Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais, toi ? s'écria Ginger. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'elle ne reviendra pas ?

_-_Ginger… soupira Harry. Quand mon parrain est mort, moi aussi j'étais persuadé qu'il allait revenir. Moi aussi j'étais persuadé que je trouverais un moyen de le faire revenir à la vie, parce qu'accepter sa mort était beaucoup trop difficile pour moi. Mais un moment où l'autre il a fallu que je me rende à l'évidence : un mort est un mort et on ne peut rien y faire !

_-_Bien sûr que si, on peut faire quelque chose ! réfuta Ginger. Se tuer avec ! C'est ce que j'ai voulu faire… Seulement je n'en ai pas eu le courage, l'autre jour… Enfin, pas tout le courage qu'il aurait fallu, sinon j'imagine que je ne me serais pas ratée…

_-_Et tu regrettes ? murmura Harry.

Ginger fit non de la tête.

_-_Non, je ne regrette pas d'être encore en vie.

_-_Dans ce cas pourquoi est-ce que tu réagis comme ça ! s'exclama Harry. Tu ne peux pas gâcher ton existence, Ginger ! Si tu vis, vis à fond, sinon ça ne sert à rien de continuer !

_-_J'ai l'impression de la trahir, avoua Ginger. C'est comme si je salissais sa mémoire… On avait fait le pacte d'être ensemble à jamais et que tous ceux qui nous sépareraient payeraient pour leur crime ! Et là, elle meurt et toi tu restes là pour moi, tu ne crois pas que c'est complètement contradictoire ?

_-_Je me fiche de votre pacte ! gronda Harry. Ashley n'est plus là pour l'appliquer, alors il ne tient plus debout ! Ginger ! Redescends sur terre ! Tu ne vas pas t'attacher indéfiniment à des sottises pareilles, tout de même !

_-_Tu as raison, il faut que je me reprenne ! approuva Ginger en se laissant aller dans ses bras.

C'était comme une bouffé de chaleur après avoir passé une heure dans le vent froid. Harry sentit son cœur se desserrer un peu et sa tension redescendre tandis qu'il l'entourait de ses bras. Il savait que ce devait être dur pour elle : il était lui-même passé par là et ce jour-là encore, il n'était pas certain d'être entièrement remis. Mais avec quelqu'un pour l'aider, elle accepterait beaucoup mieux le décès de sa sœur.

_-_En fin de compte, au fond de toi tu n'as pas tout du tout envie qu'on se sépare, pas vrai ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Ginger fit non de la tête.

_-_Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu n'écoutes pas ton cœur de temps et temps ? murmura-t-il en passant une main dans ses longs cheveux.

_-_Mon cœur me dit deux choses différentes…

_-_Dont une qui est insensée… Ashley est morte, c'est dur à accepter mais c'est comme ça, et elle est morte en voulant que tu sois heureuse. Ne l'oublie jamais, d'accord ?

_-_Tu m'as toi-même dis qu'elle voulait me tuer… rappela Ginger. C'était vrai, ça, ou pas ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

_-_C'est ce qu'elle m'avait dit. Elle comptait se suicider après.

_-_Alors ça veut dire qu'elle voulait qu'on soit mortes ensemble…

Harry s'apprêta à lui dire de ne pas recommencer mais il n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Ginger avait déjà repris la parole.

_-_Elle était devenue complètement folle, de toute façon. Il faut que je tourne la page. Pendant quinze ans je n'ai vécu que pour elle. Aujourd'hui je vais vivre pour moi… Si j'y arrive…

_-_Je serais là pour t'aider, promit Harry.

Ginger eut un petit rire sans joie.

_-_Non.

_-_Quoi ?

_-_Non, tu ne seras pas là pour m'aider, répéta Ginger. Je dois quitter le territoire, expliqua-t-elle devant le regard stupéfait de Harry. Vingt mille galions, ce n'est pas une somme que j'ai dans mon porte-monnaie. Ni moi, ni mon père.

Harry se souvint qu'en effet, Verpey l'avait condamnée à payer une lourde amende ou à quitter le pays dans un délai de quatre mois.

_-_Mais, tu peux faire appel, dit-il. Verpey était un mangemort, sa sentence ne veut donc rien ! Tu peux demander à rejuger l'affaire !

_-_Ca ne sert à rien ! soupira Ginger. Justement, c'est la peine de Verpey qui me paraît la mieux, même si je ne peux pas payer. Les deux autres membres du Ministère n'étaient pas des mangemorts, eux, et ils m'auraient expulsée directement, alors je préfère garder la sentence de Verpey et rester ici jusqu'à la fin des cours.

_-_Et ensuite ?

_-_Ensuite j'irai chez ma mère. A Los Angeles.

Cette dernière phrase résonna dans les oreilles de Harry. A Los Angeles… L'étau se resserra à nouveau, encore plus fort que précédemment.

_-_Donc tu pars à la fin de l'année scolaire ? demanda-t-il en connaissant déjà la réponse.

_-_Oui. Sauf si miraculeusement je trouve vingt mille galions dans la rue…

_-_Je peux t'aider à payer ! assura Harry. J'ai un coffre bien rempli à Gringott's !

Ginger fit non de la tête.

_-_Je n'ai pas le droit d'accepter cet argent, Harry. Vingt mille galions, c'est une bien trop grosse somme pour qu'on me la donne ou qu'on me la prête. Avec Ashley, on avait dit qu'on… enfin, je sais que ce n'est pas très légal, que c'est même complètement nul comme idée, j'en ai honte, mais on n'avait pas vraiment le choix…

_-_C'était quoi, cette idée ?

Ginger fit la grimace.

_-_On devait se servir de la condition d'Ashley pour voler de l'argent aux familles riches…

_-_Ah ouais… En bref vous vouliez lancer un loup-garou déchaîné sur des gens pour ensuite pouvoir prendre leur argent une fois qu'ils étaient morts ? Mais Ginger, c'est…

_-_Complètement fou, je sais… Mais je voulais vraiment rester pour toi… Et là, et bien… Tout tombe à l'eau… Je dois partir chez ma mère en te laissant derrière moi… En fin de compte, en perdant Ashley, j'ai perdu tout le reste… Ma sœur, ma meilleure et seule amie, toi, mon père… Mes rêves, aussi ! Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais il m'arrivait souvent de m'imaginer dans dix ans avec toi et deux ou trois mômes… Je sais, c'est stupide, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher…

Harry ne le dit pas mais au contraire, sa déclaration le toucha beaucoup. Lui, il n'avait jamais songé à son avenir dans dix ans, peut-être parce qu'il n'était même pas certain d'être toujours en vie à ce moment-là, mais maintenant qu'il y songeait, il lui semblait impensable de vivre seul. Et à vrai dire, au moment présent, les rêves de Ginger ne devaient pas être vraiment très loin des siens… Dans dix ans, s'il était encore en vie, il voudrait que Voldemort soit anéanti et qu'il ait fondé une vraie famille, cette fois. Pas une famille à moitié morte.

_-_C'est fou comme on peut changer d'avis au sujet d'une personne en même pas un an, fit remarquer Ginger. Au début de l'année, on ne pouvait pas supporter et là… Quand je repense à tous les mauvais coups que j'ai pu te faire !

_-_Et moi à toutes les bêtises que j'ai pu dire sur toi…

Ginger pouffa de rire.

_-_J'étais persuadée que comme physiquement tu me plaisais, tu ne pouvais être que totalement nul… En fin de compte c'était moi la nulle !

Harry sourit.

_-_Tu es vraiment sûre de ne pas vouloir de mon argent ? demanda-t-il. Je te jure que ça ne pose aucun problème, au contraire ! J'aimerais que tu restes en Angleterre…

_-_Non… Je vais attendre de pouvoir moi-même payer mon amende et si jamais ça ne marche pas, je resterai chez ma mère… Je trouverai bien un moyen pour revenir vivre en Angleterre dans quelques années… Si seulement Ashley n'était pas morte, on aurait pu trouver de l'argent…

_-_Je ne sais pas si tu aurais pu te regarder bien longtemps dans le miroir, après ça, répliqua Harry.

Ginger haussa les épaules.

_-_Encore une preuve que ma sœur n'avait plus toute sa raison… Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça se termine comme ça ! Tu sais, à l'époque ça me paraissait tout à fait normal d'aider Ashley, même si pour cela je devais enfreindre la loi et tout ça… Mais maintenant que je t'ai toi, je regrette de ne pas avoir fait plus attention, parce que maintenant on est deux à payer pour mes bêtises…

Harry ne dit rien car il savait qu'elle avait raison : c'est de sa faute si elle était exilée. Elle n'aurait jamais dû tenter de sauver sa sœur sans prévenir personne, surtout si elle savait les risques qu'elle faisait courir aux autres !

_-_Et… qu'est-ce que je dois répondre à ça ? demanda-t-il. Tu pars aux Etats-Unis, d'accord, mais moi, je suis où dans l'histoire ?

_-_Dans mon cœur…

_-_Ah ouais, dans ton cœur… répéta Harry d'une voix rauque. Mais tu sais, je ne suis pas sûr que ça me suffise…

Ginger se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux.

_-_Pardonne-moi d'avoir tout fichu en l'air… sanglota-t-elle. Pardonne-moi d'avoir été aveugle et de n'avoir rien vu d'autre que le bonheur de ma sœur…

_-_Tais-toi… murmura Harry.

_-_Tu dois m'en vouloir énormément d'avoir fait toutes ces choses…

_-_Je te rappelle que moi aussi j'étais dans l'affaire…

_-_Je te promets que je reviendrai…

_-_Ca risque d'être difficile…

_-_Je te le promets…

_-_Ca ne sert à rien. Les relations à distance ça ne marche jamais.

Ginger se mordit à nouveau la lèvre.

_-_Alors tu es entrain de me dire qu'il vaut mieux qu'on se sépare ?

Harry, les yeux perdus dans le vide de la nuit naissante, acquiesça et se sentit immédiatement plus vulnérable. Après Sirius, il perdait Ginger… Il n'avait pas envie de la quitter mais il savait que c'était mieux ainsi. Tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire, c'était de l'oublier et de passer à autre chose. Et pourtant, il savait bien qu'il n'y parviendrait pas avant un bon moment. Il trouvait cela presque stupide à avouer, mais il tenait beaucoup trop à elle, désormais. En d'autres mots, il avait fini par vraiment l'aimer. L'aimer au plus grand sens du terme. L'aimer d'un amour qui faisait mal quand on le laissait s'enfuir… Et c'était ce qui allait malheureusement se passer…

_-_Je crois que la séparation est la meilleure des solutions, assura-t-il. Ce qui rendra l'éloignement beaucoup plus supportable jusqu'au jour où tu reviendras… Et puis comme ça, on reprendra tout à zéro…

Les yeux de Ginger se remplirent de larmes.

_-_C'est exactement ce que tu me proposais tout à l'heure, dit Harry d'une voix rauque. Sauf que tout à l'heure je refusais que tu me laisses parce que tu n'avais aucune raison valable. Tandis que là, je crois que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire… Toi à Los Angeles, moi à Poudlard, que veux-tu qu'on fasse ?

Ses propres paroles l'anéantissaient. Il ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de dire. C'était tellement insensé… Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, ils ne pouvaient pas se séparer comme ça. Et pourtant, il ne trouvait pas d'autre solution. S'ils restaient ensemble, il savait qu'il aurait beaucoup trop de mal à s'éloigner d'elle, alors que s'ils n'étaient plus ensemble… Non, même ça, ça ne voulait rien dire. Qu'ils soient ensemble ou non, la distance resterait la distance et l'amour resterait l'amour. Décidément, il était abonné aux malheurs, lui…

_-_Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis, murmura Ginger en essuyant une larme au coin de son œil.

_-_Pas du tout, assura Harry. Mais ça ne sert à rien de rester ensemble si l'on est chacun de notre côté de la planète.

Ginger hocha la tête.

_-_Tu m'en veux, n'est-ce pas ?

_-_Un peu, mais qu'est-ce que je peux y faire ? Tu ne pouvais pas prédire ce qui allait se passer…

_-_Je n'aurais fait que t'apporter des ennuis, cette année…

_-_Tu te trompes, Ginger…

_-_Mais rends-toi à l'évidence ! s'exclama-t-elle. On a failli se faire tuer dans la forêt interdite, je t'ai fais fumer, tu as rompu avec Ginny à cause de moi…

_-_Et je ne regrette rien ! J'ai gagné beaucoup de choses en faisant ta connaissance, crois-moi. Jamais je n'oublierai tout ce temps avec toi…

Il se rendit soudain compte qu'il venait de dire ce qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais penser mais il sut que c'était vrai : jamais il ne parviendrait à oublier Ginger. Il avait vécu trop de moments forts avec elle… Le temps n'effacerait rien…

_-_Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer chez ma mère… dit-elle d'une toute petite voix. Toi tu auras encore tes proches, ici, mais moi je serai toute seule…

Harry la prit dans ses bras.

_-_Tu n'auras qu'à penser à moi et tu ne seras plus seule… Je serai toujours dans ton cœur avec toi, d'accord ?

Il leva la tête vers la voûte céleste qui peu à peu se remplissait d'étoiles et l'invita à faire de même.

_-_Tu vois cette étoile, là, dans le ciel ? C'est Proxima du Centaure, l'étoile la plus proche de nous après le Soleil. Maintenant, c'est notre étoile. Dès que tu la verras, tu penseras à moi, et dès que je la verrai, je penserai à toi. D'accord ?

Ginger sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue.

_-_Tu as toujours quelque chose à dire pour me réconforter, pas vrai ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

_-_Il faut bien, non ? Et puis c'est la seule chose que je peux faire pour toi, maintenant…

_-_Hum… Il nous reste quand même quelques jours avant la séparation… Je compte bien en profiter, pas toi ?

Harry sourit.

_-_Bien sûr que si !

Et comme pour se donner raison, ils passèrent encore une bonne partie de la nuit au bord du lac, comme à leur habitude, ne se souciant plus ni du temps ni de rien d'autre au monde…

Cependant, un orage éclata avant minuit et ils durent rentrer dans leur salle commune respective. Harry, quand il se retrouva devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, était tellement plongé dans ses réflexions qu'il ne vit même pas Ron et Hermione appuyés contre le mur. Trop de pensées s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête. Sa discussion avec Ginger l'avait tout retourné. Il se sentait vide. Pourquoi ? Il n'aurait su le dire. C'était le fait de savoir qu'après le bal de fin d'année, Ginger s'en irait qu'il ne supportait pas. Il aurait voulu qu'elle reste à ses côtés pour toujours. De tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec Cho ou Ginny, rien n'avait été semblable à ce qu'il avait vécu avec elle. Il se rendait compte que même avec la sœur de Ron, ce n'avait pas vraiment été de l'amour comparé à cela. Il s'était senti bien avec Ginny, mais sans plus. Avec Ginger, c'était presque un besoin : il venait de la quitter et il avait encore envie de la voir, juste pour profiter au maximum des courts instants qui leur restaient à être ensemble.

_-_Eh, Harry ! interpella Ron d'une voix vive. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

La voix de son meilleur ami lui sembla lointaine et il ne parvint pas à se décrocher de ses pensées. Inlassablement, il revoyait Ginger lui annoncer qu'elle partait pour l'Amérique. Et inlassablement, il se mordait la lèvre pour s'empêcher de laisser partir son chagrin. Il n'allait pas pleurer. Non, de toute façon, il n'en avait pas envie. Il voulait juste s'allonger sur son lit et s'endormir pour mettre fin à cette horrible journée. S'il en avait eu le moyen, il aurait fait en sorte que cette année n'ait été qu'un rêve, et que quand il se réveillerait, ce serait l'agitation Square Grimmaurd pour la rentrée. Il aurait voulu tout refaire et effacer ainsi les deux Fitgeralds de sa vie et la continuer comme d'habitude avec Ron et Hermione. Remus ne se serait pas fait capturer par les mangemorts et Percy ne serait pas mort. Fudge serait encore un incapable ministre mais au moins un ministre du côté du bien… Tant de choses à changer, en fin de compte…

_-_Harry ? rappela Hermione d'une voix forte. Tu nous écoutes ou quoi ?

Harry releva brusquement la tête comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de la présence de ses amis. Il nota pourtant qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air de très bonne humeur.

_-_Excusez-moi, qu'est-ce que vous disiez ? dit-il d'une voix lente, aussi lente que ses pas.

Hermione soupira et Ron poussa un grognement.

_-_On disait que ce n'est pas parce que Ginger est sortie de l'infirmerie qu'il faut recommencer comme avant et nous laisser tomber ! expliqua patiemment Hermione. Je comprends que vous ayez envie de vous voir après ce qu'elle a fait, mais tout de même ! Il est minuit passé ! On s'est fait un sang d'encre, Harry !

_-_Ne me parlez pas de Ginger, s'il vous plait… supplia ce dernier qui voulait penser à tout sauf à elle.

Il continua sa route et passa devant eux la tête baissée pour ne pas qu'ils remarquent que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais il fut déçu car quelques secondes plus tard, Ron et Hermione s'étaient déjà précipités vers lui pour savoir ce qui se passait.

_-_Laissez-moi… murmura-t-il.

_-_Oh que non ! s'exclama Hermione. Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_-_Rien.

_-_Pourquoi tu tires cette tête dans ce cas ! rétorqua Ron. Je m'en fiche, tu ne rentreras pas dans la salle commune avant de nous avoir tout expliqué.

Les mots eurent beaucoup de mal à franchir ses lèvres. Harry avait l'impression que s'il avouait la vérité, ce serait comme s'il l'acceptait et il n'avait pas du tout envie de s'y faire. Il préférait espérer que tout s'arrange et que Ginger trouverait son argent. Au pire, il pourrait lui donner une partie du sien sans lui dire… C'était tellement plus agréable à penser ! Mais il savait au fond de lui que tout cela était impossible et que plus vite il accepterait son départ, plus vite le chagrin passerait. Alors, prenant sur lui, il soupira et se décida à tout leur dire.

_-_Ginger s'en va en Amérique…

_-_Oh non… murmura Hermione.

_-_C'est pas vrai ? s'exclama Ron.

_-_Elle pars pour Los Angeles à la fin des cours…

Hermione éclata soudain de rire.

_-_Eh, tu as bien failli m'avoir ! Allez, dis-nous ce qui se passe vraiment !

Harry lui jeta un regard noir.

_-_Elle s'en va _réellement_ en Amérique, Hermione, et je ne vois pas du tout ce qu'il y a de drôle. Pour tout de dire, moi ça ne me fait pas rire du tout, au contraire !

_-_Oh… s'exclama Hermione en rougissant. Mince…

_-_Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, alors ? Vous étiez faits l'un pour l'autre ! dit Ron d'une voix pleine de compassion.

_-_Personnellement je ne crois pas qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, Ron, répliqua Hermione, mais c'est triste quand même de devoir se séparer…

_-_Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire, bougonna Harry à l'adresse de son amie. Normalement c'est toi la romantique, pas Ron !

_-_Eh ! se vexa ce dernier.

Harry poussa un soupir d'exaspération et les écarta d'un geste sec de la part de son bras.

_-_De toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire, à vous, de savoir que la fille que j'aime va partir à Los Angeles ! Strictement rien, puisque vous resterez ensemble, tous les deux ! Vous vous en fichez complètement de ce que je peux ressentir !

_-_Non, Harry, ne crois pas que…

_-_Tais-toi, Hermione ! Je monte me coucher ! Peut-être que demain quand je me réveillerai, je me rendrai compte que Ginger a trouvé de quoi payer la somme de vingt mille galions !

_-_Harry ! rappela Ron. Mais… Harry ! Reviens !

_-_Bonne nuit !

Mais malgré toutes ses espérances, le lendemain arriva très vite et rien n'avait changé. Ginger devait toujours quitter le territoire, la communauté magique avait toujours besoin d'un ministre et Ron et Hermione n'osèrent pas lui parler de Ginger de peur de provoquer une nouvelle tempête. Conscient que ce ne pouvait durer comme ça alors qu'ils venaient de se réconcilier, il alla les voir et s'excusa de s'être laissé emporté.

Les examens de fin d'année arrivèrent eux-aussi beaucoup trop vite à son goût. Avec tous les derniers évènements, il avait l'impression de n'avoir rien revu et la boule dans son estomac ne disparut pas avant la fin de la dernière épreuve. Mais durant toute sa semaine chargée, il ne cessa pas de penser que Ginger elle, était dispensée d'examens et qu'elle partirait bientôt… Il perdit même presque un quart de son temps en défense contre les forces du mal à penser à elle et à ce qu'il allait faire dès son départ. Heureusement, l'épreuve théorique était d'une telle facilité qu'il finit à la bonne heure et personne ne remarqua l'écriture précipitée qui remplissait toute sa feuille. Pour une fois, aucune matière ne lui posa de réelle difficulté, pas même les potions. Rogue passa tout son temps à tourner et retourner autour de lui pour lui mettre la pression alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il était déjà angoissé, mais la potion demandée (une potion d'asservissement, qu'il avait déjà préparée une fois au début de l'année) lui parut plutôt facile. A son grand soulagement, elle avait à la fin du temps imparti la même couleur que le breuvage préparé par Hermione. Ses deux amis réussirent d'ailleurs eux-aussi dans toutes les matières et ils purent donc profiter de leurs derniers jours sans se soucier de leurs résultats.

Quand Harry ne s'amusait pas avec Ron et Hermione dans le parc, il passait généralement son temps libre avec Ginger et tous deux s'efforçaient de ne regarder que le temps présent, sachant que l'avenir allait les séparer et leur réserver bien des surprises. Harry voyait bien les autres élèves rire entre amis mais il ne parvenait pas à les imiter. A croire qu'il n'avait pas le cœur à ça… Il n'avait jamais eu une vie normale, de toute manière. Orphelin destiné à un ultime combat marquant le destin de tous, on ne pouvait pas qualifier ça d'ordinaire, bien au contraire. Mais c'était ce qui l'attendait et il attendait patiemment que son heure vienne. Il avait des amis qui étaient là pour lui et qui l'aideraient quand le moment serait venu, il le savait. Ron et Hermione ignoraient la foi qu'il avait en eux, tout comme lui ignorait l'espoir qu'ils avaient placé en lui. En bref, ils étaient tout simplement de vrais amis…

Pettigrow et Narcissa Malefoy, aussi étrange que cela puise paraître, avait gagné la confiance de Dumbledore et apparemment, on envisageait de les faire rentrer dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Harry ne savait pas trop que penser de cette reconversion soudaine. Quoiqu'on puisse en dire, il trouverait toujours cela louche. Peut-être était-ce par mauvaise volonté. Peut-être qu'il refusait de croire que ces gens-là pouvaient changer… Après des années dans le camp de mal, il doutait qu'ils pouvait être redevenus des petits anges bien sages… Ou peut-être était-ce qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas pardonner à quelqu'un qui avait trahi ses parents et à quelqu'un d'autre qui avait plus ou moins mis en place la mort de son parrain. On lui avait souvent répété qu'un elfe de maison malhonnête comme Kreattur n'obéissait qu'aux ordres qui lui plaisaient. Ainsi, on lui avait souvent répété que Lucius Malefoy était peut-être le seul responsable de la mort de Sirius. S'il allait chercher au fond de lui même, Harry savait qu'il y avait une part de vérité là-dedans. Kreattur était allé chez la seule famille qui lui restait, certes, mais rien ne prouvait que c'était Mrs Malefoy qui lui avait donné des ordres. Dobby obéissait un peu à tout le monde, par exemple, alors pourquoi pas Kreattur, du moment que ce qu'on lui demandait de faire lui plaisait ? En résumé, Harry ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre dans cette histoire. Il se contenterait de laisser venir les évènements et si jamais ça tournait mal, au moins il pourrait se dire qu'il avait eu raison de se méfier… C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, de toute manière… Il n'allait pas s'entretenir avec Dumbledore alors que ses soupçons n'étaient pas vraiment fondés…

Finalement, le bal de fin d'année arriva tant bien que mal et la Grande Salle fut décorée comme elle l'était à chaque fête. Quand il entra, il remarqua qu'il était l'un des derniers arrivants et tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Au fond de la salle, Ron et Hermione lui firent signe et il les rejoint en se tortillant parmi la foule qui attendait patiemment que le bal commence. Ron avait déjà touché au buffet savamment préparé et joliment disposé sur les quatre tables repoussées jusqu'aux murs. Hermione avait pris le soin de ramener ses cheveux dans un chignon bien serré et attirait les regards de plusieurs garçons aux alentours, ce qui la faisait sourire.

_-_On a cru que tu ne viendrais pas ! dit-elle. Ginny est partie à a recherche. Jolie robe !

_-_C'est la même que la dernière fois ! s'exclama Harry. Où elle est alors, Ginny ?

_-_Ici ! répondit la concernée en arrivant derrière lui.

Elle était habillée d'une robe particulièrement courte qui aurait fait rougir de honte sa mère si elle l'avait vue dans cette tenue si dévergondée.

_-_Dis-moi, Ginger ne vient pas au bal ?

_-_Non, elle préfère rester seule pour méditer…

_-_J'ai appris pour son départ… déclara Ginny. C'est dommage.

Elle ne paraissait pas le moins du monde attristée par cette nouvelle mais Harry ne fit aucun commentaire.

_-_Je suis vraiment désolée que votre histoire tombe à l'eau !

A nouveau, elle sembla tout sauf désolée et Harry crut même déceler une lueur de joie dans ses yeux. Profondément agacé, il se mit à la recherche d'autres jolies filles avec qui il pourrait passer une bonne soirée, histoire d'oublier un peu que le lendemain serait son dernier jour à Poudlard en temps qu'élève de sixième année. Il repéra Cho, seule dans un coin de la salle, qui regardait déjà en sa direction. Il lui sourit et lui fit un petit signe de la main auquel elle répondit avec joie.

_-_Ginny, soit tu te tais, soit je danse avec quelqu'un d'autre, c'est clair ? répliqua-t-il.

_-_Che me demande bien qui va chouer ce soir ! dit Ron, la bouche pleine de gâteau à la poire. Perchonne n'a rien voulu nous dire ! Mais chuignore pourquoi il n'y a pas de chène !

A ce moment, Dumbledore réclama le silence en frappant dans ses mains jusqu'à ce que tout le monde se taise puis prit la parole d'une voix calme et posée :

_-_Avant que ce bal ne commence, je tiens personnellement à ce que tout le monde participe à une minute de silence en hommage à toutes les personnes décédées des agissements de Lord Voldemort cette année…

Un frisson parcourut la foule mais tout le monde obéit hormis quelques Serpentard dont Drago Malefoy qui préférèrent se moquer des autres en s'attirant les regards noirs de tous les professeurs, y compris celui de Rogue.

Harry vit bien que Ron avait pali et qu'il osait à peine respirer, de peur de faire du bruit qui viendrait troubler ce silence en l'honneur de son frère parmi tant d'autres.

_-_Merci, dit Dumbledore. A présent je voudrais tous vous féliciter pour vos brillants résultats de cette année…

_-_Pour ceux qui sont recalés, ça doit être assez humiliant… murmura Hermione.

_-Car je sais que même si vous avez échoués à vos examens, vous avez tous évolués en temps que membre d'une même communauté…_

_-_Ah bon ? marmonna Ron et jetant un regard noir à Malefoy qui riait à en perdre haleine avec Crabbe et Goyle. Je ne crois pas qu'ils aient évolués, ces trois-là !

_-Vous qui jusqu'à présent ne connaissiez pas les horreurs de la guerre, vous découvrez à quel point Voldemort gagne à prendre le pouvoir. C'est pourquoi l'union reste et restera toujours notre principale force._

_-_Tous les ans il va répéter ça ? demanda Ron. Ca ne sert à rien, personne ne veux s'allieravec des abrutis pareils !

Il désigna Malefoy et sa bande de Serpentard d'un coup de tête.

_-_De toute façon je crois que Malefoy a déjà choisi son camp… dut Harry d'une voix rauque.

_-Je ne suis pas là pour vous faire un grand discours politique sur ce qui convient de faire ou non. Vous choisirez votre camp selon vos désirs. Je veux juste vous faire ouvrir les yeux sur une dure réalité qui entoure désormais notre quotidien : le pays est en guerre. _

_-_Je crois qu'on l'avait remarqué, bougonna Harry en observant Malefoy du coin de l'œil. Il ne va pas se taire, celui-là, alors ?

_-_Il se croit supérieur, c'est bien connu… soupira Hermione.

_-C'est pourquoi je fais appel à vous pour ne jamais laisser le chaos s'installer dans vos cœurs. Rejetez l'oppression et vivez votre vie comme bon vous semble, sans vous soucier de la tyrannie qui frappe à votre porte. Et comme le rire est un excellent moyen de tenir tête à la domination, je vous invite tous à laisser vos cœurs s'exprimer librement ce soir !_

Une salve d'applaudissement ponctua le discours de Dumbledore qui salua la foule et regagna la table des professeurs, la seule à être encore à sa place. Harry ignorait ce qu'il avait voulu dire par « laisser vos cœurs s'exprimer librement », mais il prit la main de Ginny et comme les autres couples attendit les premières notes de musique pour commencer à danser. Comme Ron l'avait fait remarquer, aucune scène n'avait été dressée et par conséquent aucun groupe ne vint jouer ce soir-là. Les Bizarr'Sisters devaient se lamenter sur le sort de leur chanteuse…

Des instruments ensorcelés se mirent à jouer tous seuls et Harry entama une première danse dans les bras de Ginny. Autant quelques mois auparavant il aurait été vraiment à l'aise dans cette position, autant il aurait voulu fuir cette étreinte le plus vite possible. Danser avec Ginny lui paraissait être comme une insulte à Ginger.

_-_Tu ne vas tout de même pas renoncer à toutes les filles pour elle, alors qu'elle s'en va et que tu ne la reverras peut-être jamais ! pensa-t-il.

Mais il ne parvenait pas à se sentir bien dans les bras de Ginny. Pourtant, lorsqu'il sortait avec elle, il se trouvait vraiment à l'aise avec elle… Comme quoi, Ginger avait fait des ravages au plus profond de lui-même…

_-_Détends-toi, Harry ! murmura Ginny.

Elle lui jeta un des regards qui le faisaient à chaque fois craquer, quand ils étaient encore ensemble. Mais cette fois, il ne ressentit rien d'autre qu'un désir de s'arrêter et de la fuir. Peut-être était-ce ses anciens sentiments pour elle qui lui faisaient peur… Peut-être craignait-il qu'ils ressurgissent à son insu… Pourtant, avec elle, c'était bel et bien terminé. Tandis qu'avec Ginger…

_-_Arrête de penser à elle ! se dit-il. Ou sinon tu vas la voir au lieu de rester là, qu'on n'en parle plus !

A sa plus grande satisfaction, le morceau s'arrêta et il put enfin se dégager de l'étreinte de Ginny qui poussa une exclamation de surprise.

_-_Excuse-moi, mais je ne me sens pas très bien… mentit-il. Je vais aller m'asseoir un peu, si ça ne te gène pas…

_-_Bon, très bien ! grogna Ginny. Je vais aller voir si je peux trouver quelqu'un d'autre…

Harry, comme il l'avait dit, alla se poser sur une des chaises et se mit à observer les élèves danser. Il sourit en voyant les première et deuxième années rougir quand venaient des slows ou quand quelqu'un venait leur demander de danser. Et dire qu'il avait été comme ça… Les septième année semblaient profiter à fond de leur dernière soirée à Poudlard. Cho, le sourire aux lèvres, vint même lui proposer une danse qu'il accepta sans trop de remords. Au moins, avec elle, il était sûr que ce serait une danse et rien de plus, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Ginny. Il savait très bien qu'elle ferait tout pour ressortir avec lui dès que Ginger serait partie…

_-_Ca faisait longtemps ! dit Cho en souriant tandis qu'ils se mouvaient gracieusement sur une valse plutôt agréable.

Mais ils furent rapidement bousculés par quelqu'un qui leur rentra dedans comme une flèche. Harry se sentit trébucher lentement et son crâne cogna violemment le sol, si bien qu'il fut étourdi pendant cinq bonnes secondes. Puis, Cho tomba sur lui et lui coupa le souffle.

_-_Ca va ? s'enquit-elle en se relevant et en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se remettre debout.

Tous les couples autour d'eux s'étaient arrêtés de danser et des dizaines de regards s'étaient à présent tournés vers eux. Parmi tous les visages tournées vers lui, Harry distingua celui de Ginny qui afficha une expression de déception, sans doute car il avait trouvé une autre partenaire et que finalement, il allait très bien.

_-_Je me demande qui a pu faire ça ! grogna-t-il. Tu as vu quelqu'un ?

Cho fit non de la tête et ils se remirent à danser, jetant des regards un peu partout autour d'eux. Mais quelques minutes après, la même chose se reproduit et à nouveau, ils tombèrent l'un sur l'autre au sol, attirant l'attention d'à peu près tout le monde. Harry capta même le regard de Rogue qui souriait méchamment.

_-_C'est quoi ça ? s'exclama Cho. Que se passe-t-il ?

Harry haussa les épaules et chercha parmi la foule quelqu'un qui aurait pu se trahir mais il ne vit rien d'autre que Malefoy qui était plié en deux de rire.

_-_C'est pas normal, si tu veux, mon avis… murmura-t-il.

Il hésita avant de danser sur un air dynamique qui lui paraissait fort agréable. Si quelqu'un s'amusait avec lui, il valait mieux ne pas se faire remarquer… Il observa suspicieusement Ginny mais il savait bien au fond de lui qu'elle n'était pas capable de faire une telle chose. Certes, elle était jalouse, mais pas puérile. Et surtout, elle ne serait pas capable de lui faire ça à _lui_…

_-_Allons-y… dit-il à Cho et il reprit une de ses mains pour entamer quelques pas rapides sur la musique. Ce n'était peut-être qu'un accident…

Il ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Il commençait à peine à reprendre un peu d'assurance qu'il entendit avec horreur comme un craquement provenant de quelque part très près de lui. Cho ouvrit de grands yeux ronds et secoua la tête de gauche à droite comme pour montrer que ce n'était pas elle. Il se retourna alors avec lenteur et remarqua avec consternation que sa robe s'était déchirée jusqu'à la hauteur du bas de ses fesses.

_-_Oh, c'est pas vrai ! pesta-t-il. Elle ne s'est pas craquée ainsi toute seule !

Cho jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et pouffa de rire. Pourtant, Harry ne trouvait pas cela drôle du tout. Il ne put tout de même pas s'empêcher de ressentir un élan de reconnaissance quand elle maintint les deux morceau de sa robe ensemble à l'aide d'une de ses mains.

_-_N'importe qui qui nous voit comme ça, moi avec ma main placée à cet endroit, peut penser que…

_-_Ils ne penseront rien ! bougonna Harry en lui coupant la parole. On va danser jusqu'à la porte et après, je file dans la tour de Gryffondor ! Je tiens pas à rester toute la soirée en caleçon !

Cho pouffa à nouveau de rire mais fit comme il dit et tous deux dansèrent en direction de la porte.

_-_Tu diras à Ron et Hermione ce qui m'est arrivé, s'exclama Harry quand il poussa la poignée pour sortir. Et puis… A la prochaine !

Cho lui adressa un grand signe de la main pour le saluer et sourit.

_-_Bon courage pour la suite ! dit-elle joyeusement.

Harry referma la porte avec une bien meilleure opinion d'elle. Sans plus attendre, il dévala les escaliers et courut jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant la Grosse Dame qui ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer que la fente de sa robe était indécente. Lâchant un juron, il monta dans son dortoir et mit directement ses affaires dans sa valise. Alors comme ça, il ne restait plus qu'un jour…

_-_Allez, dépêchez-vous, bandes de paresseux ! cria Rusard à l'adresse des retardataires qui se hâtaient de traîner leurs lourdes valises jusqu'au Poudlard Express. Le train part dans dix minutes, dépêchez-vous !

Harry, Ron, et Hermione se mirent à courir vers le train et cherchèrent un compartiment vide. A leur grande surprise, ils en trouvèrent un vers le milieu du véhicule, sans doute dû au fait que les autres grouillaient de monde : des amitiés étaient nées, cette année !

_-_Tu as trouvé Ginger ? demanda Hermione tout en s'installant confortablement dans la banquette.

_-_Je crois qu'elle n'est pas encore montée dans le train, répondit Harry. Sinon je l'aurai vue…

_-_Désolé pour toi, mais moi je ne suis pas mécontent que cette année se termine ! s'exclama Ron. Parce qu'entre nous, on en a vues des meilleures, pas vrai ?

Harry haussa les épaules. Il s'en fichait un peu, à vrai dire. C'était le dernier de ses soucis.

_-_Tu vois, je regrette à moitié de ne pas avoir cherché à mieux la connaître, ta Ginger, avoua Hermione. Si tu tiens à elle comme ça, elle devait vraiment être une fille bien…

_-_Elle l'est, malgré les apparences, assura Harry.

La locomotive siffla et peu à peu le train prit de la vitesse. Harry regarda le château s'éloigner et devenir pas plus grand qu'un point, puis disparaître complètement à l'horizon et laisser place à de la verdure à perte de vue. Il avait du mal à réaliser que la prochaine fois qu'il verrait le château s'éloigner ainsi, il n'y reviendrait plus jamais en temps qu'étudiant. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une année à passer dans ce bon vieux Poudlard… Et quelle année ! Sa septième année, celle qui compterait le plus pour son avenir… Il s'était souvent demandé si ce serait en septième année que la prophétie s'accomplirait. Et dire que six années étaient déjà passées depuis qu'il avait reçu sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard ! Six ans que sa vie avait pris un sens, en quelque sorte, et que d'évènements depuis ça ! La pierre philosophale, la Chambre des Secrets, le Retourneur de Temps, le Tournoi des Trois –Quatre, exceptionnellement– Sorciers, puis le Département des Mystères et enfin tout ce qu'il avait vécu cette année… Et tout ça, il l'avait traversé avec ses amis…

Il regarda Ron et Hermione du coin de l'œil et nota qu'ils s'étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre sur une banquette. Qu'aurait-il fait sans eux ? Sans doute rien du tout. Seul, il n'aurait jamais réussi à récupérer la pierre philosophale avec Voldemort. Si Ron n'avait pas été son ami, il ne serait jamais allé sauver Ginny dans la Chambre de Secrets. Sans Hermione, Sirius aurait été embrassé par un détraqueur et son âme aspirée… A chaque fois, c'était avec ses amis qu'ils réalisaient tous ses exploits. Et il était certain que ça marcherait comme ça toute sa vie. Ses parents, Sirius, Remus et Queudver n'avaient-ils pas été amis jusqu'à leur mort ? Ou du moins jusqu'à la trahison de Pettigrow…

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vit tout d'abord pas les trois visiteurs qui entrèrent dans leur compartiment. Ce fut Ron, en leur disant de dégager, qui le fit sursauter et remarquer que Drago Malefoy et ses deux acolytes le toisaient, les mains sur les hanches.

_-_Alors, on rêve, Potter ? dit Malefoy de sa voix traînante.

Harry haussa les sourcils et lui rendit son regard plein de mépris.

_-_De quoi voudrais-tu que je rêve ? rétorqua-t-il. Pas de toi en tout cas.

_-_Heureusement ! Mais je me demandais si tu n'étais pas entrain de repenser à ce merveilleux bal, hier soir ! C'était bien, hein ?

La vérité vint soudain à l'esprit de Harry comme une évidence. Alors c'était lui qui avait fait tout ça ! C'était bas, comme niveau, vraiment !

_-_Ah c'était toi, alors ? s'exclama-t-il. Et moi qui pensais que j'avais affaire à un première année particulièrement jeune dans sa tête et immature pour son âge ! Et non, en fait c'était un grand sixième année qui en plus se croit supérieur aux autres… Quelle surprise !

Crabbe et Goyle serrèrent les poings et retroussèrent leurs manches mais il n'y prêta aucune attention. Ce qu'il admirait, c'était l'impact de ses paroles sur la fierté de Malefoy. Le visage de ce dernier était passé au rouge et son regard s'était fait menaçant.

_-_Fais gaffe, Potter. Tu n'en as plus pour longtemps, ici. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres commence à en avoir assez que tu te tires de situation à chaque fois. La prochaine, il ne te manquera pas !

_-_J'y veillerai ! répliqua Harry d'une voix faussement joyeuse. Merci pour tes conseils, maintenant je sais qu'il faut que je fasse attention quand je suis devant lui !

Ron pouffa de rire.

_-_Tu fais ton malin, reprit Malefoy, mais je te promets que ta fin est bien plus proche que tu ne le penses !

_-_Tu as l'air bien informé, la fouine. C'est lui qui te l'a dit ? Ca y est, tu fais partie des leurs ?

_-_Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que tu as intérêt de bien te préparer pendant les vacances, car ta mort sera brutale…

_-_Je ne veux plus t'entendre, Malefouine. Dégage !

_-_Tu ne pourras pas dire que tu n'as pas été prévenu ! rétorqua Malefoy juste avant de claquer la porte derrière lui.

Harry ne le quitta pas des yeux avant qu'il ait complètement disparu de son champ de vision. Pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait avoué, mais ses paroles avaient réveillé en lui sa crainte. Et s'il disait vrai ? Si Voldemort tenait vraiment à mettre un terme à toute cette histoire ? Si le duel final allait venir trop tôt, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se préparer convenablement ?

_-_Il ment, dit Hermione comme si elle avait perçu son anxiété. Dumbledore ne te laissera jamais seul devant Vol… Voldemort si tu n'y es pas préparé… L'enjeu est bien trop grand…

Harry déglutit difficilement. Il espérait qu'elle disait vrai… Mais en même temps, Dumbledore n'avait rien fait pour le préparer, cette année… Pour une des premières fois de sa vie, il eut vraiment peur pour son avenir. Il ne voulait pas mourir si tôt, et surtout, il ne voulait pas laisser Voldemort triompher…

_-_Je sais que tu y arriveras ! dit Ron. Tu l'as déjà fait !

_-_Déjà fait quoi ? demanda Ginny en ouvrant à son tour la porte du compartiment.

_-_Affronté Voldemort… répondit son frère.

_-_Ah…

Harry, qui n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler de ça, replongea son regard derrière la vitre et observa les paysages défiler les uns après les autres. Ce fut quand le train traversa un grand champ de blé desséché qu'il se sentit le mieux. C'était ce qui correspondait le plus à son humeur du moment. Vide, désert. Il avait envie d'être seul. Il ignorait même où il allait aller une fois qu'il aurait atteint la gare Kings Cross. C'était comme si son esprit s'était déconnecté. Il ne voulait plus penser à rien…

_-_Où vas-tu ? s'enquit Ron quand il se leva, l'air décidé.

_-_Voir Remus dans son compartiment…

En effet, comme lors de leur troisième année, Remus Lupin avait préféré prendre le Poudlard Express pour effectuer le voyage et s'était trouvé un compartiment vide pour lui tout seul. Harry, qui l'avait déjà repéré, vers la fin du train, soupçonnait Dumbledore d'y être pour quelque chose : peut-être tenait-il à ce qu'il soit là pour veiller sur lui au cas où il y aurait un pépin durant le trajet.

Quand il entra, son ancien professeur tentait de dormir et releva brusquement la tête, surpris d'avoir de la visite. Son visage se radoucit cependant à la vue de qui venait le voir et il pria Harry de s'asseoir.

_-_Ca ne va pas ? questionna-t-il doucement en notant son air triste. Il y a un problème avec Ron et Hermione ?

Harry fit non de la tête, incapable d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler.

_-_Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Harry ne répondit pas et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Remus laissa s'échapper une exclamation de surprise mais ne se retira pas.

_-_Tu ne veux pas me dire ? murmura-t-il. C'est au sujet de Ginger ?

_-_Comment es-tu au courant pour son départ ? s'exclama Harry, retrouvant soudain l'usage de la parole.

Sous l'effet de la surprise, il se redressa pour faire face à Remus qui lui sourit tristement.

_-_J'en ai entendu parler, comme tout le monde, répondit ce dernier. Les nouvelles vont vite à Poudlard…

Harry soupira et se recala dans sa banquette.

_-_Elle part pour Los Angeles, expliqua-t-il. Et… Tu as sûrement compris que nous deux, on…

_-_J'ai très bien compris, assura Remus. Mais tu vas t'y faire, ne t'inquiète pas…

_-_Et si je ne la revois jamais ? Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour elle de partir !

_-_Je le sais, Harry, je le sais, mais que veux-tu y faire ? Le Ministère a décidé son exil, elle ne peut qu'obéir… Et puis dis-toi que vous finirez forcément par vous revoir un jour. Le monde est petit, tu sais !

_-_Trop grand à mon goût… bougonna Harry. Et la vie trop courte. Surtout pour moi.

Remus soupira et sourit à nouveau sans joie. Il ne trouva cependant rien à répondre.

_-_Pense à autre chose, dit-il au bout d'un moment pour rompre le silence qui s'était installé. Tu auras tout le temps de réfléchir à ça plus tard…

_-_Mouais…

Harry haussa les épaules, peu convaincu. Il reposa la tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux. Remus lui prit la main et la serra dans la sienne, ce qui eut pour effet de l'apaiser un peu. Au moins, il était là pour lui, tout comme Ron et Hermione…

A cette pensée qui lui réchauffait le cœur, il ferma les yeux et s'endormit au bout de quelques minutes.

Le quai 9¾ était déjà bondé de monde quand le Poudlard Express s'y arrêta. Harry fut seulement réveillé par l'agitation qui naquit dans les couloirs, chacun voulant sortir le plus vite possible du train. Les valises s'entrechoquaient et celle de Neville s'ouvrit en plein milieu du passage, juste devant Harry qui fut contraint de s'arrêter. Un peu devant lui, ayant échapper au bouchon que son camarade créait, il aperçut Ginger qui sortait du wagon.

_-_Dépêche-toi, Neville ! bougonna-t-il, craignant qu'elle s'en aille avant de lui avoir dit au revoir. Allez !

Il poussa un juron et même si c'était malpoli, il enjamba les affaires répandues au sol, piétinant certaines, évitant certaines autres.

_-_Harry… reprocha Remus, juste derrière lui.

_-_Désolé, vieux, lança Harry à l'adresse de Neville, mais c'est très important !

_-_Il n'y a pas de mal ! dit Neville en s'efforçant de sourire. Bonnes vacances, Harry ! Fais bien attention à toi !

Mais Harry n'écoutait plus et descendait déjà du train à toute allure, sa lourde valise cognant tous les murs en un vacarme assourdissant. Dans un coin du quai, il aperçut les tignasses rousses de toute la famille Weasley au grand complet (ou du moins ce qu'il en restait) accompagnée de Tonks, Kingsley et Maugrey Fol Œil, mais ce n'était pas vers eux qu'il voulait aller. Pourtant, Ginger avait déjà rejoint son père à l'autre bout de la plate-forme, aussi se décida-t-il à tout de même aller à leur rencontre avant de la retrouver.

Comme à son habitude, Mrs Weasley se précipita pour le serrer dans ses bras et s'assaillir de questions inutiles telles que « ça va ? » ou « tu as passé un bon voyage ? » auxquelles il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de répondre par « oui, Mrs Weasley ». Maugrey voulut ensuite vérifier qu'il était bien le vrai Harry et lui posa lui-aussi un tas de questions. Il dut donc annoncer la forme de son patronus, le tout dernier mot de passe de Gryffondor, le nombre de BUSEs qu'il avait obtenues l'année dernière et les ASPICs qu'il passerait l'année suivante.

_-_C'est bon, ce n'est pas un imposteur, assura l'ancien auror alors que tut le monde le savait déjà pertinemment. On peut y aller…

_-_Non ! s'exclama Harry. Je dois d'abord aller voir… enfin j'ai quelque chose à faire…

_-_Non, pas le temps !

_-_Alastor ! reprocha Remus. Laisse-le, s'il te plait…

Maugrey poussa l'un de ces grognements dont il avait le secret et lui dit de filer avant qu'il ne change d'avis. Harry remercia intérieurement Remus de s'être montré compréhensif.

C'était fou comme en quelques minutes, le quai avait pu se vider. Au moment où Harry retrouva Ginger, qui avait quitté son père, il ne devait rester que la moitié des gens présents au débarquement, si bien qu'on pouvait facilement les voir même à l'autre extrémité de la plate-forme. Il constata ainsi que tout son « comité d'accueil » ne le quittait pas des yeux et il se sentit rougir. Mais peu importait : il n'allait pas renoncer à ses dernières secondes avec Ginger…

Celle-ci attendait patiemment en plein milieu du quai et le regardait arriver sans ciller. Elle afficha un petit sourire timide qu'il lui rendit.

_-_Alors ça y est… murmura-t-il quand ils furent tout proche l'un de l'autre. C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent… Et nous aussi…

_-_Hum… Pour le moment, en tout cas.

Il eut y un silence gêné pendant lequel personne ne parla.

_-_Euh… Ils t'attendent, je crois… dit soudain Ginger en montrant d'un signe de tête la famille Weasley et les autres.

_-_Ouais…

Il se retourna vers eux mais ne parvint pas à partir. Alors, même s'ils venaient de se séparer et même s'il devait tout faire pour l'oublier, il la prit une dernière fois dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément. Il savait qu'au moins douze personnes les observaient s'enlacer ainsi mais il s'en fichait complètement et il resserra l'étreinte. Et dire que ce serait peut-être leur dernier baiser… Un mélange d'émotions confuses l'envahirent et lui firent oublier tout autour de lui. Son cœur battait très fort. Il se sentait tellement bien…

Mais, comme toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin, ils se séparèrent et chacun reprit sa route, Harry vers les Weasley et Ginger vers son père. Ils se jetèrent un dernier regard triste avant que Harry ne traverse le passage menant au hall de la gare, côté moldus. Il sentait les regards tournés vers lui et aurait bien voulu qu'on le laisse en paix. C'était comme si sa tête était devenue trop lourde et qu'il fallait qu'il l'allège en versant quelques larmes. Mais sa fierté l'en empêchait et il garda tout son chagrin au fond de lui-même pour ne pas craquer.

Les trois Dursley attendaient impatiemment son arrivée et l'oncle Vernon jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre quand il le vit s'avancer vers eux, entouré de ses amis. Mr Weasley leur adressa un signe de main qu'il fit semblant de ne pas voir, comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'on sache qu'il connaissait ces individus à l'apparence pour le moins étrange. Harry savait que les Dursley étaient très attachés à leur réputation.

_-_Et bien Harry, je crois qu'on va devoir se quitter, dit Mr Weasley. Mais rassure-toi, nous nous reverrons très bientôt.

_-_Je l'espère… avoua Harry en saluant chacun leur tour ses amis et les autres. Je ne tiens pas à rester chez eux tout l'été… D'ailleurs, où habitent-ils, maintenant ? Leur maison avait été détruite l'été dernier…

_-_On a tout fait reconstruire, annonça Kingsley. C'était la moindre des choses. Dumbledore tenait personnellement à payer tous les frais. Et je peux te dire qu'ils n'ont pas refusé une telle proposition, tes moldus. Je crois même qu'ils en ont bien profité ! Enfin, tu verras ça quand tu seras sur place, à Privet Drive…

Harry sourit du coin des lèvres.

_-_J'imagine déjà la piscine dans le jardin, plaisanta-t-il. Et le jacuzzi dans la salle de bain !

Hermione pouffa de rire mais les autres, hormis Tonks, ne comprirent pas vraiment à quoi il faisait allusion.

_-_Qu'est-ce qu'un jacuzzi ? demanda Mr Wesley, visiblement très intéressé.

_-_Oh, je vous expliquerai quand se verra ! répondit Harry en se dirigeant vers les Dursley qui commençaient à taper du pied pour montrer leur impatience. Sinon ils vont prendre racine…

Il leur jeta à tous un dernier regard plein de reconnaissance et rejoignit son oncle, sa tante et son cousin qui ne prirent pas la peine de le saluer. Il se retrouvait à nouveau seul mais il se sentait prêt à affronter cette nouvelle période à Privet Drive. Et puis au moins, lorsqu'il serait livré à lui-même dans sa chambre, Proxima du Centaure serait bien étincelante, non ? En tout cas, il espérait fortement qu'elle le serait assez pour raviver un peu la flamme de son cœur qui, séparée de ses proches, avait déjà perdu en éclat… L'été, si Ginger pensait à lui, serait moins difficile…

* * *

_et bah voilà la fin... ça y est, y a plus! j'ai du mal à croire que tout est fini pour le moment... quand j'ai commencé à écrire, je me disais : et bah quand je serais au bout y aura de quoi déboucher le champagne! mais bon, finalement la fin est arrivée... 395 pages word... si j'avais su que j'écrirais autant! c'était juste un petit défi que je me lançais quand j'ai commencé à écrire..._ _et maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à remettre tout ça..._

_donc j'ai pris ma décision, j'écrirai une suite! je peux pas m'arrêter maintenant, j'y arriverai pas! lol! j'ai déjà trouvé quelques petits morceaux d'intrigue donc ça avance pas mal pour l'instant, mais je crois que je ne posterai pas avant la rentrée... enfin je verrai bien si je suis prête à recommencer avant... j'espère que vous serez toujours là pour me lire!_

_un truc qui me ferait super plaisir, c'est que tous mes lecteurs me laissent une petite review pour la fin... juste pour voir un peu le nombre de gens qui m'ont lue... en tout cas je remercie toux ceux qui ont pris la peine de cliquer en bas à droite à chaque chapitre!_

_Davstory, j'estime que le départ de Ginger est une bonne raison de séparation, pas toi? en plus, comme sa soeur est morte et tout ça, ça va lui permettre de faire le point car comme vous voyez dans ce chapitre elle est un peu paumée dans ses sentiments... merci à toi de m'avoir écrit et je ravie que veuilles une suite! à la prochaine alors!_

_Mimi Lufkin, alors toi tu m'as trop fait rire dans ta dernière review! lol! t'as pas une adresse msn à me passer, qu'on fasse connaissance un peu? parce que j'aimerais beaucouip discuter avec toi! d'ailleurs avec n'importe quel autre lecteur, je suis partante!  
par contre je crois pas que je ferai un voyage temporel, ça conviendrait pas trop avec ce que j'ai déjà écrit, mais peut-être que j'écrirai quand même sur les maraudeurs quand j'aurai fini la suite de cette fic... désolée, mais ce ne sera pas moi qui écrirai ton super voyage temporel!  
et c'est sûr que c'est triste que ça soit fini... moi je veux pas m'arrêter, c'est pour ça que je continuerai! et si ça peut te rassurer et rassurer tous les autres, on n'a pas fini d'en entendre parler, de la petite Ginger! je vous jure qu'elle fera son retour très vite!  
merci à toi aussi d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review (même si t'avais la flemme! lol)_

_Je comprends mieux ce que tu veux me dire, mysm, en fait Harry est pas si puissant que ça dans mon histoire mais il risque de le devenir... Il a un combat à préparer, lui!  
je te remercie de m'avoir dit ce que tu pensais de mon histoire et j'espère te revoir quand j'écrirai la suite! _

_vacances chargées pour toi, Zabou, un peu plus que les miennes, d'ailleurs! je sais pas si la raison de la rupture est un super truc, mais bon Ginger a pas le choix : elle ne peut pas payer, donc elle doit s'en aller... c'est aussi simple que ça (et aussi triste que ça aussi, parce que le petit Harry il a pris un coup dur dans sa figure...)  
comme les autres, je te remercie de m'avoir suivie jusqu'au bout (et oui, même quand tu avais des exos de physique à faire, trois heures de gym intensiveet un bac à réviser! lol!). à bientôt sur msn!_

_bon bah maelstrom, j'espère que tu me feras confiance pour la suite... J'essaierai de faire aussi bien et je pense que j'y arriverai car après tout, je commence à prendre de l'assurance et une fois que j'aurai tracé les grandes lignes de l'histoire, ça ira facilement, je pense... enfin j'espère que tu seras là pour me lire car tu as été un de mes plus fidèles lecteurs et reviewers et je t'en suis très reconnaissante, merci ! je suis contente de pouvoir te parler sur msn, c'est sympa e mieux te connaître! depuis le début ou presque tu me dis ce que tu en penses et ça m'a bien motivée! encore désolée pour le Harry/Ginny au milieu de la fic! lol! j'espère que tu me pardonneras!_

_diablotine, c'était la 3è proposition la bonne... Ginger quitte Poudlard et jusqu'à nouvel ordre ne revoit pas Harry... et puis elle est un peu secouée par la mort d'Ashley donc elle ne sait plus trop où elle en est, alors tout ça réuni, ça donne une rupture! les 3 auraient pu marcher mais c'est la pire qui est retenue... vous inquiétez pas, je vous promets qu'elle reviendra et elle fera du bruit, comme à son habitude...  
merci de m'avoir écrit en tout cas! (oulala je me répète, là! lol!)_

_Si si, miss black, je vais séparer Harry et Ginger! je peux pas les laisser ensemble s'ils sont chacun à l'autre bout de la terre, ça sert à rien! autant leur rendre leur "liberté", comme ça si jamais ils trouvent quelqu'un d'autre en leur absence, ils ne seront pas pour autant infidèles...  
pour Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, elle veut le récupérer, son Harry chéri ! je la comprends, en même temps, vu que leur séparation à eux était vraimentdue à une bêtise... de sa part, bien entendu! donc c'est sûr qu'elle n'a pas fini de lui tourner autour, Ginny ! comme au bal, par exemple... le regard de braise, la petite robe bien courte...  
au fait, on dit prognostique! lol! donc oui, il y avait une faute!** ; )  
**toi aussi tu as le droit à des remrciements, je ne compte plus combien de reviews venant de toi j'ai pu recevoir!_

_Lily Black, t'as tout compris! pas de sous à cause de la mort de sa soeur... j'avoue que leur plan était pas très sympathique mais bon, du moment que ça marche... elle peut pas rester parce que 20 000 galions c'est une trop grosse somme, imagine un peu les dettes après ça! mais t'inquiète pas ils vont se revoir... et elle tiendra sa promesse, elle trouvera le moyen de revenir... promis! et oui moi ça fait bizarre de pas avoir de chapitre à taper... à tous les coups tu vas voir, la semaine prochaine j'aurai déjà écrit le premier chapitre! lol! enfin je sais pas, mais bon ça va me manquer, je crois... je vais surtout m'ennuyer si j'écris pas... donc je suis prête à parier que dès que j'ai trouvé le plan de l'histoire, je m'y mets! c'est obligé! lol  
tiens, toi aussi tu as été une fidèle revieweuse... merci, c'était sympa de ta part!_

_et je vais finir avec toi, nynousette... je suis contente que tu m'aies écrit avant la fin! c'est pas Ginger qui veut plus être avec Harry c'est le ministère qui en a décidé ainsi... et ils ressortiront ensemble avant la fin de la 7è année, c'est certain... donc soyez pas tristes! lol_

_et pendant que j'y suis je vais aussi remercier Rebecca Black qui elle aussi m'a beaucoup écrit et ça m'a fait super plaisir! merci à toi rebecca! en espérant te revoir (ou du moins te relire! )_

_voilà pour les reviews d'aujourd'hui... un autre grand merci à tout le monde!_

_bon ba je crois que j'ai plus rien à dire, vu qu'il n'y a plus de chapitre suivant à présenter...  
ptêtre un ou deux mots sur la suite... bon bah:  
je ne sais pas quand je vais la poster (et oui ça vous aide, je sais!)  
je n'ai pas encore trouvé de titre (pas mal comme précision ça aussi!)  
j'ai planifié 3 chapitres pour le moment (les 3 du début, ceux qui sont bien chiants car c'est là qu'il se passe rien de bien grave ni de très excitant)  
j'ai déjà trouvé quand, comment, pourquoi, avec qui Ginger se remanifestera (ah ça, c'est mieux!)  
il va y avoir des morts mais pour le moment je sais pas qui! (oulala il est temps que je m'y mette sérieusement!)_

_bon je crois que je vais vous laisser parce que sinon je sens que je vais jamais voir revoir! lol! je vous souhaite à tous d'excellentes vacances au soleil ou ailleurs, peut-être avec un exemplaire de Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince entre les mains, le vrai cette fois! s'il vous plait, comparez pas ce que j'ai fait avec ça, ça doit être minable! lol!_

_allez cette fois c'est tout... je poste parce que sinon ça va gueuler! lol! dernier chapitre, le plus long mais pas forcément le mieux... enfn bon, c'est la fin quoi!_

_bisous tout le monde! à la prochaine!_

_louknaille_


	37. la grande décision de Godric

_Et voilà, je suis de retour après quelques semaines de répit... J'espère que vous avez tous passé d'excellentes vacances et que vous allez profiter du temps qu'il vous reste! Moi de mon côté, j'ai passé deux semaines plutôt bof bof, mais qui m'ont permis de bien réfléchir sur ce que j'allais écrire. Utiles, les vacances! Donc, ça y est, j'y suis, à ma fameuse suite! Après Le Prince de Sang-Mêlé, voici_ **Harry Potter et le Talisman du Destin**_, qui sera donc la 7è et dernière année de Harry à Poudlard..._

_Avant de commencer je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews que j'ai adoré lire pendant mes vacances! J'ai bien aimé découvrir d'autres lecteurs et leur avis. J'avoue que certaines reviews m'ont fait extrèement plaisir! Lire qu'on est digne de JK Rowling, franchement, c'est pas rien! Mais je vous remercie tous très sincèrement, ça m'a bien remotivée pour la suite! D'ailleurs, pendant un moment j'ai douté. Est-ce que j'allais continuer? Car en fait, j'ai lu Harry Potter 6 (le vrai, cette fois!) en anglais et après ça, j'ai eu du mal à repartir pour ma fic à moi... Je me sentais toute petite à côté de ça! Et puis il y a des différences tellement grosses! Il m'est arrivé de me dire: mais c'est pas possible, comment je vais faire pour écrire ma suite en sachant qu'en vrai, c'est ça qui se passe ? Mais j'avais promiset j'ai lu vos reviews, je pouvais pas faire demi-tour et en plus ça m'a remotivée, comme je l'ai déjà dit. Donc en bref, merci tout le monde!_

_Pour continuer avec le vrai tome 6, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de constater que JK Rowling m'avait devancée sur certains points... Des choses que je comptais mettre dans le 7 et qu'elle a mises dans le 6... Donc je préfère vous avertir que ce que j'écrirai avait été plannifié avant que je le lise, et je n'avais pas envie de supprimer ces détails d'intrigue. Attendez-vous à certains points communs, qui normalement resteront assez rares (en fait c'est surtout une grosse chose que je voulais mettre vers le milieu du 7 mais qui arrive bien plus tôt d'après JKR... je ne vous en dit pas plus sinon vous allez trouver quoi! enfin j'avoue que c'est pas bien durà deviner quand on a lu le bouquin...)_

_Voilà... Que dire de plus? Ah oui, j'ai relu certains passages de ce que j'avais déjà écrit (et oui, je ne me souviens absolument pas de certains détails... Par exemple, est-ce que Ginger a toujours les cheveux rouges depuis Halloween? C'est une question à laquelle je n'ai toujours pas de réponse! donc si vous le savez, hésitez pas à me le dire!) et donc j'ai découvert par moment des petites fautes, des espaces qui manquent, et tout plein de petits machins comme ça. Pour les maniaques de l'orthographe qui comme moi ont horreur des fautes dans un texte, excusez-moi! J'essaierai de mieux me relire mais bon, j'ai souvent la flegme, pour tout vous dire! Auteur mais paresseuse, et oui!_

_Bon bah sinon, ce premier chapitre (ou ce 37è, comme vous voulez) est un peu comme une introduction pour la suite qui arrivera bientôt (je l'ai déjà écrite mais je ne poste pas tout d'un coup! héhéhé, il va falloir attendre!) donc... donc quoi au juste? Bref, je suis entrain de commencer le chapitre 4... __Pour le moment, voici le premier, là, juste en-dessous, et j'arrête de vous embêter avec toutes mes petites histoires! bonne lecture à tous, en espérant que ça vous plaise!

* * *

_

* * *

**Harry Potter et le Talisman du Destin.**

**Chapitre 1 : La grande décision de Godric.**

Le silence de la nuit n'était seulement troublé que par le chant nocturne de quelques hiboux et le passage épisodique d'un chariot tiré par des bœufs plus ou moins volontaires. La voûte céleste lumineuse permit à Godric Gryffondor d'apercevoir une mince silhouette dans le parc de Poudlard. Se demandant si ce visiteur n'était pas tout simplement Salazar qui revenait, il se leva de son siège en cuir et se plaça devant le miroir pour vérifier que son apparence était convenable. Rien à dire : ses cheveux broussailleux ressembleraient toujours à une crinière, ses yeux seraient toujours aussi vifs et sa carrure aussi imposante, que cela plaise ou non à son rival Serpentard.

Son rival ? Plus maintenant. Cet imbécile avait quitté l'école, ce serait définitif. Désormais, c'était _lui_ qui dirigerait Poudlard avec l'aide de Rowena et Helga. Plus d'oppression, plus de menace, plus de tri pour les élèves. C'était une nouvelle ère qui commençait pour cette école. Une ère où toute tension serait exclue, ou tout le monde vivrait en paix, où tous les élèves seraient unis. Après tout, c'était toujours avec la maison de Serpentard qu'il y avait eu des problèmes. Peut-être qu'une fois leur maître parti, les élèves pourraient enfin se comporter normalement, comme de nobles et courageuses personnes.

On frappa à la porte et Godric indiqua au visiteur qu'il pouvait entrer. Une jeune femme blonde, âgée de dix-sept ans tout ou plus, poussa la porte et le salua.

_-_Bonsoir, Lesly. Que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite ? demanda Gryffondor d'une voix douce et calme.

La jeune femme releva son visage fin vers lui et plongea ses grands yeux noisette dans les siens.

_-_Quelqu'un demande à vous voir, professeur.

_-_Le professeur Serpentard ?

_-_Non, monsieur. C'est une femme. Elle n'a pas dit son nom, et comme elle portait un long manteau à capuche, je n'ai pas pu voir son visage. Dois-je la renvoyer ?

_-_Non, Lesly, je te remercie. Fais-la entrer et monte te coucher dans la tour avec les autres. Même une préfète ne devrait pas être dehors à cette heure-ci.

_-_Pardonnez-moi, professeur.

La dénommée Lesly salua à nouveau Gryffondor et descendit l'escalier en spirale qui menait à son bureau. Quelques instants plus tard, elle fut remplacée par une autre femme, beaucoup plus grande, qui entra sans frapper ni même ouvrir la bouche pour prononcer un mot de politesse.

_-_Madame, dit froidement Godric et tentant vainement d'apercevoir un visage sous la lourde capuche noire. Que puis-je pour vous ?

La nouvelle arrivante rejeta son manteau sur le fauteuil le plus proche, découvrant ainsi son identité, et s'assit sans y avoir été invitée.

_-_Je me nomme Bridget McCormac, je suis ce que l'on peut appeler une domestique.

Gryffondor, un peu pris au dépourvu, ne répondit rien.

_-_J'ai un message et une information pour vous, continua Bridget.

Gryffondor ne dit toujours rien et attendit qu'elle poursuive son idée jusqu'au bout ou qu'elle lui délivre le message dont elle parlait.

_-_Avez-vous perdu votre langue, Godric ?

_-_De la part de qui venez-vous ?

_-_Vous le savez parfaitement.

_-_Pardonnez-moi, chère dame, mais j'aimerais que vous laissiez tomber cette attitude avec moi. Et sachez que je n'ai rien à entendre de la part de Salazar.

Mrs McCormac sourit du coin des lèvres mais son sourire ressembla plutôt à un rictus.

_-_En êtes-vous certain ? dit-elle dans un murmure presque inaudible, si bien que Gryffondor dut se rapprocher pour l'entendre. A votre place, j'écouterais ce qu'il a à vous dire… Ou je le lirais, car dans le cas présent, le message est écrit…

D'un geste très lent, elle se retourna pour farfouiller dans sa poche à la recherche du fameux message. Elle laissa s'échapper une exclamation de satisfaction quand elle trouva enfin le rouleau de parchemin, refermé par le blason de Serpentard, puis le tendit à Gryffondor, mais lorsqu'il avança la main pour s'en saisir, elle le rangea à nouveau dans sa poche et sourit malicieusement.

_-_J'ai une proposition à vous faire… dit-elle. Le message et l'information que je peux vous donner contre une place à Poudlard… Juste un petit poste en temps que professeur. J'ai vraiment besoin d'argent, vous savez, et si vous voulez mon avis,en considérantles informations en question, ce n'est pas cher payé… Vous feriez une affaire en acceptant, Godric. Je sais ce que contient ce message, et je sais aussi que vous auriez aimé le savoir également.

_-_Donnez-moi ce message et je verrai si cela en vaut la peine, répondit simplement Gryffondor avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix. Vous avez ma parole, ajouta-t-il devant l'hésitation de Bridget.

Finalement, elle soupira et lui tendit le message de Serpentard en le tuant du regard.

_-_Merci, grogna Gryffondor.

Il décacheta le parchemin et le déroula sans briser le contact visuel. Cette femme l'intriguait vraiment. Et elle l'agaçait. Pour qui se prenait-elle, à la fin ?

Mais ses désagréables pensées s'effacèrent dès qu'il entama la lecture du message. Cela ne faisait aucun doute : il était bien de la main de Salazar. Ses sourcils se froncèrent à mesure que ses yeux se déplaçaient sur le papier.

_-_Alors, qu'est-il écrit ? dit Mrs McCormac.

_-_Je pensais que vous le saviez… marmonna Gryffondor avec une pointe de malice.

_-_Et bien c'est vrai, je le sais. Salazar Serpentard, mon maître,menace de lâcher un monstre sur l'école si on ne le laisse pas y revenir.

_-_En le gardant dans ce qu'il appelle la Chambre des Secrets, compléta Gryffondor. Fadaises ! Jusqu'à présent aucune chambre d'aucune sorte n'a été retrouvée et le château a été fouillé de font en comble !

Là, le sorcier éclata d'un rire tonitruant.

_-_Pauvre Salazar, il semble bien regretter son départ ! Mais il en faudra plus pour m'inquiéter, croyez-moi chère madame ! Si c'est tout ce que vous avez à me dire, vous pouvez repartir chercher du travail ailleurs !

_-_Ne prenez pas ces menaces à la légère, Godric. Ce que j'ai entendu par la suite n'a rien d'amusant.

_-_Et qu'avez-vous donc entendu, gente dame ?

_-_J'ai entendu le grand Serpentard parler dans une autre langue. On aurait dit qu'il sifflait quelque chose, comme un serpent.

_-_Salazar a la faculté de leur parler, en effet, assura Gryffondor. Vous ne m'apprenez rien.

_-_Il donnait des ordres à –il me semble– un basilic. Je crois que c'est le monstre qu'il s'apprête à lâcher sur les élèves qu'il estime non-dignes d'être dans cette école qu'il a fondée avec vous et les deux charmantes dames que j'ai croisées sur mon chemin.

Gryffondor fronça les sourcils, les battements de son cœur s'accélérant légèrement.

_-_Croyez-vous cela ? J'avoue qu'un basilic est une très dangereuse créature, mais… Salazar n'est-il pas le seul ici à pouvoir le contrôler ? Et étant à jamais exclu de Poudlard, comment voudriez-vous qu'il trouve le moyen de lui dire que faire et qui attaquer ?

_-_Vous savez aussi bien que moila ruse dont il fait preuve, Godric, et qui est une de ses principales qualités. Il trouvera ce moyen. Ce que je vais vous dire va peut-être vous sembler fou, mais…

_-_Mais ?

_-_Je crois que pour déverser sa colère, il fera appel à l'un des ses futurs héritiers. Un héritier lointain. Je sais que ça semble totalement fou, ajouta-t-elle rapidement devant l'expression abasourdie de Gryffondor, mais je l'ai vu… enfin, c'est difficile à dire. Je l'ai espionné… Il savait parfaitement que vous n'accepteriez pas son retour, aussi a-t-il pris toutes ses précautions pour pouvoir mettre sa menace à exécution. Je ne suis qu'une de ses servantes, Godric, mais pas pour autant une simple d'esprit.

_-_Qu'entendez-vous par cela ?

_-_Quand je l'ai surpris en plein acte de magie noire dans la cave de sa forteresse, j'ai bien compris qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. C'est pour cela que je suis venue moi-même vous portez son message –en le lisant– pour vous prévenir. Mon maître veut et exige que les enfants n'ayant pas un sang-pur, comme il le dit, soient exterminés. Et il mettra tout son savoir faire pour que cela arrive, même si c'est la dernière chose qu'il devra faire dans sa vie.

_-_C'est bien là la mentalité de Salazar, madame, mais que viennent faire ses héritiers dans cette histoire ? J'avoue ne pas vraiment vous suivre…

Mrs McCormac prit une profonde inspiration et sembla chercher ses mots pendant un instant, puis elle prit son courage à deux mains et se décida à raconter tout ce qu'elle avait vu.

_-_Mon maître, quand je l'ai surpris, ensorcelait un médaillon. Un médaillon en or, si mes yeux ne m'abusent. De là où j'étais, je n'ai pas pu voir plus de détails…

_-_Vous devez parlez du bijou qu'il portait toujours avec lui quand il était encore ici, en effet, approuva Gryffondor. Quel genre de maléfice lui jetait-il ?

_-_Et bien, c'était comme… je ne sais pas, une chanson. Une incantation, de toute évidence. Soit d'ancienne magie –vous savez, celle qu'on ne peut altérer d'aucune manière, celle qui vous suit jusqu'à la fin de vos jours une fois qu'elle est lancée–, soit de magie noire. Si l'on considère les pensées qui l'animent, je doute que les sortilèges proviennent d'une magie pure… Mais peu importe, il invoquait les quatre éléments pour les appeler à témoin. Puis il a juré que l'héritier qui serait le plus proche de lui et qui saurait parler ce qu'il a appelé le Fourchelang reprendrait sa noble tâche une fois qu'il serait mort… Là-dessus, il s'est passé quelque chose de très étrange… C'était comme si son âme s'incrustait dans le médaillon… et il est tombé au sol. Quand il s'est relevé, il m'a demandé de vous apporter ce message et j'ai accepté…

_-_L'incantation du Transfert d'âme… murmura Gryffondor, apparemment plongé dans ses pensées. Salazar a transféré son âme dans ce médaillon de façon à ce qu'il protège à jamais celui qui le porte –par conséquent, ses héritiers...

_-_Pourtant, quand il s'est relevé il avait l'air bien vivant et pas… pas vidé d'âme… fit remarquer la jeune femme. Je ne comprends pas…

_-_Le Transfert d'âme est à la fois un acte d'ancienne magie et de magie noire, madame, et il demande une certaine puissance. Le sorcier qui l'effectue ne place pas une partie de lui dans un objet ou une autre personne, non ! Le sortilège, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, fait passer la copie conforme de l'âme du sorcier dans n'importe quel objet, dans n'importe quel être vivant.

_-_Alors ce que j'ai vu entrer dans le médaillon n'était autre qu'un double de l'âme de Serpentard ? interrogea McCormac. On peut faire cela ?

_-_Hélas, j'ai bien peur que oui, très chère. Et j'avoue que vos dires ont réveillé en moi une crainte que rien ne saura apaiser…

_-_Pourquoi cela, monsieur ?

_-_Pour la simple raison que si Salazar a décidé que ce serait son héritier qui mettrait sa menace à exécution, nous ne pourrons jamais rien faire, à moins –je crois– de nous introduire dans le futur, ce que je n'ai nullement envie de faire…

_-_Il doit bien y avoir un autre moyen ! s'exclama Mrs McCormac. Ne pouvons-nous pas entrer dans son jeu et faire comme lui ? Ne pourriez-vous pas transférer votre âme dans un objet que vous légueriez à vos héritiers jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, l'un d'eux combatte celui de mon maître ?

_-_Ce serait là une idée, avoua Gryffondor. Mais que se passera-t-il si ma lignée s'éteint avant la sienne ? Si par exemple, l'un d'eux périt au combat sans fils pour lui succéder ? Ou si jamais on apprend mon Transfert et que l'on dérobe l'objet dans laquelle mon âme aura été placée ?

_-_Tant de doutes, sir… Pourquoi Diable sera arriverait-il ? N'êtes-vous pas le grand Godric Gryffondor ?

L'homme eut un faible et triste sourire.

_-_C'est bien cela qui m'inquiète… Pardonnez ma prétention, chère madame, mais un grand seigneur comme moi n'a jamais que des amis… Il se pourrait très bien qu'un rival, comme un descendant de Salazar, se fasse un plaisir de trancher la gorge d'un de mes propres successeurs pour éteindre ma lignée et permettre à la menace de son ancêtre de s'exécuter sans aucun obstacle. La gloire, aussi merveilleuse puisse-t-elle paraître, apporte bien plus de danger que de bonheur, croyez-moi… On est aimé, puis adoré, puis craint, et enfin on fini par être détesté par le peuple. C'est ce que j'appréhende, madame, que mon nom piétine peu à peu l'avenir de ma descendance. Un Gryffondor, dites-vous? Une menace, oui ! Un homme à abattre ! Comprenez-vous ? Mon pouvoir est tel que les gens commencent à avoir peur de moi… S'il n'y a plus personne pour me succéder, la voixsera libre…

_-_Laisserez-vous donc mon maître parvenir à ses fins au cours des années ? s'enquit Mrs McCormac. Laisserez-vous tous ses innocents visages disparaître et mourir, tués par un monstre qu'on aura lâché sur eux ? Laisserez-vous tout cela se produire ?

_-_Je vous en prie, madame, il me faut…

_-_Le laisserez-vous ? coupa Bridget d'une voix plus forte.

_-_Non, bien sûr que je ne laisserai jamais une telle horreur se produire, mais…

_-_Alors faîtes un Transfert d'âme !

_-_Tout n'est pas si simple ! L'objet qui a subi le Transfert, et se sera le cas en particulier avec un médaillon, rend immortel la personne qui le porte, je vous l'ai déjà dit ! Il absorbe la mort, quelle que soit sa source ! Si cet héritier dont Salazar parlait aura vraiment la faculté de communiquer avec lebasilic tout en étant immortel, comment arrêter le danger qui menacera l'école par le futur ? Même si je transfère moi-même mon âme pour immortaliser un héritier, que pourra-t-il faire contre ça ? Se battre inlassablement jusqu'à ce qu'un jour l'un d'eux décide d'abandonner sa mission pour laisser l'autre triompher ?

_-_Il suffirait que l'héritier de Serpentard ne reconnaisse pas le vôtre… Ainsi il ne le combattrait pas…

_-_Et comment ? Comment le descendant de quelqu'un comme moi pourrait-il ne pas être reconnu ? Les naissances sont des choses qui se sachent dans la haute noblesse, chère madame. Vous qui avez servi Salazar devriez le savoir ! Lorsqu'un enfant naît, tous les nobles sont mis au courrant dans l'espoir d'organiser une alliance profiteuse, un mariage, ou n'importe quelle autre affaire d'ailleurs, pour acquérir toujours plus de terres, plus d'argent ! Et surtout, surtout, on ne peut se fier à personne, dans cette haute classe sociale. Il y aura toujours quelqu'un d'assez cupide pour trahir ou tuer selon son profit. Et je peux vous dire que Salazar n'hésitera pas à donner beaucoup d'argent si une tâche lui tient à cœur…

_-_C'est là le gros défaut d'être noble, sir, approuva la jeune femme avec un haussement d'épaules. Mais dans ce cas, que ferez-vous ?

Gryffondor soupira et se leva de son bureau. Il ouvrit la porte de la vaste pièce, jeta un coup d'œil dans l'escalier en spirale qui y menait puis se mit à sourire.

_-_Je savais bien que seriez à l'écoute, Lesly, dit-il calmement.

_-_Pardon ?

Mrs McCormac ne semblait pas comprendre, mais elle dut bientôt se rendre compte que quelqu'un avait surpris leur conversation quand le sorcier revint dans son bureau accompagné d'une jeune fille blonde.

_-_Madame, je vous présente Lesly Peterson, mon élève favorite.

McCormac salua la nouvelle arrivante par un simple hochement de tête.

_-_Qu'as-tu entendu, Lesly ? demanda gentiment Gryffondor.

_-_Rien, monsieur, répondit précipitamment Lesly, mais elle se trahit toute seule et le sorcier la dévisagea une nouvelle fois avant de plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

_-_Qu'as-tu entendu, s'il te plait ? Je te promets sur l'honneur que je ne te punirai pas…

Lesly baissa le regard, rouge de honte.

_-_J'ai tout entendu, monsieur.

_-_Tout ?

_-_Tout.

_-_Petite ingrate ! s'exclama Mrs McCormac. Comment osez-vous écouter aux portes ? Vous mériteriez une bonne correction !

Elle leva la main mais Gryffondor retint son geste. Lesly lui jeta un regard si noir qu'elle en fut un moment déstabilisée.

_-_Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de la part de quelqu'un qui espionne son maître faire de la magie noire, rétorqua-t-elle non sans avoir raison.

_-_Elle n'a pas tort, chère dame, dit Gryffndor en prenant doucement la main de Lesly.

Celle-ci frissonna mais ne prononça pas un mot, pas même quand il lui accorda un magnifique sourire, un de ceux dont elle était la seule à avoir le droit.

_-_C'est moi qui décide du sort que je réserve à mes élèves. Même s'ils entendent des conversations qu'ils n'auraient pas dû entendre.

_-_Mais enfin, sir, regardez-vous ! N'importe qui croirait que vous êtes tombé amoureux de cette élève !

_-_J'avoue que Lesly m'a charmé. Il n'y a pas plus belle magie que l'amour.

McCormac ouvrit et referma la bouche sans rien pouvoir dire. Complètement prise au dépourvu, elle se leva à son tour, empoigna son manteau d'une main ferme et s'en alla d'un pas vif, claquant la porte derrière elle.

_-_Au moins je n'aurai pas de poste à sacrifier, soupira Gryffondor. Assieds-toi, Lesly.

La jeune femme s'exécuta et prit la place qui venait de se libérer.

_-_Professeur, dit-elle d'une voix douce et calme, comme si la situation ne la gênait pas plus que cela, nous avons déjà discuté de… de…

_-_Du sujet qui a fait partir cette charmante femme, acheva Gryffondor, je le sais. Je ne te forcerai pas la main. Soit libre d'aimer qui bon te semble, Lesly. J'ai bien conscience que notre amour est impossible.

_-_Aucun amour n'est impossible, professeur. Un jour, peut-être… Pour l'instant présent, je suis fiancée avec Jack Fioner…

_-_Ce forgeron te mérite tout à fait, Lesly, et je ne doute pas qu'il deviendra un excellent sorcier et époux. Et comme tu l'as si bien dit, ce n'est pas le bon moment pour parler du sentiment si compliqué qu'est l'amour. Tu as entendu ce qui risque de se passer dans quelques générations.

_-_Vous pensez que transférer votre âme ne servirait à rien, professeur ?

_-_Oui, je le crois. Mais je sais également que ton âme à toi est une des plus pures que je connaisse, aussi j'ai une question à te poser…

_-_Je vous en prie, monsieur, allez-y…

_-_Serais-tu prête à transférer ton âme dans ce si joli pendentif que tu portes autour du cou ?

Lesly eut un hoquet de surprise.

_-_Vous voulez que… que je… que ce soit moi qui le fasse ? Que mes héritiers se chargent d'empêcher ceux du professeur Serpentard de…

_-_D'exterminer les gens qui comme toi ont des parents sans pouvoir magique, c'est cela.

_-_Mais Godric, enfin je veux dire, _monsieur_, si le professeur Serpentard apprenait que c'était moi… si jamais il voulait tuer mes enfants, ou je ne sais pas… S'il découvrait ce que j'avais fait…

_-_Cela n'arrivera pas, Lesly, assura Gryffondor.

_-_Comment en être si sûr ?

_-_Si tu acceptes de relever le défi, je suis prêt à faire de moi ton Gardien du Secret… Qu'en dis-tu ?

* * *

_prochain chapitre: les yeux dans les étoiles. A venir très bientôt! Et encore merci tout le monde!_


	38. les yeux dans les étoiles

  
**Chapitre 2 : les yeux dans les étoiles.**

_Chère Ginger,_

_Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de comment ça se passe pour toi… Ici, c'est l'enfer, comme d'habitude. Mes moldus sont abominables. Je crois même qu'ils sont pires que d'ordinaire. A moins que ce soit ton départ qui me fasse tout exagérer, je n'en sais rien… Que dire de plus, à part que tu me manques déjà ?_

_Je te laisse, j'entends déjà mon oncle qui me hurle dessus pour que je fasse son ménage…_

_Je t'embrasse très fort,_

_Harry._

Le dénommé Harry soupira une nouvelle fois et roula en boule le morceau de parchemin qu'il venait de lire. Non, cette lettre qu'il avait écrite le matin-même ne correspondait pas du tout avec ce qu'il voulait exprimer. Mais que voulait-il exprimer, au juste ? Son chagrin ? Elle le connaissait déjà. Sa frustration d'être enfermé à Privet Drive ? Elle ne pourrait rien y faire…

_-_Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que fasses n'importe quoi pour ta sœur… murmura tristement Harry en ouvrant la fenêtre.

En quelques secondes à peine, il repéra ce qu'il voulait voir. Proxima du Centaure semblait l'appeler tellement elle brillait. Cette étoile, c'était un peu le symbole de son amour pour Ginger Fitgeralds, une jeune fille qu'il avait rencontrée l'année précédente à Poudlard, l'école de Sorcellerie dans laquelle il étudiait.

_-_Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'écris pas ! tempêta Harry contre Ginger même si elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre étant donné qu'elle avait quitté l'Angleterre pour regagner Los Angeles.

C'était assez incroyable de voir à quel point tous les deux s'aimaient quand on savait par où ils étaient passés : pendant de longs mois ils s'étaient faits la guerre, animés par une rivalité réciproque et le désir ardent de Harry de découvrir la vérité à son sujet.

_-_Comme mes parents… songea Harry.

Harry Potter aurait seulement dix-sept ans dans quelques minutes et pourtant, déjà on pouvait le qualifier d'adulte depuis un petit bout de temps. Entre ses lourdes responsabilités et tout son vécu, seule son apparence un peu maladive pouvait encore permettre d'en douter. Cependant, Harry avait beaucoup grandi ses derniers temps et six années à Poudlard avaient fini par vaincre la fragilité qui le caractérisait lorsqu'il était petit. Quand il jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet dans la vitre, il constata avec satisfaction qu'à présent, il avait atteint une taille tout à fait raisonnable (il se demanda même s'il n'avait pas rattrapé son meilleur ami Ron).

Néanmoins, Harry avait vécu tellement d'horreurs tout au fait de sa vie que son aspect physique, qu'il trouvait ordinaire malgré le bon nombre de jeunes filles qu'il attirait, était le moindre de ses soucis. Bien sûr, il aimait imaginer les jolies sorcières de son école lui faisant les yeux doux, mais il préférait rêver d'une victoire sur le mage noir ayant assassiné ses parents. En effet, Lord Voldemort avait tué James et Lily Potter un soir d'automne, alors que Harry n'était âgé que d'un an. Chose surprenante : Harry avait survécu au sortilège mortel lancé sur lui par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, rendant celui-ci hors d'état de nuire et s'en sortant avec pour simple dommage une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Cette cicatrice était connue des mages de toute l'Angleterre et même dans le monde entier. Harry avait toujours été, sans même le savoir, le célèbre Survivant. Mais si tous les sorciers connaissaient son histoire, une des parties les plus importantes ne lui avait été révélée qu'un peu plus d'an auparavant et pourtant, elle concernait toute la communauté magique. Car Harry, objet d'une étrange prophétie, était le seul à pouvoir vaincre Voldemort, qui avait retrouvé son corps d'antan pour à nouveau semer la terreur et tenter de prendre le pouvoir, dans le désir d'instaurer une dictature où lui seul pourrait gouverner et déverser sa cruauté sur la communauté magique. Il avait d'ailleurs failli atteindre son but au début de l'été, mais Harry et Dumbledore, le plus grand sorcier des temps modernes, avaient réussi à l'en empêcher avec l'aide de quelques alliés pour le moins inattendus : Neville Longdubat, l'enfant d'une deuxième prophétie, avait réveillé les morts pour qu'ils se joignent à la bataille.

Naturellement, tous ces combats ne s'étaient pas déroulés dans une ambiance très pacifique et des nombreuses personnes étaient mortes pour leur pays. Parmi eux, Sirius Black, le parrain de Harry, à la fin de sa cinquième année. L'adolescent ne s'était jamais réellement fait à sa mort. Il avait été un père de substitution et il n'avait pas supporté de tout voir s'effondrer dans un voile qui avait emporté son parrain dans le monde des morts. Il s'efforçait tout de même d'enfouir sa peine au plus profond de lui-même et de ne pas y penser.

Percy Weasley faisait lui aussi partie des victimes de la nouvelle guerre. Harry en était moins affecté que pour Sirius, mais il n'en restait pas moins affligé car Percy était en fait le frère de Ron, et que toute la famille Weasley avait toujours compté énormément pour lui, même s'il ne l'avait jamais dit…

Conscient que trop remuer le souvenir de tous les derniers évènements ne feraient que rouvrir inlassablement la plaie, Harry se força à oublier tous ses malheurs et replongea toute son attention dans la luminosité de Proxima. Il aurait tellement voulu que Ginger soit là pour l'observer avec lui… A la suite d'un procès, le Ministère de la Magie avait décidé que si elle ne payait pas vingt mille galions dans un délai de quatre mois, elle serait exilée et c'était ce qui s'était passé, même si les quatre mois n'étaient pas encore écoulés. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi elle n'avait pas voulu qu'il lui offre son argent ou bien pourquoi elle n'était pas restée pour les vacances. Sans doute avait-elle besoin d'un peu de recul pour accepter la mort de sa sœur, Ashley, qui n'était autre que la cause du procès…

_-_Allez, au boulot… s'encouragea Harry et il prit un autre morceau de parchemin, vierge cette fois, ainsi qu'une plume et de l'encre.

Les yeux dans les étoiles, il laissa son cœur parler à sa place, ne réfléchissant même plus à ce qu'il écrivait. Ce ne fut qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard qu'il reposa sa plume pour jeta un coup d'œil à ce qu'il venait de rédiger.

_-Ma trop chère Ginger_, commença-t-il à lire, _tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai envie de te voir, là, maintenant. Juste pour pouvoir revoir une dernière fois ton sourire, pour toucher encore ton visage… C'est fou comme deux personnes si proches peuvent être si loin… Ca ne devrait pas être permis, si tu veux mon avis. Je crois que le passage de toi à mes moldus n'était pas la meilleure des solutions, car il y a beaucoup trop de contraste entre vous… Et ça fait mal. Ca va peut-être te paraître stupide, lorsque tu liras cette lettre, mais c'est la vérité. Je ne savais pas que ça pouvait être si douloureux, l'amour, parce que jusqu'à présent, tu avais toujours été à mes côtés pour le partager. Tandis qu'aujourd'hui… Enfin bref, si je me lamente trop sur mon sort, ça ne fera qu'empirer les choses… Je veux juste que tu m'écrives. Vite. Très vite. Car ici, et surtout en te sachant si loin, c'est un véritable enfer. Ron et Hermione, je l'espère, viendront me chercher pour mettre un peu de piquant dans mon horrible quotidien chez les moldus… Heureusement que Proxima est là pour le moment… Ce soir elle brille beaucoup, peut-être parce que tu penses à moi, je ne sais pas… Mais je l'espère vraiment ! Bon, j'avais dit que j'arrêtais de me lamenter… Et oui, je me rends compte qu'autant j'ai eu du mal à commencer à mettre sur papier ce que je ressentais, autant maintenant que j'y suis je n'arrive plus à contrôler ma main ! En espérant te lire très bientôt, amoureusement, Harry._

Ce n'était pas encore un grand chef d'œuvre de la littérature romantique, mais c'était ce qui correspondait le mieux à ses sentiments présents. Sa chouette Hedwidge, quand elle serait rentrée, se ferait un plaisir de porter cette lettre jusqu'à l'Amérique !

Harry bailla longuement et s'affala sur son lit sans même prendre la peine de se déshabiller. Là, il plongea sa main dans une des poches de son vieux jean délavé et trop grand, le même qu'il avait porté le jour où il était descendu du Poudlard Express il y avait quelques temps de cela. Il en sortit une boule de papier froissé qu'il déplia encore une fois.

_-_Je pense à toi…

Ce message de la main de Ginger, il l'avait trouvé le matin même en s'habillant. Il ignorait comment il était arrivé là. Peut-être Ginger l'avait-elle glissée discrètement pendant leurs adieux… Toujours était-il que sur le coup de la tristesse, il l'avait chiffonnée mais s'était vide rendu compte de la valeur qu'il avait à ses yeux.

Un hululement se fit entendre et Harry sursauta

Hedwidge était de retour et elle était loin d'être seule.

_-_Entre, murmura-t-il pour ne pas réveiller les Dursley qui devaient encore dormir à poings fermés. Entrez tous !

Il regretta bien vite ses dires car les six hiboux qui s'engouffrèrent dans sa chambre produisirent des battements d'ailes si bruyants que l'oncle Vernon poussa un grognement dans son sommeil. L'un d'eux, le hibou de Ron appelé Coq, avait beau être le plus petit de tous, il n'en demeurait pas moins le plus agité. Il voletait un peu partout dans la chambre avec une telle frénésie qu'il alla même jusqu'à renverser le chaudron dans lequel Harry avait rangé tous ses anciens livres scolaires. D'ailleurs, l'un des cinq autres hiboux devait sûrement lui apporter sa nouvelle liste de fournitures. En effet, le grand duc aux plumes noires venait du professeur McGonagall et à sa patte était attaché un rouleau de parchemin portant le sceau de Poudlard. Il posa soigneusement sa lettre sur son bureau et attrapa Coq, qui immédiatement poussa un hululement de joie plutôt strident et qui résonna dans la maison auparavant silencieuse.

_-_Tais-toi ! s'exclama Harry en souriant, même si l'oncle Vernon venait d'allumer la lumière du couloir.

La perspective de recevoir tant de lettres d'anniversaire rendait tout beaucoup plus plaisant.

_-_Harry, je te préviens ! tempêta Vernon en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre. Si jamais ces stupides volailles ne sont pas reparties dans trente secondes, j'en fais de la viande à cuire dans la cheminée !

_-_La cheminée est condamnée encore une fois et tu le sais très bien, rétorqua Harry avec une pointe d'insolence dans la voix, tout en dépliant sa lettre. D'ailleurs à ce sujet, mes amis ne sont pas très contents qu'elle le soit…

Vernon déglutit péniblement.

La lettre venait de Ron et contenait un gros paquet que Harry posa près de lui pour l'ouvrir plus tard.

_Salut Harry !_

_Comment ça va ? Tu tiens le coup là-bas, chez tes moldus ? Bof bof, j'imagine… Des nouvelles de ta bien-aimée ? _

_Bon bref, je voulais juste te souhaiter un bon anniversaire ! Le cadeau vient d'un peu tout le monde de la famille, enfin je te laisse découvrir ! Papa a adoré arpenter les rues moldues pour trouver un machin pareil ! _

_On viendra te chercher très tôt pour t'emmener Square Grimmaurd. Dumbledore estime qu'il est temps pour toi de quitter définitivement ton oncle et ta tante. D'après Fred et Georges (qui je te le rappelle font pleinement partie de l'Ordre), comme tu viens d'atteindre la majorité, il n'y a plus de raison de rester, où je ne sais pas quoi… Pas que ça me gène : au contraire ! Plus de moldus, ça veut dire que l'été prochain, tu viendras directement au Terrier ! Pas mal, hein ?_

_Bon, fais pas trop de bêtises avec ta baguette ! Tu n'imagines pas comment c'est reposant de pouvoir tout faire avec la magie ! _

_Allez à demain, vieux !_

_Ron._

Harry resta perplexe sur la dernière partie de la lettre. Avec la magie ? Mais…

Un éclair de compréhension illumina son regard. Il avait dix-sept ans… Il était majeur ! Donc il avait le droit de se servir de sa baguette magique s'il n'était pas en présence de moldus ignorant l'existence des sorciers !

_-_Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit ? rugit l'oncle Vernon. Renvoie ces pigeons d'où ils viennent !

_-_Attends ! s'exclama joyeusement Harry. L'un d'eux doit m'apporter les conditions nécessaires à l'utilisation de ma baguette magique.

Il savait pertinemment que c'était un mensonge mais ses paroles eurent l'effet désiré : le visage de l'oncle Vernon devint écarlate et à nouveau il déglutit difficilement.

_-_A l'utilisation de ta baguette magique ? répéta-t-il, incrédule.

_-_Eh bien oui ! répliqua Harry comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Je suis majeur dans ma communauté de sorciers, j'ai donc la permission de me servir de ma magie !

Vernon ouvrit et referma plusieurs fois la bouche sans rien pouvoir dire. Harry, fier de l'avoir si bien fait perdre ses moyens, sourit du coin des lèvres.

_-_Pé… Pétunia ! appela l'oncle Vernon, incapable de dire autre chose. Viens ici tout de suite ! Ce n'est pas normal, bougonna-t-il dans sa moustache, complètement pris au dépourvu. Ce n'est absolument pas normal… Ce n'était pas prévu dans le contrat…

Harry se sentit encore plus joyeux que lorsque les hiboux étaient arrivés. Il aimait beaucoup faire peur aux Dursley. Quand cela arrivait (mais cela arrivait bien trop rarement à ses yeux), il avait l'impression de se venger un minimum de tout ce qu'il avait enduré durant son enfance. Maltraité et mal nourrit, il s'accordait le droit de jouer avec leurs nerfs quand l'occasion se présentait.

Il y eut un grognement de flegme et le lit des Dursley grinça bruyamment. Quelques secondes plus tard, la tante Pétunia, une femme aussi mince que son mari était gros et au cou démesuré si on le comparait à celui de Vernon, entra en maugréant dans la chambre de Harry et poussa un cri aigu à la vue des six hiboux qui observaient la scène d'un œil amusé.

_-_Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ? dit-elle d'une voix forte et tremblante. Qu'ils s'en aillent immédiatement !

_-_Il dit qu'il a le droit à la magie, bredouilla Mr Dursley.

_-_Qui ça ? demanda sa femme d'une voix désagréable. Harry ?

Elle jeta un regard dédaigneux à son neveu et reporta son attention sur son mari, toujours aussi pâle que précédemment.

_-_Ne sois pas ridicule, il se ferait renvoyer de son école de fous !

Harry décida de les laisser polémiquer et entreprit l'ouverture de son premier paquet tout en gardant une oreille sur ce qui se disait à côté de lui.

_-Il dit qu'il est majeur…_

Il y avait un message à l'intérieur du paquet et Harry s'en saisit, un sourire aux lèvres à la vue de ce qu'on lui avait offert.

_Comme tu l'as compris, il s'agit du casque pour aller avec ta moto, parce qu'en fait on se souvient tous de ce qui aurait pu se passer après le concert des Bizarr'Sisters ! Au fait, la moto est toujours dans la cave u quartier général, mais avec un casque, c'est mieux !_

Harry pouffa de rire. Il se serait cru dans une des nombreuses publicités pour la sécurité routière ! Mais il devait avouer qu'en effet, mieux valait ne pas recommencer comme l'hiver dernier. Il avait été avec Ginny, la sœur de Ron, au concert des Bizarr'Sisters, un célèbre groupe sorcier, mais pour s'enfuir (les mangemorts avaient attaqué le site), il avait utilisé la moto volante qu'il avait eu à son précédent anniversaire. Cette moto, elle avait appartenu à Sirius, son défunt parrain. Ce qui n'avait pas empêché à l'engin de manquer d'essence et de les laisser s'écraser au sol, lui et Ginny. Bien heureusement, la catastrophe avait été évitée et ils s'en étaient sortis sans trop de dommage (Harry se souvenait tout de même très bien du mal de dos qui s'était ensuivi), mais il se promit que la prochaine fois –si jamais il y en avait une– il vérifierait le plein et mettrait son casque. Juste au cas où…

_-Majeur ? Comment ça, majeur ?_

Harry sourit à ce moment passé avec Ginny. Et dire qu'il n'y avait que quelques mois de cela, ils sortaient encore ensemble… Ils en avaient passé, du temps, tous les deux… Une belle histoire, en outre. Jusqu'à ce que Ginger vienne y mettre son grain de sel, chamboulant tout. Ginny l'avait trompé par jalousie, et Harry était finalement tombé amoureux de la plus âgée des Fitgeralds… Il ne regrettait rien, cependant. La période durant laquelle il aimait Ginny avait été presque aussi merveilleuse que celle qu'il avait vécue avec Ginger. Il s'en voulait un peu d'avoir été aussi dure avec elle vers la fin de l'année scolaire. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle l'avait trompé qu'elle n'était plus la même. Elle avait cru bien faire… Tout le monde pouvait faire des erreurs, non ? Et puis, sans elle, jamais il n'aurait osé faire le premier pas avec Ginger, celui qui avait engendré tant de belles choses…

Respirant profondément, Harry sortit le casque du paquet et poussa une exclamation de surprise qui vint interrompre momentanément la discussion de son oncle et sa tante. Si Dudley en avait eu un d'une telle beauté pour son tout nouveau scooter… Le pauvre serait mort de jalousie en le voyant !

_-_Un casque ? s'exclama Mr Dursley. A quoi ça va te servir ? Tu as une moto ?

_-_Oui, quelque part dans Londres… C'est mon parrain qui me l'a offerte l'année dernière…

Son cœur se resserra mais pas à cause du mensonge : c'était l'allusion à Sirius qui le titillait quelque part dans son cœur.

_-_Il est mort, dit Pétunia sans se soucier de savoir si elle était blessante.

_-_Je le sais, merci ! bougonna Harry.

Pour obtenir un peu de calme, il sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche et la tourna dans ses mains quelques secondes, le temps pour les Dursley de se rendre compte qu'ils avaient laissé leur grande conversation de côté.

_-_Alors, il est majeur ou non ? s'enquit Vernon. Je ne tiens pas à vivre avec un sorcier complètement dingue !

_-_Mais non, c'est impossible, voyons ! Ma sœur est devenue majeure à l'âge de dix-sept… dix-sept…

Une lueur de crainte passa dans les yeux sombres de Mrs Dursley.

_-_Dix-sept ans ! Oh mon Dieu, Vernon ! Il est majeur !

Le casque, dans les tous rouge feu, semblait n'avoir plus aucune importance aux yeux des Dursley qui désormais affichaient tous deux une expression de terreur sur le visage.

Harry ne changea pas de méthode et libéra Hedwidge du poids de son paquet. Quand il crut reconnaître un livre emballé, il sut immédiatement de qui il provenait.

_-_Tu vas nous transformer en crapauds ? demanda l'oncle Vernon d'une voix qu'il voulut ferme mais qui s'avéra être légèrement tremblante.

Harry leva les yeux au plafond et déplia la lettre de la main de son amie.

_-_Ou en araignées géantes ? questionna Pétunia.

_-_Pourquoi pas, après tout ? murmura Harry en se tournant vers eux. Vous m'avez bien tyrannisés quand j'étais petit, alors bon… On verra ! Pour le moment j'ai autre chose à faire que de dépenser mon énergie pour vous transformer en je ne sais quoi ! Bien sûr, je veux qu'il soit clair que si vous m'énervez ou si je perçois la moindre menace dans vos paroles, je n'hésiterais pas à le faire… D'ailleurs, là vous me dérangez et vraiment, ça m'agace _beaucoup_…

Il faillit éclater de rire quand il vit son oncle et sa tante se battre pour savoir qui franchirait en premier la porte de sa chambre. Décidément, cette dernière journée à Privet Drive s'annonçait mieux que toutes les autres de sa vie réunies !

Néanmoins, une fois seul, il en revint à la lettre d'Hermione qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main. Déjà, les autres hiboux s'impatientaient et ne prenaient plus la peine de le cacher.

_-_Deux minutes ! leur dit-il en soupirant.

Pour une fois, Hermione avait renoncé à écrire un roman comme elle le faisait d'ordinaire et n'avait écrit que trois fois plus que Ron.

_Bonjour Harry !_

_Je vais commencer par te souhaiter un bon anniversaire ! J'avoue que j'aurais bien aimé être à tes côtés pour le fêter, mais apparemment ta garde rapprochée va venir te chercher très bientôt alors on se rattrapera !_

_Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être majeur ? Fais attention, tout de même, je te rappelle qu'à cause de Fudge et de cette vieille harpie d'Ombrage, tu as déjà un casier judiciaire ! Ce n'était pas de ta faute, naturellement, mais je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux éviter de le surcharger… Ah, et ça me fait penser que tu vas pouvoir apprendre à transplaner ! Ron ne voulait pas le faire tout seul, alors vous pourrez y aller ensemble ! Moi j'ai réservé trop tard, alors je ne peux pas passer l'examen en même temps que vous… C'est dommage mais que veux-tu que j'y fasse… Je me débrouillerai toute seule… Au fait, j'ai été nommée préfète en chef ! C'est merveilleux !_

Ah, il avait oublié ça… Il devrait apprendre à transplaner, cette année. Remarque, ça pouvait toujours être utile, même si son Eclair de Feu serait à jamais son moyen de transport préféré. Mais si Ron était avec lui, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème… Il se demandait tout de même qui avait pris la peine de réserver un créneau horaire pour lui. Etait-ce Dumbledore, ou Remus, ou Mrs Weasley ?

Cela ne faisait aucun doute : Hermione saurait très bien transplaner toute seule. Elle avait beau être d'origine moldue, elle n'en restait pas moins la meilleure élève de son année dans la plupart des matières. Harry n'était pas peu fier d'être au moins aussi doué qu'elle en Défense contre les forces du mal, discipline dans laquelle il excellait.

_Toujours pas de nouvelles de Voldemort ? Ta cicatrice semble ne plus te poser de problème, je considère ça comme quelque chose de rassurant…_

_Niveau situation politique, ce n'est guère mieux que quand tu nous as quittés. Il manque toujours un Ministre et Dumbledore tente de régulariser la tension au Ministère de la Magie. D'après Tonks, il aurait affirmé n'avoir que très peu de travail à Poudlard durant les vacances, mais je crois plutôt que cette fois, il veut un Ministère digne de ce nom et surtout de confiance. Le fiasco de Verpey ne lui a pas vraiment plu. Peut-être qu'on se fait des films, Ron et moi, mais à chaque fois qu'on l'a vu (Dumbledore bien sûr, pas Verpey !) il s'entretenait en privé avec Narcissa Malefoy… Tu crois qu'on peut lui faire confiance ? Je n'aime pas me fier aux préjugés, mais tout de même, c'est la mère de Malefoy et son mari est un mangemort… J'ai pourtant la nette impression que Dumbledore veut qu'elle se présente aux élections qui vont être organisées… Tu te rends compte, des élections ! Nous allons enfin avoir notre mot à dire ! Je trouve ça fantastique ! Ca permettra aux gens d'éviter de refaire la même erreur qu'avec Verpey, c'est-à-dire foncer dans le mur en se fiant aux apparences…_

_D'ailleurs, en parlant de Verpey, as-tu reçu la Gazette du Sorcier ces derniers jours ?_

La réponse était oui. Harry avait bel et bien lu le journal tout au long de l'été et la suite de la lettre ne le surprit donc pas le moins du monde.

_Il y a eu plusieurs articles sur ce qui s'est passé au Ministère, des témoignages, et tout ça. Ils ont beaucoup parlé de toi. En bien, évidemment. Mais je trouve ça pathétique, la façon dont ils te mettent sur un piédestal après t'avoir roulé dans la boue lors de notre cinquième année. Ils tentent de se racheter, de toute évidence. Ils t'appellent Cadeau de Merlin depuis qu'ils ont tous vu ce que tu avais fait au début de l'été. Pitoyable, n'est-ce pas ? Ils sont persuadés que tu vas les sauver. Même si c'est la vérité et qu'ils ne le savent pas, ils n'avaient pas à mettre ça dans la presse. Les filles vont être folles quand tu vas renter à Poudlard. Déjà l'année dernière, c'était quelque chose, mais là, il va falloir faire très attention ! Pauvre Ginger, si elle savait… Tu as eu de ses nouvelles ?_

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Hermione_

Cette fois-ci, la réponse était non. Et cela le désolait beaucoup. Quant à tout ce qu'on avait dit sur lui dans la Gazette… Au moins, on ne l'insultait plus dans les journaux, c'était déjà ça de gagné… Tout au long de l'été il avait lu et relu des articles parlant de lui comme d'un « héros porteur d'espoir », de « l'Elu », de l'homme « aveuglé par son désir de libérer la communauté du mal qui l'oppresse » ou bien du « partisan de Dumbledore ». Hermione avait raison : après tout ça, il ne pourrait pas faire un pas dans les couloirs de Poudlard sans que les filles ne lui sautent dessus. L'année dernière avait été un peu comme ça, mais d'un niveau au-dessous.

Comme il l'avait deviné, le paquet que Hermione lui avait envoyé n'était autre qu'un gros volume intitulé « Talismans à travers le monde ».

_Comme le golem s'est révélé être une très mauvaise idée, je me suis dit qu'un bon vieux livre valait peut-être mieux la peine._

Harry sourit. En effet, un vieux livre poussiéreux et ennuyeux comme celui-ci avait l'air de l'être ne risquait pas d'atterrir dans les mains d'un mangemort… Ni même dans les siennes ! Non mais vraiment ! Elle avait de ces idées, parfois ! Qu'allait-il faire avec un ouvrage sur de vieux talismans ?

La lettre suivante venait de Remus Lupin, une des personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde. A la mort de son parrain, il avait trouvé en lui une source de réconfort et de gentillesse qui l'avait beaucoup aidé à certains moments. Désormais, il lui accordait une confiance absolue. Le seul point qui le désolait n'était pas le fait que Remus était un loup-garou car à la limite, ça ne changeait pas grand chose, mais c'était plutôt l'idée de ne pas avoir cherché à mieux le connaître alors que leur rencontre remontait à déjà plusieurs années.

Pour une fois, il ouvrit d'abord le paquet car sa forme l'intriguait beaucoup. Il découvrit avec surprise une paire de lunettes un peu spéciale puisqu'elle permettait de voir n'importe quoi, n'importe où et n'importe quand. Harry put ainsi voir les Dursley discuter avec agitation dans leur chambre, même s'il devait pour cela traverser plusieurs murs. Dudley, quant à lui, était assis sur son grand lit et regardait la télévision tout en jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil à sa porte, comme s'il vérifiait que ses parents ne l'avaient pas ouverte. Harry sourit et se promit de rapporter ce qu'il avait vu à son oncle et sa tante.

_Cher Harry,_

_Laisse-moi me joindre à tous les autres pour te souhaiter un excellent anniversaire. Bien sûr, il risque de ne pas être aussi excellent que je l'aurais espéré étant donné que tu trouves à Privet Drive, mais au moins il ne sera pas si arrosé que l'année dernière, si tu vois ce que je veux dire._

Harry sourit tristement. Bien sûr, qu'il voyait ce qu'il voulait dire ! Les jumeaux Weasley, Fred et Georges, avait remplacé les jus d'orange des carafes par du Whisky Pur Feu. Le résultat avait été désastreux : tout le monde avait fini plus ou moins embrumé. Les jumeaux, par exemple, s'étaient endormis complètement ivres. Lui, il se souvenait d'avoir été à peu près raisonnable, mais comme tout le monde n'avait pas fini très net, il avait estimé à ce moment-là que la fête avait été gâchée. Avec un peu de recul, il se dit que finalement, il s'était tout de même bien amusé malgré l'effet de l'alcool et qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi s'en faire.

_Cependant, je suis certain qu'il sera meilleur que certains autres car dix-sept ans, ça signifie que tu peux te servir de ta baguette ! Je me souviens de toutes les bêtises qu'ont pu faire ton père et Sirius à cet âge-là ! Surtout lorsque Sirius a quitté sa famille pour aller chez James ! Le désastre, si tu veux savoir ! J'espère que tu n'en feras pas autant, quoique j'avoue que voir ton oncle et ta tante transformés en putois ne me déplairait pas plus que ça. Tel que je te connais, je suis sûr tu as déjà planifié tout un tas de situations pour leur faire peur, pas vrai ? Profite-en jusqu'à ce soir, vingt heures, où je viendrai te chercher avec le reste de ta garde rapprochée, qui a légèrement changé depuis la dernière fois. J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas encore condamné la cheminée _(Harry pouffa de rire : et si, ils l'avaient fait !)_ parce que sinon leur salon va prendre un sale coup ! Tant pis pour eux, on les avait prévenus ! Enfin en même temps, le fait qu'elle soit condamnée à ses avantages car personne ne peux entrer à Privet Drie par là… Car vois-tu, Voldemort a décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieure depuis qu'il a lamentablement échoué dans sa quête vers le pouvoir. Depuis que tu lui as encore mis des bâtons dans les roues, en d'autres termes. Alors ça plus les délires de la Gazette, je peux te dire qu'il y a du monde après toi ! Mais Voldemort, comme je te l'ai dit, devient de plus en plus dangereux. Tous les jours des crimes tous plus horribles les uns que les autres sont commis un peu partout dans le pays. Pas plus tard qu'avant-hier, une femme a tué ses cinq enfants, quelque part près de Londres. Ou bien un enfant de six ans a étranglé son père, un auror renommé, dans la nuit du quinze. On pense qu'ils étaient ensorcelés, tu sais, l'Imperium, mais le Ministère a déjà beaucoup à faire. Tu sais aussi bien que moi les dégâts dans le hall d'entrée. Et des employés sont actuellement entrain de patrouiller dans les Vieux Bâtiments. Naturellement, il ne reste plus personne… Les mangemorts se sont enfuis je ne sais où… On finira bien par les retrouver un jour… Il faudra que tu fasses très attention à toi, désormais, car Voldemort semble plus décidé que jamais d'accomplir la prophétie. Bonne ou mauvaise chose, ce n'est pas à moi d'en juger. Toujours est-il que Dumbledore a l'air de vouloir prendre les rênes. Il travaille dur au Ministère, organisant les élections. Tu le sais peut-être déjà, mais Narcissa va sûrement se présenter. Ca c'est une bonne nouvelle, par contre. Si quelqu'un de l'Ordre devenait Ministre, ça éviterait bien des complications. Je sais, tu ne leur fais pas vraiment confiance, à elle et à Peter, mais moi je crois en eux et Dumbledore aussi. Narcissa est vraiment extraordinaire, tu sais. Je l'apprécie beaucoup._

_Sinon, je crois que Hermione t'a annoncé que tu devrais passer ton test de transplanation, n'est-ce pas ? Encore une idée de Dumbledore. Tu prendras tes cours avec Ron, c'est mieux. Maintenant, j'ai bien peur qu'il va falloir que tu t'habitues à avoir toujours quelqu'un avec toi. Tu l'ignores peut-être, mais de nombreuses mesures de sécurités avaient été instaurées dès l'année dernière à Poudlard, particulièrement après l'attaque des mangemorts. A cette époque, Verpey avait refusé de renvoyer les élèves chez eux malgré le danger (maintenant nous savons tous pourquoi) mais si jamais d'autres élèves devaient être attaqués, voir même tués, l'école en serait gravement menacée. Les mesures de sécurité ont donc été doublées. Avec Dumbledore, les aurors, les sortilèges protecteurs et de nouvelles règles au sein même du château, je pense qu'il n'y a plus grand chose à craindre de l'extérieur. Mais reste sur tes gardes…_

_Pour terminer sur une note plus joyeuse, les lunettes ci-jointes appartenaient à ton père quand il était jeune. Il visait lui aussi une carrière d'auror. Fais-en bon usage ! Je peux par exemple t'apprendre que Sirius les empruntaient parfois à James pour regarder dans le dortoir des filles… Quelle tête brûlée, celui-là ! Je me souviendrais toute ma vie de la réaction de Lily quand elle l'a su…_

_Trêve de plaisanterie, je pense très fort à toi jusqu'à ce que je vienne te chercher._

_Remus_

Harry remercia intérieurement Remus pour sa lettre bien détaillée. Il doutait que celle d'Hagrid, qu'il ouvrit ensuite, soit aussi intéressante. Et il eut raison. Comme à son habitude, le demi-géant lui avait offert quelque qu'il trouvait utile, dans le cas présent une laisse à griffon. Harry en déduisit que ce devait être au programme de septième année en soin aux créatures magiques…

Ce fut avec les doigts légèrement tremblants qu'il s'empara de la dernière qu'une chouette effraie toute noire lui avait apportée. Si tout se passait comme prévu, c'était Ginger qui venait elle-aussi lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Pourtant, le paquet dégageait une odeur maussade qui ne lui était pas familière : Ginger avait beau avoir un bon côté rebelle, elle n'en demeurait pas moins une véritable fille et évitait dès qu'elle le pouvait de se salir les doigts. Sans doute avait-elle trouvé intéressante cette chose si malodorante…

Il hésita un moment avant de se décider à ouvrir le paquet. La lettre lui éviterait sûrement une mauvaise surprise s'il l'ouvrait d'abord… Mais en même temps, il était vraiment curieux de savoir ce que contenait le paquet et Ginger ne lui aurait pas envoyé quelque chose sachant délibérément qu'elle ne lui plairait pas, aussi se mit-il à déchirer précautionneusement le papier cadeau. Il trouva d'abord une boîte en carton qui semblait l'appeler mais le répugnait au plus haut point. L'odeur envahit la pièce et la rendit presque pestilentielle. A mesure que les secondes défilèrent, Harry reconnut avec une certitude croissante de quel genre d'odeur il s'agissait et il se mit à espérer fortement de se tromper sur sa nature.

Cependant, quand il ouvrit la boîte en carton, ses pires craintes furent confirmées et, lâchant tout, il poussa un cri strident. La boîte tomba au sol et son contenu roula sur la moquette qui se tacha petit à petit d'une substance rougeâtre. Les hiboux hululèrent. Harry, lui, sentit son estomac se retourner tandis que ses yeux se posèrent sur la tête humaine qui avait été cruellement arrachée au reste de son corps : à certains endroits encore, des vaisseaux sanguins pendaient mollement entre des lambeaux de chair décomposée, laissant couler sur le sol quelques gouttes de sang.

En temps normal, l'oncle Vernon aurait accouru après avoir entendu son cri de dégoût mais pour une fois, il resta bien sagement dans son lit pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de son neveu qui ne put que se féliciter de lui avoir fait peur : Harry s'imaginait mal entrain de lui expliquer l'origine de ce cadeau macabre qui le regardait avec de grands yeux blancs. De toute manière, il en aurait été incapable dans l'instant présent. Peut-être que dans la lettre il y aurait un éclaircissement…

Mais pourquoi diable Ginger lui avait-elle envoyé cela ? Ce n'était pas son genre, même si parfois la folie la prenait. Il jeta un regard à sa paume de main dans laquelle une longue cicatrice venait toujours le gêner de temps en temps. Après tout, peut-être quelle était bel et bien capable de cela… Elle lui avait bien fait croire à la contamination de son sang… Mais pourquoi lui faire ça maintenant, alors qu'ils s'aimaient tous les deux ? Non, ce n'était pas elle qui avait fait ça…

D'un geste vif, il s'empara du message qui accompagnait la boîte en carton en tentant d'ignorer l'odeur maussade qui lui prenait la gorge. La lisant à toute vitesse, il s'aperçut qu'elle ne comportait pas de signature, mais le message lui permit de comprendre à qui il avait affaire.

_Trop longtemps tu m'as ridiculisé._

_Bientôt, tout sera fini. Très bientôt…_

Inutile de réfléchir très longtemps pour saisir d'où ce message venait. Certainement pas de Ginger, en tout cas. Comme une évidence, le visage pâle et maléfique de Lord Voldemort apparut dans l'esprit de Harry. Le mage noir l'avertissait…

Le jeune homme n'avait pourtant pas besoin de cela pour savoir que son heure allait arriver. L'ultime combat, où tout se déterminerait. Il ne savait pas quand cette heure allait venir –après tout ça ne changeait pas grand chose, qu'elle arrive dans un jour, une semaine, un mois, un an ou plus– mais il savait qu'elle viendrait et qu'il ferait de tout son possible à ce moment. Il s'efforçait de ne pas le montrer aux Dursley mais sa rage de vaincre le rongeait de l'intérieur, tout comme sa détermination, mêlée à sa peur, occupait tout son esprit. Pour ses parents, pour Sirius, pour Cédric et pour tous les autres, il le tuerait. L'idée de faillir devant Dumbledore, qui avait placé tous ses espoirs en lui et lui avait accordé tant de son temps, devant ses amis qui l'avaient toujours soutenu et devant Remus lui était insupportable. Il ne serait en paix avec lui-même que quand il aurait tué Voldemort de ses propres mains. Ce n'était peut-être pas une pensée digne de lui. Peut-être qu'en songeant à ça, il se rabaissait au niveau d'un meurtrier et ne valait guère plus qu'un mangemort… Mais on s'en était pris à tous ceux qu'il aimait et il fallait qu'il se venge, même s'il devait ensuite avoir du sang sur les mains. Après tout, tuer un tueur ne devait pas être une si mauvaise chose… Et s'il devait mourir, il mourrait au combat, fier comme son père, la tête haute.

Mais malgré toute sa résignation, il se sentait très loin de ce dernier instant, de cette dernière bataille. Il savait que ce n'était pas pour tout de suite. Alors était-ce possible pour lui de profiter d'une année normale, vierge de tout trouble, pour une fois ?

Il soupira. Non, bien entendu, ce n'était pas possible. Il était l'Elu de la prophétie, comme le disait si bien la Gazette, et sa vie ne serait jamais tranquille avant le combat. Inlassablement il faudrait se battre, encore et encore, pour sauver sa vie et celles de milliers de personnes. S'il ne le faisait pas, qui le ferait ? Personne. Parce que personne d'autre ne pourrait le faire. Parce qu'il était l'Elu de la prophétie. Cette prophétie qui avait tué ses parents et Sirius, morts pour le protéger. Il avait bien conscience que ses proches étaient en plein dans la ligne de mire. Voldemort avait fini par trouver son point faible, qui d'ailleurs était le même que son point fort : l'amour. Ou du moins c'était ce que disait Dumbledore, qui se plaçait lui-même dans la liste des personnes à éliminer pour l'atteindre. Mais le directeur, inlassablement, l'aiderait jusqu'à peut-être sa propre mort. Parce qu'il était l'Elu de la prophétie et qu'il fallait le protéger et lui donner toutes les chances nécessaires. Mais finalement, Voldemort avait raison : tout cela avait assez duré…

L'excellente humeur de Harry passa rapidement tandis qu'il descendait le long escalier de marbre pour rejoindre la vaste cuisine. De l'affaire, il n'avait eu aucune lettre de Ginger… L'avait-elle oublié ? Non, c'était impossible, il fallait qu'il chasse cette idée de sa tête…

Il avait jeté le fabuleux cadeau de Voldemort par la fenêtre en espérant fortement que les Dursley n'entreprendraient pas le nettoyage du jardin avant la fin des travaux de la maison. S'il avait de la chance, quand on découvrirait la tête, il serait déjà loin à Poudlard… Restait à prier pour qu'aucun ouvrier ne tombe dessus…

Leur maison ayant été complètement détruite l'été précédent, les Dursley avaient commencés la construction d'une demeure beaucoup plus luxueuse, profitant du fait que ce n'étaient pas eux qui en payaient les frais. Aussi Harry s'assit-il sur un fauteuil en cuir et se servit du café serré dans une tasse de porcelaine finement décorée. Pétunia, à l'autre bout de la table en bois ancien, avala de travers sa bouchée de bacon en le voyant arriver et laissa tomber son couteau en argent massif. Elle le regarda avec des yeux implorants, comme si elle le suppliait de ne pas lui jeter de sort. Vernon se tut complètement, le dispensant ainsi des railleries qui lui étaient ordinaires, et Dudley se contenta de bailler longuement, comme s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit.

_-_Tu devrais éviter de regarder la télé toute la nuit, Big D, dit Harry avec un air innocent. Ca ne te réussit pas…

Pétunia laisser échapper une exclamation de surprise mais plaqua sa main contre sa bouche et jeta un regard apeuré à Harry qui ne brisa pas le contact. Quand il estima qu'il l'avait regardée assez longtemps dans les yeux, il s'empara de la carafe de cristal et se servit un verre de jus d'orange.

_-_Je ne regarde pas la télé le soir ! se défendit Dudley, intrigué par le silence de ses parents.

Il gigota maladroitement sur sa chaise, d'où débordaient ses grosses fesses grasses.

_-_Ne mens pas, Duddy. Je t'ai vu.

Un des ouvriers au dehors mit une perceuse en route et s'attaqua au mur extérieur. Sans doute attaquait-il la construction de la grande véranda après avoir fini de creuser la fosse qui accueillerait la piscine…

D'un coup de baguette magique, Harry ferma le rideau, ce qui eut pour effet de faire crier les trois Dursley. Puisqu'ils connaissaient l'existence des sorciers, il n'avait aucun risque d'être renvoyé de Poudlard maintenant qu'il était majeur, n'est-ce pas ?

_-_Des sorciers vont venir me chercher ce soir, annonça-t-il. A huit heures.

Mr et Mrs Dursley se jetèrent un regard en biais. Pétunia était devenue rouge à force de retenir son souffle.

_-_Je ne reviendrai probablement jamais, ajouta-t-il.

_-_C'est vrai ? s'exclama Vernon avec une joie certaine dans la voix.

Harry ne lui en voulut pas le moins du monde. Lui-même, malgré l'épisode du matin, se sentait très excité à l'idée de quitter définitivement son oncle et sa tante. L'idée de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds dans cette maison maudite l'enthousiasmait énormément. Après des années de maltraitance, il pourrait enfin vivre comme il le voulait, loin de toute oppression ! Combien de litres de larmes il avait pu verser lors de son enfance… Tout ceci était terminé, désormais. Dans quelques heures, il s'envolerait à jamais pour le monde sorcier…

_-_Dites, vous me laisserez utiliser le jacuzzi, ce matin ? demanda Harry d'une voix toute naturelle.

Il savait que les Dursley ne lui refuseraient plus rien, aujourd'hui.

_-_Je considère que c'est un silence d'approbation, dit-il joyeusement et abandonnant son toast à moitié mangé, il monta directement dans la salle de bain. Comme toutes les autres pièces de la maison (où presque toutes les pièces, étant donné que curieusement, la chambre de Harry était restée la même), elle avait été transformée et un vrai endroit de luxe. La baignoire lui rappelait un peu celles de Poudlard, dans la salle de bains des préfets. Il se fit couler un bain moussant et s'y glissa en imaginant furtivement la scène si Ginger avait été là avec lui…

Il passa le reste de son après-midi à faire sa valise, jetant distraitement des regards par la vitre lorsqu'il entendait les ouvriers parler un peu plus fort que d'ordinaire. Manque de chance : l'un d'eux découvrit la tête qu'il avait jetée alors qu'il n'était même pas dix-huit heures. Les Dursley furent assaillis de questions délicates auxquelles ils purent répondre et lancèrent des regards noirs à Harry du jardin. Celui-ci se contenta de leur montrer discrètement le bout de sa baguette magique et cela suffisait généralement à les faire taire.

Dudley et sa bande passèrent et repassèrent dans le quartier, prenant des airs toujours plus supérieurs à chaque passage. Harry trouva pathétique leur jeu qui consistait à cracher le plus loin possible.

_-Non, Big D, il faut que tu te serves de ta langue pour le propulser plus vite, plus fort et plus loin !_

Harry s'essaya ensuite à quelques sortilèges de _Failamale_ qui s'avérèrent plutôt réussi pour le rangement de son lourd coffre, puis attendit impatiemment qu'on l'appelle pour le dîner. Enfin, après une attente qui lui parut interminable, on sonna à la porte et il descendit l'escalier en courant, espérant arriver en premier à l'entrée. L'oncle Vernon, qui avait été plus rapide, sembla ravi de le laisser ouvrir.

_-_Harry ! s'exclama immédiatement une jeune sorcière aux cheveux rose vif. Contente de te voir !

Tonks entra gaiement et prit place dans le canapé en cuir du salon.

_-_Bonsoir, Harry ! salua à son tour Remus Lupin, un sorcier moins jeune ayant beaucoup plus de cheveux blancs qu'il ne devrait l'avoir à son âge. Bonsoir, Mr Dursley !

_-_Salut, Harry ! dit Kingsley Shacklebolt de sa voix grave.

Le sorcier qui entra, lui, était complètement rasé.

Vinrent ensuite Maugrey Fol Œil, Arthur Weasley, Bill Weasley, John McClaggan Peter Pettigrow et Narcissa Malefoy. Harry nota que Remus regarda entrer cette dernière avec un certain intérêt dans les yeux. Elle se tenait en effet avec une prestance assez remarquable.

Pétunia et Vernon Dursley semblaient incapables de bouger tandis que tous les nouveaux arrivants prenaient place dans leur salon entièrement refait.

_-_Et bien, je vois que ça a bien changé, ici ! dit Mr Weasley. Et… Oh ! La cheminée est refaite ! On va pouvoir s'en servir !

_-_Elle est toujours condamnée, exposa Harry. Enfin on peut toujours la faire exploser, ce n'est pas un problème !

_-_Non ! s'exclamèrent en même temps les deux Dursley.

_-_J'ai bien peur que si, annonça Remus. Par ordre de Dumbledore. Vous connaissez Dumbledoe, n'est-ce pas ?

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il reprit à l'adresse de Harry :

_-_Quand tu veux ! Ta valise est prête ?

_-_Je vais la chercher ! s'exclama Tonks. Si je me souviens bien, ta chambre est au rez-de-chaussée, pas vrai ?

_-_Euh… Elle est à l'étage, rectifia Harry, un sourire aux lèvres.

C'était vraiment bon de revoir tout ce monde, même s'il y avait dans le lot au moins une personne qu'il aurait préféré ne pas revoir… Queudver jetait des regards curieux un peu partout et semblait complètement dans les étoiles.

_-_J'aime beaucoup ta chambre ! avoua Tonks quand elle poussa la porte.

Sur les murs, Harry avait accroché des posters de Quidditch et une ancienne écharpe de Gryffondor, la maison à laquelle il appartenait à l'école. Par endroit, il avait aussi collé des photos de Ron, de Hermione, de Sirius ou des ses parents. Il n'y avait qu'une seule photo de Ginny, sur laquelle elle lui souriait comme il l'aimait, mais aucune de Ginger, ce que Tonks remarqua sans peine.

_-_Elle ne t'a même pas donné de photo ? s'étonna-t-elle. C'est bête, ça ! Comment veut-elle rester dans ton cœur avec les temps qui courent si elle ne te donne pas de photo !

_-_Je crois qu'elle avait autre chose à penser quand nous nous sommes quittés, dit Harry pour se convaincre lui-même. Et puis elle n'a rien à craindre. Même Ginny ne parviendra pas à me la faire oublier.

_-_Ah oui, elle m'a raconté comment votre histoire s'est terminée ! C'est un peu bête comme fin, surtout si tout allait bien entre vous ! Tu l'aimais, Ginny ?

Harry saisit sa grosse malle pour ne pas répondre mais sentit son regard braqué sur lui.

_-_Oui, bien sûr, soupira-t-il. Mais elle a cru que je la trompais, ce qui était totalement faux, elle elle l'a fait pour de vrai, et je suis passé à autre chose. Il n'y avait rien de mieux à faire, de toute façon. Maintenant il y a Ginger, et par sa propre faute, d'ailleurs. Si elle n'était pas sortie avec ce gars, jamais je ne serais sorti avec Ginger et on serait encore ensemble tous les deux, c'est tout. Mais le mal est fait. J'aime Ginger, point final. Personne ne me fera changer d'avis.

_-_C'est une belle preuve d'amour, ce que tu viens de dire ! assura Tonks en prenant la cage d'Hedwidge et l'Eclair de Feu sous le bras. Quand je pense qu'il suffit d'une nouvelle arrivante pour chambouler des sentiments aussi forts…

Harry ne put s'empêcher de constater la pointe d'amertume dans sa voix.

_-_Tu penses que j'aurais dû rester avec Ginny, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il avec un peu plus d'agressivité qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Et bien pense ce que tu veux, ça ne changera rien.

_-_Je disais cela sur un plan purement personnel, se défendit Tonks, ce qui eut pour effet de faire naître un sentiment de culpabilité dans le cœur de Harry.

Il aurait peut-être dû se taire, dans ce cas… Ce ne devait pas être facile pour elle, si elle avait des problèmes de couple… Eh ! Depuis quand était-elle en couple ?

_-_Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, dit-elle en s'efforçant de sourire, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. Je sais à qui j'ai affaire… Il saura choisir son camp. Viens, ils nous attendent. _Locomotor barda _!

Toutes les affaires se mirent à voleter à leur suite dans l'escalier sous les yeux horrifiés des Dursley qui n'avaient pas bougé d'un centimètre depuis qu'ils s'étaient absentés. Pétunia, néanmoins, fixait Pettigrow avec des yeux révulsés. Apparemment, Queudver ne s'en était pas aperçu.

_-_Ah, vous voilà ! s'exclama Arthur Weasley. Et bien nous pouvons y aller dans ce cas !

_-_Non, pas encore ! dit Narcissa Malefoy. Mr et Mrs Dursley, ici s'arrêtent vos responsabilités envers Harry.

_-_Pas trop tôt, marmonna Vernon dans sa moustache, si bien que seul Harry, qui avait l'habitude de déchiffrer le langage moustache de son oncle, put saisir ce qu'il venait de dire.

_-_J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que le traitement que vous lui avez infligé a été déplorable, si j'en crois ce que j'ai entendu. Personnellement, je n'aurais pas apprécié qu'on traite ainsi mon fils, mais quand on voit ce qu'il est devenu…

Elle laissa échapper un soupir et Remus s'empressa de reprendre là où elle s'était arrêtée. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une forte curiosité quant à la fin de ses paroles. Malefoy était devenu quelqu'un qui déplaisait à sa mère ? Un mangemort, peut-être ?

_-_Et inutile de vous dire que si James avait su, vous auriez payé pour toutes les larmes que son fils a pu laisser couler, Mr Dursley. C'est lamentable de traiter un enfant comme vous l'avez fait. J'espère au moins que vous vous en souviendrez par la suite…

La voix de Remus n'avait rien d'agressif. Elle était plutôt pleine de reproches. Son regard croisa celui de Pétunia qui baissa les yeux immédiatement en rougissant.

_-_Et Lily… Ah, Lily… Elle me parlait beaucoup de vous, Pétunia, et je suis certain qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer cela de vous, même si vous la détestiez… Un grand cœur, Lily. Elle ne vous en a jamais réellement voulu pour ce que vous lui aviez fait subir, vous savez. Elle vous comprenait, éprouvait beaucoup de compassion pour vous.

_-_Elle prenait toujours votre défense quand je disais du mal de vous, ajouta McClaggan. Elle affirmait que toute la haine que vous lui portiez était normale, compte tenu de par où vous étiez passée. Et malgré tout ce qu'elle a enduré pendant les courtes périodes durant lesquelles vous étiez toutes les deux, elle gardait espoir et était certaine qu'un jour, tout redeviendrait comme avant entre vous.

Pétunia eut un hoquet de surprise mais ne releva pas les yeux. Harry eut soudain envie de la frapper, de la secouer pour qu'à son tour, elle dise quelque chose de gentil sur sa sœur. Malefoy était complètement sorti de son esprit. Ces révélations sur sa mère avaient chassé tout le reste.

_-_Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fière de sa sœur, reprit Remus, quel que soit son parcours. Elle disait que peut lui importait si elle s'était fait rejeter de Poudlard.

_-_Que justement, c'était ce qu'elle admirait le plus chez vous, cette façon d'avoir surmonté la déception aisni, renchérit McClaggan.

_-_Mais vous l'avez définitivement reniée, termina Queudver en prenant la parole pour la première fois de la soirée. Ce fut un coup dur pour elle…

_-_Taisez-vous, sale traître ! Elle ne m'adressait aucun signe de sympathie, se défendit Pétunia, daignant enfin prendre la parole. A chaque fois que je la regardais, je ne voyais rien d'autre qu'un visage glacial et sans aucune expression.

_-_Peut-être était-ce tout simplement parce que vous même étiez froide et distante avec elle… dit Remus.

_-_Ou alors vous voyiez un visage glacial parce que c'était ce que vous penseriez voir… tenta Mr Weasley.

_-_Ou bien parce que vous ne savez pas lire les véritables expressions des gens, dit McClaggan d'un ton très sec. Qu'est-ce que vous avez ressenti le soir où vous avez appris qu'elle était morte ?

Pétunia abaissa à nouveau les yeux et ne parvint qu'à émettre un bruit de gorge qui ne voulait rien dire du tout.

_-_Répondez !

La tension commençait à se sentir dans la voix de McClaggan. Apparemment, cette discussion sur sa meilleure amie défunte avait fait ressurgir une douleur enterrée jusque là.

_-_Je n'ai eu ni chaud ni froid… avoua Pétunia.

_-_Ni chaud ni froid… répéta McClaggan dans un murmure à peine audible. Ni chaud ni froid… Comment pouvez-vous dire une chose pareille ! Lily était la personne la plus merveilleuse que je connaissais !

Sa voix s'était mise à trembler et il retenait avec grande peine les larmes qui remplissaient désormais ses yeux.

_-_Vous devez être un monstre pour oser dire ça… Lily…Après tout le bien qu'elle pensait de vous… Comment avez-vous fait pour haïr un tel ange, plein de bonté, de générosité, de gentillesse…

_-_John, s'il te plait… murmura Remus. Calme-toi.

_-_Je suis accablé de voir avec quelles personnes tu as dû vivre pendant tout ce temps, Harry, dit McClaggan avec une répugnance évidente. Finalement, le traitement qu'ils t'ont réservé ne m'étonne pas tant que ça, quand on voit l'âme de ces gens ! Quelqu'un qui détestait Lily ne peut qu'être sans cœur…

Sur ce, il fit exploser une partie de la cheminée, saisit une poignée de poudre de cheminette qu'il trouva au fond de sa poche et s'en alla parmi de hautes flammes vert émeraude.

Un silence pesant s'ensuivit, durant lequel personne n'osait bouger. Harry fixait sa tante avec une telle répulsion qu'il en avait mal au ventre. Alors voilà comment sa mère avait été remerciée pour sa bonté : en ayant une sœur trop stupide pour comprendre l'amour qu'elle lui portait… En ayant une sœur qui n'avait eu ni chaud ni froid en apprenant sa mort… Voilà comment une femme que tout le monde trouvait merveilleuse avait été reniée jusqu'à la mort par la sœur qu'elle avait toujours soutenue et qui n'éprouvait aucun remord à cela…

_-_Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir, Pétunia, dit-il difficilement.

Sa gorge était tellement serrée que sa voix en fut déformée.

_-_Soit maudite pour tout ce que tu lui as fait subir… Pour tout ce que tu m'as fait endurer…

_-_Je t'interdis de parler comme ça ! gronda Vernon.

_-_Et toi avec elle ! s'exclama Harry encore plus fort. Allez tous les deux au Diable pour votre insensibilité ! Et puisse Satan emporter votre crétin de fils avec vous…

_-_TU VAS LA FERMER, OUI ? rugit l'oncle Vernon. EXCUSE-TOI !

_-_Je n'ai plus rien à vous dire…

Harry leur tourna le dos et fit comprendre aux autres qu'il était prêt à s'en aller. Tous se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la cheminée, mais Mr Dursley le rattrapa par les cheveux et fit en sorte qu'il le regarde droit dans les yeux.

_-_Tu ne partiras pas d'ici avant de nous avoir présenté tes excuses ! dit-il d'une voix pleine de menaces et en déferlant une pluie de postillons.

_-_Dursley, lâchez-le ! grogna Fol Œil en brandissant sa baguette.

_-_Je crois que je n'ai pas été clair, marmonna Harry entre ses dents. _Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire_. Brûlez en Enfer !

Lorsque son oncle referma encore plus fortement sa main sur ses cheveux, il se décida en une fraction de seconde.

_-Il faut que tu te serves de ta langue pour le propulser plus vite, plus fort et plus loin ! _se souvint-il.

Alors, parce que c'était la première idée qui lui était venue à l'esprit et parce qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose d'autre à faire, il cracha au visage de son oncle qui, sous le coup de la surprise, lâcha prise pour se frotter l'œil droit, atteint par la salive. Simultanément, Maugrey Fol Œil lui jeta un sort qui le propulsa à l'autre bout du salon où il alla se fracasser contre le mur. A moitié assommé, il retomba mollement au sol sous les petits cris affolés de sa femme.

_-_Oh, stop ! cria Kinglsey tandis que Tonks était secouée d'un fou rire. Harry, direction tu sais où à Londres ! Tout de suite ! On va arranger ça !

S'exécutant mais pas peu fier du crachat qu'il venait d'effectuer, le jeune homme saisit une poignée de poudre dans la poche de Narcissa Malefoy et la jeta dans l'âtre de la cheminée, à présent dégagé.

_-_12, Square Grimmaurd !

Il y eut une apparition de flammes vertes et ses pieds décolèrent du sol. Il se mit à tourbillonner si vite que ce qu'il voyait n'était plus qu'un mélange de couleurs pendant quelques secondes, puis il atterrit sur de la pierre, le choc le faisant légèrement trébucher. Là, il ouvrit les yeux et avec un grand sourire aux lèvres constata que la cuisine dans laquelle il était arrivé lui était très familière désormais. Respirant à plein poumons la délicieuse odeur de tarte à la mélasse, il se dirigea vers le reste de la famille Weasley et Hermione, ravi de les revoir enfin…

* * *

* * *

_Et voilà comme promis le chapitre 2! bon c'est pas grand chose pour le moment, c'est sûr, mais faut bien commencer!_

_J'avoue que je m'attendais pas à un tel enthousiasme pour le premier chapitre, David, mais merci à toi! ça rassure de voir ça plait toujours et dès l'introduction (puisque c'était plus une intro pour plus tard qu'un véritable chapitre)! donc bonne semaine si jamais tu lis ça avant de partir!_

_Alyssa et Rebecca, pareil, ça me rassure de savoir que ça vous plait! ce n'était pas un chapitre que je considérais comme très bien, un peu comme le tout premier chapitre du Prince de Sang-Mêlé (oulala ça fait bizarre de devoir préciser de quelle histoire il s'agit, maintenant! j'ai pas vraiment l'impression d'avoir changé!) Merci à vous deux! Et pour te répondre, Rebecca, au moment où se passe ce chapitre je vois Godric âgé de 35 ans environ... Et oui, il aime une fille qui en a presque 20 de moins, mais que veux-tu... il y peut rien! lol!_

_ah ba ça fait bizarre aussi d'avoir juste trois réponses à faire... c'est les vacances, ça! enfin je dis pas que je préfère ne pas en avoir, au contraire, j'aime beaucoup vous lire!_

_allez je vous laisse! le prochain chapitre est déjà presque prêt mais je le posterai... disons mercredi ou jeudi... je sais c'est long puisque je l'ai presque fini mais c'est que je veux avancer un peu, avoir quelques chapitres de tout prêts pour les fois où je ne pourrai pas écrire. Par exemple je vais bientôt repartir pour un stage d'une semaine au cours de laquelle vous n'aurez pas de chapitre. Alors j'en posterai un avant et un après, d'où l'intérêt d'avoir de l'avance! vous êtes gagnants de toute façon!_

_bon bah voilà... bonne lecture d'ici là!_


	39. initiation au transplanage

  
**Chapitre 3 : Initiation au transplanage.**

_-_Harry ! s'exclama Mrs Weasley, elle aussi ravie, comme tous les autres, de son retour. Approche, je t'en prie !

Les dix minutes suivantes furent consacrées à des instants de retrouvailles plutôt émouvants. Seule un peu en retrait se trouvait Ginny qui apparemment ne savait pas vraiment que faire. Harry lui sourit et s'approcha d'elle, puis la serra dans ses bras comme il l'avait fait pour tous les autres.

_-_Je suis désolé, voulut-il dire, mais elle eut la même idée, si bien qu'ils le dirent en même temps. Comme ça au moins, nous sommes quittes ! murmura Harry dans son oreille.

Elle lui sourit gentiment tandis que Narcissa apparaissait dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

_-_Bon sang, saleté de moldus !

_-_A qui le dis-tu… marmonna McClaggan qui avait pris place au bout de la table.

_-_Un accrochage ? questionna Hermione.

_-_Tu ne crois pas si bien dire ! assura Tonks et s'avançant vers eux. Complètement timbrés, si tu veux mon avis. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je les vois, pourtant…

_-_Moi je me souviens surtout de ton crétin de cousin, Harry ! rétorqua Fred.

_-_Un imbécile de première ! renchérit Georges. Longue vie à la famille Dursley !

_-_Comment ? s'exclama Mr Weasley, abasourdi.

Il venait à son tour de rentrer Square Grimmaurd.

_-_Je ne remettrai plus jamais les pieds dans cette maison de dingues. Comment as-tu pu tenir tant de temps sans devenir fou, Harry ?

_-_C'est encore une question que je me pose, dit Harry en souriant. J'imagine que c'est une histoire d'habitude…

_-_Remus est toujours là-bas ? interrogea Narcissa.

_-_Lui au moins, il fait son travail jusqu'au bout ! répliqua Tonks sèchement.

Narcissa ne sembla pas s'apercevoir du regard noir qu'elle lui lançait. Tout du moins, Harry ne distingua aucune gêne sur son visage.

_-_Tais-toi, Dora !

_-_Ne m'appelle pas Dora, _Cissy_ !

_-_Je t'appelle comme je veux.

_-_Non, tu ne m'appelles pas comme tu veux ! bougonna Tonks. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, tu as vécu une bonne partie de ta vie dans les bras d'un _mangemort _!

_-_Où est le problème ?

_-_Le problème est que désormais tu te trouves dans le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix et que les règles y sont tout à fait différentes ! Alors, _Cissy_, pour commencer, évite cette attitude arrogante qui te fait tant ressembler à ton cher mari Lucius !

Ce fut le moment que choisit Lupin pour apparaître dans les flammes vertes de la cheminée.

_-_Cessez ces disputes, _s'il vous plait_… dit-il d'une voix lasse. Vous n'avez plus dix ans !

_-_Elle m'agresse, je réponds, c'est aussi simple que ça ! se défendit Narcissa.

_-_Quoi ? Mais c'est toi qui… qui…

Mais Tonks ne trouva rien à répondre.

_-_Remus, tu ne vas pas la croire, tout de même ? bouda-t-elle.

_-_Bon, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny, je crois que vous feriez mieux de monter directement dans vos chambres… dit précipitamment Mr Weasley. Allez, filez !

Harry aurait préféré écouter le reste de la conversation, qui commençait à tourner au vinaigre, surtout quand il croisa les regards amusés de Hermione et de Ginny, mais sous la surveillance de Molly, il n'insista pas et monta avec les autres.

_-_Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec eux trois ? demanda-t-il curieusement une fois qu'ils étaient tous les quatre enfermés dans une chambre.

_-_Oh, ma foi, tu le découvriras bien assez tôt, soupira Hermione et elle pouffa de rire, bientôt imitée par Ginny.

Se sentant un peu idiot de ne pas comprendre la situation, Harry se tourna vers Ron qui haussa les épaules. Au moins, il n'était pas le seul à ne pas tout saisir, visiblement…

Harry ne parvint à s'endormir cette nuit-là. Trop de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Cette discussion sur sa mère avait réveillé en lui un désir d'en savoir plus, une soif de savoir qu'il ne pouvait étancher. Qu'avait-elle donc fait pour qu'on la qualifie de si merveilleuse ?

Finalement, le sommeil vint très tard et le matin beaucoup trop tôt. Ron, déjà debout, était livide et tentait de s'habiller mais il mit quelques secondes avant de s'apercevoir que sa robe de sorcier était à l'envers.

_-_Et mince ! grogna-t-il. Dépêche-toi, Harry, Papa nous emmène au Ministère dans une demi-heure !

Ses paroles eurent le même effet qu'un seau d'eau glacé. Harry se redressa brusquement dans son lit et mit ses lunettes sur son nez.

_-_Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

_-_Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? répéta Ron, scandalisé. Mais enfin, on va au Ministère, je viens de te le dire !

_-_C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre, merci, répondit Harry, irrité, mais pourquoi y va-t-on ?

_-_Tu craques, mon vieux ! On va transplaner, pardi ! Tu as oublié ?

Sous le coup de l'évidence, Harry se donna une tape sur le front, poussa un juron et bondit hors de son lit pour à son tour sortir fébrilement de quoi s'habiller.

_-_Merci d'avoir prévenu, quand même ! marmonna-t-il. Je ne savais que c'était aujourd'hui !

_-_Oui, bon, on a oublié de te dire, répliqua Ron, mais tout ça c'est à cause de Narcissa Malefoy qui a encore provoqué une dispute avec Tonks hier soir ! Elles n'arrêtent pas, toutes les deux, depuis que la mère de Malefoy passe ses journées ici… Je bénis les soirs où elle rentre voir son Drago chéri ! Tu es prêt ?

Harry lassa ses chaussures et acquiesça.

_-_J'ai comme l'impression que Hermione et Ginny savent quelque chose au sujet de ces deux, lança Harry en fermant la porte de la chambre derrière eux et en s'engouffrant dans l'escalier pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner.

_-_Oui, mais dès que je leur pose la question, elles me sortent un grand discours comme quoi si j'ouvrais un peu plus les yeux je saurais ce qui se passe, marmonna Ron. Alors j'ai décidé de laisser tomber. Ce sont leurs affaires, après tout.

Il était évident que Voldemort avait augmenté la tension depuis son échec au Ministère de la Magie. Harry apprit par l'intermédiaire de Mr Weasley, qui lisait la Gazette du Sorcier tout en buvant lentement son bol de café, qu'il y avait eu une bonne vingtaine de morts durant la nuit. Il nota également comme prévu, les mesures prises pour assurer sa propre sécurité avaient largement augmenté : alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer dans la cheminée en direction du Ministère, Narcissa, Lupin et Tonks (qui n'avait pas l'air de meilleure humeur que la veille) y pénétrèrent en même temps que lui.

_-_Juste au cas où, murmura Remus.

Le Ministère de la Magie avait été laissé dans l'état qui avait suivi l'attaque du moins de juin. Complètement dévasté. Sur le parquet désormais dégagé s'était incrusté du sang qui formait de grandes taches rougeâtre, les murs étaient abîmés… L'ambiance, en quelque sorte, gardait aussi la trace de ce qui s'était passé. Le hall, qui avant tout cela était accueillant et grouillait de monde, reflétait à présent un certain malaise et il était rare d'y voir plus d'une dizaine de sorciers à la fois, si l'on ne ignorait les aurors qui patrouillaient timidement. Généralement, on y passait en vitesse pour regagner son bureau sans perdre de temps.

Harry fut choqué de voir ce qu'était devenu la grande puissance sorcière. Un tas de ruines, pensa-t-il. Voldemort avait détruit le peu de courage qui restait dans les cœurs. S'il attaquait à ce moment, qui viendrait s'opposer à lui ? Car s'il avait réussi à s'en prendre au Ministère, d'ordinaire si puissant, personne n'oserait lui résister… Plus personne ne se sentait à l'abri et cela se voyait sur tous les visages. Cependant, Harry crut déceler des lueurs d'espoirs dans les yeux des sorciers qui passèrent près de lui.

_-_La Gazette peut faire du bon travail quand elle s'y met, murmura Narcissa. Ils sont tous persuadés que tu es un don du ciel et que tu vas mettre un terme à tout ça. C'est le seul espoir auquel ils se raccrochent. C'est le véritable chaos, ici. Le Ministère, qu'ils pensaient intouchable, a finalement été touché…

_-_C'est que Voldemort voulait, de toute manière, dit Harry sur le ton de la conversation. Des sorciers apeurés, ce sont des sorciers dociles et il le sait très bien…

_-_Il est temps qu'un ministre digne de ce nom prenne les choses en main, répliqua Remus. C'est tout ce qu'il leur faut. Un gouvernement dynamique, combatif et résistant. Regarde, Harry…

Il désigna du doigt un mur sur lequel était accroché un petit nombre d'affiches. Le jeune homme mit du temps avant de saisir ce qu'elles représentaient, mais son cœur fit un bond quand il découvrit ce qui se mettait en place.

_-_Une campagne électorale ? Mrs Malefoy, vous vous présentez aux élections ?

_-_Je me disais bien, aussi ! s'exclama Ron.

_-_J'aurai préféré éviter, mais Dumbledore y tient beaucoup, répondit-elle et Tonks leva les yeux au ciel.

_-_Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu rêves d'être au sommet de la communauté magique ! rétorqua-t-elle.

_-_Tonks, _s'il te plait_… soupira Remus. Tais-toi…

_-_Hermione m'a parlé du vote, reprit Harry en évitant de regarder Ron. J'aurai le droit de voter, n'est-ce pas ?

Un silence gêné s'installa après sa question. Craignant le pire, il la reposa un peu plus lentement en dévisageant à tour de rôle chaque adulte qui l'accompagnait.

_-_Puisque tu en parles, commença Mr Weasley, il y a une chose que nous devons te dire…

Redoutant la mauvaise nouvelle, Harry patienta qu'il poursuive sur sa lancée.

_-_Tu sais bien qu'après le gros scandale de Verpey, le meurtre de Fudge et tout ça, les gens ne savent plus trop où ils en sont politiquement. Ici, enfin je veux dire, pour les membres de l'Ordre, qui gardent la tête sur les épaules, personne ne sera étonné s'ils votent au hasard ou n'importe comment…

C'était bien vrai, mais Harry ne voyait pas trop le rapport avec son vote à lui.

_-_Evidemment, tu es majeur, désormais, donc tu pourras voter comme les autres, rassure-toi. Seulement, tu sais à quel point tu es important pour la communauté magique désormais. Dumbledore, qui se charge d'organiser les élections, a prévu de faire voter les grandes personnalités avant les autres.

_-_J'imagine que je compte comme une grande personnalité ? marmonna Harry et il ne fut par surpris de voir tous ces hochements de tête.

_-_Dans quel but a-t-il planifié cela ? Personnellement, je n'en vois pas l'intérêt…

_-_Les gens qui ne savent pas quoi faire se laissent souvent influencer par les grandes célébrités qu'ils admirent, déclara Remus d'une voix un peu mystérieuse. C'est pour ça que ce n'est pas seulement que tu _peux_ voter, c'est que tu _dois_ voter…

_-_En d'autres termes, Dumbledore aimerait que tu révèles au grand jour que tu as voté pour Narcissa, et ainsi tout le monde votera pour elle, expliqua Tonks. Comme ça, nous serons tous certains que le Ministre sera quelqu'un de notre camp… Enfin, Dumbledore en sera certain, tout du moins…

Elle évita soigneusement de regarder Narcissa qui leva les yeux au plafond.

Il y avait une longue file d'attente à l'entrée du centre d'essai de transplanage.

_-_Je vous laisse, dit Mr Weasley et il repartit vers son bureau par l'ascenseur. Bonne chance, tout le monde !

Ron était devenu aussi pâle qu'à la veille des matchs de Quidditch. Harry lui-même sentait une boule dans son estomac et ne cessait de jeter des regards anxieux vers la porte devant lui. Il distingua dans la queue composée principalement d'élèves de Poudlard que Zacharrias Smith attendait son tour.

_-_Il a dû le rater la dernière fois, ricana Ron. Belle andouille, celui-là !

_-_A ta place je me tairais, Ron, dit Narcissa, j'ai moi-même dû le passer trois fois avant de l'avoir, ce fichu permis ! J'arrivais trop tard à chaque fois…

Tonks pouffa de rire et ne manqua de faire remarquer qu'elle l'avait eu du premier coup. Mais ceci ne suffit pas à rassurer Ron. Il était tellement pâle que les gens devant eux les regardaient comme s'ils avaient peur qu'il leur vomisse dessus.

Le temps passait beaucoup trop lentement aux yeux de Harry qui se mit à soupirer profondément pour montrer son impatience. Il regretta bien vite son geste car dans le silence de l'attente, il attira les regards de toute la file et ne put plus s'en détacher. Les filles de tout devant murmurèrent quelque chose à son sujet et gloussèrent, les visages se tournaient et retournaient vers lui, et même la sorcière qui vérifiait les réservations arrêta momentanément son travail.

Lupin se racla la gorge en cachant à grand peine son sourire.

_-_Quoi ? marmonna Harry à tout ceux qui le fixaient sans se soucier de son ton désagréable. Vous voulez un autographe ?

Il se mordit a lèvre quand il aperçut les gens fouiller soudainement dans leurs poches à la recherche d'un morceau de papier sur lequel ils pourraient obtenir une signature. L'agitation devint aussi grande que le silence qui venait de se rompre.

_-_Bien joué, murmura Tonks.

Narcissa se décida à prendre les choses en main et s'avança dans la file d'attente en jouant des coudes. Avec la campagne électorale, elle n'eut pas vraiment de mal à atteindre la sorcière à l'entrée. Sur son passage, les murmures reprirent de plus belle, chacun se demandant si Narcissa Malefoy, qui se présentait aux élections, était réellement une connaissance de Harry Potter.

_-_Au moins ça aura servi à quelque chose, chuchota Remus à l'oreille de Tonks mais Harry n'eut aucun mal à entendre ce qu'il disait.

_-_Tu devrais être moins proche d'elle, Remus, bougonna la jeune sorcière. Je t'ai déjà dit…

_-_Oui tu me l'as dit, coupa Remus, et tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire une seconde fois. Nous en avons déjà parlé.

Ron donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Harry et lui jeta un regard interrogateur, mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Narcissa leur faisait signe d'avancer. A la fois ravi et gêné d'éviter la file d'attente, Harry obéit et vint se placer en face de la sorcière qui vérifia la réservation que Remus lui montra.

_-_Ah oui, Mr Potter, j'ai été avertie que vous viendriez et je vous ai réservé notre meilleure monitrice pour votre initiation au transplanage. Elle est toute nouvelle mais vraiment compétente. Votre petit stage durera une semaine au bout de laquelle vous serez dans l'obligation de passer votre test. La date peut être reculée de quelques jours si elle pose le moindre problème. Pour vous ce sera salle sept. Bonne chance ! Mr ? Ah oui, Mr Weasley… Votre réservation, s'il vous plait. Merci. Salle soixante-douze.

Harry et Ron jetèrent un dernier regard à Remus, Tonks et Narcissa avant de passer la porte située derrière le guichet. Ils entrèrent alors dans un long couloir très peu large qui menait à de très nombreuses portes. Harry n'eut aucun mal à repérer la salle numéro sept. Ron laissa s'échapper un grognement dû à son stress et continua seul sa route vers le fond du couloir, qui semblait interminable.

_-_A ce midi ! dit Harry sur un ton qu'il voulait naturel mais qui trahit un peu d'anxiété. Je suis sûr que ça va bien se passer !

Ron ne répondit rien et s'avança avec une lenteur qui le fit ressembler à un fantôme. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Harry frappa à la porte et attendit patiemment un signe venant de l'intérieur. Durant les quelques secondes qu'il patienta, il s'amusa à imaginer le visage de sa monitrice, l'affublant d'un visage affreux semblable à celui de Dolorès Ombrage, puis d'un regard sévère comme celui du professeur McGonagall, qui enseignait la métamorphose à Poudlard, mais quand la porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître la véritable apparence de la sorcière qui allait s'occuper de lui, il se rendit compte à quel point il s'était trompé. Son visage n'était pas hideux comme celui d'Ombrage, ni même sévère. Au contraire, la jeune sorcière qui serait sa monitrice lui souriait gentiment et elle était tellement belle qu'il en eut le souffle coupé. Tout, de ses longs cheveux argentés à ses grands yeux bleus, l'émerveillait. Il voulut dire quelque chose mais ne parvint qu'à bredouiller des mots incompréhensibles qui la firent sourire un peu plus.

_-_Bonjour, Mr Potter !

Elle lui serra brièvement la main sans cesser de sourire. Harry cligna des yeux et avec un effort presque surhumain retrouva l'usage de la parole. Il en profita pour entrer dans la pièce, plutôt petite mais chaleureuse. Sur le sol avaient été dessinées toutes sortes de formes géométriques et sur une étagère dans le fond étaient conservées de nombreux petites fioles contenant sans doute des potions.

_-_B… Bonjour.

_-_Veuillez m'excuser, j'ai des origines vélanes, expliqua la monitrice, qui ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgée que Bill Weasley.

Harry comprit soudain nettement mieux pourquoi elle lui avait fait cet effet-là. Il secoua la tête pour chasser toute gêne et retrouva tous ses esprits, ce qui lui permit de noter que la jeune femme parlait avec un accent du Nord, qui lui rappela un peu celui de Viktor Krum, en ajoutant des « eu » inutiles à presque tous les mots.

_-_C'est moi qui m'excuse, je me suis laissé aller. Je suis désolé, vraiment.

La monitrice sourit à nouveau.

_-_Dans ce cas, si tout est normal, je vais me présenter. Je m'appelle Kharitina Berislav et je serai votre monitrice durant toute cette semaine.

_-_Khari… Pardon ? demanda Harry avec maladresse.

Il n'avait jamais entendu un prénom pareil.

_-_Ah, Mr Potter, j'ai des origines vélanes mais aussi bulgares ! s'exclama la monitrice, toujours tout sourire. Il va falloir vous y habituer, ainsi qu'à mon accent…

_-_Il n'y a aucun problème, madame.

_-_Appelez-moi Kharitina.

_-_Bien, mad… bien Khari…

_-_…Tina ! s'exclama Mrs Berislav en riant. Kharitina !

Harry se sentit rougir mais pouffa de rire avec elle.

_-_Bien. Si vous le voulez, nous allons commencer tout de suite notre entraînement…

Harry acquiesça et attendit des instructions.

_-_Pour débuter, savez-vous réellement ce qu'est le transplanage, Mr Potter ?

_-_Euh… Et bien… C'est le fait de se déplacer d'un endroit à l'autre en quelques secondes, même si le lieu où l'on veut arriver est très loin ? proposa Harry, incapable de répondre beaucoup mieux à la question.

_-_En effet, le transplanage est l'action d'envoyer instantanément son corps n'importe où dans le monde par l'intermédiaire de sa baguette magique. A condition que le lieu en question ne soit pas protégé, bien évidemment. Avez-vous une idée de comment ça marche ?

Harry avoua qu'il n'en savait rien et rougit de honte en constatant qu'il n'avait même pas chercher à le découvrir.

_-_Tout d'abord, si vous voulez transplaner, il faut vous concentrer, expliqua Kharitina. Pas de concentration, pas de transplanage. Souvenez-vous toujours de cela. Venez ici, dans le cercle…

Harry s'exécuta mais espéra fortement qu'elle n'allait pas lui demander immédiatement de transplaner.

_-_Bien. A présent, si je vous demande de vous déplacer jusqu'au triangle, que faîtes-vous ?

_-_Je l'ignore, mad… Katharina.

_-_Kharitina, Mr Potter ! Kharitina ! Imaginez ! Si vous avez quatre mages noirs à vos trousses et que vous vous trouvez dans un cul-de-sac, votre seule chance de vous en sortir est de transplaner quelque part, derrière le mur qui se trouve devant vous. Comment vous y prendriez-vous ?

Harry réfléchit un instant, déplaçant son regard du cercle au triangle et du triangle au cercle. Il se demanda furtivement si Ron devait répondre aux mêmes questions que lui. Toujours était-il qu'il se sentait complètement dépassé par tout ça.

_-_Euh… Si je devais transplaner, comme ça, pour la première fois, je crois que…

_-_Continuez, Mr Potter, vous êtes là pour apprendre !

_-_Et bien, reprit Harry en regardant le mur en face de lui, je crois que je m'imaginerais à l'endroit où je me trouverais puis à celui où j'aimerais me trouver…

_-_C'est une idée assez proche de la réalité, en fait, déclara Kharitina en souriant à nouveau. Essayez d'aller dans le triangle de cette façon et nous verrons ce qui se passera. Prenez votre temps, concentrez-vous…

Harry retint son souffle et ferma les yeux. Alors elle lui demandait déjà d'essayer… Il n'avait aucune idée ce qui se produirait mais il se souvint avec horreur que parfois, le transplanage faisait perdre un membre au sorcier s'il n'agissait pas correctement. Il tenta de faire le vide dans sa tête pour effacer tout le reste, comme elle l'avait demandé. La concentration… C'était comme l'année dernière, avec McClaggan. La concentration était l'un des maître mot du duel selon lui, s'il se souvenait bien… Mais se souvenait-il bien, seulement ? Devait-il faire comme lors des duels contre McClaggan ? Il respira profondément et chassa toutes ces questions de son esprit. Juste se concentrer. Rien d'autre. Ce n'était pas compliqué, quand même !

Puis, une fois qu'il n'avait plus en tête que la tâche à effectuer, il s'efforça de s'imaginer là, dans le cercle, puis dans le triangle. Une fois, puis deux, puis trois. Rien ne se produisit. Il leva sa baguette et la secoua dans tous les sens pour voir si elle lui permettait de bouger, mais il resta là, les pieds bien au centre du cercle dessiné au sol. Déconcerté, il ouvrit les yeux et porta son regard sur Kharitina qui n'avait pas cessé de l'observer. Elle rejeta en arrière ses longs et beaux cheveux et récupéra son sourire.

_-_Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'a pas marché ? lui demanda Harry.

_-_Croyiez-vous que vous alliez réussir du premier coup, sans même être sûr que ce que vous faisiez était la bonne chose à faire, Mr Potter ? lui répondit-elle.

_-_Je pensais simplement que si vous m'avez demandé d'essayer, c'était parce qu'il y aurait un résultat, aussi faible soit-il ! bougonna Harry en chassant de son esprit ses arrières pensées.

Elle était tellement belle qu'il se demandait si elle n'usait pas de son charme de vélane.

_-_Et bien vous vous trompiez, Mr Potter, pour la simple raison qu'il ne suffit pas de s'imaginer dans les deux lieus pour que tout fonctionne.

_-_Et qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire, alors ? interrogea Harry. Vous ne m'avez encore rien dit !

_-_Patience, patience ! Nous avons encore une semaine devant nous !

Harry ne dit rien mais pensa très fort qu'à se train-là, il ne saurait jamais transplaner dans une semaine.

_-_Connaissez-vous un peu les moldus, Mr Potter ?

Harry haussa les sourcils.

_-_J'ai vécu une partie de ma vie chez trois d'entre eux, répondit-il. Pourquoi ?

_-_Le principe du transplanage marche un peu comme un scanner.

Harry haussa encore un peu plus haut ses sourcils. Elle se moquait de lui ou quoi ?

_-_Un scanner ? répéta-t-il, incrédule.

_-_Oui, un scanner. Enfin, c'est une image, bien sûr ! Rien à voir, en réalité ! C'est juste qu'avant de vous lancer dans le transplanage, il faut que vous soyez capable de vous représenter tout votre corps là où vous vous trouvez. Tout votre corps, Mr Potter, en détail. Pas seulement la forme, pas en gros, en entier ! Des cheveux au bout des doigts, du nez aux orteils, de la gorge aux mollets, chaque cil, chaque grain de beauté, _tout_ doit apparaître bien clairement dans votre esprit. Comme si quelqu'un vous passait au scanner, vous comprenez ? Pouvez-vous faire cela ?

Harry, ravi d'avoir enfin une consigne utile, ferma à nouveau les yeux et se concentra de toutes ses forces. C'était difficile à faire alors qu'une vélane ne le quittait pas des yeux. Peut-être était-elle la meilleure monitrice du centre, mais elle le perturbait assez, en fait… Il l'entendait remettre en arrière ses longs cheveux…

_-_Ginger est beaucoup mieux, songea-t-il très fort mais une fois encore, son esprit était plein des pensées inutiles. Que dirait McClaggan s'il me voyait… _Concentre-toi, bon sang_ !

Il focalisa son attention sur ses propres cheveux en bataille, tentant de se les représenter le plus clairement possible. Il avait un épi, derrière… Et la mèche qui partait vers l'avant… Celle qui cachait en partie sa cicatrice… Et d'ailleurs sa cicatrice avait la forme d'un éclair, pas bien difficile à imaginer…

_-_Je crois que ça marche bien ! s'exclama Kharitina au bout d'un moment.

Harry n'aurait su dire depuis combien de temps il s'acharnait à se représenter dans sa tête. Une trentaine de minutes ? Un peu plus, peut-être… Son estomac commençaient déjà à grogner. Quelle heure pouvait-il bien être ?

_-_Il est l'heure de se quitter, pourtant, annonça la monitrice. Midi pile !

_-_Quoi ?

Harry vérifia sur sa montre. Il était bel et bien midi. Mais alors, il avait mis tant de temps à n'imaginer rien que son visage ?

_-_C'est la partie la plus difficile, précisa Kharitina, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, et la plus longue. C'est normal que vous soyez étonné ! Avec le temps, votre image apparaîtra dans la seconde, rassurez-vous ! En attendant, j'aimerais que vous vous entraîniez pour demain matin… Au fur et à mesure que vous vous représenterez dans votre esprit, tout ira de plus en plus vite et j'aimerais beaucoup avancer… Je vous rappelle qu'à la fin de la semaine, votre image devra vous être totalement acquise !

_-_Mais Kharitina, vous ne m'avez même pas expliqué que faire ensuite ! Comment voulez-vous que…

_-_Demain, Mr Potter ! Chaque chose en son temps ! Pour le moment, contentez-vous de faire ce que je vous demande : vous représenter dans votre intégralité à l'intérieur de votre tête. C'est très important, Mr Potter, en intégralité !

_-_Les personnes qui perdent des membres font-elles des erreurs de représentation ? questionna Harry, mais elle lui fit signe de sortir.

_-_Demain, même heure, même salle. Et faites votre travail ! Bonne journée !

Elle lui serra une nouvelle fois la main et lui accorda un dernier sourire, peut-être le plus radieux de tous. Un peu déconcerté par la fin si brutale de la séance, Harry referma la porte derrière lui, perdu dans ses pensées. Alors comme ça, il fallait qu'il se représente dans son esprit pour débuter… Et ensuite ? Elle ne lui avait même pas appris ce qui se passait ensuite ! Devait-il prononcer une formule, ou faire un geste avec sa baguette, ou représenter son image mais cette fois dans l'autre endroit ?

_-_Ah, Harry, te voilà ! s'exclama Ron en arrivant par l'autre bout du couloir en même temps que certains autres jeunes sorciers qui le fixèrent à nouveau avec de grands yeux ronds. Comment s'était ?

_-_Un peu bizarre, et toi ?

_-_Horrible ! Mon moniteur –Mr Isetrati, ou un truc comme ça– n'a pas arrêté de me sermonner comme quoi je ne me concentrais pas assez et tout ça, mais tu sais quoi ? C'est lui qui me dérangeait en me regardant comme si je venais de l'espace ! Il tournait autour de moi comme s'il voulait… je ne sais pas, m'étrangler ! Si, si, je te jure !

_-_J'ai eu à peu près le même problème, dit Harry, sauf que moi, ma monitrice est bulgare –elle parle comme Krum, tu te souviens ?

_-_Oui, le mien aussi. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça m'énerve !

_-_Mais attends ! Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, elle a du sang de vélane ! Elle a une façon de te sourire… J'en ai encore des frissons partout dans le dos !

_-_Wow ! C'est vrai ?

Ils venaient d'atteindre la sortie où déjà, Remus, Tonks et Narcissa les attendaient, mais ils cessèrent tous les deux de parler à la vue de la quatrième personne qui patientait avec les autres. Harry sentit un élan de rage le traverser. Ron blêmit et s'arrêta. Narcissa, qui semblait ne pas avoir découvert le malaise qui s'était installé (ou alors qui cachait très bien son jeu), mit une main sur l'épaule de son fils, un sourire aux lèvres.

_-_Harry, Ron, je vous présente Drago, mon fils. Vous vous connaissez déjà, peut-être ?

Harry et Ron se jetèrent un regard en biais, chacun espérant que l'autre prendrait la parole. Finalement, comme Ron ne semblait pas décidé, Harry se força à sourire à son tour (ce qui, apparemment, ne fut pas très convaincant car Tonks et Remus baissèrent les yeux pour s'empêcher de rire) et répliqua d'une voix qu'il s'efforça de garder naturelle :

_-_Nous nous sommes déjà croisés dans les couloirs de Poudlard…

_-_Très bien ! s'exclama Narcissa. Car Drago va venir passer quelques jours à Londres, ça sera d'autant mieux pour lui s'il connaît du monde !

Ron, contre toute attente, laissa s'échapper un grognement très significatif. Malefoy ne semblait pas beaucoup plus réjoui de devoir supporter leur compagnie. La tête haute comme à son habitude, il leur jeta à tous les deux un regard dédaigneux qu'une fois encore, sa mère ne perçut pas. Harry comprit tout de suite à quel point elle devait le couver pour ne pas prendre note de l'attitude arrogante de son fils. Mais Malefoy, aussi étonnant cela puisse paraître, afficha un sourire plus qu'inquiétant quand il saisit une poignée de poudre de cheminette.

_-_12, Square Grimmaurd ! annonça-t-il et Harry, avec un sentiment étrange dans l'estomac, le vit disparaître parmi les flammes vertes.

Ce qui fut le plus étrange par la suite était l'idée de passer une partie de ses vacances avec son ennemi d'école partageant la même chambre. Harry avait pris l'habitude de passer quelques moments avec Rogue lorsqu'il passait pour les affaires de l'Ordre, mais jamais il n'avait vécu avec quelqu'un qu'il détestait vraiment, hormis les Dursley (mais même en étant chez eux, il évitait soigneusement leur compagnie en sortant dans les rues, ce qu'il ne pouvait plus faire, désormais). Il se demanda même s'il ne ferait pas mieux de dormir dans le salon mais se refusait à laisser Ron seul avec Malefoy. Narcissa fermait encore et toujours les yeux, trop contente de voir que son fils baignait dans le camp de Dumbledore, mais plusieurs fois Harry constata que Drago cachait ses avant-bras quand il se changeait. Simple coïncidence ou plein gré, il était incapable de le dire. Le plus facile aurait été de l'espionner lors de la douche, mais l'idée le répugnait. Tant pis pour ce mystère, il finirait bien par le découvrir. L'anxiété de dormir avec –éventuellement– un mangemort se faisait tout de même bien sentir, que se soit chez lui ou chez Ron. Par précaution, il verrouillait sa valise et prenait soin de ne laisser aucune de ses affaires traîner durant ses cours de transplanage, pour ne pas avoir de mauvaise surprise. Pourquoi Dumbledore avait-il laissé faire ça, bon sang ?

Les insomnies provoquées parfois par la présence de Malefoy lui étaient bien utiles pour ses devoirs de maisons. Seul éveillé dans la pièce (ou du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait car Drago, durant ces moments, était bien silencieux et immobile), la concentration venait bien plus aisément que lors des séances, où Kharitina (Harry avait fini par retenir son prénom) le perturbait et l'empêchait de progresser. Ainsi, il parvenait de mieux en mieux à se représenter dans sa tête et espérait fortement qu'elle lui expliquerait l'étape suivante car, rendu au quatrième jour, il commençait à s'inquiéter pour son test. On avait beau lui répéter qu'on lui avait attribué la meilleure monitrice, Ron, de son côté, avait déjà fait trois essais de tranplanage. Harry se sentait rassuré à l'idée qu'il n'en avait réussi aucun mais rêvait d'essayer à son tour maintenant que son image arrivait au bout de quelques secondes. Au cours de deux de ses essais, Ron s'était démembré et avait tellement crié que Harry l'avait entendu de sa salle. Mais les étagères contenaient toutes les potions nécessaires à un bon et très rapide rétablissement, aussi le calvaire avait-il été de très courte durée. Ron demeurait pourtant terrorisé à l'idée de retenter une nouvelle fois et enviait Harry.

_-_Tu ne perds rien, crois-moi, répétait inlassablement celui-ci. Tout ce que j'ai appris à faire, c'est de me représenter dans ma tête encore et toujours !

_-_Au moins elle te laisse le temps ! Tu sais, je crois que je n'y arriverai jamais… Je veux dire, ce n'est pas normal de ne pas y réussir après tout ce temps !

_-_Ron… Dis-toi que je n'ai même pas encore essayé ! s'impatienta Harry en passant devant la sorcière au guichet qui lui adressa un grand signe de la main.

Kharitina attendait déjà dans le couloir, discutant joyeusement avec un autre moniteur. Ron reconnut le sien et fit la grimace mais son expression changea rapidement dès qu'il aperçut la jeune sorcière. Sa bouche s'ouvrit béatement, comme quand il croisait Fleur Delacour, quelques années auparavant.

_-_Bonjour, Mr Potter ! s'exclama ma monitrice. Je disais justement à mon ami Gorislav Iestrati à quel point vous aviez progressé ! Entrez, je vous en prie ! Gorislav, à plus tard !

Le sorcier, grand, maigre et au visage carré, hocha la tête et prit Ron par le bras sans prêter attention à la grimace qu'il venait de faire. Harry adressa à son ami un regard encourageant et entra dans la petite salle qu'il commençait à bien connaître. Kharitina le suivit et referma la porte, puis afficha comme à son habitude un grand sourire qui renversa son estomac.

_-_Bien. Je crois que vous avez assez médité sur votre image, désormais. Nous allons passer au reste.

Harry sentit les battements de son cœur redoubler d'intensité avec l'excitation. Et bien voilà, finalement, il allait le faire !

_-_Dans le cercle, s'il vous plait !

Harry s'exécuta et se plaça une nouvelle fois sur le cercle du sol.

_-_Visionnez-vous dans votre intégralité…

C'en devenait presque lassant tellement c'était devenu facile pour lui. Les cheveux, le menton, tout son corps… En quatre jours, il avait eu le temps de se connaître, tout de même !

_-_Bien…Représentez le lieu où vous trouvez actuellement… Vous y êtes ?

Harry imagina sans aucun problème le cercle, avec devant lui le triangle, à sa gauche le carré, à sa droite le losange…

_-_J'y suis… murmura Harry le plus bas possible pour ne pas brouiller cette image.

C'était étrange de devoir apporter tant d'importance à une vision comme celle-ci. S'il avait su qu'un jour, il devrait se connaître par cœur pour se placer dans un décor…

_-_Alors, reprit Kharitina d'une voix presque aussi basse que la sienne, sans déplacer votre corps, remplacez tout ce qu'il y a autour de vous par ce qui devra apparaître quand vous aurez bougé et simultanément, avec votre baguette dans votre main, pensez très fort : bouge.

Harry se repassa toutes les instructions une fois dans sa tête pour ne pas en rater une seule. Petit à petit, en prenant bien soin de laisser immobile l'image de son corps, il remplaça le rond par la triangle et modifia tout autour de lui la place des autres formes. Ce n'était pas bien difficile, quand on savait comment s'y prendre…

Puis, après s'être assuré que tout était bien en ordre, il resserra un peu sa main sur sa baguette, et…

_-_Bouge ! pensa-t-il très fort.

Il sentit son souffle se couper et des fourmillements s'engouffrèrent dans tout son corps. C'était comme si son sang se remettait à couler dans ses veines après s'être arrêté pendant des jours et des jours. Ses pieds quittèrent le sol, il eut l'impression qu'ils se décrochaient de son corps. Pendant quelques centièmes de seconde, il crut qu'il allait se démembrer. Mais le reste du corps suivit sans tarder. Quand enfin, il sentit quelque chose de dur sur lequel il se reposa, il rouvrit les yeux et poussa une exclamation de joie. Il était arrivé dans le triangle, comme prévu. Il avait réussi à transplaner pour la première fois de sa vie ! Sans se démembrer ! Sans même laisser un petit bout d'ongle derrière lui !

_-_Félicitations, Mr Potter ! s'écria Kharitina, le visage ravi. Recommencez dans le carré, maintenant !

Harry, tellement content de lui, tourna la tête si vite vers sa nouvelle destination qu'il s'en fit presque mal au cou. Il referma les paupières, replaça son image au centre du triangle et recommença… A nouveau, il atteignit son objectif et arriva en plein milieu du carré.

_-_Merveilleux ! rayonna Kharitina. Vous êtes prêt pour votre examen ! Mais avant cela il va falloir –et c'est ce que nous ferons demain pour notre dernière séance– apprendre à tranplaner dans un lieu inconnu. Rien de beaucoup plus compliqué, rassurez-vous ! La méthode est juste légèrement différente… Je crois que ça suffira pour aujourd'hui ! Prenez un biscuit, dit-elle en montrant une boîte de gâteaux sur la table. Nous allons fêter votre succès !

Ce fut avec un intense soulagement que Harry rentra à Londres ce midi-là. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant pour Ron, qui une fois encore avait perdu une jambe en tentant de transplaner. Harry s'inquiétait vraiment pour lui, même s'il s'efforçait de ne pas le montrer. Le test aurait lieu après leur dernière séance qui elle-même était prévue pour le lendemain après-midi et il lui semblait impossible que Ron puisse réussir à bouger jusqu'à un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas, comme on le demanderait, s'il ne parvenait même pas à le faire dans le triangle.

_-_Visualise tout ton corps, et ça ira tout seul ! répéta-t-il pour la énième fois, mais Ron semblait trop dépité pour écouter ses conseils.

_-_Ce moniteur est un incapable. Même pas fichu de me faire transplaner correctement. Quand je pense au prix du stage… Maman va hurler si je ne réussis pas, et c'est bien parti pour ! Il y a forcément quelque chose qui ne va pas avec ce… ce…Istrateti, ou peu importe comment il s'appelle ! Et pas moyen de repasser le test avant la rentrée ! Plus de place ! Et Malefoy ! J'imagine déjà la tête qu'il va faire quand j'annoncerai la nouvelle !

_-_Il n'a pas l'intention de rester jusqu'à la fin des vacances, tout de même ? s'enquit Harry pour changer de sujet.

_-_Tu sais, du moment qu'il y a de la place pour le loger, sa mère ne le retirera pas… Je prie Merlin pour que quelqu'un demande à venir vivre là !

Mais Ron oublia bien vite que Malefoy était là. La dernière séance arriva comme prévu et si Harry parvint sans aucune difficulté à se déplacer jusqu'à des pièces inconnues (il suffisait juste de s'imaginer dans le vide puis d'indiquer l'endroit où l'on voulait aller), Ron n'avait pas progressé. Certes, il avait réussi à ne perdre qu'une main la dernière fois qu'il essaya, mais les inspecteurs étaient formels : un démembrement était éliminatoire.

Quand Harry se dirigea vers l'inspecteur chargé de le faire passer son test qui attendait déjà dans une grande pièce qui lui rappela un peu une salle de basket-ball, Ron était si pâle qu'on aurait pu le prendre pour une fantôme s'il avait été translucide. Il lui fit un signe de la main et l'encouragea mentalement mais rien n'y fit. De toute façon, Harry ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions quant à l'issu du test pour son ami. S'il obtenait son permis, c'était vraiment parce qu'il avait eu de la chance. En revanche, il se sentait assez confiant pour sa propre épreuve. Kharitina lui avait annoncé que la première étape serait de transplaner comme ils l'avaient fait dans les formes géométriques. Il parvint sans peine à atteindre le centre de la rosace qu'on lui demandait de rejoindre. Puis, il dut passer derrière un mur. Pas grande difficulté dans cela, aussi passa-t-il à la troisième et dernière épreuve.

_-_Je vous demande à présent de transplaner dans la salle de votre initiation, ordonna l'inspecteur. Là, votre monitrice vous donnera la suite des indications. Vous avez trois minutes pour atteindre l'arrivée où je vous remettrai votre permis si vous le méritez. Bonne chance, Mr Potter.

Harry sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, cette fois. Trois minutes, c'était un court délai, autant de pas perdre de temps. Cette salle, il la connaissait suffisamment pour ne pas hésiter. Il replaça le bon décor derrière son corps.

_-_Bouge !

Un fourmillement, puis un craquement, et il arriva en face de Kharitina qui lui sourit et lui remit un parchemin vierge.

_-_Vous avez rendez-vous au quartier général des aurors pour la prochaine étape, dit-elle mystérieusement.

Harry comprit tout de suite le principe de ce qu'il qualifia comme un jeu. Il était déjà allé là-bas. Ce serait un avantage pour lui : transplaner dans un endroit inconnu présentait beaucoup plus de risques. Le bureau était bien là, dans sa tête…

_-_Bouge !

_Crac _! Les aurors présents dans le bureau tournèrent tous la tête vers lui. Juste à sa droite se tenait Tonks, qui ne parut pas surprise de le voir et saisit sans attendre le parchemin qu'il lui tendit. Elle prit sa plume et commença à écrire quelque chose à la hâte, puis roula à nouveau le papier.

_-_Direction le club officiel des Bavboules, dit-elle en souriant. Bonne chance, Harry !

A, ça devenait plus embêtant… Harry se plaça dans le vide, se concentrant de toutes ses forces pour que rien ne vienne le perturber, puis…

_-_Bouge au club officiel des Bavboules !

_Crac_ ! Un homme bien en chair l'accueillit chaleureusement et entreprit l'écriture de quelques lignes. Harry ne pouvait voir ce qui était désormais inscrit sur son parchemin et préférait ne pas perdre de temps à le regarder. Quand il l'eut à nouveau en main, on lui dit que la suite se situerait à la commission d'examen des créatures dangereuses. Ne se demandant pas comment les employés parvenaient à organiser de telles mises en scène pour tous les tests, Harry recommença encore une fois à vider sa tête. Tout devenait vraiment facile, désormais !

_-_Bouge à la commission d'examen des créatures dangereuses !

Encore quelque chose sur le parchemin et la grande sorcière lui annonça que la dernière étape se situerait… au point de départ.

Harry prit le temps de respirer un bon coup et arriva avec soulagement dans la grande salle où l'épreuve avait commencé.

_-_Je vous remercie, Mr Potter, dit l'inspecteur en lui tapotant l'épaule pour exposer sa présence. Montrez-moi ça…

Il prit le parchemin et le déroula. Ses yeux survolèrent toute son étendue et finalement il se mit à sourire.

_-_Je vois que vous avez passé l'épreuve avec succès !

Il alla quérir une plume sur la table la plus proche et Harry put constater que de nombreux sorciers de son âge où un peu plus âgés transplanaient dans la même salle puis cherchaient des yeux leur inspecteur, comme il venait de le faire. Il se décida à suivre le sien et le vit déposer une signature tout en bas de la feuille.

_-_Voilà pour les archives, dit-il, et voilà pour vous !

Il saisit une petite planche de carton pas plus grande qu'une carte de visite et la lui tendit. Harry y jeta un coup d'œil et signa dans le coin comme il était supposé le faire.

_-_C'est ici que je vous remets votre permis de transplaner, Mr Potter. Je vous félicite et vous souhaite une agréable soirée. La sortie est là-bas (il montra une porte en bois) mais bien sûr, si vous préférez faire la surprise à vos proches, ne vous gênez pas ! Au revoir !

_-_Merci, monsieur ! s'exclama Harry, rayonnant. Bonne soirée !

Il courut vers la porte et se retrouva au bout du couloir menant à toutes les salles d'entraînement. Incapable de se retenir, il poussa un cri de joie et se précipita vers la sortie, où Lupin l'attendait, apparemment ravi si l'on prenait en compte le grand sourire sur ses lèvres.

_-_Je l'ai eu ! s'écria-t-il en se jetant dans ses bras. J'ai eu mon permis !

_-_Je sais ! répondit Remus. Je t'ai entendu le crier !

Trop heureux pour rougir, Harry éclata d'un rire qu'il ne parvint pas à retenir. Mais quand il aperçut Ron derrière Remus, toute joie passa subitement.

_-_Bravo, vieux ! s'exclama celui-ci mais sa voix manquait de conviction.

Harry sut immédiatement pourquoi.

_-_Moi j'ai raté, soupira Ron…

* * *

* * *

_ça vous étonne qu'il ait raté? Pas moi! vous comprendrez peut-être dans le chapitre suivant pourquoi il a si lamentablement échoué... je sais même pas si c'est très important pour l'histoire, d'ailleurs, mais c'est comme ça!_

_David, je sais que tu es parti une semaine en vacances que donc tu ne liras peut-être pas cette réponse mais je te dis merci pour ta review, ainsi qu'à Mysm et Iagolia, même si je t'ai déjà répondu par hotmail! je contente que ça vous plaise toujours!_

_Je retrouve ton côté sadique, Rebecca! lol! la tête que Harry reçoit de la part de Voldemort est celle d'un moldu qu'il a tué pour se défouler (parce que ça bouillonne chez les mangemorts!), comme celles qu'on verra plus tard. C'est un moyen qu'il utilise pour montrer qu'il est toujours là (bien sûr il pourrait en trouver d'autres mais non, c'est celui-là qu'il a choisi! lol!)  
et pour Godric, même si ça n'avait pas été normal pour l'époque, je l'aurai fait quand même ( parce que c'est moi qui décide, héhéhé!), mais puisque que c'est normal, c'est encore mieux pour moi!  
et au fait, Malefoy risque d'être un peu plus présent cette fois-ci, car j'avoue dans le prince de sang-mêlé (raaa ça me fait toujours bizarre de parler au passé!), il était largement absent. Il aura plus d'importance, ça risque de te faire plaisir! lol_

_Et je finis avec toi, Taliesyn, en te disant que j'ai bel et bien lu le vrai prince de sang-mêlé et que (gnirque gniarque, comme tu dis!) j'ai l'intention de tuerce personnage principal (si tu vois de qui je veux parler!) mais plus tard dans l'histoire. C'est de ça dont je parle au tout début, juste avant le premier chapitre, quand je dis qu'il y aura surtout une chose en commun avec le tome 6... je comptais le faire dans le 7, elle l'a fait dans le 6... tant pis, je le ferai quand même (héhéhé!)  
par contre je précise que ce que je vais écrire dans les chapitres à venir sera complètement indépendants du tome 6 de JKR. Donc pour moi, pas besoin de me casser la tête à rattraper le coup, comme tu dis! ce sera deux histoires bien à part : je n'écris pas la suite du vrai tome 6 (trop dur à faire à mon avis!), mais la suite du mien! ;-)  
Et sinon, oui oui j'ai 14 ans! lol! mais pour le prix nobel, c'est peut-être un peu exagéré! je sais même pas si je vais devenir auteur... mais c'est vrai que j'aimerais bien!_

_bon allez je vous laisse avec ce chapitre! le prochain sera le chapitre 4: macabre mise en scène. Un chapitre assez tranquille, pas beaucoup d'action, enfin si quand même un peu, mais vous verrez ça ce week-end... je le posterai samedi ou dimanche selon le temps que j'aurai devant moi et après il faudra attendre une semaine, à cause d'un stage de monitrice... mais je vous le redirai ce week-end!_

_bisous tout le monde et bonne lecture!_


	40. macabre mise en scène

  
**Chapitre 4 : Macabre mise en scène.**

Un feu crépitait dans la cheminée de pierre. Par la porte entrouverte, le vent sifflait et ses rafales venaient parfois raviver les flammes dansantes. La forteresse était vraiment froide, mais c'était ce qu'il aimait. En revanche, il détestait attendre. Et Iestrati était en retard. Il paierait pour ce retard, bien évidemment. Lord Voldemort punissait toujours ceux qui lui désobéissaient. Il fallait qu'ils comprennent que c'était lui le Maître. Et le Maître détestait qu'on lui résiste. Et dire que Harry Potter l'avait encore une fois ridiculisé… Ce sale môme allait le payer par sa vie, oh ça oui ! Se défouler sur les moldus et terroriser la communauté magique ne satisfaisait pas son désir de vengeance. C'était Harry Potter qu'il voulait tuer, et il le tuerait ! Qu'aurait-il donné pour pouvoir l'avoir là, devant lui, et le torturer jusqu'à la mort ?

_-_Je te jure que je t'aurai, Potter ! pesta-t-il, même s'il était seul et que personne ne l'entendrait.

Ou du moins, personne dans cette forteresse… Car Potter pourrait, lui ! Il avait laissé volontairement son esprit sans protection pour qu'il puisse le voir et l'entendre. Il voulait lui faire peur. Non, il voulait le terroriser. Lui donner un avant-goût de ce que serait sa fin. Une fin lente et très douloureuse, pour celui qui avait failli le détruire, seize ans auparavant. Une fin dans l'agonie pour celui qui s'était mis trop de fois en travers de sa route… Harry Potter paierait pour tout cela…

Enfin, alors que sa patience atteignait ses limites, on frappa promptement à la porte.

_-_Entre, Dorislav, entre ! ordonna Voldemort d'une voix doucereuse.

Un grand homme maigre entra d'une démarche incertaine. Son visage carré n'exprimait pas de peur, mais ses yeux froids évitèrent de croiser ceux du Maître. Il passa machinalement le doigt dans sa barbichette frisottante et amena quelqu'un par la main.

_-_Tu es en retard, Dorislav, murmura Voldemort. Connais-tu le sort que je réserve aux retardataires pour leur apprendre la ponctualité ?

_-_Non, Maître, mais c'est cette garce qui s'est beaucoup débattue… Et…

_-_Je me fiche de tout cela, Dorislav. Tu es en retard et j'ai horreur d'attendre. _Endoloris_ !

Le mangemort lâcha la main de la sorcière apparemment inconsciente de ce qu'elle faisait et tomba à terre, se tordant de douleur. Il hurla dans une langue inconnue et Voldemort sourit. Ses traits n'en devinrent que plus inhumains.

_-_Tu as compris, Iestrati ?

_-_Oui, Maître, répondit Dorislav en se relevant difficilement.

_-_Bien. As-tu, comme je te l'ai demandé, empêcher le môme de réussir son test ?

_-_Oui, Maître. Il a lamentablement échoué tandis que Potter a réussi.

_-_Approche, Dorislav… murmura Voldemort d'une voix de plus en plus doucereuse qui finit par inquiéter le mangemort.

Celui-ci obéit, de peur de se faire encore punir, et vint se placer en face de son Maître, à quelques centimètres de lui. Voldemort se leva et se mit à tourner autour de lui tel un vautour convoitant sa proie, puis, sans prévenir, lui saisit le visage entre en le pouce et l'index, compressant ses joues contre sa mâchoire. Là, il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et Dorislav eut l'impression d'être nu : Voldemort lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

_-_C'est une jolie prise que tu as ramenée là, Iestrati, intima le mage noir, visiblement satisfait de ce constater que son serviteur ne lui avait pas menti.

Il tourna autour de la sorcière, qui, les yeux vides, fixait le mur de pierre en face d'elle. Elle avait l'allure d'un batracien égaré loin de sa mare.

_-_Les gens vont avoir peur, quand ils apprendront ce qui est arrivé à Dolorès Ombrage…

_-_Elle était une des dernières au Ministère, Maître, et je n'ai pas osé m'attaquer aux aurors.

_-_Tu as bien fait, tu as bien fait… chuchota Voldemort, une lueur sauvage dans les yeux. Dolorès Ombrage est la victime dont j'avais besoin…

Iestrati cacha avec peine le soupir de soulagement qu'il laissa échapper.

_-_Elle criait dans les couloirs, c'est pourquoi j'ai dû lui un sortilège de confusion assez puissant.

_-_C'est bien, Dorislav, c'est bien…

D'un coup de baguette magique, il annula les effets du sortilège et Ombrage sembla se réveiller d'un long sommeil. Elle jeta des regards un peu partout puis hurla à la vue de son hôte. Ses membres tremblants, elle observa Lord Voldemort lui sourire vicieusement et sembla sur le point de défaillir.

_-_Bonsoir, Dolorès ! murmura le Seigneur des Ténèbres en faisant comme si ses longs doigts squelettiques étaient intéressants.

Il voulait en fait mettre en évidence la grosse bague dorée surmontée d'une émeraude, et qui avait appartenu à Verpey. Ce qui eut d'ailleurs l'effet désiré car Dolorès Ombrage poussa un autre petit cri aigu entre deux claquements de dents.

_-_Vous allez me tuer ? sanglota-t-elle.

Voldemort eut un rire aigu et glacial qui emplit toute la pièce d'une atmosphère tendue.

_-_Je voulais d'abord que vous sachiez à quel point je vous suis reconnaissant de m'avoir laissé une année de marge, vous et votre bon ami Cornelius, ricana-t-il. J'ai pu, grâce à vous, faire la connaissance de Ludo, qui s'est révélé être un allié très utile, et trouver assez d'argent dans les caisses du Ministère par l'intermédiaire de Lucius…

Ombrage ne répondit rien.

_-_Et bien ! Dites quelque chose ! s'exclama Voldemort. Vous n'êtes pas devenue muette, tout de même ? _Endoloris_ !

Le cri d'Ombrage déchira le silence de la forteresse. Elle tomba à terre et se roula au sol, les yeux exorbités par la douleur. La bouche de Voldemort se déforma en un horrible rictus.

_-_Je me disais bien que vous n'aviez pas perdu votre langue ! ricana-t-il. Avez-vous quelque chose à dire au petit pote Potter, qui, je suis sûr, nous observe en ce moment ?

Ombrage était trop horrifiée pour pouvoir parler.

_-_Rien ? Vraiment ? Bon, comme vous voudrez… _Endoloris _!

_-_Je vous en supplie ! cria Ombrage, à l'agonie. Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez !

Voldemort ricana à nouveau, ravi de pouvoir enfin s'amuser. D'un coup de baguette magique, il la fit s'élever jusqu'au plafond et la laissa tomber d'en haut. Elle s'écrasa au sol avec un bruit sourd et un gémissement de douleur.

_-_Non, pitié ! pleura-t-elle, le corps convulsé de spasmes.

_-_Lord Voldemort n'a jamais pitié !

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, le mage noir, sous le regard quelque peu répugné de son mangemort, disparut complètement de la salle, ou du moins ce fut son impression. A cet instant, Dolorès Ombrage sembla exploser. Elle cria si fort que les murs en tremblèrent. Ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites, elle se griffa le visage et commença à saigner.

_-_Encore merci pour tous, Dolorès ! entendit-on et la voix glaciale et aiguë de Lord Voldemord sortit par la bouche de la sorcière.

Tout son corps était agité de convulsions violentes et incontrôlables. Voldemort ricana. C'était très rassurant de constater qu'il pouvait encore posséder les gens sans être envahi par une vague d'amour brûlant. Tout le monde n'était pas devenu comme Potter…

Ombrage se mit à cracher son propre sang qui coula sur son double menton et jusque dans son cou. Voldemort la fit se relever et courir dans un mur, puis dans l'autre. Potter… Saleté de gamin… Il fallait qu'il le tue… Oui, le tuer, c'était de ça dont il avait besoin… Cette vieille femme ne l'amusait déjà plus. Sans attendre, il sortit de son corps pour revenir dans la pièce. Ombrage resta immobile au sol et se mit à rire, découvrant ses dents pleines de sang. Elle rit, rit encore, toujours agitée par des spasmes douloureux.

_-_Pauvre folle… pesta Voldemort.

_-_C'est vous qui l'avez rendue folle en la torturant, Maître ! dit Dorislav en souriant du coin des lèvres.

_-_Oui… murmura le Seigneur des Ténèbres en prononçant vers elle le sortilège de la mort, avada kedavra. Et le prochain sera Potter…

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, de la sueur coulant sur son front. Sa cicatrice s'était réveillée, c'était certain. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Il avait envie de vomir. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Tout comme avant... A la fois alarmé et horrifié, il nota que ses draps étaient trempés et que Ron et Malefoy le regardaient tous deux d'un air surpris. Il était évident, comme Ron avait allumé la lumière, que leur surprise était très différente. Autant son ami paraissait inquiet, autant Malefoy ne prenait pas la peine de cacher son sourire narquois.

_-_Je te l'avais dit ! murmura-t-il d'une voix mauvaise. Il va passer à l'acte…

Trop secoué pour penser à répondre, Harry frotta sa cicatrice, qui n'avait pas été douloureuse depuis si longtemps. Malefoy savait…

_-_Vas prévenir ton père que Dolorès Ombrage a été tuée, Ron, parvint-il à articuler mais il regretta bien vite de ne pas avoir l'accompagné.

Seul avec Malefoy, dans un état si faible, il se sentait vraiment mal.

_-_Ca faisait un petit bout de temps, n'est-ce pas Potter ? railla Drago. Mais je t'avais dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'en voulait beaucoup.

_-_Tu m'as l'air bien au courant…marmonna Harry entre ses dents serrées.

_-_Bien sûr, que je suis au courrant ! Mon père est l'un de ses favoris !

_-_Je doute que tu aies vu ton père, ces derniers temps, rétorqua Harry et il savait qu'il avait raison.

_-_Ma mère a coupé les liens, en effet. Ou c'est du moins ce qu'elle croit. Mais elle est bien trop occupée par sa campagne pour s'apercevoir de tout ce que je fais.

_-_Le petit toutou va rejoindre son Maître quand sa maman a le dos tourné, c'est ça ? ricana Harry en s'efforçant de surmonter la douleur encore lancinante de sa cicatrice.

Il avait pris l'habitude d'avoir mal, de toute manière. Ce n'était pas pire que ce qu'il avait vécu au Ministère… Voldemort qui s'engouffrait en lui comme il l'avait fait à Ombrage, ça c'était douloureux. A côté, sa cicatrice ne représentait pas grand chose, même quand, comme cette nuit-là, elle se réveillait plus intensément que jamais.

_-_Peut-être… répondit Malefoy. Peut-être que le Maître a le pouvoir de me donner plus que tout ce que je ne recevrai jamais avec ma mère…

_-_Ou peut-être pas… Quand tu lui auras définitivement tourné le dos et que Voldemort commencera à s'amuser avec tes nerfs, qu'il te punira, te torturera jusqu'à ce que tu veuilles mourir, là tu regrettas d'avoir abandonné ta mère. Mais à ce moment, elle ne sera plus là pour toi et tu te rendras compte à quel point il est trop tard…

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, pour lui comme pour Malefoy, il n'y avait plus rien d'agressif dans sa voix, rien qu'une honnêteté qui le surpris lui-même. Il voulait seulement convaincre un adolescent comme lui de ne pas faire cette erreur qui gâcherait à jamais sa vie, même si cet adolescent n'était autre que son pire ennemi de Poudlard.

_-_Tu veux m'émouvoir ? questionna Malefoy de sa voix traînante.

_-_Non. C'est juste que je sais ce que ça fait de ne pas avoir de mère quand on en a besoin…

Harry sut tout de suite qu'il n'aurait dû dire ça. Malefoy n'avait pas à savoir toutes ces choses, surtout s'il avait rejoint Voldemort… Il venait d'exposer une de ses faiblesses…

Malefoy ricana.

_-_Tout ceci est très touchant, mais contrairement à toi, moi j'ai un père qui sera là si ce moment arrive.

_-_Crois-tu réellement que ton père s'interposera entre toi et Voldemort ? rétorqua Harry. Crois-tu vraiment qu'il prendra un tel risque ? Ton père n'en a rien à faire, de comment son Maître te traitera. Il n'en a jamais rien eu à faire !

_-_Tu dis n'importe quoi ! pesta Malefoy. Mon père ne laissera jamais personne me faire du mal.

_-_Pourtant il te laisse t'enrôler chez les mangemorts, Malfouine. Et pourquoi, à ton avis ? Pour te mettre en sécurité ? Non ! Pour _se_ mettre en sécurité ! Le Maître doit être content d'avoir un serviteur en plus, oui ! Il doit être content de son Lucius, qui lui a ramené un esclave tout jeune, bien naïf, qu'on peut très facilement manipuler… Ensuite il te confiera une mission très dangereuse, Malfouine, parce qu'il sait que tu ne pourras pas refuser et qu'à ton âge, on n'a peur de rien !

_-_Tais-toi, Potter !

_-_Et là, bam ! Un obstacle surgit et tu le prends de plein fouet, puis finis par mourir. Ton père regardera ton corps, mais ne dira rien. Après tout, tu n'avais qu'à ne pas le suivre, n'es-ce pas ? Tout sera de ta faute… Et puis, que pourrait-il dire au grand Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Rien, car sinon il serait puni, comme tous les autres, comme tous les chiens qui ont eu assez de courage pour se révolter contre tout ça et qui finissent leur vie assassinés par Voldemort !

_-_Mais ça n'arrivera pas, Potter ! dit Malefoy d'une voix agressive. Quand le Maître m'acceptera parmi les siens, je ferai tout mon possible pour satisfaire ses désirs. Et petit à petit, je gagnerai sa confiance, et il me considérera avec autant de reconnaissance qu'il le fait avec ma tante.

_-_Bellatrix a dû passer des années à Azkaban pour prouver sa foi ! riposta Harry. Crois-tu réellement que Voldemort tiendra à toi après quelques semaines passées sous ses ordres ? Crois-tu seulement qu'il puisse attacher de l'importance à un homme de dix-sept ans ? Celui que tu rêves de rejoindre n'accorde pas sa confiance au premier venu, Malefoy !

_-_Peut-être que je saurai la gagner, Potter, murmura Malefoy, un sourire malfaisant aux lèvres. Peut-être qu'il a déjà prévu une mission pour moi…

_-_Tu l'as déjà rejoint, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry, son visage se refermant soudainement.

On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que cela l'étonnait, mais il avait espéré que Malefoy ne suivrait pas la voix de son père. Il avait eu tort, visiblement…

_-_Peut-être… répondit simplement Malefoy. Ou peut-être pas. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te le dire.

Un regard à sa montre et il constata qu'il était prêt de six heures du matin. Sans un mot de plus, il sortit de son lit, enfila un tee-shirt à manches et à capuche en prenant soin de ne pas montrer ses bras à Harry et enfila un vieux jean délavé qui ressemblait assez à ceux qu'il portait.

_-_Tu t'habilles en moldus, maintenant ? nota Harry.

_-_Occupe-toi de ce qui te regarde.

_-_Et depuis quand, Malfouine ? Ton Maître sera content de te voir comme ça ?

_-_C'est lui que je vais voir, vieille bouse !

Sur ce, Malefoy empoigna sa baguette, mit la capuche sur sa tête et s'apprêta à quitter la petite chambre, mais Harry l'en empêcha en le retenant par le poignet. Il lui jeta un regard pénétrant, un regard que ne put supporter Drago, qui baissa les yeux.

_-_Regarde-moi bien en face, Malefoy ! ordonna Harry, retrouvant soudain toute sa haine envers lui. Désormais, c'est moi ton pire ennemi. Que ce soit à Poudlard ou ailleurs.

_-_J'en suis bouleversé ! railla Malefoy. Je m'en souviendrai… peut-être.

_-_Comme tu veux, dit Harry pas plus fort qu'un murmure, mais sache que moi, je n'oublierai pas. Je vous détruirai tous un par un. J'en fais le serment.

Malefoy lui lança un dernier regard noir avant qu'il ne le laisse partir. Alors voilà, il y était… Harry respira profondément pour se calmer : la rage battait de tout son plein dans son cœur. Un de plus pour Voldemort… Ceci suffisait à l'inquiéter. Après avoir rêvé de l'assassinat de Dolorès Ombrage durant lequel le Seigneur des Ténèbres promettait qu'il aurait sa peau, il entendait Drago Malefoy, qui vivrait un an à Poudlard avec lui, lui dire qu'on lui avait déjà prévu une mission… Et quel genre de mission cela allait-il être ? Et surtout, où et avec qui ? Sans doute à Poudlard… Il faudrait qu'il reste sur ses gardes. Rien de nouveau dans ce côté-là, en outre. Peut-être qu'il ferait mieux de prévenir Dumbledore, pour qu'il mette en place un système de sécurité autour de lui, pour qu'on le surveille… Pourquoi Malefoy lui avait-il dit tout cela ? Pour lui faire peur ? C'était stupide, il lui avait révélé sa véritable nature… Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée de Voldemort entrain de le punir pour ça. C'aurait été la dernière des choses à faire, lui avouer qu'il était –ou qu'il allait devenir– mangemort ! Il allait désormais bénéficier d'une filature, chacun de ses pas serait contrôlé…

_-_Papa est déjà parti travailler, annonça Ron en le faisant sursauter.

Tellement absorbé dans ses pensées, il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

_-_Alors j'ai dit à maman. C'est la seule adulte qui n'est pas partie au Ministère… Eh, Harry ! Ca va ?

Harry se força à sourire.

_-_Oui, oui, ça va, merci. Je suis juste un peu retourné, tu sais, avec ma cicatrice…

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ne lui parlait pas de Malefoy. En y réfléchissant bien, c'était ce qu'il aurait dû faire : après tout, Ron, tout comme Hermione et Ginny, allait lui aussi passer une année auprès de lui. Sans doute voulait-il avoir l'avis de Dumbledore avant de confier tout ça à quelqu'un. Si l'on découvrait qu'il lui avait menti, par exemple… Il ne voulait pas alarmer ses amis pour rien, même s'il savait que si Malefoy ne rejoignait pas Voldemort, ce serait quelqu'un d'autre, et ce jusqu'à ce que tout finisse. L'attaque du Ministère avait semé le doute dans les cœurs : si le gouvernement se faisait atteindre, ne fallait-il mieux pas regagner le côté qui l'avait attaqué, autrement dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Ce dernier n'avait pas tout perdu, ce soir-là. Il avait aussi gagné la peur des gens, une peur qui ne pouvait que l'avantager.

_-_Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il t'aie laissé voir ça ! répéta inlassablement Mrs Weasley en lui servant une tasse de thé bien chaud.

Il y avait longtemps que Malefoy avait quitté la maison des Black et à présent, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Remus profitaient d'un petit-déjeuner au calme. Lupin devait tout de même se hâter car il avait un entretien d'embauche dans peu de temps. D'après ce que Harry avait compris, il allait peut-être devenir Auror s'il en avait les compétences. C'était Dumbledore qui avait ordonné aux directeurs du Ministère d'accepter les loups-garous dans leurs bureaux. Un grand pas, avait dit Remus. C'était en effet un des seuls emplois qu'on lui avait proposé de sa vie.

_-_Il l'a fait exprès, dit Harry avec lassitude. Il voulait que… que j'ai peur, ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais ce n'est pas la première fois que je le vois tuer quelqu'un !

_-_Donc tu n'as pas peur ? demanda Ginny, impressionnée. Ca ne m'étonne pas, tu sais…

Harry lui sourit. C'était agréable de l'entendre lui reparler à nouveau sans mentionner Ginger.

_-_Je me demande bien où est parti ce petit crétin ! bougonna Mrs Weasley en parlant de Malefoy. Je ne l'ai pas vu du tout, aujourd'hui !

_-_Narcissa n'aurait pas été contente si elle t'avait entendue, Molly, lança Remus.

_-_Oh, par pitié, arrêtez un peu avec Mrs Malefoy, Remus ! soupira Mrs Weasley. Ne voyez-vous pas qu'elle couve beaucoup trop son fils ? A votre avis, pourquoi tourne-t-il mal, hein ? Ce gamin a besoin d'air ! Et elle l'empêche de respirer ! Voilà pourquoi il retourne près de son père !

_-_Vous ne devriez pas dire ça, revendiqua Lupin. Elle fait ça pour son bien, parce qu'elle aime son fils.

Harry nota que Ginny et Hermione recommençaient à sourire malicieusement.

_-_De toute façon on ne peut pas parler d'elle avec vous, Remus ! bougonna Molly. Je commence vraiment à comprendre la réaction de Tonks ! La pauvre est…

_-_J'en ai déjà parlé avec elle, coupa Remus. Elle n'a qu'à me croire…

_-_Et bien dans le cas présent c'est difficile ! s'exclama Mrs Weasley.

Lupin leva les yeux au plafond et se leva de sa chaise.

_-_Je dois y aller, dit-il sèchement, je ne tiens pas à arriver en retard.

Quelques instants plus tard, on entendit la porte d'entrée claquer et le silence revint. Cependant, il ne dura pas et la porte se rouvrit.

_-_Qu'est-ce qui se passe _encore_ ? dit Mrs Weasley avec lassitude, s'apprêtant à voir Remus revenir puisque le son des pas se rapprochait.

Mais la personne qui entra dans la cuisine n'était pas Remus. Molly poussa un petit cri de surprise en voyant arriver une magnifique jeune femme blonde à l'allure élégante. Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, elle fixa la nouvelle arrivante en faisant la grimace, comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vue. Dans le fond de la cuisine, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny n'eurent pas ce problème : il ne leur fallut qu'une seconde pour reconnaître Fleur Delacour.

_-_Fleur ! s'exclama Harry en souriant.

La jeune femme se tourna immédiatement vers lui.

_-_Oh, 'Arry !

Elle se précipita vers lui pour l'embrasser sur chaque joue. A côté de lui, Ron avait la bouche béante. Les deux autres filles, quant à elle, se jetèrent un coup d'œil en biais, l'air agacé.

_-_Excusez-moi, madame, dit Fleur à l'adresse de Molly, mais Dundledore, où peu importe son nom, m'a dit que je pourrai trouver Bill et entrer dans l'Ordre du Phénix si je venais ici.

_-_Ce qui vous empêcher de frapper à la porte, naturellement ! gronda Mrs Weasley. C'est très impoli ce que vous faîtes là !

_-_Je suis vraiment désolée, répéta Fleur. C'est juste qu'il y a un homme qui est sorti et il m'a regardé avec un regard méchant. J'ai pris peur et je suis rentrée. Vous comprenez, on ne sait plus trop ce que certains hommes font aux belles filles, désormais…

Harry se racla la gorge pour éviter d'éclater de rire devant l'expression de Mrs Weasley. Hermione et Ginny eurent plus de mal à se retenir et se tournèrent pour ne pas montrer leur visage soudainement très rouge.

_-_Très bien… murmura Mrs Weasley en s'efforçant de rester impassible.

Il était pourtant évident qu'elle pensait avoir affaire, non sans raison, à un cas assez spécial.

_-_Alors comme ça vous allez entrer dans l'Ordre du Phénix ? demanda-t-elle. C'est pour le moins… surprenant…

_-_Fleur était la Championne de BeauxBâtons lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, vous vous souvenez ? intervint Harry.

_-_Ah… oui.

Mrs Weasley avait désormais la tête qu'avait quelqu'un quand on lui rappelait un horrible souvenir.

_-_Où est Bill ? demanda Fleur. Il n'est quand même pas parti travailler ? Je lui avais dit que je viendrai !

_-_Bill est définitivement au travail, dit sèchement Mrs Weasley. Revenez plus tard.

_-_Ah, d'accord. A ce soir, 'Arry !

Et sans autre salut, Fleur Delacour ressortit par la même porte que lorsqu'elle était arrivée, laissant une Mrs Weasley plus déconcertée que jamais. Longtemps après que Fleur ait quitté la cuisine elle fixa la porte, la bouche mi-close, l'air complètement déconcertée.

_-_Quelqu'un peut-il me dire pourquoi elle cherchait Bill ? demanda-t-elle soudain en se tournant vers les quatre adolescents.

_-_Euh… Il t'expliquera ! tenta Ginny. Venez ! ajouta-t-elle précipitamment à l'adresse de ses amis et de son frère. On monte !

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Tous grimpèrent jusqu'au premier étage pour éviter les questions embarrassantes de Mrs Weasley. Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à quelle serait sa réaction quand elle apprendrait la vérité de la bouche de son fils…

Le départ de Malefoy avait entraîné celui de sa mère. Narcissa avait été très en colère de savoir que personne n'avait retenu son fils et était même allée jusqu'à reprocher à tout le monde de ne pas s'être levé avant lui pour l'empêcher de sortir seul. Harry avait ensuite appris qu'il n'était rentré au manoir que le lendemain par Remus qui une fois encore avait pris sa défense et s'était disputé avec Tonks. Celle-ci s'en était allée en pleurs et Harry commençait à avoir une idée de ce qui se passait avec ces trois-là. Néanmoins, il gardait ses doutes pour lui et attendait le bon moment pour en parler à Remus. Or, le bon moment n'était pas encore arrivé : il ne se passait plus une journée sans qu'une autre dispute éclate, que se soit entre lui et Tonks ou entre Mrs Weasley et son fils aîné. En effet, Bill lui avait annoncé, tout sourire, ses fiançailles avec Fleur. Mais sa joie n'avait pas été réciproque. Sa mère avait manqué de s'évanouir puis fut ensuite prise d'une telle colère envers lui qu'il avait fini par rentrer au Terrier avec Fleur, ce qui acheva la pauvre Mrs Weasley. Arthur, quant à lui, se moquait un peu de savoir avec qui son fils se marierait du moment qu'elle n'était pas une mangemort. Et comme ce n'était pas le cas, il s'était contenté d'hocher la tête de façon à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas de problème et que s'il l'aimait, il ne voyait pas de raison de les empêcher d'être ensemble.

Si Ron semblait ravi par cette nouvelle, Ginny, Fred et Georges l'étaient beaucoup moins. Ils se répugnaient à l'idée qu'une fille aussi prétentieuse puisse entrer dans leur famille. Ils se raccrochaient donc à l'espoir que Bill se lasserait de Fleur, mais cela n'arriverait probablement pas. Le jeune couple, quand il passait faire un tour Square Grimmaurd pour les réunions, s'affichait sans aucune gêne et il était évident que tous les deux étaient heureux ensemble. S'enchaînèrent donc d'autres disputes entre Ron et ses frères, Ron tentant vainement de défendre Bill, et devant une telle tension au sein de sa famille, il n'était pas rare de voir Mrs Weasley éclater en sanglots et crier que Percy aurait eu honte d'eux s'il avait vu comment ils se comportaient, et là, l'ambiance redevenait pesante, personne n'osant plus parler de quoi que ce soit. Harry préférait ne pas lui rappeler qu'elle était la première à s'opposer au mariage de Bill et Fleur quand ils osaient en discuter, ce qui arrivait de moins en moins souvent.

_-_Tu mérites mieux ! répétait-elle encore et toujours mais à chaque fois, son fils levait les yeux au plafond et s'en allait voir ailleurs.

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il y eut bientôt un autre nouveau membre de l'Ordre, et cette fois ce fut entre Ron et Hermione qu'un dur combat éclata. Viktor Krum étant de retour, il était évident que leur couple ne tenait plus qu'à un fil. Cependant, ce n'était pas Hermione que Krum venait voir, même si la perspective de retrouver la fille qu'il aimait ne lui déplaisait pas… C'était Harry.

_-_J'aimerai parler à Harry Potter, s'il vous plait… disait-il quand ce dernier s'apprêtait à entrer dans la cuisine le matin où il devait effectuer ses achats scolaires.

Accompagné de Ron et Hermione, Harry s'arrêta net en reconnaissant la voix, stoppant même son geste, la main sur la poignée et la porte. Hermione avait affiché un sourire rayonnant qui déplut énormément à Ron.

_-_Le voilà justement, grogna Maugrey, quelque part dans la cuisine.

Le vieux sorcier, grâce à son œil magique, pouvait voir à travers les portes et les murs.

_-_Entre, Potter !

Harry, ne pouvant plus faire demi-tour, fut contraint d'ouvrir la porte pour de bon et sous les regards de tous ceux qui prenaient leur petit-déjeuner (ils étaient assez nombreux ce matin-là), s'avança vers Krum à qui il serra brièvement la main. Quand il regarda tout autour de lui, il fut très surpris d'apercevoir Dumbledore, dans une longue robe violette, qui lui adressa un signe de tête en guise de salut.

_-_Viktor Krum a une proposition à te faire ! s'exclama Tonks, excitée comme une puce.

_-_Viktor ! s'écria Hermione en entrant à son tour.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et l'étreignit quelques secondes durant lesquelles Ron regarda ailleurs avec mauvaise humeur. Krum avait toujours été un rival pour lui depuis que le joueur de Quidditch avait avoué ses sentiments à Hermione.

_-_Hermione ! murmura Krum, légèrement perdu dans la tignasse brune de la jeune femme.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il n'avait toujours pas perdu son accent, le même que Kharitina.

_-_Il faudrait tout de même qu'il se dépêche, murmura Narcissa à l'adresse de Remus, qui avait finalement obtenu son poste sans aucun problème. On doit aller au Chemin de Traverse !

Parce qu'il l'entendit ou bien tout simplement parce qu'il estimait qu'il était largement temps, Krum laissa Hermione et se tourna vers Harry.

_-_J'aimerais te parler, si ça ne te dérange pas.

_-_Je t'écoute.

Les yeux de Tonks s'écarquillèrent quand il parla : sans doute était-elle impressionnée de le voir tutoyer le meilleur attrapeur du monde.

_-_En privé.

Harry jeta un regard furtif à Dumbledore. Celui-ci avait gardé un visage impassible.

_-_Je… Je n'ai rien à leur cacher, dit-il à Krum, ne se souvenant que trop bien de ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois qu'il s'était retrouvé seul avec lui.

Viktor avait été sous l'emprise de l'Imperium et l'avait à moitié assommé.

_-_Ah… Euh, et bien en fait… Tu as dû entendre parler de la prochaine coupe du monde de Quidditch, commença Krum avec hésitation.

Harry haussa les sourcils et fit non de la tête, mais maintenant qu'on lui en parlait, il se rendait compte qu'elle devrait avoir lieu l'été suivant si le système fonctionnait comme chez les moldus.

_-_Elle aura lieu l'été prochain à Los Angeles.

Comme un flash, le visage souriant de Ginger apparut et prit toute la place dans l'esprit de Harry. Los Angeles… Ville maudite… Ou ville désirée ? Non, c'était Ginger qu'il désirait, pas Los Angeles… Elle lui manquait tellement… Il voulait qu'elle soit là, c'était presque un besoin… Combien de fois avait-il rêvé d'elle, ces derniers jours ? Combien de fois l'avait-il vue devant lui quand il fermait les yeux ?

_-_Harry ? Tu es toujours là ? s'enquit Krum.

Ginger sortit immédiatement de sa tête tandis que tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers lui. Il croisa celui de Ginny mais ne dit rien : de toute manière, elle savait pertinemment qu'ils pensaient tous les deux à la même chose.

_-_Excuse-moi, tu disais ? demanda-t-il en reportant son attention sur Krum.

_-_Je disais que la coupe aura lieu à Los Angeles l'année prochaine, et que l'équipe de Bulgarie a besoin de nouveaux joueurs. Il ne nous manque plus qu'un poursuiveur, et j'ai parlé de toi à mon entraîneur.

Petit à petit, Harry dévisagea Krum, se demandant s'il plaisantait ou non. Il ne l'avait jamais vu voler… Ah si, lors de la première tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers…

Autour de lui, les visages se décomposèrent. Ron ouvrit la bouche de béatitude, Tonks devint aussi pâle que la nappe, Remus haussa si haut les sourcils qu'ils disparurent presque derrière ses cheveux… Tout le monde, hormis Dumbledore, semblait trop surpris pour parler.

_-_Euh… Et ? demanda Harry en haussant lui-même les sourcils, se doutant de ce qui allait suivre même s'il ne parvenait pas à réaliser.

_-_Et donc je viens te proposer une place dans l'équipe de Bulgarie ! acheva Krum comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Harry resta soufflé devant une telle proposition. Certes, il avait bien compris que c'était pour cette raison que Viktor Krum, le meilleur attrapeur du monde, était venu le voir, mais maintenant que c'était dit, il ne parvenait pas à réaliser que c'était réel. Lui, jouer dans une équipe internationale, alors qu'il s'était toujours contenté de l'équipe de Gryffondor ? C'était passer d'un extrême à l'autre, tout de même ! Krum ne pouvait pas être sérieux !

_-_Attends, bafouilla-t-il. C'est… C'est une plaisanterie, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne me proposes pas réellement de jouer comme poursuiveur dans ton équipe ?

_-_Si, répondit simplement Krum.

Harry regarda à nouveau tout autour de lui, comme s'il espérait que les autres allaient tous laisser tomber cette tête ébahie pour crier « poisson d'avril ! » même si le mois d'août était bien avancé. Mais voyant que personne ne se résignait à faire cela, son regard remonta jusqu'à Dumbledore. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé depuis le début de la conversation. Derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, il l'observa un instant sans rien dire, au grand désespoir de Harry : il aurait voulu voir le directeur refuser l'offre en affirmant qu'il avait encore ses études à faire, ou bien au contraire sourire et partir chercher une bouteille de champagne pour fêter cela. Mais personne ne semblait décidé à choisir à sa place.

_-_Je crois sincèrement que tu peux le faire, Harry, assura Krum. Tu m'as impressionné en passant devant le dragon…

_-_J'ai le temps de réfléchir ? questionna Harry, car il ne pouvait donner une réponse si directement.

Krum hocha la tête et sourit.

_-_Alors je vais y réfléchir, dit Harry.

Et sans même prendre de petit-déjeuner, il fit signe à Ron, Hermione et Ginny de venir. Aussitôt, Remus et Narcissa se levèrent de leurs chaises, bientôt imités par Tonks. Tant pis pour leurs estomacs : s'ils avaient faim, ils trouveraient bien quelque chose à manger Chemin de Traverse…

Harry ne fit même pas attention à ce qu'il acheta dans les boutiques, ni même à qui il croisait dans les ruelles. La proposition de Krum restait encore trop présente dans sa tête. Au fond de lui il savait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas accepter. Il avait sa prophétie à accomplir, ses études, et sa formation d'auror. Et puis, il n'était pas bulgare… Comment pourrait-il accepter de jouer pour la Bulgarie puisque ce n'était pas son pays ? Non, s'il devait entrer dans une équipe, ce serait ici, en Angleterre. Peut-être que l'équipe anglaise avait elle aussi besoin de joueurs, après tout… Peut-être même d'un attrapeur, et non d'un poursuiveur…La dernière fois, elle n'avait pas été bien loin dans la compétition. Alors, que faire ? Accepter ou refuser ? Accepter et réaliser un rêve ou refuser et sacrifier sa passion pour une prophétie qui avait déjà gâché toute sa vie ? Il repensait à la coupe du monde, trois ans auparavant. Cela avait été merveilleux, de voir les joueurs acclamés par la foule, considérés comme des héros. Et puis cette fois-ci, elle se passerait à Los Angeles… Il pourrait revoir Ginger… Il fallait qu'il accepte, pour elle. En même temps, aurait-il le temps de la voir ? Entre les entraînements et ses cours, son emploi du temps serait surchargé, on lui demanderait de répondre à des interviews, on partirait à la chasse aux autographes… C'était déjà un peu comme ça, et il ne voulait pas que tout devienne encore pire. C'était suffisamment pénible ainsi. Et n'était-ce pas à Ginger de se sacrifier ? N'était-ce pas de sa faute à elle si elle était en exil là-bas, en Amérique ?

Ce qui l'énerva beaucoup durant cette journée à Londres fut que tout le monde semblait savoir mieux que lui ce qu'il devait faire. Ron était persuadé que c'était une chance qui s'offrait à lui, une chance qu'il ne pouvait refuser, tandis que Hermione restait moins enthousiasmée par cette idée. Elle affirmait que se serait prendre un risque inutile et qu'il fallait qu'il reste à Poudlard pour s'entraîner et être prêt à se battre. Ginny et Tonks restaient entre les deux, pesant le pour et le contre, approuvant les dires de Ron, puis ceux de Hermione, en rajoutant parfois un argument dans un camp, puis dans l'autre. Narcissa restait assez neutre, trop occupée à sourire à la foule autour d'eux. S'afficher en compagnie de Harry Potter devait être un atout majeur pour sa campagne. C'était Remus qui lui avait fait naître le doute en lui : ce qu'avait dit ses amis, il le savait déjà, mais ce qu'il apprit le déstabilisa tout le temps que durèrent les achats.

_-_Tu sais, Harry, je ne veux pas t'influencer dans ton choix, je veux juste te dire que ton père aussi s'est vu proposer un poste dans une équipe internationale. Celle d'Angleterre, ajouta-t-il devant le regard interrogateur de Harry.

Ils en étaient à leur dernière boutique, la Ménagerie Magique, où Hermione comptait acheter un rat pour que Pattenrond, son énorme chat orange, puisse jouer avec.

_-_Et il refusé ? demanda Harry, très intéressé.

Remus hocha la tête.

_-_Et pourquoi ? Lui il n'avait pas de prophétie ! s'exclama Harry en baissant la voix alors que deux sorcières se retournaient pour mieux le voir.

_-_James a été moins rapide que toi. On lui a proposé le poste d'attrapeur à l'âge de vingt ans.

_-_Il avait déjà un emploi à cet âge ? questionna Harry.

_-_Il me semble qu'il était sur le point d'en obtenir, mais ce n'était pas un question de travail, Harry.

_-_Ah bon ?

_-_Non.

Remus évitait soigneusement de le regarder et Harry sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

_-_Ton père a refusé le poste car il venait d'apprendre que ta mère était enceinte, acheva Lupin. Et il voulait être là pour toi, même s'il devait renoncer à son rêve. Après tout, avoir un enfant avec Lily, c'était un autre qu'il avait toujours eu… Et il a préféré celui-là… Par amour pour ta mère, par amour pour toi…

Harry resta bouche bée par cette révélation. Comment devait-il le prendre ? Comme un reproche ou comme une bonne nouvelle ? Il était en tout cas très touché par ce qu'avait fait son père. C'était très généreux de sa part. Finalement, peut-être que son père était bel et bien cette personne merveilleuse que lui avaient décrite tant de personnes…

_-_Il aurait été fier si son fils avait eu la possibilité de réaliser son deuxième rêve, ajouta Remus. Penses-y. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire…

Et c'était déjà beaucoup, songea Harry. Peut-être que pour rendre hommage à son père, il allait accepter. Mais il restait toujours le problème de la prophétie. S'il parvenait à détruire Voldemort, ne serait-ce pas un bien meilleur hommage à ses parents ? Et s'il faisait les deux… C'était faisable, après tout… Peut-être un peu risqué… Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse encore. Et pour cela, il fallait qu'il soit au calme, dans son lit. Oui, dans son lit il serait bien pour songer à tout cela. Il fallait qu'il arrête de se torturer l'esprit comme ça.

_-_Je rentre, dit-il fermement. Je vais transplaner, je sais le faire maintenant.

_-_Mais Harry ! s'exclama Remus. J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

_-_Non mais je dois être un peu seul. Je rentre, répéta le jeune homme.

_-_Dans ce cas je t'accompagne, annonça Narcissa. Rendez-vous devant le quartier général dans… dix secondes à peine.

Harry ferma les yeux et retrouva la silhouette de son corps, puis tous les petits détails. Il vit la boutique dans laquelle Hermione faisait la queue à la caisse, les autres magasins autour, les rues pavées… Puis tout se transforma en une impasse sombre et salle.

_-_Bouge !

_Crac_ ! Harry sentit ses pieds se poser le goudron froid du Square Grimmaurd. Narcissa arriva une fraction de seconde plus tard et regarda sa montre.

_-_Il nous restait sept secondes ! plaisanta-t-elle mais son sourire disparut dès qu'elle se tourna vers le numéro treize. Là, à la place des habituelles lanternes, avaient été empalées deux têtes humaines, les yeux blancs comme sur celle que Harry avait reçu pour son anniversaire.

_-_Oh mon Dieu… murmura-t-elle en s'approchant tout doucement.

Harry en fit de même et ressentit un élan de répulsion. Les deux têtes dégageaient une odeur malsaine.

_-_Il y a un message sur le mur ! s'exclama-t-il.

En effet, l'auteur de cette macabre mise en scène avait laissé deux mots d'une couleur rouge vif.

_Très bientôt._

Harry sut immédiatementavec quoi cela était écrit et surtout de qui provenait ce message .

_-_Regarde ! murmura Narcissa, la voix légèrement tremblante.

Elle pointa du doigt le mur du numéro onze. Là, plus luisante que jamais avait été peinte la Marque des Ténèbres…

* * *

_

* * *

voilà pour ce chapitre 4 ! je vous avait dit que ce serait un chapitre assez tranquille, sauf la fin... le suivant sera un peu plus mouvementé!_

_Et beh ça fait plaisir de retrouver ses anciens revieweurs! le nombre remonte un peu, merci! bientôt 200, héhéhé, j'attends ça avec impatience!_

_Hop'eyes: j'espère aussi que cette suite sera aussi palpitante que la 6è année ! normalement oui, enfin vous jugerez en découvrant les chapitres les uns après les autres! rassure-toi, il y aura bel et bien une confrontation avec Drago! Il ne peut en être autrement, de toute façon, il prend une mauvaise route donc forcément ça passera mal avec Harry la prochaine fois qu'ils se verront... c'est-à-dire dans deux ou trois chapitres!_

_Je crois que c'est la première review que tu m'envoies, Hermi59184! merci à toi! et oui, je compte tuer ce fameux personnage, mais pas encore, pas encore! plus tard dans l'histoire, Harry a encore besoin de lui pour le moment... Moi aussi je l'aime bien ce perso, mais bon il faut bien tuer des gens, et commej'étais persuadée qu'il mourrait dans le 7... _

_Je suis désolée de pas avoir répondu, LilyBlack, sincèrement... elle a dû arriver trop tard, c'est vrai... tant pis, tu auras deux réponses en une aujourd'hui! Moi aussi j'ai bien aimé faire cracher Harry sur Vernon, ça me fait rire! mais ce n'est pas un apprentissage de Ginger mais plutôt des copains de Dudley, durant leur jeu débile qui consiste à se cracher dessus (si jamais vous vous demandez d'où je sors un tel jeu, c'est pas dur, c'était très répandu dans mon collège l'année dernière...)! enfin j'ai peut-être pas été très claire dans cette explication, j'ai rajouté ce petit crachat juste avant de poster...  
Pour Ron, tu l'as dit, son moniteur est louche... avec un peu d'attention tu sauras pourquoi dans ce chapitre si tu as la mémoire des noms, bien sûr! parce que moi je l'avais noté sur une feuille et toutes les 30 secondes je jetais un coup d'oeil parce que j'étais incapable de m'en souvenir! enfin c'était surtout pour Kharitina...Bref, je disais donc que son moniteur est bel et bien louche, même s'il est pas très important pour l'histoire...  
Et Malefoy Square Grimmaurd, c'est sûr que là-dessus Hermione et Ginny sont avantagées! mais il ne deviendra pas gentil, désolée... bien au contraire, en fait! tu verras dans le chapitre 5 de quoi il est capable!  
Alors j'attaque ta 2è review, qui est en fait ta 1è ( et oui je suis pas vraiment dans l'ordre!)... t'inquiète pas pour la review de la fin du 6, c'était plus pour connaître un peu les lecteurs qui ne s'étaient pas encore manifestés, savoir leur opinion et tout ça! toi tu m'écris souvent (presque tout le temps à vrai dire! merci beaucoup!) donc c'était pas trop grave, surtout si tu étais en vacances!  
Le premier chapitre, avec Gryffondor, est un peu une introduction pour l'intrigue qui va se mettre en place un peu plus tard. Quand tu la découvriras, tu te diras "ah ouais c'était ça ce qu'il y avait dans le premier chapitre!", et j'expliquerai tout ce qu'il faudra savoir. De toute façon c'est pas pour maintenant, donc patience!  
et queudver dans l'ordre, c'est sûr ça fait bizarre, mais je crois pas qu'il aura un grand rôle... en tout cas pour le moment je ne lui ai rien prévu de très important... peut-être qu'une mort dans d'atroces souffrances serait une bonne idée, t'as raison (niark niark! ;-) et comme ça Harry serait content... enfin bon je verrai plus tard ce que je ferai de lui! si jamais je trouve rien, je penserai à ta proposition! lol!  
allez je crois que tu as pas mal de choses à lire là! tu m'écris beaucoup, je t'écris beaucoup en retour! et tu sais j'aime bien les longues reviews, donc si tu veux encore écrire des romans, te prive pas!_

_Ah Mysm, je suis allée voir ta bio cet aprèm ( et oui parfois ça me prend, l'envie de vous connaître un peu mieux!) et j'ai fait un bon sur ma chaise en lisant -je cite-: "_C'est pour sa que ma fanfic préféré est Harry Potter et le talisman du destin qui est tout simplement fantastique". _Merci, c'est super sympa! et j'ai aussi appris que comme plusieurs lecteurs tu détestes le couple Harry/Ginny... Et bien je vais te rassurer, Harry ne se remettra pas avec elle! et je vous ai promis le retour de Ginger, souviens-toi! encore quelques chapitres à tenir et c'est bon, elle sera là et amènera comme toujours des problèmes... enfin, surtout un problème!  
donc encore merci à toi pour ce que tu as écrit dans ta bio, ça m'a fait super plaisir!_

_Basile: C'est vrai que les frères de Ron ont eu leur permis de transplaner du premier coup (sauf Bill si je me souviens bien) mais comme je l'ai dit un peu plus haut, c'était son moniteur qui n'était pas très net, comme vous le remarquerez peut-être au début de ce chapitre (sinon se sera au 6è, que je viens de finir dans l'après-midi). donc merci à toi pour ta review, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le précédent!_

_Malefoy dans la baignoire? Bonne idée Taliesyn ! j'y avais pas pensé, mais maintenant que tu me le dit, pourquoi pas? enfin de toute façon il va s'en aller rapidement du Square Grimmaurd...  
ensuite, pour Tonks, Remus et Narcissa, c'est une histoire assez compliquée, en fait! ce n'est pas que les deux sont amoureuses de lui mais c'est un peu dans le genre! tu verras dans le chapitre suivant, harry va en discuter avec Remus, et dans celui d'encore après avec Dumbledore... Ca ne veut pas dire que tout sera arrangé, au contraire! mais ça sera peut-être plus clair pour vous tous ! tu n'es pas très loin de la vérité, en fait..._

_Ah, Boo Sullyvan, un nouveau revieweur! 3 jours seulement pour tout lire? Et beh, tu vas vite! ça t'as tant passionné que ça ? beh écoute merci et j'espère que le reste va autant te plaire!_

_Je savais bien tu aimerais le fait que Malefoy dorme avec Harry, Rebecca! en disant"tête de serpent", tu parles de Voldemort? parce qu'il est pas très net, c'est sûr... Mais Dumbledore l'a laissé rentrer au quartier général (je sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, mais il fait toujours confiance à tout le monde (surtout dans le vrai tome 6!)alors pourquoi pas au fils de Narcissa?) donc si jamais il est du côté de Voldemort, il risque d'y avoir des dégâts... rendez-vous au chapitre 5, héhéhé!_

_Bon, donc voilà, j'ai enfin fini les réponses aux reviews! je vais vous laisser lire ce nouveau chapitre mais avant cela, je vous rappelle je ne ne suis pas là de toute la semaine prochaine, ce qui veut dire pas de chapitre avant dimanche prochain! (pas demain, l'autre dimanche bien sûr!) Comme j'ai déjà écrit et corrigé le chapitre 5, il devrait venir rapidement après mon retour, donc soit dimache soir, soit lundi matin, comme ça vous aurez pas trop à attendre! il s'appelera dangereuse crise de somnambulisme. et bah voilà, je crois que c'est tout ce j'avais à vous dire... à la semaine prochaine et bonne lecture!_


	41. dangereuse crise de somnambulisme

  
**Chapitre 5 : dangereuse crise de somnambulisme.**

L'affreuse image de cette mise en scène, réalisée avec des têtes moldues, resta gravée quelques jours dans les mémoires mais très rapidement, la proposition de Krum reprit le dessus dans chaque conversation. Harry était toujours indécis quant à ce qu'il allait faire, mais il savait bien que l'entraîneur bulgare n'attendrait pas indéfiniment sa réponse. Au pire des cas, Harry se disait que si le poste était confié à quelqu'un d'autre avant qu'il n'ait fait son choix, il n'aura pas regret sur sa décision pour la simple raison qu'il n'aurait rien décidé du tout. Ce serait peut-être mieux ainsi… Il n'était pas certain d'être vraiment prêt pour devenir un joueur professionnel. Il ne le confia cependant à personne car son avis changeait selon son humeur. Il lui arrivait souvent de revenir en arrière et de se remettre à réfléchir. C'était un gros choix qu'il devait faire et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se tromper. Dumbledore avait bien pris le soin de le laisser décider seul, ce qui avait le don de l'énerver. Si lui, le directeur de Poudlard, ne lui disait plus ce qui était bien pour lui, où allait le monde…

_-_Tu feras le bon choix, Harry, je le sais, assura Remus en observant Narcissa du coin de l'œil, qui elle-même observait la tapisserie représentant la famille Black. Que tu acceptes ou non, il y a du bon et du mauvais. Dans les deux cas.

_-_Comme partout, d'ailleurs, bougonna Harry, tandis que Mrs Malefoy quittait désormais la pièce. Ce sera le cas, que tu choisisses Narcissa ou Tonks…

Il se plaqua la main devant la bouche mais c'était trop tard : il avait déjà dit ce qu'il voulait ne pas dire. C'était ce qu'il avait deviné en les observant tous les trois, et sa théorie s'était révélée juste. Chaque fois que Remus semblait s'intéresser à Narcissa, Tonks sortait ses griffes, et le pauvre Remus ne voulait en perdre aucune, c'était évident. Et cette idée correspondait parfaitement avec ce que Tonks lui avait dit à Privet Drive : il suffisait d'une nouvelle arrivante pour chambouler des sentiments aussi forts… Ce qui voulait dire qu'il y avait déjà eu quelque chose entre Remus et elle mais que Narcissa était venue tout gâcher… Triste ressemblance avec ce qu'il avait vécu avec Ginny…

Remus, pourtant, ne s'énerva pas. Il resta calme et serein, comme à son habitude, et jeta un regard plein de franchise à Harry.

_-_En effet, comme pour Narcissa et Tonks… murmura-t-il. Il y aura du bon et du mauvais dans les deux cas. Rien n'est tout blanc ou tout noir, tout est plus ou moins gris…

Ses yeux se reperdirent dans la tapisserie, là où la mère de Malefoy se trouvait quelques minutes auparavant.

_-_Je ne savais pas que je m'étais affiché à ce point… soupira-t-il. Tu n'étais pas censé t'en mêler…

_-_Je ne m'en mêle pas ! s'exclama aussitôt Harry. Je constate, c'est tout.

Il y eut une longue période de silence, chacun perdu dans ses propres pensées. Harry, comme souvent quand il n'avait rien à faire, songea à Ginger, quelque part à Los Angeles. Elle n'avait pas répondu à sa lettre. Pas même un petit mot, rien. Il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle depuis son départ. Il avait l'impression d'être délaissé. Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? Pourquoi ne répondait-elle pas ? Tout de suite et bien malgré lui, il imagina le pire : elle l'avait oublié… Non, ça ce n'était pas possible… Il lui était arrivé quelque chose, alors… Il préférait plutôt l'idée qu'elle l'avait oublié, au moins elle était en bonne santé… Mais était-ce vraiment mieux ? Qu'elle vive en ne l'aimant plus ou qu'elle meurt en l'aimant pour l'éternité ?

_-_Tu les aimes toutes les deux ? demanda-t-il en faisant sursauter Remus. Je veux dire, Tonks et Narcissa, elles te plaisent toutes les deux ?

S'il parlait, cela lui éviterait de penser à Ginger. Si seulement Remus pouvait répondre à sa question et relancer la conversation…

_-_Bien sûr, sinon il n'y aurait pas de problème… dit Lupin et il le remercia intérieurement.

_-_Mais… Il y avait déjà quelque chose entre toi et Tonks, n'est-ce pas ?

Remus se mit à se caresser machinalement la paume de la main avec le pouce. A ce moment, il parut plus âgé que jamais, même s'il restait encore plutôt jeune.

_-_Oui… murmura-t-il. Oui, il y a eu quelque chose…

_-_Il y a eu ? répéta Harry. Ca veut dire que c'est fini ?

Remus respira profondément et haussa les épaules, se laissant aller sur le fauteuil dans lequel il était assis.

_-_Je ne sais pas, répondit-il d'une voix presque inaudible. Depuis que Narcissa est arrivée, je ne sais plus…

Harry ne sut que répondre. C'était une légère nuance avec sa propre histoire : Remus aimait deux personnes. Lui, il n'en avait aimé qu'une seule à la fois…

_-_Tonks est drôle, intelligente et très attachante, reprit Remus, et je l'aime énormément. Mais Narcissa… Narcissa est belle, tout simplement…

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était assez bizarre de parler ainsi à Remus. D'habitude, il gardait tout pour lui, n'ennuyait jamais les autres avec ses histoires. Mais là, c'était comme s'il avait ressenti le besoin de parler franchement à quelqu'un. Comme s'il ouvrait enfin son cœur après avoir tenté vainement de garder tout pour lui. C'était presque gênant.

_-_Mais elle est inaccessible… murmura Remus plus pour lui-même.

_-_Et pourquoi ?

_-_Elle est mariée… dit simplement Remus avec un sourire triste. Elle est mariée et a déjà un fils qu'elle aime… Et je sais qu'elle aime aussi Lucius, même si elle n'a pas les mêmes principes…

_-_Elle va pourtant se battre contre lui, rappela Harry.

_-_Je sais…

Remus enfouit son visage derrière ses mains et resta immobile un instant pendant lequel on n'entendit plus que le son de leur respiration respective. Harry n'osait plus rien dire et respectait son silence, bien que l'image de Ginger commençait à réapparaître. Il serra les poings tellement son désir était fort. Si au moins elle lui écrivait… Ou bien s'il avait eu une adresse, il aurait pu lui parler par la cheminée… Il en avait besoin…

_-_Je fais beaucoup de mal à Tonks, dit soudain Remus. Contrairement à Narcissa, elle m'aime en retour…

_-_Et toi, tu l'aimes ? redemanda Harry.

La réponse fut positive.

_-_Alors pourquoi aller chercher plus loin ? Tu l'aimes, elle t'aime, tu sais qu'elle ne se moque pas de toi, et elle t'accepte ! Elle accepte que tu…

_-_Sois un loup-garou, acheva Remus. Je le sais bien. C'est aussi ce que je me suis dit. Mais dès que Narcissa revient, le doute l'accompagne…

_-_Ecoute ton cœur quand il te parle, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire… murmura Harry en se levant.

Là, derrière le carreau, Proxima du Centaure brillait au beau milieu de toutes les autres étoiles. Il resta un instant là à la regarder, mais Ginger lui manquait tellement que ce spectacle fut bientôt insupportable.

_-_Bonne nuit, dit-il, et il monta dans sa chambre, où Ron était lui-aussi songeur.

Sur le sol, à côté de son lit, étaient tombés deux morceaux d'une même photo que Harry remarqua quand il faillit marcher dessus. Il se pencha et les ramassa, puis son cœur fit un bond quand il les rejoignit pour reformer le cliché en entier. Il s'agissait d'une photo de ses deux amis, sur laquelle ils se seraient dans leurs bras. Il se souvenait de l'avoir prise peu après la Saint-Valentin. Ron l'avait déchirée…

_-_On n'est plus ensemble, Hermione et moi, expliqua celui-ci. Krum a tout gâché…

Là-dessus, il laissa couler une petite larme qu'il se hâta d'essuyer du revers de sa manche.

Tout était en effet visiblement terminé entre Ron et Hermione. Quand ils se croisaient, ils baissaient tous les deux les yeux et accéléraient l'allure. Hermione avait le plus souvent des yeux rougis et quelque peu gonflés, et souvent Krum, qui était entré dans l'Ordre avec Fleur, s'empressait de la consoler. Par conséquent, Ron était devenu extrêmement renfrogné ces derniers jours et Harry passait le plus clair de son temps seul, à ruminer de sombres pensées au sujet de Ginger, de Malefoy et de Voldemort. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était devenu Drago. Il en avait parlé à Dumbledore mais celui-ci lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre pour le moment, hormis le fait qu'il connaissait désormais le nom de la plupart des membres de l'Ordre… Pas vraiment de quoi s'inquiéter, d'après le directeur, aussi Harry préférait oublier tout ça pour penser des choses plus joyeuses, comme les fiançailles de Bill et Fleur, ou bien les moments qu'il passait avec Ginny pour tuer le temps. Elle était d'une aide précieuse dans cette activité, d'ailleurs, et semblait s'être bien rachetée. C'était du moins le point de vue qu'il avait…

La campagne électorale prit fin quelques jours avant la rentrée. Narcissa Malefoy fut trop occupée au Ministère pour pouvoir passer beaucoup de temps Square Grimmaurd, ce qui arrangea beaucoup Remus et Tonks. Harry les voyait souvent ensemble, se parlant à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, et même s'il ne l'avait pas dit à Remus, il préférait mille fois le voir avec elle qu'avec Narcissa. Il savait que cette dernière ne pourrait que lui faire du mal, et cela, Harry ne pourrait le supporter. Remus comptait beaucoup trop à ses yeux pour qu'il laisse faire ça, même s'il devait pour cela se disputer avec quelqu'un de l'Ordre.

Néanmoins, malgré la pointe d'animosité envers elle, Harry était bien décidé à aller voter en sa faveur et ferait tout son possible pour la faire devenir ministre de la magie. De toute façon, plus elle aurait de travail (et si elle gagnait, elle en aurait énormément), moins elle fréquenterait Remus et plus il pourrait passer du temps avec Tonks. Ce qui le motivait largement pour révéler à la Gazette du Sorcier, qui selon lui ne manquerait pas de l'attendre à la sortie du vote, sa tendance politique.

En effet, il avait à peine fait un pas dans le bureau de vote que Rita Skeeter l'assaillit de questions sur qui il allait voter et pourquoi. Il s'amusa alors à trouver des excuses plus idiotes les unes que les autres. Il se surprit ainsi à annoncer qu'il avait lu tous les projets de Narcissa Malefoy et qu'il avait trouvé cela très intéressant, ou bien que durant un entretien en face à face, elle lui avait expliqué sa nouvelle stratégie pour retrouver les mangemorts en fuite. Le journal publierait un bon paquet de mensonges, mais cela ne sortirait pas vraiment de l'ordinaire.

Le bureau de vote devait être une des seules salles du Ministère à être propre et dans un excellent état. En fin de compte, elle avait été rénovée spécialement pour l'occasion. Harry eut même l'impression d'être retourné dans le salon trop propre des Dursley : directement en face de lui se trouvait un grand miroir, haut d'environ trois mètres, et dans le coin, un large canapé avait été installé pour l'attente.

_-_Viens là, Harry, dit Rita Skeeter d'une voix mielleuse, merci pour ton interview. J'aimerai maintenant quelques photos pour accompagner l'article. Les lectrices en attendent une impatiemment, tu sais…

Harry eut à peine le temps de se tourner vers le fauteuil qu'un flash l'éblouit pour plusieurs secondes. Le photographe lui sourit niaisement et prit un second cliché.

_-_Alors, Harry, parle-moi un peu de… je ne sais pas, déclara Rita Skeeter, des filles, par exemple.

Elle sortit de son sac en peau de crocodile une plume que Harry ne connaissait que trop bien. Il s'agissait d'une plume à papotte, celle-là même qui avait déformé tout ce qu'il avait dit la première qu'il s'était retrouvé en face d'elle.

_-_Y a-t-il quelqu'un dans ton cœur, en ce moment ? demanda Rita Skeeter avec un sourire d'avidité aux lèvres. Une brune ou une blonde ?

_-_Une rousse, répondit Harry et il fut ravi d'assister à la décomposition du visage de la journaliste qui semblait considérer que les rousses étaient toutes laides.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la plume qui s'était mis à se déplacer sur le parchemin que Rita Skeeter avait posé sur ses genoux. Derrière lui, Remus, appuyé contre un mur, toussota discrètement pour s'empêcher de rire.

_-_Alors tu ne t'intéresses plus à cette Hermione Granger ? grogna Rita, visiblement déçue de ne pas pouvoir faire de scoop.

Harry imaginait déjà la première page de la Gazette le lendemain : Harry Potter et Hermione Granger : c'est terminé.

_-_Tu peux me dire un nom ? interrogea Rita Skeeter avant même d'obtenir de réponse à sa première question.

_-_Non.

_Le jeune Potter, à cette question, refuse de parler, _écrivit la plume. _« Je préfère préserver mon jardin secret », affirme-t-il avec gêne. _

_-_Vous ne devriez pas écrire cela, avertit Harry. Ca ne plairait pas à Hermione.

Le visage de Rita Skeeter se referma et elle poussa un juron. Jetant un regard noir au jeune homme, elle rangea sa plume et roula le parchemin en boule.

_-_Ca te va ? grogna-t-elle. J'ai quand même le droit de dire pour qui tu as voté ?

_-_Je ne sais pas si ça va intéresser les gens, mentit Harry, mais si vous y tenez…

Voyant que la guitariste des Bizarr'Sisters sortait du miroir, il se leva, bien décidé à faire entendre sa voix.

_-_Mr Potter, si vous voulez bien vous avancer à travers le miroir et voter, dit poliment une sorcière chargée du bon fonctionnement des élections.

Remus se redressa et lui fit signe d'y aller. Harry ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait faire. Ce miroir fonctionnait-il comme la barrière menant au quai 9¾ ?

Il tendit la main vers la paroi, observant son reflet se brouiller lorsque ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec… avec rien. Sa main était passée à l'intérieur miroir. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il le traversa entièrement et se retrouva dans une petite salle, vide de tout mobilier hormis cinq sabliers géants et une table sur laquelle était posé un tas de petits morceaux de papier ainsi qu'une plume d'un rouge éclatant.

_-Inscrivez à l'aide la plume de Phénix le nom du candidat de votre choix_, dit une voix venue d'il ne savait où. _Déposer ensuite votre vote dans le sablier correspondant._

Harry, en observant mieux, remarqua qu'en effet, au dessus de chaque sablier était inscrit un nom, dont celui de Narcissa Malefoy, qui arborait un grand six gravé dans le verre. Sachant ce qu'il lui restait à faire, il prit la plume qui dégagea une sensation de chaleur et écrivit bien clairement pour qui il votait. Puis, il se dirigea vers le sablier tout à droite et plaça son papier dans la rainure située sur la partie supérieure. Aussitôt, il se désagrégea et se transforma en une sorte de poussière qui tomba dans le fond sur celle qui avait déjà été déposée. A ce moment, le six se transforma en un sept et Harry comprit que le nombre indiqué serait le total des voix pour chaque candidat. Un coup d'œil à sa gauche et il nota avec satisfaction que Narcissa était déjà en tête : le candidat qui la suivait n'avait pour le moment obtenu que quatre votes en sa faveur. Ce système lui rappelait beaucoup celui des sabliers de Poudlard, qui se remplissaient et se vidaient selon les points de chaque maison… Sûrement une idée de Dumbledore !

Harry entendait les supporters des deux équipes crier à s'en casser la voix. Sa nervosité monta légèrement et il enfila sa robe de Quidditch, rouge, couleur de la Bulgarie. Cette finale allait se jouer contre l'Angleterre. Le capitaine anglais l'avait d'ailleurs longtemps insulté, le qualifiant de traître, lui répétant qu'il avait abandonné son pays pour jouer à un poste qui ne lui correspondait même pas…

_-_Prêt, Harry ? demanda Krum.

Harry hocha la tête, empoignant d'une main ferme mais tremblante son Eclair de Feu. Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent et il enfourcha son balai comme le faisait ses coéquipiers.

_-Et pour les canons de Chudley, mesdames et messieurs, laissez-moi vous présentez Dimitrov, Ivanova, Levski, Volkov, Vulchanov, Krum et… Potter !_

Un par un, ses coéquipiers entrèrent en entendant leur nom, sous le tonnerre d'applaudissements des spectateurs. Harry les suivit et vint se placer en haut du stade.

_-Et maintenant, accueillez comme il se doit l'équipe d'Angleterre, horriblement trahie par Harry Potter, qui ce soir ne jouera même pas à son poste favoris !_

Harry se fit huer par les supporters de l'équipe anglaise.

_-Et maintenant, je vous présente l'arbitre, venu tout droit de Londres ! Il s'appelle Ronald Weasley et se sent humilié par son meilleur ami qui a accepté de jouer pour l'équipe ennemie !_

Harry vit Ron entrer sur le terrain, un sifflet à la bouche. Il libéra les balles après lui avoir jeté un regard meurtrier et siffla un long coup.

_-Et le match commence !_ cria le commentateur.

Le souaffle fut lancé et Harry le rattrapa habilement. Il le passa à Levski qui lui repassa, puis il fila en direction du but. Mais le gardien n'était autre que Drago Malefoy qui voulut lui jeter un sortilège. Ne se laissant pas déconcerter, il tira et marqua un but qui fut largement applaudit par ses supporters.

_-Dix à zéro pour les Canons ! Morane en possession du souaffle… Elle évite un cognard, mais est frappée par celui que lui lance Volkov… Et Potter repart vers les buts… Vingt à zéro pour la Bulgarie !_

_-_But refusé ! cria Ron. Harry, tu n'as pas le droit de marquer deux fois de suite, c'est la règle ! Pour ta peine, je rajoute dix points aux anglais que tu as trahis !

Les supporters anglais l'approuvèrent, certains levant le poing.

Soudain, Harry sentit comme un engourdissement dans tous ses muscles et sa tête se mit à tourner un peu. Quelqu'un lui lança le souaffle mais sa vue se brouilla et il le laissa passer entre ses mains. Les anglais remontèrent peu à peu le score, et Krum s'écrasa au sol… Il comprit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tout cela n'était pas normal, absolument pas normal. Krum était le meilleur attrapeur au monde, il ne pouvait pas s'écraser ! Et lui, il ne pouvait pas laisser le souaffle passer ainsi, c'était tout bonnement impossible !

_-Le score est maintenant de cent quatre-vingts à dix pour les Anglais !_ cria joyeusement le commentateur.

Décidément, ce n'était _pas_ normal… Le score n'avait pas pu monter autant en si peu de temps, c'était impossible… Quelque chose n'allait pas…

_-_Et Volkov lance un cognard en direction de Potter, de sa propre équipe !

Non, ce n'était pas nor… _Bam_ ! Harry sentit un choc violent au niveau de sa tempe, et une douleur aiguë et assommante s'empara de lui…

Il se réveilla en sursaut, de la sueur coulant sur son front, et se redressa dans son lit, raide, tous ses muscles contractés.

_-Lève-toi_… entendit-il dans sa tête.

Ne pouvant désobéir pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Harry sentit ses jambes sortir des couvertures, comme si elles agissaient seules et sans aucun commandement. Ses pieds se posèrent sur le plancher froid et poussiéreux. Il frissonna mais ne retourna pas dans son lit. Il n'en avait pas la volonté…

_-Avance_…

La voix qui lui donnait des ordres était trop autoritaire, trop glaciale pour qu'il puisse s'opposer à ses désirs. Il avait l'impression que lui tenir tête reviendrait à signer son arrêt de mort… Tout son corps se redressa et il se mit debout, les bras branlants, puis il avança très lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il se cogne dans un obstacle. Il ignorait ce que c'était : c'était comme si ses yeux ne répondaient plus. Aucune autre partie de son corps semblait lui répondre, d'ailleurs. Cette voix horrible et terrifiante contrôlait tout.

_-Ouvre la porte_…

Sa main se tendit vers l'obstacle. Il chercha à tâtons la poignée, les yeux fixés dans le vide, les paupières ne clignant plus. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait à côté de lui. Il ne savait même plus où il se trouvait. Tout ce qui importait était d'obéir… La poignée devait être là, quelque part, attendant qu'il la trouve… Et il la trouva. Sans hésiter il appuya dessus, ouvrit la porte et attendit.

_-Bien, très bien… Maintenant, avance dans le couloir…_

Ses jambes se remirent à marcher mais il trébucha légèrement et se cogna contre le mur. Alors, comme s'il avançait sur une poutre, il plaça ses bras à l'horizontal pour garder l'équilibre. Quand il déviait sa trajectoire, ses mains touchaient les parois, aussi savait-il par où se diriger. Il s'orienta ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne l'escalier, mais on lui ordonna de descendre et il obéit à nouveau. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais c'était ce qu'il fallait faire, il en était sûr. Ce fut une étape particulièrement difficile, car les marches étroites lui causèrent beaucoup de problèmes : deux fois il se retrouva à terre dans un vacarme qui fit remuer quelqu'un dans une chambre. Il était incapable de réfléchir à qui cela pouvait-il être : c'était comme si son cerveau était devenu une lourde pierre, ou au contraire un liquide complètement inutile. Toute sa tête était engourdie, secouer la tête et se frapper le crâne, rien n'y fit : la douleur perdura inlassablement, intensifiée à chaque ordre qu'on lui donnait.

Toujours contrôlé par cette voix qui commençait à lui faire peur, il dirigea ses pas vers le rez-de-chaussée et passa devant une tache de lumière. Il n'aurait su dire ce que c'était. Une délicieuse odeur de sauce parvint jusqu'à ses narines mais il ne put se permettre d'aller voir ce que c'était : la voix lui disait de continuer jusqu'à la porte d'entrée… Porte d'entrée qui était verrouillée, d'ailleurs… Il saisit sa baguette magique, incapable de dire pourquoi elle était là, dans son pyjama. Sans doute la voix lui avait-elle dit de l'emporter, il ne se souvenait plus…

_-Alohomora _! murmura-t-il et sa propre voix lui parut lointaine, comme si c'était un étranger qui avait parlé à sa place.

Pourtant, quand la porte s'ouvrit, il ne plia pas sous la sensation de froid qui l'envahit et ses pieds continuèrent à avancer. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, ils semblaient savoir où ils devaient aller. La nuit était noire et silencieuse. Au loin, quelques voitures produisaient un son à peine audible dont il ne se soucia pas. Il se pressa vers le bout de la rue, sa tête s'alourdissant un peu plus à chaque pas. Il fallait qu'il s'arrête, il ne voulait pas continuer à marcher vers il ne savait où… Mais la voix était trop forte pour résister.

Il s'arrêta devant une route, hésitant à traverser.

_-Avance_ ! cria la voix.

Il obéit encore, comme à chaque fois. Son pied gauche descendit du trottoir pour se poser sur la chaussée, et son pied droit le rejoignit. Il avait comme l'impression qu'une voiture se rapprochait… Si seulement il pouvait reculer ne serait-ce que d'un pas ! Si seulement cette voix n'était pas si oppressante… Mais il fit un nouveau pas vers le milieu de la route, car c'était l'ordre qu'il avait reçu. Puis encore un autre. Et encore un. La voiture se rapprochait, c'était certain. Il tenta de reculer, mais ses jambes ne répondaient pas. Il voulut placer ses bras devant son visage pour se protéger, mais ils restèrent le long de son corps, immobiles. On lui ordonna de faire un quart de tour vers sa droite… Non, il ne pouvait pas faire cela, c'était par là que venait le véhicule ! Mais ses pieds se déplacèrent cependant vers la direction indiquée.

_-_Non ! voulut crier Harry, mais sa bouche resta bien close et son mal de tête s'amplifia encore un peu.

Il voyait désormais la voiture se rapprocher, avec deux petites lumières venant des côtés. Son cerveau ne parvenait pas à distinguer ce que c'était. Plus l'engin se rapprochaient, plus elles grossissaient… Et elles grossissaient vite… Mais la voix lui demandait de rester là et d'attendre, alors c'est ce qu'il fit : il resta là, immobile.

Il y eut ensuite des crissements de pneus et deux coups de klaxon. Le moteur s'arrêta. Harry ne bougea pas pour autant et il attendit patiemment qu'on lui dise de faire autre chose. Une portière s'ouvrit et quelqu'un cria quelque chose à son adresse, mais il ne parvint pas à comprendre ce qu'on lui disait.

_-_Pas de mal, monsieur ?

Une main se posa sur son épaule et on le secoua très fort, toujours en lui parlant dans une langue qu'il ne comprenait pas. Un homme se tenait devant lui, l'air terrifié.

_-Il ne doit pas rester sur ton chemin_, dit la voix.

Harry dirigea sa main vers sa baguette magique, l'homme s'agitant toujours devant lui, il ne savait pourquoi. Ses yeux ne clignaient toujours pas, son regard était perdu au loin. A vrai dire, il regardait à travers ce moldu qui dansait pour il ne savait quelle raison.

_-_Stupefix ! s'exclama-t-il et l'homme tomba au sol, inanimé.

_-Tu feras ça dès que tu croiseras quelqu'un sur ton chemin, et ce jusqu'à ce que je te donne l'ordre d'arrêter_ ! gronda la voix. _C'est clair_ ?

Harry hocha la tête, même s'il était seul dans la rue.

_-Continue ta route_ !

Ses pieds se remirent en mouvement et tout repartit comme précédemment. Il traversa des dizaines de rues, tourna dans Londres et se débarrassa d'un bon nombre de moldus trop curieux. Sa tête devenait trop lourde pour qu'il puisse la soutenir correctement et bientôt il trébucha, pris d'étourdissements trop forts pour qu'il puisse les supporter. Ses genoux cognèrent le sol et vinrent ajouter une autre douleur au total. Il avait dû tomber sur quelque chose de pointu ou de tranchant car il sentit un filet de liquide chaud couler sur sa jambe quand il se releva par ordre de la voix. Il fallait que tout s'arrête… Il la supplia autant qu'il put, mais rien ne changea : elle continua de diriger ses pas à travers Londres, empruntant des chemins plus dangereux les uns que les autres. A deux reprises, en plus de la première, il manqua de se faire renverser par une voiture, et il fut même heurté par la quatrième voiture qu'il croisa sur sa route. Cependant le choc ne fut pas très violent et il put repartir comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Finalement, il arriva dans une étroite ruelle bouchée par un tas d'ordures, et ce fut-là que la voix lui demanda de s'arrêter. Une partie de lui-même aurait voulu s'enfuir et ne jamais revenir dans cet endroit malsain, mais l'autre restait trop dépendante de la voix pour pouvoir faire le moindre geste qu'elle n'ait pas ordonné.

_-A partir de maintenant, tu peux laisser les gens t'approcher. Quand un grand homme mince, encagoulé et dans un long manteau noir viendra te chercher, tu partiras avec lui et feras tout ce qu'il te dira de faire._

Comme hypnotisé, Harry hocha la tête, les yeux plantés droit devant lui sur une poubelle dépourvue d'intérêt.

Le silence dans cet endroit avait quelque chose d'inquiétant qui n'échappa pas à la partie de Harry qui avait repris un peu d'autonomie. Mais cette fois encore, quand il voulut bouger, rien ne répondit, comme si son cerveau avait été déconnecté du reste de son corps. Il sentait pourtant le désir se s'enfuir s'accroître alors que les minutes passaient et ses membres paraissaient à chaque fois sur le point de lui obéir. Ses tentatives échouaient pourtant les unes après les autres, si bien qu'enfin, quelqu'un finit par s'approcher de lui d'une démarche assurée. Il voulut courir très loin mais savait désormais que ce serait impossible : la voix l'avait comme paralysé, rendu complètement soumis à elle. Il était devenu son jouet, en quelque sorte… Et ce n'était que plus frustrant de la savoir, son esprit se remettant en route avec le temps… Il pouvait désormais entendre et voir sans qu'il ait l'impression d'être si loin de tout. Il pouvait parler, aussi, mais que dire devant ce qui lui arrivait ? Il savait très bien que malgré tous ses efforts et contre sa volonté, il se laisserait entraîner par cet homme qui venait vers lui, dans un long manteau à capuche… Il avait déjà vu quelqu'un de semblable quelque part, mais où ? Où avait-il bien pu voir des gens vêtus ainsi ? Son cerveau était encore trop embrouillé pour lui apporter de réponse…

_-_Approche ! ordonna l'homme, et pour la énième fois cette nuit-là, Harry sentit ses pieds obéir à la volonté de quelqu'un d'autre. Ah, Potter ! Comme on se retrouve !

Cette personne avait elle-aussi une voix glaciale et traînante.

_-_Donne-moi ta baguette !

Ah non, il ne pouvait pas faire cela ! C'était impossible ! Mais pourquoi sa main se dirigeait-elle vers sa poche, bon sang ? Pourquoi ne s'arrêtait-elle pas, et surtout, surtout, pourquoi ne lui obéissait-elle pas à lui, plutôt qu'aux autres ?

La panique commençait à l'envahir. Ca ne pouvait plus continuer comme cela, non ! Il fallait que ça s'arrête ! Que quelqu'un le trouve et le ramène chez lui ! Mais sa main se referma sur le morceau de bois finement poli… et son bras se tendit vers l'inconnu… Plus que quelques secondes et il serait entièrement désarmé…

_-_Arrête, Lucius ! gronda quelqu'un derrière lui.

La partie de lui qui était encore normale voulut sauter de joie quand elle reconnut parmi le brouillard de son esprit la voix de Narcissa Malefoy, qui semblait épuisée mais qui restait autoritaire. Il fut néanmoins incapable de tourner la tête : la première voix n'avait pas dit d'obéir à tout le monde, juste à l'homme dans son long manteau…

_-_Narcissa ! s'exclama ce dernier, pour le moins surpris.

_-_Laisse-le ! dit sèchement la dénommée Narcissa.

Quelque chose remua dans la tête de Harry. Lucius… Ce nom lui disait quelque chose… Lucius… Il fallait que toute cette confusion s'en aille… Comment était-elle venue, d'ailleurs ? C'était comme si on l'avait drogué, sinon jamais il n'aurait réagi comme ça… Mais il ne se souvenait de rien… Il était allé voter au Ministère, dans une petite salle bien blanche, bien propre… Puis il était entré dans un miroir et avait déposé son vote dans un sablier qui avait englouti son papier… Mais ensuite ? Il était rentré Square Grimmaurd en transplanant, avait passé le reste de la journée avec soit Ron soit Hermione, tentant vainement de les réconcilier… Mais cette tentative avait mal tourné et avait pris un mauvais tournant : tous eux s'étaient mis à s'insulter méchamment… Il était sorti, complètement découragé…

_-_C'est impossible, le Maître veut que je le ramène, dit Lucius.

Le Maître ? Ah oui, le Maître ! Il voyait de qui cet homme voulait parler… Quel était son nom, déjà ? Lord quelque chose…

_-_Tu peux désobéir ! rétorqua Narcissa.

_-_Non, il me tuerait si j'échouais encore une fois. La prophétie que j'ai perdue est encore bien présente dans sa tête, Cissy…

Allez, bon sang ! Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se souvenir ! Sa mémoire revenait mais bien trop lentement… Il était sorti de la chambre pour descendre dans la cuisine… Oui, c'était cela, la cuisine ! Nom d'un dragon, ce qu'il pouvait avoir mal à la tête ! Il se donna des claques sur le front pour faire passer la douleur, mais elle perdura et les souvenirs ne revinrent toujours pas… Eh ! Ses bras répondaient à nouveau !

_-_Alors c'est toi qui va devoir me tuer, dit Narcissa d'un ton ferme. Je ne laisserai pas Harry dans les griffes de Voldemort…

_-_Comment oses-tu prononcer son nom, Cissy ? demanda Lucius d'une voix qui n'avait rien d'agressif.

_-_J'ai beaucoup appris dans le camp de Dumbledore, chéri. Si veux Harry, tu devras me tuer…

Voldemort ! C'était ça ! Le Maître s'appelait Voldemort ! Et cet homme, là, en manteau, s'appelait Lucius Malefoy, le mari de Narcissa… Oui, c'était cela ! C'était même un mangemort ! Mais cette voix qui l'avait guidé tout au long de la nuit… Il se frappa à nouveau la tête devant sa stupidité. C'était Voldemort qui l'avait fait venir jusqu'ici ! Comment cela était-il possible ?

_-_Tu sais très bien que je suis incapable de faire ça, ma puce ! gémit Lucius Malefoy. Ecarte-toi !

_-_Si tu veux Harry, tu me tues d'abord ! s'exclama Narcissa fortement. Je ne me plierai pas devant toi !

_-_Très bien ! gronda Lucius en brandissant sa baguette magique.

Narcissa fit de même et releva la tête, prête à attaquer.

Harry mit du temps à saisir ce qui se passait. Son cerveau était encore embrumé, apparemment… Où était sa baguette ? Ah oui, là, par terre… Il fallait qu'il l'attrape… Mais ses jambes ne répondaient toujours pas.

_-_C'est pas vrai ! gémit-il mentalement. Allez, baisse-toi !

Il y eut un premier flash de lumière rouge qui alla s'écraser contre le mur de gauche. Narcissa ricana et de sa baguette jaillit un éclair de lumière que son mari évita sans peine. Incapable de faire autre chose pour le moment, Harry les observa se battre violemment. Narcissa fit un vol plané de plusieurs mètres avant d'atterrir au sol en gémissant de douleur. Lucius eut un cri de victoire mais ne fit pas attention et fut désarmé. Narcissa balança sa baguette au loin : elle arriva quelque part parmi les poubelles.

_-_Très bien joué de ta part, Cissy ! gronda Lucius. Viens, vas-y ! Prends-moi !

Sa femme, la baguette tendue, s'exécuta et vint placer la pointe de son arme sur sa poitrine.

_-_Alors, qui domine, désormais ?

Harry crut un instant qu'elle avait gagné le duel, mais Lucius semblait le voir différemment : ainsi menacé, il la prit par surprise et la frappa au visage. Elle poussa un cri de douleur et tomba au sol sous la violence du coup. Lucius en profita pour se précipiter vers les poubelles à la recherche de sa baguette. Finalement, il la retrouva au moment où sa femme se relevait en essuyant le filet de sang qui avait coulé sur son visage. Avec horreur, Harry les vit se menacer mutuellement, chacun brandissant sa baguette contre le cœur de l'autre. Le premier qui attaquerait sortirait vainqueur de cette bataille. Et une petite voix au fond de lui savait que Lucius était beaucoup plus expérimenté en matière de duels…

Il aurait été incapable de dire combien de temps les deux époux restèrent là à se regarder méchamment, sans prononcer le moindre mot, sans attaquer, mais il sentit un fourmillement dans ses pieds qui redevinrent contrôlables. Sautant sur l'occasion, il se baissa et ramassa sa propre baguette, prêt à agir si quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Mais aucun des deux Malefoy ne semblait vouloir s'en prendre à l'autre.

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? bougonna Narcissa. Vas-y, tue-moi ! Comme ça ton Maître sera content de toi !

_-_Non, fais-le toi ! dit Lucius en baissant les yeux. De toute façon le Maître me tuera bien un jour… Si ce n'est pas ce soir, ce sera pour plus tard…

_-_Drago aura besoin de toi s'il le rejoint, murmura Narcissa, et c'est ce qu'il fera. Tue-moi, qu'on en finisse !

_-_Non, je ne peux pas le faire !

Harry resta bouche bée devant la scène. Il en aurait presque rit tellement elle semblait impensable : un mangemort suppliant sa femme de le tuer car il n'avait pas assez de courage pour _la_ tuer…

_-_Si ce n'est pas toi qui me tues, il le fera ! assura Lucius. Alors fais-le, ce sera beaucoup moins douloureux ! Et par avec Potter !

Comme si prononcer son nom avait ravivé le souvenir, les deux Malefoy se tournèrent vers Harry et constatèrent qu'il avait la baguette brandie vers Lucius. Ce dernier s'avoua vaincu et abaissa la sienne.

_-_Cissy, c'est sûrement la dernière fois que tu me vois. Je retourne voir mon Maître, mais je doute qu'il ait pitié encore une fois. Il risque de ne pas me pardonner.

Narcissa renifla, le serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant qu'il ne transplane juste devant ses yeux. Harry dut se racler la gorge pour lui rappeler qu'il était là lui-aussi et que malgré tout, il avait failli se faire enlever par un mangemort.

_-_Viens, on rentre, sanglota Mrs Malefoy.

Elle essuya une larme avec sa manche. Harry se demandait vraiment pourquoi faire tant d'histoires : après tout, son mari était un mangemort et s'il ne voulait pas être tué par Voldemort, il n'avait qu'à mieux choisir son camp. Mais au moins, une chose était désormais évidente : Remus aurait beaucoup plus de chance avec Tonks qu'avec elle, si elle aimait toujours Lucius…

Son retour Square Grimmaurd fut bien fêté : à peine eut-il mis les pieds dans la maison que Molly Weasley se jeta sur lui, sanglotant qu'elle avait été morte d'inquiétude et qu'il aurait pu mourir. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, c'était Ron qui avait donné le signal d'alarme durant la nuit, en voyant qu'il n'était ni dans son lit ni nulle part ailleurs dans la maison. La panique s'était répandue à une allure impressionnante : tout le monde s'était levé et tous les membres de l'Ordre, sans exception, avaient été mis au courant. Dans le genre complètement terrifié, Remus se classait en tête de liste : d'une pâleur stupéfiante, il avait des traces d'ongles sur les joues, comme s'il se les étaient enfoncés par stress.

Le plus étonnant était que Narcissa s'était trouvée là par hasard alors qu'elle revenait du Ministère de la Magie. Elle avait entendu une voix qu'elle avait cru reconnaître et s'était précipitée pour vérifier. Elle prit soin de ne pas mentionner son entrevue avec son mari et s'en alla rapidement, car son fils devait attendre son retour dans le manoir. Harry comprit qu'elle voulait surtout éviter des questions embarrassantes, mais elle lui jeta un regard plein de sous-entendus et il ne put raconter ce qui s'était vraiment passé avec le mangemort qu'elle qualifia d'inconnu. Pourtant, il mourrait d'envie de parler à Remus pour lui dire de ne pas faire de bêtise : s'il sacrifiait son histoire avec Tonks pour une femme encore amoureuse de son mari malgré leurs deux camps différents, il n'était pas sûr de supporter les remords… La seule pensée heureuse était que dans l'angoisse, Tonks s'était réfugiée dans ses bras et qu'il ne l'avait pas rejetée. Comme quoi, Remus devait vraiment être perdu entre ces deux femmes…

Mais pour ne pas trahir Narcissa qui comme tout le monde avait le droit à ses sentiments et à ses secrets, il fit comme s'il n'avait retrouvé la mémoire que très tardivement, juste avant de rentrer. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux, étant donné qu'il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il avait fait après le repas… Il dut décrire avec précision comment il s'était senti quand il était hors de son état normal, mais personne ne retrouva dans sa mémoire de sortilège parlant d'une voix autoritaire, faisant oublier tout ce qui se passait autour et paralysant les membres hormis le sortilège de l'Imperium, et Harry savait bien qu'il résistait à ce sort, aussi les membres de l'Ordre durent-ils trouver une autre piste. Or, si Harry n'avait pas eu mal à sa cicatrice et que ce n'était pas un sortilège, il ne restait plus qu'à exploiter celle qui allait vers la potion. Pour cela, on fit venir Rogue, qui semblait peu enchanté de devoir enquêter pour un adolescent qu'il détestait à une heure si tardive –ou si matinale. Cependant, le déplacement en valut la peine : il examina les verres, en particulier celui de Harry, et son verdict fut rapide et précis :

_-_Il s'agit d'une potion ayant un peu les mêmes effets qu'une potion d'asservissement, sauf qu'ils sont plus asservissants encore. Celui qui la boit devient complètement dépendant de celui qui l'a préparée. Dans le cas présent il s'agirait du Seigneur des Ténèbres, si l'on estime que les affirmations de Potter sont vraies. Une voix glaciale et autoritaire, qui donne des frissons, il ne peut s'agir que de lui. Reste à savoir qui lui a fait boire ça. Au passage, elle est interdite par la loi, il s'agirait donc de quelqu'un qui ne craint pas grand-chose, qui n'a plu rien à perdre, par exemple…

Son discours fut suivit d'un long silence que seule Mrs Weasley osa briser.

_-_Et… qui a servi le repas, ce soir ?

_-_Narcissa ! répondit immédiatement Tonks.

_-_Non, dit Remus, sûr de lui. Ce soir, c'est Drago qui nous a gentiment proposé de rendre service…

* * *

* * *

_quand je vous disais que Drago est pas toujours sympathique... bouh j'ai du mal à me remettre dans le rythme après ce stage bien creuvant... je sais même plus où j'en suis! j'ai failli poster le chapitre 6, qui est prêt à être mis... mais bon quand même j'ai lu toutes vos reviews et ça m'a fait bien plaisir d'en recevoir autant! si ça pouvait être comme ça à chaque fois, qu'est-ce que je serais contente! lol! et puis grâce à vous j'ai passé les 200 reviews! héhé, champagne! merci tout le monde, vraiment! sans vous je sais pas si j'aurais pris la peine de continuer, ou du moins de m'appliquer comme ça... donc je vous le redit: merci!_

_Stanko, et beh merci d'être un lecteur si assidu! finalement tu as trouvé un ordi au Brésil? lol! pour Ginger, oui vous la reverrez, vous inquiétez pas! un peu de patience tout de même, je vous rappelle que normalement elle ne peut pas revenir... mais vous connaissez Ginger aussi bien que moi ( voir même mieux! je sais toujours pas si je lui ai laissé les cheveux rouges après Halloween ou bien si elle a gardé ses cheveux chatains... honte à moi!) donc elle trouvera bien un moyen pour revenir! je vous en dis pas plus!  
et pour Harry en équipe de Bulgarie, ça s'est pas encore fait! Tu l'as dit toi-même, il n'est pas Bulgare ni poursuiveur... mais tout de même, joueur professionel, ça vaut la réflexion... donc vous verrez plus tard le fin mot de l'histoire..._

_Tu sais Harpiotte, j'avais promis une suite alors j'ai tenu ma promesse! je me suis beaucoup appliquée sur la fin du Prince de Sang-Mêlé, surtout pour la toute dernière phrase du dernier chapitre. Je voulais bien terminer, pour que vous restiez sur une bonne impression. J'en conclus que pour toi ça a bien marché!_

_Et beh, tu bats les reccord, Arathorn! 2 jours pour lire mes 40 chapitres? pas mal, pas mal! je suis contente que ça t'ait plu! ça me fait toujours plaisir de recevoir des reviews de nouveaux lecteurs, alors merci : -)_

_Ah Mimi-Lufkin, c'est re-toi! tes reviews m'ont manqué tu sais! tu me fais trop rire! alors autant commencer maintenant: tu reverras Ginger, t'inquiète pas! après, d'accord on a pas de nouvelles, mais c'est normal, il y a une bonne raison (ou plutôt une mauvaise, mais j'en dis pas plus...) Rassurée? Non? Bon, d'accord...  
Ensuite, pour le tome 6 en anglais, c'est sûr que ça coupe l'élan, comme tu dis... J'ai failli tout arrêter après ça! Heureusement que j'avais promis de continuer, sinon je crois que je n'aurais pas fait ces tout derniers chapitres... enfin, peut-être que ça m'aurait manqué et que j'aurais repris, je sais pas trop... Mais c'est vrai que je suis restée sur le cul quand j'ai lu le vrai tome 6... Tu peux pas savoir comment je me sentais minable à côté de ça... Toujours est-il que j'avais prévu cette réaction et que j'avais fait exprès le plan de ma suite avant de le lire, pour être sûre de continuer après, et je crois que j'avais bien fait! donc oui, j'avais prévu toute cette histoire de transfert d'âme avant de le lire... Enfin, c'était pas tout à fait comme ça au départ, mais je me suis adaptée... Le plus gros de mon intrigue a été trouvé avant.  
Pour les "têtes pas belles de Papy Voldy", je crois que c'était les dernières qu'il recevra... Je suis même pas sûre, mais je me souviens pas d'avoir prévu d'autres mauvaises surprises de ce genre... Parce que c'est bientôt le retour à Poudlard (certains comprendront pourquoi ça fait bizarre de dire ça) et qu'il vaut mieux pas embêter Harry sous le nez de Dumbledore (ça aussi d'ailleurs...).  
Et sinon, je suis désolée de dire ça parce que moi même ça me plairait bien d'assassiner Rogue (pour des raisons personnelles qui bizarrement seront les mêmes que beaucoup d'autres) mais dans ma fic, il est gentil... et oui, gentil... alors pourquoi tuer un gentil (pour le moment tout du moins, parce que plus tard, il va bien y avoir des gentils qui vont mourir, c'est la guerre après tout... héhéhé). Donc voilà, pour l'instant c'est pas dans mes intentions de tuer Rogue..._

_Oulala, Rebecca tu m'inquiètes! une secte pour Drago? bouh, j'en fais pas partie, moi! mais merci quand même! lol! et merci de m'écrire aussi régulièrement, c'est sympa!_

_Ah, encore un nouveau revieweur (ou revieweuse!)! Merci à toi, Vega! pour l'histoire entre Tonks, Remus et Narcissa, tu vas avoir la réponse en lisant ce chapitre (enfin je crois... je vous dit je suis déconnectée de ce que j'ai écrit avec mon stage...) Pour Narcissa et Drago, c'est sûr que ça va être assez compliqué entre eux deux aussi, et pour Harry et Ginger, j'ai déjà répondu... patience, patience, c'est pour bientôt, disons quelques chapitres encore, mais pas énormément en fait..._

_Ah, revoilà David ! pour la nationalité Bulgare, il y a pas vraiment d'explication: l'équiqe de Bulgarie a besoin d'un très bon joueur pour être poursuiveur, Krum se souvient de la performance de Harry lors du Tournoi des 3 Sorciers, et le capitaine bulgare lui demande d'aller le chercher, c'est tout. je crois que ça vous perturbe, ça... Harry fera bientôt son choix de toute façon...  
Ensuite, Harry ne s'interroge pas sur l'échec de Ron parce qu'il n'a pas encore "tilté"... Il est beaucoup plus perturbé d'avoir rêvé de Voldemort alors que ça n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, et ensuite avec sa discussion avec Malefoy, le reste est sorti de sa tête... Il va s'en souvenir un peu plus tard, quand même... Dans le prochain chapitre je crois...  
Et ma semaine, bah je t'ai raconté un peu ce qui s'était passé... Je suis rentrée creuvée et tout mais je regrette rien... Enfin si, je regrette une chose, mais ça je vais pas le dire ici... rendez-vous sur msn! ; -)_

_Mysm, c'est ce qu'on appelle une review courte mais claire! merci beaucoup, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant!_

_Bon ba Basile,je crois que tu as dans ce chapitre un bon exemple de ce que sait faire Malefoy... pas très sympa, je trouve... et il fera taper dessus, bien sûr, mais pas tout de suite. Alala, que dirait JKR si elle voyait de ce que j'ai fait de ses personnages, vraiment...  
Pour ce qui est de l'échec de Ron, comme je l'ai dit un peu plus haut, Harry n'a pas encore fait le lien. Il va tilter un peu plus tard quand il réentendra le nom du moniteur de Ron. Voilà pourquoi il n'en parle pas tout de suite.  
Ensuite, pour Narcissa, tu n'as pas à t'en faire: je t'assure qu'elle est du bon côté, même si dans ce chapitre elle ne tue pas son mari alors qu'elle en a l'occasion. Bon, c'est vrai qu'elle profite un peu de Harry pour les élections, mais c'était aussi ce que voulait Dumbledore, donc après tout elle ne fait qu'obéir aux ordres... Et puis regarde Sirius: sa cousine est une mangemort, son frère l'a été et tout ça, et pourtant il n'est pas mauvais! Pour elle c'est pareil. Elle n'est pas très proche de Harry, c'est sûr, mais en même temps, Harry ne fait rien pour être proche d'elle non-plus: elle reste la mère de Drago, même si elle est devenue très importante pour l'Ordre. Par contre j'avoue qu'elle a ses faiblesses comme tout le monde, et que pour elle ça sera dur de se battre contre toute sa famille réunie... Pour résumer, elle est du côté de Dumbeledore et ne changera pas de camp, mais tous ceux qu'elle aime sont dans l'autre. Alors maintenant, je ne vous dit pas si ça va avoir des conséquences... Vous verrez bien par la suite!  
Pour Fleur et Bill, c'est le couple à ne pas louper, de toute façon. Pour moi c'était obligé qu'ils finissent ensemble, que ce soit dans le 6 ou dans le 7... Et je l'ai fait dans le 7...  
Je sais pas si je répondrai à toutes tes questions dans les futurs chapitres, mais si jamais tu en as encore à me poser, n'hésite pas!_

_Boo Sullyvan, qu'est-ce que je peux te dire à part merci? pas grand chose je crois! ça m'a fait très plaisir ce que tu m'as écrit! donc voici la suite, un peu en retard sur ce que j'avais prévu, mais j'étais trop naze en revenant de mon stage et je m'attendais pas à avoir autant de review pour le dernier chapitre... pas que ça me déplaise, bien sûr!_

_Alyssa222, toi tu voudrais que Harry accepte la proposition de Krum... beh écoute tu verras bien son choix! c'est pour bientôt!_

_Hermy59184, en fait c'est pas tellement la proposition de Krum qui va faire du remue-ménage, c'est plutôt Krum en lui-même. Pour Ron et Hermione, par exemple... Et ça va beaucoup jouer sur le choix de Harry, qui jusqu'à présent hésite énormément. Même Dumbledore ne lui dit pas quoi faire, alors il est un peu perdu... Donc tous les arguments sont bons à prendre, et Krum va l'influencer, tu verras... Enfin je m'égare, là!_

_aha, maelstrom de retour (je viens de recevoir ta review, à l'instant!)! si pourries que ça, tes vacances? moi bof bof, on va dire que ça va... oui j'ai lu le tome 6 sans trop avoir de problèmes, je suis super contente! tu l'as aimé toi? et oui j'ai aussi continué ma fic, même si j'ai longemps hésité. Donc voilà, j'espère que cette suite te plaira autant que le Prince de Sang-Mêlé (le mien bien sûr) parce que c'était toi qui me conseillait d'arrêter sur cette fin pour laisser une bonne impression, non? Mon but est de faire aussi bien, voir même mieux si je peux, alors j'attends ton jugement sur les prochains chapitres! Biz à toi en espérant te voir bientôt sur msn!_

_Je suis contente que ça te plaise, Lagolia! voici la suite!_

_Drago est un peu borné, Hop'Eyes, il veut faire comme son père pour se donner de l'importance et refuse d'ouvrir les yeux sur ce qui est le mieux pour lui. Tant pis, il s'est mis Harry sur le dos, ce qui ne sera pas forcément bien pour lui (ni pour Harry, remarque...)  
Je me répète, mais je sais que Harry n'est pas poursuiveur, c'est juste que les Bulgares avaient besoin d'un joueur et que Krum a parlé de Harry en affirmant qu'il serait parfait... Donc après, est-ce qu'il ferait un bon poursuiveur s'il acceptait? Je pense... Encore une fois: vous verrez bien!_

_voilà, j'y suis... 15 reviews, c'est long pour répondre ! Mais merci à tout le monde! après 100, voici 200 reviews grâce à vous... C'est super sympa, merci encore!  
Je suis désolée pour ce petit retard, mais bon vous me comprendrez j'espère! le prochain chapitre, le 6, sera intilulé **une toute nouvelle AD**. Pas grand chose à voir avec la précédente, d'ailleurs... Mais bon! Donc je vais la poster cette semaine, disons mercredi ou jeudi... Ce sera mon dernier chapitre avant les cours... Bon courage si vous avez déjà repris! Moi j'ai mon chapitre 6 de prêt et mon 7 en cours d'écriture, donc je posterai assez vite, mais quand j'aurai épuisé mon stock, je risque de poster un peu moins vite. J'essaierai de faire rapidement, mais je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à faire 2 chapitres par semaine comme je le faisais avant... Mais promis, j'essaierai!  
Je vous fait de gros bisous à tous et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_


	42. une toute nouvelle AD

  
**Chapitre 6 : une toute nouvelle AD.**

Il était inutile de se demander pourquoi Drago ne revint jamais Square Grimmaurd à partir de cette nuit-là. Sa mère semblait choquée d'entendre les soupçons que les autres membres de l'Ordre pouvaient avoir sur lui et seul Remus trouvait encore le courage d'aller lui parler, au grand désarrois de Harry. Même si elle n'y était pour rien, le simple fait que Drago lui avait délibérément mis une potion dans son verre dans l'espoir de permettre à Voldemort de le tuer le répugnait de la famille Malefoy. Et voir Remus, qu'il aimait tant, s'acharner avec elle, le décourageait presque plus. Il ne lui avait toujours pas dit ce qui s'était réellement passé entre Narcissa et son mari : même si elle ne le lui avait pas interdit, il n'aurait pas trouvé assez de courage pour le faire car cela reviendrait à briser le cœur de Remus, et ça il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Alors, inlassablement et toujours avec ce même sentiment de culpabilité, il le regardait tenter vainement de résonner Narcissa sous l'œil triste de Tonks. Elle ne méritait pas cette souffrance. Peut-être la jugeait-il trop précipitamment, mais Narcissa ne pourrait jamais donner autant d'amour à Remus que Tonks. L'aimait-elle, seulement ? Tonks l'aimait, mais Mrs Malefoy ? Car c'était cela le problème : Narcissa était et resterait Mrs Malefoy, et elle aimait son mari. Son mari qui était un mangemort. Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne chose pour l'Ordre, finalement. Et si elle les trahissait pour rejoindre Lucius ?

Harry aurait énormément voulu partager ses doutes avec quelqu'un, mais Ron et Hermione avaient d'autres préoccupations pour le moment. Ils ne s'étaient toujours pas remis ensemble et il doutait que cela arriverait un jour. Du moins, pas avec Krum dans les parages. Celui-ci resterait jusqu'à la rentrée, puis il repartirait, avec ou sans son nouveau poursuiveur. Harry était toujours trop indécis pour pouvoir apporter une réponse.

Restait Ginny, qui écouta ce qu'il lui dit sans broncher, mais elle affirma que c'était à eux trois de régler leurs histoires de cœur, et elle n'avait rien voulu entendre de plus à leur sujet. Il prenait cela comme une preuve qu'elle avait tiré un trait sur leur propre histoire, mais inévitablement, Ginger revint dans sa tête et son cœur se resserra. Il n'avait toujours pas eu de nouvelles… C'en devenait inquiétant. Elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir oublié si vite, mais en même temps, pourquoi ne lui écrivait-elle pas ? Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ?

Hermione commencerait son stage de transplanage, et à la fin de la semaine il lui faudrait prendre le train pour Poudlard. Une nouvelle année débuterait. Une année sans Ginger, cette fois. Pas de balade auprès du lac, pas de soirées au bord de l'eau, pas d'escapades nocturnes…

Les sorciers furent appelés à venir voter par famille. Apparemment, Narcissa était bien partie pour devenir Ministre de la Magie. L'article de la Gazette avait bien servi, finalement : on votait en masse pour Mrs Malefoy, puisque Harry Potter estimait que c'était elle qui devait gagner. Mais Harry se fichait un peu de tout cela, désormais. Ou du moins, il n'avait pas vraiment le temps d'y penser. Trop de sombres pensées emplissaient sa tête, encore et toujours depuis cette nuit où il avait failli être enlevé par Lucius Malefoy.

Et bientôt, parce qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire et parce que Dumbledore l'exigeait, il fut contraint d'aller voir le directeur dans le salon des Black. Dumbledore passait rarement au quartier général : il passait le plus clair de son temps au Ministère ou à Poudlard. Aussi Harry fut-il surpris de savoir qu'il tenait à lui parler.

Quand il entra, un peu en avance, il dut déloger Tonks, qui avait enfoui son visage derrière ses mains.

_-_Excuse-moi, murmura-t-il, mais Dumbledore et moi avons rendez-vous ici…

Tonks hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait compris.

_-_Euh… Tonks ! rappela vivement Harry.

La jeune sorcière se retourna, la main sur la poignée, un regard interrogateur sur son visage triste.

_-_Remus saura choisir ce qui est bon pour lui, murmura-t-il. Autrement dit, il se rendra compte qu'il n'a aucun avenir avec elle…

Harry estima inutile de dire de qui il parlait car c'était une évidence. Il n'eut pas tort : Tonks sourit tristement et hocha à nouveau la tête.

_-_Il t'en a parlé ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

_-_Un peu…

_-_Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? s'intéressa-t-elle.

_-_Que tout est encore trop confus dans son cœur pour qu'il puisse choisir, résuma Harry.

Tonks respira profondément.

_-_Alors il est temps qu'il fasse de l'ordre dans ses sentiments, murmura-t-elle. Je n'en peux plus d'attendre.

Sur ce, elle sortit et referma la porte après elle, laissant Harry seul à ruminer ses pensées. Remus devait vraiment faire un choix ou il risquait de tout perdre. Enfin non, pas tout : lui il resterait là pour l'aider, mais avec le temps, ni Tonks ni Narcissa ne le ferait plus jamais.

Il n'eut pas réellement le temps de trouver quoi dire pour lui parler car rapidement, Dumbledore fit irruption dans la pièce, vêtu d'une longue robe de sorcier dans les tons bleu nuit. Ses yeux très clairs semblaient graves derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, mais il lui sourit d'un air rassurant et le pria de s'asseoir. Lui-même prit place juste à côté de lui, dans un autre fauteuil, et s'installa confortablement avant de daigner à prendre la parole.

_-_Alors, Harry ! Ca fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvés face à face !

Harry ne dit rien mais il pensait très fort au fond de lui que moins il parlait en face à face avec lui, mieux c'était : généralement, à chaque fois qu'ils le faisaient, c'était après ou avant quelque chose de grave. Il se rappela trop tard que Dumbledore était un excellent legilimens et lui un bien piètre occlumens : quand il leva les yeux vers ceux du directeur, il y décela sans peine une pointe de malice.

_-_Je te l'accorde, c'est en quelque sorte assez rassurant, murmura Dumbledore, mais il fallait que nous parlions, depuis ce qui a failli se passer l'autre soir. Plusieurs décisions doivent être prises.

_-_Commencez par modifier la mémoire de Drago Malefoy, bougonna Harry, ce sera déjà un gros risque en moins.

_-_Je l'ai déjà fait, dit Dumbledore en souriant. Il est incapable de se remémorer où se situe cet endroit.

_-_Bien, marmonna Harry, mais je me demande tout de même pourquoi vous lui avez fait confiance ! Lui révéler quelque chose de si important alors que son père est un mangemort !

_-_Lucius est le mari de Narcissa et ça ne t'empêche pas de l'apprécier, dit Dumbledore. Tu as tendance à juger un peu vite les gens.

_-_Et vous un peu trop lentement, murmura Harry mais il n'était pas certain que le directeur l'ait entendu. Non mais vous vous rendez compte ! J'ai failli me faire renverser par des voitures lancées à toute allure, et si Narcissa n'avait pas été là, Lucius Malefoy m'aurait livré à Voldemort, professeur !

_-_Et voilà ! Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Tu blâmes Drago parce que son père est un mangemort, mais tu remercies sa mère parce qu'elle t'a sauvé la vie ! Pourtant son mari est bien ce même mangemort !

_-_Je ne…

_-_C'est ridicule ! coupa Dumbledore. C'est bien la preuve qu'on peut aimer quelqu'un comme Lucius Malefoy sans forcément être comme lui !

_-_Puisque vous y êtes, j'aimerais vous apporter un détail qu'elle a dû omettre lors de son récit, monsieur, s'exclama Harry, bien décidé à laisser la vérité se faire entendre. Saviez-vous qu'elle était prête à mourir mais que Lucius ne l'a pas tuée ? Et que Lucius lui-même lui a demandé de le tuer, mais qu'elle a refusé ?

Dumbledore haussa un sourcil, ce qui lui donna une allure assez étrange, mais Harry fut déconcerté en ne voyant aucune trace de colère ou de surprise sur son visage. Il eut l'impression que le directeur se fichait complètement de ce qu'il venait de dire.

_-_En quoi cela te gène-t-il, Harry ? demanda le vieil homme.

C'était ce qu'il avait deviné : Dumbledore trouvait cela normal… Décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais ce sorcier ! Toujours à voir le bon côté des choses…

_-_Professeur, je crois que si Narcissa refuse de tuer un mangemort, autant qu'elle laisse tout de suite tomber ses projets au sein de l'Ordre ! dit fortement Harry.

_-_Il y a une nuance que tu sembles ne pas saisir, Harry, déclara Dumbledore très calmement. Narcissa a refusé de tuer un mangemort, certes, mais pas n'importe lequel : son mari, avec qui elle a partagé sa vie, avec qui elle a eu un fils qu'elle aime plus que tout au monde…

_-_Elle aime encore Lucius, bougonna Harry. Et c'est réciproque.

_-_Où est le problème ?

Dumbledore lui jeta un regard si profond que Harry ne put le soutenir. Rougissant, il baissa les yeux et ne répondit rien.

_-_Où est le problème ? répéta le directeur, toujours aussi posément. Tu sembles t'opposer à cela, alors dis-moi pourquoi ! Je ne te blâmerai pas, chacun à son point de vue, j'en ai bien conscience…

_-_Et bien, si elle refuse de le tuer alors qu'il était sur le point de me livrer à Voldemort, Voldemort qui allait me torturer jusqu'à la mort, ne pourrait-elle pas… Enfin je ne sais pas… Ne pourrait-elle pas faire quelque chose de stupide pour lui ? Ne pourrait-elle pas nous laisser tomber ?

_-_Par amour pour lui, tu veux dire ? Non… Si elle avait voulu agir par amour pour lui, elle aurait laissé Lucius te prendre, ce soir-là… Car je doute que son Maître soit très content de lui, à l'heure qu'il est. Il a dû être puni sévèrement, si tu veux mon avis. Alors non, je ne crois qu'elle puisse faire quelque chose de stupide.

_-_Mais pourtant, elle couvre son fils, même s'il m'a drogué ! Qui sait de quoi il est encore capable ? Et qu'est-ce que c'était, cette potion qu'il a mise dans mon verre ?

_-_Comme l'a dit le professeur Rogue, il s'agit d'une potion interdite à la vente. La préparer est considéré comme un acte de magie noire car elle est vraiment très dangereuse. Nous avons tous eu très peur, quand nous avons appris ta disparition, et comme tu l'as si bien dit, sans Narcissa tu serais peut-être déjà mort au moment où nous parlons.

_-_Lucius Malefoy aurait très bien pu l'être lui-aussi, persista Harry avec mauvaise foi.

_-_Pardonne-moi, mais tu deviens ridicule, Harry. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que si Lucius n'avait pas été un mangemort, tu aurais trouvé cela tout à fait normal que Narcissa soit prête à mourir pour lui ! Mais non, tu t'acharnes sous prétexte que Lucius n'est pas quelqu'un de bien… En fin de compte je crois que tu cherches un prétexte contre Narcissa, Harry…

Dumbledore avait baissé la voix pour terminer sa phrase et Harry y décela un soupçon de reproche. A vrai dire, oui, il cherchait la petite bête contre elle. Pourquoi ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Sans doute était-ce parce qu'elle faisait souffrir Tonks et Remus, ces deux personnes qu'il aimait tant…

_-_Je sais que j'ai raison, murmura Dumbledore.

Harry ne répondit rien. Que pouvait-il dire, de toute manière ?

_-_Il est normal que tu t'inquiètes pour Mr Lupin, tu sais, renchérit Dumbledore. Etre déchiré entre deux femmes est une situation très embarrassante, pas agréable du tout, et parfois même douloureuse, mais ce n'est pas à toi de décider ce qu'il advient de faire.

_-_Je veux simplement l'empêcher de faire une grosse bêtise ! se défendit Harry. Narcissa ne l'aime pas, elle aime encore et toujours Lucius ! Il est persuadé qu'elle a tiré un trait sur leur histoire tout comme je l'étais avant que je ne voie… enfin, avant qu'elle lui laisse la vie sauve. Je ne veux pas qu'il sacrifie ses sentiments pour Tonks pour une femme qui ne lui rendra jamais la pareille, c'est tout ! Elle se fiche complètement de ses sentiments et le fait espérer en vain ! Elle n'a pas le droit de jouer avec son cœur comme ça !

_-_Je comprends ta colère, Harry, assura Dumbledore, mais une fois encore, ce n'est pas à toi de décider. Remus est un grand garçon qui sait ce qu'il fait. S'il estime que revenir vers Nymphadora est la chose à faire, il le fera.

_-_Et sinon ?

_-_L'amour peut être très douloureux… dit Dumbledore.

Harry laissa s'échapper un soupir de colère.

_-_Pourquoi ne lui dit-elle pas tout simplement qu'il n'y a aucune chance ? se désola-t-il. Pourquoi le laisse-t-elle gâcher ce qu'il a vécu avec Tonks ? C'est cruel !

_-_Mais c'est comme ça. Peut-être estime-t-elle qu'au contraire, il y a des chances…

_-_Mais elle aime son mari !

_-_Aimais-tu Ginny Weasley ? demanda subitement Dumbledore.

_-_Mais… Quoi ?

Harry fit la grimace. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait, tout d'un coup ? Pourquoi se mettait-il à parler de sa vie privée ? Ca ne le regardait nullement !

_-_Cette histoire n'a rien à voir, professeur, et j'avais espéré que vous n'entreriez pas à ce point dans ma vie privée… Comment avez-vous su ?

_-_Là n'est pas la question et justement, cela a tout à voir avec ce dont nous parlions. Premièrement parce que c'est bien la preuve que les gens qui s'insinuent dans votre vie privée sans y avoir été invités sont de véritables plaies. Secondement parce que c'est aussi la preuve que les sentiments peuvent changer à une allure surprenante, comme tu en as fait l'expérience. Et troisièmement parce que cela prouve encore que le temps peut être bénéfique dans les histoires d'amour et que parfois, il faut passer par de dures épreuves avant de rencontrer le vrai bonheur. N'est-ce pas vous-même ce que vous avez vécu, avec Miss Fitgeralds ? Je crois que si, c'est exactement ce qui s'est passé : une nouvelle arrivante, puis une dispute, puis un nouveau départ, encore plus beau que le précédent… C'est ce qui va se passer dans le cas de Remus, Harry, je t'en fais la promesse…

Le jeune homme sourit tristement mais accepta de croire en Dumbledore. Il lui avait toujours fait confiance et jamais il ne l'avait déçu, hormis peut-être lors de sa cinquième année… Mais c'était déjà oublié, alors bon…

_-_Bien maintenant que ce point-là est réglé, dit le directeur en souriant, ses yeux bleus scintillants, il est sans doute temps de t'énoncer la réelle raison de cet entretien !

_-_Je vous écoute, monsieur.

_-_Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins, Harry. J'aimerai que tu prennes des cours particuliers avec moi.

_-_Des cours particuliers ?

Harry sentit son cœur s'emballer s'excitation.

_-_Occlumencie, legilimencie, duel aussi, enchantements… Des choses qui pourront t'être utiles, en clair, dit le vieil homme.

_-_C'est par rapport à la prophétie que vous faites cela ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Harry.

_-_Oui et non.

Dubledore baissa les yeux et pour une des premières fois de sa vie, Harry le vit rougir.

_-_Bien sûr, tout ça t'aidera quand le moment sera venu, mais tu sais… Je tiens beaucoup à toi et désormais, tu auras besoin de beaucoup d'entraînement pour pouvoir survivre à tout ce qui t'attend…

Harry sourit devant la gêne du directeur. Alors comme ça, il tenait à lui ? Il en était très touché : il avait toujours pensé qu'il prenait soin de lui uniquement pour l'accomplissement de sa prophétie.

_-_On commence quand ? demanda-t-il, soudain très joyeux.

_-_Demain. Par un cours de duel, si tu le veux bien.

_-_D'accord, j'y serai ! s'exclama-t-il en se levant. Euh… Où allons-nous nous entraîner, professeur ?

_-_Dans cette salle-même…

_-_Parfait. Et euh… A quelle heure ?

Harry se rendit compte qu'il était si excité par l'idée de recevoir des cours particuliers avec Dumbledore en personne qu'il était prêt à les recevoir sans même savoir ce qu'il fallait savoir. Légèrement confus, il se rassit en tentant de garder un visage neutre et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Dumbledore, qui souriait largement.

_-_Demain, quatorze heures dans ce salon, Harry, dit celui-ci très calmement. Quand, à Poudlard, tu devras parler de nos petites séances, tu emploieras le terme « AD », que tu connais bien sûr parfaitement…

Harry faillit s'étouffer en avalant sa salive de travers. Avait-il bien entendu ? Dumbledore l'observa derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, les yeux pétillants de malice.

_-_L'AD ? répéta Harry en souriant à son tour. Vous êtes entrain de me dire que nos leçons seront appelées « Armée de Dumbledore », comme le groupe que j'avais fondé ?

Dumbledore hocha la tête, visiblement amusé de sa réaction.

_-_Y aurait-il un problème, Harry ? questionna-t-il d'une voix faussement inquiète. Nous pouvons trouver un autre nom, si celui-ci ne te convient pas !

_-_Oh si, si, celui-là me convient parfaitement ! dit précipitamment Harry. C'est juste que… Pourquoi ce nom ?

_-_Et bien j'ai pensé que cela te rappellerait de bons souvenirs, expliqua Dumbledore, et que tu serais encore plus enthousiasmé que tu ne l'es déjà par nos séances si tu les considérais comme une toute nouvelle AD… Je me suis peut-être trompé…

_-_Non ! s'exclama Harry. Non, au contraire ! Je suis ravi de pouvoir recommencer avec l'AD, même si elle est un peu différente !

_-_Dans ce cas, à demain ! dit Dumbledore avec un petit clin d'œil à peine visible.

Harry sourit et se leva, ayant retrouvé toute sa bonne humeur. Une toute nouvelle AD… Très différente de la précédente, c'était certain mais une AD quand même… Cette idée lui remplissait le cœur de joie : il allait enfin pouvoir se défendre convenablement, et peut-être même obtenir une chance contre Voldemort ! Quand Ron et Hermione sauraient ça ! Enfin, il leur dirait séparément, ce serait plus sûr ; au moins, il ne risquerait pas de finir en garde du corps pour l'un d'eux…

Cependant, il perdit un peu d'enthousiasme le lendemain quand Dumbledore l'envoya une première fois valser contre un mur. Toute la soirée de la veille il n'avait fait qu'imaginer comment seraient ces leçons, dont lui seul aurait le droit. Il avait vu cela comme un privilège… Mais il se rendit vite compte que ses séances privées avec le directeur ne seraient pas forcément un partie de plaisir. Il fut à peine rentré dans le salon que Dumbledore testa ses réflexes. D'ordinaire, il n'avait pas vraiment de problème de rapidité, grâce à son poste de Quidditch, mais ne s'y attendant pas du tout, il sentit ses pieds décoller du sol avant même de comprendre ce qui se passait et fut violemment projeté contre la tapisserie des Black.

_-_Il va falloir faire un peu plus attention que cela, Harry ! avertit Dumbledore. Je t'aurais tué si j'en avais eu envie…

_-_Bonjour, professeur ! grogna Harry en se relevant péniblement.

Il aurait pensé être accueilli plus chaleureusement.

_-_Tes ennemis ne seront jamais chaleureux avec toi, mets-toi bien cela en tête ! dit Dumbledore en souriant, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées et Harry se doutait que c'était justement ce qu'il avait fait. Pas trop de mal ?

Harry grimaça. C'était un peu tard pour s'en préoccuper, vraiment ! Il se massa l'arrière de la tête, où une bosse commençait à gonfler douloureusement. Son dos craqua quand il se mit debout. Son talon lui fit mal quand il le posa au sol… Décidément, Dumbledore y avait été un peu fort pour son premier sortilège contre lui !

_-_Ne montre pas que tu as mal, Harry, demanda le directeur. Ca pourrait avantager ton adversaire.

_-_Facile à dire ! bougonna Harry en se massant le coude.

Dumbledore sourit, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi.

_-_Ce n'est pas drôle ! bouda-t-il. Vous auriez pu me prévenir que vous alliez m'attaquer dès le début ! Je me serais tenu prêt !

_-_Ce n'est pas à ton adversaire de te dire de te tenir prêt, tu sais, Harry !

_-_A vous entendre, on croirait que vous êtes devenu mon ennemi ! grogna Harry.

_-_Il faut que tu saches que durant ces leçons de duel, je deviens _réellement_ ton ennemi, dit calmement Dumbledore.

_-_Pardon ?

Harry lui jeta un regard si dérouté qu'il en fut presque déconcerté. Son ennemi ? N'était-il pas censé s'entraîner, recevoir des conseils et tout ça ?

_-_Ton ennemi, oui, répéta Dumbledore. Pour chaque leçon. C'est ce qui sera le plus efficace. Ton but sera de m'atteindre. Non, peu m'importe si tu me blesses ou pas, ajouta-t-il devant la mine déconfite de Harry. Plus tu me fais mal, mieux ce sera, si j'ose dire. John McClaggan m'a dit que tu as déjà de très bonnes bases. Tu sais te battre, désormais. Il suffit juste que tu te perfectionnes. C'est pourquoi il va falloir être très imaginatif pour me déstabiliser. Ce sera le petit plus qui peut tout changer.

_-_Et comment suis-je censé faire ? demanda Harry, soudain beaucoup plus anxieux quant à l'issu de ces leçons.

_-_Et bien pour le moment, rien. Il te suffira de te battre comme tu l'as toujours fait, avec tes connaissances personnelles, mais quand tu arriveras à Poudlard, j'aimerais que tu effectues des recherches à la bibliothèque.

_-_Mais professeur ! Je vais passer mes ASPICs ! Comment pourrai-je trouver le temps de faire des recherches en plus de mes devoirs ?

Cette fois, Dumbledore parut irrité, voir même en colère.

_-_Crois-tu vraiment que cette attitude négative te permettra de vaincre Lord Voldemort ?

Harry baissa les yeux, tout d'un coup honteux. Voir Dumbledore en colère contre lui était pire que tout. Rogue avait déjà été en colère contre lui, McGonagall avait déjà été en colère contre lui, Remus avait déjà été en colère contre lui. Mais jamais Dumbledore.

_-_Pour gagner un duel, la force ne fait pas tout, Harry ! Tu devras être ingénieux, surprendre ton ennemi ! Que feras-tu quand tu affronteras Voldemort ? _Expelliarmus_ ?

Harry ne répondit rien et lui jeta un regard noir. C'était bien l'une des premières fois qu'il lui faisait ça à lui, Dumbledore. Mais il savait au fond de lui que le vieux sorcier avait raison : il ne connaissait pas assez de sorts vraiment efficaces pour un duel. Enfin, pour un duel contre Voldemort, tout du moins. Il faudrait qu'il en découvre d'autres, là-dessus il n'avait pas tort…

_-_Bien. Donc quand tu auras du temps libre, tu iras à la bibliothèque, reprit Dumbledore d'une voix plus calme. Je pourrai moi-même t'apprendre quelques sortilèges utiles.

_-_D'accord, monsieur.

_-_Et j'aimerais aussi que tu t'entraînes un peu à faire de la magie sans baguette. Je serai là pour t'aider.

_-_Très bien.

Harry écoutait à peine ce qu'on lui disait. Il se sentait un peu confus. Dumbledore le perturbait, aujourd'hui. Les leçons qu'il lui donnaient seraient très différentes de celles qu'il avait imaginées… Le directeur était distant, presque froid avec lui. C'était très déstabilisant pour lui qui l'avait toujours vu gentil et chaleureux, prêt à l'aider s'il en avait besoin et toujours calme et volontaire. Heureusement, il n'adopterait cette attitude que pour les cours de duel, et c'était sûrement l'effet qu'il avait désiré : le perturber pour le mettre à l'épreuve… Il voulait le mettre un peu dans les conditions de son futur combat contre Voldemort, sûrement… Après tout, ça ne pouvait pas lui être défavorable, s'il s'entraînait ainsi, comme dans sa future situation… Mais tout de même, le faire démarrer de cette manière sans le prévenir, c'était un peu fort !

_-Expelliarmus_ !

Dumbledore l'avait encore attaqué sans le prévenir… Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir et à nouveau fut projeté contre le mur derrière lui tellement le sort était puissant. Sa baguette atterrit tranquillement dans les mains du vieux sorcier, le visage toujours impassible.

Harry voulut dire quelque chose, se plaindre de ne pas l'avoir prévenu, mais il se tut devant le regard déçu de Dumbledore. Et voilà, après la colère, la déception… Mais que se passait-il, à la fin ? Allait-il devoir subir cette gêne à chaque leçon de duel ? Devrait-il affronter ce Dumbledore-là, si différent de celui qu'il connaissait d'ordinaire ?

_-_Je croyais t'avoir dit que tout au long de cette leçon et jusqu'à sa dernière minute, nous serions ennemis ?

_-_Facile à dire ! bougonna Harry en tentant de se relever. Comment voulez-vous que je fasse ?

_-_Et comment feras-tu si un jour, quelqu'un qui t'est cher passe du mauvais côté et que par un concours de circonstances, vous deviez vous battre ? demanda Dumbledore avec impatience. Tu n'es pas dans un petit monde parfait, Harry ! C'est la guerre ! Tu vas être amené à être poussé à bout de nerfs, c'est inévitable ! Et c'est pour ça que je fais tout cela ! Ca ne m'amuse pas de devoir te monter contre moi pendant le temps que dure une leçon, bien au contraire ! Mais c'est nécessaire, je veux que tu comprennes ça !

_-_Je comprends, murmura Harry, c'est juste… bizarre de vous voir comme ça me jeter des sorts !

_-_Je te teste, c'est tout ! expliqua Dumbledore. Et apparemment ce n'est pas encore au point… _Expelliarmus_ !

Mais cette fois Harry s'y était attendu : il eut le temps d'éviter le sort en se déplaçant latéralement. Dumbledore attaqua une deuxième fois dans la seconde qui suivit mais son sortilège fut absorbé par le bouclier qu'il avait pris soin de créer. Cependant, dans la hâte, il ne le fit pas très puissant et il explosa au premier contact.

_-_Voilà qui est mieux ! s'exclama Dumbledore. Attaque-moi.

Harry n'était certain d'avoir bien compris.

_-_Pardon ?

_-_Attaque-moi ! répéta Dumbledore.

Harry le dévisagea comme s'il avait perdu la raison. Il ne pouvait pas sérieusement lui demander de lui jeter un sort ! De toute façon il ne le ferait pas. Attaquer Dumbledore était quelque chose d'impossible pour lui. Il fit tout simplement non de la tête.

_-_Je suis ton ennemi, Harry, rappela le vieil homme.

A nouveau, Harry fit non de la tête.

_-_Non ? s'étonna Dumbledore. C'est ce que nous allons voir ! Je suis ton ennemi, Harry ! _Endoloris_ !

Cette fois, Harry fut trop surpris pour pouvoir réagir. La lumière rouge qui sortit de la baguette magique du directeur le frappa de plein fouet, en pleine poitrine. Une douleur aiguë, insupportable, l'envahit soudain et il eut envie de mourir pour mettre fin à cette horrible souffrance. Comment Dumbledore avait-il osé ? Il avait tellement mal… Il ne fallait pas qu'il hurle, non ! Il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir… Il fallait qu'il serre les dents. La douleur allait passer, comme toujours. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il souffrait ainsi, après tout…

Puis la douleur s'en alla. Le corps encore légèrement tremblant, étendu au sol, Harry lança à celui qui lui avait fait ça un regard meurtrier. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Dumbledore agissait ainsi, mais il attaquerait, c'était sûr ! C'était ce qu'il voulait, de toute façon !

_-Expelliarmus_ !

Dumbledore, même si on l'agressait et même s'il venait de jeter à son élève favoris un sortilège impardonnable, sourit en évitant le sort que Harry lui lançait. Le jeune homme, en revanche, n'avait plus du tout envie de rire. Dumbledore était trop allé trop loin. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça, même si c'était nécessaire pour son entraînement. Il lui pouvait tout faire sauf ça.

_-_Stupefix ! cria-t-il, fou de rage.

Le sortilège fut tellement puissant qu'il ricocha contre un mur en laissant une longue trace noire sur la tapisserie.

_-_Bien, Harry, très bien ! s'exclama Dumbledore, qui semblait ravi de le voir se réveiller. Mais tu es trop prévisible ! Surprends-moi !

Mais quoi qu'il puisse dire, surprendre Dumbledore n'était pas chose aisée. Harry se rendit compte à quel point il avait besoin d'apprendre d'autres sortilèges, pour se donner le maximum de chances. Ceux qu'il utilisait déjà étaient bien trop classiques, trop banals. Trop prévisibles, comme l'avait dit Dumbledore.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier se décida à ne plus faire que se défendre. Un sourire aux lèvres (et Harry lui fit bien remarquer que ses ennemis ne lui souriaient généralement pas de cette manière), il se mit à attaquer à son tour, forçant le jeune homme à se concentrer sur deux choses à la fois. Harry comprit bien que la difficulté augmentait d'un cran. Sans cesser de fixer son adversaire avec des yeux qu'il rendait froids, il visait un peu toutes les parties du corps de Dumbledore en tentant d'en toucher une, mais même s'il n'y parvint pas, il ne relâcha pas l'effort et tint bon, évitant la pluie sortilèges qui s'abattit soudain sur lui. Il dut cependant se réfugier derrière le canapé pour se mettre en sécurité et se reposer un peu. Décidément, c'était autre chose de se battre avec Dumbledore comparé à McClaggan ! Déjà que celui-ci avait un bon niveau…

_-Expelliarmus_ ! _Stupefix_ ! _Endoloris _! _Stupefix_ !

Les sortilèges cessèrent tous subitement et Harry entendit Dumbledore diriger ses pas vers lui. Le bout de sa baguette apparut lentement et il se décida en une fraction de seconde. Ayant conscience que tenter de le désarmer ne servirait à rien puisque, encore une fois, il parviendrait à éviter son sort, il s'allongea au sol dans une position choisie au hasard, créa un bouclier autour de lui et ferma les yeux, cessant de respirer malgré son rythme cardiaque plutôt rapide. Il avait du souffle, tout de même ! Bien entendu, il ne pourrait pas tenir très longtemps ainsi, mais ce serait peut-être suffisant…

Le silence dans la salle fut parfait. Dumbledore s'approchait sans doute encore, pour voir où il se trouvait, mais il ne fallait pas qu'il bouge, ni qu'il respire. Il voulait être surpris ? Et bien il serait surpris !

_-_Harry ? murmura Dumbledore.

Le jeune sorcier en déduisit qu'il l'observait. Son plan semblait marcher… Encore quelques secondes à tenir…

_-_Harry ? Ne fais pas l'idiot, s'il te plait !

Lui, faire l'idiot ? Non ! Il s'amusait juste un peu… Lui-même lui avait dit d'être imaginatif, après tout !

_-Enervatum_ !

Le sortilège fut absorbé par le bouclier de Harry qui ne bougea pas. Le directeur ne dit rien et retenta le sort mais rien ne se produisit.

_-_Bon sang ! s'exclama-t-il et sa voix trahit son anxiété. Harry !

Il se précipita vers le jeune homme et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Harry estima qu'il était temps et reprenant son souffle, il retira son bouclier et désarma Dumbledore qui, encore trop inquiet, ne vit rienarriver. Pourtant, quand il comprit dans quel piège il était tombé, il sourit et tendit à Harry une main pour l'aider à se relever.

_-_C'était très bien joué, Harry ! Où as-tu appris à faire un tel bouclier ?

_-_J'ai eu un bon professeur l'année dernière, répondit Harry en remerciant intérieurement McClaggan pour avoir insisté sur ce point du programme pendant les cours.

_-_Ah ! John serait ravi de l'apprendre !

Harry saisit sa main et se releva péniblement.

_-_Je crois que ça suffira pour aujourd'hui ! dit Dumbledore.

_-_Déjà ?

Harry se surprit lui-même à vouloir continuer encore un peu. Quelques minutes auparavant, il était prêt à partir tellement il était déconcerté… Il était vrai que Dumbledore avait été très spécial, au début de la séance, mais finalement, une fois que le duel avait été lancé, il était devenu un adversaire comme un autre… C'était étrange, mais Harry aimait beaucoup se battre en duel quand il savait que l'issu serait forcément bonne. Or, Dumbledore (même s'il affirmait que pendant les leçons ils devenaient ennemis) n'iraient jamais jusqu'à lui faire vraiment beaucoup de mal… Bien sûr, il affrontait un directeur très différent de celui qu'il connaissait d'ordinaire, mais c'était bien utile, en fin de compte. Certes, c'était difficile de lui jeter des sorts, mais il avait raison : si l'un de ses proches passait du côté de Voldemort, il faudrait bien qu'il sache se battre contre cette personne, même si pour lui c'était dur… Et au moins, il avait enfin eu la preuve que son répertoire de sortilèges de duels restait bien trop restreint. Tant pis pour les devoirs, la prophétie passerait avant tous le reste, cette année !

* * *

Comme il l'avait prévu, Ron attendait impatiemment dans la chambre pour recevoir des explications sur comment cette première séance en face à face avec Dumbledore s'était passée, et bientôt Remus les rejoignit sur le lit pour lui-aussi obtenir quelques renseignements. Harry se rappela de ce qu'avait dit Dumbledore, aussi se promit-il de ne plus lui parler de Tonks et de Narcissa, mais un désir ardent de le secouer pour lui faire comprendre que Tonks était la femme de sa vie le prenait de temps en temps pendant qu'il leur racontait un peu tout ce qu'il avait fait durant l'après-midi. 

_-_Wow, c'est dément ! s'exclama Ron. J'étais loin d'imaginer que ça se passerait comme ça ! Tu vois, je voyais plutôt ça comme ça : Dumbledore t'apprend plein de sortilèges et après il te les fait mettre en application.

_-_Tu sais, Ron, tu auras beau connaître des tas de formules, si tu perds tes moyens devant le danger, elles te serviront jamais à rien ! dit Remus. C'est pour ça que Dumbledore préfère lui dire de faire des recherches pour ensuite les faire devenir des automatismes en s'exerçant le plus possible au combat. C'est un peu la même méthode que John McClaggan, apparemment. Il vous faisait vous battre entre vous de temps en temps, c'est cela ?

Harry hocha la tête.

_-_C'est le meilleur moyen d'acquérir le coup de main, reprit Remus. Il faut s'exercer, s'exercer encore, et au fur et à mesure utiliser de nouvelles formules. A force de les répéter en combattant, elles deviennent automatiques.

Il s'arrêta car quelqu'un avait frappé à la porte. Harry se leva pour aller ouvrir, étant le plus proche, et ne put retenir son exclamation de surprise à la vue d'une Hermione en larmes. Il mit quelques secondes avant de se souvenir qu'elle avait dû passer son test de transplanage.

_-_Je te cherchais, sanglota-t-elle. J'ai raté, Harry ! C'est horrible ! J'ai raté mon test !

Ron s'allongea sur son lit et fit comme si personne ne pleurait devant lui. La situation n'avait pas dû s'arranger entre eux…

_-_C'est la première fois que je rate un examen !

Harry, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire, la prit dans ses bras et l'étreignit fraternellement.

_-_Ecoute, ce n'est pas trop grave… murmura-t-il. Tu le repasseras plus tard ! Pourquoi pas à Noël ?

_-_C'est déjà plein jusqu'à l'été prochain ! se lamenta Hermione. Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir sans mon permis de transplaner ? Tout le monde l'a eu sauf moi, ici !

_-_Merci de faire comme si je n'existais pas, grogna Ron sans le regarder.

Remus et Harry se jetèrent un regard du coin de l'œil. C'était tout de même étrange qu'elle ne l'ait pas eu… Hermione était la meilleure élève que Harry connaissait ! Elle aurait dû l'avoir ! Que s'était-il passé ? Ron, à la limite, c'était compréhensible, mais elle !

_-_Mon moniteur ne comprend pas pourquoi je n'ai pas réussi… Même Ron avait déjà transplané, même s'il se démembrait ! Tandis que moi, rien !

_-_Quel moniteur s'est occupé de toi ? demanda Remus, avec une curiosité évidente sur le visage tandis que Ron serrait les poings à la remarque qu'on venait de faire sur lui.

_-_Un bulgare, sanglota Hermione, je pensais que c'était encourageant, vous comprenez, un bulgare comme Viktor !

Ron poussa un grognement, les yeux toujours fixés au plafond, mais Harry ne s'en rendit pas compte. Quelque chose dans sa mémoire s'était réveillé. Il avait fait un rêve, l'autre jour, avec Voldemort et un employé du Ministère. Un bulgare, s'il se souvenait bien… Et d'ailleurs, puisqu'il y pensait… N'était-ce pas le même homme qui avait pris Ron pour son stage ? N'avait-il pas dit quelque chose à son sujet ?

_-_Son nom ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

_-_Gorislav Iestrati…

Gorislav Iestrati… Oui, c'était bel et bien le mangemort qu'il avait vu dans son rêve. Ce mangemort qui avait dit à Voldemort qu'un môme avait lamentablement échoué tandis que _lui_, il avait réussi…

Un éclair de compréhension illumina son esprit. Alors c'était un coup monté… Voldemort avait fait en sorte qu'il soit le seul des trois à obtenir son permis de transplaner… Mais pourquoi ? A quoi cela allait-il servir ?

_-_Attends… murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour les autres. C'est impossible…

_-_Quoi ?

_-_L'autre nuit, quand j'ai rêvé de Voldemort, il y avait un mangemort à ses côtés. Du nom de Gorislav Iestrati… Et il parlait de quelqu'un qui venait d'échouer lamentablement son test… Je… Je crois qu'il parlait de Ron.

Remus haussa les sourcils.

_-_Tu en es certain ?

_-_Comment ça, il parlait de moi ? s'exclama Ron, se redressant enfin pour les regarder tous les trois. Je n'ai quand même pas été si lamentable ! Moi au moins j'ai réussi à le faire plus d'une fois, même si je me suis démembré !

_-_Tu penses que Iestrati serait un mangemort, et que les échecs de Ron et de Hermione aient été prévus ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

_-_Ca serait possible, non ? Je ne sais pas à quoi ça l'avance de les avoir fait rater, mais désormais je suis le seul des trois à pouvoir transplaner ! Peut-être que c'était le souhait de Voldemort !

_-_Alors mon moniteur était un mangemort ? s'étrangla Hermione. Oh mon Dieu ! Je vais demander à Viktor s'il le connaît !

_-_Viktor, encore Viktor ! gronda Ron. Tu ne peux pas arrêter de nous pomper l'air avec ton Vicky ?

_-_Vicky ? _Vicky _? s'époumona Hermione. M'as-tu déjà entendue une fois l'appeler Vicky?

_-_Non, mais je suis certain qu'au fond de toi c'est comme ça que tu l'appelles ! _Vicky d'amour, où es-tu _? _Vicky, viens-là, Ron est parti_ !

_-_S'il vous plait… tenta Harry.

_-Quoi_ ? Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? gronda Hermione. Espèce d'imbécile ! Si tu étais moins jaloux, peut-être que tu penserais autrement !

_-_Et peut-être pas ! cria Ron, devenu écarlate. Depuis qu'il est arrivé il n'y en a plus que pour lui ! Tout ce qu'il attendait c'était que nous nous séparions, et c'est ce que nous avons fait ! Alors vas-y ! Vas voir Vicky chéri et fais semblant !

_-_Semblant de _quoi_ ? s'emporta Hermione.

_-_Eh ho, tous les deux ! tenta à son tour Remus.

_-_Semblant de t'intéresser à lui ! rétorqua Ron comme s'il n'y avait eu aucune interruption. Oui, semblant ! rajouta-t-il devant l'expression choquée de Hermione. Tu ne l'aimes pas, tu fais juste semblant parce que tu n'oses pas lui dire non ! _Hermioneuuu, tu peux me conduire à ma chambre ? Hermioneuuu, je t'aime, tu m'aimes ?_

Hermione parut tellement choquée d'entendre cela qu'elle ne put ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, mais Harry nota que Ron n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Hermione ne disait jamais non à Viktor Krum, même quand cela signifiait qu'elle devait faire quelque chose qui l'ennuyait profondément. Il avait déjà remarqué cela, en effet…

_-_Tu dis n'importe quoi, Ronald ! gronda-t-elle finalement. Tu remets toute la faute sur moi et sur le fait que j'aime faire plaisir à Viktor parce que c'est quelqu'un d'extrêmement sensible et touchant, _lui_ ! Mais en fin de compte tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est toi le véritable problème. C'est toi qui a piqué une crise de jalousie en le voyant arriver. C'est toi qui a tout déformé depuis son arrivée !

_-_Non ! C'est toi qui refuseras d'accepter la vérité jusqu'à ce qu'il parte ! Tant qu'il sera là, tu joueras la bonne petite Hermioneuuu bien sage, mais tu n'es pas comme ça, Hermione, et tu le sais très bien. Tu n'as jamais aimé Krum et tant qu'il sera là, tu ne l'accepteras pas !

Harry, à ce moment, sut ce qu'il devait faire. Ses amis ne pouvaient continuer à se disputer ainsi pour une bêtise. Hermione, comme l'avait dit Ron, n'aimait pas sincèrement Krum, et Ron, comme l'avait dit Hermione, était beaucoup trop jaloux de lui. Entre eux deux s'était dressée une barrière : Viktor Krum. Or, cette barrière était apparue à cause de lui, et une seule chose pourrait la faire s'en aller. Harry ne savait pas s'il regretterait un jour ce qu'il allait faire, mais pour Ron et Hermione, il le ferait. Il refuserait le poste de poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Bulgarie. Il ne prendrait pas de risque inutile, et il n'irai jamais à Los Angeles voir Ginger. C'était dur à accepter, mais c'était ce qu'il ferait. Il le ferait dès qu'il verrait Krum. Quant à Ginger… Et bien ce serait pour plus tard. Son cœur avait décidé que cette fois, ce serait à Ron et Hermione d'avoir droit au bonheur. Trop souvent il les avait délaissés au cours de l'année passée : il se rattraperait en se sacrifiant… Et en sacrifiant la seule possibilité en vue de revoir celle qu'il aimait. Cruel dilemme, certes, mais nécessaire. Ne disait-on pas « Loin des yeux, loin du cœur » ? Et bien pour une fois, ce proverbe mentait, car malgré la distance, c'était encore àGinger qu'il pensait…

* * *

_voilà qui résout un gros problème... donc pour tous ceux qui trouvaient cela un peu tordu, rassurez-vous : il ne fera pas partie de l'équipe de Bulgarie... pour les autres, ne vous inquiétez pas, on entendra encore beaucoup parler de Quidditch, cette année..._

_Hop'Eyes, et beh voilà, la décision est prise... pas de Quidditch dans l'équipe de Bulgarie pour Harry... Tu étais l'un de ceux que ça intriguait, ce poste de poursuiveur, si je me souviens bien! Donc voilà, plus besoin de se poser des questions..._

_Maelstrom, tu me donneras ton jugement tout à la fin! pour le match de Quidditch duchapitre précédent, j'ai trouvé ça sympa à écrire, je suis contente que ça t'ait plu! Je voulais faire l'arbitre Ron encore plus injuste, mais ça faisait peut-être trop après... Bon, sinon ça fait un bout qu'on s'est pas parlé sur msn! faudrait changer ça! ; -)_

_Ah, Mimi Lufkin! encore une review à ta façon! j'adore! lol! et oui, c'est la guerre, il va y avoir des morts... tu as l'air très impatiente de savoir quels "gentils" vont mourir... patience, patience... et ramasse ton sourire d'ange! lol! et t'inquiète pas, Lucius ne va pas mourir... Enfin il va être bien puni, quand même... Donc Remus n'aura pas la voix libre pour le moment... pour le moment...  
sinon, comme c'est moi "l'auteuse" et ba j'ai décidé que Harry ne ferait pas partie de l'équipe de Quidditch. Il a le monde à sauver, comme tu dis, et surtout deux amis avant qu'ils ne s'entretuent pour des conneries!  
Et pour Rita, c'est sur que le "Blonde ou brune?" "Rousse", ça casse... tu m'as bien fait rire dans ta review! lol!  
Pour mon rythme de publication, il va peut-être pas baisser tant que ça, finalement... En fait je posterai aussi rapidement que possible : peut-être que je vais continuer à faire 2 chapitres par semaine du moment que je trouve le temps, je sais pas trop... Ca va dépendre des profs... Pas beaucoup de devoirs, beaucoup de chapitres; plein de devoirs, beaucoup moins de chapitres! c'est aussi simple que ça! mais je vous promets au moins un chapitre par semaine..._

_Mysm, tu me demandes pourquoi Ginger n'écrit pas à Harry... Et bien ce n'est ni parce qu'elle est morte (je ferais jamais ça avant qu'ils se soient revus quand même! je suis pas sadique! lol) ni parce qu'elle veut l'oublier... Elle a même déjà essayé de lui envoyer une lettre, mais il ne l'a pas reçue... A vous de trouver pourquoi... Oulala j'ai l'impression d'en dire beaucoup trop, là! Je vais devenir comme Hagrid!  
Mais Drago n'est pas sadique, il est juste mangemort, même si parfois ça se rejoint... Ce ne sera pas son dernier mauvais coup..._

_Toi, Lagolia, ça te plait toujours autant apparemment! merci, ça me fait super plaisir!_

_David, j'ai pensé exactement la même chose que toi pour l'impérium! d'où le coup de la potion par Malefoy... pas très sympa, le fils de Narcissa! Pour ce qui est de Remus, c'est compliqué et ça le restera, même si ça va se calmer un peu dans les prochains chapitres... Et Harry, et bien il va se sacrifier une fois de plus... C'est sûr qu'il aurait très bien pu revoir Ginger s'il était arrivé en finale, mais il n'en était pas certain à 100 pour 100! il aurait très bien pu perdre avant d'arriver en finale, ou bien Ginger aurait très bien pu avoir un empêchement... Et puis pour Ron et Hermione ça devenait urgent, je crois! lol! Tant pis, il trouvera bien un autre moyen de la revoir, sa chérie!  
C'est pas très cool pour tes cours, je compatis! moi je reprends demain après-miidi, je veux pas y aller! lol! en tout cas je te souhaite bon courage si c'est si dur que ça!_

_Harpiotte, comme pour Lagolia, je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant! merci à toi!_

_Alors Lily-Black, tu as relu le chapitre? Tu l'as mieux compris? Ah oui alors Harry qui fait le conseiller, c'est sûr qu'il a pas fini! lol! Pour Krum, et bien la réponse est non, désolée... Il verra pas Ginger cette fois-ci... De toute façon comme je l'ai dit un peu plus haut il n'était pas vraiment sûr de pouvoir la revoir, même s'il arrivait en finale (et je peux même vous dire que non, il ne l'aurait pas vue). Sinon, ne t'inquiète pas je ne posterai pas tous les deux mois! lol! je suis quand même pas arrivée à ce point-là! Si ça se trouve j'écrirai comme avant, j'en sais rien! Je vous préviens juste au cas où les profs s'acharneraient sur nous, mais peut-être qu'ils vont être gentils et que j'aurai le temps! Ca c'est pas moi qui décide!  
Et sinon, oui c'est sûr que pour les 300 reviews, ça sera la fête, mais je n'y suis pas encore! ça laisse le temps d'aller acheter le champagne, les gâteaux apéros et tout ça! lol! _

_Arathorn, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait trop attendre! Et puis je suis sûre que tu ne pourrais pas me faire boire la potion de Malefoy, tu es trop gentil pour ça... Non? Bon d'accord je vais me dépêcher de finir les reviews alors! Il m'en reste plus qu'une et après je poste, ça va aller vite!_

_Voilà, c'est toi la petite dernière aujourd'hui, Rebecca! Toujours partante pour ta secte, après ce que Drago vient de faire? T'imagine un peu, il aurait pu tuer Harry, snif... Ralala, qu'est-ce qu'il est méchant le petit Malefoy... Même Ginger elle était pas comme ça avec Harry au début, et pourtant elle était pas très sympa, si je me souviens bien..._

_Voilou pour les reviews! Le prochain chapitre sera là ce week-end, il est prêt, il faut juste que je le relise vite fait (d'accord ça prend pas 3 jours mais bon, il faut aussi que j'avance mon chapitre 8!). Si je vous dis "Duel à bord du Poudlard Express", ça vous donne des idées? allez je vous laisse imaginer un peu le désastre et je poste! Bonne lecture à tous! Bizz!_


	43. duel à bord du Poudlard Express

  
**Chapitre 7 : duel à bord du Poudlard Express.**

_-_Tu es sûr et certain que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? demanda Krum pour la centième fois en dix minutes.

_-_Oui ! s'impatienta Harry. Je ne jouerai _pas_ dans ton équipe de Quidditch !

_-_Mais attends, tu peux réfléchir encore un peu ! insista Krum. Tu as une semaine devant toi !

Harry tapa du poing sur la table de la cuisine, où ils avaient été laissés seuls à sa demande.

_-_Je t'ai déjà dit que ma décision est prise et que je ne reviendrai pas dessus ! gronda-t-il. C'est clair ? La réponse est non !

_-_Mais tu es vraiment un très bon joueur, Harry, ce serait stupide de perdre un tel potentiel !

_-_Je ne veux _pas_ jouer dans l'équipe de Bulgarie ! s'énerva Harry.

_-_Mais dis-moi pourquoi, dans ce cas ! Tu avais l'air d'aimer voler !

_-_Oui, j'aime voler, dit impatiemment Harry, mais je ne suis ni poursuiveur, ni Bulgare, ni prêt à être joueur international !

Krum le regarda droit dans les yeux et secoua la tête.

_-_Je crois qu'il y a autre chose, murmura-t-il. Tu ne peux pas refuser de la sorte une telle opportunité.

_-_Et bien tu te trompes, Viktor, je refuse ce poste et tu n'as plus qu'à t'en aller.

_-_Aha ! s'exclama Krum. Voilà le fin mot de l'histoire. Si tu veux mon avis, tu meures d'envie d'entrer dans l'équipe, mais tu veux que je m'en aille pour une raison quelconque. Ai-je tort ?

_-_Que la réponse soit affirmative ou négative, je ne vois aucun changement dans ma décision. Je refuse ce poste et aimerais _beaucoup_ que tu retournes chez toi.

_-_C'est pour Hermione, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry, pris au dépourvu, soupira et décida qu'il valait mieux lui dire la vérité.

_-_Tu es venu gâcher son histoire avec Ron, Viktor. Vas-t'en.

_-_Elle m'aime et a besoin de moi.

_-_Non, Viktor. Ce n'est qu'une illusion. Toi tu aimes Hermione mais Hermione aime Ron.

Viktor Krum baissa les yeux, son visage soudain beaucoup plus renfermé.

_-_Elle se montre très gentille avec moi, dit-il d'une voix rauque. Elle est tendre, attentionnée envers moi…

_-_Mais elle ne t'aime pas…

Harry avait du mal à dire tout cela sans se sentir un peu coupable. Ces choses-là étaient difficiles à annoncer, même à quelqu'un avec qui il n'était pas particulièrement proche… Et il était entrain de faire souffrir un cœur, c'était certain…

_-_Donc tu veux que je parte pour que tout s'arrange entre eux deux… murmura Viktor, les larmes aux yeux. Et moi qui pensais que tout devenait concret…

Harry se sentit bizarre quand il vit une larme couler sur ses joues. Krum avait une apparence forte et dure, et aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, jamais il ne l'avait vu se plaindre ou parler de ses sentiments. Seule Hermione semblait avoir ce privilège, en quelque sorte… C'était une sensation désagréable que d'assister au chagrin d'une personne comme ça, d'ordinaire si distante et si renfermée sur elle-même. Viktor avait brisé son masque de glace…

_-_Hermione était-elle heureuse avant mon retour ? bredouilla Krum.

Harry alla très mal, tout d'un coup. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû révéler la vérité, finalement… Que pouvait-il lui répondre ? Il ne pouvait pas mentir, mais pouvait-il avouer que oui, Hermione était heureuse avant qu'il n'arrive ? Comment aurait-il réagi si on lui avait dit que Ginger avait été plus heureuse avant de le connaître ? Très mal, certainement…

_-_Elle était heureuse avant de se séparer avec Ron… dit-il, en adoptant ainsi un compromis. Et si tu restes dans les parages, jamais ils ne se remettront ensemble.

_-_Je comprends… Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi refuser le poste, si le Quidditch n'a rien à voir ?

_-_Je préfère te voir le moins de fois possible, ainsi j'éviterai de causer quelques disputes… Et puis, comme je te l'ai dit, je suis un attrapeur anglais, pas un poursuiveur bulgare. Je ne crois pas être l'homme que tu recherches. Il y a sans doute des centaines d'excellents joueurs en Bulgarie qui m'envient et qui rêvent qu'on leur accorde cette chance que tu m'as offerte.

_-_Tu es très différent de tous les autres, Harry. D'habitude, personne ne refuse une place dans une équipe internationale…

_-_C'est pour ça que ces bulgares dont je parlais méritent plus que moi de se battre pour leur pays, dit Harry. Peut-être qu'un jour, je regretterai mon choix. Mais pour le moment, j'ai d'autres choses à faire, bien plus importantes que la Coupe du Monde de l'été prochain. Et qui sait, peut-être que l'équipe d'Angleterre aura besoin d'un attrapeur dans quelques années !

Krum sourit.

_-_Peut-être… murmura-t-il. Ecoute, dit à Hermione que je suis désolé d'avoir causé tant de problèmes.

_-_Tu vas rentrer chez toi ?

_-_Oui, dans la journée. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, de toute manière. Ma mission au sein de l'Ordre se passe en Bulgarie, toi tu as refusé le poste et Hermione sera mieux sans moi, alors pourquoi rester ? Merci pour ton honnêteté, Harry. Je m'en souviendrai !

_-_C'est moi qui te remercie, assura Harry. C'est toujours dur de quitter la personne qu'on aime… Enfin… J'en ai fait l'expérience, alors soit fort.

_-_Tu devras être plus fort que moi, avec ce qui t'attend. J'ai entendu parler d'une prophétie, ou je ne sais quoi… Je comprends que tout ça passe avant le reste. J'espère te revoir un jour, tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien !

Ron eut du mal à se remettre de la décision de son ami. Harry lui avait annoncé (et il avait bien pris soin de le faire quand il savait que Hermione les écoutait discrètement) qu'il avait refusé la proposition de Krum pour que celui-ci s'en aille et que les tensions se calment entre eux deux et le résultat ne s'était pas fait attendre : Ron lui avait sauté dans les bras tout en le traitant d'imbécile-complètement-malade-pour-refuser-une-chance-aussi-extraordinaire-qui-ne-se-représenterait-peut-être-jamais-au-cours-de-sa-vie. Harry avait sourit à cette nouvelle appellation mais il sut à ce moment qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Il ne voulait pas perdre ses amis et même s'il devait faire de nombreux sacrifices pour eux, il le ferait. Il venait de faire le premier et ne regrettait rien. De toute façon c'était mieux ainsi pour eux comme pour lui. En revanche, pour Ginger… Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il y pense. Dumbledore avait été clair : la prophétie avant tout.

Hermione, quant à elle, l'avait remercié mais n'était pas tout de suite retournée vers Ron. Elle semblait encore un peu tourmentée par ce qui s'était passé entre eux deux. Tout était allait si vite… Visiblement, ce n'était pas un été favorable à l'amour, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Mais au moins ils ne se disputaient plus dès qu'ils se voyaient et tentaient timidement de recoller les morceaux, ce qu'ils parvenaient plutôt bien à faire. Harry voyait bien qu'ils faisaient tous les deux des efforts pour ne pas rappeler à l'autre les erreurs qu'ils avaient faites : Ron ne surveillait plus ses faits et gestes et l'autorisait même à observer les garçons par la fenêtre si elle en avait envie, mais Hermione répondait qu'elle ne s'y intéressait pas vraiment. Etrangement, aucun d'eux ne prononçait le nom de Krum…

Harry était ravi de constater que tout allait mieux à quelques jours de la rentrée. Même si ses deux amis ne s'étaient pas encore tout à fait remis ensemble, il y avait des situations qui ne le trompaient pas et il savait qu'avec le temps, tout redeviendrait comme avant. Dans l'instant présent, ils se contentaient d'une simple amitié comme durant leurs premières années à Poudlard… Ce qui, par moments, n'était pas plus mal !

Mais malgré le sérénité qui se réinstallait entre eux trois, Harry ne parvenait pas à chasser sa jalousie envers Ron et Hermione. Eux qui se retrouvaient, et lui qui se voyait contraint de rester seul sans Ginger… C'était difficile à supporter. Tout simplement difficile. Et le fait qu'il n'avait eu aucun message de toutes les vacances le laissait perplexe. Il ne comprenait plus du tout ce qui se passait. Il ne cessait de se répéter qu'après tout, ils étaient séparés et que c'était lui-même qui avait voulu qu'ils se séparent pour éviter les malaises, mais avait-il vraiment eu envie de se séparer d'elle quand il l'avait fait ? Non. La preuve était que sur le quai, il n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie de l'embrasser une dernière fois, et pourtant, ils n'étaient déjà plus ensemble à ce moment-là. Il ne savait plus que penser. Enfin si, il savait au moins une chose : qu'il devait se faire une raison et tenter de l'oublier un peu puisqu'elle, elle semblait l'avoir déjà fait… La vie était tellement injuste… Pourquoi était-il tombé amoureux d'une fille comme Ginger, toujours partante pour les embrouilles les plus tordues et ayant un don pour se fourrer dans les pires situations, un peu comme lui ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas resté avec Ginny après que celle-ci soit sortie avec Roger Davies ? Tout aurait été beaucoup plus simple ! Mais non, il avait embrassé Ginger, puis peu à peu était tombé sous le charme… Et elle aussi, apparemment. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne lui écrivait-elle pas ? Et pourquoi ce désir ne s'en allait-il pas, bon sang !

Mais, conscient que se lamenter sur son sort ne changerait rien à son destin, il se forçait à sourire quand Ron et Hermione riaient ensemble ou se promenaient main dans la main. Puisque c'était ainsi que son histoire devait être, autant profiter des moments joyeux qu'elle lui offrait encore, et qui, malheureusement, deviendraient de plus en plus rares avec le temps…

La veille de la rentrée, il eut tout de même une excellente surprise : Narcissa Malefoy avait atteint le second tour et si l'on tenait en compte le nombre de suffrages qu'elle avait obtenu, elle partait déjà avec de grandes chances de gagner les élections. En réalité, Harry savait parfaitement qu'elle gagnerait : la coupe de pouvoir l'avait prédit au début de l'été. C'était une bonne chose : au moins le Ministre de la Magie ne serait pas un incapable, cette fois-ci. Mrs Malefoy semblait bien déterminée à remonter le moral de sa communauté. Harry se souvenait d'avoir longtemps douté d'elle, mais désormais il avait conscience qu'il s'était trompé à son sujet. Hormis le fait qu'elle complique beaucoup de choses pour Remus, elle était digne de confiance et s'était bien rachetée. On ne pouvait pas en dire de même pour Queudver, qui faisait partie de l'Ordre mais qui apparemment faisait aussi partie du décor. Fred et Georges n'avaient parlé d'aucune mission, d'aucun travail pour lui. Harry s'en réjouissait : dans son cœur il resterait toujours celui qui avait mené ses parents à la mort, même s'il avait rejoint le bon camp. D'ailleurs, il avait beaucoup de mal à garder son calme quand ils se croisaient Square Grimmaurd et Harry n'était pas mécontent de pouvoir le quitter pour au moins un trimestre. Même Fleur Delacour, qui fut vite réputée pour sa mauvaise volonté quand il s'agissait de faire quelque chose d'un peu désagréable, en faisait plus que lui. Elle avait tout de même fini par être à peu près acceptée par la famille Weasley : Molly s'était fait une raison et comme disait Ginny, si sa mère l'avait fait, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'elle, elle ne puisse pas le faire… Les jumeaux s'étaient contentés de promettre qu'elle serait leur testeuse de farces et attrapes. La pauvre Fleur en voyait parfois de toutes les couleurs, mais elle s'était avérée être une amatrice de plaisanteries, aussi riait-elle avec tout le monde quand elle se faisait piéger. Quant à Krum, et bien il avait tenu sa promesse et était rentré en Bulgarie, où sa mission consistait à repérer les nouveaux mangemorts, très nombreux dans ce pays. Voldemort avait trouvé une véritable mine d'or là-bas, selon Dumbledore. Harry n'avait parlé à personne d'autre que Remus du fameux moniteur pas très net, et sans doute Lupin avait-il rapporté ses dires aux autres membres de l'Ordre, puisque Iestrati avait été suspendu, mais il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi avoir empêché Ron et Hermione d'obtenir leur permis. A sa place, il aurait fait le contraire, lui retirant ainsi _à lui_ une chance de fuite, puisque c'était _à lui_ que Voldemort en voulait… C'était plus logique… Mais il avait eu son permis grâce à Kharitina.

Toujours était-il que Harry trouva très pratique le fait de pouvoir transplaner jusqu'à la gare le matin du départ. Premièrement, il n'eut pas à se lever très tôt et eut le droit de rester au lit même si Ron l'avait réveillé en s'habillant. C'était assez amusant de le voir se presser alors que lui-même avait encore un peu de temps devant lui.

_-_Oh, ne ris pas ! bougonna Ron. Je te rappelle que si j'avais eu un autre moniteur, j'aurai pu rester au lit moi-aussi, alors arrête de te moquer !

_-_Iestrati n'est pas net, mais tu as déjà les bases ! Je suis sûr que si tu réessayais, tu y arriverais ! l'encouragea Harry. Par contre, pour Hermione…

_-_J'ai les bases mais je préfère me lever une heure plus tôt plutôt que de m'arracher le bras encore une fois ! C'est extrêmement douloureux, tu sais ! Et si tu veux mon avis, cette vipère de moniteur a fait exprès de ne rien enseigner du tout à Hermione. Elle est bien trop intelligente ! S'il lui avait enseigné ne serait-ce que les bases, elle aurait réussi quand même ! Je me demande bien pourquoi il a fait ça… Tu imagines la perte d'argent que ça représentes ! Si je mets la main sur ce…

_-_Personne ne sait pourquoi il l'a fait ! coupa Harry. C'était une idée complètement stupide qui ne lui servira à rien, c'est tout ! Maintenant, c'est sûr que tu avais payé, mais que veux-tu, c'est comme ça ! Tu devrais te dépêcher, ta mère monte.

En effet, Mrs Weasley fit irruption dans la pièce quelques secondes plus tard, l'air complètement affolée comme elle l'était à chaque rentrée scolaire. Ron adressa à Harry un regard las et suivit sa mère dans le couloir en traînant sa grosse malle derrière lui.

Le quai 9¾ était bondé de monde quand Harry transplana vingt minutes avant le départ du Poudlard Express. Grâce à la couleur vive des cheveux de Tonks, il sut où se diriger pour retrouver ses amis et se précipita pour éviter vainement que la foule ne l'empêche de passer : à peine était-il arrivé que tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers lui. Remus arriva à la rescousse et prit un air quelque peu supérieur pour faire s'écarter les jeunes femmes hystériques qui s'étaient déjà précipitées vers lui, ce qui fit rire Harry. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait agir en temps qu'auror.

_-_Reculez ! s'exclama Remus d'une voix forte. S'il vous plait, laissez passer ! Madame, reculez, s'il vous plait !

Puis ce fut au tour de Tonks d'accourir en renfort. Harry voyait Ron et Hermione auprès du train, morts de rire à la vue de ce spectacle pour le moins inattendu.

_-_Dégagez tous ! Reculez !

La jeune femme jouait des coudes pour lui créer un chemin parmi les fans déchaînées. Harry se rendit soudain compte de l'ampleur de la chose. Si c'était ça qu'il subirait tous les matins pour rejoindre la Grande Salle et prendre son petit-déjeuner, les professeurs n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge…

Finalement, il arriva dix bonnes minutes plus tard aux côtés de Ron et Hermione, qui s'essuyaient les yeux tellement ils avaient ri.

_-_Oh, arrêtez ! bougonna Harry. Ce n'est pas drôle, franchement ! Vous allez voir quand ça sera à vous de vous interposer pour laisser le passage !

_-_Ah non ! s'écria Ron. Pas question ! Je ne jouerai pas l'auror pour toi ! Tant pis si je dois rester à dix mètres de toi dans les couloirs !

Hermione se remit à rire et Harry leva les yeux au plafond. Vraiment, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait d'amusant. C'était même presque pénible ! Enfin non, c'était carrément énervant ! La Gazette avait dû abuser un peu, tout de même, pour qu'il en arrive là !

_-_Vous devriez peut-être monter dans un compartiment avant qu'un nouveau mouvement de foule ne vous en empêche, dit Tonks, tout sourire bien qu'elle fût un peu essoufflée par tout ce qu'elle avait dû faire pour se frayer un chemin parmi les gens. C'est dingue la popularité que tu as, Harry ! Montez, on va vous suivre !

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il dit au revoir à tout le monde d'un geste de la main, grimpa dans le train écarlate et sillonna les couloirs à la recherche d'un compartiment vide.

_-_Inutile de préciser que tout le monde te regarde ! lança vivement Ron. Mon pauvre vieux, tu es vraiment mal ! Là, je te plains !

Harry évita soigneusement de regarder dans les compartiments occupés. De toute manière, à chaque fois c'était la même chose : on lui souriait, lui faisait de grands signes de la main, lui disait de venir…

_-_Tiens là, il n'y a personne ! dit-il soudain.

Il ouvrit la porte du compartiment et posa sa valise sur la banquette. Il prit aussi le soin de fermer les rideaux car déjà on le montrait du doigt depuis le quai.

_-_Allez embrasser tout le monde de ma part, moi je reste ici ! bougonna-t-il. Pas question que je sorte de là avant le départ !

_-_Maman va être déçue ! prévint Ron.

_-_Tant pis, elle comprendra ! Où est Ginny ?

_-_Dehors, dit Hermione. Tiens, Remus et Tonks arrivent. On revient quand on aura dit au revoir à tout le monde, Harry !

_-_A tout de suite !

Ron et Hermione sortirent du compartiment alors que Tonks et Remus leur laissaient le passage. Ravi, Harry nota qu'ils se tenaient la main. Finalement, peut-être que Remus avait fait son choix… Peut-être qu'il avait compris… Mais dès qu'ils rentrèrent, ils se lâchèrent et firent comme si de rien n'était. Harry ne put tout de même pas s'empêcher de sourire et Remus rougit légèrement en comprenant pourquoi. Tonks, elle, rayonnait et lui fit un clin d'œil.

_-_Quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent ! dit-elle joyeusement. Narcissa a beaucoup de travail, maintenant qu'elle a atteint le second tour !

Harry jeta un regard furtif à Remus qui se pinça les lèvres.

_-_Mais Remus sait que c'est avec moi qu'il sera le mieux, _n'est-ce pas_ ?

Lupin sourit.

_-N'est-ce pas_ ? insista Harry pour bien lui faire comprendre que selon lui, Tonks avait raison. Narcissa n'est pas une femme pour toi, Remus ! Trop Malefoy à mon goût, même si elle est de notre côté ! Et puis, elle va être Ministre, alors crois-moi, tu risques de ne plus beaucoup la voir !

_-_C'est aussi ce que je lui ai dit, déclara Tons tandis que Remus restait muet. Et en fin de compte, à force de radoter tout ça, ça a fini par rentrer, pas vrai ?

Lupin sourit un peu plus.

_-_Dis quelque chose ! bouda Tonks.

_-_Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que je ne regrettes pas ma décision, assura Remus. Je n'aurai pas eu d'avenir avec Narcissa et je ne voulais pas envoyer en l'air tout ce qui s'était déjà passé entre nous.

Tonks parut encore plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'était et elle le prit dans ses bras. Avec une arrière pensée pour Ginger, Harry les vit s'embrasser tendrement devant lui, sans aucune gêne.

_-_Au moins une histoire de réglée, murmura-t-il. Je suis content pour vous, vraiment !

Mais à nouveau, un couple s'était reformé alors que lui demeurait terriblement seul, loin de celle qui avait fait chavirer son cœur…

C'était prévisible : Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Neville (qui s'était installé avec eux) ne purent être tranquilles durant le voyage. Sans arrêt, des visages venaient se plaquer contre la vitre pour vérifier ce qu'on disait un peu partout dans le train : Harry Potter était-il réellement dans ce compartiment-là ? Les filles semblaient folles, totalement hystériques. Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown n'avaient jamais été aussi sympathiques avec lui. Hannah Abbot n'avait jamais été si extravertie en sa compagnie. Même Pansy Parkinson semblait avoir légèrement changé d'attitude à sa vue : Harry eut même le droit à un petit sourire.

_-_Oh mon pauvre… ricana Ron. Si tu te la mets sur le dos, celle-là, je te jure que je ne te connais plus !

Harry lui fit une grimace.

_-_Tu crois que ça me plait d'être devenu une bête que tout le monde vient voir ? J'ai l'impression d'être une attraction publique !

_-_A vrai dire, c'est un peu ce que tu es devenu, dit timidement Neville. La Gazette t'a tellement monté sur un piédestal que tout le monde est persuadé que tu es super héros et que tu sauveras le monde de cette guerre. Enfin, bien sûr, je suis certain que c'est ce que tu feras, avec la proph…

Mais Hermione lui fit signe de se taire car déjà quelqu'un s'approchait. Harry sut tout de suite que ce n'était pas une fille : cette personne ne gloussait pas comme toutes les autres. Et pour une fois, il aurait préféré voir apparaître une toute nouvelle fan quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Malefoy. La tension monta d'un cran : Harry serra les poings pour s'empêcher de se jeter sur lui. Alors le petit Drago chéri était de retour… Qu'allait-il faire, cette fois ? Lui proposer une dragée surprise de Bertie Crochue pleine de poison ? Ce petit crétin avait intérêt à faire attention à ce qu'il dirait ; il n'était pas le bienvenu… Encore moins depuis qu'il avait rejoint les rangs de Voldemort…

_-_Toujours en vie, à ce que je vois… marmonna le Serpentard à son adresse.

_-_Tu as été puni pour avoir raté ton coup ? demanda Harry en prenant une voix innocente. Trahi par ta propre mère…

_-_Je n'ai pas été puni, Potter ! railla Malefoy.

_-_Et ton père ?

Malefoy plissa les yeux et afficha un regard méchant et plein de mépris.

_-_Il a eu mal ? se moqua Harry. J'imagine qu'il a dû être bien puni… Est-il toujours vivant, au moins ?

Malefoy le fusilla du regard.

_-_Quelqu'un veut te parler en privé, Potter. Au bout du train. Je vais t'y conduire, si tu veux bien.

Harry sut immédiatement que c'était un mensonge mais il se leva de sa banquette et partit à sa suite. Il ne pouvait pas refuser une occasion d'être seul avec lui, tout de même… Et apparemment, c'était aussi ce que voulait Malefoy. Ils avaient quelques comptes à régler, tous les deux… Il fallait juste qu'ils s'éloignent un peu de tous ces visages trop curieux… L'avant du train serait parfait pour ce que Harry voulait faire. Il savait que ce qu'il ferait serait très désapprouvé par ses amis, en particulier Hermione, mais la haine était devenue trop grande. Malefoy avait essayé de le tuer et il était devenu son ennemi. Alors il paierait. Tout simplement, il paierait…

_-_Tu ne m'as pas répondu, dit-il soudain pour rompre ce silence bien trop tendu. Ton père, il est toujours vivant ?

_-_Oui, _mon_ père est vivant, lui au moins. Le Maître ne le tuera jamais.

_-_Mais il peut lui faire très, très mal… Il n'a pas dû être content de savoir que je lui ai encore filé entre les doigts, n'est-ce pas ?

_-_Il est fou de rage. Tu n'en as plus pour longtemps, Potter.

Harry ricana.

_-_Combien de fois n'ai-je pas entendu cela ? Ca fait des mois que tu me le rabâches, Malefouine, alors par pitié, tais-toi ! Tu te rends pitoyable, avec tes airs supérieurs ! Je te rappelle que pour le moment, le seul qui ait subi les conséquences de ce nouvel échec, c'est ton petit papa… A cause de ta petite maman, bien entendu…

Malefoy s'arrêta subitement et le plaqua contre le mur en le tenant par les vêtements. Ils étaient arrivés entre deux wagons et le sol tremblait énormément, mais pas autant que les bras de Drago, fou de rage.

_-_Mais mère est une véritable traîtresse, et je te jure que le Maître n'apprécie pas. Tu lui diras de la part de son Drago chéri que c'est une grosse fiente.

_-_Mais tu le lui diras tout seul, Malefouine ! Assume ta pensée ! J'aimerais tout de même te dire qu'elle aurait largement eu l'occasion de tuer ton père, le soir où tu as rempli mon verre de ta crasse, et qu'elle ne l'a pas fait. Alors réfléchis bien avant de lui dire !

_-_Tu l'aimes, ma mère ? railla Malefoy.

_-_Pas plus que ça, mais j'appelle ça la solidarité. C'est un mot que vous ne connaissez pas, là-bas, chez les mangemorts… En fait ça veut dire que comme elle est dans mon camp, je l'aide et je la soutiens. Je ne la laisse pas tomber, ainsi, personne n'est seul face au danger, contrairement à votre camp, où c'est chacun pour soi et Dieu pour tous.

_-_Mon père me soutient ! gronda Malefoy en raffermissant sa prise.

Il tenait toujours Harry contre le mur.

_-_Mon père soutient tout le monde !

_-_J'ignorais que ton père était Dieu… rétorqua Harry, ce qui lui valut un coup de poing dans le nez.

La douleur, aiguë et lancinante, lui arracha une exclamation qui fit sourire Malefoy. Un filet de sang se mit à couler de sa narine. Ce fut le signal de départ. Perdant tout contrôle de lui-même, Harry serra les dents de rage et saisit fermement les poignets de Malefoy. Il ne se rendit même pas compte de ce qu'il faisait : c'était comme si c'était la rage qui dirigeait ses mouvements. Ainsi, quand il parvint à mettre Malefoy à terre, complètement plaqué contre le sol agité par la vitesse du train, il frappa et frappa encore. Peut-être était-ce pour lui faire payer cette potion dans son verre, qui avait failli le conduire à la mort, ou bien pour soulager un peu toutes ces années de haine envers lui, ou bien encore pour un mélange des deux, il n'aurait su le dire. Tout ce qui importait était de lui faire le plus mal possible. Lui faire payer tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Il fallait qu'il frappe pour calmer un peu la colère de devoir sacrifier sa vie pour une cause qui semblait perdue, pour évacuer sa rage et sa frustration. Malefoy avait beau se débattre avec ardeur, lui donnant de grands coups de pieds partout où il le pouvait, il ne ressentait aucune douleur : tout se passait dans sa tête, sa tête qui avait envie d'exploser pour se soulager de tous ces ressentiments qu'il avait enfouis. La prophétie, Sirius, Ginger… Tout cela, mis à bout à bout, avait fini par atteindre ses nerfs, par démolir le peu de raison dont il avait hérité de ses défunts parents. Ses parents… Qu'auraient-ils dit s'ils l'avaient vu là, entrain de cogner violemment contre Malefoy, qui après tout n'était pas la cause de tous ces ennuis ?

Son pied, qui s'était déchaîné contre le ventre du Serpentard, étendu à terre et gémissant, cessa subitement de s'agiter. Il fallait qu'il se calme. La violence ne le mènerait rien. Il aurait beau continuer inlassablement de frapper, ses problèmes resteraient toujours là, à sa poursuite. Non, ce n'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Malefoy l'avait cherché, et il avait répondu, ce qui était tout à fait normal, mais il devait rester calme et ne pas s'emporter. Ne pas être violent, surtout… Ca ne mènerait à rien…

Mais ses actes eurent des conséquences qu'il ne vit pas venir. Malefoy, fou de rage, le nez en sang, profita de son hésitation pour renverser la situation. Harry se sentit tomber à terre, sa tête heurtant le sol qui tremblait, l'assommant à moitié. Sa vue se brouilla un instant et revint un peu plus tard : il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir un poing serré s'approcher trop rapidement de lui et le choc arriva en plein estomac. Le souffle coupé, deux mains l'empoignèrent par le col et le relevèrent brutalement. Malefoy affichait désormais un sourire machiavélique que Harry ne lui connaissait pas. Ce fut d'ailleurs la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de heurter le mur avec violence. Des étoiles apparurent devant ses yeux, et un choc semblable survint quelques secondes après, plus fort encore. Malefoy poussait parfois des grognements ou marmonnait des paroles incompréhensibles mais ne relâcha pas sa prise. Harry, bien trop secoué pour pouvoir faire quelque chose, se laissait faire, perdant petit à petit sa lucidité. Sa tête commençait tourner et il se demanda même s'il n'allait pas tomber au sol. Par fatigue ou tout simplement par ce que le passage dans lequel ils étaient tremblait trop, il perdit l'équilibre et se rattrapa à la poignée de la porte qui s'ouvrit brusquement, l'emmenant avec elle. Une rafale d'air s'engouffra dans le train tandis qu'il sentit son corps basculer vers l'arrière. Sa main tenait toujours la poignée et Malefoy l'agrippait toujours par les vêtements, l'empêchant de tomber dans le vide. Le vent froid lui remit les idées en place en moins d'une seconde : comprenant ce qui se passait, sa seconde main chercha quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher, comme un mur ou une barre, mais il ne trouva rien. Si Malefoy le tenait, il ne risquait rien, mais s'il le lâchait… Et si ses pieds glissaient eux-aussi dans le vide ?

Leurs regards se croisèrent alors que Harry se tenait toujours à la poignée pour éviter de basculer sur la voie ferrée qui défilait à une allure folle. Il allait se fracasser le crâne, s'il tombait… Malefoy semblait l'avoir compris lui aussi, d'après son regard plein de haine et de satisfaction. Il devait avoir conscience qu'avec la vitesse du train, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps là, accroché à une poignée, le corps dans le vide, seulement retenu par un bras et deux pieds sur une marche… D'ailleurs, Harry sentait sa main commencer à glisser. Malefoy allait le lâcher, c'était certain : après tout, s'il le tenait, il l'entraînerait dans sa chute…

Il osa un regard vers le sol qui défilait bien trop vite juste sous lui. Il en eut mal à la tête d'avance. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il le lâche, le train franchissait un pont… Mais Malefoy, quand il reposa ses yeux sur son visage, souriait méchamment.

_-_Tu ne vas pas faire ça ! supplia Harry.

_-_Et pourquoi pas ? Nous sommes ennemis, après tout ! Tu l'as dit toi-même !

Là-dessus, il lâcha toute prise, mais Harry s'y était préparé : d'un coup de reins dû à un ultime effort, il parvint à se redresser légèrement et à attraper son poignet. Visiblement, Malefoy n'avait pas prévu cette réaction : il poussa un cri de surprise quand sa main se referma sur son bras.

_-_Lâche-moi, Potter ! gronda-t-il en se rattrapant au mur pour ne pas être entraîné avec Harry dans sa chute.

Mais Harry savait que désormais, ils étaient tous les deux dans le même pétrin : s'il ne lâchait pas Malefoy, ce dernier allait finir par tomber avec lui, et il n'était pas décidé à le lâcher tant qu'il ne serait pas en sûreté dans le wagon. Ils devraient donc agir ensemble pour se relever, sinon… Sinon il y aurait deux élèves de moins à Poudlard…

_-_Lâche-moi, je tombe avec toi ! cria Malefoy en se raccrochant désespérément au mur.

Harry remarqua que sa main à lui glissait aussi.

_-_Remonte-moi ! ordonna-t-il. Sinon je t'entraîne avec moi !

L'air qui s'engouffrait dans ses vêtements alourdissait son poids et il se demanda un instant si ce n'était pas déjà trop tard, si Malefoy n'allait pas être emporté avec lui. Mais non, le Serpentard, avec un effort qui parut presque surhumain, le tira de toutes ses forces vers le wagon en s'aidant de tous les appuis qu'il trouva. Harry se sentit soudain plus léger et il put raffermir sa prise sur la poignée et tirer lui-aussi. Malefoy ne relâcha pas ses efforts avant de s'être assuré qu'ils étaient tous les deux en sécurité mais dès que Harry desserra sa main de son poignet, il se dégagea et lui jeta un regard noir.

_-_Que ça reste entre nous, Potter ! gronda-t-il. Je t'ai sauvé parce que je n'en avais pas le choix, c'est clair ?

_-_Tu m'as sauvé la vie quand même, rétorqua Harry avec un sourire narquois du coin des lèvres. Ce n'est pas rien pour un partisan de Voldemort…

_-_Si je ne l'avais pas fait je serais tombé avec toi et mort à l'heure qu'il est ! se défendit Malefoy. Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi !

Mais Harry continua de sourire malicieusement, fier du sang-froid qu'il avait su garder dans cette situation. Heureusement qu'il avait eu la présence d'esprit de se raccrocher à ce poignet peu attentif pour pouvoir convaincre Malefoy de l'aider… Dumbledore aurait sûrement été content de sa ruse, pour une fois… Ca au moins, c'était ingénieux de sa part, le directeur ne pourrait pas le nier ! Il aurait très bien pu paniquer, mais non, il s'en était encore sorti vivant !

_-_Arrête de sourire comme ça ! s'énerva Malefoy. Je suis préfet, je te rappelle !

_-_Et alors, moi je suis préfète en chef ! s'exclama quelqu'un en ouvrant la porte menant au compartiment. _Oh mon Dieu_ !

Harry fut soulagé de voir arriver Ron et Hermione mais il s'empressa de refermer la porte par laquelle ils avaient failli tomber et afficha une expression neutre, comme si de rien n'était. Il valait mieux rester impassible, peut-être que Hermione se montrerait plus indulgente…

_-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire _? rugit-elle en les fusillant du regard. Pourquoi cette porte était-elle ouverte ? Et pourquoi est-ce que vous avez tous les deux le nez en sang ?

Harry jeta un regard furtif à Malefoy qui comme lui eut le réflexe de passer le dos de sa main sous son nez pour retirer un peu du sang qui avait coulé.

_-_Alors ? _J'attends_ ! gronda Hermione. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Malefoy, tu as un œil complètement défoncé !

_-_Et toi tu as un sang si sale que je le sens d'ici ! rétorqua Malefoy avec haine.

Ron et Harry poussèrent tous deux un juron et se précipitèrent sur lui, poings brandis, mais Hermione ne broncha pas.

_-_STOP ! hurla-t-elle si fort que des visages affolés surgirent de tous les compartiments.

Les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent net mais continuèrent de jeter des regards mauvais à Malefoy qui apparemment était fier de sa réplique. Si Harry n'avait pas voulu aggraver son cas, il lui aurait sûrement sauté à pieds joints sur la tête pour la faire exploser.

_-_Vous êtes tous des crétins, ou quoi ? RON, RETOURNE DANS LE COMPARTIMENT ET HARRY, JE TE PREVIENS QUE MCGONAGALL SERA MISE AU COURRANT !

_-_Quoi ? s'exclama Harry, scandalisé.

_-_TU AS PARFAITEMENT ENTENDU ! MALEFOY, TIENS-TOI A CARREAU CAR JE NE TE FERAI PAS DE CADEAU !

Elle suivit Ron dans le couloir en claquant si violemment la porte derrière elle qu'un petit carreau se brisa. Harry lança un dernier regard meurtrier à Malefoy avant de la rejoindre, encore plus furieux que lorsqu'il s'était battu. Par la fenêtre, il distingua la silhouette massif du château qui se rapprochait vivement. Décidément, cette année commençait très mal…

* * *

* * *

_bon ba voilà pour le petit duel dans le Poudlard Express... j'avais dit que ça cognerait! allez je me lance dans les réponses aux reviews en remerciant tout le monde au passage! c'est sympa de votre part de laisser un message!_

_Mimi Lufkin, c'est par toi que je commence aujourd'hui! Pour l'AD, j'avais bien précisé que c'était très différent ! On peut pas dire que t'étais pas prévenue! Bon d'accord, personne n'était prévenu pour le comportement de Dumbledore, là c'est sûr! Lui qui d'ordinaire est toujours super sympa avec Harry, et beh il a bien changé pour son cours de duel! Il faut bien : il a un combat à gagner, le petit Harry, et c'est pas en discutant dans un fauteuil que ça va avancer!  
C'est cool si tu es contente que Viktor soit parti, parce que je crois que c'est pas le cas de tout le monde... Mais vous inquiétez pas, il y aura pas mal de Quidditch quand même! On entendra encore parler de cette coupe du monde, croyez-moi!  
Et tu lâcheras pas le morceau pour Rogue, hein? Après tout je te comprends, moi aussi j'ai bien envie de le faire bouillir dans un de ses chaudrons, mais je peux pas parce que je l'ai fait gentil! Tu te rends compte : Rogue gentil... Ralala quelle idée j'ai eue...  
Et au passage, c'est qui ce Arcturus de ton pseudo d'msn? faut vraiment que tu m'en parles, surtout si tu penses avoir trouvé la solution (je dis pas à quoi pour ne pas gâcher le plaisir de ceux qui n'ont pas encore lu HP 6!). Donc rendez-vous sur msn! Prépare une argumentation claire, nette et précise! Je veux tout savoir!_

_Et bien voilà l'arrivée à Poudlard, Hop'Eyes! Enfin, dans le chapitre suivant, plutôt... Ca t'a vraiment plu le duel avec Dumbledore? Moi je l'ai trouvé bof, enfin surtout la fin... ça me rassure de savoir que c'était pas complètement naze! je doute beaucoup de moi... trop peut-être, je sais pas..._

_Ah maelstrom, comme pour Hop'Eyes, tu me rassures là! par contre le monologue moi aussi je l'aime bien, c'était sympa à écrire! bon ba rendez-vous toi aussi sur msn quand mimi lufkin m'aura expliqué tout en détails cette histoire d'Arcturus qui nous a posé tant de problèmes! lol!_

_Rooo mysm, je suis pas sadique quand même! il a refusé pour Ron et Hermione, c'est pas sadique c'est généreux de sa part! Tu le voyais bien en joueur de haut niveau, toi? Surtout en équipe de Bulgarie, où il aurait rien compris à ce que lui auraient dit ses coéquipiers? bof, pas moi... Et puis il y a la prophétie et tout ça... D'accord, il y a aussi Ginger, c'est vrai, mais bon, elle sera de retour bientôt, encore plus tordue que jamais! lol! non, enfin elle va amener des histoires, comme à son habitude!  
Et pour l'histoire de l'échec de Ron et Hermione... C'est une bonne idée, en effet, mais il n'y a pas que ça... ce sera plus important tout à la fin, le fait qu'ils ne puissent pas transplaner. Mais c'est vrai que ton idée n'est pas bête et qu'il y a un peu de ça! ; -)_

_Monsieur l'instituteur d'école primaire, qui fait partie d'un groupe de rock belge, et qui a 23 ans (et oui, si tu es né en 1982, ça fait 23, et pas 21, comme c'est écrit dans t'a bio! ralala, vive les profs hein! lol!) et qui est appelé plus communément Arathorn, j'ai un 8è chapitre de presque prêt tu sais, mais exprès pour t'embêter je vais pas le poster maintenant, héhéhé! par contre je vais te mettre dans mes contacts msn, tiens! donc à bientôt sur le net j'espère! et change l'âge dans ta bio, hein! ; -)_

_Pour ton retour, on peut dire que tu m'as bien complimentée, Miss Black! Merci, c'est sympa! C'était bien les vacances? Et oui moi j'avais dit que je posterai qu'à la rentrée mais j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le faire avant! voilà pourquoi tu as eu 6 chapitres d'un coup en rentrant! je sais pas si ma 7è année sera plus intéressante que la 6è, ça sera à vous de me le dire, mais j'ai déjà un bon programme et c'est vrai que c'est assez mouvementé! et comme lors de l'écriture du prince de sang-mêlé, d'autres idées viennent en cours s'ajouter aux précédentes, donc encore un peu plus de péripéthies... enfin ça peut pas faire du mal, c'est pas très agréable de lire quelque chose si on s'ennuie... et sinon, pour cette fameuse personne dont tu parles, c'est sûr que moi aussi ça me fait bizarre de l'avoir encore en vie ...  
ah, et oui j'ai passé la barre des 200 reviews, je suis super contente! mais ça c'est uniquement grâce à vous!_

_Et beh voilà la suite, Lagolia! au moins avec toi ça va vite les réponses aux reviews! lol!_

_On te changera jamais, Rebecca... Comment tu fais pour trouver que Malefoy est le meilleur? Ralala, c'est toi tout craché, ça! Ginger elle laisse pas Harry dépérir ! Enfin si, mais c'est pas volontaire! Vous comprendrez plus tard, quand elle sera revenue! Je suis gentille, je vous ai déjà promis qu'elle reviendrait! J'aurai très bien pu ne rien vous dire du tout et vous laisser la surprise, mais non... J'aurai dû le faire, ça aurait été drôle de lire à chaque review: elle est où Ginger? Est-ce qu'elle va revenir? lol! Bon d'accord, là je suis sadique, ça aurait pas été très sympa...  
En tout cas il s'est bien fait taper dessus, ton Drago, désolée Rebecca! Tu m'en veux pas j'espère? lol! j'ai pas pu résister!_

_Ah David, déjà des devoirs! Mon pauvre, moi pas encore, même si je suis rentrée... emploi du temps pas terrible, mais bon on fait avec...  
Je te le dis tout de suite: non ça me tente pas les animagus... il faut du temps pour y arriver et je serais incapable d'expliquer comment il faut faire. Et puis même, il y a déjà pas mal d'histoires d'animagus depuis le début alors ça ferait peut-être un peu trop... Tu aurais aimé?  
L'entraînement se poursuivra sans ça, il a déjà pas mal de choses à faire: occlumencie, legilimencie, duel, plus ses recherches personnelles, plus Ginger qui va rentrer, plus l'histoire qu'elle va amener, plus le fameux talisman du début... ça fait beaucoup de choses quand même, il peut pas se dédoubler... Quoique, à poudlard on sait jamais...  
Et Harry ne peut pas apprendre à transplaner à Ron et Hermione à l'intérieur de Poudlard! Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait dit Hermione si elle avait lu ça, hein? On ne peut pas transplaner à Poudlard (faudrait que tu lises l'histoire de Poudlard un des ces jours, c'est un livre très intéressant, je l'ai emprunté quatorze fois à Mrs Pince... si si je te jure, passionnant comme vieux bouquin poussiéreux! lol) ... Par contre il pourrait le faire à Pré-au-Lard, mais bon il est pas moniteur... Et puis Ron est pas trop partant depuis tous ses démembrages, et Hermione elle a même pas les bases, alors la galère, t'imagine même pas!_

_Merci pour ta review très constructive, Basile! alors je me lance dans la réponse: Bon c'est sûr que de toute façon, Narcissa restera une Malefoy, qu'elle soit Ministre du côté de Dumbledore ou complice de Lucius. Je comprends que tu ne l'aimes pas, et j'ai rien fait pour que vous l'aimiez vraiment, à vrai dire... Elle a juste aidé Harry, Ginger et Ashley lors de la bataille de la fin du Prince. Et puis dans le vrai tome 6, elle n'a pas l'air très sympathique non plus, ça ne joue pas en sa faveur...  
C'est sûr que le comportement de Dumbledore est contradictoire avec celui qu'il avait toujours eu jusqu'à présent, j'avais pas fait gaffe, mais maintenant que tu me le dis... Disons qu'il se rend compte qu'il faut se bouger s'il veut avoir une chance! S'il n'entraîne pas Harry un minimun, ils courent droit au désastre, non? Depuis ce qui s'est passé au Ministère (je vous rappelle que Harry lui a encore empêché de prendre le pouvoir), Voldemort est fou de rage et Dumbledore le sait bien, c'est pourquoi il prend les choses en main et se décide à agir, même s'il doit pour cela faire tout le contraire de ce qu'il a toujours fait depuis son retour. Il laissait Harry tranquille jusqu'à présent car il n'y avait pas de réel danger pour lui. Mais là, Poudlard s'est déjà fait attaqué (chapitre 17), et Voldemort est déchaîné... Pour le doloris, c'est surprenant de sa part, c'est vrai, mais c'était ce qu'il voulait: si jamais un des proches de Harry tourne mal , il va falloir qu'il sache accepter ce genre de situations et comment réagir.  
Ron et Hermione vont bientôt se remettre ensemble, oui. Mais quand tu dis que tu es étonné par la réponse de Harry à la proposition de Krum, tu veux dire que tu pensais qu'il allait accepter? Pourtant tu l'as dit toi-même, ça ne tiendrait pas la route! Il ne parle pas bulgare, il a la prophétie, il aura ses cours avec Dumbledore... en fin compte, tu as raison : la réponse était presque évidente. Presque, parce que forcément Ginger était là pour mettre le doute dans son esprit. voilà, je crois que j'ai tout dit... sinon, tu sais où cliquer!_

_Zabou est de retour... beh écoute je te laisse tout lire en espérant que ça te plaise! et oui, un transfert d'âme... très important pour la suite!  
et pour Ginny et Harry, c'est plus possible, désolée!  
allez bonne reprise de gym et bon courage pour ton programme super chargé! salto en poutre, non mais t'es vraiment une tarée, moi je te dis! lol!_

_Hermi59184, tu as tout à fait raison, c'est un duel entre Harry et Drago... pour les mangemorts, il faudra attendre encore un peu avant de les voir se battre! ; -)_

_voilà, j'en suis venue à bout! Je sais pas comment font les auteurs qui reçoivent 30 reviews par chapitre! ça fait plaisir, c'est sûr, mais qu'est-ce que ça doit être long de répondre à tout le monde! lol  
le prochain chapitre, un professeur pour le moins inattendu, arrivera sûrement mercredi. J'ai encore quelques lignes à écrire et tout à corriger... Et faudrait aussi que je commence le chapitre 9, parce que là j'ai plus rien en réserve! allez je vous laisse si je veux avancer!bizz à tout le monde!_


	44. un professeur pour le moins inattendu

  
**Chapitre 8 : Un professeur pour le moins inattendu.**

L'ambiance dans la diligence qui mena Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna et Neville vers Poudlard fut tendue. Premièrement, Hermione n'avait pas vraiment aimé ce qui s'était passé entre Harry et Malefoy et avait fait la morale à quiconque l'écoutait encore, comme quoi c'était ridicule de se haïr à ce point, qu'ils auraient pu tomber dans le vide et se tuer, et qu'elle avait honte d'être préfète alors que ses propres amis passaient leur temps à régler leurs comptes par la violence. Et secondement, Ron et Ginny eurent une désagréable surprise lorsqu'ils virent deux cheveux (ou du moins deux créatures qui y ressemblaient) tirer les diligences. Harry sut tout de suite de quoi ils parlaient : lui-même avait ressenti la même chose deux ans auparavant, quand il avait vu pour la première fois des sombrals. La mort de Percy avait été dure pour eux, visiblement, sinon jamais ils n'auraient vu un tel spectacle.

_-_Il faut juste s'y faire, murmura Harry à l'oreille de Ron tout en enfilant rapidement sa robe de sorcier. Au moins tu sais sur quoi tu as voyagé pour aller à Londres…

Hermione semblait toujours bien décidée à parler au professeur McGonagall de ce qui s'était passé dans le train. Harry lui en voulait, bien entendu, mais au fond de lui il savait qu'elle avait raison de le faire : il avait été imprudent de lui donner une bonne raclée en publique, et il avait retenu la leçon : la prochaine fois, il le ferait dans un coin plus tranquille, ou personne ne viendrait le déranger. Ron et Ginny, les deux seuls à l'avoir entendu dire cela, avaient pouffé de rire sous le regard noir de la nouvelle préfète en chef, persuadée que la leçon qu'il retiendrait serait toute autre…

Ce fut donc un professeur McGonagall très en colère qui l'accueillit dans le hall d'entrée. Son chignon bien tiré caché sous un haut chapeau noir, elle le surplomba de toute sa taille, l'air menaçant. Hermione afficha une expression de satisfaction qui déplut à Harry : elle était censée être son amie, tout de même ! Et apparemment, il allait passer un sale quart d'heure, si ce n'était plus… Il n'osa même pas lui demander comment elle avait fait pour la prévenir avant même son arrivée dans le château. Sans doute était-ce l'un des privilèges des préfets en chef, de pouvoir contacter les professeurs à tout instant, peu importe l'endroit. Et puis, ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment pour poser des question : déjà McGonagall cherchait Malefoy du regard, prêt à lui sauter dessus au moindre signe.

_-_Dans mon bureau, Potter, dit-elle sèchement.

Dépité, Harry fut contraint de laisser Ron et Hermione ensemble pour obéir : encore une fois il manquerait la Cérémonie de Répartition… Et tout ça pour une petite dispute… Enfin non, tout ça pour un gros règlement de compte… Il s'imagina déjà McGonagall entrain de leur retirer des points avant même le début de l'année et les mettant directement en retenue pour une semaine, voir plus… C'était clair et net : cette année commençait vraiment mal…

Mais cette pensée s'intensifia quand il poussa la porte du bureau de la directrice des Gryffondor : la sentence serait plus grave encore, car là, devant lui, assis dans le siège de velours rouge, se tenait un professeur Rogue à l'allure particulièrement démoniaque. Le cœur de Harry fit un bond. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls tous les deux, la discussion avait mal tourné et Rogue était allé jusqu'à lui jeter un sortilège impardonnable. Certes, il l'avait bien cherché, mais il ne tenait pas à ce que cela recommence…

_-_Bonsoir, Potter, salua Rogue d'une voix mielleuse qui, quand elle lui était adressée, ne présageait rien de bon.

_-_'Soir, professeur.

Ce fut tout ce que Harry parvint à dire. Il n'osa même pas le regarder dans les yeux. De toute façon, qu'y verrait-il, hormis de la haine et beaucoup de rancœur ?

_-_J'aime beaucoup votre allure, Potter… Vous avez du sang partout sur le visage.

Par réflexe, Harry passa sa manche sous son nez mais nota que celui-ci avait cessé de saigner. Dans un bocal posé sur une étagère assez proches, il parvint à discerner tant bien que mal son reflet et se mordit la lèvre : pour qui avait-il dû passer, dans le hall, avec un visage aussi sale ? Tout le monde avait dû le remarquer ! Et sa paupière ! Elle était complètement enflée !

_-_Vous avez de la chance, vous n'avez pas d'œil au beurre noir… Mr Malefoy a dû retenir ses coups, apparemment…

_-_Ca c'est vous qui le dîtes, bougonna Harry mais il le regretta aussitôt : s'il voulait que cette entrevue se passe bien, il devait garder ses réflexions pour lui, surtout quand elles faisaient preuve de mauvaise foi.

La bouche se Rogue s'étira pour former un rictus assez déstabilisant. Le jeune sorcier était persuadé qu'il s'imaginait la scène, Malefoy le frappant de toutes ses forces.

_-_Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela, Potter ? Pourquoi l'avez-vous frappé ?

Harry eut un petit rire sans joie.

_-_Vous vous trompez de personne, professeur. Il m'agressé, je n'ai fait que me défendre.

_-_Au lieu d'aller prévenir les préfets, évidemment… cassa Rogue. Vous pensiez sans doute pouvoir régler vos comptes seuls… Quelle arrogance de votre part !

Harry respira profondément pour ne pas perdre son sang-froid. Si Rogue n'y mettait pas un peu du sien, jamais ils ne parviendraient à discuter normalement !

_-_Excusez-moi, monsieur, mais Malfoy m'avait plaqué contre le mur. J'ignore comment vous seriez allé prévenir un préfet, si vous aviez été dans ma situation.

_-_On trouve toujours une solution, Potter, quand on a envie d'en trouver une. Mais vous n'aviez pas envie d'en trouver, n'est-ce pas ? Vous vouliez vous venger un peu de cette potion qui a été déposée dans votre verre, l'autre soir…

Harry ne répondit rien. S'il répondait oui, il se promettait tout seul une longue semaine de retenues. Mais s'il répondait non, Rogue saurait qu'il mentait : il était un excellent legilimens…

_-_Vous êtes un cas désespéré, tout comme l'était votre père, Potter. Toujours à faire ce qui lui plaisait…

_-_Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que nous nous retrouvons face à face, vous vous mettez à parler de mon père, professeur ? Pour me provoquer ? Pour me rappeler encore une fois qu'il est mort ?

Harry n'avait pas dit ça méchamment, ni de manière agressive. Il voulait juste comprendre pourquoi Rogue parlait d'un sujet qui les menait à chaque fois à une dispute. Pourquoi Roque faisait-il toujours des allusions à son père, alors qu'il savait très bien que ces souvenirs étaient douloureux pour lui ? Pourquoi se rattachait-il à cette rancœur, alors que lui-même n'y était pour rien si son père avait été incorrect avec lui ?

_-_Je parle de votre père pour vous montrer ce qui arrive aux personnes trop arrogantes pour penser que leur petite vie peut s'effondrer.

_-_Mais vous étiez uniquement censé me punir pour ce duel dans le train ! s'exclama Harry. A chaque fois, vous dérivez ! A chaque fois, on retombe sur le même problème ! Mon père était arrogant, d'accord. Mon père était un imbécile, d'accord ! Mais je ne suis _pas_ mon père ! Alors maintenant punissez-moi, qu'on en finisse avec toutes ces idioties et que je puisse aller profiter de la fin du banquet !

Rogue le dévisagea un instant en ne disant rien. Harry eut comme l'impression qu'il le sondait, comme pour vérifier que c'était bien le fils de James Potter qui se tenait devant lui, puis il sentit un regard perçant le pénétrer et il sut ce que Rogue faisait ; cependant, il ne tenta pas de se défendre : il laissa son professeur entrer librement dans ses pensées. Après tout, il n'avait rien à cacher. Tout ce qu'il avait dit était sincère. Bien sûr, il aimait son père, c'était indéniable, mais oui, il trouvait qu'il avait été arrogant, et oui, il trouvait qu'il avait été complètement stupide. Si Rogue comprenait cela, un grand pas serait franchi entre eux deux…

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lisait ses pensées. Il avait pris l'habitude de voir surgir des souvenirs au contact visuel avec quelqu'un, en particulier avec Rogue : il avait reçu de nombreuses leçons d'occlumencie avec lui, sans jamais obtenir de résultat. Aussi ne fit-il pas vraiment surpris de voir surgir dans sa tête une salle sombre avec une longue table de bois vue d'en bas. Il n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps pour découvrir de quel lieu il s'agissait : il était retourné Square Grimmaurd, au moment où il avait voulu parler de son père à Sirius pour obtenir des explications sur son comportement. Assis à la table, un homme était absorbé par la lecture d'un parchemin.

_-_Sirius ?

L'homme sursauta et leva la tête, mais ce n'était pas Sirius : c'était Remus.

_-_Harry ! s'exclama-t-il avec stupéfaction. Qu'est-ce que tu… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, tout va bien ?

_-_Oui, répondit Harry. Je me demandais simplement… Je veux dire, j'aurais voulu… bavarder avec Sirius.

_-_Je l'appelle, dit Lupin en se levant, l'air toujours perplexe. Il est monté voir où était Kreattur. Il semble qu'il se soit encore caché dans le grenier…

Harry vit Lupin sortir en hâte de la cuisine et le laisser seul, avec pour seule compagnie les pieds des chaises et de la table. Il se souvint de la douleur qu'il avait éprouvée à cause du contact de ses genoux contre le sol de pierre du bureau d'Ombrage. Rogue semblait bien décidé à aller jusqu'à la fin de ce souvenir. Puis, soudain, Harry sentit son cœur cesser de battre et il tourna brusquement la tête pour rompre le lien et arrêter la vision de cette scène : Sirius allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre… Il ne voulait pas le voir, ce serait trop dur… Mais Rogue le prit par les cheveux et le força à lui faire à nouveau face. Harry sentit ses yeux replonger dans les siens et quelques secondes plus tard, le souvenir revint en même temps que Remus et Sirius.

_-_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda précipitamment ce dernier.

D'un geste de la main, il écarta ses longs cheveux noirs de ses yeux et il se laissa tomber à genoux au sol, devant la cheminée, pour se mettre à la hauteur de Harry qui se sentit trembler. Il fallait que ça s'arrête… Sirius n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui ! Si seulement il pouvait le prendre dans ses bras ne serait-ce qu'une fois, une toute dernière fois ! Mais non, le souvenir continua de se dérouler et Remus, très inquiet, s'agenouilla à son tour.

_-_Ca va, Harry ? Tu as besoin d'aide ?

_-_Non, ce n'est pas ça… Je volais simplement parler.. de mon père…

Le Harry avait dit cela avec une voix tellement naturelle, tellement normale que l'autre Harry en fut presque déconcerté. Comment pouvait-il parler comme ça alors que Sirius allait mourir dans peu de temps ? Comment pouvait-il rester si calme alors que quelques semaines plus tard, on lui apprendrait l'horrible vérité : la prophétie ?

Cependant, parce que c'était ainsi que la scène s'était passée et parce qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire, Sirius et Remus échangèrent un regard surpris. Il lui raconta ensuite ce qu'il avait vu dans la pensine (il nota d'ailleurs que la poigne de Rogue se raffermit à ce moment) et attendit qu'un des deux se décide à parler.

_-_Je ne voudrais pas que tu juges ton père par ce que tu as vu là-bas, Harry, dit finalement Lupin. Il n'avait que quinze ans…

_-_Moi aussi, j'ai quinze ans, répondit vivement Harry.

_-_Ecoute, reprit Sirius d'un ton apaisant qui n'apaisa pas du tout Harry mais qui au contraire lui fit des frissons dans le dos, James et Rogue se sont haïs dès l'instant où ils se sont vus. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, tu peux le comprendre, non ? Je crois que James représentait pour Rogue tout ce qu'il avait voulu être –il était aimé de tout le monde, très doué pour le Quidditch– d'ailleurs, il était doué à peu près en tout. Rogue, lui, était ce petit personnage bizarre, plongé jusqu'aux yeux dans la magie noire, et James –quelle que soit la façon dont il t'est apparu, Harry– a toujours détesté la magie noire.

_-_D'accord, admit Harry et Rogue poussa un léger grognement de lassitude, et comme si son professeur cherchait un peu plus loin dans sa mémoire, le souvenir se brouilla un peu pour revenir plus tard dans la conversation.

Ils étaient toujours tous les trois dans la même position, mais le sujet avait légèrement dévié : désormais, ils parlaient de Lily…

_-_Et ma mère ne trouvait rien à redire à ça ?

_-_Elle n'en savait pas grand-chose, pour te dire la vérité, répondit Sirius. James n'emmenait pas Rogue quand il sortait avec elle et il ne lui jetait pas de maléfices en sa présence.

Harry vit Sirius froncer les sourcils avec un petit pincement au cœur : voir son parrain faire ce geste vers lui, alors qu'il était mort, lui laissait une pointe d'amertume.

_-_Ecoute, dit-il, James était le meilleur ami que je n'aie jamais eu et c'était un type bien. Beaucoup de gens sont bêtes quand ils ont quinze ans. Ca s'est arrangé quand il a grandi.

_-_Oui oui, bien sûr, se défendit Harry. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'un jour Rogue me ferait pitié.

Ce fut la phrase que le professeur devait attendre. Il lâcha les cheveux de Harry et rompit le contact visuel. Immédiatement, le bureau de McGonagall réapparut devant ses yeux, ainsi que le visage de Rogue, dure et sévère, ne montrant aucune sympathie. Mais il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment : le professeur de potion était toujours comme cela avec lui et il avait autre chose en tête : il avait revu Sirius avant sa mort… Tout était allé si vite ! Il aurait voulu pouvoir encore le voir si nettement, mais seul, il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir si bien de tous les détails. Il ne se souvenait même pas de la position de Sirius devant la cheminée. Il ne savait même pas quels vêtements il portait à ce moment…

_-_Je vous fais toujours pitié, Potter ?

Rogue avait dit cela d'une voix sèche et cassante, comme à son habitude. A croire que ce qu'il venait d'entendre de la bouche même du jeune sorcier le laissait indifférent.

_-_J'aimerais qu'on en finisse, s'il vous plait, marmonna Harry qui ne voulait plus qu'une chose : aller se coucher, même s'il n'avait rien avalé de la soirée. Vous étiez là pour me punir, je crois, alors punissez-moi ! Et pourquoi est-ce que Malefoy n'est pas là ?

_-_Le directeur s'occupe en personne de Mr Malefoy, Potter. Ne soyez pas trop jaloux, bien entendu ! Dumbledore a le droit de s'entretenir avec d'autres personnes que son petit protégé…

_-_Dumbledore s'en occupe personnellement ? répéta Harry, incrédule. Mais c'est dangereux ! Vous savez aussi bien que moi que Malefoy est un mangemort !

Rogue leva les yeux au plafond.

_-_Pensez-vous réellement qu'un élève de seize ans puisse faire du mal à Dumbledore ? Ne soyez pas plus stupide que vous ne l'êtes déjà, Potter ! Réfléchissez un peu de temps en temps !

Harry encaissa l'insulte sans broncher.

_-_Il a tout de même mis une potion illégale dans mon verre et sous le nez de la moitié des membres de l'Ordre, dit-il vivement. Il est plus malin qu'on ne le croit. Et si j'étais membre de l'Ordre, et plus précisément si j'étais sa mère, je surveillerai chacun de ses faits et gestes : il regorge de magie noire…

_-_Mais vous n'êtes ni l'un, ni l'autre, et encore moins un expert en magie noire, alors épargnez-moi vos leçons de morale, Potter.

_-_Très bien, d'accord, Malefoy est inoffensif ! grogna Harry. C'est quand même moi qui aie failli être tué deux fois par sa faute !

_-_Deux fois, vous dîtes ?

Rogue haussa les sourcils d'une façon qui laissait bien deviner qu'il n'y croyait pas un mot.

_-_Tout à l'heure, dans le train, j'aurai pu me fracasser le crâne contre les rails, précisa Harry avec mauvaise humeur, mais de toute manière vous vous en fichez complètement. Alors faîtes ce que vous voulez, punissez-moi si vous en avez envie, mais _faîtes vite_ !

_-_Vous serez en retenue demain soir, dans mon bureau, Potter.

_-_Très bien.

_-_Regardez-moi dans les yeux.

Harry s'exécuta et encore une fois, Rogue employa sa légilimencie pour lire dans son esprit, mais il ne chercha pas du côté de Sirius : cette fois-ci, ce fut son duel dans le Poudlard Express qu'il revit en intégralité. Rogue voulait sûrement savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé…

_-_Demain soir, vingt heures, dans mon bureau, Potter. Tâchez d'être à l'heure.

_-_Bien, monsieur.

Harry se leva de sa chaise sans autre mot et se dirigea vers la porte. Enfin il pouvait partir… Finalement, il s'en sortait assez bien : juste une retenue d'un soir, c'était peu quand c'était Rogue qui le punissait ! Il avait pensé être pris pour au moins une semaine…

_-_Euh… Professeur ? dit-il, la main sur la poignée. Pourquoi juste un soir ?

Rogue sembla hésiter un instant à ce qu'il allait : Harry crut même qu'il cherchait une excuse pour ne pas avoir à se justifier… Etait-ce possible que Rogue ait fait cela de son plein gré, simplement parce qu'il avait décidé d'être juste envers lui, pour la première depuis six années déjà passées dans l'école ? Etait-ce possible que Rogue ait oublié quelques minutes toute l'humiliation que son père lui avait fait subir quand il était élève à Poudlard ?

_-_Ne pensez pas que c'est par grandeur de cœur, Potter.

Non, apparemment ce n'était pas possible. Rogue resterait Rogue, quoiqu'il puisse faire, quoiqu'il puisse dire…

_-_Dumbledore m'a très bien fait comprendre que le temps vous serait très précieux, cette année. Vos soirées, vous ne les passerez pas en retenue, mais dans le bureau de Dumbledore à apprendre à vous battre. Je trouve cela vraiment dommage, d'ailleurs…

Harry respira profondément et tourna la poignée. Mieux valait ne pas rester dans les parages si Rogue recommençait ses délires. Avec un élan de reconnaissance pour Dumbledore, il songea à toutes les opportunités qui s'offraient à lui si les professeurs ne pouvaient pas lui donner à leur guise de retenues… Finalement, cette année allait peut-être devenir sympathique, même après un mauvais départ !

La Grande Salle était bruyante le lendemain matin, quand Harry, Ron et Hermione, légèrement endormis, descendirent prendre leur tout premier petit-déjeuner de l'année scolaire. Harry remarqua déjà quelques nouvelles têtes : il y avait pas mal de premières années, cette fois-ci… Ce qui semblait désoler Ron, qui était déjà à bout de nerfs.

_-_Non mais tu as vu ça ! Pour qui il se prend, celui-là ! ralla-t-il. Il est arrivé hier et il fait plus de bruit que nous trois réunis ! Je te jure que s'il ne s'arrête pas de hurler, je l'embroche et j'ordonne à un elfe de le cuire !

Harry jeta un coup d'œil au première année en question et pouffa de rire quand il comprit qu'il imitait Ron, mais il se tut et fit comme s'il n'avait jamais rien deviné.

_-_Tu devrais te montrer un peu plus amical avec eux, Ron, reprocha Hermione. Il faut qu'ils se sentent en sécurité, ici. Et si tu hurles au moindre petit éclat de voix que tu entends, ils vont finir par croire que tu leur en veux !

_-_Quoi ? s'exclama Ron. Et c'est la petite préfète en chef parfaite qui me dit ça ? Mais dis-moi, Hermione, ce n'est pas toi qui a confisqué en criant ce matin-même un exemplaire de _Jolies Sorcières Dévergondées_ à un deuxième année ?

_-_Ron, ce genre de magazines est interdit aux mineurs et tu le sais très bien !

_-_Mais et alors ? Il ne faisait rien de mal ! Il lisait juste…

_-_Vous avez été chercher les emplois du temps ? coupa Harry pour éviter que la dispute ne s'amplifie.

Il prenait tout de même ça comme un signe encourageant : si Ron et Hermione recommençaient à se chamailler, cela signifiait que tout rentrait dans l'ordre entre eux-deux…

_-_Ils sont là, dit Hermione d'une voix sèche. Voici les nôtres ; le tien, Harry, a été un peu personnalisé par Dumbledore. Ron, va distribuer les autres…

L'adolescent fit une grimage et s'en alla entre les tables, de très mauvaise humeur. Harry, lui, jeta un coup d'œil au morceau de parchemin que Hermione lui avait tendu et laissa s'échapper une exclamation d'ébahissement.

_-_Attends, Hermione, mais combien d'heures de potions on a cette année ?

_-_Sept par semaine, et il en sera de même pour la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, la métamorphose et les sortilèges.

Harry se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, l'air complètement désespéré.

_-_Et ils comptent nous faire dormir, tout de même ? Regarde ! J'ai même sept heures d'AD avec Dumbledore ! Plus les autres cours !

_-_Tu passes tes ASPICs, je te rappelle ! bougonna Hermione en s'asseyant à son tour. C'est normal que tu aies beaucoup de travail !

_-_Ah oui, c'est sûr, c'est _normal _! grogna Ron en les rejoignant. Normal de n'avoir aucun temps libre ! Et quand est-ce qu'on pourra se reposer et ne rien faire ?

_-_Tu n'es pas là pour ne rien faire, Ron ! soupira Hermione. Et de nous trois, tu es celui qui a le moins de cours, je te signale !

Ron jeta un coup d'œil furtif à l'emploi du temps de Harry et recracha le jus d'orange qu'il venait de mettre dans sa bouche.

_-_Quoi ? AD ? Dumbledore t'a mis des heures d'AD en plus de tes cours ? Et le Quidditch, alors ? Il y a pensé ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

_-_Je crois que je n'aurai pas une soirée de libre, cette année, si je rajoute le Quidditch. Et quand je pense à tous les devoirs qui nous attendront à la fin de chaque longue journée de cours…

_-_Sans parler des recherches que tu devras faire avec Dumbledore, renchérit Hermione. Mon pauvre Harry, cette fois c'est certain : tu as plus de travail que moi !

_-_Tu es tombé si bas ? s'exclama Ron, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de Hermione. Non, enfin je veux dire que déjà que toi tu travailles comme une malade, Hermione, alors travailler encore plus, je trouve ça… Désolant. Non, pas désolant, révoltant ! Voilà, je trouve révoltant le fait qu'on puisse faire travailler autant quelqu'un !

Hermione soupira en secouant la tête, les yeux aux plafond.

_-_Tu es paresseux, Ron, c'en devient presque inquiétant !

_-_Hermione… soupira Harry qui sentait la dispute venir.

_-_Je ne suis pas paresseux, je suis normal, moi au moins ! Il n'y a que toi qui soit capable de tenir toute une journée dans de telles conditions ! Tu as vu son emploi du temps ? C'est scandaleux ! Et rajoute les heures de Quidditch, et les heures de drague !

Harry pouffa de rire mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Hermione qui tapa du poing sur la table.

_-_Ne crois-tu pas qu'il y a des choses plus importantes au monde que le Quidditch ou la drague, comme tu dis ? rugit-elle et elle attira l'attention de nombreuses personnes présentes dans la Grande Salle. Harry a des responsabilités, désormais ! Tu comprends ce mot ? Responsabilités !

_-_S'il vous plait ! intervint Harry. Tout le monde vous écoute !

_-_Je m'en fiche, que tout le monde écoute ! ricana Hermione en se levant de sa chaise. Au moins les élèves de cette école connaîtront les deux raisons de vivre de ce crétin : le Quidditch et la drague ! Allez-y les filles, il est célibataire !

_-_Hermione ! s'indigna Harry alors que le teint de Ron virait au rouge. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu es entrain de faire ?

_-_Bien sûr, que je m'en rends compte ! Je crie au monde la vérité ! Tout le monde ici a le droit de savoir que Ronald Weasley aime draguer en vain ! Sacré contraste entre lui et son meilleur ami, Harry Potter, qui lui attire toutes les filles de cette école sans même le vouloir et qui pourtant est bel et bien pris !

Des rires discrets commencèrent à naître dans la salle. Harry sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait, tout d'un coup ? Pourquoi cirait-elle toutes ces choses ? Il s'en savait rien, mais Hermione, quand elle se tut, avait l'air ravie de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Ron s'était enfoui le visage dans ses mains pour échapper aux regards des autres. Le bout de ses oreilles, seule partie qui dépassait, était presque aussi rouge que l'écusson cousu sur sa robe.

_-_Ca t'apprendras à parler de drague devant moi, ricana Hermione en se rasseyant. La prochaine fois tu feras preuve de plus de discernement. J'ai horreur que tu parles de draguer les filles devant moi, c'est tout.

Harry n'en revenait pas. Hermione avait-elle perdu la tête ? Elle qui d'ordinaire était toujours sage et discrète, venait de… de…

_-_Tu viens de m'humilier en public ! gémit Ron, toujours caché par ses mains.

_-_Comme ça je suis certaine qu'aucune autre fille ne voudra de toi, à part moi ! s'exclama Hermione. Ca part d'un bon sentiment, non ?

_-_Tu deviens folle, marmonna Harry. Complètement folle.

_-_Oh, ne soit pas rabat-joie ! Ca fait de bien de se lâcher de temps en temps ! s'exclama Hermione. De dire ce qu'on pense ! Tu dois me comprendre, toi ! Avec Ginger, tu te lâchais souvent !

Harry jeta un regard de biais à Ron, qui avait enfin osé découvrir son visage. Il y avait quelque chose qui ne collait pas, c'était forcé ! Hermione était une élève studieuse et calme, qui restait toujours très raisonnable et ne s'égarait jamais sur des délires inexplicables. Pourquoi cela changeait-il tout d'un coup ?

_-_Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, proposa-t-il avec sérieux. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, là !

_-_Tout va très bien ! assura Hermione. C'est juste que ces derniers jours n'ont pas été très drôles, alors j'ai besoin de décompresser un peu !

_-_En criant dans la Grande Salle que je drague en vain les filles et que je suis toujours célibataire ? gronda Ron.

_-_Oh, c'était pour rire ! se défendit Hermione. Et puis tu n'es pas célibataire, puisque tu m'as _moi_ !

_-_Nous ne somme plus ensemble, aux dernières nouvelles !

_-_Ah bon ?

Hermione haussa très haut les sourcils et sourit en se levant de sa chaise une nouvelle fois. Elle prit la main de Ron pour l'inciter à faire de même et reprit d'une voix claire et forte :

_-_Finalement, je retire ce que j'ai dit : il n'est ni un crétin ni un célibataire…

Et sans autre avertissement, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa comme avant, lorsque Krum était encore loin au fin fond de sa Bulgarie. Harry en eut le souffle coupé : Hermione embrassait Ron devant tout le monde, professeurs et élèves réunis… Il eut des cris et des sifflements d'enthousiasme, en particulier à la table des Gryffondor, et des ricanements de la part des Serpentard… Harry n'osa même pas observer la réaction des professeurs. Qu'allaient-ils penser de leur petite Miss Granger, désormais ? Décidément, elle avait fait fort, cette fois… Jamais il n'aurait été penser ça d'elle !

Quelque part au niveau de la table des professeurs, Dumbledore se racla la gorge pour briser cet instant pour le moins surprenant. Harry se décida enfin à découvrir leurs réactions et il ne fut pas déçu : le directeur souriait malicieusement, comme souvent, mais le professeur McGonagall n'aurait pas pu paraître plus choquée. Elle fixait Hermione des yeux, la lèvre inférieure tremblante, l'air complètement médusée. Rogue, une mèche de cheveux gras lui tombant devant les yeux, mâchouillait un morceau de bacon tout en observant la scène avec un rictus déplaisant ; Harry n'attendait rien de mieux de sa part, de toute manière. Son expression de dégoût n'était pas bien différente de celle qu'il lui réservait d'habitude…

_-_Nous vous remercions tous pour cette… belle preuve d'amour, dit sèchement McGonagall, mais rasseyez-vous, s'il vous plait. Vos histoires de cœur ne nous intéressent pas.

Cependant, la plupart des personnes présentes souriaient, y compris le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, que Harry reconnut immédiatement avec stupéfaction. Non, il n'avait pas rêvé : c'était bien Kharitina, sa monitrice de transplanage, qui était assise là, entre Flitwick et Chourave…

_-_Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? murmura-t-il.

_-_C'est la nouvelle prof, répondit tout bonnement Ginny, à sa droite. C'est évident, non ?

_-_C'est elle qui m'a appris à transplaner ! Elle est initiatrice, pas professeur !

_-_Et bien c'est ce que nous verrons après nos deux cours de potions ! s'exclama gaiement Hermione.

Et si elle semblait ravie de ce qu'elle venait de faire, Ron paraissait aussi secoué que s'il sortait d'une machine à laver. Il passait ses doigts sur ses lèvres, comme pour vérifier que c'était bien réel, que Hermione l'avait vraiment embrassé. Harry sourit devant un tel spectacle. Il n'avait pas refusé le poste de Krum pour rien, même s'il avait perdu une chance de revoir Ginger… Alors maintenant pourquoi ne recevait-il toujours pas de nouvelles, il n'en savait rien, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il y avait encore un mystère à élucider derrière tout cela…

Le double cours de potions passa presque rapidement tellement Harry était impatient de voir Kharitina à l'œuvre. Bizarrement, même Rogue lui parut plus amical. Certes, il n'hésita pas à retirer en total quatre-vingts points à Gryffondor, dont la plupart par sa soi-disant faute, mais Harry n'écouta même pas les sarcasmes qui lui étaient habituels. Seule l'image de la vélane lui restait en mémoire. Il savait que c'était mal : elle serait son professeur et il devait chasser toutes ses arrières pensées de sa tête, même si elle était resplendissante…

_-_Harry, tu es entrain de mettre trop de poudre de griffes de lézard ! murmura Hermione. Concentre-toi un peu !

Harry secoua la tête pour chasser le sourire radieux de Kharitina de son esprit. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse aller. Il avait Ginger… Enfin, c'était vite dit, puisqu'elle ne lui écrivait plus… Pourtant il lui avait envoyé plusieurs lettres, cet été… Aucune réponse, rien.

_-_Vous me remettrez chacun un flacon de votre potion, dit Rogue d'une voix forte pour couvrir la sonnerie qui s'était mise à retentir. Et n'oubliez pas, pour demain, deux rouleaux de parchemin sur les erreurs à ne pas commettre dans la concoction d'un breuvage anti-fatigue.

_-_Deux rouleaux ! s'exclama Harry en passant la lourde porte de la salle de classe, ravi de pouvoir enfin quitter son professeur pour retrouver Kharitina. Et j'ai une retenue ce soir… J'aurai préféré aller en AD, pour une fois…

_-_Deux rouleaux, ce n'est tout de même pas la mer à boire, dit Hermione avec optimisme. Et puis, tu la mérites, cette retenue.

Harry préféra ne plus rien dire de tout le chemin qui les mena à la salle de classe de défense contre les forces du mal. Autant elle l'avait agréablement surpris ce matin au petit-déjeuner, autant elle redevenait la petite préfète en chef assez agaçante et il n'avait pas du tout envie de l'entendre encore une fois lui faire la morale. Et puis, il était bien trop préoccupé par Kharitina. Pourquoi une monitrice aussi douée s'était-elle fait professeur à Poudlard ? Pas que ça lui déplaisait, au contraire ! Il avait l'impression que le courrant était très bien passé entre eux deux et par conséquent les cours risquaient d'être très agréables. Et si elle était aussi efficace que pour apprendre aux gens à transplaner, même Dumbledore verrait la différence ! Elle pourrait peut-être même lui enseigner quelques sortilèges utiles lors d'un combat ! Ainsi, il n'aurait pas besoin de passer de longues heures à la bibliothèque, penché sur de gros volumes poussiéreux qui ne feraient que l'endormir… Remarque, il aurait très bien pu demander à McClaggan, maintenant qu'il faisait partie de l'Ordre…

Ce fut avec une certaine pointe de déception qu'il constata que les premiers rangs, d'ordinaire vides hormis une table qui généralement était occupée par Hermione et Neville, étaient tous remplis. Il ne restait pas une seule place avant la dernière rangée de tables, et même Ron semblait avoir succombé au charme de la vélane puisqu'il s'était mis avec Neville juste sous le nez de Kharitina.

_-_Viens, on va aller derrière, lui dit Hermione en le prenant par le bras. Tant pis, il faudra être encore plus attentifs que d'habitude !

Harry, qui avait croisé le regard du professeur, ne parvint même pas à la contredire, ni même à lui rappeler que quelle que soit sa position dans la classe, c'était toujours elle la plus studieuse. Il se laissa emporter vers le fond de la salle, s'éloignant à contrecœur de ces beaux yeux bleus qui le fixaient gentiment. Etait-ce le charme de vélane qui agissait sur lui pour qu'il se sente capable de tout, même de lui sauter dans les bras devant toute la classe réunie ? Il aurait pu exécuter chacun de ses ordres pour lui faire plaisir. Il se sentait tellement léger, comme s'il allait s'envoler !

_-_Harry ! chuchota Hermione en lui jetant un regard noir. Viens et dépêche-toi !

Pour lui faire reprendre un peu ses esprits, elle le frappa à l'arrière de la tête et le tira vers sa chaise.

_-_Ca promet, les cours avec celle-là ! bougonna-t-elle tandis que Harry s'efforçait de ne pas regarder Kharitina dans les yeux, de peur de succomber encore à son charme. Regarde-moi ça ! Tous les garçons de cette classe sont comme des zombis, là, béats devant elle ! _Regarde_ !

Harry dut admettre que le résultat n'était pas triste. Sous les regards agacés de filles, les adolescents restaient là, immobiles, à fixer le professeur, une expression d'extase sur le visage. De la bouche de Ron coulait même un léger filet de salive, et Malefoy avait laissé tombé son apparence hautaine pour adopter une attitude de chien battu, dans l'espoir de l'attendrir. Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire devant ses yeux tristes, mais il se souvint que lui-même n'avait pas dû être vraiment mieux. C'était sûr qu'elle était magnifique, avec ses longs cheveux argentés…

_-_Regarde Ron ! bougonna Hermione, verte de jalousie.

Puis, le charme s'arrêta d'un coup et les garçons retrouvèrent leurs esprits, se demandant ce qui s'était passé. Harry put à nouveau regarder Kharitina sans se mettre à dériver vers des pensées complètement absurdes. Non mais vraiment, comment avait-il pu s'imaginer trente secondes dans ses bras, entrain de l'enlacer comme il le faisait avec Ginger ? C'était ridicule, voyons ! Il ne la connaissait presque pas ! Et puis, c'était son professeur, tout de même !

_-_Bonjour, dit-elle d'une voix douce qui sembla à nouveau attendrir un peu les garçons. Je m'appelle Kharitina Berislav, et c'est moi qui vous enseignerai la Défense contre les Forces du Mal tout au long de cette année. Pour commencer, nous allons faire un tour de classe pour que j'apprenne à vous connaître un peu mieux.

Pendant un bon quart d'heure, chaque élève dit son nom et ses ambitions pour le futur, ainsi que pourquoi il avait choisi de continuer la défense contre les forces du mal. Quand ce fut au tour de Harry, qui passa en dernier en raison de sa place, tous les visages se tournèrent avidement vers lui dans l'espoir d'en savoir un peu plus sur leur sauveur, et le sourire radieux de Kharitina faillit bien le désarçonner, mais elle dut s'en rendre compte car elle reprit une expression neutre qui lui permit de faire comme tout le monde. Il fit bien attention de ne pas préciser que son ambition la plus proche était de détruire Voldemort : il valait mieux garder cela pour lui, en particulier quand un mangemort aux cheveux blonds ne le quittait pas des yeux. Malefoy serait assez gênant, pour sa formation : il pourrait raconter à son Maître ses faiblesses et ses points forts, les sortilèges appris, son niveau de combat… Tout un tas de choses sur lui qui seraient plus utiles en restant confidentielles… Il faudrait qu'il en parle à Dumbledore lors de leur prochaine rencontre. Si seulement Rogue n'avait pas annulé la séance pour la remplacer par une retenue… Mais de toute manière, Rogue ne faisait jamais rien de bien. Il mettait sa main à couper que pour sa potion de ce matin, il n'obtiendrait rien de mieux qu'un D. Pourtant il s'en était très bien sorti ! Bien sûr, il n'avait pas été très concentré, mais au final, il avait bel et bien obtenu une couleur rouge comme c'était indiqué dans le manuel. Et pourtant, il n'aurait qu'une mauvaise note, et tout ça parce que Rogue ne faisait jamais rien de bien ! Il aurait bien voulu inverser les rôles ne serait-ce que pour une heure : lui en professeur et Rogue en bouc-émissaire ! Pour lui crier ses quatre vérités en face, pour lui retirer des tonnes de points injustement…

Un parfum enivrant vient le tirer de sa rêverie : c'était Kharitina qui se déplaçait entre les tables et qui venait de passer à côté de lui. Hermione lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes pour ne pas qu'il se laisse à nouveau charmer.

_-_Cette année, expliqua-t-elle, nous procéderons différemment. Nous étudierons la théorie avant tout… S'il vous plait ! dit-elle un peu plus fort pour couvrir les protestations qui commençaient à s'élever dans les rangs. Je disais donc que nous étudierons la théorie avant tout, mais que je ferai souvent des petits tests, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Harry et Hermione se jetèrent un regard en biais puis croisèrent celui de Ron, qui s'était retourné pour les voir. Etudier la théorie ne mènerait pas bien loin, c'était certain. Qu'entendait-elle par des tests ? Avait-elle l'intention de contrôler leurs connaissances en les mettant à l'épreuve ? Finalement, Harry se décida à poser la question, tout en prenant soin de ne pas regarder le professeur dans les yeux, même si c'était incorrect.

_-_C'est exactement cela. C'est pour cette raison qu'il faut que ce soit clair dans votre tête à la fin de chaque cours. Si vois ne comprenez pas quelque chose, il faut me le dire, car je peux vous tester n'importe quand et sur n'importe quel sujet !

_-_Donc par exemple, si nous étudions en théorie les patronus, questionna Hermione, vous nous ferez affronter un détraqueur après les leçons ?

_-_Pas forcément après, Miss… Granger, c'est ça ? Je peux très bien vous faire affronter en fin d'année une créature que nous aurions étudiée en plein mois d'octobre…

_-_Et comment ça va se passer alors, ces petits tests ? Un par un, nos passerons devant vous et vous nous noterez ? demanda Ernie McMillan.

_-_Ah non, pas du tout ! Je vous laisserai seuls dans une pièce et vous devrez vous débrouiller. Ceux qui se retrouveront à l'infirmerie seront ceux qui n'auront pas compris…

_-_Mais c'est ridicule ! s'indigna Hermione. Et si nous ne parvenons pas à nous débarrasser de notre adversaire ?

_-_Si la théorie est acquise, il n'y aura pas de problème, Miss Granger. Mais vous devrez travailler, car je ne préviendrai jamais quand surgiront ces épreuves. Maintenant, passons aux duels, qui, je le rappelle, sont très importants de nos jours. Je vous apprendrai à vous battre, c'est certain, mais je serais bien sûr dans l'incapacité de vous tester de la même façon. Voilà pourquoi parfois, comme ça, au hasard, je désignerai deux d'entre vous pour qu'ils viennent de battre devant nous. Les autres ne feront pas qu'assister au spectacle : ils devront prendre note de tous les sortilèges lancés au cours de ce duel, faire une liste et expliquer leur but et comment les réaliser pour le cours suivant.

Il eut à nouveaux des protestations bruyantes dans la salle de classe. Il était évident que c'était beaucoup de travail ! Combien de sortilèges étaient lancés durant un duel ? Harry n'avait pas d'idée précise, mais il savait que le nombre pouvait être énorme ! Kharitina était-elle folle de leur donner tant de travail ? Finalement, elle ne serait peut-être pas si merveilleuse que ça…

_-_Je sais que ça fera beaucoup, mais c'est volontaire ! dit-elle d'une voix forte qui ramena le silence. Premièrement, ça vous fera à chaque fois une révision des sortilèges et deuxièmement, les duels efficaces ne doivent pas être longs. Face à un mage noir, vous ne chercherez pas à impressionner ou à faire de la grande magie, vous chercherez à sauver votre peau très vite, je peux vous l'assurer. Donc ce travail vous incitera à faire bref.

_-_Mais… C'est assez… Comment dire..

Harry ne trouvait pas vraiment les mots pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait.

_-_C'est stupide, ce que vous venez de dire ! dit-il finalement. D'accord, dans un duel il faut se contenter du nécessaire, mais on ne peut pas être bref à chaque fois ! Si vous tombez sur un adversaire de votre niveau, par exemple, le duel ne pourra _pas _être bref, puisque deux forces égales se combattront !

_-_Et bien si deux personnes du même niveau se rencontrent, vous aurez beaucoup de travail, c'est tout ! s'exclama Kharitina. Raison de plus pour aller vers le strict nécessaire et laisser tomber le superflu !

_-_Donc selon vous, intervint Hermione, si ce que nous voulons est mettre un adversaire hors d'état de nuire la meilleure façon est de lui lancer des _stupefix_ jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux le touche ?

_-_Voyez-vous un chemin plus direct ? répondit Kharitina. Pas moi : vous voulez l'immobiliser, alors immobilisez-le au lieu de chercher compliqué et de vous tuer à trouver d'autres sorts ! Donc oui, un _stupefix_ ou un sortilège de ce genre, comme le _Petrificus Totalus_, suffira.

Harry ricana intérieurement. Et Dumbledore qui lui disait qu'au contraire, il fallait être ingénieux pour surprendre l'adversaire ! Kharitina, aussi douée avait-elle été pour lui apprendre à transplaner, ne semblait pas faite pour l'enseignement de la défense contre les forces du mal. Elle n'avait pas l'air de savoir vraiment de quoi elle parlait. Et là, c'était évident : son charme de vélane n'agissait plus, et si elle ne le remettait pas en place, son système risquait d'être très critiqué !

_-_Ce genre de sortilège suffira pour mettre KO un adversaire plus faible que vous, rétorqua Harry, et la limite quelqu'un du même niveau, mais que faire lorsque vous vous retrouverez devant… je ne sais pas, moi ! Voldemort, par exemple ! Il aura largement le temps de vous tuer avant que l'un de vos _stupefix_ ne l'atteigne !

Kharitina sourit.

_-_Pensez-vous réellement devoir vous battre un jour contre lui ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui sous-entendait qu'elle en doutait.

Et si elle ne lisait apparemment pas le journal, c'était clair pour tous les autres : Harry Potter avait encore de grandes choses à faire. N'était-il pas le « Sauveur » ?

_-_Peut-être bien ! dit Harry en tentant de garder une voix neutre. Qui sait ? Alors, face à lui, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Mais visiblement, Kharitina ne s'était pas attendue à ce genre de questions car elle ne trouva pas de réponse appropriée.

_-_Tu n'auras qu'à fuir, Potter ! proposa Malefoy en se retournant vers lui. De toute façon, il te tuera quand même !

Il y eut des regards choqués parmi la classe : hormis Harry, Ron et Hermione, personne ne semblait savoir que Malefoy s'était fait mangemort.

_-_On ne pourra pas le fuir éternellement, rétorqua Harry en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un d'_élu_ pour le détruire, si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

_-_Les garçons, s'il vous plait ! intervint le professeur. Ce n'est pas à vous de donner réponse à une question de cette envergure. Déjà, je vous interdis de prononcer le nom du mage noir dans cette salle, c'est bien compris, Harry ? Puisque vous voulez savoir que faire devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et bien je n'ai qu'une indication pour vous aider : suivez votre instinct et faites comme bon vous semble. De toute manière, tous ceux qu'il avait décidé de tuer sont morts, hormis une seule personne qui est assise au fond de la classe. Alors croyez-moi, si vous vous retrouvez devant lui, autant faire vos adieux à ce monde…

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard frustré. Comment un professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, censé leur apprendre à se défendre contre les mages noirs, pouvait-il leur dire de faire leurs prières si jamais ils croisaient l'un d'eux ? Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à se poser la question, d'après les visages déconfits.

_-_Quoi ? s'exclama Kharitina, comprenant ce qui se passait dans toutes les têtes. Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Que si vous croisez Vous-Savez-Qui, vous avez une chance de survie ? Voulez-vous vraiment que je vous donne de faux espoirs qui ne vous mèneront à rien ? C'est peut-être ce que faisait ce fameux McClaggan dont j'ai entendu parler par ma précédente classe, mais je n'ai nullement l'intention de l'imiter. Ca ne sert à rien de s'accrocher à des espoirs qui n'existent pas.

_-_McClaggan était un excellent professeur ! assura Lavande Brown.

_-_Et regardez, Harry a bien survécu encore une fois ! s'écria Neville ! Ca veut dire que toutes les chances ne sont pas perdues !

_-_Mais ouvrez les yeux, bon sang ! gronda Kharitina. Harry a survécu, d'accord, mais il était avec Dumbledore ! Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient avec lui, pas vrai, Harry ?

Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre car déjà elle reprenait la parole.

_-_Et ce n'est pas parce que Harry a réussi que vous réussirez tous !

_-_Quelle importance ! reprit Neville d'une voix vive. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, que nous mourrions tous devant lui, puisque que quelqu'un est là pour lui tenir tête ! Il suffit d'une seule personne !

_-_C'est vrai, ça ! approuva Parvati Patil. Du moment qu'il y a quelqu'un pour le combattre, il y a de l'espoir ! Et si devons nous battre contre Vous-Savez-Qui et mourir pour permettre à cet espoir de survivre, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

_-_Bon écoutez, je n'ai pas l'intention de débattre sur ce sujet, dit Kharitina d'une voix sèche. Harry, vous avez des amis très dévoués et dignes de confiance, je n'en doute pas, et j'en suis contente pour vous, mais maintenant que vous savez comment je vais fonctionner, ouvrez vos livres et lisez l'introduction. En silence, si possible.

Et comme pour faire exécuter encore mieux ses ordres, elle sourit à la classe et les garçons se retrouvèrent à nouveau à sa merci, complètement sous le charme.

_-_Comment vous l'avez trouvée ? demanda Harry alors qu'ils venaient de quitter la salle avec les autres.

_-_Franchement ? Incompétente ! bougonna Hermione. Je suis complètement stupéfaite que Dumbledore ait laissé une personne comme ça nous apprendre une matière si importante en ces temps si rudes ! D'accord, les candidatures ne courent pas les rues, mais tout de même !

_-_Moi je trouve… commença Ron mais Hermione ne l'écouta et continua à parler comme s'il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche.

_-_C'est scandaleux ! Etudier la théorie en classe et nous laisser seuls contre des créatures dangereuses, sans aucune surveillance ! Et ce système de duels, c'est ridicule ! Imagine la liste de sorts que nous aurons à établir à chaque fois ! Faire bref, faire bref, elle est bien gentille, mais c'est un duel, bon sang ! Je le trouve totalement incompétente ! Presque aussi stupide qu'Ombrage !

_-_Tu y vas peut-être un peu fort… tenta Ron. Moi je pense…

_-_Bien sûr que non, je n'y vais pas trop fort ! Non seulement elle est incompétente, mais en plus elle est irresponsable ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Nous lâcher dans une salle face à des créatures, sans même nous prévenir ! Et quand elle nous a dit que face à Voldemort, il faux mieux faire nos adieux, j'ai cru que j'allais me lever pour la frapper. Non mais vraiment, tu n'as pas idée de dire ça, quand même ! Elle est professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, bon sang ! Pourquoi McClaggan a-t-il quitté son poste ? Au moins, avec lui c'était efficace ! Théorie et pratique ensemble, et pas de risque de se retrouver à l'infirmerie ! Sauf peut-être lors des duels contre lui, mais ils étaient très utiles pour l'évaluation de notre niveau ! J'imagine déjà la scène : nous seuls conte une armée de détraqueurs : personne n'arrivera son patronus parce que la théorie et la pratique sont très différentes, et il y aura des dizaine d'âmes aspirées !

_-_N'exagère pas, Hermione ! dit Ron d'une voix forte pour être sûr d'être écouté. De toute façon, les détraqueurs sont au service du Tu-Sais-Qui ! Et puis nous étudierons la pratique, puisque que nous serons mis à l'épreuve ! D'accord, ce sera dangereux, ajouta-t-il précipitamment tandis que Hermione prenait son souffle pour ouvrir la bouche, mais après tout, l'extérieur est dangereux ! La vie, ce n'est pas comme un cours, sécurisé et tout ça ! Moi je trouve que sa méthode est pas mal pour ça : ça apprendra à tout le monde à être indépendant tout en restant soudé avec les autres, puisqu'il faudra rester ensemble lors de ces épreuves. En revanche, je suis d'accord avec toi : faire la liste des sortilèges utilisés durant les duels, c'est une vraie perte de temps. Quant à ses explications sur les duels qui doivent être brefs, je m'en fiche un peu : je me bats comme je me bats et puis c'est tout. Après, que je sois rapide ou pas, c'est un autre problème et personnellement, je ne m'en préoccupe pas vraiment du moment que ce que je fais est efficace. C'est vrai, quoi ! On s'en fiche de savoir qu'on a mis son adversaire KO au bout de deux minutes vingt-huit ! Tout ce qui compte c'est qu'il est KO ! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Harry ?

Harry, qui avait attendu qu'ils finissent tous les deux leur discours pour prendre la parole, mit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

_-_Tout ce que j'en dis, c'est que McClaggan était beaucoup mieux et que la prochaine fois que je le vois, je lui demande une explication claire, nette et précise sur les raisons de sa démission. Kharitina est une femme très gentille et agréable, mais elle me semble beaucoup plus douée pour le transplanage que pour les cours de défense. Je la trouve vraiment incompétente dans cette matière. Mais d'un certain côté, ça m'arrange un peu : vu le système d'enseignement, nous n'aurons pas beaucoup l'occasion de montrer ce dont nous sommes capables, et c'est exactement ce qu'il me fallait.

_-_Pourquoi ça ?

_-_Et bien maintenant que Malefoy est passé de l'autre côté, répondit Harry en prenant bien soin de vérifier qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne les écoutait, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de montrer ce que je sais faire. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tout cela arrive jusqu'aux oreilles de Voldemort. Mais je suis d'accord avec tout ce que vous avez dit, même si moi je m'en fiche un peu puisque c'est Dumbledore qui s'occupera vraiment de moi ! Je me demande tout de même pourquoi elle a quitté son poste au Ministère… Je veux dire, elle était très bien, comme monitrice !

_-_Elle a sans doute cru qu'on la soupçonnerait, après ce qui est arrivé à son ami Iestrati ! dit Ron. Elle a raison, après tout : elle aussi est d'origine bulgare, et là-bas il y a plein d'apprentis mangemorts, alors n'importe qui aurait pu penser qu'elle en faisait partie. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'elle a quitté le Ministère, pour éviter de subir toutes les questions désagréables du style : qu'est-ce que ça vous fait de savoir que votre ami est un mangemort ? Etes-vous vous-même au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Pas très agréable, ce genre de soupçons…

Hermione hocha la tête.

_-_C'est sûr, ce doit être pour cela. Elle doit avoir besoin de s'éloigner, de prendre du recul. C'est très compréhensible, après tout. Mais quand même, elle aurait pu trouver un autre endroit que Poudlard. Comment veux-tu travailler alors qu'elle fait du charme à tous les garçons de l'école ? Pas très pratique pour la concentration, si vous voulez mon avis !

_-_Elle ne fait pas exprès ! la défendit Harry. C'est une vélane, elle n'a pas choisi d'être ce qu'elle est ! Moi j'ai passé une semaine à ses côtés et j'ai eu mon permis de transplanage haut la main, et pourtant je peux vous assurer qu'il en faut, de la concentration ! En fait, je pense qu'elle a fait du charme juste pour le premier jour, pour montrer une bonne image d'elle après cette histoire de Bulgares au service de Voldemort…

_-_Personnellement, j'aurais gardé une meilleure impression si elle était restée naturelle, bougonna Hermione. Oh, regarde, Harry ! Tu devrais courir…

Elle désigna du doigt une troupe de filles qui attendaient impatiemment devant la Grande Salle.

_-_Il arrive ! cria l'une d'elle, et Harry comprit immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait.

Elles se précipitèrent toutes vers lui, l'air complètement hystériques. A côté de lui, Ron tenta vainement de se retenir de rire, mais Hermione et lui échangèrent un regard exaspéré. Ce fut d'ailleurs la dernière chose qu'il eut le temps de faire avant de partir en courrant vers la direction opposée.

* * *

* * *

_et voilà pour ce fameux professeur... pas terrible, pas vrai? pas très compétente, la petite monitrice! bon allez comme j'ai pas beaucoup de temps je me lance direct dans les RAR:_

_Hermi, voilà, maintenant tu sais qui est la prof... et voilà la suite par la même occasion!_

_David, désolée mais je ne peux pas répondre à ta question pour la simple raison que je sais pas comment je fais pour écrire de tels chapitres: j'écris ce qui me passe par la tête et puis ça vous plait! la vie fait parfois bien les choses! mais merci à toi, c'est super sympa ce que t'as mis! et désolée si tu dors en chimie, mais je préfère que ce soit dans cette matière (que je déteste, au passage! enfin surtout ma prof) que sur mes chapitres! ; -)  
Ah non, Ginger n'est pas la prof, encore désolée... Ca aurait été drôle, je crois, et j'y avais pas pensé! mais non, ce n'est pas elle... elle n'est même pas là pour l'accueillir à Poudlard... Tristounet, hein? j'avoue que moi aussi j'ai hâte de revoir Ginger, parce que là je fais du surplace... Dès qu'elle arrive, ça sera déjà beaucoup plus compliqué! comme toujours avec elle! encore quelques chapitres à tenir...  
Et pour les animagus, encore encore désolée (oulala ça fait beaucoup de désolation pour une seule review! lol!) mais c'est pas dans mes intentions. Mais tu sais quoi? Un jour j'écrirai sur les maraudeurs (dès que j'aurai fini cette fic, si j'en ai encore le courage) et là je parlerai d'animagie, exprès pour toi, si tu me lis encore! d'accord? juste pour me faire pardonner!  
Ensuite, c'est sûr que Harry est populaire, surtout près des filles... il est temps que Ginger revienne... ; -)_

_Ah toi aussi tu attends Ginger avec impatience, Mysm? je crois que tout le monde attend, en fait... moi y compris!  
Je suis d'accord avec toi, Malefoy a été plutôt sympa (si on peut dire) avec Harry... Il voulait pas se mettre tout l'Ordre sur le dos, et puis c'est pas son boulot de tuer l'élu de la prophétie. Il préfère laisser ça à son Maître chéri... Bien sûr, avec un accident c'est pas pareil! Par exemple, Harry se fracasse le crâne contre les rails, c'était un accident, donc il n'y apas vraiment de coupable... il a juste un peu aidé les circonstances... tu comprends? même si j'avoue, rien de tel qu'un avada kedavra bien placé, comme tu dis! _

_Harpiotte, beh écoute je sais pas trop quoi te dire à part... merci!_

_Rebecca, range ta hâche sinon je tue Malefoy! héhéhé, c'est ça d'être auteur, on peut faire tout ce qu'on veut! alors pas de bêtise, hein? lol!  
Et oui Harry a trop géré son petit rattrapage! Si Malefoy ne le relevait pas, il tombait avec lui alors ça laisse pas vraiment le choix... Voilà pourquoi Drago a sauvé Harry! pour sauver sa propre peau en même temps! et pour le bon fond que seule une fille peut trouver, ça c'est une autre histoire!_

_Merci, Lagolia, c'est super sympa! mais je suis sûre que si tu n'avais pas la suite tu t'en remettrais quand même! il y a beaucoup d'autres merveilleuses fics qui t'auraient fait oublier la mienne, non? en tout cas merci beaucoup c'est trop gentil ce que tu me mets à chaque fois! et rassure-toi j'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter avant la fin: -)_

_Miss Black, Hermione qui arrète les bastons, ça va se passer de plus en plus souvent maintenant qu'elle est préfète en chef! Par contre c'est sûr elle pourra pas éviter que Drago devienne un bon petit mangemort... on peut pas faire de miracle non-plus! et malheureusement, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait d'espoir..._

_Bon ba Zabou merci pour toutes tes reviews! t'as réussi à tout lire finalement! je suis contente que ça te plaise! ralala c'est dur de laisser tomber le couple Harry/Ginny, hein? Mais t'inquiète pas, Harry/Ginger c'est encore mieux! si si, je te jure! Ca bouge au moins, avec Ginger! Tu t'y feras, j'en suis sûre! Enfin t'as pas le choix de toute façon!  
Ah, le cours avec Dumbledore... Que dire de ça, à part que c'est déconcertant pour Harry? Et pourtant il risque d'être encore surpris par sa méthode d'enseignement... vous verrez ça dans le prochain chapitre!_

_Joyeux anniversaire Arathorn! J'ai pas oublié! bon je sais je suis encore un peu en avance, mais bon... allez voilà la suite qui j'espère te plaira! j'ai le droit à un bisou quand même, même si je t'ai fait attendre? lol!_

_Moi à ta place j'appelerais pas vraiment ça une dette, Maestrom... parce qu'en fait, Malefoy a pas fait ça de son plein gré, il l'a fait parce qu'il avait pas le choix: il a sauvé sa vie en même temps que celle de Harry... Bon, d'accord, il lui a sauvé la vie quand même, c'est sûr, donc on pourrait dire que c'est une dette... donc en gros c'est un peu compliqué... de toute façon Harry n'est pas obligé de la payer, sa dette! (en fait je dis ça parce que ça m'arrange pas cette histoire...)_

_Ah, Hop'Eyes, tu ne crois pas si bien dire! Hermione va faire parler d'elle, c'est sûr, surtout dans le prochain chapitre... mais Drago qui change de camp, là par contre... je le dis une bonne fois pour toutes : non. Comme ça c'est clair dès le début. Il est mangemort. Même s'il le voulait, il ne pourrait pas revenir du côté de Dumbledore, où alors il se ferait tuer. Donc non._

_voilà pour les reviews, c'est un peu rapide mais j'ai pas le temps, et je préfère le poster ce soir... rendez-vous dimanche pour le prochain chapitre: Legilimencie. Le titre parle lui-même... allez bisous tout le monde, moi je vais me coucher, vous je sais pas..._


	45. legilimencie

  
**Chapitre 9 : Legilimencie.**

Harry dut s'habituer au fait que désormais, il ne pouvait plus être tranquille dans les couloirs. Il n'était pas rare de voir des groupes de filles l'attendre à la sortie de sa salle de classe, ou bien en face du portrait de la Grosse Dame, qui masquait l'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Il redoutait déjà la foule qu'il y aurait lors des tests de Quidditch, qui détermineraient l'identité du troisième poursuiveur de l'équipe. Pourtant, il avait bien pris soin de les faire très tôt et de prévenir à la dernière minute, pour éviter que la nouvelle se répande partout dans le château, mais il savait que le résultat serait le même : les informations allaient très vite, à Poudlard… Il réserva tout de même le terrain pour le mercredi soir après les cours. Il aurait nettement préféré le faire un samedi après-midi, mais tant pis, les devoirs attendraient. Par chance, Kharitina n'avait pas encore désigné de personnes pour les duels, ce qui l'arrangeait beaucoup : il ne tenait pas à se retrouver avec toute une liste à recopier ! En revanche, les cours de défense contre les forces du mal étaient une perte de temps incroyable. En résumé, Kharitina avait adopté la méthode de Dolorès Ombrage, et les élèves passaient des cours entiers à lire leur livre et à polémiquer sur chaque nouveau sortilège sans jamais le mettre en pratique. C'était en fait la seule matière dans laquelle Harry ne travaillait pas comme un fou pour se maintenir à la hauteur. Aussi loin qu'il pouvait voir, tout le monde trimait beaucoup pour obtenir des résultats. Le programme de septième année, que ce soit en potions, en métamorphose, en sortilèges, en soins aux créatures magiques ou dans une autre matière, était vraiment d'une grande difficulté. Et Harry n'osait même pas imaginer comment il allait trimer lorsqu'en plus de tous ses devoirs, il devrait effectuer des recherches à la bibliothèque pour Dumbledore. Finalement, peut-être qu'en effet, il ne dormirait pas…

Mais il préférait profiter du peu de temps libre qu'il avait encore pour élaborer un programme lui permettant de dénicher les meilleurs joueurs qui se présenteraient. Avec Ron, il avait déjà planifié les heures entraînements : deux heures le mardi soir, une heure le vendredi soir, et deux heures le samedi après-midi. Il aurait ainsi sa soirée le mercredi et son week-end pour rattraper son retard dans les devoirs. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, avec son emploi du temps chargé. Par chance, cela convenait parfaitement aux autres joueurs de l'équipe, dont trois étaient dans sa classe. Il tenait vraiment à gagner la coupe, cette année. L'année dernière, cela avait été merveilleux. Et tant pis s'il devait parfois annuler ses sorties à Pré-au-Lard… De toute manière, il connaissait par cœur le village, et pourquoi sortirait-il du château puisque même à l'extérieur, ce serait le même problème : il ne pourrait faire un pas sans être encerclé par des hordes de fans ?

Harry appréhendait un peu les tests, quand les cours du mercredi se terminèrent. A peine la cloche avait-elle fini de retentir que déjà il fut assailli par des dizaines de têtes prêtes à le suivre jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch. C'était une situation très pénible et si Hermione n'était pas là à chaque fois pour le retenir, il aurait giflé quelques unes de ses filles bien trop sûre d'elles. Combien de fois lui avait-on demandé de sortir avec lui, déjà ? Une bonne dizaine, si ce n'était plus, et tout ça en trois jours… Si seulement Ginger avait pu réapparaître dans ces moments, pour mettre un terme à toute cette mise en scène ridicule ! C'était d'elle qu'il avait besoin, quand il était entouré de toutes ces filles… Mais elle n'était pas là, et il devait affronter la foule… Il aurait bien aimé que Remus vienne faire l'auror pour lui…

_-_Dis, Harry, tu me fais un bisou ? se moqua Ron en prenant une voix féminine avant de partir dans un fou rire.

_-_S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi passer ! gronda Harry, que cette situation mettait toujours sur les nerfs. Si vous voulez que les tests aient lieu, poussez-vous, bon sang !

Il joua des coudes, ne se souciant pas de exclamations de douleur et des protestations qu'il provoquait. Après tout, c'était de leur faute, à toutes ces pimbêches ! Quelle idée de le harceler ainsi ! Surtout que la plupart savait qu'il y avait Ginger, et savait surtout de quoi elle était capable !

Ce fut finalement le professeur Flitwick qui parvint à écarter les filles. Voyant bien le problème qui se posait à la sortie de sa salle, il accourut et ordonna à tout le monde de déguerpir, menaçant quiconque osait rester d'une semaine entière de retenues. Cette méthode fonctionna très bien et Hermione l'adopta jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent tous les trois au terrain de Quidditch qui déjà était bien rempli. Harry ne prit même pas le temps de se changer et commença immédiatement à vérifier qu'aucun première année ne venait se présenter. Il fallait qu'il aille vite, car il avait d'autres choses à faire que de regarder jouer des débutants incapables de tenir plus de trente secondes assis sur un balai.

Adoptant tout d'abord la même méthode que l'année précédente, il demanda à tout le monde de monter dans les airs et de faire quelques tours de terrain pour s'échauffer. Et encore une fois, il ne regretta pas son choix : il put éliminer ainsi une bonne dizaine de Gryffondor trop jeunes et sans expérience. Ce n'était pas énorme, mais c'était déjà ça… Pour éviter d'être en surnombre sur l'herbe bien verte, il leur demanda de rejoindre les gradins s'ils voulaient assister à la suite de la sélection. D'ailleurs, même les gradins semblaient être pleins tellement il y avait du monde. Et pas seulement des fans : Harry repéra les cheveux blonds de Malefoy, dans la tribune des Serpentard.

_-_Bien, vous allez maintenant vous séparer en deux groupes à peu près égaux, ordonna-t-il, et vite s'il vous plait. Merci.

Il avait devant lui l'ensemble des candidats restant et il soupira devant le grand nombre qu'ils représentaient encore.

_-_Ginny et Brigitte, on fait comme j'ai dit : vous prenez un groupe. Ceux qui sont dans ce groupe, vous faîtes circulez le souaffle. Tous ceux qui le font tomber n'ont plus qu'à dégager, compris ?

Tout le monde hocha la tête, même ceux qui étaient avec Brigitte.

_-_Quelle autorité ! murmura Dean en souriant. Tu les mènes par le bout du nez !

_-_Heureusement pour moi, marmonna Harry entre ses dents. Il y a pas mal de personnes dans le lot qui me sortent par les trous de nez et je peux t'assurer qu'au moindre dérapage de leur part, c'est dehors. Bien, ceux qui restent, reprit-il d'une voix plus forte pour que tout le monde l'entende, vous allez devoir éviter les cognards lancés par Dean et Seamus. C'est simple : si un cognard vous fait tomber, c'est fini pour vous. C'air clair ? C'est parti, allez, dépêchez-vous !

Il y eut quelques gloussements de la part des filles quand il enfourcha son balai pour montrer l'exemple. Il ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait d'intéressant par là, mais si ça pouvait leur faire plaisir… Après tout, il s'en fichait un peu du moment qu'elles étaient efficaces et qu'elles ne lui faisaient pas perdre son temps…

Mais malheureusement, il perdait bel et bien son temps pour la plupart. Il circula entre les deux groupes, qui volaient chacun de leur côté du stade, et vit beaucoup d'horreurs. Par chance, personne ne volait très haut, et les chutes n'étaient pas très douloureuses ni dangereuses. Les cognards fusèrent, frappant, désarçonnant la plupart des candidats. Harry se désolait du résultat. Dean et Seamus, aussi, apparemment, même s'ils semblaient s'amuser à frapper de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus rapidement pour tenter de faire tomber les plus coriaces. Et ils étaient peu nombreux… Onze seulement résistèrent à l'épreuve des cognards, sur la bonne trentaine qui s'était présentée au départ…

Mais si les deux batteurs continuaient de rire et d'envoyer à terre des joueurs, les deux poursuiveuses passaient leur temps à descendre chercher le souaffle au sol. Harry, du coin de l'œil, vit tout d'abord qu'elles faisaient des passes très faciles, qui pourtant permirent d'éliminer certains joueurs, pour ensuite passer à des passes bien plus difficiles, qui demandaient des réflexes et de la vitesse pour les rattraper. Et ce fut le désastre : un par un, les candidats furent éliminés, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, six personnes parviennent à rester en lice, attrapant le souaffle malgré la difficulté des passes. Soulagé d'avoir encore quelques participants, Harry hurla à tout le monde de redescendre. Il avait au moins dix-sept joueurs à peu près potables, sur la totalité du départ… Les gradins s'étaient bien remplis, tout d'un coup !

_-_On va inverser les rôles, ordonna Harry. Sans perdre de temps, si possible !

Les deux épreuves recommencèrent, cette fois avec beaucoup plus de succès que la première : les joueurs restant faisait tous preuve d'assez d'agilité et il fallut attendre un peu avant de voir quelqu'un se faire éliminer. Conscient que de toute manière, tout devenait trop facile pour eux, il leur proposa des tirs au but, toute dernière épreuve.

_-_Vous allez tirer dans le but de votre choix jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que trois d'entre vous. Si vous ne marquez pas, vous êtes éliminés !

Le message était clair : il fallait réussir et être le meilleur pour continuer la compétition. La première des quinze participants restants prit le souaffle et se dirigea vers les buts. Elle tira de toutes ses forces et marqua habilement. Harry en fut légèrement déçu : elle était l'une de celle qui aimait le harceler à la sortie des cours. Le second ne se montra pas si agile et il manqua de beaucoup le but du milieu : il fut donc éliminé, tout comme celui qui passa après lui.

Après plusieurs tirs, Harry eut enfin ses trois finalistes, qui furent applaudis par les spectateurs. La jeune fille devait être la plus douée et Harry se maudit intérieurement de n'avoir rien fait pour l'éliminer avant, mais c'était le jeu et il devait accepter. Cependant, quand il demanda à Ron de rejoindre son poste pour l'ultime épreuve, il ne put s'empêcher de lui dire de faire en sorte qu'elle ne réussisse pas.

_-_Compris, chef ! s'exclama Ron. Pas très sport, mais c'est toi qui commande !

La jeune fille, consciente qu'elle avait de grandes chances de rentrer dans l'équipe, sourit en prenant le souaffle que lui tendait Ginny et lui murmura quelque chose à son oreille, ce qui fit rire la poursuiveuse. Se sentant observé, Harry préféra lui demander de tirer rapidement. Obéissant, elle prit une profonde inspiration et s'élança sous les encouragements de ses amies.

_-Allez Mary Jane _!

Harry avait confiance en Ron: il était un excellent gardien, s'il était sous un bon jour. Mary Jane, puisque c'était comme cela qu'elle s'appelait, ne marquerait pas. Il jeta un bref regard à Ron, qui avait l'air concentré. Elle s'approchait et s'apprêta à tirer vers le but de droite : Ron se prépara à plonger pour arrêter le souaffle. Mais elle ne tira pas à droite, elle tira à gauche. Harry mis quelques secondes avant de saisir cette feinte tellement elle était bien faite. Ron était médusé de s'être fait piéger de cette manière. Rattrapant le coup, Harry reprit la parole :

_-_Le premier qui marque deux buts entre dans l'équipe !

Mais il sut que le résultat serait le même quand Ron arrêta sans aucune peine les tirs des deux autres candidats. Mary Jane semblait avoir compris que pour elle, c'était dans la poche. Elle prit le souaffle en main pour le second tir, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle cette fois, elle ne feinta pas sur la place du but mais sur le temps de tir. Elle fit semblant de tirer une fois vers la droite mais garda la balle rouge dans les bras, créant un contre-temps avec Ron, qui lui permit de marquer une seconde fois. Harry du avouer que même si elle était pénible et très collante, elle méritait sa place dans l'équipe. Elle était vraiment très douée et avec elle, les buts en faveur de Gryffondor risquaient de défiler, cette saison ! La coupe était à eux !

_-_Et bien je crois que nous sommes tous d'accord pour nommer Mary Jane troisième poursuiveuse de l'équipe de Gryffondor !

* * *

Finalement, Harry n'était pas mécontent de son équipe. Mary Jane n'était si exaspérante qu'il le pensait. Elle se montrait parfois un peu trop collante, mais elle savait tout de même où étaient les limites de sa patience et faisait en sorte de ne pas les franchir, et ça, il lui en était très reconnaissant. Il aurait préféré qu'elle dissuade en même temps ses amies de venir à sa rencontre dès qu'ils se voyaient, mais sa bande excellait dans le genre « complètement fans » et il devait les supporter à chaque intercours, à chaque récréation. Il se demanda un instant s'il n'allait pas faire semblant de ressortir avec Ginny, pour écarter un peu le mouvement de foule qui le suivait comme son ombre, mais la sœur de Ron avait refusé ce plan. Elle n'avait pas envie de faire semblant. C'était une réponse honnête, au moins… 

Il n'eut de toute façon pas le temps de polémiquer à ce sujet, car Dumbledore l'attendait déjà pour une nouvelle leçon d'AD. Il espérait fortement que ce ne serait pas un cours de duel : il n'avait pas encore posé le pied à la bibliothèque et ce ne serait certainement pas ce soir-là qu'il parviendrait à le surprendre. De toute manière, comment surprendre Dumbledore, le plus grands sorciers des temps modernes ? Il ferait son possible, mais y parviendrait-il vraiment, ça, c'était autre chose… Il n'avait même pas commencé son entraînement à Poudlard et pourtant il sentait déjà que c'était voué à l'échec. Même avec des heures et des heures d'entraînements, comment pourrait-il atteindre le niveau que Voldemort avait mis des années à acquérir ? Il s'était pourtant promis de le combattre et de le tuer, d'en finir avec lui ! Mais cette promesse semblait déjà loin, même si elle datait du milieu de l'été. Il voulait juste être normal, pour une fois dans sa vie ! Pouvoir être dans sa salle commune à faire ses devoirs et rire avec ses amis, dans les bras de sa petite amie qui ne serait pas exilée à Los Angeles chez sa mère !

Et pour couronner le tout, il ignorait le mot de passe permettant à la gargouille de s'écarter ! C'était toujours le même problème… Dumbledore avait intérêt de venir le chercher où de lui ouvrir, parce qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de poireauter là toute la soirée ! Et dire qu'il aurait pu être tranquille auprès du feu de la salle commune…

_-_Allez, ouvre-toi, saleté de vieux truc en pierre ! pesta-t-il

_-_Ah, Harry ! te voilà ! s'exclama Dumbledore derrière lui. J'étais à la bibliothèque, désolé pour mon retard.

_-_Je viens seulement d'arriver, professeur, s'empressa de dire Harry, les joues ayant pris une jolie couleur rouge vif. Je… J'ignorais le mot de passe et…

_-_Oui, je vois ça ! sourit le directeur. Poire au chocolat !

La gargouille s'écarta et dévoila l'escalier en spirale qui menait au bureau de Dumbledore.

_-_J'aime beaucoup les poires au chocolat, expliqua le directeur comme s'il parlait à un ami de longue date et non à l'un de ses élèves. Encore plus lorsque le chocolat recèle des éclats de nougatine, mais les elfes ne le font jamais, à Poudlard, ce qui est bien dommage. Ils préfèrent mettre du chocolat noir tout simple, ce qui n'est pas mauvais non-plus, mais tout de même…

Harry préféra ne rien dire. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler de nourriture avec Dumbledore. D'ordinaire, leurs conversations se limitaient à Voldemort et ses plans, les mangemorts, parfois ses parents, mais jamais les sujets étaient si… banals.

_-_Bien sûr, reprit le directeur en poussant la porte de son bureau, je préfère les sorbets au citron, comme tu dois le savoir. J'aime beaucoup le citron en général.

Là, c'en devenait presque risible. Pourquoi Diable Dumbledore lui racontait-il tout cela ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire, de toute manière ? L'autre jour, il affirmait qu'ils étaient ennemis pour la leçon, et là il lui parlait de ses goûts culinaires !

_-_Qu'allons étudier, ce soir ? demanda Harry pour changer de sujet et revenir vers une conversation normale.

_-_Oh, je vois que tu es impatient de le savoir ! Et bien aujourd'hui ce sera la legilimencie, si tu le veux bien.

_-_La legilimencie ? répéta Harry en s'asseyant puisque Dumbledore lui avait fait signe.

_-_Oui, la legilimencie, soit l'art de lire dans les pensées.

Harry ne cacha pas son soulagement. Au moins, ce n'était pas un cours de duel : Dumbledore resterait comme à son habitude chaleureux et bienveillant.

_-_Je sais que les duels avec moi sont assez spéciaux, reprit le vieux sorcier, mais c'est volontaire. Je disons donc tout à l'heure que j'étais à la bibliothèque depuis un petit moment mais je ne t'y ai pas vu… Peux-tu m'expliquer cela ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre.

_-_Je faisais mes devoirs avec Ron et Hermione… dit-il honnêtement. Je n'aurai pas dû ?

_-_Non.

Dumbledore prit place à son tour dans son fauteuil et le regarda de ses yeux bien bleus.

_-_Tu as de la chance, pour le moment nous n'avons pas encore fait de nouveau duel, mais tu as des recherches à faire, des sortilèges à dénicher pour les tester sur moi la prochaine fois. Ensuite, je te les conseillerai ou te les déconseillerai, cela dépendra, mais il faut absolument que tu travailles par toi-même. Bien sûr, il est possible que je t'apprenne une ou deux formules efficaces, mais je servirai surtout de cobaye. Alors dès que tu as du temps libre, et même si tu dois un peu bâcler tes devoirs, file à la bibliothèque.

_-_Oui, professeur.

_-_Ai-je ta parole ?

_-_Oui, monsieur.

_-_Tu me promets de faire passer en priorité la prophétie ?

_-_Je vous le promets ! assura Harry. C'est juste que… Je vais m'en prendre plein ma figure, si je ne fais pas mes devoirs… Imaginez comment Rogue réagira quand il apprendra que je n'ai pas rédigé le nombre de rouleaux de parchemin qu'il nous a demandé, ou bien le professeur McGonagall quand elle se rendra compte que je n'ai pas travaillé ?

_-_Ecoute, fais passer tes recherches avant tout, et ensuite essaie de faire tes devoirs, puisque tu y tiens tellement. Mais si jamais tu ne tiens pas à ce rythme, je peux demander au professeur Rogue de te préparer un breuvage anti-fatigue. Ca te va ?

_-_Disons que ça me semble plus raisonnable, dit Harry en souriant du coin des lèvres.

Il eut tout de même l'impression d'avoir fait une grosse bêtise : Dumbledore lui avait permis de ne pas faire ses devoirs mais lui, comme un idiot, il avait insisté pour les faire… Hermione commençait à déteindre sur lui, c'était sûr ! Il fallait empêcher cela, sinon Ron ne tiendrait pas longtemps, et lui non-plus d'ailleurs ! Il s'imaginait mal entrain de travailler toutes les nuits, même avec une potion anti-fatigue !

_-_Maintenant que ce point-là est clair, pouvons-nous commencer ? interrogea Dumbledore. Ou bien peut-être as-tu d'autres questions à me poser ?

Harry réfléchit un instant.

_-_Euh… Non… Enfin si !

Il venait de se souvenir du grand sourire de Kharitina.

_-_Pourquoi le professeur McClaggan a-t-il quitté son poste ? C'était vraiment un excellent professeur, et… Enfin, Kharitina est beaucoup moins compétente…

Dumbledore sourit et ses yeux pétillèrent derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

_-_John McClaggan est actuellement en congé de paternité, Harry, annonça-t-il joyeusement.

Le jeune homme s'attendait à tout sauf à cela. Alors voilà la réponse : McClaggan était devenu papa… Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire et d'être heureux pour lui. Après tout, McClaggan avait toujours été très sympathique avec lui, et il avait été le meilleur ami de sa mère, ce qui n'était pas rien !

_-_Lui et sa compagne ont donné naissance à un petit garçon qu'ils ont baptisé James…

_-_Un rapport avec mon père ? questionna Harry.

_-_Oui, en quelque sorte. Il l'ont appelé ainsi en son honneur. Tout comme ils auraient appelé leur fille Lily…

_-_C'est gentil de leur part ! déclara Harry, assez touché par cette déclaration. Si jamais ils ont besoin d'un parrain, qu'ils pensent à moi !

Dumbledore sourit encore un peu plus largement.

_-_John serait ravi de savoir que tu es volontaire ! s'exclama-t-il. As-tu quelque chose à ajouter sur Kharitina Berislav, la seule qui ait accepté le poste depuis que Poudlard a été attaqué l'hiver dernier ?

Ah, elle avait été la seule volontaire… Voilà pourquoi il lui avait attribué le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal…

_-_Non, monsieur, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir.

_-_Alors revenons-en à la legilimencie. Que sais-tu de cette pratique, Harry ?

_-_Rogue l'utilise souvent contre moi…

_-_Le professeur Rogue, Harry, le professeur Rogue ! Et que sais-tu d'autre sur la legilimencie ?

_-_C'est un acte qui fait partie de la magie noire, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry.

Dumbledore acquiesça.

_-_Cependant, ce n'est pas une pratique très dangereuse, c'est pourquoi elle n'est pas sanctionnée par la loi, ajouta-t-il. Tout comme son complément, l'occlumencie. Quoi d'autre ?

_-_Euh… C'est le contact visuel qui permet de… de…

_-_De pénétrer dans l'esprit, en effet, certifia Dumbledore. Mais dans certains cas rares, il n'est pas nécessaire.

_-_Comme pour moi et Voldemort, termina Harry.

_-_C'est exact.

_-_Alors pourquoi voulez-vous m'apprendre ça, professeur ?

Dumbledore joignit ses longs doigts et sembla réfléchir un instant à comment formuler son explication, puis il reprit d'une voix claire :

_-_Il peut être utile de savoir ce que préparent ses ennemis, Harry. C'est pourquoi je t'apprendrai également l'occlumencie lors d'une prochaine séance.

Harry hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait bien compris.

_-_La legilimencie est l'une de ces pratiques qui demande une concentration totale. Regarde-moi dans les yeux et vide ton esprit, Harry…

C'était pus facile à dire qu'à faire : à peine eut-il plongé son regard dans les grands yeux bleus du directeur que Harry eut déjà envie de les retirer. Il ne parvenait pas à soutenir un tel regard : il avait l'impression que Dumbledore pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, et pourtant c'était lui qui devrait entrer dans l'esprit du directeur. C'était comme si on brisait toutes ses défenses extérieures et il détestait cela. Il supportait très mal cette sensation ; quand Dumbledore le regardait dans les yeux, ou quand c'était le contraire, il se sentait comme nu.

_-_Vide ton esprit et fais-moi confiance, Harry, murmura Dumbledore. Rapproche-toi un peu de moi, ça va peut-être t'aider.

Harry obéit, trop content d'avoir un prétexte pour rompre le contact visuel, si bref cela soit-il. Il avança un peu son siège vers le bureau de façon à ce que leurs visages soient très proches l'un de l'autre. Mais quand il releva les yeux, maintenir le regard n'en fut que plus difficile.

_-_Je te promets que je ne lirai pas dans tes pensées, Harry, répéta Dumbledore. Concentre-toi et vide ton esprit. Et surtout, ne quitte pas mes yeux… Comme si tu plongeais en moi par ces deux petits points noirs que tu as en face de toi…

Harry s'efforça de fixer toute son attention sur ses pupilles mais ne parvint pas vider son esprit. De plus en plus agacé, il ferma rageusement les paupières pour recommencer depuis le début et tout doucement rouvrit les yeux. Ceux de Dumbledore n'avaient pas bougé : ils étaient toujours là, immobiles devant lui. Le directeur ne cillait même pas. C'était presque effrayant.

_-_Je suis désolé, bougonna Harry, en baissant les yeux, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je ne sais pas, je me sens trop mal à l'aise quand je vous regarde comme ça…

Il se sentait ridicule car il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison valable à cette gêne, mais pourtant Dumbledore ne se moqua pas du tout. Au contraire, il hocha légèrement la tête et reposa ses yeux quelques secondes en passant le doigt sur ses paupières.

_-_Dans ce cas, ferme les yeux, Harry. Mets même tes mains devant ton visage, s'il le faut. Voilà, c'est bien…Tu ne me vois plus, je ne te vois plus. Il n'y a plus aucun malaise. Tu vas vider ton esprit comme si je n'étais plus dans la pièce. Je ne suis plus dans la même pièce que toi, d'accord ?

Harry hocha la tête, s'efforçant de faire comme s'il était seul dans ce grand bureau. C'était déjà nettement plus facile. Mais Dumbledore ne le voyait-il vraiment plus ? Il souleva doucement ses paupières pour s'en assurer. Le directeur avait bel et bien les yeux clos.

_-_Ne t'occupe pas de moi, Harry, murmura-t-il si bas que le jeune homme eut du mal à saisir ce qu'il venait de dire. Je ne suis plus avec toi, tu es seul dans cette pièce…

Harry referma les yeux et respira profondément. C'était un peu comme le transplange, en fin de compte : il fallait juste se concentrer. Sauf que là, il ne devait se concentrer que sur le vide, et pas sur son image. C'était assez spécial à faire, mais pas très compliqué, finalement. Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il se sentait extrêmement bien quand tous ses soucis étaient loin au fond de sa tête…

Il aurait pu s'endormir s'il n'avait pas senti une main froide se poser contre sa joue. Pendant un moment d'égarement qui ne dura pas plus d'un quart de seconde, il eut l'impression de retrouver Ginger, mais il reprit bien vite conscience que c'était Dumbledore qui s'était approché de lui. Il rouvrit les yeux, très intrigué par cette nouvelle étape de son apprentissage.

_-_Ne te soucie pas de ce que je fais ! chuchota Dumbledore, qui s'était penché vers lui. Fais-moi juste confiance.

Il passa sa main devant ses yeux pour qu'il les ferme à nouveau. Le vide dans sa tête… Il fallait qu'il fasse le vide… Ne se concentrer sur aucune chose, rien que sur le néant… C'était tellement agréable de n'avoir aucun souci à se faire, d'oublier que dehors, la guerre faisait rage… Tout lui sembla soudain très loin, comme un mauvais rêve qu'il aurait fait durant une nuit interminable. Cela avait-il été réel, après tout ? Il avait tellement l'impression d'être à l'abri…

Puis Dumbledore posa à nouveau sa main froide sur sa joue. Il apprécia beaucoup cette fraîcheur sur sa peau. Il avait chaud, très chaud… combien faisait-il dans la pièce ? Oh, et puis quelle importance ! Il fallait garder le vide, n'avoir rien en tête…

La main de Dumbledore glissa doucement sur son visage, caressant ses paupières d'une façon presque imperceptible. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait ni à quoi cela allait lui servir pour la legilimencie, mais il lui fit confiance laissa ses pensées s'échapper. Un deuxième contact froid se fit sentir sur une de ses tempes, et la première main se plaça sur l'autre. Un bien-être inexplicable envahit Harry.

_-_Tu vois, il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi ressentir la moindre gêne par ma présence, murmura Dumbledore très près de son oreille. Tout ton être prend conscience de qui je suis. Ne brise pas le contact…

De toute manière, il n'avait pas envie de le briser. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il se sentait… comment dire… normal. Tout ce qui l'avait rendu célèbre s'était terré dans un coin de sa tête avec l'ordre de ne pas en sortir avant son signal. Dumbledore dégageait une sorte d'aura qui venait directement en lui et le rassurait. Il n'aurait su dire combien de temps il resta là, les yeux fermés, à ne songer à rien. Parfois, les mains du directeur se déplaçaient sur son visage et descendaient jusqu'à sa poitrine, mais généralement elle demeuraient posées sur son crâne, paumes contre tempes. Et ainsi relaxé, il avait même l'impression qu'elles lui appartenaient, et que Dumbledore avait disparu. Puis, d'une voix qui lui parut irréelle après tout ce temps de silence, le directeur se décida enfin à dire quelque chose :

_-_Je crois que tu es prêt, désormais. Ouvre les yeux…

Ce qui se passa ensuite ne dura pas plus d'une seconde. Harry, obéissant, rouvrit les paupières et eut le temps d'apercevoir le bleu clair des yeux du directeur, qui était si près de lui que leurs nez se touchaient presque. Il ignorait comment Dumbledore avait pu s'approcher tant de lui sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Sans doute était-ce l'un des effets de ce long moment de vide… Puis, immédiatement après, le bleu s'en alla et il vit apparaître devant lui une vaste pièce, encore plus spacieuse que la Grande Salle. Une pièce comme celle-ci, il n'en avait jamais vu ailleurs que dans des livres, même si elle avait un air de ressemblance avec la Chambre des Secrets. Elle était totalement vide, hormis en son centre une sorte de petit autel éclairé par des flambeaux qui produisaient une lumière halée dans toute la salle. Tout de pierre, la voûte était montée sur croisées d'ogives et ça et là, des piliers sculptés de félins venaient harmonieusement compléter l'ensemble. Son cœur fit un bond quand il aperçut une fine silhouette dans le fond de la salle, tapie dans l'obscurité. Il crut reconnaître une femme qui lui faisait signe de s'approcher, et ce fut tout ce qu'il parvint à voir avant que le visage de Dumbledore ne réapparaisse devant ses yeux.

Le cœur battant, il recula sa chaise pour s'éloigner du directeur, bien trop proche à son goût. Etait-ce cela, la legilimencie ? Etait-il vraiment entré dans l'esprit de Dumbledore ? A en juger par le petit sourire du directeur, la réponse devait être affirmative.

_-_Me trouverais-tu indiscret si je te demandais ce que tu as vu ? questionna le vieil homme en allant se replacer derrière son bureau. Juste par confirmation, étant donné que j'ai moi-même eu une vision…

Harry, encore secoué par cette image si soudaine, ne répondit pas tout de suite. De toute façon, il était incapable de nommer cette grande pièce qu'il avait vue. Il ne savait même pas si elle faisait partie de l'école, ou bien si elle était loin dans un pays étranger. Quant à cette femme, si jamais c'en était une… Pourquoi lui avait-elle fait signe ? Et qu'est-ce que cela signifiait, bon sang ?

_-_Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'était, répondit-il en toute franchise. Savez-vous quelque chose sur cette vaste salle ?

Dumbledore le regarda par dessus ses lunettes en demie-lune et sourit.

_-_J'en sais beaucoup mais encore trop peu, dit-il mystérieusement. Cette pièce est très importante, crois-moi, et tu n'as pas fini d'en entendre parler…

_-_Comment s'appelle-t-elle, et où se situe-t-elle ?

_-_Où elle se situe, je ne peux malheureusement pas te répondre dans l'instant présent, et j'espère pouvoir remédier très tôt à ce problème. Quant à son nom, et bien je l'ai baptisée « la Caverne de Godric », en attendant mieux…

_-_La Caverne de Godric ? répéta Harry en comprenant soudain un peu mieux pourquoi tous ces félins avaient été gravés dans les piliers. Cela voudrait donc dire qu'elle se trouve à Poudlard ?

Dumbledore secoua la tête.

_-_Je te l'ai dit : j'ignore où elle se situe. Le château a été fouillé de fond en comble plus d'une fois, et jamais aucune salle de ce genre n'a été trouvée.

_-_C'est aussi ce qu'on disait pour la Chambre des Secrets, et pourtant elle existait vraiment ! s'emporta Harry. Professeur, il faut relancer les recherches ! Prévenez les autres, je ne sais pas, moi !

A nouveau, Dumbledore fit non de la tête.

_-_Cette salle, si jamais elle existe –et rassure-toi, j'en suis persuadé– va nous être d'une importance capitale. Va _t'être_ d'une importance capitale, pour être plus correct.

Harry ne comprenait rien.

_-_Et pourquoi ? Professeur, expliquez-moi !

_-_Plus tard, Harry, plus tard ! Je ne suis pas encore certain de ce que j'avance, et il est largement l'heure pour toi d'aller te coucher.

_-_Mais je n'ai pas sommeil ! bougonna Harry. Monsieur, je vous en prie, parlez-moi de l'importance de cette salle ! Que renferme-t-elle ? C'était quoi, ce truc en plein milieu ? Un autel ? Et cette femme ?

_-_Retourne dans ton dortoir, Harry !

_-_Est-ce pour la prophétie, qu'elle si importante ? Gryffondor aurait un rôle à jouer ?

_-_Tu sauras tout cela en temps voulu, Harry ! s'impatienta Dumbledore. Dans quelques heures, tu devras te lever pour aller en cours. Monte te coucher.

Son ton n'admettait aucune réplique.

_-_Et ne parle à personne de ce que tu as vu. Pas même à tes amis Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley. C'est bien compris ?

Harry marmonna un vulgaire « oui monsieur » en se remettant debout.

_-_Et n'oublie pas que samedi, ce seront les duels que nous travaillerons. Tu sais donc ce qu'il te reste à faire. Sur ce, bonne nuit !

_-_'Nuit, monsieur, marmonna Harry avant de claquer la porte du bureau derrière lui.

* * *

Harry tourna rageusement une nouvelle page du gros volume poussiéreux qu'il tenait ouvert devant lui à contrecœur. Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant là-dedans, et encore moins qui lui servirait à surprendre Dulmbledore lors d'un duel. 

Quelle idée aussi de procéder de la sorte pour son enseignement ! Le directeur ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement lui apprendre les sortilèges nécessaires, au lieu de le laisser chercher seul ? C'était stupide, comme méthode : à tous les coups, il ne trouverait pas la moitié des formules que Dumbledore aurait pu lui enseigner ! Il maudit intérieurement ce samedi qui pourtant ne faisait que débuter. La bibliothèque venait d'ouvrir et dans un peu moins de deux heures, il devrait déjà être entrain de se battre contre un adversaire qui ferait semblant d'être son ennemi… Qu'est-ce que ça allait lui apporter, tout ça ? Strictement rien, puisque ce vieux livre était complètement inutile ! D'un coup sec, il le referma et alla le reposer sur son étagère. Il avait déjà jeté un coup d'œil à la plupart des ouvrages rangés dans la partie Défense contre les Forces du Mal, soit pour ses devoirs soit par curiosité, et s'il se souvenait bien, il n'y en avait aucun de vraiment fantastique. Tous renfermaient à peu près les même formules, et ces formules étaient souvent très classiques. Mais avec un gros effort de volonté, il se décida à prendre _Défense originale_, d'un certain Franck Diapon, l'un des seuls qu'il n'ait pas encore ouvert. Priant pour ce soit un bon bouquin bien efficace, renfermant des dizaines de sorts intéressants, il vint se rasseoir sur sa chaise, sous l'œil suspicieux de Mrs Pince, la bibliothécaire. Il était clair que généralement, les élèves ne venaient pas à une heure si matinale, en particulier un samedi matin. D'ailleurs, Harry aurait très aimé rester dans son lit comme les autres, surtout après la courte nuit de jeudi. Mais évidemment, Dumbledore lui avait fichu deux heures de duel en lui demandant d'effectuer des recherches… Il maudit le directeur et ses plans tordus et se plongea dans le sommaire du livre, qui lui parut presque aussi ennuyeux que les cours de Kharitina. Théorie sur théorie, ils étudiaient ce qu'il y avait au programme des ASPICs, mais Harry n'était même pas capable de se souvenir de quels sortilèges ils avaient étudiés cette semaine, presque entièrement consacrée à des révisions inutiles. En revanche, il n'avait oublié aucun détail de cette vision qu'il avait eue en pénétrant dans l'esprit de Dumbledore le temps d'une seconde à peine. Le directeur lui faisait encore des cachotteries et il détestait ça, surtout depuis le coup de la prophétie. Depuis combien de temps Dumbledore connaissait-il l'existence de cette pièce qu'il jugeait si importante ? Un mois ? Un an ? Il lui avait bien caché la vérité pendant cinq ans ! En fin de compte, il se fichait complètement de savoir qu'il avait en une séance réussi à utiliser la legilimencie, puisque cela ne lui avait rien appris… Plus tard, toujours plus tard ! A chaque fois on le lui disait… Mais il n'avait pas envie d'attendre, il voulait savoir ce qui se passait, et il le voulait maintenant ! Et puis ce livre ne l'intéressait pas ! Ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était l'un de ceux qui restaient bien sagement entassés dans la Réserve…

_-_Et puis tant pis ! bougonna-t-il en refermant le livre comme il l'avait fait avec le précédent.

Dumbledore attendrait encore un peu avant d'être surpris, de toute évidence. Il lui restait environ deux heures avant de devoir retourner dans son bureau. Il en profiterait pour dormir un peu… Le directeur ne serait pas content de lui, mais après tout lui non-plus il n'était pas content de Dumbledore. Il ne lui avait pas dit ce que c'était que cette sorte de caverne, alors il ne le surprendrait pas avec des sortilèges tout fraîchement découverts. Et oui, c'était donnant donnant. Pas d'explication, pas de sortilèges… Son comportement était peut-être stupide étant donné que c'était sa vie et celles des autres qui était en jeu, mais il n'avait plus envie d'être un petit chien docile qui obéissait à son maître Dumbledore. Il prit tout de même le soin d'emprunter le gros volume à Mrs Pince, juste histoire d'avoir de quoi se divertir si jamais il avait un trou dans son emploi du temps, ce qui n'arriverait presque jamais étant donné que le directeur lui avait monopolisé ses soirées et qu'il avait une équipe de Quidditch à entraîner. Mais c'était tellement irresponsable de sa part… Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'ouvrage qu'il tenait sou le bras et adopta un compromis : il pouvait très bien faire _semblant_ de ne pas avoir fait des recherches, après tout !

* * *

* * *

_fin du chapitre 9... On commence à rentrer dans l'histoire, avec cette caverne... très importante pour la suite, si vous voulez savoir!  
Alors, pas trop dure, la reprise? vivement les prochaines vacances... moi j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que j'ai repris et pourtant, ça ne fait qu'une semaine... mais bref!_

_Tu as raison, Lagolia, les élèves n'apprécient pas du tout de ne faire que de la théorie, ça leur rappelle trop Ombrage! Et Kharitina ne changera pas sa méthode, en plus... Donc il ne reste plus qu'à attendre qu'elle leur fasse un des petits tests qu'elle leur a promis pour avoir un peu d'action dans ses cours! Parce que pour le moment, c'est très endormant...  
allez, voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira!_

_T'inquiète pas, Rebecca, je vais pas le tuer ton petit Drago!lol! Une histoire de Harry Potter sans Malefoy, c'est comme un joli visage à qui il manque un nez (belle comparaison, vraiment... lol)._

_Arathorn, j'aime pas les bisous sur le nez, alors tu le fais sur la joue, d'accord? lol!  
et voilà le côté ptit gars macho qui arrive: "horrible mis à part son physique..." non mais c'est quoi ça, hein? horrible tout court! elle est nulle comme prof, et en plus elle drague les élèves ! compris? alors pas d'allusion à son physique, s'il te plait!  
et au fait, bon anniversaire! cette fois je suis pas en avance, je suis pile poil à la bonne date! eh eh, ça mérite pas un autre bisou, ça?_

_Ah, Miss Black, Kharitina est spéciale, c'est sûr! C'est une vélane, donc après tout c'est normal... Mais elle est incompétante, c'est sûr! Même si, c'est vrai, Harry a Dumbledore pour lui tout seul... Quoique, il le boude un peu, en ce moment... Faut dire qu'il lui en a foutu, du boulot, entre ses 7 heures d'AD et toutes les recherches qu'il doit faire! Il y a de quoi être un peu dégoûté, surtout avec son emploi du temps chargé et tous ses devoirs... Les nuits vont être courtes, si tu veux mon avis!  
Moi, faire un coup comme JKR au sujet de Rogue et Malefoy? Non, ça va pas! Rogue est du bon côté (malheureusement) et Drago encore beaucoup trop sous l'influence de son père. Peut-être que ça va évoluer, par contre...  
Ginger arrivera bel et bien à faire fuir les fans de Harry quand elle reviendra, mais pour le moment elle est toujours à Los Angeles, au grand désespoir de Harry qui commence sérieusement à douter d'elle... Vivement son retour, que j'attends moi aussi...Sauf que moi je sais que c'est pour bientôt!_

_Maelstrom, en fait cette dette n'est pas très importante, c'est juste que si on considère qu'elle existe, et bien Harry ne la payera pas...  
Pour le fameux "cheveux", j'avais pas fait gaffe, comme quoi j'ai beau me relire je laisse toujours des fautes, parce que je relis jamais très attentivement: je suis toujours trop pressée de commencer le chapitre suivant!  
T'inquiète pas, Rogue restera toujours Rogue, c'est-à-dire un crétin qui n'aime pas Harry. Il a trop de mauvaise foi pour pouvoir lui présenter ses excuses et tout ça, même s'il sait vraiment ce que Harry pense de lui..._

_Ralala Zabou, tu vois j'avais pas tort quand je disais qu'il fallait faire de l'espagnol! je comprends que tu sois énervée avec tout le boulot que ta prof t'a foutu... bon courage, sincèrement!  
Pour la prof de défense qui fait penser à Ombrage, c'est normal! Mais elle est encore plus irresponsable qu'elle!(rassurant, hein? lol)  
Je t'en voudrai pas si jamais tu ne trouves pas le temps de lire ce chapitre, t'inquiète pas! allez, encore bon courage!_

_Heureusement que vous ne pensiez pas que ce serait elle, la prof de défense, Harpiotte! C'était le but! allez voilà la suite, en espérant __que ça te plaira!_

_Ah, Mysm, ne compte pas sur moi pour répondre à ta question sur Kharitina! Car si pour le moment ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance, tu verras que plus tard, ça en aura beaucoup plus! Donc je me tais!  
Par contre, Ginger va bel et bien revenir à Poudlard et faire découvrir à Harry des trucs (enfin surtout un truc). Et oui, leTalisman sera dans ma fic! Normal puisque c'est le titre! lol! Mais vous en apprendrez plus sur tout ça un peu, voir beaucoupplus tard dans l'histoire. Donc pour le moment je n'en parle pas, puisque Harry ne connait même pas son existence. Pourtant ça va venir, comme tout le reste!_

_Et oui, pour le moment les mises à jour n'ont pas ralenti, Lily-Black, parce que j'avais toujours un chapitre d'avance, mais là, y a pu! J'ai à peine commencé le chapitre 10 ( qui doit être le 45 ou 46è, je sais plus!),alors on va voir si je tiens le rythme! Je pense que ça peut se faire, on verra bien par la suite!  
Toujours est-il que Harry serait incapable de dire à Kharitina de rentrer au Ministère parce qu'elle lui ferait du charme avant la fin de sa phrase! Vous verrez que parfois c'est très pratique d'avoir du sang de vélane dans les veines! Donc il va bel et bien devoir la supporter pendant un bon moment!  
Et Rogue, bah... c'est Rogue quoi! Je l'aime pas beaucoup non plus, tu sais... Je pourrais très bien le tuer (pour te faire plaisir ainsi qu'à Mimi Lufkin, par exemple) mais je préfère le garder encore un peu... Il va être important... après on verra ce que j'en ferai! héhéhé..._

_Merci beaucoup, Hop'Eyes! mais Rogue va pas être plus gentil, tu sais... même après ce qu'il a vu dans la tête de Harry. Trop fier pour avouer sa faute (et après il dit de James, ralala...)  
Et pour la scène de Ron et Hermione, aucun commentaire! lol! au moins ils se sont remis ensemble, même si la situation était assez spéciale... Hermione qui fait son show, c'est pas quelque chose qu'on voit tous les jours! lol_

_Toi tu as carrément eu un choc, Hermi59182? Je pense que comme toi beaucoup sont de l'avis de Hermione : après tout elle a raison,Kharitina est incompétante et irresponsable, mais bon, moi je suis un peu de l'avis des 3... Mais je sais que certains l'aimeront encore moins dans quelques chapitres... Tu qui ne l'aimais déjà pas, tu vas sûrement la détester! lol!_

_Bon ba voilà pour aujourd'hui... Comme j'ai dit, je n'ai plus aucun chapitre en réserve, alors que c'était le cas depuis le début, donc désormais il va falloir que j'écrive tous les chapitres le plus rapidement possible si je ne veux pas ralentir le rythme... J'espère que je ne vous décevrai pas... Je pense quand même pouvoir poster le suivant mercredi soir. Donc chapitre 10 : Gryffondor montre son talent. _

_Bonne lecture à tous, et con courage pour les cours! Bizz!_


	46. Gryffondor montre son talent

  
**Chapitre 10 : Gryffondor montre son talent.**

_-Je n'ai fait que te rassurer, Harry… Le reste tu l'as fait toi-même…_

Inlassablement, Harry se répétait les paroles de Dumbledore à propos de leur cours de légilimencie.

_-Je ne t'ai jeté aucun sort… Je n'ai dégagé aucune aura particulière… _

C'était ce qu'il lui avait dit pourtant ! Un mensonge, encore un… Il l'avait fait marcher en lui faisant croire qu'une réaction magique l'aiderait à entrer dans son esprit…

_-J'ai fais en sorte de gagner ta confiance, pour que tu parviennes à vaincre seul cette gêne que tu ressentais quand tu me fixais…_

Certes, le résultat était bien présent, mais tout de même… Il y avait d'autres moyens que les mensonges, non ? Il lui en voulait beaucoup. S'il lui mentait pour ça, pourquoi ne lui manquait-il pas sur la Caverne de Godric, après tout ? Tant de questions sans réponses…

Le duel n'avait rien donné. Harry n'avait fait que perdre son temps et son énergie avant l'entraînement de Quidditch. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas obtenir de résultat face à Dumbledore. A peine avait-il jeté ses sortilèges qu'il en annulait déjà les effets ! Comment pouvait-il progresser ? Lui, le meilleur élève de son année en duel et en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, qui avait même réussi à mettre McClaggan hors d'état de nuire, se voyait incapable d'agir ! Ce n'était pas faute de rapidité, pourtant… Mais Dumbledore était tout bonnement trop fort pour lui. Il comprenait pourquoi même Voldemort le craignait ! Bien sûr, il ne pouvait nier que le peu d'effets obtenus ne faisait que renforcer sa détermination. Se voir si impuissant l'énervait, et il ne supportait pas cela ! Il voulait réussir à atteindre sa cible au moins une fois ! Il avait l'impression d'être un incapable, face à lui !

Son moral remontait cependant un peu lorsqu'il se battait contre Malefoy, ce qui arriva plus d'une fois dans les semaines à suivre. Au moins, il avait le temps de constater que ses pouvoirs ne diminuaient pas, à en juger par l'état de Malefoy quand Hermione intervenait pour les séparer. Il prenait néanmoins de nombreux coups lui-aussi, ce qui lui laissait croire que finalement, Voldemort et ses partisans ne se moquaient pas totalement de lui et lui apprenait à se battre convenablement, même si ce n'était pas encore suffisant pour le battre. Car qui d'autre aurait pu lui apprendre à se servir des sortilèges impardonnables, comme le _doloris_, auquel il servit de cobaye ?

Par ailleurs, si Ron et Hermione vivaient le parfait amour, Ginger n'avait montré aucun signe de vie, et Harry devait supporter sa horde de fans qui le suivait partout où il allait. Il dut même élever la voix pour interdire à certaines filles de l'accompagner dans les toilettes. Ron semblait trouver cette situation très amusante au début mais même lui commençait à se lasser de tout cela. Ils ne pouvaient plus être tranquilles tous les trois sans que quelqu'un ne vienne les perturber. Hermione avait retiré des points à toutes les maisons, même Serpentard, mais le résultat restait moindre et, ne voulant plus punir Gryffondor de cette façon de peur de lui faire perdre ses chances de gagner la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, elle avait laissé tomber et se contentait d'assister à la scène, impuissante. Harry ne supportait plus toute cette popularité et cette agitation qui tournait autour de lui. Le pire était qu'il ne pouvait même pas prendre sa cape d'invisibilité car Ron et Hermione étaient eux aussi assaillis de questions et ainsi bousculés de toutes parts, aussi sa présence risquerait d'être vite découverte. Les professeurs commençaient également à désapprouver ce comportement insensé. D'accord, Harry avait empêché Voldemort de prendre le pouvoir, mais était-ce vraiment une raison pour le harceler comme une bête ? McGonagall donnait tant de retenues pour ce motif qu'elle pouvait facilement remplir une classe entière le soir. Flitwick donnait tant de tâches ménagères en guise de punition que le château n'avait jamais été aussi propre…

Sur un domaine tout à fait différent, Voldemort se tenait très calme, ces derniers temps. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours des meurtres tous les jours, mais leur envergure était beaucoup moins importante que durant l'été. Harry en avait déduit qu'il préparait un mauvais coup, comme lors de sa cinquième année. Mais quoi ? Il n'aurait su le dire… Cependant, son inquiétude augmenta d'un cran : n'était-ce pas lui que convoitait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et encore plus depuis cet été ? Il donnait sa main à couper que ce calme précédait une tempête qui lui était destinée…

Mais il eut de toute manière une autre préoccupation qui arriva en même temps que la grisaille d'octobre. Le premier match de Quidditch aurait lieu la deuxième semaine du mois… Les entraînements devinrent de plus en plus intensifs, et Harry avait réussi à obtenir des cernes plus profondes encore que celles de Remus. Il hésitait à demander à Dumbledore une potion d'anti-fatigue : le directeur ne lui avait donné aucune autre précision au sujet de la caverne et quand ils étudiaient ensemble la legilimencie, il prenait bien soin de retirer cette pensée dans une pensine. Si bien que Harry, même s'il avait trouvé quelques sortilèges intéressants dans le livre qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque, se contentait des incantations de base lors des duels, ce qui avait le don d'exaspérer Dumbledore, qui ne comprenait pas qu'il se faisait berner. Au moins, l'espoir renaissait dans le cœur de Harry : il avait déjà déniché pas mal de choses et s'il les sortaient toutes en même temps, il risquait d'être impressionné, cela ne faisait aucun doute ! Mais Dumbledore, en attendant ce moment, était assez déçu de lui, si bien qu'il ne cessait de lui répéter inlassablement l'importance de son travail.

Hermione prenait ensuite le relais quand il rentrait dans la salle commune, généralement à des heures très tardives –ou très matinales. Ses nerfs étaient à vifs, il sentait que la pression sur lui augmentait à mesure que les jours passaient. Bientôt, le match de Quidditch serait passé et il pourrait souffler un peu, mais il devait encore tenir jusque-là et supporter toutes les allusions des Serpentard, qui prenaient un malin plaisir à lui rappeler sa pénible situation.

_-_Comme si j'avais oublié… marmonna-t-il à ses amis la veille du match, quand il monta jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor pour regagner la salle commune. Vivement demain !

_-_Bof… Je suis sûr que demain, tu voudras revenir quelques jours en arrière, dit Ron. Imagine l'effervescence quand on va exploser l'équipe de Serpentard ! Toutes tes fans vont êtres folles ! Et naturellement, pour attraper le vif d'or, tu auras effectué une superbe descente en piquée avec un de ces redressements spectaculaires dont tu as le secret. Le capitaine de l'équipe d'Angleterre en entendra parler et viendra voir ça en personne, et comme tu l'impressionneras, il va te demander d'entrer dans l'équipe. Et donc, comme tu vas accepter et que tu deviendras une vedette –encore plus que maintenant– tes fans vont rester en permanence près de toi pour te protéger, même si elles ne serviront à rien parce que tu auras trois gardes du corps plus les membres de l'Ordre sur le dos. En bref, profite bien de tes dernières heures de tranquillité, mon vieux !

_-_Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Ron ! grogna Hermione. Ce n'est absolument pas drôle ! Je ne suis pas censé le dire, mais le capitaine de l'équipe d'Angleterre cherche bel et bien un attrapeur pour son équipe, et il a l'intention de venir au match demain.

_-_Quoi ? s'exclamèrent les deux garçons d'une même voix.

Ron devint soudain extrêmement pâle.

_-_Oui, il va venir. L'équipe est toute nouvelle, et il lui faut des joueurs. Il n'a trouvé aucun attrapeur de satisfaisant, alors il se rabat sur Poudlard, expliqua Hermione. Il se peut bien qu'il te repère, Harry. Après tout, même Viktor a perçu ton talent !

Elle jeta un regard furtif à Ron qui heureusement ne réagit pas.

_-_De toute façon, même s'il me repère, je n'accepterai pas son contrat, dit fermement Harry. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

_-_C'est ce que tu dis maintenant, alors que tu es seul avec nous deux, s'écria Hermione, mais qu'est-ce que tu diras quand le capitaine _en personne_ te l'aura demandé ? Et quand toutes ces idiotes qui te tournent autour l'apprendront ? Et quand la presse s'en mêlera ? Et quand l'équipe de Bulgarie s'en rendra compte ? Et quand…

_-_Ca va ! coupa Harry. Je n'accepterai pas son contrat s'il me le propose, c'est clair ? J'ai une prophétie sur le dos, et Dumbledore n'est pas très content de moi, depuis un petit moment –j'y suis pour quelque chose, c'est vrai, et c'était le but. Mais il ne laissera jamais un joueur de Quidditch, même international, mobiliser le peu d'heures qu'il me reste, et il aura raison. Voldemort prépare quelque chose, j'en suis certain. Quand ça se passera et où, ça je n'en ai aucune idée, mais j'ai de bonnes raisons de penser que tout retombera sur moi. Alors arrête de me prendre pour une personne facilement influençable, Hermione ! Je sais où sont mes priorités, et je connais aussi mes responsabilités ! Le jour où j'accepterai de jouer dans cette équipe, la guerre sera terminée. Je peux te le jurer sur tout ce qui m'est cher. Il y a des choses plus importantes que le Quidditch, dans la vie, tu l'as dit toi-même. Alors si je dois supporter une pression encore plus forte et venant de toute l'Angleterre, et bien je le ferai.

_-_Et pour la finale à Los Angeles ? reprit Hermione. L'autre fois, tu as refusé pour nous permettre, à Ron et à moi, de faire la paix, et tu as tiré un trait sur cette possibilité qui s'offrait à toi. Mais aujourd'hui, dirais-tu non à la dernière chance qu'il te reste de voir Ginger ?

_-_Oui.

Harry avait dit cela d'une voix rauque et il se demanda un instant si c'était bien lui qui avait parlé. Avait-il vraiment dit ça ? Avait-il vraiment dit qu'il refuserait de voir Ginger ? Il réfléchit un instant et trouva la réponse au fond de lui-même : ça ne pouvait plus durer. Si Ginger avait voulu le voir, où lui parler, elle l'aurait fait. Il en avait assez de cette situation. Elle s'était fichue de lui, voilà le fin mot de l'histoire. Ou du moins c'était ce qu'il avait déduit, étant donné qu'elle ne lui avait laissé aucune trace de vie depuis son départ.

_-_Oui ? répéta Ron.

_-_Oui, assura Harry. Je connais bien Ginger, et si elle avait envie de me voir, elle aurait trouvé un moyen. Or, elle ne l'a pas fait. Inutile de te dire ce que j'en conclus.

Hermione s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais s'abstint au dernier moment. Voyant bien que ses intentions n'avaient pas échappé à ses amis, elle haussa les épaules et fit une moue dubitative.

_-_De toute façon il n'est pas dit que tu seras repéré, Harry. Nous verrons cela demain. En attendant, tu devrais aller te coucher. Tu as des cernes aussi profondes que Remus, voir plus.

Harry acquiesça et monta dans son dortoir en se frayant un chemin parmi la foule excitée qui l'avait attendu toute la soirée pour lui souhaiter bonne chance. Il lui restait quelques pages à lire, qui peut-être seraient fructueuses…

* * *

Le temps était parfait pour un match de Quidditch de cette importance. Pas de soleil mais pas de vent ni de pluie. Juste un ciel bleu gris et un air vivifiant. C'était bien : il n'y aurait pas de problème de visibilité, ni d'instabilité. 

Harry vérifia une dernière fois l'état de son bras : le cognard qui l'avait frappé la veille n'avait pas laissé de trace, pas même un petit bleu.

_-Bon, tu viens_ ! grogna Ron de l'autre côté de la porte de la salle de bain. _C'est l'heure du petit-déjeuner _!

Harry s'empressa d'enfiler sa robe de Quidditch et rejoignit son ami. Ils descendirent jusqu'à la Grande Salle, où ils restèrent tous les deux écœurés devant leur bol de porridge et les œufs au bacon qui fumaient encore dans un plat, faisant semblant de ne pas se soucier de tous les regards qui s'étaient tournés vers eux. Finalement, ils préférèrent filer directement vers les vestiaires, incapables d'échanger le moindre mot durant tout le trajet. Harry fit un tour qui s'avéra inutile dans son bureau de capitaine, tandis que Ron vérifia pour la énième fois que son balai était en bon état. Puis, Ginny, accompagnée de Brigitte et de Mary Jane, firent irruption dans le vestiaire, bientôt suivies par Dean et Seamus, tous deux très excités à l'idée de jouer devant le capitaine de l'équipe d'Angleterre.

_-_Non mais vous vous rendez compte ! Robert Dawson a besoin de joueurs et c'est vers nous qu'il se tourne ! s'écria joyeusement Seamus. C'est hallucinant, pas vrai ?

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard très significatif : ni l'un ni l'autre ne partageait cet avis. Leur stress était devenu trop grand pour pouvoir se réjouir d'un tel spectateur.

_-_On a intérêt à faire exploser le score, renchérit Brigitte. Harry, laisse-nous marquer plein de points avant d'attraper le vif !

_-_J'attraperai le vif dès la première occasion, parvint à articuler Harry. Mieux vaut ne pas prendre de risque.

_-_Dans ce cas c'est Ron qui devra bloquer tous les buts, dit Dean. On compte sur toi, hein !

Ron se contenta d'un hochement de tête très raide : déjà, on entendait les hurlements hystériques des supporters s'amplifier de seconde en seconde. Harry ne se souvenait pas de les avoir jamais entendus faire tant de bruit. Son cœur se mit à battre extrêmement vite. C'était lui qui était la cause de tout ce bruit, il en était sûr… Il ne fallait pas qu'il déçoive tous ces visages qui n'étaient venus que pour le voir jouer merveilleusement bien… Mais était-il capable de jouer merveilleusement bien ? D'ordinaire, comment jouait-il ? Bon sang, le capitaine de l'équipe d'Angleterre allait être déçu, c'était une évidence !

_-_Ca va être l'heure, avertit-il d'une voix rauque.

Les mots avaient faillis rester coincés dans sa gorge. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas été aussi tendu pour un match ?

A ce moment, les portes du vestiaires s'ouvrirent et les cris des supporters se firent encore plus forts. Harry, précédant son équipe, s'avança vers le terrain alors qu'on criait son nom avec tant de puissance qu'il en avait mal aux oreilles. C'était presque irréel : à la tribune des professeurs, un homme à la carrure imposante avait les yeux fixés sur lui. Et dans toutes les autres, de mêmes expressions d'admiration se lisaient sur tous les visages, hormis peut-être ceux de certains Serpentard. Comment avait-il pu apporter tant d'espoir dans les cœurs ? Comment se pouvait-il qu'aujourd'hui, il soit devenu celui que tout le monde admirait, alors que pendant des années entières, il n'avait été… personne… Il se revit le temps d'une seconde à Privet Drive, pleurant devant les injustices des Dursley. Il se revit à terre, frappé par la bande de Dudley dans la cour de l'école. Mais il se revit dans ce sombre cimetière, attaché à la pierre tombale en attendant le retour de Voldemort, et il se revit au Ministère de la Magie, la main dans la Coupe de Pouvoir. Qu'attendaient-ils de lui, à la fin ? Qu'il en finisse avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, quel qu'en soit le prix pour lui ? Qu'il se sacrifie pour permettre à la Terre entière de sourire à nouveau ? Si c'était cela, ils risquaient d'être déçus…

Tous ces visages, néanmoins, lui ôtèrent cette idée de la tête. Ils le regardaient avec tant d'espoir, tant de reconnaissance qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser Voldemort leur prendre leur liberté. Non, ils ne seraient pas déçus. C'était son rôle. Il devait le faire. Ses parents, Cédric et Sirius étaient morts, et certainement pas pour rien. Soudain, son petit jeu lui parut ridicule : il ne fallait plus qu'il joue avec Dumbledore. Il fallait qu'il se batte, qu'il montre à tout le monde qui était le meilleur… Et cette nouvelle étape commençait là, sur ce stade de Quidditch. Il allait leur faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas peur. Il voulait que les gens prennent conscience qu'il n'avait pas froid aux yeux et que les risques ne le faisaient pas reculer. Il serra brièvement la main de Malefoy qui tenta comme toujours de lui faire le plus mal possible, mais il ne broncha pas. Il enfourcha son balai et les yeux rivés sur Mrs Bibine, l'arbitre, il attendit le coup de sifflet annonçant le début du match.

Pansy Parkinson détenait toujours le poste de commentatrice et s'en donna à cœur joie dès que le souaffle fut lancé : elle trouva très amusant de rappeler à tout le monde le culte que Mary Jane vouait à Harry. Pourtant, sans perdre de temps, la nouvelle poursuiveuse marqua un premier but qui fit hurler les spectateurs. Dans sa tribune, Robert Dawson hocha la tête de satisfaction. Mais qu'importe, après tout ! Ce n'était pas pour lui que Harry voulait se battre.

_-_Et Serpentard reprend le souaffle ! s'écria joyeusement Pans Parkinson.

Visiblement, les Gryffondor n'étaient pas les seuls à vouloir montrer ce qu'ils avaient dans le ventre. Leurs adversaires semblaient eux-aussi plus déterminés que jamais à impressionner le capitaine de l'équipe d'Angleterre.

_-_Mais Weasley, de Gryffondor, le récupère et file vers les buts… Elle évite un cognard lancé par Goyle… Eh, Goyle, faudrait apprendre à viser ! Weasley tire et… marque… Bon sang, vingt à zéro pour les lions ! Bougez-vous, les Serpentard !

McGonagall soupira mais n'essaya même pas de la faire taire. Années après années, les commentateurs prenaient parti et rien ni personne ne pouvait rien y faire.

Harry était fier de son équipe. Elle était très soudée et la plupart de ses joueurs avaient fait de grands progrès depuis qu'ils avaient été sélectionnés. Seule Mary Jane n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de bien s'entraîner, et pourtant elle était déjà une poursuiveuse redoutable. Avec Ginny et Brigitte, qui avaient tout de suite sympathisé, elle faisait réellement un excellent travail et leurs attaques s'achevaient toujours par un résultat. Si bien que le score augmenta rapidement et que bientôt, les Serpentard furent menés de cent-dix points.

La marée rouge des supporters ne tenait plus en place. On ne put même plus distinguer ce qui faisait le plus de bruit entre leurs cris surexcités et leurs tapements de pieds sur les gradins. Pansy Parkinson fut presque obligée de crier pour se faire entendre, mais comme ce qu'elle avait à dire n'était généralement pas très mélioratif pour les Gryffondor, il n'était pas rare d'entendre la foule la huer, masquant la fin de ses phrases. Les supporters de Serpentard tentaient tant bien que mal de rivaliser avec toute cette hystérie mais se perdaient rapidement parmi les applaudissements de leurs adversaires tandis que les buts pour Gryfondor défilaient à une allure folle.

_-_Et nous voilà à cent quatre-vingt-dix à trente pour les lions, marmonna Pansy Parkinson. Toujours aucun signe du vif d'or.

En effet, Harry avait beau chercher et chercher, aucun éclat doré n'attira son attention, ni celle de Malefoy. Il jeta un regard de biais à Robert Dawson : il ne le quittait pas des yeux. Jusqu'au moment où il détourna le regard vers un point quelque part derrière lui. Le jeune homme se retourna vivement, manquant de se tordre le cou, et vit ce qu'il fallait voir : le vif d'or voletait près des tribunes des Serdaigle… Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde : il s'était promis de prouver à tout le monde ce qu'il avait dans le ventre ; c'était le moment ou jamais. Il donna tout ce qu'il avait pour l'accélération de son Eclair de Feu, le balai le plus performant jamais créé. Le vent siffla à ses oreilles, et il se sentit beaucoup plus léger. Il adorait cette sensation. Plus rien n'importait, hormis le vif, qui s'agitait devant lui. Ses vêtements claquèrent avec la vitesse, mais il ne songea même pas à ralentir : au contraire, il se pencha encore un peu plus pour accélérer. Un premier cognard passa près de lui, puis un deuxième. Aucun ne parvint à l'atteindre. Il ignorait si Malefoy le suivait, ou bien si Parkinson commentait toujours le match : il ne voulait pas détourner les yeux de la petite balle dorée qui commença à fuir, et il n'entendait plus rien. Il était seul contre le vif, tout le reste avait disparu…

Les tribunes se rapprochaient dangereusement, et le vif d'or semblait l'avoir compris : il se mit à slalomer entre les gradins, passant parfois à moins de dix centimètres de certains spectateurs et prenant des virages si serrés qu'il frôlait les murs. Ceci n'effraya pourtant pas Harry qui plissa les yeux pour se concentrer et atteignit la vitesse maximale. Il sut qu'il ne pourrait plus s'arrêter avant d'avoir mis fin au match, et cette perspective l'excitait énormément. L'adrénaline avait fait un bon dans tout son corps, et il fallait qu'il l'évacue. Le vif n'était plus très loin, désormais : une vingtaine de centimètres, tout au plus… Le mur n'était pas loin non-plus et Harry, suivant la petite balle, ne l'évita qu'au dernier moment, provoquant des cris de stupéfaction qu'il n'entendit même pas. Mais le slalome ne s'arrêta pas là et il circula avec agilité entre tous les gradins, ses vêtements heurtant parfois les obstacles qu'il croisait en chemin. A aucun moment il n'eut envie de ralentir et de diminuer le risque, même s'il manquait à chaque fois de s'écraser contre les murs pour suivre le vif d'or. Il se sentait plein de vie, comme s'il renaissait après des années de profond sommeil. Il aimait le danger du Quidditch, et il fallait qu'il leur montre, à tous.

Finalement, faute de tribunes, le slalome prit fin et la poursuite se prolongea dans une ligne droite. Harry regretta de ne plus pouvoir accélérer, mais quand il vit ses doigts se rapprocher de la minuscule balle qui battait hâtivement des ailes pour lui échapper, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder furtivement autour de lui. Tout le monde s'était levé pour mieux le voir, et même les joueurs avait perdu leur concentration pour suivre son parcours. La bouche de Pansy Parkinson s'ouvrait et se refermait, telle une balançoire, incapable de laisser le moindre son s'échapper. Et le capitaine de l'équipe d'Angleterre souriait béatement, comme s'il venait de trouver ce qu'il avait toujours recherché. Puis, enfin, sa main se referma sur le vif qui cessa de se débattre. Il brandit le poing en l'air en signe de victoire et le son lui revint : les supporters hurlèrent encore plus forts que durant le reste du match. Mrs Bibine siffla la fin de la rencontre et applaudit avec enthousiasme, apparemment impressionnée par sa performance, comme tout le monde.

Harry, épuisé, vint se poser à terre et s'écroula au sol, incapable de se tenir debout. Il resta là quelques secondes, le temps de reprendre un peu de souffle, puis saisit fermement la main que Ron lui tendait, le visage radieux, à la tête d'une marée de rouge. Parmi elle, il reconnut toute son équipe, qu'il serra dans ses bras. Tous ensemble, ils étaient arrivés à un score de quatre cent trente à quarante…

Malefoy, de rage, jeta son balai au sol et s'enfuit dans les vestiaires. Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de s'en réjouir car déjà, une silhouette massive s'avançait vers lui d'une démarche assurée. La foule s'écarta pour laisser passer Robert Dawson, qui lui tendait le bras dans l'espoir d'une poignée de main. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Hermione hausser les épaules d'une façon qui voulait sûrement signifier « qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ! ».

_-_J'ai été très impressionné par votre prestation, Mr Potter, avoua Dawson. J'ai même eu un peu peur pour vous…

C'était l'essentiel : au moins, il avait atteint son but, et il en avait mis plein les yeux à tous ceux qui avait assisté au match. Tout le monde savait désormais de quel bois il se chauffait, et ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal.

_-_Puis-je vous dire quelques mots en privé ? demanda Dawson.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse et, saisissant le bras de Harry, se dirigea en direction des vestiaires puis du bureau du capitaine.

* * *

_-_Je comprends maintenant mieux pourquoi Viktor Krum en personne est venu vous voir, dit Dawson en faisant comme s'il était chez lui. 

Il passa près du mur sur lequel était affiché la liste de tous les capitaines de Gryffondor et l'arracha sans aucune gène.

_-_Ah, je vois ! Chez vous, c'est génétique !

_-_Mon père était un bon joueur, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, confirma Harry.

_-_Et votre grand-mère, également… Helen Whitecare. Ici.

Il montra du doigt un des noms sur la liste.

_-_C'était ma grand-mère ? s'étonna Harry, qui n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à savoir.

Dawson hocha la tête. Quelque part dans le vestiaire, quelqu'un fit couler l'eau d'une douche.

_-_Si je me souviens bien, votre père a refusé le poste d'attrapeur qu'on lui avait proposé, c'est bien cela ? interrogea le capitaine de l'équipe d'Angleterre.

_-_C'est cela, en effet.

_-_Que diriez-vous de reprendre le flambeau et d'honorer une dernière fois votre défunt géniteur, Mr Potter ? demanda Dawson un peu trop durement, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de Harry. Il aurait été fier d'avoir un fils mondialement reconnu pour ses talents en Quidditch !

_-_Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? marmonna Harry. Vous le connaissiez, peut-être ?

_-_J'étais en même temps que lui à Poudlard, en effet, répliqua Dawson, une pointe de malice dans la voix.

Harry le dévisagea un instant.

_-_Et… Vous pourriez me parler de lui ? demanda-t-il avec espoir.

_-_Et bien, si vous acceptez d'entrer dans mon équipe, pourquoi pas !

_-_Et sinon ?

_-_Sinon je crains vous devrez trouver un autre témoin…

Harry lui jeta un regard encore plus noir que le précédent. Cet homme était tellement abject ! Comment pouvait-il dire une chose pareille pour le persuader d'accepter sa proposition ?

_-_Vous n'obtiendrez rien de moi par le chantage, avertit-il.

_-_Votre père aurait dit la même chose ! Il n'aimait pas qu'on le prenne pour un imbécile.

_-_Et moi non-plus, rétorqua Harry avec une certaine raideur dans la voix. C'est génétique, chez moi !

Dawson sourit à la reprise de sa réplique.

_-_C'est un point fort pour un joueur de Quidditch professionnel, d'avoir de la répartie ! La presse se tient un peu à l'écart, comme ça !

_-_Je n'ai pas besoin d'être un grand joueur de Quidditch pour avoir la presse sur le dos, vous savez ! dit Harry en lui arrachant la liste des mains pour la remettre en place sur le mur.

_-_Pourtant, vous êtes bel et bien un grand joueur de Quidditch, Harry ! Je l'ai tout de suite compris quand je vous ai vu slalomer entre les tribunes ! C'était tellement impressionnant ! Si vous acceptez de rentrer dans l'équipe, je vous assure que nous irons en finale ! N'avez-vous pas envie de traverser la planète et de visiter Los Angeles ?

L'image de Ginger vint rapidement faire un tour dans son esprit.

_-_Non. Je ne veux pas servir de publicité ambulante pour l'équipe d'Angleterre. Et ne vous faîtes pas d'illusions : si jamais j'avais voulu devenir joueur professionnel, j'aurais choisi une équipe un peu plus performante. Si je me souviens bien, vous n'êtes pas allé très loin lors de la dernière Coupe du Monde, n'est-ce pas ?

Le visage de Dawson se décomposa.

_-_L'équipe a été entièrement recomposée, à l'exception du gardien, qui n'est autre que moi-même.

_-_J'en suis très content pour vous ! s'exclama Harry en se dirigeant vers la porte et en l'ouvrant pour bien faire comprendre à son visiteur qu'il était temps de partir. Je suis ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance, Dawson. Mais si je peux me permettre, j'ai beaucoup de travail qui m'attend au château et j'aimerais beaucoup m'y mettre rapidement…

Ce n'était pas totalement faux étant donné qu'il fallait désormais qu'il mette en pratique la petite demie douzaine de sortilèges qu'il avait trouvée. Mais il avait d'abord une victoire à fêter dans la salle commune…

_-_Très bien, dit fermement Dawson. Pensez bien à ce que j'ai à vous offrir. Une opportunité comme celle-là ne se représentera pas deux fois dans votre vie, Harry.

_-_Viktor Krum me l'a déjà dit la dernière fois, répliqua Harry. Mais c'était bien essayé ! Au plaisir de ne pas… enfin je veux dire, au plaisir de vous revoir !

_-_Je reviendrai bientôt voir si vous avez changé d'avis ! avertit Dawson. Vous faites une grosse bêtise, vous savez ! Plus tard vous me remercierez d'insister tant !

_-_Bien sûr, bien sûr ! marmonna Harry qui n'en croyait pas un mot.

Il serra brièvement la main du capitaine.

_-_Je vous souhaite un bon retour, monsieur !

Il claqua la porte et la verrouilla à l'aide d'un sort.

* * *

Ce fut sans regret que Harry s'accorda une soirée de répit dans ses recherches pour Dumbledore. Certes, il travaillerait un peu plus le lendemain, mais la fête dans la salle commune des Gryffondor était si accueillante qu'il ne put s'empêcher de se joindre à ses camarades. Ron, à l'aide de la carte du Maraudeur, était allé faire rapidement un tour à Pré-au-Lard, d'où il avait ramené une bonne réserve de Bierraubeurre ainsi que quelques bouteilles de Whisky Pur Feu, sous l'œil désapprobateur de Hermione qui néanmoins ne fit rien, considérant qu'il n'enfreignait pas le règlement puisqu'il était majeur et donc qu'il avait le droit de boire tout ce qu'il voulait. 

L'ambiance était à son comble quand Harry emprunta le passage derrière le portrait de la Grosse Dame, et il entendait déjà les cris surexcités qui se perdaient parmi les chants félicitant les joueurs, cris qui doublèrent de volume dès qu'il entra. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, il se jeta dans les bras de Mary Jane sans même en éprouver la moindre gêne, sans même penser que ses amies étaient ses plus ferventes fans. Vint ensuite le tour de Brigitte et de Ginny, puis il trinqua avec Ron, Dean et Seamus. Le Whisky Pur Feu lui brûla la gorge mais il finit son verre et partit danser en prenant Ginny par la main, l'entraînant au centre de la salle en circulant avec agilité entre les corps, en mémoire au temps où Ginger n'existait pas, où ils étaient heureux ensemble et parlaient presque de leur avenir tous les deux. Temps qui était révolu, certes, mais qui lui laissait tout de même d'excellents souvenirs !

* * *

_-_Ron, mets ta main devant ta bouche quand tu bailles, rouspéta Hermione en attendant devant la porte de la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. On dirait que tu vas te décrocher la mâchoire ! 

Ron cligna doucement des yeux et respira profondément, puis bailla une nouvelle fois.

_-_Pas ma faute si on nous fait travailler jusqu'à des heures pas possibles ! bougonna-t-il une fois la grosse fatigue passée. A quelle heure je me suis couché hier, hein ? Deux, trois heures du matin ?

_-_Et moi, alors ! rétorqua Harry en s'étirant longuement, ses yeux tenant à peine ouverts.

Il n'en était pas à sa première nuit blanche du mois. Il finissait ses devoirs très tard et devait en plus continuer de s'entraîner pour Dumbledore, qui avait été ravi de découvrir qu'en fin de compte, il ne perdait pas tout son temps. Finalement, il préférait ne pas dormir du tout plutôt que de ne somnoler que pour quelques heures à peine qui ne feraient que le fatiguer encore plus.

_-_Je n'ai encoooooore pas dormi cette nuit, dit-il en baillant et en se laissant tomber contre le mur. Je crois que je vais demander à Dumbledore une potion anti-fatigue, comme ça je sera plus efficace. Je ne tiens plus debout !

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, il bailla à nouveau très largement.

_-_Personnellement, je me méfierai des potions de Rogue, à ta place, murmura Ron car Malefoy venait d'arriver. Il serait capable de mettre je ne sais pas quoi dedans, pour qu'on perde au Quidditch, par exemple. Il était furieux quand les Serpentard ont perdu le match devant Dawson. Moi je te dis, fais gaffe !

_-_C'est ridicule ! marmonna Hermione. Rogue est un professeur de Poudlard ! Pourquoi voudrait-il faire une telle chose ?

_-_Ombrage était un professeur de Poudlard, je te rappelle, bougonna Harry, et elle a voulu me faire ingurgiter du Veritaserum, alors s'il te plait, laisse tomber ta morale de petite préfète bien sage qui respecte les profs !

Hermione ne trouva à répondre mais sembla vexée par les dires de son ami. Ron pouffa de rire.

_-_Oh, allez, avoue qu'il n'a pas tort ! s'écria-t-il. Qu'il soit professeur, ça ne change rien ! Regarde Quirell, regarde le faux Maugrey ! Et regarde Lockart !

Mais Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répliquer car devant les élèves qui tous commençaient à se demander pourquoi Kharitina n'était toujours pas là alors que la sonnerie avait retenti depuis déjà dix bonnes minutes, la porte se déverrouilla tout seule et s'entrouvrit légèrement, comme pour leur dire d'entrer.

_-_Ah bah enfin ! gronda Malefoy en bousculant tout le monde pour pouvoir entrer en premier dans la salle de classe.

Comme un signal de départ, toute la classe suivit, passant la porte en se demandant ce que cela signifiait. Harry avait bien une petite idée en tête mais espérait fortement se tromper : il était incapable de dire précisément ce qu'ils avaient étudiés au dernier cours étant donné qu'il s'était endormi avant la fin…

_-_Je n'aime pas trop ça… chuchota Ron, alors que la pièce était plongée dans le noir et que la porte se referma toute seule derrière le dernier élève, qui était Neville.

Il y eut un cliquetis et le verrou se tourna. Les élèves comprirent tous qu'ils étaient enfermés et que ce n'était pas normal.

_-_Lumos !

Hermione avait eu la présence d'esprit de mettre un peu de lumière et elle fit rapidement le tour de la salle, cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider à comprendre ce qui se passait. Mais rien ne laissait deviner ce qu'il fallait faire. Parvati Patil eut beau tourner la poignée des dizaines de fois et cogner dans la porte jusqu'à ce que son pied commence à lui faire mal, elle resta bien verrouillé et aucun sort ne put remédier à ce problème.

_-_Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ? s'enquit Neville, qui regardait un peu partout d'un air effrayé. On ne va pas rester plantés là !

A ce moment, la porte au fond de la classe, qui d'habitude ne menait qu'à un placard renfermant de vieilles boîtes à craies et d'autres instruments peu utiles, s'ouvrit lentement en grinçant. Chacun retint son souffle en attendant de voir ce qui allait arriver, bien que la plupart avait déjà deviné que ce ne serait rien de très pacifique. Kharitina les avait prévenus : les tests pouvaient tomber n'importe quand, et cette situation y ressemblait beaucoup.

_-_Ron… murmura Harry, de plus en plus inquiet. Qu'est-ce qu'on a vu au dernier cours ?

Mais il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre pour avoir la réponse : avec un rugissement qui lui glaça le sang, il vit apparaître en même temps que la lumière se rallumant une créature mi-aigle mi-lion, à l'allure peu sympathique.

_-_Les griffons ? s'exclama-t-il alors que tout le monde se mit machinalement à reculer vers le mur opposé.

_-_Pas n'importe lesquels, bredouilla Hermione. Celui-là c'est un Griffon du Diable ! Regarde ses yeux !

Harry eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir une pupille rouge vif avant qu'un jet de flamme de vienne brûler la table la plus proche. Plusieurs étudiants crièrent, en particulier les filles de Poufsouffle, et chacun essaya hâtivement de bâtir un bouclier sensé les protéger de la créature démoniaque qui s'en prenait à eux.

_-_Et qui c'est qui avait raison à propos de cette stupide prof ! gronda Hermione en ramenant Harry vers l'arrière de la classe.

Avec l'aide de ses deux amis, elle édifia un bouclier tellement puissant qu'il brilla légèrement dans les airs. Soupirant de soulagement, Ron s'assit au sol et se mit à attendre que la bête se calme.

_-_Tu comptes rester là combien de temps ? marmonna Harry. Il faut qu'on la terrasse, cette bestiole, avant qu'elle ne fasse trop de dégâts !

Il sursauta quand le Griffon du Diable fit exploser le bureau du professeur.

_-_Hermione, toi qui écoutes toujours en cours, comment on doit faire pour la calmer ?

Hermione secoua fébrilement la tête de gauche à droite, sous les regards attentifs de ses amis.

_-_Quoi ? s'impatienta Harry. Pourtant tu secoues la tête ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_-_Je cherche, mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de ce qu'on a fait sur les griffons ! C'était vers le début de l'année, si tu rappelles !

_-_Non justement, je ne me rappelle pas ! grogna Harry. J'ai autre chose à faire que d'écouter des cours aussi soporifiques que ceux de Kharitina !

_-_Ron, tu te souviens ? interrogea Hermione, désespérée, et elle gémit quand Ron répondit négativement. Bon sang ! Griffon du Diable, Griffon du Diable… Je me souviens avoir parlé des griffons normaux, mais pas de ces créatures-là ! Les avons-nous seulement étudiées, au moins ?

Elle cria quand un des boucliers voisins explosa sous les flammes du Griffon du Diable. Neville se retrouva face à la bête, complètement démuni, tremblant de tous ses membres. Les yeux rouges de la créature luirent un instant de triomphe, puis il cracha un nouveau jet de flammes…

* * *

_

* * *

bon ba finalement c'est bon pour ce chapitre, je suis dans les temps ! j'aurai même le reste de l'après-midi pour commencer le suivant... donc pour le moment, c'est tranquille, je tiens le rythme! comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué je mets désormais des barres entre les différentes parties de chaque chapitre, je pense que pour vous c'est plus clair comme ça, non? ça évite de devoir passer du coq à l'âne sans comprendre et après de se dire "ah d'accord ce n'est plus le même paragraphe! je comprends mieux!"  
voilà, c'est tout ce que je voulais dire!_

_Miss Black, il ne faut pas exagérer ce que je dis: Rogue est gentil, pour moi ça veut dire qu'il est du bon côté, mais il n'est pas "gentil" dans le sens propre du terme. Rogue reste Rogue, c'est-à-dire (tu l'as si bien décrit! lol!) "irritant, détestable, froid, agaçant, frustré, sinique, égoïste" et tout ce que tu veux!  
Et puis tu as raison que c'est mieux que je prenne le temps qu'il faut pour écrire mes chapitres, vu je n'ai pas encore des fans avec basouka alors ça va! T'as pas de __basouka au moins? lol_

_Et oui, Hop'Eyes, Harry est surchargé! Même plus le temps de dormir! Ou alors très peu... Imagine, des cernes encore pires que celles de Remus, faut le faire! allez, voilà un nouveau chapitre!_

_Ah, zabou aussi surchargée que Harry...beh écoute bon courage (même si je te l'ai déjà dit la dernière fois). C'est sûr qu'avec toutes tes heures de gym ça doit pas être facile tous les jours!  
Bon sinon je suis super contente que tu préfères cette année à la précédente, alors qu'on n'est même pas encore rentré dans l'action principale! Enfin, tu verras par la suite, c'est vrai, mais quand même c'est encourageant, ça ! Donc merci à toi!_

_Et non Ara (puisque c'est comme ça que tu signes tes reviews!), j'aime pas les bisous sur le nez! Ce qui me fait bien rire c'est que je parle de trucs comme ça alors que je suis en plein dans les réponses aux reviews... enfin bon, je réponds à la tienne, donc après tout pourquoi pas! Alors, ça fait quoi d'avoir 23 ans? Ca t'en fait 9 de plus que moi, quand même! Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être grand? lol! Et bien sûr que je mérite un bisou! J'en mérite même beaucoup plus parce je suis à l'heure (pour le moment) ! Donc sur la joue, hein! pas sur le nez! et pourquoi t'es jamais sur msn? ralala, ces profs alors... toujours oocupés à trouver des trucs pour embêter leurs élèves!_

_Ah, désolée Harpiotte mais Harry va laisser tomber son idée de ne rien faire simplement pour embêter Dumbledore... Il va se rendre compte que c'est pas très malin de sa part, étant donné tout ce que les gens attendent de lui. Il peut pas se permettre d'échouer, et plus il s'entraînera moins il aura de chances que ça arrive. Donc si au début il trouve ça marrant, il revient vite sur sa décision..._

_Désolée Mysm, mais il n'y a pas de duel avec Dumbledore dans ce chapitre. Une prochaine fois, peut-être!  
Raaa, et Ginger... Beh les filles auront intérêt à se tenir à carreau, c'est vrai, sinon elle va les avada kedavriser. C'est qu'elle est jalouse, la petite Ginger! Petite Ginger qui, je le rappelle, ne va pas tarder à refaire parler d'elle..._

_J'aime bien ton point de vue toujours très mature, Maelstrom! tu as raison, Harry était très immature pour décider une chose pareille, mais il va s'en rendre compte dans ce chapitre... Tant pis pour la caverne, il en apprendra dessus un peu plus tard! La prophétie avant tout, même si la caverne y est liée..._

_Oh, ne te réjouis pas trop vite, Lagolia, car malgré le désastre des tests, Kharitina ne va pas changer de méthode! dans le genre chieuse, elle est pas mal, je crois! enfin non, j'en suis même sûre! Tu trouves personne de mieux si tu veux des emmerdes... en particulier dans le prochain chapitre!  
Pour la caverne, c'est quoi ton idée? lol! Je suis très curieuse pour ces choses-là!_

_Aaaaah! 10 mois de cours à tenir? merci de ton réconfort, David! lol! 10 mois de cours, avec au bout un brevet qui attend gentiment... c'est sûr, ça motive...  
Que la caverne t'intrigue, c'est normal, j'ai fais exprès! Hary aimerait bien en savoir plus, lui-aussi!  
Et la prof, beh écoute, elle est engagée pour l'année, même si elle est nulle... après, qu'elle soit pour Voldemort, ça tu verras, je vais pas le dire! Peut-être, peut-être pas... Autant pour Rogue je suis claire, autant je préfère garder le doute sur elle pour la suite...  
Le retour de Ginger est de plus en plus proche (normal en même temps, depuis le temps que je vous dit c'est pour bientôt!). Il est même presque imminent... presque! Rassurés? je devrais même pas vous dire ça, mais je peux pas m'empêcher! lol!  
allez bon courage à toi aussi! pas trop dur les maths?_

_Ah, nouveau revieweur, Joachim-Maat? je suis contente que ça te plaise! merci!  
Je crains que Harry et Ginny, c'est définitivement fini, surtout maintenant que Ginger est sur le point de revenir... Comme toi j'aime beaucoup ce couple, pourtant!  
Pourquoi avoir mis une prof aussi nulle? Beh écoute, pourquoi avoir mis Ombrage pour la cinquième année de Harry? Il en faut, c'est tout! Et puis j'aime bien l'idée des petits tests, alors à la limite..._

_Pas bête ce que tu dis, Bertie Crochue! J'avais pas pensé à la salle sur demande! beh écoute je vais faire en sorte que Harry y pense, ou à la limite Hermione, puisqu'elle pense à tout! En tout cas merci d'avoir fait la remarque!_

_bon beh voilà un chapitre en plus! je vais pas m'attarder puisque que j'en ai un autre en cours et que si je veux le mettre dimanche, il va falloir bosser! donc dimanche (sûrement le soir): Une situation très embarrassante._

_allez, bisous!_


	47. une situation très embarrassante

  
**Chapitre 11 : Une situation très embarrassante.**

_-_Stup…Stupef…

Ce fut tout ce que Neville eut le temps de bredouiller avant que Harry ne sorte de la protection du bouclier sous les cris effarés de ses amis pour le bousculer de façon à ce qu'ils tombent tous les deux à terre. Le jeune homme se cogna le coude contre le sol mais malgré la douleur, il ne regretta pas son choix : à l'endroit précis où Neville se trouvait une seconde plus tôt, les flammes jaillissaient et brûlaient tout sur leur passage. Une table tomba en poussière sans demander son reste.

_-_Merci… murmura Neville, mais ils durent bientôt se remettre debout et courir pour échapper à un deuxième jet qui passa si près d'eux que Harry en ressentit la chaleur.

_-_Revenez là ! cria Hermione derrière son bouclier, nettement affaibli depuis que Harry n'y contribuait plus. On ne peut pas la vaincre, on n'a pas encore vu les Griffons du Diable !

Ce fut comme un signal de désespoir pour l'ensemble de la classe. Si Hermione Granger ne trouvait pas de solution pour les sortir de là, ils étaient fichus. Même Malefoy, malgré son tout nouveau savoir en magie noire, ne semblait pas disposé à apporter une quelconque aide. Il était devenu très pâle et fixait la créature comme si elle venait réellement de l'Enfer.

Neville obéit à Hermione et alla directement se protéger derrière le bouclier, mais Harry fit face à la créature, tentant pendant le peu de temps de répit qu'elle lui laissa de repérer une quelconque faille, un point faible dissimulé quelque part qui pourrait l'aider à la détruire. Mais rien ne lui fut d'une grande utilité : il devina juste que sans ses yeux, le griffon ne pourrait plus lancer de flammes et qu'ainsi ce qui restait du mobilier serait peut-être épargné. Et encore, ses griffes étaient si imposantes qu'elles auraient pu transpercer n'importe quel corps au premier contact.

_-_Harry ! supplia Parvati Patil. Ne reste pas là, je t'en prie!

_-_Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de la tuer ! gronda Harry en roulant de côté pour éviter de se faire carboniser. Elle ne nous aurait jamais laissés là sans aucune défense !

Mais quand une patte griffue s'approcha rapidement de lui, il n'en fut pas si sûr : Kharitina, comme l'avait dit Hermione, n'avait aucune notion du danger, que ce soit à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur de Poudlard.

_-_Il faut attendre qu'un professeur passe dans le couloir et entende du bruit ! dit Neville. C'est la seule solution ! Même Hermione n'a aucune idée de comment faire pour se débarrasser de ce monstre !

_-_Et avant que ça n'arrive on sera tous brûlés vifs ! cria Malefoy. Alors Potter, dépêche-toi ! Trouve quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais _fais vite_ !

A nouveau, Harry dut faire un bond pour éviter un jet de flammes. Une chaise se carbonisa entièrement et tomba en un tas de cendres fumantes. Le Griffon du Diable bondit sur une table et surplomba Harry de toute sa hauteur ; le jeune homme se trouva soudain tout petit et il sentit ses jambes trembler légèrement. La bête rugit, découvrant une mâchoire impressionnante, composée de deux rangées de dents acérées en haut et en bas. Un instant, il imagina la gorge de Malefoy coincée entre les crocs mais dut bien vite reprendre ses esprits et trouver quelque chose : il était devenu la nouvelle cible de la créature et espérait bien terminer entier de cette entrevue. Sirius lui avait un jour parlé d'un sortilège de conjonctivite… Quelle était la formule, déjà ? Il l'avait lue quelque part durant l'une de ses recherches à la bibliothèque…

_-_Hermione, la formule du sortilège de conjonctivite ! demanda-t-il d'une voix forte et autoritaire.

_-_Quoi ? Mais… Conjonctus, pourquoi ?

Harry ne perdit pas une seule seconde. Dès que les flammes furent propulsées des yeux du griffon, faisant exploser le bouclier de Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown, il brandit sa baguette et jeta le sort en visant bien chacun des deux yeux à tour de rôle. Prise au dépourvue et manquant de vitesse, la bête poussa un cri déchirant qui fit frissonner tout le monde et perdit l'équilibre. Elle se retrouva à terre et se releva péniblement, ayant désormais une visibilité beaucoup plus réduite. Mais le danger ne passa pas pour autant : elle se mit rageusement à fouetter l'air avec ses pattes avant dans l'espoir d'atteindre quelqu'un, et instinctivement, elle commença à avancer en direction de Neville, qui poussa un petit cri strident.

_-_Ne bouge pas ! ordonna Harry tant pour Neville que pour la créature.

Celle-ci se retourna vers lui et ses naseaux semblèrent se dilater. Mais à nouveau, elle reprit sa route vers Neville, qui ne comprenait plus rien. Hermione et Ron levèrent d'un même geste leurs baguettes magiques, prêts à attaquer si le besoin se présentait.

_-_Eh ! appela Harry. Par ici, sale bestiole puante! Viens là !

Le griffon grogna mais ne dévia pas son chemin. Sans cesser de battre des membres dans le vide, elle atteignit le bouclier magique et recula immédiatement, comme touchée par une décharge électrique.

_-_Harry, fais quelque chose ! cria Ron, la main tremblante. Elle va nous mettre en miettes !

Harry se mit à réfléchir aussi vite qu'il le put. Inlassablement il fit le tour de tous les livres qu'il avait lus et de tous les sortilèges qu'il avait vus en cours, et de la sueur perla sur son front, mais rien ne vint. Et pourtant, il était persuadé de connaître un moyen… Il y en avait forcément un ! La solution devait se trouver quelque part dans sa tête !

_-Harry_ !

L'animal était reparti à la charge et s'attaquait au bouclier d'une manière qui sembla être la bonne puisque la protection baissait de façon apparente. Le bouclier, qui avait tout d'abord été légèrement brillant, était désormais complètement invisible et chaque coup le faisait vaciller dangereusement.

Que fallait-il faire pour que tout cela cesse, bon sang ? Le tenir en laisse ? Oui, c'était peut-être cela… Une laisse, voilà ce qu'il lui fallait. Mais où s'en procurer une ?

Comme une évidence, il sut où il allait en trouver. Hagrid lui en avait offert une pour son anniversaire, et à l'époque il avait trouvé cela totalement inutile, mais il remercia intérieurement le demi-géant d'avoir eu cette idée qui allait peut-être tous les sauver. Il fallait juste qu'il permette à la laisse d'atteindre la salle de classe. Et pour cela, il fallait qu'il crée une ouverture dans le mur où la porte, ou bien qu'il brise la fenêtre…

La première chose qui lui tomba sous la main fut une chaise à moitié brûlée qui sembla l'appeler. Sans hésiter une seule seconde, il l'empoigna par le dossier encore chaud et la lança sur la vitre la plus proche de lui. Il y eut un craquement et il crut un instant que le tour était joué, mais il se rendit compte avec un certain désespoir que la vitre était intacte : c'était la chaise qui s'était brisée en mille brindilles retombées mollement au sol, formant un petit tas bien ordonné.

_-Harry, à l'aide_ !

Le bouclier qui protégeait Ron, Hermione et Neville explosa en produisant un vacarme assourdissant et Harry fut contraint d'abandonner la tâche en cours pour venir à leur secours, ce que personne d'autre dans la salle ne semblait décidé à faire. Mais il eut beau tenter de stupefixer la bête et de lui jeter tous les sorts qui lui passèrent par la tête, rien ne parvint à traverser son épaisse peau. Ses trois amis avaient eux-aussi la baguette levée mais étaient aussi impuissants que lui, tout comme les rares élèves assez courageux qui avaient osé songer à attaquer le griffon pour sauver leurs camarades.

_-_C'est moi qu'il veut ! gémit Neville en voyant les membres griffus se rapprocher dangereusement de lui tandis que Ron et Hermione s'écartaient pour éviter d'être touchés. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi moi ?

Il dégagea une mèche qui lui tombait sur le front et Harry comprit aussitôt quand il vit le mince filet de sang qui coulait le long de son visage. La créature était attirée par l'odeur du sang. Sans doute Neville s'était-il blessé en tombant à terre… Mais si elle était attirée par l'odeur, peut-être pouvait-elle… Oui !

_-_Neville, viens vers moi ! cria Harry. Viens !

Le Gryffondor ferma très fort les yeux et compta jusqu'à trois, puis, faisant confiance à son ami, contourna très largement le griffon qui suivit le mouvement. Il arriva près de Harry qui s'était placé à côté de la porte.

_-_Tu te mets là et tu ne bouges plus ! ordonna ce dernier. Tu te baisseras à mon signal, c'est clair ?

Neville hocha la tête, tremblant de tous ses membres tandis que le griffon se rapprochait de lui, les pattes fendant l'air dans l'espoir d'atteindre sa cible.

_-_Et n'essuie pas ton sang, murmura Harry en se reculant un peu. Il te sent.

_-_Harry… sanglota Neville alors que la bête n'était plus qu'à un mètre. Harry, je m'en…

_-_Ne bouge pas ! Pas maintenant ! Attention… BAISSE-TOI !

Neville ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il bondit à terre et roula sous une table encore intacte, se protégeant la tête à l'aide de ses bras. Simultanément, le griffon frappa violemment la porte, là où il s'était trouvé à peine une seconde plus tôt. Le choc fut tellement fort que la porte céda et se brisa.

_-_Retourne te cacher ! ordonna Harry à Neville. _Accio laisse à griffon_ !

Lui-même courut se mettre à l'abri derrière le bouclier de Neville et attendit quelques temps qui lui parurent interminables. Le griffon, comprenant qu'il s'était fait berner, hurla de rage et se mit à détruire tout ce qui lui tombait sur la main. Ses yeux recommencèrent à lancer des étincelles, les effets du sortilège de conjonctivite diminuant petit à petit.

_-_Allez… pensa très fort Harry pour encourager la laisse à venir plus vite. Dépêche-toi…

Il n'avait aucune idée de quelle heure il pouvait être. Peut-être que le déjeuner avait déjà commencé dans la Grande Salle… Peut-être qu'un professeur était déjà à leur recherche…

_-_Harry ! s'écria Hermione. Regarde !

Elle désignait du doigt la porte qui était à peine visible derrière les flammes naissantes que le griffon parvenait à produire. Par l'ouverture qu'il avait créée (de la taille d'une main), une laisse fit son apparition et vint directement se placer dans la paume du jeune homme qui soupira de soulagement. Au collier était toujours attachée une note de la main de Hagrid, qu'il n'avait pas vue lorsqu'il était dans sa chambre à Privet Drive ; le plus rapidement possible, il la détacha et la déroula, ses doigts tellement tendus qu'ils en tremblaient.

_Les griffons, quelle que soit leur race, ont besoin de leur liberté pour se battre. Passe cette laisse autour du cou d'un griffon et il s'immobilisera pour s'incliner devant celui qui l'a fait prisonnier._

Harry releva la tête vers la créature totalement déchaînée qui balançait tout ce qu'il trouvait sur n'importe quoi en détruisant tout et reporta son attention sur la laisse qu'il tenait en main. Il fallait qu'il la passe autour du cou de cette bête ? Mais c'était de la folie, il ne pouvait pas faire ça !

Une main se posa sur son épaule et il se retourna pour voir Neville l'observer droit dans les yeux, d'un regard sincère et confiant.

_-_Je vais le faire… murmura-t-il. Tu m'as sauvé des flammes, tout à l'heure. Et puis, tu as déjà pris beaucoup de risques, aujourd'hui. C'est dangereux pour la prophétie. Fais-moi juste confiance…

Harry hocha la tête et lui tendit la laisse. Il savait que Neville en était capable : il avait déjà fait ses preuves plus d'une fois. Sans lui, il ne savait pas si Voldemort aurait échoué dans sa tentative de prise du pouvoir, l'été dernier…

Ce fut tout de même avec un pincement au cœur qu'il le vit s'approcher de la bête enragée. Il évita un premier jet timide de flammes, puis un second, et enfin sauta sur le côté pour laisser la table lancée s'écraser près de lui. La laisse prête, Neville fit face au griffon qui le toisa un moment. Le temps sembla s'arrêter pour toute la classe : chacun retint son souffle dans l'attente de ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Et ce fut la bête qui mit fin à cette attente : elle rugit et, d'un coup de patte imprévisible et extrêmement rapide, frappa Neville qui s'effondra de douleur, l'épaule en sang.

_-_Neville ! crièrent les Gryffondor d'une même voix affolée, mais seul Harry avait réagi.

Il s'était précipité au secours de son ami et l'avait entouré d'un bouclier protecteur après avoir repris la laisse. Mais le griffon, ravi d'avoir enfin pu frapper quelque chose de vivant et qui dégageait du sang, se laissa prendre par manque de rapidité : se servant de la corde comme d'un lasso et espérant de toutes ses forces qu'il ne manquerait pas sa cible, Harry parvint à faire passer la laisse autour de son cou. L'animal cessa aussitôt de se débattre et il s'immobilisa, fixant de ses yeux rouges celui qui avait réussi à le lier de la sorte. Puis il s'inclina et s'allongea au sol dans une position de soumission. Le jeune sorcier jeta un bref regard à Hermione qui n'en revenait pas. Que fallait-il faire, ensuite ?

_-_Toutes mes félicitations ! s'exclama quelqu'un joyeusement en ouvrant la porte comme si elle n'avait jamais été verrouillée.

C'était Kharitina qui lui souriait de son sourire le plus enjôleur. Malgré toute la colère qu'il éprouvait contre elle, il ne put rien dire. Il se contenta de sourire béatement à son tour et de la laisser faire rapidement le tour de la salle tandis que petit à petit les boucliers étaient retirés par leurs créateurs.

_-_Et bien, il va falloir tout réparer, maintenant ! dit le professeur en faisant la grimace. Il vous reste dix petites minutes avant le repas, vous avez le temps ! J'accorde cinquante points à chacune de vos maisons ! Je suis très contente de vous, vraiment ! Allez, au travail, je veux que ma salle soit parfaite pour cet après-midi ! Bonne journée à tous !

Hermione, qui avait rejoint Harry et qui bouillonnait de rage depuis le début, explosa et secoua fortement son ami qui ne réagit pas.

_-_Ah, ça vous amuse, n'est-ce pas ? gronda-t-elle au professeur. Regardez-les tous ! Complètement hypnotisés ! Vous les manipulez, voilà ce que vous faîtes ! Je vous jure que le professeur Dumbledore sera averti, professeur Berislav ! Regardez Neville !

Elle montra du doigt le corps convulsé de Neville qui sanglotait toujours en se tenant l'épaule.

_-_Voyez ce qui aurait pu arriver avec vos idioties ! Ce Griffon du Diable aurait pu tous nous tuer, et vous, vous trouvez cela normal ? Vous êtes totalement irresponsable, et la honte de cette école ! Même Ombrage n'était pas aussi stupide !

Il y eut un murmure d'approbation de la part des filles de la classe, les garçons étant trop charmés pour pouvoir parler.

_-_Vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça, oh non ! cria Hermione alors que Kharitina s'en allait comme elle était entrée en haussant les épaules, signe qu'elle se fichait complètement de tout cela. Vous n'avez pas fini d'entendre parler de moi !

La porte claqua et les garçons retrouvèrent leurs esprits. Harry se souvint immédiatement de l'état de Neville et tandis que les autres observaient avec désolation l'état de la pièce, il retira le bouclier qui l'entourait et l'aida à se redresser.

_-_J'ai mal ! gémit Neville, des larmes coulant sur son visage lunaire.

_-_Je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie, dit Harry. Vous autres, nettoyez la salle, puisque c'est ce qu'elle veut. Je commence à en avoir assez de la voir faire du charme à tout bout de champ !

_-_Ah oui, tu en as assez ? s'écria Hermione. ET BIEN FIGURE-TOI QUE MOI JE VAIS LUI FAIRE RAVALER SA FACE D'ANGE ! Et pas plus tard que tout de suite ! Dumbledore va avoir de mes nouvelles, ah ça oui !

_-_Hermione calme-toi ! murmura Ron avec lassitude. On doit d'abord tout remettre en ordre.

_-_Remettez tout en ordre si vous voulez, grogna Malefoy, mais moi je ne ferai pas le travail des elfes. Toi tu en as l'habitude, Weasley, mais c'est parce que tu fais partie des classes inférieures ! Et moi, j'ai autre chose à faire !

Il sortit sans demander son reste sous les regards outrés des autres.

_-_Vingt points en moins pour Serpentard ! cria Hermione assez fort pour qu'il l'entende depuis le couloir. Ron fait peut-être le travail des elfes, mais toi tu fais le travail des mangemorts, et c'est pas beaucoup mieux !

Harry, pour éviter de devoir supporter tous ces cris alors qu'il avait déjà mal au crâne, aida Neville à se mettre debout et passa un de ses bras autour de son épaule pour le soutenir.

_-_Je file à l'infirmerie, annonça-t-il à ses camarades. Bon courage…

* * *

Les septième année avaient été les premiers à être touchés par les petits tests de Kharitina et leurs récits suffirent à faire trembler toutes les autres classes. Comme une preuve au danger qui les attendait, la blessure de Neville les épouvantait, même si elle était pratiquement guérie et qu'elle ne laisserait aucune séquelle. Mrs Pomfresh avait tout de même été choquée d'entendre ce qui s'était passé et elle s'était mise à hurler contre cette Kharitina Berislav qui mettait en danger la vie de tous les élèves. En fin de compte, elle tint à quelques mots près le même discours que Hermione pendant qu'elle examinait la plaie de Neville sous le regard répugné de Harry. Le sang jaillissait de partout tellement elle était profonde, et maintenant que Kharitina n'était plus là pour lui faire du charme, il prenait de plus en plus conscience de toutes les erreurs qu'elle commettait et dont elle ne prêtait aucune attention. Il était vraiment très déçu de son comportement, voir même inquiet par rapport à ses amis : lui, il bénéficiait de l'aide de Dumbledore et travaillait énormément, mais les autres, qu'apprendraient-ils, cette année, en défense contre les forces du mal ? Que feraient Ron et Hermione une fois leur année terminée ? Ils seraient lâchés dans la nature sans les connaissances nécessaires ? Dumbledore était de plus en plus content de lui et selon lui, il pourrait les protéger, mais devrait-il toujours être là, près d'eux, pour qu'ils soient en sécurité ? Et avec quoi les protégerait-il ? Avec le sortilège du dragon, l'un de ceux qu'il avait trouvé en allant fouiller dans la Réserve une nuit, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, et qui lui demandait tant d'énergie qu'il lui était incapable d'en faire deux à la suite ? Dumbledore l'avait trouvé très intéressant, mais malgré son efficacité, serait-il suffisant ? Avec son sortilège d'explosion, tout récemment découvert, qui faisait exploser n'importe quoi et n'importe quand ? Avec son sortilège du miroir, qui renvoyait les sortilèges à celui qui les envoyaient ? Toutes ces formules étaient fortes utiles pour les duels avec Dumbledore, mais qu'en serait-il contre Voldemort et ses mangemorts, un jour où la vie de ses amis serait en jeu ? Il se posait trop de questions mais c'était plus fort que lui. Et cette caverne dont il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles depuis cette fameuse leçon de legilimencie ? Dumbledore avait-il découvert d'autres choses à son sujet, et surtout, allait-il bientôt lui en parler ? Il lui avait promis de tout lui révéler le jour où il maîtriserait parfaitement l'occlumencie et la legilimencie, aussi faisait-il de gros efforts de se contrôler et fermer son esprit ou bien pour au contraire pénétrer dans celui du directeur, mais visiblement, malgré tous ses progrès, ce n'était pas encore assez. Il n'était pas vraiment surpris : quand il parvenait à lire dans les pensées de Dumbledore, il ne distinguait pas clairement les souvenirs et avait une vue brouillée comme une télévision mal réglée, et il ne parvenait pas à fermer son esprit assez longtemps, si bien qu'il n'était rare pour lui de voir surgir devant lui les Dursley, la tante Marge, Cho Chang, ou bien Ginger… 

Celle-ci avait enfin fini par lui écrire. Il avait reçu la lettre un soir de la semaine précédant le bal d'Halloween, alors qu'il rentrait d'un entraînement de Quidditch très intensif et accompagné de Ron et Hermione, il en avait découvert l'expéditrice, non sans émotion : il avait beau dire tout ce qu'il voulait, Ginger était toujours dans son cœur, même si elle semblait l'avoir oublié pendant un bon moment. Le message avait été très court mais porteur d'espoir : _J'arrive bientôt_… Tout à fait son style, même s'il aurait préféré recevoir une longue lettre expliquant pourquoi elle avait disparu pendant tout l'été et le début du trimestre. Sa bonne humeur fut donc constante cette semaine-là, et ce fut avec le sourire qu'il se rendit au vote organisé à Poudlard pour les élèves majeurs, qui en fait avait eu lieu le même jour qu'au Ministère de la Magie. C'était le dernier cap à passer pour découvrir qui gagnerait les élections… Narcissa Malefoy avait encore affirmé sa popularité et elle était désormais presque certaine d'être élue, mais cela n'empêcha pas Harry de laisser bien entendre à tout le monde que c'était pour elle qu'il voterait. « Juste au cas où », comme il disait souvent à ses amis.

Mais il savait pertinemment que la Coupe de Pouvoir n'avait pas menti. Narcissa serait Ministre, c'était certain. Malefoy en dégageait même une certaine fierté malgré l'animosité qu'il portait à sa mère depuis qu'elle avait rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix. Comme quoi, il tenait toujours à elle, quoiqu'il puisse dire… Harry le lui avait bien fait remarqué et comme souvent, leur discussion s'était transformée un duel. C'était presque un jeu, pour eux. Chacun jouait sa fierté et défendait son camp contre la partie adverse. La plupart du temps, et Harry en était très heureux, c'était lui qui gagnait les duels grâce à tout ce qu'il avait appris avec Dumbledore. Ses réflexes s'étaient beaucoup développés et il s'amusait énormément à faire enrager Malefoy, qui tombait à chaque fois dans ses pièges et perdait complètement les pédales. Harry s'en servait alors comme cobaye pour les sortilèges qu'il découvrait au fur et à mesure de ses recherches, qui s'avéraient être de plus en plus fructueuses depuis que Hermione lui avait conseillé d'aller faire un tour dans la Salle sur Demande..

_-_C'est ridicule, comme règlement de compte ! bougonna la préfète en poussant la porte de la boutique de Mrs Gaichiffon, qui vendait des robes de soirées. Si tu as besoin d'un cobaye, nous sommes là ! Non mais ça rime à quoi, ça ? Tu as de la chance de ne plus avoir de temps pour des retenues, sinon je te jure que je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde à t'en coller une !

Exceptionnellement, Harry n'avait pas de cours avec Dumbledore ce samedi-là. Le bal d'Halloween ayant lieu le soir-même, le directeur avait accepté de lui laisser une journée de libre pour les préparatifs, et il lui en fut très reconnaissant : il avait une robe de soirée à acheter, celles de l'année précédentes étant désormais beaucoup trop petites pour lui et trop simples à son goût. Ginger avait dit qu'elle reviendrait et il voulait être rayonnant au cas où elle aurait prévu son retour durant ou après le bal. Aussi avait-il pris Ginny pour cavalière tout en espérant pouvoir danser avec Ginger avant la fin de la soirée…

_-_Bon, quel style tu recherches ? demanda Hermione, oubliant toute leur discussion sur Malefoy.

_-_N'importe du moment que je suis le plus beau du bal !

_-_Tu serais le plus beau du bal même si tu portais les vieilles robes de Rusard ! plaisanta Mary Jane en passant derrière lui avec sa bande d'amies qu'il avait surnommées « les glousseuses ».

Harry sourit mais préférait ne pas imaginer son allure s'il portait les vêtements de Rusard, le concierge qu'aucun n'élève n'aimait.

_-_Mr Potter ! s'exclama Mrs Gaichiffon depuis la caisse.

C'était une vieille femme très ronde et au visage marqué d'autant de rides que Dumbledore. Si Harry avait dû lui donner un âge, il n'aurait pas hésité à affirmer qu'elle était au moins centenaire.

Elle se précipita vers lui et lui serra brièvement la main avant de se plonger dans une contemplation plus approfondie de son corps, prenant des mesures avec un mètre magique.

_-_Il faut absolument faire ressortir vos magnifiques yeux, Mr Potter ! dit-elle, très enthousiaste. Ils sont votre principal atout de séduction, je présume ! Oh, si un garçon avait eu des yeux comme les vôtres du temps où j'étais à Poudlard, il aurait fait des ravages !

Ron se racla la gorge pour masquer un fou rire et s'en alla dans un rayon pour ne plus assister à ce spectacle.

_-_Par contre, vos cheveux décoiffés vous donnent un petit air rebelle qu'il ne faudra pas négliger non-plus. Ils n'iront par exemple pas avec une tenue trop habillée, trop classique. Il vous faut quelque chose de simple mais à tendance jeune, en bref !

Harry hocha la tête, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il aurait pu faire d'autre dans une telle situation.

_-_Essayez donc cette robe !

Mrs Gaichiffon saisit dans un rayon une robe noire et orange qui ressemblait plus à un déguisement de moldu particulièrement adapté à la fête d'Halloween qu'à autre chose.

_-_Oh, si elle ne vous plait pas ce n'est pas un problème ! s'exclama la vendeuse devant son air déconfit. C'est vrai qu'avec votre teint qui est assez pâle, le résultat n'aurait pas été très brillant… Voyons… Suivez-moi, je vais vous trouvez la perle rare…

Elle fit pratiquement tout le tour de la boutique pour dénicher une robe qui n'était guère plus jolie que la première : avec horreur, Harry lui trouva de nombreux points communs avec celle que Ron avait porté lors de leur quatrième année pour le bal de Noël.

_-_Oh, bien trop… chic ! dit Harry d'un air désolé. Je préférerais quelque chose de beaucoup plus normal, mais qui tout de même marquerait les esprits.

_-_Oh, je vois ! Vous voulez éviter de trop sortir du lot mais vous aimeriez tout de même avoir une longueur d'avance sur les autres, c'est cela ? demanda Mrs Gaichiffon.

_-_C'est un peu… contradictoire, non ? dit timidement Hermione, qui suivait le mouvement depuis le début.

_-_Dans la vie de tous les jours, oui, mais pas dans l'univers de la mode !

Mrs Gaichiffon réfléchit un instant, les yeux perdus sur une porte privée. Elle semblait hésiter à faire quelque chose et plusieurs fois esquissa un mouvement avant de reprendre sa position initiale.

_-_J'ai bien un petit bijou dans ma réserve, commença-t-elle, mais… la robe sera peut-être trop… enfin, pas assez… Je veux dire, elle est magnifique, je peux vous l'assurer, et je la considère comme une de mes plus belles créations, mais seulement… Je ne sais pas ce que ça donnera sur vous, et surtout ce que les gens penseront…

_-_Vous pouvez toujours me la montrer, si jamais elle correspond à ce que vous pensez que je recherche, proposa Harry.

Il jeta un regard intrigué à Hermione qui haussa les épaules.

_-_Très bien, attendez-moi ici !

La couturière respira profondément et disparut derrière la porte qu'elle avait regardée avec tant d'intérêt quelques secondes plus tôt. Ron profita de cette absence pour revenir avec ses amis qui ne comprenaient pas vraiment la cause de cette gêne. Ce n'était qu'une robe, après tout !

_-_J'espère pour toi qu'elle ne va pas te ressortir une nouvelle horreur comme les deux autres ! s'exclama-t-il à l'adresse de Harry.

_-_Moi je crois qu'elle va te sortir quelque chose de magnifique mais qui ne va pas plaire à tout le monde, déclara Hermione.

_-_Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, du moment qu'elle me plait à moi ? dit Harry en haussant les épaules. Taisez-vous, la revoilà.

Mrs Gaichiffon revenait en effet vers eux en tenant dans ses mains une sorte de housse qui devait sûrement contenir la robe dont il était question. D'un coup sec, elle ouvrit la fermeture éclair, puis elle passa délicatement sa main dans l'enveloppe pour toucher un moment le tissu. Elle sourit, apparemment satisfaite.

_-_Toujours aussi douce, même après toutes ces années ! murmura-t-elle avec émotion. Voulez-vous vraiment voir le modèle ?

Harry hocha la tête, se demandant pourquoi une simple robe de soirée posait tant de problèmes.

Mrs Gaichiffon, s'avouant vaincue, retira précautionneusement le vêtement de sa housse. Avec frénésie, elle sortit une longue robe de couleur argentée. A première vue, Harry ne lui trouva rien de sensationnel, puis il regarda plus attentivement, la prenant dans ses propres mains, et constata que finalement, la vendeuse n'avait pas menti : elle était vraiment la plus jolie confection qu'il avait jamais vue en vente. L'argenté laissait apparaître par endroits des reflets vert bouteille bien organisés, et ce même vert se retrouvait au niveau du col, semblable à celui qu'aurait eu une chemise moldu, ainsi qu'au bout des manches. Il dut regarder encore plus attentivement pour distinguer que la robe était non seulement parsemée de motifs de style asiatique mais aussi savamment cousue, de façon à ce que les coutures soient ou invisibles ou l'origine d'un relief original mais très plaisant sur le tissu aussi doux que de la soi. Il sut immédiatement que c'était de cette robe qu'il avait besoin : avec ça sur lui, aucune fille ne pourrait l'ignorer, et encore moins Ginger si jamais elle avait l'intention de revenir lors de la fête. Et ce vert irait parfaitement avec ses yeux ! Il attirerait des foules de fans, mais il prenait le risque !

_-_Elle est magnifique ! s'exclama-t-il en toute sincérité.

_-_Oui, je le sais, et c'est pourquoi j'aurais préféré qu'elle reste rangée là où elle l'était jusqu'à présent… soupira Mrs Gaichiffon. Je savais qu'elle vous plairait, puisque qu'elle lui a plu à lui…

Harry haussa les sourcils.

_-_A qui donc ?

_-_Ah, Mr Potter… Je regrette vraiment de vous avoir montré cette petite merveille… soupira Mrs Gaichiffon. Si vous saviez qui l'a louée avant vous… Ah, comme je regrette…

_-_Et bien, répondez ! Qui a loué cette robe avant lui ? demanda Ron sans se soucier de savoir s'il était poli ou non.

_-_En prenant du recul, commença la vieille femme, vous vous apercevrez qu'elle représente parfaitement la maison Serpentard. Ses couleurs, tout du moins : vert et argent. N'importe quel Serpentard serait fier de la porter. Avez-vous envie de ressembler à un bon petit Serpentard, Mr Potter ?

_-_Serait-ce un Serpentard que je connais qui a porté cette robe avant moi ? demanda le jeune homme sans répondre à la question.

A la limite, il se fichait pas mal de savoir s'il ressemblait à un Serpentard pendant le bal du moment que les gens ne le confondaient pas avec Malefoy !

_-_Oh, vous le connaissiez mieux que tout le monde, ce Serpentard, Mr Potter, ça je peux vous l'assurer ! Alors je vous le demande une dernière fois, en étant plus claire : voulez-vous porter une robe qui a été louée par Vous-Savez-Qui ?

Hermione poussa une exclamation de surprise et plaqua une main contre sa bouche tandis que Ron regarda la robe avec un profond dégoût. Harry, lui, se contenta de l'observer plus attentivement encore, même si elle n'avait plus à rien à lui montrer de nouveau. Forcément, elle paraissait beaucoup moins fantastique, mais elle était tellement belle… Et puis, personne, hormis peut-être Dumbleodre, ne savait que Voldemort avait porté cette robe, si ? Et encore, se souviendrait-il d'un tel détail datant d'au moins cinquante ans ?

_-_Je peux l'essayer ? demanda-t-il, ne pouvant pas répondre précisément à la question.

Il voulait cette robe plus que n'importe quelle autre, mais si Voldemort l'avait portée… Devait-il vraiment la prendre, ou bien la laisser pour peut-être le regretter par la suite ? Et si Ginger revenait, ne valait-il mieux pas qu'il se montre sous son meilleur jour, pour que leurs retrouvailles soient celles qu'il avait imaginées –tout simplement les plus merveilleuses au monde ?

_-_Harry, tu ne vas tout de même pas… s'indigna Ron mais il ne put même pas finir sa phrase tellement il était stupéfait. Elle a appartenu à Tu-Sais-Qui, Harry !

_-_Il y a une cabine quelque part ? interrogea tout de même le jeune homme. Ah oui, là-bas ! J'y vais !

_-_Harry, réfléchis bien avant de te faire ton choix ! conseilla Hermione.

Mais le jeune n'écoutait déjà plus et il tira le rideau de la cabine d'essayage, la robe en main. Il la passa rapidement par-dessus sa tête et s'observa dans le miroir : le résultat fut plus que satisfaisant, il ne pouvait le nier. C'était tout simplement la robe qu'il avait désirée, celle qui le rendrait à la fois normal et différent, par sa simplicité et son originalité.

_-_Avouez que c'est pas mal ! dit-il à ses amis qui l'attendaient près de la cabine. Même si Voldemort l'a portée, elle a de l'allure, cette robe !

_-_Harry, si quelqu'un apprend que tu portes une robe ayant servi à Lord Voldemort, avertit Hermione, ça va faire un scandale ! Tout le monde pensera que tu n'es qu'un traître, qu'un… je ne sais pas ! Ils vont aller s'imaginer des tas d'horreurs, comme par exemple que tu es un mangemort et tout ça !

_-_Personnellement, je m'en fiche un peu. Justement, si j'ose dire ! Je n'aurai plus toutes ces filles à mes pieds, prêtes à faire n'importe quoi pour le grand Elu de la prophétie !

Ce fut un argument qui ne passa pas inaperçu. Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard et aucun ne trouva rien à dire.

_-_Ecoutez, si les gens pensent que je suis passé du côté du mal, c'est leur problème, pas le mien ! Moi je continuerai à me battre contre Voldemort et à m'entraîner avec Dumbledore, jusqu'à ma mort ou bien la leur ! Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide de la communauté magique pour savoir que faire devant un mage noir ! Et de toute façon, si quelqu'un me compare à Voldemort simplement pour une histoire de robe, c'est vraiment que cette personne a atteint un niveau de stupidité largement supérieur à la moyenne !

_-_Alors, ça va ? demanda Mrs Gaichiffon depuis sa caisse où Mary Jane payait sa toute nouvelle robe.

_-_Très bien, je la prends ! répondit Harry.

Il savait que son choix ne ferait pas l'unanimité, mais justement, c'était son choix et pas celui des autres. Il avait des responsabilités et sa maturité était très importance dans la lourde tâche qu'on lui avait dévolue, il en avait bien conscience. Mais faire tout une histoire pour une robe, même si elle avait appartenue à Voldemort, c'était totalement ridicule. Peut-être que sa tenue serait provocante, ou bien choquante pour les personnes qui savaient la vérité, mais tant pis. Il avait bien le droit de s'habiller comme il le voulait et de se faire plaisir le temps d'une soirée, après tout ! Même si le prix en ôta une partie…

* * *

_-_Wow, Harry ! s'exclama Dean. Où est-ce que tu as déniché une telle merveille? 

_-_De quoi tu parles, de Ginny ou de ma robe ? dit Harry en riant.

Ginny, à côté de lui, s'était fait resplendissante pour le bal. Harry aurait presque pu retomber sous le charme s'il n'avait pas eu Ginger qui lui trottait dans la tête. Et si c'était ce soir qu'elle revenait ? Si toute cette attente se terminait durant cette soirée ? Une sensation de bonheur mêlée d'angoisse lui serrait le cœur. Si ce n'était pas ce soir, ça serait quand ? Ginger aimait beaucoup se faire remarquer, ce ne serait pas étonnant de la voir débarquer à l'improviste dans la Grande Salle, hurlant sur toutes les filles qui avaient osé poser les mains son sur Harry… Et il y aurait, c'était certain ! Cette robe le mettait vraiment en valeur, et il ne passait pas inaperçu auprès de ses fans…

A cette pensée, un sourire illumina son visage. Elle lui manquait tellement que quelle que soit la façon dont elle se manifesterait, il serait heureux. Même si elle l'humiliait, même si elle flanquait une bonne raclée à toutes ces sangsues qui n'avaient pas arrêté de le harceler depuis son retour à Poudlard…

_-_Je parle des deux, mon ami ! répliqua Dean. Regarde-moi ça ! Le plus beau couple de la soirée ! Tout le monde vous fixe avec des yeux ronds ! C'est hallucinant !

Harry regarda autour de lui et vit qu'en effet, tous les élèves qui attendaient impatiemment que les portes du hall s'ouvrent n'avaient d'yeux que pour eux.

_-_Bon, sérieusement, la fille je sais d'où elle vient, entre autres parce que j'ai fais semblant de sortir avec elle pour énerver son grand frère rabat-joie, mais ta robe, où tu l'as dénichée ? demanda Dean. Si j'en avais trouvé une comme ça, Parvati serait peut-être à l'heure…

Harry pouffa de rire.

_-_Mrs Gaiffichon à Pré-au-Lard. Elle n'a pas que du bon dans ses rayons, mais comme quoi, on trouve toujours des petits bijoux !

_-_Et toi, Ginny ? Tu es magnifique, ce soir ! Enfin, tu es toujours magnifique, mais ce soir encore plus que d'habitude !

Ginny avait trouvé sa robe jaune d'or dans une boutique du Chemin de Traverse, mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de polémiquer davantage sur ce sujet car les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent.

_-_Mais que fait Parvati, bon sang ! pesta Dean. Bonne soirée, en tout cas !

Harry crut apercevoir un clin d'œil lancé à l'adresse de Ginny mais celle-ci ne laissa rien paraître, aussi pensa-t-il que c'était son imagination qui lui jouait un tour. Et puis, il avait d'autres choses en tête. Il se souvenait qu'un an auparavant, durant un même bal d'Halloween, il avait pris Ginger pour un vampire… C'était tellement ridicule, comme soupçon ! Comme avait-il pu croire une chose pareille ?

_-_Tu oublies Ginger et tu danses avec moi, d'accord ? murmura Ginny à son oreille. Ce soir, c'est moi ta cavalière, pas une ombre perdue dans Los Angeles. Et puis, ça te changera les idées !

Harry sourit et la prit par la main pour l'emmener au centre de la salle, où tous les couples attendaient que la musique commence, ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Cette fois-ci, c'était un groupe très connu mais très différent d'avant qui avait été convié : les Bizarr'Sisters avaient accepté de venir mais sans leur chanteuse, elles n'étaient plus vraiment les mêmes. Leur nouvelle recrue ne produisait pas l'effet que Sydney créait. Et si les premières notes jouèrent une mélodie dynamique et très joyeuse, il était facile de constater que le cœur n'y était pas. Cependant, Harry se força à oublier toute cette affaire, qui par la même occasion avait entraîné Remus, et à profiter d'une simple soirée dansante avec Ginny. Sur une chanson, puis deux, puis trois… Puisque broyer du noir ne changerait rien à la situation, autant s'amuser pour la rendre plus agréable…

_-_Il vaudrait mieux que tu ne trébuches pas, chuchota Ginny en souriant, tu es constamment épié…

Harry laissa s'échapper un juron et vit en tournant la tête un peu partout qu'en effet, il y avait toujours au moins deux regards de posés sur lui.

_-_De toute façon tu m'as tellement bien appris à danser que ça n'arrivera pas ! s'exclama-t-il. Je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissant, tu sais !

Ginny rougit légèrement et baissa les yeux vers ses pieds.

_-_C'était l'époque avant Ginger… murmura-t-elle, amère. Quand il n'y avait que toi et moi, seuls au monde…

Harry acquiesça.

_-_On aurait pu avoir une belle histoire, tous les deux, continua Ginny. Mais enfin, j'imagine que le destin en avait décidé autrement…

A nouveau, Harry acquiesça, incapable de trouver autre chose à dire ou à faire.

_-_De toute façon, même sans Ginger, j'aurais fini par être jalouse d'une des filles qui te tournent autour et j'aurais tout gâché comme l'année dernière…

_-_Nous avons tous les deux tout gâchés, Ginny, dit Harry d'une voix douce. Il n'y a pas de vrai coupable, dans cette histoire. Tout ce que tu as fait partait d'un bon sentiment, tu l'as toi-même dit…

_-_Je n'avais qu'à ne pas être si jalouse, soupira Ginny. Je suis comme Ron, sauf que lui, il a réussi à retrouver l'amour de Hermione. Toi c'est différent : en me comportant de la sorte je t'ai permis de mieux connaître Ginger et même de tomber fou amoureux d'elle. Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute : je m'attache trop vite et quand j'aime, j'aime trop fort, alors finalement, je fini par être possessive et je perds tout… C'est triste, mais c'est comme ça. Peut-être qu'un jour, quand tu auras oublié Ginger, tu me pardonneras et tout reprendras comme avant entre nous. Enfin, je n'en sais rien ; tu as tellement de filles qui aimeraient la même chose que moi !

Harry, très touché par cette déclaration, hésita un instant avant de lui dire la vérité. Il ne voulait pas lui briser le cœur, même si tous ses espoirs étaient irréels. Jamais il ne ressortirait avec elle, c'était fini… Ginger allait revenir très bientôt, voir même dans la soirée, alors ce jour qu'elle attendait tant ne viendrait jamais…

_-_Ecoute, je veux être honnête avec toi, Ginny, murmura-t-il. Ginger m'a envoyé une lettre, l'autre jour. Elle m'a dit qu'elle reviendrait bientôt. Depuis, j'attends impatiemment son retour, et malgré son absence, elle est toujours bien présente dans mon cœur. Si elle revient, je crains que tous tes espoirs tomberont à l'eau…

_-_Elle va revenir bientôt ? répéta Ginny.

Elle soupira et se força à relever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

_-_Dans ce cas je me chargerai moi-même de lui dire la chance qu'elle a d'avoir un garçon comme toi, dit-elle d'une voix émue.

Elle retenait à grand peine ses larmes.

_-_Je lui dirais de faire attention à toi, de ne pas te perdre… Je ne sais pas si tous les garçons auraient attendus aussi longtemps que toi pour une fille exilée à l'autre bout du monde, tu sais…

_-_N'importe quel homme amoureux l'aurait fait, dit Harry en souriant tristement.

_-_Oui, je crois que c'est cela, le problème. Il reste peu de garçons capables d'aimer, avec cette guerre. La peur dépasse de loin l'amour. Les discours de Dumbledore peuvent paraître complètement vieillots, mais en regardant bien on s'aperçoit qu'il n'a pas tort quand il parle de cette force d'aimer. Toi tu l'as plus que tous les autres, et je sais que grâce à cela tu survivras. Ce serait vraiment trop injuste que quelqu'un comme toi se fasse tuer si jeune…

_-_Il arrivera ce que la vie a prévu qu'il arrive, murmura Harry. Aujourd'hui c'est tout ce que je peux dire. Bien ou mal, ce n'est pas à moi de décider de qui vaincra. Mais je ferais de mon mieux face à lui, ça c'est certain.

Il n'eut même pas besoin de préciser de qui il parlait pour qu'elle comprenne.

_-_Et qu'est-ce que ma mort, face à toutes celles qui seront évitées si je triomphe ?

_-_Tu n'as pas le droit de te sacrifier, Harry. Un seul mourra à la fin de ce combat, je te le promets. Et ce sera Tu-Sais-Qui.

Harry haussa les épaules.

_-_Je l'espère… dit-il seulement. C'est tout ce que je peux faire, de toute façon. Espérer, espérer encore. Toute ma vie, je n'ai fait qu'espérer.

_-_Un jour, tout sera différent, déclara Ginny avec optimisme. Tu tueras V… Voldemort, et tu vivras heureux avec Ginger. C'est tout ce que je te souhaite. Tu fonderas une famille avec elle, et ton nom restera à jamais gravé dans les mémoires. Tes petits-enfants raconteront à leurs propres petits-enfants à quel point tu as été courageux, et ils seront tous fiers de toi.

Elle sourit et Harry lui sourit en retour.

_-_Merci, chuchota-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras. Et toi, dans tout ça, que seras-tu devenue ?

_-_Une vieille célibataire aigrie ! plaisanta Ginny. Non, sérieusement… J'espère trouver quelqu'un qui m'aimera et… J'essaierai de ne pas passer ma vie entière à oublier ces merveilleux moments que Harry Potter m'avait fait vivre durant ma jeunesse, comme par exemple lors des bals d'Halloween…

_-_Et tu y arriveras ! Car il y a forcément un homme sur cette planète qui succombera à cette petite femme pleine de vie que tu es et qui te rendra heureuse !

Ginny rougit mais sourit à nouveau.

_-_Amis à vie ?

_-_Amis à vie…

* * *

Il y avait un petit moment déjà que Harry avait cédé à l'appel de son estomac, laissant Ginny danser avec Dean qui lui-même avait préféré lâcher Parvati Patil car celle-ci semblait bien plus intéressée par Harry que par lui. D'un œil à la fois amusé et réjoui, il les voyait tous les deux se regarder droit dans les yeux sur un air plutôt mélancolique et apparemment, le courant passait très bien. Harry était heureux que Ginny s'attache à d'autres garçons que lui. Il n'était celui dont elle avait besoin, c'était certain. Mais Dean se montrait très affectif envers elle, passant de petits mots gentils à des sourires francs, et elle semblait ne pas y être indifférente. C'était mieux ainsi, de toute façon : Dean était un homme bien et elle ne souffrirait pas avec lui. Il n'était pas du genre à briser les cœurs et à aligner les conquêtes. Il était en général sincère, tout simplement… 

_-_Ca me fait plaisir de la revoir comme ça, avoua Ron et piochant dans la pyramide de chocolat qui avait déjà rencontré un grand succès.

Harry l'imita, même si le passage du gâteau à la carotte au chocolat n'était pas le plus subtil.

_-_Depuis quelques temps, elle n'était plus la même, renchérit Ron. Absente, dans un autre monde… Elle ne souriait plus beaucoup, sauf peut-être quand elle était avec ses amies, et encore ! Et là, j'ai l'impression de la retrouver. Regarde-moi comme elle paraît heureuse d'être dans les bras de Dean !

Harry sourit à la vision du couple qui peu à peu se formait devant eux. Dean et Ginny étaient très proches l'un de l'autre, dansant un slow qui pour eux semblait très agréable.

_-_Je suis content que soit avec Dean qu'elle trouve du réconfort, avoua Harry. Avec lui au moins, il n'y aura pas d'histoires… A la voir comme ça, on croirait être retourné au temps où c'était moi qui la prenait dans mes bras…

_-_Tiens, puisque j'y pense, elle n'est pas venue, ta Ginger ! fit remarquer Ron. Tu crois qu'elle a encore eu un problème ?

_-_Aucune idée. Mais je lui fais confiance. Elle a dit qu'elle reviendrait, alors elle reviendra.

Ron lui adressa un clin d'œil et alla rejoindre Hermione qui lui faisait signe de venir. Il se retrouva alors seul face au buffet qui s'étendait devant lui. Glaces, gâteau, salades, plats froids ou chauds, tout semblait l'appeler et lui donnait l'eau à la bouche. Mais après tout ce qu'il avait déjà mangé, il ne restait plus grand place dan son estomac !

_-_Dis, Harry, tu danses avec moi ? proposa une Serdaigle de cinquième année qui devait être membre de son fan club numéro deux.

_-_Non, il danse avec moi ! s'exclama Kharitina en s'approchant gracieusement de la longue table.

Harry faillit recracher son jus de citrouille en la voyant arriver vers lui.

_-_M'accordes-tu cette danse, Harry ? demanda-t-elle très sérieusement.

Harry la dévisagea un instant et s'apprêta à refuser pour la simple raison qu'elle était un professeur et qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça, mais elle lui sourit et lui accorda un tel regard que tous les mots s'envolèrent. Elle était tellement belle… Et là, elle venait de lui demander de danser ! Son rêve se réalisait enfin ! Aucune fille n'avait jamais été aussi ravissante qu'elle, et personne ne le serait jamais. Et dire qu'elle lui tendait la main pour l'emmener sur la piste de danse…

_-_Je savais que tu accepterais, Harry ! charma la vélane sans cesser de sourire et de le regarder dans les yeux. Tu comprends, tu es tellement différent des autres !

Harry, la bouche entrouverte laissant couler un filet de salive, hocha la tête en clignant stupidement des yeux. Elle lui avait dit qu'il était différent…

_-_Je sais que tu serais prêt à tout pour moi. N'est-ce pas ? Serais-tu prêt à tout pour moi ?

Harry, à défaut de mots, laissa s'échapper un bruit de gorge qui devait signifier que la réponse était affirmative. Bien sûr, qu'il était prêt à tout pour elle ! Il pourrait tuer n'importe qui, faire n'importe quoi n'importe quand, juste par amour pour elle. Il ne parvenait pas à réfléchir convenablement tellement il était sous le charme, mais sûrement qu'il l'aimait depuis l'éternité, non ? Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans son cœur, de toute façon. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il supposait, car cette fois encore, il était incapable de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait pensé avant que Kharitina ne l'invite à danser.

_-_Je suis ravie d'être avec toi, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Il ne put réprimer un frisson quand elle mit ses mains autour de son cou d'un geste gracieux et sensuel. Et ce regard de braise le faisait complètement fondre. Il savait qu'il était à sa merci. Il ne pourrait rien refuser à une telle créature, à une telle merveille. Peu importe ce qu'elle lui demanderait de faire, il le ferait.

Et quand les notes de musique l'emportèrent ailleurs, il n'eut plus qu'une envie : que ce moment dure à tout jamais. De toute façon, qu'avait-il d'autre à faire ? Qu'est-ce qui dans la vie était plus important que Kharitina ? Son esprit paralysé ne parvint pas à lui apporter de réponse.

_-_Ferme les yeux, Harry, chuchota la jeune femme d'une voix charnelle.

Harry hésita à obéir : il ne voulait pas quitter des yeux cette beauté qui se tenait là, juste à quelques centimètres devant lui. Elle passa un doigt sur ses lèvres, provoquant en lui une sensation qu'il ne put expliquer. Finalement, il ferma ses paupières et se laissa faire, guidé par la musique et les battements de son cœur. Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin –et il crut qu'il allait exploser– elle l'embrasse tendrement pendant un temps qui sembla durer une éternité. Puis, comme une fin à ce rêve éveillé, la voix du professeur McGonagall retentit, forte et pleine de rage.

_-_POTTER !

La réalité revint aussitôt dans l'esprit de Harry qui se dégagea de l'étreinte de Kharitina. Avec un profond dégoût, il la regarda lui sourire timidement, ses joues s'empourprant alors que tous les visages se tournaient vers eux. Jamais il n'aurait pensé pouvoir détester ainsi son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il avait envie de la frapper pour qu'elle lui explique pourquoi elle avait fait cela. Mais même s'il avait été hypnotisé et même s'il regrettait ses actes, le mal était déjà fait : McGonagall, rouge de colère, les poings serrés pour canaliser sa rage, l'arracha de la foule en le prenant par la robe et l'emmena dans le couloir, la respiration saccadée, n'attendant désormais plus que d'être seule pour pouvoir exploser de fureur…

* * *

* * *

_Je sens que je vais me faire gronder, moi, avec cette fin de chapitre... Je suis d'accord, c'était pas très cool de la part de Kharitina... Doucement sur les beuglantes, siouplé..._

_7 reviews pour le dernier chapitre, un peu moins que d'habitude, mais bon tant pis, je posterai plus vite, comme ça ! par contre, je vois que je me rapproche des 300... merci tout le monde, vraiment!_

_Maelstrom, c'est par toi que je commence aujourd'hui! tiens au passage j'ai vu que tu étais déjà à 19 pages pour ton chapitre 9... t'es courageux pour faire des longs chapitres comme ça! moi ils en font 10 à peine...nombre minable comparé à toi!  
perso je trouve pas la fin si sadique que ça... j'ai pas dit que Neville se faisait cramer, j'ai juste dit que le griffon crache du feu en le regardant. Et SuperHarry accourre et le sauve... j'ai pas envie de faire des mortssi tôt! lol! c'est que le début de l'année!_

_Oh oh, tu me fais des petites confidences, Ara! c'est sympa ça!  
c'est pas que je rejette les bisous, au contraire, c'est juste que j'aime pas les bisous sur le nez... parce qu'en fait j'aime pas mon nez tout court... Faudrait que je t'envoie une photo, un de ces jours... si jamais je te croise sur msn, parce que tu auras eu ton nouvel ordi ou alors parce que tu auras viré tes frères! t'as qu'à dire que t'as rencart avec ta copine à toi !(bon par contre si t'es célibataire faut trouver une autre excuse, désolée...)  
ralala j'espère que ça va mieux parce que 40 de fièvre c'est pas très cool, surtout pour un anniversaire...  
bon allez au plaisir de te relire! (sur msn? ahem... bon d'accord j'arrète!)_

_Roo ma fin n'est pas sadique quand même! Elle est juste... pas très gentille pour vous, les lecteurs... mais rassure-toi, Neville, n'est pas grillé, Miss Black! lol  
euh... je crois que les profs de français et d'anglais sont assez contents de moi, c'est vrai... mais tu sais si on avait le droit d'écrire une fic pour les rédactions, ça serait encore mieux! On devrait étudier Harry Potter au collège, quand même... ça serait mieux que les trucs barbants qu'on nous donne à lire! ralala, y en a qui savent pas ce qu'ils ratent, vraiment!  
Et Ginger va revenir très, très bientôt... tu verras dans le titre du prochain chapitre! chapitre que j'ai déjà presque fini, d'ailleurs, tellement j'étais enthousiaste à l'écrire! _

_merci pour ta petite review, Zabou! allez courage, plus que 10 mois à tenir! je suis contente ça te plaise toujours autant! alors, laquelle tu préfères pour le moment: le prince de sang-mêlé ou celle-là?_

_Ah! Nouveau(elle) lecteur (trice), nouveau(elle) revieweur(euse)! Merci beaucoup, Patmol!  
je sais que c'est tristounet la séparation de Harry et Ginny, surtout les séparer comme ça brutalement, mais rassure-toi : elle a vraiment une bonne raison de ne pas pouvoir lui répondre..._

_Ah ba toi au moins tu relativises, Hop'Eyes! Ouf, enfin un qui ne trouve pas ça sadique! lol! bien sûr que ça se finit bien pour Neville, je pouvais pas le tuer comme ça...  
Tu trouves vraiment que c'était le meilleur chapitre de la 7è année pour le moment? pourquoi pas, après tout... j'ai un peu de mal à prendre du recul, donc pour moi c'est dur de juger ce que j'écris... je suis contente que ça t'ait plus tant que ça, en tout cas! merci!_

_Et oui, Mysm, même Hermione commence à en avoir raz le bol des cours de défense... comme tout le monde d'ailleurs... et c'est pas fini!  
Ouais, vivement le retour de Ginger! préparez-vous à faire la fête, elle débarque!_

_Alors j'ai bien lu ta théorie, Lagolia, et pour ton hypothèse sur les cours de Kharitina, oui, il y aura des blessés. Ensuite, pour tout ce qui concerne la caverne de Godric... il y a un peu de vrai dans ce que tu penses, mais il y a aussi du faux... après, à toi de deviner ce qui est vrai et ce qui ne l'est pas! car je ne te le dirai pas!_

_Et pour finir avec ta review, Rebecca, jeferai aussi simple que toi : merci beaucoup c'est gentil! un chef d'oeuvre... on me l'avait jamais dit! merci encore!_

_voilà, je vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps... le prochain chapitre a un titre assez significateur: retrouvailles tant attendues. Je donne donc tous rendez-vous mercredi après-midi! en attendant, bonne lecture! J'espère que ça vous plaira... et doucement sur les beuglantes, hein! c'est pas ma faute, c'est Kharitina qui a voulu..._

_allez bisous!_


	48. retrouvailles tant attendues

  
**Chapitre 12 : Retrouvailles tant attendues.**

_-_Dans mon bureau, Potter ! ordonna McGonagall, fulminante de rage.

Harry obéit et entra dans le pièce sans oser prononcer le moindre mot. Que pouvait-il dire, de toute manière ? Il avait fait une grosse erreur en acceptant de danser avec Kharitina, et en plus elle l'avait embrassé ! S'il n'était pas renvoyé, cela tenait du miracle… Pourquoi avait-elle fait cela, bon sang ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle charmé ? Elle n'allait tout de même pas lui dire qu'elle faisait partie d'un de ses fan club, quand même ! De toute façon il ne la croirait pas si elle le lui disait. A partir de ce moment, il la détestait. Elle lui avait appris à transplaner comme personne d'autre n'aurait pu le faire, mais il la haïssait. Fini le temps où il la soutenait malgré ses méthodes de cours complètement ridicules. Après ce qu'elle avait fait, elle pouvait toujours courir pour qu'il prenne sa défense ! Et puis qu'est-ce qui lui disait qu'il la reverrait ? A tous les coups, il serait renvoyé ! Non mais vraiment, pourquoi lui avait-elle fait ce sale coup ?

_-_Asseyez-vous ! dit sèchement McGonagall.

Harry s'exécuta et n'osa même pas la regarder en face. Sa rage n'avait pas diminué en route, c'était certain… Et dire que la soirée avait si bien commencé ! Et que Ginger était peut-être dans la Grande Salle à l'attendre…

_-_J'exige une explication, Potter ! lança McGonagall, les poings si serrés que ses jointures en étaient blanches. _Et j'espère pour vous qu'elle sera bonne_ !

_-_Elle m'a charmée ! se défendit Harry. Je n'ai rien pu faire !

_-_Oui, bien sûr, elle n'a que ça à faire, charmer un de ses élèves pour lui attirer des ennuis ! gronda McGonagall. _Pour qui vous prenez-vous, Potter_ ? Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes la nouvelle idole des jeunes qu'il faut vous croire tout permis !

_-_Mais professeur, je vous jure que c'est vrai ! J'étais entrain de manger et elle est arrivée ! Vous pouvez même demander à…

_-_Taisez-vous, Potter! cria McGonagall. Votre petite histoire est ridicule !

_-_Mais c'est vrai ! répéta Harry en haussant la voix. C'est vous qui êtes ridicule à croire que Kharitina est un petit ange !

_-_Kharitina ? _Kharitina_ ? Le professeur Berislav, je vous prie ! s'époumona McGonagall. DEPUIS QUAND VOUS PERMETTEZ-VOUS D'APPELER LES PROFESSEURS PAR LEURS PRENOMS ?

_-_Mais c'était ma monitrice de transplanage ! Elle m'a elle-même demandé de l'appeler ainsi, professeur !

_-_Vous me fatiguez, Potter… Je vous le dis une dernière fois : cessez de mentir à tout bout de champ ! Comment avez-vous fait pour qu'elle vous embrasse ? Un filtre d'amour ?

_-_Quoi ? s'indigna Harry. Professeur, elle a du sang de vélane dans les veines ! Comment pouvez-vous croire que c'est moi qui… Enfin, _ouvrez les yeux, bon sang_ ! Pourquoi aurais-je fais en sorte qu'elle m'embrasse devant tout le monde, alors que je savais pertinemment que ça n'aurai causé que des ennuis ?

_-_C'est justement ce que j'aimerais savoir !

_-_Mais je n'ai pas fait ça ! s'impatienta Harry. C'est cette crétine de prof qui m'a attirée dans un piège, où…

_-_N'INSULTEZ PAS VOTRE PROFESSEUR, POTTER ! CA SUFFIT !

McGonagall, folle de rage, envoya valser un tas de papiers qui traînait sur son bureau.

_-_Potter, dit-elle d'une lourde de menaces, je veux qu'il soit bien clair que je ne suis ni une de vos ferventes admiratrices, ni une imbécile. Avec moi, ça ne passe pas. Vous êtes et resterez toujours un élève comme les autres ! Alors dîtes-moi pourquoi vous avez fait cela, ou alors je vous renvoie directement chez votre oncle.

_-_Mais je n'ai pas fait ça ! s'exclama Harry, furieux de cette injustice. Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne me croyez jamais ? Vous pensez que j'aime cette femme ? Vous pensez que je n'ai que ça à faire, préparer un filtre d'amour pour séduire une vélane un peu trop charmeuse à mon goût ? Demandez à Hermione comment elle se comporte avec ses élèves, et là vous comprendrez peut-être où se trouve la vérité !

McGonagall tapa fortement du poing contre l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

_-_Etes-vous entrain de me dire qu'elle utilise son charme de vélane envers ses élèves ? C'est complètement ridicule ! Potter, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que la célébrité ne fait pas de vous quelqu'un de bien. Vous avez tendance à pencher un peu trop vers l'arrogance !

_-_Mais c'est vous qui êtes ridicule ! Je vous en prie, croyez-moi ! Elle m'a charmé et je n'ai rien pu faire !

_-_Non, Potter, non ! Je ne veux plus vous entendre. En revanche vous allez m'écouter ! Etre célèbre et aimé de tout le monde ne signifie pas que tout vous est permis. Je crois que vous êtes bien trop arrogant, depuis quelques temps. Vos prouesses sur le terrain de Quidditch, par exemple, n'ont laissé personne indifférent. A quoi jouez-vous ? Ne trouvez-vous pas que vous êtes déjà bien trop populaire ? Vous voulez encore attirer l'attention sur vous et être sous les feux des projecteurs en permanence ? Mais non, Potter, ça ne marche pas comme ça ! Vous n'êtes pas le centre du monde ! Tout le monde n'est pas à vos pieds, prêt à vous obéir au doigt et à l'œil ! Et ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes le Sauveur, ou bien l'Elu, que les gens sont devenus des imbéciles ! Car l'imbécile, c'est vous, Potter ! Je pensais vraiment que j'avais affaire à un jeune homme très bien, mais j'ai été très déçue, ça oui… J'étais loin d'imaginer que la gloire vous monterait à la tête de cette manière !

Harry tenta de dire quelque chose mais ne put rien faire d'autre que baisser les yeux. Lui aussi était très déçu de McGonagall. Comment pouvait-elle être si aveugle ? Il l'avait toujours trouvée juste, même si parfois elle l'était un peu trop et punissait à tort, mais tout ça s'effondrait avec la bonne humeur qui l'avait accompagné jusque-là. Ce qu'elle lui avait dit lui faisait mal au cœur. Sa gloire ne lui était pas montée à la tête, au contraire ! Qu'aurait-il donné pour avoir une vie normale ? Il était tellement triste de savoir que McGonagall le prenait pour quelqu'un de terriblement arrogant… Kharitina allait devoir s'expliquer et lui avouer la vérité, car il ne laisserait pas passer une telle injustice. Il ne laisserait pas les gens le prendre pour ce qu'il n'était pas.

_-_Pourquoi cette tête de chien battu ? gronda McGonagall. La vérité fait parfois mal à entendre, mais il est nécessaire de remettre les choses au clair. Je ne tolère pas l'arrogance, et je supporte encore moins d'être prise pour une idiote. Je pensais que vous auriez au moins l'honnêteté d'avouer vos actes, mais là-dessus aussi je m'étais trompée, visiblement. Vous niez et niez encore. C'est une attitude très lâche que vous montrez-là, Potter. J'étais fière de vous avoir dans ma maison, mais aujourd'hui j'en ai honte.

_-_Professeur, s'il vous plaît… tenta une dernière fois Harry. Croyez-moi ! Je vous jure sur tout ce qui m'est cher que ce n'est pas de ma faute !

Sa voix, presque suppliante, ne fit qu'accroître la colère de McGonagall.

_-_Et vous gémissez, à présent ? Mais Potter, il fallait réfléchir avant d'agir ! Vos lamentations ne vous épargneront pas de votre punition, vous savez ! Il va falloir l'affronter comme un homme, et oui ! Mais dîtes-moi : où est passé le grand et courageux Harry Potter, tout d'un coup ? Je crois que l'image que les gens ont de vous est bien trop exagérée, car en fin de compte, vous ne valez pas mieux que n'importe lequel des élèves de cette école. Vous n'êtes pas ce héros, non ! Vous n'êtes pas grand-chose, en fin de compte !

Harry baissa la tête, complètement abattu par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il serra les dents et les poings pour empêcher sa frustration de se manifester. Il aurait voulu s'enfuir pour éviter de devoir supporter encore des remarques injustes et blessantes. Il n'était pas lâche, et il n'était pas arrogant ! Il appartenait à la maison Gryffondor ! Mais une seule réplique ne pouvait être contredite : McGonagall avait raison, après tout. Il n'était personne… Cette prophétie ne faisait pas de lui quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, et seul, il n'aurait jamais pu vivre si longtemps. Il y avait toujours eu quelqu'un pour l'aider. Sauf ce soir-là, alors qu'on l'accusait à tort. Alors qu'on le rabaissait. Alors qu'on disait une part de vérité, aussi…

_-_Le professeur Dumbledore a été bien clair : pas de retenues pour éviter de retarder votre entraînement, reprit McGonagall d'une voix plus calme, comme si elle avait senti que Harry avait saisi le message. Mais je retire cent points à Gryffondor.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux ronds mais ne dit rien et reposa son regard sur ses pieds. Cent points… C'était énorme, et Gryffondor ne se relèverait peut-être pas… Qu'allait-il dire à ses amis, et à tous les autres de sa maison ? Eux qui savaient ce dont Kharitina était capable pour parvenir à ses fins, qu'allait-il leur dire ? Et qu'allaient-ils dire devant l'injustice de McGonagall ?

_-_Je regrette vraiment que vous soyez tombé si bas, Potter, dit la directrice des Gryffondor. Vous pouvez repartir. Il reste encore un peu de temps avant la fin du bal, peut-être que vous pourrez exhiber encore pendant un moment votre somptueuse robe aux couleurs de Serpentard… D'ailleurs, la provocation ne vous mènera nulle part, vous savez. J'y veillerai personnellement, c'est bien compris ?

Harry hocha tristement la tête et se leva, prêt à repartir. Mais il n'avait plus le cœur à danser. Plus après tout ce qu'on lui avait dit. En moins d'une heure, il avait été plus humilié que durant tout le reste de l'année. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que McGonagall se rende compte de son erreur. Car au fond, il savait qu'il n'était pas ce lâche, cet imbécile ou ce prétentieux dont elle l'avait traité, mais le simple de fait de savoir qu'elle pensait cela de lui l'anéantissait. Elle qui avait pris sa défense devant Ombrage, elle qui l'avait toujours soutenu sans véritablement le montrer…

Troublé, il dirigea ses pas vers la tour de Gryffondor, où il pensait trouver la solitude pour réfléchir un peu à tout ce qui s'était passé, mais Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Dean l'attendaient déjà dans la salle commune et lui sautèrent dessus dès qu'il y fit irruption. D'après leurs visages désolé, Harry comprit qu'ils savaient exactement ce qui avait dû se passer dans le bureau de McGonagall, aussi alla-t-il s'asseoir devant la cheminée sans le moindre mot. Là, il planta son regard dans les flammes dansantes et attendit que quelqu'un ne vienne briser le lourd silence qui s'installa. Ce ne fut que quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole qu'il s'aperçut que Ginny tenait la main de Dean.

_-_Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

Sans détacher son regard du feu, il répondit d'une voix lente et rauque :

_-_Des choses pas jolies à entendre…

_-_Tu lui as expliqué ? demanda timidement Hermione.

_-_J'ai essayé, mais elle ne m'a pas cru… Elle m'en a envoyé plein ma face…

_-_Vieille chouette, celle-là ! bougonna Ron. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit pour te mettre dans cet état ?

Harry haussant les épaules.

_-_Je te l'ai dit : des choses qui font mal quand on les entend. Même si elles étaient pour la plupart fausses, ça blesse d'être traité de… de… de ce qu'elle m'a traité !

Un temps de silence s'ensuivit, et même s'il ne les voyait pas, Harry savait pertinemment que ses amis s'échangeaient des regards peinés derrière son dos.

_-_De toute façon ce qui est fait est fait, dit-il d'une voix encore plus rauque. Berislav m'a tendu un mauvais piège, et comme elle m'a charmé je suis tombé en plein dedans, McGonagall m'a roulé dans la boue –enfin, façon de parler– et Gryffondor se retrouve en dernière place pour la coupe des quatre maisons à cause des cent points qu'elle m'a enlevés…

_-_Quoi ?

Il se retourna pour faire face à quatre visages scandalisés.

_-_Elle n'a pas fait ça quand même ? s'exclama Dean d'une voix forte. Elle n'a vraiment pas les yeux en face des trous ! Comment peut-être douter une seule seconde de la culpabilité de Berislav ? Elle charme tout le monde en cours !

Harry haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules.

_-_Solidarité féminine, peut-être, marmonna-t-il en n'y croyant pas un mot. Ou alors elle est trop abrutie pour penser qu'un professeur puisse faire une telle chose.

_-_Comme si tu avais voulu embrasser Berislav alors que Ginger est censée revenir ! s'indigna Hermione. Vraiment, le professeur McGonagall me déçoit beaucoup, sur ce coup-là !

_-_Elle n'est pas censé savoir que Ginger va revenir ! dit tristement Ginny.

_-_Quand je pense que j'ai cru qu'elle viendrait ce soir, bougonna Harry. Enfin, c'est mieux ainsi. Juste le temps que cette histoire se tasse. Il faut qu'elle revienne quand tout le monde l'aura oubliée, comme ça il ne restera pas de trace de ça…

Ginny fit une moue gênée et montra du doigt son cou.

_-_Quoi ? grogna Harry en passant la main sur sa nuque pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait lui faire confiance.

_-_Tu as… euh… enfin, elle t'a fait…

_-_Un suçon ? s'exclama Hermione, furieuse. Cette idiote t'a fait un suçon dans le cou, Harry ! Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Oh, quand Dumbledore aura le fin mot de l'histoire, je te jure qu'elle va en voir de toutes les couleurs ! _Un suçon_ !

Harry, horrifié, se précipita dans la salle de bain de son dortoir pour vérifier dans le miroir. Kharitina lui avait bel et bien laissé une jolie trace bien visible dans le cou…

Un élan de rage l'envahit soudain. Elle s'était bien fichue de lui ! Difficile d'oublier ce qui s'était passé si une grosse preuve bien en évidence était là pour rappeler à tout le monde ce que Harry Potter avait fait lors du bal d'Halloween…

_-_Si ce suçon violet ne s'en va pas à la fin de la semaine maximum, je l'étrangle ! rugit-il pour que Ron, Hermione Ginny et Dean l'entendent de là où ils étaient. Et dire que je ne m'en suis même pas aperçu !

Il descendit rageusement l'escalier et se rassit dans le fauteuil devant la cheminée, sans cesser passer et repasser ses doigts sur la marque que Kharitina lui avait laissé. C'était une chance que McGongall n'y ait pas fait attention : la sentence n'en aurait été que plus sévère encore. Et tout aussi injuste…

_-_Vous pouvez retourner au bal si ça vous chante, marmonna-t-il. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour me morfondre…

_-_Le bal est presque fini, dit Dean, et puis, il y a un peu trop de monde dans la Grande Salle. On ne peut pas être tranquille.

Harry le vit échanger un regard tendre avec Ginny avant de se tourner vers Ron et Hermione.

_-_Et vous ?

_-_Moi je vais de ce pas parler au professeur McGonagall, déclara Hermione d'une voix assurée. Il faut qu'elle prenne conscience qu'elle a fait une erreur. Si encore elle t'avait retiré dix points, à la limite, mais cent points pour quelque chose que tu n'as pas fait, là c'en est trop ! Je suis certaine qu'elle m'écoutera, moi ! Je suis préfète en chef, après tout, je suis là pour aider les élèves !

Harry et Ron se jetèrent un regard exaspéré et soupirèrent.

_-_Très bien, dit posément Harry. Si jamais tu croises Berislav dans un couloir, promets-lui que je le tuerai.

A ce moment, les flammes de la cheminée devinrent vert émeraude et une silhouette apparut dans l'âtre en toussant et en crachant de la poussière.

_-_Vacherie ! pesta-t-elle. Qui comptes-tu tuer, Harry ?

Le jeune homme ne put rien répondre tellement il avait le souffle coupé. Là, devant lui, était apparue Ginger Fitgeralds, plus belle que jamais.

_-_Ginger ! murmura-t-il en se levant tel un revenant.

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, et pourtant il avait rêvé des centaines de fois de ce moment. Son entretien avec McGonagall avait dû lui faire oublier à quel point son cœur battait quand il la voyait !

Ginger sourit et son visage fin s'illumina soudain. Elle remit en arrière ses longs cheveux, qui avaient poussé d'au moins quinze centimètres et qu'elle avait teints en rouge vif, et se jeta dans ses bras. Harry la serra si fort qu'il était certain de lui faire mal, mais il ne put se résoudre à relâcher l'étreinte. Pas maintenant qu'il l'avait enfin retrouvée.

_-_Bon, on vous laisse ! s'exclama malicieusement Ginny en prenant Dean par la main.

Tous deux sortirent de la salle commune par le portrait de la Grosse Dame et Ron, se sentant de trop, en fit de même. Harry ne chercha pas à les retenir. Il avait trop d'autres choses à faire à présent qu'elle était revenue. A commencer par l'embrasser…

Il n'aurait su décrire ce qu'il ressentit quand enfin, après de longs mois d'attente, ce baiser arriva. Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, c'était comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance, comme si son cœur allait exploser pour évacuer tous ses sentiments qui l'envahirent soudain. Il aurait presque pu s'évanouir tellement c'était agréable. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes ou peut-être plus, il n'en savait rien, puis, avec une lenteur infinie, ils se séparèrent en se regardant droit dans les yeux, sans prononcer le moindre mot. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin pour se comprendre, de toute manière.

_-_J'ai pleuré en lisant tes lettres… avouant soudain Ginger.

Ses yeux verts eurent du mal à trouver ceux de Harry.

_-_Tu n'y as pas répondu, pourtant… reprocha celui-ci.

_-_C'est vrai… Je ne le pouvais pas, et je le regrette vraiment.

_-_Comment ça, tu ne pouvais pas ?

Ginger sourit tristement.

_-_Je t'ai déjà parlé de mes parents ? demanda-t-elle.

Harry hocha la tête, se souvenant très bien de cette histoire. Les parents de Ginger, à sa naissance, étaient normaux, mais avaient divorcé au bout de quelques temps. Son père était alors tombé amoureux d'une autre femme, et tous deux avaient fini par donner naissance à Ashley, la demi-sœur de Ginger. Seulement, la mère d'Ashley était un loup-garou et avait contaminé le père des deux jeunes filles.

_-_Mon père est resté ici, comme tu le sais, reprit Ginger, c'est donc ma mère qui m'a accueillie à Los Angeles. Enfin, c'est vite dit. Car figure-toi que durant ces années où elle n'a laissé aucune nouvelle, c'est limite si elle n'avait pas oublié que j'existais.

_-_Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

Harry s'assit dans le fauteuil devant la cheminée qu'il avait occupé avant son retour et la fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux. L'encerclant de ses bras, il passa tendrement une main dans ses cheveux, profitant de chaque seconde. Elle était tellement belle… Sa nouvelle couleur, un peu plus vive que celle du précédent bal d'Halloween, lui allait merveilleusement bien. Tout chez elle l'émerveillait, que ce soit ses grands yeux verts, son petit nez légèrement retroussé ou sa fine silhouette. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait expliquer : les autres aussi garçons la trouvaient très belle, mais pour eux cela s'arrêtait là. Lui, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se passer d'elle. Il n'aimait pas s'avouer ce genre de chose, mais il était vraiment amoureux…

_-_Avant de débarquer à Los Angeles, dit Ginger, j'avais toujours quelqu'un de présent pour moi, qui me réconfortait, qui me faisait me sentir forte –toi ou Ashley, de son vivant. Mais quand je suis arrivée chez ma mère, j'ai eu l'impression de n'être plus personne. Je n'avais plus rien, après tout. Ashley était morte et toi tu étais resté ici. Je pensais que ma mère ferait un petit effort, qu'elle me traiterait comme sa fille. C'est ce qu'auraient toutes les bonnes mères, non ?

Harry haussa les épaules. Il n'était pas vraiment le mieux placé pour parler des rapports entre les parents et les enfants, pour la simple raison qu'il n'avait jamais vécu avec son père ou sa mère.

_-_Et bien devine ce qu'elle m'a dit, ma génitrice, quand elle m'a vue ! s'exclama Ginger, hors d'elle. _Qui es-tu_ ? Tu te rends comptes ? Elle ne se souvenait même pas de moi ! Et quand je lui ai dit mon nom, elle a simplement fait la grimace ! Après des années, c'est tout ce qu'elle a trouvé à faire !

Harry, ne sachant que dire, se contenta de l'embrasser furtivement dans le cou.

_-_Et ensuite ? demanda-t-il.

Ginger eut un petit rire dépourvu de joie.

_-_Ensuite, elle m'a fait entrer chez elle. Comme quoi, il lui reste tout de même un peu d'instinct maternel !

_-_C'est déjà ça, tenta de relativiser Harry. Elle ne t'a pas laissé dehors, c'est l'essentiel.

_-_Je crois que j'aurais préféré qu'elle le fasse, tu sais.

Harry caressa doucement sa joue.

_-_Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ?

_-_Parce que c'est vrai. J'aurais préféré vivre dehors que dans sa vieille baraque. Au moins j'aurais été libre et j'aurais même pu répondre à tes lettres, en particulier à celle de début août. Je l'ai tellement lue que je la connais par cœur…_ Je ne savais pas que ça pouvait être si douloureux, l'amour, parce que jusqu'à présent, tu avais toujours été à mes côtés pour le partager,_ récita Ginger, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé penser, en lisant ça ? Je voulais te répondre. Peu importe ce que je disais, il fallait que je te réponde… C'était presque un besoin…

_-_Ta mère ne te laissait pas écrire du courrier ?

_-_Oh, ma mère était déjà loin de moi quand j'ai eu cette lettre-là… Je t'explique, dit-elle en voyant le regard interrogateur de Harry. Premièrement, elle s'était trouvé un homme, depuis peu de temps. Et elle m'a tout de suite fait comprendre qu'il comptait plus que moi. Divorcé comme elle, avec trois marmots. D'ordinaire, j'aime bien les gosses, surtout quand ils font plein de bêtises, mais ceux-là, ce sont de véritables crétins. Cependant, le nouveau compagnon de ma mère y tient énormément. En gros, ils comptaient plus que moi eux-aussi. Ensuite, que les trois rejetons s'amusent entre eux avec leurs jeux débiles, d'accord, mais qu'ils me prennent pas la méchante sorcière adepte à la magie noire qu'il faut exterminer, là ça ne va plus. Je leur ai flanqué une bonne correction, c'est à dire quelques claques et deux ou trois sortilèges bien placés, et leur père m'a vue. Evidemment, il en a tout de suite parlé à ma mère, qui m'a punie. Or, reprit-elle, les punitions de ma mère ne sont en général pas légères, comme je l'ai vite compris.

A ce moment, tout le corps de la jeune fille se contracta de rage. Harry voulut la calmer mais elle se leva brusquement et alla se placer devant la fenêtre, aussi se leva-t-il à son tour et la rejoignit.

_-_Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ? s'enquit-il soudain. Elle t'a fait du mal ?

Ginger ne répondit tout d'abord pas.

_-_Oh, elle t'a fait du mal ? répéta Harry, les sourcils froncés. Dis-moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ?

L'idée d'imaginer Ginger souffrante lui était insupportable. Il irait voir sa mère s'il le fallait, mais ça ne passerait pas comme ça !

_-_En fait, c'était une idée de son petit-ami, dit-elle, les yeux perdus dans les étoiles. Ce n'était pas spécialement douloureux, mais…

_-_Quoi ? s'impatienta Harry, les poings serrés. Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

_-_Ne t'énerve pas, murmura Ginger en mettant ses mains autour de sa taille. Ils m'ont juste enfermée dans une pièce sombre, avec pour seule compagnie les rats et les araignées. Alors un jour dans une petite salle, sans ni eau, ni nourriture, ni compagnie, ni divertissement, ni place pour bouger, ça va. Deux jours, ça va moins bien… Trois encore moins…

_-_Ils t'ont laissé trois jours dans cette pièce ? s'exclama Harry, scandalisé.

_-_Non, une semaine entière.

Harry serra les poings de rage et de haine envers ces gens-là. Comment avaient-ils osé faire cela à Ginger ? Si un jour il les rencontrait, il leur flanquerait une bonne correction et vengerait sa petite-amie. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire ça…

_-_Harry, calme-toi ! Je suis toujours en vie, n'est-ce pas ? Et qui plus est, je suis là, avec toi ! Je te promets qu'ils m'ont entendue, ah ça oui ! Tu me connais : je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser faire. Même un poignard dans la poitrine n'a pas réussi à me tuer, alors ce n'est pas une semaine dans cette prison qui a réussi à m'anéantir ! J'ai hurlé, hurlé jour et nuit pour qu'ils me libèrent, ce qu'ils ont fini par faire bien plus tôt que prévu. En fait, plus j'y réfléchis et plus je crois qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire semblant de m'oublier et de me laisser mourir de faim et de soif…

Ginger ricana.

_-_Quelle bande d'abrutis, quand j'y repense ! Je les ai tellement énervés qu'ils n'ont rien pu faire d'autre que me libérer. Ils ne pouvaient même plus dormir tellement ils m'entendaient ! Mais cette sortie a amené autre chose : comme j'étais insupportable avec eux, ils ont décidé de m'envoyer dans un pensionnat. Magique, évidemment. Un peu du style Poudlard, mais en différent, tout de même. Déjà, seuls les jeunes insolents y sont admis. Les cas désespérées, comme ils disent. Ceux avec qui on n'arrive jamais à rien.

_-_Ils t'ont envoyé là-bas ?

_-_Oui, dans la banlieue de New-York. Ma mère a tellement embelli mon cas qu'ils m'ont tout de suite accepté. Pas étonnant, étant donné qu'elle m'a fait passer pour une tueuse en série, une folle hystérique, et tout ça. Et en plus, elle avait de fausses preuves : elle a montré les centaines de petites griffures que m'avaient fait les rats et les a présenté comme des tentatives de suicide façon moldue. Si bien que finalement, dès la mi-juillet, j'étais déjà accepté dans cette école et je n'avais plus le droit d'en sortir. Même si l'année scolaire n'avait pas encore commencé, je devais rester là et ne jamais quitter le périmètre du pensionnat.

Harry, choqué par toute cette histoire, se promit de ne plus jamais se plaindre des Dursley.

_-_Alors autant te dire tout de suite : pour quelqu'un comme moi qui aime être libre, c'était l'enfer. Au moindre petit égarement, au moindre éclat de rire non-autorisé, c'est la retenue. Et là-bas, les retenues sont très pénibles, crois-moi. J'ai par exemple dû copier sur une pile de parchemin au moins aussi haute que moi la définition du mot obéir. Avec une plume écrivant avec le sang de celui qui s'en sert… Regarde !

Elle montra à Harry le dessus de sa main. Il nota que la cicatrice blanche qui la parcourait formait des phrases, un peu comme sa propre cicatrice due aux retenues d'Ombrage.

_-_J'ai bien cru que je ne tiendrais pas et que j'allais me pendre pour mettre un terme à tout ça, reprit Ginger, mais c'est quand je commençais à vraiment me sentir mal que j'ai reçu ta lettre. Ca m'a aidé à tenir le coup… L'espoir de te revoir m'a apporté assez de courage pour me battre…

_-_Pas croyable… murmura Harry.

Et lui qui était allé imaginé qu'elle ne l'aimait plus et qu'elle ne lui répondait pas parce qu'elle l'avait oublié… En fin de compte, c'était tout le contraire. Elle avait surmonté tant d'épreuves pour lui, pour le revoir ! Il s'en voulait énormément d'avoir douté d'elle. Il aurait dû lui faire confiance et avoir foi en ses sentiments. Elle lui avait montré plus d'une fois qu'elle était sincère et qu'elle évitait de mentir. Mais son absence lui avait fait douter de tout, alors qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Il se sentait tellement stupide, désormais… Qu'aurait-elle dit si on lui avait parlé de ses soupçons, elle qui avait osé revenir dans un pays duquel elle était bannie spécialement pour lui ?

_-_Je comprends que tu sois surpris de me voir débarquer ainsi à l'improviste, dit doucement Ginger. Je n'ai laissé aucune nouvelle et là, tout d'un coup, je ressurgis dans ta vie sans prévenir, c'est normal que tu sois bouleversé.

_-_Je ne suis pas bouleversé, mentit Harry.

_-_Allez, arrête, ça se voit dans tes yeux ! Je te connais par cœur, Harry, même après avoir passé tout l'été loin de toi !

_-_C'est juste que tu ne m'avais pas écrit depuis ton départ, et…

_-_Il nous était interdit de communiquer avec les gens de l'extérieur, dit Ginger d'une voix désolée. Tu peux recevoir du courrier mais pas en envoyer. Les professeurs pensaient que s'ils nous laissaient parler librement avec nos proches, nous tenterions de nous échapper de leur prison avec l'aide de complices… Ils ne se rendent pas compte à quel point ils avaient raison. Au bout d'à peine un mois passé là-dedans, tu es complètement différent. Les élèves ont beau avoir des difficultés et des problèmes, ils n'en restent pas moins des êtres humains, et j'ai appris à connaître une bonne partie d'entre eux. Certains sont-là depuis des années. Ils ont essayé de s'échapper des dizaines de fois et ont tous échoué. Tu ne peux pas t'enfuir de là-bas, Harry. Tu es prisonnier jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne te chercher, ce qui n'arrive pratiquement jamais. Les professeurs n'ont pas conscience que ce ne sont pas leurs règles tyranniques qui font changer les mentalités. Ces élèves dont je t'ai parlé étaient tous des assassins, des bandits, enfin des types à éviter, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Tous, sans exception. Ils ne fléchissaient devant rien, n'avaient aucune pitié. Ils m'ont raconté… Mais au bout d'une année dans ce pensionnat, ils étaient transformés. Ils n'avaient plus de raison de vivre, étaient devenus des corps vidés d'âme. Des zombis, en quelque sorte. J'ai été choquée de les voir pour la première fois, mais j'ai très vite compris tout ce qu'il y avait à comprendre. Des suicides, il y avait tous les jours, là-bas, et pourtant de nouveaux arrivants les remplaçaient à chaque fois. Tu n'as plus de liberté, c'est comme si tu étais devenu… je ne sais pas, un pantin capable de se déplacer seul…

Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, Ginger s'était mise à sangloter silencieusement au souvenir de ce qu'elle avait vécu dans cette école tyrannique. Harry la prit tendrement dans ses bras et la serra fort contre elle pour qu'elle se sente protégée.

_-_Tu te rends rapidement compte du piège dans lequel tu es tombé, dans de telles conditions, reprit-elle en profitant de l'étreinte de Harry. Il suffit d'observer pour savoir ce à quoi tu es désormais condamné. Les anciens ont perdu toute agressivité. Ils ne ressentent plus rien, de toute façon, hormis peut-être du dégoût envers ceux qui leur ont fait subir ce supplice. Ils sont venus me voir pour me prévenir. Ils m'ont conseillé de fuir avant que je ne devienne comme eux, avant que je ne sois plus rien. Mais moi, je savais que tu étais là, quelque part au bout de l'océan, près à venir me sauver si le besoin se présentait. Alors je suis restée avec eux. Quelque chose me disait qu'il fallait que je reste. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à les laisser tomber, surtout dans un tel cul-de-sac duquel ils ne parvenaient pas à faire demi-tour. Je me suis battue pour eux ; quand l'un d'eux avait besoin d'un peu de compagnie, j'accourais et généralement je leur parlais de toi.

_-_De moi ?

Ginger acquiesça.

_-_Je voulais qu'ils comprennent que sur cette Terre tout n'est pas si noir. Il y a des choses qui valent la peine d'être vécues, et des personnes qui n'attendent que vous. C'est ce que j'ai essayé de leur faire comprendre à travers toi, qui comme eux trimes pour survivre dans ce néant. Et je crois qu'à force de répéter tout ça, ils ont fini par saisir ce que cela voulait dire. Cette petite bande recommençaient à sourire –un peu, c'est vrai, mais c'était suffisant pour un début. Ils n'ont plus rien à faire dans cette prison, aujourd'hui, car il n'y a plus de mal en eux, juste une frustration qui ne demande qu'à sortir au moment voulu. Désormais, ils se fichent de l'argent ou de tous leurs anciens motifs de meurtres. Ils ont appris à réaliser la valeur de la vie et de la liberté.

Harry la dévisagea un instant, surpris de la voir parler ainsi, de façon si mature. L'ancienne Ginger n'était comme ça : pour elle, il n'y avait que l'amusement et l'instant présent qui comptaient, même si parfois elle s'attachait à de justes causes. Désormais, elle paraissait plus mûre, comme si toutes ces épreuves avaient fait d'elle une adulte.

_-_Mais tu as fini par les laisser pour rentrer, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il. Comment as-tu fait pour revenir, et même pour m'écrire puisque c'était interdit ?

_-_J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me résigner à partir, assura Ginger. Rien que me persuader que les laisser était la meilleure solution pour moi m'a pris du temps. D'un côté, il y avait toi, et de l'autre, il y avait eux, les seuls amis que je n'avais jamais eus. Mais ils m'ont supplié de le faire. Ils m'ont dit que grâce à moi, ils avaient retrouvé la force nécessaire à soutenir cette oppression. Ils m'ont juré qu'ils s'en sortiraient seuls et qu'il fallait que je rejoigne ce Harry que j'aimais. Ils m'ont bien faire comprendre que ma vie était ailleurs, et que je méritais d'être heureuse.

_-_Et tu les as écouté…

_-_Je leur ai promis que je les sortirais de là, annonça Ginger. Je leur écrirai le plus tôt possible, demain peut-être. Je suis venue ici dès que je suis arrivée, et je n'en ai pas encore eu le temps.

_-_Tu viens seulement de t'échapper, alors ! s'exclama Harry.

_-_Non, enfin pas vraiment. Mais chaque chose en son temps. M'aideras-tu à les sortir de cette situation ?

_-_Oui, mais…

_-_Tu me le promets ?

_-_Oui, mais comment comptes-tu faire ?

_-_Nous verrons cela plus tard. Il faut déjà que je trouve comment me sortir _moi_ de ma galère… J'ai vingt mille galions à payer, et encore, j'ai dépassé le délai qui m'était imparti…

_-_Là-dessus, je pourrai m'arranger, dit Harry avec confiance. De élections sont en cours, et je connais celle qui gagnera. Je pourrai la persuader de t'accorder un temps de retard, ce ne sera pas un problème. Il faut tout de même que tu trouves vingt mille galions. Je te répète que je peux payer pour toi, si tu veux…

_-_Non, j'ai une autre idée. J'ai d'ailleurs attendu de la trouver avant d'essayer de m'échapper. Je ne voulais rien tenter avant d'être sûre de ce que j'allais faire.

_-_Et que comptes-tu faire, alors ?

_-_Chaque chose en son temps, j'ai dit ! Je disais donc que je leur ai promis de l'aide, et c'est ce que je ferais. Mais pour m'échapper, j'ai eu besoin d'un complice. Vincent, qu'il s'appelait. Un petit génie en potion. Il s'est préparé un poison qu'il a fait exprès de rater, ainsi qu'un antidote. Il a bu le poison et est tombé gravement malade, alors on l'a emmené à l'hôpital magique le plus proche. Là, à l'agonie mais avec une envie de faire évoluer les choses plus importante que tout le reste, il a bu son antidote et aussitôt s'est senti mieux. Il a même trouvé la force de s'échapper de sa chambre. Alors, il a fait ce qu'on avait prévu : il a trouvé une cheminée et s'est précipité dans la maison de ma mère. Tu devines peut-être la suite…

_-_Il ne l'a pas tuée, tout de même ?

_-_Si. Ne fais pas cette tête ! bougonna Ginger. Tu as vu ce dont elle était capable ? Il l'a tuée et je n'en ai aucun regret. Son chéri lui a organisé de belles funérailles où j'ai gentiment été conviée. Par conséquent j'ai eu le droit de quitter mon école le temps de l'enterrement. Enfin, en théorie, juste durant le temps de l'enterrement. On m'avait même confiée à un garde pour ne pas que je m'échappe. Mais ils n'ont pas réussi à me rattraper quand je me suis enfuie après avoir assommé mon gardien. J'ai couru jusqu'à une vieille maison abandonnée, et je me suis servie de la cheminée pour revenir ici…

_-_Donc si je te suis bien, l'enterrement avait lieu cet après-midi ?

Ginger acquiesça.

_-_Mais… comment m'as-tu envoyé ce message, l'autre jour ?

_-_Je l'ai confié à Vincent, qui l'attaché à la patte du premier hibou venu. Il en a profité pour envoyer également les courriers de tous les autres, qui au moment où je te parle doivent être réunis dans la chambre de Boris… Tous les soirs, nous nous rassemblions pour nous soutenir et nous sentir moins seuls. C'est durant ces petites réunions que je leur parlais de toi et de toutes les belles choses de la vie. Enfin, je sais que je n'étais pas la mieux placée pour leur parler de ça, mais j'étais la seule à tenir le coup, alors… Si l'on ne soutient pas dans de telles situations, quand le faire ? S'il y a une chance dont je suis fière, c'est des sourires que j'ai réussi à obtenir. Même si ce n'est guère plus qu'une goutte d'eau dans l'océan, j'ai réussi à leur apporter un peu de vie dans leur quotidien et ça, je crois que c'est la plus généreuse action que je n'ai jamais faite de ma vie. J'ai beaucoup appris, durant ces quelques mois…

_-_Tu es différente, confirma Harry. Je crois que tu ne m'as jamais parue aussi attirante, car tu n'es plus une adolescente, maintenant. Tu es devenue une femme.

_-_Ca ne peut pas me faire de mal. J'ai fait bien trop de bêtises, dans ma vie. Il était temps que je change. Et au bout d'à peine un mois passé là-bas, tu es transformé… répéta Ginger. Je ne veut plus regarder derrière moi. La seule chose concrète de mon passé, c'est toi. Et je ne veux plus te perdre. Je ne veux plus te perdre…

Se laissant aller, elle tomba dans ses bras et se blottit contre lui.

_-_C'est pourquoi il va falloir que tu fasses très attention si jamais tu acceptes de m'aider à dénicher ces vingt mille galions… Je sais comment faire, mais une mort est vite arrivée à la Villa du Loup…

* * *

_

* * *

_

bon allez il est temps que je m'y mette si je veux être à l'heure... au moins, j'ai une bonne nouvelle: Ginger est de retour, comme vous l'avez constaté! Elle commençait à vraiment se faire désirer, et peut-être que si elle était arrivée un peu plus tôt Kharitina n'aurait pas fait ce qui vous a tous bien énervés, mais vous avez maintenant toute l'explication... J'espère que j'ai été claire, sinon je pourrai toujours répondre à vos questions , c'est pas un problème!

_15 reviews pour le dernier chapitre, je suis super contente! Merci! plus que 6 et j'arrive à 300... si j'avais su que j'arriverai à un tel nombre! en tout cas je vais commencer dès tout de suite vos réponses, ça serait bête de pas avoir le temps de le faire!_

_Alors, Hop'Eyes... Qui a dit que Kharitina était méchante? complètement folle, là-dessus on est d'accord, mais rienne prouve qu'elle est méchante... Par contre moi aussi je me demande quelle idée m'a prise pour l'emmenr à Poudlard... lol! il fallait bien une fouteuse de bordel... et elle joue très bien son rôle! lol!  
bon sinon pour le retour de Ginger, ça dépend dece que tu prévoyais, moi je le trouve assez normal, c'est à dire que tout va bien entre eux et tout ça... enfin pour l'instant en tout cas!_

_Ensuite, Farah... Donc toi tu es une toute nouvelle revieweuse, après avoir passé des semaines à chercher comment écrire des reviews! lol! tu as fini par trouver, finalement! Je crois que cette fois c'est ta review qui m'a fait le plus plaisir! c'est trop gentil ce que tu m'as mis, merci beaucoup beaucoup!  
Je t'ai vraiment fait pleurer? Oulala c'est du sérieux! lol! beh écoute si je t'ai fait pleurer c'est que j'ai au moins réussi à faire passer l'émotion, c'est déjà ça! j'espère que je ferai aussi bien dans les prochains chapitres tristounets... et normalement il y en aura encore quelques uns...  
Ah, et je crois qu'on a tous envie de frapper Kharitina, car j'ai vraiment fait ce qu'il fallait pour ça! Mais bon elle est une peu folle sur les bords et pas vraiment très nette... en d'autres termes, vivement qu'elle s'en aille, celle-là!_

_T'as raison Maelstrom, heureusement que t'as jamais vu une prof comme Kharitina! lol! imagine comment ça serait sinon! enfin non, vaut mieux pas imaginer, en fin de compte!  
Pour Mrs Gaichiffon, je voulais pas la faire toute simple, comme certaines vendeuses qu'on voit maintenant, du style "bonjour, merci au revoir", je voulais lui mettre un peu plus de personnalité et apparemment ça t'a plu, donc c'est bien!  
Je t'ai pas vu sur msn depuis un petit moment... par contre j'ai vu que ton chapitre faisait 21 pages... bouh, t'es fou de faire aussi long! lol! enfin au moins t'as beaucoup de mérite parce qu'il faut les faire les 21 pages, quand même! c'est sûr que ça doit pas être simple..._

_Je sais pas ce que tu en penses, Harpiotte, mais je trouve que McGonagall a pas trop crié, ça va... Enfin elle a quand même dit des trucs pas très sympas (qui au pasage sont complètement faux) et retiré pas mal de points à Gryffondor... C'est moins cool, ça... Surtout que Kharitina s'en fout royalement... Vous avez vraiment des bonnes raisons de la détester, j'avoue...  
Il me semble que tu n'es pas la seule à ne plus aimer le couple Harry/Ginny à cause de certaines fics (Maelstrom est dans le même cas je crois...). C'est dommage, moi je le trouve plutôt bien. Non, en fait je l'adore, mais j'aime encore plus avec Ginger! Sauf que dans le vrai tome 6 il n'y a pas de Ginger... Mais il reste Ginny pour me consoler!_

_Ah tiens Marielove, toi aussi c'est la première fois que tu m'écris! voici la suite, et t'inquiète pas, je lâcherai pas avant la fin !_

_Ralala ça y est, tu as 23 ans et tu es déjà un vieux crouton, Ara... ça va plus du tout, tu sais! heureusement que je suis gentille et que ça va aller tout doux avec Ginger (et oui c'est possible!) pour le moment!  
Bon alors tu devais avoir ton ordi aujourd'hui, tu l'as eu finalement? Et internet? pour que je puisse parler à mon instit préféré!  
bon, toujours pas guéri de ta bronchite? raa, la rage de rester au lit alors qu'il fait beau! enfin il fait beau chez moi, en tout cas! et oui, comme quoi il pleut pas tout le temps en Bretagne!_

_C'est sûr qu'il est temps que Ginger vienne remettre les points sur les "i", Patmol... Il faut que quelqu'un remette Kharitina à sa place, puisque Dumbledore tarde un peu à le faire... Enfin je le comprends, s'il la vire il a plus de prof, c'est pas très cool... Evidemment que ça va pas plaire à Ginger ce qu'elle a fait et que ça va barder, mais pas tout de suite. Je réserve ça pour le prochain chapitre!_

_Oui, elle est folle, Lagolia, tu as tout compris! lol! entre le test imprévu et le bal, on peut vraiment le dire! je comprends que tu aies eu une soudaine envie de meurtre! lol! mais par contre, je ne dis pas dans quel camp elle est... héhéhé..._

_Rebecca, pareil, je ne dirai pas si Kharitina est du côté de Voldemort... au fond je suis sûre que vous avez pas vraiment envie de savoir ça maintenant... Elle apporte trop d'embrouilles pour tout vous dire sur elle si tôt!  
Et pour le moment elle va rester à Poudalrd, à votre grand désespoir... désolée!_

_J'ai bien repris la gym,Zabou, et ça se passe bien! Prépa physique 3 fois par semaine, mais sinon ça va! Tu sais c'est assez tranquille pour le moment, on vient tout juste de reprendre les bascules en barres, les saltos au sol et les sorties de poutre... j'imagine que toi tu es déjà entrain de faire équi aux barres et tout ça! lol! alors, toujours motivée pour le salto sur la poutre?  
euh... ouais, Harry a pas vraiment pu faire autrement lors du bal... tu sais, les gars sont très sensibles au charme des vélanes, surtout quand elles ont envie d'en faire! Mais maintenant que Ginger est là, ça sera différent!  
toujours aussi durs, les cours?_

_tsss, tu m'as bien fait rire, Sam Elbereth! (toi aussi c'est la première fois que je te lis! mais dis doncj'ai plein de nouveau monde aujourd'hui!). Je te prête volontiers Kharitina, si tu veux! Et tu me le rends en mauvais état, hein? lol!_

_Ah désolée Hermi59184, tu sais je fais pas très gaffe quand j'écris, alors ça m'étonne pas beaucoup que je me sois trompée! Il a fallu que ça tombe sur toi, pas de chance! faut que je regarde comment je t'ai appelée... j'espère que c'est pas une trop grosse faute, ça serait con pour moi -pour toi aussi remarque! Bon, cette fois c'est sûr, je t'ai bien appelée! allez, bref!  
Oulala, et bien la voix mélodieuse de McGonagall est assez... forte? je sais si c'estle mot qui correspond le mieux, mais bon ça résume la chose! Heureusement que Ginger est là pour faire oublier cette petite discussion fort sympathique entre un élève et son professeur..._

_Toi aussi tu es en 3è, Lily-Black? je compatis! moi aussi j'ai plein de boulot, mais je crois qu'on devrait pas se plaindre, il y en a qui ont pire... je me demande d'ailleurs comment ils font! lol!  
Tu es la première à traiter Kharitina d'allumeuse, mais t'as pas tout à fait tort; tu as même complètement raison! Fous les des baffes si ça te chante, au pire tu seras pas la première, cette fois! entre le pushing ball, les envies de meurtres et tout ça, je sais pas si elle s'en sortira vivante... Espérons que non!_

_"C'est pas ma faute, c'est Kharitina qui a voulu". Tu me crois pas, Miss Black? pourtant c'est vrai, si si je te jure! Bon d'accord, c'est moi l'auteur, tu m'as démasquée, mais faut pas m'en vouloir...  
Et oui, dans ce chapitre, c'est Kharitina qui détient le reccord du crétinisme... Et McGonagall n'a pas encore compris ça, et même si Harry est majeur, ça passe pas... Et oui, tout n'est pas permis, quand même!  
Bon, j'espère que Ginger va faire oublier tout ça, en tout cas. De toute façon, elle va tout venir perturber d'ici quelques temps, alors ça m'étonnerait pas!_

_Liean Black, c'est la première fois que je te lis toi aussi, mais je suis contente que ça te plaise! Merci pour ce que tu m'as dit, c'était sympa et ça faittoujours plaisir de lire ça! En général je coupe mes chapitres là où je pense que c'est le mieux de les couper, et c'est vrai que j'aime bien le faire dans les moments cruciaux,quand l'occasion se présente... c'est mieux pour le suspens!  
Alors pour ce qui est des caractères gras, il faut sélectionner la zone de texte que tu veux mettre en gras et tu cliques sur le gros "B" en haut du cadre de texte. En tout cas pour moi ça marche comme ça. Ensuite, pour les espaces, j'avoue que je sais pas trop pour la simple raison que moi quand je posteje n'ai aucun problème avec ça... Les espaces sont bien à leur place et tout...Tu écris d'abord tes pages sous Word ou tu utilises un autre programme? Là-dessus je peux pas vraiment t'aider, désolée..._

_bon, sur ce je vais vous laisser lire... Je pense que le prochain chapitre viendra dimanche, et sera appelé "la requête de Ginger". Et oui, c'est là que les ennuis commencent... Je ne vous en dis pas plus!_

_allez bisous à tout le monde! à dimanche!_


	49. la requête de Ginger

  
**Chapitre 13 : La requête de Ginger.**

Harry mit un instant avant de saisir le sens des paroles de Ginger.

_-_La Villa du Loup ? répéta-t-il.

_-_Oui, la Villa du Loup. C'est là que nous vivions, Ashley et moi, avec notre père.

_-_Tu veux que je m'y rende ?

_-_Oui, enfin seulement tu le veux bien. Sinon, je me débrouillerai seule… murmura Ginger.

_-_Non, tu as déjà été seule trop longtemps, dit fermement Harry. J'irai là-bas si tu me le demandes. Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire, au juste ?

_-_On se rassoit ? proposa Ginger. J'étais bien, dans tes bras, tout à l'heure !

Elle lui jeta un regard si suppliant qu'il ne put refuser. A nouveau ils se remirent en place dans le fauteuil, Harry la prenant sur ses genoux et l'entourant tendrement de ses bras.

_-_Tu m'as manqué, déclara Ginger en l'embrassant furtivement. Tous les jours je pensais à toi…

Elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois mais bien plus longuement.

_-_Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, chuchota Harry à son oreille. Autour de moi je voyais les gens s'aimer et… et je pensais à toi, et à ce qu'on aurait fait si on avait été ensemble…

_-_Mais maintenant plus rien ne nous séparera, pas vrai ?

Harry acquiesça et l'embrassa à son tour.

_-_Bien sûr que non, rien ne nous séparera ! assura-t-il en jouant avec une des ses longues mèches. Dis-donc, où est passée la belle jeune fille aux cheveux châtains ?

Ginger sourit.

_-_Elle a laissé la place à une autre belle fille aux cheveux rouge vif, dit-elle malicieusement. Laquelle des deux préfères-tu ?

Harry réfléchit un instant. C'était une bonne question, ça ! Préférait-il la Ginger aux cheveux rouges ou celle aux cheveux châtains ?

_-_Je crois que ça m'est égal, répondit-il en se rapprochant d'elle de façon à ce que leurs lèvres ne soient qu'à un ou deux centimètres l'une de l'autre. Les deux sont bien trop belles pour moi…

Ginger pouffa de rire et se laissa embrasser à nouveau.

_-_Mais je m'en fiche un peu, reprit celui-ci dans un murmure à peine audible. Je ne peux plus me passer de toi, en particulier maintenant que je t'ai retrouvée… Alors dis-moi : que dois-je faire à la Villa du Loup ?

_-_Et bien, hésita Ginger en se redressant légèrement, mon père a dans une des salles de la villa une collection d'objets d'une extrême valeur…

_-_Et tu veux que j'en récupère un, c'est ça ?

Ginger hocha la tête.

_-_Tu veux que je vole _ton père_ ?

_-_Tu sais, il a lui-même volé tous ses objets, alors tu ne feras rien de mal…

_-_Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Ginger. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est pourquoi ne vas-tu pas voir ton père chez lui et dès il a le dos tourné, tu vas dans cette salle et tu voles ce dont tu as besoin ? Ce serait plus simple, non ?

Ginger fit une moue sceptique.

_-_Tu sais, mon père ne vaut guère mieux que ma mère. Maintenant qu'il s'est débarrassé de moi, je ne sais pas s'il acceptera de me reprendre ne serait-ce que le temps d'une soirée…

_-_Ou peut-être que toi tu n'as pas envie qu'il te reprenne… chuchota gentiment Harry.

Ginger sourit timidement.

_-_Je ne peux rien te cacher, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais à ce moment, le portrait de la Grosse Dame s'écarta pour laisser entrer une marée d'élèves. Les Gryffondor, après avoir passé une excellente soirée, rentraient dans leur salle commune pour rejoindre leurs dortoirs respectifs. Harry et Ginger, en plein dans le champ de vision, ne passèrent pas inaperçus. Les premiers, à l'avant de la foule qui se pressait pour rentrer, s'arrêtèrent brutalement en créant un embouteillage dans le reste de la file. Intrigués, de nombreux visages se levèrent pour tenter de voir ce qui se passait. Harry aperçut entre autres celui de Hermione, bouche bée, qui fixait Ginger telle une revenante.

_-_C'était pas prévu, ça… marmonna Ginger entre ses dents.

Elle se remit debout péniblement et fit face à tous les élèves qui ne détachaient plus leurs regards d'elle.

_-_Quoi ? dit-elle avec agressivité. Vous me connaissez, non ?

En effet, la plupart se souvenait très bien de Ginger Fitgeralds, en particulier des ravages qu'elle avait faits avec sa sœur lors de l'année passée.

_-_Circulez ! ordonna Hermione, tout à l'arrière de la file. Allez, avancez ! Il n'y a rien à voir !

Harry et Ginger n'eurent pas besoin de polémiquer longtemps pour prendre une décision : au son des nombreux « Ginger Fitgeralds est de retour ? » et des « moi et Harry, c'est fichu, avec elle dans les parages », ils sortirent de la salle commune main dans la main pour bien faire comprendre à tout le monde ce qui se passait. Ginger se fit un plaisir de jeter des regards noirs à toutes les filles qui osaient la regarder de travers ou sourire un peu trop charnellement à Harry.

_-_Ramassez vos dents, bandes de pimbêches, marmonna-t-elle assez fort pour que les concernées l'entendent. Vous allez rayez le plancher, si ça continue…

_-_Non mais pour qui elle se prend, celle-là ? grogna une des fans les plus étouffantes de Harry. Elle débarque et ça y est, elle se croit tout permis !

_-_Toi tu la fermes ! ordonna Ginger. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre ton long nez n'a pas réussi à séduire Harry…

La Gryffondor ouvrit la bouche d'indignation mais ne répondit rien. Ginger, satisfaite, lui adressa un regard méchant.

_-_Ne t'approche pas trop de lui, ma belle, conseilla-t-elle. Ca ne fera que t'attirer des ennuis… Que ce soit clair pour tout le monde ! Viens, Harry !

Tous deux sortirent de la salle commune et rejoignirent le couloir presque désert. Seuls Dean et Ginny s'embrassaient passionnément, leurs deux corps collées l'un à l'autre, et semblaient ne pas se soucier de leur présence. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en les voyant là, déjà aussi inséparables que des amoureux de longue date.

* * *

_-_Je crois que tu as beaucoup de choses à me dire, Harry, grogna Ginger alors qu'ils étaient arrivés au bord du lac. 

Harry ne savait plus combien de nuits d'été il avait passées là, en compagnie de cette même Ginger dont il était toujours aussi amoureux. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle soit enfin à ses côtés… S'il n'avait pas eu peur de se faire passer pour un pervers, il l'aurait allongée sur l'herbe et aurait passé toute la nuit à l'embrasser pour rattraper le temps perdu.

_-_Pourquoi toutes ces filles te regardaient-elles comme un dieu ? demanda Ginger, l'air de rien. C'est ta robe qui leur fait cet effet-là ?

_-_S'il y a une chose à laquelle il va falloir t'habituer, c'est bien à cela : depuis ce qui s'est passé au Ministère, j'ai toujours une troupe de fans à mes talons, répondit Harry. Toujours. D'ailleurs je commençais vraiment à trouver cela étouffant.

_-_Ah oui, je vois. Des dizaines de jolies filles te courent après et toi tu trouves cela étouffant ? s'exclama Ginger avec mauvaise humeur. Et je suis censée croire ça ?

Harry se décida à s'asseoir et soupira.

_-_Je te jure qu'aucune d'elles ne m'intéresse…

_-_Tu es entrain de me dire, dit Ginger en s'allongeant, que malgré toutes les possibilités que tu as eues, tu n'es sorti avec personne ? Pas même avec Ginny ?

_-_Personne, assura Harry. Je… J'étais… Enfin, tu étais toujours un peu avec moi, tu sais…

_-_Heureusement !

_-_Et euh… Et toi ? Il y a bien eu un des garçons de ton école qui…

_-_Non, coupa Ginger. Personne non-plus, et pour les mêmes raisons que toi. Comme quoi, nous avions beau être séparés, aucun de nous deux n'en a profité, pas vrai ? Sauf que moi je n'avais pas une horde de fans ! Tu vas voir, dès demain elles vont comprendre à qui elles ont affaire ! La première qui te regarde trop gentiment ou qui te fait un sourire un peu trop ravageur, je la découpe en morceaux. Et je ne plaisante pas.

_-_De toute manière je crois qu'elles comprendront que maintenant que tu es rentrée, elles n'ont plus aucune chance… Elles savent toutes que je t'aime trop pour te laisser tomber.

_-_C'est sincère, ce que tu dis ?

_-_Tu doutes encore de moi ?

Harry avait dut cela sur un ton de reproche qui n'échappa pas à Ginger.

_-_Excuse-moi, dit-elle tout bas.

_-_Je veux que tu arrêtes de douter, déclara Harry en lui prenant la main. A ton avis, pourquoi t'ai-je attendu si longtemps, si mes sentiments n'étaient pas sincères ?

_-_Excuse-moi ! répéta Ginger. J'ai été stupide de dire ça, et je te fais parfaitement confiance.

Harry s'allongea et observa un instant les étoiles. Là-haut brillait toujours Proxima du Centaure…

_-_N'empêche, malgré toute la maturité que j'ai gagnée en Amérique, je ne supporte toujours pas l'idée de te voir avec une autre fille que moi, bouda Ginger. Si l'une d'elle n'avait fait que t'effleurer les lèvres, je l'aurais massacrée.

Harry se sentit coupable lorsqu'il revit furtivement le visage de Kharitina dans son esprit. Elle l'avait embrassé et lui avait même fait un suçon… Rageusement, il passa la main à l'endroit de son cou qui avait été marqué. Il ne se souvenait même pas de ça ! L'avait-elle charmé à ce point, pour qu'il soit incapable de se rappeler de ce qu'il avait fait ? Ou de ce qu'elle lui avait fait, puisque ça revenait au même ? Si Ginger apprenait ce qui s'était passé, elle lui en voudrait à mort ! Il faudrait qu'il masque cette trace violette, dès son réveil ! Et surtout, il faudrait que les autres se taisent et ne parlent pas de cette histoire dans les couloirs…

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Il était cuit. Ginger finirait forcément par apprendre ce qui s'était passé. Et, la connaissant, elle n'apprécierait pas, même s'il avait été charmé contre son gré, et même si Kharitina était une vélane. Se pouvait-elle qu'elle rompt pour ça ?

Son cœur se serra à une telle idée. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle rompt, il ne le supporterait pas. Et la meilleure des choses à faire, c'était d'être honnête avec elle. Les dégâts ne seraient que plus graves si elle l'apprenait d'elle-même ou de la bouche des autres. C'était lui, et lui seul, qui devait lui en parler.

_-_Euh… Ginger ?

_-_Hum ?

_-_Il y a une chose qu'il faut que je te dise… Pour que… Pour que tout soit clair dès le début…

_-_Quoi ? demanda Ginger, d'une voix soudainement inquiète. C'est par rapport à moi ?

_-_Non. Non, pas du tout. Ca me concerne. Enfin, ça me concerne, moi et… quelqu'un…

Au clair de lune, Harry le vit froncer les sourcils et maudit intérieurement Kharitina. Si seulement elle avait pu se comporter normalement avec lui, bon sang ! _Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça_ ?

_-_OK, donc tu viens de me mentir. Tu es sorti avec une fille en mon absence… dit Ginger d'une voix rauque. Je peux savoir son nom ? Par simple… curiosité !

_-_Ecoute, tenta Harry, le cœur battant douloureusement dans sa poitrine, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois. Cette femme –parce qu'elle est bien plus âgée de moi–, je ne l'aime pas.

_-_Mais tu es sorti avec elle, bougonna Ginger.

_-_Non… Enfin, si, mais je t'ai que ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je ne voulais strictement pas que cela arrive. C'était… un accident.

_-_Comme par hasard !

_-_Non, Ginger, arrête ! supplia Harry. Ne vas pas croire que je me suis fichu de toi, tout à l'heure. Ce que j'ai dit, c'était sincère. Aucune autre fille que toi ne m'intéresse, aucune ne m'a jamais intéressé, et aucune ne m'intéressera jamais. Si tu peux comprendre ça, je te raconterai la suite, et comment ça s'est passé.

_-_Et si je ne peux pas ? rétorqua Ginger, coléreuse.

Harry ne répondit tout d'abord rien. Les mots lui manquaient. Il aurait voulu lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, pour qu'elle comprenne, pour qu'elle sache qu'il ne mentait pas, pour qu'elle prenne conscience de l'ampleur de ses sentiments… Mais elle ne l'écouterait pas, de toute façon. Cela faisait partie de son caractère : elle n'écoutait que ce qui l'arrangeait, et dès que les choses n'allaient plus, elle ne voulaient plus rien entendre. Harry se leva avec l'impression d'avoir perdu une partie de lui. Il savait ce que Ginger ferait. Le rêve avait duré une heure, tout au plus. Mais à cause de Kharitina, c'était un dur réveil qui l'attendait désormais.

_-_Où tu vas ? demanda Ginger en le voyant se remettre debout.

_-_Peu importe. Je veux juste être seul pour réfléchir.

_-_Réfléchir à quoi ?

_-_A comment je vais faire pour me détacher de toi, à comment je vais faire pour t'oublier… A comment je vais faire pour tuer Kharitina Berislav…

_-_Quoi ? Mais… Harry !

Le jeune homme s'était déjà mis en marche vers le château, la rage au ventre, le cœur brisé.

* * *

Hermione posa nerveusement ses affaires à côté de celles de Harry sans prononcer le moindre mot. Il y avait déjà quelques minutes que Harry fixait Kharitina, assise à son bureau, avec un regard si noir que n'importe quelle personne normale se serait mise à trembler si elle l'avait croisé. Le professeur, de toute évidence, ne réagissait pas comme une personne normale car elle ne paraissait pas déstabilisée le moins du monde. Au contraire, elle lui souriait comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Elle n'était même pas venue lui expliquer son geste, et n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot d'excuse. A croire qu'elle se fichait complètement des ennuis qu'il s'était attirés par sa faute. La rage de Harry n'en était que plus grande. Il rêvait de serrer ses mains autour de cette jolie nuque… S'il avait pu l'étrangler, ou l'attacher à un poteau devant un griffon du diable… Il aurait aimé la voir morte, en sang à ses pieds, pour la punir de ce qu'elle avait fait. McGonagall et ses insultes, cela passait, mais sa dispute avec Ginger, il ne pouvait la supporter. Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis leur balade après le bal, mais il savait très bien que de toute manière, il perdrait son temps s'il allait la voir car elle le rejetterait. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû lui dire, pour le baiser de Kharitina… Il avait bien deviné que ça n'apporterait rien de bon pour lui, et il avait eu raison… 

_-_Tu as trouvé des sortilèges intéressants, hier ? demanda Hermione d'une voix neutre en tournant paresseusement une page de son manuel.

Harry avait passé toute sa journée de la veille à lire tous les vieux livres qu'il avait pu trouver dans la salle sur demande. Pas spécialement parce qu'il avait envie de réussir, mais plutôt pour penser à autre chose qu'à Ginger. Leur dispute, cependant, occupait tellement son esprit par sa stupidité et son imprévisibilité qu'il n'était pas arrivé à grand chose. Manquant de concentration, il était passé à côté des sortilèges principaux et il en avait bien conscience. Il aurait d'ailleurs donné n'importe quoi pour être devant l'un de ces ouvrages au lieu d'attendre sagement sur sa chaise que les autres aient fini de lire le chapitre sept, qu'il n'avait pas même survolé. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas détaché son regard de Kharitina depuis qu'il était entré dans sa salle de classe. Elle lui inspirait une telle animosité, désormais… Et pourtant, son stage de transplanage avait était si plaisant, avec elle…

_-_Hier ? J'avais autre chose en tête, grogna Harry sans baisser la voix, si bien que de nombreux visages, ravis d'avoir un prétexte de se détacher de leur théorie sur les sortilèges d'illusion, se tournèrent vers lui. Par exemple, j'ai longtemps réfléchi à comment faire exploser cette jolie frimousse que j'ai en face de moi…

Kharitina fit semblant de ne pas entendre.

_-_Parce que, tu comprends, Hermione, continua Harry en levant même un peu la voix, après tout ce que je me suis pris dans la figure depuis ça, c'est normal que j'aie envie de lui arracher les yeux à la petite cuillère et de lui trouer le ventre avec un sortilège de perforage, non ?

_-_Vous avez fini de lire ? s'enquit le professeur le plus naturellement du monde. Nous allons entamer la lecture collective, dans ce cas… Qui veut lire ?

Harry leva la main avec un grand sourire forcé. Il n'aurait su expliquer pourquoi, mais il se sentait capable de tout. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre, désormais…

_-_Allez-y, Harry !

Harry se racla longuement la gorge par provocation, déclenchant des rires un peu partout dans la classe. Visiblement, Kharitina évitait d'utiliser son charme depuis ce qui s'était passé. Harry songea qu'elle devait se douter de ce qu'il avait dit à McGonagall, et qui était totalement vrai, de toute façon. Cependant, il entama la lecture des premières lignes du chapitre en s'efforçant de paraître normal.

_-_Le sortilège d'illusion. Définition. On parle d'illusion lorsque le cerveau interprète mal ce qu'il voit. Le sortilège d'illusion consiste donc à tromper l'adversaire pour l'induire en erreur. Une personne touchée par un sortilège d'illusion a donc une vision erronée du duel en cours. Exemple : le sortilège de stupéfix se transforme selon lui en un sortilège de bouclier. La personne ne peut donc pas produire la protection nécessaire à sa sécurité et termine piégée. _Sont aussi considérées comme des illusions toutes les situations dans lesquelles une vélane vous invite à danser lors d'un bal, comme celui d'Halloween. L'esprit s'embrume, ne laissant plus aucune pensée perturber ce merveilleux moment qui s'offre à vous, mais l'issue vous est toujours fatale._

Il y eut des petits rires camouflés mais Harry n'y fit pas attention et continua, puisque Kharitina ne semblait pas décidée à l'arrêter.

_-_Il n'existe aucun remède à l'illusion : il faut juste attendre qu'elle passe, comme par exemple _lorsqu'un professeur enragé tel que le professeur McGonagall vous tire de votre rêve éveillé_…

_-_Harry ! murmura Hermione, l'air affolée. Arrête, tu vas t'attirer des ennuis!

Mais les autres élèves n'étaient pas de cet avis. Ils passaient de Harry à leur professeur, se demandant qui allait reprendre la parole en premier et qui sortirait vainqueur de ce règlement de compte plutôt inattendu. La plupart était de toute façon trop contente d'assister à un peu d'action en cours de défense contre les forces du mal pour songer aux conséquences qui pourraient survenir.

Harry, estimant que ce n'était plus la peine de faire semblant de lire, claqua violemment la couverture de son livre et leva les yeux directement vers la vélane, qui gardait un visage impassible.

_-_Trêve de plaisanterie ! grogna-t-il. C'était marrant, comme petit jeu, n'est-ce pas ? Mais dîtes-moi, pourquoi ? Juste _pourquoi _?

_-_Pourquoi quoi ? demanda Kharitina.

_-Pourquoi quoi_ ? répéta Harry en l'imitant assez comiquement. A votre avis ? Pourquoi quoi ?

_-_Si vous parlez du bal, je ne…

_-_Bien sûr, que je parle du bal ! s'exclama Harry en adoptant une voix faussement joyeuse. C'était super, n'est-ce pas ? Bonne ambiance, et tout ça… Jusqu'à ce que vous me preniez pour cible ! Alors, _pourquoi _? Dites-moi juste _pourquoi_, je vous laisserai tranquille…

_-_Je… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ! se défendit Kharitina. Je me suis laissée guidée par… Par…

_-_Par votre instinct sauvage ? proposa Ginger en entrant à la volée dans la salle de classe.

Elle n'avait pas frappé à la porte et sa présence fit sursauter tout le monde. Personne n'aurait pu prédire qu'elle surgirait aussi subitement, en particulier Harry. Son cœur se serra à nouveau et il déglutit péniblement.

_-_Non mais je rêve ! reprit-elle. Vous vous prenez pour qui, Madame… Madame comment, déjà ?

Elle marqua une courte pause le temps de sortir de sa poche un petit morceau de papier qu'elle déroula péniblement.

_-_Madame Kha…ritina… Berislav… Ron, tu devrais apprendre à écrire, c'est illisible, ce machin !

Ron devint aussi coloré que ses cheveux et évita de croiser le regard de son ami dans le fond de la classe. Cependant, Harry ne lui en voulait pas du tout : si les choses, en plus d'être claires avec Kharitina, pouvaient aussi l'être avec Ginger, rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir.

_-_Je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai dit au bord du lac, Harry, s'excusa la jeune fille. C'était stupide de ma part. J'aurais dû écouter ce que tu avais à me dire. Enfin, de toute façon, Ron et Hermione m'ont expliqué en détails ce qui s'était passé lors du bal.

_-_Qui êtes-vous ? interrogea Kharitina.

_-_Laissez-moi vous retourner la question ! dit Ginger avec une voix qu'elle s'efforçait de faire paraître polie mais qui en fait sonnait presque aussi faux que la voix que Harry avait voulue rendre joyeuse quelques minutes plus tôt. Qui êtes-vous pour vous servir comme ça de votre… euh… Vous appelez ça du charme ? Personnellement, je vous trouve assez classique, pour une vélane. Vous êtes bien une vélane, n'est-ce pas ?

Kharitina acquiesça en la regardant d'un air à la fois méfiant et intrigué.

_-_Ah bon, dans ce cas Ron et Hermione n'ont pas menti. Et si je comprends bien, une vélane est une sorte de femme au pouvoir de séducteur super développé, c'est ça ?

A nouveau, le professeur hocha la tête.

_-_Ah, parce qu'en fait, moi je n'ai pas je pouvoir de séduction super développé, mais j'ai su plaire à Harry quand même… Alors je trouve ça un peu pitoyable, votre méthode… Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez un physique de rêve qu'il faut vous croire supérieure aux autres. Il existe des filles très bien et qui n'ont pas besoin d'avoir recours à la magie pour plaire à ceux qu'elles aiment. Voilà, je voulais que le sachiez… Et je vous conseille d'arrêter votre petit manège, que ce soit avec Harry ou avec les autres. Je n'aime pas beaucoup les filles comme vous.

Kharitina la tua du regard. Pendant un instant, Harry la vit caresser dangereusement sa baguette magique et crut qu'elle allait l'attaquer, mais elle n'en fit rien et se contenta de sourire cruellement.

_-_Vous ne m'avez toujours pas donné votre nom, mademoiselle, mais moi j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer… Harry, viens là, s'il te plait !

Personne ne prêta attention à ce tutoiement soudain, chacun étant trop occupé à observer scrupuleusement la scène. Harry jeta un regard interrogateur à Hermione qui secoua la tête pour lui montrer qu'elle ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait puis se leva et dirigea prudemment ses pas vers l'avant de la classe, sous les yeux curieux de ses camarades. Quand il fut assez près de son professeur, elle lui attrapa le bras et le tira vers elle pour le faire venir plus vite.

_-_Regardez ! s'exclama-t-elle victorieusement en forçant Harry à incliner la tête vers l'épaule de façon à mettre son cou bien en évidence.

Il comprit un peu tard ce qu'elle était entrain de faire. Quand il parvint à se dégager de son emprise, il sut qu'elle avait encore été plus malicieuse que lui. Il croisa le regard déçu de Ginger et ne put que contempler l'ampleur des dégâts. Il savait pertinemment que son suçon était toujours aussi visible, et elle n'y avait pas été insensible.

_-_Voyez comme moi que si Harry n'avait pas été un minimum consentant, cette jolie marque ne figurerait pas sur cet adorable cou…

_-_A quoi vous jouez ? murmura Ginger d'un ton agressif, les yeux plissés. Vous avez ensorcelé Harry, c'est normal qu'il n'ait pas pu réagir ! Oh et puis… Hermione, fais-les tous sortir, qu'on puisse être tranquilles, un peu ! ordonna-t-elle.

_-_Euh… Le cours est terminé, bredouilla Hermione, ne sachant apparemment pas que faire.

Au début, personne ne fit le moindre geste, puis Ginger adressa à tout le monde un regard meurtrier qui suffit à les persuader de bouger. Il y eut des raclements de chaises et tous s'en allèrent en silence en regardant une dernière fois derrière eux.

_-_Merci, reprit Ginger beaucoup plus posément. Je disais donc qu'entre vous et Harry, il n'y a pas photo : c'est Harry que je crois. Vous pensez peut-être que je suis une simple d'esprit, mais vous vous trompez sérieusement. Je vous interdis de l'approcher encore, c'est clair ?

_-_Je suis son professeur, mademoiselle. Vous aurez donc du mal à m'empêcher de le voir.

_-_Je me fiche de savoir que vous lui ferez cours tous les jours, je veux juste que vous nous fichiez la paix, dit Ginger entre ses dents. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous avez fait ça. Vous aviez une idée derrière la tête ? Et bien figurez-vous que je ne vous laisserai pas faire !

_-_Je n'ai aucune idée derrière la tête, assura Kharitina. Je voulais juste m'amuser un peu.

_-_Oh oui, c'était très drôle ! s'exclama Harry, que la colère commençait à agiter. Vraiment très amusant !

_-_Ca dépend de quel point de vue on se place ! rétorqua Kharitina, un rictus aux lèvres. J'ai vraiment passé une excellente soirée, moi, samedi !

Harry serra les poings de rage. Depuis un petit moment, il rêvait de lui sauter dessus, mais l'envie se faisait de plus en plus coriace et il eut grand-peine à se retenir. Il allait demander à Dumbledore de trouver un autre professeur. Oui, c'était ce qu'il allait faire. Il ne la supporterait pas jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

_-_Ca ne me fait pas rire du tout, cracha Ginger, qui se rapprocha de Harry.

Aussitôt, ce dernier se sentit plus fort. Il n'était plus seul, désormais. Ginger était là, et elle avait compris ce qui s'était passé. Et ça, c'était l'essentiel. Si Ginger était de son côté, plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Il était prêt à tout pour la garder près de lui, même à se battre avec ceux qui se mettaient en travers de leur route.

_-_Comptez sur moi pour vous rendre la vie dure, Mrs Khatrina, ou peu importe votre nom. Vous vous êtes mis Ginger Fitgeralds sur le dos en vous servant de la personne qu'elle aime le plus. Faites-vous oublier, ça vaudra mieux pour vous, car sinon je ferais le nécessaire pour vous éloigner, de force ou de gré, par la paix ou la guerre. Comme ça il n'y aura plus de problème.

Kharitina eut un petit rire hautain et glacial. Harry la dévisagea un instant et espéra de toutes ses forces qu'elle ne se transformerait pas en l'un de ces monstres qu'il avait vus lors de la Coupe du Monde, avec la famille Weasley. S'il se souvenait bien –et il en était presque certain–, les vélanes n'étaient très amicales lorsqu'elles étaient furieuses.

_-_Le véritable problème, c'est vous, Ginger –puisque c'est ainsi que vous vous appelez… Avant que nous n'arriviez, tout se passait très bien : je charmais mes élèves pour qu'ils m'écoutent, et Harry était ma proie préférée… Tu as un joli petit visage d'ange, quand tu es à ma merci, tu sais, Harry !

Le jeune homme sentit la haine monter en lui comme une flèche.

_-_Vous êtes au service de Voldemort ? demanda-t-il, les dents serrées.

_-_Pourquoi poses-tu une question alors que tu sais pertinemment quelle sera la réponse, Harry ? Tu sais très bien que je dirais non, même si je le suis vraiment… Alors non, je ne suis pas au service de Voldemort ! Mais je peux t'apporter une preuve : regarde !

Elle souleva ses deux manches et montra ses avant-bras. Aucun ne portait la Marque des Ténèbres.

_-_Satisfait ?

Harry la regarda dans les yeux.

_-_Dans ce cas pourquoi faire toute cette mise en scène ? questionna-t-il. Pourquoi charmer ses élèves, pourquoi vous en prendre à moi ?

_-_Je te l'ai dit : j'aime m'amuser ! Le problème, c'est celle-là, qui dramatise tout !

Elle désigna Ginger d'un coup de menton.

_-_C'est étonnant l'effet qu'elle te fait ! Depuis qu'elle est là, tu es bien plus récalcitrant qu'avant !

_-_C'est surtout le mauvais coup du baiser du bal qui me révolte, corrigea Harry. Ginger ne fait qu'accroître ma colère envers vous !

_-_Oui je vois ça ! Et bien je crois qu'il faudra changer ça, un de ces jours !

_-_Ah, c'est ce que vous voulez ! s'exclama Ginger. Et bien allez-y ! Je suis disponible, et vous aussi ! Venez, on va régler le problème maintenant, si vous voulez ! Je suis ouverte à toutes les propositions : duel dans les règles ou bien bataille de sortilèges impardonnables, c'est vous qui choisissez !

_-_Je ne sais pas me servir des sortilèges impardonnables, avoua Kharitina sans aucune honte apparente. Et ça c'est bien la seconde preuve que je ne suis pas dans le camp de Vous-Savez-Qui.

Mais Ginger avait déjà affiché un rictus qui lui déformait le visage.

_-_Vous ne savez pas vous servir des sortilèges impardonnables ? ricana-t-elle. Dans ce cas vous feriez mieux de ne pas jouer avec le feu… Qui sème le vent récolte la tempête, et qui n'a pas d'abri en récolte les fruits… Proverbe que j'ai inventé à mes heures perdues, si vous voulez savoir. Je vous jure que si vous vous frottez encore à moi, je vous en ferai voir de toutes les couleurs. De toute manière, Harry et Hermione vont aller parler à Dumbledore pour tout expliquer, et je ne serai pas étonnée d'apprendre votre renvoi dans… disons… trois jours, juste le temps de trouver quelqu'un pour vous remplacer…

_-_Et pourquoi le directeur écouterait-il Harry ? rétorqua Kharitina. Il sûrement autre chose à faire que de parler de moi !

_-_Là-dessus nous sommes d'accord ! Il doit également lui demander si je peux rester, n'est-ce pas Harry ? Tu diras à Dumbledore de m'accepter dans son école jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve ces vingt mille galions. Quant à vous, sortez immédiatement de cette salle !

Kharitina plissa les yeux.

_-_Pourquoi obéirais-je à une gamine âgée de dix-sept ans ?

Ginger sourit méchamment et tourna sa baguette magique entre ses mains.

_-_Sortilèges impardonnables ?

Kharitina lui jeta un regard noir et sortit d'un pas rapide de la pièce. Ginger s'assura qu'elle était bien partie avant de remettre sa baguette dans sa poche.

_-_Alors, reprit-elle, nous en étions à la Villa du Loup…

* * *

Harry se remémora une dernière fois tout ce qu'il devrait faire quand l'instant se présenterait. Premièrement, il devrait trouver le moyen de sortir du château sans se faire voir. Cela, Ginger ignorait à quel point ce serait facile pour lui : une fois muni de sa cape d'invisibilité et de la carte du maraudeur, il risquait de s'en sortir à merveille. Ensuite, les choses se compliqueraient : il devrait transplaner ou voler jusqu'à la fameuse Villa du Loup, où résidait le père de Ginger. Selon elle, il avait une chance sur dix de réussir sans se faire prendre tellement les systèmes de sécurités moldus associés aux sortilèges protecteurs étaient efficaces. Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher de comparer Mr Fitgeralds à Remus : ce dernier, qui avait décidé de rester juste et honnête en vivant dans la misère, ne devait même pas posséder un quart de la richesse du second, qui s'était fait voleur pour pouvoir vivre. A vrai dire, le père de Ginger était très riche : sa collection, composée d'objets d'extrêmes valeurs, lui permettait à elle seule d'être le propriétaire d'une luxueuse villa avec piscine et elfes de maisons. Son travail consistait à voler toutes sortes de reliques et de trésors à des prix inestimables pour ensuite les revendre partout dans le monde à de riches sorciers aussi malhonnêtes que lui. D'après Ginger, il n'hésitait pas à tuer ceux qui se mettaient en travers de sa route après avoir découvert son trafique, et il allait parfois même jusqu'à assassiner ses clients une fois qu'ils avaient payé la somme requise. Il pouvait ainsi récupérer sa marchandise tout en s'en mettant plein les poches. En fin de compte, Harry n'était pas vraiment surpris de voir comment Ginger et Ashley étaient devenues aussi étranges, voir dangereuses : avec un père comme celui-ci, elles n'avaient pas vraiment eu d'autre solution que d'être elles-mêmes plus ou moins louches, ayant vécu toute leur vie dans une ambiance malsaine. Cependant, Ginger s'en sortait finalement très bien et malgré les sautes d'humeur qui la caractérisaient, elle avait atteint une certaine stabilité. Certes, elle perdait un peu le contrôle de ses nerfs quand elle croisait les fans de Harry, mais généralement elle savait ce qu'elle ne devait pas faire si elle voulait rester à Poudlard. Si elle se tenait à carreau et qu'elle ne se faisait pas remarquer, il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'on accepte sa réhabilitation. Harry était plutôt optimiste à propos de ce sujet : il était persuadé que s'il parvenait à dérober un objet parmi la collection de Mr Fitgeralds, Narcissa la laisserait vivre en Angleterre sans rechigner. Mrs Malefoy avait en effet été élue Ministre de la Magie le mercredi qui suivit le bal d'Halloween. Ce n'était une surprise pour personne, et Harry ne fut pas étonné de la voir triompher en remportant plus des trois quarts des suffrages, mais durant toute la semaine qui s'ensuivit, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix défilèrent les uns après les autres à Poudlard, sans doute pour organiser avec Dumbledore la nouvelle stratégie qui s'offrait à eux si le Ministère était leur : avec Narcissa comme Ministre, il leur serait bien plus facile d'espionner le pays et de contrôler tout ce qui n'allait pas. Remus et Tonks passèrent plusieurs fois, rendant toujours visite à Harry, Ron, Hermine et parfois Ginger lorsqu'elle profitait du temps libre de Harry pour le voir, elle ne participant à aucun cours pour le moment. Et à sa plus grande joie, le jeune homme fut dispensé de ses leçons avec Dumbledore le temps d'une semaine, ce dernier étant trop occupé par le nouveau poste de Narcissa et les opportunités qu'il apportait. 

En revanche, cette pause dans leurs rendez-vous habituels l'empêcha de lui parler de Ginger et de ses désirs de rester à Poudlard dans l'attente de la décision du Ministère.

_-_Il ne doit pas être contre, sinon il l'aurait mise dehors depuis longtemps ! dit Hermione non sans raison alors que McGonagall s'acharnait sur Neville qui ne parvenait pas à transformer ses ongles en griffes.

Si une chose avait fait plaisir à Harry durant cette semaine, c'était bien le fait que le professeur de métamorphose avait avoué ses torts grâce à toute l'argumentation de Hermione et était venue en personne lui présenter ses excuses en prenant pour témoin l'ensemble de la classe. Et à sa plus grande joie, elle n'avait pas été vexée par cette situation et pour se faire pardonner avait rajouté cent cinquante points à Gryffondor, soit cinquante de plus qu'elle n'en avait enlevé.

Depuis cet épisode, Kharitina se faisait de moins en moins remarquer et elle faisait ses cours sans la moindre anormalité, laissant tomber son charme et se contentant de lire les chapitres les uns après les autres en les approfondissant théoriquement. Harry avait désormais une idée de la cause de cette méthode de travail : depuis qu'elle avait avoué à Ginger qu'elle ne savait pas pratiquer les sortilèges impardonnables, une hypothèse s'était mise à germer dans son esprit et gagnait en crédibilité à chaque cours. Et si Kharitina était en fait incapable de mettre en pratique les sortilèges étudiés en septième année ? C'était possible, après tout ! Dumbledore avait bien dit qu'elle avait été la seule postulante, si bien que même si elle était incompétente, elle valait toujours mieux que rien du tout…

_-_Ca ne m'étonnerait pas, avait dit Hermione quand il lui avait expliqué sa théorie durant l'un des cours de défense contre les forces du mal, juste avant que Ginger ne vienne interrompre la lecture peu enthousiaste des élèves.

Les visites de la jeune file étaient devenues l'action principale des heures passées avec Kharitina. A chaque cours, elle venait faire un petit tour pour vérifier que tout se passait bien. Le professeur, sous la menace de Ginger et depuis que sa culpabilité avait été reconnue par le professeur McGonagall, ne disait jamais rien et ne prévenait personne, de peur que tout lui revienne dans la figure. Harry était ravi de ce retournement de situation mais pas encore satisfait : son objectif était désormais de la faire renvoyer, et dans les plus brefs délais.

Ce fut donc dès que ses séances avec Dumbledore furent remises en place qu'il mit son plan à exécution. Il n'avait plus qu'une chose à faire et sa victoire sur Kharitina serait totale. Le directeur n'avait pas trouvé d'autre candidat qu'elle pour le poste, mais que cela lui plaise ou non, il allait devoir chercher un peu mieux s'il tenait à le garder. Il n'alla d'ailleurs pas par quatre chemins et à peine était-il entré dans le bureau de Dumbledore qu'il alla droit au but.

_-_Professeur, je voudrais vous parler de Kharitina Berislav…

Apparemment, Hermione avait déjà tenu ce genre de discours car le directeur soupira en s'asseyant derrière son bureau.

_-_Elle n'est vraiment pas très saine d'esprit, et je crois qu'il faudrait mieux la remplacer…

_-_Miss Granger m'a déjà énoncé toute une liste de détails très intéressants à son sujet, dit Dumbledore avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de poursuivre sa lancée.

_-_Ah… Et alors ?

_-_Alors je considère comme toi que finalement, elle n'est peut-être pas faite pour l'enseignement, mais pour le moment je ne peux rien faire. Si personne n'est prêt à la remplacer, je ne peux pas la renvoyer.

_-_Mais il y a des témoins ! Elle ne peut pas continuer ainsi ! Imaginez que ça se reproduise ! Qu'elle fasse du charme à quelqu'un –moi, par exemple– pour parvenir à ses fins !

_-_Si une telle situation venait à se reproduire, j'espère que tu m'en feras part, Harry. Je compte sur toi.

_-_Oui, bien sûr ! Vous ne pensez pas que je la laisserai s'en tirer comme ça ! s'exclama Harry. Non mais vous vous rendez compte de ce qu'elle a fait ? Et pour s'amuser, en plus ! Elle est louche, je vous dis ! Enfin… elle n'a pas la Marque des Ténèbres et ne sait pas faire les sortilèges impardonnables, mais… Tout de même, elle a quelque chose de pas net. Avant que le professeur McGonagall ne réalise son erreur de jugement, elle passait son temps à charmer ses élèves ! Hermione a dû vous en parler, n'est-ce pas ?

_-_Oui, Harry, oui, je sais tout ça… Mais je ne peux rien faire si je ne veux pas supprimer les cours de défense contre les forces du mal ! Et je ne peux me résoudre à ça ! Surtout pas en ces temps de guerre…

_-_De toute façon, qu'on ait cours ou pas, ça ne change pas grand-chose, marmonna Harry. On n'apprend rien, avec elle. De la théorie et un test qui a failli tous nous tuer, voilà ce qu'on a fait en classe. Vous avez des témoins, si vous voulez ! Elle était prête à attaquer Ginger ! Vous pouvez lui demander, elle vous racontera !

A ce moment, Dumbledore parut très las et légèrement plus vieux. A son regard, Harry devina que quelque chose n'allait pas comme prévu. Il connaissait à bien le connaître, maintenant qu'il passait sept heures par semaine en sa compagnie. Lors des leçons de legilimencie, il parvenait sans peine à pénétrer dans son esprit et Dumbledore devait même parfois se défendre pour éviter qu'il ne découvre des choses qui devaient rester confidentielles, et le regard bleu azur que le directeur lui lançait lorsqu'il voulait lui faire travailler l'occlumencie ne parvenait plus à le perturber. Il avait gagné une sorte d'assurance en sa présence qui lui permettait de déchiffrer ses sentiments par les expressions de son visage, et là, son cœur se serra. Au fond de lui, il devinait quel était le problème, même s'il espérait de toutes ses forces se tromper. Mais il savait qu'il ne se tromperait pas, et il eut extrêmement de mal reprendre ses esprits.

_-_Ginger ne peut pas rester à Poudlard, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque qui n'échappa pas à Dumbledore. Vous allez la renvoyer d'où elle vient ?

_-_Ce qu'il faut que tu comprennes, Harry, dit le vieil homme d'un air désolé, c'est que je ne suis en aucun cas impliqué dans cette décision. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à moi, j'aurai fait en sorte qu'elle puisse rester et reprendre des cours normalement jusqu'à la fin de ses études. Mais seulement, la sentence qu'on lui a attribué est pour le moment irréversible.

_-_Les membres du Ministère ont été mis au courrant de son retour ? Mais par qui ?

Dumbledore haussa les épaules.

_-_Nous nous pouvons qu'émettre des hypothèses, mais je pense que Drago Malefoy en a parlé à sa mère. Il suffit alors d'une oreille indiscrète pour que la nouvelle se répande…

Harry, malgré toute la haine envers Malefoy qui le submergea, se força à rester impassible.

_-_Je vous en prie, Ginger ne peut pas retourner de là où elle vient. Elle va devenir folle, dans de telles conditions. Elle m'a raconté, et…

_-_Je connais très bien l'institut de Hardlock, Harry, et je sais quelles méthodes tyranniques y sont employées. Il serait très regrettable pour Miss Fitgeralds de retourner là-bas, je te l'accorde. Même si les ordres du Ministère demeurent des ordres que nous devons respecter. La fin de l'exil lui sera accordée le jour du versement des vingt mille galions d'amende qui lui ont été demandés. C'est encore une dure punition, mais au moins les membres ont oublié la date limite qu'ils avaient tout d'abord donnée. Donc dès qu'elle aura payé, elle sera libre. A elle de s'arranger pour rassembler une telle somme quelque part dans le pays…

_-_Dans le pays ? répéta Harry. Alors vous êtes entrain de me dire qu'elle doit rester en Angleterre, et non partir pour les Etats-Unis ?

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

_-_Ce serait préférable pour elle. Hardlock n'est jamais très bénéfique pour l'esprit.

_-_Mais dans ce cas, que deviennent les ordres du Ministère ? Vous venez de me dire qu'ils doivent être respectés !

Dumbledore sourit malicieusement et lui jeta un regard par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

_-_En théorie, le règlement de l'école doit aussi être respecté, n'est-ce pas ? Or, tu l'enfreins souvent pour aller faire des recherches, et ce sur _ma_ demande…

Harry resta muet, ne comprenant pas vraiment où il voulait en venir.

_-_Pour les décisions du Ministère, c'est la même chose. Elles doivent être respectées, mais en cas d'urgence, je me réserve le droit de les modifier comme cela m'arrange.

_-_Donc… dit Harry, tentant de mettre un sens à tout cela. Donc vous êtes entrain de me dire qu'en fait, Ginger peut rester ?

_-_A Poudlard, ce serait trop risqué, étant donné qu'elle ne doit pas être vue, mais… Il existe une caverne, au loin dans les montagnes de Pré-au-Lard…

_-_Celle où s'était caché Sirius ?

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

_-_Préviens-la. Il faut qu'elle parte dès ce soir. Je te fais confiance.

Harry, bien que dépité par le départ de Ginger, comprit bien le message. Si la cacher à Pré-au-Lard était la seule chose à faire pour qu'elle reste près de lui et qu'elle ne reparte pas dans son école –Hardlock, puisque que Dumbledore l'appelait ainsi–, il le ferait, et sans broncher. Elle irait se réfugier dans la grotte de Sirius, tandis que lui irait récupérer n'importe quel objet dans la Villa du Loup. Il avait été averti de tous les systèmes d'alarme qu'elle connaissait, et elle était certaine de ne pas tout savoir, mais il n'avait pas peur des risques, encore moins si celui-ci pouvait faire en sorte que Ginger soit autorisée à rester sur le territoire. Il affronterait Mr Fitgeralds lui-même s'il le fallait, ou bien tous ses gardes, mais il ne laisserait jamais personne le séparer de Ginger. Et si elle devait quitter l'école dès ce soir, et bien il ne perdrait pas de temps. Les nuits tombaient de plus en plus tôt et se prolongeaient de plus en plus tard avec l'arrivée de l'hiver, et il comptait bien en profiter. Il avait longtemps réfléchi à ce qu'il ferait ; la première phase de son plan était d'attendre qu'une tempête se déclenche. Le temps pouvait mettre des semaines avant de se déchaîner, mais il fallait qu'il attende. Certes, il lui serait plus difficile de rejoindre la Villa du Loup sur son balai, mais à la limite, il s'en fichait pas mal : si deux équipes internationales lui avaient proposé de jouer avec elles, il avait sûrement la capacité de voler, même un jour d'orage. Ce qui l'intéressait, c'était plutôt les opportunités que le mauvais pouvait offrir : les rafales de vent cacheraient les cris, les éclairs dus aux sortilèges se mêleraient à ceux du ciel, et la foudre masquerait par exemple les sons des corps s'effondrant mollement au sol…

Alors, sachant ce qui lui restait à faire, Harry guetta les changements climatiques en espérant de plus en plus fort voir arriver une tempête…

* * *

* * *

_youhou, champagne pour tout le monde! vous m'avez fait passer la barre des 300 reviews! franchement, du fond du coeur, merci!  
bon, chapitre un peu pépère, aujourd'hui, juste pour faire la transition entre le retour de Ginger dans le précédent et ce qui va se passer dans le suivant, qui sera un peu le début de toute l'action. Notez bien que McGonagall a fait ses excuses! Oui parce qu'avec toutes les reviews criant au scandale contre elle, il valait mieux! lol! je l'aurais fait, de toute façon, mais peut-être plus tard... enfin bon, autant commencer tout de suite à répondre à vos reviews, sinon je vais radoter. Alors c'est parti:_

_Maelstrom, c'est toi qui m'a fait ouvrir les yeux sur ce que j'avais fait de McGonagall. C'est vrai qu'avec du recul, ça ne correspond pas vraiment à sa personnalité. Enfin bon, comme tu dis, c'est fait, c'est fait, et je nepeux pas le défaire! Je me suis éloignée de son véritable caractère parce que je voulais qu'elle fasse beaucoup de reproches à Harry, mais c'est vrai que je n'aurais pas dû le faire de cette manière...  
Bon, sinon, je suis contente de t'avoir parlé sur msn, ça faisait longtemps! Et au fait, Fanny te trouve super sympa... Mais ne me trahis pas: elle ne sait pas que j'écris une fic et j'ai pas vraiment l'intention qu'elle le sache... Je te fais confiance!_

_Tu sais, Farah, je trouve ça normal de répondre à tous les reviewers. C'est clair que je tiens beaucoup à mes lecteurs. Et oui, sans vous, qui viendra me lire? Et si personne ne venait lire, à quoi ça servirait d'écrire? Si vous n'aviez pas été là, je ne sais pas si j'aurais écris la suite du Prince de Sang-Mêlé, par exemple... Le simple fait de savoir que ça vous plait, ça me motive pour écrire, alors comme c'est un peu grâce à vous que j'avance, je trouve ça normal de vous rendre un peu la pareille en prenant bien le temps de vous répondre et tout ça...  
Ensuite, comme beaucoup d'autres, tu es presque aussi énervée envers McGonagall qu'envers Kharitina... Là-dessus c'est normal, je n'aurais pas dû la faire si cassante. Enfin si, elle est toujours cassante, mais j'aurais dû rester dans les normes, quand même! j'ai dépassé la limite, je crois...  
Pour le suçon, ça va, Ginger s'est montré compréhensive. Enfin, pas au début, mais elle a compris qu'elle avait fait une erreur et que la vraie personne à blâmer, ce n'était ni elle, ni Harry, mais bien Kharitina. Tout comme McGo l'a réalisé en écoutant Hermione, en fait...  
Mais je contente que le retour de Ginger t'ait plu! et si en plus tu me fais de la pub, que rêver de plus? lol! Merci, c'est super sympa de ta part!_

_Oui oui, Sam Elbereth, des cendres ça va! Et tu es un des seuls reviewers à pas avoir gueulé sur McGo... Ouf, tout le monde n'est pas choqué par son comportement! Ca me rassure un peu, ça...  
En fait, il y a pas vraiment d'explications au suçon, Kharitina est cinglée, c'est tout! Elle voulait délirer et elle a pensé qu'attirer des ennuis à Harry, ça serait marrant... Pitoyable, je sais, mais c'est pas de sa faute, elle est pas très nette, cette fille-là..._

_Ma pauvre Zabou, t'a tant de boulot que ça? Beh dis donc, ça doit pas être très drôle, ça... J'espère que je vais encore te permettre de faire une tite pause entre deux exos pour te remonter le moral... parce que là t'as l'air complètement morte... enfin je te comprends, avec la gym, l'entraînement des petites et tout ça en plus des devoirs, c'est pas toujours facile... Déjà moi j'entraine que 2 heures par semaine et je trouve ça trop chiant alors toi!  
Ouïlle, 14 heures de muscu par semaine... vive les courbatures après ça! promis je me plaindrai plus après seulement 7 heures... Mais là ça va mieux, on commence à reprendre des éléments: bascule aux barres, rondade flip au sol, lune au saut, et la poutre on a déjà repris pas mal de trucs... Jusqu'à octobre, comme toi, on va y aller tout doucement et après ça va reprendre...  
Allez, à propos de Kharitina, je te laisse conclure si elle est ou pas dans le camp de Voldemort après ce chapitre... enfin, fais gaffe aux conclusions trop rapides, quand même! lol! il y a peut-être des nuances... enfin je me tais, j'en dis à chaque fois beaucoup trop!  
Hermione est bel et bien allée voir McGonagall pour lui expliquer et la raisonner, et ça a marché, donc fin du délire, on n'en parle plus...  
Ah ça y est, tu commences à apprécier le couple Harry/Ginger? Halléluia! Bien sûr qu'elle avait un argument en béton pour ne pas répondre! je vous l'avais dit! allez, oublie un peu Ginny, tu pourras te consoler dès samedi prochain avec la sortie du tome 6, où il n'y a pas de Ginger Fitgeralds pour venir faire son petit bordel dans les couples! Enfin, je ne sais pas si tu vas l'acheter en français... Moi oui en tout cas, pour avoir le plaisir de le relire sans avoir besoin de chercher les mots dans mon dico! Pour en revenir à Ginger, c'est sûr que son côté foufou était son plus grand défaut avant qu'elle ne parte, mais là elle a muri dans son école (pas la peine de me demander pourquoi je l'ai appelée Hardlock, j'en sais trictement rien! lol!) et c'est sûr qu'elle est beaucoup plus réfléchie maintenant... Mais bon, Ginger reste Ginger, tout de même! Elle ne sera jamais un ange...  
Ouais, immense review... lol! t'inquiète pas, j'aime bien les longues reviews, même quand elles parlent de la vie de celui ou celle qui l'a écrite! allez bon courage pour la suite, dans 4 semaines c'est les vacances! en Bretagne, en tout cas... pour toi je sais pas, parfois c'est décalé..._

_T'inquiète pas, Ara, je sais que t'es pas un vieux crouton! Alors, ça a été ton concert?T'as bien joué de la guitare? T'as bien chanté? Bon, je t'attends sur msn ce soir, enfin sauf si ma soeur prend l'ordi jusqu'à je sais pas quelle heure... De toute façon, l'ordi est dans ma chambre, il suffit que je fasse style d'aller me coucher alors qu'en fait je suis sur internet... Je fais ça souvent, mais bon parfois je me fais prendre parce que je tape fort le clavier et ma mère entend tout de sa chambre... Bref, tout ça pour dire que j'essaierai d'être connectée ce soir!_

_Et oui, Rebecca, McGo a perdu les pédales... Enfin non, c'est moi qui lui ai fait perdre les pédales, plutôt... encore désolée!_

_La même chose que pour les autres, Miss Black, c'est de ma faute pour McGo. Je lui ai fait pété un cable et j'aurai peut-être pas dû... Par contre, Hermione va réussir à se faire écouter, tout de même. Comme quoi, pas si bornée que ça la McGo!  
Allez, bref, c'est sûr que pour Ginger on aurait pu prévoir des retrouvailles super joyeuses, faire couler le champagne à volonté et tout ça, mais non, en fait elle nous fait un récit bien déprimant! lol! Mais c'est bien de le voir avec ton côté fleur bleue, tu sais! Ca embellit les retrouvailles!  
Euh... ouais, pour le moment elle va se faire oublier, la Kharitina... Elle a pas grand chose d'autre à faire, de toute façon. Elle a voulu jouer et elle a perdu, tant pis pour elle... Je vais pas la faire tout réussir, quand même! Parce que moi non plus je l'aime pas beaucoup...  
Oui, j'ai passé les 300 reviews! je suis trop trop contente! mais bon maintenant il faut que j'attende encore 93 (et pas 100! ralala, petit détail qui a toute son importance pour moi! lol!) nouvelles reviews pour passer à 400... t'imagines, il y a quelques mois j'espérais arriver à 100, et là j'espère arriver à 400... franchement, si je passe les 400, je saute de joie! mais bon j'ai encore le temps, je crois! en tout cas merci à toi et à tout le monde!_

_Ah, te revoilà Mimi Lufkin! The return oh the cinglée, comme tu dis, et tout ça dans un timming parfait, comme tu dis encore... C'est clair, Ginger revient et toi aussi! Sincros, toutes les deux!  
Tu t'es levée à 7 heures exprès pour me laisser une review? Ca c'est sympa! Je m'en souviendrai! Tu as ma bénédiction pour le restant de ta vie!  
Alors là, tu m'as fait sauter sur mon dico d'anglais! Ginger qui veut dire "gingembre", jamais j'aurais pu l'imaginer! Pour moi, ça voulais dire "roux", un point c'est tout! Mais là, tout de même, gingembre! lol! La honte de s'appeler comme ça! Pauvre Ginger...  
"Comment tu t'appelles?  
-Gingembre, et toi?"lol  
Bon, beh je dormirai moins bête ce soir, hein! Un mot de plus dans mon répertoire... Gingembre... Je crois que je vais avoir du mal à m'en remettre! lol  
Complètement parano? Peut-être pas tant que ça: tu as tout à fait raison de dire qu'elle est pas nette du tout, cette Kharitina... Après, de là à la traiter de mangemort... Enfin j'ai dit que je me taisais, alors pour une fois je vais me taire, sinon je vais tout balancer ce que j'ai derrière la tête, et ça serait pas cool...  
Pour la robe de Harry, c'est vrai que c'est tout à fait le style des années 80, discothèque et tout ça... mais chez les moldus! Qu'en est-il chez les sorciers? j'en sais tout bonnement rien, mais bon j'ai décidé qu'il avait une robe argentée, alors il a une robe argentée, et on ne contredit pas l'auteuse! compris? lol! non, sérieusement je m'étais pas vraiment posé la question, mais si tu veux venir lui donner des cours de mode, vas-y! Et puis, il fallait que ça soit un peu provoc, quand même, sinon c'est pas drôle! Harry en parfait petit serpentard, ça doit être sympa à voir, tiens!  
Pour le fameux Arcturus (je ne dis pas à quoi ça correspondant pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu HP 6 en anglais et qui doivent encore attendre jusqu'à samedi prochain, les pauvres!), j'en ai entendu parler, c'est vrai... Alors tu penses que c'est bidon ou pas? Parce que moi ça me parait un peu trop simple, comme explication...  
6 comme tome 6, oui (très recherché, vraiment, bravo! ahem... lol). Moi je te conseille de l'acheter (non non je fais pas du tout de pub), mais bon, c'est que mon avis...  
Allez moi aussi je te laisse parce que j'ai encore je sais pas combien de réponses à faire! T'inquiète pas, si tu peux pas répondre au prochain chapitre, c'est pas grave, je t'en voudrai pas!_

_Ah ba tu vois, Leian Black, c'était pas un gros problème, que tu avais... Mais s'il est résolu, c'est bien! bon courage pour l'écriture de ta fic!  
Euh, oui, on peut dire que ça sent les ennuis, tu as raison... Enfin, pas trop pour le moment, mais ça va commencer dès le prochain chapitre... Ce sera un peu le début de l'histoire, parce que pour le moment il s'est pas passé grand-chose d'important, à part la caverne de Godric que vous avez juste aperçue... Et tout ça à cause de (ou grâce à, ça dépend...) Ginger! Donc en gros, moi aussi je l'attendais impatiemment!_

_Et oui Lagolia, c'est McGonagall qui est partie folle dans sa tête... elle s'en rend compte, quand même, c'est l'essentiel, mais bon, désolée si je t'ai déçue pour cette première partie de chapitre! Pour le reste, ça à l'air de te plaire, donc ça va! allez, voilà la suite!_

_Hop'Eyes, comme beaucoup tu n'as pas trop aimé le comportement de McGo... Pourtant c'était bien elle, mais bon j'aurai dû la faire agir différemment, c'est vrai... enfin bon, on va pas revenir là-dessus, c'est faitc'est fait..._

_Hermi59184, euh bah idem qu'au-dessus pour McGonagall... Par contre, si tu adores Harry et Ginger, que demander de plus? merci, c'est sympa!_

_Stanko, c'est toi le dernier aujourd'hui... Oui, je trouve aussi que c'était pas cool le coup de Kharitina lors du bal, et Harry aussi pense ça... En fait, tout le monde pense ça! lol! mais bon voilà, quoi! Comme ça au moins c'est clair: Kharitina est folle!  
Allez voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira!_

_  
Pour aujourd'hui, ça sera tout! J'ai quand même mis presque 2 heures à répondre à toutes vos reviews, ça faisait longtemps que ça m'avait pas pris autant de temps! enfin je ne me plains pas, si ça me déplaisait je le ferait pas!  
prochain chapitre: La Villa du Loup. je l'ai dit, c'est à partir de là que tout va commencer: le talisman du destin, la caverne de Godric et tout ça... Pas tout d'un coup, bien sûr, mais petit à petit et à partir du prochain chapitre...  
donc je vais vous laisser et retourner écrire... enfin j'ai d'abord du français à faire, mais bon, ça va pas prendre longtemps... Donc voilà, à mercredi j'espère! Bizz!_


	50. la Villa du Loup

  
**Chapitre 14 : La Villa du Loup.**

_-_Non, Harry, tu ne devrais pas y aller ! répéta Hermione d'une voix suppliante. C'est trop dangereux !

_-_Laisse-moi ! grogna Harry en farfouillant machinalement dans le tiroir de son chevet dans l'espoir de mettre la main sur la carte du maraudeur. Ah, la voilà enfin !

Il saisit d'un geste ferme, puis prit la cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait posée sur son lit et son balai et passa devant Ron et Hermione qui le regardèrent avec des yeux implorants.

_-_Harry, c'est super risqué, ce que tu vas faire ! tenta une dernière fois Ron. Il doit bien y avoir un autre moyen de récupérer vingt mille galions !

_-_Ah oui ? lança narquoisement Harry. Lequel ?

_-_Harry, Ginger peut le faire à ta place ! dit vivement Hermione et lui prenant le bras pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Je t'en supplie, reste !

Son regard était si implorant que le jeune homme en fut touché, mais rien ne le ferait changer d'avis.

_-_Je sais que l'amour rend aveugle, mais par tous les dieux du Ciel, ouvre les yeux et regarde un peu le danger qui t'attend ! supplia-t-elle.

Harry se dégagea de son emprise et reprit son chemin.

_-_Ca fait presque un trimestre que Dumbledore me donne des cours, dit-il sèchement alors qu'il atteignait les escaliers menant à la salle commune. Je sais me battre. Et je vous promets qu'il ne m'arrivera rien.

Devant le silence de ses amis, il sourit gentiment et se retourna vers eux.

_-_Faites-moi confiance, je vous promets que ça ira. Je ne serai tranquille que lorsque Ginger aura ses vingt mille galions, vous comprenez ? Je dois le faire.

_-_On préviendra Dumbledore si tu n'es pas rentré demain matin, avertit Ron. Que ça te plaise ou non.

_-_Pas de problème. Je serai de retour avant l'aube.

_-_Fais bien attention à toi, Harry… supplia encore Hermione.

_-_Promis ! dit doucement Harry en caressant sa joue. Allez, ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais signé ma mise à mort ! Et puis, j'ai déjà survécu à bien pire !

Elle leva ses yeux humides vers lui et hocha la tête. Ron, lui, se contenta de lui donner une claque dans le dos pour l'encourager.

_-_Allez, vieux, va ! Et fais bien attention, surtout !

Harry respira profondément et descendit d'un pas assuré l'escalier. Tous les regards de la salle commune se tournèrent vers lui. Dehors, un orage si violent avait éclaté que tous se demandaient ce qu'il pouvait bien aller faire avec un balai par un temps pareil.

_-_Quoi ? Vous voulez ma photo ? bougonna Harry. Je ne suis pas suicidaire, je n'irai pas voler dans le ciel au beau milieu de la foudre !

Mais en fin de compte, c'était exactement ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Le mois de décembre avait emmené la vague d'intempéries dont il avait besoin pour mettre son plan à exécution. Le vent soufflait tellement que depuis le matin, un sifflement incessant emplissait les couloirs d'une ambiance tendue. La pluie martelait les carreaux avec une telle violence que les professeurs avaient dû tout au long de la journée parler beaucoup plus fort que d'ordinaire. Et là, depuis la fin des cours, la foudre était apparue, accompagné d'un tonnerre aussi assourdissant que terrifiant. Harry avait rarement vu un tel orage. Les éclairs étaient si lumineux que parfois, il avait l'impression d'être en face d'un des lampadaires de Privet Drive. Le simple fait de sortir du château durant un pareil déchaînement des éléments était pure folie, mais Harry n'avait pas vraiment peur. Ce n'était pas les hautes vagues du lac agité qui allaient le déstabiliser. Ce n'étaient pas les arbres qui s'effondraient, frappés par la foudre, qui allaient le faire reculer… Aussi sortit-il de la salle commune en ne prenant pas compte des chuchotements qu'il provoqua et il se mit à déambuler dans les couloirs déserts. Selon la carte du maraudeur, personne ne patrouillait le château. Sans doute les professeurs estimaient-ils que durant une telle tempête, aucun élève n'oserait sortir de son lit pour aller se promener au clair de lune. De toute manière, c'était une nuit sans lune, justement. Il ne pouvait pas demander mieux pour la tâche qu'il allait faire. N'importe qui considérerait cela comme de l'irresponsabilité, et il avait bien conscience qu'il allait se fourrer dans une situation extrêmement dangereuse, mais au fond de lui il savait que ça se passerait bien. Les leçons de Dumbledore avaient porté leurs fruits, au fond. Et puis, en cas d'urgence, il pouvait toujours avoir recours au sortilège du Dragon…

Le parc ne lui avait jamais semblé si agité, même s'il était désert. Tout autour de lui bougeait, pliait, grinçait. Le vent sifflait bruyamment à ses oreilles, la pluie lui fouettait douloureusement le visage. A peine avait-il fait quelques pas que sa cape d'invisibilité fut déjà trempée, lui glaçant les entrailles. Il valait mieux qu'il transplane, pour le moment. Il serait bien trop déstabilisé s'il se servait de son balai.

Il prit bien soin de contourner la cabane de Hagrid lorsqu'il passa à proximité, même si les rideaux étaient tirés et que tout à l'intérieur semblait silencieux. Il ne tenait pas à se faire prendre par Hagrid, non pas parce qu'il serait puni (Hagrid ne le punissait jamais) mais parce qu'il serait contraint de rentrer dans son dortoir sans avoir pu récupérer le moindre objet chez Mr Fitgeralds. Si cela venait à se produire, Ginger pourrait toujours entamer la phase B du plan, qui consistait à ce qu'elle aille elle-même à la Villa du Loup, mais il préférait éviter d'avoir recours à cette seconde possibilité : si voler une relique dans la collection de son père était si dangereux que cela, autant que ce soit lui qui le fasse. Elle s'en sortirait sûrement, car elle avait fait ses preuves plus d'une fois, mais il était bien plus entraîné et avait beaucoup plus d'expérience. Entre ses rencontres avec Voldemort et ses mangemorts et toutes les autres épreuves qu'il avait subies, il commençait à savoir comment réagir en face du danger, voir même en face de la mort. Et il n'était pas sûr que Ginger soit dans le même cas…

Le portail semblait se débattre pour sortir de ses gonds tellement les bourrasques de vent le faisaient remuer et grincer. Harry se demanda comment une chose d'apparence si fragile pouvait en fait être munie d'une protection magique extrêmement puissante élaborée par Dumbledore en personne et censée repousser toutes les attaques extérieures. Toutefois, il comprit la force des sortilèges qui lui avaient été jetés quand il tenta de l'ouvrir. Une décharge de magie lui brûla la main et lui arracha un cri de surprise et de douleur qui fut masqué par le grondement du tonnerre. Aussitôt il lâcha prise et à la lumière d'un éclair déchirant le ciel, il nota que sa main s'était parsemée de cloques douloureuses.

_-_Reste calme, Harry… songea le jeune homme pour se redonner du courage. Il y a forcément un moyen de passer.

Grelottant de froid et dégoulinant, il tenta de faire exploser le verrou d'un coup de baguette magique, mais échoua superbement et au lieu de se détériorer, la serrure se renforça et les deux montants du portail se soudèrent entre eux. Pestant contre la stupidité de son acte, Harry se mit à réfléchir à un moyen plus intelligent de passer. Si Dumbledore avait créé cette protection, la partie n'était pas gagnée d'avance. Néanmoins, le directeur n'aurait pas édifié quelque chose d'infranchissable, pour la simple raison qu'en cas d'attaque, il fallait que les élèves puissent évacuer le périmètre de l'école, avec toutes les personnes dignes de confiance. Il fallait peut-être chercher du côté d'un sortilège permettant de trahir la personnalité de celui qui le créait… Mais aussi loin qu'il remua sa mémoire, il ne trouva aucune formule qui permettait de faire cela, si bien qu'un léger désespoir commença à l'envahir. Dumbledore aimait beaucoup les raisonnements tordus, mais tout de même ! Qu'avait-il été cherché, cette fois-ci ? Vraiment, le directeur était bien trop intelligent ! Pourtant, il aurait préféré qu'il le soit un peu moins, juste le temps de le laisser passer derrière le portail. Car la pluie gelée et le vent tout aussi froid le paralysaient. Ses dents claquaient, la main qui tenait la baguette magique tremblait, et l'autre était glacée… Même un détraqueur n'aurait pas fait cet effet là. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi froid de sa vie. S'il avait pu exister un sortilège un peu du genre des Patronus pour faire reculer les basses températures…

Sous la compréhension, Harry se redressa brusquement et leva sa baguette. Comment avait-il pu être si bête ! La réponse était évidente, pourtant ! Le patronus, c'était cela qu'il devait faire ! Chaque patronus reflétait la personnalité de son créateur, non ? Ainsi, le portail savait à quel genre de personnes il avait affaire !

_-Spero Patronum_ ! cria Harry pour couvrir le tonnerre qui grondait tout autour de lui, sans cesser de penser à Ginger.

De sa baguette sortit tout d'abord un filet argenté qui se transforma en un magnifique cerf lumineux. L'animal fonça sur le portail et passa par le verrou qui se défit avec un cliquetis des plus satisfaisants. Les deux montants se dessoudèrent et s'ouvrirent largement pour laisser passer Harry, qui ne perdit pas une seconde. A peine avait-il franchi le passage qu'il se referma et se verrouilla à nouveau derrière lui. Décidément, Dumbledore était vraiment trop intelligent ! Pas que cela lui déplaise… Avec ce système, les mangemorts auraient du fil à retordre pour pouvoir passer !

_-_Harry ? murmura-t-on derrière lui alors qu'il arrivait devant les Trois Balais en silence.

C'était Ginger qui était descendue de la montagne et l'avait rejoint. Le pub était presque vide, à cette heure-ci, aussi distingua-t-il très nettement Kharitina parmi le peu de clients qui avaient osé défier le temps. Elle semblait totalement ivre sous le regard désapprobateur de Mrs Rosmerta, la propriétaire.

_-_Complètement désespérée, celle-là ! marmonna Ginger. Tu sais, je crois qu'elle n'a pas menti : elle s'est vraiment servi de toi pour s'amuser. Tu imagines un peu, tout le bruit que ça a fait, dans l'école ? Embrasser le grand Harry Potter ! Si ça se trouve, elle voulait passer dans le journal, devenir célèbre, et tout ça… Pauvre fille…

_-_Hum…

Harry vit Kharitina avaler une grande goulée de ce qui semblait être du Whisky Pur Feu. Oui, Ginger devait avoir raison : elle pensait sûrement que ce serait amusant de faire la une des journaux…

_-_Tu peux retirer ta cape d'invisibilité, s'il te plait ? demanda Ginger. J'ai l'impression de parler toute seule, et c'est très désagréable !

Harry abaissa sa capuche mais n'eut pas le courage de retirer le reste de sa cape. Il faisait trop froid pour qu'il se le permette.

_-_Désolé mais je ne peux pas faire mieux, s'excusa-t-il. Si je tombe malade, il va falloir que je réponde à toutes sortes de questions embarrassantes, demain. Mais dis-moi, comment as-tu fait pour me repérer, puisque j'étais invisible ?

_-_Le portail est très bruyant, et toi presque autant que lui quand tu marches… dit simplement Ginger. Bon, écoute, mieux vaut ne pas perdre trop de temps. Remets ta capuche et vas-y. Fais bien attention à toi, surtout. Mon père a plus d'un tour dans son sac…

_-_Tu me l'as déjà dit, déclara Harry en replaçant sa cape sur sa tête désormais trempée.

De l'eau coula de ses cheveux jusque sur son visage pour terminer dans sa nuque en lui procurant une sensation glacée. Frissonnant, il ferma les yeux et se concentra, essayant de ne pas participer trop activement au baiser de Ginger pour ne pas brouiller la vision qu'il avait de lui. Tout ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse, c'était vider son esprit et se visualiser dans les moindres détails. Et dire que c'était Kharitina qui lui avait appris à faire ça…

* * *

_Crac_ ! Ses pieds se reposèrent sur une surface molle dans un bruit d'éclaboussures. Harry rouvrit les yeux et constata qu'il était arrivé dans une immense flaque de boue au beau milieu d'un champ complètement ravagé. Puis l'éclair disparut et il se retrouva à nouveau dans le noir le plus total. Au bout de sa baguette, il fit apparaître un filet de lumière très léger pour éviter de se faire repérer et tenta de trouver une habitation dans les environs. A quelques mètres en surplomb de là se tenait une immense demeure, qui ne pouvait être autre que la Villa du Loup, ancienne résidence de Ginger, et une petite pinède. Prudemment il s'avança en direction de la maison, prenant bien soin de faire le moins de bruit possible. Même si l'orage était bien plus bruyant que lui, Ginger l'avait prévenu que deux hybrides montaient la garde dans le jardin. Il ne savait pas s'il devait considérer la vaste étendue où il se trouvait comme un jardin, mais il préférait prendre ses précautions et éviter tout risque inutile. 

La légère pente menant à la villa lui parut interminable, en particulier à cause du sol mouillé et glissant qui le faisait parfois déraper et s'étaler de tout son long dans les flaques de boue. La terre était tellement imbibée d'eau que l'humidité avait transpercé ses chaussures et avait gelé ses pieds. Furtivement, il s'imaginea dans la salle commune de la tour de Gryffondor, assis dans le fauteuil devant la cheminée, les mains tendues vers l'avant pour se réchauffer au léger son du crépitement des flammes… Mais non, il était là, tremblant de tous ses membres, trempés jusqu'aux os et encore à peine arrivé dans le jardin de la Villa du Loup… Car il avait tout de suite différencié en se rapprochant le véritable jardin et le champ dans lequel il était d'abord arrivé malgré l'eau qui coulait sur ses lunettes en lui brouillant la vue.

_-Impervius_ ! marmonna-t-il alors qu'il atteignait une clôture métallique entourant la villa.

Aussitôt, ses verres redevinrent secs et la pluie ne put les atteindre. Il retint son souffle quand il aperçut les deux hybrides qui montaient la garde à la lueur d'une petite lampe à huile. Ginger n'avait pas menti : ils étaient tout bonnement terrifiants. L'un d'eux peut-être plus que l'autre : hormis le fait qu'il tenait ferment une hache au moins aussi impressionnante que celles que les géants avaient utilisées lors de l'attaque du Ministère, son crâne était composé de deux visages, chacun dirigé dans une direction différente. Son cœur s'accéléra au souvenir du professeur Quirrell et du visage de Voldemort collé derrière sa tête. Et le hybride était encore plus effrayant. Il devait mesurer au moins deux bons mètres et l'expression de chacun de ses visages suffisait à le freiner dans son élan. Le premier, plutôt pâle, avait deux grands yeux méchants et exorbités, de longues dents pointues et une peau parsemée de ce qui semblait être des cicatrices et des tâches de couleur rougeâtre. Ce qui choquait le plus dans le second visage, bien plus déformé que le premier, c'était la longue corne menaçante qui dominait le reste de la figure, ridée et bossue, qui cependant n'en était pas moins menaçante.

Le deuxième garde, lui, était un peu plus petit et ressemblait davantage à l'un des orks qu'il avait vus dans le manuel de défense, alors que Kharitina persistait à les faire étudier des créatures de moindre importance. A ce moment-là, il avait souhaité pouvoir se battre contre un monstre comme un ork, juste pour rompre la monotonie des cours, mais à présent qu'il se trouvait en face de deux d'entre eux, toute forme de courage semblait l'avoir abandonné. Avec sa mâchoire proéminente d'où se distinguaient deux longs crocs à l'allure tranchante, le deuxième hybride plissait le front et remuait ses oreilles pointues, à l'affût du moindre son anormal. Sa peau couleur de boue était tellement ridée que ses deux petits yeux jaunes étaient à peine visibles sous les plis de son visage. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, la lance qui lui servait d'arme paraissait tout aussi dangereuse que la hache de son compagnon.

Harry, certain que tenter de passer par la porte gardée n'était pas la bonne solution s'il voulait rester en vie, jeta des regards curieux tout autour de lui, dans l'espoir de trouver un autre moyen d'entrer dans la villa sans avoir à risquer sa peau. Il y avait bien la cheminée, mais il préférait éviter, pour la simple raison que si jamais Mr Fitgeralds recevait quelqu'un dans son salon, descendre par le conduit ne serait pas ce qu'il y avait de plus discret, même sans la poudre de cheminette. De toute manière, il préférait tout simplement éviter d'avoir recours à son balai, ne tenant pas à être frappé par la foudre. Mais aussi loin que son regard chercha, il ne rencontra aucune autre solution. Et sans passer par les airs, il n'y avait qu'une seule autre possibilité d'arriver à la cheminée : emprunter le grand chêne, qui lui aussi pouvait être frappé par la foudre. C'était d'ailleurs ce que lui avait conseillé Ginger : le chêne était aussi grand que la villa et une de ses branches arrivait jusqu'au toit tuilé…

Au fond de lui, Harry livra un combat assez ardu : devait-il ou non emprunter la cheminée pour descendre dans le salon ? Puis, estimant qu'il avait perdu trop de temps à réfléchir, il franchit la clôture et s'avança discrètement vers l'arbre. Les deux hybrides ne s'aperçurent même pas de sa présence. C'était parfait… La cheminée semblait l'appeler, tellement elle était facile à atteindre. C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait pour le moment, et il n'avait plus l'intention d'en chercher un autre. Il fit une fois le tour du chêne, pour tenter de repérer où se situaient les entailles que Ginger et Ashley avaient faites dans le tronc quand elles étaient petites et qu'elles venaient s'amuser dans le jardin, puis il prit appui sur la première d'entre elles et commença son ascension, son Eclair de Feu coincé entre sa mâchoire qui devint rapidement douloureuse. S'il avait su que dans sa bouche, son balai de compétition serait si lourd…

Finalement, il atteignit les branches sans aucune grosse difficulté : la foudre semblait s'être légèrement calmée, à son plus grand soulagement. Prenant une profonde respiration, il se mit à quatre pattes sur la grosse branche qui menait jusqu'au toit et avança prudemment, s'efforçant de trembler le moins possible. C'était une sensation assez étrange pour lui que d'avoir peur du vide : d'ordinaire, il n'était sujet aux vertiges et réalisait des descentes spectaculaires sur son balai. Sans doute était-ce que d'ordinaire, il ne se déplaçait pas à genoux sur une branche trempée par la pluie et agitée par le vent, pouvant être frappé par la foudre si celle-ci décidait de s'abattre sur le jardin, et avec un balai coincé entre ses dents. Et d'ordinaire, il pouvait tomber sans avoir la menace de deux hybrides prêts à lui sauter dessus au moindre bruit suspect…

_-_Ne regarde pas en bas… songea-t-il.

Aussi stupide que cela puisse paraître, cela lui faisait du bien d'entendre sa propre voix, même dans sa tête.

_-_Pense à Ginger… Fais-le pour elle…

Un de ses genoux glissa légèrement de la branche et son cœur s'accéléra. Ses gestes devinrent plus tendus, ses membres tremblèrent un peu plus violemment. Il osa regarder devant lui et le toit lui parut encore beaucoup trop loin. Pourtant, il avait fait la moitié du chemin…

_-_Un peu de courage, Harry ! pensa-t-il très fort. Tu es le meilleur attrapeur de Poudlard, tu n'as pas peur du vide… Oh que non, tu n'as pas peur…

Entre le vent et la pluie, il perçut le son d'une cloche, pas très loin de là. Des grognements s'ensuivirent, venant sûrement des deux hybrides, puis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Apparemment, Mr Fitgeralds recevait quelqu'un chez lui… Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil et reconnut immédiatement de quel genre de personne il s'agissait : des longs manteaux à capuche, il en avait déjà vu assez dans sa vie pour savoir qu'il valait mieux se méfier de ceux qui en portaient. Cependant, le fait de savoir qu'un mangemort manigançait quelque chose avec le père de Ginger lui redonna du courage. Il fallait qu'il fasse échouer cette alliance. Voldemort devait avoir un plan derrière la tête, et entre eux deux, la guerre était déclarée depuis bien longtemps. Rien ne pourrait lui faire plus plaisir que de faire s'écraser un nouveau projet de celui qui lui avait donné cette vie maudite…

Avec l'énergie du désespoir, il vit le toit se rapprocher pour n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Il serra les dents pour ne pas lâcher son balai, même si sa mâchoire le lançait douloureusement, et finit par arriver au dessus de la toiture. Là, il ne perdit pas une seconde et il sauta, les jambes tremblantes, ravi de pouvoir enfin reposer les pieds sur une surface large et solide. La cheminée était devant lui, prête à l'accueillir. Certes, la fumée qui en sortait laissait supposer qu'en bas, un feu brûlait, l'empêchant d'atteindre le salon, mais les flammes pouvaient facilement être éteintes. Restait à trouver le moyen de descendre, et il avait déjà sa petite idée de comment il allait s'y prendre…

Laissant à contrecœur son Eclair de Feu sur le toit, il saisit sa baguette et à l'aide d'une formule qu'il avait découverte durant ses recherches pour Dumbledore, il fit apparaître des prises pour ses mains et ses pieds. Ainsi, il s'engouffra dans le foyer et descendit aussi aisément que s'il avait fait de l'escalade toute sa vie. La fumée l'asphyxiait et la chaleur augmentait au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait du bas, mais rien ne parvint à le décourager, surtout quand, s'arrêtant à quelques mètres des flammes par sécurité, il découvrit quelle était l'invitée de Mr Fitgeralds. La voix de Bellatrix Lestrange s'éleva, légèrement masquée par le crépitement des flammes et la toux incessante de Harry, qui commençait à avoir du mal à respirer parmi toute cette fumée. Il mit une main devant sa bouche, mais, comme par enchantement, le feu cessa subitement et, suspendu au beau milieu de la cheminée, il put assister à la conversation des deux personnes qui visiblement prenaient un apéritif pas très loin de l'âtre.

_-_Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins, dit Bellatrix Lestrange. Vous avez dans votre collection des objets qui intéressent le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Un, en particulier.

_-_Lequel ?

_-_Voyez-vous, il préfère que cela reste confidentiel. Sachez juste que parmi toute votre superbe collection, certains pourraient lui être utiles pour… enfin, pour certaines choses qu'il a à faire… Et l'un d'eux encore plus que tous les autres.

Harry entendit Mr Fitgeralds déboucher une bouteille et servir la mangemort.

_-_Tout est à sa disposition s'il me donne le prix correspondant, dit-il d'une voix neutre.

Bellatrix Lestrange eut un petit rire hautain qui fit frissonner Harry, même s'il s'était largement réchauffé lors de sa descente jusqu'au raz des flammes. Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de pouvoir venger Sirius… Elle était là, en face de la cheminée, à boire et à discuter calmement… A sa merci, en quelque sorte. Si seulement il avait pu lui sauter dessus une bonne fois pour toutes…

_-_Combien vous en voulez ? demanda Bellatrix Lestrange. Car figurez-vous que le Maître n'a pas l'intention de négocier. Il a des choses très importantes à faire, et pour cela il est prêt à tout, même à assassiner un petit brocanteur…

_-_Qu'il vienne, alors ! gronda Mr Fitgeralds. Je ne lui céderai pas mes articles à moins du prix convenu !

_-_Fitgeralds, ne dites pas n'importe quoi ! ricana Bellatrix Lestrange. On ne peut rien refuser au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Vous devriez être honoré de pouvoir lui rendre service ! Et puis, il ne s'agit pas de toute votre collection, mais seulement de quelques articles, dont un en priorité ! Puisque vous voulez savoir, il s'agirait selon lui d'un talisman aux pouvoirs exceptionnels. Euh… Le Talisman du Destin.

_-_Je ne savais pas que j'avais un tel talisman dans ma collection, mais vous vous doutez bien que si ce talisman est si exceptionnel, je ne le laisserai pas partir de chez moi…

_-_Je ne crois pas que ce sera du goût du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Fitgeralds…

_-_De toute manière, je n'ai aucun talisman de la sorte dans ma collection.

_-_Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

_-_Dumbledore en personne est venu me voir pour ce même talisman, et il n'a rien trouvé.

Mr Fitgeralds resservit Bellatrix Lestrange, qui cacha mal sa curiosité.

_-_Dumbeldore est venu, vous dites ?

_-_Oui, il y a une semaine ou deux. Et il n'a pas trouvé ce talisman qu'il cherchait.

_-_Il cherchait le Talisman du Destin ?

Bellatrix Lestrange poussa un juron.

_-_Quand le Maître saura ça… Il nous a encore devancé… Et il n'a pas trouvé le talisman, c'est cela ?

_-_Pour la troisième fois, non, il ne l'a pas trouvé. Il est repartit visiblement très déçu et m'a demandé de l'appeler si jamais je trouvais une nouvelle pièce pour ma collection.

_-_Et vous en avez trouvé une ? s'enquit aussitôt Bellatrix Lestrange.

_-_Oui, une seule, mais je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de le contacter.

_-_Montrez-moi !

_-_Pas tout de suite. La vue de ma collection est un privilège qui n'est pas accordé à tout le monde. Passons à table, et expliquez moi à qui j'ai affaire. Je vous rappelle que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas le seul intéressé par ce fameux talisman dont vous parlez. Je marcherai avec le plus généreux.

_-_Très bien, dit Bellatrix Lestrange d'une voix trahissait sa colère et sa déception. Très bien, passons à table. Je vais vous expliquez pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres tient tant à ces objets et pourquoi c'est à lui qu'il faut faire confiance plutôt qu'à Dumbledore...

_-_Dans ce cas, passons dans la pièce de réception, si vous le voulez bien. Mon manoir est grand, comme vous avez pu le constater. Il vous reste encore de nombreux salles à visiter !

_-_Je me ferai un… _plaisir_ de visiter votre villa, assura Bellatrix Lestrange d'une voix un peu trop restreinte pour qu'elle soit naturelle.

Harry entendit des bruits de pas, une porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer et il sut que c'était le moment d'agir. Seul dans le salon, il put sortir entièrement de la cheminée et respirer un bon coup de l'air pur. Il toussota une dernière fois, la bouche asséchée par toute la fumée qu'il avait inhalée, et parcourut la pièce du regard. S'il n'avait pas été un jour dans le bureau de Fudge l'année passée, il aurait pu être impressionné par le luxe qui émanait de chaque objet, de chaque pièce du mobilier. Les meubles étaient tous, sans exception, faits de bois d'ébène ciré à la perfection. Le lustre devait être entièrement de cristal incrusté de pierres précieuses, la cheminée de marbre blanc. Si toute la maison bénéficiait d'un tel luxe, Harry n'osait même pas imaginer la valeur des objets qui étaient exposés quelque part dans le manoir, derrière une vitrine extrêmement protégée. Avec un seul d'entre eux, il pourrait largement payer l'amende de Ginger. Alors s'il volait l'ensemble ? Il pourrait s'offrir une maison où vivre avec elle, un elfe de maison pour s'occuper de leurs enfants quand ils seraient absents, payer leurs études, puis leurs permis de transplanage… Tout leur avenir pouvait dépendre de ce qu'il parviendrait à dérober cette nuit-là…

_-Quand j'aime, j'aime trop fort, alors finalement, je fini par être possessive et je perds tout_…

C'était ce que lui avait dit Ginny lors du bal d'Halloween. Il fallait qu'il tire une leçon de ses paroles. Mieux valait aller à l'essentiel au lieu de s'écrouler en perdant tout. Tant pis pour l'avenir de rêve avec Ginger. Dans l'instant présent, il avait simplement besoin d'argent pour payer son amende et lui permettre de rester en Angleterre sans avoir besoin de se cacher dans une caverne. S'il parvenait à faire ça, c'était déjà un grand pas vers leur avenir à tous les deux. Et ce n'était pas restant planté là qu'il parviendrait à rentrer la Salle Précieuse, comme Mr Fitgeralds l'appelait.

Harry reprit ses esprits et se força à oublier toute les opportunités qui se seraient offertes à eux s'il avait pu dérober l'entièreté de la collection d'objets magiques. Ginger avait dit que la pièce qu'il recherchait était située au premier étage. Il avait le choix entre trois portes, dont une qui menait à Bellatrix Lestrange. Il ne devait pas se tromper. Un instant, il songea aux lunettes que Remus lui avait offertes pour son anniversaire, et qui malheureusement étaient soigneusement rangées dans sa valise à Poudlard. Puis, avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réfléchir plus longuement, une des trois portes s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer un petit elfe de maison à l'air un peu perdu. Harry paniqua durant un quart de seconde avant de se souvenir qu'il était bien à l'abri sous sa cape l'invisibilité. L'elfe, qui visiblement était une femelle, se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce en tordant dans tous les sens le vieux chiffon qui lui servait de vêtement.

_-_Non, non, non…Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça, Titebète !

L'elfe tira ses longues oreilles jusqu'à s'en faire mal et se mit à sangloter bruyamment. Harry eut l'impression d'avoir devant lui Dobby, l'ancien elfe de maison de la famille Malefoy.

_-_Non, non, non ! Titebète, tu ne feras pas ça ! Le maître ne serait pas content du tout ! Mais alors pas du tout, du tout ! Mais Titebète, tu ne peux pas laisser faire ça, tout de même ! La méchante dame n'a pas le droit de se servir du talisman…

Harry, préférant ne pas intervenir, se dirigea silencieusement vers la porte que l'elfe avait laissée ouverte. Il ignorait si elle parlait du même talisman que Bellatrix Lestrange et si elle avait l'intention de l'empêcher de le prendre, mais ce n'était pas le moment pour de se poser des questions sur les idées d'une elfe de maison, ni même de Voldemort. Certes, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour en savoir plus sur ce talisman qui semblait attirer la convoitise des deux camps, puisque Dumbledore le voulait lui aussi, mais ce n'était pas le moment. Dès qu'il serait de retour à Poudlard, il irait voir le directeur et lui raconterait ce qu'il avait vu. En espérant qu'il ne soit pas déjà trop tard quand cela arriverait… Si Voldemort parvenait à mettre la main sur cet objet si puissant, qu'allait-il se passer ? Allait-il s'en servir pour le détruire ? A cette pensée, les entrailles du jeune homme se glacèrent. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, mais quoi ?

_-_Oh, Titebète, tu vas t'attirer des ennuis !

L'elfe de maison le devança dans les escaliers tandis qu'il se plaquait contre le mur pour ne pas trahir sa présence. Dans sa précipitation, la créature n'entendit pas la marche sur laquelle il se tenait craquer, ni même le bruit qu'il provoqua en se collant au mur.

_-_La méchante dame ne prendra pas… _Oh_ ! Titebète a une meilleure idée ! Oui, Titebète a une excellente idée !

L'elfe fit demi-tour et repartit vers le salon à petits pas feutrés, marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles sur son maître et Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry en profita pour monter l'escalier quatre par quatre. Il n'eut pas besoin de chercher bien longtemps pour trouver la Salle Précieuse : elle consistait à elle seule l'ensemble du côté gauche de l'étage, et Mr Fitgeralds l'avait bien mise en valeur. Au lieu d'un mur de pierre bien solide, il avait préféré se servir d'une grande plaque de verre comme cloison. Il était bien tenté de briser la paroi pour arriver directement aux vitrines de l'intérieur de la pièce, mais Ginger avait été claire : toutes les plaques de verres déclenchaient une alarme si elles étaient brisées. Elle en avait fait l'expérience étant petite et avait été sévèrement punie par son père qui l'avait attachée au grand chêne du jardin pendant toute une nuit. Mieux valait passer par l'ouverture prévue à cet effet, et qui malheureusement était elle aussi bien protégée : utilisant un procédé moldu comme dans les films d'action, il avait installé des rayons lasers qui empêchaient quiconque de traverser le passage sans y avoir été convié. Harry examina un instant le boîtier de commande fixé au mur. Apparemment, il aurait besoin d'une carte à puce spéciale pour désactiver tout cela…

_-_Malin, le beau-père… marmonna-t-il avec mauvaise humeur. Bon, si c'était moi qui devait cacher cette carte, où est-ce que je l'aurais mise ?

Dans sa chambre, c'était certain. Bien. Où était la chambre de Mr Fitgeralds ? Il se concentra de toutes ses forces pour tenter de se rappeler ce que Ginger lui avait dit. Mais elle ne lui avait pas parlé de la chambre de son père, non ! Elle lui avait parlé de l'abri de l'elfe de maison, dans un coin de la cuisine !

Avec un élan de lassitude, il redescendit l'escalier en courant et prit le chemin que Titebète avait emprunté quelques minutes auparavant et qui le mena directement dans un couloir sombre où régnait une délicieuse odeur de lapin en sauce. La porte au fond du corridor, d'où provenait ces appétissantes effluves, était entrebâillée. Quand il jeta un coup d'œil par l'embrasure, il vit l'elfe s'agiter comme une puce, passant d'un côté à l'autre de sa cuisine, ramenant parfois des ingrédients qu'elle devait ajouter à son plat. A aucun moment elle ne sembla s'intéresser à ce qui se passait autour d'elle, aussi poussa-t-il légèrement la porte, puis entièrement, sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle était bien trop absorbée par toutes les épices qu'elle avait disposées sur la longue table au milieu de la pièce. Il manqua d'éclater de rire lorsqu'il la vit fourrer le tout dans sa grosse marmite fumante. Piment, poivre, paprika… Bellatrix Lestrange allait avoir soif, après ça !

_-_La méchante dame va voir ce qu'elle va voir, ah ça oui ! ricana l'elfe de maison. Titebète ne veut pas qu'elle monte à l'étage, et elle ne montera pas, ça non ! Ah, si seulement la jeune maîtresse Ginger pouvait être là pour aider Titebète…

La créature saisit sa grosse marmite par les deux poignées et d'un pas chancelant se dirigea vers une deuxième porte, qui devait sûrement mener à la salle où dînaient son maître et Bellatrix Lestrange. Résistant à la tentation de rester là pour écouter la réaction de cette dernière, Harry se précipita à l'opposé de la cuisine, où il avait repéré le petit abri de Titebète. Il se mit à genoux et rampa par la minuscule ouverture. Une odeur maussade lui prit la gorge, mais il s'engouffra encore plus profondément dans la sorte de petite niche, aménagée à l'aide de nombreux chiffons rêches au toucher. _-_Accio carte à puce ! murmura-t-il.

Il y eut comme un petit cliquetis métallique et quelque chose de froid et léger vint se poser directement dans sa main. Ravi de sa réussite, Harry fit marche arrière et, après s'être cogné la tête contre le bas plafond du trou de Titebète, parvint à se remettre debout dans la cuisine, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

D'un pas vif, en courant presque, il remonta l'escalier et se positionna bien en face du boîtier électronique. C'était assez étrange de devoir agir comme un moldu au beau milieu d'un maison de sorcier, alors qu'un de ses pires ennemis mangeait tranquillement à l'étage au-dessous. Ou du moins était censé manger tranquillement car à en juger par le cri strident qui remonta jusqu'à lui, Bellatrix Lestrange n'avait pas dû beaucoup apprécier la petite surprise de l'elfe, pour qui Harry ressentit un grand élan d'affection. Néanmoins, il ne s'attarda pas sur sa satisfaction et il enfonça la carte à l'endroit prévu. Un petit son aigu se fit entendre, puis un deuxième, et pendant un bref instant il ne se passa rien, puis enfin les rayons lasers se désactivèrent et disparurent complètement, lui laissant la voie libre.

Ce fut avec une étrange sensation de bien-être qu'il s'avança vers les vitrines parfaitement nettoyées qui offraient une dernière protection à toutes les reliques dérobées. Chacun de ses pas sur le plancher ciré se répercutait dans l'immense salle. A perte de vue : de l'or, des pierres précieuses, de l'ivoire… Aucun objet ne semblait avoir été négligé. Emerveillé, il fit plusieurs fois le tour de la collection sans pouvoir détacher son regard de toutes ces merveilles qui n'attendaient que d'être utilisées. Il se serait cru dans le British Museum –il n'y avait jamais été, bien entendu, les Dursley ayant refusé de l'emmener avec eux, mais il avait vu des reportages. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête, passant entre les rangées, effleurant les vitres sans même oser trop les toucher. Tout semblait tellement précieux… Et dire que certains de ces objets devaient remonter –peut-être– au temps des fondateurs de Poudlard… Ils auraient été plus utiles au Ministère de la Magie, au service des aurors pour la lutte contre les forces de Voldemort… Mais non, ils étaient là, derrière des vitrines astiquées, à attendre d'être vendus à des sorciers malhonnêtes qui s'en serviraient pour parvenir à des fins douteuses… Les autorités avaient-elles seulement conscience que tout ce matériel, si l'on pouvait appeler ça comme cela, était dérobé puis revendu ?

Et là, parmi l'ensemble de la collection, se trouvait le Talisman du Destin, tant convoité par à la fois Dumbledore et Voldemort… Si deux hybrides, une mangemort, un trafiquant malhonnête et peut-être d'autres choses encore n'étaient pas là à le menacer en cas d'échec, il serait parti à la recherche de ce talisman, mais il était déjà dans une situation dangereuse et il avait perdu beaucoup de temps. Si à l'aube, Ron et Hermione prévenaient Dumbledore, il fallait qu'il se dépêche. Il n'avait plus le temps de tenter de dénicher un objet en particulier. Sur ce coup-là, c'était entre les mains d'une petite elfe de maison que se trouvait l'issue de cette histoire : si Titebète laissait Bellatrix Lestrange s'emparer du talisman, c'était fichu. Si au contraire elle l'en empêchait, Dumbledore pourrait revenir le chercher. Tout son espoir reposait sur elle. Lui, tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était récupérer n'importe quel objet pour le revendre et permettre à Ginger de rester. Le reste n'était qu'accessoire : Ginger passait avant tout pour le moment. Et puis, il avait confiance en cette petite créature. Il lui avait semblé qu'elle avait plus d'un tour dans son sac pour éviter que son maître ne vende le talisman…

Estimant qu'il avait assez déambulé, il s'arrêta devant la vitrine la plus proche de lui et jeta sur elle son dévolu. C'était ce qu'elle contenait qu'il déroberait. L'objet ressemblait à un collier : la longue chaîne d'or était composée de minuscules maillons savamment reliés les uns aux autres, et le pendentif, bien que brisé en deux, devait être le plus beau bijou qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie. Pas de doute, il ferait l'affaire ! Il suffirait d'un sortilège du glu perpétuelle ou non et tout serait réparé. Il pourrait alors bien mettre en valeur les deux lunes qui se tournaient le dos, finement gravées et incrustés de rubis et retenues entre elles par une sorte d'opale, qui consistaient la première partie, et le second morceau, représentant une rune qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui elle aussi était faite d'or, d'une opale et de pépites rougeâtre, semblables à de l'ambre mais en bien plus raffinées encore. Il n'osait même pas imaginer le prix d'une merveille comme celle-ci. Il aurait largement de quoi payer l'amende de Ginger, et avec ça, il pourrait lui offrir en plus un magnifique bijou… Peut-être pas aussi beau que celui-ci, mais digne d'elle, tout de même… Après tout le temps qu'ils avaient perdus, tous les deux, il fallait bien qu'il se rattrape…

Mais comme elle l'avait elle-même dit, chaque chose en son temps, et ce n'était certainement pas le moment de réfléchir à quelle bague ou quel bracelet il allait pouvoir lui acheter avec le reste de l'argent. Il fallait déjà qu'il parvienne à s'emparer du collier derrière la vitrine, qui certes était magnifique, mais qui était tout aussi inaccessible. Il savait que dès que la vitre se briserait, une alarme se déclencherait ainsi qu'un système de sortilèges automatiques : c'était Ginger qui le lui avait dit lorsqu'elle lui avait expliqué sa mission, juste avant son départ pour la caverne de Pré-au-Lard… Mr Fitgeralds avait fait en sorte que le verre ne s'ouvre qu'au contact de ses doigts, et jusqu'à nouvel ordre, il n'avait pas les doigts de Mr Fitgeralds. Il devrait donc agir vite et fuir dès que possible. Il y a avait une large fenêtre donnant sur une gouttière au fond de la vaste pièce, il pourrait s'en servir pour remonter jusqu'au toit, puisque les deux hybrides n'avaient pas bougé de leur poste depuis son arrivée… Et puis, il devait récupérer son balai avant de repartir pour Poudlard. Restait à savoir comment faire pour que la vitre cède et lui permette d'accéder au bijou…

_-Explosio_ !

En temps normal, son sortilège d'explosion aurait dû briser tout obstacle, mais le verre était protégé par un sortilège de renvoi. Harry eut tout juste le temps de se baisser avant que la vitre par laquelle il voulait s'échapper n'explose en provoquant un vacarme assourdissant. En bas, de l'agitation se fit entendre et une porte s'ouvrit à la volée tandis que des pas précipités se dirigeaient vers l'escalier. Comprenant qu'il était découvert, il tenta le tout pour le tout et opta pour une dernière tentative. Si ses sortilèges ne pouvaient même pas atteindre la vitre, ses mains le pouvaient, elles. Il serra le poing et frappa de toutes ses forces sans se poser de questions. Une douleur aiguë remonta toute sa moelle épinière et lui arracha un gémissement sonore tandis que sa main traversait le verre et le brisait en des centaines de petits morceaux. Une alarme bruyante se déclencha et résonna dans toute la villa. Toutes les portes se verrouillèrent, et les rayons lasers se remirent en place. La lumière s'éteignit dans la Salle Précieuse et Harry se retrouva dans le noir le plus complet. Il eut juste le temps de s'emparer du collier en répandant probablement du sang partout avant de voir surgir devant lui un jet de lumière rouge. Avec une rapidité de réflexes surprenante, il se plaqua au sol et se protégea la tête à l'aide de ses bras, même si l'une de ses mains le lançait douloureusement, griffée et écorchée par les morceaux de verres qu'elle avait traversés.

Quelqu'un arriva en haut de l'escalier et désactiva à la fois les rayons lasers et les sortilèges protecteurs qui n'avaient cessé de déferler dans la pièce, et Harry se remit debout comme s'il était monté sur ressort. Le collier bien en main, il se précipita vers la fenêtre tandis que Mr Fitgeralds brandissait sa baguette magique un peu partout, se demandant pourquoi il entendait des bruits de pas s'il ne voyait personne.

_-_Vous ne pouvez pas vous enfuir ! rugit-il en lançant un stupefix au hasard. Montrez-vous !

Harry enjamba le rebord de la fenêtre en espérant de toutes ses forces que le père de Ginger ne l'attraperait pas et attrapa la gouttière de sa main valide. Le mur était en légère pente et il put s'aider de ses pieds pour s'accrocha plus fermement. Le vent froid et la pluie n'avaient pas cessé durant son passage dans la villa. Rapidement, la chaleur qu'il avait emmagasinée depuis qu'il était descendu dans la cheminée s'en alla aussi brièvement qu'elle était arrivée. Un éclair déchira le ciel et une bourrasque abaissa sa capuche, découvrant ainsi son visage. Ce fut au moment où il entama sa montée que la tête de Mr Fitgeralds apparut à la fenêtre.

_-_Arrêtez-vous ! ordonna-t-il. Hé, vous ! Stop !

Mais Harry ne lâcha pas prise et continua de progresser vers le deuxième étage. La gouttière avait l'air de tenir bon malgré son poids… Il se félicita de ne pas avoir le calibre de Dudley. Mais même s'il était léger, il sut qu'il aurait besoin de sa deuxième main pour progresser plus vite et échapper à Mr Fitgeralds, qui était parti à sa poursuite par l'escalier, aussi fit-il un gros effort pour surmonter sa douleur. Il pourrait se plaindre une fois arrivé à Poudlard. Pour le moment, il devait fuir avant de songer à toute autre chose. Il bénit soudainement Ginger pour son goût des bêtises : de nombreuses fois elle était passé par la même voie que lui pour s'échapper de chez elle et avait fait de nombreuses entailles dans la gouttière pour faciliter le déplacement.

Finalement, il parvint au sommet du manoir et dans un dernier effort, il se hissa sur le toit par une traction de bras douloureuse. Mr Fitgeralds avait beau hurler à la fenêtre de la chambre de Ginger, il n'avait pas été assez rapide pour lui, ou peut-être était-ce que l'énergie du désespoir avait décuplé les forces de Harry. Toujours était-il qu'il retrouva son balai et l'enfourcha sans hésiter, le collier bien tenu fermement dans sa main. N'ayant pas d'autre choix pour s'enfuir, il s'envola dans le ciel déchaîné, dévié par le vent et aveuglé par la pluie qui venait lui fouetter le visage, et après avoir manqué de se faire frapper par la foudre, il se reposa dans le champ où il était arrivé plus tôt dans la nuit. Il aurait été incapable de dire combien de temps il était resté à la Villa du Loup, et il préférait ne même pas y songer. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était rentrer à Poudlard et quitter cette maison de malheur. Se mettre au chaud, et dormir… Dormir dans un bon lit bien chaud… Le rêve, après avoir passé la nuit dehors dans l'orage !

Des grognements le tirèrent brutalement de sa songerie. Les deux hybrides avaient été prévenus de sa fuite et arrivaient à grands pas dans sa direction. Les pieds dans la boue, il s'efforça de se concentrer malgré son cœur qui battait trop fort dans poitrine et sa main en sang. Le sol tremblait à mesure que les deux hybrides se rapprochaient. Mais dans un craquement qui commençait à lui être familier, il quitta ce champ boueux et ne put que respirer de soulagement lorsqu'il se retrouva devant le pub de Mrs Rosmerta. S'accordant une première minute de répit depuis qu'il avait quitté son dortoir, il entra dans les Trois Balais, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, et se servit une Bierraubeurre après s'être assuré que personne ne regardait vers le comptoir. Kharitina, debout sur une table, devait être encore plus ivre qu'avant son départ… Ses longs cheveux blonds tournoyaient autour d'elle au rythme de ses pas de danse. Plusieurs hommes enjoués applaudissaient gaiement devant ses gestes gracieux. Parmi eux : Mondigus Fletcher. Harry eut soudain une idée qui lui faciliterait beaucoup le reste de son travail… Qui mieux qu'un escroc pouvait revendre à un autre escroc un objet volé ? Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le bijou. Il aurait été ravissant autour du cou de Ginger… Tant pis, il trouverait bien autre chose à lui offrir quand toute cette histoire serait terminée…

* * *

* * *

_bon, voilà un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous satisfera! Vous voyez, on commence à parler du talisman... enfin bon, ce n'est que le début!_

_Et aussi je voulais vous dire merci pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez envoyées, ça m'a fait très plaisir!_

_Et comme c'est toi que j'ai le plus lue, Luffynette, je commence avec toi... En plus ça sera rapide, je crois, vu que tu n'es pas encore rendue à ce chapitre (donc je ne sais même pas si tu liras la réponse à tes reviews, enfin bon je le fais quand même au cas où!). Je sais pas trop où tu es rendue, mais à en juger par tes "waouh", "eh beh!", "j'adore" et tout ça, ça te plait! C'est gentil de ta part d'avoir envoyé tant de reviews!_

_Hop'Eyes, je sais pas comment tu fais pour lire si vite mais j'avais à peine posté que déjà j'avais ta review! Et c'est souvent comme ça, d'ailleurs (enfin c'est pas du tout un reproche, au contraire!)! Voilà la suite que tu m'as demandée, j'espère qu'elle te plaira!_

_Et oui, Lagolia, Ginger a remis Kharitina à sa place! Je crois que vous attendiez presque tous qu'elle le fasse, alors je pouvais pas vous priver... lol!  
Sinon, j'ai hésité à faire revenir McClaggan, tu sais... Je pense que vous auriez préféré, d'ailleurs, mais il fallait que je garde Kharitina pour la suite... Donc le fait que Dumbledore ne trouve personne, c'est plutôt un prétexte! ; -)_

_Je te passerai les détails de ma douche, Maelstrom (à moins que tu t'intéresse à ma marque de gel douche, ce qui m'étonnerait!), mais moi aussi j'ai bien aimé écrire le passage de la lecture de Harry...  
Pour ce qui est de ta théorie, je t'ai répondu sur msn... Le talisman du destin n'est pas ce que Harry doit voler à la villa, mais... Enfin bon, ce n'est pas ce qu'il doit voler... C'est tout ce que je peux te dire sans me trahir!_

_Et oui, Zabou, longue review longue réponse, je l'avais remarqué aussi! lol!  
Tu sais, finalement ça avance pas tant que ça à la gym, on a repris les bascules et tout ça, mais maintenant on fait plus que ça et plus rien d'autre... donc c'est pas beaucoup mieux!  
oula, beaucoup de travail pour toi, apparemment! moi j'ai juste un devoir de maths demain (j'ai pas revu pour pouvoir poster le chapitre avant que ma soeur revienne de la fac...).  
Pour ma fic, beh écoute merci, ça me fait très plaisir! et si en plus ça te fais un prétexte pour arrêter de travailler! lol! normalement c'est le contraire que je devrais dire, mais bon!_

_Trop la classe, Ara! J'ai beaucoup aimé te parler sur msn, tu sais! bon après t'es allé manger et moi au lit, mais faudrait qu'on remette ça bientôt parce que c'était sympa de te parler! C'est quand ton prochain concert, au fait? Ca serait bien que la bronchite passe d'ici là, quand même! lol!  
allez je t'attends sur msn !(ou c'est peut-être toi qui vas m'attendre, ça dépend des moments!)_

_C'est sûr qu'au moins tu m'envoies des reviews, Rebecca, et même si elles sont pas longues ça me fait toujours très plaisir de voir que ça te plait toujours autant depuis le tout début! Et oui, si je me souviens bien tu as été une de mes premières revieweuses, et crois-moi je l'oublierai pas! Je souviens des petits délires sur toi, Drago et Ginger... Le trio infernal, c'est ça? lol! En tout cas merci de m'écrire à chaque fois, vraiment! c'est super sympa!_

_Oh, Mimi Lufkin, c'est pas très bien ce que tu fais avec tes copines, tu sais! enfin bon tu as découvert que Ginger voulait dire gingembre donc t'as une excuse, mais bon faudrait pas abuser, quand même! lol! je sais pourquoi t'es toujours folle, maintenant! ralala, qu'est-ce que tu fais avant de poster des reviews, hein? lol! Comme quoi la soupe de légumes peut servir à autre chose qu'à bouillir dans une casserole! lol!  
Ouais je sais que le dernier chapitre était un peu platonique (et oui moi aussi je peux parler en bon français! lol!) et j'espère que celui-là sera plus mouvementé, enfin normalement oui, mais après c'est à vous de juger!  
Encore et toujours contre Kharitina? Beh dans ce chapitre elle est complètement bourrée donc tu risques de l'aimer encore moins... Donc de la trouver encore plus méchante... Quelle logique, alors!_

_Ah, Farah, je ne fais aucun commentaire sur Kharitina et ses pouvoirs, pour la simple raison qu'il faut pas que vous en sachiez trop sur elle, mais par contre je suis contente que tu ais aimé le face à face avec Ginger!  
Ah, les petits sous-entendus plein de malice de Dumbledore... il fait un peu ce qu'il veut, tu sais, surtout depuis que Narcissa est devenue Ministre (tiens, d'ailleurs personne ne m'en a parlé...)... Enfin bon il est cool de laisser Ginger rester à Pré-au-Lard, tu trouves pas?  
J'ai hâte de recevoir les reviews de ta copine (à moins qu'elle ait déjà trouvé la touche? lol!). Ca serait quoi son pseudo? En tout cas merci de m'avoir fait de la pub: -)_

_C'est vrai que tu rêves de retourner en 3è, Miss Black? Parce que moi je rêves de retourner en 4è, rien que pour pouvoir commencer à 9 heures 2 fois par semaine! Alors j'ose même pas imaginer comment je serai l'année prochaine! bon courage pour tout le boulot que tu as à faire, je compatis! Moi aussi j'ai horreur de bosser... Fénéante dans l'âme! lol!  
Si tu as trouvé Harry tout fade dans le dernier chapitre, ça ne m'étonne pas beaucoup, tu sais. C'était un chapitre pas très important... Tu risques de le trouver moins mou dans celui-là! Il va bel et bien voler quelque chose, oui... Un joli collier qu'il aurait aimé offrir à Ginger!_

_Tu sais Hermi59184, c'est vrai que ça aurait été plus simple que Harry fasse une avance à Ginger, mais tu crois que ça aurait été bien pour l'histoire? lol! Pas très intéressant, je trouve! C'est mieux de le faire aller face au danger pour pouvoir garder sa bien-aimée à ses côtés, non? Je suis sûre que oui! Et voilà ce que ça donne!_

_Je t'ai mis dans mes contacts, le Clebs, puisque c'est ce que tu voulais! moi ça va très bien, merci! Si tu habites au Québec c'est sûr que ça va être plus dur de se parler mais on trouvera bien un moment! Donc à bientôt j'espère! _

_Tu veux vraiment savoir si Kharitina est une mangemort, Nynousette? je peux pas répondre à cette question, désolée... Plus tard, tu auras une réponse! En attendant, patience! Mais je suis contente que ça te plaise! ; -)_

_Voilà la suite, Harpiotte! je sais que je me répète, mais ça me fait très plaisir que ça t'ait plu!_

_Te revoilà, David! j'allais justement prendre de tes nouvelles avant de recevoir ta review! Toujours autant de boulot? Mon pauvre, je te plains... Mais je suis contente que les derniers chapitres t'aient plu! Tu en avais beaucoup en retard?  
Tu sais, que Harry paye avant ou après, ça change pas grand-chose à l'histoire... Bien sûr, Ginger aurait pu sortir de sa caverne un peu plus tôt, c'est vrai, mais imagine que Harry ait raté son coup et que Gingern'ait pas pu le rembourser? Lui ça nel'aurait pas gêné, mais elle, elle refuse d'être endettée... Surtout une dette de vingt mille galions, c'est pas rien pour quelqu'un qui a 17 ans! Et puis c'est une battante et une rebelle, alors être dans une caverne un jour de plus un jour de moins, c'est pas ça qui la gène!  
allez bon courage si jamais je ne te revois pas avant un moment à cause du travail..._

_Bon je crois que j'ai répondu à tout le monde... Je vais pouvoir commencer le prochain chapitre, Histoires d'argent, et ce dès que j'aurai revu un peu (juste un petit peu) mes maths! Donc voilà, j'espère pouvoir poster dimanche dans l'après-midi, mais bon j'ai pas mal de travail pour lundi alors ne m'en voulez pas si je suis un peu en retard! Au pire des cas je poste lundi soir, de toute façon..._

_allez je vous dis à bientôt!_


	51. histoires d'argent

  
**Chapitre 15 : Histoires d'argent.**

Harry bailla longuement sous le regard désapprobateur de Hermione. Il était évident que même si elle était extrêmement soulagée de le savoir en vie après la nuit qu'il venait de passer, elle pensait toujours qu'il aurait dû ne pas y aller. Elle était même restée insensible à la beauté du bijou qu'il avait réussi à voler. A croire qu'elle ne réagissait pas comme toutes les autres filles, qui auraient fondu devant une telle merveille ! Une merveille qu'il ne quittait désormais plus, d'ailleurs. Il avait prévenu Ginger de sa réussite et avait immédiatement envoyé un hibou à Mondigus Fletcher pour qu'ils se voient lors de sa prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard lors du week-end suivant. Il devait trouver quelqu'un a qui vendre l'objet à un bon prix, et lui seul pouvait lui dénicher la personne idéale.

_-_Harry ! dit précipitamment Hermione et il se redressa aussitôt, aux aguets.

C'était la troisième fois que Rogue passait près de lui sans qu'il le voit tellement il était fatigué. Le professeur ne faisait rien pour manifester sa présence, non-plus… Harry ne se faisait pas d'illusion : il savait bien que c'était volontaire de sa part. Rogue cherchait à découvrir la cause de sa fatigue et espérait surprendre une conversation ou voir quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider à comprendre…

_-_Votre potion n'a pas changé de couleur depuis que je suis passé il y a cinq bonnes minutes, Potter, gronda-t-il en remettant une mèche de cheveux gras derrière son oreille. Trouvez-vous cela normal ou votre cerveau est- il trop endormi pour pouvoir penser ? Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor !

Harry n'eut même pas le courage de protester. Il n'avait pas tort, de toute façon. A force d'accumuler de la fatigue, il ne parvenait même plus à réfléchir convenablement.

_-_Serait-ce l'orage qui vous a empêché de dormir ? reprit Rogue d'une voix moqueuse. Le grand Sauveur aurait peur du tonnerre ?

Cette fois, Harry ricana devant la bêtise de Rogue.

_-_J''étais avec Dumbledore et vous le savez très bien ! rétorqua-t-il.

_-_Ah vraiment ? minauda Rogue. Etrange, étant donné que…

Il prit la main de Harry et l'examina de plus près.

_-_…le directeur était avec moi, hier soir… Et que je ne vous ai pas vu.

Le sourire de Harry disparut aussitôt de son visage.

_-_Puis-je savoir comment vous vous êtes fait cela ? demanda innocemment le professeur. Vous avez de vilaines plaies, vous savez !

_-_J'ai brisé un miroir sans le faire exprès, inventa Harry en soutenant son regard perçant.

_-_Bien sûr, bien sûr… murmura Rogue d'une façon qui laissait bien sous-entendre qu'il n'y croyait pas une seule seconde. C'est signe de mauvais présage, vous savez ? Ca doit faire peur, n'est-ce pas ?

_-_Je ne crois pas à ce genre de superstitions, dit sèchement Harry.

_-_Vous devriez pourtant, répliqua Rogue d'une voix doucereuse, car votre potion est si déplorable qu'elle vous voudra bien… disons… zéro ?

D'un coup de baguette, il fit disparaître le contenu de son chaudron et s'en alla comme si de rien n'était vers la table de Drago Malefoy.

_-_Imbécile puant ! lâcha Harry si bas que seule Hermione put l'entendre. Tu aimerais bien savoir ce qui s'est passé, hein ?

_-_Harry, ne le provoque pas ! murmura Hermione avec des yeux suppliants. Ce n'est pas le moment !

Harry sourit du coin des lèvres.

_-_Je ne le provoque pas, je constate juste que ça l'énerve de ne pas savoir…

_-_Il serait encore plus énervé s'il savait, assura Hermione.

_-_Pas plus que Voldemort…

_-_Voldemort ?

_-_Potter et Granger désirent-ils des biscuits ? gronda Rogue. Je retire vingt points à votre maison !

Harry eut juste le temps de murmurer un « je te raconterai plus tard » à peine audible avant que la cloche ne retentisse.

* * *

_-_Attends… Wow… Tu es entrain de me dire que… Tu-Sais-Qui et Dumbledore recherchent le même talisman ? s'exclama Ron, éberlué. Wow… Ce talisman doit être… Wow ! 

_-_Si tu n'as rien d'autre à dire, Ron, tu peux te taire, soupira Hermione. Harry, tu as prévenu Dumbledore que Voldemort est à la recherche du même objet ?

_-_Non, je le ferai tout à l'heure au lieu d'aller en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, dit Harry.

En quelques mots, il leur raconta ce qu'il avait vu aux Trois Balais.

_-_Quoi ? Ivre morte, tu dis ? s'indigna Hermione. Non mais… Kharitina Berislav, ivre morte ?

Harry hocha la tête.

_-_Wow, alors en gros elle est complètement folle, mais en plus elle est alcoolique ? dit Ron. Wow… Enfin, ça ne m'étonne pas tant que ça, finalement…

_-_Bref, tout ça pour dire que j'irai voir Dumbledore tout à l'heure, termina Harry. Enfin, je ne sais pas trop quoi lui dire : je n'étais pas censé sortir durant la nuit…

_-_Dans ce cas-là, je propose autre chose : au lieu d'aller dans le bureau de Dumbledore, tu fais une sieste, annonça Ron. De toute façon, tu le vois demain pour ton AD, alors à la limite, il n'est pas à un jour prêt…

_-_Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, Ron ! rouspéta Hermione. Harry doit le prévenir ! C'est très important ! Imagine que le talisman soit en fait un objet capable de faire exploser la Terre entière, ou je ne sais quoi ! Si Voldemort s'en empare, nous sommes fichus ! Dumbledore doit être mis au courant, par question de sécurité !

_-_De toute façon, on n'y peux rien, si Tu-Sais-Qui s'en empare ! Et Dumbledore non-plus ! se défendit Ron. Soit Bellatrix Lestrange a réussi à convaincre le père de Ginger, soit elle ne l'a as fait. Si elle a réussi, c'est déjà trop tard, si elle a raté, c'est que Mr Fitgeralds n'a pas envie de lui vendre le talisman, et donc il ne le vendra pas plus aujourd'hui ou demain qu'hier soir !

_-_Il y a une chose à laquelle tu ne penses pas, Ron, avertit Harry. Dumbledore est un homme honnête, certes, mais pas Voldemort. Il lui suffit de le tuer et toute la collection est à lui. Et d'après ce que j'ai entendu, il y aurait pas mal d'objets intéressants pour lui… Donc dangereux pour nous…

_-_Exactement ! s'exclama Hermione, rayonnante. Donc tu iras voir Dumbledore !

_-_Non.

_-_Non quoi ?

_-_Non, je n'irai pas voir Dumbledore, finalement, reprit Harry. Ginger ira. Oui, c'est la meilleure solution.

_-_Mais… Pourquoi pas toi ?

_-_Moi je n'étais pas censé sortir la nuit, mais elle, expliqua Harry, elle a tous les droits, et Dumbledore ne pourra pas la blâmer si elle lui dit qu'elle est allée chez elle… Tu comprends ?

Hermione hocha la tête, apparemment dubitative et peu convaincue.

_-_Donc cet après-midi, au lieu d'aller voir Kharitina, j'écrirai à Ginger pour lui expliquer tout ce qu'elle doit faire ! Nettement plus motivant, et beaucoup plus utile, si vous voulez mon avis. Et une fois que j'aurai été lui poster ce qu'il faut qu'elle fasse, je rentrerai ici et je monterai dormir un peu… En fait, je crois que je vais aussi dormir au lieu d'aller au cours de sortilèges… Vous n'aurez qu'à dire à Flitwick que je suis malade, ou un truc comme ça. D'accord ?

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Ron la coupa dans son élan.

_-_C'est trop malin, comme plan ! Wow !

* * *

L'air extérieur était frais et vivifiant, même si l'orage s'était largement calmé et que le lac avait cessé depuis longtemps de déborder tandis que petit à petit, le parc de Poudlard reprenait un peu du calme qui lui était habituel. Une pluie fine continuait toujours de tomber mais Harry, après le déluge qu'il avait connu durant sa folle nuit, n'en fut pas vraiment importuné : sa cape d'invisibilité n'avait même pas eu le temps de sécher entièrement et il avait été trempé et glacé avant d'avoir mis les pieds dehors. Pourtant, il demeurait très enthousiasme à l'idée de pouvoir sortir à Pré-au-Lard. Tout d'abord parce qu'il reverrait Ginger pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait réussi à voler le bijou, ensuite parce qu'il avait rendez-vous avec Mondigus Fletcher et pour terminer parce qu'il devait voir Remus et Tonks à la fin de la journée. Ron et Hermione feraient pour lui les achats dont il avait besoin, même si Hermione se montrait toujours aussi récalcitrante quand à son idée de vendre le collier sans même avoir fait des recherches sur ses véritables pouvoirs. Mais il se fichait pas mal de ce qu'il était capable de faire du moment que Ginger pouvait être autorisée à rester à ses côtés. Elle avait fait ce qu'il lui avait demandé de faire : aussitôt qu'elle avait reçu sa lettre, elle était revenue à Poudlard et avait été convoquée dans le bureau de Dumbledore, ce qui était exactement ce qu'elle voulait. Elle lui avait ensuite raconté qu'elle avait été cherché un objet dans la collection de son père pour pouvoir le revendre et payer les vingt mille galions qu'on lui réclamait, et il avait été tolérant. Puis elle lui avait parlé de la conversation qu'elle était censée avoir surprise et qui en fait était celle entre son père et Bellatrix Lestrange, que Harry lui avait retransmise dans les moindres détails dans sa lettre. Selon Ginger, le directeur avait été très curieux et avait posé de nombreuses questions auxquelles elle n'avait pu répondre. Il lui avait aussi demandé de lui décrire précisément l'objet qu'elle avait volé, mais comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu, elle avait inventé toute une description qui avait soulagé Dumbledore, visiblement. Elle avait ensuite tenté de lui retirer des informations sur le Talisman du Destin mais n'avait obtenu aucun renseignement. Le directeur lui avait dit que c'était confidentiel et que pour le moment, mieux valait que personne ne sache qu'il le recherchait. Il avait tout de même ajouté qu'il fallait à tout prix empêcher Voldemort de le récupérer avant lui et que si elle trouvait un moyen de convaincre son père de lui vendre le talisman, elle ne devait pas hésiter, même si elle devait pour cela y laisser sa vie. Et pour la convaincre, il lui intima que le destin de Harry en dépendait, ce qui lui avait largement suffi pour promettre de faire tout ce qu'elle pourrait, et ce malgré toutes les mensonges qu'elle lui avait racontés. 

Harry, lui, l'avait immédiatement assaillie de questions quand elle lui avait reporté son histoire et qu'elle lui avait avoué qu'il était concerné, mais elle n'en savait pas beaucoup plus que lui. D'ailleurs, c'était lui qui semblait en savoir plus qu'elle, car Dumbledore lui avait assuré lors de leur leçon de legilimencie que pour le moment, Voldemort n'avait pas réussi à mettre la main sur le talisman. Il était persuadé que Bellatrix Lestrange avait pris la fuite en apprenant qu'un intrus avait volé un des objets de Mr Fitgeralds et avait peut-être entendu que son Maître désirait plus que tout un talisman aux pouvoirs exceptionnels. Sans doute avait-elle pensé, non sans raison, que cette information aux oreilles de Dumbledore ne ferait que lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues et que si certaines personnes parvenaient à entrer si facilement chez Mr Fitgeralds, tout ce qu'elle dirait ne serait plus confidentiel, et par conséquent qu'il fallait qu'elle stoppe l'exécution de ses plans jusqu'à en trouver un meilleur…

_-_Tout de même, Harry, tu devrais te montrer un peu plus responsable, parfois ! reprocha Hermione alors qu'ils passaient tous les trois devant la boutique Honeydukes alors qu'après la pluie, de petits flocons de neige commençaient à tomber sur leurs épaules. Dès qu'il s'agit de Ginger, c'est comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance à tes yeux !

_-_C'est parce que c'est le cas, dit Harry avec honnêteté. Tu peux comprendre, non ? Toi, la grande sentimentale !

_-_Oui, je comprends, mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est le fait que tu fiches complètement de ce que je te dis ! bougonna Hermione. Tu sais très bien que ce que tu vas faire est mal, et que peut-être que tu te mets en danger. Imagine que le pendentif soit puissant et que ce soit un mangemort qui l'achète !

_-_Tu vois toujours tout du mauvais côté, Hermione ! s'exclama Ron. Moi je soutiens Harry. Il aime Ginger, et je trouve normal qu'il fasse n'importe quoi pour elle.

_-_L'amour ce n'est pas ça, Harry ! Ce n'est pas faire n'importe quoi pour celle qu'on aime !

_-_Et c'est quoi, alors ? s'énerva Harry.

_-_C'est surmonter des épreuves comme des adultes, et non comme deux gosses qui sautent sur la première occasion qu'ils trouvent pour régler leurs problèmes ! s'impatienta Hermione. Je te jure que si ce bijou est maléfique, ça va te retomber dessus. Tu as oublié les lettres de menaces de Voldemort ? Tu les as oubliées ? Tu as oublié la crise de somnambulisme de cet été, au cours de laquelle tu as failli te faire tuer ?

_-_Bien sûr que non, je ne les…

_-_Alors ouvre les yeux et rends-toi compte ! gronda Hermione. Tu es en danger en permanence ! Où que tu sois, quoique tu fasses, tu es toujours menacé ! Faut-il que je te rappelle ce qui est arrivé à Ombrage ?

_-_Ombrage ? dit une voix familière derrière eux.

Harry sentit son cœur s'accélérer en reconnaissant Ginger, enfouie sous la capuche d'un long manteau noir. Vue comme ça, elle ressemblait un peu à un mangemort, mais il s'abstint de faire la remarque : elle avait bien besoin de se tenir au chaud, elle qui passait ses nuits seule dans une caverne… Mais bientôt, cela allait changer, grâce à tous leurs efforts… Un élan de fierté l'envahit : Hermione avait beau dire tout ce qu'elle voulait, ils s'étaient tout de même bien battus pour pouvoir rester l'un près de l'autre. Une belle histoire était née pour eux, malgré toutes les épreuves et les durs mois de séparation. Et ce n'était pas un petit objet qui soit-disant était magique qui allait lui faire renoncer à ses projets. Il le vendrait, comme convenu.

_-_Eh, Ginger ! s'exclama-t-il, ravi la voir avant l'heure de rendez-vous. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène par là ?

_-_Je croyais que tu ne devais pas être vue ? râla Hermione, chez qui la mauvaise humeur n'avait pas diminué.

_-_Tu crois vraiment qu'on me reconnaît, sous ça ? ricana Ginger en montrant sa capuche du doigt.

_-_Oui, dit sèchement Hermione. On te reconnaît partout où tu vas, peu importe comment tu es habillée. Il n'y en a qu'une comme toi, Ginger.

_-_Je prends ça comme un compliment !

_-_Ce n'en était pas un.

Les deux filles se regardèrent durement pendant quelques secondes avant que Ginger, par fierté ou parce qu'elle estimait qu'elle avait autre chose à faire que de rester plantée là à la fixer des yeux, ne reprenne la parole d'une voix enjouée.

_-_De toute façon, Harry a fait ce qu'il faut pour me sortir de cette mauvaise passe, pas vrai Harry ?

Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre, Hermione reprit toute son agressivité et la pointa du doigt sévèrement. Harry sut tout de suite que Ginger avait abordé le sujet qu'il aurait fallu ne pas aborder avec elle. Si lui, il ne parvenait pas à la raisonner, comment ferait Ginger ?

_-Toi_, lança Hermione en plissant les yeux, je n'aime pas du tout tes manières. Harry aurait pu se faire tuer pour ton petit confort à la gomme !

_-_Pardon ?

_-_Tu as parfaitement entendu, Ginger ! Harry a de lourdes responsabilités et tu l'écartes du droit chemin, avec tes bêtises !

_-_Hermione… reprocha vainement Ron.

_-_Avec mes bêtises ? répéta Ginger. Attends, tu te trompes sur toute la ligne, Hermione ! Je n'ai jamais forcé Harry à le faire, et si je l'ai laissé partir c'est parce que savais qu'il était capable de réussir !

_-_Ah oui ? gronda Hermione. Il t'a raconté qu'il a failli se faire dévorer par deux hybrides ? Qu'il a fait la rencontre d'une mangemort complètement folle ? Qu'il est descendu dans une cheminée en respirant de la fumée toxique pour lui ?

_-_Oui, je lui ai raconté ! s'écria Harry. Elle sait tout, elle aussi !

_-_Et ça ne te gène pas ? demanda Hermione à Ginger, outrée. Tu te fiches de savoir ce qu'il a dû faire, du moment que toi tu restes bien sagement dans ta caverne, c'est ça ?

_-_Hermione, Ginger n'y est pour rien, dans cette histoire ! tenta de la raisonner Ron. Tu le sais très bien, d'ailleurs ! Tu es juste déçue que Harry préfère l'écouter _elle_ plutôt que de t'écouter _toi_ !

_-_C'est exactement ça, et pour cause ! s'énerva Hermione. Qui est la seule personne raisonnable, ici ? Moi ! Qui analyse le danger avant de se jeter droit sur lui ? Moi ! Et qui aurait fait des recherches sur les reliques et les objets magiques avant de les vendre à n'importe qui ? Moi ! Allez, viens, Ron, on va les laisser tous les deux en amoureux, peut-être qu'ils ont envie de planifier une autre sortie suicidaire durant le prochain orage !

Complètement hors d'elle, Hermione attrapa fermement le bras de Ron pour le faire venir avec elle dans une rue perpendiculaire. Harry et Ginger restèrent là, seuls, se demandant ce qui pouvait la mettre dans un tel état dans ce qu'ils avaient fait. Certes, ils avaient pris de gros risques. Certes, aucun d'eux n'avait cherché à savoir ce qu'était ce bijou qu'ils avaient volés. Et certes, ils allaient le revendre à une personne malhonnête qu'ils ne connaissaient même pas, même où était le problème ? Ils étaient tous les deux en vie, non ? Et puis le pendentif était brisé, alors pourquoi chercher à connaître ses pouvoirs qui ne se manifesteraient probablement jamais plus ?

_-_Elle m'en veut de t'avoir entraîné dans mes histoires, soupira Ginger en la regardant s'éloigner à grands pas.

_-_Elle m'en veut aussi de ne pas avoir refusé de t'aider, assura Harry en la prenant par la main. Depuis quelques temps, elle a tendance à un peu trop vouloir jouer les mamans. Je sais que j'ai pris un gros risque, mais je sais ce que je fais, aussi. Et puis… L'enjeu en valait la peine ! Fletcher a trouvé quelqu'un qui serait intéressé par le bijou. Bientôt, tu seras libre…

Le visage de Ginger rayonna à ces derniers mots.

_-_Je n'oublierai jamais tout ce que tu as fais pour moi, Harry, dit-elle, reconnaissante.

_-_Pour nous, rectifia le jeune homme. Regarde...

Il sortit de sa poche le collier qu'il avait volé et le lui montra enfin. Pendant un instant, il eut l'impression que les deux opales gagnaient de la profondeur et l'appelaient, mais il secoua la tête et cette illusion disparut aussitôt. Ginger, émerveillée, le prit entre ses doigts et l'admira avec une expression d'ébahissement sur le visage.

_-_Et ben, tu n'as pas choisi l'objet le plus laid de la collection… murmura-t-elle, impressionnée. Tu m'avais prévenue qu'il était magnifique, mais j'étais loin de penser que…

_-_Je voulais te l'offrir, coupa Harry. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de voler autre chose, alors on va être obligés de le vendre… Dommage. Tu aurais été encore plus magnifique avec ça autour du cou…

Ginger sourit et l'embrassa furtivement sur la joue.

_-_C'est tout ? s'indigna-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

_-_Pour le moment… murmura-t-elle, un regard plein de malice dans les yeux.

Elle donna un coup de tête de façon à lui indiquer que derrière un muret, Peter Pettigrow les observaient sans grande discrétion.

_-_C'est lui qu'on envoie pour me surveiller, maintenant ? marmonna Harry. Je n'arrive pas à le croire… L'assassin de mes parents qui en vient à devoir veiller sur moi…

_-_Cesse de ressasser le passé, Harry, lui intima Ginger. Ce n'est jamais bon, quand il vient hanter le présent. Alors regarde devant toi, dorénavant, d'accord ? Le passé, c'est le passé. Il faut avancer, dans la vie. Allez, viens, on va prendre une table à la Tête du Sanglier. Avec un peu de chance, ton ami sera peut-être déjà là…

Harry hocha la tête et jeta un regard mauvais à Pettigrow. Il l'avait complètement oublié, celui-là ! Et ce n'était pas plus mal, d'ailleurs… Avait-il vu entendu leur conversation ? S'il était là lorsque Hermione avait piqué sa crise, la réponse la plus probable était oui…

_-_S'il va rapporter ce qu'il a entendu à Dumbledore, je te jure qu'il va le regretter, marmonna-t-il. Sale petit rat puant…

_-_Tu auras tout le temps d'y penser plus tard, dit Ginger d'une voix neutre. Pour l'instant, tu as autre chose à faire. Combien on le vend, le pendentif ?

* * *

Harry aurait reconnu en mille l'atmosphère particulière du pub appelé la Tête du Sanglier. Comme il s'y était attendu, aucun élève de Poudlard n'avait osé s'aventurer dans ce bar, tous préférant –et Harry les comprenait parfaitement– l'ambiance chaleureuse des Trois Balais, le sourire radieux de Mrs Rosmerta ou bien le mobilier propre et accueillant qu'on y trouvait à chaque fois plutôt que le vieux barman barbu et peu aimable, les chopes mal lavées et les clients douteux. Parmi eux se tenaient Mondigus Fletcher, caché sous un voile pour éviter de se faire reconnaître, et quelqu'un qui devait être le client qu'il avait trouvé. Harry sut immédiatement que ce serait le bon : déjà, il ne l'avait jamais vu, ce qui était bon signe : au moins, il ne faisait pas ça pour ensuite aller le dénoncer à Dumbledore. Bon, d'accord, il pourrait très bien aller le dénoncer à Voldemort, ce qui était encore pire, mais le monde ne se divisait pas entre mangemorts et alliés de Dumbledore, si ? Secondement, il avait une expression d'avidité sur le visage qui ne passa pas inaperçu à ses yeux. Il était évident qu'il était prêt à tout pour récupérer ce bijou : il alla même jusqu'à scruter Ginger de haut en bas dans l'espoir de le trouver sur elle. Harry nota d'ailleurs avec une pointe de colère qu'il s'attarda sur sa poitrine un peu plus longtemps que sur les autres parties de son corps. Certes, c'était en général dans le décolleté qu'on mettait des colliers, il ne considérait pas pour autant cela comme une raison pour l'observer avec tant d'insistance, surtout quand justement, elle n'avait pas de décolleté. Il avait beau être le client, il ne faudrait pas qu'il se croie tout permis, quand même… 

_-_Ah, vous voilà, tous les deux ! chuchota Mondigus quand ils arrivèrent près d'eux. Je commençais à me demander où est-ce que vous étiez passés… C'est que mon ami Douglas McBee, ici présent, est très impatient de voir l'objet dont il est question…

_-_Nous avons vingt minutes d'avance au moins, dit sèchement Harry en jetant un regard mauvais à McBee, encore coléreux des coups d'œil discrets mais bien présents qu'il continuait de lancer aux formes de Ginger.

_-_Cela n'empêche que j'attends votre arrivée depuis un bon quart d'heure ! grogna McBee en daignant enfin détacher son regard de Ginger pour toiser Harry. C'est très mauvais pour le commerce, de faire attendre le client !

_-_Ravi de la savoir, railla Harry, mais vous savez, si ça ne vient pas assez vite vous pouvez aller voir ailleurs !

_-_Soit aimable, Harry, murmura Ginger d'une voix qu'elle rendit douce.

Mais Harry la connaissait trop bien pour savoir que lorsqu'elle observait les gens comme elle le faisait avec McBee, elle ne désirait qu'une seule chose : lui mettre une main dans la figure.

_-_Si tu agresses ce pauvre homme qui ne vient que pour nous aider, renchérit-elle de cette même voix douce, il s'en ira et nous devrons trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Or, tu sais aussi bien que moi que nous ne pouvons pas nous le permettre, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry, rentrant dans son jeu, se racla la gorge et présenta ses excuses à McBee, qui sembla les trouver sincères.

_-_Ce n'est rien, mon petit gars, ce n'est rien ! Je comprends que tu sois sur les nerfs… Tu es le fils Potter, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry hocha la tête en se forçant à sourire.

_-_L'Elu, comme ils t'appellent…

De nouveau, Harry acquiesça sans rien dire.

_-_C'est une jolie fille que tu as trouvé, tu sais…

_-_Oui, je sais, ne put s'empêcher de répondre Harry avec un certain agacement.

Les allusions à Ginger ne lui plaisaient pas beaucoup plus que les regards mal placés.

_-_Mais elle n'est pas à vendre, ajouta-t-il, si jamais vous vous posiez la question…

Mndigus pouffa de rire mais McBee ne réagit pas vraiment. Il se contenta de hausser les sourcils et de soupirer.

_-_Bon, où est la vraie marchandise, alors ?

Ginger, rejetant sa capuche en arrière, plongea une main dans son décolleté et en sortit doucement le médaillon, qu'ils avaient recollés à l'aide d'un sortilège de glu, comme Harry l'avait envisagé. Aussitôt, l'expression sur le visage de McBee changea et se transforma en une cupidité peut-être excessive : Harry crut un instant qu'il allait se jeter sur Ginger pour le lui arracher du cou.

_-_Ma parole, c'est un beau trésor que vous avez déniché là ! murmura-t-il, les yeux fixés sur le bijou que Ginger tenait désormais en main. Je le prends !

Harry jeta un regard furtif à Mondigus qui décida de reprendre les rênes, mais il attendit que le barman s'en aille après leur avoir apporté leurs chopes.

_-_C'est-à-dire que… Nous n'avons pas encore déterminé le prix… Combien vous en voulez ? demanda-t-il à l'adresse des deux jeunes sorciers.

_-_Au moins vingt mille galions, fit Ginger d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

McBee ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Mondigus lui coupa la parole :

_-_J'en veux la moitié !

_-_Pardon ? s'exclama Harry avec colère. Je ne crois pas, non !

_-_J'en veux la moitié ! répéta Mondigus avec fermeté. Si vous voulez vingt mille galions pour vous, il va falloir le vendre à quarante mille, car je ne cèderai pas ! Sans moi, vous n'auriez pas ce client assis devant vous !

_-_Et sans nous, il n'y aurait pas de bijou ! gronda Harry. Vous n'aurez _pas_ la moitié !

_-_Oh, je t'en prie, Harry, ne fais comme si tu avais bravé le danger pour l'obtenir, ce collier ! bougonna Mondigus. Tu l'as pris chez le père de cette charmante demoiselle, je te rappelle !

_-_Et alors ? rétorqua Ginger. Vous devez connaître mon père, vous les escrocs, non ?

Les deux hommes se regardèrent rapidement du coin de l'œil et ne dirent rien. Harry nota tout de même qu'ils avaient légèrement pali, même si l'obscurité rendait la vue plus difficile.

_-_Mr Fitgeralds, le plus grand escroc d'Angleterre… reprit Ginger. Il fait peur à tous les petits bandits de pacotille comme vous, n'est-ce pas ? Cela fait des années qu'il pratique son trafic, mais jamais les autorités n'ont mis la main sur lui, car à chaque fois il agit si bien que personne, au sein du Ministère, ne sait que c'est lui…

_-_Par sa faute, de nombreux innocents ont été envoyés en prison ! déclara McBee. Ton père n'est qu'une crapule !

_-_Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, assura Ginger d'une voix calme. Quelqu'un qui se fait assister par des hybrides ne peut être qu'une crapule. Et puis, il a tout son réseau derrière lui, pas vrai ? Des centaines de sorciers à ses ordres partout dans le monde, qui ont fait de lui l'un des plus gros bandits de cette planète ! Vous le saviez, non ?

_-_Bien sûr, que nous la savions ! bougonna Mondigus. Mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que Harry courrait beaucoup moins de risques en allant récupérer le bijou que n'importe qui d'autre, car il est peut-être son futur gendre !

Ginger sourit à l'allusion mais reprit bien sa dure expression.

_-_Figurez-vous qu'en temps que crapule, mon père se fiche pas mal de ma vie et de qui je fréquente. Tout ce qui l'intéresse, c'est l'argent. Il n'hésite par à tuer pour toujours trouver des objets de plus en plus magiques, de plus en plus dangereux. De plus en plus recherchés, aussi. Et tout ça par profit. Alors à force de jouer la terreur, il a fini par réellement en devenir une. Plus personne, ou presque, n'ose le contredire, dans son domaine. Et ça lui permet de mettre la main sur les objets les plus précieux du monde. Certaines de ses trouvailles intéressent le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne. Voyez un peu l'ampleur de la chose ! Voyez comme mon père a su s'imposer dans le monde des bandits ! Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'il est un loup-garou et qu'il n'a pas eu vraiment le choix. C'était soit il vivait dans la pauvreté toute sa vie, soit il tournait mal mais devenait riche et puissant. Et il se fond très bien parmi les criminels, vous savez, car quiconque se met en travers de son chemin reçoit une petite surprise, les soirs de pleine lune…

_-_Toutes les personnes un peu malhonnêtes savent que Fitgeralds se sert de sa condition pour s'imposer, rétorqua McBee. C'est aussi grâce à ça qu'il détient le plus grand réseau d'Angleterre, voir même d'Europe ! Tout le monde le sait, parmi nous, mais ces andouilles du Ministère ne l'ont jamais compris… Car ton père ensorcelle ceux qu'il sait qui vont être jugés pour ne pas qu'il leur révèle son nom…

_-_Ce qui prouve sa dangerosité, acheva Ginger. Alors quand vous dîtes que Harry n'a pas pris de risques, vous vous trompez lourdement, car si mon père est dangereux lorsqu'il veut acquérir un bien, il l'est tout autant lorsqu'il veut les préserver. Il y a en permanence deux hybrides dans le jardin de la maison et des systèmes de sécurité un peu partout. Voyez, même Bellatrix Lestrange n'a pas pu mettre la main sur ce qu'elle cherchait. C'est pour dire à quel point il faut être prudent, dans la Villa du Loup ! Surtout que mon père n'a pas en sa possession que deux hybrides… Une bonne vingtaine d'autres monstres sont cachés dans une grotte qu'il a creusée dans la terre, sous la maison. En conclusion, Harry aurait pu y laisser sa vie. Alors soit nous le vendons vingt-cinq mille galions, ce qui est un prix assez raisonnables quand on sait ce dont est capable mon père et comment Harry a réussi à le berner –bon d'accord, j'y étais pour quelque chose puisque je lui ai fourni des informations que personne d'autre ne sait, mais de tout de même ! –, mais dans ce cas tout l'argent nous revient, soit nous le vendons plus cher et nous vous accordons une petite partie, Mondigus.

Harry attendit la réponse de l'escroc, encore un peu remué par toutes ces révélations sur le père de Ginger. Alors comme ça, il était l'un des plus grands bandits du monde… Cela expliquait pourquoi il avait en sa possession tant d'objets si importants, dont le Talisman du Destin qui attirait la convoitise des deux camps, et pourquoi Bellatrix Lestrange avait préféré revenir plus tard le chercher au lieu de l'assassiner… Mais une boule se forma dans son estomac quand il songea à ce qui aurait pu lui arriver si Mr Fitgeralds l'avait attrapé. La raison du tremblement du sol, avant qu'il ne se soit enfui, lui apparut soudain comme une évidence. Deux hybrides n'auraient pas réussi à faire trembler la terre tous seuls. C'était tous les autres, cachés sous ses pieds, qui avaient été lancés à sa poursuite… Quant à tout le réseau de Mr Fitgeralds, il devait déjà être lancé à ses trousses, puisque le vent avait retiré sa capuche et que l'invisibilité avait ainsi été annulée sur son visage… Si le père de Ginger l'avait vu, il était vraiment dans une très mauvaise situation… Pourquoi se mettait-il toujours dans des pétrins pas possibles, aussi ! Comme si les magemorts et leur chef ne lui suffisaient pas, il aurait maintenant les partisans de Mr Fitgeralds à ses trousses… Mieux valait que Hermione n'en sache rien, sinon elle deviendrait invivable…

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses sombres pensées et mettre fin au léger bourdonnement de ses oreilles et reporta son attention sur Mondigus, qui négociait avec Ginger la somme qu'il recevrait pour les avoir aidés à revendre le bijou. Décidément, il ne s'arrêterait jamais !

_-_Non, j'en veux au moins cinq mille !

_-_Mais moi je veux vingt-cinq mille minimum, répéta Ginger.

_-_Tout à l'heure c'était vingt mille ! rappela McBee. Le prix a augmenté, depuis ?

_-_C'est toujours bien de partir dans la vraie vie avec cinq mille galions de plus dans la poche, rétorqua Ginger. Alors c'est soit vingt-cinq mille, soit plus, mais je vous préviens que votre client à intérêt à accepter l'augmentation, Fletcher !

_-_McBee, si je te dis trente mille galions, ça te va ? demanda Mondigus avec espoir. Comme ça j'en ai cinq mille et les autres sont aussi contents !

_-_Trente mille galions ? s'exclama McBee en recrachant sa gorgée de liqueur de cerise.

Harry vit l'homme, petit et gros, froncer ses sourcils broussailleux pour manifester son mécontentement. Il grimaça une seconde puis passa une main dans les rares cheveux sales et gris qui étaient restés sur son crâne ridé. Malgré tout, il ne devait pas être vraiment vieux, à en juger par son regard vif et ses gestes assurés démontrant souvent une certaine rigueur.

_-_C'est du vol, que vous faîtes-là ! gronda-t-il. Pas question que je me fasse arnaquer à ce point !

Harry jeta un regard en biais à Ginger qui lui fit discrètement signe de la laisser faire.

_-_Très bien, vous ne le voulez pas… dit-elle posément. Tant pis, Harry, on va trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Et on précisera bien à mon père que c'est McBee qui l'a volé dans sa collection, comme ça il aura ce qu'il mérite…

Elle se leva brusquement de sa chaise et remit le médaillon autour de son cou, prête à s'en aller.

_-_Viens, Harry, on s'en va. Il refuse, alors ce n'est même pas la peine de continuer de marchander avec lui.

Harry hocha la tête et se leva à son tour tandis qu'elle remettait sa capuche sur son visage pour éviter d'être reconnue par les élèves de Poudlard dès qu'elle sortirait de le Tête du Sanglier.

_-_Bon, d'accord ! s'exclama précipitamment McBee avant qu'ils ne s'en aillent. Je ne peux pas laisser passer une affaire comme elle-ci ! Fitgeralds l'aurait vendu au moins le double de votre prix, alors j'accepte ! Trente mille galions, c'est ça ?

Harry et Ginger, s'efforçant de cacher leurs sourires, hochèrent tous les deux la tête, l'esprit déjà plein de projets d'avenir…

* * *

Cela devait bien faire au moins une demi-heure que Ginger avait regagné sa caverne lorsque Remus rejoignit Harry au lieu convenu : après la Tête du Sanglier, Harry se vit de nouveau entrain de boire une verre mais cette fois aux Trois Balais. Le pub était tellement bondé de monde qu'il bénit McBee de ne pas avoir payé en espèces. Il n'osait même pas imaginer l'air malin qu'il aurait eu s'il avait dû débarquer au beau milieu de la foule avec une bourse remplie d'or. Vingt-cinq mille galions… C'était une belle somme, tout de même ! Ils avaient même réussis à bénéficier de cinq mille galions, qu'ils garderaient pour plus tard… Il y avait tout de même de quoi être satisfait ! Et Ginger qui allait pouvoir revenir à Poudlard ! Il était évident que ce serait plus simple pour eux de se voir ! Et puis, Kharitina allait en voir de toutes les couleurs ! A cette pensée, Harry sourit malgré lui. 

_-_Pourquoi tu ris ? demanda Remus d'un ton peu sec.

_-_Oh non, pour rien, je pensais juste à la tête que fera la prof de défense quand elle découvrira que Ginger participera à ses cours !

_-_Ah…

Remus replongea dans sa Bierraubeaurre sans ajouter autre chose.

_-_Ca va ? s'enquit Harry, un peu désorienté par son comportement froid et distant.

_-_Très bien, très bien, marmonna Remus sans lever les yeux. Et toi ? Ginger va bien ?

_-_Oui, répondit Harry en plissant les yeux pour chercher un signe qui aurait pu trahir Remus, mais ses efforts furent vains. Mais… Où est Tonks ? Elle ne devait pas venir avec toi ?

Remus manqua de lâcher sa chope et lui jeta un regard noir.

_-_Je ne sais pas où elle est, si tu veux le savoir. Et je m'en fiche pas mal, de toute façon.

_-_Quoi ? s'exclama Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

_-_Tu as parfaitement entendu…

Harry le dévisagea un instant et comprit soudainement la cause de son comportement : il devait se passer quelque chose, avec Tonks. Et à en juger par la profonde tristesse que Remus laissa aller sur son visage, il se pouvait même que se soit fini entre eux… Mais il aurait beau dire tout ce qu'il voulait, il était évident qu'il en était tout retourné, surtout quand ses mains se mirent à trembler.

_-_Vous n'êtes plus ensemble ? demanda-t-il tout de même tout doucement pour obtenir une confirmation.

Remus fit non de la tête et renifla.

_-_Depuis quand ? murmura Harry.

_-_Hier.

Il y eut un moment pendant lequel aucun d'eux n'osa parler, si bien que la conversation de la table d'à côté et le brouhaha de la salle furent les seuls bruits qui parvinrent à leurs oreilles.

_-Non mais tout de même, laisser quelqu'un comme ça enseigner une matière si importante _! se plaignirent deux filles assises près d'eux. _Dumbledore a fait fort, cette année ! J'ai entendu dire qu'elle était à moitié alcoolique _!

_-_Et… euh… Pourquoi ? demanda timidement Harry. Enfin je veux dire, tout allait bien entre vous alors… Comment ça s'est passé ?

Remus sourit tristement.

_-_Tout n'allait _pas_ bien entre nous, Harry… dit-il d'une voix à peine audible. A partir du moment où il y avait Narcissa dans les parages, ça n'allait plus. Tu sais très bien qu'elle ne me laisse pas indifférent… Dès le début, je partais sur de mauvaises bases. Aimer deux femmes à la fois…Je pensais que c'était du solide entre moi et Dora –enfin, Tonks, je veux dire–, mais en fait, c'était du temps perdu…

_-_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'enquit Harry. Je sais que même si tu aimes Narcissa, tu aimes énormément Tonks aussi… Tu m'avais dit que tu hésitais entre les deux, ça veut dire que tu ressens à peu près la même chose, non ? Alors, qu'est-ce qui a fait que… que…

_-_Narcissa est passée me voir hier, dans la soirée, expliqua Remus avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase. Tonks était encore au travail… Tu sais, c'est beaucoup de boulot, d'être Ministre. Elle est à bout de nerfs, alors j'ai tenté de lui remonter le moral, et tout ça… On peut dire que ça a marché, ça s'est sûr…

_-_Tu l'as… Enfin…

_-_Embrassée, oui, avoua Remus, les yeux perdus dans le vide comme s'il se remémorait un agréable moment. Elle s'est laissée faire, aussi. A vrai dire, je ne sais même plus qui s'est avancé en premier. Je crois qu'au fond, elle a oublié Lucius, tu sais… Elle n'avait pas l'air de regretter ce baiser, et d'ailleurs… Et bien, on a continué.

Harry ne savait pas trop s'il devait être triste ou content. Remus avait peut-être perdu Tonks, mais selon lui il avait récupéré Narcissa… Alors à quoi bon se faire tant de souci ?

_-_C'est bien, non ? tenta-t-il.

_-_Ca aurait pu être bien, en effet, mais Dora est arrivée et nous a surpris… Je ne l'ai plus revue depuis…

_-_Mais tu as Narcissa, n'est-ce pas ?

Remus haussa les épaules.

_-_J'aimerais pouvoir te le dire, mais elle non-plus, je ne l'ai plus revue… Je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise, Harry… Elle avait l'air sincère, mais elle est Ministre, et elle est mariée… Elle a un fils, elle a été élevée dans des principes qui font que… enfin, je suis un loup-garou, et les sangs-purs ne sont pas réputés pour leur tolérance envers les autres… Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle pense, alors je ne sais pas quoi penser…

_-_J'irai la voir, si tu veux… Pendant les vacances, j'irai la voir…

_-_Non, s'il te plait…

_-_Mais j'ai besoin d'aller la voir pour une raison personnelle, de toute façon ! Je lui demanderai ce qu'elle en pense, de cette histoire !

Remus parut effrayé à l'idée de recevoir une réponse à ses questions et il fit non de la tête.

_-_Eh, Remus, tu es un battant, non ? s'exclama Harry. Il faut que tu saches réellement, sinon tu ne vas pas t'en sortir ! Si elle refuse d'aller plus loin, je sais que ce sera dur, mais Tonks te pardonnera, je le sais aussi –elle t'aime beaucoup trop pour te laisser partir ! Tandis que si Narcissa accepte, tu seras soulagé ! Il te faut des réponses pour pouvoir aller de l'avant, tu ne crois pas ?

_-_Je refuse que tu ailles la voir pour une petite histoire comme celle-ci ! Tu as d'autres choses bien plus importantes à faire, et elle aussi !

Là, Harry ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

_-_Oui, je sais que j'ai des choses importantes à faire, mais parmi elles il y a une visite à Narcissa, alors tant qu'à aller la voir, autant que se soit pour deux raisons plutôt qu'une, pas vrai ?

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu manigances, avec elle ? demanda Remus d'un ton soupçonneux. Attends…

Il réfléchit un instant et fronça les sourcils.

_-_Tu ne vas pas me dire que ce que m'a raconté Mondigus est vrai, tout de même ? s'exclama-t-il, désormais en colère.

Harry afficha une mine désolée mais affirma que Mondigus avait bel et bien dû lui raconter la vérité.

_-_Tu as été voler un bijou dans la… Chez Mr Fitgeralds ? Le grand bandit ?

_-_Je suis vivant, c'est l'essentiel, non ? se défendit Harry. Et Ginger va être libre !

_-_Ginger… pesta Remus. C'est pour elle que tu as fait ça ?

_-_Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est mal !

_-_Ce qui est mal, Harry, gronda Remus, c'est que Mr Fitgeralds collectionne des objets de grande valeur et très puissants ! As-tu pris la peine de rechercher ce dont le collier était capable, avant de le vendre ?

_-_Le collier était brisé quand je l'ai trouvé, alors ça m'étonnerait qu'il ait encore beaucoup de pouvoirs ! rétorqua Harry.

_-_Mais et alors ? s'époumona Remus. Tu as volé un objet magique, Harry, _magique_ ! Et tu ne sais rien de lui ! Mais toi, tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est de le vendre, comme ça, sans chercher à en savoir plus !

_-_Il n'y a rien à savoir ! marmonna Harry, que la colère commençait à ronger. Ce bijou était brisé ! As-tu déjà vu une baguette magique cassée en deux agir convenablement ?

_-_Oh, Harry, arrête ! On peut réparer des baguettes, tout comme on peut réparer des objets magiques ! Qu'est-ce que tu feras si jamais tu apprends que ce pendentif que tu as vendu pour le petit confort de Ginger est en fait une arme destructrice tombée entre les mains de Voldemort ?

_-_Voldemort se fiche de ce médaillon, répliqua sèchement Harry. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est le Talisman du Destin, et je doute que Dumbleodre le laisse le prendre sous son nez…

_-_Tu as agi comme un adolescent, Harry, pas comme un adulte ! Il faut que tu apprennes à prendre des précautions et à ne plus agir par instinct, avertit Remus, car désormais chacune de tes erreurs peut t'être fatale. Tu aurais dû rechercher ce qu'était ce bijou.

_-_De toute façon c'est trop tard, il est vendu et l'argent a été reversé sur mon compte de Gringott's. Bientôt j'irai voir Narcissa, je la convaincrai d'autoriser un retard de paiement, je payerai l'amende de Ginger et toute cette histoire sera terminée.

_-_Toute cette histoire sera terminée pour elle, mais pour nous ? Tu ne connais rien de l'homme à qui tu as vendu le médaillon. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ce n'est pas ce fameux Talisman du Destin que tu viens de refourguer à un inconnu ? Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, ni Dumbeldore ni Voldemort ne s'en est emparé, et pourtant ils sont tous les deux très pressés de le récupérer…

Le cœur de Harry fit un bond : Remus avait réussi à le mettre en doute, tout d'un coup… S'il avait réellement volé le Talisman du Destin ?

_-_C'est impossible, ils ne voudraient pas d'un objet brisé et par conséquent inutile, dit-il pour se convaincre lui-même.

_-_Tu sais quoi ? Tu es comme Sirius : lui-aussi refusait de voir ce qui ne lui plaisait pas. Là c'est pareil : tu n'as pas envie que ce soit vrai alors tu trouves un prétexte pour le rendre impossible. Fais attention, Harry, ça pourrait te jouer des tours…

_-_Oh, ça va, non ? s'emporta Harry en se levant de sa chaise, désormais très en colère.

_-_Non, ça ne va pas, justement ! rétorqua vivement Remus en se levant à son tour, sauf qu'il ne resta pas immobile et il se dirigea vers la sortie sans même se retourner.

Avant même qu'il n'ait compris ce qui se passait, Harry le vit sortir du bar et il sut qu'en effet, ça n'allait pas… Mais alors pas du tout…

* * *

_

* * *

voilà pour ce chapitre... moins d'action que dans le précédent, c'est sûr, mais bon Harry va pas braver la tempète tous les soirs quand même!  
Bon, j'imagine que beaucoup d'entre vous sont devant leur tome 6 en version française, non? Sauf les pros en anglais, et je sais qu'il y en a au moins 2 qui peut-être se sentiront visés...  
Moins de reviews que pour le dernier chapitre ( enfin 11 c'est déjà très bien! ) et pour une fois ça m'arrange un peu : je sors d'une heure et demie de révisions d'histoire et je suis démotivée pour la journée! lol!  
Allez, c'est reparti pour un tour!_

_J'ai eu l'occasion de te parler un peu sur msn, Maelstrom, donc ça devrait aller vite... Finalement j'ai eu 11 reviews, ça va quand même, c'est un bon nombre!  
A partir de maintenant vous entendrez parler beaucoup plus de tout ce qui est Talisman du Destin, Caverne de Godric et tout ça... Mais il y aura pas toujours autant d'action, désolée...  
Et sinon, j'ai vu que tu te lances dans un nouveau chapitre! Je te souhaite un bon courage si jamais tu le fais aussi long, et surtout j'espère que tu auras autant de succès que pour le dernier!_

_C'est vrai que pour le coup de la "nuit sans lune", j'avais pas vraiment fait attention à ça, Sam Elbereth! C'est sûr qu'on la voit pas vraiment, sous les nuages! Mais par contre, si elle avait été pleine, là il y aurait eu un changement: Mr Fitgeralds n'aurait pas été bien sagement dans son salon à discuter affaire avec Bellatrix Lestrange mais plutôt enfermé dans une salle pour éviter de tout casser...  
Ah beh après Kreattur, voilà Titebète... Je ne connais pas d'elfe qui ait vraiment un joli prénom! lol!  
Et tu crois vraiment que Harry a volé le Talisman du Destin? Hermione et Remus aimeraient bien le savoir, eux aussi... A ton avis, il l'a fait?_

_J'ai pas trop compris pourquoi tu le veux par mail, ce chapitre, le clebs... enfin je le poste et après on verra bien si je l'envoie ou pas...  
Désolée pour hier aprèm j'étais pas chez moi alors j'ai pas pu me connecter sur msn... Ca sera pour plus tard! bizz!_

_Bien sûr que je me rappelle de toi et de tes petits délires, Rebecca! Tu causes tant de traumatisme que ça? lol! oulala je vais me tenir à carreaux, maintenant! lol!  
allez voilà la suite et je te laisse réfléchir sur le Talisman avec ce qui est dit dans ce chapitre..._

_T'inquiète pas, Mimi Lufkin, même sans ta soupe de légumes tu me fais rire! dis donc toi tu as une dent contre les gars, c'est pas possible! lol! pourquoi tu te déchaines sur eux? Ils sont pas tous complètements cons, tu sais! lol  
Bon ba comme pour les autres je ne dirais rien de très précis au sujet du Talisman et de ce que Harry a volé... médite sur ce chapitre, ça va peut-être t'aider à réfléchir à tout ça, parce que si tu te trompes, tu perds ta collection de blagues carambar! Attention, ça ne rigole plus du tout, c'est du sérieux maintenant! L'enjeu est grand! lol! Non, sérieusement, beaucoup aimeraient savoir si c'est le Talisman du Destin qu'il a volé, mais je dirais pas! héhéhé...  
Heureusement que tu as précisé le "presque", quand tu as parlé de Kharitina... Parce que c'est vrai, on lui pardonnerait "presque" ce qu'elle a fait, la pauvre petite... Alcoolique à son âge, ça promet!  
Tu as trouvé l'elfe mignon? lol! Je voulais qu'elle soit la digne elfe de maison de Ginger, alors elle a pas froid aux yeux, c'est sûr! Pauvre Bella... (je pense exactement comme toi, niark niark niark! lol)_

_Ah bah j'aurai bien voulu lire toute ta thèse comme quoi Harry a volé le Talisman, Miss Black! J'ai bien lire vos théories, surtout quand elles sont fausses! J'adorait quand vous proposiez des longues théories sur le prince de sang-mêlé et que moi, derrière mon ordi, j'étais morte de rire! Mais là il n'y a aucune identité à découvrir alors ça marche pas... dommage, c'était bien drôle! bon allez j'arrête de me moquer, parce qu'il y en avait qui avaient trouvé la solution, quand même... Par contre, sur le collier qu'il a volé, il y a un pendentif, tu sais... mais bon, il y des millions de pendentifs dans le monde, aussi...  
Et aussi, il y aurait eu beaucoup moins d'action si Harry s'était contenté de payer l'amende de sa poche, pas vrai? Et je ne sais pas si dans un salon on peut trouver un objet à vingt mille galions, faut voir...  
Par contre je suis d'accord, les gars cherchent toujours à faire les fiers, ou presque toujours... Un peu machos sur les bords, aussi, mais ça dépend des gens, tout le monde n'est pas dans le même sac, bien heureusement!  
Eh, bon anniversaire avec un peu retard! Après les 23 ans de Arathorn, voilà les 15 ans de Miss Black... Tu me payes un coup de champagne? Moi je suis du mois de mai, c'est pour ça que tu pensais qu'on avait le même âge..._

_Ca va, on s'est parlé hier, Ara... Déjà tu peux rayer le jeudi de ta liste, je suis pas là... Ni le mardi ni le vendredi, ou alors juste de temps en temps arès la gym... En fait ça dépend surtout de ma soeur qui a rien d'autre à faire de ses soirées et donc qui scoate dans ma chambre... En tout cas j'espère qu'on se reparlera bientôt!_

_Je te rassure, Hermi59184, ce n'est pas Kharitina qui achète le collier... Pas assez de sous avec son petit salaire de prof incompétante! Et puis elle dépense trop d'argent aux Trois Balais! lol!  
Bon ba voilà je te laisse découvrir la suite!_

_Quand tu me demandes si le collier est le talisman, c'était une question ou une affirmation, Zabou? Parce que je peux pas vraiment répondre, même si la réponse est un peu évidente quand on regarde bien...  
Bon ba moi aussi je recommence la gym, mais à un niveau moins haut que le tien quand même! rondade, équi roulé et sortiesen poutre, lunes en saut (enfin ça c'est pas dur mais on a pas fait beaucoup de saut pour le moment), on recommence à travailler les équis aux barres (mais je le ferais pas! lol) et les tours d'appuis arrière libre (euh... c'est comme ça que ça s'appelle, en vrai?). Moi par contre c'est plus cool, aux entrainements. On rigole bien avec les entraineuses, y a trop une bonne ambiance ! (une de mes copinesa arrosé ma mono avec l'eau qui sert à mettre la magnésie, par exemple! tu sais le vaporisateur avec de l'eau toute dégueulasse tellemment elle est vieille! lol).  
Je vois que toi non-plus tu n'aimes pas beaucoup la chimie... Moi j'ai horreur de ça et je risque de me payer un gros carton, mais bon à part ça va très bien! Ah oui j'ai juste envie d'arracher les dents de la prof (elle a des grandes dents en avant et sa façon de parler m'énerve, alorsc'est plus fort que moi! lol). Bon sinon c'est tout... bon courage pour ta muscu, je compatis!_

_Hop'Eyes, c'est vrai qu'on pourrait penser que c'est un peu gros que ce soit Mr Fitgeralds qui ait en sa possession la Talisman, mais moi je le vois comme un gros bandit, comme j'ai essayé de l'expliquer dans ce chapitre. Avec son gros réseau il a beaucoup d'influence et tout ça alors pour lui c'est pas très dur de trouver de nouveaux objers magiques, comme le talisman, par exemple... Bon après c'est sûr qu'il reste et restera toujours le père de Ginger, qu'il soit honnête ou pas..._

_Bon ba voilà un nouveau chapitre, Nynousette! j'espère que ça te plaira!_

_Allez ça y est, je vous laisse et je poste! Aatant avant j'avais toujous un peu d'avance, autant je commence à être juste en temps, donc ne vous étonnez pas si un jour je suis en retard dans mes mises à jour... Je pense que le prochain chapitre sera tout de même fini pour mercredi, enfin on verra bien parce que j'ai encore deux contrôles à revoir pour jeudi... J'essaierai, en tout cas! Et ça sera lechapitre 16 du Talisman du Destin: La caverne de Godric. Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire!_

_Bibizz!_


	52. la caverne de Godric

  
**Chapitre 16 : La Caverne de Godric.**

La semaine qui suivit la sortie à Pré-au-Lard parut interminable à Harry. Il n'aurait pu imaginer devoir travailler autant en une journée. Après les cours, il état assailli d'une pile interminable de devoirs qu'il ne parvenait jamais à terminer avant d'être contraint de rejoindre Dumbledore pour ses cours qui l'épuisaient. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils n'étaient pas efficaces, car désormais il maîtrisait très bien à la fois l'occlumencie et la legilimencie, et ses duels avec Dumbledore devenaient de plus en plus longs et fatigants pour lui comme pour le directeur. Il n'était plus tout jeune, comme Dumbledore lui-même le disait… Mais il parvenait tout de même à chaque fois à vider Harry de ses dernières forces et bien souvent le jeune sorcier devait avoir recours à une potion anti-fatigue pour ne pas sombrer dans un sommeil profond avant même d'avoir attaqué la moitié du travail qui l'attendait dans la salle commune. Hermione se montrait adorable et elle lui permettait parfois de recopier ce qu'elle avait fait, lui faisant ainsi gagner du temps précieux pendant lequel il filait dans la salle sur demande et lisait le plus d'ouvrages possibles. Il enchaînait ainsi nuit blanche sur nuit blanche malgré la potion de Rogue qui n'était pas miraculeuse : il était tout de même épuisé et il le soupçonnait le faire exprès.

Kharitina, quant à elle, faisait souvent de vagues allusions au sujet du prochain test qui n'était pas encore arrivé, au grand soulagement des élèves peu désireux de se retrouver à nouveau face à une créature démoniaque. Et ils n'osaient même pas songer à la liste de sortilèges qu'ils auraient à faire si jamais le test qu'elle préparait était sous forme de duel, en particulier Harry qui lui fit bien comprendre qu'il ne rédigerait aucune énumération, et ce même s'il devait être en retenu durant trois semaines entières, puisque que de toute façon, Dumbledore ne le laisserait jamais être puni de la sorte. Et comme elle n'osait plus s'en prendre à lui de peur de s'attirer encore les foudres du professeur McGonagall, elle se contentait de faire comme si elle n'entendait pas et de continuer ses ennuyeux cours basés sur des théories inutiles. Harry se demandait même s'il n'allait pas faire cours à sa place, un de ces jours, rien que pour lui montrer que même un sorcier âgé de dix-sept ans pouvait faire mieux qu'elle, et encore, c'était simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas assez de temps pour recommencer l'AD –la véritable AD, cette fois, avec les élèves de sa classe, pas celle de Dumbledore– durant ses heures de cours. Il aurait adoré voir la tête qu'elle aurait fait en voyant que sa classe avait été déserté pour assister à d'autres cours de défense contre les forces du mal qu'il donnait !

Remus, quand il passa à Poudlard, n'apparut pas sous ses meilleurs jours. Il n'avait toujours pas oublié la dispute et Harry sentait son cœur se serrer à chaque qu'il le voyait passer devant lui sans même qu'il ne lui adresse le moindre regard, bien qu'il comprenait son comportement : si les deux femmes qu'il aimait lui tournaient le dos, il y avait de quoi être en colère, même contre les gens qui n'y étaient pour rien… Cependant il vivait très mal cette situation : il avait déjà perdu Sirius et Remus était le seul lien qui le rattachait à ses parents. Il ne voulait s'en séparer, surtout depuis qu'ils étaient devenus si proches…

Tonks, quant à elle, ne passa tout simplement plus à Poudlard, pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Soit elle refusait de croiser le regard de Harry, soit elle craignait d'y trouver Remus, mais toujours était-il que Harry, qui aurait voulu lui parler pour arranger les choses, n'eut pas l'occasion de la revoir. Il saisit alors sa chance lorsqu'il croisa Narcissa un matin dans un couloir, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se rendre en défense. Estimant que rater le cours ne serait pas une très grosse perte dans cette matière, il l'interpella sous les regards curieux de ses camarades qui toutefois ne s'attardèrent pas et continuèrent leur chemin vers leur salle de classe.

_-_Allez-y, dit-il à Ron et Hermione. Je vous rejoins tout à l'heure si j'ai le temps.

_-_Qu'est-ce qu'on dit à Berislav ? demanda Ron.

_-_Que je suis avec le professeur McGonagall !

Hermione pouffa de rire et acquiesça, puis repartit avec Ron à la suite des autres sous l'œil amusé de Narcissa, qui avait tout de même l'air pressé.

_-_Si tu pouvais te dépêcher, Harry, dit-elle d'un air désolé, ça m'arrangerait. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps mais beaucoup de travail, en revanche. On a détecté la présence de mangemorts à Azkaban mais personne n'arrive à atteindre la forteresse… Je dois prévenir Dumbledore qu'il se passe quelque chose de pas net, là-bas…

_-_Les mangemors préparent un sale coup, selon vous ? s'enquit Harry, oubliant soudain Remus.

_-_Je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait être d'autre. J'ai envoyé des troupes d'aurors mais c'est comme s'il y avait un champ de force autour de la prison… Et tous les prisonniers qui sont dans la nature, libres de tous mouvements… Nous sommes débordées, au Ministère. Je ne dors presque plus, je ne mange presque plus, je ne vois plus personne… Hormis Dumbledore et quelques membres de l'Ordre en cas d'extrême urgence…

_-_Oui, Remus me l'a expliqué, annonça Harry, voulant ainsi se rapprocher du sujet qu'il désirait aborder.

Au nom du loup-garou, Narcissa sursauta légèrement et parut un peu alarmée.

_-_Remus fait partie des personnes que je vois encore de temps en temps, en effet, avoua-t-elle. Au grand déplaisir de Dora… Enfin, quand je dis Dora, je veux parler de Tonks, bien sûr ! Bien que je ne sois pas certaine qu'elle m'autorise encore à l'appeler par son surnom…

_-_Elle a de bonnes raisons, tout de même, non ? tenta timidement Harry.

Narcissa le dévisagea un instant comme pour le sonder et chercher à savoir s'il disait sur on ton de reproche ou tout naturellement, puis elle sembla juger préférable de feindre l'innocence car elle haussa les sourcils et adopta un air de profonde surprise qui parut faux.

_-_Ah bon ? Qu'ai-je à me reprocher ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

_-_Ce que vous avez à vous reprocher, je ne sais pas, mais je sais en revanche ce qu'_elle_, elle vous reproche… Et vous le savez aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

Narcissa baissa les yeux et vérifia qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans les couloirs.

_-_Votre fils est en classe, si c'est lui que vous voulez éviter, dit Harry d'une voix calme. Et Remus n'est pas là, aujourd'hui.

_-_Il m'en veut pour ce que j'ai fait ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

_-_Non. Non, je ne crois pas. Il est juste un peu perdu. Il vous aime beaucoup, vous savez. A vrai dire, il aimerait bien vous revoir, pour mettre les choses au clair.

_-_Pas le temps en ce moment, murmura-t-elle. Et puis… Je ne sais pas encore ce que je veux alors… Il vaudrait mieux que j'attende et que je réfléchisse.

_-_Comme vous voudrez, soupira Harry. Euh… j'ai autre chose à vous demander. Un petit service, pour être honnête. Vous devez connaître Ginger, ma…

_-_Petite-amie, acheva Narcissa, oui, je l'ai entraperçue, je crois. J'ai appris qu'elle était rentrée en Angleterre, il y a peu de temps.

_-_Hum. Mais… Elle a trouvé les vingt mille galions qu'on lui réclamait. Vous pensiez que vous pourriez…

_-_Faire en sorte qu'elle puisse rester avec son retard de paiement ? Mais… Ce n'est pas déjà fait ? Les employés qui se chargeaient de cette affaire ont déjà autorisé ce retard, si je me souviens bien…

_-_Et ils n'ont pas changé d'avis, alors ?

_-_Pas que je sache.

Harry sentit comme si l'étau qui resserrait son cœur s'était soudainement relâché.

_-_Et vous pourriez aller chercher de l'argent dans mon coffre de Gringott's, vous croyez ? C'est que… Je n'ai le droit de sortir de l'école, avec tout le danger de l'extérieur, et… J'aimerais beaucoup que Ginger revienne à Poudlard…

_-_Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, Harry, dit Narcissa d'une voix désolée. Mais je veux bien essayer. J'enverrai un hibou à Bill ce soir, pour lui demander de retirer la somme requise dans ton coffre. Ca m'évitera de me déplacer et de perdre encore plus de temps…

Harry ne trouva pas les mots nécessaires pour la remercier, mais il n'eut pas le temps de vraiment les chercher car elle s'empressa de partir vers le bureau de Dumbledore, le laissant seul en plein milieu du couloir désert, à ruminer de plus ou moins sombres pensées. Au moins, Ginger allait pouvoir revenir à Poudlard, ce qui était une excellente nouvelle, mais Narcissa avait parlé des mangemorts à Azkaban, d'un champ de force tout autour de la forteresse, d'urgence, ou il ne savait quoi… Etait-ce cela que préparait Voldemort depuis un petit moment ? Ca plus le Talisman du Destin, Harry avait tout de même pas mal de choses à éclaircir s'il voulait rester au courant des plans de son ennemi… Mais il n'y parviendrait pas tout seul. Il avait besoin de parler à un membre le l'Ordre qui accepterait de répondre convenablement à ses questions. Il ne voyait qu'une seule personne capable de le faire : Remus. Or, il ne lui adressait plus la parole. Mais ce n'était pas si grave, au fond : il profiterait de l'occasion pour rétablir la paix entre eux deux, et pour parler un peu de ce que Narcissa avait dit… Oui, c'était une bonne idée. Décidément, les cours de Kharitina devenaient de plus en plus utiles, avec le temps… Enfin, indirectement, du moins !

* * *

Lorsque ses pieds se posèrent dans l'âtre d'une cheminée en pierre froide, Harry rouvrit les yeux et admira l'intérieur de la maison numéro quinze de la rue appelée Flower Street. Il avait retrouvé l'adresse de Remus dans une vieille lettre qu'il lui avait envoyée de nombreux mois auparavant et il se félicitait de ne pas l'avoir jetée. Petite mais chaleureuse, la maison correspondait tout à fait au style de Remus, qui se contentait toujours du strict nécessaire : son salon n'était composé que d'une table pour quatre personnes, quatre chaises dont une légèrement bancale, un canapé deux places au tissu quelque peu déchiré et un placard de taille moyenne qui visiblement ne fermait plus, le tout posé sur un petit tapis usé et rongé qui venait s'arrêter juste au pied de la cheminée. Mais malgré la pauvreté du mobilier et son mauvais état, Remus avait su rendre la pièce agréable en la remplissait de couleur et de photos sur lesquels tout le monde souriait comme si la guerre n'avait pas encore éclatée, que ce soit cette fois-ci ou la dernière fois, des années auparavant, avant que tout ne commence pour Harry. Il reconnut avec un pincement au cœur la photo du mariage de ses parents et un cliché représentant les quatre amis durant leurs études, avant toute trahison. Il eut soudain envie de rester dans cette maison qui semblait la maison qu'il avait toujours rêvée : il n'aimait pas les pièces trop propres de Privet Drive ni les murs trop froids du Square Grimmaurd qui lui donnaient l'impression de vivre dans une prison. S'il vivait assez longtemps pour pouvoir emménager avec Ginger dans leur propre demeure, ce serait une maison comme celle-là qu'il voudrait. A la limite, même l'usure du mobilier avait son charme. Un charme spécial, certes, mais Harry ne trouvait pas ça choquant. Pour lui, la dégradation du matériel ne signifiait rien : Remus avait beau être très pauvre, il n'en restait pas moins une personne merveilleuse qui comptait énormément à ses yeux. 

La porte en face de lui s'ouvrit doucement avec un grincement désagréable sûrement dû à la rouille qui s'était emparée des gonds. Harry sentit le rythme de son cœur s'accélérer quand il vit entrer Remus, l'air plus maladif que jamais avec de profondes cernes et des cheveux très décoiffés.

_-_Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il d'une voix endormie. Tu n'as pas cours ?

_-_Bof… Avec Kharitina, on n'apprend rien, et j'avais mieux à faire.

_-_Ah…

Pendant un moment, aucune d'eux ne parla et personne n'osa briser le silence pesant qui s'installa entre eux. Harry songea le temps de quelques secondes à s'en aller, puisque visiblement Remus ne semblait pas décider à lui parler, puis, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire qu'il partait, Lupin rompit enfin le silence d'une voix enrouée :

_-_Euh… Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

_-_Merci, mais ça ira, répondit Harry.

_-_Tu peux… Tu peux t'asseoir.

Harry hocha la tête et saisit une chaise en bon état.

_-_Tu as beaucoup de temps devant toi ? demanda Remus.

_-_En temps normal, j'avais double cours de défense, alors j'ai encore un bon moment, oui.

Et pour la seconde fois depuis son arrivée, Harry replongea dans le silence le plus total.

_-_Comment va Ginger ? dit finalement Remus en évitant soigneusement de le regarder.

_-_Aucune idée. Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis. Narcissa va demander à Bill d'envoyer les vingt mille galions au Ministère.

_-_Tu l'as vue ? Narcissa, je veux dire…

_-_Oui, juste avant de venir te voir.

_-_Ah… Et… Elle t'a parlé de moi ?

_-_Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut et elle manque de temps pour mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête, dit seulement Harry, ce qui était tout à fait vrai.

_-_Ah… D'accord… Mais… Elle n'a parlé de… du…

_-_Aucune allusion à ce qui s'était passé entre vous, assura Harry. Elle m'a juste dit qu'elle n'avait pas le temps d'aller te voir et que de toute façon, elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle désirait. C'est ce que je viens de te le dire, en fin de compte.

Remus hocha la tête.

_-_Et toi ? Tu as fait des recherches ? demanda-t-il.

Harry fit non de la tête et prit bien soin de regarder ailleurs, peu désireux de croiser ses yeux. Il préférait de pas remettre sur le tapis le sujet de leur dispute.

_-_Excuse-moi de m'être laissé emporter, l'autre jour, dit Remus. Par amour on peut faire des choses un peu folles, et comme ça n'allait pas très bien, je me suis énervé sans grande raison valable.

_-_Pas grave, murmura Harry en relevant les yeux. Avec cette histoire de talisman, c'est vrai que j'aurais dû faire attention et rechercher les pouvoirs du médaillon que j'ai vendu, mais bon… Maintenant qu'il est vendu, c'est trop tard. Je préfère ne pas savoir quelle bêtise j'ai faite –ou pas faite.

_-_Je comprends.

_-_Tu ne sais pas vraiment à quoi sert le Talisman du Destin, si ? tenta Harry avec espoir.

Remus fit non de la tête.

_-_Je sais juste que c'est un talisman très puissant et créé au temps des fondateurs de Poudlard. Dumbledore n'a rien dit d'autre, hormis le fait que tu étais concerné. Tu le savais ?

Harry acquiesça.

_-_Selon Dumbledore, c'est une arme d'une grande importance pour notre camp, ajouta Remus. Mais personne ne l'a jamais vu, à part lui qui l'a entraperçu durant un rêve.

_-_Mais Voldemort le recherche, alors il doit bien savoir à quoi il ressemble, non ?

_-_Aucune idée. Dumbledore n'a pas voulu en parler à l'Ordre. En fait, je crois qu'il n'en sait pas davantage que nous, ou alors très peu… C'est un homme intelligent et il ne fait que des suppositions qui s'avèrent souvent être justes, mais comme rien n'est prouvé, il préfère ne pas trop s'avancer dans ses dires, de peur de tout voir s'écrouler avec ses théories… Mais fais-lui confiance : s'il sait quelque chose de concret, il te le dira. Il a su tirer une leçon de ses erreurs du passé…

A ce moment, il y eut comme un éclair de lumière dans le salon et un magnifique son surgit de nulle part. Harry avait déjà entendu plusieurs fois le chant du phénix de Dumbledore, appelé Fumseck, mais il ressentait toujours la même chose à chaque fois qu'il le percevait. Il ne parvenait pas vraiment à décrire comment il se sentait dans ces moment-là, mais s'il avait dû le faire, il aurait certainement parlé d'un bien être apaisant et d'une sensation d'espoir dans tout le corps. Il ferma les yeux pour profiter des dernières secondes du merveilleux son qui petit à petit s'éloignait pour enfin disparaître dans le lointain. Toutefois, quand il les rouvrit, c'était comme s'il venait de respirer une grande bouffé d'oxygène et il ne remarqua tout d'abord pas la plume rouge et jaune d'or qui accompagnait un message roulé et cacheté posé sur la table, juste devant lui. Ce fut Remus qui le sortit de son état d'évasion en éternuant bruyamment.

_-_Excuse-moi, murmura-t-il en sortant de sa poche un mouchoir blanc à carreaux verts. Je n'aurais pas dû rester dehors si tard, l'autre soir, mais je n'avais pas la tête à rester seul enfermé ici. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il quand son regard se posa sur le rouleau de parchemin que Harry décachetait avec précaution.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

_-_Ca doit venir de Dumbledore, dit-il simplement. La plume est celle de son phénix Fumseck, je présume… Tu crois qu'il sait que je suis là ?

Ce fut au tour de Remus de hausser les épaules.

_-_Ouvre et on verra bien…

Harry s'exécuta et déroula précautionneusement le parchemin, les mains légèrement tremblantes. Une idée beaucoup moins agréable lui était soudain venu à l'esprit : et s'il s'agissait d'un massage venant de Voldemort pour lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle, comme la mort d'un de ses proches, la découverte du talisman, ou autre chose ?

_-_Voldemort n'aurait pas utilisé un phénix, assura Remus en souriant, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Je pencherais plutôt pour un corbeau noir porteur de la peste, ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là. Ou un papichon griffu, tu sais, les créatures mi-cochons mi-papillons, mais avec des griffes empoisonnées… C'est nettement plus effrayant !

Harry sourit du coin des lèvres et se décida à dérouler le parchemin. Il ne regretta pas son geste car il reconnut aussitôt avec soulagement l'écriture de Dumbledore. En revanche, le contenu de la lettre le laissa perplexe et ramena toute son anxiété.

_Prière de rentrer immédiatement à Poudlard pour raison urgente et de la plus haute importance._

_A tout de suite dans mon bureau,_

_Cordialement,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

_-_Alors ? s'enquit Remus. Que se passe-t-il ? ajouta-t-il devant son air grave. Il y a un problème ?

Harry lui tendit la lettre, le cœur battant la chamade. Il regretta soudain d'avoir quitté le château. S'il était arrivé quelque chose à Ron, Hermione ou Ginny, il ne le supporterait pas. Les mangemorts avaient-ils attaqué l'école ? Ou Kharitina avait fait un test qui avait mal tourné et l'un de ses amis proches était grièvement blessé, voir même déjà mort… Peut-être même plusieurs de ses amis proches, d'ailleurs !

_-_Il faut absolument que je rentre ! s'exclama-t-il, incapable de rester en place.

Il bondit sur ses pieds, complètement affolé par le message que Dumbledore avait griffonné à la hâte. Si même un sorcier comme Dumbledore trouvait cela urgent au point d'envoyer un message si peu détaillé, il devait vraiment se passer quelque chose…

_-_Mais, Harry ! rappela Remus alors que le jeune sorcier atteignait déjà la cheminée et s'emparait d'une poignée de poudre de cheminette qui reposait dans un pot fixé au mur.

_-_A plus tard ! s'écria celui-ci et il cria le nom de Poudlard.

Aussitôt, il se mit à tourner sur lui-même comme une toupie, toutes les couleurs se mélangeant autour de lui pour n'en former qu'une seule dans cette sensation qu'il détestait tant.

Il arriva dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, vide à cette heure-là, tous les élèves étant en cours ou déjà entrain de déjeuner. Là, il sauta par-dessus le canapé et s'engouffra dans le trou du portait de la Grosse Dame, qui grogna en voyant son impolitesse.

_-_Ca te dérangeait de dire pardon ? gronda-t-elle alors qu'il avait déjà atteint le tournant du couloir.

Mais, légèrement haletant, il avait autre chose à faire que présenter ses excuses à un portrait qui passait son temps à importuner les élèves. Les couloirs déserts lui serrèrent le cœur : que se passait-il, bon sang, pour que les élèves soient tous introuvables ? Si jamais il y avait eu une attaque, l'école devrait grouiller de monde, et les étudiants devraient être entrain de courir partout, l'air complètement affolés, pour s'enfuir… Ou alors c'était pire que cela, et ils étaient tous capturés et emmenés à Azkaban… Ce qui expliquait ce que manigançaient les mangemorts là-bas, empêchant les aurors d'atteindre l'ancienne prison dont ils avaient fait leur repère après avoir été délogés des Vieux Bâtiments… A tous les coups, c'était ça, et il était le seul à y avoir échappé ! Quelle chance que Ginger n'ait pas encore été autorisée à rentrer à Poudlard ! Au moins elle était sauve, s'il y avait eu un problème ! Mais Ron et Hermione ? Et Neville, et Luna ? Et Ginny, et Dean ? Bon sang, qu'allaient-ils devenir ?

Mais pourtant, au fur et à mesure qu'il traversa des couloirs, il nota qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de lutte, aucun corps inerte. Aucun signe qui trahissait un combat, finalement…

_-_Poire… au choco…lat, haleta-t-il dès qu'il arriva devant la gargouille qui marquait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore.

Mais il ne se passa rien.

_-_Oh non… marmonna-t-il. Pas maintenant ! Pitié, ouvre-toi ! _Poire au chocolat_ ! Nougatine ? Raa… Tarte aux fraises ? Sorbet citron ?

La gargouille resta immobile.

_-_Oh, allez, je t'en supplie ! implora-t-il. Pas _sorbet citron_ ?

Ce fut quand il s'apprêtait à shooter dans la gargouille de pierre pour manifester sa colère que dans un nouvel éclair de lumière, un second message vint de poser à ses pieds avec une autre plume de Fumseck. Harry se précipita pour le ramasser.

_-Fusion _? lut-il, interloqué.

Il ne voyait pas vraiment la signification du nouveau mot de passe de Dumbledore, qui d'ordinaire privilégiait les noms de friandises, mais il ne prit pas le temps d'approfondir ses réflexions : la gargouille s'était écartée pour laisser l'accès à l'escalier en spirale. Sans prêter la moindre attention à son douloureux point de côté, il monta les marches trois par trois et cogna fortement à la porte du bureau de Dumbledore qui s'ouvrit aussitôt comme si le directeur savait qu'il était derrière la cloison. Harry eut l'explication quand il fit irruption dans la pièce : Dumbledore n'était pas seul : il était accompagné de Maugrey Fol Œil qui le salua d'un geste rapide de la main.

_-_Oh là, tu as encore grandi ! s'exclama-t-il de son éternelle voix grognante en replaçant son œil magique vers Dumbledore et non vers la porte..

_-_Harry, je t'attendais ! dit joyeusement Dumbledore. On peut dire que tu as vite répondu à ma demande !

Harry le dévisagea un instant et jugea que sa réponse, et surtout le ton qu'il avait employé, n'étaient pas approprié pour une grave situation comme celles qu'il avait imaginées. Tentant de reprendre son souffle et de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal, il s'assit sur un des fauteuils et attendit de plus amples explications qui ne vinrent malheureusement pas.

_-_Qu'est-ce qui… se passe ? haleta-t-il. Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait venir ?

_-_Oh, pardonne-moi de t'avoir peut-être quelque peu alerté, s'excusa Dumbledore devant son anxiété, mais je devais vraiment te parler.

_-_Mais rien de grave ne s'est produit ? demanda précipitamment Harry.

_-_Rien de grave, non…

Harry maudit intérieurement Dumbledore de l'avoir fait paniquer pour rien. Il aurait pu prévenir qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter et qu'il voulait juste _parler_… Comme si ça ne pouvait pas attendre, d'ailleurs ! Parler ! Non mais vraiment, Dumbledore méritait des claques, parfois !

_-_Alastor, sans vouloir paraître impoli, j'aimerais parler à Harry en privé… Nous nous rejoindrons là-bas dans disons… quinze bonnes minutes ?

Maugrey hocha la tête et sortit du bureau sans un mot. Il claqua doucement la porte derrière lui et Dumbledore profita d'un instant de répit pour aller s'asseoir derrière son bureau, comme il le faisait à chacun de ses cours avec Harry. Cette fois, cependant, il ne retira aucun souvenir dans sa pensine mais fit face au jeune homme qui le regardait d'un air intrigué.

_-_Par où commencer… murmura Dumbledore plus pour lui-même. J'imagine que tu as entendu parler du Talisman du Destin, par l'intermédiaire de Miss Fitgeralds ?

Harry, qui sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine, acquiesça, mourrant d'envie d'en savoir plus.

_-_Enfin, je ne sais pas grand-chose, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, et une clarification de tout cela ne ser…

_-_Plus tard, Harry, plus tard… murmura Dumbledore. Tant que je n'aurai pas récupéré le Talisman, aucune théorie ne franchira mes lèvres, pas même pour arriver à tes oreilles. Pas parce que je manque de confiance en toi, Harry, rajouta-t-il devant son air accusateur, pas par manque de confiance, au contraire !

_-_Alors pourquoi ? Vous aviez promis de me dire tout ce que vous saviez !

_-_Et c'est ce que je vais faire, Harry, assura Dumbledore. Mais en ce qui concerne la talisman, je préférerai qu'aucune information ne soit divulguée avant d'avoir la certitude de mes théories et surtout avant que je ne l'aie récupéré, par mesure de sécurité. Je serais bien embêté si Voldemort apprenait comment s'en servir si jamais il l'a en sa possession.

_-_Mais je croyais qu'aucun de vous deux ne l'avait ? rétorqua Harry. Voldemort a réussi à s'en emparer ?

_-_Il se trouve que la talisman n'est plus dans la collection de Mr Fitgeralds, avoua Dumbledore. Je suis allé lui rendre visite hier j'ai eu beau faire le tour de la Salle Précieuse, comme il l'appelle, je ne l'ai pas trouvé.

Harry sentit soudain comme s'il avait reçu un coup de poing dans le ventre. Remus et Hermione auraient raison, alors ? Se pouvait-il qu'il ait volé le Talisman du Destin sans s'en rendre compte ? Non, l'objet était brisé… Un objet magique brisé n'avait plus de pouvoirs magiques, si ?

_-_Il se peut cependant –et je pense que c'est ce qui est arrivé– que Mr Fitgeralds l'ait changé de cachette… Après s'être fait volé, il est probable qu'il ait préféré mettre un objet d'une telle valeur plus à l'abri…

_-_Comment ça, il _est probable que_ ? s'exclama Harry. Vous auriez pu entrer dans son esprit et chercher la vérité ! Vous êtes un occlumens, non ?

_-_Et lui un très bon legilimens, apparemment, dit Dumbledore, les yeux pétillants de malice. Il a repoussé toutes mes intrusions…

_-_Evidemment ! marmonna Harry. Donc si je comprends bien, vous n'avez aucune idée de l'endroit où le Talisman se trouve ?

Dumbledore haussa les épaules.

_-_Je trouverai bien un moyen de faire parler Mr Fitgeralds, dit-il avec optimisme. Et si jamais le talisman n'est pas mis en sécurité, je convoquerai sa fille pour obtenir de plus amples informations… Après tout, elle est la seule à avoir jamais réussi à dérober quelque chose dans la collection de son père, donc si le talisman a disparu, elle doit y être pour quelque chose…

_-_Je ne crois pas que ce sera nécessaire, dit précipitamment Harry. Le Talisman du Destin est sûrement caché quelque part et Fitgeralds ne veut pas vous dire où de peur de se faire voler encore une fois.

Il tenta de cacher la tension dans sa voix mais ne dut pas être très convaincant : Dumbledore le dévisagea comme s'il venait de débarquer d'une autre planète.

_-_Si tu sais quelque chose… commença-t-il d'une voix soupçonneuse mais il fut vite interrompu.

_-_Non, non, je ne sais rien ! s'empressa de dire Harry. Rien du tout ! Je ne sais même pas à quoi ressemble le talisman, tout comme je n'ai aucune idée de l'apparence du collier que Ginger a réussi à voler chez son père, vous savez ! Peut-être que son père cherche à faire croire à tout le monde qu'il l'a égaré, pour que vous cessiez de lui tourner autour… Il a beau être un grand bandit, ce n'est jamais agréable d'avoir Voldemort à ses talons… Si ça se trouve, il veut juste l'éloigner…

_-_En me mentant ? interrogea Dumbledore, peu convaincu.

Harry sentit une goutte de sueur froide couler dans son dos. Il n'avait _pas_ fait de bêtise, non… Le talisman devait être quelque part, et le bijou qu'il avait volé bien sagement exhibé dans une vitrine de McBee, dépourvu de ses pouvoirs magiques. Encore et toujours, ce n'était tout simplement pas possible : le talisman ne pouvait pas être brisé, or, le collier l'était.

_-_Et bien, il pense sans doute que si Voldemort apprenait qu'il vous a vendu le talisman à vous et pas à lui, il viendrait le tuer avec son armée. Il doit avoir un peu peur, tout de même… Le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, ce n'est pas une moindre menace…

Mais il dut bien se rendre à l'évidence qu'il tentait de se convaincre lui-même. Pourtant, tout allait bien puisqu'il n'avait _pas_ vendu le talisman ! Non, il avait vendu un simple petit collier de rien du tout, et cassé, en plus ! Alors pourquoi s'en faire ? Et surtout, pourquoi se sentait-il si mal, tout d'un coup ? Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à se faire promettre de vérifier tout ça dans un livre ? Pour se cacher la vérité si jamais il avait fait une grosse bêtise ?

_-_J'ose espérer que tu dis vrai et que Ginger ne m'a pas menti, dit posément Dumbledore en joignant ses longs doigts entre eux. Elle ne t'en a pas parlé ?

_-_Non, mentit Harry.

_-_Alors revenons-en à la raison pour laquelle je t'ai fait venir en urgence, s'exclama Dumbledore. Tu te souviens sans aucun doute de ce que j'avais appelé la Caverne de Godric ?

Harry hocha la tête, l'esprit soudain rempli par la vision d'une grande pièce légèrement semblable à la Chambre des Secrets mais vide et avec en son centre un simple petit autel (si jamais c'en était un). Il se souvenait aussi très bien de la femme qu'il avait cru distinguer dans un coin, qui avait semblé lui faire signe.

_-_J'ai découvert de nouvelles choses à son sujet, annonça Dumbledore. Des choses très intéressantes. Où elle se situe, par exemple, puisque tu étais impatient de le savoir. Et ce à quoi elle sert… Enfin, en admettant que son utilité soit réelle, bien sûr, et là encore, nous en revenons au Talisman du Destin, qui est un sujet déjà très largement évoqué.

_-_Donc vous ne me direz pas tout ce que vous savez, marmonna Harry, même si vous en avez fait la promesse.

_-_Je t'ai expliqué pourquoi je ne peux pas te parler de la véritable fonction du Talisman –et par conséquent de la Caverne de Godric. Voldemort ne sait peut-être pas la vérité, et pour éviter une fuite d'informations, mieux vaut que celles-ci ne soient pas divulguées, tu comprends ? Tu sauras tout ça dès que j'aurai le talisman bien en main.

_-_Pas aujourd'hui, donc, râla Harry.

_-_Non, pas aujourd'hui, certifia Dumbledore. Mais tu sauras autre chose. Où elle se situe…

_-_Et où se situe-t-elle, alors ?

Dumbledore l'observa le temps d'une seconde par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes et sourit malicieusement.

_-_Je vais te la montrer… Mais, j'aurai besoin de ça…

Se levant, il se dirigea vers la table sur laquelle était exposée l'épée de Gryffondor, encore maculée du sang du basilic que Harry avait tué des années auparavant, alors qu'il n'était qu'en deuxième année.

_-_Si tu veux me rendre service, porte-la jusqu'à ce que nous soyons arrivés, s'il te plait, dit Dumbledore. Je ne suis plus tout jeune et il vaudrait mieux que j'évite ce genre d'activités…

Le jeune homme ne broncha pas mais ne put s'empêcher de noter que si Dumbledore était capable de lui livrer des combats acharnés au moins une fois par semaine, il était bien capable de porter une épée si légère…

* * *

Harry était loin d'imaginer, quand il quitta le bureau du directeur, qu'il se retrouverait à nouveau devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui, bizarrement, se montra beaucoup plus aimable avec lui maintenant qu'il était avec Dumbledore. Maugrey Fol Œil les attendait déjà là. Il avait du mal à imaginer qu'une salle un peu du même style que la Chambre des Secrets puisse avoir son entrée dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, qu'il connaissait par cœur après les soirées de six années et demie passées à faire y ses devoirs ou à discuter joyeusement avec Ron et Hermione dès qu'il avait le temps. Bien sûr, il savait qu'il suffisait d'un petit détail, comme par exemple un robinet hors d'usage dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, pour découvrir de nouvelles choses, mais à ce point-là… Si Gryffondor avait bâti une sorte de caverne à partir de la salle commune, et bien il ne devait pas avoir peur des curieux… Ou alors, la salle était bien cachée ! Au fond, elle ne figurait pas sur la carte du Maraudeur… Son père, Sirius, Remus et Queudver ne l'avaient pas découverte, et pourtant ils avaient trouvé seuls tous les passages secrets du château, ce qui n'était pas rien… Et Fred et Georges non-plus n'avaient jamais parlé d'une caverne dont l'entrée se situait dans la salle commune de Gryffondor… Si tout ce monde-là, qui était réputé pour être le meilleur en matière de farces, attrapes et sorties nocturnes n'avait jamais rien vu, il doutait que la Caverne de Gryffondor soit réellement là… 

_-_Alastor, je te demanderai de monter la garde pour nous quand nous serons à l'intérieur, dit calmement Dumbledore. Les cours ne vont pas tarder à se terminer, et les élèves risquent de déferler dans peu de temps. J'avais voulu profiter des heures de cours pour être seul avec Harry dans la salle commune, mais malgré le message d'urgence que j'ai envoyé, il semblerait que notre temps soit tout de même très limité… Et, mieux vaudrait que personne ne sache ce que nous faisons. Ce serait gênant pour la suite…

Maugrey acquiesça d'un signe de tête et fit tourner son œil magique d'un bleu vif un peu dans tous les sens pour s'assurer qu'il fonctionnait bien. Dumbledore, visiblement satisfait, releva les yeux vers la Grosse Dame qui écoutait toute la conversation avec un certain intérêt.

_-_Auriez-vous l'amabilité de me faire part de vos plans, professeur ? demanda-t-elle avec beaucoup de courtoisie mais aussi beaucoup d'indiscrétion, tout en observant avec intérêt l'épée gravée que Harry tenait en main.

_-_La curiosité est un bien vilain défaut, madame, répondit poliment le directeur. Si jamais l'on vous demande quelque chose, vous direz que nous avons juste fait une inspection des lieus.

La Grosse Dame parut vexée mais ne refusa pas.

_-_Je vous remercie. _Amnésie_.

_-_Tout juste, dit le portrait en s'écartant pour dévoiler le passage menant à la salle commune.

Dumbledore, Harry à ses talons, s'engouffra dans l'ouverture et une bouffée de chaleur pour le moins agréable vint les entourer après les courants d'air froid qui circulaient un peu partout dans les couloirs. Fol Œil alla directement s'asseoir dans le fauteuil préféré de Harry et dirigea son œil magique vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame, les mains tendues vers les flammes de la cheminée.

_-_Tu peux poser l'épée, Harry, assura Dumbledore. La première étape va consister à repérer l'entrée, ce qui risque de ne pas être chose aisée…

_-_Ici, dans la salle commune ? demanda Harry pour obtenir une confirmation. Vous savez… Je doute qu'une salle cachée parte de cette pièce. Depuis toujours des générations d'élèves se sont succédées et jamais personne n'a trouvé quoi que ce soit…

_-_Si personne n'avait jamais rien trouvé, répliqua calmement Dumbledore, nous ne serions pas là à chercher puisque nous ne connaîtrions pas l'existence d'une telle pièce, n'ai-je pas raison ?

Harry n'osa pas le contredire, même s'il était toujours persuadé qu'ils cherchaient au mauvais endroit.

_-_Il faut toujours que quelqu'un sache la vérité pour la transformer en rumeur puis en légende, pas vrai ? renchérit Dumbledore. Si tu prends l'exemple de la Chambre des Secrets…

_-_Ce n'est pas pareil ! coupa Harry. L'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets se trouve dans des toilettes hantés, tandis qu'ici, nous sommes dans une salle commune ! Enfin, je veux dire… C'est un peu gros, tout de même, non ? La Caverne de Godric, là, sous notre nez ?

_-_Pourquoi pas ?

Dumbledore s'était mis à examiner une partie du mur de pierre avec un intérêt que Harry trouva exagéré : il ne s'agissait jamais qu'un morceau de mur, après tout…

_-_Cette pierre est légèrement plus enfoncée que les autres, fit remarquer le directeur, tu ne trouves pas ?

_-_J'imagine qu'elle a dû prendre un mauvais coup qui l'a fait s'enfoncer, dit simplement Harry. Ca ne veut rien dire du tout ! Regardez, cette pierre-là n'est pas collée à l'autre, et pourtant elle est tout à fait normale…

_-_Ne jamais se fier aux apparences, c'est la première chose qu'on apprend durant une formation d'auror, répliqua Maugry Fol Œil .

Mais Dumbledore, lui, n'avait pas réagi si calmement. Avec une rapidité surprenante pour son vieil âge, il bondit devant la pierre que Harry montrait du doigt et resta bouche bée. Comme hypnotisé, il passa une main sur la surface froide qui ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, puis dans la fente qui la séparait de sa voisine de gauche. Il jeta un regard attentif à l'épée que Harry avait posé sur une table où la plupart du temps, Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil faisaient leurs devoirs en compagnie parfois de Dean et Seamus, et reposa ses yeux sur la rainure. Il semblait absorbé par ce qu'il venait de découvrir.

_-_Cette pierre n'a rien de particulier, assura Harry en haussant les épaules. Avec Ron, on s'amusait parfois à glisser nos baguettes à l'intérieur de la fente et il ne s'est jamais rien passé…

_-_Ce n'est pas une baguette qu'il aurait fallu passer dans le trou, murmura Dumbledore sans détacher son regard du mur. Alastor, redoublez de vigilance, je crois que nous sommes proches du but… Aucun élève ne doit arriver avant que nous n'ayons refermé le passage… Harry, donne-moi l'épée, s'il te plait…

Le jeune s'exécuta, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Etait-ce vraiment possible que cette pierre, cette simple pierre qui les avait amusés, Ron et lui, révèle en fait un passage secret pas encore découvert –ou déjà découvert par quelqu'un de nombreuses années auparavant, si Dumbledore y tenait ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et constata qu'il ne leur resterait plus beaucoup de temps avant la fin des cours, aussi s'empressa-t-il de tendre l'épée de Gryffondor à Dumbledore, qui la saisit sans même le regarder : il paraissait comme magnétisé par la petite fente à l'air si insignifiante…

D'un geste ferme et décidé, le directeur y planta l'arme d'argent, qui crissa douloureusement pour les oreilles alors qu'elle glissait et s'introduisait dans la faille du mur comme si c'était là qu'elle devait toujours être. C'était comme si la fente n'avait été prévue qu'à cet effet et avait la taille strictement nécessaire à la laisser passer sans grande difficulté. Comme si le geste de Dumbledore était un geste prévu depuis toujours, en quelque sorte…

Quand la lame fut entièrement enfoncée de façon à ce que seules les poignées la bloquent, le vieil homme se recula tel un revenant, les toujours fixés au mur qui commença à trembler, tout d'abord très légèrement puis de plus en plus violemment. Harry retint son souffle devant ce spectacle, qu'il aurait été loin de croire imaginable. Que diraient Ron et Hermione, s'il leur racontait ? Et lui qui quelques minutes auparavant était persuadé que Dumbledore délirait complètement !

_-_Oh mon Dieu ! s'exclama Maugrey, impressionné, en se levant de son fauteuil. Incroyable !

_-_Aux aguets ! rappela Dumbledore en cachant mal sa joie. Il serait dommage que quelqu'un surgisse à ce moment…

Ce qui se passa ensuite rappela un peu à Harry le passage menant au Chemin de Traverse : une par une, les pierres se décalèrent un peu dans tous les sens pour laisser petit à petit apparaître une ouverture qui s'élargit de plus en plus. Bientôt, un passage de la taille d'une petite porte se découvrit, menant à un escalier aux nombreuses marches qui descendaient jusque dans les profondeurs du château : Harry eut beau de se pencher le plus possible vers l'enfoncement, il ne vit pas la fin de l'escalier qu'il jugea interminable. Jamais il n'avait vu autant de degrés de sa vie.

_-_Je savais bien que nous trouverions ! s'exclama joyeusement Dumbledore. Après moi, Harry ! Alastor ?

_-_La voix est libre, assura Maugrey.

Dumbledore saisit alors sa baguette et l'éleva devant lui.

_-Lumos_ !

Eclairé, l'escalier parut encore plus impressionnant que dans la pénombre. Harry en eut la tête qui tourna légèrement quand il se pencha à nouveau pour suivre le directeur qui descendaient les marches comme s'il s'agissait du simple escalier menant à son bureau. Il se demanda d'ailleurs si Dumbledore comptait toutes les descendre avant l'arrivée imminente des élèves de Gryffondor avant le repas du midi.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas surgir un nuage de chauves-souris malodorantes des profondeurs de la cavité. Dumbledore, en revanche, eut le réflexe de brandir sa baguette pour les écarter de leur chemin. Elles déferlèrent donc dans la salle commune en piaillant bruyamment.

_-_Quelqu'un arrive ! avertit Maugrey.

Dumbledore poussa alors Harry vers la sortie qui bien heureusement n'était pas très loin : ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de descendre beaucoup de marches. Il eut tout juste le temps de retirer l'épée pour que le passage se referme avant que Ron et Hermione ne fassent irruption dans la salle commune, se disputant à moitié.

_-_Mais enfin, Ron, il devait nous rejoindre en cours ! Tu ne crois qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque…

Mais Hermione se tut quand elle vit le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Harry, Dumbledore et Maugrey Fol Œil, tous trois dans la salle commune, les regardaient avec à la fois soulagement et irritation. Elle ne put pas non-plus s'empêcher de noter que les dizaines de chauves-souris agitées qui voletaient partout dans la pièce en produisant de petits cris aigus et stridents n'étaient pas habituelles, si l'on tenait compte de sa grimace significative lorsque l'une d'elles passa près de son oreille. Ses yeux passèrent de Harry à Dumbledore en passant par l'œil magique de Maugrey, puis de l'épée de Gryffondor aux créatures nocturnes.

_-_J'imagine que nous dérangeons… dit-elle timidement.

_-_Oh non ! s'exclama joyeusement Dumbledore. Nous allions nous en aller, justement ! Alastor, venez avec moi ! Harry garde l'épée, s'il te plait, ça nous évitera de la transporter à chaque fois. Et surtout, défense d'y retourner sans mon accord, compris ?

Harry hocha la tête, estimant préférable ne pas rouvrir le passage seul. Les chauves-souris continuaient toujours à s'agiter un peu partout et il était certain qu'elles n'étaient pas les seules surprises qui l'attendaient dans la caverne et tant qu'à faire, il préférait y retourner accompagné d'un sorcier hautement qualifié. Le seul inconvénient était que Dumbledore se montrait souvent un peu lent, et à force de vouloir faire chaque chose en son temps, il finirait par ne rouvrir le passage que dans des mois entiers. Surtout si la caverne avait tout à voir avec le Talisman qui demeurait introuvable. Un instant, il revit clairement dans son esprit le magnifique bijou aux opales qu'il avait vendu peu de temps auparavant ; et qui était cassé… Avec un étrange sentiment de culpabilité, il descendit déjeuner avec Ron et Hermione qui s'abstinrent de lui poser la moindre question, ce dont il leur fut reconnaissant. Mais l'idée d'avoir ignoré Hermione et vendu le médaillon alors qu'elle avait peut-être dit vrai lui était très désagréable. Il faudrait qu'il en ait le cœur net, un de ces jours…

* * *

* * *

_voilà un nouveau chapitre pour vous... j'espère que ça vous plaira, même si on ne voit pas vraiment à quoi ressemble la caverne... là encore je le considère comme une transition pour la suite. Il faut bien que Harry sache où se trouve la caverne avant que... enfin, il faut bien qu'il le sache!_

_Je sais que l'action tarde à venir, Maelstrom, je le ressens moi-même un peu quand j'écris, mais c'est nécessaire de raconter certaines petites choses avant que tout ne se déclenche (ça va venir, ne t'inquiète pas!).  
Je crois que là vous avez tous tiré vos conclusionspour le talisman! je n'ai pas grand-chose à ajouter sur ce sujet, en fait... il faudra vous contenter du récit si jamais un doute persiste!  
Allez à bientôt sur msn j'espère! Et cette fois je partirai pas au beau milieu d'une conversation! (je suis encore désolée pour ça!)_

_Sam Elbereth, je te laisse réfléchir encore un peu au sujet du talisman, si tu n'es pas encore certain (ou certaine)!  
Ah, Remus... beh j'avais dit que cette histoire ne serait pas terminée... C'est sûr que c'est pas très sympa pour Tonks, ce qu'il a fait, et sur ce coup-là il a pas été très fidèle, mais il aime les deux alors maintenant que Narcissa semble s'intéresser à lui, il est complètement perdu... Je crois même qu'il aime un tout petit plus Narcissa que Tonks mais jusqu'alors elle ne s'était jamais vraiment montrée très attentionnée envers lui alors le choix n'était pas difficile... Mais tout est différent, maintenant, et le doute est revenu...  
Hermione... Beh Harry pensait comme toi qu'elle a tendence à un peu trop vouloir jouer les mamans, ces derniers temps, mais finalement, il se rend compte qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas tort de vouloir se faire écouter... Si jamais il a vraiment fait une bêtise, il ne pourra pas dire qu'il n'était pas prévenu... Même si c'était de façon excessive!  
Pour les recherches de Harry, il va finir par les faire. Un peu tard, c'est sûr, mais il les fera. Bien sûr ça n'empêchera pas qu'il ait été imprudent, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais, comme on dit!_

_Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu, David, mais pour ce qui est du talisman, je ne peux rien te promettre! bien sûr que c'est le titre de ma fic donc le talisman ne disparraîtra pas dans la nature, mais après, vendu ou pas, tu verras bien!  
euh pour mes maths... ba ça s'est bien passé, je viens d'avoir le résultat (ce matin-même) et j'ai eu 20! lol! là-dessus je suis pas à plaindre! toi par contre tu m'as l'air bien épuisé! tu n'as plus une seule heure de temps libre, on dirait ! (enfin sauf tes pauses, heureusement!) Mais tu travailles où pour avoir des horaires comme ça? bouh, je te plains!_

_Ah, le clebs, pas de privilégiés! tout le monde a le chapitre en même temps, sinon c'est pas juste! lol! moi ça va très bien, c'est cool si tu viens faire un tour en France! Pense à passer en Bretagne me voir! tu me préviendras! allez bisou et rendez-vous sur msn!_

_Chouette, du champagne! Je t'adore rien que pour ça, Miss Black! lol! une adresse msn?  
Je dirais que ta théorie n'est pas la plus bête... Tu veux que je te fasse une confidence?tu as à peu près raison... il y a juste deux petits détails qui ne vont pas pas, mais sinon, c'est ça!  
Et je suis d'accord avec toi, HP 6 me semble moi aussi moins bien qu'en anglais... enfin bon il n'en reste pas moins génial quand même! je l'ai pas encore fini en français, mais je l'adore !_

_David... Nouveau revieweur? parce que j'ai un autre David qui m'écrit souvent... enfin bref, je suis contente que ça te plaise! 51 chapitres en 4 jours, c'est pas mal du tout!  
par contre pour les effets du talisman il va falloir attendre encore un peu, vu que c'est quand même un élément crucial de l'histoire... normal, vu que c'est le titre! lol_

_Ma pauvre Lily-Black... tu te remets de ton choc, j'espère? moi aussi j'étais bien secouée après avoir lu HP 6 en anglais. La fin est vraiment... enfin tu me comprends! (en fait je trouve pas le mot que je cherche, désolée! lol). C'est sûr que ça doit être dur de relire des fics après ça... Tout comme écrire après ça, d'ailleurs! Tu comprends pourquoi j'ai failli ne pas continuer! Là-dessus c'est clair que d'écrire un truc avec un personnage qui normalement est mort, ça fait bizarre... Et puis quand je repense à mon Prince de Sang-Mêlé qui en fait n'a rien à voir avec le vrai! On ne parle même pas de Verpey! lol! par contre le vrai prince de sang-mêlé... hum... j'aimerais bien le tuer (malencontreusement, bien sûr!)pendant ma fic... c'est une idée que je retiens, d'ailleurs! on verra bien par la suite!  
Pour la possible vente du talisman, je trouve que la réponse est évidente, mais je ne dis tout de même rien!  
Et pour Remus et ses amourettes, bien sûr que vous aurez des nouvelles! Surtout quand... enfin non, rien...  
Et pour finir, tu as bien une adresse msn, non? parce que je suis partante, comme toujours!_

_Bon ba cette fois Zabou, c'était une petite review, donc tu auras une petite réponse! lol! tu l'as fini ton HP 6 en français?  
ba ça va alors si vous faites des bataillesd'eau des barres!C'est pas si sévère que ça! Nous c'est trop bien, j'aime trop l'ambiance du club! En plus on recommence à travailler des nouveaux éléments, donc c'est nickel! Et toi, toujours pas double salto? Nous on n'en est qu'au simple et je crois que ça ira pas plus loin! lol! à part peut-être twist, et encore... mon cou se souvient très bien de ma dernière tentative de twist... j'ai toujours la minerve quelque part à la maison!_

_Je vais redire ce que j'ai dit aux autres, Harpiotte, je ne dis rien sur le talisman (qu'il soit vendu ou pas!). Mais je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant! donc voilà la suite!_

_Pour toiHermi59184 c'est sûr: Harry a vendu le talisman... en même temps la réponse est pas bien compliquée, quand on cherche bien les détails qui le prouvent (et tu en as peut-être bien trouvé un, qui sait? moi, bien sûr! lol). Bon même si ça parait évident je ne dis rien pour ceux qui ne sont pas encore sûrs.  
Je serais ravie de t'aider pour ta fic si jamais tu as besoin! J'ai lu le tome 6 2 fois en anglais et une fois (enfin presque une fois) en français, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça! Donc si jamais tu veux mon avis, tu sais où m'appeler! bon courage pour l'écriture! je n'ai encore jamais lu de fic sur après le tome 6... en même temps j'en lis très peu, donc c'est normal, mais pour toi je ferai une exception! je serai ravie de pouvoir t'aider!_

_Allez sur ce je vous laisse et je vais me mettre directement à l'écriture du chapitre 17 / 53: Grosse frayeur d'hiver. A moins que je change de titre, je suis pas encore sûre... enfin bon ça vous donne tout de même une petite idée... donc on va dire à... dimanche? j'espère, en tout cas!_

_bye!_


	53. cadeau de Noël façon Kharitina

  
**Chapitre 17 : Un cadeau d'adieu façon Kharitina.**

_-_Hé, Harry ! appela Ginger à l'autre bout de la Grande Salle. On ira ensemble en défense, tout à l'heure?

Harry acquiesça et lui promit de l'attendre avant de se rendre au cours de Kharitina, qu'il redoutait pour la même raison que beaucoup d'autres : le test n'était toujours pas tombé et il était évident que le professeur n'allait pas se priver du plaisir de les voir paniquer un peu avant les vacances de Noël qui arrivaient à grands pas. Et Harry était certain qu'elle choisirait une créature très dangereuse, juste pour pouvoir se venger des derniers jours qu'ils lui avaient fait passer –surtout lui, d'ailleurs.

Il ne s'était pas gêné et avait fini par mettre ce qu'il avait prévu à exécution : à la fin de la semaine passée, il s'était levé, l'air de rien, devant les regards étonnés de tous ses camarades de classe, y compris Ron, Hermione et Malefoy (même s'il ne le considérait pas comme un camarade), et était venu se placer devant tout le monde, au bureau d'une Kharitina pour le moins désemparée. Il s'était juré de faire le maximum, même s'il devait pour cela être puni, et c'était ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait ordonné à son professeur d'aller s'asseoir à sa place sans broncher, la menaçant de sa baguette magique. Elle avait alors obéi tandis que ses élèves ouvraient grand la bouche de béatitude. Aucun n'aurait su dire si elle le faisait pour se prendre au jeu ou parce qu'elle avait vraiment peur de Harry, mais elle n'avait rien dit quand il s'était mis à leur enseigner un sortilège qui n'était même pas au programme, puisqu'il l'avait trouvé durant l'une de ses recherches dans la salle sur demande. A défaut d'un autre nom, il l'avait appelé le sortilège de « pause-pipi », car quand il prit Malefoy pour cobaye, le Serpentard n'eut pas d'autre choix que de filer aux toilettes sans demander son reste. Harry n'avait rien désiré de mieux : il voulait juste faire son cours tranquillement, comme lors de l'AD de sa cinquième année, et sans avoir devant lui le visage arrogant de Malefoy qui à coup sûr aurait tout fait pour l'humilier. Et à sa plus grande joie, tout le monde s'était montré très volontaire –tout le monde hormis Kharitina qui bouda pendant toute l'heure. C'était certes compréhensible, mais tout aussi plaisant : Harry cacha à grand-peine son sourire quand tous les élèves s'acharnèrent à la tâche pour réussir son petit sortilège de rien du tout alors que d'ordinaire, ils dormaient à moitié affalés sur leur table. Ginger, entre autres, qui était revenue à Poudlard quelques jours après que Harry eut découvert la Caverne de Godric avec Dumbledore, avait réussi au bout de seulement quelques tentatives et avec Hermione elles s'amusèrent à tenter discrètement de viser Kharitina, qui dut à trois reprises s'en aller en courant, la main sur le bas du ventre, à un endroit qu'elle ne précisa pas mais qui fut deviné par toute la classe. Les moqueries qui s'ensuivirent n'arrangèrent pas son humeur, et bientôt, alors que Ron se joignait à Hermione et Ginger pour s'amuser avec elles à leur petit jeu, elle s'en alla pour de bon, laissant à Harry la responsabilité de tous les élèves, qui se montrèrent tous compréhensifs et restèrent calmes et obéissants –tous sauf un : Malefoy, qui était revenu à contrecoeur, s'assit sur sa chaise et s'y tassa, les bras croisés sur la poitrine en prenant bien soin de regarder ailleurs. Il prit de toutefois la même initiative que Kharitina quand Ginger et Ron, délaissés par Hermione qui refusait de s'en prendre à lui, le prirent pour nouvelle cible. Harry put alors enfin se montrer tel qu'il était et il organisa un concours de rapidité pour finir l'heure. Un par un, ses nouveaux élèves se précipitèrent aux toilettes jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que lui et Ginger dans la classe, accompagnés de Ron et Hermione qui n'avaient pas voulu participer. Hermione, en temps que bonne préfète en chef, avait ajouté dix points à Serpentard sous l'avalanche d'injures que Ron lui lança pour sa trahison envers sa maison, puis cinquante à Gryffondor pour féliciter Harry d'avoir si bien mené son cours et surtout renvoyé Kharitina à sa place.

Il lui avait semblé que le professeur McGonagall, lors du dîner, l'avait regardé bizarrement, mais quand il aperçut le demi-sourire qu'elle tenta vainement de cacher, il comprit que le récit avait déjà dû faire le tour de l'école et qu'il avait dû plaire. Et à sa grande satisfaction, il ne s'était pas trompé : il n'était pas rare de voir Kharitina assaillie par une pluie de moqueries plus ou moins méchantes. Il reconnut par exemple plusieurs fois des élèves miner quelqu'un qui courait aux toilettes, les mains sur la vessie. Par moment il se sentait un peu honteux de devoir lui faire subir toutes ces railleries, mais le souvenir du bal d'Halloween était encore bien présent dans sa tête. Malgré cela la situation s'était aggravée dans les journées qui suivirent : en plus des nombreux élèves qu'on pouvait croiser aux toilettes maintenant qu'un sortilège comme celui qu'il leur avait appris circulait dans le château, les cours de Kharitina étaient devenus de véritables moments de chahut. C'était comme si le coup d'audace de Harry avait réveillé dans les cœurs un sentiment de rébellion qui se manifestait dès que la vélane approchait, si bien que Harry en était venu à se demander quel terme était le plus correct pour parler des résultats des examens de fin d'année : seraient-ils désastreux ou catastrophiques ?

_-_Epouvantables, répondit Hermione dans un soupir en avalant sa purée de carotte. Mais on ne peut pas dire que ce soit étonnant, si ? Dès le début on savait que ça serait comme ça. Même Ombrage nous faisait apprendre plus de choses qu'elle.

_-_De toute manière, McClaggan revient après les vacances, rappela Ron. Là au moins, ce sera des cours, qu'on nous fera. Et pas de la garderie !

Harry acquiesça, tout à fait d'accord avec ses amis. C'était Dumbledore qui lui avait annoncé la grande nouvelle du retour de McClaggan lors de leur dernière séance de duel. Il était temps de remplacer Kharitina, tout de même. Ils avaient tous perdus un trimestre entier. Bien sûr, John McClaggan était un excellent professeur qui réussirait certainement à leur faire rattraper ce retard qu'ils avaient pris, et en plus ils étaient sûrs de ne pas se retrouver devant une créature inconnue… Harry se réjouissait d'avance de son arrivée qu'il avait espérée depuis qu'il avait découvert la vraie personnalité de Kharitina. C'était dommage de le faire se séparer de son tout petit bébé, mais c'était un cas d'urgence : Dumbledore n'aurait pas pu laisser les cours de défense contre les forces du mal être assurés par une vélane si incompétente. C'était tout bonnement impossible et beaucoup trop dangereux en ces temps de guerre.

_-_Mais tout de même, je redoute les derniers cours de Berislav, avoua Ron. Elle nous a promis un test et vu le désordre que tu as amené, Harry, elle risque de ne pas nous faire de cadeau, même si les vacances sont dans seulement deux jours après celui-ci…

_-_On improvisera, comme la dernière fois, dit Harry d'un ton las. Sauf que maintenant, on a Ginger. Elle est un bon élément pour ce genre de situation. Elle a pas mal d'expérience…

_-_Oui, enfin qui sait ce que nous dénichera le professeur Berislav ! marmonna Hermione. Ginger n'a pas plus d'expérience que toi et moi sur je ne sais pas, les aigles pleureurs, par exemple !

_-_Les aigles pleureurs ? répéta Harry.

_-_Les aigles pleureurs ? s'exclama Ron, presque choqué. Elle n'a pas le droit de nous faire affronter ça !

_-_Que sont les…

_-_Les aigles pleureurs, Harry, expliqua Hermione, sont de grands volatiles semblables à des aigles mais qui se lamentent et sanglotent à longueur de temps. Leurs cris sont plus démoralisants encore que la présence de détraqueurs. Et plus tu les entends se plaindre, gémir et crier, plus tu deviens faible, car ils remettent un peu de leur souffrance en toi, et ce jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus le supporter et que tu succombes.

_-_Mais c'est horrible ! murmura Harry avec une mine de dégoût. Elle ne va pas faire ça, tout de même !

Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard qui signifiait clairement qu'ils étaient certains qu'elle en serait capable mais ne répondirent rien.

_-_Il ne nous reste plus qu'à espérer en vain qu'elle laisse tomber son idée de test, dit simplement Hermione. Et pendant les vacances, nous pourrons faire le point de tout ce qui s'est déjà passé, de tous les sortilèges qu'on aurait déjà dû acquérir. Ron et moi restons là, tu le savais ?

Harry hocha la tête.

_-_Nous serons très peu au château, assura Hermione. A vrai dire, nous serons les seuls Gryffondor, avec un seul deuxième année. Toutes les mères ont peur pour leurs enfants, même s'ils sont bien plus en sécurité ici que chez eux.

_-_Humf… marmonna Ron. Michael Corner ? L'attaque des mangemorts ? rappela-t-il. C'est pareil partout, désormais.

_-_Ici, nous avons Dumbledore ! s'exclama Hermione. Rien que pour ça, nous sommes plus protégés ici qu'ailleurs. A ton avis, pourquoi Poudlard n'a pas fermé après l'attaque des mangemorts, l'hiver dernier ? Parce qu'il y avait Dumbleodre pour assurer la sécurité des élèves !

_-_Et parce que Verpey n'allait pas fermer l'école puisque c'était son camp qui attaquait et donc que le bénéfice allait pour lui ! répondit Harry d'une voix grave. Ron a raison : on a beau avoir Dumbledore, le danger est le même partout. Et puis… A Poudlard, il y a moi…

Ron et Hermione voulurent tous les deux répliquer quelque chose mais se turent au même moment, lorsqu'ils saisirent pleinement le sens des paroles de Harry.

_-_Allez, ne faites pas semblant, vous savez très bien que j'ai raison ! reprit-il. Voldemort veut ma peau, et il fera tout pour l'avoir, je ne vous apprends rien par là ! Alors Dumbledore ou pas, moi je vous dit que c'est du pareil au même… Pour moi comme pour vous. Et puis, imaginez un peu : si Voldemort touche Poudlard, il touche le Ministère ! Tandis qu'il se fiche un peu des civils solitaires vivant peureusement dans leurs petites maisons isolées ! Arrêtez de faire comme si vous ne compreniez pas ! s'énerva-t-il. Vous savez parfaitement que j'ai raison ! Poudlard est peu plus en danger que le reste du pays, à part peut-être que le Ministère ! D'accord, il y a Dumbledore, d'accord, le château est entouré de nombreux sortilèges protecteurs ! Mais j'ai réussi à passer les grilles, non ? Et Voldemort s'est déjà battu avec Dumbledore sans en être mort pour autant ! D'ailleurs, Dumbledore se fait vieux, je le ressens bien quand je me bats contre lui durant ses leçons d'AD ! Alors si en plus je suis là, à portée de main, qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut de plus pour vous sentir en danger ?

_-_Peut-être que si tu n'étais pas là, nous nous sentirions en danger… murmura finalement Hermione, les joues roses. Ce n'est pas toi qui l'a réduit à néant il y a seize ans ? Ce n'est pas toi qui l'a ensuite combattu et contré par la suite ? Qui s'est battu au Ministère l'été dernier, hein ?

_-_Pas moi ! s'impatienta Harry. _Pas moi_ ! Dumbledore s'est battu, les aurors se sont battus, mais moi j'étais ligoté ! Je ne suis pas un super héros immortel ! Si Voldemort veut me tuer, il me tuera, à moins qu'encore un nouveau miracle ne surgisse, comme à chaque fois !

_-_Tu es l'Elu de la prophétie… dit timidement Ron.

_-_Et alors ? La prophétie dit que l'un mourra de la main de l'autre, mais elle ne dit pas que Harry Potter débarrassera le monde de Voldemort ! Ouvrez les yeux ! Vous êtes en danger parce que vous êtes avec moi ! Comme tous mes proches ! Et ça, Dumbledore ne peut rien y faire ! Car Dumbledore non-plus, n'est pas un Dieu ! Dumbledore est un vieil homme qui ne sera pas éternellement là pour me protéger et protéger l'école !

_-_Nous le savons bien, assura Hermione, mais ce que nous voulons te faire comprendre, c'est que si Dumbledore te donne tant de son temps, c'est pour tu réussisses ! Et tu réussiras, parce que toi tu as foi en la vie et que Voldemort n'a foi qu'en la haine et le pouvoir ! Alors il aura la haine et le pouvoir, mais il n'aura pas la vie, car c'est toi qui l'auras, et tu seras là, toi, son égal, ou l'Elu, ou tout ce que veux, pour le détruire ! Voilà pourquoi Poudlard, qui renferme les deux ennemis jurés de Voldemort, est plus en sécurité que nulle part ailleurs dans le monde… Même s'il est la cible principale des mangemorts, même s'il se fait attaquer ! Car c'est là que vivent les deux seuls êtres au monde à pouvoir terrasser cette menace ! Les deux espoirs sur lesquels s'appuient encore les sorciers ! Puisque vous êtes là, il y a une chance de survie, tandis qu'ailleurs, il n'y en a aucune !

_-_Tu dis n'importe quoi, Hermione, cracha Harry. Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens. Aucun.

_-_C'est peut-être que tu n'as pas envie de le rechercher ! renchérit Hermione. Je n'ai peut-être pas été claire, mais tout est clair dans ma tête.

_-_Et bien pas dans la mienne ! gronda Harry en se levant, même s'il n'avait aucune de idée de pourquoi il était en colère. Je n'ai strictement rien compris à ce que tu m'as dit et je n'ai pas envie de comprendre ! J'en ai assez de cette situation ! Je vais dire à Dumbleodre que ça suffit et qu'il est temps que les choses bougent ! Si ça se trouve Voldemort est entrain de constituer un plan qui nous anéantira tous, avec une armée composée des pires créatures qu'on puisse imaginer ! Si ça, ça tombe sur Poudlard, je ne crois pas que l'école soit en sécurité, mais tu as l'air de penser le contraire ! Je me fiche de savoir si je suis en danger ou pas. Je veux juste que ça se termine.

_-_Regardez ! s'exclama soudain Ron en montrant la table des professeurs du doigt.

Kharitina venait de se lever, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres.

_-_Elle nous prépare quelque chose, certifia Ron. Oubliez toute cette discussion et le danger extérieur. Aujourd'hui, c'est le danger de Kharitina Berislav qui doit occuper notre esprit.

Aussi attentivement qu'il put regarder, Harry ne vit que des visages pâles et apeurés sur les élèves de son année.

_-_Prépare-toi à nous faire encore une démonstration comme la dernière fois, lui murmura Ron. Cette fois Tu-Sais-Qui n'y est pour rien, mais notre vie dépend de toi.

Harry jeta un regard noir à Kharitina qui lui sourit méchamment quand elle passa derrière lui.

_-_Bon appétit ! s'exclama-t-elle narquoisement. Prenez des forces, vous en aurez besoin ! Rendez-vous dans la salle de classe à quatorze heures précises. Ne tardez pas trop, ils se multiplient avec le temps… Enfin, je les fais se multiplier avec le temps, pour être plus exacte. Soyez à l'heure, donc ! Ce serait _bête_ d'avoir une invasion dans tous le château…

Harry passa de son regard noir à un regard meurtrier qui sembla ne pas gêner le professeur, qui lui fit un geste de salut de la main en cachant mal la lueur sadique de ses yeux. Harry comprit alors que la question n'était pas où résidait le plus grand danger mais plutôt où et comment les occupants des lieus le bravaient le mieux. Et il se fit la promesse que pour aujourd'hui, ce serait à Poudlard qu'on se battrait le plus courageusement. Quant à savoir contre quoi, c'était une autre histoire… Seule Kharitina avait la réponse, et encore… Mais le problème n'était pas là : si c'était le courage des combattants qui importait, il ferait en sorte que toute la classe soit forte. Seul, on n'arrivait jamais à rien. Or, Kharitina était seule. Lui, il avait toute sa classe derrière lui. Et ce serait le détail qui ferait la différence, cette fois…

* * *

C'était comme si les septième année avaient attendu que Harry se lève pour se lever à leur tour. Il était un peu devenu le chef de la petite troupe, depuis qu'il avait vaincu le griffon du diable, la dernière fois… Seul Malefoy semblait plus récalcitrant à l'idée d'être dirigé par son pire ennemi, et Harry lui-même se serait bien passé de lui s'il n'était pas un peu plus expérimenté que lui en magie noire. Bien sûr, il doutait que Kharitina leur fasse affronter une créature nécessitant de la magie noire, elle-même étant sûrement incapable de la pratiquer, mais cette lueur de sadisme dans ses yeux ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Et puis, elle ne devait pas être si malhabile que ça, puisqu'elle réussissait à se procurer des créatures plus dangereuses les unes que les autres sans se faire blesser… Alors tant qu'à faire, mieux valait avoir avec soi un expert en magie noire, même s'il se montrait désagréable et peu courageux. Par simple précaution… Et, malgré son apparence arrogante, Malefoy se fondait très bien dans le petit groupe qui quitta la Grande Salle dix minutes avant les autres. C'était une belle unité qui s'état formé entre eux, en quelque sorte, songea Harry non sans fierté. Kharitina aurait au moins servi à quelque chose dans sa vie : elle aurait uni une classe contre un même danger, dans un même but. 

La porte de la salle de classe de défense était encore bien trop immobile pour que ce soit normal. Hermione eut beau frapper, personne ne répondit. Les derniers espoirs des plus optimistes s'évanouirent aussitôt et Harry sut ce qu'il devait faire. Il n'aimait pas spécialement l'idée d'être meneur de groupe, mais il savait que pour une fois, c'était nécessaire qu'il mette les points sur les _i_.

_-_Bon alors écoutez-moi bien, commença-t-il, je veux que ce soit clair : si vous entrez dans cette classe, vous vous battrez énergiquement, compris ? Si quelqu'un avait l'intention de se cacher derrière un bouclier mal fait, ce n'est même pas la peine qu'il s'avance plus. Alors je demande à tous ceux qui préfèrent rester calmement dans leur salle commune de ne pas hésiter à rentrer.

Tout le monde regarda ses voisins, allongeant parfois la tête pour voir si quelqu'un esquissait le moindre mouvement qui trahirait une fuite, mais personne ne bougea.

_-_Ok… Si quelqu'un a le moindre doute, ou ressent la moindre hésitation, il est encore temps de faire demi-tour, reprit Harry d'une voix calme et posée mais qui avait tout de même une certaine autorité. Ce que nous allons faire est dangereux. Tant qu'à faire, j'aimerais éviter des blessés inutiles. Je vous répète donc que si vous avez l'intention de rester derrière un bouclier, mieux vaut partir… Personne n'est là pour vous juger, et si vous estimez préférable de rester à l'abri, c'est votre choix. Personne ne vous en voudra.

_-_Ne parle pas comme si tu étais roi, Potter ! railla Malefoy.

_-_Toi, tais-toi ! ordonna Ernie McMillan. Harry prend les choses en main et c'est bien qu'il le fasse, pour cadrer les imbéciles comme toi ! Et si ça ne te plait pas, dégage ! Personne ne t'oblige à rester… Et c'est valable pour tout le monde ! Vous avez le droit de partir, si vous ne voulez pas suivre les conseils de Harry ! Mais entre nous, je ne vois pas qui serait capable de mener un groupe mieux que lui ! Alors à trois, nous y allons. Ca vous laisse trois secondes pour prendre une décision. Un…

Un mouvement d'agitation parcourut le petit groupe qui gardait les yeux fixés sur Harry.

Malefoy releva la tête par fierté et fit un pas en arrière.

_-_Bonne chance, Potter ! J'ai entendu dire qu'il s'agissait de Quadridards…

_-_Deux…

Malefoy, provoquant un effet de panique, s'en alla dans la direction opposée et amena avec lui quelques élèves dont deux de Serpentard.

_-_C'est tout ? demanda une dernière fois Harry.

_-_Trois ! s'exclama Ernie et dans un élan de courage, il poussa la porte et entra dans la classe, une nouvelle fois plongée dans le noir le plus complet.

Avec une sensation de fierté mêlée de crainte au creux de l'estomac, Harry vit entrer tous les élèves ayant accepté de les accompagner malgré une pâleur extrême. Il semblait qu'un détail lui avait échappé : il ne savait strictement pas ce qu'étaient les quadridards, mais en revanche, ses camarades avaient l'air d'être bien informés sur le sujet, et le résultat sur leur visage n'était pas très rassurant. Il se sentait un peu coupable de les emmener dans cette salle où peut-être des créatures horribles les attendaient impatiemment. Il les avait bien prévenus que ce serait dangereux et ils s'étaient portés volontaires, mais tout de même, en s'imposant un peu comme chef de la petite troupe, il se devait d'assurer le plus possible leur sécurité, et il n'était pas certain d'en être capable s'il devait en plus de ça s'efforcer d'abattre des créatures qui d'après leur nom étaient sûrement armés de quatre dards…

Comme la fois précédente, la porte de la salle de classe se referma et un cliquetis se fit entendre, signifiant qu'elle se verrouillait et bien solidement. Par précaution, Parvati Patil tenta de la rouvrir, mais sans grande surprise elle n'y parvint pas. Personne d'autre ne perdit son temps à essayer à son tour, tous sachant très bien que ce serait du temps et des forces de perdus.

Pendant un moment, ce fut le silence. Derrière la seconde porte de la pièce cognait juste quelque chose, sans doute dans l'espoir de sortir. Harry, comme tous les autres, retint son souffle, le corps tendu, impossible d'accomplir le moindre mouvement.

_-_Prions pour que ce ne soit pas un quadridard… murmura Ernie. Leurs victimes se transforment en l'un des leurs… Si l'un de nous se fait toucher…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire ce qu'il faudrait faire car la porte du fond s'ouvrit dans ce même grincement qui les avait tous fait frissonner lors du dernier test. Tous les visages, même s'il était impossible de le voir dans le noir, se tournèrent vers ce qui d'habitude était un placard et attendirent, la respiration retenue comme s'ils avaient peur que le moindre bruit n'aggrave leur cas. Chaque seconde qui passait leur semblait durer une éternité, aussi l'attente leur fut extrêmement désagréable. Puis ce qui devait arriver arriva et, alors que trois paires d'yeux brillaient dans le noir, les lumières se rallumèrent subitement et Harry put enfin découvrir la monstruosité qui s'offrait à lui. Ou _les _monstruosités, puisqu'elles étaient trois. Trois créatures mesurant au moins sa taille, ayant chacune une mâchoire imposante et un dard sur le front, dans le bas de la colonne vertébrale et sur chaque côté. Quatre dards pointus luisants à la lumière, paraissant ainsi encore plus menaçants. Et sur chaque pattes, six griffes acérées de dix centimètres au moins.

Pendant un instant, ce fut comme si la scène était irréelle et que Harry se trouvait au beau milieu d'un cauchemar particulièrement désagréable, lui fixant les créatures et les créatures fixant les élèves, hypnotisés par le danger qui attendait à quelques mètres d'eux à peine. Quand Neville recula en gémissant de peur, entraînant les autres dans leur début de fuite, il jeta un regard à Ron et Hermione et tous deux hochèrent la tête comme pour indiquer qu'ils pensaient la même chose que lui. Alors, ils unirent leurs forces et à eux trois édifièrent un bouclier étroit mais solide derrière lequel vinrent se protéger tous leurs camarades. Ce n'était certes pas la meilleure solution pour vaincre ces trois monstres qui leur firent entendre leurs horribles grognements, mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire pour éviter le massacre. Mieux valait peut-être établir une tactique d'attaque avant de se jeter dans la gueule du loup –ou des quadridards, puisque dans le cas présent c'était à eux qu'ils avaient affaire. Bien évidemment, Kharitina n'avait fait aucun cours sur ces créatures, et même si elle l'avait fait cela n'aurait pas changé grand-chose, mais cela confirmait tout de même sa théorie comme quoi elle voulait vraiment se venger des derniers jours qu'ils lui avaient tous fait passer…

_-_Bon écoutez, il va falloir qu'on s'organise, dit Hermione en prenant les choses en mains. Je ne tiens absolument pas à me retrouver avec un cadavre sur les bras !

_-_Un cadavre ? s'exclama Lavande Brown. Tu es folle ! Si quelqu'un se fait toucher par un des dards, il deviendra comme eux au bout d'une dizaine de minutes !

_-_Raison de plus pour préparer un plan d'attaque avant se précipiter pour finalement faire plus de dégâts qu'autre chose ! rétorqua sèchement Hermione. Ils sont trois, ce qui risque de nous donner du fil à retordre. Je propose que nous nous divisons nous aussi en trois groupes équilibrés et que chaque groupe s'occupe d'un quadridard.

_-_Non, dit Harry, ce n'est pas la bonne solution. Seuls, nous n'arriverons à rien. Il faut agir ensemble face à l'ennemi. J'ai une autre solution : certains d'entre nous se chargent d'attaquer tandis que les autres les couvrent. Ainsi, toutes les forces seront utilisées en même temps et le danger sera moins important.

Un murmure d'approbation parcourut la classe alors que les quadridrads se mettaient à rugir d'impatience en cognant contre le bouclier, qui contre eux n'envoyait pas de décharge magique mais servait plutôt de paroi séparatrice. Harry, à la vue de leurs crocs tout aussi imposants que ceux des griffons du diable, frissonna et sentit la pression sur ses épaules augmenter d'un cran. Il était prêt à parier que si la moindre chose tournait mal, il serait nommé responsable de l'accident autant que Kharitina.

_-_Ce système nécessite évidemment une grande confiance en les autres, reprit-il. Si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous êtes engagés…

Il dut faire une pause dans sa phrase car la suite fut masquée par un bruit de collision assourdissant : le bouclier tenait bon, mais les créatures commençaient à perdre patience, apparemment trop désireuses de pouvoir augmenter leurs rangs. L'une d'elles (la plus proche de Harry, comme le jeune homme le constata) avait déjà lancé un de ses dards sur la cloison qui sous le choc avait vibré. Le temps d'une merveilleuse seconde, il pensa que le quadridard s'était privé d'une de ses armes, mais il fut rapidement déçu : le dard qu'il venait de jeter repoussa aussi vite qu'il n'avait été lancé, et il en fut de même pour celui qu'une deuxième bête projeta contre le bouclier.

_-_Si vous êtes ici, répéta-t-il en haussant la voix pour masquer les chuchotements inquiets, voir terrifiés, qui s'ensuivirent, c'est que vous vous êtes engagés à vous battre. Je vous demanderai donc de tenir votre engagement jusqu'au bout.

_-_Evidemment ! assura Ernie. Vous suivrons tes instructions à la lettre, pas vrai vous autres ?

Il y eut un murmure d'approbation peu convaincu qui cependant suffit à Harry.

_-_OK, dans ce cas il est largement temps de nous répartir. Les deux tiers du groupe en défense, ceux qui restent en attaque…

Il eut furtivement l'impression d'être de retour au terrain de Quidditch, donnant des ordres à son équipe pour le prochain match. Avec un pincement au cœur, il songea que si le test tournait mal, il ne serait peut-être plus vivant pour le voir se dérouler…

Mais à son grand plaisir –ou déplaisir, il ne savait pas trop– il n'eut même pas le temps de réfléchir à comment s'y prendre une fois la division du groupe terminée avant que devant lui ne se rassemblent bien séparément les attaquants et les défenseurs. Il se considéra lui-même comme chargé d'attaquer et découvrit avec soulagement que Ginger, Hermione et Ron en avaient décidé de même. Cependant, les deux groupes n'étaient pas du tout homogènes, entre autres à cause de la différence de nombre entre eux : en fin de compte, ils étaient les quatre seuls à avoir voulu combattre directement les quadridards, les autres ayant préféré rester à l'arrière pour les protéger par différents moyens auxquels la plupart n'avait même pas songé, Harry en avait bien conscience.

_-_Il me faut au moins deux volontaires, dit-il fermement.

Il commençait lui-aussi à être impatient et énervé par cette attente. Kharitina lui avait bien dit que s'ils perdaient trop de temps, elle lâcherait d'autres créatures, et c'était la dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin.

_-_Dépêchez-vous ! grogna-t-il.

Comme pour ponctuer ses dires, un des quadridards lança une pluie de dards sur le bouclier qui se mit à chanceler dangereusement. Ernie s'avança d'un pas hésitant, visiblement peu certain de faire ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse.

_-_Je veux bien vous aider, bredouilla-t-il comme à contrecœur.

_-_Moi aussi ! s'exclamèrent en même temps Dean et Seamus d'une même voix beaucoup plus assurée.

Harry leur sourit brièvement pour les remercier et fit face aux créatures qui semblaient n'attendre qu'une chose : que cette viande fraîche qui restait cachée derrière cette cloison sorte à découvert pour pouvoir les rejoindre. Le bouclier ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. S'il devait trouver une idée, c'était maintenant…

_-_Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? murmura Lavande d'une voix tremblante en serrant sa baguette si fort dans sa main que le bois se tordait dangereusement.

L'un des quadridards, sûrement le plus agressif de tous, poussa un rugissement déchirant qui donna la chair de poule à Harry puis fonça en direction du bouclier qui grésilla et vibra, de plus en plus faible, de plus en plus inefficace. Hermione ferma fort les yeux pour réfléchir à un moyen de les attaquer sans prendre trop de risques mais perdit rapidement le contrôle de ses nerfs. Elle se tira les cheveux de rage et supplia Harry du regard, un peu comme tous les autres. Seule Ginger semblait encore assez calme pour analyser la situation convenablement et de façon rationnelle. L'un d'eux allait bien finir par trouver un moyen, de toute façon… Ils étaient beaucoup plus et si l'on faisait le compte, ils avaient plus d'armes que les quadridards réunis… C'était plutôt encourageant, non ? Harry tenait du moins de trouver des points positifs pour égayer cette situation qui devenait dangereuse au point d'en perdre tout contrôle de soi-même. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser aller, même si c'était ce que tous les autres, hormis Ginger, semblaient avoir fait. Les bêtes avaient un air agressif plus que significatif, en particulier celle qui s'était éloignée des autres pour se défouler sur le bouclier…

_-_Je sais ! s'écria-t-il alors qu'un nouveau dard venait affaiblir la protection. Ecoutez bien, je n'aurai pas le temps de répéter deux fois ! Les attaquants, nous allons encercler celui qui est un peu isolé, là ! Les autres, vous allez vous-même nous encercler pour nous protéger des deux autres, c'est compris ? Tous ensemble vous aller édifier un bouclier très puissant qui nous entourera tous. Dès qu'il sera trop faible pour tenir, vous le renforcerez, d'accord ? Vous pourrez ainsi venir nous aider du moment que vous gardez un œil dessus. Et quand nous en aurons terrassé un, nous ferons la même chose pour un deuxième, puis pour le dernier, c'est bien clair ?

Mais que ces explications soient claires ou pas, rien ne changea la situation : le bouclier, contrant un tout dernier choc, explosa littéralement, les exposant ainsi au danger des dards qui fusèrent de partout. Avant même d'avoir eu le temps de crier « attention ! », douze dards avaient été lancés dans leur direction et ne furent évités que par un miracle auquel il préféra ne même pas chercher de raison.

_-_Bouclier ! hurla-t-il pour ragaillardir sa petite troupe qui lui paraissait nettement moins résolue depuis que le sein avait disparu.

Il sembla que sa technique de direction était la bonne car aussitôt ses camarades formèrent un cercle autour de Ron, Hermione, Ginger, Ernie, Dean, Seamus et lui et, associant leurs forces dans un geste qui aurait pu lui paraître beau si un monstre agressif ne lui avait pas montré ses crocs en agitant ses dards, ils firent apparaître un bouclier luisant de magie qui avait l'air d'être très satisfaisant. Toutefois, comme si la bête avait senti le danger dans lequel elle se trouvait, elle n'attaqua pas et se contenta de rester immobile et aux aguets, prête à se défendre si jamais l'on venait à s'en prendre à elle.

_-_Il faut qu'on l'immobilise tous ensemble pour augmenter la puissance des sortilèges ! prévint Harry.

Tous les attaquants levèrent leurs baguettes ensemble mais le quadridard, se sentant menacé, lança ses quatre dards tels des projectiles. Ce ne fut qu'en se établissant dans une position ridicule que Harry parvint à éviter celui qui arrivait droit sur lui. Il se tordit légèrement le genou mais n'apeura pas les autres pour cela. Ils avaient tous réussi à rester indemnes et c'était ce qui importait.

Avant que le groupe d'attaquants ait pu réagir, d'autres dards étaient réapparus à l'emplacement des derniers.

_-_A la prochaine jetée, nous profitons de la seconde où il est sans défense pour le _stupefixer_ tous en même temps ! ordonna Ginger, qui avait eu la même idée que Harry.

Chacun se tint alors prêt, redoutant et espérant à la fois le prochain jet de dards envenimés, sursautant parfois lorsque les deux autres créatures qui attendaient leur tour derrière le bouclier faisaient un peu plus de bruit que d'habitude. Il sembla à Harry que l'attente durait une éternité : le quadridard le regardait droit dans les yeux, comme s'il avait compris que c'était lui le plus dangereux de tous ses adversaires. Ses pupilles jaunes n'effrayaient pas le sorcier : il en avait déjà vu des rouges, et ce dans les yeux d'un homme. A vrai dire, rien ne l'effrayait vraiment, chez cette bête. C'était plutôt le fait de savoir qu'elle pouvait tuer n'importe qui autour de lui qui l'inquiétait. Lui, il savait se battre, et entre le Quidditch et ses duels avec Dumbledore, il avait acquis un niveau de réflexes impressionnant, mais quelqu'un comme Neville, par exemple, qui n'avait pas don particulier en défense contre les forces du mal, aurait du mal à tenir le rythme du combat aussi bien que lui. Et cette fois, l'enjeu était grand : ce n'était une simple petite blessure, qu'ils risquaient. C'était une métamorphose en l'une de ces créatures qu'ils devraient tuer par la suite. Tuer un de leur camarade… Cette idée paraissait presque absurde et tellement elle était répugnante. Si jamais ils devaient en venir à là, ce n'était pas lui qui le ferait. Il n'en aurait pas le courage. Ginger pourrait, éventuellement… Il avait mal au cœur en y songeant, mais la triste vérité était que pour elle, ce ne serait sûrement pas la première fois…

Désirant faire évoluer les choses, Harry décida d'élever encore un peu sa baguette pour faire comprendre au quadridard que désormais, il allait attaquer. L'effet obtenu fut celui qu'il avait espéré : quatre dards furent envoyés dans tous les sens, dont un second vers lui. Il eut beaucoup moins de mal à l'éviter car il s'y était attendu, contrairement à beaucoup d'autres, mais une fois encore, personne ne fut touché. Les six attaquants mirent alors à exécution le plan de Ginger, qui se révéla être le bon : touchés par tant de sortilèges de stupefixion en même temps, la créature rugit et s'écroula mollement au sol, les pattes encore un peu tremblantes, puis resta parfaitement immobile.

La situation permettant de relâcher un instant la pression, les élèves s'accordèrent un moment de répit pour reprendre le courage nécessaire. Ebranlés et paralysés de peur, tous, ou presque, attendirent que Harry leur donne un ordre avant d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, mais il les laissa se calmer un peu avant de reprendre leur tâche là où elle en était. Il leur devait bien ça, au fond… Ils le méritaient, tous sans exception. Ils auraient très bien pu repartir et le laisser se battre seul, mais non, ils étaient restés malgré la rivalité entre leurs maisons et les tensions entre eux. C'était la lueur qui perdurait au beau milieu de cette classe sombre : une union, amenant même Harry à penser que pour une fois, tous leurs différents s'étaient envolés et qu'il ne se trouvait plus en face de trois clans contre un mais en face d'un tout. Car le plus incroyable de cette histoire était le fait que même les Serpentard s'étaient alliés aux autres dans le but de se battre ensemble contre leurs adversaires communs. Et ça, Harry trouvait cela fantastique.

_-_On va passer au deuxième avant que Berislav n'en envoie d'autres, annonça-t-il pour ne pas laisser ses pensées vagabonder trop éperdument dans sa tête, même si elles en valaient la peine. Nous avons tous fait du bon travail jusqu'à présent, et j'aimerais beaucoup que ça continue ainsi. C'était très bien, vraiment !

Délaissé par les sorciers, le bouclier vibra dangereusement quand un dard vint finir sa rapide course contre lui dans un choc surprenant.

_-_Nous allons à présent nous occuper de… disons celui qui est le plus à droite. Même méthode, même vigilance. Vous avez tous été très bons mais le danger persiste. Alors par pitié, restez prudents…

Son regard fut tellement suppliant que tout le monde hocha la tête, même Hermione, Ron et Ginger qui pourtant savaient que ce message ne s'adressait pas tant à eux qu'aux autres puisqu'en général, c'étaient eux qui se montraient les plus efficaces en classe défense –ou du moins, c'était le cas l'année précédente, quand McClaggan leur faisait des cours utiles et les faisaient se battre en duel pour évaluer leur niveau.

_-_A mon signal, dit Harry, vous annulerez les effets du bouclier –sauf s'il cède tout seul, ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas tant que ça avec tous les coups qu'il a subi… Nous six, nous nous précipiterons sur la bête. Nous ne tiendrons pas longtemps sans protection, donc soyez prêt et édifiez un nouveau bouclier autour de nous le plus vite possible.

Cette méthode se montra vraiment efficace car, en reprenant la tactique qu'ils avaient utilisées pour terrasser le premier quadridard, ils mirent le second hors d'état de nuire à une vitesse qu'aucun d'eux n'aurait été imaginer.

_-_C'est tout ce que tu nous as trouvé, Kharitina ? laisser s'échapper Harry dans un murmure à peine audible alors qu'ils s'attaquaient aux troisième et dernier monstre. C'est vraiment tout ce que tu peux faire ?

Il avait pensé qu'elle leur laisserait affronter quelque chose de bien plus dangereux pour son dernier test, dont tout le monde se souviendrait. McClaggan reviendrait après les vacances mais tout ce qu'elle avait réussi à leur dénicher, c'était des quadridards qu'ils avaient vaincus en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire –enfin, façon de parler, car un coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'ils avaient déjà passé une bonne partie du cours et que la sonnerie n'allait pas tarder à retentir.

Cependant, il regretta bien vite sa pensée car à peine le dernier quadridard était-il tombé à terre que les lumières s'éteignirent à nouveau, alors que personne ne s'y attendait.

_-_Oh non ! s'esclaffa Ginger. Quelle vieille bouse !

Il lui fut inutile de préciser qu'elle parlait de Kharitina pour que le reste de la classe comprenne. La porte grinça en s'ouvrant et en serrant les cœurs. Harry, lui bouillait de rage. Et sa rage augmenta encore quand quelques instants furent passés : de la porte surgit un éclair de lumière verte qui vint frapper en pleine poitrine la personne qui se tenait en face d'elle. Il y eut un cri de surprise, un gémissement et des hoquets de terreur, puis un corps s'effondra au sol, aussi mollement et sa vie que ceux des quadridards quelques minutes à peine auparavant. Harry sentit comme si une grosse pierre lui tombait dans l'estomac, l'empêchant de parler et de respirer. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il assistait à une mort par _avada kedavra_, mais comme pour les autres, le choc fut puissant et imprévisible. Alors que des cris d'horreur naquirent sous le coup de la compréhension, la porte se referma et la lumière se ralluma. L'autre porte, qui menait au couloir, se déverrouilla mais personne ne songea à s'en aller. Harry, comme beaucoup d'autres, plaqua une main contre sa bouche quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le corps inanimé d'Ernie McMillan. C'était lui qui avait été touché par le sortilège impardonnable, à quelques dizaines de centimètres de lui. C'était lui que le destin avait choisi et qui maintenant était mort sans raison valable.

La panique qui s'était emparée du groupe commença à se faire ressentir. Lavande Brown, Parvati Patil ou encore Pansy Parkinson se mirent à sangloter, au bord de la crise de nerfs. Nombreux étaient ceux qui se reculaient du corps, comme s'ils avaient peur que la mort qui l'avait saisi ne s'en échappe pour les prendre à leur tour, ou ceux qui tremblaient tellement que leurs jambes étaient incapables de les faire bouger. Des yeux révulsés, des expressions d'horreur ; ce fut tout ce que Harry put distinguer sur les visages qui l'entouraient. Il se sentait comme s'il assistait à un spectacle irréel. Les trois quadridards étaient déjà loin dans sa tête, comme si quelqu'un les avaient rangés dans un tiroir tout au fond de son esprit pour ne laisser de place qu'à cette vision effroyable : Ernie, mort, devant ses yeux. Ernie, aussi pâle que la lumière qui éclairait cette salle dans laquelle la terreur, ou l'horreur, ou la panique, ou peut-être les trois, occupaient tout. Ernie, étendu sans vie comme Cedric, comme Ashley, comme son père, comme sa mère…

Tel un somnambule, il s'avança vers le cadavre, la bouche sèche, la gorge nouée. Le silence de la pièce n'était rompu que par les sanglots de quelques filles ou la respiration haletante des autres. Beaucoup avaient gardé leurs mains devant leur visage par affolement. Ginger gardait les yeux étrangement perdus dans le vide et ne clignait pas malgré les larmes qui coulaient silencieusement sur son visage. Harry savait que ce n'était pas tant la mort violente et inattendue d'Ernie qui la mettait dans cet état. Sa sœur était morte de la même manière l'été dernier au Ministère et le souvenir avait dû ressurgir d'un coup, comme cette vive lueur verte qu'il détestait tant. S'il l'avait pu, il aurait crié de rage, contre Kharitina et ses tests abominables, contre celui qui avait tué Ernie, ou contre Voldemort en personne… Mais rares étaient ceux qui, dans la classe, avaient déjà assisté à une scène comme celle qu'ils venaient de voir, et il se devait de montrer l'exemple à tous les autres. Car c'était lui qui avait été là quand Voldemort était revenu, et c'était lui qui l'avait combattu à plusieurs reprises depuis son retour. Car c'était lui le Survivant, le Sauveur, ou bien encore l'Elu… C'était en lui qu'on avait foi, et il n'avait pas le droit de craquer.

Alors, même si son cri lui brûlait la gorge et qu'il mourrait d'envie de crier pour le libérer, il ne le poussa pas et se força à chasser ce désir ardent de sa tête. Il se contenta de tomber à genoux à côté du corps de son ami et de lui prendre la main, qu'il serra très fort à la fois pour apaiser sa rage et parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'Ernie s'en aille. Sa mâchoire inférieure tremblait légèrement quand il la lâcha une petite minute après.

_-_Que quelqu'un aille chercher Dumbledore, parvint-il à murmurer d'une voix extrêmement rauque. Non, que deux personnes y aillent, en fin de compte. Ca vaudra mieux…

Il entendit des pas lents mais ne sut pas qui se chargeait de prévenir le directeur car il lui était impossible de détacher son regard du visage pâle d'Ernie. Il s'était vraiment bien battu, pendant le cours… Mais ça n'avait pas suffit. Ils n'avaient jamais été très proches et leur relation s'arrêtait à un lien de camaraderie peut-être un tout petit peu plus fort qu'avec les autres, et pourtant il se sentait dévasté. Peut-être était-ce le fait de savoir qu'il n'entendrait plus jamais cette voix qu'il avait souvent trouvée pompeuse qui le rendait si triste, ou bien peut-être que ce n'était que l'arrivée subite de sa mort qui l'avait marqué plus profondément qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, mais un désir de vengeance s'insinua doucement dans sa tête. Un désir obscur qui venait de se réveiller au plus profond de son être. La promesse qu'il s'était faite cet été tenait toujours. Ernie, comme beaucoup trop de ses proches, était mort en espérant un jour voir la guerre se terminer pour pouvoir vivre enfin en paix. Alors il tuerait Voldemort, pour que s'accomplisse ce dernier souhait. Même s'il devait y laisser sa vie. Mais là encore, une question s'imposa à son esprit : puisqu'il était concerné, que se passerait-il si Voldemort entrait en possession du Talisman du Destin ? Indubitablement, il fallait vraiment qu'il vérifie qu'il n'avait pas fait de bêtise…

* * *

_

* * *

voilà! un chapitre avec un peu plus d'action que le dernier, c'est sûr! La fin va sûrement en laisser plus d'un perplexe, à défaut d'un autre mot... Enfin c'est volontaire, faut bien que ça bouge un peu, c'est la guerre après tout..._

_Pour répondre à ta question, David, dire à la Grosse Dame de ne laisser personne passer n'aurait peut-être pas été si simple que ça... Imagine un peu la scène: les élèves qui arrivent les uns après les autres se retrouvent face à une Grosse Dame qui refuse de les laisser entrer... Le troupeau que ça ferait devant le tableau! ensuite, il suffit que l'un d'eux aille chercher McGonagall qui se mettrait à hurler contre la Grosse Dame qui ne les laisserait toujours pas passer, et une heure plus tard, alors que le mystère plane autour du portrait,on voit gentiment Dumbledore, Harry et Fol Oeil sortir de la salle commune comme si de rien n'était... Il y aurait de quoi se poser des questions, tout de même, et bonjour la discrétion __pour eux qui ne voulaient pas se faire remarquer... Donc tu vois, je crois que ce n'était la meilleure solution que de leur interdire de rentrer...  
Et la note, c'est sur 20, pas sur 100! lol! ici les contrôles sont souvent sur 20, sur 40 aussi parfois... Donc là j'avais eu 20 sur 20, ce qui entre nous est beaucoup mieux que 20 sur 100, pas vrai?_

_Ah Maelstrom, je t'ai pas directement raccroché au nez sur msn (d'ailleurs je sais pas trop si ça se dit, mais bon...) mais j'avais dit que je revenais bientôt et en fait, je suis revenue une heure plus tard (je crois...). J'ai juste eu le temps de te dire au revoir, donc c'est vrai que je t'ai pas vraiment laissé en plan mais bon, un peu quand même... de toute façon si ça te pose aucun problème, l'histoire est réglée, on n'en parle plus! lol_

_T'inquiète pas, le clebs, je t'ai pas bloqué et je vois pas pourquoi je le ferais ! si j'avais une bonne raison de le faire je t'en parlerais, je toute façon...  
Bon ba j'espère que tu auras moins de mal à ouvrir la page cette fois-ci, et j'espère surtout que ce chapitre te plaira encore!_

_Tu as raison, Hermi59184, j'ai fait une erreur dans le dernier chapitre... inverser occlimens et legilimens, c'est assez gros, en plus! enfin, c'est tout à fait mon style, je suis très étourdie...  
sinon pour ta fic je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on voit ça par message privé, je t'en enverrai un quand j'aurai posté mon chapitre. donc à tout à l'heure!_

_Harpiotte, crois-tu vraiment que je vais vous dire si oui ou non il a vendu le talisman ? héhéhé, moi seule sais ce qui est vrai, mais je trouve que la réponse est évidente... Ne te fais pas trop de souci pour ça, si vous étiez vraiment à côté de la plaque, ça fait longtemps que vous l'aurais dit, je suis pas méchante quand même! lol ! allez, encore quelques chapitres à attendre et tu auras le fin mot de l'histoire... mais d'ici là je pense que tu auras trouvé... quand on regarde bien y a pas mal de petits détails qui peuvent mener à la bonne conclusion!_

_Sache que mes revieweurs assidus ( ceux qui m'écrivent à chaque fois ou presque) me manquent toujours quand ils ne m'écrivent pas, Farah! que ce soit toi ou les autres! et oui, je tiens beaucoup à vous !  
ça m'a fait plasir de lire que mes chapitres te mettent de bonne humeur, c'est gentil!  
Ta copine a toujours pas trouvé le bouton? lol! tu sais où elle est rendue dans sa lecture? je serais ravie d'avoir son avis, même par ton intermédiaire!  
merci encore pour tous tes compliments, c'est super sympa! et merci de m'écrire des longues reviews, ça me distrait! lol_

_Je pense qu'on verra le niveau en duel de Harry dans le prochain chapitre, Hop'Eyes, mais c'est vrai que comme on avance dans l'histoire, je n'ai pas toujours le temps de rentrer dans ces détails... enfin je vais essayer de le faire pour le prochain chapitre!_

_Toi aussi tu trouves que Dumbledore est long à la détente, Miss Black? lol! Harry est pas le seul, comme ça! et il a raison, il lui a toujours pas demandé de retourner dans la caverne de Godric... Ca va venir, ça va venir... pas dans très longtemps, dans deux ou trois chapitres... enfin, ça va peut-être te paraître loin, je sais pas... mais ce qui va se passer va l'empêcher d'y aller, il aura d'autres choses à faire. Comme dans ce chapitre, par exemple. Avec la mort d'Ernie, Dumbledore va encore manquer de temps pour tout le reste...  
Bon en tout casvoilà un chapitre avec de l'action, pour rattraper le dernier!  
Et au fait, ça a donné quoi ton match de basket?_

_Ouh, c'est sûr que ça a dû être passionnant, l'étude des roches, Zabou! surtout pour quelqu'un qui comme moi a horreur de tout ce qui toucheaux sciences (je sais pas si c'est ton cas, je pense pas)... Mais c'est sûr que c'est toujours sympa les sorties scolaires quand on s'entend bien avec toute la classe!  
Alors finalement, salto avant ou arrière sur la poutre? moi aussi j'ai repris mon programme cette semaine, mais bon je suis pas encore rendue aussi loin que toi... rondade salto en sortie de poutre, début d'équi aux barres, tour d'appui arrière libre qui décolle plus, parce qu'on a tendance à pas aller assez haut d'après les entraineuses, lunes vrille au saut... y a qu'en sol qu'on traine, on en est encore à la préparation des saltos...  
Et oui, Harry culpabilise pour la talsiman... il est pas encore certain de l'avoir vendu mais le doute se fait de plus en plus grand... affaire à suivre, donc..._

_bon ba voilà, pour aujourd'hui ça sera tout... je vous dis tous à normalement mercredi pour Le dernier cours de Dumbledore. Titre assez significatif... En parlant de titre, j'ai changé celui de ce chapitre, je trouvais qu'il allait mieux avec ce qui se passait..._

_Allez je vous embrasse tous! bonne lecture!_


	54. le dernier cours de Dumbledore

  
**Chapitre 18 : Le dernier cours de Dumbledore.**

Harry regarda le corps d'Ernie, enveloppé d'un grand drap blanc, passer près de lui dans les bras de Hagrid, escorté par tous les professeurs et Mr et Mrs McMillan. Un mélange confus d'émotions lui torturait l'esprit. Il n'aurait sur dire quel sentiment prenait le dessus sur les autres. Peut-être était-ce le chagrin, ou la colère, ou la frustration de n'avoir rien pu faire pour lui…

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu le hall d'entrée si bondé. Le cortège eut du mal à se frayer un chemin parmi la foule compacte qui était venue assister à la scène même si personne n'avait été convié. Tous les élèves étaient désormais au courant de comment cela s'était passé. La nouvelle s'était répandue plus vite que jamais, un peu déformée parfois, mais l'essentiel était bien là : tout le monde savait pertinemment que la mort d'Ernie avait été causée volontairement par quelqu'un dans l'école. Restait à savoir qui. Harry était tenté d'accuser Kharitina, mais il avait tout de même du mal à le croire en voyant ses grosses larmes de remords perler sur ses joues. Malgré sa culpabilité et la rancœur éternelle qu'elle inspirait désormais aux élèves, elle avait eu le courage d'affronter le regard des autres et d'assister au départ du cadavre de celui qu'elle avait mené à la mort par son test ridicule. Et comme elle l'avait dit à Ginger, elle ne savait pas utiliser les sortilèges impardonnables. C'était du moins ce qu'elle avait affirmé et étant donné qu'elle ne portait pas la Marque des Ténèbres, il ne voyait pas pourquoi elle aurait tué de plein gré un de ses élèves, se mettant elle-même en danger puisque de toute évidence, tout le monde dans le château remettrait la faute sur elle.

A côté de lui, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes et de laisser s'échapper un sanglot dans le silence palpable qui les entouraient. Mais personne n'osa se moquer ou faire le moindre commentaire désobligeant. Comme Harry l'avait déjà remarqué avant, l'école, en cet instant, sembla plus unie que jamais et la plupart des Serpentard était venue rendre un dernier hommage silencieux à un élève qu'ils avaient souvent jugé sans chercher à le connaître. Malefoy ne faisait pas partie de ces Serpentard-là : Harry eut beau tenter d'apercevoir ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc parmi la masse d'élèves, il ne le vit nulle part et déduisit qu'il n'était pas venu, tout comme il n'était pas resté se battre. Il ne lui en voulait pas, car il n'attendait pas mieux de sa part. Il était déjà ravi de constater que sa maison se rachetait avec le temps et s'alliait aux autres comme si ses occupants avaient enfin compris que la fierté d'appartenir à Serpentard ne faisait pas tout et qu'à tout moment, un meurtre comme celui d'Ernie pouvait survenir dans leur propre maison. Avec un pincement au cœur, Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'Ernie aurait été fier de voir l'électrochoc que sa mort avait provoqué dans les esprits, et il ne put pas non-plus faire fuir le visage souriant de Cedric Diggory qui s'était imposé dans sa tête. Cela faisait deux élèves assassinés à Poufsouffle, maison qui demeura pendant le repas la plus silencieuse…

Kharitina ne dîna pas avec le reste des enseignants, ce soir-là. C'était compréhensible, bien entendu. Harry avait surpris une discussion entre elle et Dumbledore comme quoi une enquête allait être lancée au Ministère de la Magie pour déterminer si oui ou non elle coupable de cet assassinat. Il ne fallait pas se faire d'illusion : meurtrière ou pas, elle avait sa part de responsabilité là-dedans et serait sévèrement punie pour cela. Mais elle avait été dénuée de ces fonctions et contrainte de demeurer à Poudlard jusqu'à ce que l'enquête se termine. Harry, malgré toute la haine qu'il avait pu ressentir pour elle, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste de son sort. C'était dommage de voir tout se terminer de cette façon. Il aurait été loin d'imaginer, lors de son stage de transplanage, qu'elle provoquerait tant d'ennuis dans l'école… Au fond de lui, il la considérait comme une femme n'ayant un fond méchant et seulement un peu dépassée par les événements. Pour être alcoolique si jeune, elle devait être mal dans sa peau ou avoir subi des choses horribles dans sa vie… Enfin, il n'était psychologue et pouvait très bien se tromper, mais vue comme ça, elle lui paraissait beaucoup plus appréciable que la Kharitina cruelle qu'il avait cru distinguer ces derniers jours.

Narcissa avait rendu visite à Dumbledore le lendemain de la mort d'Ernie et avait interrogé Harry sur ce qui s'était passé lors du test qui avait amené son décès. Le jeune homme lui avait raconté en détail ce qui s'était passé même s'il éprouvait de la pitié envers Kharitina dès qu'il imaginait ce qui lui arriverait après avoir laissé ses élèves combattre des quadridards sans qu'ils aient la moindre idée de comment s'y prendre. Il eut même envie de mentir un peu pour l'aider et de transformer les quadridards en épouvantards dans son récit, mais il savait que Ginger lui en aurait voulu toute sa vie et il y renonça un peu à contrecœur.

Ce fut le moment que choisit le capitaine de l'équipe d'Angleterre, Robert Dawson, pour ressurgir à l'improviste et rappeler à Harry que sa proposition tenait toujours debout, alors que l'ambiance à Poudlard redevenait à peu près la même que l'année précédente après le meurtre de Michael Corner. Plus personne n'osait rester seul dans un couloir après le dîner et même si l'unité qui était née perdurait entre les maisons, l'atmosphère était devenue extrêmement tendue et chacun se méfiait un peu de tout le monde.

Il parvint à interpeller Harry alors qu'il sortait d'un cours de potion particulièrement désastreux au cours duquel Rogue n'avait cessé de lui faire des remarques désobligeantes comme quoi il était un cas désespéré et qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à devenir auror s'il ne se bougeait pas un peu plus. Rogue avait également ajouté que Dumbledore l'avait autorisé à le mettre en retenue le mardi soir au lieu de ses entraînements de Quidditch et que peu lui importait le match qui arrivait à grands pas (puisqu'il se déroulerait après les vacances de Noël qui elles-mêmes débuteraient après les cours de cette journée-là, au grand bonheur de la plupart des élèves, qui désiraient ardemment rentrer chez eux pour échapper à la situation tendue de l'école). Aussi Dawson se vit-il contraint de faire face à un Harry singulièrement énervé et il ne reçut rien d'autre de son entretien qu'une pluie de hurlements comme quoi il n'avait toujours pas changé d'avis et que s'il voulait trouver un attrapeur pour la Coupe du Monde, il n'avait qu'à aller voir ailleurs s'il y était, ce qui avait profondément vexé le capitaine. Cependant, Dawson lui fit bien comprendre qu'il entendrait de nouveau parler de lui dans peu de temps et qu'il arriverait à le faire changer d'avis, même s'il devait pour cela le harceler jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire.

Harry fut donc ravi de voir arriver les vacances, non-seulement parce que cela signifiait qu'il allait enfin pouvoir se reposer et rattraper un peu de son retard de sommeil sans avoir besoin de recourir à une potion mal préparée mais aussi parce que Dawson devait rentrer à Londres pour entraîner son équipe, dont un attrapeur qu'il qualifiait de provisoire car il allait bientôt être remplacé par Harry. Ce dernier le laissait dire : il savait pertinemment que son choix était définitif et que Dawson aurait beau trouver tous les arguments qu'il voulait, il ne rentrerait pas dans son équipe.

La troisième raison qui le réjouissait avec l'arrivée des vacances était le fait que l'Ordre du Phénix allait passer à Poudlard pour une réunion spéciale, profitant du ridicule nombre d'élèves qui étaient restés à l'école pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Harry, Ron et Hermione purent ainsi rendre visite à la famille Weasley, à Remus ou encore à Tonks, qui leur parut plus distante que jamais. Harry ne leur avait pas raconté ce qui s'était passé entre elle et Remus, et qui visiblement ne s'était pas arrangé : à aucun moment il ne les vit ensemble dans les couloirs. Quand Narcissa retourna à l'école une seconde fois pour assister à la réunion, Lupin passa en revanche toute la journée avec elle et sembla très satisfait, ce qui laissait penser qu'entre eux, tout avait été mis au clair et que la situation était agréable… Harry était content pour lui : s'il avait réussi à charmer la femme dont il était tombé amoureux, rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir. Et quelque chose au fond de lui lui murmurait que Remus était plus heureux avec elle qu'avec Tonks : c'était Tonks qui était tombée amoureux de lui en premier, tandis que le contraire s'était produit avec Narcissa. Un détail qui pour lui faisait toute la différence…

Un bal de Noël avait été organisé pour célébrer l'événement et Harry passa un agréable moment dans les bras de Ginger à danser paisiblement sur des airs très souvent mélancoliques. Mais la fête fut beaucoup moins marquante que d'ordinaire, car la Grande Salle était presque vide et les cœurs n'y étaient pas. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Malefoy était venu inviter Ginger à danser, achevant de mettre le moral de Harry à zéro. Le pire était sans doute qu'elle avait accepté sans broncher. Il était alors parti sans demander son reste pour ne pas assister à ce spectacle qu'il trouvait répugnant et insupportable.

Il avait alors voulu faire un tour dans la Caverne de Godric, même si Dumbledore, comme il l'avait prévu, ne semblait plus s'en soucier puisqu'il n'en avait pas reparlé depuis. Mais la malchance semblait l'avoir choisi pour cible ce soir-là car Ron et Hermione avaient fait irruption dans la salle commune au moment même où il s'apprêtait à placer l'épée de Gryffondor dans la fente du mur. Il avait alors dû inventer toute une excuse et mentir en affirmant qu'il avait seulement voulu retirer quelques toiles d'araignées du plafond pour passer le temps. Ses amis n'avaient pas été dupes et Harry avait bien remarqué qu'ils n'en croyaient pas un mot, mais ils ne lui avaient plus posé de questions et étaient partis faire une ballade dans le château, probablement en haut de la tour d'astronomie, pour profiter d'un Noël en amoureux. Harry avait mal caché sa jalousie et étrangement (il soupçonnait fortement Hermione d'y être pour quelque chose, même si au fond de lui il ne pouvait que la remercier) Ginger avait lâché Malefoy pour venir le rejoindre dans la salle commune où comme dans un rêve, ils parlèrent de leur avenir et ce qu'ils auraient construit ensemble dans quelques années. Harry n'eut pas le cœur à lui parler de son combat avec Voldemort qui devait bien venir un jour. Il ne voulait pas voir ses beaux yeux verts se plisser ou se remplir de larmes, même s'il doutait que Ginger ne pleure. En bref, il voulait tout simplement profiter du temps qu'il passait avec elle sans l'inquiéter, et se comporter comme n'importe quel autre couple sans avoir à se soucier d'un mage noir complètement fou qui menaçait de le tuer...

Et finalement, alors qu'il avait passé des semaines entières à les attendre, les vacances se terminèrent, et beaucoup trop rapidement à son goût. Il n'avait pas envie de reprendre les cours, même si McClaggan était de retour, même si Dumbledore allait reprendre ses leçons normalement, et même si le match de Quidditch viendrait à la fin de la semaine de la rentrée. L'école, après avoir été presque vide, se retrouva aussi bondée que d'habitude, ou presque, car quelques élèves n'avaient pas été autorisés par leurs parents à revenir, estimant que le danger à Poudlard était trop grand. Harry et Hermione avaient soigneusement évité de polémiquer à ce sujet pour ne pas engendrer une nouvelle dispute, mais chacun savait qu'ils avaient tous les deux raisons, au fond : l'école était à la fois en sécurité et en danger, et si Ernie avait été tué, il se pouvait très que quelqu'un d'autre le soit. Kharitina était toujours forcée de rester au château et elle jetait des regards noirs à McClaggan dès qu'elle le voyait, mais elle n'avait pas été jugée coupable : sa baguette avait subi tous les tests possibles et elle n'avait pas été considérée comme l'arme du crime. De plus, Hagrid affirmait l'avoir vue à Pré-au-Lard pendant que ses élèves se battaient. Restait alors une seule autre possibilité : quelqu'un à Poudlard avait tué Ernie, les systèmes de sécurité n'ayant pas pu laisser passer un sorcier aux mauvaises intentions. Harry tentait tant bien que mal de découvrir des indices qui pourraient le mener sur la voix mais comme disait Hermione, il partait sur la mauvaise piste étant donné qu'il était déjà persuadé que Malefoy était le coupable.

_-_Ce ne peut être personne d'autre ! répéta-t-il pour la énième fois alors qu'il était dans la salle commune avec Ron et elle pour terminer son devoir sur les patronus corporels. Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ?

_-_Ce peut être n'importe quoi ! rétorqua Hermione, comme à chaque fois. Peut-être même que Kharitina est la coupable mais qu'elle a trouvé un moyen d'échapper au Ministère, je ne sais pas, moi !

_-_Ah oui, bien sûr, elle a jeté un sortilège impardonnable sans baguette, et à distance ! railla Harry. N'importe quoi ! Malefoy est un mangemort ! Qui mieux que lui pourrait tuer un élève ?

_-_Si Malefoy avait eu l'ordre de Voldemort de tuer un élève, ce serait toi qui serait mort à l'heure qu'il est, Harry ! gronda Hermione.

_-_Pas forcément, intervint Ron. Il a peut-être raté son coup et mal visé, personne ne peut le savoir !

_-_Et bien justement, puisque personne ne peut le savoir, arrêtez de faire comme si c'était une évidence ! répliqua sèchement Hermione.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard exaspéré mais ne dirent rien pour la contredire.

_-_De toute façon tu as forcément raison, bougonna Harry, comme toujours !

_-_Oh, ne commence pas ! soupira Hermione. Je ne dis pas que j'ai raison, au contraire ! Je veux juste que vous arrêtiez d'accuser Malefoy sans preuve, c'est trop vous demander ?

Harry dut faire un gros effort pour ne pas répondre « oui ».

_-_Je continue à croire qu'il faut faire attention à lui, grommela-t-il.

_-_Si tu n'as que ça à faire… railla Hermione. Au lieu de partir sur des théories complètement folles, tu ferais bien d'avancer un peu ton devoir car MCClaggan ne tolérera pas de retard, même pas de ta part. Je te rappelle que nous avons un trimestre à rattraper et qu'il faut être _efficace_.

Elle insista tant sur le dernier mot que Harry sentit une bouffée de colère monter en lui.

_-_Je ne suis pas assez efficace, selon toi ?

_-_Je n'ai pas dit ça. Je dis juste que tu as cours avec Dumbledore dans une demi-heure et que tu ferais bien de te dépêcher. Ah, et au fait, tu as trouvé ce qu'était l'objet que tu as vendu ?

_-_Laisse-le avec ça… soupira Ron. Tu lui as déjà suffisamment fait la morale !

_-_Pas assez, au contraire, puisqu'il n'a même pas daigné à chercher… rouspéta Hermione. Tu avais promis, pourtant…

_-_J'ai eu d'autres choses à penser, se défendit Harry, ce qui n'était pas complètement faux.

Il avait trouvé pendant les vacances plusieurs sortilèges à la limite de la magie noire et avait passé beaucoup de temps à les expérimenter durant de longues nuits blanches. Dumbledore risquait d'être vraiment surpris, cette fois-ci, et rien que pour cela, il attendait impatiemment sa leçon.

_-_Au début de l'année, tu me reprochais de ne pas assez faire de recherches pour me défendre, et maintenant que tu reproches à demi-mot d'en faire trop et de ne plus avoir le temps pour autre chose ? demanda Harry. Je ne te comprends plus, là !

_-_Les deux sont importants, Harry, et tu le sais très bien… dit Hermione. Tu as toi-même dit que tu étais concerné par ce Talisman du Destin, alors par pitié, aies-en le cœur net ! Qu'est-ce que tu feras si jamais tu apprenais que tu l'avais vendu par erreur ?

_-_Je crois que c'est pour éviter de l'apprendre qu'il ne cherche pas, lança Ron en raturant son devoir. Harry, à ton avis, pourquoi les patronus prennent-ils une apparence différente pour chaque individu ?

_-_C'est pour ça que tu n'y vas pas ? bredouilla Hermione. De peur de découvrir la vérité ?

Harry, sentant ses joues s'empourprer, hocha la tête en baissant les yeux.

_-_Je comprends mieux… murmura Hermione en se radoucissant. Mais ne veux-tu pas mettre fin une bonne fois pour toutes à cette angoisse ? Harry, il faut que tu saches… De toute manière, tu auras bien une réponse un jour, et mieux vaut l'avoir tôt que trop tard ! Si tu découvres que tu as vendu le talisman, tu auras peut-être le temps de rattraper ton coup, tandis que si tu attends que ce soit Volodemort qui te l'annonce parce qu'il l'aura désormais en sa possession, tu ne pourras plus rien faire… Ce n'est pas ce que tu as envie, n'est-ce pas ?

_-_Bien sûr que non, il n'a pas envie, rétorqua Ron. Alors, pourquoi chaque forme de patronus est unique ?

_-_Harry, promets-moi que tu chercheras ce qu'est ce collier que tu as vendu… supplia Hermione comme si Ron n'avait rien dit.

_-_Je dois d'abord me rendre dans le bureau de Dumbledore, rappela Harry, et après je verrai ce que je ferai. D'ailleurs il est temps que j'y aille si je ne veux pas être en retard… A plus tard !

Laissant ses affaires sur la table, il se leva de sa chaise et sortit par le passage du portrait de la Grosse Dame sans cesser de se répéter les paroles d'Hermione. Elle avait raison de penser qu'il fallait qu'elle le fasse avant que Voldemort ne s'empare du Talisman, si jamais il l'avait vraiment vendu, mais il se sentait mal à la simple idée de découvrir ce qu'il avait peut-être fait. Dumbledore lui traiterait-il aussi gentiment s'il apprenait qu'il lui avait menti et avait refourgué un objet d'une telle importance à un inconnu sans même chercher à savoir ce qu'il faisait vraiment ? Plus le temps passait, plus il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pris de plus amples précaution en temps et en heure. Son amour pour Ginger l'avait aveuglé, si bien qu'il avait été complètement irresponsable. Si Dumbledore savait tout ce qu'il avait fait, serait-il aussi attentionné envers lui ? Prendrait-il tant de son temps pour lui enseigner comment se battre, même s'il s'épuisait autant que lui à chaque fois ?

Il devait sûrement être plus pâle que d'habitude ou paraître ébranlé quand il entra dans le bureau du directeur car celui-ci haussa les sourcils dès qu'il posa les yeux sur son visage.

_-_Quelque chose ne va pas, Harry ? s'enquit-il en le transperçant de ses yeux bleus clairs si bien que le jeune homme détourna la tête pour ne pas qu'il lise dans son esprit.

Il aurait très bien pu utiliser l'occlumencie mais il n'était pas certain de pouvoir vider son esprit assez efficacement pour contrer une intrusion de Dumbledore en personne. Rompre le contact visuel lui semblait une bien meilleure solution.

_-_Rien, monsieur.

Il prit place dans le fauteuil que le directeur lui indiquait après que lui-même se fut assis derrière son bureau.

_-_J'avoue avoir du mal à te croire, Harry, dit-il calmement. Tu me sembles bien troublé, ce soir…

_-_Tout vas bien, pourtant, mentit Harry.

_-_Je ne pense pas… Avec le temps, je commence à bien te connaître, tu sais… Et en ce moment, quelque chose te tracasse, je le voix bien.

_-_Je ne veux pas en parler, dit sèchement Harry pour cacher sa honte.

Si Dumbledore apprenait qu'il n'avait pas voulu lui confier ses doutes, qui étaient d'une si grande importance, il lui en voudrait tout le reste de sa vie. Et il s'en voudrait toute sa vie, aussi… Pourquoi avait-il si téméraire ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il agissait sans réfléchir, en plus… Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi était-il soudain devenu si imprudent ? McClaggan avait intérêt de remettre les points sur les_ i_, pour l'empêcher de recommencer ses imbécillités… Ginger avait mûri, en plus, alors il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas agir comme un adulte responsable…

_-_Dans ce cas je respecte ton silence, dit Dumbledore en joignant ses longs doigts fins.

Il paraissait très fatigué, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis un petit bout de temps sans pour autant boire une potion anti-fatigue comme lui le faisait. De profondes cernes étaient apparues sous ses yeux, et n'y étaient pas la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés assis l'un en face de l'autre devant ce bureau. Même ses pupilles lui parurent soudain plus ternes et moins pétillantes de malice qu'à l'ordinaire. Le visage plus maigre et plus ridé, tout laissait croire qu'il était largement temps qu'il prenne un peu de repos : les lents clignements de ses paupières semblaient lui arracher ses dernières forces et à chaque fois Harry se demandait s'il parviendrait à les rouvrir. Pour achever cette vision accablante, Dumbledore fut prit d'une longue quinte de toux dont il eut le plus grand mal à se débarrasser.

_-_Pardonne-moi, Harry, murmura-t-il d'une voix faible. J'ai été tellement occupé ces derniers temps que mon vieux corps a du mal à suivre, même si l'esprit est bien là… Entre les questions du Ministère au sujet du décès de Mr McMillan et la quête du Talisman du Destin, la fatigue m'a pris sans même m'en avertir… Je crois que je vais demander à Severus de me préparer une potion anti-fatigue…

_-_J'ose espérer pour vous qu'il la préparera mieux pour vous que pour moi, marmonna Harry.

Dumbledore eut un petit sourire du coin des lèvres.

_-_Tu tiens encore debout, c'est l'essentiel, non ?

Harry haussa les épaules de mauvaise foi et posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, à la fois parce qu'il désirait en savoir davantage et parce que la réponse pourrait mettre un terme à ses angoisses si elle était affirmative :

_-_Professeur, avez-vous retrouvé le talisman ?

Il croisa les doigts sous le bureau mais ne put retenir un soupir de déception en obtenant la réponse.

_-_Non, je ne l'ai pas retrouvé. Mais…

Un faible espoir ressuscita dans le cœur de Harry.

_-_…Il se trouve que Mr Fitgeralds a avoué l'avoir mis en sécurité pour que personne ne s'en empare. Et quel que soit le prix que je lui ai proposé, je ne suis pas parvenu à le faire me le vendre.

_-_Le père de Ginger l'a chez lui ? s'exclama Harry en se redressant sur sa chaise, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

_-_C'est ce qu'il m'a dit, oui… Cependant…

_-_Quoi ?

_-_Je n'ai toujours pas pu pénétrer dans son esprit pour vérifier ses dires, aussi se peut-il qu'il ait menti et qu'il ne soit plus en possession du talisman que nous recherchons.

L'espoir de Harry retomba dans ses chaussettes aussi vite qu'il n'était arrivé.

_-_Il vous aurait menti… répéta-t-il en sentant son cœur se serrer à nouveau.

Sa culpabilité lui revint, presque aussi importante dans sa tête qu'elle ne l'avait été au tout début de son entretien avec Dumbledore.

_-_Pourquoi aurait-il fait cela ? tenta-t-il tout de même.

_-_Et bien, peut-être pour m'éloigner du talisman et permettre à Voldemort de l'acquérir avant moi… répondit le directeur avec un haussement d'épaules. J'ai beaucoup d'hypothèses à ce sujet…

Harry se mordit la langue et s'efforça de se calmer. Cela ne voulait rien dire. Mr Fitgeralds pouvait très bien avoir dit la vérité. Rien n'était prouvé.

_-_Il est cependant largement temps de mettre la main dessus, poursuivit Dumbledore. Plus le temps passe, plus nous manquons des occasions de le détruire. Voldemort, je veux dire. Si nous avions le talisman en main, nous serions déjà peut-être prêt à le combattre.

_-_Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? demanda brusquement Harry en sentant son cœur faire un bond. Dès que nous aurons récupéré le talisman, je devrai… enfin… Voldemort et moi…

Dumbledore sourit tristement et hocha la tête lentement sans le quitter des yeux.

_-_Ce qu'il faut que tu comprennes, Harry, c'est que trop longtemps nous avons laissé Voldemort agir sans rien pouvoir faire. Et…

_-_Je ne me sens pas prêt à le combattre ! coupa Harry, soudain effrayé.

Malgré la promesse qu'il s'était faite à deux reprises, la perspective de devoir se battre si tôt contre Voldemort le terrifiait bien plus que prévu. Il ne parvenait pas à s'imaginer devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres en sachant parfaitement que ce serait la dernière fois qu'ils se retrouveraient en face. La simple prise de conscience de la proximité de ce duel l'écœurait et lui donnait envie de vomir. La nouvelle était trop brutale pour lui. D'accord, Dumbledore n'avait pas encore récupéré le Talisman du Destin et il pouvait très bien se passer des mois avant que cela n'arrive, mais le choc n'était pas moindre pour autant. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté, comme si tout s'écroulait autour de lui. Un malaise s'ensuivit, qui cette fois n'avait aucun rapport avec son sentiment de culpabilité. D'ailleurs, il ne se sentait plus coupable du tout. S'il avait vendu le talisman, c'était tant mieux. Il préférait le savoir loin de lui plutôt que tout proche, car s'il était loin son combat avec Voldemort l'était aussi.

_-_Harry, écoute-moi… murmura gentiment Dumbledore, le tirant de ses sombres pensées. Je vois bien dans tes yeux que tu as peur de ce moment, mais il faut que tu réalises qu'il finira par surgir un jour ou l'autre.

_-_Pas si tôt, supplia Harry, je ne suis pas prêt !

_-_Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'aie donné toutes ces heures de cours si ce n'était pas pour que tu le sois ? répliqua Dumbledore. Tu n'as pas conscience de tes progrès, Harry, et crois-moi, tu as acquis un excellent niveau.

_-_Ca ne veut rien dire, dit Harry d'une voix tremblante.

Il se sentait complètement paniqué, comme si les paroles de Dumbledore signifiaient que son dernier duel avec Voldemort, ce lui qui déterminerait le destin de tous, était tout proche, même s'il n'avait jamais insinué une telle chose.

_-_Mon niveau ne sera jamais suffisant face à lui, renchérit-il. Professeur, je ne suis pas p…

_-_Cesse de dire que tu n'es pas prêt, Harry ! coupa sèchement Dumbledore en lui jetant un regard profond. Il y a de quoi être tourmenté, mais je ne tolèrerai pas ton désespoir. Je t'ai donné des leçons, je t'ai demandé de faire des recherches sur des sortilèges qui pourraient t'être utiles, et je t'ai dit que ces recherches passaient avant tout… Tu comprends à présent pourquoi elles étaient importantes à mes yeux. Mais aujourd'hui, je sais que tu n'es plus sans défense. Tu te bats comme aucun autre élève de cette école, et tu battrais la totalité des enseignants si jamais tu avais l'occasion de les provoquer en duel ! Je suis moi-même épuisé après chacun des combats que tu me livres… _Tu n'es plus sans défense_, Harry ! Tu as de nombreuses ressources qui te permettront de le combattre ! Contrairement à lui, tu sais aimer, et tu auras en ta possession le Talisman du Destin ! Ce n'est pas rien, Harry ! Au contraire, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important ! Les sortilèges que tu as découverts ne seront qu'accessoires à côté de ces deux armes que tu possèdes, ou possèderas ! Tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte de tout ce que ça représente !

_-_Peut-être parce que vous n'avez jamais pris le temps de me l'expliquer ! rétorqua Harry avec fureur bien que les arguments de Dumbledore l'aient quelque peu rassuré. Vous m'avez toujours dit que j'étais trop jeune pour comprendre ce que signifiait la faculté d'aimer, alors allez-y ! Expliquez-moi en quoi ça va m'aider, en quoi ça va me sauver ! La protection que m'a laissée ma mère a disparu, et jusqu'alors l'amour n'a jamais tué personne !

_-_L'amour ne sera jamais tueur, Harry, dit Dumbledore avec une pointe d'impatience dans la voix. Mais l'amour profond est la pire arme qui existe au monde, et tant que tu n'auras pas compris cela, nous perdons notre temps !

_-_Alors je crains que notre temps soit perdu, répliqua vivement Harry, car je ne vois pas en quoi aimer pourrait m'aider à survivre face à Voldemort…

_-_Es-tu si aveugle que cela ? Je t'ai déjà dit que ton amour pour Sirius t'avait sauvé, au Département des Mystères. Et se sont tes proches qui te donnent la force de te battre ! Sans Miss Granger, Miss Fitgeralds et Mr Weasley, aurais-tu encore ce désir de vivre après tout ce que tu as enduré ? Aurais-tu envie de te battre pour une cause si noble puisque personne se serait-là pour te soutenir ? Non ! L'amour décuple tes forces, Harry ! Voilà pourquoi Voldemort est faible !

_-_Faible ? _Faible _? répéta Harry, abasourdi. C'est de Lord Voldemort que nous parlons, professeur ! C'est la première fois que j'entends quelqu'un qualifier Voldemort de _faible_ ! L'amour aura beau décupler mes forces, il ne l'empêchera pas de me lancer un _avada kedavra_, à ce que je sache !

_-_Mais le talisman sera là pour te protéger, Harry ! s'esclaffa Dumbledore. Et moi aussi, je serai là !

_-_Pour me protéger ?

Harry oublia soudain sa colère sous l'effet de la surprise.

_-_Le talisman a pour rôle de me protéger ? Même contre la mort ?

_-_J'en ai trop dit, marmonna Dumbledore. J'espère que cela t'aura au moins permis de comprendre que de vous deux, c'est toi le plus fort, Harry. Voilà pourquoi tu devras te battre dès que tu auras le talisman entre les mains. Voilà pourquoi il est si important de le récupérer avant Voldemort ! S'il s'en empare, il te privera de ton plus grand moyen de défense ! Il ne te restera alors plus que ton moyen d'attaque et tes sortilèges de dépannage !

_-_A-t-il conscience de cela ? murmura Harry en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Sait-il que s'il met la main sur le talisman, c'est un obstacle en moins vers ma mort ?

_-_Je l'ignore… avoua Dumbledore. Sans doute que oui, sinon il ne déploierait pas ses forces dans des tentatives de saisie…

Harry le laissa aller à un instant de découragement et enfouit son visage derrière ses mains pour tenter de se calmer et de reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal. Même si cette réponse était inquiétante, elle était franche, et il lui accorda toute sa reconnaissance pour ne pas lui avoir caché une telle information. Cependant, il retira toutes ses pensées sur le talisman : en fin de compte, mieux valait qu'il soit prêt de lui, même si cela signifiait qu'il devrait se battre une dernière fois contre Voldemort. De toute manière, son destin en avait décidé ainsi, et il ne pourrait pas y échapper, alors plus tôt ce serait, plus vite il serait débarrassé. S'il réussissait, il se féliciterait de ne pas avoir attendu. Dans le cas contraire, s'il se faisait tuer… Son destin en aurait décidé ainsi, et il ne pouvait rien y faire… Mais il ne partirait pas de ce monde avant d'avoir essayé, c'était certain.

_-_Revenons-en à notre leçon, soupira Dumbledore. Je n'ai pas la force nécessaire pour me battre contre toi, ce soir, Harry. Je crois que nous allons plutôt faire le point.

_-_Très bien, professeur.

Harry non-plus n'avait pas le cœur à se battre en duel. Il ne désirait qu'une chose : aller se coucher. Peut-être que la nuit lui porterait conseil et lui ferait prendre conscience de ce qu'il devait faire, car il se sentait complètement perdu. Vide. Comme si l'on avait ôté en lui quelque chose qui lui était vital. Il voulait réfléchir à tout ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit. Réfléchir à ce qu'il ferait si jamais il devait se battre contre Voldemort à son réveil, même s'il savait que face à lui, ce n'était pas un plan bien préparé dans sa tête qui ferait la différence. Non, face à Voldemort, c'était l'instinct qui la plupart du temps guidait ses pas et commandait ses gestes. Quant à ce pouvoir d'aimer…

Il soupira, ne sachant plus que penser.

_-_Allons, Harry, le bilan de tes performances est très positif, assura Dumbledore d'une voix à nouveau faible et fatiguée. Tu maîtrises parfaitement l'occlumencie et la legilimencie, désormais, et nous savons tous deux que la route a été longue pour en arriver là… Pourtant tu l'as fait, et laisse-moi te féliciter pour cela…

Harry hocha la tête, à la fois flatté et déçu que Dumbledore lui dise ça. D'un certain côté, c'était un compliment, mais d'un autre, cela ne sous-entendait-il pas que le directeur avait douté de lui ?

_-_Je n'ai jamais douté que tu y parviendrais, ajouta Dumbledore comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu satisfasses mon désir en si peu de temps. Je ne suis vraiment pas déçu de toi, Harry… Sans parler de tes progrès spectaculaires en duel, ce dont je t'ai déjà parlé il y a quelques instants. Tes réflexes sont parfaits, et ta condition physique s'est nettement développée. Le sortilèges que tu as découverts sont eux-aussi à la hauteur de ce que j'attendais de toi. Le maléfice du miroir, qui renvoie tous les sorts à celui qui les envoie, le sortilège de la statue, qui comme son nom l'indique transforme en pierre sculptée celui qui est atteint, le sortilège d'invisibilité, ou celui que tu m'as montré l'autre jour et qui permet de déclencher de violents orages en cas de besoin… Quant à ce sortilège du dragon… Tu ne m'en as pas encore fait une grande démonstration puisque que quand tu l'as utilisé contre moi, je connaissais le contre-sort, mais le jour où tu y auras recours, je crois que Voldemort aura du fil à retordre pour en annuler les effets… C'est une excellente arme, Harry, et je suis vraiment content que tu l'aies maîtrisée sans mon aide !

_-_Comment pouvez-vous être certain que Voldemort ne connaît pas lui-aussi le contre-sort ? demanda Harry.

_-_Oh, dit Dumbledore dans un petit rire, c'est très simple : c'est moi qui l'aie inventé…

Il observa Harry par dessus les verres de ses lunettes et lui sourit chaleureusement.

_-_Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, personne n'a encore réussi à entrer dans mon esprit sans ma permission, aussi je puis t'assurer que Voldemort n'est jamais venu y chercher de contre-sort, Harry !

Il bailla longuement et pendant un instant, le jeune homme crut qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir rouvrir les yeux et qu'il allait vraiment sombrer dans un sommeil profond avant même de l'avoir renvoyé dans la salle commune, mais une nouvelle fois Dumbledore parvint à se contrôler et il reprit ses esprits comme il le faisait toujours.

_-_Mais peut-être as-tu encore déniché des petites merveilles du même genre ? demanda-t-il malicieusement. Nous étions censé nous battre en duel, ce soir, même si, je l'avoue, je ne me sens pas capable de me battre au moment où nous parlons…

_-_Professeur, qu'avez-vous fait pour être aussi fatigué ? ne put s'empêcher de l'interroger Harry. Vous paraissez exténué !

_-_C'est parce que je le suis, Harry… Mais ce que je faisais n'est pas une des choses que tu dois savoir, aussi garderai-je le silence.

_-_Vous êtes parti à la recherche du talisman, c'est ça ?

_-_Peut-être bien… répondit seulement Dumbledore. Mais vois-tu, la curiosité à toujours été l'un des plus grands défauts de la famille Potter…

Harry ne put retenir son sourire.

_-_Et quels étaient les autres ? questionna-t-il en sachant très bien que la plupart d'entre eux lui avaient déjà été énumérés par Rogue, qui se faisait un plaisir de les aggraver pour rendre son père encore plus infâme à ses yeux.

_-_Et bien, si nous prenons ton père pour exemple, je dirais une pointe d'arrogance qui avec le temps finit toujours par s'atténuer, un mépris certain pour les règlements –ce qui est aussi une des tes caractéristiques, pas vrai ? – et une tendance à devenir envahissant lorsqu'il s'agit de sa petite protégée, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Harry imagina très clairement dans sa tête son père entrain de harceler sa future femme pour qu'elle sorte avec lui, allant même jusqu'à la supplier et lui promettre qu'il ferait tout ce qu'elle voudrait si seulement elle acceptait ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois de ne pas lui renvoyer ses compliments à la figure quand il lui en faisait. Il se sentit soudain beaucoup mieux, comme si cette vision lui avait redonné des forces et de la motivation.

_-_Mais ne va surtout pas croire que ces petits défauts faisaient de ton père quelqu'un de méprisable, reprit Dumbledore. Ses enseignants l'aimaient beaucoup. Personnellement, il me faisait rire ! Je m'efforçais tout de même de ne pas le montrer : j'étais directeur et pas censé trouver les bêtises de mes élèves amusantes…

Pour la énième fois depuis qu'il était dans ce bureau, Harry sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine.

_-_Quand tout cette histoire sera finie, quand j'aurai tué Voldemort, vous me parlerez de mes parents ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure ému.

_-_Je n'ai pas grand_-_chose à ajouter à leur sujet que tu ne connaisses pas déjà, dit Dumbledore sur un ton d'excuse. Le meilleur moyen de tout savoir sur eux aurait été de vivre en leur compagnie comme ç'aurait été le cas si Voldemort n'avait pas entendu la prophétie…

_-_Vous ne avez jamais cité le nom de l'espion qui l'avait surprise lorsque vous étiez à la Tête du Sanglier avec Trelaw… avec le professeur Trelawney…

_-_C'est parce que je n'ai aucune idée de qui il est, Harry… soupira Dumbledore.

_-_Comme par hasard…

_-_Je te le jure… Personne n'a jamais vraiment deviné de qui il s'agissait. Ton père et Sirius étaient persuadés qu'il s'agissait de Rogue, mais je n'ai rien trouvé laissant penser cela dans son esprit lorsque je lui ai appris l'occlumencie, de nombreuses années auparavant… Je doute qu'il soit responsable de cela. Il aimait beaucoup ta mère, malgré les apparences…

_-_Vous me l'avez déjà dit, marmonna Harry, mais ça ne l'a pas empêcher de se faire mangemort !

_-_Ne revenons pas là-dessus, s'il te plait, Harry, dit calmement Dumbledore. Tout le monde peut faire des erreurs, et Severus s'est particulièrement bien racheté de la sienne.

Harry ne répondit rien, sceptique.

_-_Nous en reparlerons dans quelques mois, quand à l'aide du talisman tu auras vaincu Voldemort, répliqua Dumbledore en notant bien son manque de conviction. Tu verras à ce moment-là que Severus Rogue est un homme digne de confiance et que j'ai eu raison de ne pas douter de lui… Quand tout est noir, c'est vers lui que je me dirige…

Harry, que le sujet de Rogue avait de nouveau mis en colère, leva les yeux au plafond puis les porta jusqu'à la fenêtre. Dehors, il faisait nuit noire et seules quelques étoiles aidaient la lune presque pleine à éclairer le parc silencieux. Son cœur s'était resserré. Pas parce que Dumbledore le contredisait, mais parce qu'encore, ils en revenaient à parler du Talisman du Destin et que sa culpabilité montait en flèche dans tout son corps. Il était temps de confier ses doutes à Dumbledore. Cette sensation d'être fautif ne pouvait plus durer, et il ne pouvait plus la supporter depuis tout ce temps. Au pire des cas, le directeur retirerait tous les compliments qu'il lui avait fait et lui en voudrait énormément, si bien qu'il ne lui adresserait plus jamais la parole pour le réconforter comme il l'avait toujours fait dans les moments où il n'allait pas bien, mais il fallait qu'il prenne le risque. C'était ça qui l'effrayait le plus : il ne voulait pas que Dumbledore l'ignore et soit déçu de lui, car Dumbledore, lui, l'avait toujours –ou presque– soutenu et avait satisfait ses attentes. C'était Dumbledore qui l'avait protégé pendant ces années à Poudlard, et c'était Dumbledore qui lui avait montré une attention toute particulière, très proche d'un lien paternel… Alors pouvait-il prendre le risque de tout voir s'écrouler à cause d'une bêtise qu'il avait faite en trahissant sa confiance ? Il n'était pas censé être allé à la Villa du Loup, et il n'était pas censé revendre des objets magiques à n'importe, tout comme il n'était pas censé lui cacher la vérité pendant des semaines entières…

_-_Professeur… murmura-t-il, la gorge serrée. J'ai quelque chose à vous demander…

_-_Je t'en prie, Harry, vas-y !

Il lui sembla que son cœur cessait de battre pour mieux le laisser trouver ses mots. Bon sang que c'était dur d'avouer une telle vérité ! Il se sentait tellement honteux, mais en même temps tellement désireux de savoir si oui ou non, il avait commis la plus belle erreur de sa vie !

_-_Le Talisman du Destin, à quoi ressemble-t-il, exactement ?

Dumbledore soupira et lui décocha un petit sourire.

_-_Tu ne lâcheras donc jamais le morceau, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'ai dit que tu saurais tout cela plus tard, en temps voulu !

_-_Monsieur, je ne plaisante plus. Il faut absolument que je le sache…

Le visage du vieil homme se décomposa, sans doute après avoir perçu la réelle inquiétude dans sa voix ou la pâleur de son visage. Ou les deux, peut-être même… Harry aurait été incapable de dire ce qui était le plus choquant chez lui à ce moment. Sa honte, sa culpabilité ou sa peur d'avoir permis à Voldemort de triompher… Tout cela mis bout à bout devait forcément avoir un impact sur l'expression de son visage, et Dumbledore ne pouvait pas l'ignorer.

_-_Qu'y a-t-il, Harry ? Que se passe-t-il ? Tu me sembles tellement étrange, ce soir ! Quelque chose ne va pas ?

_-_Certainement, monsieur, parvint à articuler Harry malgré sa brusque envie de vomir.

C'était une sensation bizarre que de sentir venir le pire. Il ne savait pourquoi il ressentait cela, mais quelque chose lui faisait croire que ça allait arriver. C'était comme si son instinct l'avertissait à l'avance que quelque chose de mal allait surgir, et plus les secondes passaient, plus cette sensation prenait de la place dans son cœur, lui donnant même la nausée. Il aurait bien voulu se lever de sa chaise et bouger pour évacuer ce désagréable sentiment mais il devait d'abord obtenir une réponse. Il fallait d'abord qu'il sache vraiment la vérité…

_-_Il se passe certainement quelque chose d'anormal, et j'ai besoin de savoir ce à quoi ressemble le talisman…

Devant l'incrédulité de Dumbledore, il perdit patience et tenta le tout pour le tout. Peu importe les conséquences, il allait tout lui avouer…

_-_Professeur, j'ai peut-être vendu par mégarde le talisman… Je dois savoir !

Dumbledore laissa s'échapper une exclamation de stupeur mais rien dans ses yeux ne trahit une quelconque déception ou n'importe quelle ombre de reproche. Tout ce que Harry put voir dans son regard fut de la lassitude, sans doute accentuée par le contour ridé de ses paupières.

_-_Un magnifique objet, répondit-il précipitamment comme s'il sentait désormais lui-aussi que chaque seconde de passée était considérée comme perdue et les rapprochait de ce dont l'instinct de Harry voulait les prévenir, un _magnifique_ objet composé de…

Mais quelqu'un frappa fortement à la porte du bureau et il se tut. Pendant un moment, Harry le vit froncer les sourcils comme si le fait qu'il y ait un visiteur derrière la porte n'était pas normal, puis il parut simplement déconcerté et extrêmement las.

_-_Va ouvrir, s'il te plait, Harry… murmura-t-il d'une voix fatiguée.

Le jeune sorcier s'exécuta, se levant d'un bond pour se diriger vers la porte. Ce fut avec une main légèrement tremblante qu'il tourna la poignée en tentant de ne pas écouter la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait de ne pas le faire. Etait-il si perturbé que ça pour refuser d'ouvrir une simple porte, derrière laquelle devait certainement se trouver un professeur ou un élève ?

Remettant sa peur irraisonnée à sa place, il ouvrit la porte, à la fois par défi qu'il se lançait à lui-même et pour se prouver qu'il était encore maître de ses actes. Jamais il n'aurait songé pouvoir autant le regretter. Il n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir par la fenêtre une lueur verte émanant d'une tête de mort, qui éclairait le ciel d'une lumière inquiétante, avant de sentir quelque chose de dur s'abattre sur son propre crâne. Une douleur aiguë et insupportable s'ensuivit, puis tout devint noir et il ne put que réaliser qu'il tombait à terre avant que son esprit ne l'abandonne…

* * *

* * *

_fin d'un chapitre qui une fois encore risque d'en faire hurler plus d'un... enfin, je vous avais prévenu au tout début de l'histoire que je le ferais, et je l'ai fait... désolée pour ceux qui seront scandalisés, mais ils s'en remettront... vous avez tous lu Harry Potter le Prince de Sang-Mêlé après tout, non? ça fait au moins un point commun entre ma fic et le livre..._

_Moins de reviews que d'habitude, pour le dernier chapitre, c'est dommage... enfin, quand je vous lis vous me dîtes souvent que vous êtes très occupés et je ne vous en veux pas, je comprends très bien que vous n'avez pas forcément le temps d'écrire une review à chaque fois! merci tout de même à ceux qui ont pris le temps de le faire, c'est super sympa de votre part! et d'ailleurs vous êtes toujours présents à chaque chapitre, ça me fait plaisir de vous lire à chaque fois! ralala, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans vous..._

_Tu sais Hop'Eyes, si tu ne vois pas Kharitina tuer quelqu'un comme ça par simple orgueil, c'est peut-être parce que ce n'est pas elle... peut-être, héhéhé... je ne peux pas t'en dire plus pour le moment!_

_Sam Elbereth, sympa la review! lol! tu m'as fait rire! mais comme je viens de le dire à Hop'Eyes, rien ne prouve que c'est Kharitina qui a fait le coup... mais tu peux quand même mettre des trolls dans son lit! lol!_

_Je vais me répéter, Miss Black, mais personne n'a di que Kharitina était derrière tout ça... et si jamais elle l'était, reste à savoir si oui ou non elle a manqué sa cible, c'est vrai...  
Sinon, je crois tu avais raison de t'inquiéter pour Dumbledore, ça va pas très fort pour lui... surtout à la fin du chapitre... vous en saurez un peu plus sur tout ça en temps voulu, promis... allez, tu vas t'en remettre!  
C'est pas très cool pour ta cheville, mais comme tu dis, au moins tu auras une semaine tranquille... j'espère que ça va mieux, quand même!_

_Je ne te dirai pas qui a lancé le sort, Zabou, mais tu peux le deviner... enfin quoique, je sais pas...  
pour la poutre je te conseille le salto avant, ça me parait moins dangereux... au moins, si tu tombes c'est sur les fesses, et pas sur la tête ou je sais pas trop où... enfin c'est juste un conseil..._

_Maelstrom, comme je t'ai dit il n'y a pas de problème, l'avada kedavra c'est normal, et les élèves n'étaient censés l'éviter... Pauvre Ernie, il s'est trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment... je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que tu vas réagir face à ce chapitre... peut-être que je me trompe, mais j'ai vraiment l'impression que tu vas encore me trouver un truc! lol  
allez j'espère te voir bientôt sur msn! bizz!_

_pour aujourd'hui c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire... 5 reviews ça va vite... enfin bon j'espère que vous serez là pour le prochain chapitre: horrible perte de mémoire, que j'aurai peut-être fini dimanche... d'ici là je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! _

_bizz à tous!_


	55. horrible perte de mémoire

  
**Chapitre 19 : horrible perte de mémoire.**

Un bourdonnement désagréable emplissait les oreilles de Harry qui poussa un gémissement de douleur. Il ne savait même plus où il était. Sans doute à l'infirmerie… Oui, ce devait être cela. Le match de Quidditch avait eu lieu et on lui avait envoyé un cognard dans le crâne. Cela expliquait pourquoi il avait horriblement mal à la tête et pourquoi tous ses muscles semblaient raides… Mais il avait connu des lits d'infirmerie plus confortables ! Celui-ci était dur, très dur, même, et il piquait la joue qui était collée au drap… A vrai dire, non, il n'y avait pas de draps, et Harry frissonna quand un courant d'air passa près de lui. Quelle idée d'ouvrir des fenêtres en plein hiver, aussi !

Puis, tout lui revint en mémoire comme un flash. Le bureau de Dumbledore, la Marque des Ténèbres brillant dans le ciel nocturne… On avait frappé à la porte, et il avait senti quelque chose s'abattre sur son crâne, puis il avait perdu connaissance…

Le cœur de Harry fit un bond et il rouvrit brusquement les yeux. Une vive lumière l'aveugla pendant une bonne minute avant qu'il ne puisse voir la moindre chose. Tout d'abord, il ne se trouvait pas à l'infirmerie mais toujours dans le bureau de Dumbledore, étendu sur le tapis… Une fenêtre était brisée, de petits morceaux de verres s'étant répandus un peu partout par terre… Quelque chose d'anormal avait dû se passer ici, c'était certain…

Le bourdonnement des oreilles de Harry se transforma en un silence total qui lui parut irréel car dehors, un orage avait éclaté et le tonnerre grondait. Or, il ne l'entendait pas, tous ses esprits étant concentrés sur une seule chose. Une chose horrible dont ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher, comme s'ils étaient attirés vers elle. Harry ne se souvenait pas d'avoir un jour voulu crier autant qu'au moment où il comprit que le corps inanimé reposant contre le bureau était celui de Dumbledore. Mais son cri, tapi au plus profond de lui-même, ne sortit pas de sa gorge brûlante.

_-_C'est impossible… murmura-t-il, n'osant pas le croire.

D'un pas très lent qui le fit ressembler à un revenant, il s'approcha du corps, la respiration haletante, les jambes flageolantes. Il risqua un regard à l'extérieur et s'aperçut que la Marque des Ténèbres brillait toujours dans le ciel, bien qu'elle soit nettement moins distincte que lorsqu'elle était apparue. Son cœur battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine quand il reposa ses yeux sur le visage pâle de Dumbledore.

_-_Pourvu que ce ne soit pas réel… supplia-t-il. Faîtes que les mangemorts ne soient pas là… Professeur ?

Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Un grognement rauque sortit de sa bouche sans qu'il puisse le retenir. Dumbledore, positionné au sol comme s'il était assis la tête contre son bureau, n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement. Les yeux clos, Harry se surprit à espérer qu'il dormait profondément et qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Mais d'autres détails ne le trompèrent pas : son cou formait un angle inquiétant qu'aucune personne saine d'esprit n'aurait osé reproduire de plein gré, et sa barbe blanche paraissait plus courte que d'ordinaire, comme si elle avait été brûlée. D'ailleurs, le bureau portait lui-aussi des marques laissant penser que des flammes avaient dû voltiger par-ci par-là : un des sièges était devenu noir et bancal, l'un de ses pieds ayant été réduit en cendres, et plusieurs des portraits des anciens directeurs et directrices de Poudlard étaient tombés tandis que d'autres étaient complètement consumés : Harry distingua parmi le grand désordre du bureau certaines de leurs attaches entre des petits tas de cendres noires.

Quelque part au loin, Fumseck poussa l'un de ces merveilleux cris dont il avait le secret, mais cette fois, Harry ne perçut aucune lueur d'espoir dans sa voix, aucune forme de courage : il ne ressentit en l'entendant qu'un mélange confus de chagrin, de douleur et d'abandon. Il s'accroupit auprès de Dumbledore et fixa avec horreur la pâleur de son visage, le filet de sang coulant de sa bouche entrouverte et ses lunettes posées de travers sur son nez tordu, comme s'il avait été cassé. Il ne savait plus s'il devait encore espérer où bien s'il devait se résoudre au pire, mais il prit la main ridée et sans vie du directeur et la tint fermement, comme il l'avait fait pour Ernie. Cependant, il la secoua comme s'il voulait la ranimer. Mais une fois encore, il n'obtint qu'un résultat qui le fit se sentir très mal : son bras retomba mollement le long de son corps qui avait perdu toute forme de chaleur. Ses doigts étaient raide, sa main gelée… Il ne fallait plus se faire d'illusion…

_-_Non… s'exclama Harry avec horreur. Non, c'est impossible…

Il jeta des regards affolés partout autour de lui, comme s'il tentait de découvrir quelque chose qui pourrait lui indiquer qu'il se trompait et qu'il n'y avait là qu'un sombre malentendu, mais hormis les visages paniqués des anciens directeurs de l'école, rien ne bougeait dans le bureau. Tout semblait mort. _Mort_… Un mot qu'il avait du mal à associer à Dumbledore… C'était tellement absurde ! Dumbledore, le plus grand sorcier des temps modernes, mort ? Qui aurait pu le tuer ? Personne, mis à part Voldemort lui-même, mais si c'était bel et bien le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui l'avait assassiné, pourquoi lui était-il toujours en vie, alors qu'il aurait été à sa merci la plus totale, inconscient au sol ?

Mais une triste vérité s'imposa à son esprit, qui peu à peu perdait l'engourdissement qu'il avait subi avec le choc provoqué par la vue du cadavre de Dumbledore : le directeur était faible, ce soir… Il l'avait dit lui-même : il n'avait pas la force de se battre contre lui et était exténué. Il l'avait bien senti las, et jamais il n'avait paru si vieux, dans un état si pitoyable… Avec du recul, n'importe qui sachant se battre correctement en duel aurait pu le vaincre en profitant de sa faiblesse… Alors qui ? Qui avait fait ça ?

Harry sentit la rage monter en lui, surpassant tout le reste. Le lâche qui avait fait ça paierait par sa vie ce crime, il en faisait le serment ! La vision de Dumbledore, mort, étendu à terre dans une posture presque ridicule, lui était insupportable. Qui avait osé se moquer ainsi de lui, le plus grand sorcier au monde ? Instinctivement, son regard se posa une seconde fois sur la Marque des Ténèbres, qui avait encore perdu de l'intensité et apparaissait à présent terne et presque invisible. A la vue de ce manque de vigueur, Harry ne put réprimer un sourire machiavélique. Une tâche flétrie, voilà ce qui resterait des mangemorts quand il se serait vengé… Une tâche rougeâtre virant au marron, de préférence. Il voulait que ces assassins paient pour ce qu'il avait fait et pour le sang qu'ils avaient versé, en versant eux-même du leur.

Mais en dépit de toute cette haine qui s'était soudain emparé de lui, il ressentait autre chose, un dernier sentiment qui n'avait pas été écrasé par la rage et le désir de vengeance. Un sentiment qu'il détestait par-dessus tout : la panique. Une panique envahissante, qui resserrait son cœur et le faisait battre extrêmement vite. Beaucoup trop vite, d'ailleurs. Car s'il était clair dans sa tête que les mangemorts ne s'en sortiraient pas comme ça, plus rien d'autre ne l'était. Il ne savait plus du tout quoi faire…

Puis, alors qu'il cherchait désespérément une solution qu'il savait inexistante, des mots lui revirent en mémoire, des mots prononcés par Dumbledore quelques minutes à peine avant sa mort… _Tu verras que Severus Rogue est un homme digne de confiance et que j'ai eu raison de ne pas douter de lui_… _Quand tout est noir, c'est vers lui que je me dirige_… C'était le moment où jamais. Tout était noir, et il avait besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un. Dumbledore accordait son entière confiance à Severus Rogue, et s'il avait été là pour le guider, c'est vers lui qu'il l'aurait envoyé. Le directeur n'était plus là, mais il irait tout de même vers Severus Rogue, malgré toute l'animosité qu'il lui avait toujours porté. C'était le bon moment pour tester sa loyauté envers Dumbledore.

D'un bond, il sortit du bureau et dévala l'escalier en sautant les marches quatre par quatre. Il redoutait ce qu'il découvrirait dans les couloirs, ou qui il y croiserait. Les mangemorts avaient-ils déjà quittés l'école ou étaient-ils toujours entrain de se battre quelque part dans le château ? Et les élèves, avaient-ils pris part au combat ? Normalement, ils devraient être dans leurs dortoirs, à une telle heure, et personne n'était censé connaître les mots de passe menant aux salles communes, mais (et il eut l'impression qu'on lui transperçait le cœur quand il y songea) Dumbledore s'était fait tuer. Alors mot de passe ou pas, Harry sentait que tout était possible, désormais. Si Dumbledore n'avait pas résisté, il doutait que n'importe qui d'autre soit en sécurité dans ce château…

Il courut pendant de longues minutes sans s'arrêter, ne prêtant aucune attention à son douloureux point de côté qui lui traversait les côtes comme une lame acérée. Sa respiration s'était faite difficile et saccadée, et pourtant rien ne pouvait le faire ralentir. Il avait beau n'avoir croisé personne sur sa route, aucun corps, aucun obstacle, sa peur lui tiraillait toujours autant les entrailles, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, il atteigne les cachots, à bout de souffle. Il cogna violemment à la porte, espérant fortement que Rogue serait présent et qu'il l'écouterait sans broncher, puis attendit pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité avant que des pas ne se fassent entendre de l'autre côté de la cloison.

Le visage presque aussi pâle que celui du défunt Dumbledore, le teint cireux, les cheveux plus gras que jamais, Rogue ouvrit la porte qui grinça et lui accorda un regard intrigué quand il comprit à qui il avait affaire. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir de la visite à une heure si tardive et Harry se demanda un instant s'il était au courant de l'attaque des mangemorts : après tout, il n'y avait aucune fenêtre dans les cachots, aussi aurait-il pu ne pas avoir aperçu la Marque des Ténèbres…

_-_Potter ? grinça-t-il.

_-_Professeur, il… faut abs… absolument…

_-_Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là, Potter ? gronda Rogue sans le moindre soupçon d'inquiétude, même devant son visage affolé.

_-_Professeur… haleta Harry. Dumbledore… Il est… On l'a…

_-_Je ne comprends pas ce que vous me dîtes, Potter ! tonna Rogue. Mais il est très impoli de déranger les gens à de telles heures ! Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor ! Et j'imagine qu'une retenue ne vous ferait pas de mal, étant donné que vous n'avez toujours pas laissé tomber cette manie de traîner dans les couloirs alors que vous devriez être dans votre lit…

_-_Non, ce n'est pas ce que vous… croyez…

_-_Entrez, Potter ! ordonna Rogue d'une voix sèche et autoritaire.

Le bureau du professeur lui parut bien plus vide que la dernière fois qu'il y était venu. Au lieu d'être surchargées de bocaux contenant toutes sortes de choses gluantes et répugnantes, les étagères étaient vides, révélant par la même occasion la masse impressionnante de poussière qui s'y était acculée. Il ne trouva aucune plante, aucun ingrédient dans n'importe quelle armoire, qui toutes étaient ouvertes en grand et dégageaient une forte odeur de moisissure. Une majeure partie du bois qui composait les meubles était pourrie et paraissait sur le point de s'écrouler : sans doute Rogue avait-il usé d'un peu de magie pour faire tenir les différents compartiments. En revanche, un coffre de cuivre ouvert au fond de la pièce renfermait un désordre monstre qui contrastait avec le rangement parfait du reste du bureau. Harry y distingua parmi divers objets étranges des petites fioles et des boîtes dans lesquelles étaient généralement rangés les ingrédients servant aux élèves de préparer leurs potions. Un grand chaudron rouillé venait se placer à côté de la malle, servant lui-même de lieu de rangement : cette fois, c'étaient une haute pile de livres qui tenait tant bien que mal en équilibre depuis son fond jusque plus haut dans les airs. Harry était certain que s'il ne faisait qu'effleurer le tout, le tas s'effondrerait sans retenue.

_-_Vous avez l'intention de partir ? s'enquit Harry, qui oublia un instant pourquoi il était là.

_-_Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde, Potter.

_-_Où allez-vous ? insista Harry. Vous laissez tomber vos cours ?

_-_Je vous ai dit de vous mêler de ce qui vous regarde ! répéta Rogue avec fermeté. D'ailleurs, si vous avez quelque chose à me dire, c'est maintenant, car je dois aller voir Dumbledore avant mon départ.

_-_Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! s'exclama brusquement Harry. Professeur… Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave…

La bouche de Rogue se transforma en un rictus désagréable.

_-_Oh, je vois. La presse ne s'intéresse plus à vous, c'est cela ? ricana-t-il. Je l'avais remarqué, Potter, et fig…

_-_Dumbledore est mort, coupa Harry, la voix rauque.

_-_La Gazette commence à s… Pardon ?

Rogue le dévisagea comme un fou échappé de l'hôpital St-Mangouste, qui soignait les blessures magiques. Harry, cependant, ne se laissa pas abattre.

_-_Dumbledore est mort, répéta-t-il de cette même voix légèrement tremblante.

Cette fois, Rogue éclata de rire puis le regarda méchamment.

_-_Potter… Je sais depuis un bon moment que vous êtes un petit menteur, mais par pitié, taisez-vous si c'est pour me débiter de telles âneries… Dumbledore, mort ?

Il pouffa encore de dire et balança une vieille robe de sorcier dans son coffre ouvert.

_-_Je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre mon temps avec vous, répliqua-t-il. Soit vous me dîtes ce que vous avez à me dire, soit vous retournez dans votre dortoir, mais j'ai assez entendu d'imbécillités pour cette nuit !

_-_Il faut me croire, monsieur… persista Harry d'une voix presque suppliante. Dumbledore est mort… Il a été tué cette nuit, j'étais là…

_-_Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? marmonna Rogue, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Vous êtes désespérant, Potter ! Si le directeur savait ce que vous êtes entrain de raconter pour parvenir à vos fins, il…

_-_Je ne mens pas ! s'exclama Harry, que la panique rendait bien plus susceptible que lorsqu'il était dans son état normal. J'étais dans le bureau de Dumbledore, ce soir, jusqu'à ce qu'on frappe à la porte. Puis, tout est devenu noir. On a dû m'assommer, ou je ne sais quoi, mais quand je me suis réveillé à l'instant, il… il…

Le son de sa voix se perdit dans sa gorge, s'évanouissant pour laisser place à des picotements au coin de ses yeux. C'était tellement dur à dire… Pourtant, la sinistre vérité avait empli tout son corps : cette panique, cette rage, ce sentiment d'être seul, tout ça n'était dû qu'au fait de savoir que Dumbledore ne lui adresserait plus jamais la moindre parole. C'était ce qu'il avait redouté avant de lui avouer qu'il avait peut-être vendu le talisman par inadvertance, mais il n'avait pas pensé que tout se passerait de cette manière… Et il aurait préféré l'autre, mais s'il aurait dû subir la froideur du directeur… Cette histoire de talisman lui semblait tellement loin, désormais… Il avait l'impression que sa discussion avec Dumbledore datait de plusieurs jours déjà, et pourtant il n'avait dû s'écouler que quelques heures à peine… Le temps était-il si long, quand on savait que plus personne ne serait-là pour nous aider et nous soutenir quoiqu'il arrive ?

_-_Allez-vous bien, Potter ? railla Rogue.

Harry entendit tout juste la voix de son professeur. Son esprit était trop absorbé par le souvenir de Dumbledore pour pouvoir réagir. Son cadavre l'avait tellement terrifié… Pâle, froid, immobile… Ce n'était pas ce qu'il aurait pensé de Dumbledore. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que ce jour arriverait. Pas si tôt, tout du moins. Il aurait peut-être mieux valu qu'il combatte Voldemort avant que cela ne survienne, pour avoir son soutien… Mais il devrait se battre seul, désormais… C'était tellement dur à accepter… Après ses parents et Sirius, Dumbledore… Plus personne n'était là pour le protéger, et c'était une pensée douloureuse que de savoir que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlé, il lui avait menti… Enfin, pas totalement étant donné qu'il avait fini par avouer son éventuelle faute, mais il avait tout de même trahi sa confiance… Cela n'importait plus, évidemment, puisqu'il n'était plus là pour le lui reprocher, mais c'était d'autant plus dur pour lui. Dumbledore s'en était allé en le pensant responsable et digne de confiance, alors qu'en réalité il s'était comporté comme un imbécile…

_-_Il me semble que je vous ai posé une question, Potter ! grogna Rogue. Allez-vous bien ?

_-_Non, ça ne va pas…

Une fraction de seconde à peine dut s'écouler avant Harry ne craque. Le picotement de ses paupières s'intensifia beaucoup trop pour qu'il puisse le supporter et petit à petit, il sentit des larmes venir remplir ses yeux, bien qu'il refusât de les laisser s'écouler. Il ne voulait pas pleurer devant Rogue, et il les ravala au plus profond de lui-même pour ne pas faillir devant ce regard froid que son professeur gardait sur lui.

_-_Ca ne peut aller bien après ce que je viens de voir, reprit Harry d'une voix qu'il tenta de contrôler pour ne pas que son désespoir ne soit perceptible. Mais vous ne me croyez pas… Enfin, je ne peux pas vous en vouloir, c'est tellement inimaginable… Je vais aller voir si j'ai plus de succès avec le professeur McGonagall…

Il tourna le dos au professeur de potions mais sentit une main se refermer fortement contre son bras. C'était Rogue qui le retenait, une étrange expression, que Harry ne l'avait jamais vu afficher, au visage. Il en fut déconcerté pendant un moment, ne sachant que penser ni à quoi s'attendre, mais il jugea préférable de ne pas montrer sa confusion. Dumbledore lui avait souvent dit de ne pas le faire, pour éviter que ses adversaires ne devinent trop vite ses intentions…

_-_Est-ce des larmes que je vois dans vos yeux, Potter ? murmura Rogue.

Sa voix aussi avait quelque chose d'intrigant. Elle n'était pas doucereuse ou menaçante comme elle l'était souvent quand il s'adressait lui mais plutôt surprise, voir inquiète. Néanmoins, Harry n'avait pas envie de lui attirer de la pitié. Visiblement, Dumbledore s'était trompé à son sujet. Il ne valait guère mieux que n'importe quel autre professeur.

_-_Larmes ou pas, je ne crois pas que ça change grand-chose, répliqua-t-il froidement en se dégageant de son emprise.

Il ne parvenait pas à croire que Rogue puisse encore douter de sa parole alors que le cadavre de Dumbledore reposait paisiblement dans son bureau sans que personne ne s'en soucie. A croire qu'aucun être vivant dans cette école ne semblait savoir que la Marque des Ténèbres brillait dans le ciel à peine quelques minutes auparavant…

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à tourner la poignée que Rogue reprit la parole, de cette même voix qui ne lui était pas habituelle.

_-_Au contraire, ça change tout.

Harry se retourna lentement, le regard posé sur ses pieds. Il ne dit rien et attendit que le professeur poursuive son idée jusqu'au bout en s'efforçant de rester calme, ce qu'il avait grand mal à faire puisque la simple idée de devoir parler de la mort de Dumbledore, ou peut-être de ce qu'il avait vu, lui donnait une nausée profonde. S'il devait décrire le cadavre du directeur, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir se contrôler.

_-_Ca change tout car je vous connais et je connaissais votre père mieux que vous ne le pensez, reprit Rogue. Or, je sais très bien qu'il n'est pas dans la nature d'un Potter de pleurer pour rien.

_-_Je ne pleure pas, marmonna Harry en relevant les yeux.

_-_Dumbledore est mort, vous dîtes ? s'enquit Rogue comme s'il n'avait pas parlé.

Sa voix était redevenue grinçante mais précipitée tandis qu'il lui adressait un regard tourmenté.

_-_Ce soir, répéta Harry, assassiné dans son bureau. Je ne me souviens de rien, j'étais inconscient. Tout ce que je sais c'est que quelqu'un a frappé à la porte avant que ça n'arrive. Il était déjà tard. Peut-être vingt-trois heures, ou sûrement plus, et c'est à ce moment que j'ai vu la Marque des Ténèbres.

_-_La Marque des Ténèbres ? s'exclama Rogue, horrifié. Oh, c'est pas vrai ! Potter, allez immédiatement prévenir les autres enseignants, moi je file dans le bureau du directeur.

Ravi que Rogue daigne enfin à le croire et à se bouger, il se précipita à sa suite dans les couloirs et se mit à courir pour maintenait la distance. Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans le hall d'entrée qu'ils se séparèrent, Harry prenant le chemin du bureau du professeur McGonagall tandis que Rogue repartait vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Plus le temps passait, plus il avait l'impression qu'en effet, personne se semblait au courant de ce qui s'était passé. Pourtant, les mangemorts faisaient rarement dans la discrétion quand ils attaquaient. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, mais alors pas rond du tout…

* * *

_-_Je n'arrive pas à le croire… dit Hermione d'une petite voix hystérique. C'est tout bonnement impossible ! Dumbledore ne peut pas être mort, c'est… c'est… 

Mais elle ne trouva pas les mots pour exprimer sa pensée, ce qui convenait très bien à Harry. Lui-même se sentait trop perdu et désemparé pour pouvoir écouter des lamentions absurdes comme quoi il y avait forcément un malentendu. Rogue et Mrs Pomfresh, les deux experts, avaient été formels : il n'y avait plus rien à faire, et pour le directeur c'était fini. Définitivement fini. Sa mort avait été rendue publique le matin qui s'ensuivit, alors que Harry, fou de fatigue, demeurait encore et toujours éveillé dans l'attente des interrogatoires qui allaient forcément venir malgré le manque de sommeil de plus en plus important qui l'envahissait. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir vu le cadavre de Dumbledore, puisque tous les enseignants avaient immédiatement accouru dès qu'ils avaient appris la nouvelle, mais il était celui qui avait découvert la vérité en premier et il avait été présent quand cela s'était passé. Et pourtant, il ne se souvenait de rien. Il avait ouvert la porte, vu la Marque des Ténèbres, puis plus rien d'autre hormis une douleur vive dans son crâne. Il était incapable de se rappeler d'une voix ou d'un visage qui aurait pu le mener sur la bonne voix. Personne ne lui en voulait, évidemment, mais lui, il ne supportait pas cette impuissance. Il aurait voulu… Il soupira. Qu'aurait-il voulu, au juste ? Il n'était pas certain que se battre aurait servi à quelque chose. Dumbledore lui-même n'avait pas pu résister à son agresseur. Il aurait seulement aimé trouver un moyen pour que cela n'arrive pas. Il aurait par exemple pu quitter le bureau, ainsi il aurait croisé son assassin, ou bien il aurait pu le supplier de se rendre dans la Caverne de Godric, et le criminel se serait retrouvé devant un bureau vide. Tant de choses auraient pu empêcher cela d'arriver… Mais c'était arrivé, et il ne parvenait pas à s'y faire. Voilà pourquoi entendre Hermione dire à voix haute ce qu'il pensait tout bas était insupportable : il avait déjà assez de mal à accepter la vérité sans que l'élève la plus intelligente de l'école ne vienne accroître le doute dans son esprit.

_-_Hermione…murmura Ginger.

Ils étaient tous les quatre assis dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, leurs cours ayant été annulés par le professeur McGonagall, qui devait être au moins aussi retournée que Harry. Quand elle passait dans les couloirs, elle gardait la tête baissée et n'adressait la parole à personne, et dans les rares moments où elle l'avait regardé dans les yeux, Harry l'avait vue pincer ses lèvres, comme si elle voulait retenir des cris ou des explosions de colère. Elle l'avait interrogé la première au sujet de qui s'était passé avant l'apparition de la Marque des Ténèbres, que personne n'avait vue pour une raison toute simple : le bureau d'aucun professeur ne comprenait de fenêtre donnant vue sur la même partie du parc que celui de Dumbledore, aussi n'avait-elle pas été apparente à l'autre bout du château. McGonagall n'avait pas pleuré, mais elle avait failli s'évanouir et s'était adressée à lui d'une voix tremblante laissant supposer que pour elle-aussi, la mort de Dumbledore signifiait bien plus que pour les autres. Elle avait même parlé d'une éventuelle fermeture de l'école. Harry n'avait pas cherché à la contredire : pour lui, Poudlard sans Dumbledore n'était plus vraiment Poudlard…

Hagrid était l'autre enseignant que la nouvelle accablait de façon apparente : alors que McGonagall s'efforçait de reprendre les choses en main, recevant souvent dans son bureau des membres du Ministère de la Magie ou de l'Ordre du Phénix, le demi-géant restait enfermé dans sa cabane à longueur de journée et Harry ne l'avait pas revu depuis le matin qui avait suivi la mort de Dumbledore, durant lequel l'information avait été dévoilée aux élèves. Pour beaucoup, cette annonce avait provoqué des états de choc, mais certains étudiants, comme les première année, ne comprirent pas tout de suite de ce dont il s'agissait : n'ayant passé que très peu de temps dans l'école, ils n'avaient pas encore pris conscience de l'importance de Dumbledore à Poudlard et plus généralement dans la communauté magique en pleine guerre. D'autres encore ne semblaient pas trouver cette nouvelle désolante : Drago Malefoy (et Harry n'avait jamais eu autant envie de le réduire en miettes) avait éclaté de rire au beau milieu du lourd silence qui avait suivi l'annonce, et si McClaggan n'avait pas été là pour le retenir, Hagrid, en larmes, l'aurait sûrement étranglé.

_-_On ne peut pas éternellement rejeter la vérité, aussi horrible soit-elle, dit doucement Ginger à Hermione. Cela fait déjà quelques jours que la nouvelle est officielle, et tu ne peux plus nier que…que Dumbledore soit mort…

Elle caressa tendrement la joue de Harry, dont tous les muscles s'étaient contractés à l'entente des derniers mots.

_-_Pareil pour toi, Harry… murmura-t-elle. Je sais que c'est dur, mais c'est comme ça… Maintenant il va falloir continuer à se battre, pour ne pas qu'il soit mort en vain…

_-_Ca fait des années que je me dis ça, et à chaque fois ça recommence ! gronda Harry. Vous ne comprenez pas : je suis à bout de nerfs ! _A-bout-de-nerfs_ !

_-_Ce n'est pas une raison pour perdre les pédales ! rétorqua Ron. Tu sais très bien que la prophétie t'interdit de…

Mais il se tut et plaqua une main devant sa bouche, comprenant qu'il venait de dire une grosse bêtise. Son regard passa de Harry à Ginger, qui elle fit une grimace d'incompréhension et fixa à son tour Harry avec de grands yeux ronds.

_-_Quelle prophétie ? demanda-t-elle soupçonneusement. Harry, de quoi est-ce qu'il parle ?

Harry jeta un regard noir à Ron et entreprit de lui raconter en quelques mots ce à quoi la prophétie le destinait. Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce et ne le regarda pas avec horreur. Elle se contenta de hocher tranquillement la tête comme si ce qu'il venait de lui dire était tout à fait normal et qu'il était très courant que quelqu'un doive vaincre un mage noir ou mourir.

_-_Je serai là quand ça arrivera, promit-elle. C'est tout ce que j'ai à ajouter à ça.

_-_Non, je serai seul, dit sèchement Harry. C'est moi contre lui.

_-_Voldemort ne se gênera pas pour s'aider de ses partisans, prévint Hermione. Ginger a raison : nous serons là tous les trois.

_-_Tous les trois ? s'exclama Ginger. Oh non, pas seulement tous les trois !

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne suis pas certain que Neville et Ginny viennent nous aider…

_-_Bien sûr que si ! s'esclaffa Hermione. Ils seront là, comme au Département des Mystères !

_-_Tu crois vraim…

_-_Je ne parle pas de Ginny ou Neville, coupa Ginger. Je parle des garçons de mon école. De mon ancienne école, aux Etats-Unis. Je les ai contactés de nombreuses fois depuis que je suis ici, et j'ai trouvé un moyen de pouvoir obtenir des réponses.

Harry, surpris, entrelaça ses doigts dans ceux de Ginger et lui accorda un regard interrogateur.

_-_Un miroir comme le tien, expliqua-t-elle. Un miroir à double sens. Je leur en ai envoyé un en leur indiquant comment ça marchait, et l'autre jour, l'un d'eux s'en est servi. Vincent… ajouta-t-elle. Je t'ai déjà parlé de lui, Harry.

_-_Non...

_-_Si. C'est grâce à lui que je me suis enfuie, tu te souviens ? Avec un faux poison et un antidote, et tout ça…

Harry se rappela vaguement de son histoire de potion volontairement ratée et d'hôpital duquel il s'était échappé.

_-_Il n'était pas en cavale ? interrogea-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Il avait quitté sa chambre d'hôpital, et tué ta mère… Ne me dis pas qu'il est retourné au pensionnat !

Ginger haussa les épaules.

_-_Il ne m'a pas dit pourquoi il y était encore. Sans doute s'est-il fait rattraper pendant sa fuite, ou bien il n'a pas eu le courage de laisser les autres, qui sont devenus ses frères, en quelque sorte…

_-_Etait-il si terrible que ça, ton collège ? s'enquit Hermione. Enfin je veux dire, à t'entendre parler, on pourrait croire que c'était une véritable prison !

_-_C'était un peu ça, en effet, répondit vaguement Ginger, qui semblait avoir la tête ailleurs. Je disais donc que j'ai enfin pu leur reparler en direct, et pas seulement par lettres, et je leur ai dit que je t'avais retrouvé, Harry, et que la guerre avait doublé d'ampleur depuis que j'avais quitté le pays…

_-_Et ensuite ?

_-_Ils m'ont assuré que si jamais l'un de nous deux avait besoin d'aide, ils seraient ravis de nous aider à nous battre, à la seule condition qu'il faudrait d'abord que nous réussissions à les sortir de ce château de malheur… Et je peux t'assurer que ça a ravivé les flammes dans leurs cœurs, de me revoir, même à travers un miroir ! Si nous trouvons un plan pour les ramener ici, je crois que Voldemort et ses mangemorts ont du souci à se faire !

Ron eut une moue sceptique.

_-_Moi je crois que tu parles un peu vite, avoua-t-il. Il s'agit de V… Vo… enfin, il s'agit de Tu-Sais-Qui, tout de même ! Des élèves ne seront pas d'une très grande aide aux aurors… A moins bien sûr qu'ils soient exceptionnellement doués dans le domaine de la magie noire, ce dont je doute…

Ginger eut un petit rire sans joie.

_-_C'est exactement cela ! assura-t-elle. Tous, des experts en magie noire, envoyés dans ce pensionnat pour en avoir abusé sur des gens sans défense. Tous, d'anciens criminels, assassins, mages noirs, ou tout ce que tu veux, reconvertis en gentils petits mollusques incapables de réfléchir convenablement à force d'être enfermés entre quatre murs sales. Et ce jusqu'à ce que j'arrive et que je leur redonne espoir ! Je leur ai promis leur liberté, et ils l'auront ! Je peux te jurer sur tout ce qui m'est cher, même sur Harry, que je trouverai le moyen de les ramener en Angleterre, et quand je l'aurai fait, ils n'auront qu'une envie : se battre et évacuer leur rage et leur frustration sur ceux qui auront osé s'en prendre à moi et à ce fameux Harry dont je leur ai tant parlé. Ils nous seront d'une aide précieuse, crois-moi ! Tous sont au moins aussi performants en matière de magie noire et de duel que ces fichus mangemorts ! Après tout, ils sont –ou étaient– les plus grands délinquants d'Amérique…

_-_Reste à savoir comment les sortir de là… murmura Hermione. Tu as une idée ?

_-_Et bien oui, il se trouve que j'en ai une… dit Ginger d'une petite voix joyeuse. Mais… Elle ne va pas te plaire, Hermione… Et maintenant que Dumbledore est mort, je crains que ce ne soit encore plus risqué… enfin, c'est-à-dire que…

_-_Si c'est encore un plan comme le dernier, à la villa de ton père, ce n'est pas la peine ! avertit Hermione d'une voix vive. Tu sais maintenant aussi bien que nous qu'il fait préserver la vie de Harry, et… Et je suis désolée de te dire ça, mais tes plans sont souvent bien trop téméraires… Savais-tu que vous avez peut-être vendu le Talisman du Destin, avec vos âneries ?

_-_Quoi ? Le Talisman du… Harry, de quoi est-ce qu'elle parle ? grogna Ginger. Nous n'avons vendu que le collier ! Non ?

_-_En théorie il s'agit d'un collier, mais dans la pratique, c'est autre chose… railla Ron. Pour une fois je pense que vous devriez écouter Hermione, si jamais vous aviez l'intention de partir en Amérique où je ne sais où. Même si l'enjeu en vaut la peine, je ne suis pas certain que ce soit très prudent. Comme tu l'as dit, Ginger, Dumbledore est mort, et désormais il n'y a plus personne pour rattraper vos… Enfin, Harry a perdu le plus grand de ses protecteurs, et il ne serait pas vraiment conseillé de tenter de telles choses…

Ginger jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à Harry qui se contenta de hausser les épaules.

_-_Je ne sais pas si je t'accompagne, Ginger, dit-il d'une voix calme. Ron et Hermione ont raison, et puis, je ne suis pas certain que ce que tu as derrière la tête fonctionnera comme prévu…

_-_Seule, je n'y arriverai pas ! avertit-elle, mi-impatiente, mi-coléreuse. Ce n'est pas toi qui répète sans cesse que c'est l'union qui fait notre force ? C'est bien une parole façon Dumbledore, ça, d'ailleurs ! Enfin, on ne peut pas dire que c'est faux… J'ai besoin d'un coup de main pour y arriver. Pensez à la troupe de combattants que je vais ramener… Pensez aux opportunités qu'une telle armée pourrait offrir !

_-_Armée ? C'est un peu exagéré, tout de même, lança Hermione. Il ne s'agit jamais que de quelques élèves ! Combien ? Dix, vingt ?

_-_Douze… avoua Ginger en rougissant un peu, mais ce n'est pas la question ! Ce n'est pas le nombre qui importe mais la qualité, pas vrai ? Pensez aux douze sorciers qui n'attendent que leur libération pour venir mettre une raclée à Voldemort ! Il ne suffit que d'aller les chercher là où ils sont ! Harry, tu fais diversion, et moi je les aide à trouver une sortie ! Ce n'est pas compliqué, tout de même !

_-_Il doit y avoir un autre moyen, déclara Hermione. On en trouvera un, un beaucoup plus sûr, un beaucoup plus sécurisé !

A nouveau, Ginger se tourna vers Harry qui ne dit rien. Il savait très bien que ses deux amis avaient raison. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de retenter un coup comme celui de la Villa du Loup. Dumbledore n'était plus là pour rattraper ses bêtises, comme l'avait dit Ron, et il n'était pas certain d'avoir la force nécessaire, de toute façon. Son moral était à zéro, et jamais il ne s'était senti aussi peu énergique, hormis peut-être après l'attaque des détraqueurs à Privet Drive, quand il avait appris qu'il serait peut-être renvoyé de Poudlard… Même Ginger ne parvenait plus à lui redonner de la force, comme elle le faisait avant, quand il lui suffisait de penser à elle pour retrouver assez de vigueur pour achever tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne l'aimait plus autant, au contraire : depuis que Dumbledore était mort, il se rattachait à tous ses proches et se confiait à eux, ressentant comme s'ils étaient devenus un besoin vital, et Ginger était généralement plus efficace qu'une potion revitalisante, mais quelque chose n'était plus pareil, désormais. C'était une sorte de sensation étrange qui s'était emparé de lui depuis cette nuit, comme s'il pressentait que maintenant que Dumbledore n'était plus là, Voldemort avait abattu la plus grande barrière qui le séparait encore de lui, et que le combat se rapprochait à vive allure. Alors il réfléchissait des nuits entières à que faire, et à chaque fois c'était la même chose : il se rendait compte qu'il n'y avait tout simplement rien à faire, à part attendre, et attendre encore jusqu'à ce que ce jour arrive en lui tombant dessus comme une araignée qui descendait de son fil sans prévenir. Et personne ne pouvait lui retirer cette pensée de la tête, car il la savait fatale. Quoique Ron, Hermione ou Ginger lui diraient, il aurait toujours conscience que tout se rapprochait à grands pas et que son heure allait venir, de plus en plus proche. Et le simple fait de songer à l'accomplissement de la prophétie suffisait à engourdir ses pensées pour toute une journée.

_-_Hermione a raison, dit-il finalement en soupirant. Je crois qu'on a assez fait de bêtises comme ça. Mieux vaut attendre d'avoir trouvé un plan tenant debout avant d'agir plutôt que de foncer tête baissée dans le mur. Nous sauverons tes amis, je te le promets, Ginger, mais pas maintenant. De toute façon, avec l'enterrement de Dumbledore, je crois que… Enfin… Je ne suis pas d'humeur à partir en mission périlleuse. Peut-être qu'après-demain, quand il sera définitivement enfoui sous la terre, tout sera plus clair dans ma tête, ou peut-être que ce sera pire, mais pour le moment, j'ai besoin de calme, pour réfléchir et… enfin, disons que j'ai besoin d'être un peu tranquille pour encaisser le choc. Sans Dumbledore, il y a longtemps que je ne serais plus de ce monde, et forcément j'ai un peu de mal à accepter le fait que plus jamais il ne me sauvera la vie devant Voldemort…

C'était tout ce qu'il avait l'intention de dire mais il savait que même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait pas pu continuer, car sa voix se serait perdue au fond de sa gorge.

_-_Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'après l'enterrement de Dumbledore, il ne sera pas trop tard ? insista Ginger. Harry, tu dis toi-même que le temps nous est compté, désormais, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu veux attendre ? Tout est prêt ! Il suffit de faire diversion et…

_-_Je croyais qu'il était impossible de s'enfuir de ton école ! s'énerva Harry. Crois-tu vraiment qu'une simple diversion puisse berner les surveillants, alors que pendant des années des jeunes sont restés prisonniers à l'intérieur ? Ne m'as-tu pas dit qu'ils avaient déjà tout essayé ? Si nous échouons, que se passera-t-il, hein ? On a déjà à coup sûr vendu le Talisman du Destin, je préfèrerais éviter de refaire une autre erreur, et si tu ne peux pas comprendre ça, je ne peux plus rien pour toi…

Pendant un instant, Ginger le regarda, outrée par ses paroles, puis il comprit qu'il était peut-être allé un peu trop loin. Une dispute avec Ginger était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin, désormais.

_-_Excuse-moi, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou, je ne voulais pas dire ça. Je veux juste que tu saches qu'il vaut mieux attendre un peu et trouver un plan sûr…

_-_Alors j'attendrai… soupira-t-elle en se blottissant dans ses bras. Mais… Que fait-on pour le talisman, alors ? Tu es sûr qu'on l'a vendu ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

_-_Pas à cent pour cent mais il y a des chances pour que ce soit vrai.

_-_Et tu n'as toujours pas vérifié, bougonna Hermione. Harry, tu me déçois ! Dumbledore est mort mais toi, tu ne bouges pas et tu restes là à attendre que ça se passe ! Bats-toi, bon sang !

_-_Me battre ? Oui, c'est tout ce qu'il reste à faire dans ma vie, désormais… cassa Harry et il monta dans son dortoir sans le moindre mot.

Se battre… Oui, c'était exactement cela, mais plus il y pensait, plus il se rendait compte que cette cause était perdue d'avance… Pourtant il tenterait quelque chose, juste histoire de dire qu'il avait essayé. Et la première étape se trouvait là, à quelques pas de lui. La Caverne de Godric… Il était largement temps qu'il y fasse un tour, puis il retrouverait le Talisman du Destin, vendu ou pas. C'était ce que Dumbledore aurait voulu, non ? Et peut-être que ce qu'il découvrirait le mettrait sur la bonne voix, qui sait ? C'était tout du moins le dernier espoir auquel il pouvait se raccrocher, car seul contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il savait qu'il ne faisait plus le poids…

* * *

Ce fut tard dans la soirée que le professeur McGonagall, après avoir été convoquée par nombre des membres du Ministère chargés de l'affaire, fit irruption dans la salle commune pour faire une annonce. Hermione vint chercher Harry, toujours à ruminer de sombres pensées dans son dortoir vide, et l'incita à descendre tandis que Ginger tentait en vain de se fondre dans la foule pour éviter de se faire repérer, mais McGonagall, qui paraissait plus lasse que jamais, ne lui prêta aucune attention. C'était un fait assez étrange que de la voir aussi peu sévère, elle qui d'ordinaire passait son temps à réprimander tous les élèves dès le moindre petit égarement. Harry, par l'expression de son visage, sut que quelque chose n'allait pas mais qu'elle essayait de le cacher. Alors il fit comme si de rien n'était et imita les autres : il haussa les sourcils pour faire semblant d'être surpris de sa visite, et feignit la curiosité sans vraiment être étonné. Au fond, il savait un peu ce qu'elle allait dire… 

_-_Votre attention, s'il vous plait…

Le silence se fit instantanément.

_-_Vous savez tous depuis quelques jours maintenant que notre directeur, Albus Dumbledore, est décédé –ou plutôt, a été assassiné. Il me suffit de vous regarder tous, là, devant moi, pour comprendre que la nouvelle vous touche autant que moi. Je n'ai pas été très présente dans le château, ces derniers temps, mais j'ai eu des échos comme quoi il est rare de vous voir rire dans les couloirs, désormais. Je suis, si je puis dire, ravie de votre réaction. Je n'aurais sûrement pas supporté de devoir faire de la discipline, et surtout de vous apprendre le respect des autres. Votre comportement montre à quel point vous êtes loyaux envers cette école, et pour cela je voudrais vous remercier du fond du cœur.

Aucun bruit ne vint perturber le silence parfait de la salle commune. Harry se demanda si tous les directeurs des maisons tenaient le même discours au même moment aux autres élèves, et il imagina un instant Rogue entrain de féliciter Drago Malefoy pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait. Cette pensée, malgré le fait que la plupart des autres Serpentard soit humble, provoqua une bouffé de colère en lui.

_-_Vous ignorez en revanche dans quelles conditions le directeur est mort, et ne j'ai pas le moyen de répondre à vos questions car il se trouve que personne, dans ce château, ne sait exactement ce qui s'est passé. Nous avons appris par une source fiable que la Marque des Ténèbres avait été aperçue ce soir-là, mais aucun de vous ni aucun membre du personnel ne s'en est rendu compte, sans doute à cause d'une mauvaise orientation des fenêtres et de l'heure tardive.

Harry se sentit extrêmement visé par « une source fiable » et lui fut très reconnaissant de ses mots. C'était réconfortant d'entendre qu'elle lui faisait entièrement confiance, même après ce qui s'était passé. Beaucoup d'autres auraient estimé que la parole d'un sorcier si jeune n'était pas digne d'intérêt.

_-_Certains diront que mangemort ou pas, la différence est moindre, reprit McGonagall, mais pour moi comme pour nombre d'autres, là est tout le problème. Je n'ai aucune envie de vous cacher les informations, car si le professeur Dumbledore avait été à ma place, il n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de vous mentir. Ainsi, il faut que vous sachiez que nous ignorons l'identité du coupable et que de cette manière… et bien… Il se peut très bien qu'il soit toujours quelque part dans l'école.

Certains ouvrirent de grands yeux, d'autres plaquèrent une main contre leur bouche, complètement effarés. Harry, lui, se contenta de hocher la tête, conscient que c'était une possibilité tout à fait probable.

_-_Voilà pourquoi pour nous, le fait que l'assassin soit un mangemort ou pas fait toute la différence, car un criminel seul est bien moins dangereux qu'un groupe. Poudlard a une faille, et si un mangemort l'a trouvée, je ne doute pas qu'un jour ou l'autre ses complices finiront par s'en servir à leur tour.

_-_Une nouvelle attaque est à redouter, alors ? s'enquit Hermione.

McGonagall haussa les épaules.

_-_Nous ne pouvons rien affirmer pour le moment. A vrai dire, nous savions que ça finirait par arriver, mais si jamais l'assassin se trouve toujours dans l'enceinte du château, nous avons du souci à nous faire, et bien plus tôt que prévu. Sans Dumbledore, l'école n'est plus aussi protégée qu'avant, vous vous en doutez bien…

_-_L'assassin est forcément quelqu'un qui a fréquenté l'école, lança Harry, prenant enfin la parole. Seul quelqu'un qui est déjà venu à Poudlard depuis que les mesures de sécurité ont été instaurées pouvait savoir comment s'y prendre pour contrer tous les sortilèges… Et encore ! Je me demande comment un mangemort, ou même n'importe quel criminel, a pu passer la barrière du patronus…

McGonagall haussa un sourcil mais ne lui demanda pas pourquoi il savait tant de choses au sujet des sortilèges de sécurités instaurés par Dumbledore.

_-_Ce qui me laisse penser que l'assassin était déjà et est toujours dans l'école, finit Harry. Car les protections fonctionnent dans les deux sens, pas vrai ? Le meurtrier n'aurait pas pu s'enfuir. C'est peut-être précisément celui qui a déjà tué Ernie, qui sait ?

_-_Potter, il va falloir que je vous parle en privé, dit le professeur McGonaggal, l'air pensive. Votre lucidité m'impressionne… Je suis certaine que Narcissa aimerait vous entendre… Enfin…

Elle secoua la tête comme pour chasser ses pensées et s'adressa de nouveau à l'ensemble des élèves.

_-_Toujours est-il que présent dans l'école ou pas et quels que soient ses projets, l'assassin n'a pas réussi à faire tomber l'école –pour le moment, tout du moins. Dès demain, les cours reprendront normalement hormis le fait que la métamorphose vous sera enseignée par un auror qualifié nommé Kingsley Shaklebolt, tandis que je prendrais le poste de directrice jusqu'à ce que le Ministère de la Magie prenne une décision en ce qui concerne l'avenir de Poudlard. D'ici là, j'ai en ma possession les listes d'inscription aux ASPICs pour les septième année. Miss Granger, faîtes en sorte qu'elle circule dans toutes les maisons et assurez-vous que le maximum d'élèves signe. Nous ne pouvons forcer personne à passer les examens, mais il s'agit de votre avenir… Pensez-y…

Etrangement, elle jeta un regard appuyé à Harry avant de disparaître par le portrait de la Grosse Dame, laissant les élèves ressasser tout ce qu'elle venait de leur annoncer. Comme prévu, Harry n'avait pas été très surpris par ses paroles. Tout ce qu'elle avait dit, il l'avait déjà deviné au cours des nombreuses heures qu'il avait passées allongé sur son lit, la tête enfouie dans les oreillers, seul ou parfois avec Ginger qui lui caressait tendrement le dos, étendue à ses côtés. Et même son regard soutenu ne parvenait pas à le perturber. Elle avait raison, après tout : il n'avait pas l'intention de passer d'examens, cette année…

* * *

* * *

_bon ba voilà pour le moment... j'ai été très contente de recevoir vos reviews, après les 5 du dernier chapitre, j'en ai eu 12, ce qui est déjà bien mieux! merci beaucoup ça m'a fait très plaisir!_

_Dumbledore est bel et bien mort, Maelstrom... et oui, comme dans le livre, mais c'était déjà prévu depuis un petit moment dans ma tête...  
alors, comment va ton bras? mieux j'espère, parce que tu me dit que tu as mal rien qu'en tapant sur le clavier, ça m'inquiète! ça doit faire moins mal maintenant, non? raaa mon pauvre, comme quoi y a pas que la gymqui estdangereuse, comme sport! enfin bon, j'espère que tu te remettras vite!_

_T'inquiète pas, Farah, c'est pas grave pour le dernier chapitre... ralala quelle idée d'aller en S, aussi...  
pas de quoi se torturer l'esprit, tout de même! enfin si, un peu peut-être... c'est sûr que c'était pas très gentil de ma part de couper le chapitre à ce moment-là, mais c'était pour le suspens! mort de Dumbledore, mort d'Ernie, tout ça c'est un peu lié... désolée de t'achever avec mes mystères, mais rassure-toi tu vas savoir qui est (ou sont) l'assassin (ou les assassins) bien avant de savoir qui est RAB (heureusement, en même temps!)... Harry va retrouver la mémoire d'ici quelques chapitres.  
En fait Harry ne va pas se mordre les doigts que pour le talisman mais aussi pour toutes les questions qu'il se pose dans ce chapitre. Entre les meurtres, l'éventuelle fermeture de l'école, le talisman, la caverne de godric, Ginger qui commence à vouloir sauver ses amis américains, il ne sait plus où donner de la tête... enfin bref, il lui manque encore pas mal d'éléments pour comprendre ce qu'il y a à comprendre... ça viendra !  
et pour les passages Harry/Ginger, c'est vrai qu'il y en a moins mais avec l'histoire qui avance j'ai plus trop le temps d'en mettre des importants... avec la mort de Dumbledore, Harry va avoir besoin de ses prochesdonc il va pouvoir passer un peu plus de temps avec elle, pour le moment en tout cas, parce qu'après je dis pas... donc j'essaierai d'en mettre un peu plus dans les chapitres à venir, si je trouve des moments appropriés..._

_Je crois que c'est la première review que je reçois de toi, Christelle, et je suis contente que ça te plaise! mais il va falloir attendre un peu avant de découvrir qui a assomé Harry (d'ailleurs il a pas tout à fait été assomé)._

_Quand je te disais que j'étais étourdie, Hermi59184! je relis toujours mes chapitres et à chaque fois je laisse des fautes. C'est moi tout craché!  
Pauvre Ernie, ça c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire... mais Dumbledore ne peut rien faire, puisque que Kharitina a été jugée innocente... Elle se trouvaità Pré-au-Lard à ce moment-là... Et puis de toute façon, Dumbledore n'a pas vécu beaucoup plus longtemps que lui, pas vrai? mort lui-aussi, avant même qu'on ait retrouvé le coupable... Rien ne va plus, à Poudlard..._

_Tu sais à qui tu m'as fait penser, Zabou? A Kreattur! veut pas, veut pas... Kreattur refuse...lol Désolée mais si, Dumbledore est mort...  
Pour tes saltos, je te conseille toujours de le faire en avant, parce que déjà flip salto c'est la galère et ensuite parce que même en arrière tu peux tomber les jambes écartées, faut pas se faire d'illusion... Donc moi à ta place je le prendrais en avant, mais après c'est toi qui voit... Les deux sont suicidaires alors sinon tu fais trou-trou ou tu choisis au hasard, ça peut marcher aussi bien! lol! et ça évite les complications... ou sinon tu essaye les deux! lol! non, bon j'arrête de délirer, déjà qu'un seul c'est dur alors si tu te mets à faire les deux... ahem... ravie de t'avoir connue, zabou!_

_Il me semble que j'ai déjà reçu une review de toi, Snapye... dix chapitres de retard? lol! c'est sûr que c'est pas mal, mais tu te rattrapes bien!  
J'essaie toujours de couper mes chapitres là où il y a le plus de suspens mais j'avoue que là c'était un peu méchant de ma part... enfin je pense que vous aviez déjà tous deviné la suite, non? Rien que le titre du chapitre vous mettait sur la voix... enfin bref, je m'égare, là!  
euh... j'espère que j'ai été assez vite pour la suite... enfin à tous les coups tu es déjà dans ton train... si c'est le cas, désolée! enfin tu liras la suite en revenant sinon...  
Quoi, Rogue reste ton favoris! au secours! moi je ne peux plus le supporter... avant je l'aimais bien (j'adorais son côté gentil/méchant), mais maintenant que je sais que c'est un méchant/méchant (enfin je me comprends! lol) ça passe beaucoup moins bien... mais là encore je m'égare et je raconte ma vie alors que c'est pas le but des réponses aux reviews...  
bon ba si jamais tu ne peux pas lire ce chapitre avant de partir, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas!_

_Tu pleureras même pas pour Dumbledore, le Clebs? lol! merci pour tes deux reviews, en tout cas! tu verras quand tu auras internet haut débit, c'est pratique! manque plus que l'adsl! lol!_

_Tiens, tiens, Ara, ça faisait longtemps! ça fait un petit moment que je t'ai pas parlé sur msn... normalement je serai là ce soir, j'espère que tu seras là aussi! alors, tes concerts?_

_J'aime bien ta description d'ange, Rebecca! lol! je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant, mais c'est dommage que tu aies tant de travail... en tant que paresseuse, je compatis! lol!_

_Tu m'as fait rire, Hop'Eyes! je sais pas si j'ai été assez rapide à poster mais j'ai pas pu faire plus vite... héhéhé, je sais que je suis méchante, mais au fond ça vous gène pas tant que ça, pas vrai? et puis comme ça je me fais désirer! lol! héhé..._

_Et oui, Miss Black, Dumbledore allait lui dire pour la talisman... mais encore une fois il y a eu un bug... lol! je sais pas si ce chapitre sera mieux que le dernier (je pense pas, mais bon après tu jugeras par toi-même).  
Alors, ton match de basket?_

_voilou! alors le prochain chapitre sera "les écrits de Gryffondor" et comme d'habitude doit normalement venir mercredi, donc on verra si je suis à l'heure... Enfin une petite visite express dans la caverne de Godric, avec pas mal de révélations, si vous voulez savoir... donc en gros, chapitre assez important, faudrait pas que lele loupe, celui-là, c'est pourquoi il se peut que je prenne un peu plus de temps que pour écrire les autres... donc j'essaierai d'être prête mercredi mais si je suis en retard vous serez prévenus!_

_allez bibizz à tout le monde!_


	56. les écrits de Gryffondor

  
**Chapitre 20 : Les écrits de Gryffondor.**

Ce fut à contrecœur que Harry se reposa au sol, les cheveux ébouriffés, le corps endoloris par tous les efforts que le match de Quidditch lui avait demandé. Les acclamations de la foule, les étreintes des joueurs de son équipe, tout lui paraissait bien trop joyeux pour être réel. Voir une marée rouge déferler sur lui lui semblait trop gai pour correspondre à son état d'esprit. Pendant une bonne heure, alors qu'il était dans les airs, il avait oublié tous ses soucis pour ne se concentrer uniquement que sur le Vif d'or, et cette sensation qu'il aimait tant avait réussi à remettre un peu de gaieté dans son âme, mais à peine était-il descendu de son balai, la petite balle en main, que son chagrin était revenu à la charge, d'autant plus grand car si le Ministère n'avait pas décidé de retarder un peu les funérailles de Dumbledore, il aurait été en ce moment-même entrain d'assister à l'enterrement, qui finalement aurait lieu le lendemain.

Il trouvait cela un peu désolant de constater qu'un simple match de Quidditch suffisait à faire disparaître la nostalgie presque palpable qui avait empli le château depuis que Dumbledore était mort. Le Quidditch était-il si populaire que ça, pour que les gens s'intéressent plus aux résultats du match qu'à ce que le pays allait devenir maintenant que le seul sorcier qui ait jamais fait peur à Voldemort était parti loin du monde dans lequel ils vivaient ? Il ne comprenait pas comment les gens autour de lui ne pouvaient pas s'apercevoir qu'il était totalement plongé dans la confusion. Le Quidditch l'aidait à s'en sortir, son travail acharné l'aidait à s'en sortir, mais quand il ne faisait rien de tout cela, pourquoi seuls Ginger, Ron et Hermione accouraient, alors que Ginny, Neville ou même Luna Lovegood savaient très bien qu'il allait mal ?

_-_Ils n'osent pas… répétait Ginger pour le consoler, ce qu'elle réussissait souvent à faire par sa douceur et sa compréhension, mais Harry avait parfaitement conscience qu'elle-même manquait parfois de conviction.

Pourtant, ils osaient se jeter dans ses bras pour le féliciter d'avoir attrapé le vif d'or… Comme tout le monde, d'ailleurs. Personne ne semblait comprendre qu'il se fichait complètement d'avoir gagné le match et que dans sa tête, il y avait de nombreuses choses bien plus importantes que cette victoire.

_-_Hé, Harry ! s'exclama une voix qui était devenue familière sans pour autant être réjouissante. Par ici !

Robert Dawson, le visage souriant, se fraya un chemin parmi la foule tandis que Harry tentait de s'enfuir pour échapper à sa présence, mais de toute évidence, aucun des supporters de Gryffondor n'avait l'intention de le laisser passer avant de l'avoir acclamé autant qu'il le méritait.

_-_Harry, te voilà ! s'écria Dawson. Il faut que je te parle ! A propos de ton intégration dans l'équipe…

_-_Laissez-moi ! ordonna Harry, qui n'avait pas envie de parler de ça. Je vous ai déjà dit ce que je pensais de votre proposition, et je n'ai pas changé d'avis !

_-_Mais réfléchis ! Dumbledore est mort, tu n'es plus en sécurité ! Si tu acceptais d'entrer dans l'équipe, tu aurais le droit à des gardes du corps qui assureraient ta protection !

Harry, choqué par ses propos, lui fit face et le contempla de toute sa hauteur.

_-_Vous voulez profiter de sa mort pour m'embobiner, c'est ça ? explosa-t-il. Je n'ai que faire de vos gardes du corps, et je me débrouillerai très bien seul ! Allez-vous-en !

La foule, parce qu'elle sentait que la discussion allait tourner à la dispute ou tout simplement parce qu'elle s'estimait de trop, s'écarta légèrement pour les laisser seuls au milieu d'un cercle de spectateurs qui désiraient tout de même assister à la scène. Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit le professeur McGonagall descendre en courant les escaliers de sa tribune, l'air scandalisée par l'attitude de Dawson. Il était évident que peu de gens, sur le terrain, semblaient le considérer encore comme une idole après ce qu'il venait de dire.

_-_Harry, je sais que tu es perturbé, mais ne fais pas d'erreur… C'est ton avenir qui est en jeu… L'école va sûrement fermer, et tu n'auras aucun diplôme en poche… Ce sera dur de trouver un travail sans ASPICs, crois-moi… Alors pense à ce que cette place dans l'équipe pourrait t'offrir comme chance ! Harry, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne viendra pas te chercher dans les airs !

_-_Je vous demande de quitter le terrain, dit sèchement Hermione en s'avançant dans la zone désertée par les autres élèves. Mr Dawson, il me semble que Harry a été assez clair.

Mais Dawson ne recula pas d'un pouce.

_-_J'insiste ! persévéra Hermione. Je vous conseille de laisser les élèves en paix avant que ce ne soit le professeur McGonagall qui vous le dise, car elle vous le dira autrement, je peux vous l'assurer…

_-_Mais vous êtes qui, vous, pour me parler sur ce ton ? gronda Dawson. Savez-vous à qui vous vous adressez ? Je suis capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre !

_-_Ca ne vous donne pas le droit d'être aussi arrogant ! intervint Ginger en suivant les pas de Hermione.

_-_Harry, reprit le joueur de Quidditch comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu, je ne veux que ton bien. Tu n'imagines même pas l'argent que tu gagneras ! Tu seras riche et célèbre, aimé des femmes, respecté de tous…

_-_L'argent ne m'intéresse pas, répliqua sèchement Harry, et je suis déjà célèbre. Je peux d'ailleurs vous promettre que si je le pouvais, j'enverrais valser ma popularité.

_-_Soit ! Et les femmes ? Aucun homme normal je ne peux refuser des femmes ! Regarde-moi ! Je me suis marié neuf fois et j'ai de nombreuses maîtresses, et j'en suis heureux ! Je vis parmi les femmes, elles me vénèrent…

_-_Et bien je suis content pour vous, mais moi je suis plutôt du genre fidèle et j'ai déjà trouvé celle qu'il me faut. Je l'aime, elle m'aime, tout va bien entre nous. C'est ça qui fait la différence entre vous et moi : vous vous aimez les femmes sans vraiment les aimer, à vrai dire… Tout ce qui vous intéresse c'est de les mettre dans votre lit le temps d'une soirée… Si c'est ça, être joueur de Quidditch professionnel, et bien j'ai encore moins envie qu'avant de le devenir ! C'est définitivement non ! ET DEGAGEZ DE MA VIE ! hurla-t-il, fou de rage.

_-_Que se passe-t-il, ici ? cria le professeur McGonagall en accourant, légèrement essoufflée. Poussez-vous ! ordonna-t-elle aux élèves qui lui barraient le chemin vers le centre du cercle. Dawson, je vous ai déjà dit de ne plus vous mêlez de la vie du jeune Potter ! Dumbledore vous a même menacé de révéler sur vous certaines choses, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Dawson eut une grimace, comme s'il encaissait un mauvais coup, puis reprit ses esprits et sourit méchamment.

_-_Mais Dumbledore n'est plus là pour mettre ses menaces à exécution, pas vrai ? rétorqua-t-il, provoquant des exclamations outrées parmi la foule de plus en plus compacte qui s'était rassemblée tout autour d'eux.

Le visage du professeur McGonagall se décomposa et elle serra les poings, la mâchoire inférieure tremblante de rage.

_-_En fin de compte vous vous fichez complètement de ce va passer maintenant que le plus grand sorcier du monde est mort, n'est-ce pas ? lança Harry, une répulsion certaine dans la voix. Vous n'en avez rien à faire de savoir que Voldemort a désormais le champ libre, puisque vous-même bénéficiez d'une protection à longueur de journée. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, que Dumbledore ait été assassiné à Poudlard, puisque vous avez encore des fans qui se déchaînent à vos pieds ? C'est ce que vous pensez, je me trompe ?

Dawson ne répondit rien.

_-_JE ME TROMPE ? tempêta Harry.

A nouveau, Dawson ne bougea pas et n'ouvrit pas la bouche.

_-_Non, je ne me trompe pas… pesta Harry. Ca se voit, que seule votre petite personne vous importe, dans ce monde… J'ignorais que le domaine du Quidditch professionnel était tombé si bas… En Angleterre, tout du moins. Prétention, mépris, arrogance et argent sont les maîtres mots, dans le métier, je présume… Gagne tes matchs, ramasse ton salaire et fiche-toi de tout le reste ! Si telle est la mentalité des joueurs, dans ce pays, j'ai du mal à croire que je sois encore là entrain de vous parler… Finalement, peut-être qu'en effet, je suis fait pour être professionnel, mais si c'est le cas, je me ferai un plaisir de rejoindre l'équipe de Bulgarie. Viktor Krum et ses coéquipiers sont bien plus humbles que vous, si vous voulez mon avis. Et bien plus efficaces, aussi. Il suffit de comparer les résultats… Ce ne fut pas un plaisir de faire votre connaissance, Dawson, et j'espère ne jamais vous revoir.

Harry cracha au pied du capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre sous les regards à la fois fiers et surpris des autres élèves. D'un pas vif, il se dirigea vers eux, prenant au passage Ginger par la main, et, jouant des coudes et heurtant tous ceux qui se mettaient sur sa route, il quitta le terrain, hors de lui. Dawson n'essaya même pas de le rattraper : sans message avait dû être assez clair…

Son estomac grognait et il se sentait courbaturé, mais il ne s'arrêta pas avant d'avoir rejoint la salle commune de Gryffondor. Sa déception était telle qu'il ne parvenait pas à chasser de son esprit les paroles de Dawson, même si elles étaient complètement absurdes. Comment avait-on pu croire une seule seconde qu'il accepterait d'intégrer une équipe de Quidditch d'une telle mentalité ? Tous les joueurs n'étaient peut-être pas comme Dawson, mais il fallait tout de même partager un minimum de ses idées pour pouvoir travailler avec lui, non ? C'était ça, l'équipe d'Angleterre ? Le milieu du Quidditch était devenu une machine à sous au lieu d'une passion, désormais ?

De rage, il se jeta sur le canapé auprès du feu et fixa les flammes vacillantes, comme il le faisait à chaque fois que quelque chose le tracassait.

_-_C'était bien, ce que tu as dit à Dawson, garantit Ginger. Je crois qu'il a compris que c'est définitivement non.

Elle vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux et plaça ses bras autour de son cou.

_-_Si l'école ferme, on restera ensemble, pas vrai ? demanda-t-elle. Toujours unis, nous deux contre tout le monde ?

Harry hocha la tête.

_-_Nous deux contre le mal, inséparables… renchérit-il. Toujours toi et moi, ensemble à jamais… Ca me fait un peu penser au pacte que vous aviez fait, Ashley et toi…

_-_Sauf que nous, nous n'avons pas besoin de faire un pacte pour assurer cette union car aucun de nous deux n'a l'intention de quitter l'autre… Ashley, elle, était déjà un peu plus… bestiale… Et de toute façon, j'imagine qu'elle aurait fini par rejoindre le camp de Voldemort, et elle m'aurait peut-être même emmenée avec elle… Tu m'as un peu sauvée, en quelque sorte…

Harry acquiesça silencieusement. Il ne voulait pas penser à autre chose qu'à ce moment, où ils étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre. Il avait des choses à faire, maintenant, des choses à faire seul, et petit à petit, il aurait de moins en moins de temps à passer avec elle. Il lui semblait que son cœur explosait quand il y songeait, mais il savait au fond de lui que c'était vrai : si Poudlard fermait, il allait devoir trouver le moyen de rester au château pour être à proximité de la Caverne de Godric, puis il aurait besoin de mener son enquête sur le Talisman du Destin… Et quand cela serait achevé, il ne lui resterait plus qu'à attendre que son heure vienne… S'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, il savait très bien que son avenir avec Ginger, celui qu'ils avaient passés de longs et beaux moments à imaginer, n'arriverait peut-être pas. Sa petite vie dans une jolie maison à la campagne, avec deux ou trois garnements courant dans le jardin, tout cela lui semblait bien trop beau pour être réalisable. Il passerait le reste de sa vie à poursuivre Voldemort et ses mangemorts, et à essayer de les tuer un par un car il ne voyait aucune autre solution pour apaiser sa douleur. Et mieux valait ne pas fonder de famille, si c'était pour que ses enfants héritent d'un père assassin…

Il laissa aller sa tête contre le fauteuil et ferma les yeux, respirant le doux parfum de Ginger qui lui inspirait tant promesses qu'il ne tiendrait pas. Pourquoi tout ce qu'il envisageait tournait mal, ces derniers temps ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas vivre normalement juste un an, ou deux ?

_-_Ca ne va pas ? s'enquit Ginger d'une voix douce. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Harry n'eut pas le cœur à lui avouer ses tourments. Il se sentait lui-même trop abattu pour pouvoir supporter le chagrin dans ses yeux. Car malgré le fait qu'elle soit une battante, il savait que voir leurs rêves s'effondrer la ferait pleurer.

_-_Rien, il ne se passe rien… mentit-il alors avec un pincement au cœur.

Il n'était pas certain que lui mentir arrangerait les choses, mais au moins il n'aurait pas à endurer ses larmes.

_-_Je me sens juste un peu dépassé par les évènements, c'est tout…

Ginger sourit tristement.

_-_Bientôt tout sera fini et on partira tous les deux très loin d'ici, si tu veux… On trouvera une maison et…

_-_Oui, c'est ce qu'on fera…assura-t-il en baissant les yeux, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à lui mentir en la regardant en face. On aura une belle vie, tous les deux…

Et au fond de lui, toutes ses entrailles se tordirent douloureusement sous le poids du mensonge, et il voulu crier, crier aussi fort qu'il l'aurait fait si sa voix ne s'était pas éteinte dans le bureau de Dumbledore, quand il avait bien conscience de l'ampleur des espoirs qui s'étaient éteints avec la lueur de malice des yeux du directeur…

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant et il tourna furtivement les yeux vers la fenêtre. Là, son cœur fit un bond quand il distingua la Marque des Ténèbres, mais il avait déjà tourné la poignée. Quelque chose s'abattit sur sa tête et il tomba à genoux, alors qu'une voix qu'il connaissait mais qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier résonnait dans son crâne en même temps que celle de Dumbledore. Ils parlaient, apparemment, mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils disaient. Pourtant, Dumbledore semblait fatigué et apeuré. Il y eut une explosion, puis une seconde, puis un cri de surprise…

* * *

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, le crâne douloureux comme s'il sortait d'une terrible migraine, des sueurs froides coulant le long de son dos malgré les flammes de la cheminée. La salle commune était vide. Lui seul et Ginger, allongée la tête contre ses genoux, n'avaient pas regagné leurs dortoirs respectifs. Un peu partout par terre étaient répandus des gobelets en plastique et de la bierraubeurre, témoins de la fête qui avait suivi le match de Quidditch. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua que la nuit était déjà bien avancée et qu'à une heure si tardive, il ne risquait pas d'être dérangé. Plus tard dans la journée, Dumbledore serait enterré et on lui rendrait un dernier hommage… 

Ginger dormait toujours paisiblement, la respiration régulière, le visage serein. Harry ressentit en la voyant une bouffée d'amour qui le rendit triste. D'un geste lent et tendre, il passa la main dans ses cheveux rouge vif et lui caressa doucement la joue. Elle était tellement belle…

En prenant bien soin de ne pas faire mouvement trop brusque pour ne pas la réveiller, il se leva et monta silencieusement dans son dortoir, où là encore il eut le droit à un concert de ronflements venant pour la plupart de Ron. Harry sourit en l'entendant mais ne songea pas à l'éveiller, trop content d'avoir enfin une occasion de descendre dans la caverne sans risque d'être surpris. Dans sa malle se tenait toujours l'épée de Gryffondor, dont il s'empara avant de redescendre à pas de loup dans la salle commune. Ginger n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Après avoir déposé un baiser furtif sur sa joue, Harry vint se placer en face du mur qui l'intéressait : celui qui comportait la fissure menant à la caverne.

_-_Allez, Harry, c'est le moment… s'encouragea-t-il. Montre-leur ce dont tu es capable…

D'un coup sec, il planta l'épée dans la fente et il se passa la même chose que quand il avait été avec Dumbledore, un jour qui lui semblait s'être écoulé depuis un siècle. Les pierres se décalèrent pour laisser un passage un peu plus petit qu'une porte et des marches jusqu'à perte de vue se dévoilèrent dans l'obscurité. Il prit une profonde inspiration, s'assura une dernière fois que Ginger dormait encore et descendit les premiers degrés de l'interminable escalier qui s'offrait à lui. Le son de ses pas se répercuta contre les murs et résonna de plus en plus à mesure qu'il progressait vers les profondeurs de l'école. L'air devenait également plus malsain : il piquait les narines en provoquant en lui une désagréable sensation de pénétrer dans un égout mal entretenu.

Une demi-heure passa, puis trois quarts d'heure, puis une heure, avant qu'enfin, l'escalier prenne fin et qu'il atteigne le sol plat. Il était désormais arrivé dans un étroit couloir aux parois humides, de plafond assez bas : il dut se courber un peu pour éviter que sa tête ne cogne la pierre. Ses pieds glissèrent sur les dalles mouillées et il fallut se frayer un passage entre les toiles d'araignées pour pouvoir avancer encore dans une zone qui semblait avoir été désignée résidence officielle de toutes sortes d'arachnides. Il avait déjà vu des araignées aussi grandes que lui mais il ne se sentait jamais très bien quand il était en présence d'insectes qui devaient bien faire deux fois la taille de sa main. Visiblement, il y avait des années et des années que personne n'était venu dans la caverne.

Harry se demanda un instant si Gryffondor avait fait exprès d'installer un parcours du combattant dans les sous-sols de l'école pour dissuader les curieux de continuer leur route vers le cœur de sa cavité, car après les toiles d'araignées il eut le droit aux squelettes de rongeurs au beau milieu desquels il dut ramper pour pouvoir franchir le minuscule passage qui se présentait à lui. Avec une grimace d'horreur, il sentit des os craquer sous ses coudes et venir jusque dans sa robe de Quidditch, qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine de retirer après le match.

Puis, après une interminables déambulation dans des galeries plus répugnantes les unes que les autres, il vit enfin ce qu'il voulait voir : là, devant lui, se trouvait la grande salle qu'il avait déjà aperçue dans la mémoire de Dumbledore. Un seul regard lui permit de la reconnaître : il ne connaissait aucune autre salle semblable, et elle apparaissait telle qu'elle était dans sa mémoire depuis que Dumbledore lui avait appris la légilimencie. En plein dans son champ de vision se tenait ce qu'il avait pris pour un petit autel et qui en fait ne devait être qu'une table de pierre sur laquelle était posé un ouvrage poussiéreux, et tout autour braillaient des flambeaux magiques qui diffusaient leur lumière halée dans la vaste salle décorée à l'effigie de griffons et de félins de toutes sortes. La voûte sur croisée d'ogives était savamment sculptée et lui rappelait un peu celles que l'on pouvait trouver dans les cathédrales. Les piliers, en revanche, n'avaient rien de déjà vus. Observés de près, Harry nota la complexité des gravures et de leur forme et ne put qu'admirer la perfection de l'architecture. Après les couloirs qu'il avait empruntés, il avait sérieusement cru que Gryffondor s'était servi de canalisations comme de chambre secrète, mais il avait à présent la preuve du contraire. La seule différence avec ce qu'il avait vu dans l'esprit de Dumbledore était que la femme qu'il avait cru discerner au fond de la pièce n'était pas là : il était seul et l'écho de ses pas qui se répercutait un peu partout lui donnait des frissons dans le dos. Il aurait nettement préféré être accompagné de Dumbledore… Et dire qu'il lui faudrait encore explorer toutes ces galeries qui s'offraient à lui…

D'un pas hésitant, il se dirigea vers la table de pierre au centre de la pièce, son souffle formant des petits nuages de vapeur dans l'air tellement il faisait froid. Il n'était pas vraiment étonné de voir tomber par moment de grosses gouttes d'eau dégoulinant du plafond. Il aurait parié n'importe quoi qu'il se trouvait à des kilomètres au-dessous du lac.

Le vieux manuscrit qui était posé contre la pierre semblait avoir traversé les siècles. Sa couverture de cuir foncé avait une apparence légèrement poisseuse, sans doute à cause de l'humidité qui régnait dans l'atmosphère, et Harry osa à peine l'ouvrir de peur de l'abîmer. Il craignait que les pages à moitié moisie ne se désintègrent au contact avec ses doigts ou qu'elles se déchirent, fragilisées par les années qui avaient dû passer depuis que le livre avait été rédigé. D'après l'écriture fine et les enluminures qu'il découvrit sur la première page, dépassant du reste de l'ouvrage, il n'eut plus aucun doute quant à la période de rédaction : un tel chef d'œuvre ne pouvait provenir que du Moyen-Age, époque à laquelle avaient vécu les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard… Et dire que les morceaux de parchemin étaient restés intacts depuis tout ce temps !

Les doigts tremblants, il passa la main sur la couverture, comme s'il osait à peine le croire. La reliure d'or était encore indemne, et il eut du mal à admettre qu'elle datait d'un millénaire auparavant. Emerveillé, il ouvrit le manuscrit et examina plus en détail la première page, qu'il avait déjà repérée un peu plus tôt. Dans une enluminure parfaite, la toute première lettre ne put que lui arracher une exclamation de fascination qui résonna bruyamment dans la pièce. Du bout du doigt, il suivit la ligne gracieuse du _C_, incapable de détacher son attention des caractères calligraphiés qui n'attendaient que d'être lus. Le temps d'une seconde, il imagina la tête qu'aurait faite Hermione si elle s'était trouvée à sa place. Sans doute aurait-elle été complètement absorbée par cette œuvre, véritable trésor pour l'école, et il sourit du coin des lèvres. Puis il reprit ses esprits et, se rappelant qu'il était là pour en découvrir plus sur ce que Dumbledore ne lui avait pas dit, il reporta sa concentration sur les lignes noires. Il avait du mal à réaliser qu'il s'apprêtait à lire des écrits de Godric Gryffondor en personne… Le cœur battant à tout rompre, ses yeux commencèrent lentement à se déplacer de gauche à droite, déchiffrant les mots un par un, tandis que son cerveau semblait fonctionner au ralenti, encore paralysé par sa découverte.

_C'est en ce mois de mai 1047 que moi, Godric Gryffondor, l'un des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard, déclare avoir recours au transfert d'âme pour assurer la protection des élèves de l'école._

_Bien que cela s'avère être un acte de magie noire, Lesly Peterson se porte volontaire de l'expérience qui peut-être sauvera de nombreuses vies dans les années à venir._

_Le transfert d'âme sera effectué dans un médaillon qui lui-même se transmettra de génération en génération parmi les héritiers de la jeune Lesly. La copie de son âme pure y restera à jamais enfermée, protectrice éternelle d'une lignée qui ne faillira que lorsque sa lourde tâche aura été effectuée. Tel un talisman, le médaillon aura le pouvoir de défendre son porteur contre les pires dangers, dont la mort elle-même. Par cet acte de sombre magie, j'espère pouvoir à jamais contrer la menace représentée par mon rival Salazar Serpentard, disposant lui-aussi d'un médaillon ensorcelé dans le but d'assurer le bon fonctionnement de ses mauvais desseins après sa mort. Selon l'une de ses domestiques, l'héritier qui saura parler le fourchelang et qui sera le plus proche de ses idéaux reprendra la tâche qu'il avait entreprise avant son départ de Poudlard. S'il y parvint, tous les sorciers nés de parents sans pouvoirs magiques seront en grand danger. Mais si un tel moment a lieu dans le futur, l'héritier de Lesly sera là, prêt à combattre et à le faire faillir. Son destin sera tracé d'avance et chacun de ses jours restera à jamais représenté dans les pages qui suivent ces lignes._

_Inconnu, prenez désormais garde. Les parchemins qui suivent cette page retracent les évènements qui peut-être détermineront le destin de toutes les générations à venir. Il est encore temps de refermer ce manuscrit et de faire demi-tour. Si votre désir est de pénétrer dans les profondeurs incertaines du temps, tenez-vous prêt et poursuivez votre lecture._

_J'écris ces mots dans l'espoir que quand l'héritier de Lesly les lira, il saura quoi faire._

_Godric Gryffondor._

Harry resta un instant perplexe devant le texte et dut le relire une seconde fois avant de saisir la moindre fraction de sens. Etait-ce de lui que Gryffondor parlait, et cet héritier de Serpentard n'était-il pas Voldemort ? Il parlait aussi d'un médaillon, tel un talisman… Le Talisman du Destin… Une destinée tracée à l'avance… Mais qui était cette Lesly dont Gryffondor parlait ? Et pourquoi n'avait-il pas tout simplement transféré son âme à lui dans le médaillon, puisque que c'était un combat entre lui et Serpentard ?

Il reposa les yeux sur le livre mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réfléchir à toutes ces questions qu'il se posait, les pages se mirent à tourner toutes seules, comme sous l'effet d'un vent violent. Il sentit alors un froid glacial l'envahir et paralyser tout son corps tel un glaçon, pétrifiant son cœur et ses poumons. Il voulut reprendre sa respiration mais quelque chose l'en empêcha, et il ne put qu'observer ce qui se passait autour de lui. Une sorte d'épais brouillard l'entourait lentement, comme une vapeur compacte qui désirait l'étouffer, ce qui allait sûrement finir par arriver à en juger par l'arrêt complet de ses poumons. Puis, quelque chose le frappa dans chacune de ses tempes et il eut l'impression de tomber dans une chute sans fin, un peu comme quand il plongeait dans les profondeurs de la pensine de Dumbledore. Sa vue se brouilla et sa tête lui fit mal, mais la douleur ne dura pas même une seconde. Lorsque tout cessa, il se trouvait dans une autre grande salle, qu'il n'avait pas encore explorée, et n'était plus seul. Devant lui se tenait un homme plutôt jeune, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quarante ans, aux cheveux broussailleux tels une longue crinière fauve. Il avait un regard vif qui lui fit un peu penser à celui d'un animal et sa carrure était aussi massive que celle de l'oncle Vernon, à la seule différence que chez cet homme, tout son corps n'était fait que de muscles et qu'aucune particule de graisse n'était apparente. S'il avait dû décrire son calibre d'un unique adjectif, il aurait sans doute opté pour le qualifier d'athlétique, et le voir tenir une magnifique jeune femme par la main ne l'étonna guère. Car Godric Gryffondor –puisque c'était lui, ou du moins c'était la déduction qu'il avait tirée– avait un physique très avantageux.

_-_Te sens-tu prête, Lesly ?

La jeune femme, qui devait être à peine âgée de dix-sept ans, hocha doucement la tête et l'une des flammes qui éclairaient la pièce se refléta dans ses grands yeux noisettes. De sa petite main fine, elle retira de son cou une longue chaîne d'or et éleva le pendentif qui y était accroché pour que Gryffondor le voit bien. Emerveillé, le fondateur de Poudlard l'effleura du bout des doigts. Harry, lui, retint un cri d'horreur mêlée d'effroi : il avait immédiatement reconnu le bijou et sentit comme s'il recevait un coup de poing invisible dans l'estomac. Il avait déjà vu les maillons de la chaîne, tout comme le pendentif lui était familier. Les deux lunes qui se tournaient le dos, finement gravées et incrustés de rubis étaient exactement les mêmes que celles du bijou qu'il avait dérobé à la Villa du Loup, et cette opale étrange l'attira tel un aimant. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il se souvint de la sensation qu'il avait éprouvée à Pré-au-Lard, quand il avait plongé ses yeux dans celle du médaillon –qui finalement était exactement la même opale…

Malgré son état de choc, il ne pouvait pas dire que c'était une grande surprise. Depuis longtemps il redoutait que ce collier qu'il avait vendu pour aider Ginger était en fait le Talisman du Destin, mais il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir la réponse si brusquement. Toutes ses incertitudes qui s'envolaient le mettaient mal à l'aise, car désormais il n'avait plus d'autre choix que de réaliser à quel point il avait été idiot. Hermione l'avait prévenu, et Remus en avait fait de même, mais il avait feint l'ignorance et fait comme si de rien n'était, alors que depuis des semaines il aurait pu se rendre compte de l'énorme bêtise qu'il avait commise. Et là, tout devenait incontestable : la jeune femme tendait le médaillon, ce même médaillon qu'il avait refourgué à un inconnu et qui finalement était celui qui l'aiderait à vaincre Voldemort.

La honte remonta jusqu'à ses joues qui devinrent rouges et brûlantes, alors que la jeune Lesly plaçait son bijou sur une autre table de pierre au beau milieu de cette seconde pièce. Autant celle qui supportait le manuscrit de Gryffondor était dépourvue de toute décoration, autant celle-là ressemblait beaucoup à une grosse paillette, de nombreux rubis brillant un peu partout à ses extrémités. Harry mit du temps avant de comprendre qu'une encoche dans la roche avait été prévue à cet effet, permettant ainsi au médaillon de tenir fermement en place, incrustée dans la pierre.

_-_Es-tu vraiment prête ? redemanda Gryffondor à la jeune femme, comme s'il avait peur pour elle.

_-_Je suis prête, monsieur. Faîtes de moi ce que vous voulez, je suis à votre entière disposition.

_-_Ce sera douloureux.

_-_Alors je souffrirai.

Godric Gryffondor eut un sourire triste quand il passa doucement sa main dans ses cheveux blonds comme les blés.

_-_Tu es une jeune fille très courageuse, Lesly. Dis de ma part à ton fiancé Jack Fioner qu'il a beaucoup de chance d'avoir su conquérir ton cœur.

Lesly ne répondit rien. Rougissant légèrement, elle baissa les yeux, confuse, et se mordit la lèvre.

_-_Salazar se trompe lourdement en pensant que les enfants de personnes non-sorcières sont indignes de confiance, renchérit Gryffondor. Tu es la preuve vivante qu'un sang-pur, comme il le dit si bien, ne vaut pas toujours mieux qu'un autre : tes parents ne sont pas sorciers et pourtant ta lignée mettra fin à la sienne…

_-_Mais tous les sangs sont purs, n'est-ce pas monsieur ? demanda timidement Lesly.

Gryffondor hocha la tête, puis un silence s'ensuivit. Harry en profita pour se maudire intérieurement et se jura de faire tout son possible pour rattraper son erreur. Qu'aurait dit Dumbledore, s'il avait su ? Et Gryffondor ! Qu'aurait dit Gryffondor s'il avait appris que l'héritier de cette Lesly Peterson, ou il ne savait plus son nom, avait été si… si… si indigne de confiance ? Si irresponsable, si arrogant pour penser pouvoir se tromper ? De rage, il voulut shooter dans la table incrustée de pierres précieuses mais son pied ne rencontra aucun obstacle. De retour dans un souvenir, il n'était qu'une ombre sans matière…

_-_Professeur… dit timidement Lesly. Ce médaillon que nous allons ensorceler… Le professeur Serpentard en a enchanté un, lui aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

_-_Je mentirais si j'affirmais le contraire.

_-_Alors à quoi cela servira ? Je veux dire, nos héritiers seront tous deux immortels ! Alors pourquoi ? Je ne comprends plus rien…

_-_Pour ne pas laisser des innocents mourir sans raison, Lesly, voilà pourquoi. Ton héritier sera bien moins connu que le mien, et par conséquent beaucoup plus en sécurité. Quand le moment sera venu, je suis certain que ton descendant se battra dignement jusqu'au triomphe.

_-_Mais aucun ne pourra triompher, professeur, puisque aucun d'eux n'aura la faculté de mourir tant qu'ils porteront tous les deux leur talisman !

_-_Tu te trompes sur un point, Lesly. Le plus important de tous, qui plus est. Salazar a beau être rusé –bien que sa ruse se soit depuis longtemps transformée en perfidie–, il n'en reste pas moins beaucoup moins ouvert d'esprit que moi.

_-_Que voulez-vous dire, monsieur ?

_-_Le professeur Serpentard, aveuglé par son désir de vaincre, a considéré que l'essentiel ne se résumait qu'en l'immortalité de ses héritiers. Il n'a pas cherché à approfondir le sujet, ce qui constitue et constituera à jamais la plus grande erreur de sa vie.

_-_Sauf votre respect, je ne comprends toujours pas, monsieur…

_-_L'amour, Lesly, l'amour… Salazar, dans sa précipitation à faire les choses comme il l'entendait, a omis l'amour… révéla Gryffondor. Cela peut te paraître fou, mais n'oublie jamais ce que l'amour peut entraîner.

_-_Je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi cela peut faire évoluer les choses, professeur… avoua timidement Lesly. L'amour n'est pas une arme qui permettra à mes héritiers de vaincre celui de Serpentard… Si ?

_-_J'ai bien peur que si… Disons plutôt que l'amour fou et passionné peut décupler les forces et pousser tout homme capable d'aimer à faire n'importe quoi. Même à se battre contre un être aussi bien protégé que lui… Et l'amour en lui-même constitue une magie, vois-tu ? Une magnifique magie assez rare, dans ce monde. L'ancienne magie, comme elle est appelée. Celle qui n'est fondée que sur des sentiments et qui est la plupart du temps inaltérable… Encore une fois, l'amour se révèle être un puissant maléfice, Lesly, et les hommes qui refuseront de l'admettre seront toujours considérés comme des sorciers de faible envergure.

Harry reconnut vaguement dans tout ce discours les paroles de Dumbledore, durant les dernières minutes de sa vie, et il ne put réprimer un haut-le-cœur.

_-_Et les héritiers du professeur Serpentard en seront dépourvu, vous dîtes ? s'exclama Lesly.

_-_Salazar n'a placé dans son médaillon aucun autre sentiment que la haine et la rage de vaincre. Je te le répète : cela sera la plus grosse erreur qu'il aura jamais faite durant toute son existence.

_-_Pardonnez mon innocence, mais…

Lesly sembla chercher ses mots, comme si elle tentait de trouver une tournure de phrase qui la rendrait moins ridicule.

_-_Est-ce possible de vivre sans amour, monsieur ?

Là, un magnifique sourire illumina le visage de Gryffondor.

_-_Les gens censés seraient tentés de répondre par la négative, ma chère, mais il se trouve que, aussi étrange et impensable cela puisse paraître, vivre sans aimer est un fait bel et bien réalisable.

_-_Comment savez-vous tout cela ? Connaissez-vous quelqu'un qui ne connaisse aucun amour, pour aucune personne au monde ? Est-ce le professeur Serpentard ?

_-_Je ne connais personne de tel, répondit Gryffondor d'une voix lasse, pas même Salazar, mais je suis contraint d'admettre que cela est possible. L'amour n'est pas essentiel à la vie, tu sais… Tout comme la haine, la rancœur, ou tout autre sentiment.

_-_Je croyais que l'amour était pas qu'un simple sentiment, et qu'il pouvait apporter une forme de magie, ou je ne sais quoi ? Je ne suis pas certaine de vous suivre, monsieur…

_-_Ah, Lesly… Disons que contrairement à d'autres, l'amour est un sentiment magique, si cela te convient mieux…

_-_D'accord. Et donc selon vous, le professeur Serpentard n'a pas placé d'amour dans son talisman, ce qui le rend beaucoup moins fort…

Harry nota que la jeune femme semblait très vive d'esprit et impatiente d'en savoir plus, comme lui l'aurait été si cela avait été à lui de poser les questions. Mais il se ne plaignait pas : sa curiosité était largement apaisée et jamais il aurait songé en apprendre autant.

_-_Le médaillon de Salazar assurera une excellente protection, mais pas contre tout, déclara Gryffondor. L'amour sera une puissance inconnue du talisman et il se peut qu'elle en vienne à bout. A vrai dire, c'est peut-être ce qui se passera, un jour ou l'autre. J'ai interrogé les astres, ajouta-t-il devant l'air interrogateur de Lesly. Ils m'ont parlé du futur.

_-_Alors vous savez ce qui va se passer ! s'écria joyeusement Lesly. Professeur, expliquez-moi !

_-_Je ne suis pas certain que tu veuilles entendre de telles révélations, Lesly.

_-_Je vous en prie…

_-_Tu risques d'être déçue…

Harry sentit son cœur s'emballer. C'était peut-être le tournant de sa vie que Gryffodor était sur le point de dévoiler. Peut-être saurait-il enfin qui sortirait vainqueur de ce combat… Lui, l'héritier de cette Lesly, ou Voldemort, celui de Serpentard ? Pourquoi Lesly serait-elle déçue ? Se pouvait-il que… Pourquoi déçue, et pas heureuse ? La fin était-elle si catastrophique que cela ? Allait-il mourir au combat, en permettant à Voldemort et à Serpentard de triompher ?

_-_Professeur, je vous supplie de me raconter… Pour moi ! Comme preuve d'amour !

Gryffondor soupira.

_-_Si tu y tiens…

Lesly avait déjà fermé les yeux depuis de longues secondes avant que Grffondor ne daigne enfin élever la baguette sur elle. Il semblait que l'idée de lui faire du mal le répugnait et au fond de lui une lutte acharnée avait dû avoir lieu avant qu'il ne prenne une décision. Mais le Transfert d'âme était un acte nécessaire, comme Harry l'avait compris en écoutant la totalité de leur conversation. C'était ce qui lui avait valu ce destin tout tracé, ce destin de malheur. C'était à cause du Transfert qu'il avait toujours eu une vie différente de celle des autres. Et Gryffondor le savait parfaitement. Là, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le faire, il savait à quoi il condamnait le futur héritier de Lesly, celui qui serait désigné pour mettre un terme à toutes les menaces provoquées par Serpentard.

_-_Professeur… murmura Lesly. Allez-y maintenant, et tout sera terminé. Je suis prête à souffrir, je vous assure…

Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux ni ne bougea d'un pouce mais elle prit une profonde inspiration pour calmer le léger tremblement de ses membres. Les mains posées de chaque côté du médaillon, appuyée sur la table basse, elle attendait avec une angoisse apparente que Gryffondor fasse ce qu'il avait à faire.

_-_Allez-y ! répéta-t-elle avec plus d'insistance. Je vous en prie, ne me faîtes pas attendre plus longtemps…

Gryffondor prit lui aussi une grande inspiration, puis il ferma les yeux à son tour. Tenant fermement sa baguette, il se mit à prononcer une sorte d'incantation dans une langue que Harry ne comprit pas. Devant lui, Lesly fut entourée d'un halo de lumière dorée et s'éleva lentement dans les airs, les bras en croix, dans une possession de soumission. Gryffondor fit une grimace en voyant sa bouche se tordre de douleur mais jamais il ne cessa de parler dans cette langue étrange et il ne brisa pas l'incantation qui ressemblait plutôt à un chant. Il y eut un éclair de lumière blanche qui emplit toute la salle, et Lesly poussa un cri de douleur. Harry, hypnotisé par ce spectacle, retint son souffle, le cœur battant extrêmement vite. Savoir que son ancêtre était entrain de subir une torture lui procurait une grande sensation de mal-être.

Puis, une rafale de vent suivit le flash de lumière et Lesly laissa s'échapper de sa gorge un bruit à en glacer les entrailles. Harry ne put dire précisément si c'était la rafale froide ou ce son qui le paralysa le plus, et Gryffondor lui-même semblait à bout de force. La vue du corps de Lesly, élevée dans les airs, souffrante, le répugnait tant qu'il ne parvenait même pas à lever les yeux et les gardait ainsi obstinément fermés.

Un jet d'eau jaillit d'il ne savait où et vint augmenter la stupeur du jeune sorcier qui ne pouvait détacher son regard de la jeune femme, illuminée par le même halo que précédemment. Puis, quand le sol se mit à trembler, il sut que l'incantation touchait à sa fin. Le visage de Lesly se déforma en une abominable grimace de douleur et elle sembla sur le point de succomber à son supplice. Ses cris couvraient les paroles incompréhensibles de Gryffondor qui s'était mis à sangloter silencieusement, les poings serrés.

Ce qui se passa ensuite arracha à Harry une exclamation de surprise car il n'avait jamais assisté à quelque chose de tel. Il aurait été incapable de décrire la scène mais il lui sembla que Lesly se vidait. C'était comme si des volutes de fumée solide sortaient de sa bouche, comme si elle vomissait une étrange substance grisâtre très compacte. Mais quelle que soit cette chose qu'elle rejetait, elle pénétra directement dans le médaillon et y resta prisonnière. Lesly tomba alors mollement au sol et resta inconsciente le temps d'au moins dix bonnes minutes au cours desquelles Harry tenta de réaliser ce à quoi il venait d'assister et de graver chaque détail de cette scène dans sa mémoire.

Quand elle se réveilla, Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer très fort contre elle. Harry ne sut pas trop bien s'il devait sourire ou non lorsque dans un moment d'égarement –ou du moins il considéra comme tel ce qui se passa à cet instant–, il les vit s'embrasser passionnément, tous deux étroitement enlacés, comme si au fond chacun attendait ce baiser depuis une éternité. Mais Lesly finit par reculer d'un pas et, les joues rosies, se mordit la lèvre. Ne sachant visiblement pas trop quoi faire de ses mains, elle décida de reprendre possession de son médaillon et l'examina comme s'il s'agissait d'un tout nouveau trésor.

_-_S'il advenait que ce talisman se brise, murmura Godric, il serait possible de le fusionner dans cette caverne afin de ressouder les morceaux.

Harry aurait bien voulu en savoir plus car il avait conscience que les deux parties du bijou étaient désormais séparées et maintenues à l'aide d'un simple sortilège de glu, mais l'horrible sensation qu'il avait éprouvée avant d'arriver dans les souvenirs de Gryffondor recommença, et de nouveau il se sentit glacé jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Sa respiration se coupa, et le mystérieux brouillard refit son apparition, puis chacune de ses tempes fut cognée par quelque chose dont il ignorait la nature. Enfin, un atroce mal de crâne le prit durant à peine une seconde et il entendit le claquement sec du manuscrit de Gryffondor, qui se referma tout seul. Quand il reprit ses esprits, il était de retour dans la grande salle d'origine et plus personne ne se tenait près de lui.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour assimiler toutes les informations qu'il avait découvertes en moins d'une heure. Ses doutes au sujet du Talisman étaient certifiés, et il venait d'apprendre qu'il était le descendant d'une jeune femme que Gryffondor aimait éperdument. Cette jeune femme, s'il se souvenait bien, était tout de même fiancée à un autre homme, mais avait fini par succomber au charme de son professeur, puisque apparemment, elle était encore étudiante à Poudlard… Alors que penser ? Etait-il seulement l'héritier de cette Lesly ou bien… ou bien il avait un lien avec Godric Gryffondor ? Enfin, il y avait ce Jack Fiotet… Non, Fioner… Avec qui Lesly avait-elle fini par construire sa vie, au bout du compte ?

A ce moment, Harry ne fut certain que d'une seule chose : il avait encore beaucoup à découvrir… A commencer par cette troisième salle dont Gryffondor avait parlé, où il devrait un jour assembler les deux parties du Talisman du Destin…

* * *

* * *

_fin du chapitre 20... allez c'est parti pour les réponses aux reviews:_

_Là est tout le problème, Hop'Eyes : maintenant que Dumbledore est mort, ils vont avoir beaucoup de mal à s'occuper de Harry. En plus, peu de gens savent qu'il suivait un entrainement particulier. En fait, je pense pas qu'ils vont continuner à lui donner des cours . Déjà parce qu'il y a trop de choses à faire maintenant, ensuite parce qu'Harry a atteint un très bon niveau et qu'aucun professeur de Poudlard ne serait efficace contre lui, et enfin parce que j'aurai d'autre chose à raconter, avec l'histoire qui avance... Donc à mon avis je ne continuerai pas les leçons particulières. Ca va te manquer?_

_Il y a une question que je voulais te poser, Malestrom: quand tu m'as dit qu'il y avait très légère copie du livre, c'était ironique ou tu penses réellement que la copie était juste légère? Parce qu'en fait, ça ne m'étonne pas tant que ça que tu me dises qu'il y ait copie. Enfin, c'était pas l'effet prévu, bien sûr, mais je raconte la même chose que dans le livre et il est très propable que certaines expressions soient les mêmes ou presque, à peu de détails près. Donc dans l'ensemble je trouve ça presque normal que ça se ressemble, d'où la "copie du livre". Par contre si jamais c'était ironique et que tu penses que la copie n'était pas du tout légère, mais qu'au contraire c'était très flagrant, là je serais étonnée, parce que quand je me suis relue, j'aurais dû le remarquer, si c'était tant copié que ça... Faudra que tu m'éclaires un peu plus sur ce sujet, parce que tu m'as mise dans le doute... Enfin tu sais maintenant que je m'appuie beaucoup sur tes reviews et par conséquent je me pose des questions, parfois... on reparlera de tout ça sur msn!  
Et sinon pour l'affaire des douze américains, ce n'était pas un plan très sérieux, si ça peut te rassurer, seule Ginger est un peu trop impatiente de retrouver ses amis de son école de sorcellerie, et du coup elle a pris la première idée qui lui passait par la tête et l'a exposée aux autres sans vraiment réfléchir. Je t'assure que si jamais elle parvient à ramener ses américains, ce ne sera pas de cette manière! d'ailleurs je n'ai toujours pas décidé si j'allais les faire venir ou pas... tu me donneras ton avis sur msn, comme j'éviterai de faire une histoire tordue! lol_

_Toujours en vie, Zabou? j'en déduis que tu n'as pas encore essayé ton salto en poutre! lol! t'as raison, laisse trainer cette histoire le plus longtemps possible, et un jour ton entraineur te dira: "allez c'est parti, salto! "Et toi tu diras:" Salto? mais il n'a jamais été question de salto, tu dois rêver! Jamais tu ne m'as dit de travailler salto!". Bon, je sais, c'est pas un plan qui marche à tous les coups, mais tu peux toujours essayer, non? Non? bon... ou alors tu peux faire style que tu réfléchis et tu en fais juste au sol pendant très longtemps, et quand il te demande de monter sur la poutre tu dis que t'as pas encore choisi et qu'il te faut encore un petit peu de temps pour décider lequel te met plus à l'aise... Et donc tu les continues au sol! Ou sinon comme j'ai dit tu fais trou-trou (enfin c'est comme ça que ça dit à Brest, après à Paris on dit peut-être plouf-plouf, ou je sais pas... tu sais: plouf plouf un sapin vert tu perds! lol!). Je sais pas si mes petites méthodes vont t'aider, mais bon ça sera pas faute d'avoir essayé! lol!  
Désolée pour la comparaison, je sais que c'était pas très gentil, mais t'avoueras que tout de même... lol!_

_Raaaa, Ara, je voulais pas te déranger, c'est pour ça! Et aussi, je sais plus quel soir tu m'as vue, mais cette semaine c'était pas la grande forme alors peut-être que je voulais juste parler à une personne en particulier, je ne me souviens plus... enfin d'accord, la prochaine fois j'irai te parler!_

_Merci beaucoup, Harpiotte! c'est tout ce que je peux te dire! ta review m'a fait très plaisir!_

_Pour Rogue, t'as pas tort, Farah! si les circonstances n'avaient pas été aussi graves, il aurait sûrement profité les larmes de Harry (larmes qui ne coulent pas, d'ailleurs, il les ravale à temps). T'imagines en cours: Potter taisez-vous ou je vais vous punir si sévèrement que vous allez vous remettre à pleurer... quel gros vilain, ce Rogue!  
Ralala c'est vrai que le pauvre petit Harry il s'en prend plein la figure, ces temps-ci! Et si Hermione a étésympa pour le talisman, elle ne le sera pas tout le temps, surtout maintenant que c'est une certitude... Elle avait rasion et elle ne manquera pas de le lui faire remarquer !enfin bon elle va devoir se retenir, tout de même, avec l'enterrement qui va avoir lieu...  
Ah tiens tu as un forum? de fanfictions? faudra que j'aille faire un tour, un de ces jours! et merci pour tes compliments!_

_Merci pour tes 2 reviews, Lagolia, c'est gentil de te part! et merci aussi, ça m'a fait très plaisir de te lire! Je suis contente que ça te plaise! Et HP 6, tu as aimé?_

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plaira! Il y a de quoi apaiser un peu les curiosités, tout de même, mais si jamais je n'ai pas été assez claire sur un point, n'hésitez pas à me poser la question! pour moi ça paraît évident, mais pour vous peut-être pas...  
Bon, sinon je suis désolée mais pas de chapitre ce week-end... je suis en stage de gym (de juge, plus précisément, je dis ça surtout pour toi, Zabou) et donc je n'aurai pas le temps d'écrire... Mais ensuite ça sera les vacances donc je pense pouvoir poster un peu avant mercredi... Je ne peux pas vous donner de date plus précise... Le prochain chapitre sera : Au Vieux Corbeau.

biz!


	57. Au Vieux Corbeau

  
**Chapitre 21 : Au Vieux Corbeau.**

_-_Je te l'avais dit, répéta sèchement Hermione.

Harry ne comptait même plus les fois où elle avait prononcé ces mots. « Je te l'avais dit ». C'était tout ce qu'elle trouvait à dire, après tout ce qu'il leur avait raconté, à elle, à Ron et à Ginger ?

_-_Je sais que tu me l'avais dit, bougonna-t-il, mais s'il te plait, peux-tu arrêter trente secondes de jouer la petite maman fière d'elle et m'écouter ?

_-_Je t'ai écouté, se défendit Hermione, seulement je te dis juste que…

_-_Tu me l'avais dit, oui, on va finir par le savoir ! rétorqua Harry. S'il te plait… Je viens de te révéler l'existence d'une salle à quelques kilomètres en-dessous de nous, je viens de t'annoncer que le Talisman était en fait issu d'un Transfert de l'âme de mon ancêtre, et je viens de t'expliquer pourquoi Gryffondor, comme Dumbledore, pense que le mien est plus fort que celui de Serpentard, alors pour l'amour du Ciel, fais-moi le plaisir de me trouver autre chose à dire que « je te l'avais dit » !

Il imita si comiquement Hermione que Ron et Ginger éclatèrent d'un même rire. Hermione, vexée, leur adressa un regard noir et se renfrogna, tassé dans son fauteuil.

_-_Si ce que je dis est si drôle que ça, autant que je me taise, dit-elle froidement. Débrouille-toi, Harry !

_-_Eh ! réagit Ron. Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça ! Nous devons l'aider !

_-_Aidez-le si vous voulez, mais moi je me tais !

_-_Hermione, là tu exagères ! grogna Ginger. Tu passes ton temps à le faire culpabiliser et après, c'est toi qui est à plaindre ? Vraiment, tu vas un peu loin !

_-_Qu'est-ce qu'un Transfert d'âme ? demanda Harry d'une voix haute pour couvrir les protestations de son amie.

_-_Un Transfert d'âme, c'est quand une personne copie son âme et l'enferme dans un objet à jamais pour rendre immortel celui qui le porte, bouda Hermione. L'objet absorbe les sortilèges, même les sortilèges impardonnables, jusqu'à ce que l'âme qui se trouve à l'intérieur soit altérée, ce qui met beaucoup de temps avant d'arriver.

_-_Et c'est un procédé très proche de la magie noire, ajouta Ginger. Je me demande si ce n'est pas réellement de la magie noire, d'ailleurs…

_-_Si, ça l'est, rétorqua Hermione.

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, toi ? s'exclama Ginger. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre je suis plus expérimentée en matière de magie noire que toi !

_-_Si tu en es fière, c'est ton problème. Moi je dis à Harry ce que je sais, c'est tout.

_-_Je ne suis pas fière d'en savoir beaucoup sur la magie noire ! bougonna Ginger.

_-_Très bien, alors tais-toi ! cassa Hermione. Harry, l'âme met énormément de temps avant de s'altérer, et il faut de nombreux sortilèges pour le faire. C'est une chance que le Talisman du Destin soit plus fort que celui du Voldemort !

_-_Une chance ? Bof… fit Ron. On n'a pas le talisman en notre possession, alors à tous les coups c'est lui qui va le prendre et qui aura la protection… Imagine, doublement immortel !

_-_Ne soit pas ridicule, Ron ! rouspéta Hermione. On ne peut pas être doublement immortel !

_-_Bien sûr que si ! rétorqua Ginger, mais Harry savait qu'elle avait dit cela uniquement dans le but d'énerver encore un peu plus Hermione.

A bout de patience, il ferma les yeux et respira profondément pour se calmer.

_-_Voldemort ne pourra pas s'en servir, dit-il crier pour couvrir les hurlements de Ginger et Hermione. Le talisman est brisé, et on ne peut le fusionner qu'à un seul endroit, qui se trouve être ici-même…

_-_Ah bon ? s'étonna Ron.

_-_Je l'ai déjà dit, mais personne ne m'écoute, aujourd'hui ! râla-t-il. C'est la chose la plus importance que je vous ai dites depuis un bon moment mais non, vous continuez à VOUS DISPUTER !

Il dut hurler à la fin de sa phrase pour mettre un terme à la dispute de plus en plus importante de Hermione et Ginger.

_-_Ca suffit, à la fin ! gronda-t-il. C'est tout ce que vous trouvez à faire, vous quereller pour des bêtises ? N'y a-t-il pas des choses plus importantes que de savoir qui a raison ou qui est la meilleure ? Je viens de vous annoncer que je dois récupérer le talisman avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, et que je devrai ensuite le fusionner pour que ses pouvoirs reprennent toute leur ampleur ! Je viens de vous annoncer que je suis le descendant d'une sorcière que Gryffondor aimait à la folie ! Sans parler de ce que j'ai vu mais dont je n'ai aucune envie de parler…

Les trois amis lui jetèrent un même regard curieux auquel il répondit en leur tournant le dos.

_-_Pas la peine de me poser des questions, je ne répondrai pas… prévint-il.

_-_Harry, qu'est-ce qu…

_-_Tais-toi, Hermione ! ordonna Ginger. Il a dit qu'il ne répondrait pas !

_-_Je t'ai demandé quelque chose, à toi ? rabroua Hermione. Strictement rien ! Et d'ailleurs je t'ai dit de te taire !

_-_Oh, les filles, stop ! tenta de les raisonner Ron. Hermione, je suis d'accord avec Harry : tu n'es pas sa mère. Quant à toi, Ginger, arrête de parler à tout bout de champ, surtout si c'est pour contredire les gens…

_-_Je dis juste mon avis ! se défendit Ginger. J'ai le droit, non ?

_-_Etant donné qu'il est très déconseillé de suivre ton avis, je dirais que non, minauda Hermione.

_-_Harry et moi, nous ne faisons qu'un ! rétorqua Ginger. Et tu es jalouse parce que vous deux (elle montra Ron du doigt) vous n'êtes qu'un petit couple minable qui ne durera pas toute la vie !

_-_Pardon ? s'exclamèrent Ron et Hermione à l'unisson.

_-_Vous avez très bien entendu !

Harry crut qu'il allait gifler quelqu'un. N'importe qui, il aurait giflé n'importe qui…

_-_Vous pouvez arrêter de vous battre, s'il vous plait… soupira-t-il, complètement las. Juste le temps que tout cette histoire se tasse…

_-_Tu t'entends parler ? interrogea Ron à l'adresse de Ginger. Non mais tu as vu ce que tu viens de dire ? Harry et toi vous n'êtes pas mariés, à ce que je sache !

_-_Peut-être qu'on va le faire bientôt !

_-_S'il vous plait… retenta Harry, en vain.

_-_C'est ça, oui, et pourquoi pas tout de suite, pendant que vous y êtes ? se moqua Hermione. Tu délires, ma pauvre Ginger !

_-_Ah bah voilà ! Parce que nous avons un bel avenir devant nous, ça y est, c'est forcément une illusion ! répliqua Ginger. C'est vous qui êtes fous, pas moi !

_-_Oh, tais-toi ! ordonna Hermione. Ne dis plus rien, sinon je vais finir par m'énerver sérieusement…

_-_Comme tu veux ! gronda Ginger. Harry, je rentre à Serpentard. Je passerai le bonjour à Drago Malefoy de ta part.

_-_Ca ne sera pas nécessaire, parvint à dire Harry avant qu'elle sorte de la salle commune.

Il se tourna ensuite vers ses deux amis qui se jetèrent un regard embarrassé. Harry, malgré leur gêne, n'était pas décidé à laisser passer cette affaire. Ce n'était pas du tout le moment de perdre les pédales et il avait bien l'intention de remettre les choses au clair : ils formaient une équipe, et malgré leurs différents, soit ils devraient rester unis jusqu'au bout, soit ils devraient le laisser travailler seul. Il n'avait strictement pas besoin d'avoir derrière lui une cacophonie complètement inutile. Tous les trois ensemble, ils étaient utiles. Mais chacun de leur côté, ils ne servaient plus à rien. C'était le tout, qu'il voulait.

_-_J'imagine que vous êtes contents, dit-il sèchement.

Ron rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, Hermione passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux.

_-_Toi, ça va, Ron, tu as été correct, mais toi, Hermione… J'avoue avoir du mal à te reconnaître, par moments. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu te mets dans de tels états dès que Ginger ouvre la bouche ?

_-_Elle t'incite à…

_-_Oh, ne dis pas qu'elle m'incite à faire des choses irresponsables, Hermione, coupa-t-il, car elle n'a rien dit, aujourd'hui. C'est toi qui sors les crocs dès qu'elle se met à parler, et sans raison !

_-_J'ai une raison ! s'indigna Hermione.

_-_Laquelle ?

_-_Je ne peux pas te le dire.

_-_Ca c'est une façon détournée d'avouer que tu n'as pas de raison, cassa Harry.

_-_J'en ai une, mais j'ai promis de ne rien dire ! se défendit Hermione.

_-_Elle dit vrai, assura Ron.

_-_Et toi tu prends son parti, évidemment, bougonna Harry. Bon écoutez, on tire un trait sur tout ça, d'accord ? Mais arrêtez de vous disputer tout le temps, ok ? C'est l'heure, venez, on descend. Ginger nous rejoindra.

Ils étaient désormais seuls dans la salle commune, tous les autres ayant déjà, contrairement à eux, depuis longtemps cédé à l'appel de leurs estomacs. Mais Harry n'avait pas faim, de toute façon.

C'était un beau dimanche matin, même s'il était encore assez tôt. D'ordinaire, les élèves restaient plus longtemps dormir, mais les funérailles de Dumbledore avaient remué tous les cœurs. Elles auraient lieu dans à peine une heure, et la procession débuterait dans la Grande Salle… Le reste, Harry n'en savait rien. Il ignorait où le corps du directeur serait enterré. Peut-être existait-il une salle spéciale à Poudlard, un peu comme la Salle sur Demande, ou bien tout simplement la Salle sur Demande elle-même pourrait faire l'affaire. Il suffisait de réclamer une chambre funéraire et la pièce révèlerait un magnifique tombeau digne de Dumbledore… Non, même dans de telles circonstances, les professeurs ne prendraient pas le risque de révéler à tous les étudiants l'existence de cette salle. Elle était trop… secrète ? Mais en même temps, pourquoi pas, étant donné que Poudlard allait peut-être fermer ?

Il ne put réprimer un soupir quand il passa par le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Tout était allé si vite… L'arrivée de Ginger, puis la vente du talisman, puis la mort d'Ernie, puis celle de Dumbledore, puis son passage dans la Caverne de Godric, où il avait appris tant de choses… Tant d'évènements –et pas que des bons– étaient déjà survenus en si peu de temps qu'il avait encore du mal à réaliser. Et voir toutes ces mines lugubres qui le regardaient passer comme s'il était leur dernier espoir le mettaient mal à l'aise. Il savait qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses peines : la Gazette du Sorcier avait publié le matin-même un article le présentant tel « la dernière étoile qui brillait à l'horizon de la guerre ». Il s'attendait déjà à devoir assumer les regards implorants des gens tout en leur promettant qu'il se battrait jusqu'au bout pour ramener la paix dans le pays le plus tôt possible et qu'ils pouvaient compter sur lui, même s'il savait que le cœur n'y était pas. Son unique souhait était que Voldemort ne se décide à l'attaquer que dans de très longues années, malgré l'égoïsme de ce désir. Il en avait parlé à Ron, Hermione et Ginger, en qui il avait entière confiance, les seuls qui ne lui tourneraient jamais le dos même s'il préférait attendre et par conséquent envoyer d'autres personnes à la mort, et ils lui avaient forcément posé des questions : lui qui après le meurtre de Dumbledore était prêt à tuer n'importe qui avait finalement renoncé ? C'était une explication qu'ils avaient du mal à croire, et Harry le comprenait très bien, mais il se contentait de hausser les épaules. En fin de compte, ses pensées étaient aussi incertaines que les temps à venir, depuis qu'il était descendu dans la caverne de Godric…

* * *

La Grande Salle se remplissait au fur et à mesure, bien que la plupart des élèves prenaient difficilement leur petit-déjeuner. Il semblait que rares étaient ceux qui parvenaient à ouvrir la bouche sans avoir soudainement envie de rendre. Harry comprenait très bien cette sensation : il avait lui-même une grosse boule au creux de l'estomac. Et McGonagall… Elle était plus pâle que sa serviette de table. Quant à Hagrid… Il pleurait tant qu'on n'entendait que lui dans la salle, et par moments ses reniflements bruyants. Sans parler de son mouchoir qui était tellement mouillé qu'il aurait pu paraître ridicule si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave.

Beaucoup d'autres personnes étaient venues assister aux funérailles de Dumbledore. Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, pour commencer (ou la plupart, car Queudver n'était nulle part), ainsi que de nombreux employés du Ministère et des commerçants de Pré-au-Lard ou du Chemin de Traverse… Harry reconnut un bon nombre de visages et ne put s'empêcher de penser avec un pincement au cœur que le directeur aurait été fier de voir l'unité de tous les sorciers dans la salle, qui semblaient estimer que ce n'était plus les manières des gens qui importaient mais plutôt leur idéologie. A ce moment, Harry eut une seule impression : que tous étaient venus pour rendre un dernier hommage à Dumbledore et prendre le relais pour aller jusqu'à la victoire. C'était en fait la même constatation qu'au sein de Poudlard. Le message avait mis du temps mais était finalement passé…

Quand le professeur McGonagall se leva avec Narcissa Malefoy, qui avait fait le déplacement pour assister au triste l'événement, le silence fut complet. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentard, Harry nota que même Drago Malefoy se taisait. Remarquable progrès qui l'aurait certainement étonné en d'autres circonstances. Surtout quand il porta une attention toute particulière aux paroles du professeur –ou de la nouvelle directrice.

_-_Il est l'heure, dit-elle seulement. Suivez-moi.

Sa voix tremblait légèrement mais on voyait bien qu'elle s'efforçait de la contrôler. Suivie des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et des invités, qui s'étaient joints à la Grande Salle, elle s'avança entre les tables de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle alors que personne n'osait prononcer le moindre mot. Harry sentit cependant son cœur faire un bond quand elle s'arrêta devant lui et lui tendit la main pour l'inciter à se lever. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, ne saisissant pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir, et elle lui répondit par un triste sourire.

_-_Il aurait aimé vous avoir au début de son cortège, Mr Potter, assura-t-elle d'une voix mélancolique.

Harry jeta alors un regard à Ron et Hermione, puis empoigna sa main, se leva et alla se placer directement derrière Kingsley qui hocha la tête pour le saluer. Ils reprirent ensuite leur marche morose vers les grandes portes de chêne, bientôt suivis par les élèves de Poufsouffle, qui eux-mêmes précédaient ceux de Serdaigle, Gryffondor et enfin Serpentard. Harry, lui, dirigeait ses pas sans trop savoir où il allait : il suivait la longue file mais son esprit était ailleurs.

Toutefois, il sursauta quand il passa les portes de la Grande Salle. Là devant lui flottait tout seul dans les airs un cercueil. Un magnifique cercueil ciré à la perfection qui n'était pas là quand il était passé dans le hall quelques minutes plus tôt. Son cœur se serra douloureusement quand il imagina la personne qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, le visage pâle et sans vie. C'était toujours les personnes qui méritaient le moins de mourir qui trouvaient la mort avant les autres. Qu'avait fait Dumbledore pour gagner le droit de reposer dans ce cercueil qui n'attendait que d'être enterré ?

Tonks, le visage livide et les cheveux longs et noirs, laissa s'échapper un sanglot étouffé. Remus, à côté d'elle, esquissa un geste de la main pour la poser sur son épaule mais elle se décala un peu plus loin pour arriver hors de sa portée. Harry les observa un instant d'un œil distrait, à la fois amusé et agacé par leur petit manège. Amusé… Comment pouvait-il se sentir amusé dans un tel moment ? Et comment eux parvenaient-ils encore à éprouver de la rancune alors que devant eux voletait le cercueil d'Albus Dumbledore ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi le cercueil flottait-il dans les airs alors qu'il pourrait très bien être posé à terre ? Peut-être parce que ce ne serait pas très convenable pour le cadavre d'une personne si importante de reposer sur un vulgaire sol malpropre… Oui, ce devait être cela.

Et là, il se maudit intérieurement. Ses pensées déviaient encore vers des sujets complètement idiots. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire, de savoir pourquoi un cercueil n'était pas posé par terre ? Surtout puisque quatre aurors, dont Kingsley, étaient là pour le porter sur leurs épaules tout à l'avant de la procession… Harry se sentit tout petit, une fois Shacklebolt parti, mais comme les autres il continua d'avancer, guidé par les quatre porteurs qui pour une fois avaient renoncé à la magie et agissaient comme de simples moldus s'occupant du cadavre d'une personne plus importante que les autres… Ce devait encore ne pas être anodin. Dumbledore aimait beaucoup les moldus, non ?

Il mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre qu'ils étaient arrivés dans le parc du château. L'air frais de la matinée vint rafraîchir ses joues rougies tandis que le soleil l'éblouit un instant. Il observa tout autour de lui à la recherche d'un indice qui pourrait lui indiquer où serait enterré Dumbledore mais aussi loin qu'il put regarder, il ne trouva aucun endroit qui aurait été préparé à l'avance. Derrière lui, il entraperçut Ron, Hermione et Ginger, qui avait oublié leur dispute et les avait rejoints parmi les Gryffondor. Tous trois affichaient une mine sinistre et aucun d'eux ne croisa son regard, aussi le reporta-t-il sur le cercueil de Dumbledore et ses porteurs. McGonagall, les yeux gonflés comme si elle tentait de retenir ses larmes, se retourna vers lui et le fixa un ou deux secondes. Harry crut la voir lui faire signe de la tête et il s'exécuta, passant entre Remus et Tonks qui s'étaient tout de même rapprochés un peu. Il sentit leurs regards posés sur lui mais ne s'en soucia pas et alla rejoindre la nouvelle directrice. McClaggan lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos, comme s'il voulait l'encourager à rester fort. Pourtant, il se sentait déjà fort. Il n'avait pas l'intention de craquer, et encore moins de plier sous le chagrin.

_-_Où allons-nous ? murmura-t-il tant à son adresse qu'à celle de McGonagall.

Il avait cependant une petite idée de l'endroit vers lequel ils se dirigeaient. Devant lui se rapprochaient petit à petit les grilles et derrière elles, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose, un seul village : Pré-au-Lard. Il trouvait étrange que Dumbledore ne soit pas à jamais enterré à Poudlard, l'école où il avait passé la majeure partie de sa vie. Des successions d'élèves avaient eu le bonheur de bénéficier de ses conseils, de sa présence protectrice, et maintenant c'était fini. Il aurait bien aimé que ses propres enfants aient le plaisir de le connaître… Non, il n'aurait pas d'enfants, de toute façon. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se fasse d'illusions…

Les grilles s'ouvrirent toutes seules, et Harry sut que désormais, elles le feraient à chaque fois. C'était Dumbledore qui les avait ensorcelées, et les effets de ses sortilèges s'étaient évanouis éternellement avec lui. L'école n'était plus du tout protégée. Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient encore tous là ? Si le Ministère faisait preuve d'un peu de bon sens, il y a longtemps que les élèves auraient dû être renvoyés chez eux. Sans Dumbledore et sans protection magique, les risques étaient énormes. Vingt, trente, cinquante, voir cent aurors ne pourraient rien faire si Voldemort décidait d'attaquer Poudlard. Et dans combien de temps cela allait-il se produire ? Pourquoi pas aujourd'hui, d'ailleurs ? Ce serait la journée idéale pour attaquer, si on regardait bien : tous les étudiants étaient rassemblés avec les professeurs, et de nombreuses hautes personnalités du Ministère de la Magie étaient présentes, dont le Ministre lui-même. Les mangemorts avaient ainsi à leur portée un lot tout prêt de sorciers à tuer… Sans parler de la journée en elle-même : l'enterrement de Dumbledore… Oser ravager l'école durant une telle cérémonie resterait marqué dans les mémoires, c'était certain…

De crainte, Harry leva les yeux au ciel, comme pour vérifier que la Marque des Ténèbres ne brillait pas entre deux nuages blancs. Oui, ç'aurait été la journée idéale pour une attaque de grande envergure… Alors pourquoi Voldemort ne tentait-il rien ? Son plus grand ennemi était tombé, plus personne ne pouvait lui faire de l'ombre… pour le moment, tout du moins, car Harry avait bien l'intention de se battre. Le plus tôt possible. Et voilà, il avait encore changé d'avis…Moins d'une heure auparavant, il voulait que son face à face avec Voldemort soit le plus loin dans le temps, et là il désirait le voir bientôt, pour que tout s'arrête… Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à fixer ses pensées sur un avis et le garder définitivement ? Peut-être qu'au fond de lui, il savait pourquoi il voulait retarder le plus possible cette entrevue, tout comme il savait pourquoi il voulait en finir le plus rapidement possible… Ces deux idées étaient liées, de toute manière…

Le village de Pré-au-Lard avait été décoré aux couleurs de l'événement. Toutes les façades de la rue principale avaient été teintes soit en noir soit en blanc, symbole de la paix qui attendait désormais le directeur. Harry n'avait jamais vu un tel calme dans le petit bourg. Il n'y avait personne dans les rues, personne dans les bars, personne dans les boutiques. Tous les habitants ou presque se trouvaient déjà dans le cortège qui suivait le cercueil de Dumbledore et aucun n'avait le cœur à aller boire un coup dans les pubs. Aussi ceux qui n'avaient pas osé venir se joignirent-ils à l'escorte jusqu'à un petit parc en retrait, qui surplombait le lac et la forêt de l'école tout en étant dominé par les montagnes. Le paysage était vraiment magnifique, malgré les arbres dénudés. Quelques résidus de neige persistaient ça et là, résistant au soleil des beaux jours qui approchaient tout doucement.

Harry sut que c'était l'endroit choisi par les professeurs et les membres de l'Ordre, bien qu'il n'aurait pu expliquer pourquoi. La vue et le lieu lui semblaient juste à la hauteur de ce que valait Dumbledore. Poudlard apparaissait à l'horizon, minuscule face à la forêt et au lac encore à moitié gelé. Mais au moins, le directeur serait enterré face à cette forteresse où il avait passé tant d'années. Les montagnes pour sa grandeur, la forêt pour sa sérénité, le lac pour le bleu de ses yeux… Oui, c'était l'endroit idéal. Vraiment, Dumbledore méritait bien une telle petite merveille pour lui tout seul. Ce serait le dernier cadeau qu'on lui ferait jamais, alors on lui devait tout de même ça… Il régnerait pour toujours sur Poudlard et ses alentours et serait le maître des lieus jusqu'à l'éternité, veillant sur ses élèves même après la mort… Harry sourit à cette pensée : ce n'était pas vraiment le moment d'être poétique. Les quatre aurors étaient déjà entrain de reposer le cercueil à terre, sur une légère pente. Tout avait été organisé antérieurement, visiblement, à en juger par Kingsley et ses collègues qui s'écartaient d'une même démarche lente et synchronisée. La foule se dispersa pour mieux pouvoir assister à la scène et Harry, au premier rang, se sentit légèrement poussé vers l'avant, au milieu de tout le monde. C'était McGonagall qui se tenait derrière lui et qui d'un signe de tête lui indiquait d'avancer avec elle vers le cercueil. Il hésita une fraction de seconde puis la précéda vers l'endroit indiqué. Arrivé devant le cercueil, il ne put réprimer un haut-le-cœur. McGonagall le regarda dans les yeux avec une lueur de loyauté bien nette qui ne fit qu'accroître son malaise. Pourquoi un tel regard ? Qu'avait-il fait de particulier ?

Elle leva sa baguette et transforma le bois du cercueil en verre parfaitement transparent, laissant apparaître le cadavre de Dumbledore tel qu'il l'avait été quand Harry l'avait découvert. Le jeune homme frissonna à cette vision si inattendue. Il ne s'était pas préparé à se retrouver à nouveau devant cette image. Se tenir là, devant sa dépouille, remuait en lui quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait expliquer. Il ignorait pourquoi McGonagall l'avait fait venir devant tout le monde, surtout si elle avait l'intention de révéler le corps inerte de Dumbledore : elle devait savoir que sa réaction ne serait pas heureuse… Le pire était qu'il n'était même pas capable d'identifier ses propres sentiments. Il était à la fois émerveillé par sa quiétude et choqué par son immobilité. Le voir paisible le soulageait et l'horrifiait en même temps. Mais il y avait une chose dont il prit conscience au bout d'un moment qui lui sembla durer une éternité : il avait encore un tout dernier au revoir à adresser à celui à qui il devait presque tout… Un au revoir qui se passerait de mots… Alors, sans se soucier de la foule, il s'inclina vers lui, une main sur le cœur, et ferma les yeux, la tête vide de toute pensée perturbatrice. Le silence était parfait. Il resta là deux seconde, puis trois, puis il entendit autour de lui des bruissements et il comprit que chaque personne venue assister aux obsèques faisait de même. Il saisit alors la signification du regard de McGonagall, et pourquoi elle avait voulu le mettre en évidence. En fin de compte, il n'existait pas de mots assez forts pour décrire Dumbledore tel qu'il était vraiment, et un grand discours ne serait pas considéré comme un adieu convenable. Dumbledore lui-même évitait les discours autant qu'il le pouvait : lors des banquets, il débitait bien plus de plaisanteries que de phrases lourdes de sens. Il savait juste faire la part des choses et estimait qu'il y avait des temps pour être sérieux et des temps où il fallait s'amuser. Après le retour de Voldemort, il avait été sérieux car il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix. Mais lui-même s'accordait à dire que dans certaines circonstances, le silence valait mieux que des mots. C'était le cas, songea Harry. Au moment présent, il fallait juste se taire et le silence se chargerait de faire passer le message. C'était sans doute ce que désirait le professeur McGonagall : elle aurait dans le cas contraire prit la parole depuis bien longtemps. Elle avait deviné la réaction de Harry et avait dû penser que ce serait un beau geste de le laisser montrer aux gens ce qu'était la réelle loyauté envers quelqu'un… Le jeune sorcier, quand il se redressa, ne put qu'admettre qu'elle ferait une excellente directrice, elle-aussi. Peut-être moins grande et moins dévouée à l'école, mais tout aussi à l'écoute des élèves, tout aussi présente en cas de besoin. Et cette pensée raviva un désir qui dormait depuis quelque temps au fond de lui : puisque Poudlard bénéficiait toujours d'une telle personne, il pouvait partir sans crainte à la recherche du Talisman du Destin sans se sentir coupable d'abandonner ses amis sans personne sur qui compter.

Il n'était pas si démuni que ça : il savait le nom du sorcier à qui il avait vendu le médaillon, il connaissait bien une de ses relations et avait le soutien du Ministère de la Magie. Ce n'était pas rien. A vrai dire, il savait ce qu'il devait faire car il avait réfléchi depuis qu'il avait eu la certitude qu'il avait bel et bien vendu le talisman : il demanderait à Narcissa de convoquer Mondigus qui lui fournirait des informations sur McBee. Ensuite, restait à espérer que cette andouille ne l'ait pas vendu à quelqu'un d'autre, et encore moins à un mangemort, mais au pire des cas, il ne pourrait refuser d'obéir au Ministre en personne, à moins bien sûr d'avoir le soutien de Lord Voldemort…

_-_C'est ici que s'achève votre chemin, Albus, commença tristement Narcissa en s'avançant jusqu'au cercueil de verre. Votre générosité restera à jamais gravée dans nos mémoires. Puisse votre sacrifice signer l'arrêt des guerres de ce monde pour lequel vous avez tant donné. Reposez en paix.

Sur ces mots, elle éleva sa baguette et ce qui restait de Dumbledore s'enfonça profondément dans la terre en dégageant une sorte de fumée rouge. Aussitôt, des belles fleurs parfaitement blanches apparurent à l'endroit où le cercueil s'était enlisé, au beau milieu de l'herbe verte mais dénuée d'autres plantes.

Le professeur McGonagall rejoignit les rangs de membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, qui petit à petit quittaient les lieux à la suite des élèves et des invités, tandis que Harry restait un peu en retrait pour attendre Narcissa Malefoy. Elle lui accorda un faible sourire et quand elle arriva à côté de lui, il se remit en route silencieusement. Fermant la marche, ils avancèrent jusqu'aux grilles du château avant qu'elle daigne enfin prendre la parole, au plus grand plaisir de Harry : il n'avait pas l'intention de parler en premier pour ne pas paraître grossier et encore plus maladroit qu'il ne l'avait été. Il préférait attendre de trouver le bon moment pour parler du talisman dans leur conversation.

_-_C'étaient des obsèques plutôt simples, dit-elle.

_-_Dumbledore n'aurait pas voulu grand-chose de plus.

_-_C'était bien, ce que tu as fait.

_-_J'ai fait ce que j'avais besoin de faire, avoua Harry en rougissant un peu. Je dois énormément de choses à Dumbledore, vous savez. Il méritait bien ça. Et puis, en fin de compte ce n'était rien, n'est-ce pas ?

_-_C'était un beau geste, dit simplement Narcissa. T'incliner ainsi, sans même y avoir été forcé, c'était… émouvant.

Cette fois, Harry ne répondit rien.

_-_J'imagine que comme le dit si bien la Gazette du Sorcier, nous ne pouvons plus compter que sur toi, pas vrai ? reprit Mrs Malefoy. Tu es le seul à pouvoir lui tenir tête, désormais.

Il fut inutile de préciser de qui elle parlait.

_-_C'est idiot de penser cela, dit amèrement Harry. Il y a beaucoup de gens sur qui on peut encore compter. Nos proches, par exemple, seront toujours là…

Narcissa eut un rire jaune.

_-_Ah oui ? Et sur qui je compte, moi ? Mon mari chez les mangemorts ? Mon fils avec son père ? Non, je n'ai plus que l'Ordre, désormais. Mes efforts pour garder Drago ont été vain, et Lucius n'a pas renoncé à son maître. Il a peur, comme tous les autres. Tout ce que je peux espérer, aujourd'hui, c'est que tu en finiras avec Tu-Sais-Qui, pour mettre un terme à tout ça. Après, tout redeviendra comme avant son retour.

_-_Et Remus ? Je vous rappelle qu'il a renoncé à Tonks pour vous.

Narcissa parut très lasse à ce moment.

_-_Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû.

_-_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça ? demanda Harry avec une pointe de colère dans la voix.

_-_Harry, comprends-moi… J'ai construit une vie avec Lucius, j'ai même eu Drago de lui. Je ne peux pas tout effacer, et même un homme aussi adorable que Remus ne pourra pas me faire oublier. Et pourtant… Remus se montre bien plus délicat envers moi que Lucius, tu sais…

_-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire_ ? répéta Harry lourdement.

_-_Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire. Enfin si, je crois que je sais. Remus est bien trop sensible, bien trop tendre avec moi. Ca me met mal à l'aise. J'ai toujours vécu avec Lucius qui lui ne se montrait pas si aimant. A vrai dire, il était un peu possessif, voir distant, et je devenais parfois comme un objet entre ses mains. Alors quand je suis avec Remus, où tout est différent… je ne sais pas, mais j'ai envie de fuir pour ne pas affronter ses regards amoureux. Je ne sais pas comment réagir face à ça, en résumé.

_-_Vous n'avez pas bien compris ma question, Narcissa. Ce que je voulais demander, c'est resterez-vous avec Remus après la guerre ou repartirez-vous avec votre mari ? En d'autres termes, redeviendrez-vous cet objet, comme vous le dites si bien, ou bien resterez-vous avec l'homme amoureux qui vous donne tant d'affection ?

Narcissa ne répondit rien.

_-_Personnellement, dit Harry, je ne me fiche pas du tout de votre avis car les intérêts de Remus m'importent énormément. Je tiens beaucoup à lui, vous savez, mais j'estime que c'est votre vie privée et que je ne dois pas m'en occuper. Mais réfléchissez à deux fois avant de faire votre choix. Lucius ne sera pas tous les jours aussi attentionné que l'est Remus. Vous êtes une femme, n'est-ce pas, alors vous êtes censée rechercher de l'affection, non ? Pensez-y. C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire à ce sujet. Mais si jamais la réponse va en faveur de votre mari –que je n'aime pas beaucoup d'ailleurs–, ne comptez pas sur moi pour la révéler à Remus. Ca lui ferait trop mal.

_-_De toute manière, la guerre est loin d'être terminée, se défendit Narcissa. Aujourd'hui ils sont tous les deux en vie, mais demain ? Chaque jour qui passe est le dernier de nombreux sorciers du pays. Personne ne peut prédire l'avenir, ainsi personne ne peut savoir qui restera vivant assez longtemps pour voir cesser la guerre. Or, ce sera seulement à ce moment-là que je ferai mon choix définitif.

_-_Je connais un moyen de faire venir la paix un peu plus vite, annonça Harry sans préambule.

Il trouvait sa façon de le lui avouer un peu abrupte mais il avait déjà perdu assez de temps. Il ne s'était pas attendu à devoir parler aussi longtemps de Remus. Ce qu'il avait appris était très intéressant bien que décevant de la part de Narcissa, mais au moins c'était sincère. A son tour d'être honnête, désormais.

_-_Et j'ai besoin de vous pour que cela se produise, dit-il en allant droit au but. Il y a quelques temps, j'ai vendu à un certain McBee un objet magique dérobé chez Mr Fitgeralds, le père de Ginger, qui au passage collectionne les reliques et les amulettes qu'il vole lui-même aux quatre coins du monde. Il se trouve que ce médaillon était en fait un précieux talisman dont l'importance dépasse tout ce que vous pouvez imaginer, puisqu'il a été « victime » d'un Transfert d'âme censé me protéger de Voldemort et m'aider à le vaincre.

Narcissa ouvrit de grands yeux ronds.

_-_Pardon ? Le Talisman… Tu as vendu… McBee… bredouilla-t-elle.

_-_Je sais que c'était une belle bêtise de ma part, c'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de vous pour rattraper le coup.

_-_Parce que je suis Ministre, c'est ça ?

_-_Il ne pourra rien vous refuser, pas vrai ? tenta Harry.

_-_McBee n'a jamais été réputé pour ses bonnes relations, Harry, dit sèchement Narcissa. Il fournit de nombreux sorciers douteux, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Des mangemorts, par exemple.

_-_Oh non…

_-_Et si.

_-_Donc vous pensez que c'est fini ?

_-_Je n'ai pas dit ça. Nous pouvons toujours tenter une saisie dans sa boutique, allée des Embrumes. C'est un grand concurrent de Barjow et Beurk, il y en aura au moins un qui sera content… Je vais convoquer Mondigus, puisque j'imagine que c'est lui qui t'a présenté Douglas McBee… Je vais lui dire deux mots, moi, à ce crétin ! T'inciter à vendre illégalement des objets magiques sans même savoir l'étendue de leurs pouvoirs ! Ecoute, je te donne rendez-vous à dix-sept heures chez Remus, et nous essaierons d'arranger ça, mais je ne peux rien te promettre : je ne suis pas faiseuse de miracles. Maintenant monte dans ta salle commune et restes-y, d'accord ?

Harry hocha la tête, ravi qu'elle ait si bien pris l'ampleur des dégâts qu'il avait causés. Elle aurait pu crier et le qualifier de crétin, d'imbécile irresponsable et complètement fou, mais elle n'avait rien fait de tout ça et s'était juste contenté de prendre les choses en main avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. C'était une bonne chose, au moins. Elle devait être au courant pour le Talisman du Destin pour avoir réagi si vite face au problème. Dumbledore avait dû estimer préférable de révéler aux membres de l'Ordre ses théories, même si elle n'étaient pas confirmées, comme il s'accordait à dire. A croire qu'il savait que sa fin était proche… Il s'affaiblissait de jour en jour et avait de plus en plus de mal à se battre contre lui ; certains signes ne trompaient pas, quand on prenait un peu de recul. C'aurait presque été prévisible. Bon sang, s'il retrouvait ce lui qui avait fait ça, il le paierait…

* * *

Le 15, Flower Street était tel qu'il l'avait déjà été la première fois que Harry était venu, à la seule différence près que cette fois-ci, le canapé usé était occupé, ainsi que deux des chaises qui d'ordinaire étaient posées autour de la table carrée. Suite à une pleine lune récente, un seconde siège se retrouvait bancal.

Narcissa n'avait pas menti : elle avait convoqué Mondigus qui se tortillait sur le canapé, l'air mal à l'aise, en regardant de temps à autre la cheminée comme s'il espérait s'enfuir par l'âtre. Bien évidemment, Remus était là aussi et il jeta à Harry un regard réprobateur qui le fit baisser les yeux et lui ramena toute sa honte. Tout comme Hermione, Remus l'avait prévenu de la témérité de ses actes, et tout comme Hermione, il l'avait envoyé balader, persuadé que c'étaient eux qui se trompaient.

_-_Je te présente Mr McMillan, dit Narcissa en le tirant de ses pensées, le bras tendu vers la quatrième personne qui attendait son arrivée dans le petit salon chaleureux.

Un homme petit et replet hocha brièvement la tête pour le saluer, sans le moindre sourire aux lèvres. Le front dégarni mais propriétaire d'une moustache noire et touffue, Mr McMillan avait un air de famille avec quelqu'un qu'il connaissait bien. Quelqu'un qui était décédé quelques semaines plus tôt, devant ses yeux.

_-_Mon fils Ernie s'est fait tuer il y a peu de temps, annonça le sorcier. Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés à Poudlard.

Harry se rappela en effet de l'avoir croisé dans les couloirs de l'école quand le corps d'Ernie avait été emporté ailleurs.

_-_McMillan est un auror, expliqua Remus. Il a accepté de nous accompagner au Vieux Corbeau, juste au cas où nous tomberions sur de mauvaises personnes.

_-_Au Vieux Corbeau ? répéta Harry.

_-_La boutique de McBee, dit Narcissa. Comme je te l'ai dit, on peut parfois y croiser des gens malhonnêtes, ou pire. Mieux vaut être accompagné de deux aurors. Remus et Mr McMillan assureront notre protection.

Harry hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris.

_-_Je ne suis pas certain que Dumbledore aurait approuvé notre conduite, reprit Narcissa, et il t'aurait peut-être laissé à l'abri à Poudlard à notre place, mais étant donné que tu es le seul à savoir à quoi ressemble le talisman…

_-_Personne n'est à l'abri à Poudlard, rétorqua McMillan d'un voix grave.

Narcissa et Remus échangèrent un regard embarrassé mais aucun d'eux ne prit la parole.

_-_Il faut dire les choses telles qu'elles sont. On n'a pas retrouvé l'assassin de mon fils ni celui de Dumbledore, mais il ne faut pas se faire d'illusion : on cherche au mauvais endroit. Nous en avons déjà parlé, Narcissa.

_-_En effet, seulement vous ne m'avez jamais cité clairement à quel endroit chercher, Rupert, répliqua la Ministre.

_-_Je vous ai dit que je ne pouvais pas. Mon fils est déjà mort par ma faute, et j'aimerais beaucoup éviter de voir mourir ma femme. Alors je me tais. Je me demande même si je n'ai pas une part de responsabilité dans la mort de Dumbledore.

_-_Comment ça ? s'exclama vivement Harry.

McMillan se tourna vers lui.

_-_Votre professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal était absente quand Ernie a été assassiné, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il.

_-_C'est ce qu'on raconte, oui, répondit Harry. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle a été jugée innocente.

_-_Ne jamais juger les gens trop vite, c'est tout ce que je peux dire, dit McMillan.

_-_Rupert, elle a été vue par une bonne dizaine de villageois ! soupira Remus. Fais la part des choses ! Ton fils a été tué, je comprends que tu sois anéanti, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour tenter désespérément de trouver un coupable là où il n'y en a pas ! Tu es persuadé que cette Kharitina Berislav est la criminelle et…

_-_Je n'ai pas dit que c'était elle, la criminelle, coupa McMillan, j'ai juste dit qu'il fallait se méfier des « on dit ». Je sais des choses que vous ne savez pas, c'est tout.

_-_Dans ce cas pourquoi ne nous dites-vous rien ? s'impatienta Narcissa. Allez-y, je vous écoute !

_-_Je ne peux pas vous le dire ! répéta McMillan. Si je parle, ils tueront ma femme et vous tueront également, Narcissa ! C'est ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois ! J'ai dit ce que je savais à Dumbledore et mon fils est mort juste avant lui ! Ne trouvez-vous pas cela bizarre, ou estimez-vous qu'il s'agit simplement d'une coïncidence ?

_-_Vous pensez que Kharitina à quelque chose à voir avec le double meurtre ? interrogea Harry.

_-_Peut-être bien, avoua McMillan. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle est la coupable. Si je pouvais, je vous révèlerait tout ce que je sais, mais ils tiendront leur promesse comme la dernière fois.

_-_Qui ça, ils ?

_-_Cessez vos questions ! grogna McMillan. J'en ai déjà bien trop dit. Allons à la recherche de ce talisman, nous nous occuperons plus tard des assassins de Poudlard.

_-_Elle était _dehors_ ! répéta Remus. _A Pré-au-Lard_ ! Elle n'a _pas_ pu tuer Ernie !

Néanmoins, le mal était fait : Harry était replongé dans le doute le plus total. Si c'était Kharitina qui avait fait ça… Il serra les poings et rangea cette possibilité dans son esprit pour l'approfondir quand il aurait un peu de temps. Il savait depuis peu que c'était une femme qui avait tué Dumbledore : il faisait de plus en plus de rêves étranges, et la sieste de l'après-midi avait été fructueuse…

* * *

Le Chemin de Traverse durant la période scolaire lui parut très différente de la rue bondée de monde qu'il connaissait. Les boutiques étaient presque vides et l'ambiance était bien plus triste que d'ordinaire. Cependant, il apprécia l'opportunité de se rendre dans l'allée des Embrumes, qui lui avait toujours été interdite. La seule fois où il y avait été, il s'était caché chez Barjow et Beurk au moment-même ou Lucius Malefoy et son fils entraient dans la boutique, et c'était tout ce qu'il avait jamais vu de la rue adjacente au Chemin de Traverse.

Le Vieux Corbeau ressemblait à tous les autres magasins : sombre, sale et malodorant. La vitrine malpropre mettait en évidence divers objets douteux dont la plupart provoquait des effets néfastes, comme l'indiquaient les petites étiquettes explicatives. Harry apprit entre autres l'existence de mains étrangleuses, de poudre tranchante ou de bijoux perforateurs. Il se demanda un instant comment le Ministère de la Magie pouvait laisser un tel commerce libre de toute régulation et du coin de l'œil vit Narcissa froncer les sourcils comme si elle se rendait compte qu'il était peut-être temps de proposer une réforme contre ce trafic. Il était évident que si un mangemort achetait un tel objet, un meurtre surgirait peu de temps après sa sortie du magasin.

Une petite pancarte de bois accrochée à la porte poussiéreuse indiquait que la boutique était ouverte. Harry osa un regard à l'intérieur par une vitre brisée mais la pièce était tellement mal éclairée qu'il ne put voir que le comptoir du fond, où un jeune homme tentait de recoudre ce qui ressemblait à une robe de sorcier toute simple. Narcissa lui fit signe d'entrer et il poussa la porte qui grinça désagréablement, faisant sursauter le jeune sorcier du comptoir. Il se leva maladroitement et tenta vainement de paraître accueillant mais son sourire ressembla plutôt à une grimace.

_-_Bonjour, dit-il timidement. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Personne ne prit la peine de répondre. Harry se dirigea vers une étagère qui supportait nombre d'ouvrages de magie noire et examina les titres un par un. Le résultat fut très significatif : il ne fallait pas s'étonner des dizaines de meurtres survenant chaque jour si de tels grimoires étaient en vente à n'importe qui. Entre « _Potions dévastatrices_ » et « _manuel de magie noire avancée_ », il y avait largement de quoi faire.

Remus lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes pour attirer son attention. Quand il tourna la tête vers une seconde étagère, qui elle servait d'armoires pour des robes asphyxiantes, il comprit ce que le vendeur essayait de réparer.

_-_Fais attention à ce que tu portes, maintenant, murmura Remus à son oreille, on ne sait jamais.

Harry hocha la tête et continua son tour de la boutique. Il ne fut pas étonné de constater que tous les autres articles en vente possédaient eux-aussi des pouvoirs de destruction plus ou moins impressionnants. Narcissa elle-même, qui avait vécu avec un expert en magie noire, affichait une moue dubitative face aux effets de certains objets. Mondigus, lui, paraissait plus émerveillé qu'autre chose sous le regard noir de McMillan. Mais il ne pouvait cacher sa déception de ne voir nulle part le Talisman du Destin.

_-_Vous cherchez quelque chose, peut-être ? suggéra le jeune homme du comptoir. Je peux vous conseiller, si vous voulez.

_-_Tous les objets sont là ? demanda sèchement Narcissa en se tournant vers lui.

Il parut stupéfait de reconnaître le Ministre de la Magie en personne dans son magasin.

_-_Mrs Malefoy ! s'exclama-t-il. Il y a longtemps que nous vous avons vue ici ! Enfin j'imagine que vous n'avez plus l'influence de Lucius qui…

_-_Je vous ai posé une question, coupa-t-elle. Tous les objets sont-ils exposés ?

_-_Oh oui, ils sont tous là à votre disposition, Mrs Malefoy ! Mon patron se languit de revoir votre mari, vous savez ! Et votre fils ! Enfin, le jeune Drago est venu l'autre jour, mais il n'avait pas prévu assez d'argent pour acheter ce qu'il désirait.

_-_Drago est venu ? s'exclama Narcissa. Que voulait-il acheter ?

Le Talisman du Destin, songea Harry, mais il se tut et se contenta d'assister à la scène silencieusement, comme les autres.

_-_Je ne me souviens pas très bien, Narcissa. Mais rassurez-vous, Mr McBee ne se permettrait pas de lui vendre quelque chose de dangereux !

_-_Ne m'appelez pas par mon prénom, Sean. Vous êtes un gentil jeune homme mais je rejette toute familiarité avec vous.

_-_Très bien, madame. Je comprends très bien que le temps où vous étiez avec Lucius est révolu, et…

_-_Ne me parlez pas de Lucius, s'il vous plait. C'est de l'histoire ancienne.

Harry lui jeta un regard surpris car elle avait assuré le contraire le matin-même, mais elle ne s'en redit pas compte.

_-_A-t-il l'intention de revenir ? Drago, je veux dire… Compte-t-il revenir acheter ce qu'il voulait la dernière fois ? reprit-elle.

_-_Oui, certainement, répondit le dénommé Sean. C'était un collier perforateur, qu'il voulait, je me souviens maintenant.

_-_Je vous interdis de lui vendre quoi que ce soit, est-ce clair ? imposa Narcissa.

_-_Vous savez, Mrs Malefoy, moi je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres que mon chef me donne. Il faudrait voir cela avec lui…

_-_Voir quoi, avec moi ? rugit une voix. Sean, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Le gros ventre de Douglas McBee surgit de l'arrière boutique, suivi du reste de son petit corps. Ses sourcils broussailleux se défroncèrent lorsqu'il posa son regard sur Narcissa.

_-_Mrs Malefoy ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. Comment allez-vous ? Et comment va Lucius ? Cela fait un bon moment que j'attends sa visite ! Que fabrique-t-il ?

_-_Je n'en sais fichtre rien et pour tout vous dire, je m'en fiche pas mal, grogna Narcissa. En revanche j'aimerais beaucoup que vous laissiez Drago tranquille. Si j'apprends qu'il a touché à un seul des objets de cette boutique, je vous jure que je fais en sorte que votre petit magasin de pacotille ferme définitivement. Et si ça ne vous suffit pas, je vous envoie à Azkaban pour trafic illégal d'objets dangereux.

_-_Narcissa, calmez-vous, pour l'amour du Ciel ! Nous ne faisons rien d'illégal, et si certains de nos articles sont dangereux, nous n'obligeons personne à les acheter ! De toute manière, Azkaban est sous l'emprise du Seigneur des Ténèbres, vous le savez très bien !

_-_Je n'en ai rien à faire ! gronda Narcissa. Si j'apprends que Drago a remis les pieds ici, je vous fais tomber ! Est-ce assez clair ?

_-_Je ne vous comprends plus, Narcissa ! dit McBee. Il y a quelques années, vous n'hésitiez pas à venir en famille dans notre magasin ! Pourquoi est-ce que d'un coup vous refuseriez de…

_-_C'est mon problème, rétorqua le Ministre. Les objets sont-ils tous exposés dans cette salle ?

McBee hocha la tête affirmativement.

_-_Tous ?

_-_Tous.

_-_A qui avez-vous vendu le bijou que ce jeune homme vous a légué ? demanda Narcissa d'une voix sèche.

_-_Potter ?

McBee jeta à Harry un regard hautain.

_-_Je n'ai jamais vu ce garçon. Vous vous trompez de personne, Narcissa.

_-_Ne m'appelez pas Narcissa. Et non, je ne me trompe pas de personne, tout comme j'ai horreur d'être prise pour une imbécile. A qui avez-vous vendu le médaillon ?

_-_J'ignore de quel médaillon vous voulez parler, Narcissa…

_-_Mr le Ministre.

_-_J'ignore de quel médaillon vous voulez parler, Mr le Ministre.

_-_Celui que portait Ginger, dit Harry. Vous vous souvenez d'elle, n'est-ce pas ? C'est vrai qu'elle est vraiment jolie. Vous aimiez beaucoup poser vos yeux sur sa poitrine, si je me souviens bien –et je suis certain que c'est le cas. Alors, la mémoire vous revient ?

_-_Ne feignez pas l'innocence, McBee, proclama Remus. Mondigus a avoué assister à la vente. Trente-mille galions. A la Tête du Sanglier. En compagnie de Harry et la jeune Ginger.

_-_Bon d'accord, j'ai acheté ce médaillon, mais je ne l'ai vendu à personne pour le moment. Mais on m'a déjà proposé une somme colossale pour le récupérer, avoua McBee. Cent-vingt mille galions…

_-_Je vous en donne cent-trente mille, dit Narcissa.

_-_Et moi cent-quarante mille ! s'exclama une voix derrière elle.

Personne n'avait entendu la porte de la boutique s'ouvrir, aussi tout le monde sursauta en reconnaissant Lucius Malefoy par sa voix et son visage découvert. Il ne portait pas de cagoule et ne semblait pas gêné de laisser visible sa tête blonde, comme s'il ne craignait rien, comme s'il n'y avait dans le magasin que de bons amis à lui et non deux aurors, le Ministre de la Magie en personne et l'adolescent qui avait passé sa vie à le combattre lui et son maître. Cependant, Narcissa ne paraissait pas plus gênée que lui par sa présence, à en juger par son sourire lorsqu'elle reconnut son mari. Harry, que la rage avait repris, sentit sa colère prendre le dessus. Quelle belle hypocrite… Comment osait-elle encore regarder Remus en face alors qu'elle aimait toujours son mari ? D'ailleurs, c'était un détail qui n'avait pas échappé au loup-garou.

_-_Lucius ! salua joyeusement McBee. J'attendais ta visite ! Cent-quarante mille, tu dis ? Seigneur, j'acc…

_-_Cent-cinquante mille ! coupa McMillan.

_-_Cent-cinquante mille ? répéta McBee, aux anges.

Chaque trait de son visage exprimait une cupidité qui répugnait Harry tout autant que ce mangemort qui venait comme si de rien n'était acheter le talisman devant lui.

_-_Douglas, je suis un vieil ami, tu ne peux pas me refuser ce petit service ! amadoua Mr Malefoy. J'avais réservé le médaillon avant ces gens-là !

_-_Mais Narcissa désire elle-aussi le bijou, Lucius ! dit McBee.

_-_Dans ce cas je t'en donne cent-quatre-vingts mille, mais c'est ma dernière offre !

_-_Deux cents mille ! répliqua Narcissa en se reprenant.

_-_Chérie, ne te mêle pas à cette histoire ! reprocha Malefoy. Tu ne ferais que t'attirer des ennuis !

_-_Je ne lâcherai pas le morceau, Lucius, assura Narcissa, et tu le sais très bien.

_-_Ne me force pas à être méchant avec toi, Cissy… Douglas, tu sais que je serais très en colère si tu ne me cédais pas le médaillon. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour, à propos de mes relations ?

_-_Oui, oui… Bien sûr, je me souviens !

Mais McBee avait étrangement pâli.

_-_Moi aussi j'ai des relations, McBee, assura Narcissa en repartant à l'attaque. Et des bien meilleures, qui plus est ! Je peux vous placer sous la protection des aurors ! Pensez à tout l'argent que deux-cents mille galions représentent…

_-_Douglas, ne l'écoute pas ! répliqua Lucius Malefoy. Tu la connais, elle parle, elle parle, mais elle ne fais rien ! Tandis que mes relations à moi agissent tout de suite, comme tu le sais…

McBee déglutit péniblement.

_-_Lucius, tout le monde sait que ton maître agit vite, mais tu oublies qu'on peut être puni pour avoir prononcé des mots de menace ! rappela Narcissa.

_-_Je crois que notre ami Lucius peut être puni pour bien plus que des menaces, rétorqua Harry avec un certain dégoût dans le voix.

_-_Laisse les grandes personnes discuter entre elles, Potter, se moqua le mangemort. Il fallait réfléchir avant de vendre le bijou !

_-_Et vous avant de rejoindre le mauvais camp, cassa Remus. Voyez où ça vous a mené : vous avez perdu Narcissa !

Lucius Malefoy ricana.

_-_Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça, vous, l'hybride ? Vous avez confiance en elle, c'est ça ? Vous ne devriez pas, pourtant. Tu ne lui as pas parlé de nos petites soirées, Cissy ?

Narcissa rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et baissa les yeux.

_-_Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, Lucius.

_-_Oh, je crois que si, chérie… Tu n'as quand même pas pu oublier l'autre nuit, par exemple…

Elle se mordit la lèvre alors que Remus serrait les poings, le regard plein de déception.

_-_Ca va, j'ai compris, dit-il, la voix rauque. Pas la peine de m'expliquer, Narcissa.

En prenant bien soin de la bousculer au passage, il sortit de la boutique les dents serrées sans que personne ne le retienne. Harry comprenait très bien sa réaction et ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir s'il désirait partir. Narcissa avait osé abuser de sa confiance… La traîtresse ! Il n'arrivait pas à y croire… Restait plus qu'à apprendre qu'elle était du côté de Voldemort !

_-_Alors voilà ce que vous essayiez de me dire, ce matin, dit-il d'une voix pleine de reproches. Je n'avais pas compris ça comme ça. Il y a encore quelque chose que vous nous cachez ?

_-_Harry, non, s'il te plait… murmura Narcissa. Ne va pas croire n'importe quoi ! J'aime mon mari, c'est vrai, mais je suis dans votre camp, je te le jure… Rupert, vous me croyez ?

Mr McMillan hocha doucement la tête, une dure expression sur le visage.

_-_Vous me le jurez… répéta Harry. Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, désormais ? Vous vous êtes bien fichu de lui, pas vrai ? Peut-être que vous êtes tout aussi bien entrain de vous ficher de moi… Je veux une preuve que vous êtes sincère… Je ne vous croirai que si vous me ramenez le talisman.

_-_Douglas, deux-cent mille galions… rappela Narcissa en se tournant vers le commerçant, l'air suppliant.

_-_Ca fait beaucoup d'argent, chef ! assura Sean, le jeune employé.

_-_Deux cent-cinquante, reprit Narcissa. Trois cents, même, si vous voulez… Vous l'avez eu pour une bouchée de pain, vous pouvez bien faire un effort !

_-_Mais je…je… bredouilla McBee. Vous comprenez, le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

_-_Je peux aussi envoyer des aurors vous tuer, si c'est ce que vous craignez, menaça Narcissa. Comme ça la comparaison sera plus simple : soit vous mourrez _peut-être_ avec trois cent mille galions en poche car les aurors seront là pour vous protéger, soit vous mourez à coup sûr avec seulement cent-quatre-vingts mille galion, car je doute que le Seigneur des Ténèbres prenne la peine de vous protéger…

_-_Cissy, tu n'as jamais été douée pour les affaires, alors s'il te plait, ne te mêle pas à tout ça ! grogna Lucius. Douglas…

_-_J'accepte, dit McBee. Mr le Ministre, j'accepte votre offre. Désolé Lucius, mais tu expliqueras à Tu-Sais-Qui ce qui s'est passé.

Il mit une main dans sa poche et en sortit le talisman sous les yeux écarquillés de tout le monde. Lucius esquissa un geste pour s'en saisir mais Narcissa planta sa baguette sous sa gorge.

_-_Pas de bêtise, mon chéri. Je n'ai aucune envie de te tuer, alors sois gentil et épargne-moi cette lourde tâche. On se retrouva dans quelques mois quand ton maître sera tombé, et à ce moment on reprendra notre vie là où on l'a laissée, d'accord ? Harry, on s'en va.

Le talisman bien en main, elle embrassa fougueusement son mari et sortit de la boutique avec le jeune sorcier et McMillan qui l'observait comme une folle échappée de l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste.

_-_Tu me crois, maintenant ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils atteignaient le Chemin de Traverse.

Harry ne répondit pas à sa question.

_-_Donnez-moi le talisman, ordonna-t-il.

Elle le lui tendit sans rechigner.

_-_Alors, tu me crois ?

_-_Je crois surtout que je vais devoir récupérer les morceaux de ce qui reste de Remus, rétorqua-t-il méchamment. C'est répugnant, ce que vous lui avez fait.

_-_Dora saura le réconforter.

_-_C'est ça, oui, lança Harry. Je ne vous imaginais pas comme cela du tout, Narcissa, mais après tout, quand on voit Drago…

_-_N'insulte pas mon fils, Harry !

_-_Je ne l'insulte pas, je ne fais que constater à quel point la ressemblance est frappante. Une simple constatation… C'était bien tenté, le coup du « je suis comme un objet entre ses mains ». En fin de compte, tout ce que vous m'avez dit ce matin, c'était un mensonge. Je pensais que c'était sincère et que vous aimiez Remus autant que votre mari, mais c'est vous qui vous êtes servi de lui comme d'un objet entre vos propres mains… Et je ne l'oublierai pas, croyez-moi. « J'ai envie de fuir quand il me jette des regards amoureux »… Je comprends mieux, désormais : vous vous sentiez mal quand il vous regardait comme ça puisque vous vous moquiez de lui et vous serviez de lui pour passer le temps… Vous avez vraiment bien joué avec lui et je crois que vous êtes une excellente actrice. Quand vous m'aviez dit que vous aviez besoin de temps pour faire le tri dans vos sentiments, je pensais vraiment que vous étiez une femme attentionnée et que vous vouliez comme lui une belle histoire d'amour. Finalement, c'était avec Lucius que vous la désiriez, cette histoire, et vous ne le lui avez pas dit honnêtement. A cause de vous il a perdu les deux femmes qu'il aimait. Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser, j'ai des choses à faire.

Il salua Mr McMillan en se souvenant au passage qu'il devait mener son enquête sur Kharitina et transplana au 15, Flower Street.

* * *

**

* * *

**

_Voilà pour ce chapitre qui, je sais, a mis un petit peu de temps à venir. Il faut dire qu'il fait 3 pages de plus que d'habitude, aussi._

_6 reviews, c'est un peu moins que ce que j'attendais pour un chapitre comme le dernier, qui tout de même était un chapitre plutôt important pour la suite. Enfin bon je ne vous en veux pas, je comprends que vous ne laissiez pas une review à chaque fois. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est d'en avoir 7 la prochaine fois pour arriver à 400… Et oui, je n'ai toujours pas oublié l'objectif que je m'étais fixé !_

_Merci pour ton soutien, David, c'est gentil ! Ca me fait plaisir de voir que ça t'a captivé à ce point ! C'est vrai qu'il s'est passé pas mal de choses dans les derniers chapitres, mais il fallait bien que l'histoire avance, tout de même !  
__Je vois que le tome 6 t'a un peu déçu… Moi personnellement je l'ai adoré, mais contrairement à toi je ne lis que très peu de fics et la plupart se passent à l'époque des maraudeurs, du coup je ne peux pas comparer avec le tome 6. La mort de Dumbledore restera le gros événement du livre, c'est sûr, mais comme tu dis elle était prévisible. Moi je trouve bien le fait qu'elle soit soudaine. Enfin, comme moi tu la voyais mieux dans le 7. On s'était trompé tous les deux !  
__Rassure-toi, la fin n'est pas si proche que ça, étant donné que je compte faire 33 chapitres… Pour le moment c'est ce qui est prévu, en tout cas.  
__J'espère moi aussi pouvoir te parler bientôt sur msn, tu n'es pas en vacances ? Parce que j'ai un peu plus de temps, moi aussi…_

_Hop'Eyes, je savais bien que quelqu'un m'avait demandé le nombre de chapitres prévus, mais je ne me souvenais plus qui ! Donc pour le moment c'est 33 dont l'épilogue, et je n'ai pas encore l'intention de changer, alors il y a des chances pour que ça reste comme ça.  
__C'est sûr que je commence à lâcher des explications par-ci par-là et donc par conséquent vous y voyez un peu plus clair au fil des chapitres (ce qui est une plutôt bonne nouvelle pour moi), mais il y a encore des petites choses qui ne seront expliquées qu'à la toute fin de l'histoire.  
__Sinon, je ne crois pas t'avoir dans mes contacts msn, donc si jamais tu acceptes de me donner ton adresse, on pourra parler un peu… J'aime beaucoup discuter avec mes lecteurs (et pas qu'avec mes lecteurs d'ailleurs) !_

_L'avantage de partir pendant toutes les vacances, Zabou, c'est qu'au moins, tu n'auras pas tes saltos à faire en poutre… Ni tes doubles saltos en sol…  
__En tout cas je te souhaite de bonnes vacances, et quand tu reviendras tu auras plusieurs chapitres à lire d'un seul coup ! Merci pour tes compliments, ça me fait très plaisir !_

_Comme moi tu as adoré HP 6, Lagolia, c'est vrai qu'il était bien ! C'est devenu mon préféré de la série, en détrônant le 4. Je suis entrain de le relire en anglais (bon par contre j'avance pas très vite, j'ai un peu la flegme, pour tout te dire ! lol).  
__Sinon, merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant !_

_Bon allez je tire un trait sur ce chapitre qui t'a déplu, Maelstrom, en espérant que ça sera le dernier !  
__Pour les 12, j'ai bien l'intention de faire revenir les américains de l'école de Ginger (qui n'est pas un asile ! lol ! enfin un peu quand même…) car elle leur a promis de les sortir de là, et parce qu'ils seront un atout pour la bataille finale. Ca, je crois c'est une idée qui te déplaira… Enfin bon j'avais prévu de le faire alors j'irai jusqu'au bout de mon idée… Il faut juste que je trouve un moyen à peu près crédible pour les faire sortir de leur école…  
__Sinon c'est vrai qu'une heure pour descendre l'escalier, c'est dur dur… J'imagine pas l'état des mollets après ça, et encore moins après la remontée… Enfin bon, Harry pourra toujours se servir de son balai pour aller plus vite, la prochaine fois !  
__Allez je te laisse en espérant bientôt te voir sur msn !_

_Tiens tiens, le clebs, tu savais que Lénouille c'est le nom que me donne ma meilleure amie ? Non ? Bah maintenant tu le sais !  
__Tu as la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre : oui, Harry retrouve le talisman chez celui à qui il l'a vendu mais il ne le vole pas, comme tu le vois par le prix que Narcissa va devoir payer… Enfin bon tant mieux pour elle !_

_Allez je vous laisse à votre lecture, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Le prochain sera Sinistres Conséquences mais je suis incapable de vous dire quand il viendra. Avec les vacances, je pars un peu partout et donc je ne peux pas vous dire si j'aurai beaucoup le temps d'écrire. Et si je me souviens bien je pars le week-end prochain à Rennes, donc pas d'ordi… Enfin bon, on verra bien !_

_Bisous à tout le monde !_


	58. de sinistres conséquences

  
**Chapitre 22 : De sinistres conséquences.**

Pour la seconde fois dans la même journée, Harry apparut dans le salon du 15, Flower Street avec l'étrange sentiment d'être là dans le but de rattraper une cause perdue. Son impression ne fut qu'intensifiée quand il aperçut Remus sur son canapé, étendu de telle façon qu'on aurait pu le prendre pour un mort. Les bras en croix, la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté, les yeux fermés… Harry n'attendait pas moins de sa part. C'était vraiment un coup rude que lui avait fait Narcissa, cette fois.

_-_Remus ? murmura-t-il d'une voix douce.

L'homme grogna.

_-_Laisse-moi, Harry. Va-t'en.

_-_Je ne vais pas te laisser tout seul ! assura Harry. Je sais que tu…

_-_Je t'ai dit de t'en aller! rugit Remus en lui envoyant un coussin à la figure.

C'était la première fois qu'il lui parlait comme ça et ses paroles eurent plus d'effet qu'une gifle.

_-_Ca va, ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver ! bougonna-t-il. Je voulais juste t'aider !

_-_Et bien tu ne m'aides pas ! gronda Remus. Tu ne m'aides pas _du tout_ !Il y a juste deux personnes qui pourraient me remonter le moral : Narcissa en me jurant sur son fils que Lucius a menti ou Nymphadora en me pardonnant pour le mal que je lui ai fait. Les deux cas sont impossibles, alors laisse-moi !

_-_Tu vas rester là à te morfondre ? s'exclama Harry. Non mais tu plaisantes ? Je ne te laisserai pas anéanti par elle ! C'est dégueulasse, ce qu'elle t'a fait !

_-_Pourtant j'ai fait a même chose à Nymphadora ! gémit Remus. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre après ça…

_-_Alors bouge-toi et ne reste pas là comme une limace ! s'énerva Harry. Venge-toi ! Envoie Lucius en Enfer, je ne sais pas, moi !

_-_Comme si je n'avais pas assez de problèmes pour en plus ajouter un meurtre sur le tas…

_-_Dans ce cas bats-toi pour récupérer Tonks ! Elle t'aime encore !

_-_Ca ne sert à rien..

_-_Bien sûr que si, ça sert à quelques chose ! Montre-leur ce dont tu es capable ! Bon sang, bouge-toi, Remus !

_-_Je n'ai aucune chance de réussite !

_-_Et moi, alors ? rétorqua Harry. Tu crois que j'ai des chances de réussite, devant Voldemort ? Pas la moindre, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de me battre, même si ma cause est perdue !

_-_Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça !

_-_Je dis les choses telles qu'elles sont ! Combien tu paries que je suis mort avant Noël prochain ? Pourtant je m'en fiche et j'essaie de rester à la hauteur de ce qu'on attend de moi ! Et tu devrais faire pareil ! Ce que j'attends de toi aujourd'hui, c'est de rester fort et de récupérer l'amour de Tonks ! Tu peux le faire, non ?

Voyant que Remus s'apprêtait à répondre par la négative, il repartit à l'assaut sans lui laisser le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

_-_Ne me dis pas non, Remus, car tu l'as déjà fait !

_-_J'ai déjà fait quoi ? s'impatienta Lupin. Qu'est-ce que j'ai déjà fait, au juste ? Je l'ai déjà humiliée et trompée comme une ordure, c'est tout ce dont je me souviens !

_-_Tu l'as déjà séduite !

_-_Elle a oublié tout ça !

_-_Ah oui ? Je peux lui demander, si tu veux ! marmonna Harry. A cette heure-ci, elle doit être entrain de patrouiller à Poudlard, et c'est justement là que je devrais être. Quelle coïncidence !

_-_Je t'interdis d'aller la voir !

_-_C'est ça, essaie de m'empêcher ! ricana Harry qui avait déjà lever sa baguette, prêt à transplaner.

_-_Harry !

Mais il ne fut pas assez rapide et le jeune homme réapparut devant les Trois Balais. La nuit commençait à tomber et l'ambiance dans le pub semblait déjà bien arrosée. Par une fenêtre, il tenta de repérer un visage connu mais personne parmi la clientèle ne lui était familier. A croire que Kharitina avait soudainement arrêté de boire… Pourquoi ? Pour ne pas aggraver sa situation ? Mr McMillan paraissait persuadé de l'exactitude de ce qu'il avançait, et il y avait de quoi se poser des questions… Elle n'était pas nette, c'était certain. Mais au fond, il le savait depuis Halloween au moins… De là à aller insinuer qu'elle était une meurtrière… Surtout si sa baguette n'était pas l'arme du crime et qu'elle avait été vue en dehors de l'enceinte de l'école au moment-même où ses élèves affrontaient sa petite surprise de Noël… Non, ce n'était pas elle qui avait pu tuer Ernie, quoiqu'en dirait son père. Un complice, peut-être, mais pas elle… Quant à Dumbledore… Là, il n'en savait rien. Le Ministère n'avait pas vérifié sa baguette magique. Mais de toute façon elle ne portait pas la Marque des Ténèbres, alors pourquoi aurait-elle été assassiner une personne telle que Dumbledore sans le soutien d'un sorcier très puissant comme Voldemort ? Elle n'aurait pas pu commettre un meurtre de cette envergure pour son propre compte. Et puis, il y avait eu cette Marque des Ténèbres, dans le ciel… Les mangemorts étaient forcément dans le coup. Mais des mots lui revinrent et résonnèrent dans sa tête comme un écho : _Personne n'est à l'abri à Poudlard. Il faut se méfier des « on dit ». Les assassins de Poudlard_… Il ne pouvait pas ignorer les paroles de McMillan pour la simple raison qu'un message se cachait derrière elles. Il savait quelque chose qu'ils ignoraient tous. Il savait et en avait parlé à Dumbledore, provoquant sa mort et celle de son fils. « Ils » avaient mis leur menace à exécution, comme il l'avait dit. Quelqu'un –ou quelques uns– avait voulu supprimer tous ceux qui connaissaient leur secret. Mais ils n'avaient pas tué Mr McMillan. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait récemment été désigné pour assurer la protection de Poudlard avec des dizaines de ses collègues ? Ce n'était pas une raison très valable, au contraire, ç'aurait fait un garde en moins…

Harry pesta en poussant les portes du château. Si seulement il pouvait ne bénéficier que d'un seul indice pour découvrir ce qui se tramait et le fin mot de l'histoire… Tout tournait autour de McMillan : il savait tout, mais on ne l'avait pas éliminé comme les autres. Pourquoi ? Là était tout le mystère, et il avait horreur de ne pas résoudre les mystères. Il avait forcément dû manquer un détail qui lui aurait permis de comprendre quelque chose ! C'était frustrant de se savoir proche du but sans totalement y parvenir. De plus, on lui avait dit que les assassins se trouvaient à Poudlard. S'il procédait par élimination, il n'arrivait qu'à un choix restreint : Kharitina ou Malefoy. Et la seconde possibilité lui paraissait beaucoup plus probable. Malefoy n'avait pas assisté au test de Défense, après tout, et étant préfet, il avait très bien pu obtenir le mot de passe du bureau de Dumbledore par un professeur. Rogue, par exemple, lui léchait tellement les bottes qu'il n'aurait pas été étonné d'apprendre que sa théorie était la bonne. Bien sûr, il entendait déjà les vociférations de Hermione, qui lui répéterait qu'il accusait sans preuve, mais tout tenait debout, non ? Ou peut-être était-ce qu'après ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, il avait une dent contre la famille Malefoy, et que cela influençait ses choix… C'était tout aussi possible, après tout… Les Malefoy l'avaient toujours répugné.

_-_Tu mens… murmura une petite voix dans sa tête.

Il dut avouer à contrecœur que Narcissa lui avait semblé fort sympathique et très différente de son mari jusqu'à ce jour… Mais elle avait menti et donc était retombée au point de départ. Pauvre Remus… Faire un coup pareil à quelqu'un comme lui, toujours très aimant, était un acte monstrueux. Si Narcissa n'avait pas été Ministre et si importante pour l'Ordre –enfin, existait-il toujours un Ordre du Phénix depuis que le chef était mort ? Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser la question.– il aurait sûrement manifesté plus violemment sa colère. Mais elle lui avait tout de même permis de retrouver le talisman, ce qui n'était pas rien. Elle se rattrapait un peu…

_-_Un tout petit peu, alors… maugréa-t-il au fond de lui-même avec beaucoup de mauvaise foi.

Toujours était-il que Remus ne méritait pas ça. Et dire qu'il avait renoncé à Tonks pour elle… Et que lui avait été persuadé qu'il serait heureux en sa compagnie ! Il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne, cette fois. Tout de même, il fallait avoir un cœur de pierre pour préférer Lucius Malefoy à Remus… Il ne comprendrait jamais les femmes…

_-_Eh, Harry ! s'exclama Tonks en le tirant de ses songes. Tout le monde te cherche ! Où étais-tu ?

Bénissant le Ciel d'être tombé si vite sur la personne avec laquelle il désirait parler, Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait déjà franchi la moitié de l'escalier menant au troisième étage.

_-_J'étais chez Remus, répondit-il en toute honnêteté.

_-_Ah.

Elle ne dit rien d'autre et se mit à observer ses longs ongles noirs, assortis à ses cheveux pour l'occasion.

_-_Il va très mal, poursuivit Harry l'air de rien.

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?

Mais son ton agressif la trahit : le jeune sorcier savait parfaitement que si elle réagissait de la sorte, c'était uniquement parce qu'elle voulait faire croire le contraire de ce qu'elle pensait.

_-_Je me suis juste dit que ça t'aurait intéressé de savoir comment il a été dupé par Narcissa, c'est tout… dit-il en rendant sa voix la plus neutre possible. Enfin, j'ai dû me tromper. Je vais monter dans mon dortoir parler de tout ça à Ron. Il n'aime pas beaucoup les Malefoy, et pour une fois il aura une bonne raison de débiter des dizaines d'injures sur leur compte, alors je ne vais pas le priver de ce plaisir… Bonne soirée !

Il la salua et fit mine de s'en aller, mais il ne fut pas surpris le moins du monde quand elle le rappela. Feignant l'étonnement, il se retourna et haussa les sourcils, le regard interrogateur, prêt à répondre à toutes ses questions même s'il s'efforçait de ne pas le montrer.

_-_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, exactement ? demanda Tonks en tentant vainement de rendre sa voix indifférente.

_-_Elle n'a jamais réellement quitté Lucius, en fait, annonça simplement Harry. Ils se voyaient encore en cachette, et Remus l'a appris tout à l'heure, alors forcément il va mal, mais de toute façon tu t'en fiches un peu… C'est compréhensible, après tout.

_-_Elle… Attends, elle et Lucius… Elle faisait croire à Remus…

Son teint vira au rouge et elle serra les poings de rage.

_-_Elle se moque du monde ! rugit-elle. C'est pour elle qu'il m'a quittée et elle joue avec lui comme… comme… Argh !

Elle cogna violemment du poing le mur le plus proche. Aussi loin qu'il pouvait se souvenir, Harry ne l'avait jamais vue aussi en colère.

_-_Je te jure qu'elle va me le payer ! cria-t-elle.

Un Serdaigle de troisième année qui passait par là tourna vivement la tête vers elle, l'air effrayé, et accéléra l'allure comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne s'en prenne à lui.

_-_La menteuse… cracha Tonks.

Elle semblait avoir complètement oublié la présence de Harry qui lui aurait sauté de joie s'il avait eu la faculté de se rendre invisible sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle avait eu la réaction qu'il désirait. Non, à vrai dire il n'en demandait même pas tant.

_-_La petite vermine menteuse… continua-t-elle. Je n'arrive pas à y croire… Elle s'est bien foutu de nous, la garce…

_-_Remus est chez lui, si jamais tu veux aller lui rendre visite… tenta Harry.

_-_Oh non, il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait ! assura Tonks. C'est _elle_ que je veux voir… Elle qui a tout fichu en l'air par simple amusement…

_-_Remus a vraiment besoin d'être réconforté, tu sais…

_-_Je t'ai dit non ! Il n'avait qu'à mieux choisir son camp ! dit sèchement Tonks. Mais elle… Oh, elle ne s'en sortira pas comme ça, ça non !

Elle respira profondément pour se calmer mais ne parvint qu'à accroître sa colère.

_-_Où est-elle ? Dans son bureau ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

_-_J'y vais, déclara-t-elle avec assurance.

_-_Je viens avec vous !

_-_Oh non, je ne crois pas ! Toi, tu montes dans ton dortoir. Après tout, tu ne peux pas priver Ron du plaisir d'insulter cette vieille bouse de dragon, pas vrai ?

Pour la première fois, depuis très longtemps, Harry eut le droit à un grand sourire et un regard plein de malice qui lui réchauffèrent un peu le cœur. Malgré tout, il rougit en comprenant qu'elle avait vu clair dans son petit jeu.

_-_Ne t'inquiète pas pour Remus, j'irai le voir plus tard, promit-elle d'une voix plus calme. En attendant ne fais pas de bêtise, d'accord ? Il y a déjà assez de dégâts pour notre camp sans que nous ayons besoin de partir te rechercher chez les mangemorts. Je peux te faire confiance ?

Harry sourit du coin des lèvres mais acquiesça. Puis, quand elle se fut remise en route vers le hall d'entrée, il continua lui-aussi son chemin en direction de la tour de Gryffondor, plutôt content de lui-même. Il avait bien réussi son coup, cette fois !

* * *

_-_Harry, je viens de te dire quelque chose, il me semble… soupira Hermione. McGonagall veut te parler… 

_-_Tu devrais y aller, assura Ginger, assise sur ses genoux. C'est peut-être important…

_-_Il n'y a pas grand-chose d'important, quand je suis avec toi, murmura Harry à son oreille, la faisant pouffer de rire.

_-_Bon écoute, dit-elle sur le même ton, je sais que je suis irrésistible, mais il faut que tu y ailles… Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec Hermione…

Celle-ci lui jeta un regard noir.

_-_Pour une fois que tu lui dis de faire quelque chose de censé, surtout ! rétorqua-t-elle. Personnellement je n'ai rien contre toi, mais il y a quand même des fois où tu agis comme une gamine…

_-_Bon écoute on en a déjà parlé, riposta Ginger.

_-_Je sais, mais je disais ça juste pour te le rappeler.

_-_Bon, vous n'allez pas recommencer, toutes les deux ! râla Harry. Ron, surveille-les, moi je file voir ce que McGonagall a de si important à me dire.

Il embrassa furtivement Ginger, lui décocha un sourire charmeur qui la fit pouffer de nouveau et quitta la salle commune avec l'espoir que McGonagall ne le dérangeait pas pour rien : il avait déjà assez couru ça et là dans la journée pour perdre et gâcher le peu de temps qu'il pouvait encore passer avec ses amis.

Ce fut en déambulant dans les couloirs qu'une question s'imposa à son esprit comme un élément essentiel : il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où il devait aller. McGonagall était devenue la directrice, non ? Alors avait-elle gardé son bureau ou avait-elle pris possession de celui qui avait longtemps appartenu à Dumbledore ?

_-_Accio carte du maraudeur… murmura-t-il.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la vieille carte usée vint se poser directement dans sa main ouverte.

_-_Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, assura-t-il après avoir vérifié que personne n'écoutait derrière son dos.

Le plan de tout Poudlard et ses environs apparut alors, des centaines de minuscules étiquettes indiquant les noms de toutes les personnes de l'école se déplaçant d'un couloir à l'autre. Harry la parcourut rapidement du regard : à première vue, Tonks n'était pas revenue du bureau de Narcissa. En revanche, Arthur Weasey était passé faire un petit tour dans le château, sans doute pour discuter d'un problème plus ou moins grave avec d'autres membres de l'Ordre : il se trouvait dans la salle des professeurs en compagnie de Fleur Delacour, Viktor Krum (Harry se félicita de ne pas avoir emmené Ron avec lui), Kingsley et Rogue, qui avait donc accepté de quitter ses cachots le temps d'une soirée. Hagrid se tenait complètement immobile au centre de sa cabane et Harry se doutait qu'il devait être assis à table avec sûrement une chope ou deux de Whisky ou d'hydromel, mais il estima que ce n'était pas le moment d'aller lui remonter le moral, même s'il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas été très présent pour son ami, dernièrement. Il se fit la promesse d'y remédier et repartit à la recherche de McGonagall, qui elle faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. Son bureau, et pas celui de Dumbledore. C'était presque un soulagement : il n'était pas certain de supporter un retour dans cette pièce dans laquelle il avait passé tant de temps avec le directeur.

D'un pas décidé, il partit dans la direction que la carte lui indiquait sans la quitter des yeux. Ce qu'il aimait plus que tout avec elle, hormis le fait qu'elle montrait tous les passages secrets de l'école, c'était que ses petites étiquettes permettaient souvent de découvrir des choses qu'il ne devrait pas savoir. Il devait pas savoir que les membres de l'Ordre étaient entrain de discuter dans la salle des professeurs. Il n'était pas censé savoir que Drago Malefoy se tenait très, très proche de Pansy Parkinson quelque part au sixième étage. Trop proche pour que ce soit innocent, d'ailleurs. Et il n'était pas censé savoir que Kharitina recevait un dénommé Iestrati dans son bureau. Iestrati… Il connaissait ce nom et était persuadé de l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part. Gorislav Iestrati, s'il se souvenait bien… Où donc avait-il pu le rencontrer ou entendre parler de lui ?

Puis, tout lui revint : Gorislav Iestrati, initiateur au transplanage qui avait fait échouer Ron et Hermione durant leur test… L'initiateur qu'il avait vu dans un de ses rêves, cet été… Un mangemort… Qu'est-ce que Kharitina pouvait-elle bien faire avec lui ? Bien sûr, ils avaient été amis avant que Iestrati ne soit accusé, mais pourquoi n'avait-elle pas coupé tous les liens avec lui ?

_Personne n'est à l'abri à Poudlard… _C'était ce qu'avait dit Mr McMillan. Et il avait parlé de Kharitina. Cela signifiait forcément qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal avec elle : on ne passait pas sa soirée à discuter avec un mangemort sans être un minimum impliqué dans une affaire louche. Qu'avait-elle encore fait, cette fois ?

La curiosité fut plus forte que la raison. Sur un coup de tête, il fit demi-tour et partit dans la direction opposée au bureau du professeur McGonagall. Kharitina lui avait déjà montré à plusieurs reprises qu'elle était capable de faire des mauvais coups, et si elle était commençait à se mêler des plans des mangemorts, ce n'était pas bon signe. Il se mit à courir, de peur d'arriver trop tard, quand Iestrati serait parti. _Les assassins de Poudlard_… Il avait l'impression que son cerveau avait été anesthésié et qu'il fonctionnait au ralenti tandis qu'il cherchait une explication rationnelle à la présence de ce mangemort dans l'école. Soit Kharitina était totalement inconsciente du danger, soit elle savait au contraire parfaitement ce que cela signifiait, et dans ce cas elle devenait dangereuse. Cette pensée doubla ses forces et il accéléra l'allure, sa respiration se faisant de plus en plus courte. _Il faut se méfier des « on dit ». _Ce qu'on disait d'elle, c'était qu'elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une pauvre fille abusant souvent de l'alcool… McMillan ne semblait pas d'accord sur ce point, visiblement, et il évitait de se fier à ce jugement. Devait-il lui faire confiance et penser comme lui qu'elle cachait trop de choses pour que ce soit normal ?

Il s'arrêta dans un grand dérapage devant la porte du bureau de Kharitina. Il n'y était encore jamais entré et se gardait bien de le faire maintenant, alors que Iestrati discutait toujours avec elle à l'intérieur sans se douter que quelqu'un s'apprêtait à les épier. Les poumons douloureux, haletant bruyamment, Harry se plaqua contre la paroi et regretta vite de ne pas avoir emmené sa cape d'invisibilité, mais il n'osait pas prononcer le moindre mot à si peu de distance d'un mangemort. Il valait mieux qu'il se fasse discret, surtout si Dumbledore n'était plus là pour rattraper le coup si jamais sa séance d'espionnage tournait mal… Et puis, une cape pouvait glisser au moment où l'on s'y attendait le moins, aussi c'était peut-être un peu trop risqué… Il y avait bien une formule qu'il connaissait et qui pouvait être utilisée sans paroles, mais Dumbledore l'avait prévenu lorsqu'il s'en était servi lors d'un de leurs duels : s'il ratait, il pouvait rendre une partie de son corps définitivement invisible… Et puis c'était un sortilège proche de la magie noire… Pas encore tout à fait interdit, mais presque, étant donné qu'en s'en servant, n'importe qui pouvait entendre n'importe quelle conversation…

_-_Ce n'est pas le moment de te défiler, Harry, maugréa-t-il intérieurement. Si tu es venu jusque-là, tu vas jusqu'au bout de tes intentions…

Presque malgré lui, il dirigea sa main vers sa baguette et s'en saisit fermement. Il hésita le temps d'une seconde ou deux, puis se décida à prendre le risque. Il commençait à devenir plutôt fort en magie muette, il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'il échoue…

_-_Disapirnum… pensa-t-il de toutes ses forces.

Il avait déjà utilisé ce sort et il sut qu'il avait réussi : la même sensation de compression que la dernière fois l'envahit puis il disparut complètement et ne put plus apercevoir aucun de ses membres. C'était un inconvénient pour lui car il dut s'approcher très lentement pour éviter que ses pieds ne cognent la porte, n'ayant plus aucune notion d'où ils étaient et de combien de centimètres il lui restait. Quand enfin il trouva la bonne place, il se pencha légèrement et colla son oreille contre la cloison. Des éclats de voix à peine plus audibles que des murmures retentirent alors et il comprit qu'il assistait à une dispute. Par conséquent, ce n'était pas la première fois que Kharitina et Iestrati s'entretenaient en privé. Mais il eut du mal à se retenir de cogner la porte avec son pied lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'ils racontaient : d'après les intonations qu'il put entendre, ils parlaient en bulgare.

Il pesta intérieurement et annula les effets de son sortilège d'invisibilité, résolu à finalement rejoindre McGonagall pour écouter ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Il n'avait tout de même pas perdu son temps : il savait désormais que Kharitina était plus proche qu'elle ne le laissait paraître de celui qu'elle qualifiait d' « ancien ami ».

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas la personne au tournant du couloir et la percuta de plein fouet, la faisant s'étaler à terre. Il sursauta et, reprenant ses esprits, se sentit ridicule quand il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de McGonagall en personne. La mine à la fois furieuse et surprise, elle tendit le bras dans le but d'obtenir de l'aide pour se relever, aide qu'elle obtint sans tarder.

_-_J'étais justement entrain de me demander où vous étiez passé, Mr Potter, annonça-t-elle avec une pointe d'irritation dans la voix.

_-_Excusez-moi, je… je m'étais perdu, mentit Harry en jetant un regard alarmé à la porte qui se trouvait à quelques mètres à peine derrière lui, et derrière laquelle Iestrati et Kharitina se disputaient toujours.

S'ils faisaient trop de bruits, ils finiraient par les entendre, et ce ne serait pas forcément une bonne chose, car Iestrati avait certainement pris l'habitude de régler ses problèmes à coups d'_avada kedavra_. Harry était tout aussi sûr que McGonagall ne croirait jamais son excuse et qu'elle exploserait de colère, même s'il avait eu le temps de ranger la carte du maraudeur dans la poche de sa robe. Cependant, ce ne fut pas le cas et son regard se radoucit.

_-_Je comprends, dit-elle avec compassion. Je suis moi-même très secouée, depuis que c'est arrivé. Dumbledore, mort… Moi qui croyait cela impossible… Et le voilà à jamais enterré à Pré-au-Lard…

Elle retint à grand-peine un sanglot mais s'efforça de rester forte en face de lui, qui n'en revenait pas. Il savait pourtant qu'il n'aurait dû se réjouir vu les circonstances qui l'avaient poussée à le croire. Ce n'était pas vraiment un sujet très drôle.

_-_J'imagine que vous pensiez me trouvez dans le bureau du directeur, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le professeur McGonagall. Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu me résoudre à remettre les pieds à l'intérieur depuis que ça s'est passé.

_-_C'est compréhensible, dit seulement Harry.

Son cœur fit un bon quand il entendit une poignée de porte tourner quelque part derrière lui. Il pria intérieurement pour que ce soit la porte d'une autre pièce que le bureau de Kharitina, mais ses prières ne furent pas exaucées. Avec un frisson dans le dos, il reconnut la voix de la vélane qui salua le professeur McGonagall. Celle-ci se força à sourire, les lèvres pincées.

_-_Oh, et Harry est avec vous ! s'exclama joyeusement la jeune femme. Merveilleux ! Vous pouvez venir prendre une tasse de thé dans mon bureau, si vous voulez !

Harry tiqua. Et Iestrati, alors ? Il n'était plus à l'intérieur ? Il avait transplané ? Non, on pouvait pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard… Ou sinon elle les attirait dans un piège ? Le mangemort se cachait peut-être derrière le mur, prêt à tuer le premier qui passerait devant lui…

_-_A vrai dire, je devais parler à Potter des examens qu'il n'a pas l'intention de passer, dit McGonagall. Une prochaine fois, peut-être, ajouta-t-elle d'un air qui laissait bien sous-entendre qu'elle n'avait du tout l'intention de prendre une tasse de thé avec elle et que son avis serait le même dans une semaine ou deux.

_-_Bon, tant pis… fit Kharitina, boudeuse et déçue. C'est vraiment dommage, j'aurais bien aimé vous avoir dans mon bureau…

_-_Oui, c'est dommage, mentit le professeur McGonagall. Enfin, je vous rappelle qu'il va falloir que vous le cédiez à John McClaggan, qui a repris ses fonctions, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié.

_-_Est-il vraiment mieux que moi ?

McGonagall et Harry échangèrent un regard agacé et impatient.

_-_Je le crains, oui, rétorqua Harry.

Kharitina parut choquée, aussi afficha-t-elle une moue sceptique avant de claquer la porte derrière elle. Ravie d'être enfin débarrassée d'elle, McGonagall prit Harry par le bras et l'emmena vers son propre bureau, quelques étages au-dessus. Conscient qu'elle n'allait pas lui faire que des compliments, Harry tripota machinalement le médaillon de Lesly, qu'il avait gardé autour du cou depuis qu'il l'avait récupéré un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Il ignorait si elle était au courant, pour le talisman. Si Narcissa et Remus l'étaient, elle devait l'être elle-aussi, même si elle n'y fit aucune allusion. On ne lui avait peut-être pas encore dit où il était allé après les funérailles de Dumbledore…

_-_Asseyez-vous, demanda McGonagall d'une voix calme mais qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

Le jeune sorcier s'exécuta donc sans rechigner dans le fauteuil de style écossais qu'elle désignait de la main, alors qu'elle se penchait au-dessus d'un tiroir rempli de paperasse à la recherche d'un document en particulier. Harry ne fut pas surpris de la voir sortir le parchemin sur lequel tous les septième année majeurs désirant passer leurs ASPICs –d'après Hermione, tous sauf lui et Malefoy– avaient inscrit leurs noms. D'un geste à la fois brusque et décidé, elle le plaqua devant ses yeux quelques secondes, le temps qu'il comprenne ce dont il s'agissait, bien qu'il l'ait reconnu depuis déjà un petit moment tellement Hermione avait insisté pour qu'il signe, ce qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs pas fait.

_-_Toujours pas changé d'avis ? demanda-t-elle en haussant si haut les sourcils qu'ils disparurent presque dans l'ombre causée par son grand chapeau noir.

_-_Non.

Harry avait répondu catégoriquement pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il n'avait pas plus l'intention de passer ses examens qu'au moment où la fiche circulait entre les maisons. Mais le professeur ne se laissa pas impressionner et elle reposa calmement la liste devant elle comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple formulaire peu important.

_-_Très bien. J'espère au moins que vous avez cherché une explication convenable, dit-elle, car je ne vous laisserai pas gâcher votre avenir ainsi, vous pouvez en être certain.

_-_Qui a dit que j'avais de l'avenir ?

Les mots avaient franchi ses lèvres avant même qu'il ait pu les retenir, et pourtant il dut avouer qu'ils avaient un sens et n'étaient pas complètement risibles.

_-_Je n'aime pas quand vous jouez l'indifférence, Harry, déclara gentiment le professeur McGonagall. En revanche, je vous ai promis de vous aider à devenir auror, vous vous souvenez ?

Harry hocha la tête, loin d'avoir oublié sa confrontation avec Dolorès Ombrage lors de sa cinquième année. McGonagall avait pris sa défense avec beaucoup d'ardeur et malgré tout, il n'oublierait jamais son geste.

_-_Sans diplôme, vous ne deviendrez jamais auror, Harry.

_-_Je ne suis pas certain de vouloir encore devenir auror, avoua le jeune homme. Et puis, il ne faut pas se faire d'illusion : avec Voldemort, des dizaines de mangemorts, une armée de géants et une autre de détraqueurs à mes trousses, il n'est pas dit que je vivrai assez longtemps pour suivre et achever ma formation. En trois ans, il peut se passer extrêmement de choses, professeur.

_-_Et pas forcément que des mauvaises, répliqua McGonagall avec une certaine dureté dans la voix. Je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon moment pour baisser les bras. Si le professeur Dumbledore vous avait vu abandonner la partie comme cela…

Mais elle n'eut jamais le temps de dire ce que Dumbledore aurait fait car la porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée et une Tonks à l'allure plus qu'ébranlée accourut, la respiration haletante, la gorge en feu. Harry sut instantanément qu'il s'était encore passé quelque chose de grave, sinon pourquoi aurait-elle paru si tourmentée, si désorientée, si perdue ?

_-_Narcissa a été assassinée… parvint-elle à articuler.

Son visage était si pâle qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle sortait du tambour d'une machine à laver en plein essorage. Ce fut tout du moins la première impression qu'eut Harry en l'observant. Ses mains tremblaient, si bien qu'elle préféra les poser sur le bureau, mais sans pour autant se calmer. Et ce ne fut qu'une ou deux secondes après qu'elle eut terminé sa phrase qu'il en comprit le sens et qu'il pâlit à son tour. Ses oreilles bourdonnèrent, ses entrailles s'enserrèrent. Ses propos semblaient ridicules mais il savait qu'elle disait la vérité, et visiblement McGonagall partageait son point de vue, à en juger par sa bouche qui s'était entrouverte de surprise –ou d'horreur, il était incapable de le dire. L'horreur était bien présente dans sa tête à lui, en tout cas. Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Il ne _voulait_ pas le croire. Car Narcissa était le dernier membre de l'Ordre assez haut placé pour pouvoir faire bouger les choses et empêcher certaines autres d'arriver. Car s'il n'y avait plus ni Dumbledore, ni Narcissa, la communauté magique était perdue. Car Voldemort n'avait plus aucun barrage, désormais. Combien de temps leur restait-il avant que le Ministère soit pris par la force ? Plus besoin d'un rituel, puisqu'elle était morte ! Voldemort avait la voix libre vers le pouvoir… Et qui devrait l'arrêter quand il serait au sommet de sa puissance ? Lui… Toujours lui… Il était tellement las de cette histoire… S'il pouvait simplement s'endormir jusqu'à ce que le pire soit passé… Mais non, après Dumbledore, c'était Narcissa qui était assassinée, l'abandonnant à un danger toujours de plus en plus grand, toujours de plus en plus puissant. Mais plus le temps passait, plus il se sentait engourdi, et moins il avait envie de se battre. Qui était le prochain sur la liste ? Si Voldemort avait l'intention de supprimer un par un les obstacles qui l'empêchaient d'arriver au pouvoir éternelle, n'était-il pas celui qui logiquement devrait mourir après elle ?

_-_Assassinée… répéta McGonagall. Non, c'est impossible…

Sa voix manquait de conviction mais Harry trouvait tout à fait compréhensible qu'elle préfère tenter vainement de se raccrocher à un espoir qui n'était pas réel. Lui-même l'aurait fait s'il en avait eu la force et la volonté. Mais les meurtres à venir prenaient toute la place dans sa tête, l'empêchant même de réfléchir convenablement. Il imaginait déjà les attentats à Londres, les tueries en masse chez les moldus, les assassinats des aurors et de tous les sorciers du Ministère refusant de se plier à la volonté de Voldemort, puis la mise en place d'un nouveau régime politique basé sur la terreur… Voldemort placerait ses sbires au Ministère, et il gouvernerait sans aucune opposition… Et si jamais quelqu'un osait le défier, il serait exécuté sur le champ dans une mort des plus sanglantes, pour dissuader les gens de l'imiter…

A cette pensée, Harry eut presque envie de crier jusqu'à se casser la voix. Alors tous leurs efforts les avaient finalement menés à ça ? S'étaient-ils battus en vain pendant toutes ces années ? Cela ferait bientôt trois ans qu'ils donnaient tout ce qu'ils avaient pour éviter d'en arriver là, et en quelques jours, tout s'écroulait… C'était tellement injuste… Allaient-ils laisser faire ça ? Non, évidemment, ils feraient de leur possible pour que ça n'arrive pas. Car il ne fallait surtout pas que ça arrive. Voldemort devait être éliminé avant la catastrophe. Et là encore, il avait le destin entre ses mains et une lourde tâche à porter sur ses épaules. Combien de temps allait encore passer avant qu'il ne lâche tout ? Ou pire, avant que Voldemort ne le rattrape et ne le tue une bonne fois pour toutes ?

_-_Je vous assure, Minerva, sanglota à moitié Tonks. J'ai frappé, personne n'a répondu, mais j'étais en colère alors je suis entrée quand même, et là… Je l'ai vue… Pâle, immobile. Morte.

Sous le regard horrifié de McGonagall, elle se mit à fouiller dans sa poche mais ses gestes étaient saccadés à cause de ses tremblants toujours aussi incontrôlés. Elle parvint finalement à sortir un morceau de papier chiffonné qu'elle déplia tant bien que mal avant de le lui tendre. La directrice le parcourut des yeux et ses sourcils se froncèrent tellement qu'ils se rejoignirent presque, et le cœur de Harry se serra. Pour qu'elle réagisse de la sorte, il devait y avoir quelque chose qui clochait. Une impression qui s'intensifia quand elle le lui donna à son tour.

_-_Pour le médaillon… lut-il à haute voix.

Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge.

_-_Pour le médaillon ?

_-_Vous avez certainement une explication à nous fournir, Potter, dit rudement McGonagall.

Harry, la bouche sèche, posa son regard sur Tonks, qui le fixait comme s'il était l'assassin présumé, puis le reporta sur son professeur qui visiblement attendait une explication. Pourtant, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait dire. Etait-ce de sa faute, si l'assassin avait cru que Narcissa était en possession du talisman ? Ou alors…

_-_Nous sommes allés chercher le Talisman du Destin au Vieux Corbeau, annonça-t-il, plongé dans ses pensées, les yeux posés sur ses chaussures.

_-_Quand ?

La voix de McGonagall était toujours aussi sèche et Harry se sentit très mal à l'aise, comme s'il subissait un nouvel interrogatoire devant le Magenmagot.

_-_Après l'enterrement de Dumbledore. Enfin, beaucoup plus tard. Il devait être dix-sept heures, environ. Nous sommes d'abord passés chez Remus, puis directement Allée des Embrumes. La rue était…

_-_Je me fiche de tout ça, coupa McGonagall. Vous aviez vendu le talisman à McBee, c'est bien cela ?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

_-_Comment le savez-vous ? interrogea-t-il.

_-_Dumbledore est bien plus intelligent que vous ne le pensez, Potter. Il y a bien longtemps qu'il avait deviné de ce que vous aviez fait, même s'il n'a rien dit car il préférait espérer qu'il se trompait.

Le cœur de Harry se resserra et il se mordit la lèvre.

_-_Je suis désolé, dit-il sincèrement. J'aurais dû faire plus attention et…

_-_Vos regrets ne changeront pas la situation, Potter. Continuez.

Tonks s'assit faiblement.

_-_McBee nous a avoué qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un qui comptait l'acheter, reprit Harry d'une voix rauque, un sentiment de culpabilité lui torturant l'esprit. Alors Narcissa a proposé une somme plus importante.

_-_Combien ?

_-_Cent-trente mille galions.

Les deux femmes laissèrent échapper en même temps une exclamation de stupeur.

_-_Cent-trente mille ? répéta Tonks, déconcertée. Mais elle est folle ! J'imagine qu'elle comptait prendre cet argent dans les caisses de l'Etat ?

_-_Je l'ignore, répondit Harry, mais à ce moment, Lucius Malefoy est arrivé. Visage découvert, l'air de rien, comme s'il était sûr de son coup. Il est vrai que Narcissa n'a rien fait pour l'arrêter, même s'il est un mangemort.

_-_Narcissa aime un peu trop son mari, dit Tonks avec amertume. Remus n'a jamais compris ça.

McGonagall lui accorda un regard noir pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment de parler d'histoires de cœur.

_-_Toujours est-il qu'une vente aux enchères a débuté, continua Harry. McBee est le genre d'homme qui ne vit que pour l'argent et sa petite personne, alors ça a été un peu compliqué. Voldemort semble lui-aussi avoir pas mal de moyens, et en plus il l'avait menacé de le tuer s'il ne leur vendait pas le talisman. Evidemment, McBee était prêt à céder, mais Narcissa a pris les choses en main, et elle l'a elle-aussi menacé de mort s'il n'acceptait pas de nous donner _à nous_ le médaillon. Elle lui a aussi promit qu'il s'il coopérait avec elle, elle lui assurerait une protection contre Voldemort. Alors finalement, il a accepté.

_-_Combien a-t-il vendu le bijou ? demanda McGonagall.

Harry sentit ses joues s'empourprer.

_-_Trois cents mille.

A nouveau, les deux sorcières manquèrent de s'étouffer.

_-_Trois cents mille… répéta McGonagall, une main sur le cœur comme s'il allait lâcher à tout moment. Oh mon Dieu… Nous avons une guerre à financier, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié… Quelle catastrophe… Plus de Ministre, beaucoup moins d'argent, Dumbledore assassiné…

Elle sembla au bord des larmes.

_-_Qu'allons-nous devenir ? gémit-elle.

_-_Nous allons nous battre ! vociféra Harry.

Il avait la nette impression que les rôles avaient été inversés : désormais c'était lui qui lui remontait le moral alors que quelques minutes avant, c'était le contraire.

_-_Vous n'allez pas baisser les bras avant d'avoir essayé !

_-_Mais il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire, désormais ! désespéra McGonagall.

_-_Le Ministère va être attaqué avant même que nous n'ayons le temps de nous préparer, renchérit Tonks.

_-_Envoyez tous les aurors à Londres, proposa Harry, je ne sais pas, moi, édifiez un champ de force autour du Ministère, organisez une défense, bon sang !

_-_Et à quoi ça va nous servir ? sanglota McGonagall. Nous qui faisons partie de l'Ordre du Phénix serons tués sur le champ !

_-_S'il veut nous tuer, c'est son problème, s'exclama Harry. Mais si jamais nous devons mourir, autant mourir en ayant tenté quelque chose ! Bon sang, croyez-vous que Dumbledore aurait baissé les bras ?

_-_Dumbledore est mort, Harry… murmura Tonks.

_-_Et bien justement ! Combien de sorciers sont morts dans l'espoir de voir la guerre se finir ? Seront-ils morts en vain ? Nous devons tous mourir un jour, alors à la limite, je m'en fiche pas mal de savoir quand ce jour viendra. Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est le chemin que j'aurai parcouru jusque-là et les dégâts que j'aurai causés dans l'autre camp. Et vous devriez en faire autant, au lieu de céder au désespoir ! C'est exactement ce qu'il voulait. Ce que _Voldemort_ voulait, je veux dire. Il a fait fort, cette fois-ci : enchaîner deux meurtres de cette envergure à si peu de temps d'intervalle, vraiment, moi je dis « chapeau ». Il savait qu'après ça, nous aurions le moral au plus bas. Alors par pitié, ne lui laissez pas le plaisir de voir son vœu se réaliser. Regardez : la dernière fois qu'il a tenté de prendre le pouvoir, il a échoué. Faisons en sorte que ça se reproduise. Mobilisez les troupes et envoyez-les protéger le Ministère, car s'il le prend, là nous aurons du souci à nous faire. Au diable l'argent et au diable les mangemorts ! Il faut agir malgré les difficultés !

_-_Et Poudlard ? s'enquit le professeur McGonagall.

_-_Poudlard est en danger, avec ou sans auror, dit Harry d'une voix rauque. Alors… Tant qu'à faire, mieux vaut assurer la protection du Ministère plutôt que de l'école. Renvoyez les élèves chez eux si vous le voulez, mais prenez une décision, et vite. Chaque seconde que nous passons dans ce bureau est une seconde de perdue, désormais.

_-_Il a raison, Minerva, approuva Tonks. Il faut que nous restions fort. Nous allons nous bouger pour ne pas que Vous-Savez-Qui prenne le dessus. Il y a des choix à faire : protéger l'école ou protéger le Ministère. De toute manière, je doute que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se soucie beaucoup de Poudlard s'il n'y a plus de Ministre de la Magie. Plus besoin de rituel, alors vous pensiez bien qu'il va sauter sur l'occasion. A mon avis, l'école ne craint rien pour le moment, Minerva.

_-_Nous allons réunir les membres de l'Ordre, décréta le professeur McGonagall. Harry, retournez dans votre dortoir. Ne parlez à personne de ce qui s'est passé pour le moment. Et surtout, surtout, prenez garde à vous et au talisman. Vous serez tous les deux essentiels quand votre heure sera venue…

Harry hocha la tête. Elle ne lui apprenait rien par là : depuis longtemps il savait qu'il serait crucial, et il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser le Talisman du Destin traîner n'importe où. Il pouvait bâtir un bouclier autour de son lit pour la nuit et le renforcer d'un sortilège du miroir : si quelqu'un essayait de lui jeter un sort, les effets se retourneraient contre lui. Avec ça, il ne risquait pas d'être touché. Sauf si le sorcier qui s'en prenait à lui était vraiment puissant, mais puisque Voldemort était plutôt centré sur le Ministère, il y avait peu de chance que ça arrive… Demain, il sècherait les cours et descendrait dans la Caverne de Godric, et il assemblerait les deux parties du talisman avec un peu plus de soin que la dernière fois : une vraie fusion l'attendait en bas, et pas un simple sortilège de glu. Le médaillon retrouverait alors tous ses pouvoirs et il serait enfin prêt à se battre. Prêt au plus grand sens du terme. Il sentait que c'était pour bientôt, puisque plus personne n'était là pour se mettre en travers du chemin de Voldemort. Plus personne à part lui. Les gens le considéraient comme leur dernier espoir, et ils avaient tout à fait raison. Ce serait lui qui serait là et qui l'affronterait dans un ultime combat. Ce serait lui qui le tuerait, ou qui serait tué. Il n'avait le choix qu'entre ces deux options, et il préférait ne pas songer à la seconde. De toute façon, ça n'arriverait pas. Il triompherait. Mais en attendant ce moment, il voulait juste dormir. Dormir vite pour cette horrible journée se termine le plus tôt possible. Quand il se réveillerait, un autre jour serait là, un jour bien meilleur. Il aurait bien voulu se raccrocher à l'espoir que tout ce qui s'était passé n'était qu'un cauchemar, mais au fond de lui il savait bien que c'était impossible. S'il était réellement entrain de dormir, il y aurait longtemps déjà qu'il se serait réveillé en sursaut face à l'horreur de la situation. Non, ce qu'il vivait était bien réel, et cela ne faisait aucun doute. Alors, poussé par la réjouissante pensée que cette abominable journée était bientôt terminée, il monta directement se coucher après avoir salué Ron, Hermione et Ginger qui ne reçurent de réponse à aucune de leurs questions.

* * *

La porte grinça et Harry tourna brièvement les yeux vers la fenêtre du bureau. Il voulut arrêter son geste alors que son cœur faisait un bond devant la Marque des Ténèbres, mais la poignée était déjà tournée et la porte s'ouvrait malgré lui. La personne qui attendait derrière paraissait très impatiente. 

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Harry ? demanda Dumbledore.

Le jeune sorcier avait plaqué son genou contre la porte pour la bloquer mais ce ne fut pas assez. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas mis assez de conviction ou parce que le nouvel arrivant était trop fort, il fut contraint de reculer alors que Dumbledore se levait, les sourcils froncés, et venait se placer à côté de lui, une main sur son épaule pour l'apaiser. L'apaiser de quoi, Harry n'aurait su le dire, mais il se sentait paralysé. Peut-être par la peur, ou peut-être parce qu'il craquait, tout simplement… Il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter : ce n'était que Kharitina qui entrait lentement, son habituel petit sourire charmeur aux lèvres. Ou peut-être que justement, il devait s'inquiéter, au contraire ! Il avait beaucoup de mal à fixer ses pensées, surtout si elle se remettait à user de son charme de vélane. Pourquoi faisait-elle ça, d'ailleurs ?

_-_Bonsoir ! s'exclama-t-elle gaiement. Monsieur le directeur, je voulais vous parler…

Dumbledore jeta un rapide coup d'œil par la fenêtre et Harry sut que comme lui, il ne savait plus trop à quoi s'attendre. Kharitina avait-elle seulement remarqué ce qui se passait à l'extérieur ?

_-_C'est à propos du décès du jeune McMillan… Je me sens un peu coupable, et…

_-_Et vous avez peut-être de bonnes raisons, chère Kharitina… répondit poliment Dumbledore.

Pourtant, sa voix avait quelque chose de différent, comme une tension qu'il n'avait pas quelques minutes auparavant alors qu'il parlait avec Harry.

_-_Et bien, il est vrai que… enfin disons que si je n'avais pas eu la stupide idée de faire passer aux élèves ce dernier petit test…

_-_J'appellerais plutôt cela ce dernier piège, corrigea Dumbledore, qui semblait penser exactement la même chose que Harry, qui lui restait immobile, incapable d'ouvrir la bouche. Avouez qu'un mort, ce n'est pas grand-chose comparé à ce qui aurait pu arriver durant –puisque vous les appelez ainsi– vos petits tests… J'ai eu des échos quant aux créatures que les élèves ont eues à affronter… Des griffons du diable et des quadridards, par exemple, chez les septième année…

_-_C'est Hermione Granger qui vous a raconté cela, n'est-ce pas ?

_-_L'élève en question m'a demandé de préserver son anonymat, dit sèchement Dumbledore.

A présent, il laissait bien comprendre qu'il n'avait plus ni envie d'être poli ni de faire semblant. Kharitina dut saisir le message car son sourire s'effaça et son regard devint beaucoup plus noir.

_-_Après les moldus, voilà que vous êtes amoureux des élèves, Dumbledore, railla-t-elle. Mais quand on vous aura supprimé, que deviendront-ils ?

_-_Qui entendez-vous par « on »? questionna Dumbledore comme s'il discutait autour d'une tasse de thé d'un sujet tout à fait banal.

_-_McMillan père vous l'a déjà dit, il me semble. Sinon pourquoi aurions-nous tué son fils ? Nous lui avions dit ne fermer sa grande bouche, il a désobéi. Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Nous l'avions prévenu…

_-_Votre vieil ami Gorislav Iestrati est de mèche avec vous, je présume ? interrogea durement Dumbledore. Je l'ai vu l'autre jour, à l'intérieur même du château. Je sais qu'il s'était entretenu avec vous.

_-_Vous savez bien trop de choses, Dumbledore. C'est pour cela qu'on m'envoie.

_-_Et cette fois, vous parlez de Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ? se moqua le directeur. Vous pouvez prononcer son nom, ici personne ne défaillira.

_-_Oui, j'ai remarqué que Harry était très courageux… Lors du premier test, par exemple, j'ai bien vu qu'il pourrait être dangereux.

Le cœur de Harry s'accéléra.

_-_Dangereux pour quoi ? dit-il avec agressivité.

_-_Pour tous les plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Selon des sources fiables, tu es toujours à fourrer ton nez partout là où il ne devrait pas l'être… Je te démolirais bien, tu sais, mais le Maître est formel : il te tuera de ses propres mains. Alors on fait avec… _Petrificus Totalus_ !

Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Harry sentit tout son corps se paralyser et il tomba aussi raide qu'un bâton au sol, se maudissant d'avoir perdu son calme. Il aurait largement pu éviter de se faire piéger ainsi. Après tous les cours qu'il avait pris, il n'aurait pas dû paniquer comme ça.

_-_Oh, c'est juste Gorislav qui t'a jeté un petit sortilège de confusion quand tu es passé devant lui dans les couloirs, assura Kharitina comme si elle avait cerné ses regrets en lisant dans ses pensées. Juste un petit, pour ne pas que tu te comportes trop étrangement devant ton Dumby chéri, mais assez pour ton cerveau soit embrumé. Et encore une fois, ça a marché : vous n'avez rien vu venir, Dumbledore !

_-_Sauf votre respect, si, répliqua le vieil homme. Cela fait un petit moment que je guette vos moindres faits et gestes. Puis Rupert McMillan est venu me prévenir de la petite discussion que vous aviez eue, vous et Gorislav, et là je n'ai plus eu aucun doute. Et si vous le voulez bien, j'aimerais que Harry reste en dehors de cette histoire.

Kharitina ricana.

_-_Vous mentez mal, Dumbledore, se moqua-t-elle comme s'il n'avait fait aucune allusion à Harry, qui se sentait étrangement inutile maintenant qu'il était immobilisé au sol. Sinon pourquoi m'auriez-vous permis de rester au château ?

_-_Pour que Voldemort croie encore pendant un petit moment que vous contrôliez la situation, expliqua Dumbledore. Sinon je ne doute pas que sa colère aurait été terrible.

_-_Vous avez osé vous moquer de lui ? rugit la vélane.

_-_Et je n'hésiterai pas à le faire tant qu'il sera aussi idiot, assura Dumbledore avec un calme impressionnant. Je lui ai déjà dit il y a de nombreuses années pourquoi je suis toujours le plus fort…

Kharitina pointa sa baguette sur sa poitrine mais il ne parut pas effrayé le moins du monde. Seulement las et fatigué, ce qui n'était pas beaucoup plus rassurant.

_-_J'imagine que maintenant, puisque je connais vos petites manigances depuis bien plus longtemps que vous ne le pensiez, vous allez me tuer ? Pourquoi vous, et pas Gorislav, comme l'autre jour, pour le petit Ernie ? C'est bien lui qui l'a tué, me trompé-je ?

_-_C'est lui, en effet, répondit Kharitina. Moi j'étais à Pré-au-Lard, pour ainsi brouiller les pistes. C'est vrai, qui aurait pu songer que j'avais un complice alors que le portail avait été ensorcelé par le _grand_ Dumbledore de façon à ce que seuls les professeurs et les sorciers aux bonnes intentions puissent passer ?

_-_J'avoue être étonné… admit Dumbledore. Comment notre bon ami Gorislav a-t-il fait pour franchir les grilles et pénétrer dans l'enceinte du château ?

_-_C'est fou ce qu'un sorcier si intelligent peut être si stupide, ricana Kharitina. Je vous rappelle que nous étions tous les deux initiateurs au transplanage. Il nous est donc extrêmement facile de retirer une barrière anti-transplanage comme celle de Poudlard. Bien sûr, je n'aurai pas la prétention d'affirmer que la vôtre ne nous a pas causé quelques petits problèmes, mais nous avons fini par réussir à la désactiver sur l'étendue de ma salle de classe et de mon bureau.

_-_Voilà pourquoi vous n'avez pas tué Rupert McMillan, acheva Dumbledore. Parce qu'il est l'auror chargé de vous surveiller et que sous la menace, il ne pouvait rien faire. Et si jamais vous le tuiez, cela reviendrait à mettre un autre auror pour vous suivre, et donc peut-être un auror beaucoup plus qualifié et beaucoup plus courageux, qui lui n'aurait pas peur de vous dénoncer ou même de mettre un terme à vos agissements… C'était astucieux, Kharitina. Bien plus astucieux que ce que vous laissez paraître d'ordinaire, à vrai dire. Les autres professeurs, qui bien entendu n'ont aucune idée de vos manigances bien qu'ils doutent un peu de votre honnêteté, ont tendance à vous qualifier de –je cite : cruche.

_-_C'est l'impression que je voulais donner, confirma Kharitina.

_-_Cela a tout de même un air de déjà vu, déclara Dumbledore. Le professeur Quirell, qui enseignait ici il y a maintenant six ans, nous avait gentiment fait croire qu'il était un peureux, ajoutant même un parfait bégaiement.

_-_Je me fiche de savoir qu'un crétin a fait comme moi, lança Kharitina. Ce qui m'intéresse, ce sont les résultats. Les moyens pour y parvenir ne comptent pas beaucoup. Et aujourd'hui, ma mission est de vous tuer.

_-_Je l'avais remarqué, assura Dumbledore. Mais… Pourquoi vous, et pas Gorislav ? Car une fois que votre tentative aura échouée, vous ne pourrez plus faire semblant et Voldemort aura perdu son espionne au sein de l'école…

_-_Je n'échouerai pas, Dumbledore. Et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que le temps où vous étiez un grand sorcier est révolu. Vous n'êtes plus qu'un vieux père, maintenant. Regardez-vous ! Vous êtes plus ridé qu'une pomme pourrie, et vos cernes sont si profondes qu'on pourrait y faire tenir de l'eau !

Harry ressentit un élan de haine envers elle. Comment osait-elle parler ainsi à Dumbledore ? Et comment osait-elle songer un seul instant à une victoire face à lui ? Et dire qu'il avait suivi ses cours pendant plus d'un trimestre sans jamais rien voir… D'accord, il l'avait soupçonné d'être une mangemort, mais elle n'avait pas la Marque des Ténèbres… Pourtant, elle était bel et bien au service de Voldemort… Et son ami Iestrati avait tué Ernie pour ne pas que son père parle, car son père, en fin de compte, n'était qu'un auror de faible envergure ? Il était évident que c'était plus pratique de mener ses projets à bien quand on était surveillé par un incapable plutôt que par un auror tel Maugrey Fol Œil ou Kingsley… Finalement, Malefoy n'y était pour rien… Dans cette histoire, tout du moins…

_-_C'est vraiment ce que vous pensez de moi ? s'étonna Dumbledore, mais il ne paraissait pas du tout vexé. C'est ce que nous verrons quand vous vous déciderez à m'attaquer. Mais j'ai d'abord une question à vous poser : s'il y a réellement une faille dans cette barrière anti-transplanage qui protégeait l'école depuis des siècles, comment se fait-il que Voldemort n'ait pas encore attaqué Poudlard ?

_-_Vous posez trop de questions, Dumbledore. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a d'autres choses à faire pour le moment. Le talisman que vous recherchez, figurez-vous qu'il le cherche lui-aussi.

_-_Je le savais.

_-_Vous le saviez ? Vous ne saviez en revanche pas ce qui ce prépare, n'est-ce pas ? Vos compères de l'Ordre du Phénix vont avoir du mal à échapper à la noyade, quand vous serez mort et que mon Maître mettra ses plans à exécution ! Vous voulez que je vous dise un secret ?

Elle rit à nouveau et baissa la voix pour ne plus parler plus fort qu'un murmure :

_-_Il va prendre le Ministère… Il a appris que le talisman est brisé et que ce n'est qu'à Poudlard qu'Harry, et seulement Harry, pourra le réparer, voilà au passage pourquoi il n'a pas encore attaqué l'école. Mais il est prêt, rassurez-vous. C'est juste que pour le moment, c'est la petite Malefoy qu'il aimerait bien faire exploser pour prendre sa place. Il attend que le moment vienne, mais tout est déjà prévu, croyez-moi ! Et son assassin sera quelqu'un que personne n'ira soupçonner…

_-_Vous semblez bien sûre de vous, Kharitina, objecta Dumbledore, pourtant je suis encore en vie alors que vous parlez comme si j'étais déjà mort…

_-_Vous le serez dans quelques minutes, ne vous faîtes pas d'illusion ! Et sachez que j'ai beaucoup de mal à cacher ma joie puisque le Seigneur des Ténèbres va triompher ! Il va prendre le Ministère dans très peu de temps. Très peu de temps… Et personne ne sera préparé ! C'est ça qui fait que mon Maître est génial !

_-_Laissez-moi vous rappelez que Harry est là et par conséquent est témoin de toute la scène, dit Dumbledore.

_-_Un sortilège d'oubliettes et tout sera parti, assura Kharitina.

Comme pour se donner raison, elle pointa sa baguette vers Harry qui ne put que la regarder lui sourire méchamment avant de voir jaillir une lumière violette qui l'éblouit. Il sentit comme si quelque chose de très lourd tombait sur sa tête, l'assommant presque entièrement. Le sortilège jeté dut annuler les effets du _petrificus totalus_ car dans un dernier effort, il parvint à se hisser sur ses pieds. Mais il ne tint pas debout longtemps et avant même qu'il n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, il retomba mollement à genoux. Puis, tout fut confus dans sa tête. Longtemps, il entendit des cognements et des cris entre les éclats de verre et les craquements des meubles. Par moment, il ressentait des bouffées de chaleur ou un coup sur une partie de son corps, mais jamais il n'eut assez de force pour ouvrir les yeux ou se relever. Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, après un temps qui lui parut interminable, il perçut ce qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais percevoir :

_-_Avada Kedavra…

Ce n'était pas la voix fatiguée de Dumbledore mais celle de Kharitina, victorieuse, qui lui inspira tant de haine qu'il émit un grognement malgré la lourdeur de sa tête et la paralysie de ses membres. Il entendit alors un ricanement qu'il détesta plus que tout au monde. Puis, quelque chose s'abattit violemment dans son ventre, lui coupant ses derniers souffles. Il eut alors l'impression de sombrer dans les ténèbres sans jamais en toucher le fond…

Harry, en sueur, se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant à tout rompre. A côté de lui, Ron sursauta mais il ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Une seule image demeurait dans sa tête, un seul son résonnait dans son esprit, lui inspirant une haine qui allait jusqu'à le faire trembler. Et de tout son rêve, de tout le souvenir qui avait ressurgi sans prévenir, sans même qu'il n'y soit préparé, une seule pensée parvint encore à être claire dans son cerveau : Kharitina avait tué Dumbledore…

* * *

* * *

Bon bah au moins c'est clair : Kharitina, malgré ses airs de cruche, n'est pas si empotée que ça... J'entends déjà vos cris du style "je le savais" et toutes vos insultes, comme la dernière fois qu'elle avait fait un mauvais coup, et cette fois-ci elles seront tout à fait justifiées!

Et finalement j'y suis arrivée à mes 400 reviews...  
Tu y es pour beaucoup, **Miss Black**, et je ne peux que te dire un très grand merci ! sans toi et ton amour des chiffres ronds je n'y serais pas encore... c'est super sympa de ta part d'avoir posté une review à chaque chapitre, et ça me rassure un peu de voir que ça te plait toujours autant à mesure que j'avance, parce que comme je reçois un peu moins de review qu'avant, je me pose beaucoup de questions... peut-être que j'ai raison de m'en poserou peut-être que je me fais du souci pour rien, mais quand même... enfin bon, encore merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup ! et ça m'a fait très plaisir de recevoir 4 reviews de toi, t'inquiète pas ! comme je l'ai dit c'était trop sympa !  
Par contre il reste pas tant de chapitres que ça (11 je crois...) et je ne pense pas arriver jusqu'à 650 reviews... Ca serait le rêve pour moi, mais ça fait quand même un peu beaucoup... enfin sauf si tu te mets à poster 10 reviews par chapitre, mais je ne t'en demande pas tant! lol!  
Allez gros bisous pour encore te remercier !

Tu ne m'as pas donné ton adresse, **Hop'Eyes**, ou en tout cas elle ne s'est pas écrite dans la review... C'est pas grave j'irai voir dans ta bio et je la prendrai ! Si on peut pas se parler beaucoup, tant pis, on se parlera au moins un peu, c'est déjà ça !  
Et en fin de compte,on nepeut pas dire queRon et Hermione savent quelque chose sur Ginger que Harry ne sait pas, car ce n'est pas tout à fait ça, mais je ne peux pas t'expliquer mieux ce que c'est, c'est quelque chose que j'ai l'intention de ne révéler qu'au dernier chapitre... dans longtemps, en gros ! lol  
Merci à toi aussi de reviewer à chaque fois, ça me fait très plaisir ! alors à bientôt peut-être sur msn!

Je suis contente que ça te plaise, **Stonecold **! Voilà la suite qui j'espère te plaira aussi, et merci pour ta review ! J'aime beaucoup savoir quand j'ai de nouveaux lecteurs!

Rassure-toi, **Lagolia**, le meurtrier n'est pas le même que dans le livre, comme tu peux le voir... Je n'aurai osé vous refaire le coup et puis en plus ça aurait peut-être fait un peu trop comme le livre... Non, Rogue n'est pas l'assassin, cette fois. C'est Kharitina... Ralala, quelle vilaine celle-là... Je sens qu'elle va se faire des ennemis...  
En tout cas ta review m'a bien rassurée, elle-aussi... merci à toi!

Grande question, **Hermi59184**: est-ce que tu as trouvé où placer ton permis de transplanage dans ta fic ? parce que sinon tu ne le lui fait pas passer, c'est aussi simple et ça peut t'éviter pas mal de complication... Au pire des cas ce n'est pas très importait le fait qu'il ait un permis du moment qu'il sait transplaner... enfin fait comme tu veux, je te dis ça juste au cas où tu n'aurais pas trouvé de solution! et sinon tu fais un premier chapitre très long et tu cases tout dedans, ça marche aussi... Tu me tiens au courant bien sûr! Je t'ai dit que je voulais être ta première revieweuse, t'oublies pas hein! lol!  
Allez à bientôt sur msn! bizz et merci pour ta review!

Là-dessus je vais vous laisser avec ce chapitre qui j'espère vous satisfera...Le prochain n'et pas commencé (et je suis désolée mais j'ai dû aller à Rennes alors que ce n'était pas prévu, et tout a été décalé, je n'ai pas pu poster plus tôt ni écrire...) mais il devrait s'appeler **Prisonnier dans la tour**. Je pense pouvoir le finir pour dimanche, mais si je suis en retard il ne faudra pas être étonné...

Bye bye, bonne lecture!


	59. prisonnier de la Tour Noire

  
_Chapitre 23 : Prisonnier de la Tour Noire._

_-_Harry ? s'enquit Ron. Harry, ça va ?

Les yeux fixés dans le vide, Harry ne répondit pas, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de revivre. _Avada Kedavra_… La voix de Kharitina résonnait douloureusement dans sa tête, effaçant tout le reste. Tout s'était expliqué. De la mort d'Ernie à celle de Dumbledore, de la présence de Iestrati et de la Marque des Ténèbres dans le ciel… Voldemort devait être extrêmement heureux de voir ses plans se réaliser un par un. Et dire que pendant de longs mois, il avait assisté à des cours donnés par… par celle qui finirait par tuer Dumbledore !

Sur un coup de tête, il bondit hors de son lit et attrapa les premiers vêtements qui lui tombèrent sous la main.

_-_Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'exclama Ron, alarmé.

_-_Les effets d'un sortilège d'oubliettes viennent juste de se dissiper, répondit Harry avec mauvaise humeur. Tu comprendras plus tard.

_-_Quoi ?

Mais Harry était bien trop occupé à se débattre avec son pull de laine pour songer à lui apporter les éléments de réponse qu'il désirait.

_-_Vieille harpie vicieuse… marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

_-_Qui ça ?

Mais il s'était déjà précipité hors du dortoir, bousculant si violemment Neville qu'il tomba en arrière dans les escaliers, son crâne heurtant une marche alors qu'il poussait un cri de douleur. Toutefois, là encore Harry ne s'arrêta même pas pour lui porter secours. Il ignora les appels de Ron, puis ceux de Hermione qui s'apprêtait à monter dans son dortoir avec Ginger qui visiblement ne semblait pas décidée à rentrer chez les Serpentard, et poussa le portrait de la Grosse Dame pour qu'elle le laisse passer. Comme les autres, elle ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer que son comportement n'était pas très correct mais ne parvint pas à le faire s'arrêter. Il avait un compte à régler, une promesse qu'il s'était faite à accomplir… Il savait qu'il prenait des risques et qu'une fois encore il agirait avec insouciance, mais sa cœur ne battait plus qu'au rythme de la rage et du désir de vengeance. De toute manière, il ne pouvait rien lui arriver : il avait le talisman autour du cou…

Il n'avait aucune idée de quelle heure il pouvait bien être. Minuit, peut-être plus… Les couloirs étaient déserts. Il semblait qu'il n'y avait pas une âme qui vive dans le château. Aucun professeur ne vint à sa rencontre, et même Miss Teigne, la chatte de Rusard, ne le croisa pas à un angle de mur. Mais surtout, il n'y avait plus d'aurors patrouillant l'école comme à l'ordinaire. Tous avaient désertés, sans doute pour rejoindre le Ministère de la Magie, où le danger était bien plus important et beaucoup plus proche…

Bientôt, il regretta de ne pas avoir attendu avant de proposer à McGonagall d'envoyer les aurors à Londres. Car seul dans les profondeurs de la nuit, il n'avait personne à qui rapporter la culpabilité de Kharitina, et il n'avait personne pour le défendre si jamais les choses tournaient mal. A l'heure qu'il était, elle avait même peut-être fui par sa classe ou son bureau, qui désormais il le savait étaient des zones transplanables. A l'imaginer dehors dans la rue, tuant d'autres sorciers comme elle avait tué Dumbledore, il se sentit si mal que durant un moment, la seule possibilité qui lui parut plausible pour évacuer ce mal-être fut le meurtre. C'était cela : il avait envie de tuer quelqu'un pour évacuer tout ce qu'on lui avait fait endurer ces dernières semaines, pour une bonne fois pour toutes agir concrètement contre l'ennemi. Il ne voulait plus se contenter de regarder les choses se passer et de ne se battre qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité. Mais en même temps, il se répugnait à la simple idée de devenir assassin. Assassin comme eux. Comme _elle_. Le contexte était différent, mais le geste serait le même quoiqu'il arrive. Et pourtant, ne faudrait-il pas qu'un jour, il se résolue au fait que cela arrivera forcément ? Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix : il finirait par devenir un tueur. Un tueur de tueur, certes, mais un tueur quand même…

_-_Il y a quelqu'un ? cria-t-il.

Cela lui fit beaucoup de bien d'entendre sa propre voix. C'était comme si ces sons qui émanaient de sa bouche lui rappelait qu'il était encore là, et qu'il n'avait pas encore perdu la raison. Il ne se sentait pas fou, non, mais simplement perdu. En pleine détresse. C'était tout juste s'il ne se faisait pas peur. Peur de perdre ses moyens et d'être aveuglé par la rage. Peur ne perdre à jamais toute raison et de devenir comme eux, des assassins, des criminels. Peur de déraper, tout simplement. Oui, c'était cela : peur de glisser le long du droit chemin et de se retrouver dans le territoire du mal, peur que ses démons chassent ses anges de son cœur et de sa tête… Trop de mauvais sentiments l'animaient pour que ce soit un bon présage. Il fallait qu'il reste calme.

_-_S'il vous plait ! cria-t-il encore.

Mais la triste réalité qui s'imposa à lui le fit se sentir terriblement ridicule et extrêmement inutile : il était seul dans les couloirs. Les aurors étaient partis d'après une de ses propres idées, et les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix devaient sûrement être très occupés dans la salle des professeurs ou peut-être même Square Grimmaurd… Comment avait-on pu en arriver là ? Tomber si bas en si peu de temps ? Pourquoi Voldemort avait-il si bien élaboré son plan ? Et pourquoi n'avait-il pas tout de suite deviné les intentions de Kharitina ?

_-_Harry ?

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. C'était _elle_. Toujours plus resplendissante, toujours plus séduisante… Trop peut-être. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont elle s'avançait vers lui, l'air de rien, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il n'aimait pas cette manie de remettre ses longs cheveux blonds en arrière comme une sirène. Il n'aimait plus rien de cet être qui le répugnait à un tel point qu'il en avait des nausées. Les poings serrés, la gorge sèche, il s'efforça de chasser de sa tête cette petite voix qui lui intimait de lui sauter dessus.

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Harry ? demanda gentiment Kharitina. Pourquoi est-ce que tu cries ? Tu as besoin d'aide ?

_-_Pas de la vôtre… murmura-t-il, incapable de retirer son attention de ses grands yeux ensorcelants.

Il recula d'un pas alors qu'elle continuait d'avancer telle une araignée affamée mais amusée vers sa proie qui savait qu'elle était perdue. Ses cheveux semblaient flotter derrière elle. Si Harry n'avait pas su qu'elle n'était que toxicité, il l'aurait sans doute qualifiée d'ange.

_-_Les aurors sont partis au début de la nuit, Harry, annonça doucement Kharitina. Que se passe-t-il ?

Inlassablement, elle avançait avec tranquillité vers Harry qui petit à petit perdait le contrôle de ses nerfs alors qu'il reculait encore et toujours sans trop savoir où il allait.

_-_Tu peux me parler, tu sais, je ne te trahirai pas… lui promit la vélane de sa voix la plus charmeuse.

Harry sentait le piège se refermer sur lui. Elle allait user de ses pouvoirs pour le séduire une nouvelle fois. Et il ne pourrait résister. Elle était bien trop belle pour qu'il puisse se battre.

_-_Il y a un mur derrière toi, Harry, chantonna-t-elle joyeusement.

En effet, Harry se cogna au moment où il saisit le sens de ses mots. Affolé, il sentit contre ses mains la froideur d'une cloison de pierre qui l'empêchait d'aller plus loin. Il aurait pu hurler dans l'espoir d'obtenir du secours mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Il aurait pu fuir en courant à toute vitesse mais ses jambes semblaient ne plus le porter. Son seul point d'attention s'avançait de plus en plus dangereusement vers lui. Il ferma les yeux très fort et bloqua sa respiration. Avec un peu de chance, son charme de vélane ne l'atteindrait pas s'il ne regardait pas…

_-_De quoi as-tu peur, Harry ?

Kharitna était si proche de lui qu'il sentit son souffle près de son oreille. Un frisson parcourut tout le long de son dos, lui hérissant les cheveux sur la tête. Son cœur s'accéléra ; il battait tellement vite qu'il en devenait presque douloureux.

_-_Tu ne peux pas m'échapper car tu es déjà séduit, Harry…

Cette fois, ce fut contre la peau de son cou qu'il ressentit son souffle chaud. Ses esprits s'embrouillèrent et il ne parvint plus à réfléchir à quoi que ce soit. Puis une main se posa sur son torse. Malgré lui, il frémit et se surprit à ne plus vouloir quitter cette délicieuse présence. Dans un dernier élan de lucidité, il eut tout juste le temps de constater que Kharitina n'avait pas menti et qu'il était bel et bien charmé, puis toute sa clairvoyance l'abandonna face à cette créature du mal qui n'attendait de lui que sa soumission.

_-_Tu vois, tu as compris… Tu ne peux rien contre moi…

Comme pour accroître encore son pouvoir de séduction, elle lui sourit en lui décochant un regard charmeur. Attiré par cette force qui l'appelait et contre qui il ne pouvait résister, Harry esquissa un geste vers elle, prêt à la rejoindre si elle le lui demandait, car il n'aurait pas la volonté de refuser quelque chose à une telle merveille.

_-_Tu ne peux rien contre moi pour la simple raison que j'ai un pouvoir contre lequel tu ne peux résister, en temps qu'homme… murmura Kharitina d'une voix doucereuse. Et tu ne saisis même plus le sens de mes mots…

Elle eut un petit rire cristallin qui toucha beaucoup Harry. Tout chez cette femme était parfait. Elle l'avait profondément séduit. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il ne s'en était pas rendu compte avant. Comment avait-il pu ne pas prêter attention à cette beauté qui comme lui ne demandait que leur union ?

_-_Viens dans mon bureau, Harry. Nous allons pouvoir discuter plus tranquillement. Mais n'ouvre pas la bouche d'ici là, d'accord ? Sinon je le considérerais comme une trahison de ta part. Et tu ne veux pas me trahir, n'est-ce pas ?

Comme hypnotisé, Harry fit non de la tête. Elle lui sourit et lui prit la main puis l'emmena quelque part, il n'aurait su dire où. Et il s'en moquait pas mal, d'ailleurs, du moment qu'elle restait avec lui pour l'éternité.

_-_Tu es docile, c'est bien, se moqua Kharitina, mais il ne perçut pas les railleries dans sa voix qu'il trouvait si mélodieuse que plus rien n'avait d'importance quand il l'entendait. Les hommes sont tellement faciles à manipuler quand on peut se servir de leur plus grande faiblesse…

_-_Je n'ai aucune faiblesse, assura Harry pour l'impressionner.

_-_Non, bien sûr, tu n'as aucune faiblesse… répéta la vélane en riant. Si tu savais… Tous les hommes ont cette même faille que sont les femmes. Une femme peut faire tout ce qu'elle veut d'un homme du moment qu'elle réussit à le charmer.

_-_Faites ce que vous voulez de moi, Kharitina.

_-_Quelle dépendance… Je n'en demandais même pas tant, Harry. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera fier de moi, quand je te livrerai à lui. Tu me permets de te livrer, au moins ?

Harry acquiesça sans hésiter. Kharitina sourit victorieusement, recevant la preuve que sa beauté était terriblement efficace.

_-_C'est bien, assura-t-elle, c'est très bien… Entre !

Harry poussa une porte, l'esprit ailleurs. Elle lui avait dit que ce qu'il faisait était bien… Rien n'aurait pu lui faire plus plaisir. La pièce était vide mais sa tête pleine de pensées plus farfelues les unes que les autres : jamais il n'aurait le courage de la demander en mariage à genou, comme selon la tradition, par exemple ! Quelle idée ! Mais en même temps, elle en valait la peine… Et puis elle était tellement parfaite qu'il ne lui viendrait jamais à l'esprit de se moquer de lui… Alors pourquoi ne pas essayer ?

_-_Harry ? Sors ta baguette magique, s'il te plait…

Sans sourciller, le jeune homme obéit.

_-_Nous allons transplaner dans un endroit qui s'appelle la Tour Noire. C'est là que nous vivons tous, avec notre Maître. Il veut te tuer. Tu te laisseras faire, n'est-ce pas ? Sinon je te laisserai tomber, d'accord ?

Harry hocha à nouveau la tête, la baguette bien en main même s'il ignorait ce qu'il devait faire.

_-_Donc n'oublie pas les leçons que je t'ai données il y a de cela plusieurs mois déjà, compris ? Pense très fort à la Tour Noire, résidence de Voldemort et ses mangemorts. Puis tu t'ordonnes de bouger. A trois ! Un… Deux…

Une voix à l'intérieur de lui lui conseillait de désobéir, comme si le danger était imminent. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, car elle ne voudrait plus jamais de lui après ça. Il devait la suivre pour rester à ses côtés pour l'éternité.

_-_Trois !

* * *

La massacrer… Voilà ce qu'il allait faire la prochaine fois qu'il croiserait Kharitina. La découper en des millions de minuscules morceaux jusqu'à ce qu'elle en meure. La voir souffrir, la voir hurler… C'était peut-être un désir sadique, mais là, enfermé seul dans cette petite cellule froide et humide, il ne pouvait rien envisager d'autre. De rage, il cogna violemment sa tête contre le mur sur lequel il était adossé mais ne fut que plus en colère quand il ressentit une bosse se former à l'arrière de son crâne. Bon sang, elle le paierait, et très cher… Et lui, comment avait-il pu être assez stupide pour retomber encore une fois dans sa saleté de piège ! Il savait qu'elle allait faire ça, alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas réagi ? _Une femme peut faire tout ce qu'elle veut d'un homme du moment qu'elle réussit à le charmer._ Cette phrase résonnait dans sa tête comme un tambour. Ca, pour avoir fait ce qu'elle voulait de lui, elle avait fait ce qu'elle voulait de lui, il n'y avait pas à dire ! Elle l'avait rendu complètement esclave ! Soumis, docile, manipulé, la totale ! Et prisonnier… Prisonnier… Là, c'était vraiment la catastrophe. Son seul espoir était de penser que Voldemort serait trop occupé au Ministère pour se soucier de lui, lui laissant ainsi un peu de temps pour tenter de trouver une issue dans cette sombre pièce. Mais cette solution était tellement improbable… Premièrement parce qu'il était désarmé et qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où l'on avait mis sa baguette magique, et secondement parce qu'il était enfermé au sommet d'une tour haute d'au moins vingt mètres et que sa porte était gardée en permanence par un mangemort. Et puis de toute façon, Voldemort n'était pas fou : il avait la seule personne capable de le détruire à sa merci, et il n'allait pas laisser passer le temps. Dès qu'il rentrerait dans son manoir (d'ailleurs, comment se faisait-il que jamais les aurors ne l'aient repérée, cette résidence ? Etait-elle incartable ?), il se ferait un plaisir de constater qu'il avait un invité et le tuerait sans aucun scrupule. 

De désespoir, il laissa tomber mollement sa tête contre ses bras croisés autour de ses genoux. Un profond soupir qu'il poussa vint troubler le lourd silence de la demeure. A croire qu'il n'y avait plus personne, ici… Mais c'était impossible, si jamais les mangemorts avaient voulu provoquer une grosse bataille, on le lui aurait gentiment fait remarqué entre deux moqueries. Et celui-là, qui le fixait des yeux depuis qu'il était arrivé ! Il était jeune. Bulgare, sans doute, comme beaucoup d'autres. Tous étaient venus le voir. Un vrai défilé. Comme si chacun voulait s'assurer que Kharitina n'avait pas menti mais qu'elle avait bel et bien ramené Harry Potter à la Tour Noire… Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malefoy, Iestrati, Avery… Tous étaient venus.

_-_Vous essayez de compter mes cheveux ? dédaigna-t-il avec mauvaise humeur et agressivité à son garde.

Le mangemort eut un reniflement de mépris mais finit par tourner la tête.

Harry s'en voulait énormément d'avoir été si stupide. D'avoir préféré se venger plutôt que d'en parler à quelqu'un de responsable qui aurait pu faire les choses beaucoup mieux que lui. Mais encore une fois il s'était surestimé. Il avait cru qu'il serait à la hauteur, qu'il donnerait une bonne raclée à Kharitina… Et pourtant c'était lui qui s'était pris une bonne raclée. Il avait tout gâché par son crétinisme. Il se maudit intérieurement quand il imagina le fiasco du Ministère si les aurors tentaient le tout pour le tout pour le retrouver, laissant non-protégé le bâtiment. Quel imbécile il faisait… Qu'aurait dit Dumbledore s'il avait vu ce qu'il avait fait ?

_-_Nous vous pensions plus résistant… admit le mangemort avec un fort accent qui ne put que lui rappeler sa colère envers Kharitina, qui tout comme lui n'était qu'une moisissure.

Sa façon de ne pas le regarder l'agaça au plus haut point, même s'il savait qu'à peine quelques secondes avant, c'était lui qui lui avait demandé de se retourner. Il jeta dans son dos un regard si noir, si rempli de haine, que s'il avait eu le pouvoir de tuer avec ses yeux, le bulgare serait mort sur place.

_-_Il faut avouer qu'elle s'y est plutôt bien pris, pas vrai ? dit Harry avec amertume. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de chances de m'en sortir…

_-_C'est vrai, dut admettre le mangemort.

Le silence retomba entre eux deux. Harry jeta un coup d'œil par la petite fenêtre qui suffirait à peine à l'éclairer quand le jour se lèverait. La lune presque pleine laissait apercevoir une plaine d'herbe verte qui s'étendait à perte de vue tout autour du manoir, qui lui ressemblait plus à un énorme caillou égaré sur le sentier de terre mouillée menant jusqu'à lui.

_-_Quand on la connaît bien, on se rend compte que Kharitina est une vraie petite vipère… reprit le bulgare. Elle se sert toujours de son charme pour parvenir à ses fins.

Harry sourit du coin des lèvres mais il eut plutôt l'impression que sa bouche se déformait pour ne laisser apparaître qu'un rictus.

_-_J'avais remarqué, lança-t-il amèrement.

_-_Il faut croire qu'elle porte bien son nom…

Le mangemort lui fit face à nouveau mais cette fois Harry ne l'agressa pas.

_-_Kharitina en Bulgare, ça veut dire « beauté ». Berislav, « qui aspire à la gloire ». Beauté qui aspire à la gloire, c'est tout à fait elle.

Harry crut percevoir dans sa voix une pointe de rancœur, comme s'il gardait un mauvais souvenir de cette caractéristique.

_-_Vous n'avez pas l'air de beaucoup l'aimer, fit-il remarquer. Je me trompe ?

_-_Non.

Nouveau silence, alors que le bulgare semblait chercher ses mots, perdu dans ses pensées. Harry en profita pour scruter le couloir qui se tenait juste là derrière la grille qui les séparait. Il faisait très noir et il ne put pas discerner grand-chose, mais il eut comme l'impression qu'il devait y avoir un escalier en spirale à quelques pas du mangemort. S'il parvenait à l'assommer, il trouverait peut-être un moyen de s'enfuir…

_-_A vrai dire, je l'aimais autrefois, avoua l'homme. Elle m'aimait aussi. Nous vivions dans le même petit village, à l'Est de la Bulgarie, notre pays d'origine. Nous devions même nous marier dans quelques mois…

_-_Mais ce mariage n'a pas eu lieu ?

_-_Non, il n'a pas eu lieu.

Là encore, le bulgare marqua une courte pause qui permit à Harry de tendre l'oreille. D'en bas retentissaient des éclats de voix, une espèce de brouhaha qui remontait jusqu'à lui, lui indiquant que des mangemorts discutaient de choses de d'autres à quelques mètres sous lui. La résidence n'était pas vide, donc… Cela compliquait l'affaire. S'il devait traverser toute une pièce où s'étaient réunis ses ennemis, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau…

_-_En fin de compte, c'est l'arrivée de Gorislav Iestrati qui est venue tout chambouler, expliqua l'homme. Il est revenu au pays dans l'espoir de recruter de nouveaux partisans pour celui qu'il appelait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il nous a raconté la puissance dont ce sorcier disposait et nous a clairement exposé ses ambitions : renverser un Ministère tout entier et détruire la race des moldus, puis imposer son autorité partout dans le royaume, puis même en Europe. Ca nous as fait peur, tu penses bien…

_-_Mais vous avez fini par le suivre, rappela Harry, une pointe d'irritation dans la voix.

Il s'en voulait de discuter calmement avec un mangemort qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui avait failli se marier avec cette garce… Rien que d'y penser, ses poings se serrèrent.

_-_Moi je ne voulais pas, continua le bulgare. Je voulais rester au village, vivre ma petite vie avec celle que j'aimais et me marier comme convenu. Mais Kharitina ne l'entendait pas de cette façon-là. Elle a toujours rêvé de gloire éternelle, de pouvoir, et tout ce qui va avec. Elle a compris que si elle voulait monter en puissance, il fallait qu'elle agisse. Et puis, c'est une vélane, elle est prétentieuse, horriblement prétentieuse, et intolérante. Elle n'aime pas les moldus. Alors quand elle a su qu'un grand mage noir anglais voulait tous les exterminer et prendre la tête du pays, elle n'a pas hésité. Elle a foncé tout droit dans les bras de Gorislav.

_-_Et vous l'avez suivie, acheva Harry. C'est ça ?

_-_Oh non, elle m'a fait un mauvais coup. Elle a usé de son charme sur moi pour m'emmener avec elle. Quand je suis revenu normal, c'est-à-dire au moment où le charme n'agissait plus, je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais plus reculer : à mon bras, quelqu'un avait tatoué cette horrible tête de mort, et on m'a présenté au Maître. Maintenant je le sers parce que je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Si je le quitte, il me tue.

_-_Vous serez tué même si vous ne le quittez pas, rétorqua Harry avec raideur. Lors de l'attaque du Ministère. Elle est prévue pour bientôt, n'est-ce pas ?

Le mangemort ne répondit pas.

_-_Ils n'épargneront personne. Après les meurtres de Dumbledore puis Narcissa Malefoy, les aurors ont bien l'intention de tuer tout ce qui bouge, dit Harry.

A nouveau, le mangemort garda le silence mais cette fois, il se pencha un peu vers l'escalier pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne qui écoutait. A plusieurs reprises, il sembla sur le point de révéler quelque chose, mais à chaque fois il se ravisait et se mordait nerveusement les ongles. Harry patienta, persuadé qu'il allait finir par craquer. Pour un partisan de Voldemort, il n'avait pas des nerfs très solides et de toute façon, il ne paraissait pas très enthousiasmé à l'idée de devoir le servir. Harry se demandait même s'il ne lui aurait pas ouvert la grille si jamais il avait été seul dans la demeure.

_-_Bon, écoute… Si quelqu'un te pose la question, ce n'est pas moi qui te l'ait dit, d'accord ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et tendit l'oreille pour comprendre ce qu'on lui disait tellement le mangemort baissa la voix.

_-_Nous n'allons pas tout de suite attaquer ce que tu crois. D'abord un autre endroit. Presque aussi important. C'est la cible que mon Maître cherche à viser. Il dit qu'il y a là-bas une salle très importante.

Harry fronça les sourcils, une image de la Caverne de Godric se dessinant dans son esprit. Poudlard ? Etait-ce Poudlard que Voldemort comptait attaquer ? Son cœur se serra à cette pensée.

_-_Alors il a voulu éloigner les aurors, puisque que Dumbledore était éliminé. Pour cela, il n'a vu qu'une seule solution, et il a été plutôt malin : d'une pierre il a fait deux coups. Un, il rend la voie libre vers le pouvoir puisqu'il tue le Ministre, et deux, tous les aurors ont été réquisitionnés pour protéger le Ministère. Il savait que tout le monde penserait que… que le lieu qu'il a l'intention d'attaquer serait moins en danger pour le moment. Les gens sont morts de trouille. Et ils sont bien raison. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a en sa possession un obj…

Il se tut, conscient qu'il irait trop loin s'il révélait cela, mais Harry sut que le mal était fait. Il lui avait rappelé ce point-là de l'histoire et il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser tomber l'affaire.

_-_C'est un talisman protecteur qui le rend immortel, pas vrai ? demanda-t-il.

_-_Immortel, c'est vite dit… Il le protège de tous les sortilèges, même mortels, mais il paraît qu'une force plus forte peut en venir à bout. Elle a déjà failli le détruire il y a seize ans, d'après les anciens. Moi je suis nouveau, alors tu sais, j'ai un peu de mal à comprendre quelque chose dans tout ça.

_-_Mais la protection du talisman qu'il possède n'a pas diminué, alors ?

Un espoir était revenu dans son cœur.

_-_Diminué, je ne sais pas. Sans doute que non. En autant de temps, elle a eu largement de quoi se renouveler. Mais je pense que cette force pourra en venir à bout pour de bon si on l'augmente un peu. Enfin, je ne sais pas trop, c'est surtout Bellatrix qui en connaît un bon paquet sur les affaires du Maître. Kharitina aussi, car elle arrive parfois à le charmer un peu ; mais vraiment juste un peu. A croire qu'il n'est pas humain, cet homme : c'est le seul qui ait jamais réussi à résister à un charme de vélane. Impressionnant, pas vrai ? Mais nous ne pouvons rien révéler de très concret à quelqu'un qui n'est pas dans notre camp, sinon nous sommes tués immédiatement.

Des pas résonnèrent de plus en plus fortement dans l'escalier et ils durent se taire. Harry vit alors une des personnes qu'il haïssait le plus au monde surgir devant lui, derrière la grille qui le maintenait prisonnier. Bellatrix Lestrange sourirait méchamment, comme si elle s'apprêtait à faire un mauvais coup.

_-_Parlais-tu de moi, Alekseï ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse.

Il était évident qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

_-_Je ne me permettrais pas, Bellatrix, bredouilla le dénommé Alekseï.

_-_Serais-tu par exemple entrain de révéler des informations confidentielles ?

_-_Non.

_-_Tu mens… Je t'ai entendu.

L'obscurité empêcha Harry d'en être certain, mais il crut voir le mangemort pâlir.

_-_Tu n'es décidément pas un bon garde, Alekseï. Tu n'es d'ailleurs tout simplement pas un bon mangemort. Or, tu sais ce que le Maître réserve aux mauvais serviteurs ?

_-_Je te jure que je n'ai rien dit ! Sinon le sortilège m'aurait déjà tué, n'est-ce pas ?

_-_Il y a des informations qui ne sont pas soumises au sortilèges, Alekseï…

_-_Il dit vrai ! s'exclama Harry avec colère.

Il ignorait s'il faisait une bonne chose en défendant cet homme, mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser victorieuse comme cela. Il se fichait un peu de savoir les conséquences de ces actes du moment qu'il pouvait énerver Bellatrix Lestrange et l'empêcher ne serait-ce qu'une minute de parvenir à ses fins. Et toute façon, il ne pouvait rien lui arriver : il avait son talisman à lui…

Automatiquement, sa main se porta sur sa gorge et il retint à grand-peine un cri de découragement mêlé de consternation. Il n'y avait plus rien autour de son cou. Tout ce qu'il sentit fut la peau froide de sa gorge qui se serra aussitôt. Kharitina avait dû lui ôter le médaillon pour le redonner à Voldemort… Et dans ce cas-là, tout était terminé… Pas de tentative de fuite ni de combat face à Voldemort qui tienne… Il avait encore tout gâché par désir de vengeance… Dumbledore avait peut-être eu tort lorsqu'il lui avait dit que sa force d'aimer était sa plus grande puissance. Tout ce qu'il voyait en ce moment, c'était que son cœur le portait beaucoup plus facilement que la raison et lui faisait à chaque fois commettre des erreurs…

_-_Descends, ordonna Bellatrix Lestrange à l'autre mangemort. Et envoie Kharitina ici. Elle se fera un plaisir de jouer la sentinelle. En attendant, je reste avec petit pote Potter…

Elle sourit méchamment en le voyant si déconfit.

_-_Ton petit jeu avait assez duré, de toute façon, ricana-t-elle. Il fallait bien qu'un jour tu finisses par être vaincu…

_-_Vous parlez toujours trop tôt, vous les mangemorts, défia Harry. Rira bien qui rira le dernier.

_-_Je crains dans ce cas que mon Maître va beaucoup s'amuser, alors !

Harry la tua du regard. Finalement, si, il tenterait tout de même de s'échapper. Rien que pour voir ce joli petit visage se déformer par la rage, tout comme le sien l'avait été quand il avait compris comment il avait été charmé. Mais plus tard… En l'instant présent, il entendait déjà les pas de Kharitina qui se répercutaient contre les murs du seul escalier lui permettant de s'enfuir… Et il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de se battre contre elle sans sa baguette. Non, pour elle, il réserverait ses plus terribles sortilèges pour se venger. En une nuit elle avait réussi à dépasser Bellatrix Lestrange… Un bel exploit quand il repensait à Sirius tombant lentement derrière le voile de la Salle de la Mort, au département des Mystères… Sa haine envers celle qui l'avait tué n'en avait pas diminué, bien au contraire, mais Kharitina s'était surpassée pour arriver ainsi juste près son maître dans la liste des personnes qu'il désirait le plus au monde voir mourir…

* * *

Il y avait longtemps que le jour s'était levé et que le soleil de fin d'hiver chauffait de ses quelques rayons la cellule sinistre de Harry. Dehors, aucun oiseau n'osait chanter gaiement, comme si eux-même avaient peur des personnes qu'abritait la grande demeure de la plaine qui pourtant aurait pu être fort agréable sans cette déplaisante population. Harry ne pouvait que les comprendre : il régnait de cette bâtisse une ambiance malsaine. Il ignorait si la magie noire laissait une quelconque odeur, une quelconque trace, mais par moment il sentait comme des légers courants d'air alors qu'aucune ouverture n'était visible à l'étage où il était enfermé. Et la plupart du temps, quand ces petits vents avaient éveillé ses sens, ses poils se hérissaient sur ses bras, comme un signal d'alarme. A coup sûr, les murs-mêmes qui l'enfermaient regorgeaient de magie noire. Son instinct lui disait que ça empestait les mauvaises pratiques. Et il n'aimait pas. Pas ça du tout. Surtout que Voldemort n'était toujours pas venu le voir, malgré la visite que Bellatrix Lestrange, visiblement sa favorite, lui avait rendu il ne savait où. La seule conséquence à cette entrevue avait été que la surveillance qu'on lui portait avait doublé : ainsi, il bénéficiait de deux gardes au lieu d'un. Ses espoirs de fuite, en revanche, n'en avait que diminué. Il ne pensait plus avoir de véritable chance de pouvoir s'échapper, s'il devait d'abord se débarrasser de deux mangemorts. Un seul, comme par exemple Alekseï, il aurait pu le faire, mais sa situation était devenue bien trop compliquée. Alors il attendait et attendait encore qu'on décide quelque chose pour lui, la faim et la rage au ventre, même si avec les heures, sa rancœur s'était légèrement affaiblie. De toute manière, coléreux ou pas, le mal était fait, alors autant rester calme et sur ses gardes pour mieux se préparer à ce qui l'attendait. Car il ne se faisait plus d'illusion : s'il restait enfermé là trop longtemps, Voldemort allait finir par revenir et il le défierait. La prophétie pourrait alors s'accomplir, et le destin déciderait de qui sortirait vainqueur du combat. Il perdait petit à petit de l'assurance qui s'était emparée de lui après sa visite dans la Caverne de Godric, mais il ne pliait pas et passait son temps à renforcer sa détermination. Quoiqu'il arrive, il tenterait le tout pour le tout et le duel ne s'achèverait pas avant qu'il soit épuisé de ses forces. C'était un peu la promesse qu'il se faisait : si jamais il devait mourir, il mourrait fier de lui. Son père s'était battu jusqu'à la dernière minute, alors pourquoi pas lui ? 

Pourtant il se sentait de plus en plus désespéré, enfermé entre ces quatre murs. Il n'avait revu ni Ginger, ni Ron, ni Hermione, ni Remus… Il y avait tant de personnes qu'il aurait voulu toucher une dernière fois avant son combat, rien que pour récupérer une bouffée d'oxygène, une vague de force dans son cœur ? Aucunes d'elles ne saurait jamais combien il tenait à elles. Bien entendu, l'espoir n'était pas totalement parti, mais face au doute et à ses pires ennemis, il avait beaucoup de mal à rester optimiste.

Ce fut donc avec une parfaite incrédulité qu'une fois la nuit tombée, au moment où ses gardes se relayaient, Severus Rogue fit son apparition au clair de lune qui parvenait à s'introduire dans sa cellule malgré l'épaisseur des murs. Il ne sut tout d'abord pas vraiment comment réagir : devait-il être prudent ou confiant ? Après tout, il n'avait rien à faire là… A moins que son rôle d'espion pour l'Ordre allait jusqu'à le contraindre de prendre des risques si importants… Rogue, Severus Rogue, celui qui avait autrefois été mangemort, pouvait-il s'être complètement détaché de ses anciens complices tout en les côtoyant encore autant et au beau milieu de leur résidence secrète ? Et surtout, Voldemort lui faisait-il toujours confiance après tant d'années de désertion ? Bien sûr, le fait qu'il n'ait rien tenté pour le retrouver alors qu'il était réduit à moins que rien ne voulait pas dire grand-chose car il n'avait pas été le seul… Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait pardonné à Lucius Malefoy ou Macnair, pourquoi Rogue n'aurait-il pas eu le droit à la même faveur ? Il était un bon occlumens, après tout, il avait très bien pu cacher sa véritable condition… Se pouvait-il qu'il soit si fort que même Voldemort serait tombé dans son piège ?

_-_Tu es certain de ce que tu avances, Severus ? demanda Malefoy d'une voix désagréable.

_-_C'est Bella qui me l'a dit. Tiens tiens, Potter…

Ils se fixèrent du regard mais Harry constata que son professeur faisait plus que le regarder. Une main fermement plongée dans sa poche comme s'il espérait cacher quelque chose, il tentait de pénétrer dans son esprit. Pour que faire, il n'en savait rien, mais il n'avait pas envie de refuser. Il fallait bien qu'il sache ce que Rogue voulait savoir de lui, et si jamais c'était une information qui devait rester confidentielle, il pourrait toujours bloquer l'intrusion comme Dumbledore le lui appris.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'il attendait, il ne vint par farfouiller dans sa mémoire pour un souvenir plus important que les autres. Certes, il ne se gêna pas pour pénétrer dans son esprit, mais ce que Harry vit apparaître dans sa tête fut une scène qu'il n'avait encore jamais vécue puisqu'elle se déroulait ici-même, dans cette cellule, à cet étage. Tout passa en très peu de temps –quelques dizaines de secondes à peine. Rogue, d'un jet de lumière rouge, stupefixa Malefoy et sortit une deuxième baguette magique de sa poche, avec une sorte de médaillon qu'il ne reconnut pas tout de suite, à l'endroit même où il gardait fermement sa main dans la réalité. Il la lui jeta à travers les barreaux de sa cellule et Harry fit ce qu'il lui demandait : faire exploser le verrou qui le maintenait enfermé. S'accordant une seconde de répit, il observa plus attentivement le bijou et comprit qu'il s'agissait de son talisman. Rogue lui sourit du coin des lèvres avec un regard entendu et se stupefixa lui-même. Harry se lança alors dans l'escalier en spirale et la vision s'arrêta.

Malefoy n'avait visiblement rien compris à ce qui s'était passé. Harry se demanda même s'il se doutait de quelque chose et s'il avait remarqué ce que Rogue venait de faire.

_-_Comment va ce cher Lupin ? railla-t-il. Il se remet de ce que lui a fait ma femme ?

Il ricana méchamment sous le regard noir de Harry. Mais Rogue qui continuait de le fixer l'empêcha de rétorquer les injures qui lui brûlaient les lèvres. A peine perceptiblement, il hocha la tête vers lui pour lui montrer qu'il avait compris le message qu'il avait voulu lui faire passer. Alors, d'un geste d'une lenteur incroyable, le professeur sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche et attaqua son compère qui ne vit rien venir.

_-Stupefix_ !

Malefoy fut projeté dans les airs et retomba mollement, le corps brillant faiblement d'une lueur rouge clair qui s'estompa rapidement. Rogue put alors parler librement bien que de manière brusque, comme s'il redoutait qu'un autre mangemort ne monte les marches pour vérifier que tout se passait bien comme prévu.

_-_Ecoutez, Potter. J'ai tout ce que vous avez besoin : votre baguette, le talisman. Tenez.

Harry saisit les deux objets qu'il lui tendit.

_-_Je vais modifier la mémoire de ce bon vieux Lucius pour lui faire oublier qui l'a réellement attaqué. Quand il se réveillera, vous serez selon lui son agresseur. Comment vous aurez fait, il l'ignorera, mais il sera certain que vous êtes le coupable. Si Drago vous le demande, vous confirmerez cette théorie. Rentrez immédiatement à l'école et avertissez Minerva. Ce n'est pas le lieu que tout le monde pense qui sera attaqué. Ce sera _l'autre_. Non, Potter, ne m'interrompez pas.

Harry avait en effet ouvert la bouche pour demander de plus amples informations.

_-_Je ne peux pas être plus précis, expliqua Rogue. Un sortilège m'a été jeté. Si je révèle les plans de Voldemort, je meurs sur le champ. Vous pouvez transplaner _vous savez_ où dans vous savez quel _château_. Vous pouvez aussi vous rendre invisible pour traverser cette maison jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. La sortie se trouve au bout du long couloir, vous trouverez facilement.

Harry hocha la tête.

_-_Une dernière chose : il reste encore un assassin à Poudlard. Pas un dangereux, rassurez-vous. Il ne tuera plus personne. Mais sachez-le.

_-_Qui est-ce ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Harry.

_-_Non, je ne peux pas ! Vous trouverez votre réponse, Potter, vous êtes une garçon intelligent. Au fond de vous, vous savez de qui il s'agit. Quelqu'un d'autre que les deux que vous connaissez déjà. Mais si vous voulez lui parler, faîtes-vite. Votre grand ennemi…

Il montra sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair pour mieux lui faire comprendre de qui il parlait, même si c'était inutile.

_-_…se prépare à faire ce qu'il a envie de faire. Dans l'endroit qui n'est pas celui qu'on croit. Ca se passera…

Il fit la grimace, conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas divulguer ce qu'il avait l'intention de révéler.

_-_Enfin, si ça continue comme ça, nous ne nous verrons pas pour la Saint-Valentin qui pourtant approche à grands pas. Mais pour l'instant, celui dont je parlais tout à l'heure prépare autre chose sur une _île_ pleine de _mauvais souvenirs_. Patmol la connaît bien. Ce qu'il prépare est une dernière petite surprise au cas où le cadeau qu'il a l'intention de faire aux jeunes ne ferait plaisir à _personne_. Compris ?

Harry acquiesça, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

_-_Vous parlez d'Azkaban ?

Rogue afficha une mine désolée, signe qu'il ne pouvait lui répondre.

_-_Très bien, fit quand même Harry. Je crois que j'ai compris l'essentiel. _Disapirnum_ !

En une fraction de seconde, il fut invisible. D'un geste décidé, il remit le talisman autour de son cou et empoigna sa baguette. Le verrou aurait dû exploser bruyamment mais il se félicita de son sortilège d'impassibilité qui étouffa les sons. Il respira profondément, poussa la grille qu'il avait fixée pendant de longues heures durant la journée et se décida finalement :

_-_Merci, monsieur.

C'était une phrase honnête et Rogue, pour la première fois de sa vie, lui sourit franchement à son tour.

_-_Aucun bruit dans les escaliers, ni nulle part ailleurs, chuchota-t-il. Au pire des cas, je sais que vous vous en sortirez très bien, mais mieux vaut qu'on s'aperçoive de votre évasion le plus tard possible.

_-_J'ai le talisman avec moi, tout se passera bien, assura Harry.

_-_Je l'espère. Mais évitez de vous attarder trop longtemps au deuxième étage : à une heure pareille, nombreux sont les mangemorts allongés sur leur lit et qui tentent vainement de trouver le sommeil. C'est de là que vient le vrai danger. De nuit, cette demeure n'est pas très habituée, vous verrez. Et surtout, prévenez l'Ordre de tout ce dont je vous ai parlé. Moi je reste ici dans mon rôle d'espion.

Des pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier, très légers, comme si la personne qui montait ne voulait pas faire repérer.

_-_Filez ! ordonna Rogue en regardant légèrement à côté de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Dès que celui qui…

_-_A qui parles-tu, Rogue ?

C'était Iestrati qui venait de surgir devant eux. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Rogue, puis sur Malefoy étendu à terre, puis sur la grille ouverte de la cellule, et il sembla comprendre. Alors, avec une rapidité surprenante, Rogue brandit sa baguette magique contre lui.

_-_Avada Kedavra…

Iestrati tomba raide sur le sol froid en pierre, face contre terre. Harry, qui avait retenu son souffle, put enfin respirer avec difficulté. Il n'aimait pas assister à de telle scène, même si la victime était un de ses ennemis. Son cœur battant à tout rompre, il souffla profondément pour se calmer alors que Rogue retournait le cadavre.

_-_Je n'aurai dû le tuer, maugréa-t-il. Ca fera moins crédible, maintenant…

_-_Non, ça fera juste plus impressionnant, assura Harry. Ils m'accorderont peut-être un peu plus d'estime, après ça. Et puis, ça leur servira d'avertissement : voilà ce qui leur arrivera bientôt.

_-_Dans ce cas, filez vite d'ici, car il est largement de prendre des mesures de sécurité pour vous savez –au devinerez– où.

Harry hocha la tête, bien que ce fut invisible pour Rogue. Il s'engouffra dans l'escalier vide et ne rencontra personne avant d'arriver au rez-de-chaussée, où Kharitina buvait un thé bien fumant dans une sorte de cuisine mal aménagée. Quand il passa près d'elle avec une lenteur imprescriptible et un silence pourtant parfait, ses narines semblèrent se dilater comme si elle sentait une présence, mais elle bailla longuement et finit par avaler une nouvelle gorgée avec une grimace sous l'effet de la grande chaleur de son thé. Harry se demanda un instant comment se faisait-il que la bâtisse soit si peu gardée de l'intérieur pendant les nuits mais à peine avait-il commencé à songer à toutes les protections qui avaient dû être installées de l'extérieur, un homme avait rejoint la vélane par une autre porte qui sembla mener à un petit salon. Reconnaissant Alekseï, le mangemort qui l'avait gardé, il fut quelque peu rassuré, mais son soulagement fut de courte durée et il revint sur ses gardes. En voyant Kharitina assise à la table, il ouvrit la bouche de surprise mais ne parut pas désireux de lui parler.

_-_Où tu vas ? demanda-t-elle tout de même.

_-_Dehors.

Il poussa alors une seconde porte qui donna sur un long couloir. Harry n'hésita pas et le suivit jusqu'au bout. Là, l'homme lui ouvrit sans même le savoir les portes de la liberté, et en prenant bien soin de ne pas se faire remarquer, Harry s'engouffra dans l'ouverture et s'enfonça dans les profondeurs de la nuit…

* * *

* * *

voilà donc un nouveau chapitre en temps et en heure. Ce ne sera sûrement pas le cas du prochain mais j'en reparlerai à la fin. Pour le moment, les réponses aux reviews !

**Hop'Eyes:** C'est vrai que tes doutes sont bien bâtis et que je n'ai pas expliqué très clairement dans ce chapitre ce qui se passait, mais oui, Harry est sûr que ce n'est pas un rêve que Voldemort lui fait avoir pour le mettre sur une fausse piste. Enfin, c'est surtout moi qui en suis certaine! En fait, c'est le sortilège d'oubliettes qui s'est dissipé petit à petit. Ca faisait quelques jours qu'il rêvait un peu de cette scène, et là il l'a revue entièrement.  
bisous à toi aussi en espérant te voir bientôt sur msn (enfin il faut d'abord que je te mette dans mes contacts, mais là ma soeur est connectée dans sa session) !

**David:** t'es un pro en chimie, toi! 101 pour cent, c'est vraiment pas mal du tout! lol! mais bon tu as bien travaillé aussi... moi je travaille pas mais j'ai de bonnes notes quand même, ce qui est tout aussi bien... mais bon c'est vrai que j'ai pas 101 pour cent de bonnes réponses!  
Pour son entraînement avant le combat final, et bien il ne va pas trop avoir le temps, Harry... Maintenant qu'il a le médaillon il a de toute façon l'essentiel, et les cours de Dumbledore feront le reste. La situation est de plus en plus critique et il a d'autres choses en tête que d'apprendre d'autres sortilèges. Pour le moment, en tout cas.  
Et pour Kharitina... Et bien tout le monde savait au fond de lui qu'elle était pas nette, c'est pour ça que j'ai dû brouiller les pistes, pour ne pas que ça soit trop évident non-plus...  
Enfin je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu! on se voit pas souvent sur msn ces temps-ci, j'espère que ça va changer! bizz!

**Hermi59184**: tu ne m'a pas encore prévenue donc j'en déduis que ton chapitre n'est pas encore prêt! j'espère que tu arrives à tout caser, comme prévu!  
ta review m'a très très plaisir! Avec le "j'adore" en majuscules, c'était super sympa ! merci!

**Zabou**: alors pour mes vacances, c'est pas dur, c'était pas top... début de semaine tranquilou, gym le matin (j'ai appris qu'on m'avait inscrite en fédéral B alors faut que je bosse plein de trucs)et souvent ordi l'après-midi (pour avancer mes chapitres), ou sinon je suis sortie 2 fois avec les filles de la gym, et après, mon petit cousin qui arrive. Alors là c'était moins bien. Pas que j'aime pas mon cousin, au contraire, mais à 10 ans, on pose plein de questions chiantes, on veut toujours jouer à l'ordi ( là c'était Harry Potter, donc il se rattrape bien! lol) et du coup j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'approcher de l'ordi. Mais bref, après j'ai dû aller chez ma grand-mère, sauf qu'il y avait pas ma grand-mère chez elle parce qu'elle est toujours à l'hôpital...Comme elle habite dans un vieux quartier, il y avait pas grand-chose à faire, du coup j'ai fait une cure de télé et j'ai usé trois piles de lecteurs mp3. Je pensais que j'aurais pu aller le voir dans sa chambre d'hôpital mais non, j'ai pas eu le droit parce que ma mère l'a trouvée trop gore... voilà en résumé ce qui s'est passé... vacances pas fameuses, donc...  
Allez, pour en revenir ta review, c'est vrai que c'était pas gentil ce qu'elle a fait, Narcissa... Malefoy jusqu'au bout, finalement...  
Et je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu tant que ça ! Et merci pour ce que tu m'as dit sur Kharitina, c'est gentil! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'oserai pas faire un coup pareil pour l'assassin de Narcissa! lol! je suis pas folle, tout de même! mais ce qui est bien pour moi, c'est que tu n'as pas encore deviné de qui il s'agissait, donc pour le moment tu ne t'attends pas à lui (ou elle)! héhé, j'ai réussi à pas faire ça de manière trop évidente, finalement...  
Allez bisous! j'espère pouvoir te parler bientôt sur msn! chaque fois que j'y vais tu es en absente alors je vais pas te déranger... La gym, ça avance? Les saltos sur la poutre? Toujours pas? moi j'ai réussi demie-vrille... mais c'était avec un mini trampo! lol! tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais le faire sur des tapis normaux!

**Lagolia**: merci pour ta gentille review! C'est vrai que Kharitina était pas nette, et au fond il n'y avait qu'elle capable de faire ça à Poudlard...  
Pour Narcissa, ce n'est pas dit dans ce chapitre, mais la réponse arrivera bientôt. je sais pas si quelqu'un devinera avant, personnellement je trouve que ce n'est pas très dur à trouver mais c'est peut-être parce que je sais...  
En attendant je te fais un gros bisou et encore merci!

**Miss Black**: Kharitina n'était déjà pas très aimée, et là ça sera pire. Surtout chez Harry. Enfin je le comprends, après tout. Quelle grosse vipère, celle-là!  
Par contre Narcissa sera regrettée, au contraire! Peut-être pas par Tonks et Harry, mais au fond tout le sait que sans elle ils sont un peu dans la... enfin bon, bref! tu m'as comprise!  
Tu vois, 650 reviews c'est pas possible! mais j'espère beaucoup arriver à 500, même si je pense que ça va être dur, quand même. Et puis de toute façon, tant pis, j'écris pas que pour les reviews, non-plus! C'est sûr c'est mieux et ça motive, mais 400 c'est déjà beaucoup,et que 500 c'est carrément le rêve, pour moi! Quand j'ai commencé j'en demandais pas tant, et je ne peux que vous remercier beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup... c'est pas très français, mais ça résume-bien! lol!  
Bizz à toi aussi, et merci!

**Arathorn**: je commençais à me demander où tu étais passé, tout de même! je te vois plus sur msn non-plus! ralala ça va pas du tout, ça! Qu'est-ce que tu deviens, alors? ça va bien là-bas, en Belgique?  
Bon ba merci d'avoir reviewé, c'est sympa! et puis au moins je sais que tu m'as pas oubliée! bibizz et à bientôt sur msn! tu te connectes hein! Je t'attends!

Bon alors que je l'ai dit plus haut le prochain chapitre ne sera pas là mercredi parce que je ne serai pas là... le problème c'est que ce week-end non-plus je ne serai pas là... donc je vais essayer de vous posterLa Fusion du Talismanpour vendredi.

bonne lecture!


	60. La fusion du Talisman

  
**Chapitre 24 : La fusion du Talisman.**

La respiration haletante, Harry s'efforça de ne pas ralentir alors qu'il courait aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient à travers les couloirs de Poudlard. Il n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps de réfléchir aux paroles de Rogue mais la seule certitude qu'il avait acquise n'était pas rassurante. Il était persuadé que le lieu que Voldemort désirait attaquer à la place du Ministère était l'école. Il ne savait pas quand ça se produirait, mais la Saint-Valentin approchait à vive allure. Il devait rester un peu moins de deux semaines. Une dizaine de jours, autrement dit. C'était peu, mais c'était assez pour prendre une mesure de sécurité essentielle : sans sortilèges ni Dumbledore pour protéger l'enceinte du château, il valait mieux que les élèves rentrent chez eux. Quant à ce troisième assassin… Evidemment, il avait bien sa petite idée, mais il avait déjà soupçonné cette personne pour les meurtres d'Ernie et de Dumbledore, et il s'était avéré innocent dans les deux cas. Alors pour une fois, il allait se taire et garder ses suspicions pour lui.

Restait le problème qui lui n'avait rien à voir avec Poudlard : ce que préparait Voldemort à Azkaban au cas où _le cadeau qu'il avait l'intention de faire aux jeunes ne ferait plaisir à personne_. C'était, il lui semblait, ce que Rogue lui avait dit. Il ne comprenait pas très bien. Que pouvait-il bien fabriquer à Azkaban ? Là-dessus, Rogue n'avait pas été assez précis pour qu'il puisse tirer une conclusion. Voldemort avait l'intention de faire quelque chose à quelqu'un –des jeunes, apparemment– mais il serait entrain de préparer autre chose au cas où… où personne ne serait satisfait… Personne ? Pas même lui ? Rogue avait bien insisté sur la fin de sa phrase, ce ne devait pas être anodin…

La salle des professeurs apparut au bout d'un long couloir, alors que déjà il commençait à s'impatienter. Il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre. L'attaque pourrait avoir lieu dans dix jours comme elle pourrait surgir le lendemain. Il fallait agir vite. Sans même frapper, il entra précipitamment et ne prit même pas la peine de détailler la pièce du regard. Autour d'une longue table rectangulaire, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix se retournèrent brusquement vers lui, l'air alarmés, mais rapidement des soupirs de soulagements furent poussés et des raclements de chaises surgirent, nombreux étant ceux qui voulurent se précipiter vers lui pour le serrer dans leurs bras et vérifier qu'il allait bien. D'un geste de la main, il les fit se rasseoir, tous, sans exception, et prit lui-même appui sur le dossier de la chaise de Remus pour reprendre son souffle. Devant lui, la plupart des visages paraissaient sombres et plus maigres qu'à l'ordinaire, bien que soulagés. Honteux de la grosse frayeur qu'il avait dû leur procurer, il sentit ses joues s'empourprer, malgré la couleur rouge qu'elles avaient déjà adoptée après sa course effrénée dans les couloirs. Tous attendaient impatiemment qu'il leur raconte où il était passé et pourquoi il n'avait pas donné de nouvelles, les yeux fixés sur lui comme s'ils étaient absorbés par son apparition soudaine.

_-_Harry chéri, veux-tu un verre d'eau ? s'enquit Molly Weasley.

Ce fut le signal de départ : chacun se mit à parler en même temps de ses craintes, de son soulagement, de ses théories et de son bonheur de le voir encore en vie. En avalant à grandes gorgées le contenu du verre que Mrs Weasley lui avait tendu, Harry leva à nouveau la main pour les faire taire. Le silence revint, seulement troublé par la respiration encore un peu rapide du jeune sorcier qui réfléchit un instant à l'endroit par lequel il serait plus judicieux de commencer. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il devait relater que sa tête tournait douloureusement.

Il se décida finalement à commencer par le rêve qui lui avait permis de savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé la nuit où Dumbledore avait été assassiné. A son grand étonnement, personne ne fut vraiment très surpris d'entendre que Kharitina l'avait tué. Les professeurs se jetèrent des regards désolés en haussant les épaules, et les autres ne purent que fermer les yeux de lassitude comme s'ils apprenaient quelque chose qu'ils redoutaient depuis longtemps, mais personne ne poussa de cri de rage comme il s'y était attendu. Au fond, il devait avouer que Kharitina n'avait jamais été très nette : lui-même le savait depuis un bon moment déjà. Les membres de l'Ordre devaient juste l'avoir remarqué à un niveau plus élevé que lui…

_-_Au moins tout le monde en est sûr, désormais, soupira Kinglsey. Dumbledore aurait dû faire plus attention à elle.

_-_Comme nous tous, ajouta McGonagall. Nous autres professeurs avions noté la folie qui émanait d'elle mais nous avons préféré penser que c'était dû à l'alcool qu'elle consommait chaque jour. Personne ne s'est vraiment soucié d'elle.

_-_Elle nous donnait plus l'impression d'une incapable ayant raté sa vie et dégringolant à vive allure, renchérit le professeur Chourave. Nous sommes tous un peu coupables…

_-_Dumbledore savait qu'elle était une espionne, parvint à déclarer Harry parmi le brouhaha qui s'était déclenché.

Et à nouveau, tout le monde se tut pour l'observer comme un revenant.

_-_Il savait mais il n'a rien voulu faire, reprit Harry. Parce qu'il voulait que Voldemort pense que son plan marchait à merveille. Il a même été jusqu'à la laisser créer une zone transplanable à Poudlard. Dans son bureau et dans sa salle de classe.

Abasourdis, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix restèrent bouches bées. Seul Remus sembla avoir un air de réaction : il baissa les yeux et se plongea dans ses pensées, les sourcils froncés, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose au fond de sa mémoire. Se grattant distraitement le nez, il sursauta quand Harry lui demanda s'il savait quelque chose à ce sujet.

_-_Moi non, mais Narcissa le savait elle-aussi. Elle… Enfin…

Il croisa le regard noir de Tonks et déglutit péniblement.

_-_Elle m'avait dit qu'il fallait que je fasse attention à ce que je disais quand cette Kharitina était dans les parages…

Tonks sembla sur le point de rétorquer quelque chose mais elle se força à garder le silence, estimant sans doute que la situation ne lui permettait pas de remettre sur le tapis une histoire de cœur aussi dérisoire comparée à la gravité de la situation.

_-_Dumbledore et elle ont sûrement sous-estimé ses pouvoirs, avança McGonagall d'une voix mal assurée. Elle était une bonne actrice.

_-_J'imagine qu'elle n'a pas l'intention de revenir ? demanda Arthur Weasley. Elle a disparu depuis la nuit dernière sans laisser de trace… Et sans auror pour la surveiller, nous n'avons pas su où elle était allée…

_-_Moi je le sais, dit Harry, mais à propos d'aurors, il faut les renvoyer à la sécurité de l'école le plus vite possible. Rogue et un autre mangemort m'ont prévenu de ce qui allait se passer. Plus ou moins clairement, bien entendu, mais… j'ai compris ce qu'il y avait à comprendre. C'est l'école qui sera visée, pas le Ministère. Du moins pas maintenant. Voldemort veut d'abord faire un tour dans une salle qu'il juge import…

Son cœur fit un bond. La Caverne de Godric… Cette fois c'était certain, c'était là-bas que Voldemort voulait aller ! Et il ne l'avait pas tué parce qu'il était le seul à pouvoir fusionner les deux parties du talisman ! Voilà pourquoi il fallait d'abord attaquer Poudlard avant que les élèves ne soient renvoyés chez eux ! S'il quittait l'école, Voldemort aurait du mal à le retrouver, et ainsi perdrait beaucoup de temps avant de récupérer le talisman en entier ! Ce qui était gênant car plus il perdrait de temps, plus il y avait de chances qu'on choisisse un nouveau Ministre de la Magie… Or, il ne pouvait pas prendre directement d'assaut le Ministère car il était extrêmement bien gardé depuis la mort de Mrs Malefoy !

Malgré lui, Harry eut un sourire carnassier. Rien n'était plus plaisant que de découvrir les plans de l'ennemi. Voldemort allait tomber de haut, là ! Toutes ses entreprises échoueraient minablement grâce à lui et Rogue, qui lui avait permis de s'échapper… Finalement, Dumbledore avait eu raison à son sujet. C'était un type bien en dépit des apparences.

_-_Une salle importante, vous dîtes ? s'enquit Fol Œil. Laquelle ?

_-_Euh… Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mentit Harry. Mais elle se trouve ici, à l'école. Il faut protéger le château. Ramenez les aurors ici, l'attaque va avoir lieu bientôt, très bientôt.

_-_Nous ne pouvons pas laisser le Ministère sans défense ! protesta Bill.

_-_C'est vrai, nous sommes piégés. Si Vous-Savez-Qui s'aperçoit que les aurors ne surveillent plus le Ministère, il va bien se douter que c'est uniquement parce qu'il y a eu une fuite dans ses plans, annonça McGonagall. Ce sera dangereux pour Severus et pour nous car je ne doute pas que si le Ministère est laissé sans défense, il n'hésitera pas à le prendre, même si pour cela il va à l'encontre de ses plans. De toute évidence, il aura la présence d'esprit de deviner que si les aurors ne sont pas à Londres, ils seront ici. C'est de la logique à l'état pur.

_-_Si ce n'est pas le Ministère, c'est l'école qui est sans défense ! s'exclama Remus.

_-_Voilà pourquoi nous sommes piégés ! gémit le professeur Flitwick.

_-_A moins de faire moitié-moitié ? proposa Tonks. La moitié des aurors à Londres, l'autre moitié ici ?

_-_Ce serait imprudent, couina Queudver, au fond de la salle. Mieux bien assurer la protection d'un des bâtiments plutôt que de bâcler celle des deux.

Harry dut avouer que pour une fois il avait raison, même si sa mauvaise foi lui rétorquait le contraire.

_-_Il n'y a qu'une seule solution, déclara Molly. Renvoyer les élèves chez eux. Et vite. Dès demain matin.

_-_Non… murmura Harry. Enfin si, on peut renvoyer les élèves, mais il faut tout de même garder l'école en sécurité.

_-_Pourquoi cela ?

Harry ne répondit pas. Il tripota machinalement le talisman, comme à chaque fois qu'il en était question. Il ignorait combien de temps il allait devoir prendre pour le fusionner. Une minute, une heure, un jour… Il n'avait pas la moindre idée. Mais il ne tenait pas à rester seul au château avec la perspective que Voldemort attaquerait avec son armée. D'ici demain matin, le talisman n'aurait sans doute pas le temps d'être réparé efficacement. Cela mettrait peut-être des jours entiers ! Alors, il fallait garder la Caverne de Godric et donc tout Poudlard en sécurité le temps qu'il parvienne à ses fins. C'était tout ce qu'il demandait. Et il savait que malgré tout, c'était beaucoup trop. Il mettait le pays en danger en réclamant la surveillance des aurors.

_-_Question de vie ou de mort, répondit-il tout de même. L'école doit rester nôtre. C'est essentiel.

Son regard était si dur que personne n'osa le contredire ou lui poser la moindre question. Chacun savait au fond de lui que si c'était Harry qui disait cela, il devait y avoir une bonne raison qui n'appartenait qu'à lui seul mais qui était importante pour tous. Alors ils respectèrent sa décision et se plongèrent tous dans leurs pensées, dans l'espoir de trouver miraculeusement une idée de génie qui pourrait les sortir de leur mauvaise situation.

Pourtant, une chose était évidente : seuls, ils n'arriveraient à rien. C'était toujours la même rengaine, certes, mais Harry avait déjà vérifié à plusieurs reprises son exactitude. S'il avait dû résumer en une image la situation de la communauté magique, il aurait sans hésitation opté pour un crash. Un crash rapide qui allait surgir si l'on ne faisait rien. Et tout le problème était là : il n'y avait plus d'issue, alors on regardait la catastrophe arriver sans bouger le petit doigt. D'accord, on tentait de défendre le Ministère et Poudlard, mais dès qu'un obstacle surgissait, il n'y avait plus personne. On ne prenait plus d'initiative, et on devenait des spectateurs au lieu d'être comme on devrait l'être des acteurs de la guerre. Plus personne n'osait prendre la tête du Ministère de peur de se faire assassiner comme Narcissa Malefoy. En fin de compte, il n'y avait plus personne d'assez courageux pour reprendre les rênes du pays et mener le peuple à la victoire. Plus personne à part lui. Car s'il avait bénéficié du savoir nécessaire en politique, il n'aurait pas hésité, seulement il avait d'autres choses aussi importantes à faire et il n'en savait pas assez sur le système politique pour pouvoir reprendre un tel poste. Et il avait assez de responsabilités comme cela sans en plus voir s'ajouter à la liste la chute libre du pays. En fait, il se demandait s'il ne fallait pas aller chercher de l'aide au-delà de l'océan, sur le continent ou ailleurs. Il était certain qu'ils pourraient trouver des alliés de taille à l'étranger. L'est de l'Europe était plutôt du côté de Voldemort, mais soit ! Le monde ne se réduisait pas à de misérables pays comme la Bulgarie, pas même capables d'être indépendants et qui préféraient s'unir à des criminels plutôt qu'à une juste cause ! Il y avait d'autres endroits où demander du renfort… Les Etats-Unis, par exemple, devaient regorger d'excellents combattants !

Une idée lui traversa soudainement l'esprit. Une idée assez ridicule vue comme ça, mais qui valait mieux que de rester là à ne rien faire… Tout était préférable à cette situation, de toute façon, et si jamais ça ratait, personne ne pourrait dire qu'il n'avait pas essayé, au moins !

_-_J'ai peut-être une solution… annonça-t-il. Enfin… C'est peut-être tiré par les cheveux et irréalisable, mais… On peut peut-être essayer…

_-_Toutes les propositions sont bonnes à entendre, de toute manière… soupira McGonagall.

Peut-être était-ce le fait qu'elle avait remplacé Dumbledore au poste de directeur, mais elle semblait avoir pris la tête de l'Ordre du Phénix.

_-_Et bien… dit Harry d'une voix mal assurée. Vous connaissez sans doute l'institut… Enfin, je ne connais plus son nom… Une école de sorcellerie américaine, où sont enfermés de jeunes délinquants…

_-_Hardlock, oui… assura McGonagall, les sourcils froncés.

_-_C'est ça, Hardlock ! Ginger y a passé quelques mois et elle s'est fait des… disons, des amis, là-bas. Elle affirme qu'ils sont des experts en magie noire et qu'ils se battent au moins aussi bien que des aurors. Nous pouvons éventuellement… Enfin, peut-être qu'ils accepteraient de se battre pour nous… Soit à l'école, soit au Ministère…

_-_Combien sont-ils ? interrogea Tonks, une lueur d'espoir dans la voix.

Harry s'empourpra.

_-_Douze…

L'espoir de Tonks retomba visiblement au plus bas.

_-_Douze ? Il nous en faudrait au moins cinquante.

_-_Ces douze-là peuvent peut-être motiver les autres et en amener avec eux ! s'exclama Harry. Nous devons essayer de les convoquer !

_-_Le directeur de Hardlock ne cèdera pas, déclara froidement Fol Œil. Je le connais bien. On a déjà monté contre lui des procès desquels il s'en est toujours sorti vainqueur. Des anciens élèves portaient plainte contre lui, mais rien ne l'a fait se replier. Ses élèves sont _ses_ élèves et il n'acceptera jamais de nous les envoyer.

_-_Nous pouvons organiser une rébellion ! proposa Harry. Le mettre à bout de nerfs ! Je suis certain que ses élèves seraient ravis de faire ça !

_-_Des rébellions, il en aura vu d'autres ! assura McGonagall. Non, ça ne marchera pas.

_-_Alors donnez-lui de l'argent. Beaucoup d'argent, ordonna Harry. Il ne refusera pas. Les hommes dans son genre ne refusent jamais de belles sommes.

_-_De l'argent ? répéta Queudver. Et d'où est-ce qu'on le sort, cet argent ?

Il ricana sans joie.

_-_A nous tous réunis, je suis certain que nous ne pourrons pas dénicher la moitié de ce qu'il faudrait pour le convaincre.

_-_Et les fonds de l'Etat, alors ?

_-_Nous n'avons pas le droit de prendre cet argent, Harry, dit Remus d'une voix calme. Il ne nous appartient pas !

_-_Alors il va rester moisir dans les caisses jusqu'à ce que Voldemort ne s'empare ? rétorqua Harry avec colère. C'est ça que vous voulez ? Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fiche, que cet argent ne nous appartienne pas ! Il faut bien qu'il serve à quelque chose, non ?

_-_Nous avons la guerre à financier, Harry ! rappela Mr Weasley.

_-_Mais ça fait partie de la guerre, non ? s'impatienta le jeune homme. Et puis de toute façon, en quoi comptez-vous le dépenser, vous, les membres du Ministère ? En armes ? Voldemort en aura plus que nous, quoique vous fassiez. En réparation ? Autant les éviter en ramenant de la main d'œuvre au pays !

_-_Il faut avouer qu'il n'a pas tort, intervint Krum pour la première fois. A part nous, personne ne fera rien avec cet argent. Personne n'osera. Mieux vaut le dépenser intelligemment pendant qu'il est encore temps plutôt que de le laisser traîner dans les caisses jusqu'à ce qu'on s'en empare.

Un silence suivit ses arguments. Harry hocha la tête dans sa direction pour le remercier d'avoir pris sa défense. McGonagall se mordit la lèvre, en proie à une profonde agitation intérieure. Les secondes passèrent les unes après les autres. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler : chacun gardait les yeux rivés soit sur Harry, soit sur McGonagall qui finalement soupira de lassitude.

_-_Nous devons déjà trois cents mille galions à McBee. Si nous en donnons autant à Farrar, le directeur de l'institut de Hardlock, il ne nous restera plus rien pour entreprendre une quelconque opération d'attaque.

_-_Avez-vous réellement l'intention de tenter d'attaquer Voldemort, professeur ? demanda Harry d'une voix neutre.

Pas de réponse. Harry n'avait rien attendu d'autre. Il savait que personne n'oserait plus rien tenter si quelqu'un n'était pas là pour lancer une initiative. Il semblait que désormais, c'était lui qui avait pris cette charge. Mais il n'avait pas envie d'attaquer qui que ce soit : l'urgence était dans la défense. Et si les membres de l'Ordre étaient à son écoute, ils allaient devoir accepter de se bouger. Peut-être pour rien, mais au moins ce ne serait pas faute d'avoir essayé.

_-_Avec ou sans argent, nous sommes dans le pétrin le plus _total_, prononça-t-il bien clairement pour que ses paroles aient plus d'impact. Alors tant qu'à avoir de l'argent, autant nous en servir. De toute manière, il ne sert plus à rien, pour l'instant. Servons-nous-en. Achetons la confiance de ce Farrar et ramenons ces guerriers américains à nos côtés. Ils nous défendront, et nous aideront à attaquer si besoin est. A moins que vous n'ayez une meilleure idée…

Il jeta un regard interrogateur à l'assemblée mais personne ne proposa autre chose. McGonagall soupira à nouveau mais dut s'avouer vaincue.

_-_Très bien. J'avoue que vos talents d'orateur m'impressionnent, Harry, admit-elle. Je ne pensais pas vous voir un jour prendre la tête de ces réunions. Mais puisque vos suggestions semblent être approuvées par l'Ordre, je suis dans l'obligation de m'y résoudre. Après tout, vous l'avez dit vous-même : mieux vaut tenter quelque chose, même si nous risquons gros.

_-_Nous ne risquons rien, assura Harry. Cet argent n'aurait pas eu d'autre utilité. Et puis, il nous en restera encore un peu, il ne faut pas désespérer, mais faire face à nos problèmes. De toute façon, qui ici est encore optimiste quant à nos chances de victoires ?

A nouveau, personne ne se manifesta.

_-_C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tout le monde est résolu au pire. Alors qu'il vienne maintenant ou dans deux semaines, ça ne change rien. Si Voldemort doit prendre le pouvoir, autant –je le répète– tenter quelque chose. Et puis réfléchissez : si nous ne faisons rien, il prend le pouvoir et l'école. Si nous faisons ce que j'ai dit et que nous échouons, il prendra le pouvoir et l'école également, mais avec beaucoup moins de moyens puisque les caisses seront beaucoup plus vides. Et si nous réussissons, il ne prendra ni le pouvoir ni l'école. Analysez les trois situations ! C'est un risque à prendre, ne trouvez-vous pas ?

Il y eut de nombreux hochements de tête. Harry fut satisfait. Satisfait de les voir enfin se bouger et se battre. Si eux ne tentaient rien, qui le ferait, alors ? Ils se devaient de montrer l'exemple, et si lui-même devait leur servir de guide, et bien il serait là à leurs côtés. Mais il ne laisserait pas son pays s'écrouler minablement devant les pieds de Voldemort. Mieux valait mourir plutôt que d'assister à son triomphe !

_-_Il y a tout de même une autre faille dans ce plan, Potter… grogna Maugrey.

Il poursuivit, encouragé par le regard à la fois agacé et interrogateur de Harry :

_-_La docilité de ses jeunes sorciers. Ce sont d'anciens criminels, je vous rappelle. Ils pourraient à tout moment retomber dans leurs anciennes pratiques et changer de camp. Ce serait la dernière chose dont nous aurions besoin, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry eut un petit sourire qu'il tenta vainement de cacher.

_-_Pour cela, il n'y a pas de souci à se faire, assura-t-il. Du moment que Ginger est vivante, tout du moins.

Une ombre passa sur son visage.

_-_De toute façon, même si elle mourrait…

Son cœur se serra.

_-_… ils continueraient à se battre pour nous, pour la venger. Elle a fait beaucoup trop de choses pour elle pour qu'ils la trahissent.

_-_Tu es sûr ? s'enquit Remus.

_-_Certain.

_-_Alors allez immédiatement la chercher, ordonna McGonagall. J'ai cru entendre qu'elle avait élu lieu de résidence la salle commune de Gryffondor. Vous connaissez le chemin.

Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'il avait quitté la salle des professeurs. Il avait obéi aux ordres et avait envoyé Ginger leur parler, mais il n'était pas retourné avec elle. Il estimait qu'il avait déjà joué son rôle dans cette histoire. Et puis, il ne voyait pas où il pourrait encore être utile : Ginger était là pour motiver ses anciens camarades et il y avait largement assez d'adultes responsables réunis pour pouvoir tirer quelque chose de Farrar. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, ils n'auraient pas besoin de lui pour négocier les prix. Et comme ça au moins, il ne risquait pas de commettre encore une erreur. Certes, il s'était bien rattrapé en redonnant du courage aux membres de l'Ordre, mais mieux valait éviter de trop se mêler aux affaires du gouvernement : il n'était ni assez qualifié, ni assez prudent.

Ron et Hermione s'étaient jetés sur lui dès qu'il avait mis le pied dans la salle commune. Toux deux étaient si pâles qu'il en fut presque surpris, mais il ne dit rien. Il était touché de voir à quel point ils s'étaient inquiétés pour lui en son absence. Leurs mines déconfites laissèrent rapidement place à de grands sourires qui lui étaient entièrement adressés et qui lui réchauffèrent le cœur. Il n'avait pas oublié que seul, dans sa cellule, il s'était désespéré de ne plus jamais les revoir. Il tenait plus à eux qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'exprimer, et il aurait aimé qu'ils en aient conscience, mais pour l'instant il n'avait pas le courage de leur parler de tout cela. Ils le trouveraient sûrement ridicule d'avoir tant douté, et ce n'était certainement pas le moment d'avouer ses faiblesses. Il n'avait pas omis ce dernier assassin qui résidaient encore quelque part entre les murs du château… Quand il en parla à ses deux amis, aucun d'eux ne parut terrifié d'être à proximité d'un tueur. C'était comme s'ils avaient pris en son absence la résolution de rester forts quelles que soient les nouvelles qu'on leur apporterait. Comme s'ils s'étaient faits la promesse de lutter contre les mangemorts, où qu'ils soient, qui qu'ils soient. Harry ne pouvait que leur en être reconnaissant. Il prenait cela comme une marque de fidélité à son égard. Et des amis fidèles, c'était tout ce qu'il avait besoin pour continuer à combattre jusqu'à la fin.

Ni Ron ni Hermione ne soupçonna quelqu'un en particulier. Ils semblaient estimer –et Harry était tout à fait d'accord avec eux– que désormais, ils ne pouvaient plus faire confiance aux personnes qu'ils savaient infaillibles et de leur côté. Et ces personnes étaient rares, selon eux : Hermione cita quelques noms, mais même l'Ordre du Phénix ne rentrait pas entièrement dans cette catégorie.

_-_L'étau se resserre, ne cessait de répéter la jeune fille. Plus de Ministre, plus de Dumbledore, plus d'argent –ou du moins ce sera le cas quand on aura payé ce Farrar… On n'a plus grand-chose à perdre, de toute façon.

Et c'était totalement vrai, malheureusement. Harry le savait, aussi bien qu'il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire ; l'unique chose qu'il pouvait encore faire afin de se préparer. Fusionner les deux parties du talisman qu'il portait autour du cou. L'entrée de la Caverne de Godric était là, à quelques pas de lui mais la salle commune était encore trop occupée pour qu'il puisse envisager d'y faire un tour. Ce serait pour ce soir, quand tout le monde serait profondément endormi. Une dernière étape, une dernière épreuve… Jusque-là, il avait toujours triomphé. Il fallait que ça continue. Qu'il évite l'échec. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il faudrait s'y prendre pour que la magie de Gryffondor opère et répare le médaillon, mais que cela prenne un jour ou dix, ou bien lui demande toutes ses forces et la moitié de sang, il ne reculerait pas devant l'obstacle. Peut-être était-ce l'énergie du désespoir qui le rendait si déterminé et si confiant. Après tout, puisqu'il n'avait plus rien à laisser dans cette histoire, qui pourrait bien lui faire barrière ? Avec Ron, Hermione et Ginger, rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Tous trois, ils ne formaient plus qu'un. Ou du moins c'était ce qu'il s'efforçait de croire, pour accroître son courage. Si Voldemort s'en prenait à eux, il s'en prenait directement à lui, ce n'était pas nouveau. Et s'il commettait l'erreur de tuer l'un d'eux… Le coup serait fatal. Pour eux deux.

Hermione avait décidément raison : l'étau se resserrait…

* * *

Harry lâcha sans ambiguïté son balai sur le sol froid et humide de la caverne. Il avait d'autres choses à faire que de descendre l'interminable escalier par ses propres moyens et son Eclair de Feu lui avait semblé être la meilleure méthode pour éviter l'horrible perte de temps que représentait la descente. Il n'aurait eu ni la force, ni la volonté d'affronter les milliers de marches.

Un passage furtif dans les cuisines de l'école avait largement apaisé sa faim et il avait tari sa soif en buvant d'une traite deux carafes d'eau fraîche que les elfes de maisons à l'œuvre lui avaient gentiment apportées. Cependant, il manquait terriblement de sommeil : s'il se souvenait bien, cela faisait sa troisième nuit blanche de suite. Son esprit lui semblait lent et engourdi, ses yeux se fermaient presque d'eux-mêmes. A plusieurs reprises, il alla même jusqu'à manquer de tomber mollement de son balai, à moitié endormi, à moitié éveillé. Il luttait contre la vague de sommeil qui tentait de l'engloutir, mais plus le temps passait et plus il se sentait partir. Et son manque de vivacité, entraînant le déclin progressif de sa lucidité, lui joua quelques tours : perdu dans le dédale labyrinthique que constituaient les nombreuses galeries que Gryffondor avaient édifiées, il passa trois fois (ou bien était-ce quatre ?) dans la grande salle principale, et seul le vieux manuscrit qu'il avait ouvert un jour qui lui paraissait lointain lui permit de s'en rendre compte. Ce qu'il avait découvert à l'intérieur l'avait tant marqué que ce vieil ouvrage poussiéreux apparaissait avec bien plus d'importance à ses yeux que la petite table sur lequel il était posé. Rapidement, il dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il devait aller pour trouver cette sorte de machine dont Gryffondor et Lesly avaient parlé, et son état actuel ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Pris de frissons, baillant largement, clignant faiblement des yeux, il s'accorda un instant de repos et se donna la permission de s'asseoir à côté du manuscrit. Là, il tenta de réfléchir à toutes les solutions possibles : soit il faisait demi-tour, profitait des effets bénéfiques d'une bonne nuit de sommeil et revenait le lendemain au lieu d'aller en cours –de toute façon, il devait avouer que plus personne n'était attentif, et même les professeurs n'étaient pas dans leurs leçons tellement ils étaient dépassés par les évènements – soit il restait là et mettait ses dernières forces dans la recherche de la salle spéciale. Il aurait bien voulu avoir le droit à une nouvelle potion anti-fatigue préparée par Rogue et que Dumbledore lui faisait boire après des cours particulièrement difficiles, mais aucun de ces deux hommes n'était là pour lui accorder cette faveur. Et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de remettre cette lourde tâche au lendemain. Rogue n'avait pas été précis dans la date d'attaque, et il se pouvait très bien qu'au lever du soleil, l'école serait envahie. Non, il devait continuer, même s'il devait renoncer au lit bien chaud et confortable qui l'attendait en haut depuis maintenant trois nuits.

Avec un élan de motivation, il se remit debout et sortit le talisman de dessous ses vêtements. Plus vite il se remettrait à la tâche, plus vite il pourrait retrouver son lit douillet. Il devait bien y avoir une dizaine de galeries s'offrant à lui, et chacune d'elles se divisait par la suite en deux ou trois autres couloirs. Un vrai labyrinthe, en outre. C'était problématique, certes, mais il n'y avait pas de problème sans solution (ou du moins il l'espérait fortement). Alors il allait devoir être méthodique. Qu'aurait fait Hermione si elle avait été à sa place ? La même chose qu'au Département des Mystères, presque deux années plus tôt : marquer les zones explorées pour ne pas y retourner deux fois. De cette manière, il allait bien finir par la trouver, cette maudite machine !

Ce système de procédure s'avéra être bon : efficace et rapide, Harry fut surpris de constater à quel point il était facile de circuler dans un tel dédale si l'on était bien organisé. En beaucoup moins de temps qu'il ne s'y attendait, il fit irruption dans une pièce qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue mais il sut au moment-même où il y posa le premier pied qu'il se trouvait au bon endroit. La salle en elle-même n'avait rien de spectaculaire : de forme arrondie, des piliers gravés semblables à ceux des autres pièces soutenant son plafond très simple, elle se faisait devancer en prestige par de nombreuses autres chambres, dont la principale. Ce fut plutôt l'imposant système qui y avait été installé qui le laissa à la fois perplexe et bouché bée. Au centre de la salle se tenait un grand piédestal de pierre. La lumière dorée qui emplissait l'atmosphère venait faire briller le lion en or incrusté dans la roche. Sur son ventre, une entaille de la forme exacte du talisman attira son attention. Tout autour : trois piliers plus courts que les autres, qui eux ne supportaient pas le poids du plafond. Harry resta confus quant à l'utilité des manivelles de chacune de ces colonnes. Désirant en savoir un peu plus sur cette étrange construction, il s'avança prudemment, mais à peine eut-il fait un pas que la lumière dorée disparut, remplacée par une autre, pâle et grise. Simultanément, le lion d'or sur le piédestal s'enfonça dans la pierre en produisant une fumée malodorante qui l'écœura un instant. Intrigué, Harry revint sur ses pas : la lumière revint ainsi que l'animal. Il s'avança une seconde fois : tout disparut. Il jeta un regard aux piliers, puis aux manivelles, et il crut comprendre ce qu'il y avait à comprendre…

Un peu au hasard, il tourna la première manivelle à sa gauche et attendit le résultat. La lumière fut moins terne et se teinta d'une pointe de rouge. Il plissa les yeux mais vit que le lion ne daignait toujours pas ressortir. Alors, il recommença, et ce sur les deux autres piliers, qui ajoutèrent une nuance de vert et de bleu au rouge éclairant la salle. Il obtint une sorte d'orange qui pourtant n'engendra aucun effet. Poussant un juron, il revint devant la manivelle commandant le vert et hésita. Très lentement, il la tourna de façon à obtenir un peu plus de clarté. Petit à petit, la couleur orange de la lumière devint plus claire et vira au jaune d'or. Il ignorait qu'il était possible d'obtenir tant de nuances avec seulement trois couleurs de base. Mais si ses hypothèses étaient bonnes, un peu de rouge suffirait…

Il faillit sauter de joie quand la lumière de la salle reprit sa teinte dorée, ramenant à portée de main le lion qui devait servir de support au talisman. Sans hésiter, il le détacha de sa chaîne et l'introduisit dans l'encoche prévue spécialement à cet effet-là et qui épousait à la perfection ses contours pourtant complexes. La pierre vibra, un courant d'air surgi de nulle part passa, et le piédestal se divisa en trois parties bien distinctes : une comprenant le lion doré et qui resta immobile, et les deux autres uniquement en roche, qui se déplacèrent latéralement.

Harry nota qu'à l'endroit où ces deux parties auraient dû se trouver s'il n'avait pas placé le talisman dans le ventre du lion, on avait gravé deux empreintes de main. Plus par curiosité qu'autre chose, il effleura des doigts chacune des traces et sursauta quand le lion poussa un rugissement presque irréel dans le silence qui l'entourait depuis qu'il était descendu.

Il y avait sûrement quelque chose à faire, quelque chose qui lui échappait… Mettre chacune de ses mains dans les emplacements, par exemple, lui semblait être une bonne idée… Cette partie de piédestal n'était pas très large : la largeur des épaules, tout au plus. Il n'eut donc qu'à tendre les bras et placer ses mains dans les empreintes pour ressentir une sensation de douce chaleur qui ne dura cependant pas longtemps. Une seconde à peine dut passer avant que le chaud ne se transforme en un froid glacial et que comme collées à la roche, ses mains parurent attirée par une force inconnue et imprescriptible. A plusieurs reprises il tenta de les retirer, mais rien n'y fit : il eut beau de débattre en se vidant de ce qui lui restait d'énergie, il ne put se détacher du piédestal. Les yeux du lion s'allumèrent et brillèrent d'une lueur blanche agressive, et sous les rugissements de la bête, Harry sentit comme une décharge électrique remonter jusque son cœur. Il manqua de s'étouffer quand tous ses membres se contractèrent involontairement, obéissant à tout sauf aux ordres de son esprit. Avec l'horrible impression qu'un liquide nocif parcourait son corps entier pour venir s'écouler dans les veines de ses bras qui, comme il ne manqua pas de le remarquer, devinrent violacées, il ne put qu'assister au spectacle qui s'offrait à lui : entouré d'un halo de lumière rouge, le médaillon grésillait, de petites étincelles s'échappant par intervalles irréguliers de son opale centrale pour s'élever dans les airs où elles se regroupaient de façon à former une masse tout d'abord indistincte et sans aspect particulier. Harry était persuadé que c'était sa propre énergie qui s'envolait car ses jambes commencèrent à fléchir, ne pouvant plus supporter le poids de son corps. Il se demanda même s'il n'était pas tombé dans un piège ayant pour but de le détruire. Ce n'était pas normal, ce qui se passait ! Gryffondor n'aurait pas créé une machine le tuant à moitié ! Son cœur battait plus vite qu'il n'avait jamais battu, sa tête lui faisait mal, ses mains commençaient à le brûler… Etait-cela, la fusion du talisman ?

_-_Ne plie pas… entendit-il très, très loin, comme si la voix (qui semblait être féminine) sortait des murs tout autour de lui.

Il n'avait plus ni la force, ni la volonté de chercher une signification à ces mots. De toute manière, qu'il le veuille ou non, il était collé à cette maudite pierre qui lui puisait toutes ses forces, alors s'il cédait, ce ne serait certainement pas de sa faute… Il aurait dû attendre avant de venir. Une bonne nuit de sommeil aurait peut-être pu éviter cela… Du moins, il aurait eu un peu plus d'énergie pour se débattre…

Puis, aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue, la souffrance disparut et il put retirer ses mains de la roche. Elles étaient parsemées de grosses cloques douloureuses, comme s'il les avaient plongées dans des flammes. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur cette vision car au-dessus de lui et du lion d'or, une vive lumière se mit à briller, presque éblouissante, à partir des étincelles qui s'étaient envolées. A présent, elles n'étaient plus seulement un simple amas de poussières lumineuses : il resta abasourdi en remarquant qu'elles avaient pris l'apparence de quelqu'un qu'il commençait à bien connaître. Entre les rayons aveuglants, il distingua une réplique parfaite de Lesly qui, les bras levés au ciel, la tête en arrière, les jambes légèrement écartées, flottait au-dessus de lui sans même sembler avoir conscience de sa présence. Etait-ce elle qui lui avait parlé, tout à l'heure ?

Il ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière quand Lesly, qui apparemment n'avait pas d'apparence solide, se déforma pour ne plus ressembler qu'à une longue bande mi transparente, mi opaque dont l'extrémité inférieure plongea à une allure folle dans l'opale du talisman, entraînant à sa suite le reste du corps. Ainsi, avant même que le jeune homme ait pu réagir, il était de nouveau seul dans la grande pièce, et Lesly (ou du moins les étincelles qui avaient pris son apparence) fermement emprisonnée dans son propre médaillon. Une voix au fond de lui lui intimait de ne pas s'inquiéter, que ce qui était retenu prisonnier dans le bijou n'était autre qu'une copie de l'âme de son aïeule, mais elle ne parvint à évincer le pincement de son cœur. Il savait pourtant que tout cela avait été prévu des années auparavant : Lesly avait accepté d'effectuer un transfert d'âme, et donc savait que tout cela arriverait et que la copie de son âme serait enfermée dans un médaillon, mais désormais il ne voyait plus le bijou comme avant. Il prenait sans doute ampleur de son importance et de sa valeur pour lui comme pour les autres…

* * *

Il n'aurait su décrire ce qu'il éprouva quand il put enfin s'allonger sur son lit, tout habillé. Aussitôt, ses yeux se fermèrent et il sombra dans un profond sommeil qui avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de l'emporter bien avant et il se sentit bien. Mais cette sensation ne dura pas assez longtemps à son goût. Il lui semblait qu'il ne s'était écoulé qu'à peine une heure quand quelqu'un entra en trombe dans son dortoir et se jeta sur son lit, le réveillant en sursaut. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour étrangler l'auteur de cette intrusion, mais le sourire radieux de Ginger, penché sur lui, lui ôta cette idée de la tête. S'attendant au pire, il se redressa pour se mettre en position assise.

_-_Ils sont arrivés ! s'écria-t-elle, les yeux pétillants de joie.

Ron et Dean, dans leurs lits respectifs, grognèrent et ouvrirent les rideaux de leur baldaquin. Les cheveux plus en bataille l'un que l'autre, ils dévisagèrent tour à tour Harry puis elle et baillèrent presque en même temps.

_-_Ginger, ça ne pouuuuuuuuuuuuvais pas attendre demain matin ? bougonna Ron.

_-_Ils sont arrivés ! répéta la jeune sorcière. McGonagall les a accueillis dans la Grande Salle il y a seulement un quart d'heure ! Harry !

Trouvant sans foute qu'il manquait de réaction pour un événement d'une telle importance à ses yeux, elle le secoua par les épaules comme si elle espérait le réveiller.

_-_Qui ça, est arrivé ? bredouilla-t-il.

Harry avait le plus grand mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

_-_Ceux de Hardlock ! Harry, réveille-toi ! Ils sont là, en bas !

Harry mit du temps pour saisir ce qu'elle disait. Même Ron réagit avant lui.

_-_Ils sont là ? Ils ont réussi à venir ?

_-_C'est quoi, ça, Hardock ? marmonna Neville d'une voix pâteuse.

_-_Viens avec moi, Harry, je vais te les présenter !

Ginger le prit par la main et le sortit du lit. Renonçant alors à une autre nuit avec un énorme effort de volonté qu'il n'aurait pas fait si ce n'était pas d'elle qu'il s'agissait, il la suivit tel un zombi dans les couloirs de l'école, le cerveau si endormi qu'il s'attendait à tout moment à retomber endormi. Tant pis, ce serait de sa faute à elle s'il faisait mauvaise impression…

* * *

* * *

voilà finalement ce chapitre entre deux départs... mercredi c'était pour du badminton, ce week-end ce sera pour de la gym... honnêtement je me demande comment j'ai réussi à l'écrire en entier après les cours. D'habitude c'est quand j'ai toute une journée de libre que j'écris le plus, comme le mercredi ou le dimanche...

**David**: je commence par toi aujourd'hui! ta review m'a fait très plaisir! c'est sûrqu'un Rogue gentil comme ça, c'est dur à imaginer après le tome 6! enfin je suis contente que ça t'ait plu! On s'est toujours pas vus sur msn, c'est dommage, mais tu as sûrement beaucoup de travail, et moi en ce moment je suis très occupée... pour une prochaine fois, j'espère! bisous!

**Kyarah**: merci pour ta review! voilà ce chapitre mais pas encore l'attaque de Poudlard. Pour un peu plus tard!gros bisous à toi et à bientôt j'espère!

**Harpiotte**: ta review m'a fait sourire, notamment pour Kharitina... Mais c'est vrai qu'elle ne mérite pas meilleur endroit! lol! en tout cas merci d'avoir reviewé, c'est gentil!

**Zabou**: merci pour ce que tu m'as dit dans ta review, c'est trop sympa et ça m'a fait trop plaisir!  
T'inquiète pas je sais que ça fait mal les entorses, même aux doigts de pieds! J'ai l'habitude, je m'en suis déjà fait deux ou trois en butant dans un tapis... Ca aussi c'est débile, presque autant que de se les faire en s'échauffant! lol! Au moins tu fais pas tes saltos, c'est déjà ça!  
Bon bah j'espère que tu as bien fait ton allemand et que ça va aller mieux ton pied! Bizz!

**Lagolia**: Restons polis... lol! Je partage entièrement ton point de vue sur Kharitina, comme beaucoup d'autres! Plus personne l'aime maintenant... Déjà qu'avant c'était pas trop ça, bah là c'est pire! Moi non plus je trouvais pas vraiment les mots pour dire ce que Harry ressentait à son égard. Alors je disais "garce" ou "vipère" ou des trucs comme ça, mais c'est vrai que "salope" c'est pas mal... J'y penserai la prochaine fois! lol!  
Allez je te laisse, gros bisou et merci pour ta review!

**Hermi59184**: d'accord pour ta fic, je vais faire comme si elle existait pas jusqu'à ce que tu postes... enfin quand on se verra sur msn, tu n'échapperas pas à l'interrogatoire, crois-moi! Dans le genre têtueje suis pas mal!  
J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas, j'en suis pas entièrement satisfaite étant donné la vitesse grand V pour l'écrire... enfin bon comme tu TREPIGNAIS d'impatience (merci pour les majuscules! lol) j'allais pas te faire attendre encore!  
Allez à bientôt sur msn j'espère et merci!

**Miss Black**: Toi aussi tu m'as fait sourire! Allez encore un dernier petit effort, je suis sûre que tu réussiras à imaginer Rogue désolé pour Harry... Quand j'ai lu ta review j'ai essayé de l'imaginer désolé et au début je trouvais ça dur mais en fait ça va, il faut justese concentrer et éviter de penser à ce qu'il fait dans le tome 6... bon d'accord, plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mais avec de l'entraînement c'est faisable! lol  
Ah oui j'ai souri pour ta théorie, aussi... c'est tout ce que je peux te dire!

**Nynousette**: merci pour ta review, ça m'a fait très plasisir! T'inquiète pas pour Kharitina, elle ne va pas s'en sortir comme ça!  
Et sinon je me suis permis de prendre ton adresse msn (j'ai pensé que si tu l'avais mise c'est que ça te gênais pas...). Donc à peut-être bientôt sur msn! Gros bisous!

Bon ba voilà, je vais poster et vous laisser à votre lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaira... Le prochain chapitre sera intitulé: Le grand bond de Drago. Par contre je ne sais pas quand je pourrai le poster. Ca l'étonnerait qu'il soit prêt mercredi, pour être honnête. Mais j'essaierai quand même!

Bye!


	61. le grand bond de Drago

  
**Chapitre 25 : Le grand bon de Drago.**

La première impression qu'eut Harry quand il entra dans la Grande Salle fut tout d'abord que les gens étaient fous pour pouvoir passer la nuit hors de leur lit bien chaud. Puis il se reprit et s'aperçut qu'il y avait beaucoup plus de monde qu'il ne s'y était attendu. Ginger, rayonnante, semblait connaître chacun et adressait des sourires radieux à ses anciens camarades qui tous lui répondaient en souriant à leur tour. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue aussi heureuse et il ne put réprimer un élan de jalousie, mais il était le seul à blâmer : il n'avait pas été très présent, ses derniers temps… Bien sûr, Kharitina y était pour beaucoup ; elle y était même pour tout, en fait. Ernie, Dumbledore, tout ça c'était entièrement de sa faute. Mais il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il y pense maintenant : ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit.

_-_Ils sont tous venus ! s'exclama joyeusement Ginger. Tu as vus ? Je t'avais dit qu'on pouvait les faire confiance et qu'ils répondraient à mes appels ! Ce sont des gars bien, tu verras !

Il était vrai que la plupart des nouveaux arrivants étaient des garçons. Harry, quand il parcourut la Grande Salle du regard, distingua quatre filles tout au plus.

_-_Quel âge ont-ils ? demanda-t-il tout bas.

_-_Tous plus de quinze, et les plus âgés doivent avoir dix-huit ou dix-neuf ans. Ils paraissent plus, je sais, mais…

_-_Eh, Ginger ! appela un des élèves de Hardlock.

La jeune fille se retourna vivement et sourit encore plus largement en découvrant l'identité de celui qui l'avait interpellée. Grand, blond aux yeux presque aussi verts que ceux de Harry, il parut tout de suite antipathique au jeune homme. Ce dernier savait que c'était ridicule, mais il le trouvait beaucoup trop séduisant à son goût. Et il n'appréciait pas sa carrure un peu trop imposante…

_-_Vincent ! dit Ginger, ravie. Dis-donc, ça fait deux fois que tu me repères parmi la foule ! Tu as vraiment des yeux de lynx !

Le cœur de Harry n'en fut que plus serré. Vincent… Il ne savait pas trop si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle… C'était Vincent qui avait permis à Ginger de s'enfuir, alors forcément, ça créait des liens… Et pourquoi cherchait-il Ginger dans un tel rassemblement, aussi ? Ne pouvait-il pas faire comme les autres, écouter ce que McGonagall avait à lui dire ?

Prenant sa jalousie sur le compte de la fatigue, il secoua la tête comme pour chasser ces questions stupides de sa tête. Sans lui, Ginger ne serait même pas là, à ses côtés, alors il pouvait bien lui laisser une chance !

_-_Vincent, je te présente, Harry ! déclara Ginger, aux anges. Harry, voici Vincent, celui qui m'a aidée à m'échapper.

_-_Enchanté, répondit Harry un peu à contrecœur.

_-_Harry ?

Les yeux de Vincent passèrent de Harry à Ginger et de Ginger à Harry. Celui-ci, finalement, se demanda si cette antipathie qu'il avait ressentie était vraiment si injustifiée que cela.

_-_Je m'attendais à quelqu'un d'un peu plus frais, rétorqua l'élève de Hardlock. A t'entendre parler, c'était un véritable combattant, fort et séduisant… Séduisant, d'accord –quoique qu'il a des gouffres sous les yeux– mais fort…

_-_Bon écoute sans moi tu ne serais pas là, maugréa Harry, qui soudain se sentit beaucoup plus réveillé, alors tu fais ce qu'on te dis de faire. Et là, tout de suite, j'aimerais bien que tu la fermes.

_-_Harry… reprocha Ginger. Sois gentil, s'il te plait. Eh ! Boris ! Et tous les autres !

Riant et fredonnant des airs révolutionnaires, onze autres jeunes hommes se frayèrent un passage dans la foule pour venir les rejoindre. Harry leur donna facilement vingt-ans mais ils avaient sûrement moins, si l'on en croyait les paroles de Ginger. Tous lui accordèrent un regard intrigué mais lui sourirent, ce qui suffit à faire la différence avec Vincent. Il s'efforça d'apparaître aimable en retour mais constata qu'ils avaient rapidement détourné leur attention de lui et que tous n'avaient d'yeux que pour Ginger qui les serrait un par un dans ses bras. Il se demanda avec colère ce qu'il faisait là.

_-_Les gars, je vous présente Harry. Harry, je te présente Boris, Franck, Steven, Denis, Tony, Billy, James, Henry, Derrick, Tim et Dan.

Cette fois, Harry ne fit aucun effort pour se faire passer pour ce qu'il n'était pas.

_-_Ah c'est lui, Harry ?

C'était Billy qui avait parlé.

_-_Pourtant quand tu parlais de lui, tu nous donnais l'impression d'un homme invincible ! renchérit Denis.

C'en fut trop. Harry sentit une bouffée de chaleur remonter jusqu'à son visage et venir colorer ses joues. Délaissant toute tentative de paraître gentil, il explosa. Pas seulement de colère pour leurs propos idiots, mais aussi de frustration et de fatigue. Peut-être surtout de fatigue, d'ailleurs, mais jamais il ne l'aurait avoué…

_-_Bon écoutez, si vous êtes là pour me rappeler à quel point je serais mieux dans mon lit, ce n'est même pas la peine que je reste. Ginger, dis-leur de se taire ou je te jure que j'en colle une au plus proche de moi !

Le garçon à sa droite se recula d'un pas, un peu anxieux de sa colère soudaine.

_-_Bon, les gars, soyez cool sur ce coup-là, supplia Ginger. Harry n'a pas dormi depuis… trois nuits, je crois. Mais il a quand même accepté de venir vous voir alors qu'il serait préférable pour lui d'aller se coucher, donc ne lui prenez pas la tête, sinon ça ne va pas trop le faire, ni avec lui ni avec moi…

Les douze jeunes sorciers échangèrent des regards étonnés mais ne dirent rien. Malgré lui, Harry bailla longuement et cligna faiblement des yeux. Il aurait préféré paraître un peu plus costaud devant eux, il n'y avait pas à dire…

_-_Et il faut aussi prendre en compte le fait que sans lui aucun de vous ne serait là avec moi, ajouta Ginger, ayant pleinement conscience que ce serait l'argument qui achèverait de les convaincre de rester agréables. Et… Peut-être que moi non-plus, je ne serais pas là, d'ailleurs…

_-_Ne le prends pas mal, Ginger, se défendit Steven, c'est juste que vu la façon dont tu nous parlais de lui, on avait tendance à l'imaginer toujours fort et en pleine forme. Après, on n'est pas arrivés au bon moment, c'est tout, et on comprend qu'il soit fatigué et mou comme un légume si ça fait trois nuits qu'il n'a pas dormi !

_-_Je t'assure que je ne suis pas si mou que ça, bougonna Harry entre ses dents, en serrant les poings.

_-_Harry, toi aussi tu pourrais faire un effort pour ne pas être agressif ! reprocha Ginger. D'habitude tu n'es pas comme ça !

_-_D'habitude, à une heure pareille, je dors, c'est surtout ça, maugréa Harry. Je n'ai plus aucune force !

_-_Hermione m'a dit que tu devais aller… enfin tu sais, pour le talisman…

_-_J'y suis allé, et c'est en partie la cause de ma fatigue…

_-_De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? s'enquit Boris. Parce que nous, on débarque seulement d'Amérique, alors on a un peu du mal à saisir…

_-_Je ne crois pas que ça vous regarde, dit Harry d'un ton sec. Votre boulot c'est de protéger ce château, pas de vous mêler de mes affaires.

Ginger soupira mais Boris sourit.

_-_Ah bah voilà ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. _Ca_ c'est le Harry dont tu nous as parlé, Ginger !

Les autres approuvèrent.

_-_Bon écoute, on est partis sur de mauvaises bases…

_-_A qui la faute…

_-_… et ça serait bien qu'on reparte à zéro, acheva Boris. On oublie tes cernes, on oublie tes bâillements et on part du fait que tu es un battant. D'ailleurs, comment ça se fait que tu aies tant de nuits de retard ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais, le soir ?

_-_Ouais, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? renchérit un autre.

Harry n'était pas sûr de son nom mais il lui semblait tout de même qu'il s'appelait Tim.

_-_Eh, Ginger, c'est avec toi qu'il enchaîne les nuits blanches ? ricana Vincent.

Malgré lui, Harry sourit avec la vague idée que cela ne lui déplairait pas, mais il garda son avis sur la question au fond de lui-même.

_-_Bon, sérieusement, quelle mouche t'a piqué ?

Harry leur résuma en quelques mots ce qui s'était passé en prenant bien soin de ne faire aucune allusion au talisman qu'il venait de ressouder et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant leurs bouches ouvertes de béatitude et le regard plein d'admiration de Ginger. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas regardé comme cela et il devait avouer que ce n'était pas désagréable… Tout comme ces prétendus durs à cuire qui ne pouvaient pas retenir leur émerveillement en apprenant qu'il avait encore échappé au Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Finalement, il avait bien fait de rester !

_-_Toi, tu vas finir Ministre ! commenta Franck avec enthousiasme.

_-_Tu dois être l'homme le plus respecté d'Angleterre ! ajouta Dan.

_-_Ou celui à abattre… soupira Harry. Enfin, après tout, ça a toujours été comme ça…

_-_Wow, tu m'étonnes que Ginger soit folle de toi ! s'exclama Vincent.

_-_Eh, les gars, on nous appelle, remarqua James en désignant McGonagall d'un coup de menton en sa direction.

La directrice faisait en effet signe à chacun de s'asseoir autour des tables des quatre maisons de Poudlard. Quand elle remarqua la présence de ses deux élèves, elle fronça les sourcils et leur indiqua plus ou moins clairement qu'ils feraient mieux de sortir. Les deux concernés se jetèrent un regard en biais et hochèrent simultanément la tête. Ils ne se dirigèrent pas vers la porte, comme ils auraient dû le faire, mais ils s'assirent près des américains qui sourirent devant leur geste. McGonagall soupira mais ne leur répéta pas de rentrer dans leurs salles communes respectives. Elle semblait parfaitement savoir que toute manière, ils n'obéiraient pas ; Ginger parce qu'elle ne voulait plus quitter ses amis et Harry parce qu'il estimait qu'il avait le droit d'assister à la remise des informations. C'était lui qui avait donné l'idée de départ et il voulait être là au cas où quelque indication ne lui conviendrait pas pleinement. Il aurait même pu aller se placer directement près de McGonagall mais au fond, il avait envie de faire plus ample connaissance avec ces douze nouveaux garçons dans la vie de Ginger. Pas forcément par jalousie, mais juste pour voir où ils en étaient et ce qui avait bien pu se passer en deux mois. Et puis, ils lui plaisaient bien, ces gars-là, finalement. Après le petit dérapage de début, ils s'étaient bien rattrapés. Curieusement, il avait envie de leur donner une seconde chance. Et qui sait, s'ils faisaient bien leur travail, ils pourraient même devenir amis…

* * *

Les couloirs vides avaient quelque chose d'inquiétant depuis quelque temps. Plus aucun fantôme ne passait en travers des élèves imprudents, leur causant ainsi une horrible sensation au creux de l'estomac, plus aucun portrait ne parlait gaiement avec les premiers qui passaient près d'eux, et même Rusard semblait avoir abandonné l'idée de patrouiller dans le château la nuit. Mais les courants d'air fréquents qui venaient faire frissonner Harry lui donnaient l'impression de se trouver dans une maison hantée version moldue. Il avait faim, il avait froid, les escaliers grinçaient dans le silence nocturne… Seule la présence de Ginger à côté de lui lui permettait de se sentir encore à l'aise dans cette école qu'il pourtant longtemps considérée comme sa seule et unique maison. Mais le temps était passé et du sang avait coulé depuis cette période. Il n'était plus le même et ne ressentait plus les choses comme avant. Poudlard avait été son chez lui pour son chaleureux accueil, sa sécurité et son ambiance magique. Or, les murailles lui semblaient désormais tout sauf accueillantes, l'ambiance magique s'était amenuisé jusqu'à disparaître en partie, et niveau sécurité, c'était la catastrophe. Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir penser une telle chose, mais s'il ne voulait pas se mentir à lui-même, il y avait une réalité qu'il devait s'avouer : maintenant qu'il avait le talisman, il n'avait qu'une seule envie : quitter définitivement l'école avec ceux qu'il aimait pour les emmener loin, là où ils seraient en lieu sûr. 

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il n'avait pas envie de retourner se coucher, même si ses paupières étaient plus lourdes que jamais. Sa rencontre avec les amis de Ginger avait suffi à lui ramener un peu de tonus. Pendant les deux heures qu'avait duré la réunion, ils s'étaient montré drôles et très sympathiques. Il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi Ginger tenaient tant à eux, mais il n'aurait su l'expliquer précisément. C'était quelque chose qu'il ressentait et qui pourtant était indéfinissable. Une sorte d'instinct qui lui disait qu'ils étaient dignes de confiance. Quand il avait failli s'endormir (ce qui était arrivé quatre ou cinq fois), aucun d'eux ne s'était moqué méchamment. Ils l'avaient juste taquiné mais tout cela avait été plus amusant que vexant. Tout comme quand McGonagall leur avait annoncé leur mission, ils n'avaient pas caché leur enthousiasme et pendant presque dix minutes ils lui avaient exposé leur théorie selon laquelle ils pouvaient tous mourir si c'était pour sauver Ginger ou défendre une cause honorable –ou les deux, comme l'avait fait remarqué James. Ils semblaient ne pas avoir peur. Ne pas avoir peur de veiller dans les couloirs tous les jours pendant de longues périodes, ni de défendre une école qui allait peut-être se faire attaquer par des mages noirs sans pitié n'hésitant pas à tuer toute opposition. Harry n'avait pu que les admirer, d'un certain côté. Pour d'anciens criminels, ils avaient extrêmement changés et il était évident qu'aucun d'eux retournerait jamais sa veste. C'en faisait au moins douze sur la masse d'élèves qui étaient arrivés directement de Hardlock. Selon Ginger, Farrar avait affirmé que pour eux, se serait une expérience formidable, mais elle avait ensuite pris la peine de lui annoncer la somme qu'il avait requise. Neuf cent mille galions. Prix exorbitant… Et malgré cela l'école serait encore si fragile… Cette simple pensée avait suffi à lui faire passer l'envie de dormir. Et comme il y avait longtemps que lui et Ginger n'étaient pas sortis ensemble, juste tous les deux, il avait profité de l'occasion pour l'emmener faire un tour. Il ne savait pas vraiment où il allait l'emmener, mais Ginger n'était pas difficile. Quand il lui avait proposé de passer de le reste de la nuit avec lui et de dormir pendant les cours du lendemain, elle avait souri largement et il avait eu le droit à un baiser pour réponse. Prenant cela pour un oui, il l'avait prise par la main sous les quolibets des douze autres qui pourtant ne les avaient pas suivis. Ou du moins, c'était l'impression qu'il avait.

Soudain pris d'un doute, il se retourna vivement pour regarder derrière lui mais rien ne vint trahir une quelconque présence.

_-_Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Ginger en pouffant de rire comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, s'ils nous suivaient tu les aurais surpris depuis bien longtemps.

_-_Pas sûr…

Il doutait tout de même que d'anciens délinquants –ou _très grands_ délinquants, dans leur cas– soient si maladroits que ça. Ils devaient avoir l'habitude de filer quelqu'un silencieusement, sans se faire repérer. Même dans leur école, ils avaient dû faire ça.

_-_Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'ils nous suivent, de toute façon ? demanda Ginger. Ils aiment bien taquiner les gens –et surtout, ils aiment bien me taquiner car on s'adore–, mais ils savent tout de même quand ils doivent rester à leur place.

A ce moment, et au grand désarroi de Harry, Derrick et James surgirent de nulle part. Harry crut tout d'abord qu'ils avaient transplané mais quand il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient très loin du bureau de Kharitina, il chassa cette possibilité de sa tête. Et n'ayant apparemment pas de cape d'invisibilité sur eux, il conclut que la seule autre raison envisageable était le sortilège d'invisibilité dont il s'était lui-même servi.

_-_Nous sommes à notre place, Ginger chérie ! s'exclama James, tout sourire. On nous a dit de veiller et de surveiller les élèves de cette école, et c'est ce qu'on fait…

Derrick manqua d'éclater de rire.

_-_On le fait très bien, d'ailleurs ! J'ai très bien vu où tu as mis ta main il y a quelques minutes, Harry, quand tu l'as embrassée à pleine bouche au tournant du couloir !

Harry ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction. Ou peut-être était-ce de colère, il n'aurait su le dire précisément. Mais le fait d'avoir été observé durant tout leur chemin l'énervait profondément. Ils avaient tout vu, ces deux-là !

Se retenant à grand peine de se jeter sur eux pour les étrangler, il referma la bouche résolument et leur jeta un regard las. Il était frustrant de se rendre compte que les actes commis en pensant être seul avaient en fait été observés avec beaucoup d'indiscrétion. Il n'était pas spécialement réservé, mais tout de même, il aurait aimé pouvoir être tranquille avec Ginger quand il en avait l'occasion.

Ses yeux durent trahir sa pensée car les sourires des deux jeunes hommes s'effacèrent. James se mordit même la lèvre. Harry, bizarrement, s'était tout de suite senti intéressé par lui. Sans doute était-ce en raison de son prénom, le même que son père… Son esprit avait été marqué et James avait été celui qui lui avait paru être le plus sympathique des douze. C'était une explication qu'il trouvait un peu simpliste pour une telle curiosité à son sujet, mais il ne voyait pas grand-chose d'autre pouvant le justifier. C'était un sentiment qu'il ne parvenait pas bien à expliquer. C'était comme ça, un point c'est tout. Peut-être n'y avait-il tout simplement aucune explication rationnelle…

_-_Désolé, murmura James. On n'aurait pas dû vous suivre, votre vie privée ne nous regarde pas.

_-_Comme tu dis, ouais… bougonna Ginger, qui avait néanmoins un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. L'endroit où Harry place ses mains quand il m'embrasse ne regarde que moi.

_-_Pas grave, assura Harry. On ne se cache pas devant Ron et Hermione alors je ne vois pas pourquoi on se cacherait devant vous.

_-_C'est qui ça, Ron et Hermione ? questionna Derrick.

_-_Deux personnes formidables. On vous les présentera, à vous et aux autres. D'ailleurs, où sont-ils ?

James et Derrick échangèrent un regard gêné avec Ginger.

_-_Euh… Et bien en fait, commença Derrick, c'est un sujet un peu délicat… C'est par rapport à Tim, tu sais, le grand avec des cheveux longs en queue de cheval… Enfin, je ne sais pas si je peux le dire…

_-_Harry a toute ma confiance, assura Ginger. Il n'a rien dit quand je lui ai fait croire que j'étais un loup-garou pour couvrir ma sœur. Je vous ai parlé de ça, non ?

Les deux hochèrent la tête.

_-_Je pense qu'on peut lui dire, affirma James, et là encore ses paroles eurent pour effet d'accroître la curiosité de Harry à son sujet. Il fait un peu partie de la bande, maintenant.

Il y eut un instant de silence mais aucun ne le contredit, alors il continua :

_-_Donc apparemment, tu as déjà eu affaire à des histoires de loups-garous. Pour Tim, c'est un peu différent. Ce n'est pas en loup qu'il se transforme. A vrai dire, il ne se transforme pas. C'est un vampire.

Harry haussa les sourcils.

_-_Un vampire ?

Si on ne le lui avait pas dit, jamais il n'aurait été envisagé une telle possibilité. Tim, bien qu'un peu maigre, ne comportait pas les caractéristiques qu'on attribuait d'ordinaires à ses semblables. Il ne se souvenait même pas d'avoir vu ses dents pointues.

_-_Oui, un vampire. C'est pour ça qu'il a été envoyé à Hardlock. Ses parents ne voulaient plus d'un tueur chez eux. Parce que Tim est un vampire qu'on pourrait qualifier d'assidu. Je ne sais pas si c'est le mot qui convient le mieux, mais c'est ça. Il n'est pas comme d'autres, qui se maîtrisent parfaitement. Lui, il cède à toutes ses pulsions, ce qui fait de lui quelqu'un de dangereux. Là par exemple, il a failli mordre Vincent. Ce n'est pas la première fois, mais dans des cas comme ça il faut être au moins huit pour le contrôler. Mettez Tim contre les mangemorts et je peux vous assurer que vous ne serez pas déçus… C'est un combattant redoutable car c'est particulièrement durant des duels que son instinct –disons son instinct bestial– prend le dessus.

Harry resta silencieux en hochant la tête, signe qu'il comprenait la situation.

_-_C'est pour ça que moi je vous dis qu'il n'est pas prêt d'envahir cette école, votre Seigneur machin chose, conclut James.

_-_Tout n'est pas si simple que ça…soupira Harry. Il ne suffit pas d'un vampire fou pour vaincre les armées de Voldemort. Des mangemorts, des géants, des hybrides, et la puissance de la grande magie noire… Voilà ce qui nous attend. Sincèrement, vous êtes là pour nous défendre mais personne n'a beaucoup d'espoir. Vous repousserez l'ennemi une fois mais pas deux. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, pour le moment, c'est retarder l'heure où il triomphera.

_-_Tu vas le battre, j'en suis certaine, garantit Ginger. Les fous comme lui n'arrivent jamais bien loin. Un moment où l'autre, ils commettent une erreur. C'est inévitable et toujours comme ça. Voldemort ne peut pas être infaillible à chaque fois. Et toi, quand cette erreur arrivera, tu seras là pour le faire tomber.

_-_Bon écoute, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler de ça, dit tristement Harry. J'avais l'intention d'aller jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie avec toi, pour regarder les étoiles. Tu viens ?

Son ton n'admettait aucune réplique et Ginger dut se contenter de soupirer.

_-_Bien sûr, que je viens, mais ce serait bien que tu arrêtes de te défiler à chaque fois qu'on parle de ce qui t'attend…

James et Derrick se jetèrent un regard en biais mais ne posèrent pas de questions. Tous deux esquissèrent un geste vers le côté opposé du couloir mais Harry retint James par le bras.

_-_Vous pouvez rester avec nous, si vous voulez. Ca ne pose aucun problème.

Derrick ne se montra pas particulièrement enthousiaste mais devant le grand sourire de son camarade, il ne put refuser la proposition. James avait en effet accepté avec tant de frénésie qu'il en avait même été légèrement gêné pendant un instant. Harry ne sut pas vraiment comment réagir face à cette marque d'intérêt et alla même se demander si cette curiosité qu'il éprouvait n'était pas réciproque. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucune raison valable à ce lien qui s'était tissé entre eux deux en moins d'une nuit et qui sans aucune doute ne verrait jamais le jour avec les autres.

_-_Vous avez une tour d'astronomie, ici ? s'étonna Derrick. A Hardlock on ne nous faisait pas étudier les étoiles.

_-_Parce que quand on a les yeux dans les étoiles, poursuivit Ginger, on s'envole vers un autre monde de rêve où tout espoir est permis. Or, les professeurs refusent de nous laisser cette liberté, de nous laisser croire à un monde meilleur. Si nous rêvons encore, ils estiment que leur travail est mal fait.

Derrick hocha la tête.

_-_C'est vrai, dit-il. En fait je crois que ce qu'ils veulent, c'est un suicide en masse, pour se débarrasser de nous. Mais ils n'ont pas réussi.

_-_Parce que Ginger avait foi en toi, et que nous on avait foi en elle, ajouta James. En fin de compte, le héros de cette histoire, c'est toi…

C'était un compliment qui fit Harry se sentir à la fois fort et fier, en particulier venant de James, même s'il s'efforça de ne pas le montrer. L'air de rien, il leur sourit à tous les trois et d'un signe de tête les incita à le suivre dans le couloir. La tour d'astronomie n'était pas loin. En général, c'était là que les couples de jeunes amoureux aimaient passer des moments ensemble, à la fois parce qu'ils étaient sûrs d'être plus tranquilles que dans leur salle commune et parce qu'avoir les yeux dans les étoiles et leurs corps enlacés offraient un romantisme impressionnant. Avec une pointe regret, Harry songea au magnifique instant qu'ils auraient pu passer, lui et Ginger, en tête à tête avec la voûte la céleste. C'était la nuit qu'ils se sentaient le mieux quand ils étaient ensemble, car elle leur rappelait leurs débuts, quand leurs problèmes actuels étaient encore loin devant eux. Il aurait bien voulu profiter de cette nuit-là, l'une des dernières nuits dans ce château où tant de merveilleux moments avec elle avaient eu lieu. Les escapades nocturnes au bord du lac, les regards complices pendant les cours… Tout cela lui laisserait un goût amer, quand l'école serait fermée après l'attaque des mangemorts. Mais après l'attaque, James ne serait peut-être plus là. C'était étrange qu'il tienne déjà à lui alors qu'ils avaient passés si peu de temps ensemble… Son instinct le poussait pourtant vers lui sans qu'il sache pourquoi, rendant confuses ses pensées. Etait-ce un signal ?

* * *

Leurs pas résonnèrent quand ils montèrent l'escalier menant à la tour. Le souvenir de Dolorès Ombrage attaquant Hagrid vint faire un passage furtif dans l'esprit de Harry. Quoiqu'il puisse en dire dans ses moments de déprime, jamais il ne pourrait oublier tout ce qui s'était passé entre les murailles de Poudlard. C'était tout simplement inimaginable. Il avait vécu des millions de choses exceptionnelles dans cette école. La quitter, même si Dumbledore n'y était plus, lui ferait mal au cœur : quitter Poudlard reviendrait à abandonner une partie de sa vie. Peut-être même la meilleure… 

Un profond sentiment de regret tout à fait imprévisible s'empara de lui. Il eut soudain conscience qu'il aurait pu profiter plus de ce merveilleux endroit, mais qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Car jamais il n'avait su qu'il devrait s'en aller si tôt. Ou peut-être n'avait-il jamais eu l'envie de savoir… Peut-être avait-il tout simplement fermé les yeux pour ne pas regarder la triste réalité… Poudlard n'était qu'une étape, un passage. Sept ans de bonheur, certes, mais seulement sept années qui étaient passées extrêmement vite. Il aurait aimé revenir en arrière pour retarder à jamais le jour où il serait contraint de partir définitivement. Revenir lors de sa première année, quand tout en ce lieu l'émerveillait, quand la guerre était encore complètement innimaginable. Quand Dumbledore apaisait ses doutes et faisait tout son possible pour qu'il se sente bien… Quand Cedric Diggory ou Sirius Black n'étaient pour lui que des inconnus dont la future mort ne l'attristerait pas… Quand, au fond, sa vie était tranquille et à quelques détails près comme celles de tous les autres…

L'extrémité de l'escalier apparut au moment où il s'apprêtait à pousser un soupir de nostalgie. On n'entendait que les bruits de leurs pas se répercutant contre les murs et le léger souffle du vent venant agiter leurs cheveux et les faire frissonner. De ses doigts gelés, il prit la main de Ginger et l'emmena avec lui jusqu'à la grande terrasse dépourvue de plafond. C'était une belle nuit : peu de nuages, une lune presque pleine… Il ne fut pas étonné de découvrir la présence de deux autres personnes, plus loin, à moitié cachées par le tournant du mur. L'un d'eux avait rabattu une grande capuche sur sa tête…

D'un geste brusque, Harry leva la main pour imposer le silence lorsqu'il entendit Derrick prendre son souffle dans le but de dire quelque chose. Ginger semblait penser comme lui qu'il valait mieux se taire et tendre l'oreille en restant discrets. Le doigt plaqué contre sa bouche, il se retourna vers James pour lui faire signe de se taire : des sanglots parvenaient jusqu'à eux. Etrangement, Harry ressentit un mauvais présage et fut mal à l'aise. C'était indubitablement une fille qui pleurait : ses longs cheveux sombres flottaient avec légèreté sur le côté, portés par le vent qui jouait en leur faveur puisqu'il ramenait les sons jusqu'à eux. Les deux élèves ne semblaient pas avoir conscience qu'ils étaient observés. La capuche de celui qui ne pleurait était de toute manière une contrainte à une bonne vision de sa part.

_-_Dis-moi la vérité… sanglota la fille.

Harry dut allonger le cou vers eux pour percevoir et reconnaître la voix parmi les sanglots. Son cœur manqua un battement quand il sut qui parlait, cela lui permettant ensuite de deviner l'identité de l'autre personne sans prendre trop de risques ; cela ne faisait aucun doute : il se passait réellement quelque chose entre Pansy Parkinson et Drago Malefoy…

_-_Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas encore deviné… cracha Malefoy. Depuis le temps que tu te traînes à mon bras, tu as forcément remarqué !

Le Serpentard semblait en colère et Harry entendit comme une crispation dans sa voix qui lui parut quelque peu différente.

_-_Remarqué quoi ? couina Pansy Parkinson.

_-_Remarqué ça !

Malefoy releva sa manche sans aucune précaution, l'arrachant à moitié et craquant quelques coutures. Du doigt, il montra quelque chose sur son avant-bras, mais Harry avait compris depuis longtemps qu'il s'agissait de la Marque des Ténèbres. Ce ne devait pas être le cas de Parkinson, car elle poussa un petit cri aigu et fit un pas en arrière. Elle disparut presque du champ de vision de Harry.

_-_Elle ne le savait pas ? se demanda Ginger dans un murmure presque inaudible. Crétine…

_-_C'est… C'est… C'est impossible ! rétorqua Parkinson. Drago, dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! Que ce n'est pas _une_ vraie !

_-_Bien sûr que si, c'est une vraie ! méprisa Malefoy. Voldemort n'attribue pas des fausses Marques des Ténèbres et tu le sais très bien !

James tapota l'épaule de Harry comme s'il espérait lui poser une question mais Harry fronça les sourcils et murmura un « chut » à peine perceptible.

_-_Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? pleura Pansy Parkinson. Pourquoi as-tu changé de camp, comme ça, sans me prévenir ? On aurait pu vivre heureux, tous les deux, pas vrai ? C'est ton père qui t'a forcé ?

Malefoy ne répondit pas tout de suite. Immobile, il semblait regarder ses chaussures, encore inconscient des quatre sorciers qui l'observaient à quelques pas de lui.

_-_J'aurais préféré, finit-il par dire d'une voix rauque ayant perdu toute trace de mépris. Mais je suis rentré chez les mangemorts délibérément.

Parkinson plaqua une main contre sa bouche et fit encore un pas. Elle fut alors complètement hors de la vue de Harry qui la maudit intérieurement.

_-_Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis… murmura-t-elle et sa voix parut plus lointaine. Tu mens… Tu… Tu n'es pas un de ces monstres ! Tu n'es pas comme eux !

Harry crut un instant que Malefoy allait répondre que si, il était comme eux, mais il en fut tout autre. Lui qui d'ordinaire se montrait si fier, si arrogant, laissa échapper un sanglot qu'il tenta vainement d'étouffer. Parkinson accourut vers lui et posa une main sur son épaule. Elle sembla sur le point de le serrer dans ses bras mais ses propres larmes l'en empêchaient, comme une barrière entre eux deux.

_-_Je sais que je ne suis pas comme eux… sanglota Malefoy. Mais je pensais que ça serait différent. Je ne savais pas qu'on nous demanderait de… de tuer, de torturer, de martyriser… Je suis dégoûté de ce que j'ai fait. Mais je me suis joint à eux de mon plein gré…Et… et…

Mais il ne put continuer, à la fois parce que sa voix fut étouffée par un sanglot et parce qu'il n'en avait pas le courage.

_-_J'ai vu mon père le faire… Je l'ai vu tuer des gens, devant mes yeux. Lui non-plus, au fond, il n'aime pas ça… Mais il le fait quand même…Moi aussi…

Ses genoux fléchirent et il tomba à terre, le visage enfoui derrière ses mains. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il assumait son choix et qu'il ne regrettait pas le moins du monde d'avoir intégré le camp de Voldemort, mais visiblement il s'était trompé.

_-_Et maintenant, les autres vont attaquer… Ils… Ils vont attaquer dès l'aube… Et moi je ne peux rien faire parce que…

Malefoy renifla bruyamment.

_-_…parce que je suis obligé de le servir jusqu'à la mort, même si je ne veux pas…

Parkinson devait avoir perdu sa langue car elle ne répondit rien. Elle se contentait de le fixer tel un revenant, essuyant de temps à autre une larme qui coulait sur une de ses joues. Harry aurait voulu aller parler à Malefoy mais il redoutait sa réaction. Il savait qu'il pouvait être violent, et il venait d'entendre de sa bouche qu'il avait déjà tué… Mieux valait rester prudent, quitte à garder au fond de lui tout ce qu'il aurait aimé lui dire.

_-_Ils veulent que je me batte avec eux, gémit le Serpentard. Que je…que je profite de mon statut d'élève pour tuer les gens plus facilement, en les trompant…

_-_Mais tu ne vas pas le faire…murmura Pansy Parkinson. Drago, tu ne vas pas le faire, pas vrai ?

_-_Je n'ai pas le choix ! couina Malefoy. Il me tuera si je ne le fais pas ! Et il tuera mon père avec moi, et je ne veux pas…

Il y avait désormais une pointe d'hystérie dans sa voix. Harry se surprit même à ressentir de la pitié, voire même de la compassion pour lui. Il était au fond de lui ravi de savoir qu'il regrettait son choix. Lui qui ne l'avait pas écouté durant l'été devait se sentir bien mal, à présent…

_-_Mais tu ne vas pas te battre contre tes amis ! s'époumona Parkinson. Drago ! Qu'est-ce que tu feras, si jamais on te demande de me tuer ! Tu le feras ?

Pas de réponse.

_-Tu le feras_ ?

Malefoy renifla.

_-_Oui, fit-il d'une voix désolé.

_-_Alors tu n'as qu'à aller te faire voir ! cria Pansy Parkinson. Tu ne vaux rien, tu n'es qu'un lâche ! _Un lâche_ !

_-_Pansy, ne…

_-_Tais-toi ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre de toi, Drago ! Dégage ! Oh et puis non, tiens, c'est moi qui vais dégager !

_-_Pansy !

_-La ferme_ !

Parkinson se retourna une dernière fois.

_-_Je pensais que tu étais quelqu'un de bien, mais je m'étais trompée. Tu n'auras qu'à venir, demain, venir me tuer ! Je n'en ai plus rien à faire ! De toute façon McGonagall sera mise au courant !

_-_Non ! Pansy !

La jeune fille arrivait à grandes enjambées vers Harry, Ginger, James et Derrick. Tous trois reculèrent sur un même réflexe mais ce ne fut pas assez. Quand elle remarqua leur présence, elle s'arrêta net, permettant par la même occasion à Malefoy de la rejoindre et de lui attraper le bras sans leur accorder la moindre attention. Elle jeta à Harry et Ginger un regard méprisant, se dégagea violemment de la prise de Malefoy puis passa à côté d'eux en prenant bien soin de les bousculer. Puis, éclatant une seconde fois en sanglots, elle dévala l'escalier. Malefoy n'eut pas le courage –ou la volonté– de lui courir après. Ses yeux se posèrent sur chacun des quatre autres, sa lèvre inférieure tremblant légèrement. Harry fut frappé par la maigreur de son visage dissimulé sous sa large capuche.

Pendant un moment, il n'y eut pas un bruit. Harry fixait celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme un ennemi ravaler à grand-peine ses larmes. D'un geste presque machinal, le Serpentard rabaissa inutilement sa manche, les dents serrées.

_-_Ne t'avise pas de tenter quelque chose, Potter, prévint-il. Je te tuerai au moindre geste.

_-_C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, dit simplement Harry. Seulement nous sommes quatre contre toi, dont trois venant de l'institut américain d'Hardlock. Tu ne ferais pas le poids s'ils t'attaquaient pour me venger, crois-moi.

James et Derrick sortirent et élevèrent leurs baguettes simultanément.

_-_Je m'en fiche, cracha Malefoy. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

_-_Si. Ta vie, répliqua Ginger d'une voix dure qui ne lui était pas habituelle.

_-_Pour ce qu'il en reste… dédaigna Malefoy. J'ai déjà tué beaucoup de gens alors ne t'en fais pas Ginger, mort ou vif, c'est la même chose…

_-_Tu peux rattraper tes erreurs en te battant de notre côté, proposa Harry.

Malefoy eut carrément un petit rire sans joie.

_-_A vos côtés ? C'est ça, ouais, à vos côtés, pour me faire descendre par soit Voldemort en personne, soit par mon père par inadvertance ? Merci, mais non…

_-_Il n'est pas trop tard ! insista Harry. Tu pourras te cacher !

_-_Non. Je ne rejoindrai pas le camp des perdants. Comme son nom l'indique, j'y ai tout à perdre.

_-_Je croyais que tu n'avais plus rien ? rétorqua Harry.

_-_Si, il me reste une chose : mon père. Et si je vous rejoins, il sera tué. Je n'ai pas le choix : il faut que je serve Voldemort. A l'aube, je me battrai avec les mangemorts, comme c'est prévu. Je ne pourrai plus jamais me regarder dans un miroir, mais je le ferai quand même…

Il sembla à nouveau sur le point de fondre en larmes.

_-_Et même si je dois tuer Pansy, je le ferai.

Il renifla non pas de dédain mais de chagrin.

_-_Je le ferai parce que je suis un pauvre type qui a raté sa vie… Parce que je suis un lâche et que je porte plus d'importance à ma petite vie pourrie qu'à celle des autres…

_-_Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le pour ta mère. Rejoins-nous et venge-la en tuant le fils de Satan qui l'a assassinée.

C'était le dernier argument de Harry. Son ultime recours. Celui qui allait soit le faire flancher, soit lui apporter la certitude que Malefoy ne changerait pas d'avis. Il pria tous les cieux pour que la deuxième solution ne se réalise pas. Ginger avait retenu son souffle. James et Derrick ne détachaient pas son regard de lui…

Une seconde passa, puis deux. Malefoy, avec une voix qui aurait presque fait peur à Harry tellement elle paraissait inhumaine, apporta sa réponse. Mais Harry, au fond de lui, aurait préféré ne jamais l'entendre.

_-_C'est moi qui l'ait tuée…

Sa bouche s'ouvrit de béatitude. Sa voix resta coincée dans sa gorge. Harry ne put prononcer le moindre mot. Parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment un fils pouvait tuer sa mère. Surtout sa mère aimante comme Narcissa l'avait été envers lui. Jamais il ne pourrait comprendre cela. Mrs Malefoy avait certes commis des erreurs, pour Remus, entres autres, mais quand il s'agissait de son fils, elle avait toujours donné le meilleur d'elle-même. Drago avait une bien piètre façon de lui montrer sa reconnaissance. Tout ce qui lui arrivait, elle l'avait prédit. Tout son chagrin, elle avait su qu'il viendrait s'il rejoignait son père dans les troupes de Voldemort. Mais il ne l'avait pas écoutée. Harry n'osait même pas songer aux remords de Drago. Et pourtant, alors qu'il savait qu'elle avait raison, il avait fini par la tuer pour une histoire dont il ne faisait même pas partie. Pour le talisman… Savait-il au moins de quel talisman il s'agissait ou bien avait-il tué sa mère parce que Voldemort le lui avait ordonné ? Et pourquoi Voldemort le lui avait-il ordonné _à lui_ plutôt qu'à quelqu'un d'autre ? Bellatrix Lestrange aurait par exemple très bien rempli ses fonctions…

_-_Il m'a demandé de la tuer parce qu'il n'était pas content de ma famille…

La voix de Malefoy tremblait tandis que ses yeux se remplissaient peu à peu de larmes.

_-_Ma mère avait récupéré un talisman ou je ne sais quoi, et mon père avait échoué… Je sais qu'il avait fait exprès de le charger de cette mission. Il joue avec les sentiments, puisqu'il n'en a aucun… Il est sournois, perfide…

Il cracha à terre.

_-_Il n'était pas content de mon père, il n'était pas content de ma mère, alors il m'a demandé de la supprimer. Il savait que mon père souffrirait autant que moi, alors il le punissait en même temps que moi… Sauf que je n'ai jamais su ce qu'il me reprochait… Peut-être même qu'il ne me reprochait rien et qu'il l'a fait pour s'amuser, ou qu'il pensait que je ne le ferai pas, comme ça il m'aurait tué et mon père aurait été encore plus sévèrement puni…

Cette fois, il craqua. Ses larmes coulèrent tout au long de ses joues alors qu'il essayait sans succès de les cacher, secoué de spasmes.

_-_Vois à quel point il se sert des gens ! s'exclama Harry. Tu ne peux pas continuer à le servir !

Il avait bien conscience qu'il était incorrect de repartir à l'attaque en profitant de ses faiblesses mais il fallait qu'il l'empêche de retourner du mauvais côté. Il était puissant, et leur serait d'une aide précieuse. Il connaissait tous les plans des mangemorts, tous leurs secrets, leur lieu de résidence…

_-_Il te tuera bien un jour ou l'autre ! reprit-il. Alors bats-toi pour te venger du mal qu'il t'a fait, et qu'il a fait à ton père ! Bats-toi pour que ta mère soit fière de toi, de là où elle est ! Viens avec nous !

Malefoy fit non de la tête.

_-_Je viens d'avoir une meilleure idée, murmura-t-il en essuyant une larme d'un revers de manche. Une bien meilleure idée qui mettra fin à tous mes problèmes…

_-_Drago, ne fais pas de bêtises ! s'écria Ginger d'une voix alarmée qui inquiéta Harry.

Il comprit ce qui se passait au moment où Malefoy avait atteint le rempart de pierre de la tour. Son esprit réagit en un quart de seconde mais avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, Malefoy avait déjà enjambé la balustrade. Ginger cria. Harry se précipita mais arriva trop tard. Alors que sa main n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son bras, Malefoy sauta dans le vide, et elle se referma sur de l'air. La chute dura deux secondes, trois maximum, et Harry perçut le choc de là où il était. Quelque part au fin fond de la Forêt Interdite, un loup hurla… Les premiers rayons de soleil commençaient à apparaître à l'horizon.

* * *

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, je sais que j'ai mis pas mal de temps à l'écrire, et je suis désolée, mais j'avais beaucoup de choses à faire en même temps, et d'ailleurs c'est toujours le cas, malheureusement. Avec l'approche du conseil de classe, j'ai toujours beaucoup de travail en revenant le soir et tout ça, alors forcément je ralentis un peu... J'essaierai de faire plus vite la prochaine fois, promis!

En tout cas je suis heureuse d'avoir reçu tant de reviews pour le dernier chapitre, ça m'a fait super plaisir! ça faisait longtemps que j'en avais paseu autant et je peux vous dire que ça m'a redonné du courage! merci à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine d'envoyer un petit mot!

**Lagolia**: Non Harry ne s'endors pas et heureusement pour lui, quoiqu'il a quand même failli à plusieurs reprises! Les américains s'en seraient donné à coeur joie pour se moquer de lui, sinon! enfin, pas méchamment de leur part, bien sûr... Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre pour la suite, mais la voilà et j'espère qu'elle te plaira! bisous et merci!

**Nynousette**: tu as la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre. Tu demandais quand les mangemorts attaqueraient, et je peux t'annoncer qu'ils arriveront dès l'aube, c'est à dire dans les minutes qui suivront. Pas très rassurant, comme programme!  
Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu! J'espère que celui-là te plaira tout autant! bizz!

**Hop'Eyes**: Tu vois, j'avais dit que Rogue était gentil, dans ma fic! Un sourire de Rogue, qui aurait pu l'imaginer après le tome 6 de JK Rowling? Pas beaucoup de monde, en tout cas, et je vous comprends... C'ets vrai que çatient un peu du miracle!  
Voilà pour les amis de Ginger, je suis pas vraiment rentrée dans les détails mais j'avais pas trop le temps, alors j'ai abregé... Au pire des cas je reviendrai les décrire plus tard, quand les profs se seront un peu calmés... Parce que pour le moment, c'est pas trop ça... J'espère que toi c'est mieux! Bisous et merci d'avoir reviewé!

**Zabou**: je voulais te dire un grand merci pour ta review toute gentille, comme d'habitude! tu me couvres de compliments, c'est super sympa!  
Alors, ton épreuve de BAC, ça s'est bien passé? j'imagine que oui, pour une gymnaste comme toi! héhéhé moi j'ai trop progressé depuis le début de l'année (enfin j'ai l'impression en tout cas! lol), je suis trop contente, le seul problème c'est que c'est la galère de faire du fédéral B aux barres... C'est dur! Balade, grand réta, sortie tendue en tout ça c'est que des éléments A alors je rame... enfin bon je me débrouillerai pour trouver des B...  
Allez bisou à toi et j'espère pouvoir te parler sur msn, parce que le passage express c'était... express!

**Mushu**: Toi qui avais hâte de voir les américains, tu seras peut-être déçu en constatant que le passage est assez rapide... J'ai été vite par manque de temps et si je trouve un passage plus tard, je rentrerais plus en détail dans leurs descriptions.  
En tout cas merci pour ta review et gros bisous!

**Harpiotte**: Ta review m'a fait trop trop plaisir! Merci merci merci merci! Je sais pas si ce chapitre sera à la hauteur des autres, c'est à vous d'en juger, pas à moi! Mais tu sais, 60 chapitres ça file vite quand on raconte 2 années et qu'on poste généralement deux fois par semaine! C'est pas un exploit, et je suis sûre qu'il y a plein d'autres auteurs qui le font aussi!  
Enfin encore merci pour ta review, elle était trop gentille! Gros gros bisous et peut-être à bientôt sur msn!

**Kyarah**: Je suis contente de te revoir (enfin de te relire!). Ta review à toi aussi m'a fait très plaisir (j'ai l'impression de me répéter mais en fait c'est parce que toutes les reviews me font plaisir, mais certaines un peu plus que les autres, comme les tiennes par exemple!)  
Tu avais raison pour les américains de Hardlock, ils énervent tellement Harry au début du chapitre que le pauvre n'a plus trop envie de dormir mais plutôt de coller une baffe au premier qui ouvrira la bouche...  
C'est vrai que Harry n'a vraiment pas de chance, même Gryffondor le fait souffrir... Et il n'est pas au bout de ses peines, le pauvre...

**Ara**: Beh moi aussi j'espère te voir rapidement sur msn, parce que quand je suis connectée t'es jamais là, et j'imagine que l'inverse marche aussi, non?  
T'inquiète pas c'est pas grave si tu reviews pas à tous les coups, du moment que je sais que t'es encore là!  
Allez gros bisous à toi! j'essaierai d'aller sur msn le plus souvent possible pour voir si t'y es mais j'ai mes chapitres à avancer aussi... donc on verra bien! bisous!

**David**: Ta proposition n'est pas bête, mais il reste un problème: si les aurors transplanent directement à Poudlard, le Ministère n'est plus protégé. Il suffirait que Voldemort se serve de l'école comme diversion et paf! plus de Ministère, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Voilà pourquoi il valait mieux ramener les américains...  
Il n'y a aucune protection empêchant quelqu'un d'enlever le talisman du cou de Harry, c'est bien ça le problème... Il suffirait que Voldemort l'arrache et ce serait la catastrophe!  
Bon ba toi non-plus je te vois pas souvent sur msn... enfin le québec, c'est loin aussi, avec le décalage horaire c'est pas facile... Merci pour ta review en tout cas, c'était sympa! Bibizz!

**Touone**: Juste par curiosité, combien de temps ça t'a pris pour lire les 60 chapitres que j'ai déjà postés?  
Tu sais, pour pouvoir raconter l'histoire des enfants de Harry, il faut déjà qu'il en ait, et il faut pour cela qu'il survive... ralala ça ferait une belle fin, ça : et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants... Malheureusement, ma fin à moi risque d'être beaucoup moins joyeuse...  
Merci d'avoir reviewé! Si je me souviens bien c'était la première fois que tu m'écrivais! C'est sympa de ta part d'avoir pris le temps de le faire! Bisous à bientôt j'espère!

**Hermi59184**: non non t'inquiète pas, il a pas eu très mal à cause des cloques, c'était juste sur le coup! Parce que sinon le pauvre!  
Je suis contente de savoir que ça t'a plu et que tu as ADORE! lol! j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant, enfin je redoute vos avis pour la fin... Malefoy qui saute dans le vide, ça va peut-être pas plaire à tout le monde, mais bon, c'était prévu...  
Allez gros bisous! Bye!

**Miss Black**: Là-dessus je suis d'accord, si c'est Harry qui dirige, il n'y aucun risque de trahison comme avec Verpey! Enfin faudrait mieux pas qu'il se plante, sinon tout lui retombe dessus...  
Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu, mais tu trouves que mon Harry est différent de celui des livres? Pourtant j'ai pas l'impression, mais bon j'ai pris l'habitude de le faire comme ça alors je me rends peut-être plus compte... enfin si ça te plait, je ne vais pas me plaindre!  
Merci d'avoir pris le temps de reviewé, c'et gentil! Gros bisous et à bientôt!

Voilà, finalement après plus d'une semaine je vous poste ce chapitre... je serai sûrement moins longue à poster le suivant, qui sera sûrement là mercredi... Il sera appelé "**l'ultime combat de Poudlard**".

Grosbisous à tout le monde et bonne lecture!


	62. l'ultime combat de Poudlard

  
**Chapitre 26 : L'ultime combat de Poudlard.**

Un cri, un choc… Deux sons qui résonnaient inlassablement dans la tête de Harry. Penché au bord du vide, il fixait des yeux une masse inerte au sol, son cœur battant douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Sa respiration s'était coupée, le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Ginger se précipita près de lui et se pencha à son tour. Elle plaqua une main contre sa bouche et pâlit. Elle parut sur le point de vomir, ou de défaillir. Dans les deux cas, Harry la comprenait parfaitement : lui-même se sentait vide et avait l'impression que ses jambes allaient le délaisser d'un moment à l'autre. Mais rien n'en fut. Il resta là, droit et solide sur ses deux pieds, choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir, dévasté par ce qui venait de se passer. Malefoy n'avait jamais été son ami, bien au contraire, mais assister à la mort de quelqu'un longtemps considéré comme un ennemi avait quelque chose de déstabilisant. De déstabilisant et qui embrouillait ses repères. Quelle heure était-il ? Très tôt le matin, certainement, à en juger par le soleil qui se levait tout doucement à l'horizon, au-delà de la cime des arbres de la forêt. Une lumière tout juste percevable naissait dans le ciel calme. Il aurait sans doute préféré une tempête…

Le corps inanimé de Malefoy attirait toute son attention comme s'il l'hypnotisait. Ses cheveux blonds se coloraient petit à petit de rouge vif ; le front de jeune homme avait heurté le sol plutôt violemment, car il avait le crâne en sang… Sa colonne vertébrale était tordue dans une courbe inquiétante qui fit frissonner Harry jusqu'au plus profond de lui. Et il n'osait même pas pensé à l'état de ses jambes, dont l'angle le répugnait et lui donnait des nausées chaque fois qu'il y posait son regard.

Il aurait voulu l'aider. Juste faire quelque chose d'utile ayant pu le secourir… Mais il était trop tard. Personne n'aurait pu survivre à une chute d'une telle hauteur. N'importe qui aurait pu être pris de vertiges s'il regardait en bas. Lui-même sentait sa tête qui tournait, même si les circonstances y étaient pour beaucoup…

Il n'avait jamais porté Malefoy dans son cœur, et pourtant le fait d'assister à son suicide l'avait horrifié. Il avait envie de crier. Crier comme à chaque fois que plus rien n'allait, comme à chaque fois que tout s'effondrait. Ces certitudes s'envolaient : c'était une nouvelle épreuve qu'il devait affronter. Car même dans le mauvais sens du terme, Malefoy avait toujours été un grand personnage de sa vie. Son ennemi d'école, celui qui avait tout donné par lui nuire, et celui dont la mort paralysait pourtant les membres. Ou peut-être était-ce le fait qu'il se soit suicidé qui lui faisait cet effet-là…

_-_On ne peut pas rester ici…murmura Derrick, la voix tendue.

Harry avait complètement oublié leur présence, à lui et James. Mais ils ne parvirent pas à lui faire reprendre ses esprits. Après Cedric, Sirius, Ernie, Dumbledore et les autres, Malefoy… C'était trop. Ses nerfs ne tiendraient plus. Voir les gens mourir l'insupportait. Oui, c'était cela : tout devenait insupportable. Il fallait que ça s'arrête, et vite…

Ginger prit une profonde inspiration et détacha ses yeux du cadavre de Malefoy. D'un air décidé, elle le prit par le bras et le tira en arrière mais ses pieds refusèrent de bouger.

_-_Harry, viens… insista-t-elle. On ne doit pas rester là…

_-_Laisse-moi, Ginger.

_-_Viens ! ordonna James.

_-_Harry… dit Ginger d'une voix douce. Harry, on ne doit pas rester. Le jour se lève. Tu l'as entendu comme moi : c'est maintenant que ça va se passer. Il faut prévenir les autres. Il faut fuir. Dépêche-toi !

Comme s'il venait de recevoir un saut d'eau glacée sur la tête, Harry sursauta et parvint enfin à détourner les yeux du corps de Malefoy. Une veine s'était mise à palpiter dans sa tempe. Comment avait-il pu oublier ! Les mangemorts !

_-_Bon sang ! pesta-t-il. Suivez-moi, il n'y a pas une seconde à perdre !

Il se précipita dans l'escalier où Pansy Parkinson avait fui quelques minutes qui avaient paru durer des heures auparavant. Mais il stoppa net quand il entendit Ginger crier.

_-_Harry, ils arrivent !

Se retournant si vite qu'il en eut mal au cou, Harry regarda en arrière, étirant tous ses membres pour voir par-dessus le parapet de pierre –celui duquel Malefoy avait sauté. La luminosité, bien que faible, lui permit d'apercevoir une troupe d'hommes entièrement vêtus de noir se dirigeant au pas de course vers le portail de l'école qu'ils firent exploser sans aucune pitié. Il était impossible de les compter : ils étaient peut-être cinquante, ou cent, ou plus… Tels des fourmis, ils grouillaient de partout, plein d'agitation et pourtant si silencieux. L'un d'eux éleva sa baguette et une gerbe d'étincelles s'envola dans le ciel. Une seconde plus tard brillait à nouveau la Marque des Ténèbres.

Harry poussa un juron très vulgaire mais personne ne vint lui faire de réprimandes. Derrick et James assistaient à la scène sans vraiment s'inquiéter du danger. Tous deux, du haut de la tour, s'apprêtaient déjà à en viser quelques uns.

_-_Tuer en trois ou quatre et venez ! cria Harry si fort qu'il était persuadé que tous les mangemorts l'avaient entendu.

Néanmoins, deux flashs de lumière verte surgirent des baguettes des américains, illuminèrent un instant le parc puis vinrent se planter en plein dans le cœur de deux mangemorts qui s'effondrèrent. Les autres levèrent la tête vers la tour et ripostèrent. A côté de lui, Harry vit une partie du mur exploser en amenant un énorme nuage de poussière.

_-_Venez ! ordonna-t-il.

Ils s'engouffrèrent tous les quatre dans l'escalier et dévalèrent les marches trois par trois. Le calme des couloirs leur parut soudain extrêmement irréel : la menace qui courait vers eux arrivait si vite que tout le monde aurait dû être entrain de s'agiter un peu partout. Mais là était tout le problème : les élèves, voire même les professeurs, dormaient profondément, ignorant tout de ce qui allait se passer.

_-_Ginger, tu files prévenir les Serpentard et les Gryffondor de ce qui se passe ! hurla-t-il. Et demande à Hermione les mots de passe des salles communes de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle pour avertir les autres ! Donne-leur rendez-vous devant la statue de la sorcière borgne : il y a un passage menant à Pré-au-Lard, je vous rejoindrai là-bas ! _File_ !

Ginger, prise au dépourvu, n'eut pas l'air de saisir tout de suite ce qu'elle devait faire, mais elle finit par réagir et partit à une telle vitesse dans un couloir opposé qu'elle disparut dans les secondes qui suivirent.

_-_Tous les deux, reprit Harry, courez voir McGonagall et prévenez-la. Dites-lui que les mangemorts attaquent, elle comprendra. Dites-lui aussi que j'ai envoyé tous les élèves devant la sorcière borgne et qu'il faut qu'elle ouvre le passage le plus possible. Si elle ne sait pas comment faire, demandez Lupin. Surtout ne perdez pas de temps !

_-_Et toi, où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda James, déjà en route vers l'étage inférieur.

_-_J'ai des choses à faire ! répondit-il seulement, lui aussi en mouvement vers le couloir qu'avait emprunté Ginger. Si vous croisez un encagoulé sur votre route, n'ayez pas de pitié : supprimez-le ! Si ce n'est pas vous, ce seront eux qui le feront, vous pouvez en être sûrs !

James répondit certainement quelque chose, mais l'angle du mur empêcha Harry de comprendre quoi. Son esprit était de toute façon bien ailleurs. Il savait que ce qu'il allait faire était dangereux, mais il fallait qu'il le fasse. Pour Poudlard, pour tous les morts, pour sa propre vengeance envers les mangemorts, il prendrait ce risque. Il ne laisserait pas l'école se faire envahir par ces tueurs.

L'écho de ses propres pas lui donnait du courage. Le bureau de Kharitina n'était pas loin. Il n'allait sans doute pas tarder à faire une mauvaise rencontre, ou même plusieurs. Il n'était pas idiot : il savait bien que l'arrivée des mangemorts par le portail était une diversion. Il y avait un autre moyen d'entrer dans le château, un moyen dont ils allaient obligatoirement se servir. Les deux salles transplanables étaient toutes proches l'une de l'autre. Ce serait plus pratique pour lui…

D'autres pas résonnèrent quelque part devant lui. Prenant son courage à deux mains, retenant son souffle, il se plaqua contre le mur au niveau d'un tournant et attendit, immobile comme une statue, aussi silencieux que les pierres. Il tenait fortement sa baguette, si bien qu'elle lui faisait mal, mais jamais il ne songea à desserrer sa prise. Sa main avait beau être moite et douloureuse, le mangemort allait surgir, suivi par ses complices, et il devrait être rapide, attentif, agile et efficace. Surtout, surtout efficace. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur car sa vie était en jeu. Face à des mangemorts, il ne rigolait pas. Eux ne rigoleraient pas non-plus. Il était temps de prouver à la Terre entière que Dumbledore avait fait du bon travail et qu'il avait eu raison de lui faire confiance jusqu'au jour de sa mort…

A peine le nez du mangemort était-il apparu dans son champ de vision qu'il bondit sur lui et le renversa. Comme prévu, il n'était pas seul : trois autres hommes encagoulés sursautèrent en le voyant surgir. Il profita de leur surprise pour immobiliser le premier puis se releva, prêt à combattre. Il fit un bond de côté pour éviter un jet de lumière verte qui alla s'écraser contre le mur en explosant une des pierres le composant. Néanmoins, il n'eut pas peur et d'un geste d'une rapidité surprenante, il envoya un second mangemort contre un de ses complices. Les deux hommes gémirent de douleur au contact avec le sol, mais Harry ne s'en redit même pas compte : quatre autres mages noirs allaient déjà à sa rencontre, baguettes brandies droit vers lui, une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux, seule partie du visage visible derrière leurs cagoules.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter : Harry, immobile, la respiration haletante, aperçut du coin de l'œil les deux mangemorts qu'il avait envoyés valser se relever péniblement, fous de rage. Avec sept baguettes pointés sur sa poitrine, il sut que pour lui, tout était perdu. Il ferma les paupières et attendit la formule redoutée.

_-Avada Kedavra_…

Pendant la fraction de seconde que mit le sortilège pour venir jusqu'à lui, il songea furtivement à ce que dirait Voldemort quand il apprendrait qu'un de ses mangemorts l'avait tué alors qu'il leur en avait donné l'interdiction, puis il sentit un choc douloureux dans sa poitrine. Sa respiration se coupa et son cœur s'accéléra. Une puissante lumière rouge jaillit de quelque part sous sa robe. La douleur s'envola, ses poumons se remirent en marche : le talisman avait rempli sa mission sous les yeux ébahis des mangemorts qui n'en revenaient pas.

_-_C'est impossible ! gronda l'un d'eux. Il n'est pas immortel !

Il avait un accent bulgare qui ne passa pas inaperçu. Harry eut un sourire carnassier qui déstabilisa ses adversaires. Lui-même avait oublié qu'il avait le talisman avec lui… Rien ne lui arriverait tant qu'il l'aurait autour du cou !

_-_C'est une grave erreur que vous avez commise en m'attaquant ! ricana-t-il. Votre maître risque de ne pas être content de vous…

Et sans autre mot, il les stupéfixa un à un. Il eut le droit à quelques sortilèges en retour, mais aucun ne parvint à l'atteindre : à chaque fois, le talisman semblait absorber leur magie puis frémissait d'une douce chaleur. Harry n'aurait pu être plus satisfait : il progressait à une allure folle, mettant hors d'état de nuire tous les opposants qu'il croisait en chemin. Parfois, quand les sortilèges qu'on lui jetait étaient plus puissants que les autres (ce fut le cas quand il rencontra Lucius Malefoy au tournant d'un couloir où il s'attendait à ne trouver personne), la même sensation que la première fois l'empêchait d'avancer convenablement, mais cette douleur était généralement assez faible et très supportable, en plus d'être brève : il n'eut aucun mal à rejoindre le bureau de Kharitina d'où les mangemorts sortaient les uns après les autres comme dans un moulin. Il fut impressionné du nombre de partisans que Voldemort avait réussi à rassembler. Il avait déjà trouvé qu'ils étaient nombreux à entrer par le portail, mais le double au moins ne cessait de défiler devant lui. Avec une grande satisfaction, il les immobilisa un par un jusqu'à ce que le flux se calme : quand plus personne ne sortit ni du bureau ni de la salle de défense contre les forces du mal, il verrouilla les deux portes et les affubla d'un bouclier. Il attendit quelques secondes de voir les effets de sa protection et fut fier de lui quand il entendit une femme hurler en bulgare derrière la porte : apparemment, tout marchait à merveille. Les mangemorts allaient devoir faire demi-tour et repartir par le portail… Au bout du compte, le résultat serait à peu près le même (si l'on oubliait le fait qu'une bonne partie d'entre eux étaient assommés dans les couloirs), mais les professeurs et les élèves de Hardlock gagneraient un peu de temps. Ce n'était grand-chose, mais tout ce qui pouvait être bon pour eux devait saisi. C'était l'avenir de Poudlard et de ses étudiants qui était en jeu.

Repartant dans une course effrénée, il rebroussa chemin, entendant par moment des explosions contre les portes qu'il venait de verrouiller et qui tenait bon malgré la pluie de sortilège qu'elle devait subir. Furtivement, Harry se sentit fier, mais quand il trébucha sur un corps inanimé, toutes ses pensées se reconcentrèrent sur la bataille. Il venait de tomber sur le cadavre d'un des élèves de Hardlock. Pas l'un des amis de Ginger, mais l'un de ceux qui l'avaient saluée quand elle était entré dans la Grande Salle. C'était la première victime de leur camp, et certainement pas la dernière. Le jeune américain, le teint extrêmement pâle, affichait encore une expression de surprise sur le visage. De la surprise… Pourquoi de la surprise, et pas de la peur ou autre chose ? Comment pouvait-on être surpris au moment de sa mort ?

Harry jeta un regard autour de lui pour tenter de comprendre. Il avait forcément une explication… Il était déjà venu dans ce couloir. C'était même là qu'il avait stupéfixé ses premiers mangemorts, et là qu'il avait découvert les pouvoirs du talisman… Alors pourquoi n'y avait-il aucun corps aux alentours, hormis celui de l'adolescent ? Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. La troupe venant du parc devait être retenue par les membres de l'Ordre et les élèves de Hardlock, tandis que les autres avaient été soient stupefixé, soient enfermés dans une des deux salles tansplanables… Il n'avait pu y avoir aucune fuite, aucun mangemort n'avait pu échapper à leur contrôle… Alors pourquoi n'étaient-ils plus là, étendus à terre, inanimés ?

L'incompréhension l'inquiéta. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Quelque chose lui échappait, et visiblement c'était quelque chose de très important. Aucun sorcier ne pouvait se libérer d'un sortilège de _stupefix_ sans l'aide de quelqu'un. Il n'y avait plus de traître à Poudlard, si ? Non, sinon Rogue lui en aurait parlé. C'était quelque chose d'autre. Une chose qui lui faisait peur parce qu'elle était encore inconnue…

Presque malgré lui, ses jambes s'étaient remises en mouvement et l'emmenaient vers la salle commune de Gryffondor, mais son esprit était ailleurs. Un peu partout dans les couloirs, des baguettes magiques avaient été abandonnées. Des dizaines de baguettes traînant par terre, sans propriétaire. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui n'allait pas…

_-_Harry ! cria quelqu'un.

Le jeune homme se retourna et aperçut Hermione qui courait avec Ron à la suite d'un groupe d'élèves en pyjama.

_-_Je vous rejoins à Pré-au-Lard ! leur répondit-il. Faites attention à vous, il se passe quelque chose de bizarre !

_-_Harry, où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda Ron.

_-_J'ai encore des choses à faire ! Emmenez tout le monde à Pré-au-Lard et veillez bien sur les élèves !

Ses jambes l'emmenèrent vers un autre couloir et il perdit ses amis de vue avec une boule au ventre. Pourvu qu'ils parviennent à se sauver à temps…

La salle commune de Gryffondor ne lui avait jamais parue si différente. Déserte, elle renfermait une sorte d'atmosphère de panique, comme si les élèves qui l'avaient quittée y avait laissé un peu de leur peur. Un peu partout, des rouleaux de parchemin et des livres étaient encore étendus, ouverts sur les tables, sur les fauteuils ou à même le sol, complètement abandonnés par leurs propriétaires. Cette désertion lui pinça le cœur : il avait du mal à croire à ce qui se passait. Quand Voldemort avait attaqué l'année précédente, tout avait été différent : il y avait Dumbledore, et l'école était encore solide. Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait aucune illusion à se faire : ce serait la dernière fois qu'il mettrait les pieds dans cette salle si chaleureuse qu'il avait tant appréciée… Et pourtant il ne pourrait pas en profiter car le temps lui était compté et qu'il avait encore une chose à faire. Une chose de la plus haute importance s'il voulait avoir une chance de triompher…

L'épée de Gryffondor était là où il l'avait laissée quelques heures auparavant : coincée entre son sommier et son matelas. Quand il l'avait posée à cet endroit au début de la nuit, juste après avoir fusionné le talisman, il n'aurait jamais cru devoir la retirer si tôt. Au bout du compte, il avait bien fait de descendre dans la Caverne de Godric sans perdre de temps : s'il ne l'avait pas fait, il serait déjà mort, tué par ces mangemorts qui l'intriguaient tant. Comment avaient-ils pu bien faire pour se libérer d'un sortilège comme le _stupefix_ ? Et pourquoi avaient-ils laissé tomber leurs baguettes magiques, bon sang ? Il avait horreur de cette sensation d'impuissance face à un danger inconnu. Mais il y avait des temps pour agir et d'autres pour réfléchir. Or, ce n'était pas le moment de théoriser. Il devait trouver un bon endroit pou cacher cette épée. Voldemort et ses mangemorts ne devaient surtout pas la trouver. Ils devaient surtout pas accéder à la Caverne de Godric… Sa vie en dépendait…

Un hululement le fit sursauter et il brandit sa baguette, prêt à attaquer, mais il soupira de soulagement quand il reconnut Hedwige, appuyée contre la fenêtre du dortoir. Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux de la voir : elle venait lui apporter à elle seule la solution à son problème. En essayant de contrôler le tremblement de ses doigts, il l'attrapa et lui coinça l'épée entre les serres. La chouette hulula pour montrer qu'elle avait compris, aussi la lâcha-t-il. Elle battit faiblement des ailes et commença à s'élever.

_-_Ecoute ma belle, ce qu'il faut que tu fasses est très, très important. Tu vas emmener cette épée loin d'ici, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas savoir où, je veux juste que tu la mettes là où personne n'ira la chercher.

Hedwige cligna des yeux et hulula d'impatience. Alors, presque à contrecœur, Harry la laissa s'envoler dans le ciel qui peu à peu prenait de la clarté. Longtemps il suivit des yeux car malgré tout ce qu'il pourrait dire, il avait envie de savoir où elle allait partir, mais un bruit provenant d'en bas attira toute son attention. Il raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette, fourra la carte du maraudeur dans sa poche et poussa la porte du dortoir. D'un pas lent, il s'approcha du palier de l'escalier et se pencha vers la rampe pour tenter de découvrir quelque chose. Il y avait bien un sorcier dans la salle commune, mais son comportement était étrange : malgré son long manteau et sa capuche noire, l'homme –ou la femme, il n'en savait rien– se tenait à quatre pattes comme un animal.

_-_Oh mon Dieu…murmura-t-il, la voix légèrement tremblante.

Le sorcier –Harry préféra penser que c'en était un– renifla le sol, le nez collé au tapis rouge et dorée. Harry aurait été incapable de dire combien de temps il resta là, bouche bée, à l'observer, complètement incrédule, mais au bout d'un moment le sorcier se redressa et se prit la tête à deux mains comme s'il était pris d'une terrible migraine.

_-_Non… gémit-il. Non, s'il vous plait…

Il paraissait fou. Tout en poussant des petits couinements, il se donna des gifles et se parla encore, mais rien n'y fit : il tomba à terre et se roula au sol, à l'agonie, hurlant à s'en casser la voix. Puis, ce fut le silence. Le mangemort se tut et se releva tel un spectre, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Harry, dont la respiration était si bruyante qu'il se demandait comment il pouvait ne pas être repéré, le vit tourner la tête vers lui et eut l'impression qu'il regardait à travers lui sans le voir. Immobile, il attendit une réaction de la part du mangemort, tenant sa baguette prête, mais l'homme semblait ne plus être qu'un corps sans âme.

_-_Eh ho… appela-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

Le mangemort n'eut aucune réaction. Avec ce même regard vide, il continuait de fixer quelque chose dans sa direction. Etait-ce lui, ou était-ce qu'il y avait derrière, il était incapable de le dire.

_-_Vous… vous allez bien ?

Il trouva aussitôt sa question idiote mais ce ne fut pas le cas du sorcier qui cligna stupidement des yeux. Prenant sa décision en un quart de seconde, Harry bondit et dévala l'escalier à une allure folle. Il bouscula au passage le mangemort qui resta immobile, chancelant sur ses pieds, à regarder l'endroit où il se trouvait un instant plus tôt. Harry courut vers la sortie et jeta un coup d'œil en arrière. Et si l'absence de réaction de l'homme l'avait effrayé, un élan de panique s'empara de lui quand il le vit se retourner vers lui avec une lenteur presque irréelle, les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche déformée en un rictus désagréable, la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté. Si Harry avait eu à le comparer à un objet, il aurait opté pour un pantin maléfique ensorcelé par un sorcier. Son rictus semblait figé sur son visage, ses yeux s'étaient soudain mis à briller de malice… Il aurait entendu un petit rire aigu qu'il n'aurait pas été étonné. En revanche, il ne put retenir un cri de stupeur quand soudainement, au moment où il s'y attendait le moins, le mangemort retrouva le mouvement et bondit sur lui, avançant à grandes enjambées vers lui, ce même sourire aux lèvres. Harry, priant pour que se soit un cauchemar, se rua hors de la salle commune, le cœur battant la chamade. Devenait-il peureux, ou bien était-ce la fatigue ? Après tout, il n'avait pas dormi depuis trois nuits, alors il se pouvait très bien que son cerveau lui joue des tours ou le fasse réagir différemment que durant son état normal, non ?

Pourtant, alors qu'il courait et courait dans les couloirs pour échapper à son poursuivant qui semblait ne jamais se fatiguer (depuis le début de leur course, Harry ne l'avait pas entendu une seule fois s'essouffler ou gémir), son impression d'avoir affaire à un fou ne se dissipa à aucun moment. Quand par un grand effort de volonté il parvenait à se retourner pour affronter son regard, c'était avec cette même démence que le mangemort l'observait, la tête toujours inclinée comme si elle était trop lourde –ou trop inutile– pour qu'il puisse la soutenir. Le pire était peut-être que son adversaire semblait ne pas être le seul dans cet état-là : lorsqu'il passait devant des mangemorts isolés qui eux-aussi avaient l'esprit ailleurs si l'on en croyait leurs regards vides (il remarqua presque à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient partie de ceux qu'il avait stupefixés quelque temps plus tôt), tous paraissaient soudainement se réveiller comme si un quelconque démon s'emparait de leur cerveau. La même folie émanait alors d'eux et il avait comme l'impression qu'au fond, il avait affaire à une seule et même personne. Il savait que c'était une pensée stupide, mais c'était réellement la sensation qu'il avait. C'était comme si l'âme de ces mangemorts (et il en eut presque de la pitié pour eux) avait été écartée pour permettre à quelqu'un de soumettre leurs corps à ses désirs, pour les rendre complètement esclaves. Pourtant, quand il les avait attaqués pour la première fois, rien de cela ne lui était apparu si clairement : ils avaient semblés être maîtres d'eux-mêmes. Alors que s'était-il passé ?

C'était une question qu'il aurait adoré élucider mais c'était sans compter la troupe de mangemorts fous qui avaient maintenant décidé de le pourchasser. Et quoique Voldemort ait derrière la tête, il ne se laisserait pas abattre par des pantins ensorcelés par il ne savait quel sortilège provenant d'il ne savait quelle magie. Ou du moins, d'il ne savait quelle branche de la magie noire. Car il ne se faisait pas d'illusion : il avait parfaitement conscience de la nature de cet ensorcellement. Mais il avait une arme bien plus forte encore que des corps soumis : Voldemort aurait beau déchaîner la magie ancestrale sur lui, rien ne l'attendrait car il avait le talisman, et tant qu'il l'aurait autour du cou, il serait le plus fort. Si Voldemort voulait avoir une chance l'atteindre, il devrait venir en personne le combattre. Ainsi, ils seraient pareillement protégés et le destin choisirait qui vivrait à l'issue de leur duel.

Encore une fois, Harry s'en voulut de laisser ses pensées vagabonder ainsi alors que l'école et lui-même étaient en danger. Il n'était plus très loin de son but : il avait bloqué l'accès au château par les salles transplanables de Poudlard (et il espérait fortement que ses sortilèges tenaient le coup malgré le fait qu'il les ait édifiés avec trois nuits de retard) et l'épée de Gryffondor était peut-être déjà loin, coincée entre les griffes d'Hedwige. Désormais, le plus gros du conflit se situait au rez-de-chaussée, où les membres de l'Ordre devaient se battre avec acharnement aux côtés des américains de Hardlock pour pouvoir espérer remporter la victoire sur la déferlante troupe de mangemorts qui avait dû leur tomber dessus. Au fond, il savait qu'il y avait peu de chances de sauver l'école, surtout si certains mangemorts étaient commandés à distance et avaient la faculté de surmonter des sortilèges ayant normalement pour but de les immobiliser durablement. Alors, même s'il savait que c'était égoïste de sa part, il était content d'avoir trouvé une issue pour lui et les autres élèves de Poudlard. Tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer, c'était soit que tout se termine bien, soit que les personnes de l'Ordre pour qui il attachait de l'importance parviennent à s'en sortir avant la catastrophe. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir supporter le poids d'un massacre en masse parmi ceux qui avaient été les plus fidèles partisans de Dumbledore, ceux qui lui avaient servi de famille ou ceux qui l'avaient un jour aidé à se tirer d'une mauvaise passe. Mais de toute manière, l'étau se resserrait…

_-_Eh, Potter ! Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ?

Harry se retourna, la respiration haletante, un douloureux point de côté lui tiraillant le ventre. Derrière lui courait toujours sa bande de zombis mais quelqu'un d'autre avait rejoint leurs rangs. Deux personnes qu'il honnissait tellement qu'il n'y en avait pas une pour rattraper l'autre : aussi brièvement qu'il resta retourné, il reconnut Kharitina et Bellatrix Lestrange, toutes deux beaucoup plus normales que le reste de leurs associés. L'une d'elle alla même jusqu'à lui jeter un sort dans son dos. Le talisman ne faillit pas à sa mission : effectuant une parfaite rotation autour de son cou, il absorba le nouveau sortilège mortel en grésillant.

_-_Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça, Potter ! cria Bellatrix Lestrange. On va tout faire exploser et tu périras dans les décombres de ton bien-aimé château comme tous les autres !

Harry sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Il ne voulait pas le croire. Personne n'arriverait à faire exploser Poudlard : la forteresse était trop forte pour que ce soit possible. Et pourtant, Kharitina avait bien réussi à supprimer en partie le champ anti-transplanage… Et les autres avaient bien réussi à franchir le portail qui avait malgré tout protégé l'école pendant des siècles et des siècles…

_-_Tes petits américains ne tiendront pas bien longtemps face à nous ! renchérit Kharitina. Quand on aura maté tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, ils ne seront tués les uns après les autres ! Je me demande même si on n'a pas déjà tué la moitié d'entre eux ! A part le vampire et un de ses copains, personne ne fait vraiment le poids face à ce que le Maître a concocté !

Harry jeta un sortilège d'explosion par dessus son épaule. Un jet de lumière bleue alla s'écraser contre le mur qui sauta et s'écroula sur toute la longueur du couloir. Bellatrix Lestrange poussa un cri strident et il la vit se protéger le visage avec ses bras avant que le plafond ne vienne à son tour s'effondrer entre eux deux. Il savait que cet obstacle ne tiendrait pas longtemps mais il pouvait lui faire gagner de précieuses secondes. S'il parvenait à semer cette troupe de mangemorts à moitié fous, il pourrait aller prévenir les autres qu'il fallait fuir à toute vitesse. Même s'il avait mal au cœur rien que d'y penser, il était persuadé que ni Kharitina ni Belletrix ne mentait. Ils avaient beau être nombreux, la plupart de leurs combattants n'étaient encore que des adolescents qui n'avaient pas tous son âge, et Poudlard s'était tellement affaibli ces derniers temps qu'il ne résisterait pas à une explosion.

* * *

Le hall d'entrée avait rarement été dans un tel état. Harry, s'il ne connaissait pas l'école comme sa poche, aurait été incapable de le reconnaître. C'était un spectacle si macabre s'offrait à lui qu'il eut envie de fuir aussitôt qu'il découvrit à quel point les mangemorts dominaient. Les portes d'entrée avaient été complètement détruites si bien qu'un courant d'air frais s'engouffrait dans le hall. Les murs eux-mêmes étaient méconnaissables : tâchés de sang plus ou moins secs, ils avaient par endroits été endommagés. Mais malgré tout, ce n'était rien comparé à tous les corps inertes jonchant le sol et le maculant de sang qui la plupart du temps coulait encore. Harry, devant une telle vision, fut pris de vertiges. Il n'eut plus qu'une envie : aller se coucher, s'endormir rapidement et se réveiller en sursaut, se rendant compte que tout cela n'avait été qu'un abominable cauchemar. Mais cela n'arriverait pas et il le savait, tout comme il savait qu'il aurait beau rêver d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, il n'en serait pas moins épuisé. Depuis qu'il était monté au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, jamais il n'avait ressenti de fatigue, comme si les évènements l'avaient empêché d'y penser et de réaliser son ampleur, mais maintenant qu'il s'était arrêté, tout paraissait aller beaucoup trop vite à son goût : il ne parvenait plus à saisir l'entièreté des faits. Il y avait Tonks, là-bas, au fond, qui se battait avec un de ces mangemorts à l'air dément, et Remus, à quelques mètres de lui, qui évita un flash de couleur verte d'une extrême justesse… James se mouvait avec une agilité incroyable près de l'endroit où auraient dû se trouver les portes. Mais tout autour d'eux retentissaient des cris de douleur, de triomphe ou des cris qui avaient tout simplement quelque chose d'inhumain. A un moment, Harry crut même entendre le rire aigu et terrifiant de Lord Voldemort, mais il eut beau tourner la tête tout autour de lui, il ne vit le Seigneur des Ténèbres nulle part. C'était certainement encore un effet de la fatigue accumulée tout au long de ces derniers jours…

Tapi derrière une armure qui s'agitait dès qu'un professeur était agressé, il reprit du courage et se força à ignorer sa fatigue. Il aurait tout le temps de dormir quand ce combat serait fini. Or, des deux fins qui s'offraient à lui, il préférait largement celle qui comprenait la fuite. Sur un élan d'audace, il bondit de sa cachette, immobilisa d'un sortilège le mangemort le plus proche, qui comme beaucoup d'autres affichait cet air absent si intriguant. Il ne sut pas vraiment s'il fut soulagé ou pas de le voir s'écrouler mollement au sol ; pendant un instant, l'idée furtive et stupide qu'il était invincible lui était apparue à l'esprit. Il dut tout de même s'avouer que cette possibilité lui avait fait très peur, même si tout autour de lui, des cadavres de mangemorts venaient éliminer cette théorie et s'ajouter à ceux beaucoup plus nombreux des élèves de Hardlock qui visiblement ne faisaient pas le poids malgré leur passé dans la délinquance. La plupart n'avait jamais dû affronter de tels adversaires de leur vie.

Puis, aussi soudainement qu'ils étaient arrivés, les mangemorts commencèrent à fuir dans le parc et dans les couloirs. Seuls ceux qui étaient trop occupés à se battre restèrent, tentant d'anéantir leurs adversaires qui désormais étaient bien plus nombreux. Harry nota que tous étaient ceux qui semblaient fous ; tous les autres, encore sains d'esprit, avaient disparu du hall ravagé. Déjà, les élèves de Hardlock se réjouissaient et poussaient des cris victorieux alors que leurs camarades achevaient tant bien que mal les derniers mangemorts à coups d'_avada kedavra_. Aucun d'eux ne comprenaient ce qui passait réellement. Aucun d'eux ne savait ce que Voldemort comptaient faire. Aucun d'eux ne savait que si eux ne fuyaient pas à leur tour, ils allaient finir écrasés sous les tonnes et les tonnes de pierre qui s'effondreraient sur eux. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à leur hurler de partir, une main froide et moite se plaqua contre sa bouche, l'empêchant de parler, et un bras putride se resserra autour de son cou. Sa respiration se fit difficile mais son agresseur ne le lâcha pas. Le tenant fermement par derrière, il ricana et Harry crut que son cœur allait exploser tellement il battait vite : il connaissait ce rire. Celui de Lord Voldemort. Et pourtant, sa cicatrice ne le brûlait pas. Que se passait-il ?

Personne ne voyait ce qui se passait. Les américains étaient tous trop contents d'avoir –selon eux tout du moins– triomphé, et les membres de l'Ordre s'occupaient des derniers mangemorts, plus coriaces que les autres. Si aucun d'eux ne réagissait, il allait mourir étranglé, et pour ce genre de mort, le talisman ne pourrait rien. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passait derrière lui : il savait juste qu'il y avait ce mangemort qui l'avait attaqué lâchement et qui l'empêchait de bouger et de voir ailleurs qu'en face de lui. Mais il se passa quelque chose, car bientôt l'étreinte qui le maintenait se desserra et il put à nouveau respirer normalement. Profitant de ce relâchement, il se dégagea d'un coup sec de la prise du mangemort et lui fit face. Sa cagoule l'empêchait de voir convenablement son visage mais ses yeux n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux de Voldemort, et pourtant il les avait déjà vus. Il s'agissait du bulgare qui avait dû garder sa cellule, et qui avait été fiancé à Kharitina…

_-_Alekseï ?

Une flamme de démence brûlait dans ce regard si différent de celui auquel il avait eu le droit dans sa cellule. Au fond, Harry savait que ce n'était plus vraiment lui. Quelque chose de maléfique s'était emparé de son esprit, détruisant sa vraie personnalité et celles des autres qui avaient subi le même sort que lui.

_-Avada Kedavra_…

Harry reconnut le voix de James, juste derrière le mangemort. Le sortilège le frappa en pleine poitrine et il s'écroula au sol comme lorsque Harry l'avait tout d'abord stupefixé. Ce dernier ignorait comment il avait réussi à se relever, mais il s'était déjà posé la question et n'avait trouvé aucune réponse.

_-_Il allait te tuer, déclara James, alors je l'ai attaqué. Je me demande bien comment il a pu se délivrer de ton _stupefix_… En théorie c'est impossible sans l'aide de quelqu'un…

_-_C'est de la théorie, murmura seulement Harry en se massant la gorge.

Son regard était absorbé par Alekseï. D'un geste nonchalant, il lui retira sa cagoule et se rendit compte avec un pincement au cœur qu'il avait l'air soulagé, comme si la mort l'avait libéré d'un terrible supplice. Plus la moindre trace de folie ne venait perturber son visage. Harry en fut presque heureux pour lui. Quoiqu'il eut eu à endurer, c'était fini pour lui et tous ceux qu'on avait tués. En d'autres termes, pour tous ceux qui étaient restés parce qu'ils n'étaient plus maîtres ni de leurs corps ni de leurs décisions...

_-_Ils sont bizarres, certains, fit remarquer James.

_-_Un peu trop à mon goût. Il se passe quelque chose d'anormal.

_-_Ce qui est anormal, c'est ta présence ici. Tu étais censé fuir avec Ginger et les autres.

Fuir. Oui, c'était cela. Fuir. Fuir pour éviter la mort.

_-_Je devais vous prévenir, dit-il précipitamment. James, tout va exploser. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont tous partis.

_-_Quoi ?

_-_Tout le château va exploser !

Le visage de James se décomposa mais il se reprit rapidement.

_-_Il faut que tout le monde sorte.

Harry hocha la tête.

_-_Dis-leur, toi. Moi je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir encore assez de force pour hurler. Je suis mort de fatigue.

_-_Mieux vaut que ce soit de fatigue que d'autre chose, s'exclama James. Il faut fuir ! cria-t-il à l'adresse des autres.

Quelques têtes de tournèrent brièvement vers lui mais personne ne sembla vraiment l'écouter. Il n'était même pas certain que tout le monde l'entende bien.

_-_Allez vous-en ! répéta-t-il un peu plus fort, si bien que sa voix en trembla. Repliez-vous ! Fuyez ! Ils vont tout faire sauter !

Remus fut le seul à réagir : il envoya dans les airs une gerbe d'étincelles rouges qui attirèrent l'attention de tous les autres.

_-_Il faut fuir ! rugit-il. Partez ! Tout va exploser !

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il vit la panique dans les yeux de ses alliés. Enfin ils avaient compris.

_-_Harry, viens avec moi, on file par là où tu as dit tout à l'heure.

_-_Attends, je dois vérifier quelque chose…

Le jeune homme sortit de sa poche la carte du maraudeur et la déplia sous le regard impatient de James.

_-_Dépêche-toi, on n'a pas tout notre temps ! hâta celui-ci.

_-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises_…

_-_Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

Harry ne répondit pas : sous ses yeux, le plan de Poudlard se dessinait.

_-_Tous les élèves n'ont pas eu encore le temps de partir, remarqua-t-il. Ils sont avec Ron et Hermione. Et Ginger.

_-_Le temps de traverser tout le château, ils seront partis, ne t'en fais pas ! pressa James. Viens, dépêche-toi !

Harry se remit en marche mais garda la carte dans sa main. Courant sans vraiment regarder où il allait et en faisant confiance à ses jambes qui pourtant avaient désormais du mal à le porter, il continua d'examiner Poudlard par l'intermédiaire du parchemin.

_-_Demi-tour ! cria-t-il soudain.

_-_Ca ne va pas ? Harry, continue ! Regarde, la statue borgne est là, juste devant! On y est ! Il y a même encore des gens ! _Eh ho_ !

Mais Harry partait déjà dans l'autre sens.

_-_Où est-ce que tu vas ? cria James en lui emboîtant le pas. Harry, ne fais pas l'idiot, c'est notre vie qui est en jeu !

_-Harry_ ! appelèrent les voix de Ron, Hermione et Ginger, quelque part au bout du couloir.

_-_Pansy Parkinson n'est pas avec les autres ! Elle court pas très loin d'ici. Il faut aller la chercher !

Malgré les circonstances, Harry entendit James pousser un juron.

_-_On s'en fiche de cette fille ! Laisse-la pleurer la mort de son criminel, elle ne t'écoutera pas !

_-Harry_ !

_-_Elle revient de l'étage où il y a notre salle commune, à nous, les Gryffondor. Je suis sûr qu'elle me cherche !

_-_Alors elle te trouvera si elle veut, mais Harry, _pas par là_ !

Quand il rencontra enfin Pansy Parkinson, Harry faillit foncer droit sur elle dans un virage très serré. En pleurs, elle paraissant complètement perdue.

_-_Tu le tueras, Voldemort, pas vrai ? cria-t-elle, totalement hystérique, en l'empoignant par le col. Potter, tu le vengeras !

_-_Viens avec nous ! ordonna Harry.

_-_Non, laisse-moi mourir en paix ! Je vais le rejoindre !

_-_Parkinson, c'est vraiment pas le moment de te lâcher ! tempêta James. On risque notre vie pour toi alors tu vas nous suivre sans broncher sinon je te jure que…

Il se tut en voyant Harry empoigner fermement le bras de la jeune fille et repartir en sens inverse, dans la bonne direction. Il prit alors le second bras et la tira lui-aussi, luttant contre ses efforts désespérés pour se dégager. Harry, entraîné par ses mouvements violents, manqua de trébucher, les paupières de plus en plus lourdes.

_-_Toi aussi, tu vas tenir, lui dit James. Il nous reste deux ou trois couloirs et après tu pourras dormir autant que tu veux, d'accord ?

Harry hocha la tête et usa ses dernières forces pour maintenir Parkinson en place. Il se demanda un instant ce qui lui avait pris de vouloir la sauver et entendit au fond de lui une petite voix semblable à celle d'Hermione lui intimant qu'il voulait toujours jouer les héros, puis il s'arrêta net devant la statue de la sorcière borgne et ce fut la véritable voix de son amie qui le tira de ses songes.

_-_Dépêche-toi, passe ! Ron et Ginger viennent de s'y engouffrer, ils voulaient te suivre…

_-_Ils doivent déjà être en bas, c'est comme un toboggan, haleta Harry. Toi, passe avant moi ! ordonna-t-il à Parkinson.

_-Non, je veux mourir ici_ ! cria la Serpentard. _Laissez-moi, vous n'avez pas le droit _!_ Espère d'américain à la noix, et toi, sale Gryffondor_ !

James la gifla violemment.

_-_Maintenant tu passes par l'ouverture, OK ? gronda-t-il.

La jeune fille obéit malgré elle et Hermione fit un signe de tête à Harry pour lui dire d'y aller à son tour.

_-_Ne tardez pas trop après moi, supplia-t-il.

Et il s'engouffra dans le passage.

* * *

Cela faisait bien cinq minutes que Harry, Hermione et James avançaient péniblement dans le tunnel édifié à même la roche. Harry savait qu'ils avaient parcouru une grosse moitié du chemin : ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il empruntait ce passage secret et il commençait à bien le connaître. Mais jamais il n'avait été si angoissé à l'idée du temps qui passait. Il redoutait à chaque seconde une explosion, et même si sa carte lui indiquait que le château était désormais vide, son estomac était serré au moins autant que l'année précédente, alors qu'il progressait dans les Vieux Bâtiments avec Ginger qui suffoquait derrière lui. Poudlard allait être détruit d'une seconde à l'autre, il le savait.

_-_Harry, avance ! gémit Hermione.

_-_Tu piétines ! renchérit James.

_-_Je n'en peux plus… En plus, ça monte…

_-_On doit bientôt y être, encouragea Hermione. Tu n'as pas abandonné jusque là, alors continue, je t'en supplie. On ne pourra pas te porter de ce tunnel si étroit.

_-_Je sais… murmura Harry.

Mais la lutte contre le sommeil se faisait de plus en plus difficile. Il continua néanmoins à avancer, les yeux à moitié fermés, la tête chancelante.

_-_Regarde, un escalier ! s'écria soudain James. On y est !

_-_Pitié, non, pas l'escalier ! gémit Harry.

_-_Allez, je suis certaine qu'il n'y a que quelques marches ! s'exclama Hermione.

_-_Juste un peu plus de deux cents…

Harry tenta de garder une voix neutre de tout sentiment mais se trahit en laissant paraître une pointe de découragement. Il posa le pied sur la première marche, puis sur la deuxième, et leva encore le pied, mais ce qu'il redoutait tant arriva. Il y eut une explosion assourdissante, puis un tremblement de terre, puis des cris provenant de quelque part en haut, puis plus rien. Seulement la plainte de son cœur qui s'efforça vainement de rester indifférent. Il échoua lamentablement, une image de Poudlard en ruine dans la tête. Ce fut certainement la rage qui lui donna assez de courage pour monter l'escalier, car l'ascension lui parut beaucoup moins difficile qu'au tout début, et il arriva bientôt à la trappe qui le mena dans la cave de Honeydukes. James l'aida à se hisser dans la pièce et tous trois se ruèrent dans la boutique bondée. Harry entendit maintes et maintes fois qu'on l'appelait, mais jamais il ne s'arrêta d'avancer, jouant des coudes parmi la foule. Même le visage soulagé de Ginger ne parvint pas à le calmer. Ses dernières forces lui servirent à courir jusqu'au petit parc où était enterré Dumbledore. Le jour de ses obsèques, il avait déjà remarqué la vue surprenante de l'endroit. Là, elle lui semblait encore plus remarquable car elle n'était plus la même. Au lieu de l'imposant château qui avait été son havre, il n'y avait plus que de vulgaires ruines d'où la poussière s'échappait encore.

Derrière lui, il entendit des pas et il sut que ses amis venaient le rejoindre pour prendre à leur tour ampleur du désastre. Mais au fond, aucun d'eux ne serait jamais aussi répugné par le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux, il le savait. Alors il se tut. C'était l'un de ces moments où le silence valait mieux que la parole. Le genre de situation où il valait mieux se taire car toute parole serait déplacée. La dernière fois qu'il avait ressenti cela, c'était à ce même endroit, quand il avait définitivement dit adieu à Dumbledore. Ce ne devait pas être une coïncidence : c'était au tour de Poudlard. Au tour de Poudlard de partir à tout jamais…

* * *

* * *

Et bah voilà un chapitre en temps et en heure, pour une fois...

Bon alors je ne peux que vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews! je suis contente de voir que ce que j'écris plait toujours, et ça me motive! donc merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews et aussi à ceux qui lisent chacun de mes chapitres sans pour autant écrire!

**Antoine**: et bah dis-donc t'as dû avoir du boulot pour tout lire en une nuit, parce que ça fait quand même 61 chapitres! ça va, pas trop fatigué? enfin ça me fait plaisir que tu aies tout lu d'une traîte sans laisser tomber!  
Bon c'est sûr que Malefoy aura payé pour tout ce qu'il a fait, mais je trouve quand même ça dommage (enfin c'est un peu bête ce que je dis puisque c'est moi qui ait voulu le tuer... faut pas cherche à me comprendre!) étant donné qu'il commençait à regretter... Mais bon, il faut bien des morts, et puis c'est vrai qu'il a pas été tous les jours gentils...  
En tout cas merci d'avoir reviewé, c'était sympa! Bisous et à plus tard j'espère!

**Nynousette**: je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu et j'espère que celui-là te plaira aussi!  
C'est vrai que pour Drago c'est un peu tristounet, mais j'aime bien faire des trucs tristes, c'est pas ma faute... enfin je suis d'accord sur le fait que c'est dommage étant donné qu'il réalisait toutes les bêtises qu'il a faites... Mais j'aimais bien cette idée de suicide... Peut-être que je devrais pas, d'ailleurs...  
Bon ba voilà, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre! Bisous!

**Harpiotte**: ah bah j'étais persuadée que je t'avais dans mes contacts msn, mais je me suis trompée... Dommage! Enfin j'ai toujours ton adresse e-mail, tout comme tu peux trouver la mienne dans ma bio! Et si un jour tu as msn, pense à moi!  
Merci pour ta review, elle était toute gentille! Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant après tant de chapitres! Allez gros bisous et à bientôt!

**David**: Ta review était super sympa, merci! Si le passage avec les américains t'a fait rire, que demander de mieux? Moi qui pensais qu'il serait un peu minable comparé à ce que vous attendiez... Faut croire qu'il l'était pas tant que ça!  
Oui, pour l'attaque c'est dans ce chapitre-là, et rassure-toi, il y aura pas trop de morts... enfin pas trop de morts importants, parce que les élèves de Hardlock prennent quand même un sacré coup... Ils sont jeunes, alors forcément, quand tu les mets devant un mangemort, ça passe ou ça casse... Pour la plupart ça casse... Mais il en reste quand même, faut pas t'en faire! lol!  
Bon bah gros bisous et puis à bientôt! J'ai remarqué que maintenant tu me laisses une review à chaque fois, ça me fait plaisir! Merci!

**Arathorn**: Et oui, bonne bouille de Drago... Un petit peu crassou toute cette histoire...  
Et voui, on se croise toujours pas sur msn... Mais faut dire que j'y suis pas souvent, non-plus, parce que j'ai plein de boulot et que si je veux avancer dans mes chapitres, beh j'ai pas le temps d'aller sur msn... Enfin bon, je désespère pas!  
Allez gros bisous et merci de reviewer!

**Mushu**: je sais bien que beaucoup d'entre vous ne désiraient pas la mort de Malfoy, même s'il s'était fait mangemort, et je vous comprends. Harry va devoir se débrouiller sans lui. C'est vrai que ça aurait été pratique d'avoir toutes les infos... Il y a toujours Rogue mais il ne peut rien dire sinon il peut faire ses adieux à son rôle d'espion... En bref: c'est dommage... Mais ça aurait été un peu trop facile, sinon! héhéhé...  
Pour Harry et James, je vous expliquerai plus tard! Il faut d'abord que j'éclaircisse ça dans ma tête, parce que j'avais pas prévu un tel lien au début... L'idée m'est venue en écrivant, du coup il faut que je fasse attention à faire un truc qui tienne la route et tout ça... Vous jugerez vous-même! Mais tu auras ta réponse, ne t'inquiète pas!  
Je te laisse en espérant que tu trouveras ce chapitre intéressant comme tu le préduisais! Merci pour ta review! Bizz!

**Wedge**: Un récit de première classe? A ce point-là? Beh écoute merci beaucoup, c'est gentil et ça me fait très plaisir!  
Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas si sadique que ça! Harry va juste être un petit peu fatigué... Si j'avais voulu être sadique, j'aurais fait en sorte que Ginger, Ron ou Hermione se fasse tuer, ou un truc comme ça... Je l'ai pas fait, donc je ne suis pas sadique (logique implacable!)... Et puis je suis gentille, il va pouvoir se reposer autant qu'il voudra au Terrier! Parce qu'il aura plus grand-chose à faire, après ça... N'empêche, pauvre Poudlard...  
Normalement je ferai encore 7 chapitres... Mais après ça dépendra de mon inspiration, ça sera peutêtre un de plus ou un de moins, on verra bien!  
Bon ba merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewé, j'aime bien savoir l'avis de nouveaux lecteurs! Gros bisous et à plus tard!

**Kyarah**: Rire ou pleurer, telle est la question... Toi tu fais ce que tu veux, mais je crois que Harry doit plutôt pleurer, le pauvre... Vivement le gros dodo qui l'attend après ça...  
Et oui, timing parfait! Les américains arrivent, on leur donne leurs instructions et bam, les mangemorts arrivent... Pareil pour le talisman: il le fusionne la même nuit que l'attaque, et heureusement d'ailleurs... Sinon j'ose même pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé pour lui...  
Par contre, rencontrer les américains, ça risque de ne pas être possible... mais je vais essayer de rentrer plus en détails avec eux parce qu'au fond vous savez pas grand-chose à leur sujet... A part peut-être James qui est très présent, et encore... Et si je trouve pas d'endroit pour les décrire, et bah je t'enverrai un e-mail avec une description spécialement pour toi. Ca te va? Enfin j'essaierai d'abord de les caser dans un chapitre, pour que tout le monde en profite...  
Voilà! Allez gros bisous et je te donne rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre!

**Lagolia**: bon bah je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu! En même temps heureusement, parce que ça aurait été dommage que vous attendiez plus d'une semaine pour finalement ne pas aimer le chapitre...  
C'est vrai que ça aurait bien de faire revenir Drago du bon côté, mais il reste un Malefoy au fond de son âme... Et puis son père aurait été en danger, et tout ça... Et aussi, il n'a pas le courage de Harry: on ne quitte pas Voldemort comme ça, sinon c'est la mort assurée au bout de quelques jours à peine... Donc finalement, le résultat est presque le même... pour lui tout du moins.  
Bon bah voilà la suite que tu attendais, j'espère que ça te plaira! Merci pour ta review! Bibizz!

**Hermi59184**: Je crois que tu n'étais pas vraiment fan de Malefoy, toi! lol! Moi non-plus, mais quand même, le savoir mort ça fait bizarre, il était quand même un des grands personnages de l'histoire...  
Bon bah c'est tranquilou pour moi si tu as encore adoré le chapitre! Ca me fait très plasir de lire ça, tu sais! Merci beaucoup! Gros bisous et à bientôt sur msn peut-être!

**Le Clebs**: c'est vraique ça fait un petit moment que tu m'as pas écrit mais t'inquiète pas, je t'en veux pas! Moi non-plus j'ai pas beaucoup de temps à moi en ce moment alors je vais pas souvent sur msn (t'as dû le remarquer)...  
Bon en tout cas je suis contente que ça t'ait plu! Bisous et peut-être qu'on se verra sur msn! bye!

**Touone**: mais non elles sont pas nulles, tes reviews, au contraire! Et ça me fait très plasir de savoir que je suis privilégiée!  
Par contre tu as dû louper un épisode, et pas un moindre! Kharitina a réussi à retirer le sortilège anti-transplanage dans son bureau et sa salle de classe, tu te souviens pas? Harry a même transplané dans son bureau, et du coup il s'est retrouvé chez Voldemort... T'as pas pu louper ça, quand même! Comme quoi, il ne faut pas toujours croire ce que dis l'Histoire de Poudlard!  
Bah t'en fais pas pour Drago, il sera pas le seul à mourir, dans cette affaire! Ca te rassure? Non? Bon... Allez, sois pas triste, au moins maintenant il a plus Voldemort sur le dos...  
Et puis si Harry l'avait souvé, ça aurait fait trop superhéros alors il a essayé mais il a raté... Pas grave, c'est le geste qui compte! lol! Toujours pas consolée? Bon ba je suis à court d'arguments, là! En bref, sois pas triste parce qu'il a eu ce qu'il voulait! Il voulait mourir, il s'est scratché par terre, tout est bien qui finit (à peu près) bien! Voilou!  
Et au fait, je préfère ne pas imaginer Lord Banane avec un biniki rose et un petit fil derrière, tu m'en veux pas? lol  
Allez gros bisous et merci pour ta review qui m'a bien fait rire! Bye!

**Miss Black**: et oui, c'était un mauvais jeu de mot, ce titre de chapitre... Mais c'était volontaire, sinon j'aurais directement mis : le suicide de Drago Malefoy qui a tué sa maman... C'était pas très gentil, d'ailleurs, de tuer sa maman... Quel gros vilain celui-là...  
Ne t'en fais pas, il y a pas de morceaux à ramasser, plutôt une purée... Mmm, qui a faim? lol!  
Mais oui, Harry s'en sort toujours de toute façon, même quand il a pas dormi depuis trois nuits... Il sera juste un peu fatigué, c'est tout, mais Dumbledore l'avait bien entraîné, alors ça a été... C'est encore lui le sauver de tout le monde, ralala tout va lui retomber dessus un de ces jours, moi je dis! On peut pas être parfait à chaque fois... Oulala, qu'est-ce que je dis, moi? Faut vraiment que je me taise...  
La dernière partie de ta review m'a fait très très plasir, c'était trop gentil! En même temps je prends de l'assurance, c'est sûr qu'au tout début de ma fic c'était trop ça... D'ailleurs si j'étais pas une paresseuse je les referrais, mais voilà, je suis une paresseuse, et du coup j'ai la flegme... et j'ai pas le temps, en plus... Il y a vraiment aucun chapitre qui t'a déçu? Merci, c'est trop trop sympa!  
Voilà je te fais des gros gros bisous! Bizz et à la prochaine!

**Zabou**: Voui, Drago est bel et bien mort... C'est vrai que Voldemort est vraiment un ...bip... tu m'apprends rien! Le faire tuer sa mère, c'était très gentil tout ça!  
Ah bah je vois que t'as le même problème que moi... Ralala les barres alors... Parce conte ça m'a bien fait rire: "les B les plus faciles"... ATR et retrait c'est déjà à éliminer (faut être fou pour trouver ça facile!). Et les deux autres, c'est justement ce que je travaille, avec la sortie tendue demie vrille... Ca me fait bizarre, l'année dernière je la tournais même pas en groupé!  
Tu sais moi non-plus je suis pas sur msn en ce moment... J'ai trop de choses à faire! En plus j'ai mon truc de juge à revoir...  
Allez gros bisous et bon courage pour tes barres! Et merci pour ta review!

Bon ba voilà, je vous laisse! Le prochain chapitre était à la base "dans les yeux de Ginger" mais je vais peut-être changer... Donc je ne peux pas être plus précise. Quant à sa date, c'est encore pire... Je pense que je ne le posterai que mercredi prochain... J'ai pas le temps d'écrire en ce moment alors je suis obligée de ralentir... J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas! De toute façon je ne peux pas faire mieux, alors c'est ça ou des chapitres de 3 pages word... Je pense que vous préférez attendre, non?

Allez gros bisous à tout le monde!


	63. liens et alliances

  
**Chapitre 27 : Liens et alliances.**

Le soleil s'était levé depuis de longues heures. Dehors, des oiseaux chantaient gaiement devant l'arrivée un peu prématurée du printemps. Pourtant, le mois de mars venait à peine de débuter et un temps morose comme les cœurs aurait dû faire son apparition. Mais visiblement, même les saisons semblaient s'être détraquées. Un courant d'air frais mais agréable ébouriffa les cheveux de Harry qui s'étira longuement en baillant. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi. Il y avait déjà quelques jours qu'il était rentré au Terrier, gentiment invité par la famille Weasley, mais il n'avait pas rattrapé son sommeil pour autant : entre cauchemars et tourments, il avait toujours beaucoup de mal à s'endormir et finissait par ne se reposer que quelques heures par nuit, ce qui lui était très insuffisant et le rendait irritable. Bien entendu, il savait que ce n'était pas seulement la fatigue qui s'amenuisait tout de même petit à petit qui l'aigrissait ainsi : il avait beaucoup de mal à accepter ce qui s'était passé à Poudlard. Le souvenir du tas de ruines pitoyables constituant les restes de l'école l'insupportait. Il se sentait humilié. Les mangemorts étaient allés trop loin, cette fois. Détruire Poudlard… Qui aurait pu le croire ? Qui aurait pu croire un seul instant que ce serait possible ? Certainement pas lui, mais il s'était encore trompé. Voldemort, visiblement, était bien plus fort qu'il ne le laissait paraître, ce qui n'était pas pour le rassurer. Il multipliait les victoires sur lui (il estimait désormais que cette guerre ne comprenait plus qu'eux deux) et n'était plus vraiment très loin de son but. Le moral de la communauté magique était retombé à zéro. Même les aurors étaient découragés et ne restaient à leur poste que parce qu'on le leur avait ordonné. Mais au fond, chacun d'eux savait que si Voldemort attaquait, ils ne tiendraient pas et tout serait fini pour eux. L'exemple de Poudlard était désormais sur toutes les bouches : si une telle forteresse avait cédé, plus personne ne résisterait à la menace. Et même Harry ne pouvait les contredire. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait se résoudre à provoquer Voldemort en duel. Il préférait attendre que le temps s'en charge, même s'il savait qu'il n'y en avait plus pour longtemps.

Ron, Ginny et Hermione étaient déjà debout, si l'on en croyait leurs lits vides et défaits. Aucun d'eux n'était fatigué comme lui. Harry les entendait parfois discuter jusque très tard le soir alors qu'il faisait semblant de dormir profondément. Il pouvait alors écouter leurs conversations, qui déviaenit souvent vers lui et le temps qu'il lui restait avant le moment que tout le monde, au Terrier, redoutait sans vraiment le lui avouer en face. Mais il n'était pas aveugle, et les Weasley le regardaient fréquemment avec un certain malaise. Molly se montrait même si attentionnée envers lui qu'il avait l'impression d'être un condamné auquel on faisait profiter des derniers jours de vie. Au fond, il ne s'en plaignait pas : les preuves d'attention qu'on lui portait réchauffaient un peu son cœur noirci par les évènements derniers. Car entre la destruction de Poudlard, le suicide de Malefoy et la mort de Kinglsey, il estimait qu'il avait largement de quoi ruminer de sombres pensées.

Le cadavre de Shaklebolt n'avait pas été retrouvé car personne n'avait osé s'aventurer dans les décombres de Poudlard, mais jamais l'auror n'était revenu. Apparemment, Remus l'avait vu poursuivre un mangemort dans un couloir, puis ne l'avait pas revu. Avec McClaggan, qui avait refait son apparition dès qu'il avait su ce qui s'était passé, ils avaient fouillé sa maison de fond en comble, mais rien ne laissait penser qu'il avait pris la fuite. De toute manière, Harry savait que ce n'était pas du tout son style : s'il avait voulu quitter l'Ordre, il l'aurait fait depuis bien longtemps et aurait prévenu les autres. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur ce point-là : Kinglsey avait été tué par l'explosion.

Mais il s'efforçait de ne pas penser à tout cela, même si c'était difficile à oublier. Avec Ron, Ginny, Fred, Georges, Bill et Charlie, il allait souvent jouer au Quidditch et tout devenait différent : quand il était dans les airs, plus rien n'avait d'importance. C'était comme si ses soucis restaient au sol tandis que lui pouvait profiter de la liberté pendant des heures et des heures. Il se demandait même parfois s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait d'accepter la proposition de Krum : s'il avait été joueur professionnel, il aurait passé le plus clair de son temps dans le ciel…

Ces trop rares moments d'amusement et les courtes nuits dont il avait pu bénéficier étaient devenus pour lui complètement indispensables pour ne pas sombrer. Sombrer où, il n'aurait su le dire, mais il sentait au fond de lui que s'il réfléchissait trop, il deviendrait fou. Ce devait être cela : la folie. La folie ou la dépression. Aucune des deux n'était mieux que l'autre, à vrai dire, et il préférait éviter d'y songer. Quand il sentait que ça n'allait pas, il prenait un des nombreux livres de Hermione et le parcourait distraitement. C'était un moyen qu'il savait peu efficace étant donné l'intérêt moindre qu'il portait aux conditions des elfes de maison, mais au moins certains de ses ouvrages avaient la faculté de l'endormir. C'était peut-être d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il avait si bien dormi : la veille, il avait tenté de lire d'une traite _Elfes de maison à travers les générations_.

Harry sourit quand son regard se posa sur la couverture très abîmée du manuscrit. Hermione devait être folle pour lire de telles choses… Et c'était fou comme une bonne nuit de sommeil pouvait faire du bien ! Il avait l'impression d'être plus léger, comme si au fond, une partie de ses soucis avait disparu. Ou peut-être était-ce le fait que son corps était beaucoup plus fort et l'aidait ainsi à mieux les supporter… Toujours était-il qu'il avait envie de profiter de cette belle journée qui commençait sans se prendre la tête avec tout ce qui s'était passé. Car justement, c'était du passé et qu'il n'avait pas envie de regarder derrière lui. Avancer, voilà ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse.

Décidément, c'était vraiment fou comme une bonne nuit de sommeil pouvait éclaircir les idées…

* * *

Il eut une surprise quand il descendit dans la cuisine dans le but de prendre son petit-déjeuner : Ginger, James, Remus et Tonks s'étaient joints à la tablée et s'entretenaient plutôt violemment avec les autres, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis un petit moment. Les deux adultes semblaient d'ailleurs être ceux qui participaient le plus activement à la dispute. Le centre de l'attention devait être l'exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier que Mr Weasley tenait dans une main, une tasse de café dans l'autre. 

_-_Eh, Harry ! s'exclama Remus.

Il se leva et le prit dans ses bras.

_-_Comment ça va ?

_-_Mieux, répondit Harry en toute honnêteté. J'ai bien dormi cette nuit et ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien. Tout est beaucoup plus clair dans ma tête, maintenant et je risque d'être moins irrité que ces derniers jours. Et toi, com…

_-_Ah bah ça c'est une bonne nouvelle, au moins ! s'exclama Ginny. Tu ne pouvais pas rester fixé sur ce qui s'est passé, de toute façon. Pour tout le reste tu t'es remis, alors je savais bien que tu finirais par réagir !

Harry lui sourit et embrassa Ginger. D'un geste de la main, il salua James qui lui rendit son bonjour. Tonks lui adressa un clin d'œil plein de malice.

_-_Et… Votre sujet de discussion –ou de dispute–, c'était quoi ?

_-_Les examens de fin d'année sont maintenus, dit aussitôt Hermione. Au Ministère de la Magie. On n'a pas pu finir le programme, mais avec nos livres, ça devrait faire l'affaire.

Harry sourit tristement devant son enthousiasme.

_-_Tu sais très bien que je ne passe pas mes examens, cette année, rappela-t-il. Je ne suis pas inscrit sur la liste.

Mrs Weasley faillit s'étouffer avec sa tasse de thé. Elle toussa bruyamment et vira au rouge mais leva son poing en l'air avec colère.

_-_Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas inscrit ? rugit-elle. Qu'est-ce que ces imbéciles du Ministère ont encore fabriqué ? Bon sang, j'ai toujours dit qu'il y en avait des pas très nets, dans ce service ! Nous allons aller les voir et arranger ça, ne t'en fais pas !

Harry, qui sentait tous les regards posés sur lui, baissa les yeux quand il croisa ceux de Hermione, pleins de reproches. Pourtant, elle ne dit rien.

_-_Ce ne sera pas la peine, assura-t-il à l'adresse de Mrs Weasley. Je me suis volontairement désinscrit. Je… Je n'ai pas l'intention de passer mes examens, cette année.

Remus soupira et secoua la tête pour montrer sa désapprobation. Harry leva timidement les yeux vers lui mais nota qu'il évita soigneusement de le regarder, un air dur sur le visage. Il tenta sa chance vers Mrs Weasley mais n'obtint pas plus de résultat : elle ouvrait et refermait la bouche, incrédule. Alors, il reporta son attention sur la bouteille de jus d'orange posée sur la table et attendit que quelqu'un ose rompre ce silence pesant.

_-_Je croyais que le professeur McGonagall devait te parler ? dit Hermione d'une voix déçue.

_-_Tu te rends bien compte que sans aucun diplôme en poche, ton avenir est gravement compromis ? demanda Remus en lui décochant un regard perçant.

_-_S'il n'y avait que cela qui le compromettait… dédaigna Harry.

_-_Tu t'en rends compte ? répéta Remus comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

Harry ne répondit tout d'abord pas, mais Remus insista, aidé de Molly et Arthur Weasley, aussi se décida-t-il finalement à dire ce qu'il estimait le plus honnête.

_-_Je n'ai pas d'avenir…

_-_Bien sûr que si ! rétorqua Ginger. Comment tu peux dire ne chose pareille ?

_-_En regardant la vérité en face… Et vous devriez en faire autant…

Personne ne rétorqua la moindre chose. Harry sut qu'il avait touché au bon endroit.

_-_Le sujet est clos, déclara-t-il. Maintenant j'aimerais savoir le véritable thème de votre dispute, car je doute qu'une annonce d'examens crée tant de tension…

Il tendit la main vers Mr Weasley qui lui donna la Gazette du Sorcier. Il n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour comprendre ce dont il s'agissait : sur la première page s'étalait une grande photographie représentant un groupe d'hommes tous vêtus d'une longue robe noire et d'une cagoule masquant leur visage. Cela ne faisait aucun doute : le motif de la dispute était quelque chose ayant rapport avec les mangemorts.

_-_Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore fait ? soupira-t-il.

_-_Lis les gros titres et tu verras, répliqua James. Nous qui nous demandions ce qui se passait…

Harry remonta ses yeux vers le haut de la page.

_-_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses mangemorts : plus qu'une simple alliance… lut-il à voix haute. Ca veut dire quoi, ça ?

_-_Beaucoup de choses, maugréa Tonks. Entre autres ça explique pourquoi est-ce que la moitié des mangemorts semblaient immunisés contre les sortilèges de _stupefix_ qu'on leur jetait…

Harry plissa le front et fronça les sourcils.

_-_Ils expliquent ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il avec une voix pleine d'espoir.

Longtemps il avait théorisé dans son lit tout en cherchant le sommeil à une explication pouvant expliquer ce phénomène, mais aucune formule qu'il ne connaissait permettait de s'immuniser contre ce genre de sortilèges, et s'il en avait existé une, Dumbledore la lui aurait certainement enseignée.

_-_Ils décrivent vaguement les effets et proposent une explication un peu grossière, répondit Arthur Weasley, mais dans le fond, ils ne s'en sortent pas trop mal, cette fois. Et puis, nous avons lu entre les lignes et nous en connaissons beaucoup plus que les journalistes qui ont écrit cet article, aussi, ce qu'ils n'ont pas découvert, _nous_ nous l'avons deviné…

Harry l'invita du regard à continuer.

_-_Tu as dû remarquer comme beaucoup d'entre nous, si ce n'est chacun d'entre nous, que nos sortilèges de _stupefix_ étaient complètement inefficaces contre certains mangemorts.

Harry sourit narquoisement.

_-_J'avais stupefixé tous les mangemorts ayant réussi à s'enfuir par les couloirs, mais quand je suis revenu sur mes pas, ô surprise ! Ils n'étaient plus là…

_-_C'est parce que quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, les possédait et les commandait à distance. Ainsi, même si leurs esprits étaient évincés par nos sortilèges, ils pouvaient se relever et attaquer de nouveau car un autre esprit les commandait et n'était pas atteint, lui.

_-_C'est possible de commander quelqu'un à distance, comme un robot ? s'enquit Harry.

_-_Un robot ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Mr Weasley sembla soudain très intéressé.

_-_Ne serait-ce pas ces golems métalliques que les moldus fabriquent pour leurs corvées ménagères ?

_-_Oui, si on veut… Mais ce que je voulais savoir, c'est… Il est possible de commander les faits et gestes de quelqu'un, comme ça, à distance ? Un sorcier est capable de faire ça ? Voldemort, par exemple ? Il aurait pu le faire ? Contrôler l'un de ses mangemorts ?

_-_Pas un seul, rétorqua Remus. Au moins la moitié de son armée.

_-La moitié_ ?

_-_La moitié.

Harry en resta bouche bée.

_-_Alors… Alors c'est pour ça qu'ils parvenaient à se relever et tout ça ?

Remus acquiesça.

_-_Au tout début, ils étaient eux-mêmes, mais quand les élèves de Hardlock et toi avez commencé à les stupefixer, tu as bien vu que tout était différent. Ils paraissaient fous, et dans leurs yeux brillait quelque chose… Comme si un démon les contrôlait. Et c'était exactement cela. Voldemort, par un procédé de magie noire, a réussi à entrer dans leurs esprits. Comme ça, quand les leurs étaient mis à l'écart par les sortilèges de stupefix jetés, il prenait le relais et les dirigeaient. Autrement dit, c'était comme si ces mangemorts-là avaient deux cerveaux et que seul l'un d'entre eux pouvait être touché par la stupefixion.

_-_Il a réussi à diriger la moitié de son armée comme ça ? s'horrifia Ron. Bon Dieu…

_-_Comment a-t-il fait ? demanda Harry.

Ce fut James qui répondit.

_-_Il existe, comme… Remus, c'est ça ?

Lupin hocha la tête.

_-_Il existe, reprit James, comme Remus l'a dit, un procédé de magie noire qui permet ce genre d'alliance. Bien entendu, il demande une grande puissance. Une très grande puissance, même. Tout le monde n'aurait pas la possibilité de faire ça. Le sorcier qui la pratique mélange en fait son esprit avec ceux de la personne qu'il désire commander. Mais pour cela, il faut que la personne en question soit consentante, sinon le lien ne marche pas. En bref, Voldemort est parvenu à mélanger des dizaines et des dizaines d'autres esprits au sien. C'est un exploit considérable. Du jamais vu. Réussir à diriger tant de monde sans perdre soi-même la boule, je ne pensais pas que c'était faisable… Car c'est une pratique très risquée, à la fois pour celui qui commande et ceux qui sont commandés… Celui qui commande peut devenir fou, tandis que ceux qui sont commandés deviennent dépendants de celui qui commande. Un esprit qui a été mélangé avec un autre ne peut plus survivre s'il est abandonné par justement celui auquel il a été mélangé…

_-_Voldemort a pris de tels risques ? s'exclama Harry. Mais il est fou !

_-_Disons plutôt qu'il était sûr de ce qu'il faisait… corrigea Remus. Et puis, il faut dire que les mangemorts _fous_, si on peut dire, étaient tous des bulgares…

_-_Pas étonnant, bougonna Tonks avec une pointe d'agressivité. Ce sont ses mangemorts ses plus faibles. Lucius, Bellatrix et Rodolphus étaient normaux, eux ! Evidemment qu'il n'allait pas jouer avec leurs esprits comme ça ! Ce sont ses serviteurs les plus fidèles et les plus performants ! Avec eux, même pas besoin de pratiques plus ou moins douteuses, il sait qu'il obtiendra d'excellents résultats quoiqu'il arrive ! Et puis, si on meurt quand l'esprit maître nous abandonne, mieux vaut se servir de quelqu'un qu'on n'aime pas vraiment…

_-_Il méprise complètement les bulgares. A vrai dire, ajouta Remus, ils lui sont utiles, c'est tout. Il peut se constituer une armée toute dévouée à lui puisqu'il mélange leurs esprits pour mieux les dominer, et en plus il s'offre une opportunité de conquérir un nouveau pays.

_-_Un nouveau pays ? s'étonna Hermione.

_-_Hum hum. Il ne faut pas se faire d'illusion : si Voldemort peut étendre sa tyrannie sur toute l'Europe, il n'hésitera pas à le faire. Alors autant commencer par ce pays où il est déjà très présent… _Si on ne l'arrête pas_, il ne fera qu'une bouchée de la Bulgarie…

Harry saisit le sous-entendu mais n'y fit aucune allusion.

_-_Il est bien sûr de lui, fit-il remarquer.

_-_Il a confiance en son génie… dédaigna Tonks. C'est la plus grande faiblesse des dictateurs : ils se croient invincibles, jusqu'au jour où ils rencontrent une défaite, puis deux, puis trois.

_-_Pour l'instant, c'est plutôt une série de victoires, qu'il rencontre, maugréa Harry. Il a tout de même réussi à asservir j'ignore combien de ses mangemorts… D'ailleurs, comment se fait-il que nous ayons finalement réussi à les tuer, puisqu'il était dans leurs esprits ?

_-_La mort de façon magique atteint les deux esprits, expliqua James. Alors quand il entendait la formule mortelle, il fuyait. Enfin, je pense qu'il fuyait, en tout cas. Pour ne pas être touché lui-aussi. Il a dû être très attentif au combat, tout de même, pour réussir à éviter tous les sortilèges et en même temps commander les autres qui eux-aussi se battaient en duel…

_-_Il est très fort… dit seulement Harry d'une voix lente. Mais dis-moi, tu sembles en connaître beaucoup sur le sujet…

James sourit devant ses suspicions.

_-_On n'envoie pas n'importe qui à Hardlock… répondit-il. On a accepté Ginger parce que sa mère était allée raconter qu'elle avait assassiné dix de ses camarades à Poudlard, égorgé un de ses voisins et brûlé un hôpital moldu… Moi, on m'a accepté parce que je pratiquais beaucoup, beaucoup de magie noire, et à de très mauvaises fins. Et peut-être aussi parce que je m'y connaissais énormément en ancienne magie et que mon beau-père, qui travaillait au Ministère de la Magie américain, estimait que je pouvais être dangereux pour l'Etat si je restais lâché dans la nature…

_-_Dans ce cas fais attention, prévint Remus. Voldemort aime beaucoup tout ce qui touche à la magie noire et à l'ancienne magie, qui a causé sa perte la dernière fois. S'il apprenait que tout ce savoir que tu possèdes est à notre disposition, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau…

_-_Je sais me battre, dit fièrement James.

_-_Pas contre lui.

_-_Tais-toi, Remus ! grogna Tonks. Tu veux qu'il devienne paranoïaque, ou quoi ?

_-_Je veux juste qu'il sache les risques qu'il encourre, c'est tout ! se défendit Remus.

_-_Et bien tu ne devrais pas car il ne courre aucun risque ! Voldemort ne saura jamais qu'il en sait tant sur l'ancienne magie !

_-_Ah tu crois ça ? s'exclama Remus. Tu le sous-estimes beaucoup, alors.

Tonks parut exaspérée. Harry ne sut pas trop si c'était un effet de son imagination, mais il crut un instant voir Mr et Mrs Weasley échanger un regard alarmé.

_-_J'imagine que tu as encore une excellente raison de dire cela !

Tonks s'était mise à crier, le teint ayant viré au rouge vif. D'un bond, elle se leva et s'appuya sur la table pour rapprocher son visage de celui de Remus, qui malgré le menace ne recula pas d'un millimètre. Il lui fit face et lui accorda un regard perçant laissant clairement signifier qu'il n'avait pas peur. Harry, en revanche, ne pouvait pas en dire autant de lui : les voir ainsi, prêt à se sauter dessus, lui infligeait un sentiment de malaise.

_-_Ron, Hermione, Harry, si vous avez fini vous pouvez monter ! dit précipitamment Mrs Weasley, même si Harry n'avait rien mangé depuis qu'il était descendu. Ginny, t..

_-_Tu as toujours de bonnes raisons pour tout, de toute façon ! gronda Tonks, ignorant Molly.

_-_Je suis mieux placé que toi pour savoir ce dont Voldemort est capable ! rugit Remus.

_-_Ah bon et pourquoi ça ?

_-_Montez, s'il vous plait… répéta Molly, les yeux suppliants.

_-_Pourquoi en sais-tu plus que moi ? Tu as plus d'expérience, c'est ça ? cria Tonks. Tu es un meilleur auror ? Je te rappelle que tu exerces depuis moins longtemps que moi !

_-_Ca n'a rien à voir ! se défendit Remus. Tu sais très bien pourquoi je n'ai pas pu exercer avant !

_-_Oui, je le sais, mais ton statut ne te permet pas de te croire supérieur aux autres ! Moi aussi, je connais Voldemort !

Hermione et Ron se levèrent d'un même mouvement et d'un signe de tête invitèrent Harry à en faire de même. Cependant, le jeune homme ne bougea pas, car il savait ce que Remus allait dire. Il savait parfaitement quel sujet allait être abordé par la suite…

_-_Seulement moi, mes amis sont morts à cause de lui… James et Lily ont été tués par lui, il y a seize ans… Et il savait, pour Lily, tout comme il saura pour James –ce James là, bien sûr.

_-_Il savait quoi ?

_-_Il savait qu'elle avait étudié l'ancienne magie à un niveau que beaucoup de gens n'auraient jamais été soupçonner… Il le savait, alors que même ses professeurs l'ignoraient. Alors que même ses parents n'avaient aucune idée de tout le savoir qu'elle possédait à ce sujet.

Tonks ne répondit rien.

_-_Voilà pourquoi je sais mieux que toi qu'il saura s'il a envie de savoir, acheva Remus. Parce qu'il a su pour Lily…

_-_Ma mère avait étudié l'ancienne magie ? s'étonna Harry.

On ne le lui en avait jamais parlé. Jamais il n'avait su que sa mère connaissait tout de cette magie qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Sa mère savait qu'une se sacrifiant pour lui, elle lui assurerait une protection inébranlable pour de longues années…

_-_Elle l'a étudié très en détails, oui, répondit Remus, plus calme. Je crois même qu'elle devait être l'une des personnes qui en connaissait le plus à ce sujet. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, en se sacrifiant. Et si elle ne l'avait pas su… disons qu'elle n'aurait même pas eu besoin de se sacrifier, puisque Voldemort l'aurait tuée comme il a tué ton père, c'est-à-dire sans aucun scrupule…

_-_Comment ça ?

Harry fronça les sourcils, conscient qu'il allait apprendre quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui n'allait peut-être pas le laisser indifférent. Tendu et anxieux, il attendit la réponse, que Remus mit du temps avant de donner, comme si les mots avaient du mal à sortir de sa gorge.

_-_C'est parce que Voldemort voulait se servir de tout le savoir de ta mère qu'il ne voulait pas la tuer…

* * *

Harry ne savait pas vraiment comment il devait réagir. Là, allongé sur le lit de Ron, il se demandait seulement pourquoi on ne l'avait pas averti plus tôt. Il avait le droit de savoir. C'était de sa mère qu'il s'agissait, après tout ! Pourquoi s'obstinait-on à tout lui cacher comme s'il n'était pas capable de comprendre ou d'accepter les faits ? Dumbledore lui avait promis qu'il lui avait tout dit, mais non, il lui avait caché ça, tout comme il lui avait caché l'existence de la prophétie pendant cinq ans… Il avait beau être mort, il ne parvenait pas à dissiper son ressentiment. Il voulait juste savoir pourquoi. Pourquoi on taisait ce qui devait être dit. Qu'y avait-il là-dedans pouvant le choquer, ou il ne savait quoi d'autre ? Strictement rien, au contraire ! 

_-_Il ne faut pas t'en faire, lui murmura James, Voldemort n'a pas réussi à se servir d'elle. C'est ça qu'il faut que tu te dises. Elle a emporté son savoir dans sa tombe.

_-_Ce n'est pas ça qui me mets dans cet état, dit sèchement Harry. J'en ai juste marre qu'on me prenne pour un gamin. Ca fait des années qu'ils savent, et des années qu'ils se taisent.

James renifla. Harry, quand il leva les yeux vers lui, eut l'impression de le sentir gêné.

_-_Ils avaient peut-être de bonnes raisons… fit l'américain.

_-_Ils trouvent toujours de bonnes raisons pour ne pas dire la vérité… cracha Harry.

_-_Peut-être que sur ce coup-là, ils avaient vraiment une bonne raison…

Harry, irrité par son insistance, soupira d'impatience, se redressa et lui fit face, un regard noir au visage. James avait beau être un garçon qui lui plaisait énormément, il n'avait pas l'intention de supporter quelqu'un qui prendrait la défense de tous ces menteurs.

_-_Si tu as une idée derrière la tête, vas-y, sors-la moi, qu'on en finisse, rétorqua-t-il avec dureté.

_-_Eh, ça va, ne t'énerve pas ! C'est juste que je m'y connais un peu –même beaucoup– en ancienne magie, et du coup…

_-_Du coup _quoi_ ?

_-_Du coup… Enfin disons que je sais ce qui les a peut-être poussés à se taire…

Harry garda le silence mais ne détourna pas les yeux : il les laissa plantés dans les siens, grands et marrons.

_-_Je… Je ne le savais pas moi-même, reprit James, mais… Quand Remus a parlé de tout ce que savait ta mère, je… enfin, je crois que j'ai compris quelque chose…

Devant l'absence de réaction de la part de Harry, il continua sur sa lancée :

_-_L'ancienne magie est assez spéciale, quand on regarde bien… Autant tu peux tuer quelqu'un d'un simple _avada kedavra_ sans grande répercussion –autre que le désir de vengeance des proches et la comparaison devant la justice, bien sûr–, autant avec l'ancienne magie, ça ne marche pas du tout comme ça…

_-_Et ça marche comment, alors ?

La voix de Harry trahit un certain intérêt qu'il aurait préféré cacher. Mais s'il avait dû être honnête, il aurait été contraint d'avouer qu'il mourrait d'envie d'en savoir plus.

_-_Tu ne peux pratiquer l'ancienne magie sans qu'il y ait une répercussion quelque part dans le monde. C'est l'une des grandes particularités de cette magie, ce pourquoi il faut la manier avec précautions.

_-_Et ?

_-_Harry… soupira James. Je viens de te dire qu'il y a forcément des conséquences dans le monde à l'emploi de l'ancienne magie ! Or, ta mère a pratiqué cette forme de magie !

_-_Je le sais, merci ! bougonna Harry. Ce que je voulais savoir, c'est quel genre de conséquences ça peut avoir…

_-_Ah… Et bien, quand tu te sers de l'ancienne magie, tu ne peux tout simplement pas en faire un usage privé, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que chaque sort lancé est lancé parallèlement à quelqu'un d'autre sur Terre. Tu ne peux prévoir qui, tu ne peux le décider. C'est la magie ancestrale qui choisit. Et c'est inéluctable.

_-_Donc, ce que tu es entrain de me dire, c'est que… enfin, je ne sais pas… Par exemple…

_-_Par exemple, coupa James, ta mère s'est servi de l'ancienne magie pour te sauver. Elle savait parfaitement qu'en se sacrifiant pour toi –par amour pour toi–, tu survivrais. Et tu as survécu, mais à l'autre bout de la Terre, quelqu'un d'autre a vu son destin se lier avec le tien. Tu as vécu jusqu'à maintenant, donc il est toujours vivant. Si tu meurs demain, il mourra lui-aussi demain, et ça à cause des répercussions de l'ancienne magie. Tu comprends ?

Harry hocha la tête.

_-_Mais… Pour continuer avec l'exemple de ma mère et moi, l'ancienne magie a choisi au hasard la personne avec qui mon destin s'est lié, ou je ne sais pas, il y a un critère qui a fait qu'elle a su qui prendre ?

_-_C'est la deuxième particularité de l'ancienne magie, expliqua James. Avec la magie noire ou la magie normale, chacun est unique, point final. Avec l'ancienne magie, chaque sorcier à… comment dire… un jumeau.

_-_Un jumeau ?

_-_Oui, un jumeau. Un jumeau de cœur, un jumeau de vie passée, un jumeau de coïncidence, un jumeau de pouvoir touchant à cette forme de magie… Et c'est vers ce jumeau que va se tourner son choix. Quand ta mère s'est servi de l'ancienne magie pour te sauver, elle a lié ton destin à celui de ton jumeau de toujours. Tu es en vie : il est en vie. Tu es mort, il est mort. Et ça marche aussi dans l'autre sens. Si ton jumeau se fait tuer, tu meurs toi-aussi.

Le cœur de Harry manquant un battement.

_-Quoi_ ? Mais c'est impossible ! Imagine que ce jumeau meurs avant que la prophétie ne s'accomplisse ! Ah…

Il se tut quand il se rendit compte que James ignorait tout de la prophétie. Il soupira et se laissa retomber mollement sur le lit.

_-_Bien entendu, tu ne sais même pas de quelle prophétie je parle… murmura-t-il. J'ai tendance à oublier que l'on ne se connaît que depuis peu de temps…

_-_Raconte-moi ! dit seulement James en haussant les épaules. C'est peut-être important… D'ailleurs, je crois que ça l'est…

Il avait dit sa dernière phrase d'une voix si basse que Harry eut du mal à l'entendre. Mais il eut de toute manière l'impression qu'il n'aurait pas dû écouter ; que James avait dit cela plus pour lui-même que pour lui.

_-_Et bien, en résumé, cette prophétie a été faite… euh… je ne sais plus quand avant ma naissance. Quelques mois au moins, en tout cas. Elle dit clairement que je suis celui qui doit tuer Voldemort. A vrai dire, c'est assez compliqué… Je n'étais pas forcément l'_élu _de la prophétie, mais c'est Voldemort qui a fait de moi son ennemi mortel. Et… L'un de nous deux devra mourir de la main de l'autre. Voilà. C'est pourquoi il ne faudrait pas que mon jumeau, qui qu'il soit, se fasse tuer avant l'ultime combat qui nous opposera, Voldemort et moi.

_-_Et tes parents, Voldemort les a tués à cause de la prophétie, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry acquiesça.

_-_C'était quand ? demanda James un peu rudement. Enfin, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, bien sûr, se rattrapa-t-il.

_-_Le jour d'Halloween. J'avais un tout petit peu plus d'un an… dit Harry au bout d'un moment.

_-_C'était en quelle année ?

_-_1981…

Les yeux de James se perdirent dans le vide et il sembla proie à une profonde réflexion. Harry, même s'il ne l'avoua pas, fut troublé par son comportement. Il savait qu'au fond de lui, James lui cachait quelque chose. Et il n'aimait pas ça.

_-_Il y a un problème ? interrogea-t-il.

_-_Non. Enfin, si… Mes parents ont été tués le 31 octobre 1981, eux-aussi. Mais moi j'ai survécu.

_-_Oh…

Harry sentit ses joues s'empourprer.

_-_Je suis désolé.

_-_Il n'y a pas de mal. J'avais, comme toi, un tout petit plus d'an, alors j'ai eu le temps de aire mon deuil, tu penses bien… Et puis, mon beau-père, qui m'a élevé, ne me parlais jamais d'eux. A vrai dire, ce n'est pas vraiment mon beau-père, c'est mon oncle, mais je l'appelle mon beau-père. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs…

Harry ne répondit rien. Il trouva seulement étrange toutes ces similitudes entre lui et James. A croire qu'ils étaient faits pour se rencontrer…

_-_Pour toi, reprit James, toutes ces ressemblances ne signifient pas grand-chose. Juste des coïncidences, n'est-ce pas ? Moi je ne crois pas aux coïncidences. Et j'en connais beaucoup plus sur l'ancienne magie que toi. Alors forcément, pour moi, ça veut dire énormément. Je t'ai dit tout à l'heure que j'avais compris quelque chose, mais que je n'en était pas certain… Maintenant, je le suis. Toutes ces –comme tu dirais– coïncidences, ça nous _lie_, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Harry fronça les sourcils, peu sûr de saisir où il voulait en venir.

_-_Ta mère t'a créé un jumeau magique ce 31 octobre 1981, où nos parents à tous les deux sont morts mais où nous avons survécu… Tu sais, tous les jumeaux magiques se rencontrent un jour… Ils sont tellement liés qu'ils sont faits pour se rencontrer…

Le cœur de Harry accéléra son rythme.

_-_Et lorsqu'ils se rencontrent, ils se sentent comme… disons, attirés l'un vers l'autre… Tu mentirais si tu affirmais que tu n'as pas été intrigué par moi dès que tu m'as vu. Tout comme je mentirais si j'affirmais la même chose.

_-_Alors tu es entrain de me dire que…

_-_…que je suis ton jumeau magique, oui.

* * *

Harry ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir devant cette nouvelle. Il était heureux que James soit son jumeau, certes mais au fond tellement inquiet… James allait certainement mourir par sa faute, et même temps, lui allait peut-être mourir par la sienne… Même plusieurs mois après, il prenait cette information avec des pincettes et s'efforçait de ne pas trop y songer. 

Car mars avait fini par passer, pour laisser la place à avril puis à mai, mais le soleil était resté brillant dans le ciel malgré les horreurs qui avaient pu se produire en deux mois. Voldemort, fou de rage pour on ne savait quelle raison, évacuait sa colère à chaque fois que l'envie le prenait, et les conséquences étaient toujours désastreuses. Il avait attaqué le métro de Londres et ses alentours, tuant d'un seul coup environ deux mille moldus. Puis, il s'en était pris à toutes les personnes présentes au concert d'une chanteuse moldue très célèbre. Sept mille autres victimes. Et petit à petit, alors qu'il faisait régner la peur un peu partout dans le pays, attaquer des moldu avait fini par le lasser, et il avait décidé de s'en prendre à ceux de sa « race » : ne pouvant plus envahir Poudlard (à sa grande fierté, même si, Harry le savait, il avait échoué sur une partie de son plan grâce à lui), il avait opté pour le Chemin de Traverse qui désormais ne ressemblait plus à la merveilleuse rue bondée de monde que Harry avait parcourue des centaines de fois durant le mois d'avril (durant lequel les attentats avaient été les plus fréquents) pour se changer les idées et essayer d'oublier un peu ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Même si la belle saison approchait, plus aucun cœur n'y était, désormais. C'était comme si chacun savait que leur fin à tous était proche. Voldemort, au tout début mai, avait envahi le Ministère avec une armée au moins aussi imposante que lors de l'attaque de Poudlard et l'avait complètement saccagé. Il n'y avait pas trouvé de Coupe de Pouvoir, mais avait réussi à accroître la peur des gens, ce que tout le monde pensait irréalisable. Donc encore une fois, il avait marqué un point. Et tout cela semblait l'encourager à continuer.

Harry avait alors commencé de sérieuses recherches sur le lieu de résidence des mangemorts, où il avait passé une horrible nuit, mais sans jamais obtenir de résultat. Alors il attendait. Il attendait de croiser Voldemort en chemin, il attendait de tomber dans une embuscade une nouvelle fois, puisqu'il était introuvable. C'était son seul espoir : le rencontrer le plus tôt possible pour mettre un terme à tous ses agissements et épargner le plus de vies qu'il pouvait. Les rapports fréquents de Rogue n'apportaient plus vraiment d'informations utiles, car voulant toujours coder ses messages pour ne pas être frappé par le sortilège que Voldemort lui avait jeté afin de l'empêcher de divulguer ses plans, ils devenaient incompréhensibles. Seules les allusions à Azkaban pouvaient leur servir : encore et toujours, il rappelait que Voldemort y préparait quelque chose mais qu'il ne pouvait rien dire de plus, hormis le fait que tout se rapprochait. Azkaban… C'était justement là que Harry avait décidé d'aller, lorsque les examens seraient passés. Ron, Hermione et Ginger devenaient bien trop occupés par leurs révisions pour l'y accompagner pour le moment, et si James se montrait volontaire pour y aller avec lui, il préférait attendre, même s'il avait le sentiment que le temps prenait un malin plaisir à passer lentement quand il ne le voulait pas.

* * *

L'air frais de la côte avait un effet bénéfique après la chaleur de cette longue journée du début du mois de juin. Harry ne quittait pas des yeux la voûte céleste qui illuminait le ciel d'une douce lueur blanchâtre. Proxima du Centaure, leur étoile, à lui et à Ginger, ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi brillante. C'était peut-être parce que, seuls tous les deux face à l'infini de l'océan, plus rien ne comptait plus pour chacun que la présence de l'autre à ses côtés. Main dans la main, les secondes devaient s'être arrêtées de passer, ou du moins c'était ce que Harry espérait secrètement, car il aurait voulu que ce moment dure jusqu'à l'éternité. Et pourtant, il s'en voulait énormément d'être là, dehors avec elle à une heure si tardive, en face d'une île qui au loin se dessinait indistinctement mais qui pour lui n'avait rien de confus : il savait que c'était Azkaban qui dominait la mer si belle dont les vagues venaient doucement les bercer. Seulement, on lui avait que c'était l'une des côtes au ciel le plus dégagé, et il voulait avoir Proxima avec eux. Leur étoile. Leur lien éternel. Sans elle, leur amour n'était plus vraiment le même. Or, il n'avait pas changé. Il s'était juste intensifié. Contre rien au monde, Harry n'aurait renoncé à ces instants qui s'étaient faits si rares. Voldemort aurait beau l'attendre de l'autre côté de la mer, il ne renoncerait pas à ce qui était peut-être ses dernières minutes avec elle. Il avait immortalisé certains de leurs plus beaux moments dans une pensine rangée là où, il le savait, personne n'irait jamais la chercher. Ses souvenirs, ainsi, seraient immortels. Pas eux. Il voulait qu'il y ait encore une trace de ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble quand ils seraient morts. Une trace de leur alliance. 

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry ne vit pas l'ombre passer discrètement derrière lui. Ginger, perdue dans ses bras, avait les yeux fermés et respirait régulièrement comme si elle dormait, mais sa main venant par moment caresser la sienne indiquait le contraire. C'était l'un de ses instants où tous deux ne faisaient plus qu'un. Mais le charme fut rompu par quelqu'un qui vint lui tapoter l'épaule. Contre son gré, il se retourna et eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir la chose qui allait s'abattre sur son crâne. Le temps d'une seconde, il se revit dans le bureau de Dumbledore, où la même scène s'était produite, puis une douleur aiguë vint l'éblouir et lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Il lâcha Ginger qui poussa un cri lui paraissant lointain et sentit ses forces l'abandonner. Ses paupières se fermèrent. Il y eut un bruit de lutte, quelque part, très loin de lui, et Ginger hurla de douleur. Mais il ne put rien faire, car il perdit connaissance.

* * *

Voilà finalement un nouveau chapitre qui risque de paraître un peu mou à côté des derniers postés. Pas d'inquiétude: l'action va revenir dès le prochain chapitre. Il fallait juste que j'explique certaines choses...  
Sinon, comme si ça ne suffisait pas, j'ai un problème d'ordinateur... Je vous explique: en fait, j'ai deux ordis, un qui a internet et l'autre non. Celui qui n'a pas internet est tombé en panne... Pas trop gênant, vu que j'ai l'autre, seulement je ne peux plus taper quand quelqu'un est sur le net, du coup ça peut ralentir un peu mon rythme, mais j'ai beaucoup moins de travail qu'avant alors normalement, je ne mettrai quand même pas plus d'une semaine pour poster... enfin je vous préviens juste au cas où... Mais de toute façon j'ai bien avancé le prochain chapitre, donc celui-là vous l'aurez en temps et en heure, j'en suis sûre. 

Bon, voilà pour les petites nouvelles, maintenant les réponses aux reviews:

**Mushu**: merci de bien vouloir attendre une semaine, promis j'écrirai aussi bien (enfin je vais essayer en tout cas!). Je suis contente que mon histoire te passionne, parce que moi, quand j'écris, j'ai parfois l'impression de faire quelque chose de super nul! Du coup ça me rassure de lire vos reviews quand elles me complimentent! Donc merci beaucoup de reviewer, c'est gentil!  
Pour le nombre de chapitres restants, normalement il y en aura encore six mais il se peut que j'en fasse un de plus. Ca va dépendre de mon inspiration lors de la bataille finale et tout ça... En tout cas il en reste six au minimum...  
Allez je te laisse avec la suite (un peu moins triste quand même!)... Bisous!

**Zabou**: bon ba voilà la suite! ce qui est bien avec toi c'est que ça te plait à chaque fois! et ce qui est encore mieux, c'est qu'à chaque fois tu me le dis! ça me fait toujours très plaisir!  
Malgré tes conseils je suis toujours dans la même galère pour les barres! en fin de compte je crois que j'ai pas le niveau pour faire du fédéral B, mais le problème c'est que mes entraineuses sont certaines que si... Alors mon seul espoir c'est qu'un jour elles me disent : tu sais, il vaut mieux que tu laisses tomber la FFG, et que tu fasses plutôt de la FSCF... Ca ça serait cool, mais bon, j'attends et elles me le disent toujours pas... Enfin l'espoir fais vivre, elle j'espère! lol!  
C'est bien ça, rondade flip vrille, bravo! moi je fais demie vrille en trampo mais je suis pas du tout prête à la faire au sol... Maintenant il te reste plus qu'à la faire toute seule, et si t'y arrives, alors là, chapeau bas... Tiens-moi au courant!  
Allez bon courage! Gros bisous et merci pour ta review!

**Le Clebs**: on se voit pas souvent sur msn, du coup je peux pas t'envoyer le reste des chansons, mais t'inquiète, je t'oublie pas!  
Et non, plus de Poudlard... Ca fait bizarre, d'ailleurs...  
En tout cas voilà la suite pour toi qui avait si hâte de l'avoir! j'espère qu'elle te plaira! Gros bisous et à peut-être à bientôt sur msn!

**Gregory Fardel**: Ta review m'a fait très plaisir! Merci pour tes compliments, c'est gentil! Trois jours pour tout lire, c'est pas beaucoup...  
Donc voilà la suite, et j'espère qu'elle ne te décevra pas! Et encore merci pour ce que tu m'as dit! A bientôt peut-être!

**Lagolia**: je suis très contente que le combat t'ait plu tant que ça! ce qui va arriver à Harry et aux autres élèves? Et bien les autres vont retourner plus ou moins tranquillement chez eux pour regarder plus ou moins tranquillement la guerre se passer, tandis que Harry va pus ou moins tranquillement devoir faire ce qu'il a à faire, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... voilà en gros ce qu'on peut dire...  
Allez gros bisous à toi et rendez-vous à la prochaine review! merci à toi!

**The Dark Lord**: et oui, Poudlard qui se fait exploser... Je suis allée loin, sur ce coup-là, mais bon il faut bien rompre les habitudes, sinon on s'endors... Et puis une petite folie par-ci par-là, ça peut pas faire de mal!  
En tout cas merci pour ta review (c'était la première que tu m'envoyais?) et à bientôt j'espère!

**Kyarah**: c'est vrai que sans talisman, il y aurait pas mal de dégâts pour Harry... Déjà que Poudlard c'est un coup dur pour les sorciers, alors si en plus Harry avait été tué, j'imagine même pas!  
Alors non, ce n'est pas dans le prochain chapitre qu'ils vont se battre, Harry et Voldemort, mais un peu plus tard... Dans encore quelques chapitres...  
Et tu sais, quand on s'appelle Voldemort, on préfère la magie noire aux trucs vaudou! Donc en fait, pour ses mangemorts, c'est par un procédé de magie noire qu'il a réussi à s'introduire dans les esprits de ses mangemorts les moins fidèles ou les moins capables. Du coup, chacun de ces mangemorts avaient deux esprits. Le leur est le plus fort et domine celui de Voldemort jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient stupéfixés. Alors, c'est l'esprit de Voldemort qui prend la relève et qui contrôle les corps à distance, comme des zombis. Du coup, il arrive à se servir d'hommes qui normalement auraient dus être stupefixés... Voilà, en gros c'est ça. C'est expliqué dans ce chapitre mais je n'ai jamais l'impression d'être très claire quand il faut expliquer des trucs importants, alors je préfère répéter... Si jamais t'as pas compris, demande!  
Euh bon c'est vrai que le corps de Malefoy, il va pas en rester grand-chose... Le pauvre... Mais de toute façon, il est plus là pour s'en plaindre...  
Bon ba je suis contente que ça t'ait plu! Gros bisous et merci d'avoir reviewé!

**Harpiotte**: moi aussi j'adore James,d'ailleurs c'est pour ça quecomme tu le vois dans ce chapitre,son destin est lié à celui de Harry. Alors je ne peux pas te dire s'il va survivre ou pas...  
Sinon, voilà la suite, avec encore du James! Gros bisous et à bientôt!

**David**: pour le moment, les zombis de Voldemort vont mourir, puisqu'ils seront abandonnés par l'esprit de Voldemort... Mais il en refera...  
Pour le combat final, c'est pas pour tout de suite, mais promis, Harry montrera sa force à Voldemort! en même temps il aura pas trop le choix, le pauvre...  
Bon ba voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira comme l'autre t'a plu! Gros bisous à toi et merci pour ta review! bye!

**Miss Black**: et non, y a plus de Poudlard... Je sais que c'est assez rare de lire des fics avec Poudlard en ruines, et c'est justement ce qui m'a motivé pour le faire, même si j'ai hésité. Détruire Poudlard, c'est quelque chose, quand même... Mais je ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait! Pourtant au début je me demandais si j'avais pas fait une bêtise, mais non, je suis satisfaite comme ça... Et puis au pire, des écoles, ça se reconstruit!  
C'est vrai que Voldemort avait bien prévu son coup... Gros vilain, celui-là! Et Harry qui n'avait pas dormi... Je me demande bien de la faute à qui ça peut être... lol! Je suis méchante moi-aussi d'avoir fait ça, quand même! Le pauvre, maintenant il y a plus de Poudlard... Et malheureusement, dans le prochain chapitre il ne se rattrape pas, au contraire, il s'enfonce encore plus... Ca sent la fin, ça... Même s'il reste encore six chapitres!  
Allez gros bisous et merci pour ta review, c'était sympa! Bibizz!

Bon ba voilà pour ce chapitre 27 du talisman! Les deux prochains (voire même ceux qui suivront les deux prochains) seront un peu différents des autres: je vais devoir alterner le point de vue de Harry et celui de Remus, vous comprendrez pourquoi...  
Donc rendez-vous mercredi pour **La prison d'azkaban**...

bye!


	64. la prison d'Azkaban

  
**Chapitre 28 : La prison d'Azkaban.**

La mer allait et venait doucement. Le son de ses vagues se répercutait agréablement sur toute la plage, s'alliant par moment avec les cris aigus des mouettes, et elle envoyait valser des embruns frais jusqu'à Harry qui remua faiblement. Ses paupières se rouvrirent, lui demandant un effort considérable, et il sa tête tourna un instant. Il dut même réfléchir une ou deux secondes à l'endroit où il se trouvait. Mais le sable humide lui remit les idées en place et il bondit sur ses pieds. La mer était très basse, et par conséquent très loin de lui, tandis que le soleil s'était levé. Quelques nuages étaient venus l'obscurcir, mais il devait bien être au moins sept heures du matin. Cela faisait donc de longues heures qu'il était étendu là.

La plage, qui pour une raison inconnue était communément appelée Dead Man's Paradise, avait quelque chose de différent en jour qu'en nuit. Elle semblait moins belle, plus banale, et beaucoup moins romantique. Le sable n'était plus sec comme avant mais froid, dur et humide. D'ailleurs, la mer avait dû monter jusque très haut car le côté gauche de ses vêtements était encore très mouillé. Il avait eu de la chance de ne pas être emporté par la marée. Enfin, c'était une façon de parler, car il savait qu'au fond, il n'avait pas eu de chance du tout : on l'avait attaqué par derrière encore une fois et on l'avait assommé. Ce ne pouvait être que l'œuvre d'un mangemort. Il ne croyait pas vraiment ce puisse être un quelconque ivrogne ou un moldu fou furieux. Non, ce n'était pas ça, il le savait. Quel plan Voldemort avait-il encore mis en place ? Il fallait qu'il demande à Ginger… Ginger ! Où était-elle passée, bon sang ?

Affolé, il jeta des regards un peu partout, allant même jusqu'à se faire mal au cou, mais il ne la vit nulle part. La plage était déserte. Seuls quelques mouettes –ou goélands, il l'ignorait– venaient se poser dans le sable de temps à autre, insouciants de la peur qui venait de s'emparer de lui. C'était impossible, pas elle… Pas Ginger… Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça !

_-_Ginger ? appela-t-il. _GINGER_ !

Il cria si fort que sa gorge le brûla, mais rien n'aurait pu le rendre plus indifférent. A nouveau il appela et appela encore, sans succès. De rage, il shoota violemment dans un galet et se laissa tomber dans le sable, la tête dans les mains, tremblant de haine et de chagrin. Comment avait-il pu être assez stupide pour emmener Ginger à proximité d'Azkaban, où il savait parfaitement que Voldemort préparait quelque chose ? Comment avait-il pu être aussi _stupide_ ? Où était-elle désormais ? Etait-elle prisonnière entre les griffes de Voldemort et de ses mangemorts qui allaient la torturer jusqu'à la mort ?

Tout son corps frissonna à cette pensée, mais son cœur, lui, lui donna l'impression qu'il était transpercé de toutes parts par des milliers de lames d'acier chauffées au rouge. Qu'il soit maudit… Maudit pour cette erreur qu'il avait commise et qui allait peut-être entraîner la mort de Ginger… Jamais il ne pourrait se le pardonner. Il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir survivre sans elle, puisque sans elle, il n'était plus rien. La vie n'était plus rien. Ne valait plus la peine d'être vécue…

_-GINGER _! hurla-t-il de désespoir.

Mais au fond, il savait que ses cris ne l'aideraient en rien. Il était l'unique coupable. Coupable pour son idiotie, pour ne pas avoir réalisé à quel point le danger était grand. Coupable depuis le début. Qu'il soit maudit…

La tête vide de toute émotion autre que le chagrin, il se leva lentement, les yeux remplis de larmes, et fit face à l'intensité de la mer qui s'affichait devant lui. Là-bas, au loin, se dressait Azkaban, prison qu'il savait massive et imposante, dangereuse et mortelle. Si c'était là qu'on l'avait emmenée…

Harry serra les poings. Ses yeux glissèrent sur le sable, à l'endroit où Ginger avait dû se trouver quand tout s'était produit. Il avait entendu une lutte, puis un cri. C'était Ginger qui l'avait poussé. On l'avait agressée tout comme on l'avait agressé lui, mais étrangement, lui on ne l'avait pas emmené. Voldemort devait encore avoir un plan derrière la tête. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de lutte dans le sable que la marée avait rendu lisse, mais un bateau semblait l'attendre au bord de la mer. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu un bateau, quand il était arrivé durant la nuit. Et un bateau moldu ordinaire ne pouvait pas rester si bien en place alors que des vagues venaient se briser sur sa coque. Non, le bateau aurait dû tanguer, chavirer ou dériver. Il y avait forcément de la magie dans l'air…

Harry plissa les yeux et observa un instant l'île qui se dessinait à l'horizon. Alors c'était là que tout allait se jouer… Il aurait plutôt pensé à un endroit moins isolé, comme le Ministère de la Magie, Poudlard lorsqu'il tenait encore debout ou bien le Chemin de Traverse, mais pourquoi pas, après tout… Si c'était ce que Voldemort voulait, il n'allait pas le priver de ce plaisir… Quoique que cela ne l'aurait pas gêné…

Certainement depuis un village lointain, la cloche d'une église sonna huit fois. Huit heures… La journée commençait à peine. Et quelle journée ! Peut-être la dernière de sa vie, ou de la vie de Ginger…

D'un pas assuré, Harry s'avança vers le bord de l'eau et tira la barque vers lui. Les rames semblaient l'attendre, bien rangées toutes les deux. Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde. Même s'il n'avait jamais fait de bateau de sa vie et même s'il savait qu'il se jetait dans la gueule du loup, il monta à bord avec pour but d'atteindre Azkaban le plus vite possible. Car la vie de Ginger en dépendait…

* * *

Faiblement, la douce sonnerie de Big Ben arriva jusqu'aux oreilles de Remus qui soupira. Huit heures… La journée ne faisait que commencer, et pourtant il avait déjà l'impression d'être là depuis une éternité. Veiller sur le Ministère de la Magie n'était pas quelque chose d'amusant, surtout quand le Ministère en question avait été déserté. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi ils restaient là, lui et la plupart des autres aurors. C'étaient des ordres, ils les exécutaient, point final, mais à quoi bon ? Pourquoi Voldemort attaquerait-il une place désertée où il ne trouverait plus rien pouvant le mener au pouvoir ? La coupe avait été soigneusement rangée par Minerva McGonagall, il ne savait d'ailleurs pas où. Alors pourquoi ? Parce qu'il exécutait les ordres, comme tout le monde… Et il attendait le coup fatal qui viendrait bien un moment ou l'autre, ici ou ailleurs. Il était prêt à aller là où on le lui disait s'il pouvait ainsi sauver des vies innocentes. Mais avec ses collègues, il ne ferait que retarder l'échéance. Le coup de poignard décisif que Voldemort leur flanquerait par derrière… 

A cette image, Remus frissonna. Maudit soit Voldemort. Qu'aurait-il donné pour pouvoir l'anéantir une bonne fois pour toutes aussi facilement qu'il pouvait écraser un insecte sous sa chaussure ? Tout. Il voulait que James et Lily soient vengés. Mais ce ne serait pas lui qui le ferait, ce serait Harry. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où il pouvait être. Tout dont il était certain, c'était qu'il était sorti avec Ginger pendant que tout le monde dormait au Terrier –ou du moins c'était ce que Harry avait cru. Mais il avait été plus malin que lui, et il l'avait fait suivre. Pas par des aurors, mais tout simplement par Ron et Hermione. Bien entendu, ils ne savaient pas transplaner, mais ils étaient assez dégourdis pour trouver une cheminée reliée au réseau. Il avait confiance en eux. Il ne devrait peut-être pas, d'ailleurs, mais ils avaient déjà fait leurs preuves plus d'une fois. Ils avaient toujours accompagnés Harry partout où il allait, bravant les dangers pour lui même quand cela impliquait pour eux de risquer leur vie. Alors il avait foi en eux et osait croire qu'ils protégeraient Harry. C'était tout ce qu'il leur demandait : protéger Harry. Le fils de James et de Lily, qu'il aimait lui-même comme son propre enfant. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, il ne pourrait pas se le pardonner. Au fond, il aurait peut-être dû accompagner Ron et Hermione…

_-_A quoi tu penses ?

Remus sursauta et leva les yeux vers le visage fatigué mais si beau de Tonks. C'était étrange qu'elle vienne lui parler ainsi, de sa propre initiative. D'habitude, c'était lui qui allait la voir et il s'en prenait plein la figure. Pas que cette soudaine visite lui déplaise, bien au contraire : son cœur fit un bond de joie. Ses sentiments pour Tonks n'avaient fait qu'évoluer. Plus elle le repoussait, humilié par sa tromperie, plus elle l'attirait. Ce ne devait pas être normal, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Et puis, il ne perdait pas espoir : James avait tenu bon et il avait finalement réussi à conquérir le cœur de Lily, alors que tout le monde pensait que c'était un exploit impossible.

_-_Remus ?

_-_Rien. Je ne pense à rien.

_-_Ah. D'accord.

Tonks vint s'appuyer contre le mur sur lequel lui-même se maintenait debout. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent. En plus de lui parler, elle venait se mettre à côté de lui… Décidément, il se passait des choses étranges…

_-_Je peux me mettre là ? demanda-t-elle tout de même.

_-_Oui, bien sûr.

_-_Merci.

Le silence retomba. C'était d'ailleurs assez impressionnant : le hall était bondé d'aurors mais on aurait entendu une mouche voler. Tous semblaient perdus dans leurs pensées comme Remus lui-même l'avait été avant que Tonks n'arrive. C'était un spectacle plutôt affligeant et très déconcertant. L'ambiance parmi les aurors avait toujours été formidable : personne n'était venu lui poser de questions au sujet de sa condition de loup-garou. En fait, personne ne semblait vraiment s'en soucier. Il avait réalisé que les aurors ne faisaient pas partie de ces gens qui le jugeaient à partir de cela. Tous avaient été ravis de faire sa connaissance, et il s'était tout de suite bien entendu avec chacun. Mais ce jour-là, l'ambiance n'était pas à la camaraderie. Le silence des uns était respecté par les autres, et sur un commun accord, on ne parlait que très rarement. Tonks, elle, venait d'arriver et ne devait pas avoir pris conscience de ces choses-là. Mais Remus savait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à le faire, même si au fond, il mourrait d'envie de lui parler encore, pour une fois que c'était de manière très calme et tout à fait civilisée. Ces derniers temps, ils s'étaient plus criés dessus qu'autre chose…

_-_Je crois au contraire que tu penses à beaucoup de choses, dit-elle. Je te connais bien.

Plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers eux, mais aucun de contenait la moindre lueur de reproche. Leurs propriétaires semblaient juste se demander comment ils pouvaient trouver assez de courage pour parler quand leur situation commune se passait de mots.

_-_A quoi veux-tu que je pense ?

_-_A Harry. A James et Lily. A Sirius. A Dumbledore. Au loup-garou qui t'a mordu. A tout ce qui a fait de ta vie ce qu'elle a été, répondit Tonks. A ce à quoi on pense quand on est à la guerre, sur le front, avec la mort si proche qu'on peut la sentir. Voilà à quoi tu penses.

_-_Tu te trompes.

Il y eut un nouveau silence qu'elle rompit peu de temps après.

_-_Non. Je ne me trompe pas. Tu ne pensais pas à l'avenir, tout à l'heure. Tu pensais au passé. Aux jours meilleurs que nous avons tous eus.

_-_De toute manière, ce à quoi je pensais ne nous sortira jamais de cette impasse. C'est comme une partie d'échec qu'on ne peut gagner car l'adversaire qu'on a en face de nous est plus fort. Il a déjà pris notre roi, puis il a pris notre reine.

_-_S'ils étaient à notre place, Dumbledore et Narcissa auraient gardé espoir. C'est bien d'eux que tu parles ?

_-_Oui. Mais tu parles d'espoir… Peux-tu seulement m'expliquer où est-ce que tu vois une lueur à l'horizon ? Nous sommes en pleine guerre, Dora ! Voldemort a fait exploser Poudlard, il a fait exploser le Chemin de Traverse, il a failli faire exploser le Ministère, il a fait exploser le métro pas très loin d'ici, il a fait d'exploser toutes nos ambassades à l'étranger, il a…

_-_Je sais déjà tout ça !

_-_Alors pourquoi me parles-tu d'espoir, pour l'amour du Ciel ? As-tu seulement la prétention d'affirmer que tu y crois encore ?

Tonks garda le silence. Remus l'imita. Son seul regard suffit à exprimer le reste.

_-_Es-tu finalement entrain de me dire que les gens qui y croient encore sont prétentieux ? tenta tout de même Tonks au bout d'un moment.

_-_Je crois surtout que ces gens-là sont des personnes qui mangent à l'œil et dorment au chaud tous les soirs, et qui ignorent tout de la guerre. Car toi et moi, nous savons ce que c'est. Et si après ça tu trouves encore l'optimisme d'affirmer que tout va bien se passer, tu…

_-_Tu oublies Harry, dans cette histoire, coupa Tonks. Tu ne le crois plus capable de réussir ?

_-_Bien sûr que si, je le crois capable de réussir. Tout comme je crois les mangemorts capables de nous tuer un par un, et tout comme je crois Voldemort capable de tuer Ron, Hermione ou Ginger dans le seul but de faire du mal à Harry ! Il y a peut-être de l'espoir pour les autres, mais pour nous ? Pour nous, où y a-t-il de l'espoir ?

_-_En _Harry_…

Tonks lui accorda un regard si profond que toute envie de parler lui passa. Alors, ils se turent et le silence redevint parfait. Dehors, une petite fille cria. De peur, ou d'agitation, il n'en savait rien. Mais pas de quoi s'inquiéter : s'il y avait vraiment un danger, on aurait donné le signal d'alerte. Or, les aurors à l'extérieur semblaient ne pas estimer cela nécessaire. Non, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Et pourtant chacun sentit au fond de lui ses entrailles se glacer…

* * *

La mer était très calme. Trop peut-être. Harry aurait dû se réjouir, mais il était trop tendu. Tout avait été minutieusement préparé, il le savait. Les mangemorts avaient tout calculé. Mais il était trop tard pour s'en soucier : Ginger était prisonnière… Prisonnière dans cette bâtisse qui approchait et grandissait à mesure qu'il bravait les faibles vaguelettes, seuls obstacles s'offrant à lui. Mais cette absence de danger ne faisait que l'inquiéter encore plus : qu'avaient-ils donc été préparer pour vouloir qu'il arrive en vie jusqu'à la prison ? Quelque chose de pire que ça ? Pire que l'enlèvement de Ginger ? Non, c'était quelque chose d'impossible. A ses yeux, rien ne pouvait être pire, hormis sa mort. Alors il accéléra l'allure. 

Azkaban était située sur une minuscule île, à peine plus grande que la prison et à la côte sableuse. Sur le côté Est, en revanche, elle avait été construite à même la falaise, et les rochers devaient bien souvent convaincre les prisonniers de ne pas s'enfuir par là. Harry se demanda, quand il posa le pied à terre, par où Sirius avait-il pu s'enfuir, quelques années plus tôt, mais il n'eut pas le temps de chercher une réponse car rapidement, un détail de la plus grande importance le frappa : il n'y avait aucune entrée par la plage sur laquelle il se trouvait. Il était pourtant certain qu'il y aurait dû en avoir une : Mrs Croupton était venue voir son fils, un jour, alors qu'elle était en mauvaise santé. Elle n'avait pas pu réaliser un quelconque exploit dans son état. Les mangemorts avaient tout simplement dû retirer l'entrée principale, pour le faire enrager. Mais il n'allait pas leur laisser cette joie. Il y avait forcément une entrée quelque part, et il la trouverait coûte que coûte, et dans le calme. La panique était le meilleur moyen de tout faire rater. Et il ne fallait surtout pas que ça arrive.

Il lui apparut bientôt que comme par hasard, c'était sur le côté donnant sur la falaise qu'ils avaient décidé de faire sauter le mur pour créer une ouverture dans la roche. Au fond, Harry ne fut pas vraiment surpris : les mangemorts avaient toujours été vicieux, et c'était tout à fait leur genre de lui imposer des épreuves comme celle-là : il n'avait jamais fait d'escalade, mais il allait tout de même devoir gripper jusqu'au trou… Après cela, s'il était encore vivant, il pourrait être fier de lui… Les rochers pointus sur lesquels les vagues (qui dès qu'il avait mis le pied à terre s'étaient remises à s'agiter) venaient s'écraser avaient quelque chose d'inquiétant. Il avait déjà vu dans des films moldus des héros escalader des falaises avec une mer déchaînée juste en dessous, mais il n'était pas certain de pouvoir y parvenir. Pourtant, il avait bien l'intention d'essayer. Tant pis s'il lui arrivait quelque chose : Ginger n'aurait pas hésité à se lancer si jamais ç'avait été de lui qu'il s'agissait.

Alors, prenant une grande inspiration, il remonta dans la petite barque et saisit les rames, puis, d'un geste assuré, il se dirigea vers la falaise en s'efforçant de garder le cap malgré les vagues qu'il n'avait eues à affronter quelques minutes plus tôt. Arriver juste sous l'ouverture dans le mur Est fut plus facile qu'il ne l'imaginait : il se fraya un passage entre les rochers et parvint à caler son bateau contre l'un d'eux. Ainsi maintenu en place, il put se lever avec précaution et examiner la situation : le mur était vieux et usé. Largement de quoi trouver des prises, même si ses mains à nu risquaient d'être douloureuses sur cette roche. Mais il n'avait pas peur de la douleur, car Ginger endurerait peut-être bien pire s'il ne se hâtait pas. Il glissa donc ses doigts dans une fente et un pied dans une autre, et avec une lenteur qu'il maudit au plus profond de son être, il poussa sur ses jambes pour se retrouver en équilibre contre la paroi. Ce fut pour lui une drôle de sensation, mais il rangea ses nausées dans un coin de sa tête et respira profondément pour se calmer. Son second pied finit par trouver à son tour un emplacement, alors après une légère hésitation, il déplaça sa main gauche. Ses yeux glissèrent vers les rochers, près de lui, puis vers l'ouverture, qui vue de là où il se situait paraissait des mètres et des mètres plus haut. Son pied chercha à tâtons sur le mur un emplacement. Nouvel effort pour ses jambes qui le hissèrent un peu plus haut… Finalement, en restant concentré, ce n'était pas si difficile… Les vagues venaient s'échouer sous lui, mais ce n'était pas important. Les rochers sur lesquels ils pouvaient à tout moment s'écraser n'importaient pas non-plus. Il s'en sortait très bien, et cela lui convenait. Ce n'était lui, le plus jeune attrapeur de Poudlard, qui allait avoir peur du vide ! Sur ce coup-là, Voldemort allait être très déçu…

Un sourire féroce vint s'afficher sur le visage de Harry. Qu'allait-il dire quand il allait le voir débarquer dans la forteresse sans la moindre égratignure ? Il risquait de ne pas très content, en tout cas…

Son pied qui dérapa à moitié le ramena à la réalité. Ce n'était pas encore gagné. Certes, il progressait avec efficacité, mais rien n'était joué. Il pouvait très bien glisser et tomber s'il ne faisait pas attention. Et en admettant qu'il atteigne vivant l'ouverture dans le mur, il était très probable qu'autre chose l'attendrait. Les mangemorts commençaient à le connaître et à savoir ce dont il était capable. Alors tout ce qu'il devait faire, c'était monter, monter sans penser à rien d'autre qu'à l'endroit où mettre ses mains, puis ses pieds. Et au fond, il savait que ce n'était pas si évident que ça, même s'il avait été imaginer bien pire.

Ses mains commencèrent à lui faire mal. La roche écorchait sa peau qui fut rapidement à vif. Du sang se mit à couler entre ses doigts alors que l'ouverture semblait reculer, comme si elle était impossible à atteindre. Mais ce devait sans doute n'être qu'une illusion, car quelques temps plus tard, l'une de ses mains se posa enfin sur une plate-forme. La plate-forme qu'il fallait atteindre. L'ouverture qui le mènerait à Ginger. Une traction de ses bras et quelques appuis de ses pieds lui permirent de se hisser jusqu'en haut, où il put finalement relâcher un peu ses muscles endoloris. Ses mains saignaient tellement la pierre avait été tranchante, mais il n'avait pas vraiment mal, au fond. C'était juste désagréable. Le sang qui coulait entre ses doigts pour aller se répandre au creux de ses paumes avait seulement quelque chose d'un peu répugnant et la peau tirait lorsqu'il ouvrait les poings, mais ce n'était pas cela qui allait l'arrêter. Il n'avait pas escaladé cette paroi pour faire demi-tour. De toute manière, il n'aurait pas pu faire demi-tour, même s'il en avait eu envie, pour la simple raison que ses doigts ne supporteraient pas un voyage en sens inverse et qu'il aurait fallu être suicidaire pour oser sauter et espérer tomber entre les rochers, puisque de là où il était désormais, ils paraissaient si nombreux et si proches qu'il ne devait pas y avoir plus d'un mètre carré d'eau entre chacun d'eux. Là encore, c'était une preuve que tout avait été minutieusement préparé : la seule possibilité qui s'offrait encore à lui était de s'engouffrer dans la sorte de petite galerie creusée à même la roche. Elle lui rappela d'ailleurs vaguement la bouche d'aération par laquelle Ginger, Ashley et lui avaient réussi à s'introduire dans les Vieux Bâtiments. Très étroite, très sombre… Juste la place pour qu'il puisse passer : rien de plus, rien de moins… Le cliché même du tunnel mis en place spécialement pour lui. Quelqu'un avait dû le décrire pour permettre sa création. Kharitina, très certainement, ou Drago Malefoy lorsqu'il était encore un fidèle mangemort tout dévoué à son maître…

Furtivement, il se demanda ce qu'avait bien pu devenir Malefoy père, puisqu'on n'entendait plus parler de lui, mais un cri parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles, résonnant dans le petit passage noir où il allait justement s'engouffrer. Un cri de peur, très certainement. Mais ce n'était pas la voix de Ginger. C'était celle de Hermione…

D'un bond, Harry s'engouffra dans le sombre conduit.

* * *

Un boum suffit à faire sursauter tous les aurors qui attendaient au Ministère de la Magie. Même si le signal d'alarme n'avait pas été donné, chacun sut exactement ce qui se passait. Sur tous les visages se répétait ce même air terrifié, ce même air décidé. Remus jeta un regard à Tonks : d'un commun accord ils se levèrent d'un bond, baguettes brandies, prêts à se battre si nécessaire –et ils savaient que ce serait le cas. Ils devaient être près d'une centaine dans le hall d'entrée. D'autres attendaient aux étages supérieurs mais avaient sûrement eux-aussi entendus ce qu'il y avait à entendre. Du moins, ils ne pouvaient pas être passés à côté de la seconde explosion, qui retentit comme un coup de tonnerre même au cœur du bâtiment. 

Une première troupe, comprenant Remus et Tonks, s'en alla en éclaireuse à l'extérieur. Les rues de Londres étaient désertes. C'était étrange. Inquiétant. Comme si une menace planait au-dessus des trottoirs. Il faisait très beau, même s'il était encore très tôt : il y aurait dû avoir des passants bavardant gaiement avec des amis, des parents ou tout simplement d'autres personnes. Pas ce désert. Pas ce calme alors que deux explosions venaient de survenir.

_-_Appelez les autres troupes, ordonna Remus, il se passe quelque chose d'anormal.

Personne ne bougea.

_-_On a eu l'ordre de ne pas laisser le Ministère sans défense, rappela l'un des aurors.

_-_Qu'on soit là ou pas, le Ministère reste toujours sans défense, s'exclama Tonks avec mauvaise humeur, alors appelez les autres, on va patrouiller les rues ! Je mets ma main à couper qu'ils sont là entrain de se cacher et qu'ils ont déjà éliminé tous les passants !

_-_Mais s'ils prennent le Ministère ? demanda un autre auror.

_-_BON SANG, APPELEZ LES AUTRES ! s'énerva Tonks. MAGNEZ-VOUS !

_-_Mais les ord…

_-_AU DIABLE LES ORDRES ! rugit Remus. IL N'Y A PLUS RIEN A PROTEGER LA-BAS, DE TOUTE FACON !

Pour ponctuer ses dires, une troisième explosion survint au loin, vers Kennigton Park.

_-_Dawlish, va chercher les autres. Nous, on va voir ce qui se passe au parc. Ne tardez pas, on pourrait avoir besoin de renfort. Avec moi, vous-autres !

Il partit en tête du groupe à travers Kensington Road, particulièrement silencieuse. Tonks le rejoignit bientôt et courut à ses côtés, la baguette tenue bien fermement en main. Elle fut ensuite suivie par McClaggan.

_-_Tu as un plan, Remus ? s'enquit celui-ci.

_-_Pas le moindre, mais il faut faire quelque chose. De toute façon, qu'on reste là-bas où qu'on aille au parc, on devra se battre de la même façon, alors autant foncer. Et puis au moins, en plein air, nous avons une chance de battre en retraite si jamais ça tourne mal. Au Ministère, il n'y aurait rien de plus facile que de nous enfermer tous à l'intérieur et ne nous tuer un par un comme des lapins.

_-_Les autres n'ont pas l'air convaincus…

_-_Les autres n'ont qu'à aller se faire voir ! gronda Tonks. La première chose qu'ont m'a apprise à l'école des aurors c'était que le rôle des aurors était de protéger la nation quel qu'en soit le prix. Je ne suis pas auror pour rien, et si eux ils préfèrent rester en retrait, et bien qu'ils restent, mais je peux vous jurer que si je suis encore vivante à la fin de la guerre je leur colle un procès pour trahison !

Remus fut fier de la voir si combative, mais une inquiétude naquit de son assurance. Il avait peur pour elle. D'accord, ils s'étaient beaucoup disputé ces derniers temps, et elle lui avait clairement dit qu'elle ne comptait pas le pardonner pour ce qu'il lui avait fait, mais ses sentiments envers elle n'avaient pas changé. Il l'aimait encore beaucoup trop pour supporter de la voir se jeter ainsi dans la gueule du loup. D'ailleurs, s'il n'avait pas craint d'être trop protecteur, il lui aurait certainement ordonné de rentrer au Terrier, ou n'importe où du moment qu'elle était en sécurité. Mais cela n'aurait fait qu'aggraver les choses : elle l'aurait encore giflé (il gardait d'ailleurs un très mauvais souvenir de cette claque impressionnante qu'il avait reçue lorsqu'elle l'avait surpris avec Narcissa pour la première fois), lui aurait crié dessus et finalement serait partie se battre en colère, ce qui l'aurait rendue beaucoup moins performante et aurait accru les risques. Or, ce n'était du tout son intention, au contraire. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était repartir à zéro avec elle, loin de la guerre et de ses atrocités. Mais elle refusait toute conversation civilisée. Il se rendait compte à quel point il avait dû lui faire du mal pour qu'une personne comme elle, d'ordinaire si gentille, si heureuse de vivre, devienne si agressive en sa présence. Et si pour le moment il n'y avait à l'horizon aucun échappatoire, aucune négociation possible pour eux deux, il ferait le maximum pour qu'elle reste en vie. Peut-être que s'il la protégeait, elle se rendrait compte que ses sentiments étaient sincères et qu'il regrettait vraiment ce qu'il avait fait…

_-_Tu crois qu'ils vont venir ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée alors que McClaggan se retournait pour attendre les autres.

_-_Sans doute. Ils suivront le mouvement, et puis, ils ne sont pas abjects : ils ne nous laisserons pas seuls face au danger, même si pour cela ils doivent abandonner les locaux du Ministère. Mais de toute façon, ça fait bien longtemps que le Ministère n'est plus rien.

_-_C'est encore un symbole. Un peu comme Poudlard. Imagine que l'un des deux soient pris par les mangemorts, ça ne ferait pas bonne figure.

_-_Poudlard est en ruines, alors ça risque d'être difficile. Le Ministère, quant à lui, est abandonné depuis sa précédente attaque. Tu as toi-même vu l'état du hall et des bureaux. Celui de Narcissa…

Il lui accorda un regard en biais, conscient qu'il remettait sur le tapis un sujet qui fâchait, mais pour une fois Tonks ne broncha pas.

_-_… a été complètement ravagé. Ca ne sert plus à rien de le protéger puisqu'il n'a plus aucune valeur. Il faut aller au-delà de cette idéologie. Je suis d'accord, le Ministère a longtemps été la fierté de la communauté magique dans ce pays, mais cette époque est révolue. Et depuis quelques temps déjà, d'ailleurs.

_-_Ce n'est à moi qu'il faut le dire, mais aux autres…

_-_Je le sais. Et je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. Je te connais assez pour savoir comment tu fais la part des choses.

_-_Le parc est là.

Volontairement ou non, Tonks changeait complètement de sujet, ce qui ne déplut pas à Remus. Depuis trop longtemps il avait l'impression de ressasser les mêmes choses aux mêmes personnes. C'en devenait affligeant. Elle, elle pensait comme lui, mais les autres préféraient tous défendre l'image de la perfection qu'avait été le Ministère à toutes ces vies humaines qui étaient arrachées partout ailleurs en Angleterre, puisque Voldemort n'avait aucun auror pour l'arrêter étant donné qu'ils étaient tous entassé à Londres à ne rien faire d'autre que laisser passer les minutes après les minutes en espérant qu'il n'y aurait pas d'attaque. Ce n'était pas cela qu'il appelait un bon combattant, mais le moral était si bas que même si c'en était désolant, plus personne ne croyait en des choses qui pourraient les mener à la victoire, cette victoire qui semblait si loin mais qui pourtant, au fond, n'était pas inaccessible. Il y avait Harry, quelque part, qui luttait pour que des sorciers soient sauvés, et qui se préparait autant moralement que physiquement à cette rencontre que les opposerait, lui et Voldemort, pour que le Bien triomphe enfin. Ce n'était pas la mer à boire, ce qu'il demandait : juste un peu de courage pour tenir bon jusqu'à ce que Harry ait sa chance. S'il échouait, d'accord, ils pourraient tous sombrer dans le désespoir, mais tant qu'il était en vie, rien n'était encore joué. C'était cela qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. Qu'ils ne comprenaient plus. La peur les hantait. Le découragement les rongeait un par un, de plus en plus violemment, de plus en plus vite. Que fallait-il donc faire pour qu'ils se motivent ? Allait-il devoir se plier en quatre pour tenter ne serait-ce que de les faire bouger de leur hall bien saccagé ? Si c'était cela qu'il devrait faire, il le ferait. Et Tonks le ferait avec lui, il en était certain, tout comme il était certain que l'armistice avait été signé entre eux deux depuis que la situation tournait à la catastrophe, même si aucun d'eux ne l'avait exprimé clairement. D'ailleurs, il était peut-être temps de le faire. Pour montrer l'exemple aux autres, mieux valait être sûr de son partenaire. La confiance pouvait parfois faire des miracles…

_-_On oublie ? proposa-t-il.

Il n'eut pas besoin de mentionner ni le nom de Narcissa, ni cette trahison qui avait été tout gâché, car Tonks comprit avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de le faire. Elle se tourna vers lui, lui sourit, et lui prit la main. Une étrange sensation apparut au creux de son estomac alors que les battements de son cœur redoublaient de vitesse.

_-_Si tu meurs je meurs… dit-elle

_-_Et si _tu_ meurs je meurs… assura Remus en lui rendant son sourire.

Elle déposa un doux baiser furtif sur ses lèvres qui le firent frémir.

_-_Alors on mourra ensemble… murmura-t-elle.

Car le portail de Kennigton Park se dessinait déjà devant leurs yeux émus, et au-dessus de lui flottait une Marque des Ténèbres particulièrement lumineuse. Remus ne s'était pas trompé. De toute façon, il savait depuis le début qu'il avait raison. Prendre le Ministère n'intéressait plus Voldemort, non ! Il voulait désormais passer au niveau supérieur. Et pour cela, il avait…

_-_Oh mon Dieu ! s'exclama-t-il. Dora, regarde !

Il montra du doigt le parc certes bondé de monde, mais où tous les gens (des moldus, comme il ne manqua pas de le remarquer) paraissaient paralysés par la peur, non sans raison. Des centaines de personnes encagoulées et entièrement vêtues de noir faisaient régner la terreur, n'hésitant pas à torturer quiconque ouvrait la bouche pour rétorquer quelque chose qui n'était pas à leur goût. Trois hommes d'affaires étaient même suspendus dans les airs par les pieds d'une façon qui lui rappela vaguement la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch.

_-_Je comprends mieux pourquoi les rues étaient vides ! s'écria Tonks. Ils doivent être des centaines et des centaines à la merci des mangemorts ! Viens !

Elle l'attrapa par le bras et accéléra l'allure de sa course, l'entraînant avec elle vers le portail où se reflétait la lueur verte de la Marque des Ténèbres.

_-_Non, Dora, pas seuls ! Il faut attendre les autres !

_-_Ils nous rejoindront !

_-_Non, _attends_ !

Remus stoppa net et même la vitesse de Tonks ne put le faire avancer plus. Exaspérée, elle se retourna et lui jeta un regard suppliant. Cependant, il ne céda pas et attendit McClaggan et le reste de la troupe qui comme eux quelques secondes auparavant découvrit l'affligeant spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.

Il y eut un flash de lumière verte et l'un des hommes d'affaires maintenus dans les airs s'écroula mollement au sol contre deux de ses semblables. Des cris de panique résonnèrent. Un mouvement de masse vint agiter la foule. Les mangemorts hurlèrent quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans tout le bruit qui survint, mais ne parvinrent pas à calmer le jeu. Alors, d'autres sortilèges mortels fusèrent un peu partout, tuant au hasard femmes, hommes ou enfants. Le silence revint, mais Remus savait qu'à l'intérieur, tous ces pauvres gens qui avaient perdu un mari, une épouse ou un enfant hurlaient à la mort. Quant aux autres, ils pleuraient silencieusement et tentaient de se faire les plus petits possible, bien que face à de tels monstres, leurs chances de survie étaient moindres, qu'ils soient jeunes ou âgés, faibles ou robustes, riches ou pauvres. Une petite fille fut arrachée aux bras de sa mère. De là où il se trouvait avec le reste des aurors de sa troupe, Remus ne put lui donner plus de quatre ans. La minuscule voix qui s'échappaient de sa bouche pour émettre des cris d'horreur parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles et résonna dans sa tête. Un éclair de lumière rouge lui arriva en plein poitrine. Les gémissements qui s'ensuivirent lui fendirent le cœur. Il avait déjà été la cible d'un sortilège de _doloris_, et il savait que la douleur ressentie était alors inhumaine, aussi il voulut soudainement égorger celui qui avait osé s'en servir sur une enfant si jeune qui ne s'en remettrait sans doute pas. Son petit corps ne pourrait résister à tant de souffrance.

_-_Remus, il faut qu'on y aille, supplia Tonks. On ne peut pas laisser faire ça !

_-_Nous avons besoin de beaucoup d'hommes. Attendons les autres.

_-_Mais s'ils ne viennent pas, les autres ? On va rester plantés là, à ne rien faire ?

Remus descendit Kensington Road du regard. La rue était encore déserte. Le renfort ne venait pas. Ils étaient seuls face à _ça_… Pourquoi ne répondaient-ils pas à ses ordres ?

_-_Remus, je t'en prie… Pense à ce que tu aurais fait si c'était ta fille qui se tordait de douleur dans le ciel…

Ces mots eurent beaucoup d'effet au fond de lui. Ce qu'il aurait fait n'était certainement pas ce qu'il était entrain de faire. Mais ce n'était pas sa fille à lui… C'était la fille d'un autre. La fille d'un homme qui devait se sentir horriblement mal, à cet instant-même. Il ne pouvait pas rester là à ne rien faire, mais pouvait-il s'élancer vers le parc et risquer sa vie pour une enfant qui n'était même pas la sienne ? Oui, il le pouvait. Il le pouvait comme il aurait aimé que quelqu'un d'autre puisse le faire si ç'avait été lui, le père.

Il lança un dernier regard à Kensington Road et vit ce qu'il voulait voir. Dawlish revenait avec des hommes. Beaucoup d'hommes. Il y avait même de très jeunes sorciers. James en faisait partie, et pourtant il marchait aux côtés de Dawlish avec au visage une profonde détermination. Il courut les rejoindre dès qu'il les vit, sa baguette prête à être utilisée. Remus n'hésita plus. Il bondit en avant, suivit par le jeune américain et Tonks, et ouvrit à la volée le portail du parc. Parmi la foule, il ne fut même pas certain d'être vu par les mangemorts, rassemblés au centre, mais ce n'était pas le bon moment pour se poser des questions. Et puis au pire des cas, c'était beaucoup mieux ainsi. Plus tard ils seraient repérés, mieux cela vaudrait pour eux.

La petite moldue retomba dans les bras de sa mère qui s'effondra quand elle sentit le corps sans vie de sa fille. Ses sanglots résonnèrent dans le silence lourd de compassion qui s'installa. Remus vit les mangemorts toiser la foule d'un air supérieur et menaçant pour la dissuader de tenter la moindre chose contre eux. Ils savaient néanmoins qu'aucun des Londoniens n'avait l'intention de se rebeller après ce à quoi ils venaient d'assister. La peur se lisait sur tous les visages. Probablement, aucun d'eux n'avait jamais été imaginer que des sorciers puissent réellement exister. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'ils laissèrent les aurors circuler librement parmi eux. Car dès que Remus voulut s'approcher du centre, les gens s'écartèrent et lui laissèrent le passage après avoir compris à sa tenue qu'il était l'un de ceux qui les retenaient prisonniers. C'était faux, bien entendu, mais comment les moldus auraient-ils pu savoir qu'en plus d'exister, les sorciers étaient aussi divisés en deux camps –des bons et des mauvais, sans oublier ceux qui se trouvaient entre les deux partis ? Comment auraient-ils pu savoir que les assassins étaient des mangemorts, et que les nouveaux arrivants étaient des aurors envoyés par ce qui restait du gouvernement pour tenter de contrer la menace ennemie ?

Finalement, la dernière ligne s'effaça devant lui et lui permit d'atteindre le centre du parc, où les mangemorts regroupés les dévisagèrent, lui, Tonks et James. Trois. Ils n'étaient que trois à oser braver le danger de si près. Les autres étaient restés en retrait à l'entrée, et certains n'avaient même pas franchi le portail. Ce fut un regard plein de déception qu'il leur accorda. Mais il ne pouvait forcer personne à venir se battre. Peut-être que s'ils mourraient tous les trois, ils réagiraient. Il était cependant bien décidé à combattre, même si c'était pour lui un chemin vers la mort.

_-_Oh oh, mais c'est que nous avons des amis, aujourd'hui ! ricana un mangemort.

C'était une femme. Une bulgare, visiblement. Elle s'avança et vint le toiser, mais il ne recula pas d'un centimètre : affrontant son regard, il releva la tête par fierté et attendit qu'elle ait fini son petit numéro.

_-_Nous vous attendions, justement ! s'exclama-t-elle gaiement.

Il était impossible de dire si elle faisait semblant ou si elle était vraiment joyeuse. Remus en fut quelque peu désarçonné.

_-_Venez, entrez, n'ayez pas peur ! lança-t-elle à l'adresse des aurors restés derrière.

Ceux-ci s'avancèrent d'un pas mal assuré vers le centre, alors que les yeux de la bulgare scintillaient de malice. Remus comprit en une fraction de seconde qu'ils venaient de commettre une grave erreur, et il n'eut pas tort. Les grilles du portail se refermèrent sur le dernier auror et une sorte de champ magique se déploya au-dessus de leurs têtes. Les moldus hurlèrent à nouveau, mais les sorciers jetèrent toutes sortes de sortilèges sur le mur magique. Tous furent absorbés par sa structure, qui ne frémit même pas. Elle sembla invincible. D'ailleurs, les mangemorts ricanèrent en les voyant essayer vainement de l'évincer.

_-_Elle ne cédera pas, assura la mangemort. Cela fait trois jours que nous cumulons nos forces pour la bâtir. Vous comprenez bien qu'aujourd'hui, le résultat est là.

Elle se tut pour mieux apprécier l'impact de ses paroles.

_-_Ce qui va se passer maintenant restera gravé dans toutes les mémoires des générations à venir. L'ultime bataille. Celle qui récompensera enfin les efforts du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ici, à Londres, aura lieu la perte des aurors. Plus loin, à Azkaban, aura lieu celle de celui qui a toujours tout fait gâcher. Harry Potter, qui a très aimablement accepté de tomber tout droit dans notre piège en voulant sauver sa dulcinée. Ils mourront ensemble, c'est l'essentiel…

Le cœur de Remus fit un bond. C'était impossible, Harry n'était pas tombé dans un piège… Cette femme mentait, c'était obligé ! Harry ne pouvait pas être en danger. Ginger non-plus d'ailleurs. Tous deux étaient sortis pendant la nuit mais à l'heure qu'il était, ils devaient être entrain de dormir profondément pour rattraper leur sommeil. Oui, c'était cela… Ils étaient en sécurité, et cette femme voulait simplement les décourager pour avoir la victoire plus facile. Mais ça ne se passerait pas comme ça !

_-_Harry ne mourra pas ! s'exclama James d'une voix agressive.

_-_Oh que si, il mourra… Et le triomphe du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'en sera que plus total ! Vous-autres, à l'attaque ! Pour la victoire du Mal !

Les mangemorts déferlèrent sur la foule, tuant quiconque se tenant sur leur passage. Ce fut le signal de départ. Remus, Tonks et James firent marche arrière et se frayèrent un chemin parmi les moldus pour rejoindre les autres, qui jetaient déjà des sortilèges mortels à distance mais visaient plus souvent de pauvres innocents que les cibles qu'ils se donnaient. La panique prit à nouveau la foule et les moldus s'agitèrent à nouveau : d'un côté, des sorciers encagoulés fonçaient droit sur eux et les éliminaient s'ils n'étaient pas à la bonne place, et de l'autre d'autres sorciers tenaient de faire quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment.

_-_Il faut faire demi-tour ! hurla Remus. Sortons du parc !

_-_On est piégés ! Le portail ne s'ouvre plus !

_-_Alors nous allons lutter dans ce périmètre ! ordonna Tonks. Pas de pitié, tuez tout ce qui bouge ! Pas le moment de s'inquiéter pour les moldus !

_-_Non, attends ! s'exclama McClaggan.

Il amplifia sa voix d'un coup de baguette magique pour couvrir les hurlements incessants des moldus complètement fous.

_-Je demande à tous ceux qui ne pratiquent pas de magie de se coucher à terre en se protégeant la tête et de ne surtout pas se relever avant que je n'en donne l'ordre_ !

Mais terrifiés, les moldus n'obéirent pas. Ils semblaient n'avoir d'yeux que pour les mangemorts qui continuaient de déferler sur eux comme une vague meurtrière particulièrement envieuse de tuer, s'attaquant à tout obstacle entre elle et sa cible. Car il était évident qu'aucun des mages noirs ne détachait son regard des aurors qui tant bien que mal tentaient de s'organiser pour être les plus efficaces possibles.

_-_Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à la place du cerveau ? tempêta Tonks. Bande de crétins, couchez-vous !

Mais sa voix ne portait pas assez et seuls les moldus de devant eux l'entendirent. Ils ne l'écoutèrent d'ailleurs pas, trop occupés à la regarder avec des yeux remplis de panique.

_-_Attends, je vais le faire… dit Remus.

Il s'amplifia la voix à son tour et s'éclaircit la gorge.

_-Que toutes les personnes ne pratiquant pas la magie se couchent au sol_ ! répéta-t-il._ C'est une mesure de sécurité. Nous sommes de votre côté_ !

_-_Ca ne marche pas ! désespéra Tonks. Et les mangemorts gagnent du terrain ! Dans quelques secondes ils seront sur nous !

_-Bande de sombres idiots, couchez-vous_ ! hurla James à son tour. _Je vous laisse deux secondes, après lesquelles tous ceux qui seront encore debout seront tués_ ! _Est-ce que c'est clair_ ?

La réponse la plus appropriée était oui. Dans un même mouvement, la pupart des moldus plongèrent à terre, tremblants, ne comprenant plus rien à la situation qu'ils avaient déjà du mal à saisir auparavant. James eut un petit sourire de satisfaction mais se reprit bien vite : sans les moldus comme barrière, tous les aurors pouvaient désormais être visés aussi facilement que si les mangemorts étaient debout en face d'eux : l'espace et les personnes qui ne s'étaient pas couchées étaient désormais tout ce qui séparait les deux camps.

Remus et Tonks se jetèrent un regard en biais et hochèrent simultanément la tête, se comprenant sans avoir besoin de mots. Tous deux s'élancèrent en avant et foncèrent droit vers les mangemorts qui s'arrêtèrent en les voyant surgir devant eux. Ce qui se passa ensuite ne dut pas prendre plus d'une seconde : deux flashs de lumière verte furent lancés vers eux, mais ils les évitèrent sans grande difficulté (ce ne fut pas le cas de deux aurors derrière eux, qui tombèrent dans un bruit sourd à terre et ne se relevèrent pas) et Remus, qui durant son esquive s'était pris les pieds dans le corps d'un moldu étendu au sol, se rattrapa à la cagoule du mangemort le plus proche pour éviter de tomber. Arrachant le vêtement, il découvrit alors le visage de la femme qui les avait nargués quelques instants auparavant : c'était Kharitina Berislav, qui le repoussa et le fit s'étaler dans l'herbe.

_-_Vous… murmura-t-il avec hargne. Encore vous !

_-_Encore moi ! assura-t-elle, la baguette pointée vers sa poitrine. Ca vous étonne, _Remus_ ?

_-_Non, pas vraiment.

Là, étendu à terre dans une position qui le rendait soumis, il fallait qu'il gagne du temps. Au moins jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne l'aider, ou qu'il trouve un moyen de se relever sans qu'elle ne l'attaque par la même occasion. Mais la bataille qui avait éclaté était si acharnée qu'il y avait peu de chances que quelqu'un vienne à son secours. Les aurors semblaient être inférieurs en nombre car certaines personnes d'apparence moldue n'avaient en fait rien de non-magique : une bonne vingtaine d'entre eux s'était relevée et se battait elle-aussi à coups de baguettes magiques. Parmi eux, il reconnut Gorislav Iestrati et comprit qu'encore une fois, les mangemorts avaient fait preuve de malignité.

_-_Vous aurez bien défendu vos vies, vous, les partisans du Bien… fit remarquer Kharitina. Il est vrai que vous nous avez donné du fil à retordre.

_-_Et nous pouvons encore vous en donner, vous pouvez en être sûre ! dit Remus avec agressivité. La partie n'est pas encore gagnée pour vous.

_-_Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne gagnerait pas ? Vous êtes moins nombreux, moins forts, et moins courageux. Et en plus, vous êtes pris au piège. Aucun de vous ne peut reculer. Vous allez tous mourir !

_-_Toi aussi, ma belle ! s'exclama Tonks en arrivant derrière elle.

Kharitina se retourna brusquement pour lui faire face mais reçut un violent coup de poing dans le nez. Tonks, une lueur de fierté dans le regard, la regarda perdre l'équilibre sous le choc, du sang coulant entre ses doigts qu'elle avait placés sous son nez. Elle sourit à Remus et pointa sa baguette vers Kharitina. Il se releva alors et fit de même.

_-_Ensemble ?

_-_Ensemble !

De chacune de leurs baguettes s'échappa alors une vive lumière verte qui alla se tapir dans la poitrine de Kharitina. Celle-ci sembla s'envoler dans les airs pendant un instant, puis elle s'affaissa mollement sur le corps d'un moldu qui cria.

_-_Désolé, monsieur ! dit Tonks. Mais au moins elle ne vous fera plus de mal. Je vous souhaite un bonne journée !

Remus, malgré la situation, pouffa de rire, amusé par son comportement.

_-_J'en connais un qui sera content, quand on lui dira qui était notre première victime ! nota-t-il. S'il survit, là-bas, à Azkaban !

_-_C'est un grand garçon, il s'en sortira ! assura Tonks. _Avada Kedavra_ !

Un second mangemort tomba à leurs pieds, mort.

_-_Regarde, il y a des moldus de l'autre côté du portail ! s'exclama Remus.

_-_Tu crois qu'ils peuvent nous être utiles ?

_-_Oui, je le crois. _Attention_ !

Tonks tomba à genoux, secouée de violents spasmes de douleur alors que son corps luisait encore faiblement d'un halo de lumière rouge. Le sortilège de _doloris_…

Remus évita lui-même un sortilège identique et défia le mangemort qui le lui avait lancé. Tonks qui gémit de douleur lui donna la rage nécessaire pour le tuer. Avant même qu'il ait pu comprendre ce qui se passait, le mage noir était face contre terre, inanimé. Remus tendit alors la main à sa compagne et l'aida à se relever.

_-_Il faut envoyer un signal de détresse… dit-elle faiblement. Toutes les troupes vont nous rejoindre et on va pouvoir se battre en nombre égal… Ils trouveront bien un moyen de franchir la barrière…

_-_Ce seront les moldus qui nous aideront, sur ce coup-là, déclara Remus, sûr de lui. La protection tient bon sur terre et dans les airs, mais pas sous nos pieds. Ils n'auront pas pensé à ça. Il faut que les moldus creusent pendant que nous nous battons.

Il éleva sa baguette dans le ciel et envoya des étincelles rouges formant le mot « Londres » si lumineuses et si hautes qu'elles devaient être visibles à des kilomètres à la ronde. C'était exactement ce qu'il voulait : dans tout le pays avait été instauré un système de surveillance qui avait pour tâche d'avertir tous les aurors du pays. Si des sorciers apercevaient ces étincelles, ils sauraient immédiatement où il y avait besoin de renfort, et ils pourraient à leur tour faire apparaître dans les airs le nom de la ville où se déroulait le combat. Ainsi, tous les aurors pourraient savoir exactement où ils devraient aller.

_-_Dawlish est mort, Remus…

_-_Il n'est pas le seul. Viens, il faut qu'on atteigne le portail. C'est notre seule chance. Les moldus spectateurs doivent être avertis. Ils doivent creuser pour créer un passage.

Alors, jouant des coudes et usant de leur magie sans aucune pitié, ils tentèrent tant bien que mal de se frayer un chemin au beau milieu du champ de bataille.

* * *

Le tunnel parut interminable, mais pourtant Harry finit par en arriver à bout. Ses mains tâtèrent le vide et il sut que son clavaire était terminé. Son premier calvaire, tout du moins, car il savait qu'il n'était au bout de ses peines. 

Il y avait longtemps que la lumière du jour avait disparu et que l'intérieur du tunnel étai devenu complètement noir, mais il avait pensé que lorsqu'il arriverait à son extrémité, il pourrait à nouveau y voir clair. Visiblement, il s'était trompé, car quand il se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, il faisait toujours aussi noir. Se relevant maladroitement, il plissa les yeux et tenta vainement de voir quelque chose. Les jambes immobiles comme une statue au cas où un quelconque piège l'attendait s'il bougeait les pieds, il sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche et éclaira la pièce à l'aide d'un simple _lumos_. Il poussa alors un petit cri de surprise. Il se trouvait dans une pièce gigantesque mais où la zone praticable était très restreinte. A à peine deux mètres devant lui avait été creusé une sorte de grand fossé prenant au moins la moitié du sol et rempli de pics prêts à l'empaler s'il glissait par mégarde. Au-delà du fossé, un grand grillage à l'air particulièrement solide avait été bâti, séparant la salle en deux parties bien distinctes. De l'autre côté, on avait installé un petit bassin de forme circulaire, très peu large mais apparemment extrêmement profond. D'après la température de la pièce, l'eau ne devait pas être chaude. Quelques degrés, c'était le maximum qu'il pouvait espérer s'il devait plonger. Et à en juger par le second bassin, identique, qui lui avait trouvé place juste entre la grille et le fossé, un mauvais pressentiment lui indiquait que ses chances de devoir prendre un bain étaient très grandes. De toute évidence, la pièce regorgeait de magie.

Se bénissant de ne pas avoir eu la mauvaise idée d'avancer dans le noir, il esquissa un pas en avant et le regretta aussitôt : la lumière se ralluma et un bruit sourd se fit entendre derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement et s'aperçut que le mur dans lequel avait été creusé son conduit se rapprochait dangereusement de lui et allait le pousser dans le fossé s'il ne faisait rien. Il reporta alors son attention sur le reste de la salle, cherchant désespérément une issue permettant de lui éviter d'affronter des pointes métalliques qui l'empaleraient en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Quelque chose qui n'était là quelques secondes auparavant attira alors son regard : au dessus du fossé flottaient quatre espèces de plateaux de pierre, assez peu éloignés les uns des autres. S'il sautait de l'un à l'autre, il pourrait peut-être atteindre l'autre bout…

Il n'eut de toute manière pas le temps de réfléchir plus car déjà le mur le poussait vers l'avant. D'un bond, il sauta sur la première plate-forme magique et soupira de soulagement. Il se retourna pour constater que s'il n'avait pas pris de décision aussi vite, il serait déjà mort empalé : le mur avait atteint le fossé et s'était immobilisé.

Cependant, son répit fut de courte durée car sous lui la pierre trembla et commença à s'effriter. Un second saut lui permit d'éviter de tomber mais cette fois, il se t'attarda pas pour prendre conscience de ce à quoi il venait d'échapper. Il franchit les deux autres plateaux et fut ravi de retrouver le sol, même s'il se tenait désormais en face du grillage et par conséquent du bassin d'eau glacée. Son sortilège d'explosion ne parvint pas à détruire la grille, aussi dut-il se rendre à l'évidence : que l'eau soit froide ou chaude, bleue turquoise ou noire comme elle l'était, ou bien même peuplée de créatures toutes plus dangereuses que les autres, il allait devoir affronter ce qu'on lui avait préparé, car il n'y avait aucun autre moyen de passer.

Harry respira profondément, vérifia que le talisman était bien en place (il trouva d'ailleurs étrange que le mangemort qui s'en était pris à lui et Ginger sur la plage ne le lui ait pas enlevé) et sauta dans l'eau.

* * *

Avoir deux ordis, c'est bien parce que quand l'un tombe en panne, il reste l'autre. Par contre, c'est moins bien quand les deux ont des problèmes... c'est ce qui m'est arrivé aujourd'hui, alors que je devais poster... bon, finalement après une semaine de silence, voilà un nouveau chapitre un peu plus long que les autres... écrit un peu à l'arachée, comme on dit, entre deux révisions, deux compétitions ou deux bugs... mais enfin j'ai réussi à l'écrire, et j'espère que ça vous plaira! 

par contre je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à vos reviews ce soir, je suis sincèrement désolée... je sens que certains vont m'en vouloir... mais bon c'est que si j'avais dû y répondre, j'aurais pas pu poster ce soir et j'aimerais bien poster quand même parce que sinon je sais pas quand je pourrai le faire...  
Donc même si je ne peux pas vous répondre individuellement, je voulais tout de même vous dire un grand merci pour vos reviews qui me font toujours très plaisir! j'essaierai de répondre plus atrd, vu qu'il y a maintenant la possibilité de répondre directement au reviewer.  
Encore une fois désolée de pas pouvoir vous répondre!

Le prochain chapitre sera "**au coeur de la forteresse**", mais quand il viendra, je n'en sais rien du tout, vu ke ce week-end je ne suis pas là et que la semaine prochaine je suis en stage en entreprise avec le collège... en gros, programme très chargé qui ne me laissera sûrement pas beaucoup de temps libre... ralala, je sens que certains vont m'en vouloir, ce soir... d'abord les reviews, ensuite j'annonce que le prochain chapitre ne sera pas là avant longtemps... en bref vivement les vacances! j'essaierai de poster pour le dimanche, comme ça ça me laisse un peu de temps. En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitrene vous décevra pas... il manquerait plus que ça en plus des reviews et dela date de parution! lol!

allez gros bisous tout le monde, et merci pour votre patience! je vous revaudrai ça (enfin j'essaierai! lol).


	65. au coeur de la forteresse

**Chapitre 29 : Au cœur de la forteresse.**

L'eau gelée glaça les entrailles de Harry. Il avait déjà plongé dans le Lac Noir de Poudlard, où l'eau avait été très froide, mais jamais il n'avait eu à affronter une telle température. Lorsqu'il avait vu la mare, il avait pensé que l'eau n'atteindrait que quelques degrés, et il n'avait pas eu tort : ses pieds paralysés par le froid rencontrèrent un morceau de glace qui remonta jusqu'à la surface. Il lui semblait que son propre sang allait se geler dans ses veines.

_-_Têtenbulle… lança-t-il entre deux claquements de dents.

Sa voix tremblait et lui parut toute petite, comme si elle ne pouvait plus s'échapper de cette gorge glacée. Néanmoins, une vive lumière bleue s'échappa de sa baguette et une bulle d'air vint entourer son visage. Bénissant pour l'une des premières fois de sa vie le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers pour lui avoir permis de découvrir un tel sortilège et peu désireux de rester plus longtemps là sans rien faire, il plongea et s'engouffra dans les profondeurs du point d'eau. Sa tête, comme le reste de son corps, ne put échapper à la basse température, même si la bulle dont elle était désormais munie lui apportait un peu de chaleur qui pourtant restait dérisoire. Le bout de ses oreilles le brûla tellement il était froid. Le bout de son nez parut paralysé. Mais ce n'était rien par rapport à ses membres, qu'il parvenait à peine à faire bouger. L'engourdissement qui était survenu l'empêchait de progresser comme il l'aurait voulu. Il descendait lentement, très lentement, mais toujours plus profondément vers le fond noir et menaçant.

Le temps qui passait lui apparut rapidement comme son second grand ennemi dans cette tâche. Plus les secondes défilaient, plus il perdait le contrôle de son corps qui commençait à lui répondre de plus en plus mal. Il lui fallait une éternité pour parvenir à effectuer une brasse, un temps infini pour reprendre son souffle à l'aide de ses poumons complètement congelés… Il se demandait même comment il réussissait à tenir encore sa baguette magique. Peut-être ses doigts s'étaient-ils figés dans leur position et permettaient ainsi de ne pas la lâcher… Il n'avait pas envie d'essayer de peur de s'en séparer. Il savait que tout serait bien trop facile aux yeux des mangemorts s'il devait simplement nager à travers de l'eau n'atteignant au maximum que trois degrés…

Et il se rendit bien vite compte qu'il avait parfaitement raison, même si cela ne le rassurait pas le moins du monde. Là-bas, alors qu'enfin se dessinait un virage mettant fin à son horrible descente, un poisson-diable l'attendait. Il avait suffisamment écouté Hagrid en cours de Soins aux créatures magiques pour savoir que ces créatures n'étaient pas amicales. Elles avaient même l'habitude de dévorer leurs proies après leur avoir arraché les yeux avec leurs cornes.

Un élan de panique s'empara de lui. Il ne pourrait jamais affronter une telle créature maintenant, alors que tout son corps était paralysé par le froid. C'était tout bonnement impossible, inhumain. Les mangemorts étaient censés être des hommes, non ? N'avaient-ils donc aucune pitié ? Ou Voldemort voulait-il tenter de se débarrasser de lui le plus rapidement possible par diverses moyens plus cruels les uns que les autres ? Ainsi, même s'il s'en sortait, il ressortirait affaibli de son parcours et donc pourrait être tué beaucoup plus aisément au cours du duel qui les opposerait, s'il devait arriver un jour… Là, face à ce gigantesque poisson muni de cornes, de griffes, de crocs et capable de cracher du feu où qu'il soit, il doutait qu'il vive assez longtemps pour pouvoir se battre contre Voldemort une dernière fois. Il allait se faire tuer par ce monstre, c'était évident ! Il n'était même pas certain d'avoir assez de force pour bâtir un bouclier. Mais au moins, il mourrait sans vraiment souffrir : il ne sentait plus ses membres et ne ressentait même plus la brûlure du froid contre se peau. C'était comme si tout s'était envolé. Il n'avait plus mal. Les milliers de lames qui avaient au début semblé s'enfoncer dans chaque centimètre carré de sa peau avaient disparu. On aurait pu lui jeter un sortilège de torture qu'il n'aurait rien senti. Son esprit semblait être la seule chose encore vivante en lui, la seule chose qui lui permettait de résister encore. Lequel de ses parents lui avaient transmis dans ses gênes cette volonté implacable, il n'en savait rien, mais il allait s'en servir. Rien n'était encore joué… Pas temps que son cœur battait encore.

* * *

James sentit quelqu'un le heurter de plein fouet et il fut un instant déstabilisé. Le mangemort en face de lui en profita pour lui lancer un sortilège mortel qu'il n'évita qu'en roulant sur le côté, écrasant au passage un moldu qui, comme il l'avait demandé, s'était allongé à terre et avait couvert sa tête de ses mains. L'homme poussa un juron mais James ne s'excusa pas. Il n'avait pas le temps. D'accord, son comportement était quelque peu incorrect, mais plus que sa vie était en jeu, car s'il mourrait, il entraînerait Harry dans sa chute. Et il ne fallait pas que ça arrive. Il avait bien compris ce qui se passait : Harry, quelque part dans une forteresse (il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de son nom), allait devoir se battre contre Voldemort. Alors il faudrait qu'ils survivent tous les deux. Surtout lui, car il risquait de tout faire gâcher s'il ne faisait pas attention. Qu'il meure, au fond, ce n'était pas si grave, mais que Harry meure, ça l'était déjà beaucoup plus… Et si ça arrivait, il le saurait immédiatement… Pourtant, il n'avait pas peur. Il avait au contraire envie de se battre pour faire évoluer les choses. Il avait envie de se battre pour que tout se termine au plus vite. Il voulait que tout s'arrête, pour revoir Harry, Ginger et les autres. Borris, Franc, Steven, Derrick, Billy… Il ignorait où ils étaient, en ce moment. Certainement entrain de se battre, comme lui. Et comme lui, ils n'avaient sûrement pas peur. James ne se faisait pas trop de souci pour eux. Quiconque allait oser les affronter risquait beaucoup plus gros qu'eux. Ils étaient d'excellents combattants. Combien de fois avaient-ils tous attaqué de pauvres moldus, quelques années auparavant, avant qu'on ne les enferme à Hardlock pour une éducation oppressive comme celle qu'ils avaient reçue ? Punitions corporelles proches de la torture, harcèlement moral… Ils avaient enduré des moments difficiles, entre les quatre murs de l'école. Nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient voulu se suicider. Il avait tenté trois fois de le faire, puis Ginger était arrivée et avait tout chamboulé. Sa vie avait pris un tournant décisif quand il avait vu pour la première son magnifique visage. Tous ses soucis s'étaient envolés très haut dans les airs. Mais elle lui avait parlé de sa vie, de son ancienne école, d'un fameux Harry… Il se souvenait d'avoir été très jaloux, quand il avait appris que Harry Potter avait été celui qui su conquérir son cœur. Elle lui avait semblé tellement amoureuse… Mais désormais, il savait que Harry était quelqu'un de bien et qu'il méritait totalement l'amour de Ginger. Il en venait même à regretter ses sombres pensés contre lui… Harry était une personne géniale, et il n'aurait jamais dû le juger par simple jalousie.

_-Avada Kedavra_ !

Le mangemort s'effondra au sol et ne se releva jamais. Penser à Harry et Ginger lui redonnait de la force. Ils étaient ce qu'il y avait eu de mieux dans sa vie. En fin de compte, Hardlock lui avait permis de s'en sortir. Malgré la souffrance, malgré le chagrin qu'il avait pu lui apporter, il lui avait permis de faire la connaissance des deux personnes les plus merveilleuses au monde, et rien que pour cette raison, il oublierait le reste. Rien que pour cette raison, il serait fier de se battre sous le statut d'élève américain de Hardlock.

_-A l'aide_ !

James se retourna et fit face à un autre mangemort. Ils paraissaient indénombrables. Avec tous les aurors, ils les terrassaient un par un, et pourtant jamais leur flux ne faiblissait. C'était à en devenir fou.

_-James, aide-moi_ !

Le mangemort l'empêchait de voir correctement qui l'appelait, mais il connaissait trop bien cette voix pour que son cœur ne fasse de bond. C'était Borris qui gémissait de douleur. James frappa violemment son adversaire qui se plia en deux après son coup de poing dans le ventre. En temps normal, James aurait savouré l'efficacité de son attaque, mais il ne put se permettre de perdre du temps. Optant pour la même technique moldue, il prit la tête de l'homme et lui flanqua un puissant coup de genou dans le visage. Le mangemort laissa s'échapper une plainte qui s'intensifia lorsque James l'acheva d'un simple geste –simple, mais cruel : empoignant son crane de ses deux mains, il lui tordit le cou jusqu'à ce qu'il entende ses vertèbres craquer et se briser. Sa victime hurla, puis tomba. Puis garda le silence. Mais James avait déjà bondi devant lui, à l'endroit même où Borris avait crié. Et là, ce fut à son tour de s'effondrer de douleur, bien que sa souffrance ne fût pas physique. L'agresseur de son ami s'en était allé, laissant seul un cadavre décharné –celui de Borris. Il avait même pris la peine de mettre le feu à sa dépouille. James en fut répugné. Voir entre les flammes le visage de son ami, qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son frère, l'insupportait. Les yeux grands ouverts, Borris fixait le ciel bleu, si paisible. Le bleu de ses propres yeux vides aurait pu rivaliser de tranquillité avec la voûte. Le spectacle en était peut-être d'autant plus choquant. James aurait sans doute préféré voir dans son regard de la peur, ou de la douleur. Sa mort aurait ainsi été plus facile à accepter que dans de telles conditions. Et pourtant, il en était de même pour tous les meurtres par _avada kedavra_, et il le savait parfaitement. Combien de fois avait-il vu cette même lueur de paix dans les yeux des gens qu'il avait lui-même tués ? A ces moments-là, une telle tranquillité chez un mort ne lui avait pas paru choquant, ou anormal. Mais la voir dans les yeux de l'un de ses amis très proches faisait toute la différence. En avait-il été de même pour les familles de ses victimes ? Avaient-ils ressenti la même douleur en plongeant leurs regards dans le vide de celui de la personne aimée ?

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Près de lui, la bataille faisait rage et pourtant, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Des moldus de l'autre côté de la grille creusaient. Pourquoi, il l'ignorait, et il n'avait pas envie de le savoir. Ils creusaient, et c'était tout. S'ils n'avaient rien d'autre à faire lorsqu'une bataille de cette envergure éclatait, c'était leur problème, pas le sien. Quant à Remus et Tonks, qui tout deux se battaient ensemble comme un duo merveilleux, ils pouvaient bien faire ce qu'ils voulaient, désormais. Jamais ils n'auraient dû accepté de les suivre, lui, Borris et les autres. Rester à Hardlock aurait été la meilleure des solutions. Borris ne serait pas mort, et les autres ne seraient pas en danger. Tout était de leur faute, à Tonks et Remus. Et que faisaient-ils là, d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas allés directement à Azkaban sauver Harry et Ginger ? C'aurait été beaucoup plus astucieux.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta quand une main saisit fermement son bras et le tira avec énormément de force pour le remettre sur pieds. A aucun moment il ne quitta des yeux le corps inanimé de Borris, même si la poigne de la personne qui l'avait relevé lui faisait mal. Il sentait des ongles s'enfoncer dans sa peau et une délicieuse odeur parvenait jusqu'à ses narines, une odeur autre que celle du sang et qui lui sembla comme une merveille au beau milieu de cette bataille qui commençait à mal tourner pour eux. Les mangemorts prenaient le dessus petit à petit, car sans renfort, les aurors étaient submergés par leur nombre et leur puissance. Ils avaient trop bien préparé leur coup pour pouvoir échouer, cette fois-ci. Le combat de Poudlard avait été pour eux un échec, et de toute évidence ils avaient tout fait pour ne pas qu'une telle situation se reproduise. On voyait bien là le résultat… Ils allaient perdre la bataille, eux, les aurors, et l'armée de Voldemort triompherait. Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour. Les sorciers avaient peur, et il était bien placé pour savoir que la peur était le plus grand ennemi des combattants. C'était la lâcheté des sorciers qui avaient mené le pays là où il était désormais. Des compétences, ils en auraient eu assez pour terrasser Voldemort si tout le monde s'était servi des siennes. Mais ce n'avait pas été le cas. Les civils avaient laissé faire les autorités qui avaient été submergées.

_-_Tu peux le lâcher, dit une voix douce à son oreille. Il est mort, et tout est fini pour lui.

C'était comme une mélodie qui ensorcelait son cerveau. James lâcha le bras de Borris. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre que d'écouter les ordres de cette merveille qui lui parlait ?

_-_C'est bien, James. Tu es encore plus docile que Harry, si j'en crois Kharitina. Mais ce n'est pas surprenant : quand je l'ai connu il y a trois ans, il était déjà plutôt rebel. Il n'a pas hésité à participer à un tournoi qui lui était interdit, par exemple.

Harry ? Harry avait connu cette déesse avant lui ? Un élan de jalousie s'empara de son esprit. Harry avait déjà Ginger, alors qu'il lui laisse les autres, bon sang !

_-_Quelle mauvais sentiment, la jalousie… reprit la voix mélodieuse de cette magnifique femme qui le tenait.

Elle avait rejeté en arrière sa capuche noire et James pouvait désormais voir ses sublimes cheveux blonds presque dorés.

_-_Mais je peux t'aider à te venger, si tu veux…

James ouvrit de grands yeux ronds et hocha la tête. Oui, il allait se venger. Harry n'avait pas le droit de connaître une telle beauté. Il lui avait pris Ginger, mais il n'allait certainement pas lui prendre cette femme. Elle était sienne. Ou plutôt, il était sien, car il se sentait capable de tout pour elle. C'était comme si elle l'avait complètement ensorcelé.

_-_Pour cela, il va falloir que tu me suives où que j'aille, expliqua-t-elle. Tu serais prêt à le faire ?

James acquiesça.

_-_C'est bien, c'est très bien. Et il faudra aussi que tu me laisses te faire tout ce que je veux, d'accord ?

A nouveau, James accepta.

_-_Tu es un bon garçon, James. Grâce à ton obéissance, Harry paiera. Ca te va ?

James sourit méchamment et hocha la tête.

_-_Alors viens avec moi, je t'emmène… Prends ma main…

James saisit la main de la magnifique jeune femme et attendit que quelque chose ne se passe. La sorcière prononça alors une incantation extrêmement difficile qu'il n'aurait su répéter et il sentit ses pieds vibrer. Son cœur battit deux fois plus vite, ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites, mais il ne lâcha pas la main de la jeune femme. Tout, tout autour de lui, sembla se dérober, et les couleurs se mélangèrent. Tous deux s'élevèrent vers le ciel, jusqu'à l'endroit où avait été bâtie la protection magique. Dans un élan de lucidité, il anticipa un quelconque choc qui ne vint jamais. Il ressentit simplement des chatouillis un peu partout sur son corps et la vision du champ de bataille disparut totalement.

* * *

Le poisson-diable cracha un premier jet de flammes qui passa à côté de Harry. L'animal avait sans doute voulut le faire fuir, mais pourtant il ne bougea pas. Il ne se demanda même pas comment il était possible de cracher des flammes dans un bassin rempli d'eau glacée. C'était possible, quoi qu'il en soit. Et ce n'était pas le moment de théoriser sur un tel sujet : le monstre aquatique s'apprêtait déjà à repartir à la charge, et d'après la lueur de ses yeux, il n'avait plus l'intention de viser à côté. Néanmoins, l'avertissement qu'il lui avait en quelque sorte donné avait fait plus que l'effrayer. Les flammes lui avaient procuré une sensation de chaleur qui redonna de l'agilité à ses membres et augmenta de quelques degrés la température de l'eau. Elle resta tout de même très froide, mais beaucoup plus supportable.

_-_Grosse bestiole idiote… pensa Harry. Viens là, saleté !

Comme s'il répondait à ses ordres, le poisson montra les crocs et cracha un second jet de flammes qui cette fois aurait pu atteindre Harry s'il n'avait pas eu le réflexe de se décaler juste à temps. Il fit preuve de beaucoup moins de rapidité qu'il ne s'y était attendu en temps qu'attrapeur mais estima correcte son esquisse étant donné les circonstances, même s'il avait manqué de peu de se faire carboniser. Il pouvait encore sentir les courants chauds sur sa peau qui apprécia énormément ce contact.

_-_Vas-y, envoies-en encore une… défia-t-il mentalement. Tu me réchauffes, c'est bien !

Mais cette fois, ce ne fut pas du feu que le monstre jeta mais des dards sans doute empoisonnés qui allèrent se perdre dans l'eau, laissant derrière eux une traînée de liquide noir et visqueux. Harry perdit patience. Il n'avait pas l'intention de rester planté là à ne rien faire, sinon il allait soit finir en cendres, soit en bloc de glace. Il resserra comme il put sa main sur sa baguette et songea un instant au sortilège le plus approprié pour se débarrasser d'un tel poisson, et la solution lui apparut alors comme une évidence bien que les effets secondaires qui pourraient provenir lui laissaient l'embarras du doute. Faire exploser la bête, c'était bien, mais ne risquait-il pas de faire exploser également la galerie sous marine dans laquelle il se trouvait ? Il ne tenait pas à mourir écrasé par une énorme pierre dans un bassin à l'eau si froide.

Ce fut en esquivant un troisième jet de flammes qu'il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Avec ça, pas de risque de provoquer un éboulement. Et en plus, c'était un sortilège très simple qui ne lui demanderait presque pas d'énergie. Il se demanda même un instant pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt. C'était pourtant une évidence :

_-Reducto_ !

Le son traversa sa bulle d'air et le sortilège alla se planter directement dans le gueule grande ouverte du poisson-diable qui hoqueta comme s'il l'avait avalé. Le temps d'une seconde tout au plus, il s'illumina d'une vive lueur bleue, puis il se mit à trembler et devint de plus en plus petit. Fier de lui, Harry l'observa se réduire jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit pas plus grand qu'un poisson rouge n'ayant pas encore atteint l'âge adulte. Savourant sa victoire, il se remit en route et emprunta le tournant. Il sentait qu'il était proche du but. Si la galerie tournait, elle n'allait pas tarder à remonter. Mais l'eau était si froide, maintenant qu'il quittait la zone que le feu avait réchauffée…

Il réalisa bien vite qu'il ne s'était encore pas trompé. Il dut nager sur une vingtaine de mètres avant d'avoir à remonter complètement à la verticale pour atteindre la surface, qu'il apercevait là-haut, dans un carré à peine plus grand qu'un point lumineux. L'ascension fut plus facile que tout le reste, à son grand bonheur. Il se sentait vidé de ses forces, mais il allait pouvoir se reposer. Il lui fallait juste attendre quelques minutes pour qu'il atteigne le haut. Juste quelques minutes…

Mais la trappe se referma alors qu'il atteignait son but. Ses doigts tendus n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres ce que qui aurait dû être le rebord du bassin quand dans un horrible grincement, il vit la lumière s'effacer juste sous ses yeux. Le temps de réagir, sa main tendue en avant avait touché le bois mais ne parvint pas à le soulever. C'était comme si l'on avait refermé la trappe et posé quelque chose d'extrêmement lourd dessus pour l'empêcher de sortir de là. Mais il y avait forcément une solution. Solution qu'il trouverait, d'ailleurs. Il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser Ginger seule face à Voldemort. Etait-elle toujours vivante ? Le simple fait de l'imaginer morte lui donnait des nausées et il failli couler dans le fond du bassin, mais il se ressaisit et d'une brasse revint au niveau de la trappe fermée. Si seulement il pouvait savoir si elle allait bien ou s'il tentait de se battre pour une cause perdue… Etait-il entrain de perdre son temps ? S'il savait Ginger morte, il ne serait certainement pas là à chercher désespérément une issue pour franchir cette fichue trappe même pas hermétique…

_-_Eh ! s'exclama-t-il, ayant soudain une idée.

Il ignorait si cela valait le coup. Ginger n'était peut-être plus vivante et dans ce cas il ferait mieux de se laisser mourir lui aussi, mais quelque chose au fond de lui lui intimait qu'il devait encore se battre, qu'elle n'avait pas encore été tuée. Il lui restait des chances de la sauver. Ginger était une battante, elle pouvait tenir tête à Voldemort le temps qu'il arrive. Lui-même s'en était toujours très bien sorti face à lui, et il avait confiance en elle. Elle était vivante et elle allait l'être au moins jusqu'à son arrivée. Et puis, elle était accompagnée de Hermione. Et si elle était accompagnée de Hermione, il y avait de fortes chances qu'elle soit aussi accompagnée de Ron. Tous les trois entre les griffes de Voldemort et de ses mangemorts… Trois raisons de ne pas abandonner face à cette trappe…

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée des effets secondaires du sortilège qu'il avait l'intention d'utiliser pour la simple raison que comme beaucoup des sortilèges qu'il avait appris pour les cours de Dumbledore, il ne l'avait jamais essayé. Il avait juste croisé son nom dans un livre de magie très avancée trouvé dans la réserve de la bibliothèque une nuit, il avait oublié quand. Le sortilège de dématérialisation. C'était ce qu'il devait utiliser, mais s'il échouait ? Resterait-il à tout jamais sous forme de poussières ou de fumée ou d'autre chose encore ? Pas très utile, pour sauver ceux qu'il aimait. Mais en même temps, s'il restait là, il ne les aiderait pas beaucoup plus… Et puis, nombreux étaient les sortilèges trouvés lors de ses recherches et qui auraient pu être dangereux s'il ne les avait pas utilisés correctement, or il avait tenté le coup et il était toujours en vie… Il avait eu de l'audace pour les autres alors que son seul but était de combattre Dumbledore, qui ne lui aurait jamais fait réellement de mal. N'aurait-il pas d'audace cette fois-ci, pour tenter un sortilège certes dangereux mais qui pourrait l'aider à combattre un ennemi qui l'était encore plus et surtout, surtout, à sauver ses amis et Ginger ?

Il n'y avait aucune raison d'hésiter plus longtemps. S'il ne tentait rien, il n'aurait rien. Et les autres fois, tout s'était bien passé. Alors c'était le moment de montrer ce qu'il avait dans le ventre. Il n'y avait pas de raison de rater. Et de toute manière, il préférait mourir en essayant quelque chose plutôt que de mourir de froid dans cette eau sans avoir rien tenté pour sauver Ron, Hermione et Ginger.

Il vida son esprit et rechercha au fond de sa mémoire la formule qu'il lui fallait. Elle était là, quelque part, à portée de main. Il l'avait sous la langue…

_-Dimantem_…

Tout d'abord, rien d'autre ne se passa qu'un léger chatouillis dans ses orteils. Puis cette sensation s'intensifia dans tout son corps qui se mit à se contorsionner de toute part sans qu'il puisse le contrôler. Il semblait que son esprit avait perdu l'entièreté de son autorité sur le reste de sa personne. C'était comme s'ils faisaient deux, désormais. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent : avait-il échoué ? Y avait-il quelque chose qui n'allait pas, dans sa formule ?

Mais rapidement, son esprit reprit le contrôle de la situation et son corps s'immobilisa. Tremblant légèrement, secoué par ce qui venait de se passer, il leva la main devant ses yeux. Tout doucement, elle commença à s'effacer, comme si elle perdait sa couleur, puis elle se transforma en une espèce de liquide presque transparent qui se mêla à l'eau. Une pensée terrifiante s'imposa alors dans sa tête : et si le liquide se perdait dans l'eau, redescendait dans le fond et finalement dissipait ce qui normalement était son corps dans tout le bassin, pourrait-il recouvrer une forme humaine ? Pourrait-il seulement encore le diriger ? Il avait lu que quelqu'un qui restait trop longtemps sous forme immatérielle pouvait perdre le contrôle de son corps et devenir complètement paralysé, ne sachant plus comment se servir de ses membres… Il ne voulait pas que ça arrive !

Poussant un juron juste avant que son crâne ne se dématérialise à son tour, il battit des jambes pendant qu'il était encore temps pour remonter vers la trappe. Quelques secondes plus tard, elles s'étaient à leur tour transformées en une substance confuse.

Ce fut une sensation étrange que de se sentir passer à travers une fente d'à peine un millimètre. Comme s'il n'était plus rien. Il se vit –comment, puisqu'il n'avait pas d'yeux ? Il n'aurait su le dire– monter vers le bois de la trappe –là encore, il ignorait comment il faisait pour se diriger étant donné qu'il n'avait plus ni jambes ni bras– et s'engouffrer dans une fissure. A ce moment-là, tout devint noir mais rapidement il réalisa plus qu'il ne le sentit qu'il avait retrouvé l'air libre. Tel une pensée prélevée dans une pensine, il se rependit sur le sol de pierre froide et sombre. Il avait l'impression de n'être plus rien qu'un nuage, quelque chose sans aucune consistance. Le sortilège avait marché, finalement. Il aurait dû s'en servir pour passer sous la grille, tout aurait été beaucoup plus simple…

Restait à trouver le moyen de retrouver sa forme et sa matière normales. C'était là un autre problème. Comment allait-il faire pour reprendre son apparence d'homme, et non de… de rien ?

Il essaya de s'étirer mais il ne parvint qu'à s'élever dans les airs pour retomber tout doucement par terre, comme l'aurait fait une minuscule plume dans le vent. Il tenta alors de prendre une forme bien précise mais tous ses efforts furent vains. Jurant intérieurement, il se plongea dans des pensées et des raisonnements plus fous les uns que les autres, dans l'espoir de trouver la solution à son nouveau problème. Et, même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, il n'était pas certain de connaître le moyen d'annuler les effets de la dématérialisation.

Finalement, les mangemorts n'avaient peut-être pas été si idiots que ça…

* * *

_-_Lupin !

Remus se retourna vivement, à la recherche de celui qui l'avait appelé mais ne trouva personne à proximité. Juste quelques moldus tués par les mangemorts et les mangemorts eux-mêmes se débattant avec les aurors encore debout. C'était un vrai désastre de ce côté-là. Les trois quarts des aurors présents au début de la bataille devaient être morts, leurs corps souvent brûlés impitoyablement par leurs assassins. Il en était de même pour les américains. C'était un spectacle affligeant qui s'offrait à lui. Mais dans cette vision cauchemardesque, personne ne semblait se soucier de lui, et encore moins l'appeler avec tant de fougue.

_-Lupin_ !

Pourtant, on persistait. Il tourna la tête de tous les côtés. Seul un mangemort courait vers lui, mais il était très peu probable que ce soit lui qui l'appelle. Ou alors c'était pour lui montrer à quel point il voulait le voir mort, et dans ce cas ce n'était pas rassurant.

Il abandonna les moldus qui s'acharnaient à creuser un tunnel sous les grilles du parc et sous les yeux des renforts qui attendaient qu'une voie soit créée, il brandit sa baguette vers le mangemort. N'ayant pas l'intention de lui faire de cadeau, il lui lança directement un sortilège mortel mais le mangemort l'évita d'un bon sur le côté.

_-Arrêtez, Lupin_ ! cria-t-il.

D'un geste vif, il rejeta sa capuche en arrière et laissa apparaître son visage pâle et ses cheveux blonds et longs. Remus poussa une exclamation de surprise en reconnaissant Lucius Malefoy, mais n'en fut pas calmé pour autant. Au contraire, le visage de Narcissa s'imposa à son esprit et intensifia sa haine. Il jeta un nouveau sortilège mortel qui n'atteignit pas sa cible, car il était tellement fou de rage que ses mains en tremblaient.

_-_Lupin, je vous en prie… S'il vous plait !

_-_Hors de ma vue, sale…

_-_Il faut oublier ce que je vous ai fait… Au moins pour Potter !

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Remus fut sur le point d'attaquer à nouveau Mr Malefoy, mais le nom de Harry arrêta son geste et paralysa son esprit.

_-_Ne mêlez pas Harry à cette histoire ! ordonna-t-il. Ce que vous avez fait….

_-_…était abject, je sais, mais il faut oublier, au moins pour le moment !

_-_Oublier ? J'aimais Narcissa et…

_-_Moi aussi je l'aimais ! coupa Malefoy. C'était ma femme, je vous rappelle ! Et elle avait besoin de m'oublier, voilà pourquoi elle est allée vers vous, mais…

Remus ne put se contrôler. Dans un élan de rage, il bondit sur Lucius Malefoy et le plaqua à terre. Sans trop savoir ce qu'il faisait, il frappa et frappa jusqu'à ce qu'il sente du sang couler sur ses poings. En un instant, il comprit qu'il venait de briser de nez de Malefoy.

_-_Arrêtez, Lupin… gémit celui-ci en se débattant. J'ai des choses à vous dire !

_-_Si c'est pour dire ça, vous pouvez vous la fermer, Malefoy !

_-_Non, arrêtez ! C'est important ! C'est au sujet de Potter ! Il est danger !

_-_Je sais qu'il est en danger, et c'est à cause de vous et de vos amis !

_-_Non, vous ne savez pas ! cria Malefoy. Azkaban n'est pas le seul danger qui l'attend !

_-_Si vous parlez de Voldemort…

_-_Non ! Ecoutez, Lupin, enterrez la hache de guerre si vous voulez l'aider… Et je sais que vous voulez l'aider !

Remus cessa de frapper mais plissa les yeux.

_-_Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous être sincère ? Vous pourriez très bien être entrain de me mani…

_-_Je ne vous manipule pas, Lupin. Aidez-moi à me relever !

Remus fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu.

_-_Vous êtes un mangemort ! Ne me dîtes pas que la vie de Harry vous importe, car je sais que ce n'est pas vrai !

_-_La sienne, pas plus que ça, mais ma femme et mon fils sont morts à cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_-_Je ne crois pas que ça vous gène tant que ça !

_-_Détrompez-vous ! Je veux comme vous que Harry triomphe, bien que ce ne soit pas pour les mêmes raisons. Je veux que Voldemort crève, vous me comprenez ? Et je serai éternellement reconnaissant à Potter s'il arrivait à le supprimer. Or, même s'il le tue, il sera en danger. Gabrielle Delacour a pris son jumeau magique. L'américain.

_-_James ?

Le cœur de Remus manqua un battement.

_-_Quelqu'un a emmené James ?

_-_Oui, Gabrielle Drelacour…

Remus tendit à la main à Malefoy pour l'aider à se relever. Le mangemort le remercia d'un simple hochement de tête.

_-_La sœur de Fleur Delacour, je présume ? dit Remus.

_-_Sûrement.

Dévasté, Remus parcourut du regard le champ de bataille où tombaient ses amis les uns après les autres. Il fut rassuré en notant que Tonks se débattait avec un mangemort qu'elle semblait maîtriser, la rage au visage, mais il ne put trouver James nulle part. Or, James se battait avec tant de hargne qu'il aurait dû le voir.

_-_Oh mon Dieu, non… s'exclama-t-il. James… Harry… Comment a-t-elle su ? Comment avez-vous su ?

_-_Occlumencie… Très utile pour connaître les plans de ses ennemis… Et le jeune homme pensait si fort qu'on pouvait l'entendre à des mètres à la ronde ! J'étais non-loin de lui quand il a pensé à tout ça. Et elle l'était aussi.

_-_Où sont-ils partis ? dit précipitamment Remus.

_-_Ils peuvent être n'importe où, mais…

_-Mais quoi_ ?

_-_Nous résidons la plupart du temps dans un manoir incartable. Il se trouve à…

Mais Remus n'entendit jamais où le manoir se situait car parmi les cris, les sanglots et les gémissements, une autre exclamation de douleur parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles et effaça tout le reste. Elle résonna dans son esprit alors que sa tête tournait dans tous les sens à la recherche de sa provenance. Tonks était là, quelque part dans cette foule, et avait besoin d'aide. C'était elle qui avait crié, il le savait.

_-Remus, au secours_ !

Elle était là, non loin d'un arbre tordu par les sortilèges. Et elle n'était pas seule. Un troll des cavernes surgit d'il ne savait où l'attaquait à coups de massue. Visiblement, elle avait perdu sa baguette.

_-_Lupin, allez le sauver ! supplia Malefoy. Vous avez tous les éléments, et vous serez plus en sûreté là-bas qu'ici ! Les trolls arrivent, et plus tard se sera des géants ! Vous n'imaginez pas le nombre de créatures que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a réussi à rallier à sa cause ! Ici, vous mourrez !

_-Dora _! cria Lupin sans se soucier le moins du monde de ce que racontait Malefoy.

Sans hésiter, il se précipita vers elle alors qu'elle bondissait pour éviter de se faire écraser par une massue. Le troll dont il était question devait bien mesurer trois mètres et peser une tonne de muscles. Il abattait ses armes (une massue dans une main et une hache dans l'autre) avec une puissance rarement vue et rugissait si férocement que même les mangemorts en furent un instant désarçonnés. Remus vit du coin de l'œil les troupes venues en renfort passer par le tunnel creusé par les moldus et venir se battre contre les mangemorts qui avaient compris ce qui se passaient mais qui pourtant ne semblaient pas vraiment anxieux. Rien en cet instant, n'aurait pu le laisser plus indifférent. Que les aurors viennent, s'ils le voulaient, et qu'ils se fassent tuer s'ils en avait envie, il ne viendrait pas à leur secours pour le moment. Tonks était sa priorité et il ne la laisserait pas tant qu'elle ne serait pas en sécurité au Terrier ou chez lui. Et visiblement, le troll n'avait pas l'intention de les abandonner si vite…

_-_Je ne trouve plus ma baguette ! sanglota Tonks quand Remus la prit dans ses bras pour l'aider à se relever. _Attention_ !

Enlacés l'un contre l'autre, ils évitèrent de justesse un autre coup de massue. Le troll ne parut pas enchanté d'avoir encore raté sa cible : il poussa un cri et agita sa hache dans tous les sens, visant au hasard et touchant plus souvent l'arbre près de lui que les deux sorciers qui prirent le temps de souffler durant sa crise de colère. Mais ce répit fut de courte durée car la bête sembla enfin comprendre qu'il ne visait pas la bonne chose. Sa hache s'abattit sur un pan de la robe de Remus qui sentit d'un coup son cœur se dérober, puis à quelques centimètres de Tonks qui ne manqua pas de hurler de peur. Tous deux se rendirent d'ailleurs vite compte qu'ils n'étaient plus les seuls à se battre contre des trolls. Les mangemorts s'étant précipités aux grilles pour empêcher le renfort de passer, ils avaient laissé leurs monstres prendre le relais dans leur assassinat en masse. Il devenait presque impossible de faire la différence entre les moldus et les aurors, car tous étaient allongés à terre, qu'ils soient morts ou vivants. Et au fond, Remus savait qu'il y avait plus de morts que de vivants, même parmi les moldus. C'était une catastrophe. Une véritable catastrophe. Ils fallaient que Tonks parte, sinon jamais elle ne survivrait. Lui, il pouvait rester, ce n'était pas un problème. Ses réflexes de vieux loup l'aideraient à parer et éviter les coups. Il s'en sortirait, lui, mais elle… Elle en avait déjà tellement fait… Mais en même temps, comment pourrait-elle fuir si les mangemorts bouchaient la seule entrée, et par conséquent la seule sortie ?

Un saut en arrière lui permit de rester entier. La hache du troll s'enfonça dans la terre et provoqua une profonde entaille dans le sol mais il parvint à la retirer comme s'il l'avait plantée dans du beurre mou. C'en était presque décourageant. La stupidité était la seule faiblesse de ces créatures. Mais celle-là, justement, semblait moins stupide que les autres, qui attaquaient à côté d'eux les rares aurors ou jeunes américains trouvant encore assez de courage pour se battre…

_-Stupefix_ !

Son sortilège fut puissant mais pas assez pour traverser la peau épaisse du troll. Il ricocha alors contre le tronc de l'arbre qui, déjà affaibli par les coups de hache, craqua et avec lenteur presque irréelle bascula vers eux. Fendu, il finit par se briser complètement. Remus n'en crut pas ses yeux : alors que depuis des mois le sort s'acharnait sur eux, l'arbre vint se fracasser contre le crane du troll qui tomba assommé à terre.

Tonks, qui était restée un peu en retrait pour couvrir Remus, laissa s'échapper un cri de joie et sauta dans ses bras.

_-_On a réussi, Remus ! Tu as réussi ! _Merci, merci, merci_ !

Elle l'embrassa furtivement puis tourna sa tête dans tous les sens pour vérifier que tout se passait bien aux alentours. Mais tout ne se passait pas bien, loin de là. Les mangemorts rassemblés aux grilles empêchaient les troupes de renfort d'accourir, les cadavres recouvraient le sol maculé de sang du parc, et les trolls avaient largement le dessus sur tous les combattants tenant encore sur les deux pieds. Remus eut mal au cœur en songeant que cette fois-ci, ce serait vraiment la fin si Harry ne se dépêchait pas. Mais pouvait-il réellement espérer que Harry affronte Voldemort ? Lui aussi laisserait peut-être sa vie en ce jour décisif…

_-_Remus, regarde… s'exclama Tonks d'une voix étouffée. Les géants arrivent…

Toute joie avait disparu de ses yeux, remplacée par de la peur. Remus déglutit péniblement, sentant que la fin était proche. Une bonne cinquantaine de géants venait à son tour de surgir d'il ne savait où. Comment faisaient-ils, bon sang ? La barrière magique fonctionnait-elle pour que des créatures puissent entrer, ou y avait-il un système permettant de faire passer certaines personnes et pas d'autres, ou bien encore la barrière avait-elle été retirée momentanément pour laisser entrer les géants ? Etait-ce cela ?

_-_Fuit, Dora, ordonna-t-il d'un ton qui n'admettait pas de réplique.

_-_Remus, non…

_-Fuit_ _tant qu'il est encore temps _!_ Trouve une sortie, transplane, dématérialise-toi, je m'en fiche, mais sauve-toi _!

_-_Je ne t'abandonnerai pas ici ! rétorqua Tonks, une flamme de vivacité dans les yeux. Soit tu fuis avec moi, soit je reste !

_-_Ne sois pas stupide ! Tu n'as aucune chance de survie !

_-_Toi non-plus ! Si tu meurs je meurs, tu te souviens ?

Remus ne put rien répondre à cela. Oui, bien sûr, qu'il se souvenait. Comment aurait-il pu oublier, de toute façon ?

_-_Dans ce cas reste avec moi, dit-il seulement. Si l'on m'attaque, ne te mêle pas au combat avant que je ne sois vraiment en situation critique, d'accord ?

Tonks hocha la tête et Remus lui prit la main.

_-_Pardonne-moi pour tout ce que j'ai pu te faire, s'excusa-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Je ne mérite pas que tu sois là avec moi… Et tu le sais, en plus…

_-_Le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ignore, c'est bien connu… murmura-t-elle simplement en baissant le regard. Je ne regrette pas mon choix. Je préfère mourir avec toi que vivre sans toi. Ca fait un peu phrase clichée, mais…

Elle haussa les épaules, ne sachant comment finir sa phrase, mais Remus avait compris l'essentiel. Il lui sourit, conscient que ce serait sûrement l'un des derniers sourires qu'il accorderait de toute sa vie, et il fut ravi que ce soit à elle qu'il soit adressé.

Il respira profondément et fit face aux géants qui ne paraissaient pas pressés d'aller se battre. Ils semblaient ne pas avoir envie de se battre du tout, même, car à plusieurs reprises ils passèrent devant des aurors qui leur lancèrent des sorts et pourtant, jamais ils ne réagirent. Tonks et lui échangèrent un regard stupéfait quand l'un d'eux passa près d'eux et ne leur accorda pas même un coup d'œil. Tous gardaient leur regard fixé sur les mangemorts entassés devant les grilles.

_-_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'enquit Tonks.

_-_Je l'ignore… Mais visiblement tout ne se passe pas comme prévu…

Une voix sonore et masculine s'éleva de l'autre bout du parc, derrière tous les géants, mais ceux-ci étaient tellement grands qu'ils en masquaient la provenance. Néanmoins, c'était de là que provenaient les ordres et Remus crut reconnaître la personne qui parlait, même si c'était complètement improbable. Non, ce ne pouvait pas être…

_-_C'est Hagrid ! s'écria Tonks, qui venait de retrouver sa joie. Hagrid les dirige !

_-Tuez les encagoulés et les grosses bestioles_ !

La voix semblait lointaine parmi les cris des moldus, mais cependant Remus eut la certitude qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. C'était bel et bien Hagrid qui criait ses ordres aux géants. Comment avait-il fait pour les rallier à sa cause, il n'en savait rien. Il savait juste que le demi-géant n'avait pas été très présent, ces derniers temps, et qu'ils s'étaient tous demandé ce qui se passait.

_-_Nous sommes sauvés ! se réjouit Tonks. Ils vont attaquer les mangemorts et après ils s'en prendront aux trolls ! Ensuite nous pourrons aller à Azkaban sauver Harry !

_-_Ne crie pas victoire trop vite, prévint Remus, on ne sait jamais avec ces bêtes-là ! Viens, il nous faut continuer à nous b… _attention DERRIERE TOI_ !

Tonks sursauta et se retourna vivement. Elle eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir une hache s'abattre sur elle. Elle n'aperçut même pas le visage du troll qui venait de s'en prendre à elle car une atroce douleur dans sa poitrine l'aveugla. Elle hurla et tomba mollement à terre, le souffle coupé, percevant à peine les cris d'horreurs de Remus qui se pencha sur elle et la prit dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de heurter trop violemment le sol. Mais quoiqu'il fasse, elle savait que c'était trop tard : la vie s'échappait de son corps aussi vite que son sang coulait sur sa peau. Il retira la hacha et avec une violence qu'elle n'avait jamais vue émaner de lui et la planta dans la gorge du troll, mais sa douleur n'en fut que plus intense car son sang se déversa de plus bel. La créature tomba, morte, non-loin d'elle, mais Remus ne s'en soucia plus. Bien que fonctionnant au ralenti, son esprit l'entendit pleurer et hurler alors que ses bras l'entouraient inutilement. Elle fut touchée de cette marque d'attention et aurait voulu le lui dire, mais la douleur était trop grande et elle ne trouva pas assez de force pour ouvrir la bouche. Pour elle, c'était terminé. Dans une dernière pensée, elle songea à tout le temps qu'ils avaient perdu, tous les deux, et se sentit extrêmement mal. Pas à cause de sa plaie, mais à cause de ce qu'ils auraient pu vivre si elle lui avait pardonné plus tôt, comme elle aurait dû le faire. Mais c'était trop tard. Elle sentait ses yeux se fermer, sa vie l'abandonner. Dans un ultime effort, elle prit la main de Remus, puis sa tête tomba doucement contre l'épaule de ce dernier. Malgré tout son chagrin et malgré toute sa douleur, elle songea que mourir dans ses bras était la plus belle façon de mourir.

* * *

Le temps passe, le temps passe… Moi qui comptait avoir fini ma fic pour Noël, c'est raté… ces derniers temps, je n'ai pas posté souvent et j'en suis vraiment désolée… Là, voilà les vacances donc j'espère pouvoir trouver plus de temps pour écrire, surtout qu'il ne me reste plus beaucoup de chapitres… Et oui, la fin approche…

Bon, je vais me rattraper en répondant aux reviews de ce chapitre et du dernier, vu que je n'avais pas eu le temps de le faire…

**Donc les reviews pour le chapitre 63 (liens et alliances) :  
Mushu : **C'est vrai que sur le coup de James et des jumeaux magiques, je m'en sors bien étant donné que je n'avais pas prévu ça. Je suis assez contente de cet élément-là, surtout que ça peut emmener des évènements pour la fin et tout ça… enfin, je ne peux pas en dire plus…  
Quant à ce qui va arriver à Harry et Ginger… Oulala, je préfère ne pas y penser… Comme je ne sais pas si je le dirai clairement dans le prochain chapitre, c'est Rogue qui a dû attaquer Harry et Ginger. C'est pour ça qu'il a laissé le talisman à Harry, pour ne pas qu'il soit sans défense. Le problème c'est qu'il va en subir les conséquences… Enfin tu verras ça dans le prochain chapitre. Bisous !

**Zabou **: Bah voui, finalement je reste en FFG, et tant pis pour mes barres, ça sera à l'arrache, comme on dit… Enfin je commence à m'en sortir un peu mieux, mon mouvement à un peu plus d'allure… Faut dire que c'était pas très dur de faire mieux, non-plus ! Bon après pour le passage à l'équi et le changement de barres, ça sera pour une prochaine fois, parce que là… Sinon le reste ça va à peu près, j'ai du mal à rester sur ma poutre mais bon tant pis, on fera avec… Fais gaffe à tes chevilles, quand même, ça serait con de se péter quelque chose avant les compèts…  
Ce qui est bien avec toi c'est que chacun de mes chapitres te plait, et ça me fait très plaisir de lire tes reviews qui à chaque fois me font des compliments ! merci, c'est gentil ! allez bisous !

**Le clebs :** c'est gentil de ta part de chercher un éditeur pour moi et tout ça mais tu sais, pour le moment je n'envisage pas sérieusement de devenir auteur… J'ai encore beaucoup de temps devant moi su jamais je veux le devenir un jour ! D'ailleurs ma fic est la seule histoire dont je suis à peu près satisfaite et où je suis allée jusqu'au bout, donc je n'aurais rien eu à t'envoyer… enfin merci d'avoir cherché ! si un jour j'écris quelque chose que je trouve bien, je penserai à toi !  
bibizz !

**Farah** : c'est vrai que ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas eu de tes nouvelles mais je t'en veux pas du tout, surtout si c'est à cause d'un bug d'ordi… Moi-même j'ai mon 2è ordi sur lequel je tape d'habitude la moitié de mes chapitres pendant que ma sœur est sur msn qui est toujours chez le réparateur, du coup j'écris deux fois moins vite et le soir, au lieu d'écrire, je m'ennuie… enfin bon bref tout ça pour dire que c'est pas grave du tout !  
Je suis contente que tous ces chapitres t'aient plu ! Par simple curiosité, combien tu en as lus d'un coup ?  
Moi aussi je suis allée au ciné voir harry potter 4, et j'ai adoré, comme toi. Je pense que c'est de loin le meilleur des 4. J'ai eu du mal à aller le voir, par contre ! 2 fois j'ai fait la queue et deux fois on m'a dit qu'il y avait plus de place et qu'il fallait que je revienne plus tard… Enfin la 3è fois a été la bonne, heureusement, et l'attente valait vraiment le coup ! dommage que certaines scènes aient été coupées, comme le match de quidditch, mais bon ils pouvaient pas tout mettre…  
Pour Poudlard, c'est vrai que c'était un vilain coup… Et pour Malefoy… Ba en fait je crois que finalement, toute sa famille est redevenue à peu près gentille une fois que Narcissa a changé de camp… Même Lucius veut aider Harry dans ce chapitre… Ca me plait bien l'idée des Malefoy dans le camp de Harry. Enfin après c'est chacun qui voit…  
Bon ba voilà je crois que je t'ai tout dit… Merci d'avoir reviewé, c'est sympa ! Gros bisous et à bientôt !

**Hermi59184** : bon ba avec toi c'est rapide, tu voulais la suite et tu l'as eue ! lol ! Mais j'y pense : ta fic à toi, elle avance où pour le moment t'as laissé tomber ?  
bisous et n'oublie pas de me tenir au courant !

**Lagolia **: Ce que Voldemort prépare à Azkaban ? Des choses pas très gentilles pour Harry, comme tu peux le voir dans ce chapitre et dans le précédent… Ce que moi je prépare, par contre, ça reste secret pour le moment !  
Gros bisous et merci pour tes reviews, c'est gentil d'écrire à chaque fois !

**Wedge **: Moi, faire mourir Ginger ? Hum hum, pourquoi pas ? C'est vrai que tout va mal, et dans ce chapitre encore plus, alors une tragédie de plus, une tragédie de moins, vous n'êtes plus à ça près… Mais j'essaierai d'être gentille, si ça peut te rassurer ! lol !  
C'est bien l'un des seuls chapitres de transition que je trouve bien, en partie grâce aux jumeaux (comme vous, en gros !) et je suis contente qu'il t'ait plu ! Reste plus qu'à espérer que la suite te plaira aussi !  
Merci pour ta review et à bientôt !

**Hop'Eyes** : T'inquiète, je t'en veux pas du tout de pas avoir reviewé pour les autres chapitres ! Moi j'ai bien mis deux semaines avant de poster… C'est pas beaucoup mieux ! Mais là normalement ça devrait aller plus vite, dès que j'ai fini les reviews je me lance dans le chapitre suivant !  
Oui, c'est triste pour Poudlard. Harry est dégoûté, lui-aussi… Mais il a d'autres choses à penser, et ça peut se comprendre. Pour l'histoire des jumeaux magiques, c'était trouvé à la dernière minute mais apparemment ça ne vous a pas déçus, je suis contente !  
Bon ba bisous à toi aussi et merci pour ta review !

**Miss Black** : Bon, d'accord, je suis vraiment méchante avec Harry, en ce moment, tu as raison… Et encore il est pas au bout de ses peines donc pour la dépression, t'es pas loin de la vérité…  
Et Voldemort, c'est pour le prochain chapitre… Patience d'ici là !  
Allez bizz et à bientôt !

**Reviews pour le chapitre 64 ( la prison d'Azkaban) :  
Zabou **: Bon ba j'ai pas grand chose à ajouter à ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure… Encore une fois ta review m'a fait très plaisir parce que tu m'écris toujours des trucs sympas et tout… A part merci, je sais pas ce que je pourrai te dire de plus… Donc voilà : merci beaucoup !

**Harpiotte **: Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait attendre pour ce chapitre… Tu m'en veux pas trop ? En tout cas ça me fait plaisir que ça te plaise toujours autant ! Merci de m'avoir écrit, c'est gentil ! A bientôt j'espère !

**Mushu **: bon ba comme tu le vois, ça se passe plutôt mal pour à la fois Harry et Remus dans ce chapitre… Harry coincé sous forme de vapeur, Remus qui perd Tonks, c'est pas la grande joie… Je deviens franchement méchante, faudrait que j'arrête, mais le prochain chapitre est _le_ chapitre de l'histoire, alors je serai gentille pour celui d'encore après ! lol !  
Il ne me reste plus qu'à espérer que tu aimeras ce chapitre comme tu as aimé le dernier ! Donc voilà, je te fais encore des bisous et je te dis à bientôt ! merci de reviewer, c'est sympa de ta part !

**The dark Lord** : bon ba… merci pour ta review! lol ! je suis contente que ça te plaise ! gros bisou et à bientôt !

**Miss Black** : et oui, bientôt la fin… C'est triste, ça va me faire bizarre d'arrêter, comme pour cet été… Mais je crois que ça va me faire du bien de faire une pause, et dès que j'aurai trouvé une bonne intrigue, je me lancerai dans les maraudeurs ! Enfin j'en suis pas encore là ! J'ai encore trois ou quatre chapitres à écrire, et j'espère qu'ils te plairont autant !  
Merci pour ta review et à bientôt (enfin je te l'ai déjà dit ! lol) !

**David** : ta review était géniale, elle m'a fait très plaisir ! Visiblement tout t'a plu dans le dernier chapitre, je suis super contente, merci !  
C'est vrai que la fin arrive petit à petit, et le chapitre décisif est le prochain, avec le duel contre Voldemort… Donc encore un chapitre plein d'action et après ça va se calmer un peu, normal vu que ça sera fini…  
Mon stage s'est très bien passé, merci de t'en être inquiété. C'était même carrément génial, j'ai adoré et si c'était à refaire, je le referai sans hésiter. L'ambiance était super, les profs trop drôles, en bref je me suis bien amusée et je n'aurai pas pu rêver mieux pour un stage en entreprise ! Le seul défaut c'est que pendant ce temps-là j'ai pas pu écrire, mais ça valait vraiment le coup, je ne suis pas du tout déçue !  
Bon ba voilà, je te fais de gros bisous et je te dis à bientôt ! dommage que tu ne sois pas sur msn…

**Lagolia **: Tu sais quoi ? Heureusement que tu m'as mis dans ta review que Kharitina était morte parce que j'avais complètement oublié que Tonks l'avait tuée… Tu m'as sauvé la mise, là ! Merci !  
Merci beaucoup aussi pour ta patience, c'est gentil de bien vouloir attendre le temps qu'il faut ! Bien sûr qu'il y a encore des chapitres, 4 normalement… j'essaierai de ne pas te faire trop attendre pour les prochains ! Encore de gros bisous pour te remercier !

Bon ba voilà, finalement j'ai répondu à toutes vos reviews, et maintenant je vais commencer le prochain chapitre : **le choix du destin**. C'est les vacances, et qui dit vacances dit pas de travail, et qui dit pas de travail duit plus de temps sur l'ordi, donc si tout se passe comme prévu je pourrai poster avant Noël le chapitre 30 du talisman du destin. Le 66è en tout, donc. Merci de me supporter depuis 66 chapitres ! lol !

Au cas où il y aurait (encore) un problème qui m'empêcherait de poster avant vendredi (vu que je partirai pour 2 jours), je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël à tous en espérant que le père-noël sera gentil avec vous ! A bientôt !


	66. le choix du destin

**Chapitre 30 : Le choix du Destin.**

Le monde aurait pu s'écrouler tout autour de lui sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Remus ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du visage pâle comme la mort de Tonks. Tonks, morte… Il savait qu'il aurait dû l'empêcher de venir. C'était trop dangereux. Mais il l'avait laissé faire comme elle le voulait, et le résultat était là… Morte… Tonks… Tout était de sa faute. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas vu ce troll plus tôt ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit elle qui reçoive le coup de hache en plein cœur ? Elle ne méritait pas ça, non, elle ne le méritait pas ! Lui, il le méritait. Il l'avait trompé, et il l'avait conduit à la mort. Il aurait dû édifier un bouclier autour d'elle, à défaut de lui ordonner de rester chez lui. Chez eux. Là ils auraient pu vivre heureux, tous les deux… Mais elle est était morte…

Sa main se serra contre la sienne, froide comme la mort. Tout en elle avait été joie de vivre, et pourtant la voilà arrachée à la vie… Pâle comme la mort, froide comme la mort, immobile comme la mort… Où était partie la Tonks qu'il avait aimée ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit elle ?

Il laissa couler ses larmes le long de ses joues et serra son corps une dernière fois contre le sien. Il ne voulait pas l'abandonner. Il voulait rester là contre elle jusqu'à l'éternité, pour l'empêcher de partir. Mais pourrait-il vraiment l'emporter contre la mort ? Non… Depuis toujours elle avait été plus forte que lui. James et Lily, Sirius, et maintenant elle… Qui serait le prochain ? Harry ?

Cela le désola quand il y pensa, mais au fond, il s'en fichait pas mal, désormais. Harry était loin, très loin. C'était comme s'il appartenait à un autre monde : celui des vivants. Lui, il n'était pas mort, non. Il était juste suspendu entre les deux mondes, errant, ne sachant plus que faire. S'accrocher à la vie tout en restant seul ou se laisser mourir en abandonnant les rares survivants qu'il aimait ? Pourquoi la vie était-elle si injuste, et pourquoi s'en prenait-elle à lui de façon si acharnée ?

_Si tu meurs, je meurs_… C'était assez clair, et c'était ce qu'elle lui avait, peu avant de mourir. L'inverse était vrai aussi. Il ne voulait plus vivre. Mais il ne voulait pas mourir, parce qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu cela. Ce qu'elle aurait voulu, c'était une grande maison à partager avec lui et deux ou trois enfants, et ils auraient vécu heureux en des temps de paix. Harry aurait été le parrain du premier, Ron du second et James du troisième. Voilà ce qu'elle aurait voulu, rien de plus, rien de moins. Mais cette vie, c'était avec elle qu'il aurait voulu la vivre. Avec personne d'autre. Par conséquent ce rêve s'enfuyait avec elle vers un autre monde sans guerre… Tout était si injuste… Son sourire, ses yeux pétillants, et son souvenir en général ne s'évanouiraient pas, eux, et cela rendrait encore plus difficile son deuil. Son deuil… Quelle pensée stupide ! Comme s'il pourrait un jour faire un deuil de tout ce qu'ils s'étaient promis sans jamais se l'avouer ! Non, il ne pourrait jamais oublier… Elle le hanterait éternellement, apparaîtrait dans ses rêves, sa voix résonnerait dans sa tête… Comment pourrait-il vivre de cette manière ?

Une idée naquit dans son esprit. Une idée qu'il aurait en temps normal qualifiée de mauvaise, de très mauvaise. Mais pour oublier c'était le meilleur moyen. Depuis des années, il luttait pour ne pas que ce qu'il comptait faire arrive. Depuis des années, il luttait intérieurement contre celui qu'il avait toujours qualifié d'ennemi pour lui et pour les autres. Mais c'était fini, désormais. Il n'avait plus qu'un ennemi : Voldemort et son armée. Qu'ils aillent tous au Diable… Ils lui avaient arraché Tonks, il leur arracherait la vie de ses propres crocs s'il le fallait. Le loup allait se réveiller, et il allait tuer. Le goût du sang lui avait manqué, durant tout ce temps, mais pour ne pas sombrer, il s'était répété que tout cela n'était qu'une illusion et il avait chassé le loup au plus profond de lui-même, s'efforçant de ne pas le laisser sortir, de toujours rester calme pour ne pas qu'il prenne le dessus. Mais qu'il le cache ou pas, il avait un loup qui dormait en lui. Qui ne dormait que d'un seul œil, près à bondir à la moindre occasion. C'était le moment. Il lui donnerait cette occasion, il ne tenterait pas de le repousser comme il l'avait toujours fait jusque là. Il était temps de rendre justice, pour tous les innocents qui avaient payé de leur vie la folie de Voldemort. Le loup allait les venger. Peu importe si ce qu'il allait faire était mal : tout cela partait d'un bon fond. Et puis, ce n'était pas la pleine lune. Le loup, il pourrait le contrôler quand sa rage serait passée. Mais elle ne passerait pas avant la fin de la guerre et la mort de tous ses auteurs, il en était certain.

Une dure lueur dans le regard, il desserra son étreinte et laissa retomber le corps de Tonks sur la pelouse maculée de sang. De son sang. Déjà, ses narines se dilatèrent. Le loup n'était pas loin. Il attendait juste qu'on lui donne le signal et il s'en irait, ravageant tout sur son passage. Harry lui avait parlé de la sœur de Ginger, Ashley, qui avait conservé une apparence de bête en permanence alors que le processus de contamination n'était pas encore achevé. C'était normal : à cette époque, elle ne contrôlait pas la bête qui dormait en elle. Ce serait sous cette apparence qu'il se transformerait quand il l'aurait décidé. Sous son apparence de loup-garou, en d'autres termes. Les humains étaient tous persuadés que seule la pleine lune les métamorphosait. Mais là encore, ils se trompaient. Ou bien était-ce pour se rassurer qu'ils pensaient cela… Il n'avait jamais cherché à savoir et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait s'y mettre.

Les géants faisaient du bon travail : la panique avait gagné les mangemorts qui tentaient vainement de se défendre. Remus eut un sourire machiavélique en les voyant ainsi. Quelle douce vengeance… Les rôles s'inversaient… Les aurors étaient morts, certes, mais maintenant c'était à leur tour de mourir. Au fond, il était persuadé que la plupart aurait préféré être tuée de la main d'un sorcier que de la cruauté des géants, car ç'aurait été moins douloureux. Là encore, Remus sourit de manière carnassière. Ils allaient mourir, et ils allaient mourir dans la douleur, en plus… Rien n'aurait pu lui faire plus plaisir. Mais il allait donner un petit coup de main aux géants, juste histoire de venger Tonks et de ne pas leur laisser tout le travail. Tuer des hommes le défoulerait. C'était répugnant, il le savait, mais c'était comme ça. C'était là la vraie nature des loups-garous ; celle que toutes les victimes des loups cachaient au fond d'eux-mêmes et s'efforçaient d'oublier. Certains, réussissaient très bien à devenir indépendant de cette petite voix qui venait à la charge quand leur esprit était faible ou influençable. D'autres beaucoup moins bien, et c'était à cause de ceux-là que les loups-garous avaient été dépourvus de droits. Remus, lui, avait été dépourvu de droits alors qu'il faisait partie de la première catégorie, et pour une fois dans sa vie, il avait envie de faire partie des classes inférieures de la société pour quelque chose qu'il avait commis. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il avait envie d'être dépourvu de droits pour avoir bel et bien tué des gens… Et puis, ça le calmerait. Une fois que le loup se serait déchaîné, il pourrait réfléchir plus sereinement et penser à son avenir sans Tonks… C'était sans doute de là que venait l'expression « soigner le mal par le mal ». Car là, alors que le cadavre de Tonks reposait près de lui, perdant toujours plus de sang, il ne voyait aucun autre remède que de tuer pour ne pas penser aux tués…

* * *

N'avoir aucune matière pouvait avoir ses avantages, comme Harry ne tarda pas à le remarquer. Premièrement, il n'avait plus ni froid, ni chaud, ni mal, ni rien d'autre. Il se sentait juste bien. Secondement, il ne fut pas blessé lorsqu'un pieu surgit du sol dans le but de l'empaler. Le bois vint juste l'effleurer et il ne sentit rien de plus qu'une caresse. Il n'eut pas non-plus à grimper sur une sorte de corde abîmée pour atteindre une plate-forme au-dessus de sa tête, car il était si léger qu'il pouvait voler il ne savait comment. Il soupçonnait d'ailleurs fortement la corde d'avoir été prévue pour être peu solide et donc destinée à se rompre, et le liquide noirâtre bouillonnant dans la cuve installée au-dessous d'elle avait un air peu accueillant, aussi ne regretta-t-il pas d'avoir conservé sa forme immatérielle. Bien entendu, il ne pouvait se servir de sa baguette, elle-même dématérialisée, mais puisque rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, ce n'était pas un handicap très gênant. 

Aussi arriva-t-il beaucoup plus facilement que prévu (et certainement avec beaucoup moins d'efforts de sa part que les mangemorts l'auraient espéré) sur la plate-forme qui mena à une porte verrouillée. Il ne chercha pas à savoir où ils avaient caché la clé et s'embêta encore moins à aller la ramener. De toute manière, il n'était même pas certain de pouvoir saisir des objets, sous cette forme. Et puis, comme il le remarqua quand il glissa vers la porte avec l'intention de passer par les quelques millimètres en-dessous d'elle qui la séparait du sol, c'était encore un très mauvais coup qu'ils lui avaient préparé, puisque la clé apparut au point de départ, de l'autre côté de la grille et des deux bassins.

Il ricana intérieurement face à cet échec des mangemorts. Il était peut-être coincé sous forme de vapeur, mais au moins il n'aurait pas à refaire tout le chemin en sens inverse, puisque probablement, un sortilège d'attraction ne fonctionnerait pas…

_-Accio_ ! lança-t-il par curiosité.

C'était ce qu'il avait deviné. La clé ne vint pas jusqu'à lui, et il aurait dû refaire tout le chemin, retraverser les bassins et les plate-formes magiques s'il n'avait pas connu le sortilège de dématérialisation. C'était fou ce que les mangemorts pouvaient être vicieux, quand ils le voulaient. Imposer de tout recommencer… Il était content d'échapper à ce supplice, et cela lui ferait gagner du temps…

Il glissa sous la porte et sentit un courant d'air frais venir le chatouiller. Il était arrivé dans une sorte de grande cour mal éclairée. C'était d'ailleurs étrange qu'elle soit si sombre car elle n'avait pas de plafond et le soleil de l'extérieur aurait dû lui apporter de la clarté, mais visiblement Azkaban n'avait pas le droit à la lumière. C'était peut-être l'une de ses caractéristiques, un des éléments qui y rendaient la vie si dure. Il n'avait jamais demandé à Sirius de lui décrire cette prison, car il avait toujours trouvé que cela serait déplacé, ou très impoli. Mais ce devait être aussi sombre en permanence, pour accroître le mal-être des prisonniers. Les mangemorts ne se seraient pas pris la peine de cacher la lumière du soleil, puisque ç'aurait été une véritable perte de temps : la nuit de le gênait pas le moins du monde. N'avait-il pas traversé le jardin de la Villa du Loup durant une nuit sans lune ? Et ça, ils le savaient parfaitement…

Ce fut d'un pas assuré –si seulement il pouvait considérer ses déplacements comme des pas– qu'il s'approcha de la construction métallique centrale, qui ressemblait plutôt à une petite chapelle. Une flamme vacillante en son cœur était la seule source de lumière qui éclairait l'ensemble de la cour si l'on mettait à part le soleil dont l'intensité avait été magiquement diminuée. L'effet en était assez déroutant : il avait l'impression d'être au beau milieu d'un épais brouillard d'où pourtant émanait un point très lumineux qui venait contraster avec le reste.

Ne sachant pas vraiment s'il devait entrer, Harry fit le tour de la petite chapelle à la recherche d'un quelconque indice qui pourrait lui indiquer que faire mais il ne trouva rien hormis des pierres et un grillage laissant apparaître l'intérieur de l'oratoire, qui n'avait rien d'attirant. Les murs étaient certes décorés, mais d'une façon différente de celle à laquelle il aurait pu s'attendre dans ce genre de monument. Les Dursley l'avaient un jour emmené à l'église et les murs avaient alors été tapissés de représentations religieuses. Là, il reconnut une scène de torture, une autre où un détraqueur embrassait un prisonnier ou encore un assassinat, mais rien ne ressemblait de près ou de loin à un saint, un ange ou une croix. En revanche, il y avait bel et bien un petit autel qui avait dû servir plusieurs fois à des sacrifices si l'on en croyait le sang coagulé qui avait séché sur la pierre.

Harry eut un haut le cœur à la vue de cela, mais pourtant il se força à entrer. C'était comme si une force invisible le poussait vers l'ouverture et il ne pouvait refuser. Alors il glissa sur le sol et franchit les premières dalles. Entrer dans un tel monument lui donnait un sentiment d'étouffement et le faisait se sentir prisonnier à son tour. Sans doute était-ce dû aux peintures sur les murs ou aux têtes de mort posées un peu partout où elles pouvaient tenir en équilibre… Sur le chandelier éteint, un crâne avait été enfoncé à la place de chacune des bougies, sur une pile de livres dans le coin de la chapelle, un autre semblait le regarder avec d'énormes orbites, et coincé dans une toile d'araignée très massive, un autre encore le surplombait, prêt à lui tomber dessus au moindre souffle de vent trop fort… Il était prêt à parier que dans l'armure du coin opposé à la pile de livres, c'était un squelette tout entier qui reposait depuis des siècles. Tout ici était malsain, jusqu'à l'air qu'il respirait et qui sentait la chair pourrie. Il fallait qu'il s'en aille. Rien d'intéressant ne l'attendait ici. Ce n'était pas l'araignée dans sa toile, seul être vivant de cette chapelle hormis lui-même, qui allait lui dire comment retrouver son corps, ou l'endroit où ses amis avaient été enfermés.

Mais quand il voulut faire demi-tour, il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait plus d'issue. L'ouverture avait été scellée, et la grille dans le mur avait disparu, remplacée par des pierres aussi solides que les autres. Dans quel pétrin s'était-il encore fourré, bon sang ?

Tous les crânes ouvrirent leur bouche –ou du moins ce qu'il en restait– et un gaz malodorant s'en échappa, l'entourant et l'empêchant de respirer convenablement. En un instant, il se sentit envahi de ce gaz épais et gris qui alla même jusqu'à lui cacher complètement la vue. Tout devint grisâtre autour de lui, et il eut beau battre des bras, l'air nauséabond ne s'écarta pas. Il plaqua une main contre sa bouche pour respirer le moins possible de ce gaz mais sentit son esprit devenir confus, tournoyant… Jusqu'à ce que les ouvertures réapparaissent, ramenant de l'air pur et qu'il réalise simultanément une chose. Une chose très importante… Il avait battu des bras, il avait plaqué une main contre sa bouche… Cela signifiait-il que…

Stupéfait, il tâta tout son corps pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas une illusion. Mais il avait réellement retrouvé son apparence normale. Les mains abîmées, les pieds encore congelés de son voyage dans les profondeurs aquatiques de la forteresse, la cicatrice de son front légèrement piquante… Etait-ce ce gaz qui lui avait rendu son corps ? Etait-ce un gaz permettant de rendre son apparence normale à n'importe quel être vivant ayant modifié sa forme, comme McClaggan en avait parlé en cours, peu avant la fermeture –ou l'explosion, puisque c'était ce qui se rapprochait le plus de la vérité– de Poudlard ?

Toujours était-il qu'il ressortit de la chapelle par la même ouverture que pour entrer et que pour une fois, il eut la sensation d'avoir fait ce qu'il y avait eu de mieux à faire. Il avait un corps, il avait sa baguette, il ne lui manquait plus que ses amis, et il avait bien l'intention de partir à leur recherche, même s'il constata rapidement en observant tout autour de lui que les portes se comptaient par centaines sur chaque étage et qu'il y en avait trois ou quatre…

Harry avait assez d'expérience pour savoir que dans ce genre de situation, mieux valait être organisé. Et il avait assez d'expérience pour savoir que les mangemorts n'auraient jamais choisi d'enfermer ses amis dans une salle du rez-de-chaussée car il aurait alors été trop facile pour lui d'atteindre la salle qu'il recherchait. Non, il pensait plutôt parvenir à son but en commençant par les deux étages du milieu.

Il s'avéra que les mangemorts n'avaient pas été si prévisibles qu'il ne l'avait imaginé car il dut marquer d'une croix chacune des portes des deuxième et troisième étages et une bonne partie de celles du dernier avant de tomber enfin sur une pièce non-verrouillée. Un peu anxieux mais prêt au meilleur comme au pire, il poussa la porte et passa la tête dans l'ouverture. Ce fut une gigantesque salle mal éclairée qui s'offrit à lui mais son regard fut surtout attiré par quatre corps en son fond. Il en reconnut trois au premier coup d'œil mais dut plisser les yeux pour réaliser qui était le quatrième. Il s'agissait en fait de Ginger, Ron, Hermione… et Rogue. Tous les quatre maintenus solidement au mur par des liens magiques qui luisaient même à cette distance. Tous les quatre dans la pénombre. A vrai dire, la pièce était si mal éclairée qu'il ne les reconnaissait que parce qu'il s'était attendu à les voir, ou du moins c'était le cas pour Hermione, Ron et Ginger. Ce que Rogue faisait-là, ça, il n'en savait rien. Il s'était sans doute trahi et Voldemort n'avait pas apprécié d'avoir été espionné de cette manière pendant des années, ce qui était compréhensible. Peut-être même que c'était Rogue qui avait été chargé de le faire prisonnier, et c'était là la raison pour laquelle il avait encore son talisman avec lui. Et Voldemort aurait compris en le voyant rentrer les mains vides qu'en fin de compte, Rogue s'était moqué de lui depuis le début…

Délicatement, Harry referma la porte derrière lui et scruta les alentours, conscient que tout serait beaucoup trop simple si ses amis et son professeur avaient été attachés puis laissés sans surveillance. Il y avait forcément quelque chose qui surgirait de nulle part et qui s'interposerait entre eux. Il devrait alors se battre contre un monstre, comme sous l'eau, ou affronter des mangemorts, ou affronter Voldemort en personne…

Les lumières se rallumèrent alors qu'il jetait des regards inquiets partout dans la pièce. Elle était vide, complètement vide, mais très spacieuse. Pourtant, il ne rêvait pas, il était bien seul avec les prisonniers… C'était trop beau pour être vrai, il y avait forcément un obstacle…

_-_Harry, fais attention… prévint Ginger.

_-_Oui, ils préparent quelque chose, renchérit Ron.

Derrière Harry, il y eut un cliquetis et chacun comprit que la porte se verrouillait. Le jeune homme se retourna et tenta de la rouvrir mais ses efforts furent vains : elle resta résolument fermée.

_-_Ils ne vous attendent pas si tôt, dit Rogue. Ils viennent de s'absenter, pensant qu'ils avaient encore au moins dix bonnes minutes devant eux.

_-_Qui ça, ils ? interrogea Harry bien qu'il connaissait au fond de lui la réponse.

L'instant fatidique était arrivé, finalement. Voldemort allait revenir et… enfin, l'instant fatidique était arrivé, et tout ce qu'il entraînerait était arrivé avec lui…

_-_Voldemort et quelques mangemorts… répondit Hermione. Les autres sont à Londres, contre les aurors. Harry, c'est horrible, tout va mal se terminer, je le sens… Il va arriver et vous allez vous battre et…

_-_Tais-toi ! ordonna Ginger. Ce n'est pas le moment de désespérer !

_-_Vous devriez, pourtant… rétorqua une voix glaciale que Harry ne connaissait que trop bien.

Une voix aiguë qui lui glaçait le sang à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait. La voix de Voldemort. Aussitôt, sa cicatrice se réveilla et brûla plus intensément qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été depuis un long moment.

Son regard se déplaça automatiquement vers le mage noir, qui accompagné de ses mangemorts venait de surgir d'il ne savait où.

_-_C'est très pratique, ces murs qui s'écartent pour me laisser le passage où que j'y aille, fit-il remarquer.

Ses yeux rouges et perçants le dévisagèrent un instant et sa bouche se transforma en un rictus qui accentua ses narines pas plus épaisses qu'une fente.

_-_Mais c'est que tu es devenu un grand gaillard, Harry ! On pourrait presque te confondre avec ton père –si je ne l'avais pas tué, bien sûr !

La petite bande de mangemorts –ils devaient être cinq ou six tout au plus– ricana bêtement. Harry avait toujours trouvé les mangemorts stupides, aussi loin qu'il pouvait se souvenir. Il fallait être complètement crétin pour pouvoir accepter de suivre un mage noir tel Voldemort, et encore plus pour accepter de lui servir d'esclave. Ceux-là lui paraissaient pourtant encore plus idiots que les autres. Grands, maigres, la tête encagoulé, le regard qui se voulait dur… Mais ce n'était pas d'eux qu'il avait peur. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il affrontait Voldemort, mais ce serait la dernière, il le savait. Soit parce que tout finirait mal pour lui, soit parce que tout finirait mal pour Voldemort. L'heure fatidique était arrivée…

Quand le mage noir fit un pas vers lui, il recula instinctivement, provoquant une autre série de rires stupides et cruels. Même si elle était très loin de lui, il entendit Hermione déglutir péniblement et laisser s'échapper un sanglot qu'elle tenta d'étouffer.

_-_N'aie pas peur, Harry, je veux juste t'examiner de plus près ! dit Voldemort d'une voix qu'il voulut rendre douce mais qui sonna si faux qu'elle sembla encore plus cruelle.

_-_Je n'ai pas peur ! rétorqua Harry bien que son cœur lui indiquait le contraire.

_-_Ton père non-plus n'avait pas peur, déclara Voldemort. Mais je _sais_ ce que les gens ressentent en me voyant… Il avait peur pour sa femme et son fils –non sans raison, je l'avoue–. Toi, tu as peur tout court…

Harry s'empressa de refermer son esprit pour éviter toute intrusion dans ses pensées. C'était ce qu'il aurait dû faire dès le début… Maintenant, pour qui allait-il être pris ? Un lâche ?

_-_Il est vrai que la mort fait toujours un peu peur, Harry, n'aie pas honte…

Pourtant Voldemort avait gardé ce rictus méprisant et moqueur.

_-_Moi-même aie fait tout mon possible pour gagner l'immortalité. Oh, pardonne-moi, j'oubliais…

Il claqua deux fois dans ses mains aux longs doigts extrêmement fins et Harry se sentit propulsé vers l'arrière. Puis son dos rencontra quelque chose de dur qui lui coupa le souffle et des cordes vinrent fixer solidement ses poignets aux murs, à quelques centimètres de ceux de Ginger. De surprise, il lâcha sa baguette.

_-_Je commence à te connaître, Harry, aussi je préfère m'assurer que tu resteras en place le temps que nous discutions un peu… expliqua Voldemort. Après tout, tu m'as déjà échappé six fois et je n'ai pas du tout envie que cette fois, tu me refasses un coup comme toi seul sais les faire… Je veux qu'à la nuit tombée, tu ne sois plus qu'un tas de cendres s'envolant au vent, Harry…

Le jeune homme déglutit péniblement. Tout ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse, c'était rester calme et affronter la situation. Pour le moment, il avait le talisman avec lui, aussi rien ne pourrait lui arriver. Mais si Voldemort le lui prenait ?

Mais visiblement, ce n'était pas dans les intentions du mage noir qui lui-même semblait trop absorbé par son propre talisman. Harry le vit le sortir de sous sa robe. Voldemort le regardait avec tant d'admiration qu'on aurait pu le croire amoureux de cet objet. Son talisman était assez différent de celui de Gryffondor. Il était en argent, non en or, et l'opale en son centre avait la forme d'une croix, une croix à peu près telle qu'on pouvait en voir partout dans les cimetières. Cette croix servait de nez à la tête de mort qui constituait le reste du talisman de Serpentard.

_-_Ceci, vois-tu, reprit Voldemort, est ce qui m'a permis de vivre si longtemps et de ne pas succomber lorsque ta mère t'a protégé, il y a de cela un peu plus de seize ans.

_-_Je le sais ! rétorqua Harry avec une pointe de défi.

_-_Tu as failli le détruire, en me renvoyant mon sortilège, cette nuit-là, continua Voldemort, qui visiblement n'avait pas apprécié la réplique de Harry. J'imagine que tu le savais aussi ?

Le jeune sorcier préféra ne pas mentir. Il lui jeta seulement un regard noir, très noir, comme jamais il n'en avait lancé.

_-_C'est étrange que notre duel final se passe ici, à Azkaban, n'est-ce pas ?

Voldemort avait repris une voix neutre, et discutait comme s'ils étaient tous assis autour d'une table à déguster un bon chocolat chaud. C'était ce que Harry détestait avec lui : quel que soit le moment, il lui montrait à chaque fois qu'il dominait, que c'était lui qui dirigeait le tout. Et le pire était qu'en fin de compte, c'était bel et bien lui qui contrôlait la situation. Lui, attaché au mur comme lors de sa quatrième année (il s'agissait alors d'une pierre tombale) et Voldemort, debout, qui le narguait autant qu'il le pouvait.

De rage, il tenta de faire céder ses liens mais ne parvint qu'à se faire mal aux poignets. Il s'en voulait énormément de s'être laissé piégé si facilement. Il suffisait désormais à Voldemort de lui retirer le talisman du cou et il aurait gagné. Qu'aurait dit Dumbledore s'il l'avait vu dans une telle situation ? S'il avait vu avec quelle stupidité il s'était fait prendre ?

_-_Nous aurions pu estimer que Godric's Hollow était le meilleur endroit pour nous battre en duel, dit Voldemort, mais vois-tu, Azkaban offre bien plus d'opportunités.

_-_Comme par exemple ? demanda Harry plus pour gagner du temps comme il le pouvait que par réelle curiosité.

_-_Comme par exemple toute cette mise en scène, ce parcours à franchir pour arriver jusqu'ici, pardi ! s'exclama Voldemort. Mon pauvre Harry, je crois que ton cerveau est resté congelé depuis ton bain… Comment était l'eau ?

Harry eut un élan de rage.

_-_Elle était froide, mais par encore assez pour que je reste au fond ! rétorqua-t-il. Je suis dans l'obligation de vous informer que votre –Comment dites-vous ? Mise en scène ? – était ratée. Le poisson diable a atteint la taille minimale requise pour pouvoir nager dans un bocal sans se perdre, la clé est toujours là où elle avait été mise car je n'en ai pas eu besoin, les pieux n'ont réussi à n'empaler que de l'air, votre gaz n'a fait que m'aider et…

_-_Et tes proches sont toujours à ma merci… acheva Voldemort.

_-_Nous ne sommes pas à votre merci ! revendiqua Ginger.

_-_Ah vraiment ?

Voldemort ricana et fut imité par ses mangemorts.

_-_Tout le monde est à ma merci, dans ce pays, murmura-t-il assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende. Les aurors sont tous entrain de mourir à Londres, pris dans le piège merveilleux que nous leur avons préparé, tout comme toi tu es prise au piège, jeune demoiselle… Mais je ne suis pas certain que la mort t'effraie tant que ça… N'était-ce pas toi, l'an dernier, qui a tenté de mettre fin à tes jours en te plantant un couteau dans la poitrine ? Harry, tu as choisi une jeune fille suicidaire… Pauvre de toi… Que vas-tu faire quand elle aura sauté d'une falaise comme une piètre moldue ? Oh, pardon, j'oubliais que tu seras mort avant de pouvoir assister à cette scène…

_-_Vous êtes bien sûr de vous, maugréa Harry. Je ne mourrai pas. Et Ginger non-plus.

_-_Ah oui ?

Voldemort sourit, et son sourire déforma son visage. Il parut plus inhumain que jamais.

_-_Et comment comptes-tu faire pour t'en sortir, cette fois, Potter ? Te transformer en rat comme mon bon ami Queudver, qui m'a si lâchement abandonné ? Ou encore me supplier de ne pas te tuer ?

_-_On me dit à chaque fois que je vais mourir dans peu de temps, mais je suis toujours en vie, fit remarquer Harry. J'ai reçu cet été vos menaces, mais jusque-là toutes vos tentatives ont échoué ! Vous ne m'avez pas tué quand j'avais un an, vous n'avez pas récupéré la Pierre Philosophale, votre basilic a échoué, vous-même avez échoué lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, puis au Département des Mystères, puis encore l'été dernier ! Vous n'êtes pas celui que vous croyez être ! Vous n'êtes pas le plus grand sorcier du monde ! Vous êtes…

Harry hésita mais se lança, estimant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à perdre..

_-_…Vous êtes un raté !

Le sourire de Voldemort disparut pour laisser la place à une expression de fureur. Harry crut même un instant qu'il allait le tuer sur le champ, étant allé trop loin dans ces propos, mais le mage noir n'en fit rien. Il claqua seulement des mains et les liens qui le maintenaient se desserrèrent. Avant qu'il n'ait compris ce qui se passait, Harry se retrouva à genoux par terre avec la sensation que sa tête allait exploser. Les excès de fureur de Voldemort avaient toujours entraîné chez lui des migraines infernales, et il avait perdu l'habitude de ces maux. Il aurait préféré se sentir beaucoup mieux, surtout si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait l'intention de le provoquer en duel.

_-_Relève-toi ! ordonna le mage noir. Vous autres, reculez, il nous faut de la place ! Je vous interdis d'intervenir sans mon autorisation.

Les mangemorts obéirent et tous allèrent se placer contre le mur, non-loin des quatre prisonniers. Harry, pendant ce temps, saisit sa baguette avec rapidité et se remit debout d'un seul bond, arme brandie. Mais il se rendit bien vite compte que Voldemort en avait fait de même. Tous deux se firent face, menaçant l'autre de leur baguette. Harry ne pouvait se résoudre à attaquer le premier car ç'aurait été donner le signal de départ, et se battre était la dernière chose qu'il désirait, même s'il savait que le duel allait éclater, qu'il le veuille ou non. Alors il attendit, affrontant déjà le regard meurtrier de Voldemort. Se retrouver devant lui l'effrayait moins qu'avant mais ses yeux lui faisaient toujours un drôle d'effet. Il avait l'impression d'être transpercé par deux lames acérées, et ce sentiment était plus fort à ce moment qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Ce n'était la première fois qu'il voyait dans ce regard le désir de tuer, mais jamais il n'avait été si profond. Harry aurait pu affirmer sans se tromper que tout en Voldemort n'était plus que machine à tuer. Il aurait d'ailleurs sans doute dû être effrayé par cette vision mais au contraire, il sentit une bouffée de courage monter en lui : si Voldemort s'apprêtait à exploiter tout ce qu'il avait pour le tuer, c'était certainement un signe qu'au fond, il commençait à devenir dangereux pour lui. Jusqu'à ce jour, Voldemort l'avait toujours considéré comme un gamin incapable de se débrouiller seul, et grâce à cela il avait toujours trouvé une issue pour s'en sortir. Le mage noir devait avoir enfin compris qu'il n'était pas une menace à prendre à la légère, et même si cela entraînait pour lui deux fois plus de risques, il le prenait comme une première victoire, une victoire personnelle. Rares étaient les sorciers que Voldemort ne méprisait pas. A vrai dire, Voldemort méprisait toutes les personnes qu'il ne jugeait pas dignes de danger pour lui. Harry avait longtemps été méprisé et il en avait bien conscience, mais visiblement Voldemort avait changé son opinion. C'était bien, très bien…

_-_J'aurais très bien pu te tuer sur le champ, dit le mage noir d'une voix menaçante. Tu n'as pas l'air de réaliser contre qui tu t'apprêtes à te battre, Harry… Tu es à ma merci et tu trouves encore l'arrogance de me provoquer verbalement ?

_-_Je crois que vous restez encore le plus arrogant de nous deux… répliqua Harry d'un air dur. Je ne suis pas à votre merci !

_-_Ah non ? _Endoloris_ !

Avec horreur, Harry vit le sortilège atteindre Ron en plein cœur.

_-_NON ! hurla-t-il mais son cri n'arrêta pas les gémissements de douleur de son meilleur ami qui semblait être devenu fou.

Ron se tortillait dans tous les sens, maintenu par ses liens, et avait les yeux si exorbités que Harry crut réellement pendant un moment qu'ils étaient sur le point de sortir de leurs orbites. Mais le sortilège finit par prendre fin et ses effets se dissipèrent. Harry reporta alors son regard sur Voldemort qui avait à nouveau opté pour son rictus cruel. S'il avait eu la faculté de tuer d'un seul regard, tout aurait été très simple et le mage noir serait mort sur place, mais baguette brandie, Harry ne put que se contenter de le regarder et de le haïr de tout son être.

_-_Quand je te disais que tu étais à ma merci ! ricana Voldemort. J'ai les trois personnes qui te sont les plus chères à mon entière disposition, et Severus m'a gentiment rapporté le talisman de ce bon vieux Godric… Tu n'es plus rien, Harry, plus rien du tout…

_-_Quoi ? Mais…

Harry était certain d'avoir le talisman ave lui : il sentait son poids autour de son cou. Rogue n'avait rien pris du tout, et d'ailleurs, s'il lui avait pris le talisman, pourquoi aurait-il été ligoté comme les autres ?

Pour en avoir le cœur net, il passa sa main sous sa robe et retira le médaillon qui pendait bel et bien à sa chaîne dorée, elle-même attachée autour de son cou. Tout allait bien… Mais alors pourquoi…

Voldemort poussa un cri de rage et dirigea sa baguette vers Rogue. Durant une fraction de seconde, la pièce fut illuminée de vert, puis retrouva sa luminosité normale. Cependant, la tête de Rogue était tombée sur son menton et demeurait immobile. Hermione poussa un sanglot et détourna les yeux. Harry, même s'il ne l'avait jamais particulièrement aimé, ne put contenir un élan de rage en comprenant que son ancien professeur de potions était mort. Mais il serra les dents et attendit. Attendit quoi, il n'en savait rien, mais il attendit.

_-_Voilà ce que je réserve aux gens qui se moquent de moi, Harry, avertit Voldemort. Severus m'a espionné pendant très longtemps sans que je m'en aperçoive. Je pensais qu'il était revenu vers moi, vois-tu, mais il n'en était rien. En fin de compte, il était resté dans le camp de ce stupide amoureux des moldus –amoureux des moldus tué il y a peu de temps par mes soins, bien entendu… Jusqu'à aujourd'hui j'ignorais tout cela. Je lui ai demandé d'aller vous chercher sur la plage, toi et ta belle, et de récupérer le talisman par la même occasion. Il m'a ramené cette garce, comme prévu, et m'a même ramené le magnifique bijou. Ou plutôt une magnifique _copie_ du bijou…

Il sortit de sa poche une imitation parfaite du Talisman du Destin. Si Harry n'avait pas su que Rogue était digne de confiance, il aurait sans doute ignoré lequel était l'original. Même Voldemort avait été berné… D'ailleurs, celui-ci brisa la copie d'un coup de baguette magique.

Désolé, Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil à celui à qui il avait de nombreuses fois souhaité la mort, alors qu'il était encore à Poudlard. Rogue lui avait retiré des centaines de points, l'avait mis en retenu des dizaines de fois, mais jamais, jamais il n'avait cessé d'être dévoué à Dumbledore, même après sa mort. Il regrettait tout le mal qu'il avait pu penser de lui. Le directeur avait eu raison : Rogue était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Mais il était mort, lui-aussi. Mort pour lui permettre de triompher, comme tant d'autres. C'était à chaque fois la même histoire… Pourtant, cette fois-là c'était un peu différent des autres fois : d'ordinaire, c'était des gens qu'il aimait qui mouraient pour lui. Rogue, il ne l'avait jamais aimé. Il l'avait même plutôt détesté, et ce jusqu'à son séjour dans la Tour Noire des mangemorts, quelques mois plus tôt, où il avait alors découvert le vrai visage de son professeur. Mais même ce jour-là, aurait-il été imaginer que Rogue prendrait tant de risques pour lui ? Pour lui à qui il n'avait jamais montré la moindre sympathie, pour lui qu'il avait toujours traité avec injustice ? Non. Jamais il n'aurait été imaginer que l'histoire de Rogue se finirait ainsi, juste là, sous ses yeux…

_-_Je me suis rendu compte que j'avais été trompé un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi, reprit Voldemort, quand je l'ai surpris entrain de délier nos trois invités…

Il désigna Ron, Hermione et Ginger d'un coup de tête.

_-_Et voilà comment Severus Rogue a rejoint le monde des ombres…

Il ponctua ses dires d'une mine faussement tragique qui énerva Harry. Il fallait qu'il attaque, ça ne pouvait plus durer… Voldemort n'était pas concentré sur le duel, il pouvait le prendre de vitesse… Sa baguette était prête, il n'avait qu'à oser…

_-Allez…_s'encouragea-t-il mentalement. _Allez, fais-le, qu'on en finisse…_

Mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

_-Bon sang, Harry, vas-y… Fais-le une bonne fois pour toutes, sinon se sera lui qui le fera… _

Le premier qui attaquait avait toujours une demi-seconde d'avance sur l'adversaire. C'était l'une des règles de base enseignées par McClaggan. McClaggan qui allait mourir à Londres s'il ne se bougeait pas…

_-_Assez perdu de temps ! s'écria Voldemort. J'en ai assez de te voir, Harry. Bien entendu j'aurai pu te tuer tout à l'heure, comme je l'ai déjà dit, mais je t'accorde le droit d'attaquer le premier. Vois comme ma bonté est grande ! Mais avant il faut que je t'explique un petit détail du jeu que j'ai préparé spécialement pour toi…

De sa baguette, il fit apparaître un grand sablier de verre rempli de sable clair et fin. Harry trembla intérieurement mais s'efforça de paraître indifférent. Il connaissait Voldemort, et il connaissait ses manières : il lui avait encore trouvé un coup tordu, c'était inévitable.

D'un coup d'œil rapide, il vit que Hermione avait baissé la tête et fermait très fort les yeux tandis que Ron et Ginger affichaient tous deux une mine déconfite. Il aurait voulu qu'ils soient fiers de lui, mais pourrait-il réellement battre Voldemort ? S'il échouait sous leur nez, que diraient-ils ?

_-_Ceci, comme tu le vois, est un sablier. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal –de plus moldu, même, si j'ose dire…

Voldemort afficha un air de dégoût quand il parla des moldus mais Harry s'en aperçut à peine. Tout son esprit était concentré sur une seule chose : le combat qui allait venir. Quel sortilège allait-il utiliser en premier ? Il n'avait jamais fait de sortilège impardonnable, et il savait que Voldemort allait se moquer ouvertement s'il en tentait un et qu'il le ratait. Le _stupefix_ ? Pas très utile pour tuer un mage noir…

_-_… mais ce très simple objet suffira à briser ton cœur, Harry…A chaque fois que le temps sera écoulé, un de mes hommes tuera un de tes proches…

_-Quoi_ ?

Voldemort eut ce qui devait certainement être un sourire et répéta très calmement sa dernière phrase, ne le quittant pas des yeux, comme pour mieux apprécier son expression d'horreur. Harry ne chercha même pas à la cacher ; il tenta seulement de la mêler à un air dur mais il était certain que le résultat était risible. Il ne fut donc pas surpris de voir Voldemort ricaner en silence.

_-_Mon jeu te plait-il, Harry ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qui, volontairement ou non, parut joyeuse et amusée. Ca corse la règle, n'est-ce pas ? Voilà de quoi nous divertir pendant un bon moment… Et quand ils seront tous les trois morts, et bien je te tuerai _toi_…

Devant ses petits ricanements qui, il le savait, étaient délibérément mal cachés, Harry fut répugné de voir comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait trouver distrayante sa propre cruauté. Un homme pouvait-il vraiment être si… si démoniaque ? Voldemort éprouvait-il du plaisir à le faire souffrir ? Harry s'en voulut de se poser ces question, puisqu'il savait parfaitement que la réponse était oui.

_-_Messieurs, surveillez le temps qui passe, ordonna Voldemort à ses mangemorts. Harry, es-tu prêt ?

Le jeune sorcier éleva sa baguette un peu plus haut, raffermissant sa prise. Ses mains étaient devenues moites. Son cœur battait plus vite que jamais. C'était à lui de jouer, et vite, car chaque seconde était précieuse…

_-_Je t'attends, Harry, se moqua Voldemort. Pourquoi n'attaques-tu pas ? Tu as peur ?

_-_Je n'ai pas peur de vous ! rétorqua férocement Harry.

_-_Alors dépêche-toi, car le temps t'es compté…

_-_Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de vous… De toute façon…

Il osa regarder derrière lui ses amis, même s'il devait pour cela tourner le dos à Voldemort. Tous, Hermione comprise, avaient désormais les lèvres pincées d'angoisse et la peur se lisaient dans leurs yeux. Mais aucun ne semblait lui en vouloir de perdre du temps de cette manière. Harry savait que quoi qu'il arrive, ils ne lui en voudraient pas.

_-_De toute façon vous les tuerez quand même, acheva-t-il. Tout ceci n'est qu'une mise en scène pour me mettre la pression, me déconcentrer, ou encore pour me mettre à bout de nerfs, mais je sais que même si je vous tuai avant la fin du sablier, vos hommes les tueraient, tout comme je sais que si je meurs, vous les tuerez aussi. Je ne vois pas grande différence pour eux…

_-_Vision très perspicace, Harry, félicita Voldemort, pour eux rien ne changera puisqu'ils mourront de toute manière. Mais toi, dans tout cela… Finalement, on peut dire que plus tu mourras tôt, moins tu souffriras de leur mort à eux, pas vrai ?

_-_Si quelqu'un doit mourir, ici et aujourd'hui, ce sera vous… cracha Harry.

Voldemort ricana.

_-_La phrase type du parfait petit héros… Harry, tu me déçois énormément… Crois-tu réellement que tu vas me tuer alors que je fais régner le mal depuis des années ? Penses-tu pouvoir triompher là où tous les autres ont échoué ?

_-_Vous oubliez la prophétie…

_-_La prophétie peut marcher dans les deux sens, Harry…

_-_Qu'en savez-vous ? Vous ne l'avez jamais entendue dans son intégralité !

Harry sut immédiatement qu'il avait marqué un point d'après le visage de Voldemort qui s'endurcit encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Sa bouche se déforma pour se transformer en une grimace assez terrifiante, et ses yeux semblèrent lancer des éclairs meurtriers.

_-_Tu parles beaucoup, Harry, mais tes paroles ne te sauveront pas, jura le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Montre-moi ce que Dumbledore t'a enseigné cette année et nous verrons si tout marche aussi bien que ta langue…

Harry comprit que la patience de Voldemort avait atteint ses limites. Maintenant il fallait qu'il se batte, il n'avait plus le choix. Et le sablier était déjà assez avancé pour qu'il se permettre de discuter plus longtemps, surtout si chacun de ses mots ne faisaient qu'accroître la colère de Voldemort. Mieux valait éviter de trop l'énerver, car le duel serait déjà suffisamment difficile comme cela.

_-Dépêche-toi_ ! ordonna Voldemort. _Endoloris_ !

Harry n'était pas préparé à cela, et pour une raison qu'il ignorait, le talisman ne le protégea pas du sort. Il avait pensé que Voldemort tiendrait sa parole et qu'il lui laisserait le premier sortilège, la première attaque. Mais visiblement il avait oublié tout engagement, et le duel commençait déjà très fort. La douleur ne fut supportable que par un extraordinaire effort de volonté de sa part. Il chancela mais resta debout sur ses deux pieds et s'efforça ne penser ni à sa douleur ni aux voix de ses amis qui criaient son nom, terrifiés, car il savait que s'il pensait à eux ou à tout ce qu'il aurait voulu leur dire, là, alors que sa vie ne tenait plus à rien d'autre que ce qu'il avait dans le ventre et aux pouvoirs d'un talisman qui pouvait lui être arraché, il n'aurait pas pu tenir le coup. Il y avait trop de choses qu'il aurait voulu faire, trop de pensées qu'il aurait voulu avouer et qui ne franchiraient peut-être jamais ses lèvres pour le supporter. Ginger saurait-elle un jour tous les projets merveilleux qu'il avait rêvé de réaliser ? Saurait-elle un jour à quel point elle comptait pour lui ? Et Ron et Hermione sauraient-ils jamais toute la reconnaissance qu'il éprouvait pour eux ? Il y avait tant de choses qu'il regrettait de ne pas avoir fait, tant de choses qu'il regrettait de ne pas avoir dites quand il en avait eu l'occasion… Mais c'était trop tard pour les remords, et il en avait bien conscience. Si jamais la guerre lui avait appris une chose, c'était bien à ne pas gaspiller le temps. Or, il l'avait gaspillé et maintenant, il était là, face à Voldemort, en plein cœur de ce duel qui lui avait semblé si lointain un peu plus tôt… Ne pas gaspiller le temps… Oui, s'il s'en sortait, ce serait la leçon qu'il retiendrait de ces années maudites. Profiter de chaque instant comme s'il était le dernier et ne pas oublier ce jour ou le destin avait choisi qui triompherait… Et s'il ne s'en sortait pas, il partirait le cœur lourd de toutes ces choses qu'il n'avait jamais eu assez de courage pour révéler…

_-_Maintenant, bats-toi comme un homme, Harry ! hurla Voldemort. Fais-moi le plaisir de me montrer ce que tu as dans les tripes !

Le corps encore légèrement engourdi, Harry se fit une raison. Mieux valait tout donner, désormais. Tuer Voldemort avant de se faire tuer, tel était son but. La mission qu'on lui avait attribuée depuis avant sa naissance. Tant pis s'il n'avait plus de force à la fin du combat, tant pis s'il ne pouvait plus se battre contre les mangemorts… Ce n'était plus son souci principal. Il préférait mourir fier de lui plutôt que de mourir en regrettant de n'être pas allé jusqu'au bout de lui-même. Voldemort comptait se battre avec lui comme s'il se battait contre un égal, et il tenterait d'être réellement cet égal. Il voulait qu'on se souvienne de lui, si jamais il devait mourir, comme celui qui aurait pu mettre fin au plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, par sa force et sa volonté, et qui avait échoué en s'étant battu comme un fou jusqu'à son dernier souffle. C'était ce qu'il désirait : être reconnu, enfin, comme un héros. Et s'il devait se sacrifier pour triompher, il le ferait.

Alors, prêt au meilleur comme au pire, il respira profondément et tenta le tout pour le tout. Dumbledore avait longuement désapprouvé les sortilèges qu'il comptait utiliser, mais le directeur n'était plus là, et la situation lui permettait leur utilisation : face à un sorcier comme Voldemort, tous les coups étaient permis. Même les rares sortilèges de magie noire qu'il avait trouvés dans la réserve de la bibliothèque…

_-Crucifix_ !

Avec plus d'intensité qu'une détonation, le sort jaillit bruyamment et fonça directement sur le mage noir qui l'évita habilement mais parut légèrement impressionné, bien qu'il s'efforçât de le cacher. Le sortilège alla alors s'écraser contre le mur opposé qui explosa partiellement. Les pierres tombèrent au sol en un tas mal ordonné puis le silence revint. Aucun des deux sorciers n'attaqua plus. Ils se contentèrent de se dévisager avec des regards mauvais, agressifs et menaçants, Harry se forçant à paraître sûr de lui, Voldemort cherchant à le désarçonner en le tuant des yeux. Mais derrière ses pupilles luisait une flamme qui n'échappa pas à Harry : une flamme de déroute, comme on n'en avait que quand ce qu'on pensait être une certitude tombait en ruines. Apparemment, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Harry se serve de la magie noire, et cela l'avait quelque peu désorienté. Pourtant, il sembla se reprendre bien vite et cette lueur d'étonnement disparut complètement. Peut-être avait-il refermé son esprit…

Harry eut l'impression qu'une éternité était passée avant qu'il ne se passe la moindre chose. A vrai dire, il tenta lui-même de désarmer Voldemort, même s'il savait que ce serait un échec. L'attente était juste trop insupportable pour qu'il puisse l'affronter. Il aurait à la limite préféré un combat acharné plutôt qu'un silence comme celui-là. Face à Dumbledore, l'inactivité n'était rien, mais face à ces deux yeux rouges et perçants, elle devenait un véritable calvaire. Alors il fallait que quelque chose se passe. N'importe quoi, du moment qu'ils ne restaient pas tous les deux ainsi à se fixer ainsi.

_-_Dépêche-toi Harry, le temps passe… fit remarquer Voldemort d'une voix doucereuse. Dis-moi, qui tuerons-nous en premier ?

_-_Vous, peut-être ? lança Harry au tac au tac.

_-_Ou peut-être pas…

Un des mangemorts ricana bêtement en entendant la réplique de son maître.

_-_Taisez-vous, sale babouin puant ! gronda Ginger.

_-_Oh oh, je sais qui nous allons tuer ! s'exclama Voldemort.

Sa voix n'était pas beaucoup plus aiguë et glaciale qu'à l'ordinaire, mais ses yeux la regardaient avec une folie meurtrière.

_-_Il y a longtemps que je rêve de tuer l'élue de ton cœur, Harry, expliqua-t-il d'une voix mielleuse, mais maintenant que je l'ai sous les yeux, je me dit que c'est un sort regrettable qui l'attend…

Harry sentit la rage monter en lui. S'il oser toucher Ginger…

A cette simple pensée, les pires sortilèges qu'il connaissait lui revirent en mémoire mais la plupart n'étaient pas assez forts pour punir quiconque ferait du mal à Ginger. Si Voldemort osait, il signerait son arrêt de mort, il en faisait la promesse…

_-_Il est vrai que, ma foi, dit Voldemort en abandonnant Harry pour s'approcher de Ginger d'un pas si léger qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il flottait au-dessus du sol, cette jeune fille est plutôt jolie… Mes hommes auraient adoré s'amuser un peu avec elle…

Il lui accorda un regard vicieux et passa doucement son doigt fin et pâle le long de sa joue vermeille.

_-_Ne me touchez pas, espèce de vieux pervers ! cri-t-elle d'une voix hystérique, presque au bord des larmes. Harry… supplia-t-elle.

_-_Laissez-la ! ordonna Harry, qui crut qu'il allait devenir fou devant ce spectacle. Laissez-la ou je vous jure que je… que vous…

Voldemort eut un nouveau sourire, plus vicieux que tous les autres.

_-_Je ne suis pas plus pervers que mes mangemorts, Ginger… Imagine ce que tu aurais été, toi, seule avec eux dans une pièce close…

Le groupe de mangemorts, qui visiblement étaient tous des hommes, gloussa et mit Harry hors de lui. C'en était trop. Il ne supportait pas qu'on manque ainsi de respect à Ginger. Ces ordures allaient payer… Oubliant toute raison, toute pitié, il jeta le premier sortilège qui lui passa par la tête sur le mangemort en face de lui. Le sortilège d'explosion…

Il ne ferma pas les yeux quand le sorcier fut touché, contrairement à Hermione et Ron qui poussèrent tous les deux un cri strident et tournèrent la tête. Ginger, elle, ne pouvait détacher son regard de Voldemort, et tremblante, elle essayait de respirer normalement et de calmer ses spasmes. Mais étant la plus proche du mangemort touché, elle éclata en sanglots quand du sang vola jusqu'à son visage.

Le silence qui s'ensuivit fut parfait. Ginger se mordit la lèvre pour se forcer à se taire, et personne dans la salle n'eut envie de parler. Les mangemorts observaient ce qui restait de leur camarade avec de grands yeux écarquillés qui se posaient parfois sur Harry, lui-même absorbé par ce qu'il venait de faire. Il ne restait plus rien de l'homme qu'il avait tué. Plus rien hormis une large flaque de sang et quelques fragments de chair çà et là. Il aurait dû être répugné par son geste, mais au contraire, il se sentait soulagé. Cela leur servirait de leçon, à tous, pour avoir osé s'en prendre à Ginger… La pauvre, dans état était-elle, maintenant…

_-_Le prochain qui la touche, qui lui parle, ou même qui la regarde recevra le même sort que votre ami… menaça-t-il. C'est bien clair ?

Pour les mangemorts, il était évident que c'était parfaitement clair, mais Voldemort ne semblait pas du même avis. Il avait renoncé à contempler Ginger et le scrutait désormais comme s'il venait d'une autre planète. Contrairement à un peu plus tôt, il ne laissait paraître aucun sentiment qui aurait pu lui redonner du courage –bien que Harry se sentait de nouveau plein de vigueur. Pas de peur, pas d'étonnement. Juste de la colère. De la profonde colère qui déformait chacun de ses traits déjà peu humains.

_-_Tu as tué un de mes serviteurs…siffla-t-il, les yeux si plissés qu'ils n'étaient plus que deux minuscules fentes d'où étaient à peine visibles ses pupilles rouges.

_-_Et j'en tuerai d'autres s'il le faut, répliqua Harry d'un air de défi.

Voldemort fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu. Il s'approcha de lui, et même s'il se sentait menacé, Harry fut rassuré : au moins, Ginger ne l'intéressait plus. Mais Voldemort continuait de s'approcher et de s'approcher encore, de ce même pas lent et angoissant, avec ce même regard effrayant.

_-_Un pas de plus et je vous fait exploser comme lui ! avertit Harry d'une petite voix.

Voldemort ne réagit pas.

_-_Je ne plaisante pas ! prévint Harry. Reculez !

_-_Qui es-tu pour me donner des ordres ? murmura Voldemort.

Il parlait tout bas mais c'était presque pire que des cris car l'atmosphère se fit encore plus pesante.

_-_Pour la dernière fois, n'approchez pas ! lança Harry.

Pour montrer qu'il ne riait plus, il éleva un peu plus sa baguette.

_-_Essaie de me tuer, Harry, juste essaie… Et je te jure que tu le regretteras…

Voldemort avança d'un autre pas, et Harry tint sa promesse. Le sortilège franchit ses lèvres presque malgré lui, comme si c'était quelqu'un d'autre, un étranger, qui le guidait. La même lueur bleue que précédemment alla se nicher droit dans la poitrine de Voldemort, qui pendant un instant eut le souffle coupé. Bientô, les autres retinrent leur respiration à leur tour. Harry, la main tremblante, attendit qu'une seconde passe, puis deux, puis trois. Voldemort n'explosa pas comme son serviteur avait explosé. Il secoua juste la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et bondit sur Harry qui ne vit rien venir. Tous deux basculèrent et tombèrent au sol l'un sur l'autre. Harry, qui se trouvait en dessous, lâcha sa baguette et sentit une douleur lancinante au niveau de son crâne quand il heurta les dalles de pierre mais ne laissa rien paraître. Le visage de Voldemort était trop prêt du sien pour qu'il puisse songer à autre chose. Dix centimètres à peine devaient les séparer, et il pouvait sentir son souffle irrégulier contre la peau de sa nuque. Puis, le bout d'une baguette magique vint se placer dans le creux de sa clavicule et Voldemort resta là, à le menacer, pendant des secondes et des secondes –ou bien était-ce des minutes ? Il aurait été incapable de le dire car le temps semblait s'être arrêté.

_-_Et si je prenais ton talisman, là, alors que tu es complètement à ma merci ? proposa Voldemort d'une voix menaçante. N'est-ce pas une bonne idée ? C'est tout de même dommage qu'il ne marche plus, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry sentait sa clavicule lui faire presque aussi mal que sa tête. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Déjà, la main de Voldemort se déplaçait sur son torse, se dirigeant doucement vers le médaillon qui le protégeait. Et l'inévitable arriva : d'un geste victorieux, il l'éleva un peu et l'examina précautionneusement. Tout était perdu. Il allait briser la chaîne, s'emparer du talisman puis le tuer, avant de tuer Ginger, Ron et Hermione… Si seulement il avait sa baguette ! Elle était là, à quelques centimètres…

Sans détourner son regard des yeux de Voldemort pour ne pas attirer l'attention, il étendit le bras avec une lenteur certes regrettable, mais nécessaire. S'il allait trop brusquement, quelqu'un se rendrait compte de ce qu'il désirait faire… Il fallait qu'il profite de la déconcentration de Voldemort. Et gagner du temps. Oui, gagner beaucoup de temps pour lui laisser plus de chances !

_-_C'est un beau bijou n'est-ce pas ? tenta-t-il.

_-_Bien plus beau que celui qui m'a été légué par mes ancêtres… certifia Voldemort. Le grand Gryffondor ne fait pas les choses à moitié…

_-_Ce bijou n'appartenait pas à Gryffondor, mais à l'une de ses élèves. Elle l'appelait Lesly.

Ne surtout pas penser à la cicatrice. Ses doigts n'étaient plus très loin, maintenant : quelques millimètres seulement le séparaient de sa baguette.

_-_Gryffondor l'a seulement ensorcelé, expliqua Harry.

_-_Oh, alors tu n'es pas le descendant de Gryffondor ?

Ce fut un spectacle assez curieux que de voir Voldemort déçu, mais Harry ne s'attarda pas sur cette constatation. Ses doigts touchèrent le bois lisse de sa baguette mais ne firent que la repousser un peu plus loin. Il n'avait plus le bras assez long, désormais.

_-_Ta baguette est très bien où elle est, siffla Voldemort en découvrant ce qu'il avait essayé de faire en observant son bras encore étiré au maximum.

Peut-être parce qu'il sentait un danger ou peut-être parce qu'il voulait simplement le faire enrager, Voldemort tendit son propre bras sans lâcher le talisman et envoya la baguette de Harry encore plus loin. Ce dernier se décida dès qu'il sentit que le poids qui pesait sur lui diminuait et que la force exercée sur la chaîne augmentait. Misant tout sur ses forces qui, comme on le lui avait souvent fait remarqué lorsqu'il était petit, n'étaient pas extraordinaires, il prit le Seigneur des Ténèbres par surprise en lui saisissant le cou de la même façon qu'il l'aurait fait s'il avait voulu l'étrangler. Voldemort, déjà un peu sur le côté, roula au sol et Harry se retrouva au-dessus de lui. Mais le sortilège partit tout de même, et le flash de lumière verte qui s'échappa de la baguette du mage noir le toucha en pleine poitrine. Harry sentit que le talisman, qui reposait toujours autour de son cou malgré les désirs de Voldemort, chauffait à mesure qu'il absorbait le maléfice mais il ne put empêcher son souffle d'être coupé pour quelques secondes. Pourquoi le talisman fonctionnait-il maintenant alors qu'il n'avait pas fonctionné plus tôt ?

_-_Quoi ? Mais…

Voldemort semblait ne plus rien comprendre. Harry non-plus, au fond, ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi le talisman fonctionnait à nouveau alors qu'il avait laissé un sortilège de _doloris_ l'atteindre. Cependant, il ne le montra pas et, d'un geste rapide, il empoigna sa baguette sans grande difficulté. Là, il la pointa exactement au même endroit où Voldemort l'avait menacé une minute à peine auparavant, au niveau de la clavicule.

_-_Il faut croire que Gryffondor ne faisait pas les choses à moitié, comme vous l'avez dit vous-même… répliqua-t-il d'une voix narquoise. Et maintenant, que faisons-nous ? _Si je prenais votre talisman, ne serait-ce pas une bonne idée _?

Voldemort n'apprécia pas d'être ainsi humilié. Son visage se décomposa et reprit toute l'expression de haine que seule la vue du talisman lui avait fait oublier.

_-_Tu te débrouilles bien, Harry, avoua-t-il. Mais…

Harry ne comprit tout d'abord pas ce qui se passa. Le corps de Voldemort sembla fondre sous lui puis ses genoux cognèrent le sol et il se retrouva à quatre pattes au dessus de… de rien. Eberlué, il constata que le mage noir avait disparu et qu'il était maintenant le seul sorcier au sol. Voldemort, il ne savait comment, avait réussi à se délivrer de son emprise.

Puis, quand il entendait les cris de douleur de Ginger, il saisit enfin ce qui lui avait jusqu'alors échappé. D'un bond, il se remit debout sur ses pieds et se tourna vers elle, bien que le fait de voir ses larmes et son visage déformé par la souffrance lui donna des nausées. Il sut plus qu'il ne le vit que Voldemort s'était emparé de son corps, tout comme s'il s'était emparé du sien plusieurs fois auparavant. Il suffisait de bien connaître Ginger pour savoir qu'elle n'aurait jamais laissé couler ses larmes sans bonne raison.

_-_Te débrouilleras-tu aussi bien, maintenant ? demanda cruellement Voldemort à travers la bouche de Ginger.

Ce fut une vision qui répugna Harry au plus haut point. Plus que Ron et Hermione qui hurlaient à Voldemort de la laisser tranquille, il eut envie de le tuer, de déchiqueter son corps. Mais pouvait-il vraiment le faire, puisqu'il avait pris possession de celui de Ginger ? Ne risquait-il pas de la tuer par la même occasion ? Il ne pouvait se résoudre à cela, même si ç'aurait été mettre fin à sa douleur.

_-_Alors, Harry, que fais-tu ? Tu ne m'achèves pas ?

Un rire glacial et cruel, si différent de celui qui lui était habituel, joyeux et magnifique, sortit de la bouche de Ginger.

Harry sentit les larmes monter à ses propres yeux. Endurer cette scène était une chose, mais la voir tout en étant extérieur en était une autre, peut-être pire.

_-_Harry, tue-moi ! supplia Ginger. Fais-le une bonne fois pour toutes !

Harry secoua négativement la tête. A nouveau, Voldemort ricana. Ginger, de douleur, se tortilla autant que ses liens le lui permettaient. Impuissant, Harry l'observa avec l'impression que son cœur allait exploser ou qu'il allait devenir fou. Il aurait pu tuer tout ce qui bougeait s'il avait eu le courage de détourner les yeux d'elle. Pourquoi avait-il tant tenu à passer la nuit sur cette plage maudite ? Et pourquoi Rogue ne leur avait pas dit de fuir au lieu de la capturer ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi…

_-_C'est amusant, n'est-ce pas ? s'exclama Voldemort.

Il –ou elle– claqua des doigts et ses liens se rompirent. Ginger aurait pu tomber à genoux sur les pierres froides, mais Voldemort parvint à maintenir son corps en l'air, si bien qu'elle commença à voler un peu dans tous les sens. Totalement incapable de résister à la volonté de Voldemort, elle se mit à tourner dans tous les sens, dans des postures qui auraient paru plus ou moins ridicules si le contexte avait été différent. Mais Harry bouillonnait de rage et tremblait devant le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Il fut incapable de dire combien de temps Ginger resta au plafond à faire son numéro, dirigée par Voldemort, mais le mage noir finit par se lasser de la faire voltiger et il la reposa au sol. La colère de Harry ne s'apaisa pas pour autant, même s'il se sentit quelque peu soulagé. Néanmoins, son soulagement fut de courte durée, car un détail qu'il avait omis revint à la charge lorsque la voix surexcitée de Voldemort franchit une nouvelle fois les lèvres de Ginger :

_-_Mais nous avons oublié notre sablier, de l'affaire ! Harry, regarde !

Harry n'eut pas besoin de tourner les yeux vers le sablier pour savoir ce qui allait se passer, même s'il se força à obéir. Le sable s'était totalement répandu dans la partie du bas.

_-_Alors, qui tuons-nous ? demanda gaiement Voldemort. La sang-de-bourbe ?

Hermione poussa un petit cri strident mais ravala ses sanglots.

_-_Ou bien un Weasley ?

Ron déglutit péniblement tout en s'efforçant de garder la tête haute.

_-_Ou encore notre petite Fitgeralds, qui doit être drôlement fatiguée après ce que je lui ai fait faire ? Qu'est-ce que tu choisis, Harry ?

Aucun son ne put sortir de la bouche du jeune homme, trop écœuré pour pouvoir parler. Il aurait voulu disparaître avec ses amis le plus loin possible de cette prison. S'en aller loin, très loin, et refaire sa vie ailleurs, loin des soucis, de la guerre, de la mort…

_-_Harry, tue-moi… supplia encore Ginger. J'ai mal… Je vais mourir de toute façon, je ne supporterai pas d'avoir mal comme ça… Je t'en prie, Harry… C'est mon dernier souhait… Réalise-le, par pitié…

Elle grimaça au beau milieu de ses spasmes de douleur, mais Harry savait que cette fois, c'était Voldemort qui avait mal. Ginger commençait à penser à lui avec amour, et il ne le supportait pas…

_-_Ginger ! Ginger écoute-moi… dit Harry le plus calmement possible. Pense très fort à moi. A moi et à tout ce qu'on a enduré pour pouvoir être ensemble. Penses-y le plus fort possible ! Utilise tes dernières forces s'il le faut, mais penses-y ! Fais-le pour moi ! Pense à la maison dont tu rêvais, à la bande de petits garnements courant autour de nous…

Voldemort poussa un cri et la tête de Ginger fut secoué dans tous les sens, comme s'il tentait de lui faire oublier tous ces souvenirs ou toutes ces pensées.

_-_Ginger, penses-y ! persista Harry. Penses-y aussi fort que tu le peux et tu seras sauvée !

Ginger gémit et plaqua ses mains sur sa tête pour mieux se concentrer. Plusieurs fois elle se donna des claques comme si elle désirait faire partir cette voix aiguë et glaciale de sa tête, et il crut qu'il allait sauter de joie quand Voldemort s'échappa de son corps en gémissant. Titubant, il manqua de perdre l'équilibre et dut s'appuyer contre le mur pour reprendre son souffle.

Ginger, épuisée, tomba mollement à terre, abandonnée de ses forces. Harry courut près d'elle, s'agenouilla et la prit dans ses bras. Il la serra plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais serrée contre lui alors qu'il sentait ses larmes couler dans son cou.

_-_C'est fini, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Ca va, c'est fini…

_-_Petite garce ! gronda Voldemort. Tu vas me le payer !

De cette même démarche qui donnait l'impression qu'il flottait plutôt qu'il ne marchait, il courut vers eux, bouscula Harry qui lâcha Ginger et roula sur le côté, à moitié assommé, et empoigna la jeune fille par les cheveux. Sans se soucier de savoir s'il lui faisait mal, il la remit debout et pointa sa baguette sur sa tempe.

_-_Regarde ça, Harry ! _Avada Kedavra_ !

La longue plainte de son cœur fut plus bruyante que le cri que le jeune homme poussa quand la dernière lueur de vie dans les yeux de Ginger s'en alla pour laisser place au vide. A vrai dire, il ne sut plus vraiment ce qui se passait. Etait-ce un cauchemar ? Non, ce ne pouvait pas en être un car la douleur était trop forte pour être irréelle. Pas Ginger, non, c'était impossible…

_-_Ginger ! Ginger réponds-moi !

Mais son manque de réaction à ses appels désespérés ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose, même si c'était la pire de toutes. Elle ne l'aurait pas laissé souffrir ainsi de son plein gré. Voldemort l'avait bel et bien tuée…

Et la douleur se mêla à un autre sentiment, tout aussi profond, tout aussi brûlant. La vengeance. Il allait se venger. Voldemort n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. Pour Ginger, il allait le tuer. Le tuer dans la souffrance, si c'était possible. Même s'il devait laisser sa propre vie, il le ferait. Et au moins, s'il mourrait, il la retrouverait dans ce monde meilleur qu'il avait désiré…

_-_Vous l'avez tuée… siffla-t-il entre ses dents en se remettant debout.

Il remarqua que sa voix tremblait. Ce n'était plus le cas du reste de son corps.

_-_Vous l'avez tuée… répéta-t-il.

Il crut un instant qu'il allait chanceler et s'évanouir, car le fait d'entendre cela de sa propre bouche rendait sa mort trop réelle. Il avait l'impression qu'on compressait son cœur dans une minuscule boîte pour l'empêcher de battre. Il se sentait si mal… Tout ce dont ils avaient rêvé s'envolait avec elle en emportant une partie de lui… Son âme, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, n'était plus qu'un désir de vengeance, une envie de tuer pour la venger, elle qui avait réussi à devenir sa raison d'être, sa raison de vivre.

S'il n'avait pas voulu ni protéger Ron et Hermione, les deux autres personnes encore chères à son cœur, ni punir Voldemort pour ce qu'il avait fait, il se serait certainement laissé mourir…

Quelque chose d'inattendu se passa alors qu'il pensait cela. Son talisman protecteur –protecteur… Harry trouvait cette idée stupide, désormais. Si ce médaillon avait vraiment le pouvoir de le protéger, il aurait empêché Ginger de mourir– se mit à chauffer, trouvant sa source de chaleur au niveau de son corps. Un instant il vibra. Son opale changea plusieurs fois de couleurs, puis un éclair de lumière rouge s'en échappa. Là, le jeune sorcier eut un hoquet de surprise : ce qui avait été projeté par le médaillon fonça droit vers celui de Voldemort qui l'absorba en crépitant.

Harry eut un grognement de rage. Pendant une seconde, une merveilleuse seconde, il avait pensé que cette lueur magique ou non ferait du mal à Voldemort, ou bien détruirait le talisman de Serpentard. Mais ç'aurait été trop beau pour être vrai. Ce n'était pas parce que Ginger était morte, ce qu'il avait longtemps cru impossible, que toutes les autres choses démentes allaient se produire… Et dire que Gryffondor en personne lui avait prédit la mort de Ginger lorsqu'il avait tourné les pages du manuscrit dans sa caverne de Poudlard, et qu'il n'y avait pas cru… Qu'il n'avait pas voulu y croire… Et maintenant, qu'allait-il faire sans elle ? Il n'avait plus rien à vivre si elle n'était pas avec lui…

Le même phénomène se produisit : un nouvel éclair rouge provenant de son cœur s'échappa du talisman et fut absorbé par l'autre médaillon. Mais cette fois Voldemort parut alarmé : son talisman commença à fumer dangereusement.

Harry ne comprenait plus. Que se passait-il ? Le Talisman du Destin avait-il le pouvoir d'attaquer celui de Serpentard ? Ou bien…

A cet instant il comprit tout ; tout ce que Dumbledore n'avait cessé de lui répéter, tout ce que Gryffondor avait tenté d'expliquer à Lesly… Le talisman ne faisait rien d'autre que de transformer une force en une autre, rien d'autre que de pouvoir faire ce que celui de Serpentard était incapable de faire, et ce car son créateur n'avait jamais compris ce sur quoi il avait basé sa protection. A cet instant, Harry comprit pourquoi sa faculté d'aimer était sa plus grande force, et pourquoi Gryffondor n'avait cessé de répéter à Lesly que l'incapacité d'aimer de Serpentard ferait toute la différence. Car Gryffondor avait tout misé sur l'amour, tandis que Serpentard, en l'ignorant, avait procuré une faille à son médaillon : contre celui de Lesly, il ne pourrait rien car il n'était pas protégé par la force en laquelle l'amour pouvait se transformer…

Finalement, les efforts de Dumbledore n'auraient pas été vains, et la mort de ses parents et de tous les autres n'aurait pas été inutile, car il était persuadé que maintenant qu'il avait compris la force de l'amour contre ceux qui n'en avaient pas, la balle était dans son camp. Le talisman de Voldemort ne résisterait pas à cette force qui émanait de son cœur, même s'il avait mal.

Sachant désormais que faire, il édifia un bouclier à sens unique, comme Dumbledore lui avait appris à en faire. Voldemort eut beau se déchaîner contre lui, fou de rage de voir son médaillon protecteur se désintégrer de la sorte, aucun sortilège ne franchit la barrière magique qui ne trembla même pas. Savoir que faire donnait de l'assurance à Harry qui était bien décidé à en finir. S'il avait compris plus tôt le fonctionnement du Talisman du Destin, Ginger ne serait peut-être pas morte, alors au moins par dernier hommage pour elle, il allait triompher. S'il avait compris plus tôt sur quelle idéologie Dumbledore et Gryffondor s'étaient basés, peut-être que la guerre aurait été terminée depuis bien longtemps. Il avait perdu beaucoup de temps, mais en leur honneur il allait prouver qu'ils ne s'étaient pas trompés.

Il s'accorda à jeter un dernier regard à Ginger, étendue à terre depuis que Voldemort l'avait lâchée pour s'en prendre à lui.

_-_Pour toi… murmura-t-il du bout des lèvres alors que ses yeux se remplissaient à nouveau de larmes et qu'un nouveau flash rouge attaquait Voldemort.

_-_Pour tous nos rêves qui s'envolent…

Une larme coula sur sa joue mais ne l'empêcha pas de voir la fumée monter haut dans les airs alors qu'une fois encore, le talisman faisait tout son possible pour transformer son amour en cette force toxique destinée à vaincre son semblable en face de lui.

_-_Pour les enfants que nous n'auront pas…

Voldemort commençait à gémir entre deux sortilèges mortels qui petit à petit venaient tout de même affaiblir son bouclier magique.

_-_En souvenir de tout ce que nous avons vécu…

Plus aucune fumée ne s'envola, et Harry comprit que le talisman de Serpentard était détruit. La lumière rouge atteignit Voldemort en plein cœur. Le mage noir semblait ne plus rien maîtriser de la situation et perdait visiblement le contrôle de lui-même. Harry pouvait comprendre que pour un sorcier ayant enchaîné victoire sur victoire depuis des mois, la chute était difficile, mais n'éprouva aucune compassion. Les rôles s'inversaient, désormais… C'était lui qui souffrait, impuissant face à ses attaques.

_-_En souvenir de tout ce qu'on aurait dû vivre…

Cette fois, l'attaque fut agressive. Pourquoi, Harry aurait été incapable de le dire, mais il vit Voldemort lâcher sa baguette et plaquer ses mains contre ses temps, comme Ginger l'avait fait un peu plus tôt, comme si quelqu'un hurlait dans sa tête. Puis il se courba et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, comme pris d'un abominable mal de ventre. Harry, lui, sentait que la force était puisée au fond de son cœur et avait l'impression qu'il allait lui être arraché. Mais jamais, jamais il ne songea à abandonner. Pas avant d'avoir vengé tous ses proches… Ses parents, Cédric, Sirius, Percy, Dumbledore, Narcissa, Drago, Kingsley, et peut-être tous ceux qui étaient morts à Londres… Et Ginger…

Penser à eux suffit à envoyer une autre vague rouge. Voldemort tomba à genoux, tremblant. L'un de ses mangemorts accourut vers lui mais Harry n'eut aucune pitié et lui réserva le même sort que son acolyte. Voldemort n'eut aucune réaction quand du sang se répandit jusqu'à lui, et Harry n'en fut pas réellement surpris. Voldemort ne tenait à personne d'autre qu'à lui. Ses serviteurs n'étaient que des objets dont il se servait pour se battre, et en une situation si critique pour lui, ils ne comptaient plus car il ne pouvait plus attaquer personne.

_-_En ton souvenir, Ginger…

Les mots de Harry furent presque inaudibles mais l'opale du talisman chauffa une dernière fois. Voldemort, impuissant, regarda la lumière rouge droit dans les yeux. Puis le choc arriva une nouvelle fois. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, en un long gémissement de douleur, s'effondra de tout son long, face contre terre, et tenta vainement de se relever. Ses bras ne parvinrent pas à le relever.

Alors Harry annula les effets de son bouclier qui n'aurait pu tenir plus longtemps et s'approcha de lui. Il lui sembla que ce qu'il faisait était irréel. Voir Voldemort étendu à terre n'était tout simplement pas une vision qu'il s'était faite tous les jours. Alors comme ça, il avait réussi…

Il sursauta quand dans un dernier effort, Voldemort saisit sa cheville, provoquant le réveil de sa cicatrice qui s'était un peu calmée. Il enfonça ses ongles dans sa peau et le griffa autant qu'il put, mais le violent coup de pied que Harry lui donna dans le ventre le fit lâcher prise.

_-_Alors le destin a fait son choix… dit-il, et sa voix n'eut plus rien d'aigu ni de glacial.

Elle semblait juste normale.

_-_Je vous avais dit que vous le regretteriez si vous touchiez à Ginger, rappela Harry. Si vous aviez su aimer, vous auriez peut-être compris pourquoi…

_-_Je ne regrette rien, car tu m'as apporté la preuve qu'aimer, c'est souffrir… Nous nous retrouverons un jour, Harry. Ne l'oublie jamais… Ce n'est qu'un au revoir…

Puis, Voldemort ne dit plus rien. Harry le regarda, mort, et tout son chagrin revint à la charge. Affronter Voldemort avait été plus facile que ne le serait affronter la mort de Ginger. La jeune fille avait sans doute été la personne qui avait fait de lui ce qu'il était. Maintenant, il allait devoir apprendre à vivre sans elle, mais il ferait tout son possible pour qu'elle reste là, dans son cœur et dans ceux des autres. De toute manière, même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait pu l'oublier.

Les mangemorts, terrifiés, se mirent à courir vers le mur. Harry crut un instant qu'ils allaient heurter les pierres, mais au contraire, elles semblèrent s'écarter pour les laisser passer de la même façon que lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés. Le jeune sorcier s'en moquait pas mal, désormais. Qu'ils fuient s'ils en avaient envie, il les retrouverait un jour et les punirait comme ils le méritaient. Ils n'étaient plus son principal souci…

_-_Harry, délivre-nous ! lança Hermione d'une toute petite voix.

Sans même les regarder, Harry les libéra d'un coup de baguette magique. Ses yeux étaient encore trop attirés par le corps inanimé de Ginger.

_-_Elle est morte, Harry… tenta de le raisonner Ron.

Quand il sentit la main de son ami se poser sur son épaule, Harry se dégagea de sa prise.

_-_Harry, viens, il faut partir… dit doucement Hermione. Tu ne peux plus rien pour elle, et tu en as déjà fait beaucoup, crois-moi…

_-_Partez, moi je reste ! déclara sèchement Harry. Je ne l'abandonnerai pas.

Hermione soupira de désespoir mais revint à la charge.

_-_Harry, elle t'a déjà abandonné, que tu le veuilles ou non… Elle est morte…

_-_Harry, tu souffriras moins lorsque tu seras loin d'elle, assura Ron. Viens, tu as besoin de repos…

Mais Harry saisit la main de Ginger et la serra si fort qu'il en eut mal. Il avait déjà fait cela l'été dernier, mais à cette époque Ginger n'était pas morte. Ce n'était plus pareil… Il voulait rester près d'elle pour l'éternité, ne jamais la laisser seule…

_-_Harry, viens ! dit Ron une nouvelle fois. C'est fini pour elle, et elle n'aurait pas voulu que tu restes là à te faire du mal…

_-_Non, bien sûr ! Elle aurait voulu une grande maison à la campagne, avec…

_-_Arrête, Harry ! supplia Hermione. Ce qu'elle aurait voulu est révolu, et il va falloir que tu t'y fasses. Je sais que c'est dur, mais il faut aller de l'avant et oublier. Tu ne peux pas vivre dans des rêves, Harry… Plus qu'une maison à la campagne avec toi et je ne sais combien d'enfants, c'est te voir heureux qu'elle aurait désiré. Refuseras-tu sa dernière volonté ?

Harry fit non de la tête et lâcha sa main, même si son cœur pleura autant que lui. Voir le monde à travers des larmes lui fit du bien, car ce qu'il vit fut déformé et flou, tout comme l'étaient ses pensées et sa vie maintenant que Ginger n'était plus là.

_-_On va rassembler nos forces pour faire exploser la porte, dit-il entre deux sanglots. Merci d'être là pour moi…

_-_C'est nous qui te remercions, murmura Ron.

Son regard se posa sur le corps de Voldemort et il frissonna.

_-_Attendez ! fit Harry.

Il se retourna et affronta une dernière fois la vue de ce corps haï. Puis, il y mit le feu ainsi qu'au corps de Ginger, pour effacer les derniers vestiges de la vie qu'il allait devoir enterrer.

* * *

* * *

bon ba finalement, nous y voilà... le duel entre harry et voldemort... il m'a semblé très loin, quand j'ai commencé à écrire, mais nous y sommes... et juste pour noël en plus...  
je tiens à m'excuser pour les éventuelles fautes que j'ai laissées mais j'ai relu ce chapitre en diagonale, et comme il fait le double des autres chapitres... 17 pages au lieu de 8 ou 9 d'habitude... J'avais encore jamais fait un chapitre aussi long, sauf le dernier du prince de sang-mêlé, qui faisait 16 pages... et je me suis forcée à aller vite pour vous le poster avant noël, parce qu'après je pars et tout ça... donc voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira et que je ne me serai pas pressée en vain...

**Mushu**: il est vrai que les chapitres sont de plus en plus catastrophiques, et je suis plutôt contente que ça te plaise de plus en plus! Ce chapitre là est tragique lui aussi, mais c'est le dernier, après ça va se calmer... Normal, la guerre va se terminer... j'espère que ça te plaira quand même!  
Remus va continuer à sebattre, oui, mais d'une façon assez particulière... En fait on peut dire que c'est plus le loup qui dort en lui qui va se battre...  
Et pour Gabrielle, tu auras des explications, peut-être pas dans le prochain chapitre mais certainement dans celui qui suivra. En tout cas tu auras des explications, promis!  
Je te souhaite de très joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année à toi aussi, en espérant te relire l'année prochaine, si jamais je ne poste pas avant! merci d'avoir reviewé!

**Lagolia**: désolée, mais, si, tout est fini pour Tonks… C'est sûr que Harry et Remus vont être tristes, mais Remus savait au fond de lui que sa survie aurait été un véritable miracle. Enfin c'est bête, elle était presque arrivée jusqu'au bout… Encore dix minutes et ç'aurait été bon, les trolls auraient été terrassés par les géants…  
Ce qui arriver à James? Tu le verras très bientôt, mais je ne peux pas te le dire pour le moment. Mais ne jugez pas Gabrielle trop vite… C'est tout ce que je peux faire (ou plutôt dire) pour vos aider à y voir plus clair…  
C'est une des rares fois où je ne tiens pas compte d'un conseil: j'ai pas pris mon temps, au contraire, j'ai passé ma semaine devant mon ordi (en plus le deuxième est réparé, donc tout va bien pour moi!) spécialement pour pouvoir vous mettre ce chapitre avant Noël. J'espère ne pas avoir à regretter mon choix. De toute manière, cette fin était prévue depuis le début, depuis avant même que je commence la septième année de Harry, alors même si on m'avait supplié à genoux, je serais restée sur cette idée-là. Maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre vos réactions pour voir si j'ai bien fait. Je me doute que ça ne plaira pas à tout le monde, mais je prends le risque. C'est l'un des seuls chapitres dont je suis entièrement satisfaite, alors…  
Enfin bref je m'égare un peu, là! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Je te souhaite à toi aussi un joyeux noël. J'espère que tu seras gâtée!

**Harpiotte**: Ha, désolée, dans ce chapitre on ne parle pas de James… Il va falloir attendre un peu pour avoir de ses nouvelles…  
Oui, c'est vrai, c'est triste pour Tonks et Remus… Enfin l'essentiel c'est qu'ils soient restés ensemble jusqu'au bout… Finalement le destin ne les aura séparés que par la mort, même s'il y avait eu des tensions entre eux deux. J'aimais bien cette idée de les faire se séparer alors qu'ils s'étaient à peine retrouvés. C'est cruel, je sais, mais c'était le point culminant de la guerre, et tant qu'à faire des morts, autant en profiter pour ajouter de la tragédie à l'histoire… Je ne crois que JK Rowling nous fera des cadeaux dans son septième livre, et comme mon but était (au départ tout du moins) de me rapprocher le plus possible de ce qui allait arriver dans les livres à venir…  
Mais là encore je pars sur un autre sujet que ta review. D'ailleurs je te remercie d'avoir pris le temps de m'en laisser une. Passe un bon Noël et sois gâtée!

**Wedge**: Euh… Si le dernier chapitre était sur le point de te faire pleurer, je n'imagine pas celui-là ou le prochain, où Harry risque d'être très, très triste… Si jamais u pleures, tu me dis et je te rembourserai tes mouchoirs! lol!  
Je crois que tu as très bien résumé la situation: c'est pas la fête… Mais tout n'est pas noir, comme tu l'as remarqué, avec Malefoy et H agrid… et la mort de Voldemort, au prix de la vie de Ginger… N'empêche j'étais triste en écrivant ça, et je pouvais plus m'arrêter d'écrire… J'aimais beaucoup Ginger, et j'ai pas été très gentille avec elle… Enfin bon!  
Oui, on peut dire que ce chapitre est un cadeau de Noël, à condition qu'il ne vous déçoive pas, sinon au contraire, ça vous plombera le moral, ce que je n'espère pas du tout…  
Et sinon c'est pas dans mes projets actuels de trouver un éditeur pour la simple raison que j'ai rien à éditer… C'est embêtant! Un jour peut-être, si j'écris quelque chose qui tient la route… Mais c'est pas du tout pour maintenant… Pourquoi tu voulais savoir ça?  
Ah, j'oubliais de te souhaiter comme aux autres un joyeux Noël! Merci pour ta review, c'est gentil d'avoir écris!

**Farah**: Oui, les vacances, y a rien de tel pour avancer dans les fics! Je suis sure que si ç'avait été encore les cours, j'aurais mis au moins deux semaines à écrire ce chapitre!  
Je suis contente de savoir que je fais parti de tes auteurs favoris, ça me touche beaucoup! C'est pas tous les jours qu'on entend ça, et du coup ça fait très plaisir quand on le dit! Je te remercie!  
Ah, tu t'es mise à l'écriture… Et c'est une fic basée sur quoi? Harry, les maraudeurs? Ou peut-être même quelque chose de très différent?  
Rassure-toi, les géants vont tout massacrer, et Tonks sera bien vengée… Remus sera soulagé de voir tous les cadavres des mangemorts… C'est triste, mais c'est comme ça… Le loup se réveille! Tonks, c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase, après James, Lily, Sirius et Narcissa…  
Harry s'en sort bien pour son sortilège, il arrive à reprendre son apparence normale. Pour le reste, il s'en sort un peu moins bien, par contre, mais il est vivant, c'est l'essentiel. Vivant mais sans Ginger… C'est un coup dur pour lui, mais il s'en remettra… Quoique, peut-être pas… Mais ça, je ne peux pas vous le dire!  
Bon ba je crois que c'est tout… Il ne me reste plus qu'à espérer que tu passeras un bon noël autour de plein de cadeaux! Gros bisous!

**Mysm**: Wow, 10 chapitres d'un coup… Tu as dû t'amuser à tout lire! Kharitina? Oui, moi aussi je savais dès le début qu'elle était méchante!lol! mais je voulais pas vous le dire! enfin, vous aviez tous un peu deviné parce que j'ai pas fais grand chose pour que vous l'aimiez…  
Et les morts… Je suis d'accord avec toi, il y en a beaucoup… Par contre, pour la liste… Oulala, tu me demandes un gros effort de mémoire, là! Il y a eu Michael Corner, Marietta Edgecombe, Ashley, Percy, Verpey, Emmeline Vance aussi je crois, Narcissa et son fils, Dumbledore, Fudge, Kingsley, Tonks, Ginger… Et je crois que c'est tout. Enfin c'est déjà pas mal. Là je me rends compte que j'ai tué beaucoup de persos importants, mais bon j'avais prévu ça… Tonks et Drago sont les seuls que j'ai décidé de tuer en cours de route. Voilà pour la suite… Ca te convient? Dis-moi si jamais j'ai oublié quelqu'un!  
Quant à savoir quand je poste… Là tu me poses une colle. Je suis incapable de le dire précisément. Avant c'était deux fois par semaine, mais j'ai diminué mon rythme, par manque de temps. J'essaie de définir à chaque fois une date qui est souvent juste, mais pas toujours… Donc si tu veux savoir quand je postes, il faut se référer approximativement à mes indications à la fin de chaque chapitre. Je sais que ça ne t'aide pas beaucoup mais c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour voir renseigner… J'en suis désolée, d'ailleurs…  
Gros bisous et joyeux noël à toi aussi! Merci d'avoir reviewé!

**David**: tes reviews me font plus plaisir à chaque fois, ce que tu me dis est toujours très gentil et tu as toujours un compliment à me faire… Avec toi je suis comblée! lol! Merci beaucoup en tout cas, c'est super sympa!  
La fin de ce chapitre aussi est tragique, comme tu le remarqueras… James n'a pas commis l'irréparable, comme tu le vois mais Voldemort a fait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie en s'en prenant à Ginger. Du côté des aurors, ça va se calmer… La mort de leur maître va finir d'achever les derniers mangemorts qui osaient encore se battre contre les géants. Donc bonne nouvelle, enfin la victoire après cette mauvaise période… Il était temps!  
Bon ba comme tu ne seras pas là je te souhaite en plus d'un joyeux noël une très bonne année! Amuse-toi bien à Montréal! Gros bisous et merci!

Bon ba, voilà… Après un chapitre comme celui-là, le prochain ( **Godric's Hollow**) risque de vous paraître un peu tristounet, mais il faut bien… Cette fois encore je ne peux pas vous donner de date précise, mais j'essaierai de le poster pour le week-end prochain… D'ici là bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à tous!


	67. Godric's Hollow

**Chapitre 31 : Godric's Hollow.**

_-_Hé, Papa !

Harry soupira.

_-_Oui, John?

_-_Tu joues avec moi à l'auror et au méchant ? Tu fais le méchant et moi je suis l'auror !

_-_John… reprocha Harry. Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec toi aujourd'hui.

_-_Oh, mais allez ! Juste deux minutes ! Dis oui, Papa, dis oui !

Harry sourit à la vue du visage de son fils, très ressemblant à celui de sa mère, et passa une main dans ses petits cheveux en bataille, exactement comme l'étaient les siens. Jonathan aurait bientôt quatre ans, lui ainsi que sa sœur jumelle, Amy.

_-_John, je dois partir tout de suite… Mais ce soir, quand je serai de retour, on jouera, promis !

John eut une moue boudeuse mais accepta. Son sourire revint aussitôt et les yeux pétillants de joie, il se mit à courir dans tous les sens, butant parfois dans un meuble, un mur, ou un objet posé au sol. Harry savait que son fils aurait préféré joué dehors, dans l'immense jardin qui entourait leur petite maison, mais il tombait une pluie diluvienne et même dans la forêt d'en face, il n'aurait pas été abrité. Alors, comme à chaque fois que le temps lui interdisait de sortir, il restait à l'intérieur et tentait de se défouler comme il pouvait, et à chaque fois, il finissait pas faire une bêtise. Mais Harry ne le grondait jamais très sérieusement : il comprenait parfaitement que son fils préfère la liberté de dehors, puisque lui-même avait jadis été joueur de Quidditch.

_-_Oh non, Papa, tu joueras avec moi ! supplia Amy en déboulant de l'escalier à une allure folle. Tu joueras avec moi à la belle princesse prisonnière du dragon maléfique !

_-_Non, Amy, il jouera à l'auror et au méchant ! répliqua John.

_-_Mais Papa, tu m'avais dit qu'on jouerait à la belle princesse prisonnière du dragon ! bouda Amy.

_-_Et bien le problème est réglé, vous jouerez tous les deux ! proposa Harry en riant. John, tu seras l'auror sauveur de la belle sorcière prisonnière du dragon maléfique !

_-_Oh mais non, Papa, c'est nul comme jeu ! J'aime pas jouer la belle princesse, c'est pour les filles ! grogna John en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

_-_Eh, tous les deux, intervint Ginger, laissez Papa tranquille, il a un rendez-vous important avec Dumbledore ! Chéri, à quelle heure penses-tu revenir ?

Harry sourit à la vue de sa femme. Depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vue, en sixième année à Poudlard à la sortie même du Poudlard Express, elle n'avait pas changé. Toujours aussi belle, bien que beaucoup plus aimable. Et désormais, ils vivaient une vie paisible dans une maison à la campagne, avec les jumeaux et Michael, qui n'avait pas encore deux ans. Bientôt, leur famille s'agrandirait : Ginger arborait un gros ventre tout rond et une naissance était prévue pour la fin du mois prochain. Ils n'avaient pas voulu savoir q'il s'agissait d'une fille ou d'un garçon. Ils estimaient sur un commun accord que les surprises étaient toujours agréables dans ce genre de situation.

_-_Je serai là vers, disons, dix-neuf heures. Juste pour le repas, en d'autres termes. D'ici là bon courage, ces deux-là m'ont l'air bien excités…

Il désigna d'un coup de tête les deux jumeaux et Ginger éclata de rire.

_-_Peux-tu me citer une seule journée où ils n'ont pas été des piles électriques ?

Harry sourit à nouveau. La réponse était non. Mais ce n'était pas surprenant : en mélangeant son caractère et celui de Ginger, le résultat n'aurait pu être très différent.

_-_Bon, j'y vais, annonça-t-il. A ce soir tout le monde ! S'il y a un problème, tu sais où je suis !

Il se dirigea vers la porte en saisissant un manteau au passage mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à tourner la poignée, Ginger le retint par le bras. Surpris, il se retourna et lui fit face.

_-_Je voulais juste te dire encore une fois que je suis heureuse qu'on aie survécu tous les deux à cette guerre… dit-elle.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, trempé de sueur. Il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'il s'était redressé de façon à être assis, ni même que la moitié de ses draps était tombée à terre sur la moquette rouge pâle. A vrai dire, il ne se rendit compte de rien du tout hormis le fait qu'encore une fois, Ginger était là dans son rêve, plus belle et plus réelle que jamais, réveillant inlassablement la douleur qu'il tentait vainement d'enfouir. Il ne savait plus combien de fois elle était venue hanter son sommeil depuis sa mort. Dix, vingt, peut-être plus… Elle apparaissait dans chacun de ses rêves, dans chacune de ses méditations. Parfois elle était vivante, parfois elle était morte, parfois elle était heureuse avec lui, parfois elle lui disait tout bas qu'elle lui en voudrait toute sa vie de l'avoir laissée mourir… Il savait que tout cela n'avait pas de sens, mais il n'avait pas la force de lutter. Alors il restait éveillé pour le reste de la nuit, ou bien il sortait prendre l'air pour se changer les idées, ou bien encore il pleurait. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que son corps pourrait produire tant de larmes lorsqu'il était seul et qu'elle venait telle un démon s'insinuer dans son esprit. Aucune de ces méthodes, pourtant, ne parvenait à lui faire oublier ce sourire, ce regard ou ce rire qui avait un jour su le charmer jusqu'au plus profond de lui. Pourrait-il seulement oublier ? Etait-il possible d'oublier quelqu'un qu'on avait aimé plus que sa propre personne ? Ron et Hermione ne cessaient de lui affirmer que même s'il n'oubliait pas, un jour il s'en remettrait et rencontrerait une autre jeune femme qu'il aimerait comme il l'avait aimée _elle_. Mais au contraire, Harry était persuadé que cela n'arriverait jamais car Ginger avait été et serait pour toujours _la_ fille. La seule et l'unique. Il ne pourrait plus jamais aimer quelqu'un comme il l'avait aimée elle. Au fond, même si ces rêves le faisaient souffrir, il en avait besoin. Il avait besoin de la revoir et de croire encore le temps de quelques instants à cette vie qu'ils auraient eue, de croire encore quelques instants à sa présence près de lui. Les rêves en eux-mêmes l'apaisaient. C'était le réveil qui à chaque fois le surprenait comme un couteau en plein cœur, car pour lui « réveil » était synonyme de solitude, de manque et de chagrin. Synonyme de douleur, en d'autres termes, et il le savait bien. Il aurait d'ailleurs voulu s'endormir à jamais pour qu'elle le berce pour l'éternité, mais il savait que c'était impossible : toutes les belles choses avaient une fin, et Ginger, comme il l'avait appris en affrontant son absence infinie, était la plus belle chose qu'il avait vécue et qu'il vivrait jamais. De plus, s'il était seul dans cette maison de Godric's Hollow, il savait que Ron, Hermione, Remus ou quelqu'un d'autre finirait bien par le trouver. A ce moment-là, il ne pourrait plus jamais être tranquille car ses proches –ou du moins ceux qui avaient survécu– accourraient en masse pour le voir, prendre de ses nouvelles et lui tenir compagnie pour ne pas qu'il se sente trop seul. Mais qu'ils soient deux, dix, trois cents ou mille, rien ne changerait le cours des choses et il se sentirait tout de même mal. Seule Ginger pourrait combler ce vide. Ron et Hermione avaient essayé pendant un moment, à peine quelques heures après Azkaban, mais il leur avait rapidement fait comprendre que même s'il était touché par leurs efforts, ils se donnaient du mal pour rien et qu'il préférait plutôt être isolé. Alors il était parti et n'avait dit à personne où il allait. Sans doute les autres pensaient-ils qu'il avait loué une chambre au Chaudron Baveur, ou bien qu'il était allé chez Neville ou quelqu'un d'autre dont il avait été plus au moins proche, pour prendre du recul et réfléchir. Réfléchir, il avait longtemps essayé mais la conclusion de ses réflexions avait toujours mené à la même idée : sans Ginger, il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé, pourtant. Il avait tenté de se répéter que tout cela n'était que passager, qu'il allait retrouver le sourire comme avant, que son chagrin n'était qu'une illusion et qu'il en faisait trop, mais son cerveau réfutait ces idées les unes après les autres pour la simple raison qu'aucune d'elles n'était vrai. Quant à prendre du recul… Il estimait que pour prendre du recul, il aurait fallu qu'il accepte la mort de Ginger, et il ne pouvait s'y résigner entièrement car il la sentait vivre dans sa tête. En réalité, il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il croyait ou ce qu'il attendait. Il voulait Ginger, c'était certain mais c'était impossible. Le reste n'avait plus vraiment d'importance pour lui. Quand il avait reçu une lettre de Remus, avec d'innombrables tentatives de réconfort, de petites marques d'affection et la liste des personnes qui avaient envie de le voir (cela indiquait donc plus ou moins clairement la liste des personnes ayant survécues à la bataille de Londres, qui selon ce qu'il avait cru comprendre avait été un véritable ravage dans les deux camps), il n'avait que souri du coin des lèvres, touché, certes, mais pas pour autant plus heureux. Mais il était content de le savoir en vie, c'était certain. Il avait entendu parler de ses exploits contre les mangemorts et était fier de lui même si la méthode était quelque peu déplaisante. Laisser le loup prendre le contrôle avait été un gros risque pour lui, mais il comprenait son choix, tout comme il comprenait quelle en était la cause. Lorsqu'il n'avait pas vu le nom de Tonks dans sa lettre, il avait su ce qu'il y avait à savoir. Et n'aurait-il pas fait pareil s'il avait été à la place de Remus ? N'aurait-il pas donné tout ce qu'il avait pour tenter de venger celle qu'il aimait ? N'aurait-il pas donné, là, à l'instant même, n'importe quoi pour venger encore Ginger ? Voldemort était mort, d'accord, mais les autres ? Tous les mangemorts qui l'avaient aidé, qui l'avaient suivi, et qui aujourd'hui encore scandaient devant le Magenmagot qu'ils n'étaient pas responsables de tout cela ? Depuis deux semaines, deux semaines que Voldemort avait été terrassé, les aurors encore en vie (et ils étaient très peu nombreux) s'acharnaient à les pourchasser, eux qui avaient donné leur sang pour leur maître. Deux semaines que Harry était là, à Godric's Hollow, dans son ancienne maison, sa toute première maison, à ruminer de sombres pensées, à vivre comme un vulgaire moldu déprimé, à ne plus penser à rien d'autre qu'à Ginger et vengeance, à ne plus ressentir rien d'autre que chagrin, remords, solitude et douleur… Elle l'aurait trouvé bien pitoyable si elle l'avait vu dans cet état… Mais en même temps, si elle avait été dans la capacité de le voir, il n'aurait justement _pas_ été dans cet état…

Harry essuya de son bras une larme qui avait coulé jusqu'à sa joue. Une larme, ou de la sueur, il aurait été incapable de le dire. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il bien faire, de toute façon ? Une larme, de la sueur, tout ça c'était pareil : ça ne venait que lorsqu'il se réveillait de l'un de ces fabuleux rêves…

Il s'en voulut de penser cela. Ce n'était pas en restant figé sur cette idée qu'il allait guérir.

Là encore, il se maudit intérieurement. Guérir… Jusqu'à nouvel ordre il n'était pas malade. Il avait perdu un être très cher à son cœur, mais il n'était pas malade. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait vomir, que son cœur allait exploser et que sa tête était vide, mais il n'était pas malade. Alors il n'avait pas besoin de guérir. Juste de s'y faire, même si c'était dur. Même si ça lui paraissait impossible. Mais ce lit trop grand ne l'aidait pas à la tâche. Il aurait voulu que Ginger le partage avec lui, par exemple… Et ces vêtements de bébés, dans les armoires, ne faisaient qu'accroître ses remords : ils auraient très bien pu convenir à Jonathan ou Amy qui apparaissaient si souvent dans ses rêves… Et cette maison dans ce petit village… Exactement ce qu'ils auraient voulu, avec la grande forêt non-loin, le jardin derrière la maison… Et ces livres sur les étagères, portant tous sur comment devenir auror ou sur le Quidditch… Tout ce qui lui rappelait ce qu'il avait désiré dans son autre vie. La vie d'avant Ginger, et surtout d'avant sa mort…

Harry, submergé par trop de souvenirs à la fois, se cacha les yeux derrière ses mains. Il sentit à nouveau une larme contre sa peau, puis renifla. Les baisers échangés au bord du lac à Poudlard, leurs sorties dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu, leurs visites dans la forêt interdite, leurs tous premiers instants… Puis leur séparation, leurs retrouvailles, leurs rêves à tous les deux quand ils étaient seuls dans la salle commune de Gryffondor…

Harry serra les poings et les dents pour retenir le flot de larmes qui le submergeait. Il n'allait pas se laisser aller une nouvelle fois, non…_ Sur la plage devant Azkaban_… Harry empoigna le drap et le mordit violemment, pris de tremblements incontrôlables. _Proxima du Centaure_… Mordre le drap ne lui suffit plus pour canaliser son chagrin. Il tira de toute ses forces sur le tissu, quitte à le déchirer. Mais ses tremblements ne cessèrent pas, pas plus que les picotements dans ses yeux_Je crois que la séparation est la meilleure des solutions… Ce qui rendra l'éloignement beaucoup plus supportable jusqu'au jour où tu reviendras… Et puis comme ça, on reprendra tout à zéro_… C'était ce qu'il lui avait dit l'été dernier avant qu'ils ne se quittent. Il se souvenait de ces phrases comme si c'était hier qu'il les avait prononcées. Mais malgré cela elles lui paraissaient irréelles, comme s'il les avait inventées. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre qu'un jour, il ait pu vouloir se séparer d'elle. Pourquoi était-ce arrivé ? Pourquoi Ginger ? Pourquoi avait-il envie de tout casser ? Et pourquoi se mettait-il à pleurer alors qu'aucune de ses larmes ne la ferait renaître ?

Cachant sa tête dans ses draps, il se laissa aller à un moment de désespoir. Ce n'était pas le premier, et ce ne serait certainement pas le dernier. Pourquoi ? Il ignorait combien de fois il s'était posé la question depuis ce jour où elle avait été tuée. Pourquoi Voldemort avait-il eu ce désir de le faire souffrir le plus possible ? Mais il n'y avait pas de réponse qui lui convenait. Peut-être n'y avait-il tout simplement pas de réponse tout court. Toujours était-il que Voldemort avait réussi. C'était sa vie qui était détruite. Un champ de ruines… Il ne savait même pas dans quel état était James. Il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de lui. Tout ce dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il était vivant, quelque part dans ce monde auquel il avait l'impression de ne plus vraiment appartenir. Au fond, il s'en fichait un peu, de savoir où il était. James n'avait qu'à mourir et l'emporter avec lui, rien ne changerait et il n'aurait ni chaud, ni froid. Parce qu'il n'était plus rien. Parce la vie et la mort, tout ça c'était pareil…

Finalement, peut-être que Ron et Hermione avaient raison. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû rester au Terrier en leur compagnie pour ensevelir sa peine comme il le pouvait avec leur aide et celle des autres, des derniers survivants de la guerre. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû aller se réfugier au Chaudron Baveur plutôt que dans cette maison maudite qui ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû leur dire où il était, pour qu'ils passent prendre de ses nouvelles, le réconforter et le soutenir comme ils l'avaient toujours fait. Ron et Hermione étaient de vrais amis, et ils ne l'auraient pas abandonné. Inlassablement, ils auraient été là, même si pour cela ils auraient dû faire de nombreux sacrifices. S'il évitait de se l'avouer, il leur devait beaucoup et sans eux, il n'aurait sans doute pas tenu le coup. C'était pour eux qu'il était là, dans ce grand lit où ses propres parents avaient dormi maintes et maintes nuits, à tenter en vain de chasser Ginger de ses pensées. Parfois il se demandait à quoi bon. Il se le demandait même plutôt souvent. A quoi bon essayer de s'affranchir de Ginger puisqu'elle serait toujours là dans sa tête ? A quoi bon rester dans cette maison le temps que sa plaie se referme alors qu'elle en rouvrait d'autres ? Car entre ces quatre murs, les vestiges de qui aurait dû être son avenir n'étaient plus les seuls à l'assaillir comme une armée de soldats acharnés. On lui avait dit plusieurs fois que son ancienne maison n'était plus qu'un tas de ruines et il l'avait cru, mais il avait tout de même voulu vérifier ce qu'on lui avait répété. Or, il s'était avéré que tout cela n'était que mensonge. La maison était certes en mauvais état mais seul une partie du premier étage avait été détruit. Le reste tenait encore debout et semblait n'avoir enduré aucun événement notable. Les pièces du rez-de-chaussée étaient toujours meublées telles qu'elles avaient dû l'être cette nuit où Voldemort s'était insinué dans sa vie, telles qu'il les avait parcourues dans certaines de ses visions. Felix Felicis, la potion de nouvelle mémoire… Il avait été ébranlé en découvrant ces souvenirs qu'il avait perdus mais n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que d'autres encore ressurgiraient une année après. Harry, dans les premières heures après son arrivée à Godric's Hollow, s'était volontiers laissé réfléchir longuement sur la raison qui avait pu pousser Hagrid et les autres à lui mentir au sujet de l'état de sa maison, à la fois parce que cela l'intriguait et parce que réfléchir à autre chose qu'au mur dans lequel il fonçait tout droit depuis la mort de Ginger lui faisait du bien. Il n'avait tout d'abord pas compris pourquoi. C'était vrai, après tout ! Pourquoi avait-on voulu l'empêcher d'y retourner ? Mais après une nuit dans sa maison, il avait compris ce qu'il y avait à comprendre. Les souvenirs étaient arrivés en masse à la vue d'un objet ou d'une couleur, au toucher d'un tissu ou d'une autre matière, comme la moquette ou le papier peint encore intacts. Et d'autres rêves étaient venus s'ajouter à ceux de Ginger et des enfants : son père le mettant sur son balai et le faisant voler à quelques centimètres du sol dans le salon sans jamais lui lâcher la main, sous les regards à la fois attendris et hilares de sa mère et Sirius. Pettigrow et Remus n'étaient pas là, sans doute car le gardien du secret avait déjà été choisi. Il ignorait d'ailleurs pourquoi Sirius avait eu la faculté de venir rendre visite à ses parents. Sans doute Queudver lui avait-il révélé où ils résidaient…

Penser à tout cela lui laissait un goût amer car il se rendait compte de tout ce qu'il avait pu perdre en dix-sept ans. Jamais tout cela ne lui était apparu si clairement auparavant, car jamais encore les souvenirs avaient été si réels et si nombreux. C'était d'ailleurs étrange qu'ils ressurgissent ainsi alors qu'en général, on ne gardait que très peu de souvenirs de la petite enfance. Mais il avait renoncé à tenter de comprendre. Il avait toujours été différent des autres, après tout, et il se posait bien trop de questions pour chercher à répondre à chacune. C'était tout bonnement impossible, et il n'en avait de toute façon plus envie. Il n'avait plus envie de rien. Bientôt, une fête serait organisée pour célébrer sa victoire et la fin de la guerre. La communauté magique honorerait les morts, leur rendrait hommage, puis pour eux la vie reprendrait son cours normal. Il aurait dû se réjouir comme eux, mais son cœur n'y était pas. Alors il serait là, parmi eux, ferait un discours si on le lui demandait mais son rôle s'arrêterait là. Il rentrerait ensuite et laisserait les autres s'amuser, rire, chanter, danser… Tout ce qu'il ne pourrait plus faire, désormais. Mais il ne leur en voulait pas. Qu'ils fassent la fête s'ils en avaient envie. Eux ne souffraient pas comme lui de la mort d'une personne aimée. Eux n'avaient pas vraiment été des acteurs de la guerre. Juste des spectateurs qui n'avaient pas osé s'investir pour la victoire de leur communauté. Il leur en voulait davantage pour cela que pour leur joie, car au fond, elle était compréhensible : lui aussi aurait fait la fête durant des jours et des jours si les circonstances avaient été différentes, et donc par conséquent si Ginger avait été là pour danser avec lui…

Les larmes finirent par cesser doucement. Harry releva la tête, la vue encore un peu troublée par l'humidité de ses yeux, et respira profondément pour se calmer. Pleurer ne ferait pas changer les choses, il se l'était déjà répété de nombreuses fois. Ses larmes ne l'empêcheraient pas non-plus de rêver d'elle. Il fallait qu'il aille de l'avant, comme il l'avait fait à la mort de Dumbledore. Ne pas s'attarder sur de telles choses, car il en vivrait encore beaucoup trop d'autres pour se permettre de gâcher sa vie.

Il poussa un juron, bien qu'étant seul dans la chambre : voilà qu'il se mettait à penser comme tous ceux qui ne souffraient pas… Ou pas directement, tout du moins. Comme Hermione, comme Mrs Weasley qui lui avait envoyé trois lettres depuis qu'il s'était enfui, comme tous ceux qui ne savaient pas ce qu'il ressentait. Quel était le problème, tout d'un coup ? Pourquoi se mettait-il à tout optimiser ? Etait-ce un signe de guérison ? Non, il n'était pas malade, tout allait bien. Il avait juste perdu Ginger, mais ce n'était pas une maladie. La plaie se refermait, alors ? Peut-être… Mais quand allait-elle se rouvrir encore ? La nuit prochaine ?

Harry se laissa tomber mollement contre son matelas, rebondit un peu puis s'y enfonça et remonta ses couvertures jusque sous ses aisselles, de façon à avoir les bras à l'air libre. Le plafond lui sembla être une étendue intéressante pour fixer son regard. Il ne se rendormirait pas, c'était certain. Le jour commençait déjà à se lever et perçait à travers les volets fermés. Quelle heure pouvait-il bien être ? Sept heures ?

Il sursauta car contre toute attente, quelqu'un sonna à la cloche de la porte d'entrée. Harry n'avait aucune idée de qui pouvait bien venir ici si tôt alors que la plupart des sorciers faisaient la fête jusque très tard dans la nuit depuis que Voldemort était anéanti. Et d'ailleurs, qui pouvait bien savoir qu'il se trouvait ici ? Il n'avait dit à personne l'endroit de sa cachette. Même : qui aurait eu le courage de s'aventurer dans la maison où les Potter avaient été tués dix-sept ans auparavant ?

La réponse, contrairement à de nombreuses autres, s'imposa à son esprit comme une évidence : Remus. Seul Remus aurait pu deviner qu'il était là, et seul Remus pouvait encore s'approcher de Godric's Hollow sans frissonner. Le double avait terrifié les moldus si bien que le village était maintenant presque désert. Une ambiance malsaine était même apparue au fil du temps, accrue par le bouche à oreille. L'écriteau « à vendre » devant la maison était là depuis des années et personne n'avait pris la peine de visiter le logement, tout comme personne n'avait pris la peine de le vider. Le village avait fini par être considéré comme maudit par beaucoup de monde. Remus, lui, savait que c'était faux. Ce ne pouvait être que lui…

Il hésita néanmoins à aller lui ouvrir. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir envie de compagnie. Remus lui parlerait comme à un gamin, assurerait que ce n'était rien, que ça allait passer, qu'il fallait qu'il oublie… Il allait lui parler comme tous les autres, en fin de compte. Harry avait plutôt besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui comprendrait ce qu'il ressentait car il ressentait la même chose… Il se rendit alors compte que Remus était justement cette personne qu'il lui fallait et il regretta de l'avoir jugé si vite. Il savait que Remus ne lui dirait jamais d'oublier Ginger, et même si Tonks était en vie il ne le lui aurait pas dit, car il avait ce don pour trouver les mots qui l'apaisaient. Oui, c'était réellement à Remus qu'il avait besoin de parler !

D'un bond il sauta hors de son lit et sans prendre le temps de s'habiller, sans prendre le temps de passer un coup de brosse dans ses cheveux, il descendit l'escalier quatre par quatre dans le noir et se précipita pour ouvrir la porte. Il était persuadé que Remus ne serait pas choqué par son apparence. Il n'y avait pas de quoi, de toute manière : ses cheveux étaient certes plus en bataille que jamais et il avait sûrement maigri un peu, mais le reste était correct. Le vieux jean qu'il portait en permanence était plutôt propre bien que très froissé, et son torse nu n'était certainement pas ce qui allait lui faire peur. Il ne fut donc pas surpris de voir que la première réaction de Remus quand il le laissa entrer fut un sourire. Un sourire radieux comme Harry n'en avait plus vu depuis un long moment. Le jeune homme le lui rendit, mais il sentit bien que le sien était moins éclatant. Pourtant Remus ne fit aucune remarque et tout en gardant le silence, il le serra dans ses bras. Harry n'aurait su décrire ce qu'il ressentit à ce moment-là. Un élan de bien-être qu'il aurait cru ne plus jamais ressentir l'envahit, et pour la première fois depuis Azkaban il se sentit léger, comme si le temps de cette étreinte, Remus portait sur ses épaules le poids de sa peine. Pendant plusieurs minutes ils restèrent là, dans les bras l'un de l'autre à ne rien dire car chacun comprenait l'autre sans qu'ils aient recours aux mots. Puis Remus brisa le silence, d'une voix en tous points semblable à celle qui était déjà la sienne avant la bataille de Londres. Aucun tremblement, aucune lueur de tristesse. Harry sut qu'au fond, il devait fournir de gros efforts pour faire comme si Tonks n'avait jamais existé. Tous deux étaient dans la même situation : ils avaient perdu celle qui leur était chère.

_-_Comment tu te sens ?

_-_Sûrement comme toi, dit seulement Harry. Aussi bien qu'on peut se sentir après ça…

Remus baissa les yeux. Cette fois, Harry avait bien l'intention qu'ils s'aident mutuellement, et non pas que Remus soit le seul à donner comme ç'avait toujours été le cas. Lui-aussi avait le droit au réconfort. Alors il n'allait pas le laisser faire comme si de rien n'était, car la mort de Tonks pour lui n'était pas rien, bien au contraire.

_-_Ca fait bizarre de revenir là, murmura Remus en refermant la porte et en observant tout autour de lui. La dernière fois c'était…

La seule source de lumière du hall d'entrée s'évanouit aussitôt.

_-_Excuse-moi, coupa Harry et il ralluma les lumières d'un coup de baguette magique.

_-_La dernière fois c'était il y a presque dix-huit ans… Tu n'avais que quelques mois quand tes parents ont décidé d'avoir recours à un gardien du secret. Mais ça n'a pas changé, tu sais…

_-_Oui, je sais… J'ai fait des rêves sur cette période-là. A croire que revenir ici a fait ressurgir mon passé lointain… Viens, on va boire un verre…

Harry entraîna Remus dans la cuisine bien que le loup-garou connût le chemin. D'un geste un peu maladroit, il sortit deux grands verres qu'il posa sur la table de bois et indiqua à Remus de s'asseoir.

_-_Thé, café, jus de fruit ? J'ai du lait, aussi, si tu veux…

_-_Un café, s'il te plait… demanda Remus en prenant place sur l'une des chaises.

Harry mit l'eau à chauffer et s'assit à son tour.

_-_Tu as… commença-t-il. Enfin, tu as dit à quelqu'un que…

_-_Personne ne sait que tu es là, assura Remus. Personne à part moi qui ai deviné…

Harry hocha la tête, rassuré.

_-_Mais ils se font vraiment du souci pour toi, tu sais …

_-_Je n'ai pas besoin de leurs messages optimistes comme quoi tout va bien, répliqua sèchement Harry. Tu peux le leur dire, car quoiqu'ils diront, ça n'ira _pas_ bien !

_-_Je le sais, Harry, je le sais…

_-_Toi oui, mais eux n'ont pas l'air de l'avoir compris !

_-_Ils savent ce que tu ressens, Harry, assura Remus, seulement ils essayent de te remonter le moral.

_-_Ils n'y arrivent pas.

_-_Ca n'étonne personne. Même pas eux-mêmes. Mais comme ils ne peuvent se résoudre à te laisser tomber, ils font avec les moyens du bord tout en sachant que tout ce qui pourrait te faire oublier, c'est la vie de Ginger. Or, personne n'a jamais pu ressusciter les morts, Harry, tu le sais très bien. Il faut inlassablement affronter la perte de la personne aimée jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, la douleur disparaisse. Mais comme la vie n'est que ce qu'elle est, le même phénomène se reproduit et là encore, il faut faire face. C'est un cycle, Harry. Le cycle de la vie. Chacun doit voir se succéder les morts avant de mourir lui-même un jour. Tu ne peux pas lutter contre ça. C'est la grande machine de la vie, un point c'est tout. C'est comme ça que ça marche et tu n'y peux rien.

Harry se tut. Il ne trouvait pas quoi répondre. Remus avait raison et il le savait, mais cela ne l'aidait à pas à –comment avait-il dit déjà ? – à affronter la mort de Ginger. Enfin si, justement, il l'affrontait mais c'était comme s'il s'était engouffré dans une bataille perdue d'avance. Lutter contre la mort, c'était faisable, mais lutter contre celle des autres et la tristesse qu'elle engendrait ?

_-_Si c'est ça la grande machine de la vie, autant…

_-_Ne dis pas « autant mourir », Harry, dit sèchement Remus. Mourir de son plein gré peut être deux sortes de mort : la première est héroïque, la seconde est lâche. C'est d'une mort lâche dont tu parles, et tu as prouvé à plusieurs reprises que tu n'en étais pas un. Tu nous as menés à la victoire, Harry. Maintenant tu dois gagner un autre combat : celui qui te mènera vers un bel avenir.

_-_Le seul bel avenir que je peux voir, en ce moment, c'est celui qui s'est enfui avec Ginger…

Remus tapa du poing sur la table.

_-_Non mais tu t'entends parler, Harry ? Tu entends ce que tu es entrain de dire ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Tu vas tout laisser tomber jusqu'à ce que tu touches le fond, c'est ça ? Tu vas abandonner ?

_-_Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

_-_Si, c'est ce que tu as dit ! Tu parles comme parlerait un vieillard n'attendant plus que la mort vienne le prendre dans son lit ! Ne vas-tu pas te battre ?

_-_Je me battrai quand j'en aurai le courage ! répliqua Harry avec énervement. Et pour l'instant toute forme de combativité m'a abandonné. J'en ai assez de me battre, car toute ma vie a été un combat, tu comprends, ça ?

_-_Non, je ne comprends pas ! Je te connais assez pour savoir que tu es un battant, et baisser les bras ne te ressemble absolument pas. C'est le Harry plein de fougue que Ginger aimait, pas ce Harry que j'ai devant moi actuellement !

_-_Mais Ginger est morte, et…

_-_Et Dora aussi, est morte, nom d'un chien ! s'emporta Remus. Est-ce que je me laisse abattre ? Non ! Je vais me battre pour que toutes les bouses qui ont contribué à ça crèvent ! Et tu devrais en faire autant ! Pour elle comme pour toi ! Harry, tu es jeune ! Tu as la vie devant toi ! Non, ne m'interromps pas ! ordonna-t-il alors que Harry s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole. Tu as presque dix-huit ans, Harry, tu as toute la vie devant toi pour reconstruire ce qui a été détruit ! Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le pour Ginger ! Tu sais qu'elle aurait voulu que tu vives heureux !

_-_Que je vive heureux avec elle !

_-_Oui, que tu vives heureux avec elle ! Avec elle dans ta tête, dans ton cœur et dans tes pensées ! Tu peux encore être heureux, Harry ! Tant qu'elle demeure en toi, elle n'est pas morte !

_-_Tu parles comme Dumbledore !

_-_Raison de plus pour me croire ! Elle est là, elle vit en toi, Harry, et tu le sais ! Elle n'a pas disparu complètement !

_-_Les souvenirs ne la remplaceront jamais…

_-_Je le sais bien, soupira Remus en se calmant un peu, mais ce qui ne tue pas rend plus fort. On a déjà dû te le dire…

_-_Pour le moment je crois plutôt que ça m'a rendu plus faible… dit Harry avec rancœur. Et ça ne me rendra probablement jamais fort.

_-_Si tu t'entendais… reprocha Remus. J'ai l'impression de parler à un étranger…

Harry ne dit pas que lui-aussi avait parfois l'impression d'être un étranger pour lui-même.

_-_Je rêve d'elle tous les soirs, Remus… Comment veux-tu que je m'en sorte en la voyant, en ayant l'impression de la toucher, puis tout d'un coup, plus rien d'autre que cette grande chambre vide ? Je me sens comme si j'allais devenir fou !

_-_Il est des fois où la folie passagère est le meilleur des remèdes, Harry… J'en sais quelque chose : j'ai laissé le loup m'envahir… Et je me sens beaucoup mieux depuis.

_-_Mais moi je n'ai pas un loup qui dort en moi, dit Harry avec une voix d'où perçait la désolation.

_-_Non, bien sûr, mais tu as une maison meublée à portée de main. Casse tout, tape contre les murs, défonce les portes, fais tout ce que tu veux… Ca soulage, tu verras !

Remus sourit. Harry l'imita.

_-_Je ne sais pas si ça va m'aider beaucoup, pouffa celui-ci malgré lui.

_-_Oh, ça va t'aider bien plus que tu ne le crois ! assura Remus.

_-_Mais ça ne le fera pas revenir… tenta timidement Harry.

_-_Rien ne le fera revenir, de toute façon, alors arrête de t'en faire. Fais-toi plutôt une raison, vis pour elle, en son honneur, mais ne gâche pas toute ton existence. C'est exactement ce que je me suis dit pour Nymphadora. Son dernier souhait aurait été –du moins je l'espère– que je vive heureux, alors je vais honorer ce souhait, comme dernier cadeau, comme dernière preuve d'amour…

Harry ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer.

_-_Tu prends toujours toutes les situations avec beaucoup de calme… fit-il remarquer.

_-_C'est parce que le destin m'a appris que c'était toujours lui qui gagnait… Ce qui doit arriver arrive toujours, plus ou moins tard, plus ou moins tôt. Il était écrit que Giner et Dora devaient mourir durant cette guerre, et quoique tu fasses, le destin sera toujours le plus fort –quoi que tu aies pu faire, le destin _a été_ le plus fort. C'est pour cela que même quand les coups sont durs, il faut se relever et recommencer la vie là où on l'a laissée. On peut être triste, mais au bout d'un moment il faut savoir se reprendre. Et puis, la vie est parfois belle, parfois cruelle. Il faut s'y faire. On peut toujours trouver une raison de vaincre son chagrin et sa douleur. Te dire que Ginger n'aurait pas voulu ça ne te suffit pas ? Très bien, dans ce cas dis-toi que Voldemort aurait trop heureux de te voir dans cet état pour que tu te permettes de rester comme ça. Ca ne te suffit toujours pas ? Dis-toi que les mangemorts ne seront jamais arrêtés si tu restes pleurer dans tes draps. Ca ne te suffit encore pas ? Dis-toi qu'il est temps pour toi d'enterrer ton ancienne vie et de repartir à zéro dans ce monde meilleur et en paix. Tu comprends ce que je veux te dire, Harry ? Moi aussi j'ai été anéanti par la mort de Tonks, et je n'ai pas honte à l'avouer, tout comme je n'ai pas honte d'avouer que désormais, je me suis résigné à tirer un trait sur tout nos projets. Pas parce que je suis sans cœur et que ça y est, je l'ai oubliée, mais parce qu'il y a encore trop de choses à faire pour pouvoir se permettre de rester enfermé et isolé, complètement coupé du monde, à ne vivre plus qu'à travers quelque chose qui n'a plus lieu d'être… Trop de choses à vivre, et aussi de bonnes raisons de me remettre debout pour avancer encore. Comme toi, tout ce que je désire c'est qu'aujourd'hui justice soit faite. Alors je vais me battre pour ma cause, me battre pour que tous ces assassins soient punis comme il se doit. Une bataille est terminée, mais il en reste d'autres à gagner, à commencer par cette lutte contre toi-même, contre cette partie de toi qui voudrait aller rejoindre Ginger en emportant l'autre partie, celle qui elle reste là, encore et toujours pleine de sagesse. Il te faut lutter contre la voix qui te dit de mourir toi-aussi et celle qui te dit qu'il faut que tu restes pour te venger, pour la venger, pour pouvoir admirer le fruit de tous tes efforts durant cette guerre. Et quand cette bataille sera achevée, il te faudra alors te battre pour faire entendre ta voix et faire en sorte que les gens sachent qui sont les vrais assassins. Les mangemorts ne sont pas tous morts à Londres, loin de là. Je suis certain qu'il reste des centaines de bulgares qui se cachent dans leur pays en attendant leur heure, et d'autres encore ! Des Roumains, des Américains, des Français, même, peut-être ! Ils doivent payer pour ça. Inlassablement ils répèteront qu'ils ne sont pas responsables, qu'ils n'ont fait qu'obéir aux ordres qu'on leur donnait, et inlassablement ils remettront la faute sur d'autres, tenteront de faire porter le chapeau à des innocents, sèmeront la discorde au Magenmagot en accusant un tel ou un tel de complicité avec X ou Y. Si personne n'est là pour savoir qui croire, comment nous débarrasserons-nous cette pourriture qui peuple encore notre monde ? Ils ont tué sorciers et moldus sans aucun scrupule, sans aucune pitié. Ils ont aidé Voldemort à établir ses plans. Ils ont aidé Voldemort à aménager Azkaban. Mais ils sont libres, horriblement libres. Pour que justice soit faite, il te faudra te remettre de ton chagrin. Combien de temps cela va-t-il prendre, nul ne peut le dire. Un mois, ou deux, ou un an, ou plus, ça non-plus, nul ne peut le savoir. Tout ce que nous savons, c'est que c'est un gros travail qui nous attend.

_-_Nous ? interrogea Harry.

_-_Oui, nous. Seul je ne pourrai rien faire et les choses n'avanceront pas, alors j'ai rallié les autres à ma cause. Les autres de l'Ordre, je veux dire. Tu sais, comme moi, comme toi, ils aimeraient voir tous ces meurtriers derrière les barreaux. Bien sûr, nous ne pourrons jamais tous les arrêter, car certains vont fuir là où personne ne les retrouvera, mais nous ferons tout notre possible pour que le maximum soit arrêté… Le but de l'Ordre était au départ de s'insinuer dans le système de Voldemort en temps qu'espions et ramasser le plus d'informations à son sujet pour faire échouer ses plans. Voldemort étant détruit, il n'y a plus vraiment de raison d'exister pour l'Ordre… Mais c'est comme si nous formons une grande famille, désormais. Ensemble nous avons lutté et ensemble nous avons survécu. Il est difficile pour nous de tout voir s'arrêter là. Alors nous avons décidé que l'Ordre aurait dorénavant pour mission de retrouver les mangemorts encore en liberté pour les faire incarcérer. Nous avons tous la même foi, le même désir, alors nous livrerons encore une fois le même combat. Lucius Malefoy s'est rallié à nous lors de la bataille de Londres, et il constitue pour nous un très bon élément, même s'il ne connaît pas le nom de tous ceux qui ont servi Voldemort. Mais en qui le Magenmagot aura-t-il confiance, hein ? Un ancien mangemort ? Un loup-garou ? Non, il nous faut quelqu'un aimé de la population, quelqu'un qui a su gagner sa reconnaissance…

Harry sut aussitôt où il voulait en venir.

_-_Pour avoir le maximum de chances de faire entendre notre voix, nous avons besoin de toi, Harry… Nous aideras-tu ?

Harry ne répondit pas à sa question.

_-_En réalité, tu n'es pas venu pour me consoler, tu es venu pour me rallier à toi, c'est ça ? reprocha-t-il.

Remus ne chercha même pas à démentir.

_-_J'estime que les deux marchent ensemble. Tous les argument que je viens de te présenter sont à la fois là pour t'aider à trouver cette raison de te battre et qui est indispensable pour que tu te remettes de la mort de Ginger et pour te convaincre de m'aider. Si tu ne refuses pas ma proposition c'est que la lutte contre toi-même dont je t'ai déjà parlé a déjà commencé et que la victoire est proche. Tout comme tu accepteras sans hésiter quand tu auras chassé cette mauvaise voix en toi. Je te laisserai le temps qu'il te faudra pour vaincre ton chagrin, Harry. Mais j'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire, alors je te le demande : te joindras-tu à nous pour cette ultime bataille, cet ultime procès ? Seras-tu des nôtres ?

Harry ne dit tout d'abord rien mais son choix était fait. Encore une fois Remus avait su trouver les mots pour lui parler, pour le convaincre. Il lui avait donné une raison de se battre à nouveau, quelque chose en quoi croire. Il avait raison : ils avaient besoin de lui pour punir tous les mangemorts qu'ils trouveraient. De toute façon, faire autre chose que penser à Ginger lui ferait du bien et il pourrait ainsi tuer le temps. Peut-être qu'alors il pourrait enfin commencer à envisager un futur pour lui, avec une autre femme à ses côtés, et des enfants aussi, si c'était possible. C'était ce qu'elle aurait voulu pour lui… C'était étrange, mais depuis que Remus était venu lui parler, il arrivait à se le dire sans penser qu'elle aurait voulu avant tout que ce soit elle, la femme à ses côtés. Bien sûr, il savait que c'était ce qu'elle aurait voulu si elle était restée en vie, mais dans de telles circonstances, c'était ce qui se rapprochait le plus de son désir… Alors pourquoi ne pas essayer ? Il pourrait se battre en son honneur, et elle serait là en lui comme une flamme ardente, qui le pousserait à aller jusqu'au bout de lui-même pour triompher dans cette nouvelle tâche… Si elle ne vivait plus que dans son cœur, il valait mieux que son cœur survive car sinon, elle disparaîtrait à jamais… Vivre pour qu'elle survive, c'était une belle devise… Et la seule façon pour lui de vivre, désormais, c'était de trouver quelque chose à faire, quelque chose où il pourrait tout donner de lui…

_-_Je serai des vôtres, dit-t-il d'une voix assurée. Je me battrai pour qu'ils paient pour ce qu'ils ont fait.

Remus sourit.

_-_Je savais que tu accepterais, avoua-t-il. La voix de la raison a pris le dessus, finalement. C'est bien, Harry. Je suis fier de toi !

Harry sourit à son tour.

_-_Bon alors… Première étape, c'est quoi ?

_-_Direction le Terrier. Je crois que la première des choses à faire pour te remettre, c'est de voir du monde, au lieu de rester là, dans une maison qui vient te hanter, tout seul, isolé. Coupé du monde.

Harry afficha une mine désolée.

_-_Oh, ce n'est pas grave, tu sais. Moi aussi je me suis coupé du monde pendant un moment après la mort de Dora, dit Remus en se levant. Merci pour le café ! Viens avec moi, et tu verras un peu ce qu'est devenu la communauté magique depuis ton exploit !

_-_Tout est en pagaille ?

_-_Oh non ! Enfin si, mais tout est en reconstruction. Les moldus de la zone touchée par la bataille ont été tenus au secret et ils travaillent désormais main dans la main avec les sorciers pour tout remettre en place. C'est un très beau geste, après ce qui vient de se passer, et je crois que nous avons fait un grand pas. Tu imagines ? Des sorciers travaillant en duo avec des moldus ?

Harry hocha la tête.

_-_C'est vrai que ces derniers temps, les moldus n'étaient plus vraiment considérés comme des hommes pour beaucoup de sorciers, dit-il. Je suis content que tout s'arrange petit à petit.

_-_Eux-aussi, tu sais… Dumbledore aurait été ravi de voir ça : enfin de la fraternité entre les deux communautés… Mais il faut aussi que tu saches que les sorciers n'attendent plus que de voir leur sauveur…

Le sourire de Harry s'évanouit.

_-_Tu veux dire que… que ça va recommencer, les autographes, et tout ça ?

_-_Sûrement. Mais au moins tu seras occupé et tu ne penseras plus à Ginger à longueur de journée… Ils savent qu'elle est morte et dans quel état elle t'a laissé, et ils te trouvent très courageux, tu sais… Ils seront fiers de te voir de nouveau droit et fier, combatif et plein de vie. Ils espèrent même te voir Ministre de la Magie, dans quelques années !

_-_Alors là, ils rêvent ! s'exclama Harry. Tous les Ministres que j'ai connus étaient de gros bouffons, et je ne tiens pas à leur ressembler. Et puis j'ai trop de choses à faire, maintenant. C'est drôle : c'est à chaque fois que Ginger n'est pas là que les fans retombent dans leur délire… Enfin bon, je vais devoir m'y faire, je crois… Par où on commence notre chasse aux mangemorts ?

_-_Tu m'as l'air bien rétabli, tout d'un coup ! nota Remus.

_-_Tu avais raison : je ne dois pas me laisser abattre. Mange avant que tu sois mangé, c'est ça la règle de la vie, Remus. Les mangemorts doivent m'en vouloir à mort, alors il vaut mieux que je me bouge. Et puis tu as encore raison : Ginger aimait le Harry battant, pas le légume que j'ai été ces derniers jours. Alors je resterai à jamais le Harry battant, pour elle. Tu m'as redonné envie de me battre, et pour ça je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissant.

_-_Toi tu m'as donné la force de me battre dès ta naissance, Harry… avoua Remus. Alors sur ce coup-là c'est toi le héros, pas moi…

Harry ne répondit rien. Héros… C'était un qualificatif qui aurait dû le flatter, mais non, il ne ressentit qu'une minuscule pointe de fierté. Alors un silence assez pesant s'installa, bientôt brisé par Remus qui dit d'une voix joyeuse :

_-_Allez viens, on rentre au Terrier…

Harry s'apprêta donc à affronter la réaction de ses proches. Il s'attendait à tout, de toute façon, alors il ne pensait pas recevoir de surprise. Cependant, une question qui le tracassait franchit ses lèvres presque malgré lui.

_-_Dis, pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai reçu aucune nouvelle de James ?

Remus eut un air gêné.

_-_Et bien… Je t'expliquerai en route…

* * *

* * *

Me revoilà pour le dernier chapitre de cette année… Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez préparé pour le réveillon ? Une fête entre amis, en famille ? Grosse fête ou juste petite soirée ?  
Bon, ce chapitre n'a pas trop d'action comme vous pourrez le voir, mais je pense qu'il était nécessaire pour que vous compreniez bien dans quel état est Harry (bien que c'est vrai que c'était pas dur de deviner !).  
Et sinon, je suis très très contente car dans 8 reviews j'aurai atteint les 500… Et tout ça grâce à vous ! Merchi beaucoup !

**Mushu : **Ta review était la première que j'ai reçue pour ce chapitre et moi qui attendais un peu anxieuse vos réactions, j'ai tout de suite été rassurée ! Elle m'a fait très plaisir et je suis flattée qu'on dise d'un de mes chapitres qu'il était exceptionnel ! Merci beaucoup !  
Je sais que la mort de Ginger était un sale coup de ma part, moi-même je l'adorais et j'ai finalement réussi à faire en sorte que vous l'adoriez aussi (vu qu'au début c'était pas trop ça !), et là bam, je la tue… Je me doutais bien que ça vous ferait réagir ! Enfin je pense que c'est un des éléments qui fait de ce chapitre ce qu'il est réellement, avec la mort de Voldemort… James et Gabrielle n'ont pas influencé le combat, non… Je n'y avais même pas pensé parce que pour moi, il était clair que leur rôle viendrait plus tard… Il faut croire que vous ça ne l'étais pas, mais vu comme ça, c'est vrai que ça aurait pu se faire…  
Bon ba voilà la suite que tu attendais ! Je te souhaite un très bon réveillon et un très bonne année 2006 ! Merci encore pour ta review, elle était super !

**Belfo :** Tiens tiens, première review, non ? je te remercie d'avoir pris le temps de le faire, c'est sympa de ta part !  
T'inquiète pas, il reste encore pas mal de sorciers sur Terre, à commencer par ceux qui sont restés chez eux pour regarder la guerre se passer sans se bouger… Ceux-là, Harry leur en veut un peu, d'ailleurs !  
Ca m'a fait très plaisir de lire que tu trouvais ce chapitre parfait, en gros ta review était super sympa ! Un gros merci à toi ! Passe une bonne soirée le 31 ! Bonne année et à l'année prochaine !

**Harpiotte :** ah non désolée, pas de ressussitage ! lol ! C'est pas possible, même pas pour Ginger ! Je sais que c'est triste qu'elle soit morte, mais c'est comme ça, et Harry devra se faire à l'idée que ses rêves se sont envolés…  
Quant à Gabrielle Delacour et James… Au fond je suis sûre que vous avez tous une petite idée de ce que je compte faire, non ? Voldemort est mort, c'est vrai, mais ça ne change pas grand-chose… Enfin bon, il ne faut pas que je vous dise toute la fin, non-plus (mais c'est dur de me taire !). J'espère que la fin te plaira, mais d'ici là il reste deux chapitre plus celui que je poste. Le dernier sera un épilogue, par contre… Un chapitre un peu à part, donc.  
Allez, passe un bon réveillon et à l'année prochaine ! Je suis conte que ce petit cadeau de noël t'ait plu ! lol ! Gros bisous et merci pour ta review !

**David :** Bon tu es sûrement encore à Montréal mais je dis tout de même un grand merci pour ta review très gentille !  
C'est normal que Harry ne soit pas devenu super puissant comme ça, pouf, en claquant des doigts, car j'ai essayé tout au long de ma fic de rester fidèle aux livres (sauf qu'après la sortie du tome 6, ça tombait un peu à l'eau, mais bon, c'était à prévoir vu que je ne suis pas devin ! lol) et de rester crédible. Je sais que dans le sept, Harry ne sera pas un grand sorcier aussi fort que l'était Dumbledore, par exemple. Alors j'ai fait autrement. J'ai augmenté les pouvoirs de Harry, normal, mais dans la limite du crédible, et j'ai trouvé autre chose pour qu'il réussisse tout de même à s'en sortir… Un petit peu de combat, un petit peu de dialogue, un élément tragique (ralala pauvre Ginger !)… Et voilà le résultat ! Apparemment ça t'a plu et j'en suis très contente !  
Bon moi je parle je parle mais tu ne m'en demandait même pas tant ! ralala faut que j'arrête, je suis trop bavarde !  
Toi qui voulait savoir comment se porte Harry, et bien il se porta mal, mais bon ça va un peu mieux à la fin du chapitre. Je suis pas complètement sadique, non-plus, je vais pas le faire sombrer dans la dépression ! lol !  
Allez bonne fin de séjour et meilleurs vœux pour 2006 ! rendez-vous l'année prochaine !

**Farah :** Quoi, je t'ai fait pleurer ? Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ? C'est vrai ? Je suis désolée ! Je vais devoir te rembourser tes mouchoirs alors… lol ! La facture de mouchoirs papiers que je vais avoir à payer moi ! lol !  
Bon allez sérieusement, sois pas trop triste pour Ginger ! Harry de toute façon il a plus trop avoir le temps de penser à ça, tu comprendras bientôt pourquoi…  
J'aime beaucoup les fics sur les maraudeurs, je passerai peut-être lire la tienne quand j'aurai fini la mienne ! Si tu me le permets bien sûr !  
Bon ba tu reviens que lundi donc tu auras ta suite que ce jour-là, héhéhé tant pis pour toi ! Mais bon au moins tu auras ta suite !  
Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Gros bisous et amuse-toi bien pour le jour de l'an !  
PS : meeeerci ça me fait très plaisir que tu m'aies dit ça ! merci merci merci !

**Zabou :** Pas Fleur Delacour, Gabrielle, sa petite sœur… Sois pas étonnée, tu comprendras dans le prochain chapitre !  
Où est passé James ? Ah ça, personne ne le sait à part moi ! Mais je le dirais pas, héhéhé ! Pour l'instant il va très bien, si tu veux savoir !  
Je suis super contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu et ta review m'a fait très plaisir, comme toujours ! Je crois que tu auras été une de mes revieuses les plus flatteuses ! Merchiiiiiii !  
Gros bisous à toi, bon courage pour la gym (au fait c'est quand ta première compèt ?), bonne soirée pour demain et bonne année… voilà, je crois que j'ai tout dit ! Encore merci !

**Wedge :** ouf, sauvée, pas besoin de rembourser tes mouchoirs ! lol !  
Je pense comme toi que la mort de Ginger était prévisible, sauf que moi je sais pourquoi… Parce qu'en fait, Harry savait depuis sa descente dans la Caverne de Godric qu'elle allait mourir mais il n'a pas voulu le croire, alors par moments dans les chapitres précédents, j'ai mis une phrase comme ça, pour moi ça avait une signification bien précise mais pas pour vous (je n'ai aucun exemple à vous donner pour le moment, désolée). Donc vous êtes passés dessus sans faire gaffe, alors qu'en fait si vous les relisiez vous comprendriez… Enfin je dois expliquer ça très mal, j'essaierai d'éclaircir ça plus tard… Peut-être même qu'une fois que j'aurai fini l'histoire, je ferai un chapitre spécial où je mettrai les réponses aux reviews du dernier chapitre et les réponses aux éventuelles questions que vous vous poser… enfin je verrai ça, mais si j'en fais un je réexpliquerai ça avec des exemples.  
Bref, revenons-en à ta review, puisqu'à la base j'étais censée y répondre… Je disais donc que comme toi je pense que c'était prévisible, et c'est vrai, c'est un peu comme un coup de grace, mais il s'en remettra quand même, avec du mal, mais il s'en remettra.  
Bon si mon cadeau de Noël t'a plu, c'est le principal ! Comme je l'ai expliqué à David, je ne pouvais pas imaginer le duel final avec juste un échange de sorts, puisque ça n'aurait pas été fidèle aux livres. JK Rowling insiste assez sur le rôle de l'amour pour qu'on en tienne compte. Donc en fin de compte, c'est elle qui m'a donné toutes les bases et donc qui a fait le plus gros du travail… Les fics où Harry est super puissant sont juste un peu déviées de la réalité, selon moi. Voilà pour la petite explication sur ce combat…  
Voilou ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle était super gentille et m'a fait très plaisir ! J'espère que la fin de te plaira tout autant que le reste car j'aime beaucoup lire tes reviews qui sont toujours très agréables à lire pour un auteur ! Donc voilà, gros gros bisous et encore merci ! Bonne année !

**Mysm :** mais non je suis pas sadique, juste un peu méchante avec Harry ces derniers temps ! Tu me pardonnes ? sitepléééé !  
Non non t'inquiète pas Ron et Hermione resteront bien vivants (ba voui, faut pas me prendre pour une tueuse en série non-plus ! lol) !  
Et sinon, Voldemort est mort, tout simplement… C'est aussi simple que ça !  
Bon ba bon réveillon à toi aussi ! J'espère que tu t'amuseras bien ! Bizz et bonne année !

**Miss Black : **voui, déprime assurée pour quelques temps, mais ça va passer, comme le reste ! Tu ne t'y attendais pas, pour Ginger ? C'est vrai que j'ai insisté pas mal avec cette histoire de maison à la campagne mais justement, ça fait encore plus tragique ! ralala pauvre Harry qui voit ses rêves s'écrouler… Et pauvre de moi qui pour me faire pardonner vais avoir à rembourser les mouchoirs… pourtant j'ai pu de sous ! enfin si j'ai les sous de Noël, ça fera l'affaire ! lol !  
Ah, Rogue… Curieux personnages, quand même… Moi aussi, au fond, je suis triste. Tu te rends compte, j'ai réussi à être triste pour lui après ce qu'il a fait dans le tome 6 de JK Rowling… Je dois devenir folle, ça doit être ça ! lol !  
C'est vrai que ça soulage de la savoir morte, cette Kharitina, parce qu'elle en a fait, des sales coups !  
Rooo et puis arrêtez de me traiter de sadique ! Je suis pas sadique, je suis méchante avec Harry, c'est pas pareil ! Je suis pas une auteur sadique, sinon j'aurais fait… je sais pas, moi, j'aurais fait mourir Ron et Hermione en plus de Ginger et dans d'atroces souffrances, en plus ! Or, je ne l'ai pas fait, donc je suis pas sadique, je suis juste méchante, na ! Compris ?  
Bon voilà, après cette petite correction de terminologie, je te souhaite une très bonne fin d'année et un très joyeux réveillon ! Gros bisous et bonne année !

**Hermi59184 : **ah, tu avais des problèmes d'ordi ? décidément, c'est la saison ! Enfin l'essentiel c'est que les derniers chapitres t'aient plu ! Toujours ton goût pour les majuscules ! lol ! Merci, ça me fait très plaisir !  
Pour ta fic, s'il faut attendre j'attendrais du moment que tu me tiens au courant ! Maintenant tu comprends mieux pourquoi les auteurs ne peuvent pas toujours poster rapidement !  
Allez comme à tout le monde je te souhaite une très bonne année 2006 ! Gros bisous et à l'année prochaine !

**Lagolia :** Tu es la dernière revieweuse à qui je réponds cette année, tiens ! Et pourtant l'une des plus régulières, d'ailleurs je te remercie !  
Donc voilà la suite, sûrement moins bien que le dernier chapitre mais bon, j'espère que ça te plaira quand même !  
Gros bisous et merci d'avoir reviewé ! Passe un bon réveillon et bonne année !

Voilà, sur ce je vous laisse… Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire sur le prochain chapitre parce que je ne me suis pas encore fixée sur un titre et que j'ignore quand je le posterai. Mais comme j'ai le deuxième ordinateur de retour chez moi, j'essaierai d'aller le plus vite possible. D'ailleurs ça sera le dernier chapitre, si on peut dire, car le suivant sera l'épilogue…  
D'ici là, profitez bien de cette dernière journée de 2005 et je vous donne rendez-vous l'année prochaine ! Peut-être qu'au prochain chapitre j'aurai mes 500 reviews, qui sait… Si c'est le cas je vous bénis jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ! lol !

Allez, meilleurs vœux pour 2006 ! Et comme on dit chez moi, _Bloavez Mad_ !


	68. la voix de la vérité

**Chapitre 32 : La Voix de la Vérité.**

_-_Quoi ? James a été… Par… _Non_…

Harry dévisagea les uns après les autres chacun de ses proches, aussi autour de la même table que lui.

_-_Non, c'est impossible, vous me faîtes marcher ! dit-il sans pour autant en avoir le cœur net. James, capturé par Gabrielle ? Ta _sœur_, Fleur ?

Fleur Delacour haussa les épaules, les yeux rougis par le chagrin.

_-_Moi non-plus je ne comprends pas, sanglota-t-elle. Gabrielle n'aurait jamais pu faire ça, c'est insensé ! Il doit y avoir une erreur…

_-_Je l'ai vue de mes propres yeux se servir de son charme de vélane, répéta Lucius Malefoy d'une voix lasse. Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je vous le dise ?

_-_Votre parole n'est pas forcément celle que nous avons le plus envie de croire, rétorqua Harry avec un regard noir.

_-_Très bien, dans ce cas ne me croyez pas ! lança Malefoy en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Trouvez une autre explication pour justifier sa disparition, dans ce cas !

Mais Harry n'en trouva aucune pour la simple raison que James n'était pas du tout le genre de personnes qui fuyaient devant le danger, même quand la mort était proche.

_-_D'accord, mais pourquoi Gabrielle ? Pourquoi aurait-elle fait cela ? Ma petite sœur…

Fleur renifla.

_-_Ce n'est pas elle, ce n'est pas possible et complètement insensé !

_-_Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir un jour été mis au courrant qu'une Delacour nous avait rejoints, mais je l'ai vue de mes propres yeux, à Londres ! assura Malefoy. N'avez-vous pas dit vous-même qu'elle avait disparu depuis un petit moment ?

_-_Mais pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça ? demanda Harry. Je l'ai sauvée, dans le Lac, lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ! Pourquoi se serait-elle associée à Voldemort ?

_-_Et pourquoi ne l'aurait-elle pas fait ?

_-_Il est vrai que c'est étrange, avoua Remus. Mais pour le moment, la question que nous devons nous poser n'est pas pourquoi mais _où_. Où est James, à l'heure qu'il est ? J'ai fouillé le manoir dont vous m'avez parlé avec quelques aurors, Lucius. Nous n'avons trouvé personne, pas même dans la cellule tout en haut. De toute évidence, Gabrielle s'est enfuie avec lui, et pour une raison que nous ignorons, elle ne l'a pas encore tué.

_-_Tu as fouillé la Tour Noire ? s'exclama Harry. C'est là que j'ai été fait prisonnier, cet hiver !

_-_Je le sais, c'est pour cela que nous y avons été en premier. Mais il n'y est pas… Je commence à avoir peur pour toi, Harry…

_-_Pourquoi seulement pour 'Arry ? s'exclama Fleur. Et Gabrielle, alors ? Elle a été embobinée, voilà pourquoi elle est devenue… elle est devenue _ça _!

_-_Pour la simple raison que si James meurt, Harry meurt ! répliqua Ginny avec mauvaise humeur. Tandis que ta sœur est consciente de ses actes et en parfaite sécurité ! Ca te va, comme explication ?

Il était évident que Ginny n'aimait pas beaucoup Fleur.

_-_Il faut qu'on le retrouve ! lança Harry avec fermeté.

_-_Et comment ? Nous ne savons pas _où _! désespéra Mrs Weasley. Harry, mon chéri, s'il t'arrive quelque chose…

Elle fut sur le point de bondir pour le serrer dans ses bras mais son regard dur la fit changer d'avis.

_-_Il suffit de réfléchir, commença-t-il. Il a été enlevé par Gabrielle au moment où les aurors étaient en très mauvaise posture à Londres. Et elle n'est pas à la Tour Noire. Mais pourquoi serait-elle partie très loin si son Maître était sur le point de triompher ? Elle est sûrement encore quelque part dans le pays, peut-être même sous notre nez, dans un endroit évident mais que nous ne voyons pas !

Il soupira.

_-_Je t'en prie, Remus, retrouve-le… Tu m'as donné une nouvelle raison de me battre… Sauve-le avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… Je ne veux pas mourir maintenant…

Sa voix ressembla un peu à une supplication mais personne ne songea à faire de remarque désobligeante.

_-_Remus… Si tu le sauves, tu me sauves… Je veux pouvoir faire face à la communauté magique sans avoir de poids sur le cœur. Tu ne m'a jamais déçu…

_-_C'est une lourde responsabilité que tu mets sur mes épaules, Harry… Porter ta vie entre mes mains, je ne sais pas si…

_-_Tu y arriveras. Peu m'importe comment, mais sauve-le.

_-_Je ne sais même pas où il se trouve ! Harry, si tu me confies _à moi_ cette charge et que j'échoue, je ne…

_-_Si je te la confie à toi, c'est que c'est à toi que je fais le plus confiance. Qui mieux que toi peut encore sauver ma vie ? Tu m'as ramené à la surface quand j'ai touché le fond. Quelqu'un peut-il me protéger mieux que toi, désormais ?

Remus baissa les yeux.

_-_Je sais que tu le retrouveras, comme je sais que tu arriveras à temps pour le sortir de cette situation, dit Harry en toute sincérité. Ne doute plus de toi, je le sais. Je crois que tu dois être mon ange gardien, tout bien réfléchi…

Tous pouffèrent de rire.

_-_Remus… reprit Harry plus sérieusement. Dis-toi que si tu ne le retrouves pas à temps, je partirai avec lui… Plus que le procès des mangemorts, c'est cette bataille là que tu dois gagner, pour le moment…

Remus hocha la tête pour faire signe qu'il avait compris le message.

_-_Je n'ai plus une seconde à perdre, alors… dit-il d'une voix calme. Ron, Hermione occupez-vous bien de notre protégé. Molly, Arthur, faîtes en sorte qu'il ne manque de rien. Lucius, vous venez avec moi, nous partons à la recherche de James. Même si nous devons y passer toute la nuit, nous le retrouverons !

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer quand il le regarda se lever et se diriger vers la porte. Peut-être avait-il été trop exigeant avec Remus… Il en avait déjà tant fait pour cette guerre, pour lui, et voilà qu'il lui demandait de retrouver James alors qu'il pouvait être à des milliers d'endroits… Et lui qui acceptait sans broncher… Si ce n'était pas une preuve d'amour, ça… Il faudrait vraiment qu'il lui rende hommage dans son discours lors de la cérémonie, car il le méritait plus que quiconque ici…

* * *

_-_Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu rêves ou quoi ? Allez, dépêche-toi !

Harry n'avait jamais vu Mrs Weasley si agitée, et pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un événement la tracassait au point de la monter sur ressorts. Il avait déjà été à ses côtés lors de rentrées scolaires mais jamais elle n'avait eu la voix si aiguë, jamais elle n'avait eu des gestes si saccadés.

_-_C'est la cérémonie qui vous met dans cet état ? bougonna-t-il.

_-_Mais bien sûr, que c'est la cérémonie ! s'exclama Molly. Tu es là à ne rien faire alors que tu devrais déjà y être ! Tu as préparé ton discours, au moins ?

_-_Non, dit Harry qui n'en avait pas le moindre regret. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'en faire un grand, de toute façon. Je dirai ce que j'ai a dire, avec mes mots, et peu m'importe si ça ne leur plait pas. Ce que je veux ce n'est pas leur faire entendre ce qu'ils ont envie d'entendre. Il y a la Gazette, pour ça. Non, moi je veux rester moi-même. Vous devriez le savoir, depuis le temps qu'on se connaît.

Mrs Weasley leva les yeux au plafond.

_-_Ce n'est pas devant un petit groupe de personne, que tu seras ! grogna-t-elle. La moitié des sorciers de Grande-Bretagne vont venir t'écouter ! Le Ministère a eu autant de travail pour organiser cette cérémonie que pour organiser la dernière Coupe du Monde de Quidditch ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte ?

_-_Personne ne les a forcés à organiser ça, répondit seulement Harry.

Il replongea son regard dans le vide, comme avant qu'il ne soit dérangé par la mère de Ron.

_-_Mais enfin, Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as ? s'enquit celle-ci. Ton absence de réaction m'inquiète, tu sais !

_-_Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi, assura Harry. Je vais très bien. J'ai juste besoin de réfléchir…

_-_De réfléchir ?

Son visage devint plus grave qu'il ne l'était auparavant.

_-_De réfléchir à…à quoi ? Ou à qui ? Pas… Enfin je veux dire, tu ne penses pas à _elle_ ? Tu ne penses pas à Ginger avant la cérémonie, tout de même ?

Harry eut un soupir de lassitude.

_-_Je peux penser à autre chose qu'à elle de temps en temps, non ?

Il fut un peu plus agressif qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais Molly comprit qu'elle avait abordé un sujet tabou.

_-_Non enfin… Je me suis juste dit que si jamais c'était à elle que tu pensais, ton moral serait retombé et…

_-_Remus n'est pas encore revenu avec James, coupa Harry avec mauvaise humeur pour mettre fin aux idioties qu'elle lui racontait. Alors je réfléchis à l'endroit où ils pourraient bien être. Je ne sais même pas si Remus a retrouvé sa trace.

_-_Ah…

Mrs Weasley parut gênée.

_-_Tu sais, Harry, il ne faut pas que tu espères trop… Il pourrait être n'importe où : en France, même peut-être. Je ne crois pas que Remus le retrouvera…

Harry lui jeta un regard noir.

_-_C'est sûr que là, mon moral est au top ! lança-t-il durement. Savoir que mon jumeau magique est perdu dans la nature me remplit de joie ! Au pire des cas, il ne peut que m'entraîner dans sa chute, donc j'ai largement de quoi me sentir bien durant cette stupide cérémonie !

Il se leva du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis et passa une main dans ses cheveux lorsqu'il passa devant son reflet dans une vitre.

_-_Où tu vas ? s'enquit Molly.

_-_Là où je devrais déjà être !

D'un coup de baguette magique, il transplana dans cette même petite lande qui avait été aménagée pour la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch quelques étés auparavant. Elle était en tous points semblable à la dernière fois qu'il était venu : la lande avait cette fois encore été envahies par de nombreuses tentes plus étranges les unes que les autres, parfois munies de cheminée, de fenêtres ou de drapeaux arborant son nom en grand. Il aurait été loin d'imaginer qu'il deviendrait un jour si populaire, si important aux yeux des sorciers pour qu'ils comparent une simple cérémonie en son honneur avec une finale de Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. En y réfléchissant bien, c'était assez terrifiant, tout de même. La lande pourtant déserte et silencieuse ne le laissait que mieux imaginer la folie qui l'habiterait deux jours plus tard. Le gigantesque stade serait rempli, et tous n'auraient d'yeux que pour les animations organisées pour l'événement et sur lui et ce qu'il avait à dire… Puis, une fois la cérémonie terminée, tout le monde continuerait à faire la fête dehors… Tout comme après la finale de la Coupe du Monde… C'était à peine croyable. Tout ça serait pour lui, en son honneur… Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que les membres du Ministère (qui petit à petit se remettait debout et reprenait les rênes du pays) avaient préparé exactement, mais il avait entendu dire que ce serait spectaculaire… Il n'était pas certain de mériter tout cela…

_-_Ah, Mr Potter, vous voilà enfin ! s'exclama quelqu'un derrière lui.

Harry se retourna et fit face à une petite femme brune et replète qui lui accorda un grand sourire découvrant des dents jaunies par les années. Vêtue comme l'aurait été un moldu fou échappé d'un asile, elle lui tendit une main ridée qu'il serra brièvement.

_-_Magie Horpwood, se présenta-t-elle, enchantée de faire votre connaissance ! Je serai votre manager pour ces quelques jours. Si vous avez besoin de renseignements, c'est à moi qu'il faudra s'adresser. Les autres organisateurs –et Dieu sait qu'ils sont nombreux !– seront trop occupés avec les mesures de sécurité ou l'organisation de la cérémonie en elle-même. Voyez-vous, nous ne voulons pas d'incident comme lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch.

Elle lui fit signe de la suivre à travers la lande vers le stade.

_-_Je ne vois pas pourquoi les mangemorts se manifesteraient, réfuta Harry en adaptant son pas à celui de Magie Horpwood, petit mais extrêmement rapide. Ils savent très bien que tout le Ministère est à leur recherche , ce serait de la folie de venir durant la cérémonie alors que la sécurité est partout !

_-_Sait-on jamais ce qui se passe dans la tête de ces gens-là ! s'exclama Horpwood. Venez, je dois vous faire visiter les locaux. Vous êtes déjà en retard, vous savez ! Nous avons commencé les répétitions sans vous ! Votre discours est-il connu sur le bout des doigts ?

_-_Je n'ai pas préparé de discours, avoua-t-il. Je compte improviser…

Horpwood stoppa net, si bien que Harry manqua de la renverser.

_-_Improviser ? répéta-t-elle.

Un instant, elle le dévisagea, incrédule, et ses grands yeux se plissèrent derrière ses épaisses lunettes carrées. Puis, contre toute attente, elle éclata de rire.

_-_Oh, vous avez bien failli m'avoir ! ricana-t-elle en repartant un peu plus vite encore. J'ai cru que vous étiez sérieux ! Vous êtes un très bon acteur, Mr Potter, et un excellent joueur de Quidditch, si j'en crois ce qu'on raconte…

_-_Je ne plaisante pas, assura Harry. Je n'ai réellement pas prévu de discours.

A nouveau, elle s'arrêta brusquement.

_-_Pardon ?

_-_Je n'ai prévu aucun discours ! dit encore Harry avec une pointe d'agacement. Que pensiez-vous ? Que j'allais remercier chaleureusement le peuple pour ses bons et loyaux services ? Ils étaient bien confortablement assis dans leur canapé pendant que nous mourrions au combat. Voilà ce que je vais leur dire !

_-_Ca ne va pas la tête ? baragouina Horpwood.

Sans aucune gène, elle posa une main sur son front pour vérifier qu'il n'avait de fièvre, puis, sans doute n'ayant pas trouvé sa température trop importante, elle l'empoigna par les vêtements et le secoua comme si elle avait l'intention de remettre son cerveau bien en place.

Coléreux, Harry se dégagea de son emprise et lui lança un regard noir.

_-_Je vais très bien ! tempêta-t-il.

_-_D'accord, d'accord ! Vous leur expliquerez cela à Scrimgeour, alors ! Moi je ne suis que votre manager, mais vous ne pourrez pas dire que vous n'aviez pas été prévenu !

_-_Je ne crois pas avoir besoin de manager. Et c'est qui, ça, Scrimgeour ? demanda Harry qui pourtant était certain d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom.

_-_Rufus Scrimgeour, le chef des aurors. C'est lui l'organisateur de cette cérémonie. Venez, je vais vous faire visiter les locaux !

Elle repartit de son pas rapide vers le stade mais n'emprunta pas les escaliers que Harry avait déjà grimpés lors du match de Quidditch. Elle se dirigea vers le guichet, composa un code sur un minuscule cadran placé sur le côté (Harry se demanda d'ailleurs comment elle parvenait à n'appuyer que sur une seule touche à la fois avec ses gros doigts) puis attendit quelques secondes. Une ouverture se creusa alors dans le sol, donnant sur un escalier s'enfonçant dans la terre.

_-_Après vous ! s'écria joyeusement Horpwood.

Elle effectua une ridicule courbette quand Harry passa devant elle, manquant de le faire éclater de rire. Et dire qu'elle serait son manager…

Il aurait pu trouver long l'escalier s'il n'était pas descendu dans la Caverne de Godric un peu plus tôt dans l'année : il compta environ deux cents marches avant que la surface du sol ne redevienne plane. Horpwood claqua des doigts et les lumières s'allumèrent. Harry pu ainsi découvrir un immense couloir tapissé et chaleureux menant à de nombreuses portes réparties sur les deux côtés.

_-_Bienvenue dans les appartements privés, Mr Potter.

Magie Horpwood passa devant une première porte à gauche.

_-_C'est ici que réside Mullet, expliqua-t-elle. Chacun des joueurs de l'équipe d'Irlande est propriétaire d'un logement ici, sous le stade. Ils n'y vivent pas en permanence, bien entendu, mais ils viennent de temps en temps s'entraîner là, et ils préfèrent alors rester dans leurs appartements pour la nuit. Celui-ci, à droite, est celui de Morane. Et là-bas, c'est celui de Troy. Nous en avons proposé un à Viktor Krum, et il a été sur le point d'accepter, mais il y a eu le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et tout a été chamboulé… Ludo Verpey a été très déçu, mais il s'en est bien remis, si l'on en croit ce que nous avons vu l'été dernier. Enfin, ce que _vous_ avez vu surtout, parce que moi je n'étais pas au Ministère quand ça s'est passé. Bien heureusement pour moi, d'ailleurs. Une de mes amies y était et elle m'a dit que c'était _é-pou-van-table_. Je la crois, car après la Gazette a rapporté les faits et tout coïncide parfaitement.

Harry haussa les sourcils et soupira, n'écoutant déjà à moitié plus. Cette femme était trop bavarde, elle l'ennuyait déjà.

_-_Voici votre appartement privé, à ma droite, annonça –t-elle. Je suis certaine que vous mourez d'envie de le visiter mais nous le ferons plus tard. Je dois d'abord vous montrer la salle de répétition, où l'on vous attend depuis une heure. Ensuite nous traverserons le stade pour que vous réalisiez à quel point il est grand –oh non, ne faîtes pas cette tête-là, Mr Potter, dit-elle précipitamment en voyant Harry hausser les sourcils de lassitude. C'est très important. Si vous ne le faîtes pas, vous ne mesurerez pas bien sa longueur et lorsqu'on vous dira de vous mettre au centre, où au milieu de la partie de gauche –au quart gauche du terrain, en d'autres termes– vous vous tromperez, vous n'irez pas au bon endroit et cela entraînera une perte de temps monstre. Alors mieux vaut le traverser si vous ne voulez pas vous embrouiller avec Rufus Scrimgeour. Et puis, comme ça vous prendrez ampleur du nombre de spectateurs que vous aurez devant vous après-demain. Il faut bien que vous sachiez que toutes les places ont été vendues, et que par conséquent les gradins seront remplis. Ca vous fera peut-être changer d'avis quant à l'inutilité d'un discours bien préparé et appris par cœur !

_-_Ca m'étonnerait beaucoup… murmura Harry.

_-_De toute façon, Scrimgeour ne vous laissera pas monter sur scène –enfin, façon de parler puisqu'il n'y aura pas vraiment de scène à proprement dit– sans un discours clair, net et surtout connu. Il a trop peur que cela gâche sa cérémonie, vous comprenez !

_-_Ce Scrimgeour est-il au courant que c'est moi que les gens viennent voir, et pas lui ? railla Harry.

_-_Bien sûr qu'il le sait, mais c'est lui l'organisateur, et si la cérémonie est appréciée par les gens, il en tirera une certaine gloire. C'est un homme très ambitieux, vous verrez ! Il projette de devenir le prochain Ministre de la Magie. Il a les qualités pour, il n'y a pas à dire. Robuste, avec un physique plutôt avantageux… Oui, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il soit le prochain, et encore moins si sa cérémonie est une réussite, comme ce sera sûrement le cas. A partir du moment où les gens vous verront, ils seront ravis. Si en plus vous faites un discours les remerciant de leur…

_-_Les seuls que je remercierai sont ceux qui ont eu le courage de se battre ! grogna Harry. Et si ça ne plait pas à Scrimgeour, il fera sa fête sans moi ! Est-ce que c'est clair ?

_-_Oh oui, très clair pour moi, mais vous verrez ! Quand vous serez devant lui et qu'il vous expliquera ce qu'il a prévu pour la soirée, vous ne direz plus la même chose. Je n'ai entendu que quelques éléments, mais si j'en crois ce que j'ai entendu, ça sera phénoménal. Toutes les grandes personnalités vont faire une apparition, il y aura une remise d'Ordre de Merlin, un hommage aux morts, et du grand spectacle ! Croyez-moi, quand il vous aura tout expliqué, vous penserez comme lui que ce serait stupide de gâcher un tel évènement par un discours improvisé.

_-_Pensez et croyez ce que vous voulez, je m'en fiche, bougonna Harry. Je pars du principe qu'un discours préparé est un discours beaucoup moins honnête qu'un discours improvisé. Et puis je ne suis pas là pour faire plaisir à Scrimgeour ou au peuple. Quand j'ai reçu ma lettre d'invitation, il était écrit que ce serait l'occasion pour moi de parler de ce que j'ai vécu, de remercier les personnes m'ayant aidé, de dire au peuple ce que j'avais à dire. Et bien c'est ce que je vais faire. Il n'était nulle part précisé que je devais jouer l'hypocrite pour faire plaisir à quelques bouffons haut placés dans la société.

_-_C'était une jolie tirade, commenta Horpwood. Placée dans un discours, elle doit avoir pas mal d'impact. C'était improvisé, ça ?

Harry lui jeta un regard déconcerté.

_-_Pourquoi, ça sonne comme si c'était du par cœur ? Parce que ça ne l'est pas !

_-_Ah bon, d'accord…

Magie Horpwood eut une moue dubitative.

_-_Finalement, vous vous en sortez bien en improvisation… Il faudra que j'en parle à Rufus… Peut-être qu'en fin de compte, ce n'est pas là peine que vous appreniez un discours par cœur… A condition que vous n'ayez pas de « blancs » pendant vos paroles. Les gens penseront qu'il s'agit de trous de mémoire et ils seront déçus…

_-_Parfois le silence vaut mieux qu'un grand discours, dit Harry d'une voix neutre.

_-_Très philosophique… félicita Horpwood. C'est de vous ?

_-_Non.

_-_Ah, je me disais, aussi ! Dans ce cas, comment allez vous faire en sorte que vos « blancs » valent mieux que des paroles ?

_-_Vous posez bien trop de questions, madame.

_-_Vous pouvez m'appeler Magie. Je suis votre manager, après tout.

_-_Très bien. Vous posez bien trop de questions, Magie. Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'on me fasse confiance. Dites-le à Scrimgeour, aussi. Je sais me tirer de toutes les situations. Depuis le temps vous devriez le savoir…

_-_Magie ! Mr Potter ! s'exclama gaiement un homme qui sortait d'un des appartements à la gauche de Harry.

Il serra brièvement la main de Mrs Horpwood puis s'attarda un peu plus longuement sur Harry.

_-_Bonjour, Mr Potter. Rufus Scrimgeour. Chef des aurors.

_-_Bonjour, répondit Harry avec moins de joie.

Maintenant qu'il avait le fameux personnage devant les yeux, il comprit pourquoi Magie l'avait averti qu'il risquait de changer d'avis : tout en lui dégageait charisme et assurance, de ce port de tête bien droit à ces yeux bleus et vifs. Son visage avait un air dur, comme s'il désirait montrer à tout moment qu'il était le chef, et quand son sourire s'effaça, Harry eut l'impression d'être debout en face d'un homme au lourd vécu. C'était stupide de penser cela par un simple regard, mais sa propre bouche était fermée de la même manière quand quelque chose n'allait pas, et ses propres traits venaient amincir son visage quand il était aux aguets.

_-_Cela doit faire une petite heure que nous vous attendons, Mr Potter. Quelque chose vous a-t-il retardé ? demanda l'auror.

_-_Non, dit Harry avec sincérité. Non, j'attendais le retour de quelqu'un qui n'est finalement pas revenu.

_-_Cela vous inquiète-t-il ?

_-_Oui, un peu.

_-_Alors n'y pensez pas, ordonna Scrimgeour.

Sa voix était autoritaire et Harry sut que ses employés ne devaient pas souvent lui désobéir.

_-_C'est dur de ne pas y penser, répliqua tout de même Harry avec une certaine dureté, surtout quand on sait que ma vie dépend de cette personne…

Scrimgeour et Horpwood haussèrent les sourcils.

_-_Ah vraiment ? Et qui est cette personne si importante pour vous ? interrogea l'auror. Je la connais, peut-être ?

_-_Oui, sûrement. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il vous porte dans son cœur.

Scrimgeour fronça les sourcils. Pendant un moment il parut vexé de cette révélation.

_-_Ah… Et… Pourquoi ?

_-_Il a longtemps été refusé dans votre service, par vous-même. C'est un excellent auror, pourtant, mais il a… comment dire… un petit défaut de fabrication, si l'on peut appeler ça comme ça…

Le visage de Scrimgeour se décomposa.

_-_Ah, d'accord… Et… Comment se nomme-t-il ?

_-_Remus Lupin.

_-_Ah… Un excellent auror, en effet, malgré… enfin, malgré son défaut de fabrication, comme vous le dites si bien. Mais j'avoue avoir raté une bonne occasion en le refusant dans mon service. Je suis très satisfait de lui, même si j'ai entendu parler de sa crise à Londres… Toujours est-il que vous devriez ne pas vous faire de souci pour lui. Il est grand, il sait se débrouiller tout seul ! N'y pensez plus, concentrez-vous plutôt sur la cérémonie !

Harry l'aurait parié. La cérémonie, toujours la cérémonie…

_-_Allez, venez, je vous emmène aux répétitions… dit précipitamment Scrimgeour en comprenant l'erreur qu'il venait de commettre. Ca vous changera les idées. Quand vous verrez ce qui a été préparé spécialement pour après-demain ! Du grand spectacle, ah ça oui ! Ne vous en faites pas, je suis certain que Remus sera de retour pour votre prestation.

_-_Ma prestation ? s'exclama Harry. Quelle prestation ?

_-_Nous avons prévu pour vous une chorégraphie aérienne plutôt spectaculaire, annonça Magie Horpwood. J'ai oublié de vous le préciser, avec cette histoire de discours.

_-_Ah oui, tiens ! se souvint Scrimgeour. Votre discours ! Il est bien préparé, bien su sur le bout des doigts ?

_-_Et bien c'est à dire qu'en fait, Mr Potter n'en a pas préparé… avoua timidement Mrs Horpwood.

_-Pardon_ ?

Horpwood, grimaçant, jeta un regard significatif à Harry.

_-_Oui, en fait, il a estimé qu'une improvisation serait plus… comment dire… plus honnête et…

_-_C'est stupide ! gronda l'auror. Mr Potter, quelle mouche vous a piqué ?

_-_Plus honnête et plus authentique ! continua Horpwood. Rufus, je l'ai entendu improviser, il est très fort ! Et puis ça fera moins rébarbatif qu'un discours déjà tout prêt, non ? Le public préférera ça ! Et puis, Mr Potter est tellement populaire… S'il ne trouve pas ses mots, les gens prendront cela pour de l'émotion, et…

_-_Et ils vont penser que nous avons été pris par le temps et que c'est là la raison qui fait qu'il n'a pas de discours, coupa Scrimgerour, alors ils vont m'envoyer des hiboux pour me dire que c'était nul, que l'organisation aurait dû commencer plus tôt…

_-_…ils se diront qu'il est très courageux d'affronter le public après ce qu'il a vécu, et surtout pour en parler… Alors ils remercieront les organisateurs de ne pas lui avoir affublé d'un discours tout prêt et complètement stupide, non-honnête, ne correspondant pas à ses sentiments… Ils trouveront ces pauses émouvantes, et elles ne feront qu'amener encore plus d'impact à ses paroles… Ils vénèreront l'organisateur pour leur avoir permis de rencontrer Harry Potter et d'entendre sa voix, le fond de sa pensée… Rufus, pensez-y…

Harry observa Magie du coin de l'œil, interloqué. Que racontait-elle ? Mais le doute qu'elle avait causé en Scrimgeour suffit à le faire comprendre. Finalement, elle était bavarde mais fort sympathique…

_-_Bon d'accord, céda l'auror. Je vous fais confiance… Mr Potter, nous avons une chorégraphie à vous apprendre. Je dois aussi vous exposer le déroulement de la cérémonie. Tout a été minutieusement préparé et si tout ce qui a été préparé est respecté à la lettre, tout sera parfait. Mais d'ici là nous avons encore un grand travail devant nous. Alors venez, vous avez deux jours pour être au point. Magie, venez avec nous, vous êtes son manager…

* * *

Le soleil avait commencé sa longue descente vers l'Ouest. Les premières étoiles étaient apparues dans le ciel mais personne n'y prêtait la moindre attention. Déjà, le stade était bondé et le bourdonnement était tel qu'on devait presque crier pour se faire entendre. Les publicités défilaient sur le grand panneau en face de Ron. La tribune officielle était la même que la dernière fois, tout comme le reste du stade. Il se serait d'ailleurs cru de nouveau à la finale de la Coupe du Monde du Quidditch si Harry avait été près de lui. Mais son ami était au sous-sol, quelque part dans les immenses appartements qu'on lui avait prêtés pour l'occasion. Il avait été y faire un tour, sur sa demande (il avait d'ailleurs eu du mal à entrer car les vigils avaient reçus l'ordre de ne laisser passer personne) : Harry se sentait bien seul, là-bas, et l'approche de la cérémonie l'avait rendu extrêmement nerveux, aussi avait-il accepté de bon cœur. De toute manière, même s'il ne le lui avait pas dit, il rêvait depuis longtemps de visiter un stade comme celui-ci, et ce qu'il avait découvert en visitant les appartements privés s'était montré à la hauteur de ce qu'il aurait pu attendre : un gigantesque lit à baldaquin, moelleux et doux au toucher, une baignoire plus grande que sa chambre au Terrier –il n'avait pas pu tester toutes les fonctions des multiples robinets, à son grand regret. Harry lui avait pourtant assuré que les mousses parfumées qui s'en échappaient, que l'eau colorée destinée à remplir la baignoire et que les huiles essentielles massantes qu'on pouvait faire couler le long du corps étaient des véritables délices, mais ils avaient été pris par le temps et Harry avait dû se rendre aux dernières préparations, non sans ronchonner contre son manager. Ron ne parvenait pas vraiment à comprendre comment son ami pouvait encore trouver de quoi râler dans cet univers de rêve : il avait pour quelques jours un appartement à faire pâlir d'envie les millionnaires de la planète (il exagérait peut-être un peu, mais ce qui était sûr c'était en tout cas que lui avait pâli d'envie), il allait être la vedette d'une cérémonie attendue plus qu'aucune autre et il était devenu la personnalité la plus aimée, presque vénérée par l'ensemble de la communauté magique… Mais Harry, malgré toutes les épreuves qu'il avait traversée, était resté Harry : simple, franc, humble… La célébrité ne lui était jamais montée à la tête. Elle semblait même plutôt l'étouffer qu'autre chose. Il n'y avait que Harry que ressentir cela. Certes, les conditions qui avaient fait qu'il était célèbre n'étaient pas vraiment appréciables, mais le renom était une des choses que désiraient beaucoup d'hommes, non ?

Ron jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et constata qu'il lui restait encore un peu de temps avant le début de la soirée. Etait-ce un effet de publicité ou la réalité, il n'en savait rien, mais on disait partout que ce serait du grand spectacle. Hermione était persuadée que cela ressemblerait un peu aux cirques moldus, avec des acrobates, des animaux dressés, des presti… presitigidi… prestigiditateur ? Bref, elle pensait des tas de bêtises. Non, Scrimgeour n'était pas le genre d'hommes qui faisaient les choses à moitié. Avec lui pour organisateur, il y aurait sûrement des prestations sur des balais, des mises en scènes fabuleuses, des jeux de lumières… Peut-être même des démonstrations d'acrovol, un dérivé du Quidditch peu répandu en raison de sa grande difficulté, et qui consistait à exécuter des tas de figures dans les airs avec son balai… Tout petit, il avait voulu en faire dans un club, mais ses parents avaient refusé. Ils lui avaient dit que c'était trop cher, mais Ron les soupçonnait d'avoir eu trop peur qu'il ne fasse une chute mortelle. C'était compréhensible, en même temps. Les champions d'acrovol étaient rares et leurs figures très impressionnantes.

En fin de compte, personne à part lui (et encore, il ne savait pas grand chose étant donné que Harry avait été prié de garder le silence) ne savait exactement ce qu'on avait préparé pour cette cérémonie. Les gens devinaient, bien sûr : il était par exemple évident qu'on rendrait forcément hommage aux morts et que Harry, un moment où l'autre, prendrait la parole pour un discours. Le reste était pratiquement inconnu. Harry lui avait juste dit qu'il devrait faire une démonstration de vol et que même s'il paraîtrait minable comparé à certains autres (ce qui avait fait naître en lui l'idée de l'acrovol), Scrimgeour était persuadé que cela ferait plaisir aux gens, et d'ailleurs il n'avait pas tout à fait tort : partout autour de lui, dans la tribune officielle ou dans les escaliers, on ne parlait plus que de Harry Potter et de ce qu'il allait devoir faire ce soir. Chaque bouche qui s'ouvrait ne laissait sortir que des phrases le concernant. S'il avait entendu cela, il aurait certainement piqué une crise, et c'était ça qui l'amusait tant : Harry était bien sagement entrain d'angoisser pour la cérémonie, s'imaginant les pires atrocités, et pourtant il n'avait même pas conscience de l'ampleur du phénomène. A chaque seconde qui passait, il avait dans son champ de vision quelqu'un qui s'asseyait. C'était cela, l'avantage de la tribune officielle : on pouvait voir tout le monde, et tout le monde pouvait nous voir. Combien de places y avait-il dans ce grand stade ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais le nombre de sorciers qui étaient venus égalait sans aucun doute le nombre de billets vendus pour la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Hermione, quand elle arriverait à son tour, serait ravie de constater –et sûrement de lui faire remarquer– qu'il n'y avait pas que le Quidditch qui avait le pouvoir de rassembler les gens. Sacrée Hermione… Il l'imaginait déjà, avec son regard plein de malice et ce petit air signifiant « tu vois, j'avais encore raison ».

Ron sourit. Il était heureux d'être là, de pouvoir assister à cette cérémonie. Le destin n'avait pas réussi à les séparer, tous les trois !

* * *

La nuit était tombée quand la tribune officielle fut remplie. Sous la lumière des grands projecteurs qui avaient été allumés, Ron avait vu arriver les uns après les autres les membres de sa famille et ses amis qui tous étaient venus se placer près de lui. Il était désormais évident que plus aucune place dans le stade n'était inoccupée. Ron eut beau parcourir du regard la totalité des gradins, nulle part il ne vint un emplacement vide. Un coup d'œil rapide à sa montre et il comprit que la début n'allait plus tarder : il faisait nuit, tout le monde était là…

_-_Tiens, regarde, Ron ! chuchota Hermione en lui donnant un léger coup de coude dans les côtes. Cet homme, là, ce n'est pas… ah, comment s'appelle-t-il, déjà ?

_-_Robert Dawson, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre … répondit Ron en remarquant sa présence pour la première fois même s'il était lui-aussi assis dans la tribune officielle.

C'était étrange qu'il ne l'ait pas vu plus tôt, d'ailleurs. En temps normal, ç'aurait été la première chose qu'il aurait remarquée. A croire que la guerre lui avait fait comprendre qu'il y avait des choses plus importantes que le Quidditch…

_-_Ils auraient pu distribuer des programmes, ronchonna Mrs Weasley. Comment on fait pour savoir quand Harry fera son entrée sur scène, hein ?

_-_C'est pas une scène, m'man ! lança Fred. Enfin si, mais non… C'est plus une plate-forme magique dans les airs qu'une scène à proprement parler…

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, toi ? se vexa Mrs Weasley. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, je connais mieux que toi les procédés magiques pour…

_-_Harry lui-même l'a dit ! grogna Ron pour mettre fin à la querelle. Maintenant taisez-vous, ça va bientôt commencer… Je suis sûr qu'ils vont tout d'abord éteindre les projecteurs puis…

Il n'eut pas besoin de terminer sa phrase pour savoir qu'il avait parfaitement raison car les projecteurs s'éteignirent et le stade fut plongé dans le noir. Seules les étoiles et la demi-lune lui permirent encore de voir du coin de l'œil Hermione se redresser sur son siège.

_-_Qu'est-ce que je disais… murmura-t-il.

_-_Chut, Ron !

Le silence fut total. Tout le monde, ou du moins c'était ce qu'il supposait, s'était tut, les yeux rivés vers le centre du terrain, là où devait être placée la plate-forme magique. Mais le premier mouvement, la première action de la cérémonie se déroula un peu plus haut dans les airs. Les projecteurs se rallumèrent mais la lumière ne fut pas blanche et pâle : elle fut colorée, très colorée, et vive. Ron dut même plisser les yeux pour s'habituer à cette toute nouvelle clarté.

Une seconde ou deux passèrent, puis un bruissement d'ailes parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles, très faiblement d'abord, et ensuite plus intensément. Alors, quelques notes de musique retentirent. Il n'avait jamais entendu le morceau joué. C'était à la fois vif et calme, et un instant il eut envie de danser sur son siège. Visiblement il n'était pas le seul, car John McClaggan, devant lui, inclinaient la tête d'un côté et de l'autre selon le rythme.

Enfin, il perçut la cause des bruissements d'ailes qu'il avait entendus, au moment où le volume sonore s'intensifiait. Des hiboux, des centaines de hiboux avaient commencé à déferler dans les airs, voletant dans tous les sens sans plan perceptible. Intrigué, Ron, en fixa un des yeux et crut distinguer un papier entre ses serres, mais le volatile s'en alla si vite qu'il ne put en être certain. Il lui fut ensuite impossible de le retrouver car il se fondit avec aise dans la masse d'oiseaux, entre les chouettes blanches, noires ou rousses, les hiboux grands ducs, les hulottes et il ne savait quoi d'autre encore. Mais il constata de toute manière que les autres oiseaux portaient eux-aussi un papier à une de leurs pattes.

Si le début était un peu fouillis, il s'avéra par la suite que les volatiles avaient été parfaitement dressés. Il semblait que tous avaient appris par cœur une chorégraphie qu'ils reproduisaient à la perfection devant les yeux des spectateurs ébahis. Ron savait mieux que quiconque que dresser un hibou n'était pas une tâche des plus simples : lui-même avait tenté de rendre Coq plus obéissant sans jamais obtenir le moindre résultat. Or, ceux-là se mélangeaient les uns avec les autres selon leurs couleurs pour former des symboles, des lettres, voire même des petits dessins, et jamais ils ne s'égaraient du rythme musical : lorsque la musique ralentissait, leur trajectoire se mettait à papillonner pour donner un résultat très gracieux, ou au contraire, quand elle accélérait, ils volaient en piquée vers le haut ou le bas, optaient pour des trajectoires saccadées et offraient ainsi un spectacle dynamique sous les « oh ! » et les « ah ! » de leur public.

_-_C'est fantastique ! s'exclama Mrs Weasley quand tous les hiboux se rassemblèrent au centre en suivant des motifs complexes. Je n'ai jamais vu des oiseaux si disciplinés ! _Oh_ !

Elle n'était pas la seule à avoir laissé s'échapper une exclamation de surprise. Ron lui-même ouvrit de grands yeux ronds lorsque les volatiles prirent chacun une place bien précise, formant ainsi le mot « bienvenue ».

_-_Waouh ! lança-t-il gaiement. Pas mal !

Avec les autres spectateurs, il applaudit de bon cœur et sursauta quand d'un coup, les hiboux foncèrent droit sur eux comme s'ils étaient pris d'une crise de folie. Instinctivement, il éleva les bras devant son visage pour se protéger mais aucun choc ne survint. Il sentit juste un léger frottement accompagné d'un froissement de papier.

_-_Eh, ce sont les programmes ! dit joyeusement Ginny, qui avait réussi à trouver une place pour Dean dans la tribune. Les hiboux avaient des programmes dans leurs serres ! Harry doit normalement arriver juste après ! Tiens, le voilà !

Ron bondit sur sa chaise, remettant ses bras le long de son corps, et reposa immédiatement son regard sur le terrain. La lumière clignota, la musique fut délibérément irrégulière, mais personne ne s'en rendit compte car une ombre traversait le terrain, pas très rapidement, mais pas non plus lentement. L'agitation reprit toute son ampleur : le public, son programme à la main, venait de réaliser qui était assis sur ce balai qui passait près d'eux dans la pénombre…

Les lumières redevinrent vives. La musique changea. Harry sembla un instant chercher des yeux quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, et son regard se posa sur Ron. Ce dernier crut le voir sourire mais là encore, la distance lui joua un tour et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de sortir du fond de son sac sa paire de multiplettes, son ami était déjà en mouvement. Alors il renonça et porta toute son attention à ce que faisait Harry. Il avait l'habitude de le voir voler, aussi ne fut-il pas surpris par la technique de chacun de ses gestes, que ce soit dans les virage très serrés qu'il prenait pour frôler les spectateurs qui se mettaient alors à hurler de joie de l'avoir vu de si près, ou dans ses descentes dignes de vraies Feintes Wronski durant lesquelles chacun retenait son souffle, persuadé qu'il allait s'écraser. Ron jeta des regards furtifs tout autour de lui. Hermione, qui comme lui connaissait les méthodes de vol de Harry et ne connaissait de toute façon rien au Quidditch, se contentait de le suivre des yeux, prise de temps à autre par un sursaut quand son ami effectuait quelque chose de spectaculaire pour elle, et Ginny appréciait comme lui d'être spectateur à part entière, pour une fois, elle qui d'ordinaire ne pouvait le voir qu'entre deux passes de souaffle. En revanche, Robert Dawson paraissait captivé par le spectacle qu'on lui offrait. La bouche entrouverte, il avait les yeux rivés sur lui et ne clignait que très rarement, comme s'il voulait perdre le moins possible de la démonstration de Harry.

La musique s'accéléra. Ses mouvements aussi. Tout devint beaucoup plus vif, beaucoup plus rapide, beaucoup plus impressionnant. Il ne fut pas rare de voir des gens se lever pour mieux voir lorsqu'il descendait au ras du sol, ni d'entendre des exclamations de joie, de surprise, de peur ou des félicitations, mais rien ne sembla perturber Harry qui, au fur et à mesure que le rythme de la musique prenait de la vitesse, plissait son visage de concentration pour aller toujours plus près du sol, avec toujours plus de légèreté, de technique et de grâce.

Mais cet instant de spectacle ne dura pas éternellement et Harry finit par s'arrêter au milieu du stade, dans les airs, juste en face de la tribune officielle. Une ovation ponctua sa prestation, et dura longtemps. Indubitablement, on se serait vraiment cru à la finale de la Coupe du Monde... Robert Dawson applaudissait si fort que Ron en avait mal aux mains pour lui, Mrs Weasley jubilait, les yeux pétillants, sans foute fière de Harry… Ce dernier hocha d'ailleurs brièvement la tête vers elle, un sourire au coin des lèvres, et elle l'acclama avec encore plus de dynamisme.

Si Ron n'avait pas su qu'une plate-forme magique avait été créée, là, devant lui, transparente et complètement invisible, il aurait sans doute pris Harry pour un fou : ce fut d'ailleurs le cas de nombreuses personnes qui, voyant le jeune homme passer ses deux jambes du même côté, crurent qu'il allait sauter dans le vide pour mettre fin à ses jours. Mais il n'en fut rien et Harry se mit debout. Ce fut une vision assez étrange que de le voir flotter dans les airs sans support apparent, le balai à la main, l'air de rien. Ce dut l'être encore plus quand il sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche, la pointa sur sa gorge et avança de quelques pas vers la tribune officielle, comme s'il s'était trouvé sur la terre ferme. Ron se demanda furtivement ce qui arriverait si son ami avançait trop et dépassait la plate-forme magique, mais entendre sa voix lui fit oublier cette idée stupide. C'était vrai ,après tout, comment Harry pouvait-il tomber dans le vide alors que la cérémonie avait été répétée et répétée encore, et les normes de sécurité appliquées au détail près ?

_-_Je vous remercie tous pour ce chaleureux accueil ! lança-t-il et il provoqua une vague d'hystérie dans le public, en particulier chez les femmes. Ce n'était pas du grand spectacle comme celui qui va suivre, bien sûr, mais on a insisté pour que je le fasse, alors… Bref ! Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente soirée !

On aurait pu croire qu'il repartirait sur son balai, mais au lieu de cela, il éleva sa baguette et disparut dans une explosion colorée. Une fumée dégageant une délicieuse odeur s'échappa pendant quelques minutes, emplissant tout le stade et cachant la vue du public, mais Ron ne s'inquiéta pas : il savait que c'était fait exprès. Tout avait été fait exprès pour impressionner. Les gens seraient « aveugles » pour quelques temps, puis ils retrouveraient la vue et le spectacle recommencerait, toujours plus stupéfiant…

Une guitare électrique joua un accord, puis deux, puis trois. Une batterie vint la rejoindre, puis un violon, puis un piano. Les Bizarr'Sisters se dessinèrent à travers la fumée qui se dissipa petit à petit. Elles furent accueillies joyeusement par tous les jeunes sorciers qui se levèrent d'un même bond et se mirent à sautiller sur place. L'air était familier à Ron, et visiblement à Ginny aussi, mais pourtant il ne parvenait pas à le reconnaître. A vrai dire, ce devait être une nouvelle version de chanson, car Harry lui avait fait écouter toute leur discographie pendant l'été dernier et jamais il n'avait entendu cette introduction musicale.

_-_Elles ont recommencé à jouer depuis la mort de Melissa ? s'étonna Ginny. Wow, pas mal !

La musique s'était fait entraînante et Ron eut soudain envie de danser. Il ne fut visiblement pas le seul, car même ses parents se levèrent de bon cœur.

_-_Je me demande qui va chanter ! s'exclama-t-il pour couvrir le bruit tout autour de lui.

La fumée s'était maintenant complètement dissipée et la foule semblait se réveiller.

_-Le jour se lève, j'expose mon visage au vent…_

_Tout est calme, mon regard posé droit devant_

_Me permet de songer à cet instant_

_Où tu es tombé sous ce grand soleil couchant…_

_-_Quoi ? s'exclamèrent à l'unisson Ron, Ginny, Fred, Georges, Bill, Charlie et Dean.

_-Soleil couchant_, non ? dit Hermione, surprise. Une nouvelle version, peut-être…

C'était la bassiste qui s'était mise à chanter, de sa voix grave qui avait autrefois servi pour les chœurs quand Melissa était toujours en vie.

_C'était une journée banale_

_Rien de laissait prévoir cela_

_Mais le grand seigneur du mal n'a pas triomphé cette fois…_

_-_Quoi ? Mais…

Ron resta abasourdi.

_-_J'hallucine ! s'exclama-t-il. Elles ont fait une version de Soleil Couchant spécialement pour cette cérémonie ?

_-_Quand Harry va savoir ça !

_-_Il le sait déjà, Hermione ! dit Ginny en riant. Waouh, la classe ! Version spéciale pour Harry, j'arrive pas à y croire…

_Nous avions promis de nous battre et d'y croire quel qu'en soit le prix_

_Mais nous nous sommes laissés abattre et pourtant tout a bien fini…_

_Encore perplexe, je cherche à comprendre pourquoi_

_Mais mes pensées, chaque fois me ramènent à toi._

_Je me demande ce qui a été fait pour qu'on en arrive là_

_Moi qui pensais que cet homme ne s'arrêterait pas…_

_Ce soir encore, je me questionne : comment Harry a-t-il fait ça ?_

_C'est tout l'espoir qu'il nous redonne que tout le monde célébrera…_

_-_Et en plus elles le citent clairement ! s'exclama Georges. Dément !

_Nous avions promis de nous battre et d'y croire quel qu'en soit le prix_

_Mais nous nous sommes laissés abattre et pourtant tout a bien fini…_

_Aujourd'hui le pire est passé, mais quel rôle avons-nous joué ?_

_Quel est le prix de cette victoire ? De nombreuses vies de délaissées…_

_Le jour se lève, j'expose mon visage au vent_

_Mais seul le soleil comprend ce que je ressens._

_Sa couleur rouge : reflet de mes sentiments,_

_Ma peur s'estompe, mais pour combien de temps…_

_Pour l'un des nôtres, vous le savez, c'est toute une vie de sacrifiée_

_Parents, amour, peut-il tout recommencer ? _

_-_Elle parle de Harry ? s'enquit Remus.

_-_Oui, sûrement. _Remus _?

Ron fut interloqué.

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_Nous avions promis de nous battre et d'y croire quel qu'en soit le prix_

_Mais nous nous sommes laissés abattre et pourtant tout a bien fini…_

_-_Et bien comme toi, je viens assister à la cérémonie ! dit seulement Remus. J'ai le droit, non ?

_Aujourd'hui le pire est passé, mais quel rôle avez-vous joué ?_

_-_Et James, dans tout ça ? s'exclama Hermione. Vous l'avez retrouvé ?

_Le prix de cette victoire tardive, bat tout ce que vous imaginez…_

_Le soleil est rouge : la couleur du sang !_

_Celui de cet homme, celui de cet enfant…_

_On rejette la faute sur le gouvernement,_

_Mais eux sont morts, et nous sommes vivants…_

_-_Oui, il est avec Lucius au Square Grimmaurd, répondit Remus. Il a besoin de boire, de manger et de dormir. Mais je pense qu'il viendra voir Harry avant de se coucher. Je le connais…

_-_Où était-il ? Vous avez retrouvé Gabrielle ? demanda Fleur. Elle était innocente, pas vrai ?

_L'ennemi était là, les autres l'affrontaient_

_Et nous, à l'abri, nous contenions d'observer…_

_-_Innocente, oui. En fait, ce n'était pas elle qui avait capturé James. Gorislav Iestrati l'avait elle-même fait prisonnière et s'était concocté du Polynectar pour prendre son apparence de vélane et user de son charme…

_Alors ils sont tombés mais nous n'avons rien fait…_

_Qui d'entre eux et nous sont les plus à blâmer ?_

_-_Elle est elle-aussi Square Grimmaurd. Ils sont tous les deux dans le même état, c'est à dire qu'ils ont tous les deux mauvaise mine, mais ça aurait pu être pire…

_Encore perplexe, je cherche à comprendre pourquoi_

_Le soleil couché ne me le dira pas…_

Ron se mêla sans hésiter aux applaudissements bruyants du public. Plus que la chanson, c'était le retour de Remus avec James qui le rendait plein de félicité. Tout allait pour le mieux ! Si Harry avait su ! Tout finissait bien, comme dans la nouvelle version de Soleil Couchant, version bien plus animée, dynamique, comme les cœurs maintenant que la guerre était terminée…

_-_Merci pour tout ! cria la bassiste. Avant de partir je tenais à dédier cette chanson à Melissa et Harry, qui tous les deux se sont sacrifiés pour la victoire, bien que très différemment. Ces applaudissements sont pour eux, pas pour nous !

Les quatre Bizarr'Sisters saluèrent le public et disparurent en transplanant, mais dès qu'elles furent parties, d'autres personnes déferlèrent sur le terrain. Ron ne les vit tout d'abord pas et ce fut Hermione qui lui donna un cou de coude dans les côtes pour le prévenir : les nouveaux arrivants n'étaient non pas dans les airs sur la plate-forme magique, comme l'avaient été Harry et les Bizarr'Sisters, mais par terre, au sol, sur l'herbe verte éclairée par les projecteurs. Et ces nouveaux arrivants n'étaient pas n'importe qui…

_-_Ce sont les équipes d'acrovol de Bulgarie et d'Irlande ! s'exclama Fred. Regardez, il y a Williams, là-bas !

L'incompréhension fut lisible sur de nombreux visages. Partout autour de lui, Ron entendait des « qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? ». Lui-même ignorait ce qu'ils faisaient là, sans leurs balais, devant un ballon noir et blanc qui ne bougeait même pas. Seule Hermione devait trouver du sens à cela, puisque son visage s'était illuminé d'un grand sourire.

_-_Vous vous demandez sûrement ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas ? intervint la voix de Harry qui sortait d'il ne savait où. Vous vous souvenez tous de cette coupe du monde qui a vu s'affronter l'Irlande contre la Bulgarie ? Et bien cette fois ce ne sera pas un match de Quidditch mais un match de football qui les opposera !

_-_De football ? répétèrent Fred et Georges, incrédules. C'est quoi, ça ?

_-_Pour ceux qui l'ignorent, le football est le Quidditch des moldus, expliqua Harry. Ca va certainement vous paraître étrange, mais considérez cela comme une preuve de reconnaissance envers tous les Londoniens qui ont eu le courage de venir se battre à nos côtés.

Sa voix s'éteignit et un coup de sifflet retentit. Aussitôt, tous les joueurs se mirent à courir, un des Irlandais tapant avec le pied dans le ballon qui se mit à rouler et alla se placer directement entre les pieds d'un second joueur.

_-_C'est ça, le Quidditch moldu ? s'indigna Ron. Et bah sur ce coup-là, il n'a pas assuré, Scrimgeour ! Tout le monde va s'ennuyer ! Combien de temps ça dure ?

_-_Une heure et demie, je crois, dit Hermione. C'est vrai que ça fait long…

_-_Long ? Mais c'est du gâchis, tu veux dire ! s'emporta Ron. Ces joueurs sont des champions du Monde d'acrovol mais ils sont là à courir après une balle ! C'est stupide, crétin, idiot…

_-_Insensé, oui ! renchérit Fleur. Je n'ai rien contre les moldus, au contraire, mais nous faire ce coup-là ! Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ces grandes cages au bout du terrain ? Pourquoi il y a quelqu'un dedans ?

_-_Ce sont les buts ! expliqua Hermione. Les joueurs doivent mettre le ballon dans le but, mais il y a un gardien, comme au Quidditch, vous comprenez ?

_-_Ce que je comprends c'est que c'est nul ! bougonna Ron.

_-_Enfin, fiston, arrête un peu de râler ! rouspéta Arthur Weasley. C'est fantastique ! Dis-moi, Hermione, le ballon, est fait en quoi ? Parce qu'on m'a un jour dit qu'ils étaient faits en vessie de porc, mais les vessies de porc ce n'est pas rond comme ça !

Hermione éclata de rire.

_-_Comment est-ce que tu peux rire quand des joueurs d'acrovol perdent leur temps et nous font perdre le nôtre ? grogna Ron. Tiens, Williams a mis le ballon dans le but… Ca veut dire que le jeu est fini ?

_-_Non, Ron, l'équipe marque un point !

_-_Un seul ?

Ron leva les yeux au plafond sous le regard amusé de sa sœur.

_-_Et le match finit quand ? Il n'y a pas de vif d'or ni rien…

_-_Il y a un chronomètre, expliqua Hermione.

_-_Ah, d'accord. Et ça vole, un chronomètre ?

A nouveau, Hermione éclata de rire.

_-_Arrête, c'est pas drôle ! Je ne comprends rien ! gronda Ron. Où est mon programme ? Ah, le voilà. Ce n'était pas écrit qu'il y avait un match de foudebol ! C'était écrit qu'il y avait de l'acrovol ! Allez, pitié, Williams, arrête de courir et monte sur ton balai !

Son vœux fut très bientôt exaucé : alors que la Bulgarie s'apprêtait à marquer un but, un second coup de sifflet retentit et tous les joueurs se ressemblèrent au milieu du terrain. Chacun appela son balai à l'aide d'un sortilège d'attraction.

_-_Oh ouuiiiiiii ! hurla Ron. Ouaaaiiisss ! Allez-y, mettez-nous en plein les yeux !

Il fouilla précipitamment dans son sac et en sortit ses multiplettes. Pas question de manquer la moindre miette de ça…

Les quatorze joueurs montèrent dans les airs et se placèrent savamment les uns auprès des autres. Ron se réjouit à l'avance : cette pose de départ était déjà très prometteuse… Et bien sûr Brad Williams était le plus en évidence… Pas étonnant, puisqu'il était champion du monde !

La musique choisie pour cette démonstration était une musique que Ron ne connaissait pas. Quand il entendit Hermione la fredonner, il déduisit qu'elle devait être moldue et fut tout d'abord sceptique (pas qu'il n'aimait pas les moldus, mais pour de l'acrovol, il aurait préféré une musique bien sorcière) mais le premier mouvement de Williams, une vague vers l'avant, lui fit oublier tout cela. Tout commença alors à s'enchaîner : Williams n'avait pas encore fini sa vague que ce fut Label qui partit de la même façon, puis Wilton, puis Pavbla, Gorritati et chacun des autres joueurs. Leurs balais laissèrent tous des traînées lumineuses derrière eux, qui s'entrelacèrent les unes dans les autres, mélangeant les couleurs pour en former d'autres. Puis Williams commença ses acrobaties : il lança ses pieds vers l'arrière et s'établit sur les mains, en un parfait équilibre. Ron se doutait bien que les autres joueurs commençaient eux-aussi leurs difficultés mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter son idole des yeux. Il y avait Viktor Krum et il y avait Brad Williams, les deux meilleurs joueurs au monde, point barre. Les autres ne l'intéressaient pas autant.

Son cœur battit d'excitation quand Williams, toujours en appui renversé sur ses bras, changea de direction. Les muscles que cela devait exiger… Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer… Cet homme était un véritable dieu, _son_ dieu. Comment pouvait-on voler aussi bien ? Williams redescendit tout doucement sur son balai et se rassit, les joues toutes rouges. Ron l'encouragea aussi fort que sa voix le lui permettait. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Pavbla, un autre excellent acrobate, qui enchaînaient les tours sur ses mains, dans la même position qu'avait été Williams. Mais celui-ci esquissa rapidement une autre figure beaucoup plus compliquée qui ridiculisa complètement le bulgare : il passa ses deux jambes du même coté, se laissa glisser jusqu'à être suspendu à son balai en mouvement, se balança de plus en plus haut et entreprit de faire des tours et des tours autour du manche, passant à nouveau par l'équilibre.

_-_Wow, regardez les _soleils_ qu'il fait ! s'époumona Ron. Ce type est un génie !

Williams se rassit juste à temps pour éviter de foncer dans un des buts dorés qui avaient servi quatre ans plus tôt.

_-_Fantastique ! commenta Ron. Merveilleux ! Splendide !

Williams rejoignit les autres et pendant un moment se concentra sur une chorégraphie s'accordant parfaitement à la musique, puis il repartit dans son coin avec McCoy, la seule femme des deux équipes. Ron sut dès qu'il les vit de placer tout au bout du terrain que la figure allait être spectaculaire car nécessitant de l'élan. Les autres qui se mirent en ligne de chaque côté, formant ainsi un couloir, vinrent confirmer sa théorie. Ils s'arrêtaient pour que tout le monde regarde Williams et McCoy.

_-_Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire ? murmura Hermione, tendue.

Ron ne répondit qu'un vague « chut » et se reconcentra sur les deux Irlandais. La musique était désormais devenue très rapide, presque stressante, et devait sûrement se terminer après cette dernière acrobatie… Déjà…

Il retint son souffle quand ils se positionnèrent l'un devant l'autre, McCoy derrière et Williams devant, si près qu'ils pourraient se toucher s'ils en avaient eu l'envie. Tout doucement puis de plus en plus vite, ils s'élancèrent vers le bout opposé du terrain, celui qui était le plus loin de Ron. De nervosité, il pressa un peu plus ses multiplettes contre ses yeux, même si cela lui fit mal. Les deux joueurs prirent de la vitesse, beaucoup de vitesse… Les battements de son cœur devaient aller au moins aussi vite…

Tout se passa en une seconde au maximum. Alors qu'ils atteignaient leur vitesse maximale et se décalaient légèrement, sans doute pour ne pas se cogner, ils prirent appui sur leurs balais, se mirent debout en un quart de seconde et sautèrent. Williams effectua une vrille arrière et arriva assis à califourchon sur le balai de McCoy, tandis qu'elle-même réalisait une vrille avant pour atterrir dans la même position que son co-équipier. Leur précision fut telle qu'ils ne se frôlèrent même pas et qu'ils arrivèrent en plein milieu du manche de leurs balais sans aucun déséquilibre vers le côté.

Ron en resta muet d'admiration. La musique s'arrêta et un instant ce fut le silence total, puis les applaudissements fusèrent. Ron, à défaut de mots, se leva et claqua dans ses mains aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Tout le monde, dans la tribune officielle, l'imita, et partout dans les gradins on vit les gens se lever.

_-_BRAVO ! hurla Ron, retrouvant sa voix. MAGNIFIQUE ! LA PERFECTION A L'ETAT PUR !

L'ovation était telle qu'il n'était même pas certain que Hermione l'ait entendu crier. Le public était hystérique, totalement charmé. Ron avait les mains en feu mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait cessé d'applaudir, et il devinait qu'il en était de même pour tout les autres. L'acrovol était une discipline rare et dangereuse, et chaque démonstration était un délice, mais là, avoir recruté les champions du monde… Scrimgeour avait eu une idée de génie, tout le monde allait l'adorer, désormais !

La foule se mit à en réclamer encore, et Ron se mêla volontiers à tous ceux qui scandaient leur envie d'en voir plus. Il ne s'arrêta même pas quand toutes les lumières s'éteignirent.

_-_Ron, Harry va nous faire un discours, dut crier Hermione pour se faire entendre. Arrêter de hurler comme ça !

Ses paroles eurent autant d'effet sur son petit-ami que sur les frères de celui-ci qui se turent et se rassirent calmement.

_-_Vous croyez que c'est un discours tout préparé ? s'enquit Hermione.

_-_Non, dit Remus, sûr de lui. Pas celui de Harry.

_-_Ah…

Les applaudissements finirent par s'atténuer puis par disparaître, sans doute de la même manière que dans la tribune officielle. De toute évidence, seul Harry avait le pouvoir de calmer l'hystérie due à une démonstration d'acrovol comme celle à laquelle le public venait d'assister, et la seule perspective d'entendre son discours suffisait à ramener le silence.

_-_Allez, vieux, viens… encouragea Ron à voix basse, plus pour lui même que pour les autres.

Harry lui avait confié dans l'après-midi qu'il appréhendait ce moment où il devrait parler devant le stade rempli. C'était très compréhensible, surtout quand on savait ce qu'il avait l'intention de dire, mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il avait peur : il craignait que James ne succombe ou ne soit tué durant son discours. Il craignait de mourir devant tous ces gens qui étaient venus pour le regarder. Mais ses inquiétudes n'avaient plus lieu d'être, désormais, puisque James était entrain de reprendre des forces Square Grimmaurd !

_-_Allez, Harry… répéta-t-il entre ses dents.

Déjà, les gens commençaient à se demander ce qui se passait et pourquoi les lumières ne se rallumaient pas comme avant. A travers ses multiplettes en fonction nuit (permettant de voir même dans le noir), Ron les vit froncer les sourcils, murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille de leurs voisins ou regarder autour d'eux comme lui-même le faisait.

_-_Tu vois quelque chose ? demanda Georges. Ron, tu vois quelqu'un ?

_-_Non, il n'y a personne sur la scène, répondit Ron en reportant son attention sur le milieu du stade.

_-_Donne ça ! ordonna Fred.

Il tenta de lui arracher les multiplettes des mains mais n'y parvint pas et ne fit que bousculer sa mère qui se mit à râler.

_-_Il est là ! s'exclama Hermione en regardant à travers ses propres multiplettes. Il vient d'arriver, Ron, regarde ! Il tient quelque chose à la main !

Le temps que Ron remette les jumelles devant ses yeux, ce que Harry tenait dans les mains s'était enflammé et produisait la seule source de lumière du stade. Eclairant seulement son visage, la flamme au bout de son flambeau vacilla, faisant trembler l'ombre de Harry en procurant une sensation de malaise à tout le monde. Robert Dawson se tassa sur sa chaise. L'air dur, Harry parcourut les tribunes du regard, les yeux plissés. Le silence n'aurait pu être plus parfait. Ron n'entendait même pas la respiration des personnes assises près de lui. Lui-même s'efforçait de ne pas respirer trop bruyamment pour ne pas briser le calme. On aurait entendu une mouche voler si la surface du stade n'avait pas été traitée pour faire fuir les parasites : Scrimgeour avait voulu que tout soit parfait, et il avait réussi.

Lentement, Harry, vêtu d'un long manteau noir à capuche rabattue sur sa tête, desserra sa prise autour du flambeau qui s'éleva légèrement dans les airs et vint voleter au-dessus de lui. D'un geste sec, il rejeta en arrière sa capuche et toisa à nouveau la foule. Une minute passa, ou peut-être deux, voire même trois, Ron aurait été incapable de le dire.

_-_Je dédie ce moment ce silence à tous ceux qui ont perdu la vie pour leur pays, dit Harry.

Sa voix n'était pas très élevée –elle était d'ailleurs plus proche du murmure, mais il n'y eut pas une âme qui ne l'entendit pas. Ron et Hermione se regardèrent en biais. Pas un mot ne vint perturber le silence pesant.

La flamme s'éteignit mais l'obscurité ne revint pas car au même moment, les projecteurs du bas du stade se rallumèrent. Ainsi éclairé, Harry parut plus grand, plus dur. Ron lui-même fut surpris du changement : ce n'était pas _son_ Harry qui était là, devant lui… Il paraissait différent, plus adulte, plus… plus homme, tout simplement.

* * *

Harry respira profondément pour calmer les battements de son cœur. Ils étaient tous là : Ron, Hermione, Mr et Mrs Weasley, et même Remus… Remus qui avait triomphé, qui avait sauvé James… Tous attendaient un mot de sa part, sans oser perturber ce silence total… Ils étaient venus le voir, le soutenir encore… Il fallait qu'il se montre digne d'eux, qu'il fasse un beau discours, avec des paroles qui marqueraient les gens au plus profond d'eux, qui les feraient réfléchir et qui émouvraient les siens, qui les rendraient encore plus fiers de lui qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà… Il fallait qu'il prouve à la face du monde qui il était devenu, mais à quel prix il l'était devenu…

L'image de Ginger à son esprit lui redonna du courage. Les gens devraient se sentir coupables à la fin de son discours, oui, c'était cela ! Ils devraient regretter de n'avoir rien fait pour aider les aurors, avoir la mort de milliers de gens sur la conscience. C'était ce que Ginger aurait aimé qu'il fasse…

_-_Si je remercie de tout mon cœur les morts que nous venons d'honorer, commença-t-il posément pour que ses mots aient plus d'impact, c'est parce que sans eux, nous ne serions pas là, tous réunis à célébrer la victoire.

Il marqua une pause et dévisagea deux ou trois spectateurs au hasard.

_-_Si j'apporte ma reconnaissance éternelle à toutes les personnes qui ont donné leur sang pour que triomphe la liberté, c'est parce qu'elles se sont battues au péril de leur vie pour sauver les vôtres.

Son regard se tourna vers Remus et il hocha la tête en sa direction. Même si la lumière était faible, il aperçut Remus lui rendre son salut et ses yeux se mirent à pétiller. Il trouva cependant le courage de poursuivre son discours, sachant parfaitement qu'il entrait dans la phase la plus difficile à exprimer. Mais il trouverait les mots pour le dire, c'était la promesse qu'il se faisait…

_-_Mais si je vous salue, vous qui me regardez avec vos yeux grands d'admiration comme si j'étais un dieu, c'est seulement par obligation, car mon ressentiment pour beaucoup d'entre vous est si fort que je me répugne à vous accorder la moindre gratification. Je ne ferai pas que des remerciements, ce soir : j'ai aussi des reproches à attribuer à tous ceux qui n'ont jamais donné quoi que ce soit pour aider ceux qui se battaient. Et la majorité d'entre vous fait partie de ces gens-là.

Il fut satisfait en voyant certains sorciers se mordre la lèvre.

_-_Je ne suis pas là pour vous juger, non ! Mais je veux que ce soir, quand vous repartirez, vous ayez compris quelque chose qui me tient à cœur. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous ont eu très peur, durant cette guerre. Je sais aussi que tout le monde n'est pas un héros dans l'âme. Mais je sais surtout que si chacun avait donné un minimum de son temps, bien des vies auraient été épargnées. Un hibou pour informer les autorités, l'aide à ceux qui en ont eu besoin juste sous vos yeux –et Dieu sait qu'il y en a eu ! – ça ne coûte pas grand-chose mais ça aurait pu rapporter et signifier beaucoup. L'avez-vous fait ?

Il se tut mais personne ne répondit.

_-_Non, vous ne l'avez pas fait, il est inutile de faire semblant de ne pas être visé. Trouvez-vous normal que des moldus se soient battus à nos côtés alors que vous ne vous êtes même pas investis pour votre propre communauté ? Vous, peut-être. Pas moi. Ne venez pas m'honorer et m'acclamer alors que vous ne savez rien de ce qu'à été la guerre. Vous ne savez rien de ce que j'ai vécu, de ce que chaque combattant à vécu. On peut tous faire des erreurs, c'est vrai. La guerre n'est pas quelque chose qui nous est familier, et il est compréhensible que votre réaction n'ait pas été celle qui aurait convenu. Mais maintenant vous savez, aussi vous ne serez pas excusés la prochaine fois. J'ose espérer que cette prochaine fois ne viendra jamais, et que plus personne ne vivra cela, mais l'homme n'est que ce qu'il est… La folie d'un seul d'entre nous peut suffire à faire basculer la paix et à tout recommencer. Si cela doit arriver, si nous devions vraiment en arriver là, pensez à ce que je viens de vous dire. Pensez qu'une seule seconde, un seul effort peut sauver une vie. Souvenez-vous-en. Souvenez-vous que si vous ne vous étiez pas tous voilés la face, nombre de sorcier auraient pu être assis là, près de vous. Une femme, un enfant, un parent… C'aurait pu être les vôtres. Pensez-y. Quand vous aurez compris cela, et seulement à ce moment, alors vous comprendrez peut-être pourquoi aujourd'hui je peux dire, moi que vous appelez désormais la Voix de la Vérité, qu'au fond, vous aussi vous êtes des assassins…

* * *

* * *

Je sais, j'ai encore été longue, très longue, même, mais j'ai encore eu un problème d'ordinateur, et cette fois sur celui qui a Internet, alors même si mon chapitre était prêt, je n'ai pas pu le poster avant et j'en suis sincèrement désolée. Malheureusement tout n'est pas encore tout à fait réglé mais ça remarche, c'est l'essentiel (enfin, ça remarche de temps en temps, on va dire…).

Bon, sinon, vous savez quoi ? J'ai dépassé les 500 reviews, héhéhé ! Pour ça je n'ai qu'une seule chose à vous dire (je me répète !) : merci beaucoup ! Je crois que sans vous je serai pas allée loin ! C'était dur dur, les débuts, quand je postais mes tous premiers chapitres et qu'ils ne recevaient aucune review, mais je me suis fait du souci pour rien, visiblement (quoi que je trouve que mes tous premiers chapitres n'étaient pas terribles, c'est vrai…). Donc pour moi, ce soir, c'est champagne –enfin, façon de parler !

Allez, c'est parti :

**David : **Un chef d'œuvre ? Et beh, tu ne mâches pas tes mots, toi ! Mais ça me fait très plaisir de lire ça (et de le relire maintenant que je réponds !). Merci beaucoup !  
J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant ! Il a un peu plus d'action et je pense qu'il serait aussi intéressant, mais après c'est toi qui vois ! Gros bisous et merci pour ta review !

**Mushu : **Puisque tu veux le savoir, je suis Bretonne, c'est pour ça que tu n'as pas compris le dialecte de la fin ! Mais je ne parle pas breton, en fait Bloaved Mad (bonne année) doit être la seule expression que je sais dire et écrire parce qu'on l'utilise tous les ans ! lol !  
Moi non-plus je n'ai jamais vécu une période comme celle qu'a vécue Harry (bien heureusement pour moi d'ailleurs !), alors j'ai écrit ce chapitre un peu au « feeling », comme on dit parfois.  
Ne t'inquiète pas, James va très bien ! Remus l'a ramené à la maison, comme prévu ! Enfin, ce n'est pas ce que j'avais prévu au départ, mais je pense que c'est mieux comme ça…  
Bon ba voilà, plus qu'un chapitre… Ah et au fait, je suis très contente que ce soit à moi que tu aies écrit la plus longue review de ta vie ! lol ! Merci ! Je te fais des gros bisous en espérant te relire encore pour le prochain chapitre ! Passe une bonne semaine !

**Mysm :** oula, toi je crois que tu m'en veux à mort pour Ginger… Non ? Surtout dans ta deuxième review… Désolée d'avoir fait ça mais c'était prévu depuis le tout début et je n'avais pas l'intention de revenir sur ma décision. Je pense que le duel final aurait été un peu décevant si quelqu'un d'important n'était pas mort. Ca aurait fait un peu trop : le gentil qui gagne et le méchant qui perd et tout le monde est heureux… enfin, je comprends que tuer Ginger, c'était vraiment l'extrême, mais bon, c'est le choix que j'ai fait… Je ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait.  
Ma fic est presque finie, oui. Il reste un chapitre après celui-là, très exactement un prologue. Mais Harry ne remplacera jamais Voldemort, non, je ne suis pas folle non-plus, je ne pourrais jamais faire ça ! Il a juste été très touché par la mort de Ginger et du coup il a eu des envies de meurtres, mais ça s'est calmé, rassure-toi !  
Merci d'avoir reviewé, à bientôt !

**Hop'Eyes :** Contrairement à toi, j'imaginais très bien Harry et Ginger à long terme, mais c'est peut-être mieux pour toi que tu n'y aies pas vraiment cru, comme ça tu m'en veux moins, même si tu es triste quand même (il y a de quoi, en même temps)…  
Oui, on peut dire que Harry se lâche devant les sorciers, ou en tout cas il dit ce qu'il a à dire. Il y va même un peu fort, mais au moins ça rentre dans les esprits et les gens réfléchiront. Bonjour le sentiment de culpabilité pour certains !  
Voilà, je te remercie pour ta review très gentille et je te fais de gros bisous en attendant de te relire !

**Harpiotte : **Je comprends que tu te sois laissée attendrir par le début du chapitre, tu as raison quand tu dis que des petits qui veulent jouer avec leur père c'est trop chou !  
Harry n'ira pas régler son compte à Gabrielle pour la simple raison qu'elle est en fait innocente… Et oui, je vous avais dit de ne pas la juger trop vite ! C'était Iestrati qui depuis le début se servait de son apparence… Mais il n'a pas remonté James contre Harry, et même s'il avait essayé il n'aurait pas réussi car une fois que le charme de vélane s'en serait allé, il aurait retrouvé ses esprits.  
Pour ce qui est de les faire mourir tous les deux, j'avoue que c'était mon intention initiale… Mais j'ai déjà tué assez de monde comme ça ! Et surtout, ta review m'a fait réfléchir à une autre fin possible que j'ai préférée à celle que j'avais prévue. Donc quand tu liras la fin, tu pourras te dire que tu m'as influencée… Beaucoup influencée, même ! Tu comprendras pourquoi !  
Sinon, oui, je pense que j'écrirai une autre fic, sur l'époque des maraudeurs, cette fois, mais pour le moment il faut surtout que je trouve une intrigue à mettre, parce que j'ai mis toute mon imagination dans ces deux fics-là (surtout la première) donc à force, le choix diminue… Il va sûrement me falloir un peu de temps pour imaginer quelque chose qui tienne la route, et dès que ça sera fait, je m'y mettrai, promis ! Je suis contente de savoir que tu me liras, j'aurai au moins une lectrice ! lol !  
Merci pour ta review et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! Bisous !

**Belfo : **Bon ba c'est ça doit être la première fois qu'un chapitre sans action satisfait tant de monde à la fois ! C'est vrai, Harry aurait pu tout casser, mais je n'y ai pas pensé… En y réfléchissant bien, c'est que moi aussi j'aurais fait en premier !  
Par contre pour les mangemorts, c'est un peu compliqué : il aurait eu envie de les tuer pour se venger, mais il ne se sentait plus assez motivé pour le faire… En fait, dans le dernier chapitre, plus rien ne l'intéressait jusqu'à ce que Remus lui remette les idées en place, d'où l'emprisonnement. Euh… Je sais pas si j'été claire… ?  
Voilà la suite, je te remercie pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir (sublime, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on entend ça !). A bientôt j'espère !

**Le Clebs :** Alors c'est toi ma 500è review… Tu sais quoi ? Merci, je te bénis (enfin peut-être pas quand même ! lol) !  
Euh… Par contre c'est pas Jimmy, c'est James… lol, no comment !  
Et sinon, j'ai bien reçu les chansons que tu m'as envoyées (merci d'avoir pensé à moi, c'est gentil !) mais j'ai pas réussi à les ouvrir… enfin avec l'ordi qui bugue, il fut dire que j'ai pas eu beaucoup l'occasion d'essayer…  
Allez gros bisous ! Bye !

**Nynousette :** Voui, c'est tristounet pour Ginger ! Mais je suis contente que les derniers chapitres t'aient plu !  
Désolée, le chapitre a été long à venir, mais le voilà finalement… J'espère que tu l'aimeras ! Bibizz et merci d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer !

**Wedge :** Tu sais, si c'est pour dire à chaque des compliments, tu peux te répéter, ça ne me gène pas ! lol ! Ta review m'a fait très plaisir, elle était super sympa !  
Raté pour la 500è review, et maintenant il n'y aura plus d'occasion de poster pour une nouvelle centaine… Tant pis, ça sera pour une prochaine fic (la mienne de préférence, héhéhé ! lol).  
Patienter, oui, je vous ai fait patienter pour ce chapitre, il y a pas à dire… Mais ce qui est bien avec vous c'est que même quand je poste au bout de 2 semaines, vous me grondez pas ! Ca c'est des bons lecteurs ! lol  
Bon, j'espère te faire moins attendre pour le prochain chapitre (le dernier, déjà…) et d'ici là je te fais de gros bisous et je te souhaite une bonne semaine !

**Zabou :** Euh, pour Harry et Ginny, je crois qu'il faut que tu abandonnes cette idée : lol ! Parce que Ginny est partie avec Dean (tout le contraire du livre tome 6 !) et Harry n'a de toute façon pas l'intention de revenir avec elle (pour le moment il a tout simplement pas l'intention de sortir avec une fille, à vrai dire ! mais c'est juste passager ! lol). Mais c'est pas grave tu auras le vrai tome 7 pour te consoler. Bon d'accord, il est encore loin, mais il faut espérer !  
Moi ma première compèt c'est le 22, donc l'avant dernier week-end de janvier. Au secours, je suis pas prête du tout mais alors pas du tout ! Je la sens très mal, cette compèt, d'ailleurs ! Au pire des cas c'est pas grave, si je me fais éliminer au départemental je continuerai avec les compétitions FSCF qui sont beaucoup plus faciles, parce que le fédéral B, c'était peut-être un peu trop dur pour moi… 2 B aux barres et 6 éléments codifiés, ça sera à l'arraché !  
Donc voilà pour les petites nouvelles bien catastrophiques niveau gym…Bon, je te dis merci pour ta review et à bientôt !

**Miss Black :** Oui, champagne pour tout le monde ! Finalement tu avais raison, j'ai fini par les avoir mes 500 reviews !  
Et oui, la fin approche ! Plus qu'un chapitre… et Harry toujours là malgré tout ce que je lui ai fait subir !  
Je te mets ce chapitre-là, c'est toi qui me diras s'il était à la hauteur de mes talents, parce que moi et l'auto évaluation, c'est pas trop ça…  
Allez je te laisse ! Gros bisous et merci !

**Aegismur **: j'ai l'impression de connaître ton pseudo… Tu m'as déjà écrit où j'ai lu ça ailleurs ?  
Je suis contente que ma fic t'aie plu ! Mais il reste encore un chapitre avant la fin !  
Le coup de sablier était délicieusement Voldemort serait plus exact…lol ! Parce que je ne suis pas sadique, non… juste un peu méchante de temps en temps !  
En tout cas merci pour ta review, c'est gentil de ta part d'avoir pris le temps de le faire !

Voilà, je postes mon avant dernier chapitre… roulement de tambour, attention… Non, sérieusement, je vous donne rendez-vous bientôt (ou du moins j'espère que ça sera bientôt) pour le dernier chapitre… Si je n'ai aucune date à vous donner en raison de mes bugs d'ordi, mes problèmes de connexion à Internet, mon rapport de stage à rendre pour bientôt et mon brevet blanc qui approche à grands pas, je peux vous dire que le prochaine chapitre sera appelé… **Prologue**. Et oui, juste prologue, pas très original, et ça ne vous aide pas trop pour deviner ce qui va se passer, mais si vous avez des suggestions, je suis partante, j'aime beaucoup lire vos théories !

Allez, bonne lecture à tout le monde !


	69. épilogue

_Petite note avant de commencer: bon comme vous le voyez j'ai changé le titre du chapitre... C'est tout simplement parce que j'avais confondu avec épilogue, et quand je me suis mis quelque chose dans la tête, j'ai du mal à le faire sortir... Donc je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont fait noter mon erreur, sans qui je ne l'aurais peut-être pas remarquée...  
Et désolée si ça vous a fait inventer tout un tas de choses pour rien... Le dernier chapitre est bel et bien un épilogue...  
Sur ce je vous laisse à votre lecture..._

* * *

**Chapitre 33 : Epilogue.**

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge attachée au mur et soupira. Ils étaient en retard, comme toujours… Pourquoi ne se donnaient-ils jamais le peine de quitter le bureau ne serait-ce qu'une heure en avance ? Ils travaillaient déjà tellement ! C'était même à se demander s'ils prenaient le temps de dormir, parfois ! Mais à la limite, qu'ils sacrifient des nuits pour leur travail acharné, d'accord, mais tout de même, ils pourraient arriver à l'heure pour un dîner si important !

_-_Dis Tata Hermione, ils arrivent quand Harry et James ? demanda Lara.

La petite fille avait cinq ans depuis un peu moins d'une semaine. Hermione la trouvait vraiment très belle mais n'était pas étonnée de cette beauté : fille de Bill et de Fleur, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

_-_Je ne sais pas quand ils arriveront, ma chérie, répondit gentiment Hermione. Ils sont encore au travail, tu comprends, car ils sont deux hommes très occupés !

Une lueur de déception passa dans les yeux bruns de la fillette qui rabattit une mèche de ses longs roux, longs et lisses derrière l'une de ses oreilles.

_-_Mais ils viendront ? demanda-t-elle tout de même.

_-_Bien sûr, qu'ils viendront ! promit Hermione en souriant. Ils ne pourraient pas rater ça, même pour une cargaison de mangemorts fraîchement attrapés !

Lara sourit et sortit de la cuisine. Le sourire de Hermione s'effaça aussitôt. Il y avait de l'abus dans ce retard. Dix minutes, ça allait. Vingt, à la rigueur, auraient pu passer. Mais là, ils auraient dû être arrivés depuis trois quart d'heure ! Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous à vingt heures, qui étaient passées depuis longtemps. Le roast beef commençait à brûler, la sauce au roquefort censée l'accompagner s'était mise à bouillir et même le champagne perdait ses bulles. Il allait être beau, l'anniversaire de la victoire ! Enfin après tout, ça devenait une habitude, avec eux ! Pour les trois premiers, ils avaient passés la soirée à revoir pour un examen qui avait eu lieu quelques jours plus tard, et l'année passée James avait été grièvement blessé et avait dû être emmené en urgence à l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste où Harry lui avait tenu compagnie pendant toute la nuit. Elle avait osé espérer que pour une fois, rien ne viendrait gâcher la fête, mais non, il fallait qu'ils trouvent le moyen de rester au bureau… Et ce n'était même pas Remus, leur supérieur hiérarchique (il avait été promu depuis ses exploits à Londres) qui les retenaient puisque Remus était là à les attendre lui-aussi !

_-_Hermione ! appela Ron. Gabrielle nous propose de faire quelque chose pour passer le temps en les attendant ! Tu viens ?

_-_J'arrive, soupira Hermione.

C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, de toute façon. Et Gabrielle devait être aussi patiente que sa sœur : en d'autres termes, elle devait déjà trouver le temps long alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas pris l'apéritif…

Avec Ron, ils avaient refait toute la maison de Godric's Hollow, dans laquelle ils s'étaient installés récemment sur l'accord de Harry. Pas parce que l'ancienne décoration était démodée, mais pour éviter que les souvenirs de leur ami ne refassent surface. Il avait déjà assez souffert de son passé pour qu'ils puissent se permettre un tel coup. Bien sûr, Godric's Hollow restait toujours Godric's Hollow, mais en une version qui leur ressemblait peut-être un peu plus…

Tous les invités –hormis les deux qu'elle maudit intérieurement– s'étaient assis autour de la table du salon où avait été dressé le plus beau couvert qu'ils possédaient : Harry, après la cérémonie en son honneur cinq ans auparavant, avait reçu une somme colossale pour services rendus à la patrie (c'était à se demander d'où provenait cet or car les caisses de l'Etat étaient vides, mais Harry avait préféré ne pas le savoir) et un ordre de Merlon première classe, mais n'ayant que faire de cela, il avait partagé l'argent entre toutes les personnes qu'il aimait le plus : la famille Weasley, Remus, Hermione et même à John McClaggan. Ils avaient évidemment tous refusé son offre mais s'étaient rendus compte quelques mois plus tard que leurs coffres de Gringott's s'étaient étrangement remplis et aucun gobelin n'avait accepté de leur retirer la somme ajoutée. Hermione en avait conclu que Harry avait bien préparé son coup derrière leur dos et n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus. Au fond, même si le principe de recevoir de l'argent de cette manière ne lui plaisait pas, elle n'avait pu nier qu'elle en aurait besoin : avec Ron, ils projetaient déjà à cette époque de s'installer ensemble et une belle bourse pour démarrer dans la vie était exactement ce dont ils avaient besoin. Maintenant, ils gagnaient leur vie par leurs propres moyens et avaient largement de quoi vivre dans le confort. Ron s'était fait Oubliator au Département des Mystères (un métier très bien payé, comme lui-même l'avait fait remarqué) tandis qu'elle avait préféré monter une association de protection des créatures maltraitées. Elle avait cessé de compter les sarcasmes de Ron et Harry à ce sujet, mais ils avaient été contraints d'avouer que c'était un travail honorable au moment où son association avait été financée par le Ministère qui petit à petit se reformait et récoltait des fonds. Il fut bientôt évident que nombre de créatures domestiques, comme les Elfes de Maison (ce qui la rendait très fière) étaient traités comme de la vermine, et jour après jour elle luttait pour qu'ils obtiennent des droits. Pas des salaires ni des jours de congés, comme elle l'avait voulu lorsqu'elle était encore à Poudlard, mais grâce à elle la torture, la maltraitance ou encore l'extermination d'une créature sans autorisation pouvaient être punies par la loi de lourdes amendes. Et son association avait fini par devenir de cette manière l'une des plus grandes du Royaume-Uni. Pourtant, elle n'obtenait pas de salaire excessif, par son propre choix : la plupart des fonds étaient destinées aux soins aux créatures maltraitées ou à la reconstruction du Ministère. Elle cherchait ainsi à remercier Scrimgeour en personne de lui avoir permis de réaliser ce projet qui lui tenait tant à cœur.

A tous les deux, ils avaient réussi à construire une vie stable et avaient décidé de fonder une famille : elle était désormais enceinte depuis six mois, au plus grand bonheur de Mrs Weasley qui se réjouissait à l'avance d'être grand-mère pour la troisième, voire la quatrième fois : Fleur avait déjà mis au monde Lara mais attendait un autre enfant pour environ la même période qu'elle, et Charlie était père de deux jumelles depuis un peu moins d'un an. Il était malheureusement resté en Roumanie cette année, et Hermione n'avait pas pu voir ses filles ni leur mère.

_-_Assis-toi là, dit gentiment Gabrielle en montrant une chaise juste à côté d'elle.

A la plus grande exaspération de Hermione, elle avait posé devant elle une grosse boule de cristal qui lui rappelait beaucoup trop celle du professeur Trelawney –de qui d'ailleurs on n'avait aucune nouvelle. Le professeur McGonagall se demandait même si elle n'avait pas été tuée durant la guerre. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait fait la prophétie qui avait fixé le destin de Harry et celui de Voldemort…

_-_Tu comptes prédire l'avenir ? demanda Hermione avec scepticisme.

_-_J'avais déjà prédit la naissance de deux jumelles pour Charlie, tu te souviens ? rappela Gabrielle. Allez, mets-toi là, je vais commencer !

Hermione s'assit, peu convaincue.

_-_Ne fais pas cette tête, Mimi Jolie, taquina Ron. Toutes ses prédictions se sont révélées exactes jusqu'à aujourd'hui, et puis, savoir ce qui va se passer dans l'avenir, ça peut être amusant, non ?

Hermione préféra ne rien répondre et se concentra sur ce que faisait Gabrielle. Celle-ci avait fermé les yeux et semblait se concentrer, les mains au-dessus de sa boule de cristal. Puis elle agita ses doigts d'une certaine manière (Hermione avait si peu de connaissances en divination qu'elle ne savait même pas à quoi cela servait de remuer les doigts) et des volutes de fumée apparurent en son centre. Elle rouvrit alors les paupières et plongea son regard dans les profondeurs de la sphère, alors que le silence devenait total.

_-_Je vois quelque chose… murmura Gabrielle. Je vois… Ron, ça te concerne…

Elle plissa les yeux mais ne cligna pas.

_-_Tu seras père de… de qua… non ! De cinq enfants… Toujours la même mère…

Elle déglutit péniblement et remua à nouveau ses doigts.

_-_Ce machin, là, ça veut dire que tu auras… une seule fille. Oui, c'est ça. Une fille et quatre garçons.

Ron et Hermione se jetèrent un regard satisfait. Hermione ne l'avoua pas mais son cœur s'était mis à battre extrêmement vite. Finalement, Gabrielle avait peut-être de réels dons de voyance… En tout cas, c'était ce qu'elle espérait ! Cinq enfants… Elle sourit et s'aperçut que Ron avait lui-aussi l'air heureux de la nouvelle. Arthur et Molly Weasley retenaient eux-mêmes à peine leur joie.

_-_Par contre…

Elle marqua une courte pose et dévisagea Hermione.

_-_Le cristal me dit que bientôt, la dernière grande promesse que tu as faite sera tenue en intégralité…

Hermione sentit les regards se tourner vers elle, mais seul celui de Ron exprimait autre chose que de la curiosité. Elle savait très bien pourquoi : il connaissait cette promesse qu'elle avait faite à Dumbledore quelques années plus tôt, alors que Poudlard tenait encore debout. Une grande promesse, oui, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Elle avait même pris les étoiles pour témoins. Elle l'avait regretté souvent, d'ailleurs, et se souvenait comme si s'était hier de sa convocation. C'était un soir d'entraînement de Quidditch –un mardi, si elle se souvenait bien. Les garçons étaient tous les deux descendus au stade tandis qu'elle s'était rendue au bureau de Dumbledore, une boule au ventre, se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour être convoquée chez le directeur : en général, c'était Harry qui allait le voir, pas elle. Elle s'était imaginée les pires atrocités –toutes plus stupides les unes que les autres, d'ailleurs. Comment un contrôle raté avait-il pu l'effrayer autant à cette époque-là ? Comme s'il n'y avait pas assez de choses à appréhender pour en plus en rajouter d'autres… Mais au final, Dumbledore avait seulement voulu lui parler de Harry et de son avenir. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il connaissait le destin de Harry, elle n'avait pu savoir comment, et elle lui avait appris le pire ou presque : visiblement, Ginger mourrait de cette guerre. Elle n'avait pas cherché à savoir si c'était vrai, ni même comment il pouvait le savoir. Elle l'avait juste cru. Dumbledore lui avait alors demandé de veiller sur Harry et de faire en sorte de le retenir de ses élans avec elle : il estimait qu'il valait mieux éviter de les laisser faire trop de projets pour l'avenir, puisqu'ils n'en avaient pas tous les deux. Elle avait accepté : c'était la première promesse qu'elle avait faite et qu'elle avait tenté tant bien que mal de tenir. Mais c'était une tâche difficile que de séparer Harry et Ginger, aussi avait-elle échoué en ne faisant qu'accroître la curiosité de Harry : elle ne savait plus combien de fois il lui avait demandé pourquoi elle voulait l'empêcher de la suivre. Elle a avait toujours répondu qu'elle savait quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas, ce qui n'était pas faux. Elle savait que Ginger devait mourir. A Azkaban, elle avait su que Ginger ne ressortirait jamais de la forteresse. Mais Harry ne le savait pas, lui, alors il lui avait souvent fait des reproches comme quoi elle avait une dent contre Ginger. Ca, par contre, c'était faux. Non, elle aimait beaucoup Ginger, mais elle avait promis à Dumbledore d'essayer de les faire se rapprocher le moins possible, pour que Harry tombe de moins haut quand elle mourrait…

Mais elle avait ensuite fait une seconde grande promesse, lors de cette même convocation : faire tout son possible pour que Harry vive heureux après la mort de Ginger. Et depuis cinq ans, elle tentait de faire en sorte que Harry oublie ce qu'il avait vécu. Au début, ç'avait été dur, mais petit à petit, il recommençait sa vie. Si James ne mentait pas, il avait même rencontré quelqu'un. Quant à savoir qui, là, c'était une autre histoire. Harry était très discret à ce sujet.

Hermione et Ron ne dirent rien mais devaient sûrement penser et ressentir la même chose. Le simple fait de savoir que Harry allait enfin être heureux à nouveau suffisait à les rendre heureux eux-aussi.

_-_Remus, reprit Gabrielle, je crois que… que tu resteras directeur des aurors jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. Les gens te considéreront comme l'un des héros des temps modernes –avec 'Arry, bien sûr. Mais ma boule ne me dit rien au sujet d'une future idylle…

Remus sourit. Hermione fut triste de constater qu'il ne semblait pas surpris d'entendre cela. Il était un grand homme, il n'y avait pas à dire… La vie avait été cruelle avec lui. Les deux femmes qu'il avait aimées étaient mortes et depuis cinq ans, il n'avait plus jamais rencontré personne. Et il semblait résolu à passer ses vieux jours seuls, dans sa petite maison délabrée… Hermione aurait très aimé faire quelque chose pour lui, mais Gabrielle l'avait elle-même sous-entendu : déjà Remus se faisait vieux –pas au sens propre du terme, puisqu'au fond il n'était pas si âgé que cela, mais les métamorphoses avaient fini par le faire ressembler à un homme vingt ans plus vieux qu'il ne l'était. Ses cheveux étaient entièrement blancs, sa peau très ridée… Le mental était toujours là, certes, mais le corps n'était plus ce qu'il était. La vie avait vraiment été injuste avec lui…

_-_Et Harry ? interrogea Ginny.

Elle venait de s'installer dans un petit appartement avec Dean Thomas et tous deux étaient désormais en pleins préparatifs de mariage. Au grand désarroi de Ron, d'ailleurs, qui ne pouvait accepter que sa sœur se marie avant lui. Mais Hermione était une femme très occupée, alors il ne lui en voulait pas trop. Comme il le disait si bien, il n'y avait pas besoin de passer devant la mairie ou l'église pour s'aimer.

_-_'Arry… murmura Gabrielle avec un air curieux. Alors…

Elle plissa les yeux pour mieux lire dans les profondeurs de sa boule de cristal et sourit.

_-_Harry passera une année à enseigner… annonça-t-elle avec un petit sourire du coin des lèvres. A Poudlard, je présume. L'école est en reconstruction, non ?

Les autres acquiescèrent.

_-_Alors cela ne fait aucun doute. Harry sera professeur –de défense, certainement– pendant un an à Poudlard. D'ailleurs, à ce sujet… Hum… C'est McGonagall qui reprendra la direction de l'école.

_-_Pas étonnant, fit remarquer Ron, vu comment elle insiste pour que le château soit reconstruit dans les plus brefs délais…

_-_Poudlard sans Dumbledore ne sera plus vraiment Poudlard, quoiqu'elle fasse, fit remarquer McClaggan non sans raison. Pour nous, tout du moins.

_-_C'est peut-être pour ça que Harry n'y restera qu'une seule année… lança Dean.

_-_Sûrement, mais c'est peut-être aussi pour une toute autre raison, dit Gabrielle, qui s'était replongée dans la divination. Je crois que… je crois que sa vie de famille jouera beaucoup. Si ce que me dit ma boule est vrai, en tout cas.

_-_Gaby, ne sois pas ridicule ! répliqua Fleur. Tu as un don en divination. Tes prédictions sont toujours justes !

Gabrielle sourit à sa sœur.

_-_Dans ce cas, je peux affirmer sans risque que Harry va retomber amoureux… En fait c'est déjà fait, il me semble…

Il y eut un « ah ! » général. Hermione regarda Ron et nota qu'il avait cette même flamme dans les yeux. Alors ça y était, il allait oublier définitivement la vie qu'il aurait pu avoir avec Ginger pour se concentrer sur celle qui était bien réelle… James avait eu raison, donc. Il avait vraiment trouvé quelqu'un…

_-_Il sera un excellent père de famille, annonça Gabrielle fièrement. Père de quatre enfants, visiblement. Tous des garçons… Et bien, la famille Potter à la descendance, au moins ! La lignée est assurée !

Les autres pouffèrent de rire. C'était rassurant d'entendre que Harry allait recommencer une toute nouvelle vie aux côtés d'une femme qu'il aimait. C'était signe que la plaie se refermait vraiment, après toutes ces années… Ce n'était pas plus mal, d'ailleurs. C'était une renaissance qui s'offrait à lui. Restait plus qu'à faire la connaissance de l'élue de son cœur… Mais apparemment, ce n'était pas encore prévu. Tant pis, mieux valait laisser faire le temps. Ca valait toujours mieux que de précipiter les choses !

_-_Et dans la vie professionnelle ? interrogea Remus.

_-_Alors…Il restera auror pendant un long moment, marquera une pause pour se concentrer à l'enseignement et… et voilà. Tout au long de sa vie, il se spécialisera dans la poursuite des mangemorts et de tous ceux qui ont aidé Vous-Savez-Qui, que se soit directement ou non, volontairement ou pas.

_-_Il a déjà commencé sa tâche, fit remarquer John McClaggan.

Depuis quelques temps –à vrai dire depuis la fin de la guerre, où le Ministère avait recruté des aurors un peu partout– il s'était fait chasseur de mages noirs et aidait parfois Harry et James. Mais il ne s'était pas spécialisé dans un domaine plus qu'un autre, contrairement à eux.

Sur le plan sentimental, il n'avait pas eu de chance : il était en pleine procédure de divorce. Pourquoi, ça, personne ne le savait vraiment car il restait muet à ce sujet. Hermione avait entendu dire par elle ne savait plus qui que toute cette histoire avait débuté après une éventuelle tromperie de la part de sa femme, mais rien n'avait été confirmé. Toujours était-il que les conversations qu'ils tenaient de moins en moins souvent devenaient de plus en plus violentes. Entre eux deux, c'était carrément la guerre pour savoir qui aurait la garde de leurs deux enfants.

_-_C'est vrai, admit Gabrielle. Il a déjà fait emprisonner pas mal de mangemorts. Iestrati, par exemple. Rien que pour ça je le bénis à vie ! Sale rat d'égout…

Gabrielle, qui venait de commencer des études en divination appliquée, n'avait jamais pu pardonner au bulgare de s'être servi de son identité pour tromper James. Même s'il ne l'avait pas tuée –ni elle, ni James, d'ailleurs– elle ne pouvait se résoudre à oublier ce qu'elle avait vécu.

_-_En outre, c'est un bel avenir qui s'offre à Harry, résuma Mr Weasley. Une femme, quatre enfants, auror à vie aux côtés de James…

_-_On peut dire ça comme ça, oui, dit Gabrielle.

Mais à ce moment, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, faisant bondir tout le monde.

_-_C'est Harry ! s'exclama Lara, toute heureuse. Papa, va ouvrir !

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

_-_Non, ce n'est pas Harry, déclara-t-elle. L'aiguille est toujours sur « au travail ».

Sa montre –un cadeau de Ron– avait le même principe que la vieille horloge du Terrier. Chaque aiguille représentait une personne bien précise et au lieu des chiffres, il y avait des lieux qu'elle avait elle-même choisis.

Mais Remus s'était déjà levé pour aller ouvrir.

_-_Qui est-ce ? demanda Molly Weasley.

Elle n'obtint pas de réponse mais Remus arriva bientôt dans le salon en compagnie de Neville qui salua tout le monde chaleureusement. Hermione, rayonnante, l'invita à s'asseoir. Très maladroit, Neville buta dans le pied de la table si violemment que la boule de cristal de Gabrielle tomba de son socle et roula sur la nappe. La jeune fille eut juste le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol.

_-_Oups, excusez-moi, bredouilla Neville. Ne vous arrêtez pas, faites comme si je n'étais pas là !

Mais visiblement personne n'avait vraiment envie de continuer cette séance de divination devant lui.

_-_De toute façon, la boule de cristal qui bascule est un signe du destin, annonça Gabrielle. Ca veut dire qu'on ne doit pas aller plus loin dans la recherche du futur. Nous en avons sûrement assez dit. Je vais aller la ranger !

Elle se leva et monta en courant les escaliers pour poser sa boule de cristal dans la petite salle dans laquelle chacun avait mis ses affaires.

Hermione ne sut jamais si elle plaisantait où si c'était vraiment le destin qui leur avait demandé d'arrêter de regarder dans l'avenir.

_-_Alors, comment va Luna ? demanda-t-elle pour combler le vide. Toujours aussi occupée ?

_-_Oh oui, répondit Neville. Là, elle est partie en Transylvanie pour voir si cet endroit est vraiment peuplé de vampires. Elle aimerait bien faire un article pour le prochain exemplaire du Chicaneur.

Luna et Neville formaient un joli petit couple depuis maintenant près de deux ans. Ron avait ri, au début, quand il avait appris la nouvelle, mais Hermione avait tout de suite trouvé cela mignon. Et puis, qui mieux que Neville pouvait trouver normale l'excentricité de Luna ? Et à l'inverse, qui mieux que Luna pouvait trouver du charme à la timidité de Neville ? Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, il n'y avait aucun doute à cela. Pour Hermione, tout du moins. Le seul nuage à leur horizon était peut-être les voyages fréquents de Luna, qui prenait très à cœur les expéditions organisées par son père, qui allait lui léguer la direction de son journal quand il partirait à la retraite.

_-_Ah, c'est un vilain coup de sa part de te laisser seul pour l'anniversaire de la victoire, minauda Ron.

Ron avait apprécié Neville, quand ils avaient été condisciples de Poudlard, mais depuis que Neville lui avait envoyé par inadvertance une plante carnivore qui avait dévoré Coq, il lui en voulait énormément et ne se gênait pas pour le lui montrer, même si le pauvre Neville avait essayé maintes et maintes fois de lui expliquer qu'il s'était trompé de ligne dans son répertoire et qu'il avait pris le nom Weasley au lieu de Williams. Et cela durait depuis près de six mois.

_-_C'est parce que tu es seul que tu viens nous voir ? demanda-t-il avec sarcasme. Non parce qu'on a prévu de la nourriture pour un certain nombre, et il ne faudrait pas que nous soyons en pénurie de viande…

_-_Ron… reprocha Hermione. Sois aimable, s'il te plait…

_-_Laisse, dit tranquillement Neville. Ce n'est pas grave. A vrai dire je voulais vous apporter des nouvelles de quelques personnes, mais si je gène, je peux revenir plus tard, ce n'est pas à un problème…

_-_Ah oui, comme ça tu pourras peut-être rester dîner en même temps, c'est ça ? lança Ron. Pas question. Dis-nous maintenant ce que tu as à dire…

Hermione leva les yeux au plafond, lasse de ce comportement.

_-_Bon, fit timidement Neville. Alors je vais commencer par Cho Chang. Je la vois tous les jours Chemin de Traverse, comme vous le savez sûrement.

Neville tenait en effet une petite boutique à Londres, où il vendait toutes sortes de plantes nécessaires pour la préparation des potions. Il était très renommé car certains de ses produits n'étaient vendus que dans sa boutique.

Cho, quant à elle, avait ouvert un magasin de robes de soirées, non loin de la boutique des Weasley. Elle était devenue une grande concurrente de Mrs Gaichiffon qui n'appréciait guère cette nouvelle rivalité. Cho était en effet si douée pour la couture que ses robes se vendaient comme des petits pains –ou du moins chez les personnes qui en avaient les moyens, car créant elle-même ses modèles, le prix était exorbitant.

_-_Cho va commencer une nouvelle collection avec pour thème les aurors. Elle aimerait en savoir un peu plus sur le métier pour mieux adapter ses tenues, donc si Harry ou James pouvait passer la voir…

Hermione promit qu'elle passerait le message.

_-_Elle risque de se marier, aussi, ajouta Neville. Avec ce garçon, là, qui était à Serdaigle avec elle… Dans l'équipe de Quidditch, tu sais, Hermione…

_-_Roger Davies ? proposa Fred.

_-_Oui voilà, c'est ça ! s'exclama Neville. Personnellement j'ignore comment elle le supporte, mais bon… Ah oui, et j'ai croisé Hagrid, l'autre jour. Il venait acheter une liane qui ne pousse qu'en Amazonie pour préparer une potion destinée à je ne sais plus quoi… « Graup va très bien », m'a-t-il dit, et il m'a demandé de vous faire passer le message. Qui est Graup ?

_-_Oh, personne, dit précipitamment Hermione. Merci pour l'information, mais Harry avait déjà reçu la nouvelle à travers une lettre.

_-_Ah… Bon, sinon, qui est-ce que j'ai vu encore… Crabbe et Goyle, tiens ! Deux imbéciles, ceux-là. Ils n'ont pas changé du tout. Oh, oui, j'ai vu Parvati Patil, aussi. Toujours très amie avec Lavande Brown. Elles vous souhaitent le bonjour toutes les deux. Apparemment elles vont partir chercher Trelawney. Elles sont persuadées qu'elle est vivante quelque part. Elles perdent leur temps, si vous voulez mon avis. Elles feraient mieux de s'occuper de leur famille ! Et oui, parce que Lavande vient de mettre au monde un petit garçon ! Il s'appelle Paul, si ma mémoire ne me trompe pas.

Ron eut une toux exagérée. Neville, même s'il avait grandi, était toujours aussi étourdi et sa mémoire était encore défaillante de temps à autre.

_-_Tu as entendu parler du suicide de Pansy Parkinson ? demanda soudain Hermione.

Elle ignorait pourquoi elle parlait de ça. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'entendre que tout le monde vivait dans le bonheur lui semblait trop invraisemblable…

_-_Oh, oui, dit tristement Neville. Ca s'est passé non-loin de ma boutique. Le Chemin de Traverse a été complètement évacué après ça. Elle l'a fait en plein jour ! Non mais quelle idée !

_-_D'après la presse, elle l'aurait fait avec un révolver… dit Georges. C'est vrai, ça ?

_-_Oui. Elle voulait montrer aux gens que le monde de la sorcellerie la faisait vomir. C'est bizarre qu'elle ait attendu tant de temps de que ça pour se tuer… Enfin je veux dire, elle aurait eu plus de raisons de le faire plus tôt…

_-_C'est parce qu'on a retrouvé le corps de Drago Malefoy sous les décombres de Poudlard, assura Remus. Ca a remué le couteau dans la plaie. C'est triste, tout de même…

Les autres acquiescèrent.

_-_Comme quoi, ce n'est pas parce que la guerre est finie que tout le monde est heureux…

* * *

Harry admira son reflet dans son plumier en argent massif. L'image ne fut pas très nette mais lui permit de réaliser que ses cheveux étaient bien trop en bataille. Et ses cernes ! On aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis trois jours ! Enfin non, tout de même pas… La dernière fois qu'il n'avait pas dormi pendant trois nuits de suite –et la seule fois, d'ailleurs–, il avait eu des cernes bien plus profondes que ça et Poudlard s'était écroulé. 

Harry secoua la tête. Pourquoi se mettait-il à penser à ça ? Cela n'avait aucun rapport avec ce dont il était entrain de réfléchir plus tôt. A quoi réfléchissait-il, déjà ? A ce rapport de Lydie Brekaimer. Non, à Lydie Brekaimer tout court. Et d'ailleurs son travail n'avançait pas, tout ça parce qu'elle ne cessait de venir s'insinuer dans ses pensées !

Harry se maudit intérieurement. A ce train-là, jamais il ne pourrait arriver à l'heure à son rendez-vous de Godric's Hollow, et Hermione piquerait encore une crise monstre. Se concentrer sur le rapport, c'était tout ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse. Même si c'était dur. Même si Lydie Brekaimer était vraiment une très belle femme et que son parfum avait imprégné tout son rapport.

_-_Tu n'as pas l'air d'être très efficace dans ton travail, fit remarquer James, au bureau d'à côté du sien.

Tout les aurors étaient rentrés chez eux pour célébrer l'anniversaire de la victoire.

A la fois amusé et las, James lançait et rattrapait une balle de golf qu'il avait trouvée au service des usages abusifs de la magie. Elle avait sans doute roulé jusque-là après avoir été confisquée par Arthur pour une raison quelconque…

_-_Je te rappelle que nous avons rendez-vous dans… euh, je te rappelle que nous devrions être chez Ron et Hermione depuis dix minutes…

_-Quoi_ ?

Harry bondit sur sa chaise et regarda sa montre. Avec horreur, il nota que James avait parfaitement raison.

_-_Et mince, voilà, on est encore en retard… soupira-t-il.

_-_Non, _tu_ es en retard, mon vieux, lança James. Moi je t'attends. J'ai fini mon travail depuis un quart d'heure au moins…

_-_Et c'était quoi, ton travail, hein ? railla Harry. Récolter les informations fausses de dizaines de femmes bulgares désirant protéger leurs hommes ? Le mien est beaucoup plus intéressant ; et surtout beaucoup plus long.

James eut un petit rire.

_-_Intéressant, je ne dis pas, mais long… Le rapport fait seulement deux pages…

Harry ne répondit rien car il avait encore parfaitement raison.

_-_En fait je crois que c'est cette délicieuse odeur de Lydie qui fait que c'est long… répliqua James avec un sourire mal caché. Je me trompe ?

_-_Laisse-moi travailler.

_-_Non, je ne me trompe pas.

James croisa ses pieds sur son bureau et mit ses mains derrière sa tête.

_-_Depuis maintenant des mois, elle est ta nouvelle Ginger…

_-_Ne parle pas de Ginger, s'il te plait ! bougonna Harry.

_-_Je ne parle pas d'elle, je ne parle pas d'elle, dit tranquillement James. Mais tu avoueras que tout de même, ça fait vingt-sept fois que tu passes ta main dans tes cheveux –geste inutile, car si tu pouvais mettre de l'ordre dans tes cheveux par un seul coup de main, ça se saurait…

Harry reposa avec brutalité son rapport.

_-_Bon, ça va, tu as fini ton petit jeu ? s'énerva-t-il en se retournant vers son ami.

James fit semblant de réfléchir.

_-_Je me pose des questions, c'est tout, dit-il. Et j'observe. J'observe que depuis que tu la connais, ce n'est plus pareil… Tu l'as invitée à dîner ?

Harry soupira.

_-_Si je te dis oui, qu'est-ce que ça fait ?

_-_Oh rien, strictement rien ! s'empressa de répondre James. Mais je voulais savoir, c'est tout.

_-_Tu voulais savoir quoi ?

_-_Si tu avais vraiment fini par trouver quelqu'un pour remplacer Ginger…

Harry baissa les yeux.

_-_Arrête avec Ginger… murmura-t-il avec une certaine fermeté. C'est de l'histoire ancienne. Elle est morte, je suis vivant, voilà la conclusion que l'on peut faire. Et de toute façon, ça ne te regarde pas.

_-_Je suis ton jumeau magique, tout de même…

_-_Ca ne te donne pas le droit de m'imposer _tes_ désirs dans _ma_ vie sentimentale. Je sais que Ginger ne mérite pas d'être oubliée, et je ne l'ai pas oubliée, de toute façon. Mais je suis passé à autre chose, c'est tout. En cinq ans, j'ai eu le temps de me faire à l'idée que la vie avec Ginger, c'était impossible.

James haussa les épaules.

_-_Tu devais lire ce rapport, marmonna-t-il. Dépêche-toi, ils nous attendent…

_-_James…

Harry lui jeta un regard profond.

_-_Jusqu'à aujourd'hui on ne s'est jamais disputés, tous les deux… Ca ne va pas commencer maintenant, si ?

James fit non de la tête.

_-_Je sais que l'idée d'avoir remplacé Ginger te répugne, reprit Harry. Moi aussi, j'étais comme ça. Jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Lydie. Tu la connais, tu sais que c'est une fille bien. Et elle a réussi à me charmer, ce que personne n'avait encore réussi à faire depuis Ginger. Tu ne crois pas que je peux tenter le coup ?

James ne répondit pas tout de suite.

_-_Tu es amoureux ?

_-_Oui.

_-_Autant que tu l'étais de Ginger ?

Harry hésita.

_-_Oui, je crois.

James sourit.

_-_Alors vas-y. Profite de ton dîner avec elle pour conclure et soit heureux avec elle. Mais fais-le en l'honneur de Ginger.

_-_J'en avais l'intention.

_-_Et avance ton boulot, on a déjà vingt minutes de retard.

Harry soupira.

_-_Tu ne veux pas le faire à ma place ? demanda-t-il. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. Ca sent comme Lydie, alors mes pensées partent un peu en vrille…

James siffla entre ses dents.

_-_A une condition, fit-il.

_-_Je t'écoute.

_-_Tu t'occupes de l'affaire Fitgeralds à ma place…

_-_Ah non ! s'exclama Harry. Pas question ! Je ne peux pas mettre le père de Ginger derrière les barreaux et tu le sais très bien. Même s'il a collaboré avec Voldemort, même s'il lui a vendu des objets destructeurs qui ont fait des ravages en Europe de l'Est, je ne peux pas. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

_-_Parce que sans lui Ginger n'aurait même pas existé, dit James avec assurance. Et ça c'est la preuve qu'au fond, elle est encore un petit là, dans ton cœur, Ginger… Non ?

_-_Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. Vivre pour qu'elle vive, telle est ma devise depuis cinq ans.

_-_Et les prendre avant qu'ils ne nous prennent, telle est la nôtre ! ajouta James en souriant. Nous contre eux. Eux contre nous.

_-_Et eux derrière les barreaux grâce à nous, acheva Harry.

_-_Exactement. Et c'est ça qui fait que nous gagnons toujours : tous les deux, nous sommes invisibles, ou presque, parce que la magie ancestrale nous protège…

Harry acquiesça.

_-_Je suis content que la guerre n'ait pas réussi à nous séparer, avoua-t-il.

_-_Elle n'aurait pas pu réussir. Même dans la mort nous aurions été ensemble. Et ça, ça veut tout dire, si tu veux mon avis. Parce que si ni la vie ni la mort n'a réussi à nous séparer, qui peut être plus fort qu'elles, hein ? Moi je te dis, Scrimgeour va avoir des bâtons dans les roues pendant un bon moment avec nous deux dans les parages !

Harry pouffa de rire.

_-Le Duo Infernal donne encore son droit de veto aux décisions du Ministre de la Magie_, annonça-t-il, prédisant déjà les gros titres dans la Gazette du Sorcier.

_-_C'est exactement ça. Je crois que Scrimgeour commence à regretter d'avoir instauré un Conseil pour être sûr que ses décisions ne soient pas dérisoires… Mais en même temps, il a parfois des idées un peu surprenantes…

_-_Stupides, surtout ! rétorqua Harry. Qu'est-ce que ça lui aurait apporté de créer un centre de réintégration des loups-garous alors qu'ils ont tous une rancœur pas possible envers le gouvernement ? Enfin je veux dire, l'idée ne part pas d'un mauvais fond, mais ce serait une perte d'argent… S'il veut aider les loups-garous, il n'a qu'à supprimer toutes les lois allant contre les hybrides…

_-_C'est vrai, admit James. Mais il n'est pas toujours très loquace en ce concerne la direction du pays, tout le monde l'a remarqué. Un excellent auror, certes, et il saura conserver la paix, mais en ce qui concerne la socialité, il a encore de gros progrès à faire… Mais je reste optimiste, pas toi ?

_-_Si. Et je le resterai tant qu'on aura le droit de veto. Comme ça nous serons là pour le mener vers les bonnes directions.

_-_N'empêche, tu as vu la réputation qu'on s'est fait, maintenant ? ricana James. _Les chasseurs de démons_, _le Duo Infernal_,_ Les Anges Gardiens du Peuple_, _Mister and Mister Veto_… On est aimés !

_-_Ca t'étonne ? Comment pouvait-il en être autrement alors que nous ramenons à Azkaban un ancien mangemort par jour ? Les gens savent que nous faisons du bon travail, ça leur suffit. Ils étaient loin d'imaginer qu'il y aurait autant de sorciers à suivre Voldemort, mais ils ne se font pas de souci puisque nous sommes là pour les rattraper ! Et puis regarde : nous avons vingt-trois ans et nous sommes déjà à la tête d'un petit groupe d'aurors hautement qualifiés. Si ça, ça ne suffit pas à les convaincre, je ne sais pas ce qu'il leur faut ! Et puis de toute façon, ils m'aimaient déjà avant. _Le Survivant_,_ l'Elu_ et tout ça, ce n'est pas si loin que ça… Et comme on fait toujours tout ensemble, tu bénéficies de mon inlassable popularité…

James mit du temps avant de réagir.

_-_Hey ! En gros tu me dis que les gens nous aiment parce qu'il y a toi, c'est ça ?

Harry se mit à rire.

_-_Oh, ça va, je plaisante ! avoua-t-il quand James sortit sa baguette et le menaça gentiment.

Mais ils se turent en entendant des pas se rapprocher du quartier général des aurors.

_-_Quelqu'un est censé venir ? murmura James.

Harry fit non de la tête et attendit de voir qui arriverait par la porte, le corps aux aguets. Personne n'était censé venir, puisque la journée était terminée que tout le monde devait déjà être entrain de fêter l'anniversaire de la victoire. Il n'était pas particulièrement paranoïaque, mais se pouvait-il que ce soit un intrus venu chercher quelque chose ici ? Un rapport compromettant (sa main se resserra sur celui de Lydie), une preuve contre un ami ou autre chose encore ?

Il soupira de soulagement en voyant se dessiner une silhouette qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille. Son cœur fit d'ailleurs un bond dès qu'il la distingua clairement : ces fines hanches ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à Lydie Brekaimer…

_-_Hey, Lydie ! s'exclama-t-il, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici si tard ?

James se racla la gorge.

_-_Bon, Harry, je t'attends dans le couloir… Tu me rejoins _vite,_ d'accord ?

Il se leva, jeta un regard amusé à son ami et sortit comme prévu, laissant Harry et Lydie seuls. La jeune femme le regarda partir puis reporta son attention sur Harry. Ses grands yeux bleus l'avaient toujours captivé, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il avait seulement l'impression de se noyer dans l'océan quand il y plongeait son regard… Et c'était comme ça depuis le tout début, depuis qu'elle était entrée au Bureau des aurors. Même s'il avait l'impression d'être submergé en la voyant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher à croiser son regard. C'était plus fort que lui. Il se sentait si léger, si bien, qu'il voulait et voulait encore la voir. Et bizarrement, il avait noté plusieurs fois que Lydie elle-même l'observait discrètement du coin de l'œil.

_-_Oh, euh… J'étais venue…

Lydie Brekaimer passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux bruns.

_-_J'étais venue vérifier que je n'avais pas laissé mon sac à main ici, dit-elle avec une certaine hésitation.

Elle se dirigea à grands pas vers son bureau et le parcourut du regard, mais elle chercha pendant si peu de temps que Harry fut certain qu'elle avait tout inventé, à son plus grand plaisir.

_-_Bon, et bien il faut croire qu'il est ailleurs… dit simplement Harry. Tu ne fêtes pas l'anniversaire de l…

_-_Oh non, coupa Lydie. Je suis toute seule chez moi, alors je n'ai pas trop envie de faire la fête… Bien sûr si quelqu'un m'invite je ne refuserai pas, mais…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens et jeta un regard furtif à Harry qui passa à côté de l'allusion. Il sourit du coin des lèvres et la dévisagea un instant, sans doute pour mieux apprécier la perfection de son visage. Même James la trouvait belle, alors qu'il était plutôt attiré par les belles blondes bien formées, alors…

Il se demanda brièvement ce qu'il faisait là, à attendre. C'était vrai, après tout : pourquoi ne la prenait-il pas dans ses bras pour l'embrasser passionnément ? Il en avait envie, et il était sûr qu'elle en avait envie aussi. Alors pourquoi perdre du temps bêtement ? Ne s'était-il pas promis après la mort de Ginger que plus jamais il ne gaspillerait le temps ? N'avait-il rien appris au cours de cette guerre ? Cela ne faisait-il pas des mois qu'ils se cherchaient mutuellement, s'adressant par moment des sourires, des regards plus tendres que les autres, ou il ne savait quoi encore ? Ne l'avait-il pas invitée à dîner ? N'avait-elle pas acceptée avec joie ? A toutes ces questions, il aurait dû répondre oui…

Il était des signes qui ne trompaient pas… Elle n'était pas venue chercher son sac : elle était venue parce qu'elle savait parfaitement qu'il serait encore là et qu'il serait seul avec James. Elle n'avait pas parfumé son rapport pour rien. Elle n'avait pas choisi le bureau d'en face du sien par hasard…

_-_Tu n'as pas perdu ton sac, en fait, si ? demanda-t-il en lui décochant un regard charmeur.

Lydie sourit.

_-_Il est chez moi, répondit-elle calmement.

_-_Je me disais bien, aussi…

* * *

_-_Le médaillon de Salazar assurera une excellente protection, mais pas contre tout, déclara Gryffondor. L'amour sera une puissance inconnue du talisman et il se peut qu'elle en vienne à bout. A vrai dire, c'est peut-être ce qui se passera, un jour ou l'autre. J'ai interrogé les astres, ajouta-t-il devant l'air interrogateur de Lesly. Ils m'ont parlé du futur. 

_-_Alors vous savez ce qui va se passer ! s'écria joyeusement la dénommée Lesly. Professeur, expliquez-moi !

_-_Je ne suis pas certain que tu veuilles entendre de telles révélations, Lesly.

_-_Je vous en prie…

_-_Tu risques d'être déçue…

Hermione sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer et visiblement, il en était de même pour Harr –le Harry de la pensine, celui qui avait observé cette scène des années auparavant, alors qu'ils étaient encore à Poudlard. Ainsi, c'était ici, dans cette cave de Godric's Hollow, qu'il avait fait le choix de cacher ses souvenirs ? Il était étrange de penser qu'elle n'avait jamais trouvé la pensine plus tôt, alors qu'elle vivait là depuis déjà quelques semaines.

Mais si Gryffondor savait tout et que Harry avait assisté à la scène, se pouvait-il que Harry ait su lui-aussi ce que l'avenir lui préparait ?

_-_Professeur, je vous supplie de me raconter… Pour moi ! Comme preuve d'amour !

Gryffondor soupira.

_-_Si tu y tiens…

Hermione retint son souffle. Il lui semblait que les secondes avaient cessé de défiler, comme si le temps s'était arrêté.

_-_Sa vie s'effondrera.

_-Quoi_ ? dit Lesly d'une toute petite voix. Il mourra ?

_-_Non, il ne mourra pas. Pas lui.

_-_Dans ce cas, qui ?

Hermione comprit où Gryffondor voulait en venir.

_-_Le femme qu'il aimera. Elle sera tué par le descendant de Serpentard. Et toute sa vie s'effondrera quand ça se produira.

_-_Dans ce cas, cela contredit ce que vous venez de m'assurer, professeur… dit timidement Lesly. Si sa vie s'effondre avec celle qu'il aime, c'est qu'au fond, il ne peut pas vivre sans amour…

_-_Lui non, mais il existe des gens sans cœur. Ce sont ces gens-là, qui ne savent pas aimer, qu'il faudra combattre et combattre jusqu'à l'infini.

_-_Mais si mon descendant parvient à survivre, même au prix de la vie de la femme qui lui est chère, pourquoi suis-je censée être déçue ?

Gryffondor sourit à nouveau.

_-_Parce que je sais très bien que tu aimes les belles histoires d'amour qui finissent bien, et que celle-ci finit mal… répondit-il simplement. C'est tout.

_-_Et… S'il perd cette jeune fille qu'il aimait et que sa vie s'effondre, ma descendance s'effondrera aussi ?

_-_Non, Lesly, non… Car il existe un remède à l'amour.

Lesly haussa les sourcils.

_-_Lequel ?

_-_Aimer plus fort encore…

La jeune sorcière sourit.

_-_Je n'avais pas pensé à cela… Mais alors finalement, tout n'est pas si mal… Il triomphera, souffrira mais aimera encore davantage, aura des enfants…

_-_Non, en effet, ce n'est pas si mal… acquiesça Gryffondor. Et là encore, c'est grâce à l'amour qu'il s'en sortira. Qu'on ne me dise plus jamais qu'aimer n'est pas une force… Mais maintenant, Lesly, il est temps de revenir à ce pour quoi nous sommes là. Le Transfert d'Ame…

Hermione sentit une main la tirer vers le haut et avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, elle était revenue dans la cave mal éclairée de Godric's Hollow. Ron la dévisagea un instant puis lui fit signe de monter avec lui.

_-_Harry et James sont arrivés, dit-il. Avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Hermione hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait compris.

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans cette pensine ? demanda soudain Ron, s'arrêtant à la dernière marche de l'escalier menant au salon. C'est celle de Harry, non ?

_-_Oui, répondit seulement Hermione. Je suis tombée dessus par hasard alors que je cherchais une bouteille de vin. _Accio_ !

La bouteille de vin désirée alla se tapir directement dans sa main.

_-_Tu sais que s'il l'a cachée, c'est pour que personne n'y rentre et ne découvre certaines choses qu'il veut garder secrètes, déclara Ron en détachant bien chaque mot.

_-_Oui, je le sais.

Ils n'échangèrent plus le moindre mot et montèrent la dernière marche qui les séparait du salon. La lumière vive de la pièce éblouit un peu Hermione qui plissa les yeux mais distingua malgré tout très nettement Harry et James qui lui sourirent, accompagnés d'une jeune femme qui lui était inconnue.

_-_Vous êtes en retard, fit-elle remarquer.

_-_Oui, je sais, répondit Harry, mais nous avons été retardés…

_-_Par ?

_-_Par Harry, lança James comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Il met toujours des heures à lire en entier les rapports de Lydie.

Hermione posa son regard sur la jeune femme et lui tendit la main.

_-_Hermione Granger, se présenta-t-elle alors que Lydie la serrait en souriant.

_-_Lydie Brekaimer. Enchantée.

_-_Moi de même. Vous ne passez pas la soirée en famille ?

_-_Oh, c'est à dire qu'il était prévu que je la passe seule chez moi, mais Harry m'a proposé de venir avec lui, et…

_-_Et c'est exactement ce dont tu avais envie, pas vrai ? répliqua James avec malice.

Lydie ne répondit rien.

_-_Ca fait des mois que c'est comme ça, expliqua James. Vous devriez les voir au bureau, c'est vraiment drôle…

Harry et Lydie se regardèrent, gênés.

_-_Mais au moins vous avez fini par conclure, pas vrai ? continua James, amusé par ce malaise de leur part. Je vous ai vus, au bureau, tout à l'heure. La définition même du baiser passionné.

_-_Ca va, peut-être, non ? grogna Harry. Dire que Lydie est ma nouvelle petite amie aurait largement suffit !

La jubilation tout autour de lui n'échappa pas à Harry. Hermione sourit devant son air ronchon, car elle savait parfaitement qu'au fond, Harry jubilait lui-aussi. Le simple fait de dire à voix haute que Lydie était bel et bien sa petite amie devait suffire à faire exploser son cœur. C'avait déjà été comme ça avec Ginger, et ça le serait à chaque fois qu'il serait amoureux. Cependant, elle n'était pas certaine qu'il soit amoureux d'une autre fille que Lydie, un jour. S'il l'aimait plus qu'il n'avait aimé Ginger, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'elle soit la bonne. Les prédictions de Gabrielle et de Gryffondor concordaient parfaitement : tous deux avaient prévus pour Harry un avenir auprès d'une autre femme que Ginger des années après que celle-ci fut morte. Il n'y avait pas d'autre remède à l'amour que d'aimer plus fort encore… C'était ce que Gryffondor avait dit, et Harry le savait parfaitement. Il le savait parfaitement tout comme il avait parfaitement su que Ginger allait mourir. Et pourtant il n'avait rien fait pour éviter ça. Il n'avait rien fait pour éviter qu'elle meurt. Pourquoi, elle l'ignorait. Il avait sans doute fait le choix de respecter la volonté du destin… Et dans ce cas, tout s'expliquait : pourquoi Harry avait semblé si peu sûr de lui après sa descente dans la Caverne de Godric, pourquoi il voulait retarder au maximum sa rencontre avec Voldemort et même temps pourquoi il voulait qu'elle arrive vite. Car Harry savait depuis le début ce qui allait arriver, et que depuis le début il leur mentait, à elle, Ron et Ginger. Depuis le début il ne cessait de répéter qu'il vivrait avec Ginger toute la vie, qu'après la guerre il vivrait heureux, et depuis le début il devait porter le lourd fardeau de savoir la vérité et d'assumer les mensonges. Ginger avait-elle su qu'elle mourrait en plongeant son regard dans celui de Harry ? Non. Jusqu'au tout dernier instant, il avait fait semblant de ne pas savoir pour mieux profiter des dernières secondes avec elle. Jamais il n'avait craqué, et jamais il n'avait été contre la volonté du destin. En y réfléchissant bien, Hermione n'était pas certaine d'avoir pu en faire de même si elle avait été à sa place. Elle n'aurait certainement pas pu vivre partagée entre le bonheur du présent et l'horreur de l'avenir. Mais lui, il l'avait fait. Il avait vécu entre le désir de retarder son duel avec Voldemort, celui de cesser le mensonge et celui d'aller contre ce que le destin avait prévu. Mais aurait-il vraiment pu être plus fort que le sort ? Non, aussi avait-il choisi de le laisser faire et de faire comme si rien n'allait se passer.

Mais s'il avait su, pourquoi avait-il été dans cet état après sa mort ? Ce n'avait pas été une surprise pour lui… Ou alors… Ou alors il y avait une autre possibilité : il n'avait pas cru ce que Gryffondor avait dit, et dans ce cas tout avait été trop confus dans sa tête pour qu'il puisse choisir ce qu'il voulait le plus entre être débarrassé de la prophétie ou vivre encore quelques années en paix auprès de Ginger, sans la menace de la mort au-dessus de lui… Il y avait tellement de possibilités envisageables… Même après cinq années, la vérité n'était connue que de lui seul. Et même après cinq années, il réussissait encore à la surprendre. Harry renfermait au fond de lui tant de faces cachées encore à découvrir… Il y avait toujours quelque chose de nouveau à apprendre à son sujet. S'il avait fallu raconter sa vie dans un livre, sept ouvrages n'auraient pas suffi. Il y avait tellement de choses à dire sur lui, sur ce qu'il avait vécu et sur ce qu'il vivrait encore… Ses souffrances, ses joies, ses douleurs et ses bonheurs… En y repensant, elle trouvait à la fois fou et merveilleux qu'ils aient pu survivre après tout ce que s'était passé. Leurs aventures resteraient à jamais gravées dans sa mémoire, c'était certain. Existait-il des gens sur cette Terre qui avaient parcouru un si long chemin qu'eux pour finalement arriver à une vie normale ? Qui d'autre avait surmonté toutes ces épreuves, défiant la mort, bravant le danger, écartant un par un les obstacles ? Certes, leur route avait été parsemée d'embûches, mais au fond, ils étaient encore vivants, et c'était ça qu'elle trouvait fantastique. Les gens avaient beau dire, ils étaient arrivés jusque là par le plus beau chemin au monde et ils avaient encore sûrement une longue route devant eux. Ne disait-on pas que ce qui ne tuait pas rendait plus fort ? Quelque chose de beaucoup plus intense que de l'amitié était né entre eux trois, durant cette guerre, un lien inaltérable qui faisait d'eux une seule et même âme. Pour elle, ce lien était le début du bonheur…

Hermione secoua la tête pour sortir de ses pensées. Et dire que tout cela était arrivé à cause d'une simple cicatrice…

* * *

* * *

Bon... Et ben voilà, ça y est, j'y suis... Le dernier chapitre... L'épilogue (et non pas le prologue...)...  
Donc voilà, c'est la fin de l'histoire... J'avais déjà dit ça à la fin du Prince de Sang-Mêlé, mais là, c'est bel et bien fini...  
Finir une histoire en comblant les désirs de tout le monde, c'est pas évident, voire même c'est impossible, alors excusez-moi pour toutes les petites choses qui ne vous ont pas forcément plues les fautes d'orthographe (à chaque fois que je relis un ancien chapitre j'en retrouve...), les morts choquantes (je pense par exemple à Ginger) ou encore le couple Harry/Ginny qui n'est pas aimé de tout le monde... Et si vous avez des questions à me poser sur un personnage dont je n'aurais pas parlé dans ce chapitre (j'ai essayé de dire vite fait ce qui arrive à certains, mais il se peut que vous vouliez en savoir plus sur quelqu'un d'autre), n'hésitez pas à me les poser, et je vous répondrai soit directement avec la touche reply qui apparait depuis quelque temps quand je reçois des reviews, soit éventuellement dans un autre chapitre que je posterai mais dans un petit moment, le temps que tout le monde lise la fin.  
Et comme pour le Prince de Sang-Mêlé, ça me ferait très plaisir si les lecteurs qui ne se sont pas manifestés me laissent un petit commentaire, pas pour augmenter mon nombre de reviews (de toute façon maintenant que j'ai dépassé les 500, je suis vraiment très très satisfaite) mais juste pour savoir ce qui vous a plu et ce qui aucontraire vous a déçu. Mais je ne force personne, faites comme vous voulez!

**Farah:** j'aurai été ravie de t'envoyer une petite version privée, mais soit tu n'as laissé ton adresse dans aucune de tes reviews, soit elle ne s'affiche pas... Donc ce que je te propose de faire, c'est de m'envoyer un mail à partir de ta boite aux lettres directement sur la mienne (que tu peux prendre dans ma bio puisqu'elle ne s'affiche pas non-plus sur cette page...), et du coup moi je te répondrai en t'envoyant toute l'histoire... Je pense que ça sera plus simple parce qu'au moins, je suis sûre que ça marchera, mais tu fais comme tu veux!  
Par contre pour ton petit rendez-vous du dimanche, je ne peux rien faire pour le moment, mais ça reviendra, ne t'inquiète pas! Il faut juste que je trouve de quoi faire une fic intéressante sur les mauraudeurs et après je me lance dans l'écriture et je poste...  
Pour la mort de Ginger, tu finiras par t'y faire, comme tous les autres... Je pense qu'une fois que tu auras lu ce chapitre, ça ira déjà mieux puisque Harry trouve quelqu'un pour la remplacer... Je pense aussi que cette fin est assez heureuse, et donc que je n'aurai pas à acheter tout un tas de mouchoirs, comme ça a failli être le cas... Parce qu'en fait à la base j'avais choisi de tuer Harry mais je me suis dit que j'avais déjà fait assez de dégâts comme ça!  
Tu veux que je te dise? Moi aussi, au fond, je suis contente d'avoir fini ma fic, même si maintenant je vais m'ennuyer le soir. Parce qu'en fait, quand j'ai commencé à l'écrire, j'étais partie pour ne raconter qu'une seule année, et ce sont vos reviews qui m'ont motivée pour continuer et enchaîner sur une autre année. Mais du coup ça a été beaucoup plus long que je ne l'avais prévu et par moment, ça a été dur de trouver le temps d'écrire: les derniers chapitres, par exemple, ont été très longs à venir, désolée...  
Mais plus qu'avoir réussi à finir ma fic, s'il y a une chose dont je suis fière, ce sont mes 500 reviews (enfin, 518 au moment où j'écris!) et pour ça, je ne vous remercierai jamais assez!  
Voilà... J'epsère pouvoir te reparler un jour, soit dans une review ou soit dans un mail, et d'ici là je te fais de gros bisous! Encore merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'au bout!

**Miss Black**: Il est vrai que tu es une de ceux qui me lisent depuis le plus longtemps, mais tu auras beau répéter des dizaines de fois que ma fic est géniale, ça me fera toujours autant plaisir! Je te remercie d'avoir laissé des reviews tout au long de l'histoire sans jamais avoir décroché!  
C'est normal, moi aussi ça me fait drôle de me dire que c'est fini... mais je reviendrai! J'espère que tu feras partie de mes lecteurs encore une fois car tu as toujours présente et tu m'as toujours soutenue! Rien que pour ça je te dis un grand grand merci!  
Gros bisous et à bientôt j'espère!

**Wedge:** bon, on a fait connaissance sur msn tous les deux et j'en suis très contente, j'espère qu'on se reparlera!  
Ah, pour le discours, je ne suis pas aussi forte que Harry, ce n'était pas de l'improvisation! J'ai mis un petit moment à l'écrire, tout de même! Mais si ça t'a plu, c'est l'essentiel! Par contre pour les Bizarr'Sisters et l'acrovol, je n'ai pas beaucoup de mérite: la chanson c'est la même que dans je sais plus quel chapitre et pour l'acrovol, je me suis inspirée de ce qu'on peut faire à la gym...  
Voilà pour la petite histoire... Donc en attendant de te reparler sur msn, je te remercie pour tes reviews qui ont, si je me souviens bien, toujours été très sympathiques! Gros bisous et rendez-vous sur msn!

**Mooonz:** Pas si original que ça, comme titre de chapitre, finalement... C'était une erreur de ma part, rien de plus!  
Je comprends que tout lire en une ou deux semaines a dû être long, et merci d'avoir tout de même pris le temps de me laisser une petite review! Mais tout a une fin, même ma fic...  
Ca me fait plaisir de savoir que ça t'as plu, merci de me l'avoir dit! Je te fais de gros bisous et à bientôt peut-être!

**Belfo:** J'ai été un peu moins longue pour poster ce chapitre, comme tu le souhaitais! Donc voici la fin que tu attendais...  
Par contre je n'ai pas trop compris : tu as trouvé la cérémonie superbe mais pourtanttu es déçu que ça se termine comme ça? Il va falloir que tu m'expliques... Donc peut-être dans une autre review, ou un autre message perso, c'est toi qui voit!  
En tout cas merci pour tes reviews! Même si tu t'es manifesté vers la fin, c'est gentil d'avor pris la peine d'écrire à chaque fois! Je te dis à bientôt, donc!

**David:** non, Harry n'y a pas été de main faible du tout, héhéhé ! Mais c'est vrai que cette suite est la dernière suite que je postes... C'est aussi vrai que j'écrirai une autre fic plus tard...  
Par contre, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je n'ai pas tant de mérite que ça à avoir écrit la cérémonie puisque pour l'acrovol, je me suis inspirée de la gym et pour la chanson, elle était déjà à moitié écrite et j'ai juste changé quelques phrases... Mais si ça t'a plu, je ne demande pas mieux!  
Et sinon, je vous avais dit de ne pas juger Gabrielle trop vite... Moi non-plus je ne la voyais pas méchante...  
Bon... Voilà, tu n'as plus de suite à attendre, maintenant... Toujours pas le temps d'aller sur msn? Parce qu'on s'était parlé un peu (un tout petit peu) et tu m'avais l'air bien sympathique, c'est dommage qu'on ne puisse pas se parler plus souvent... Surtout que moi de mon côté j'ai l'internet qui remarche, et en réseau, en plus, et donc comme il n'y aura plus de chapitre à écrire, j'y serai plus souvent... J'espère te voir passer un jour! Allez bibizz!

**Nynousette:** Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu et j'espère que celui-là te plaira tout autant! On pourra peut-être se parler sur msn, il me semble que j'ai ton adresse mais que je ne t'ai encore jamais parlé... Enfin, si tu le veux bien bien sûr!  
Allez gros bisous et à bientôt peut-être!

**Mysm:** ah, finalement tu t'es remise de la mort de Ginger! J'ai eu peur que tu m'en veuilles à vie, sur ce coup-là!  
Lucius est là parce qu'il a changé de camp pendant la bataille de Londres... Mais c'est vrai que je n'ai pas beaucoup pinsisté là-dessus...  
Allez, je te laisse et je dis merci pour tes reviews! ça fait un long moment que tu me lis et je te remercie de m'avoir suivie jusqu'au bout, c'est sympa de ta part!

**Lagolia:** c'est gentil d'avoir tenté de deviner la suite! Mais ce n'était pas ça... Harry, au contraire, ne va pas se retirer mais rester en Angleterre et pourchasser ce qu'il reste de mangemorts... Mais son message va rentrer dans les têtes, au moins!  
Voilà pour ce chapitre... Merci d'avoir reviewé, ça m'a fait très plaisir! Gros bisous!

**Kyarah:** Euh oui... c'était un épiloque et pas un prologue... désolée!  
Mais je suis très contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu tant que ça! Je te remercie pour toutes tes reviews! Tu m'en as envoyé plein et sans toi, je ne serais peut-être pas à 500, qui sait? En tout cas merci beaucoup! A bientôt!

**Zabou**: ah ba finalement on a compèt le même week-end... sauf que moi ça sera un désastre... bonne chance pour la tienne aussi, même si je pense que tu ne feras pas pire que moi (ça doit être dur de faire pire qu'un mouvement de barres sans B, un mouvement de poutre avec 2 chutes au minimum, un sol sans salto B et un saut de cheval avec un saut qui passe à moitié pas!).  
Héhé, pour l'acrovol, je savais que tu comprendrais! J'ai même failli de dédicacer la démo, alors...  
Tiens, ça faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas fait de petit reproche! Moi je voulais que le discours soit bref, mais après s'il t'a déçu, c'est peut-être que je l'ai fait trop bref, justement... Tant pis, ce qui est fait est fait! merci de ton honnêteté!  
Allez, je te mets le dernier chapitre... encore un gros merde pour ta compèt! Je suis sûe que tu t'en sortiras!  
Gros bisous et rendez-vous sur msn peut-être!

**Mushu:** ta review m'a fait très plaisir car elle était très gentille! Comme j'aurai un peu de temps devant moi, je liras peut-être la fic que tu as citée, comme je ne la connais pas... Elle est vraiment bien?  
Euh par contre non, pour le prologue c'est moi qui me suis trompée... Désolée de t'avoir fait imaginer tout plein de choses...  
Merci pour tes encouragements en ce qui concerne mon travail! Ca va, j'ai fini mon rapport, reste plus que le brevet blanc qui en fait n'est pas pour tout de suite (début février, donc j'ai encore un peu de temps). Et merci pour tes reviews qui m'ont beaucoup encouragée pour la fin!  
Alors gros bisous, j'espère qu'on pourra se reparler un jour!

Bon ba voilà... cette fois c'est fini fini... Plus de chapitre à annoncer, plus de date de parution, plus rien... Tout ce que je peux dire à ceux que ça intéressent c'est que ma future fic se passera aux temps des maraudeurs. Elle respectera les tomes de JKR du mieux que je pourrai et adoptera plusieurs points de vue. C'est tout ce que je peux dire pour le moment.

Pour l'éventuel chapitre que je posterai peut-être pour répondre à vos reviews et tout ça, je n'ai pas de date à donner, mais je peux vous dire que si j'en fais un, ça sera au minimum dans un mois, pour laisser le temps à tout le monde de dire ce qu'il a à dire.

Mais avant de partir, je voulais dire un grand merci à tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de me lire, et en particulier à tout ceux qui se sont donnés la peine de me laisser une petite review. Sans eux, je ne serais certainement pas arrivée si loin dans ma fic. Si j'avais eu un peu de temps, j'aurai fait la liste de chaque personne m'ayant écrit, mais ça fait un peu beaucoup, alors je vais me contenter de vous remecier tous ici, à la fin de mon chapitre. Mes 500 reviews, c'est grâce à vous que je les ai eues, et seulement grâce à vous, tout comme si j'ai continué ma fic après le Prince de Sang-Mêlé, c'est parce que vous m'en avez donné l'envie. Donc voilà, pour ça je vous remercie!

Et pour finir, je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture!


	70. reviews et petite note de fin

Bon bah finalement me revoilà pour un tout dernier poste (je disais déjà ça la dernière fois, je sais…).

Pour ceux qui m'ont demandé si je comptais écrire une autre histoire, je réponds oui encore une fois. Elle se déroulera à l'époque des maraudeurs, et donc racontera leur sixième et septième année à Poudlard. Elle respectera les informations des tomes 5 et 6 de JKR et sera complètement indépendante des fics que je viens d'écrire, ce qui veut dire qu'il n'y aura pas de McClaggan meilleur ami de Lily, même s'il se peut que je reprenne une ou deux idées qui me plaisent si besoin. Comme la plupart des fics de maraudeurs, les dialogues seront sûrement un peu plus familiers, mais il ne faut pas croire que ça sera la rigolade : les maraudeurs aussi sont en plein dans la guerre… Donc les problèmes seront au rendez-vous, et évidemment, les maraudeurs vont plonger tête baissée dans les ennuis… Voilà, qu'est-ce que je peux vous dire de plus à ce sujet ? Je viens de finir la planification des chapitres de la sixième année, et je pense commencer à l'écrire pendant les vacances de février, ce qui veut donc dire que je ne posterai pas tout de suite… Je vais sûrement diviser cette année en 2 grandes parties aux intrigues différentes et pourtant assez liées. Je suis sûre que dans la deuxième partie, on aura différents points de vue (les maraudeurs et Lily principalement), mais pour la première partie, il se peut que je reste sur le point de vue de James, et uniquement de James. Mais après, je verrai bien si je reste sur cette idée au moment de l'écriture. Je change souvent d'avis en cours de route ! Et sinon, vous voulez sûrement savoir le titre… Le problème c'est que je n'ai pas encore décidé de que ce serait, puisque je veux un titre qui reste le même tout au long de la fic (le changement du Prince de Sang-Mêlé en Talisman du Destin a déstabilisé certains qui n'ont pas compris qu'il suffisait en fait de cliquer sur le lien pour avoir les deux fics, même si c'était écrit dans le résumé. Moi ça me paraissait clair, mais ça ne l'était visiblement pas pour tout le monde, donc cette fois je ne veux pas de ça…). Donc je dois chercher un titre assez neutre, en fait. Mais comme les titres du style « maraudeurs et compagnie » sont utilisés et réutilisés plein de fois, j'aimerais en trouver un qui se démarque du lot… Mais sur ce coup-là j'ai pas trop d'imagination… J'ai bien une ou deux petites idées, mais je n'ai pas encore choisi.

Bon, voilà pour ma petite pub… Maintenant, je pourrai répondre tout de suite aux reviews mais ça ferait un chapitre un peu tristounet… Alors j'ai décidé de vous mettre un peu de ce que j'avais prévu de faire et que j'ai finalement changé (j'en ai parlé plus au moins clairement dans certaines réponses à des reviews) …

Tout d'abord, Harry était censé mourir à la fin. J'avais prévu de faire ça le soir de la cérémonie, pendant le discours de Harry. Tout le monde aurait eu les yeux rivés sur lui, et là, bam ! Sa respiration se coupe, il sent ses forces l'abandonner, il tombe à genoux sous les cris des spectateurs… Mais ça c'était ce qui avait été prévu dès que l'idée du lien magique entre James et lui était née. James se serait fait tué, provoquant la mort de Harry. Mais encore avant cela, quand James ne faisait pas partie de l'histoire, j'avais prévu que ce soit Bellatrix Lestrange qui se venge de Harry en le tuant devant tout le monde. Harry aurait été au courant car Gryffondor l'aurait dit à Lesly après avoir interrogé les astres (Harry assiste à la scène, si vous vous souvenez bien), mais n'aurait rien fait pour l'en empêcher et pour aller contre le destin car la mort de Ginger lui aurait retiré toute envie de vivre. Mais pour une fin, je trouvais qu'une mort un peu façon suicide, ça ne collait pas trop. Mon but était de suivre les bases de JKR, et elle n'aurait jamais fait Harry mourir délibérément. En bref, j'ai fait pas mal de chemin avant d'arriver à la fin que j'ai écrite (c'est une review qui m'a donné l'idée de faire survivre Harry et James pour ensuite les faire devenir deux aurors inséparables. Je remercie celle qui m'a donné l'idée !).

Sinon, ce n'était pas prévu que Harry sorte avec Ginger. C'est au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avançait que je me suis dit : tiens, pourquoi pas, après tout ? Et puis comme certains d'entre vous n'aimaient pas du tout Ginny, ça a suffit pour me faire partir dans une toute autre direction…

J'ai beaucoup hésité pour Malefoy : gentil ou méchant ? Finalement j'ai opté pour le faire du côté de Voldemort, et Harry n'était tout d'abord pas censé le savoir : à la base, il devait l'apprendre le soir du bal de Noël, alors que Malefoy se serait mis à draguer ouvertement Ginger. Harry aurait alors perdu le contrôle de ses nerfs et se serait jeté sur lui. Dans la bagarre, il aurait déchiré la manche de sa robe, et il aurait vu la marque des Ténèbres… Mais j'ai décidé de changer pour une raison toute bête : j'avais besoin de mettre quelque chose pour allonger un chapitre encore trop court pour être posté, et donc j'ai bouché le trou avec ça…

La relation Remus/Tonks était censée être beaucoup plus simple. Je voulais tout d'abord les faire se chercher, tous les deux un peu timides et n'osant pas faire le premier pas, puis Remus faisant la connaissance de Narcissa qui aurait rendue Tonks jalouse sans raison valable, juste pour l'embêter alors que Remus ne ressentait rien pour elle…

Narcissa n'était pas censée mourir, quand j'ai commencé le Talisman du Destin. Elle devait rejoindre Lucius du côté de Voldemort. J'avoue que je ne sais plus pourquoi j'ai changé d'avis…

Finalement, le fait que Ron et Hermione ont raté leur test de transplanage n'a pas servi à grand-chose. Je voulais que ça soit important pour la suite à Azkaban (Harry se serait ainsi retrouvé tout seul sur la forteresse) mais comme Voldemort les avait capturés, ça a été inutile…

Le passage où Harry doit traverser une pièce avec plein de pièges à Azkaban devait être beaucoup plus grande, mais je pense que pour vous ça aurait été un peu saoulant… Un truc du style Fort Boyard, avec un passage d'une salle à l'autre pour pouvoir accéder à encore une autre salle qui aurait permis d'avoir une clé ouvrant encore une salle… Bref, un truc hyper compliqué, et comme j'aurais eu du mal à trouver un obstacle à chaque fois, j'ai réduit à une seule salle avec deux ou trois obstacles…

Je voulais tuer Remus à la place de Tonks, aussi, pendant la bataille à Londres. Et ensuite Tonks se serait défoulée sur les mangemorts pour finalement mourir elle-aussi… Mais j'avais déjà tué assez de monde comme ça sans en plus la rajouter à la liste (surtout elle !).

Poudlard qui s'écroule… Ca non-plus, c'était pas prévu au départ. Tout comme l'espèce de contrôle que Voldemort avait sur certains mangemorts. Mais je voulais rajouter un peu de piquant à la scène (j'en ai peut-être rajouté un peu trop, finalement…lol). Du coup j'ai fait exploser Poudlard… J'ai pris un gros risque, n'empêche… Après avoir posté, je surveillais ma boîte mail, prête à recevoir vos hurlements ! Mais finalement ça va, vous l'avez bien pris ! Merci à vous !

Je voulais aussi ajouter une scène au cimetière de Godric's Hollow, avec Harry qui réfléchissait (encore et toujours) à la mort de tous ses proches : ses parents, Dumbledore, Sirius, et surtout Ginger. Mais j'étais déjà en retard pour poster et mon chapitre était assez long, donc j'ai supprimé… Et puis je pense que ce chapitre expliquait déjà assez bien ce que Harry ressentait après la mort de Ginger, et il aurait peut-être été ennuyeux si j'avais continué encore…

Bon ba voilà, là comme ça c'est tout ce à quoi je pense… Il doit certainement y avoir d'autres choses qui ont changées mais là, sur le coup, je ne m'en souviens pas…

Et finalement les réponses aux reviews :

**Mysm **: Comme je l'ai écrit plus haut, oui, je compte faire une autre histoire. J'espère que tu feras partie des mes lectrices ! Je te remercie d'avoir reviewé tant de fois, c'était sympa de ta part ! Gros bisous et à une prochaine fois peut-être !

**Belfo :** Et oui, c'est vraiment la fin… C'est peut-être triste, mais je ne peux plus continuer, maintenant, à moins de raconter la vie de Harry après ça, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit très intéressant puisque vous savez à peu près ce qui va lui arriver. Et puis de toute façon, je n'ai pas envie de continuer cette fic. Pour moi, elle est résolument terminée et je vais passer à autre chose.  
Pour l'épilogue, je voulais qu'il marque une rupture avec tous les autres chapitres. C'est vrai que j'ai terminé la cérémonie sur le discours et que j'aurais pu continuer, comme par exemple avec les retrouvailles entre James et lui, mais je pense que c'est mieux comme ça. Parce que si j'avais écrit les retrouvailles, j'aurais aussi écrit ce qui s'est passé durant la capture de James, et après comment ils deviennent auror, puis la rencontre avec un tel et un tel, le mariage de Machin avec Machin, la naissance de Truc et de Chose, et on n'en finit plus. Non, moi je voulais que ce soit net, c'est pour que ça que la scène se passe des années après. J'ai résumé vite fait ce qui s'était passé depuis et au moins ça vous permet d'imaginer les évènements entre les deux époques (par exemple, tu peux très bien te dire qu'il y a eu des hommages à Ginger, puisque je n'ai jamais le contraire !). En bref, j'aurai pu prolonger la cérémonie, mais je ne l'ai pas fait et je ne le regrette pas. C'est juste un choix que j'ai fait, en fait…  
Donc voilà, pas de suite à cette fic mais une autre fic en vue, si jamais ça t'intéresse… Je te remercie d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer ! Gros bisous !

**The Dark Lord** : Je suis très contente que ma fic t'ait plu autant, ça me fait très plaisir ! Bizarrement moi aussi j'ai bien aimé écrire le passage où Harry et Ashley sont seuls dans la Cabane Hurlante, comme quoi !  
Gros bisous, en espérant te relire un jour ! Merci encore !

**Mushu :** Ta review m'a fait très plaisir ! Je le prends très bien quand tu me dis que le début était maladroit car je le sais parfaitement. Les premiers chapitres que j'ai écrits sont ceux que j'aime le moins. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien carrément les supprimer, mais c'est impossible car même s'ils sont un peu nuls, ils sont importants pour le reste de l'histoire. Bien sûr je pourrais les réécrire, mais j'avoue que j'ai vraiment la flegme de le faire ! lol !  
Cependant je suis contente que t'aies pas été si déçue de que ça, car tout au long de cette fic, et surtout quand j'ai commencé à avoir pas mal de lecteurs, c'était ma grande peur : est-ce qu'ils vont être satisfaits par ce chapitre ?  
Ca a été le cas pour le dernier chapitre, et pour les raisons que tu m'as dites : tous les derniers chapitres se ressemblent un peu, alors comment faire pour que le mien soit un peu moins chiant à lire ? J'ai pensé que lire dans l'avenir pourrait être une bonne méthode, meilleure en tout cas que de raconter platoniquement ce qui se passe pour les survivants. Lire 8 pages de : _Ron et Hermione avaient fini par se marier et avaient eu je ne sais plus combien d'enfants. Harry, quant à lui, était devenu auror et avec James passait ses journées à traquer les mages noirs. Ils en avaient attrapé des dizaines_… et ainsi de suite, je comprends qu'au bout d'un moment, ça lasse. Je n'étais pas sûre que ma méthode vous plaise, mais bon pour moi c'était toujours mieux que ça… Ca me rassure que tu aies aimé ce chapitre aussi.  
C'est vrai que continuer cette fic, ça me paraît inutile, et j'espère vraiment que ma prochaine plaira autant à mes lecteurs ! C'est moi qui te remercie d'avoir suivi l'histoire jusqu'au bout et d'avoir laissé souvent des commentaires toujours agréables à lire ! C'était gentil de ta part !

**Kyarah** : Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste la fin d'une fic ! Je suis certaine qu'il y a des centaines d'autres fics mieux que la mienne, et par conséquent des centaines de suites à attendre !  
Ca me fait très plaisir que tu aies eu l'impression de lire le vrai tome 6, tu sais ! Quand j'ai commencé à écrire, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cela ! Merci beaucoup !  
C'est vrai que pour Harry, l'histoire se termine à peu près bien ! Comme toi, je pense qu'il avait tout de même le droit à une vie paisible !  
Et pour finir, oui, j'écrirai une autre fic, comme je l'ai mis plus haut.  
En tout cas merci de m'avoir suivie jusqu'au bout et d'avoir laissé ton avis sur de nombreux chapitres ! Gros bisous et peut-être à bientôt, qui sait ?

**Nynousette **: Désolée pour l'autre jour sur msn, mais j'avais des gros bugs d'ordi et du coup tout a coupé. Du coup on a pas vraiment fait connaissance, ça sera pour une prochaine fois peut-être !  
Pour ma prochaine fic, ça sera à vous de me dire si elle est aussi bien que celle-là. Elle sera différente, ça c'est sûr !  
Donc en attendant de te revoir sur msn, je te fais de gros bisous et je te remercie d'avoir envoyé tant de reviews ! Merci beaucoup !

**David **: Comme d'habitude, tu me couvres de compliments ! C'est vraiment très gentil de ta part et ça me fait très plaisir ! Personnellement, contrairement à toi, moi il y aurait beaucoup de choses que je changerais si j'en avais le courage ! Mais si ça te plait comme ça… Je ne demande pas mieux !  
Je suis contente que l'épilogue t'ait plu car j'ai hésité sur la façon de raconter le futur des personnages… Pour ce qui est de James, c'est à toi de choisir puisque je n'ai pas précisé s'il se mariera ou pas… Moi je le vois comme un tombeur qui pour le moment n'a pas encore trouvé la perle rare et donc qui passe d'une fille à l'autre, mais qui sait, peut-être qu'on jour il trouvera quelqu'un… C'est chacun qui choisit ce qu'il préfère !  
Pour ma prochaine fic, non, ce ne sera pas un voyage de Harry dans le temps, ça sera juste la vie des maraudeurs. Les voyages dans le temps se ressemblent tous un peu, je trouve, et j'ai de toute façon l'intention de tenir compte des tomes 5 et 6. Quant à la date… Et bien je n'en ai aucune idée. Je ne pense pas que je rajouterai un chapitre spécial dans cette fic pour l'annoncer. Je pense plutôt que je l'écrirai dans ma bio, où j'ai fait un paragraphe spécial sur mes fics et leur avancement. Et puis ne te fais pas de souci : dès que tu vois le pseudo Louknaille, c'est moi ! Je peux tout de même te dire que je ne posterai pas avant les vancances de février (qui sont pour moi à la fin de la semaine prochaine).  
Voilou ! Bon ba voilà… Encore merci pour toutes tes reviews qui ont toutes été très gentilles et encourageantes. Je te fais de gros bisous et je te dis à un des ces jours !

**Harpiotte** : moi aussi ça me fait drôle de savoir que je n'écrirai plus du tout cette fic, mais honnêtement, ça fais du bien de faire une pause ! Faire autre chose qu'écrire pendant les wwek-ends et les mercredis, c'est très bien aussi et j'en profite car je sais que je vais bientôt m'y remettre !  
Mais bref ! Ce chapitre est un peu le tien, aussi, vu que c'est toi qui m'a inspirée pour une bonne partie ! Sur ce coup-là, ces reviews te sont aussi un peu dédiées ! Merci pour cette idée que tu as eue !  
J'ai beaucoup aimé lire tes reviews et j'espère sincèrement te revoir dans ma prochaine fic, comme beaucoup d'autres revieweurs ! Et peut-être même que tu me proposeras encore une autre fin ! lol !  
Allez je te fais de gros bisous et encore merci !

**Zabou **: bon ba merci à toi aussi pour toutes tes reviews souvent très divertissantes ! Longues, sympas, avec une petite touche de gym… Tes reviews faisaient partie de celles que j'attendais le plus à chaque chapitre !  
En ce qui concernent ma compèt, euh… ça a pas été très brillant, mais je m'en doutais et je ne m'attendais pas à beaucoup mieux. Rien que quand j'ai vu le niveau des filles contre moi, de toute façon, ça ne pouvait pas être autrement. Et toi, ça s'est bien passé ? Moi du coup je devais aller au régional mais j'ai une autre compèt FSCF en même temps et comme j'ai été un peu dans les choux, je préfère faire la FSCF, c'est beaucoup moins démotivant !  
Voilà, je te fais de gros bisous en espérant te revoir sur msn ! Bizz !

**Maelstrom** : Te voilà de retour ! Moi qui pensais que tu m'avais oubliée ! Tu ne peux savoir comme je suis heureuse d'avoir de tes nouvelles ! Tu m'as beaucoup manqué aussi et honnêtement, tu as été la petite lumière de la fin de ma fic ! Toutes tes reviews m'ont fait très plaisir (celles que tu viens de m'envoyer comme celles du début !), et ça m'a manqué aussi de ne plus avoir ton avis sur les chapitres que je postais ! Mais tu t'es bien rattrapé et je t'en remercie !  
Je serais moi aussi ravie de te revoir sur msn et par le biais de ma prochaine fic ! Pour ça j'espère qu'Internet chez toi va vite remarcher !  
Je crois que tu es celui qui m'as le plus reviewée, non ? Depuis le chapitre 5 à chaque chapitre tu m'écris, c'est vraiment sympa de ta part et je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi et tes conseils ! Donc si j'ai une chose à te dire, c'est un grand _merci_ !  
Je te fais d'énormes bisous et je te dis à bientôt !

**Leian Black** : C'est gentil d'avoir laissé une review ! Je suis très contente que mon histoire t'ait plu ! Mais tu sais, Harry n'est pas vraiment volontaire pour cette cérémonie ! Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était crier à la face du peuple ce qu'il pensait vraiment d'eux, c'est tout…  
Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de donner ton avis ! Bisous !

**Le Clebs** : merci pour ta review mais tu sais, je ne t'ai pas bloqué, c'est juste que j'ai eu des problèmes avec l'ordi et que maintenant je ne me connecte pas très souvent car j'ai pas mal de boulot en ce moment. Et les rares fois où j'y suis allée, tu n'étais pas connecté. C'est aussi simple que ça !  
Bon ba merci à toi d'avoir envoyé tant de reviews, c'est sympa ! Gros bisous et à bientôt sûrement !

Et voilà… Fini ! Bon ba maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à tous vous remercier pour m'avoir lue et à vous dire au revoir ! J'espère vraiment vous retrouver un jour dans ma prochaine fic, mais c'est vous qui voyez !

Gros bisous à tout le monde et encore merci !

Louknaille


End file.
